Rowling a dit
by Sengetsu
Summary: … que si Harry avait été une fille, l'histoire aurait été totalement différente. Mary Potter en est la preuve. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle n'a pas été élevée par les Dursley…
1. I-1 La lettre

_Bonjour à toutes et à toutes et bienvenus sur ma nouvelle fic ! =D_

 _Alors oui, le concept n'est pas très original : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une fiction avec un Harry changé de sexe est publiée. Et pour tout vous dire au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de l'écrire. Mais comme le titre l'indique, Rowling a dit que si Harry avait été une fille, l'histoire aurait été complètement différente... Du coup je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de cogiter et me voilà ici aujourd'hui XD_

 _Quelques petites précisions avant de commencer :_

 _* Cette fic va être remplie de mes OCs, car elle est publiée parallèle à ma trilogie sur Poufsouffle et qu'il s'avère que la gentille marraine qui a recueillie Mary n'est autre que le personnage principal de ma trilogie à savoir Crystall Entwhistle. J'ai personnellement toujours trouvé ça injuste que Mary n'est qu'un parrain alors voilà X)_

 _* Du coup, il y aura des références à ce que j'ai déjà écrit et que seuls les initiés remarqueront. Les nouveaux venus peuvent soit tout découvrir au fur et à mesure à travers Mary soit lire mes autres fics (oui, je me fais de la pub XD pardon...). Ça dépend de ce que vous préférez._

 _* Ensuite, c'est la première fois depuis très très longtemps que j'écris une fic avec une narration à la troisième personne qui ressemble à celle-ci. J'ai déjà dû réécrire une dizaine de fois ce chapitre et j'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire quoi ou à me conseiller pour ceux qui s'y connaissent mieux que moi ^^_

 _* Et enfin, pour le rythme de publication : une fois par semaine le samedi après-midi._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

 **La lettre**

La lumière balaya la pièce, se glissant à travers les persiennes taillées sur les volets et finit par se poser sur des boucles cuivrées de la fillette endormie avant d'aller taquiner son visage.

Mary Potter se réveilla doucement, et se retourna dans son lit, histoire de s'accorder encore quelques minutes d'un confortable répit avant de devoir se lever. Répit qui ne tarda pas à trouver fin. Elle L'entendit venir depuis le rez-de-chaussée, monter les escaliers à toute vitesse, sauter dans le couloir et se précipiter dans sa chambre.

\- Mary ! claironna Cameron en sautant sur son lit, l'écrasant consciencieusement par la même.

L'interpellée remonta les couvertures sur sa tête, comme si ça pouvait faire disparaître l'importun, mais il se mit à sautiller à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, faisant tanguer le matelas comme s'ils avaient été sur l'eau. Il ne venait pas souvent la réveiller, et elle en remerciait grandement Merlin parce que c'était toujours désagréable au possible. Son frère d'adoption était le pire frère au monde.

\- Va t –en ! répliqua t –elle en grognant.

\- Debout ! Debout ! répondit –il. Ta lettre est arrivée !

S'il y avait une seule chose qui aurait pu la décider à se lever, c'était bien ces mots. Mary se redressa si vivement que son front percuta violemment celui de son frère les faisant gémir de douleur en concert. Mais elle était trop préoccupée pour s'en soucier. Se dépêtrant plus ou moins facilement de son drap et du poids de Cameron, qui cria quand elle le poussa sur le côté, elle jaillit de son lit.

Pieds nus, elle se précipita dans le couloir et cligna des yeux quand la luminosité l'assaillit, avant de dévaler les escaliers pour courir en direction de la cuisine d'où l'odeur du déjeuner émanait déjà. Elle dérapa sur le carrelage tout en attrapant le chambranle de la porte pour pivoter, manquant au passage de se casser la figure, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de beugler :

\- Où elle est ? Où est ma lettre !?

\- Bonjour, répondit calmement la sorcière derrière les fourneaux.

Mary adressa un sourire gêné à sa marraine et mère d'adoption. Crystall Entwhistle tolérait peut –être beaucoup de chose, mais pas l'impolitesse. Ce qui était assez ironique dans la mesure où c'était la sorcière avec le langage le plus fleurit que Mary ait jamais rencontré du haut de ses 11 ans.

L'adulte avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en un épais chignon trônant au sommet de sa tête, dégageant sa nuque ou on pouvait deviner quelques lettres du tatouage lui recouvrant le dos. Celui qu'elle portait au bras semblait ressortir sous le soleil qui baignait sa peau.

Quand elle se tourna vers sa filleule, le regard de celle – ci fut comme toujours attiré par la cicatrice tracée sur le haut de sa joue droite et de son nez. Celle - ci était légèrement enfoncée et blanchâtre au milieu de son visage bronzé venant de ses origines espagnoles. Elle aurait sans doute été belle si elle n'avait pas été défigurée de la sorte. Tout ce que Mary savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait là d'un vestige d'une bataille contre les Mangemorts. Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu lui en dire plus malgré le nombre de fois où elle l'avait questionnée.

Au premier abord, elle avait l'air plutôt stricte, mais le sourire qui vînt étirer ses lèvres adoucit considérablement son visage pointu :

\- Tu as une tête à la James Potter ce matin, ma chérie.

Remarque qui vexa grandement la fillette. Avec les années, elle avait fini par comprendre que sa tutrice associait cette phrase à toutes les coiffures abominables que pouvaient porter les gens autours d'elle. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne s'était pas peignée en sortant du lit, qu'elle était la fille du sus-cité et qu'il lui avait transmis un bien triste héritage capillaire, c'était sans doute mérité.

\- Bonjour, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire. Je me coifferais après. Où est - elle ? Ma lettre est là non ?

\- Oui. Cameron a failli l'ouvrir à ta place, précisa sa mère en la sortant de la poche de son tablier.

Mary se jeta sur la missive avec l'avidité d'un botruc sur des œufs de fées, mais prit le temps de contempler l'enveloppe. On ne recevait sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard qu'une fois dans une vie après tout !

 _Miss Mary Potter_

 _1er étage, chambre Est_

 _Le Phare, Ramsey Island_

Son sourire s'accentua plus encore. Elle attendait la lettre depuis des années, mais ces dernières semaines avaient semblé interminables. Elle avait guetté le courrier tous les jours. Sauf aujourd'hui, bien sûr… Mais qu'importait ! La lettre était enfin là. Précautionneusement, elle commença à décoller le rabat de l'enveloppe alors qu'elle avait juste envie de la déchirer pour accéder à la lettre qu'elle contenant. Elle en avait enfin terminé quand Cameron débarqua et vînt se pendre à son bras :

\- Tu l'as pas encore ouverte hein ? Dis moi que tu m'as attendu ? Ça dit quoi ? Vas – y ! Lis !

\- Du calme le gnome, lui répondit – elle alors qu'il essayait de s'emparer de la précieuse missive en l'escaladant à moitié.

\- Allez !

\- Cameron, calme toi, lui ordonna leur mère avec une œillade sévère.

\- Oui maman, répondit –il d'une voix pas du tout contrite.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de se demander de qui tenait son fils, probablement sans vouloir s'avouer qu'il n'avait pu hériter son insolence que d'elle-même. Mary sourit à cette pensée, mais le garçon qui tirait sur son bras avec impatience la ramena à la réalité et elle déplia la lettre tandis qu'il trépignait d'impatience à côté d'elle.

\- Chère Miss Potter, lut –elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci –joint la liste des fournitures scolaires ainsi qu'un formulaire confirmant que vous vous inscrivez bien dans notre école. Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe.

\- La lettre n'a pas du tout changé depuis que j'ai reçu la mienne, commenta distraitement sa mère.

\- Quand est - ce qu'on va chercher mes affaires ? s'enquit Mary qui y serait allée immédiatement si ça ne tenait qu'à elle.

\- Aujourd'hui ? tenta Cameron.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai du travail.

Mary eut une moue déçue, mais pas étonnée. Sa mère, en tant que Maître des potions indépendante et renommée, avait sans arrêt des commandes sans que personne ne se rende jamais compte de la quantité de travail que ça lui demandait.

\- Mais maman… gémit le petit garçon.

La sorcière ignora les geignements de son fils, insensible à ses yeux de chien battu. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que ce genre de chose ne marchait qu'avec leur père ! Mary replia et rangea soigneusement sa lettre dans l'enveloppe avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Là, elle ouvrit les volets et fenêtres laissant enfin entrer le soleil et l'air chaud dans la pièce.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au vivarium installé à côté de la fenêtre. Ladon, son serpent, ouvrit un œil mais le referma aussi sec pour continuer à dormir. Mary lui avait un jour évité de finir dans l'estomac d'une des chouettes du Phare et comme il s'agissait seulement d'un bébé, elle l'avait gardé. Ladon était une vipère aspic albinos. Il avait donc les écailles oranges, ce qui le rendait extrêmement repérable et totalement inapte à la vie en liberté. Mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde et il adorait la vie en captivité. En tout cas, il ne s'en était jamais plaint au cours des trois dernières années.

S'adossant au bord de la fenêtre, Mary contempla le paysage. La famille Entwhistle et elle – même vivaient sur une petite île appartenant à sa mère adoptive. Ramsey Island avec ses serres, sa plage, sa mer… Mary n'aurait pas voulu grandir ailleurs. Certes, c'était isolé de tout, mais avec la poudre de cheminette et le transplanage, rien n'était bien loin.

L'horizon était tellement dégagé ce matin là qu'elle pouvait voir nettement les falaises de la grande île qu'était l'Angleterre. Elle se redressa quand elle entendit sa mère l'appeler et se prépara en vitesse attachant ses cheveux, ce qui constituait la seule façon de les discipliner.

\- Emmène donc Cameron et allez me chercher votre père, lui dit la sorcière quand elle reparut dans la cuisine. Il devait aller aux serres Nord. Le temps que vous reveniez, nous pourrons passer à table.

Obéissante, Mary attrapa son cadet par la main et se jeta dehors. Elle connaissait l'île comme sa poche. Elle avait passé des heures à la parcourir en long en large et en travers, d'abord avec ses parents, puis seule et enfin avec Cameron dès qu'il avait été capable de marcher seul.

Ils trouvèrent donc rapidement leur père qui répondait au nom de Dante. Il avait natté ses cheveux bruns aujourd'hui, sans doute pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas, et tenait une pelle à la main. Étant cracmol, il s'occupait du jardin à la moldue. Son T-shirt dévoilait ses bras tatoués qui faisaient scandales dans l'aristocratie sorcière. Parfois bien plus que le fait qu'il soit cracmol à la vérité.

En le voyant de loin, Cameron se mit à courir et lui sauta sur le dos, le faisant trébucher puisqu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ils se mirent à rire en concert et Mary se fit la réflexion que père et fils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau excepté le fait que Cameron avait les yeux bruns et non vert comme ses deux parents. Même leurs rires étaient semblables.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin debout tous les deux ! s'exclama finalement le plus âgé en attrapant son fils pour le garder sur son dos.

\- Mary a reçu sa lettre ! lui apprit Cameron.

\- Hé ! C'était à moi de lui dire ! protesta la fillette en le fusillant du regard.

Le concerné se contenta de lui tirer la langue, provocateur et l'air très fier de lui, avant de poursuivre :

\- On peut aller aujourd'hui au Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Je crois que ta mère a encore du travail. Elle ne pourra pas vous emmener avant quelques jours, je pense.

\- Tu pourrais nous emmener toi !

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible Cameron.

Le petit garçon était encore en train d'argumenter quand ils arrivèrent en vue du Phare qui se dressait au point culminant de l'île. Mary rigolait ouvertement devant la défaite de son frère adoptif. Elle était tellement impatiente d'aller à Poudlard ! Elle avait patienté 11 longues années, alors elle tiendrait bien quelque jours de plus.

oOoOo

La semaine séparant Mary de l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires sembla plus longue que jamais. Au final, il ne fut possible pour leur mère de se déplacer jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse qu'à la mi-août.

Bien sûr, avec son anniversaire qui était passé, et le superbe Nimbus 2000 qu'elle avait reçu - un balai d'adulte !- Mary ne s'ennuyait pas. Mais elle attendait tellement l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires que si mourir d'impatience avait été possible, elle l'aurait fait.

Lorsqu'enfin le jour arriva, le plus excité de la bande resta quand même Cameron. A tel point que sa mère le menaça de le renvoyer à la maison par la première cheminée venue s'il se comportait mal une fois à Londres. L'avertissement avait marché à merveille et ils avaient pu prendre le réseau de cheminé jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur sans que l'agitation du garçon ne menace leur déplacement.

Mary et Cameron n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de venir au Chemin de Traverse, aussi ouvrirent – ils grands les yeux pour ne rien en manquer.

La cheminée du Chaudron Baveur se trouvait dans une petite pièce entièrement vide si on exceptait la fumée accumulée au plafond qui provenait de la salle commune plus que de la cheminée. La fillette s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte donnant sur le bar partagée entre l'excitation et la peur : la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, quelqu'un l'avait reconnue comme étant Mary Potter. Et ça avait déclenché une émeute. Elle avait été bousculée, touchée, griffée et on lui avait même arraché une touffe de cheveux. C'était sans doute l'une des pires expérience de sa jeune vie.

Elle vérifia donc soigneusement que sa frange était bien en place au dessus de sa cicatrice quand elle entra dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Celle – ci était sombre, emplit d'une fumée odorante qui semblait provenir de la longue pipe fumée par une femme assise dans un coin au milieu d'autres vieilles sorcières qui disputaient une partie de carte. Mary distingua dans la pénombre qu'il y avait un second étage. Elle fut surprise qu'un endroit aussi connu, quiconque habitait en Angleterre connaissait le célèbre bar, ait l'air si vieux et si miteux.

La main rassurant de sa mère se posa sur son épaule et le petit groupe sortit de la pièce à cheminette. Ils avaient à peine fait deux pas que Cameron poussa un hurlement de sioux qui fit sursauter une bonne moitié du bar. Il fallut une seconde à Mary pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un cri de joie. Son petit frère se précipita à travers la salle commune et sa mère le laissa tranquillement faire. La fillette reconnu avec un temps de retard la tête blonde qui était assise à une table un peu plus loin, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

Jonathan Levis allait entrer en 3ème année à Poudlard. Ils n'avait techniquement aucun lien du sang avec les Entwhistle et les Potter, mais leur mère parlait de lui comme de son petit frère et ses deux enfants le considéraient comme un cousin. Mary avait un jour demandé comment une Sang – Pure comme Crystall Entwhistle avec 18 ans de plus que Jonathan, un Né – moldu, avaient pu se connaître. Sa marraine avait esquivé la question.

C'était son père adoptif qui lui avait alors raconté l'histoire : le frère de biologique de Jonathan était le meilleur ami de Crystall à Poudlard et était décédé. La sorcière avait alors pris la décision de protéger sa famille en son souvenir. Ce que Mary trouvait absolument génial. De manière général, tout ce que faisait sa marraine était génial de toute façon.

Jonathan serra Cameron contre lui avec un sourire, mais ses yeux bleus cherchèrent sa sœur dans la foule. L'adulte finit par arriver et attrapant la tête de son petit frère, elle posa doucement son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux le temps d'une poignée de seconde, comme si ce geste lui apportait un réconfort qu'elle avait attendu désespérément. Comme toujours, Mary observa la scène en essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de sa mère.

\- Comment vas – tu petit frère ? s'enquit cette dernière en se redressant. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour arriver ?

\- J'ai pris le Magicobus. Salut Mary.

\- Salut. Tu viens avec nous pour faire tes achats ?

\- Oui, c'était prévu. Crystall ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Surprise, leur dit la concernée. Bien, peut - on y aller maintenant ? Cameron, si tu lâches ma main sur le Chemin, ce sera la dernière fois avant ton entrée à Poudlard que tu reviendras, me suis – je bien faite comprendre ?

Le garçon parut embarrassé, preuve qu'il y avait pensé. Il se fit tout petit sous le regard menaçant de sa mère et ne vit pas sa sœur sourire. Au moins, personne ne viendrait gâcher ses premières courses pour Poudlard. Ils sortirent à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur et Jonathan dégaina avec fierté sa baguette sous le regard remplit d'admiration de ses deux cousins. Il tapota les briques du mur selon la combinaison connue de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Mary sautilla sur place, impatiente, quand l'arcade se mit à trembler avant que les briques ne se réarrangent pour révéler la rue sinueuse et encombrée qu'était le Chemin de Traverse.

L'endroit semblait sortir d'une autre époque. De gros cailloux servaient de pavés et rendaient la marche assez aléatoire et les risques de se fouler une cheville non négligeables. Sans compter que les gens se bousculaient sans y prendre garde au milieu des cris des marchands souhaitant alpaguer les sorciers et sorcières venus faire leurs courses.

\- Commençons par la baguette, décida l'adulte du groupe. C'est la seule boutique qu'on doit faire en plus.

\- Elle est faite de quoi ta baguette ? s'enquit Mary en se tournant vers Jonathan.

\- Bois de noisetier et plume de phénix.

\- Et toi maman ? enchaina Cameron.

\- Ébène avec un ventricule de dragon.

\- Tu l'as changée il y a quelques années, non ? s'enquit le blond dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Oui, l'autre ne me convenait plus… dit –elle avec une grimace.

\- C'est possible ça ? s'étonna Mary.

\- La baguette choisit son sorcier. Si le sorcier change, la baguette change. C'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant avancez !

Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard, mais s'exécutèrent, l'air très peu convaincus. Il leur fallu un bon quart d'heure pour enfin arriver devant la boutique fade à l'intérieur poussiéreux qui était celle d'Ollivanders. Le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas présent, aussi Crystall autorisa t –elle Cameron à taper sur la sonnette placée sur le comptoir. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec la plus grande joie.

La tête ridée du vendeur apparut, ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés pointant dans tous les sens autours de son crâne. Il balaya ses vêtements du revers de la main, soulevant ainsi la poussière qui s'y trouvait, et leur adressa un sourire.

\- Bonjour. Lady Entwhistle, Monsieur Lewis.

\- Nous sommes là pour elle, lui apprit la Lady en question.

Mary sentit sa mère poser une main dans son dos pour la pousser en avant. Elle obéit avec une hésitation et fit un pas avant de lever ses yeux vert vers le vieux sorcier qui la scruta un moment avant de lui retourner un sourire, très doux.

\- Miss Potter, lui dit –il. Bienvenue dans ma boutique. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vos parents venaient chercher leur première baguette… Voyons voir quelle compagne nous allons vous trouver.

Il prit ses mesures avant de retourner dans l'arrière boutique. Mary tendit le cou pour le voir revenir avec un petit étui noir d'où il sortit une baguette de bois clair contenant un crin de licorne. Elle s'en empara avec un certain respect et l'agita devant elle au hasard. Les fleurs posée sur le comptoir fanèrent immédiatement avant de se déliter. Il lui en proposa une seconde avant de la lui arracher presque immédiatement des mains alors qu'elle venait juste de le lever devant elle.

Puis, il resta un moment là à la fixer, comme si une idée venait de germer dans son esprit et qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Lentement, il fit demi-tour pour tirer avec précaution un troisième étui et lui présenter la baguette :

\- Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm avec une grande flexibilité, lui annonça t –il. C'est une combinaison assez inhabituelle.

Mary la saisit prudemment, après ce qu'elle avait fait avec la précédente elle se méfiait à présent. Mais cette fois - ci fut la bonne. Elle eut l'impression que la baguette avait été taillée pour sa main et qu'elle dégageait une douce chaleur. Quelques étincelles dorées jaillirent du bout et firent sourire le vendeur.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de fait, soupira sa mère.

\- C'est étrange, déclara Ollivanders quand il récupéra la baguette.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Mary qui n'avait jamais su réprimer sa curiosité même par politesse.

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue Miss Potter, lui répondit –il. Et il se trouve que le phénix qui a fourni la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette en a également fourni une deuxième. Il est étrange que cette baguette vous soit destinée quand on sait que sa jumelle vous a fait cette cicatrice.

\- Voldemort avait la jumelle de cette baguette ? répéta la Maître des Potions, posant par la même la question qui avait germé dans l'esprit surprit de Mary.

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! s'exclama Ollivanders avec une grimace.

\- Il est mort.

Le silence s'installa pendant qu'ils contemplaient tous la baguette qu'Ollivanders tenait dans ses mains et qui avait choisi Mary.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'implique le fait que deux baguettes soient jumelles ? demanda finalement l'adulte, sans doute pour revenir sur un terrain un peu moins tendu.

\- Priori incantatum, souffla le vendeur de baguette.

Mary regarda l'étrange lueur s'allumer dans le regard du vieil homme et elle craignit un moment que sa mère refuse de lui acheter cette baguette là, mais cette dernière finit par demander avec un air résigné:

\- Combien vous voulez pour cette baguette ?

Mary insista pour la porter et vérifia au moins trois fois qu'Ollivanders n'avait pas oublié de mettre la baguette dans l'étui. Ils remontèrent le Chemin de Traverse jusque devant Fleury et Bott qui, plus que tout autre magasin, semblait envahit pas tous les étudiants de Poudlard ce jour là.

\- Tu as choisi Rune et Divination comme option, c'est ça ? s'enquit l'adulte en les tirant vers le rayon consacrés aux livres d'option et qui était moins envahis que les autres.

\- Exact, acquiesça Jonathan.

\- La divination n'est pas très intéressante.

\- Il paraît qu'il est facile d'y avoir de bonnes notes. Et qui sait ? Peut –être que je vais me découvrir un don de voyance ?

\- J'aimerais mieux pas. Les voyants sont des personnes assez… particulières dirons nous.

Ils croisèrent le propriétaire de la librairie qui avait l'air désespéré devant la foule. Il fallait dire qu'il se faisait accoster de tous les côtés et tout le monde devait lui poser les mêmes questions à longueur de journée. Mais comme il profitait de la rentrée pour augmenter discrètement le prix des ouvrages scolaires, il ne pouvait pas compter sur la compassion des gens.

\- Maman ! Je peux avoir le livre sur les dragons ? Steuplait ? s'exclama Cameron.

\- Hors de question jeune homme. Si je dis oui à ça, dans deux semaines tu me réclameras un dragon en prétextant que tu sauras t'en occuper.

\- Si j'ai le livre, ce sera vrai !

\- Les dragons sont interdits à l'élevage hors des réserves, lui rappela sa mère en l'entraînant vers les rayonnages scolaires.

\- Papa me l'aurait acheté, lui.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne t'emmène jamais avec lui quand il vient ici.

\- Et moi ? s'enquit Mary sans trop d'espoir. Je peux avoir un livre sur le Quiddicth ?

\- Mille et une techniques de joueur professionnel ? lut la sorcière en affichant un air sceptique. Mille et une techniques pour se tuer oui ! Ça ne ferait que te donner de mauvaises idées. Comme si tu ne prenais déjà pas assez de risque sur ton balai !

Mary se sentit grandement vexée. Elle adorait voler et elle ne prenait pas plus de risque en montant sur son balai qu'en vivant au dessus d'un laboratoire de potion ! Au sortir de la librairie, ils firent un crochet par la papeterie où Mary eut le droit à une toute nouvelle plume, et chez Mme Guipure où ils commandèrent le premier uniforme scolaire de la Potter et un nouveau pour Jonathan qui avait vraisemblablement pris dix centimètres au courant de la dernière année. Cameron fit la tête quand se fut à son tour de devoir rester immobile pour qu'on puisse prendre ses mesures. Tant qu'ils y étaient autant en profiter pour habiller tout le monde !

Ils achetèrent ensuite les chaudrons qui furent vite remplis des achats de la journée avant de se diriger vers l'apothicaire qui vendait tous les ingrédients de potions nécessaires aux élèves.

Mary fit à peine attention à ce qu'ils achetèrent, écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa mère argumenter avec la vendeuse au sujet de la qualité des ingrédients en question et de leurs prix exorbitants. Étant Maitre des Potions, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. La fillette préféra zieuter les ingrédients qui flottaient sur la devanture et elle empêcha son frère de faire tomber un bocal remplit d'yeux de tritons qui bougeaient dans tous les sens derrière le verre. C'était à la fois écœurant et curieux.

\- Attends de devoir les prendre en main pour les découper, lui dit Jonathan en les rejoignant. Je ne comprends pas comment Crystall peut aimer avoir les doigts dans des choses aussi dégueu à longueur de journée.

\- Les enfants, se manifesta la concernée. On s'en va.

Ils émergèrent du magasin et mais l'odeur de formol qui flottait à l'intérieur sembla les poursuivre.

\- Voilà pourquoi je passe toujours par des privés, marmonnait leur mère mécontente. Tous des voleurs, et de piètres spécialistes !

\- Tu dis ça tous les ans, lui rappela Jonathan avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je sais, je sais. Bon, dernière boutique maintenant. Après toi Mary.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? se réveilla la concernée en entendant son prénom.

Elle envoya un regard interrogatif vers sa mère adoptive qui lui désigna du menton la Ménagerie Magique. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

\- J'emmènerais Ladon.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener un serpent à Poudlard ? intervînt Jonathan.

\- Écoute-le, ça va te compliquer la vie, lui conseilla sa mère.

\- On a déjà trois hiboux et un chat, répliqua Mary, butée. Et aucun animal ne sera comme Ladon.

Elle vit sa mère grimacer et comprenait très bien pourquoi. Même si elle ne disait rien, Mary savait que les serpents, et surtout le fait qu'elle soit fourchelangue ne lui plaisait pas. Ce qu'elle comprenait puisqu'on lui avait expliqué quelle réputation se traînaient les personnes parlant aux serpents. Mais elle n'avait pas honte de posséder ce don et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner Ladon qui ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Après tout, il était son meilleur et plus vieil ami.

La question fut donc réglée et ils s'arrêtèrent chez Florian Fortarôme où ils réussirent à trouver une table libre pour déguster tranquillement leurs glaces. Mary choisit avec curiosité une glace rouge portant le nom de "sorbet salamandre" et eut l'impression que sa langue était en train de flamber dès qu'elle eu donné un premier coup de langue dessus.

\- Dans quelle maison veux – tu être envoyée ? lui demanda Jonathan.

\- Je ne sais pas, haleta la Potter qui essayait toujours de calmer le feu qui avait élu domicile dans sa bouche. Gryffondor peut –être, comme mes parents.

\- Rien ne vaut Poufsouffle, tu sais, lui apprit Jonathan sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Bonjour l'objectivité, s'amusa sa sœur en tirant sa baguette pour soulager Mary.

\- Je suis sûr que tu penses comme moi.

\- J'ai dépassé depuis longtemps les préjugés des Maisons.

Cameron entra dans la conversation en disant que peu importait la Maison du tant que ce n'était pas Serpentard. Ce à quoi acquiesça vivement Jonathan qui en profita pour continuer son apologie des Poufsouffle tandis que le plus jeune du groupe se mettait à défendre ardemment Gryffondor. Après avoir terminé tranquillement leurs glaces, sauf pour Mary qui avait préféré ne pas retenter l'expérience, et regardé la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, ils montèrent lentement l'allée sorcière pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur où ils durent se séparer.

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents de notre part, dit l'adulte à Jonathan.

\- Ils vont me demander quand tu comptes venir les voir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je viendrais peut –être avec Cameron et Dante le mois prochain, si mon travail me le permet.

\- Tu dis toujours ça, lui rappela le blond.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est la vérité. Rentre bien. Et surtout…

\- … Sois prudent, acheva t –il à sa place. Comme d'habitude ! Quand cesseras – tu de t'inquiéter ?

\- Même morte je continuerais à m'inquiéter.

\- On se voit dans le Poudlard Express Mary ! s'exclama Jonathan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et toi Cameron essaie de ne pas faire tourner chèvre ta mère. Salut !

La rousse protesta vivement en plaquant les mains sur son crâne, ce ne réussit pas à cacher les dégâts. La famille Entwhistle regagna ensuite rapidement la pièce à cheminette et Mary fut soulagée de renter chez elle. Oui elle avait été pressée d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. Mais au bout d'une journée, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver le calme, tout à fait dépendant du nombre de bêtise que ferait son frère, de l'île qui l'avait vue grandir.

\- Nous sommes de retour, claironna t- elle quand elle reprit pied dans la cuisine.

La maison étant grande, il fallait crier bien fort si on voulait se faire entendre jusqu'au dernier étage. Son père apparu au bout de quelques minutes, embrassa sa femme et lui dit :

\- J'étais en train d'allumer le phare. Une tempête ne va pas tarder à éclater.

La Potter tourna la tête vers l'antique sonde météorologique accrochée bien en vue dans le couloir et qui annonçait effectivement du mauvais temps. En réalité, avant de devenir la maison qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, la construction n'était autre qu'un phare moldu. D'ailleurs, le surnom était resté et se trouvait dans leur adresse. Même si, il fallait le dire, la maison n'avait plus rien d'un phare, si on exceptait qu'elle en avait gardé la forme initiale et la lumière à son sommet.

\- Il faisait beau pourtant à Londres, soupira la Maître des Potions. J'espère que personne ne va s'échouer cette fois – ci. Sinon je pourrais bien reconsidérer ma proposition de rayer l'île des cartes moldues !

Mary reporta l'attention sur sa marraine tandis que son mari tentait de tempérer. Et elle ne douta pas un seule instant qu'elle soit capable de faire une telle chose. A ses yeux, sa mère était une sorte de super-héros. Même en ayant grandit au milieu d'une famille sorcière elle s'étonnait souvent de ce que cette dernière était capable de faire avec une baguette.

Elle déserta rapidement la cuisine pour aller chercher Ladon, son serpent. Il attendait sagement dans son vivarium, qu'il aurait par ailleurs pu quitter s'il l'avait voulu : elle ne le fermait jamais complètement. Mais le reptile avait très bien compris qu'il n'était que toléré au Phare et il se soumettait de bonnes grâces aux règles imposées par la maîtresse de maison. Surtout parce qu'il avait entendu plus d'une fois celle-ci parler de le donner en pâture aux hiboux et qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Ça faisait maintenant trois ans que Mary avait sauvé Ladon et elle n'avait jamais regretté ça. Avec le Fourchelangue, ce serpent était devenu bien plus qu'un animal de compagnie.

\- Maman est d'accord pour que je t'emmène à Poudlard, lui dit la fillette tandis que le concerné rampait sous son T-shirt avant de se loger autours de son cou.

\- Cccc'est bien, lui répondit Ladon en chatouillant sa gorge de sa langue fourchue. De toute façççon je t'aurais ssssuivie qu'elle sssoit d'accord ou passs.

Mary sourit, heureuse comme toujours de constater la fidélité de son plus ancien ami. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et sous le regard de ses posters des Pies de Montrose en passe de remporter pour la 21ème fois la coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch, elle sorti sa baguette magique de son étui. Elle avait voulu en avoir une depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui était d'ailleurs arrivé de piquer celle de sa mère quand celle – ci dormait. Mais maintenant elle avait la sienne.

\- Tu as vu ? J'ai ma propre baguette ! Avec ça, je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de ranger ma chambre, dit –elle à Ladon. Ni de faire ma valise. J'aurais juste à dire _Failamalle_ et…

Mary avait juste oublié quelques petits détails : elle avait sa baguette en main, n'avait jamais lancé de sort et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une valise à remplir. Il y eut une détonation qui raisonna dans toute la maison et elle se retrouva soudainement ensevelie sous elle ne savait quoi.

\- Mary ? appela sa mère d'une voix paniquée en surgissant dans la pièce.

\- Je suis là, répondit –elle en essayant de se dépêtrer de ce qui lui avait atterrit dessus. Je n'ai rien.

Une minute plus tard, elle fut extirpée du tas de vêtement entremêlés qui avaient failli l'étouffer. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour dégager son champ de vision et avisa l'état de sa chambre. Elle eut l'impression qu'une bombe avait explosé dedans, ce qui n'était sans doute pas très loin d'être le cas.

Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce, jusque sur la lampe au plafond, les posters avaient sautés du mur, les crayons traînaient au sol…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit –elle effarée.

\- Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous poser la question, fit remarquer son père qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, une main sur l'épaule de Cameron qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu n'aurais pas prononcé un sort de rangement par hasard ? lui demanda sa mère en ramassant sa baguette qui avait roulé sous le tapis.

\- Si mais…

\- Mary, une baguette n'est pas un jouet. Tu ne fais plus semblant. Quand tu prononces un sort et que tu tiens ta baguette il agit que tu le veuilles ou non et pas toujours comme il le faut. Ça peut être dangereux, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien. Maintenant tu vas me ranger ta chambre. On passera à table quand tu auras terminé.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire avec la magie ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais la leçon ne rentrera pas si je le fais.

\- Mais…

Mary envoya un regard suppliant à sa mère, sans aucun succès. La sorcière quitta la pièce en emportant avec elle la toute nouvelle baguette de sa fille. Laquelle se tourna alors vers son père d'adoption puisque Cameron en avait profité pour filer, non sans lui lancer un sourire narquois.

\- Je vais t'aider, la rassura le cracmol.

\- Merci.

\- Tu sais, ta mère ne fait pas ça pour t'ennuyer. La magie peut vraiment avoir de graves conséquences.

\- Mais j'ai 11 ans ! Je ne peux rien faire de grave !

\- Justement : tu as 11 ans et tu ne contrôles pas encore ta magie. Crois moi, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Mary grommela de mécontentement tout en commençant à rassembler ses vêtements. Elle savait bien que sa mère faisait tout ça pour son bien, mais il n'empêche qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien compris si elle n'avait pas eu à ranger sa chambre ! Et pourquoi lui avait –elle confisqué sa baguette alors qu'elle en avait enfin une ?! C'était injuste.

Le soir venu, Mary était en train de lire son livre de métamorphose quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre après avoir couché Cameron. La fillette nota sans mal l'arrêt qu'elle fit en voyant Ladon lové sur son ventre, sans doute ne s'y habituerait – elle jamais. Elle la regarda ensuite approcher la chaise de bureau du lit et s'asseoir en face d'elle, l'air sérieux. Mary haussa un sourcil et se redressa, curieuse, quand elle vit sa baguette entre les mains de la sorcière.

\- Je vais te la rendre, lui apprit sa mère. Mais avant nous allons d'abord avoir une petite discussion. Est – ce que tu as compris pourquoi il était important que ce soit toi qui range ta chambre ?

Mary fut étonnée de la question. Elle l'avait pris comme une banale punition pour avoir fait une bêtise. Ça lui était arrivé plusieurs fois, alors elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin.

\- Je vois, soupira l'adulte en devinant la réponse rien qu'à son expression. J'aurais effectivement pu réparer ta bêtise en un coup de baguette. Mais ça n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut tout le temps faire. Si je laisse passer ça aujourd'hui, demain tu feras quelque chose que je ne pourrais plus réparer. La magie ne peut pas tout faire. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois oui. Chaque sort peut avoir de mauvaises conséquences si on l'utilise n'importe comment et ce n'est pas toujours réversible

\- La magie en général est comme ça. Il ne faut pas jeter de sorts avant d'y avoir bien réfléchis. Une fois que tu l'as lancé, tu ne peux plus le stopper… Alors tu vas me promettre d'être prudente avec ça. Ce n'est pas un jouet.

\- C'est promis.

\- Et si tu le souhaites, je pourrais te montrer quelques petites choses avant la rentrée.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Mary.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et je pourrais aussi faire des potions ?

\- Oui. Je regretterais de ne pas être présente quand Rogue se rendra compte que tu es bonne en potion. Mais ça vaut la peine rien que pour savoir que ça va l'ennuyer.

Mary sourit en retour. Elle et Cameron avaient de nombreuses fois demandé à leur mère de leur décrire Poudlard, les différentes maisons, le stade de Quidditch et les professeurs. Et s'il y avait une chose de certaine, c'était qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout le professeur des potions. Mais une pensée bien plus importante balaya cette constatation : elle allait faire de la magie avant d'entrer à Poudlard !

Et elle ne le laissa pas oublier à sa mère puisque dès le lendemain, elle lui demanda quand elles feraient de la magie à peine réveillée avant de la suivre dans tous ses déplacements avec un regard illuminé d'espoir. Son petit stratagème marcha à merveille. Mary savait que sa mère n'était pas d'une patience légendaire et lui donnerait ce qu'elle voulait juste pour un peu de tranquillité.

Elles sortirent et l'adulte fit apparaître une cible avant de demander à la fillette de se placer à 5 mètres de distance, sans que celle – ci comprenne de quoi il s'agissait.

\- La première chose qu'il faut savoir faire quand on débute en magie, c'est viser ! Ça ne sert à rien de lancer un sort si tu ne touches pas ta cible ou si tu atteints la mauvaise.

\- C'est logique, convînt Mary en comprenant le pourquoi de la cible.

\- Le sort est _Iacio Infetio_. Ça va faire apparaître une trace à l'endroit où ton sort touche la cible. Ou le sol. Ou l'air. Reviens me voir quand tu atteindras le centre de la cible à tous les coups. Alors, je te montrerais de vrais sorts.

Confiante, Mary se plaça face à la cible sans noter l'expression soulagée de sa mère d'adoption. Elle se dit qu'elle ne mettrait pas très longtemps à franchir cette étape. Elle se trompait. Elle tenta d'imiter les gestes des sorciers qu'elle avait déjà vu utiliser leur baguette. Et si eux ne semblaient rencontrer aucune difficulté à atteindre leurs objectifs, ses sorts à elle semblaient obstinément atterrir partout sauf sur la cible justement. Le sol, l'arbre à droite, les nuages. Partout sauf dans les cercles rouges et blancs qui la narguaient.

Elle passa la matinée à s'acharner, en vain, et avait prévu de demander conseil à sa mère dès le repas de midi. Mais cette dernière ne reparu pas de la journée, enfermée dans son laboratoire de potion qui était une zone strictement interdite aux deux enfants, parfois même à son mari, quand elle travaillait sur une potion particulièrement sensible.

Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas abattre pour autant et reprit l'exercice avec un acharnement louable après le repas. Cameron arriva en sautillant en milieu d'après – midi après l'avoir observée à loisir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il lui tourna autours, la narguant, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer pour réussir. Il cherchait à l'agacer et y arriva très facilement. Il était maître dans le domaine après tout.

\- Va t –en le gnome ! lui ordonna Mary agitant sa baguette sous son nez, menaçante. Je dois travailler.

Et là, le gamin de 9 ans lui arracha sa baguette des mains avant de détaler à toute vitesse en hurlant à tue-tête :

\- Tu es nulle ! Tu es nulle ! Aucune maison de Poudlard ne voudra de toi !

\- Cameron ! rugit-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite. Rends moi ma baguette !

\- Nan !

Son petit frère n'en avait pas l'air, mais il courait vite sur ses petites jambes et elle ne réussit pas à le rattraper. Se fut leur père qui récupéra le garnement après que celui – ci se soit caché dans une serre au milieu des hautes herbes. Mary sourit avec satisfaction en voyant son frère se faire passer un savon. Leur père était laxiste à souhait, mais il y avait des choses avec lesquelles il ne valait mieux pas plaisanter. Étant cracmol, il n'avait jamais personnellement possédé de baguette, mais il n'aimait pas spécialement la magie. Mary pensait au départ qu'il était juste jaloux, mais il lui avait un jour dit que c'était parce que les sorciers s'en servaient toujours pour se faire du mal.

\- Je ne veux plus voir ton frère avec ta baguette, c'est clair ? lui dit –il en fronçant les sourcils tout en lui tendant l'objet du délit.

La fillette récupéra doucement sa baguette et se promit de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit la lui arracher de la sorte. Son frère aurait pu faire beaucoup de dégâts avec une baguette entre ses mains.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! protesta t –elle néanmoins.

\- Ça n'est pas une excuse. Ta mère te l'a dit hier : les baguettes ne sont pas des jouets. Et j'ai pas envie de ramasser qui que ce soit à la petite cuillère, d'accord ?

Mary hocha la tête, penaude, mais s'en sorti encore bien. Cameron, lui, fut puni et il était encore consigné dans sa chambre quand la maîtresse de maison ressortit de son laboratoire. La Potter mettait tranquillement la table et elle préféra se taire en voyant la mine sombre de sa mère.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, devina son mari en voyant son expression.

La concernée se contenta d'un grognement mécontent avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Mary attendit et vit le visage et le regard de sa mère s'adoucir légèrement

\- Comment c'est passé ton entraînement ?

\- Mal. Je n'ai même pas réussi à toucher la cible une seule fois ! se plaignait la plus jeune.

\- Tous les sorciers passent par là. Et on ne vous apprend pas ça à Poudlard. On y manque cruellement de bases dans certains domaines. Au moins quand tu y entreras, tu sauras déjà le faire.

oOoOo

Quelques jours avant la fin du mois d'août, il se passa une chose inhabituelle sur l'île. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Personne ne venait jamais sur l'île sans y être invité. C'était isolé, entouré de plusieurs sorts de protection, et aucun des deux adultes ne donnait facilement l'adresse de leur havre de paix auquel ils semblaient beaucoup tenir.

Les coups tapés à la porte raisonnèrent dans tout le Phare. Toutes les maisons sorcières étaient équipées d'un sort permettant d'amplifier le son et ainsi de ne pas laisser attendre trop longtemps un invité inopiné devant des maisons rendues parfois immenses grâce à la magie.

C'était la première fois que Mary entendait ça. D'habitude, quand des gens venaient ils utilisaient le réseau de cheminée, bien plus commode. Elle sortit de sa chambre, abandonnant son livre sur le sol, et se glissa dans l'escalier qui séparait le premier étage du petit hall d'entrée d'où partaient toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'assit sur les marches, tout en veillant à ne pas se faire repérer, et Cameron la rejoignit rapidement, inhabituellement silencieux.

Ce fut leur mère qui ouvrit, baguette à la main, tandis que son mari se tenait quelque peu en retrait. Visiblement, eux non plus n'attendaient pas de visite. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un soupir fut poussé.

\- Voilà une bien étrange manière de m'accueillir Crystall, fit une voix de femme avec un léger accent écossais.

\- Que faîtes vous ici Minerva ? s'enquit la concernée d'une voix neutre.

\- N'ai – je pas le droit de vouloir rendre visite à une de mes anciennes élèves ?

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais particulièrement appréciée, surtout parce que je n'ai aucun talent pour la métamorphose. Et nous ne nous sommes pas croisées une seule fois au cours de la dernière décennie, répondit la maîtresse de maison sur un ton plus froid cette fois – ci. Sans compter qu'il est impoli d'arriver sans prévenir alors que la soirée est aussi avancée. Si vous voulez mentir, essayez au moins de trouver une excuse valable.

Mary haussa un sourcil. Il était vrai que sa marraine et mère d'adoption avait un fort caractère. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendue être si vindicative d'emblée. Ça ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus la curiosité des deux enfants.

\- Soit. Puis – je entrer ? reprit la nouvelle venue d'une voix plus sèche.

\- Non. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue sous mon toit.

\- Crys, essaya de la tempérer son mari.

\- Non Dante. Non, reprit plus calmement la sorcière avant de s'adresser à nouveau à la dénommée Minerva. Pourquoi venir me voir maintenant ? Pourquoi précisément quelques jours avant l'entrée à Poudlard de Mary Potter Minerva, hein ? Oh, ne vous fatiguez pas à me répondre, je sais déjà la vérité. Albus Dumbledore a envoyé son chien de service en reconnaissance. Ou plutôt sa chatte de service, à priori.

La dernière phrase sonna comme une insulte, même aux oreilles innocentes des deux enfants, et c'était sans doute l'effet voulu.

\- Je ne vous permets pas… commença l'invitée non désirée sur un ton où la colère se faisait sentir.

\- Vous ne permettez pas ? Vous, vous ne me permettez pas ? Vous êtes chez moi ! Vous venez ici sans prévenir en pleine nuit pour exiger des choses sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucun droit et vous croyez que vous avez le droit de me reprendre ? Je ne suis plus une de vos élèves !

\- Allons Crystall, ne montez pas immédiatement sur vos grands hippogriffes.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'inconnue essayer de calmer le jeu. Personne ne voulait énerver sa mère.

\- Je les monterais si je le souhaite ! Albus Dumbledore et vous – même, vous avez abandonné Mary Potter sur le palier de ces ignobles moldus sous le prétexte fallacieux de "la protéger". Albus l'a enlevée de Ste Mangouste alors que je l'avais laissée là-bas pour des soins intensifs ! Comment vous ne le saviez pas ? Alors peut –être seriez vous aussi contente d'apprendre que quand je suis allée chercher Mary chez les Dursley, je l'ai retrouvée enfermée dans un placard ? Un placard à balais ! En train de pleurer dans le noir avec sa cicatrice boursoufflée et douloureuse. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si elle était restée à Ste Mangouste.

\- Crystall, tu vas réveiller les enfants, lui fit remarquer son mari sans se douter une seule seconde que les deux concernés ne loupaient pas une miette de la conversation.

\- J'ai attendu 10 ans pour leur dire ma façon de penser, alors elle va m'entendre jusqu'au bout. Albus Dumbledore a enlevé Mary Potter. Purement et simplement. Il l'a confiée à la sœur moldue de Lily, tout en sachant que celle – ci détestait sa sœur sorcière. Ce "monstre" comme elle l'appelait, et que son mari était encore moins bien disposé à notre égard. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça, surtout que James et Lily m'avaient désignée pour m'occuper d'elle s'il leur arrivait malheur malgré tout !

\- Vous exagérez les faits Crystall !

\- Je n'exagère rien du tout. Et ce même Albus Dumbledore, et vous aussi, vous n'avez jamais daigné prendre des nouvelles de ce nourrisson que vous avez abandonné à son sort sur le palier d'une maison où on aurait jamais voulu d'elle. Elle aurait vécu toute son enfance dans ce placard et été malheureuse que vous l'auriez toujours ignoré, comme vous n'avez jamais su que je suis allée la récupérer. Parce que vous vous moquez bien d'elle. Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est la Survivante.

\- C'est faux ! s'exclama la sorcière sur le palier d'un air outré.

\- C'est entièrement vrai, la contredit la Maître des Potions avec hargne.

De plus en plus absorbée par ce qu'elle entendait, et dont on ne lui avait jamais parlé, Mary se penchait en avant. La curiosité l'emportait sur la prudence : elle voulait voir la tête de l'inconnue. Cette dernière portait un chapeau pointu noir et quelques mèches de cheveux grises en dépassaient. Elle avait quelques rides et des lunettes reposaient sur son nez pointu.

Mary échangea un regard avec l'inconnue qui sembla tout aussi surprise qu'elle et informa sans le vouloir la matriarche Entwhistle de la présence de ses enfants dans l'escalier. Elle se retourna vivement vers eux. Et Mary eut un frisson. Le regard vert toujours bienveillant de sa marraine était aussi froid que la glace. Et en même temps, il brûlait d'une colère aussi flamboyante que les enfers. Associé à son expression haineuse et à sa cicatrice qui ressortait plus que jamais à ce moment là, elle était effrayante. Réellement effrayante.

\- Dans vos chambres ! aboya t –elle avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Minerva.

Les concernés bondirent sur leurs pieds et remontèrent en vitesse les quelques marches menant à l'étage. Mais ils restèrent sur le pallier. Pas question de manquer la fin de la conversation !

\- Vous direz ceci à Albus, Minerva, reprit –elle plus calmement. Mary Potter est sous ma responsabilité. Tous les actes la concernant sont de mon ressort. S'il essaye de la manipuler, ou de m'enlever sa garde, je saisirais le Magenmagot en ma qualité de chef de la famille Entwhistle et j'obtiendrais une ordonnance contre lui. S'il met les pieds sur cette île, j'appelle les aurors. S'il tente de contacter Mary de quelque façon que se soit, nous nous reverrons au tribunal.

\- Crystall… s'épouvanta l'inconnue devant les menaces.

\- Et dites lui aussi que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à tirer ma baguette pour protéger Mary de lui.

\- Que s'est – il passé ? s'enquit brusquement Minerva. Que s'est – il passé entre vous pour que vous parliez ainsi ?

\- Que vous réalisiez qu'il y a une raison est déjà une bonne chose en soi. Mais même si je voulais vous le dire, vous ne me croiriez jamais. Le Grand Albus Dumbledore est parfais !

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- Au revoir Minerva. Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds chez moi sans y avoir été invitée.

La porte claqua et le silence revînt, pesant comme une chape de plomb sur les 4 habitants du Phare. Puis il y eut un bruit et un profond soupir.

\- Étais – tu obligée de lui parler comme ça ? s'enquit doucement Dante.

\- C'était essentiel : Mary va aller à Poudlard. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, jamais elle n'y aurait mis les pieds. Même Durmstrang aurait mieux valu pour elle. Mais c'est ce que Lily et James voulaient.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, elle a tout entendu.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu t'occupes de Cameron ?

Les deux enfants s'entre regardèrent, un poil paniqué, puis détalèrent pour aller dans leur chambre respective. Mary aurait pu faire semblant d'être occupée à quelque chose. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle attendit, debout au milieu de la pièce que sa mère d'adoption entre. Il fallait qu'elle montre qu'elle attendait une explication. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Quand celle-ci arriva, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'expression effrayante qu'elle abordait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait l'air lasse. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha doucement, comme craignant que sa filleule ait peur. Certes, Mary avait été déboussolée, mais jamais elle n'aurait peur de la Maître des Potions. Elle l'avait recueillie, élevée, aimée, protégée. Et ce contre plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait au vu de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal. S'il y avait une chose certaine en ce monde, c'était bien celle là.

La paume douce de sa mère adoptive se posa sur sa joue et son pouce écarta sa frange pour suivre le tracé de sa cicatrice. C'était sa mère qui avait insisté sur l'importance de toujours la cacher. Mary supposait que c'était parce qu'elle, elle, ne pouvait pas cacher la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ais entendu ça, déclara soudainement la sorcière. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon.

\- Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ?

\- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé durant les quelques heures où tu étais chez ta tante, parce que je ne sais justement pas exactement ce qu'il s'y est passé. Et pour le placard parce que tu t'en souviens très bien, inconsciemment. Tu as peur du noir Mary.

La rouquine pâlit un peu à cette évocation. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours eu peur du noir. Dès qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, une sensation oppressante lui écrasait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, et une angoisse terrible lui broyait l'estomac. Elle savait enfin pourquoi : après le traumatisme de l'attaque de Voldemort et la mort de ses parents, elle avait passé des heures abandonnée dans un placard noir comme un four. Il y avait de quoi traumatiser durablement un bébé d'un an. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant d'enfin comprendre pourquoi

\- Et pour Dumbledore ? demanda t –elle une fois l'information assimilée.

\- Je ne voulais pas que l'opinion que j'ai de lui n'influe sur ta vision des choses. Tu as le droit de te faire tes propres idées à son propos. Je t'en aurais parlé si jamais il m'avait semblé qu'il se montrait un peu trop proche de toi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Je t'en parlerais peut –être dans quelques années si l'occasion se présente. Tu es trop jeune pour entendre ça. Et il y a des choses dont, j'espère, tu n'entendras jamais parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ta question préférée pas vrai ? plaisanta l'adulte. Mais parce que tu ne peux pas tout savoir, tout simplement. La guerre contre Voldemort était horrible.

Mary aurait bien aimé dire qu'elle voulait tout entendre tout de suite. Mais jamais sa mère ne changerait d'avis. Alors elle se tut et se contenta de regarder sa marraine tandis que celle – ci la fixait cherchant à voir si elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser.

Ce soir là, Mary resta longtemps réveillée dans son lit. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait entendu et en discuta à mi-voix avec Ladon qui était lové sur son matelas pour l'occasion. Elle sombra dans le sommeil la tête pleine de questions sans réponses.

* * *

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si quelque chose n'était pas clair, notamment concernant mes OCs. Parce que dans ma tête tout l'est mais j'ai conscience que c'est pas aussi facile pour les lecteurs X)_

 _Si jamais ça ne passe pas, je ferais un point sur mes OCs au début du prochain chapitre !_

 _A suivre..._


	2. I-2 Poudlard

_T'inquiète pas **Maia30**! Ce n'est que temporairement qu'on voit moins Crystall, elle va vite revenir en force ^^ Je suis contente que l'évolution de Crystall se ressente depuis le tome 1 ! C'est qu'elle en a parcouru du chemin ! _

_Merci **Seilax** ^^ Mary a les cheveux longs (cf l'image qui illustre la fic). Une fois Crys les lui a coupé courts (parce que c'est quand même plus commode à coiffer) mais ils se mettent alors à rebiquer dans tous les sens et c'est assez horrible X)_

 _Merci **Niris** ;) J'espère que je serais la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de moi sur cette fic. Et de ce que j'attends de moi aussi XD_

 _Merci **Starky** :)_

 _Ça permet de voir les choses de deux façons différentes et je trouvais ça intéressant **zuutt** ! Mais je pense que ça sera plus intéressant quand Crys commencera à avoir quelques ennuis elle aussi (ben oui : elle peut pas rester toujours aussi tranquille XD)_

 _Te voilà exhaussée **Antig0ne** : Mary entre à Poudlard dans ce chapitre ! _

_J'y croyais pas en voyant ton pseudo dans mes reviews **Elarim**! C'est vrai que Crystall n'est pas très description, elle se contente d'aller à l'essentiel. En même temps quand tu écris un journal, tu vas pas commencer à décrire tout ce que tu as vu, c'est pas le but ! Pour moi qui adore écrire des descriptions, c'était une torture au début XD Je peux me lâcher un peu avec cette fic ! _

_Pour les fautes, je corrigerais à l'occasion. Mais le L majuscule est bien intentionnel et pour le mot manquant j'accuse le site lui même. Quand j'enregistre le doc dessus il y a toujours des mots (voir des phrases entières) qui disparaissent et j'avoue avoir la flemme de relire ma relecture pour voir qu'il n'y pas avalé un mot entre deux enregistrements..._

 _En fait, Crystall crie sur McGo parce que ça fait 10 ans qu'elle ronge son frein. Ça n'empêche pas que la prof était là quand Dumby a déposé Harry chez les Dursley. Elle avait l'air très concernée, mais elle ne s'est jamais pointée une seule fois en 10 ans dans les bouquins alors que ce serait si facile pour elle de flâner devant 4 privet drive sous forme de chat (comme elle l'a fait une fois!). Et même si elle ne savait rien, il y a quand même son nom à la fin la lettre adressée au "placard sous l'escalier" dans Harry Potter ! Crystall essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est sacrément gonflée d'arriver comme une fleur avec 10 ans de retard, qu'elle soit au courant de tout ou pas ne change rien à certaines choses._

 _Ouais, Mary peut se montrer sacrément entêtée quand elle veut quelque chose **Stilandra Black**. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse le serpent à la maison : c'est son meilleur ami et son « doudou » en quelque sorte. De toute façon, elle ne compte pas crier dans toute l'école qu'elle a un serpent comme animal de compagnie même si lui aime bien se montrer XD_

 _De rien **Guest**! Pour le moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par « Rowling a dit » si tu lis les deux fics. Et Mary n'est pas aussi posée qu'on pourrait le penser... De toute façon, quel enfant sorcier qui reçoit sa lettre pour Poudlard reste calme et posé ? Même moi, à mon âge, je serais capable de hurler de joie si je recevais soudainement une lettre me disant que je suis admise dans une école de magie ! _

* * *

_J'ai oublié de vous demander au dernier chapitre : dans quelle Maison verriez-vous Mary ? Faites le moi savoir dans les reviews (et sans tricher vu que je dévoile l'info dans ce chapitre X)) !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews =D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Poudlard**

Le 1er septembre était là. Mary se réveilla alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever à l'horizon. Ladon, pelotonné sur le matelas près de son oreiller, ouvrit un œil avant de reposer sa tête sur son corps enroulé. Elle avait discuté avec lui jusque tard dans la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil au milieu de l'excitation qui bouillonnait sous son crâne.

Mary caressa d'un doigt ses écailles avant de lever. Elle vérifia que sa valise était toujours prête et attendait bien sagement dans un coin qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle l'avait bouclée la veille au soir en faisant attention à bien laisser son uniforme flambant neuf sur le dessus pour qu'il soit facilement accessible lorsqu'elle le mettrait dans le Poudlard Express. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : l'enfiler. Mais il allait falloir être discret à la gare à cause des moldus alors elle allait encore devoir patienter un peu.

Silencieusement, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit pieds nus jusque dans la cuisine. Elle fut à peine surprise de voir que sa mère était déjà debout et active. Il était rare qu'un habitant du Phare soit debout avant elle ou s'endorme après elle.

\- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui ma chérie, lui dit la sorcière en se tournant pour lui sourire et la prendre dans ses bras. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Parce qu'aucun jour ne ressemblera à celui là, rétorqua au tac – o – tac Mary en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

\- C'est vrai. Comment veux – tu tes œufs ce matin ?

\- Je peux choisir ? s'égaya la plus jeune.

\- Aujourd'hui oui.

\- Brouillé alors.

\- Je te prépare ça. Va donc t'asseoir devant la télévision : tu ne pourras plus en profiter avant les vacances de Noël.

Mary Potter passa donc son début de matinée sur le canapé, enroulée dans une couverture à manger le délicieux petit-déjeuner préparé par sa mère et profitant du calme puisque Cameron n'était pas encore réveillé. La sorcière vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour lui faire ses dernières recommandations.

A savoir : ne laisse pas le gens autours de toi t'influencer, laisse le Choixpeau faire son travail, peu importe la maison où tu seras nous serons fiers de toi. Mange équilibré, lave toi les dents, ne te prend pas de retenues, ne provoque pas Peeves, travaille bien, sois prudente. Fait toi des amis sur lesquels tu pourras compter toute ta vie, ne fait pas attention à ce que les autres pensent...

Mais à force de trop traîner, ils se retrouvèrent en retard. Cameron qui faisait un foin pour aller à Poudlard avec Mary depuis qu'il était debout, était en pleine crise dans le salon. Son père avait du mal à déplacer la grosse malle de Mary, essentiellement parce que celle-ci lui tournait autours pour lui dire de faire attention et faisait sans cesse des allés-retours jusque dans sa chambre pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. D'ailleurs Ladon faillit être abandonné dans la précipitation, ce qui était assez révélateur du chaos qui régnait. La rousse le fourra en vitesse sous son T-shirt avant de courir à l'extérieur où les trois autres membres de sa famille l'attendaient.

Ils partirent donc en retard. Et la conduite catastrophique du Magicobus ne les aida pas des masses, surtout qu'il fallut les menacer et de leur payer un supplément pour qu'ils les déposent en priorité à King's Cross.

D'ordinaire, Mary voyageait par Transplanage ou par Cheminette. Parfois via le Magicobus quand c'était son père qui devait la transporter. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle allait prendre le train. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'admirer un peu la gare. Sa mère l'attrapa d'un côté, puis Cameron de l'autre et les tira vivement le long du trottoir tandis que son père se chargeait de la valise qu'il déposa avec un certain soulagement sur un chariot qu'il se mit à pousser.

\- Vite, vite, les pressa t - il.

\- Je vais louper le train, gémit Mary en avisant soudainement l'heure.

\- C'est là ! Courez bien devant vous, ordonna la seule d'entre eux à avoir déjà pris le Poudlard Express.

\- Droit dans le mur ? s'effraya Cameron.

\- Oui.

S'ils l'avaient pu, les deux enfants se seraient arrêtés net, mais retenus par la poigne ferme de leur mère, ils ne purent que continuer à courir. Mary ferma fort les yeux quand le mur fut trop proche pour être évité. Mais le choc ne vînt pas. Elle eut l'étrange impression de passer au travers d'une nappe de brouillard et déjà sa mère la faisait pivoter. Quand elle rouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Une locomotive rouge rutilante se trouvait à quai. Ce dernier était envahis par une épaisse fumée blanche et une foule de parents d'élèves.

\- Neuf trois-quarts, lut – elle sur l'écriteau.

\- Pas le temps, la pressa sa mère avant de s'inquiéter : Où est Jonathan ? J'espère qu'il est arrivé à l'heure…

\- Là-bas, indiqua son père en avisant le concerné à une fenêtre.

\- Ne te penche pas autant, tu pourrais basculer à l'extérieur, reprocha la sorcière en arrivant près de son petit frère.

\- Mais non, sourit le concerné. Je viens récupérer la valise et Mary.

Le temps qu'il ne fasse le chemin jusqu'à la porte du wagon, Mary passa entre les bras de ses deux parents adoptifs, les serrant fort contre elle, écouta une énième fois les habituels conseils. Puis son père posa la malle dans le couloir du wagon, et la rouquine monta dans le Poudlard Express avec une grande fierté et aussi une petite boule au ventre.

\- Je veux y aller aussi ! pleurnicha Cameron fermement retenu par ses parents qui craignaient, avec raison, qu'il bondisse dans le train à la première occasion.

\- Pas avant deux ans, répondit sa mère d'une voix sans appel. Sois prudente Mary, rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Oui.

\- Écris nous quand tu seras arrivée, enchaîna son père.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi Jonathan !

\- Comme tous les ans, sourit le Poufsouffle. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais veiller sur ma cousine adorée !

Il dégaina sa baguette et l'imposant bagage de Mary se mit à flotter derrière lui. Après un dernier geste de la main, ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs et elle observa avec un mélange d'avidité et de réserve la moquette claire au sol, et les portes à moitié vitrées des compartiments déjà pleins.

Jonathan finit par ouvrir la porte de l'un d'eux et l'invita à entrer tandis qu'il mettait sa valise dans le filet à bagage d'un mouvement de baguette. Il y avait trois autres garçons déjà présents, deux roux et un à la peau sombre. Elle se figea quand leurs regards se posèrent sur elle mais son cousin la poussa vers le fond lui épargnant la peine de les saluer.

Ses parents étaient juste devant la fenêtre. Son père tendit le bras pour lui caresser la joue en un geste encourageant et sa mère lui serra la main car elle était trop petite pour atteindre son visage. Mary eut soudainement comme une grosse envie de pleurer. Elle avait rêvé toute sa vie de ce moment, mais là tout de suite elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de sa famille pendant quatre longs mois. Ça la terrifiait. Jamais elle n'avait été séparé d'eux aussi longtemps.

\- On se revoit à Noël, lui dit doucement sa mère qui devait avoir connu le même sentiment. Et on t'écrira tous les jours si tu veux.

\- Écrivez moi souvent, exigea la rouquine. Je vous aime.

\- Nous aussi. Profite bien de Poudlard surtout.

Le sifflet annonçant le départ sonna trois fois et les parents restant sur le quai durent reculer. Jonathan la tira vers l'intérieur du compartiment et referma la fenêtre pour éviter que la fumée de la locomotive n'entre puis il se laissa tomber sur la banquette tandis qu'elle appuyait ses mains et sa joue sur la vitre: elle voulait regarder sa famille tant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Assieds-toi Mary, finit par lui intimer son cousin. Sinon tu risques de tomber quand le train va démarrer.

Lentement, elle s'exécuta et tendit le cou. Le train se mit en route et elle vit, non sans que la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge ne se noue un peu plus, les silhouettes de ses parents et de son frère se faire toute petites puis se confondre avec le reste de la foule avant de disparaître.

S'adossant à la banquette, elle baissa la tête laissant ses longs cheveux cacher en grande partie son visage. Elle avait toujours vécu plus ou moins isolée à Ramsey Island. Et elle avait oublié qu'aller à Poudlard impliquait non seulement la disparition de la présence rassurante de ses parents d'adoption, mais aussi de se retrouver seule dans la foule en face d'inconnus. Et la foule la mettait mal à l'aise depuis la mauvaise expérience qu'elle avait eu pour ses 7 ans. La seule chose dont elle avait envie, là tout de suite, c'était soit de sauter du train pour rejoindre ses parents, soit de s'accrocher à Jonathan et de ne plus le lâcher.

\- Mary, dit le concerné qui ne sembla pas remarquer son état. Je te présente Fred et George Weasley ainsi que Lee Jordan. Ils ont malheureusement tous les trois atterris à Gryffondor. Les gars, je vous présente Mary. Nous sommes cousins.

\- Malheureusement ? Tu dois parler de toi pauvre petit Poufsouffle ! rétorqua celui à la peau noire. Je te signal que tu es le seul à avoir fait bande à part lors de la Répartition !

\- Je sens que je vais encore avoir du mal à vous supporter cette année, se plaignit Jonathan.

\- Tu dis ça tout les ans ! Plus important : j'ai amené ma tarentule, continua Lee en sortant une boite de son sac à dos.

\- Une vraie tarentule ? demanda doucement Mary.

S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait la faire sortir de son mutisme, c'était bien la curiosité. Pour toute réponse il souleva le couvercle et une patte velue immense et tachetée en sortie immédiatement. Le corps énorme qui suivit était à la mesure des pattes.

\- C'est dément, dit –elle momentanément fascinée tout en approchant son visage pour la voir de plus près.

Ses parents, surtout sa mère en réalité, avaient toujours eu tendance à la surprotéger. Elle avait donc tout naturellement développé le goût de l'aventure et des découvertes. Elle adorait chercher et apprendre de nouvelles choses sans personnes pour la stopper. L'esprit de contradiction des enfants sans doute. L'énorme arachnide aurait sans doute pu la tuer si elle avait été de mauvaise humeur mais la curiosité l'emportait, et de loin, sur le danger.

\- On dirait que ta copine n'a pas froid aux yeux, commenta l'un des jumeaux en rigolant.

\- Elle finira à Gryffondor, prédit l'autre.

\- C'est ma cousine, les reprit Jonathan même s'ils n'avaient pas réellement de lien de parenté. Et j'espère qu'elle aspire à plus de hauteur que les Gryffondors. Poufsouffe par exemple.

\- Mon cher, le simple fait que votre animal soit un blaireau veut tout dire.

\- Les blaireaux mangent les serpents, répondit tranquillement le blond.

Ce à quoi Ladon répondit en sifflant furieusement tout en émergeant de la chevelure rousse de sa maîtresse qui l'avait caché jusque là. Il n'était pas du tout content qu'on parle de manger quelqu'un de son espèce ! Comment tous ces humains le prendraient –ils si lui parlait avec autant de nonchalance de quelque chose qui pourrait les manger ? D'accord, ils ne comprendraient sans doute rien, mais quand même !

L'apparition d'un serpent fit naître un grand silence dans le compartiment, que Jonathan s'empressa de briser en tendant le bras pour toucher doucement la tête de l'animal qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de côtoyer plusieurs fois.

\- Désolé Ladon… dit –il avant de s'adresser directement à Mary. Crystall t'a vraiment laissé l'emmener alors. Tu aurais mieux faire de prendre un chat ou même un crapaud. Regarde, ça a déjà figé ces trois imbéciles de Gryffondor.

Ladon, lui, semblait extrêmement fier de son petit effet et s'enroula autours de la tête de Mary, camouflant ses étranges écailles orangées dans ses cheveux jusqu'à poser sa tête triangulaire au dessus de son front. Elle lui tapota délicatement la tête, soudainement beaucoup plus rassurée. Tant que Ladon serait là, ça irait. Et si quelqu'un l'embêtait, il le mordrait. De quoi dissuader n'importe qui.

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à la maison, répondit Mary en s'adossant sans sembler choquée d'avoir un turban vivant sur la tête. Maman en aurait profité pour essayer de me faire croire qu'il était parti.

\- Qu'est ce c'est que ça ? s'exclama soudainement Fred ou peut – être George en pointant son front dégagé par les ondoiements du serpent.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas … répondit l'autre avant qu'ils ne finissent ensemble : Mary Potter ?

La concernée se referma comme une huître, remettant rapidement sa frange en place. Cette phrase là lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Et pourquoi la regardait –on toujours avec ces yeux ronds !? Les gens auraient pu s'habituer à son histoire depuis le temps et cesser de la fixer comme un animal étrange.

\- Arrêtez de la regarder comme ça, aboya Jonathan d'une façon qui ressemblait tellement à sa sœur que ça fit sourire la Potter. C'est pas un animal de zoo !

\- Laisse nous le temps de réaliser mec ! On rencontre Mary Potter ! C'est extra !

\- Il faudra que tu viennes nous voir une fois à Poudlard…

\- … on va avoir deux ou trois trucs à te montrer sur le château.

\- N'essayez pas de l'impliquer dans vos coups foireux vous trois, les prévient le Poufsouffle.

\- Nous … ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? Dis lui Gred !

\- C'est insultant Forge !

\- Parfaitement !

\- Un scandale ! enchaîna Lee.

Les protestations indignée du trio détendirent l'atmosphère. Et comme plus personne ne revînt sur sa célébrité ou sur son serpent, elle décida que ça c'était bien mieux passé que dans son souvenir. Du coup, ça l'encouragea à aller faire un tour dans le train à la recherche d'autres premières années. Elle quitta le compartiment accompagnée par le sourire de son cousin.

Les élèves plus âgés circulaient dans les couloirs comme si le train leur appartenait. Ce qui était quelque peu le cas. Elle scruta tous les compartiments jusqu'à enfin tomber sur des élèves qui entraient à Poudlard comme l'indiquait leur blason qui portait encore l'emblème de l'école au lieu de celui de leur Maison.

Il y avait deux garçons, l'un avec des cheveux et des yeux marrons et l'autre plus petit avec des cheveux blonds. En face d'eux était assise une fille qui prenait autant de place sur la banquette que ses deux camarades réunis. Elle ressemblait presque à un tonneau avec ses larges épaules et son visage lunaire.

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers elle quand elle entra. Elle leur sourit et lança :

\- Salut ! Je peux venir m'asseoir avec vous ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit le garçon brun en lui rendant son sourire. Tu n'as pas trouvé de compartiment ?

\- Si, j'étais avec mon cousin. Mais il est avec ses amis alors je me suis dit que je pourrais trouver d'autres premières années. Je m'appelle Mary.

Elle omit volontairement son nom de famille. Mary était un prénom commun, personne ne ferait le rapprochement tant que ses cheveux restaient en place et continuaient à cacher sa cicatrice. Ça ne sembla interpeller personne en tout cas.

\- Moi c'est Terry, continua le brun. Voici Anthony et Millicent. Et… C'est un serpent dans tes cheveux ?

\- Oui. Ça pose un problème ?

\- Non… répondirent –ils non sans continuer à fixer le reptile avec des yeux ronds.

La Potter pris place sur la banquette à côté de Millicent. Comme ses trois nouveaux compagnons ne semblaient toujours pas se remettre de la vue de Ladon, elle décida de lancer un sujet qui ferait mouche :

\- Vous pensez que vous serez dans quelle Maison ?

\- Statistiquement, on a plus de chance de se retrouver dans la même Maison que ses parents, répondit Anthony. Je dirais donc qu'il est probable que je finisse à Serdaigle.

\- Rien qu'à la façon dont tu parles, on sait tous que tu finiras là bas, le taquina le brun. Serdaigle, les intellos non merci. J'aimerais bien Gryffondor.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit Mary en se tournant vers l'autre fille du compartiment.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien ce que me dira le Choixpeau. Je suppose que ce sera Serpentard pour toi, répondit –elle.

\- Non. Gryffondor, comme mes parents, ce serait génial, la contredit Mary.

\- Avec un animal de compagnie pareil, ce serait une insulte si tu finissais ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, ricana Terry.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement et se referma aussi sec sur un garçon dont les cheveux châtains effleuraient les épaules et qui paraissait tout ébouriffé. Il s'accroupit pour ne pas être visible depuis le couloir par la vitre de la porte. Il serrait entre ses mains un crapaud qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là si tant est qu'un crapaud puisse exprimer quoi que ce soit.

Les quatre occupants le regardèrent, puis fixèrent la fille brune aux cheveux touffus qui s'arrêta une seconde pour les scruter avec un regard suspicieux avant de repartir.

\- Elle est passée ? s'enquit le garçon au crapaud.

\- Euh… si tu parles de la brune, oui, répondit prudemment Terry.

\- Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne me lâcherait jamais !

\- Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

\- Rien du tout ! Elle m'a foncé dessus dès qu'elle m'a vu. J'ai juste eu le temps de ramasser ce crapaud et paf ! elle m'a couru après. C'est peut –être une fétichiste des crapauds ?

\- Peut –être que ce crapaud que tu as ramassé était le sien ? répondit au tac – o – tac Millicent. Et qu'elle a cru que tu voulais le lui voler.

Le nouveau venu jeta un regard déconfit à l'animal posé sur ses genoux qui gonflait et dégonflait sa gorge paisiblement sans faire mine de vouloir bouger. Il n'avait visiblement pas pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Je ne voulais pas le voler, tenta t -il. Il était tout seul au milieu du couloir et je voulais éviter que quelqu'un ne l'écrase… Vous croyez qu'on pourrait lui donner une couleur un peu plus voyante ? Au fait, je m'appelle William.

Avec l'arrivée du 5ème membre de ce compartiment, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Essentiellement parce 4 d'entre eux essayèrent, avec un succès tout relatif, de le faire effectivement changer de couleur. Après que Mary ait discrètement sifflé à Ladon que ce n'était pas de la nourriture, bien sûr.

\- Ça y est ! Je crois que je tiens le bon bout !

\- Vas – y Mary ! l'encouragea William en sautillant.

\- On est arrivé, leur fit distraitement remarquer Millicent qui était loin de trouver leur sujet de discussion passionnant et était soulagée de pouvoir enfin quitter le train.

\- Et voilà le travail !

\- Tu appelles ça du travail ? Il est juste devenu vert clair au lieu de vert foncé !

\- Tu as peut –être fait mieux toi ?

\- Hé ! les interpella une nouvelle fois la jeune fille. On est à Poudlard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Mes affaires sont dans le compartiment de Jonathan ! s'horrifia Mary.

Elle sortie en trombe et couru dans les couloirs, bousculant tout le monde, et remontant à contre –sens le flux d'élèves tassés dans les petits couloirs. Quand elle arriva enfin Jonathan était encore là.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ou étais – tu passée ? lui dit son cousin. Et à qui est ce crapaud ?

\- Oups, je l'avais oublié celui – là…

\- Ça n'est pas grave. Dépêche toi de t'habiller ou Hagrid va partir sans toi et tu resteras sur le quai.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, elle rejoignit le groupe des premiers années, tous agglutinés autours de l'homme le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu. Le fameux Hagrid, si elle en croyait les paroles de Jonathan. Elle fourra le crapaud dans les mains de William, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait ramassé, et elle essaya de se rendre à peu près présentable. Elle ajusta sa cravate, remerciant mentalement sa mère qui avait pensé à faire le nœud à l'avance : elle avait juste eu à la passer autours du cou et à tirer.

Le géant leur fit signe de le suivre et ils les mena sur les berges d'un lac. L'eau était si sombre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là d'encre. Prudemment, elle monta dans l'une des barques qui les attendaient.

\- Tes cheveux rebiquent de tous les côtés, lui fit remarquer Anthony en s'installant à sa droite dans la barque. C'est moche.

\- Héritage paternel, lui répondit –elle en essayant d'aplatir les mèches mentionnées. Et encore, ça pourrait être pire.

\- Bien, si tout le monde est là allons – y ! tonna Hagrid.

Les barques se mirent à glisser toute seules sur les eaux noires du lac et soudain le château apparu devant eux, provoquant des cris d'ébahissement. Il se dressait au dessus de l'eau, fendant le ciel de ses plus hautes tours. Toutes les fenêtres étaient éclairées et elles permettaient aux nouveaux venus de prendre la mesure de l'édifice. Il était encore plus grand, et plus beau, que ce que Mary s'était imaginée d'après les descriptions de sa mère. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte : y entrer.

Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, après avoir gravi des dizaines de marches pour monter au sommet de la colline sur laquelle l'édifice était bâti. Dans le hall, si grand que des trolls pourraient sans doute y séjourner durablement sans être serrés, les attendait une femme vêtue d'une robe d'un vert foncé et d'un chapeau pointu. Mary la reconnue immédiatement : c'était l'inconnue qui était venue jusqu'au Phare pendant les vacances.

Elles s'observèrent avec la même curiosité puis l'adulte se racla la gorge et se présenta, Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe, avant de leur expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle leur parla aussi du système de répartition et des Maisons pour que même les nés – moldus puissent comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Puis, elle les précéda dans la Grande Salle.

Celle – ci était pleine à craquer d'étudiants répartis autours de 4 longues tables et la plupart tendaient le cou pour arriver à apercevoir les petits nouveaux. Intimidée, Mary fit bien attention à se tenir au milieu du groupe. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la foule et les regards…

\- Bien, quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je mettrais le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Abott, Hannah

Une fillette blonde, l'air inquiète, s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant de coiffer le Choixpeau. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis une déchirure tout près du bord s'ouvrit et le chapeau annonça :

\- Poufsouffle !

Des exclamations éclatèrent à la table concernée et Hannah s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre, souriante. Les élèves défilèrent, Millicent Bullstrod se retrouva à Serpentard. Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein atterrirent à Serdaigle, suivant de près William Armstrong – Jones qui avait été le premier à y être envoyé.

Quand le nom de Mary fut annoncé, une rumeur s'éleva dans la salle, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu. En montant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'estrade, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder les professeurs qui y étaient assis. Tous la fixaient, mais c'était le regard du Directeur, Dumbledore, et d'un autre homme aux cheveux noirs qui étaient les plus insistants.

Elle fut presque soulagée de leur tourner le dos, mais constater que les élèves tendaient le cou pour mieux la voir n'était pas beaucoup mieux. La langue fourchue de Ladon, toujours dissimulé par ses cheveux, lui chatouilla le cou comme s'il avait senti qu'elle recommençait à paniquer.

\- Hum… Voyons ce que nous avons là, fit une petite voix à son oreille. Mary Potter… Les mots de Crystall Entwhistle résonnent dans ta tête ! Vas – tu réellement l'écouter et me laisser te répartir sans émettre de préférence ?

\- Je pense que vous savez ce que vous faites.

\- Un peu de sagesse dans une tête bien faite. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tous tes camarades : je ne compte plus le nombre d'entre eux qui s'obstine à vouloir une maison qui ne leur correspond pas ! Hum... Tu as aussi une grande passion pour les connaissances et une curiosité presque malsaine… Le travail ne te fait pas peur, mais il y a aussi du courage. Quel obstacle préfères – tu affronter pour grandir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Veux – tu te confronter à la ruse, au savoir, au courage ou au travail ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Faites ce que vous voulez.

\- Refuser de choisir aussi est une forme de courage… Tu montres de bonnes prédispositions pour Gryffondor. Mais je pense qu'il est plus sage de t'envoyer à… SERDAIGLE !

Il y eu un moment de flottement, comme si la décision étonnait tout le monde, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la salle tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller rejoindre les bleu et bronze, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de William et Terry et Anthony lui reprochèrent de ne pas leur avoir dit qu'elle était Mary Potter.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est important, rétorqua t –elle. Je ne compte pas me baser sur ma réputation pour me faire des amis ou avancer dans la vie !

\- Très bon état d'esprit, lui fit remarquer un élève plus âgé assit à leur droite. Je m'appelle Robert Hilliard, je suis le Préfet.

Ils applaudirent ensemble l'arrivée d'Emeli Saddler à leur table et il reprit :

\- Dans notre maison, chacun n'obtient que le fruit de son travail personnel dans quelque domaine que ce soit ! Je comprends pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a envoyée ici.

Mary en rougit de plaisir. La politique de la maison lui plaisait déjà ! Elle mangea avec entrain, discuta avec tous ses voisins, observa les professeurs que le préfet leur présenta, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur Rogue dont sa mère lui avait beaucoup parlé. Il se trouva que le sombre personnage la fixait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle esquissa un petit sourire timide qui paru rendre l'enseignement furieux puisqu'il se détourna sèchement.

Puis le Directeur se leva et commença son discours… Qu'elle n'écouta pas réellement trop occupée à dévisager ce sorcier que sa mère semblait tant détester. D'apparence, il était plutôt engageant pourtant… Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux blancs lui donnaient l'air d'un Père Noël moldu et sa voix était calme, posée, apaisante. Tout le monde s'était tu pour l'écouler parler avec un certain respect.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a au deuxième étage ? s'enquit Mary en se tournant vers la Préfète une sorcière blonde aux yeux bleus répondant au nom de Pénélope Deauclair.

\- Des salles de classes. Mais ils ont dû en faire quelque chose puisque l'accès en est interdit. Peut –être des travaux de rénovation pour qu'on ait une salle de travaux pratiques décente ?

\- Tu rêves Pénélope, lui répondit Robert. Jamais ils ne dépenseront une mornille pour quelque chose qui ne bénéficiera qu'à une seule Maison.

\- A part quand il s'agit des Gryffondors.

\- On ne changera plus le directeur à son âge. Bon ! Allons – y les premières années !

Les deux Préfets rassemblèrent leurs nouveaux condisciples et attendirent que les autres membres de la Maison de Serdaigle soient partis devant eux. Puis, ils gravirent un grand escalier de marbre, suivit des premières années de Gryffondor. Le Préfet les mena jusqu'à un immense espace. Et au milieu se trouvaient des escaliers qui bougeaient.

Mary ouvrait de grands yeux avides, découvrant à chaque pas les choses dont elle entendait parler de puis des années. Commença alors la pénible ascension jusqu'à la tour Serdaigle. Une fois les escaliers mouvant, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, passés ils sillonnèrent les couloirs jusqu'à arriver au pied du long escalier en colimaçon menant à l'entrée de leur salle commune. Tous les premières années râlèrent voyant l'escalier tournoyant qu'il fallait encore monter pour arriver en haut de la tour. Ils étaient déjà assez essoufflés comme ça !

\- Vous vous y ferez, leur assura Rober Hilliard en prenant la tête d'un pas énergique. Rowena n'a pas choisi de mettre notre salle commune en hauteur seulement pour le design ! C'est aussi une façon de nous maintenir en forme !

Ça n'empêcha pas chacun d'entre eux de pester contre l'idée. Il leur fallut 5 bonnes minutes avant de s'agglutiner et de se piétiner sur un petit palier devant une simple porte en bois. La seule fioriture venait d'un heurtoir en bronze en forme de tête d'aigle.

\- Je croyais que toutes les entrées des salles communes étaient cachées ? fit remarquer Terry Boot.

\- Excepté la nôtre. Nous ne nous cachons pas et tout le monde peut entrer dans la salle commune pourvu d'en avoir les capacités. Tu vas très vite comprendre pourquoi.

Pénélope attrapa le heurtoir et frappa une seule fois. La tête d'aigle s'anima soudainement, regardant les petits nouveaux avant de dire :

\- Je marche à quatre pattes le matin, à deux pattes le midi et à trois pattes le soir. Qui suis – je ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il fait toujours la même devinette aux petits nouveaux, commenta Robert.

\- Il faut répondre à une question ? s'effara William.

\- C'est exact : vous ne pouvez pas entrer si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse. Veillez à ne jamais fâcher l'Aigle, sinon il vous posera une question à laquelle vous ne pourrez pas répondre. Et pensez bien à avoir toutes vos affaires sur vous avant de descendre petit-déjeuner ! Autrement vous arriverez non seulement en retard en cours, mais vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir chercher ce que vous avez oublié !

\- Bien. Qui a la réponse ? Personne ? s'étonna la Préfète.

\- L'Homme ? hasarda Mary.

La porte se déverrouilla et pivota vers l'intérieur leur annonçant qu'il s'agissait de la bonne réponse. L'ouverture donnait sur une vaste pièce ronde avec de hautes arcades découpées au milieu des murs tendus de soie bleue et bronze en guise de fenêtres.

Mary tourna la tête dans tous les sens, regardant tour à tour la statue en face de l'entrée, les confortables fauteuils, la moquette, la bibliothèque et le plafond où un ciel nocturne était dessiné. C'était incroyable !

Les quelques élèves présents levèrent la tête de leurs livres pour écouter ce qu'il se dirait.

\- Bienvenue chez vous ! s'exclama Robert avec un grand sourire. Le dortoir des garçons est à gauche de la statue de notre bien aimée fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle, et celui des filles à droite. Vos affaires ont déjà été déposées près de vos lits.

\- La bibliothèque que vous voyez là est participative : vous avez le droit d'y emprunter un livre à condition de le remettre en place après.

\- Et le tableau noir que vous voyez à votre droite est le Tableau des Questions ou TQ pour les intimes. Si vous avez une interrogation, vous pouvez l'écrire dessus. Si la question a déjà été posée, la réponse donnée apparaîtra alors en dessous. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits de cette réponse, vous pouvez rebondir dessus ou demander une nouvelle réflexion à ce sujet.

\- S'il n'y a pas de réponse, il va vous falloir attendre. Chaque Serdaigle est libre de poser ses questions, des plus simples aux plus ardues, et de répondre à celle des autres. C'est ainsi que nous mettons nos connaissances en commun depuis des siècles !

Le tableau en question n'avait rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Il était divisé en trois parties et simplement incrusté dans un mur avec un petit support en bas pour soutenir les craies blanches mises à disposition.

\- Les deux tableaux de gauches sont pour les questions à réponses courtes. Mais s'il y a débat, on peut la transférer sur le tableau tout à droite pour ne pas encombrer les autres tableaux. Sachez toutefois que ce tableau n'est pas là pour faire vos devoirs à votre place : nous veillerons au grain !

\- On ne vous retient pas plus, termina Pénélope. Allez donc découvrir votre nouvelle maison et n'oubliez pas : les Serdaigles sont les meilleurs élèves de toute l'école, alors faites nous honneur. Et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Les petits nouveaux furent alors soudainement livrés à eux même. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, essayant de voir ce que les uns et les autres allaient faire. Mary fit le premier geste. Elle esquissa un pas timide vers la grande bibliothèque qui prenait tout un mur de la salle commune.

Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque au Phare. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer, sauf sous la surveillance étroite de l'un de ses deux parents. Ce qui avait quelque chose de frustrant pour Mary qui avait aimé lire dès les premiers mots qu'elle avait appris à déchiffrer.

Sa curiosité était donc piquée avec tous ces livres à porté de main. Ou presque. La bibliothèque était si haute que même les plus grands élèves de 7ème année devaient avoir du mal à attraper les ouvrages des dernières étagères.

Il y avait des livres de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, cornés ou presque neufs, vieux voir très vieux, et certains étaient encore étiquetés au nom de leurs anciens propriétaires, parfois devenus célèbres comme Lorcan McLair qui avait été ministre de la magie ou Ignatia Wildsmith qui avait inventé la Poudre de Cheminette.

\- Tu as le droit d'en prendre un pour le lire, tu sais, lui dit soudainement quelqu'un dans son dos.

Mary sursauta et se retourna vivement pour se trouver face à une petite sorcière avec de courts cheveux noirs assortis à des yeux d'un bleu délavé.

\- Je peux vraiment ?

\- Oui, à condition que tu le remettes là quand tu n'en auras plus besoin. Si je peux me permettre, je te conseillerais celui – ci.

La plus âgée tira l'un des volumes les plus corné de la bibliothèque au titre quasiment effacé.

\- L'histoire de Poudlard… Je l'ai déjà lu.

\- Pas l'édition de 1485 à mon avis.

\- Euh, non…

\- Parfait, alors lis la. Au fait, je m'appelle Samantha.

La Serdaigle repartit aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée et Mary constata alors qu'elle était la dernière première année encore présente dans la Salle Commune. Elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir marqué d'un grand 1 ouvragé. Les quatre autres filles étaient présentes et papotaient, assises sur les chaises rassemblées dans un coin de la pièce autours d'une table posté devant un tableau noir accroché entre deux fenêtres. Décidément, il y avait des tableaux partout ici !

La rouquine posa le livre qu'on lui avait conseillé sur le lit au pied duquel sa malle attendait sagement son bon vouloir et s'approcha de ses nouvelles camarades.

\- Salut ! lança t –elle en prenant place sur la dernière chaise restante.

Les filles se turent et l'observèrent une seconde, ce qui fit craindre à la Potter d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers, avant qu'elle ne remarque leurs regards posés sur le serpent enroulé autours de son cou.

\- Il ne vous fera pas de mal, leur apprit –elle.

\- Comment peux – tu en être aussi sûre ? s'enquit une blonde aux yeux bruns.

\- Parce que je suis Fourchelangue.

Mary s'était dit qu'il valait mieux lâcher l'information tout de suite afin que les choses soient claires. Apparemment, toutes ses camarades étaient d'origine sorcière puisqu'elles ouvrirent de grands yeux à la mention de la langue des serpents. Puis, l'autre blonde du petit groupe déclara que c'était une explication qui lui convenait. Mary s'assit donc pour faire la connaissance des filles avec lesquelles elle allait partager son dortoir durant les 7 prochaines années.

La blonde aux yeux bruns avec un petit nez pointu et l'air suprêmement satisfaite de se trouver là s'appelait Lisa Turpin. Elle parlait dans un vieil anglais et ne tarda pas à leur apprendre que c'était parce qu'elle avait plus été élevée par ses précepteurs, de très vieux sorciers, que par ses parents qui voyageaient beaucoup.

L'autre blonde avait des pupilles grises claires bordées d'un anneau presque noir et de discrètes tâches de son sur le nez et les pommettes. Elle se présenta comme Emeli Saddler.

La troisième était une fillette d'origine indienne à la peau foncée avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur ourlés de longs cils. Padma Patil leur apprit qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle, mais qui se trouvait à Gryffondor, elle.

La dernière était Mandy Brocklehurst et abordait des cheveux bruns savamment tressés. Elle tirait avec application une mèche échappée de cette coiffure qui devait avoir été conçue pour éviter ça, justement. Ses yeux bruns étaient fuyants, comme si son nouvel environnement l'intimidait.

Mary eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir là malgré la fatigue de la journée. Elle commença donc à lire le livre conseillé par Samantha. Et elle comprit vite que l'intérêt de l'ouvrage ne se situait pas tant dans l'année de parution que dans son ancien propriétaire qui avait écrit toutes sortes d'annotations à côté du texte. Il avait une écriture minuscule et très serrée qui lui avait permis de faire tenir un nombre impressionnant de mots dans les marges. Le premier chapitre du livre parlait des Fondateurs et consacrait un long paragraphe à chacun d'entre eux. Mais certaines phrases étaient rayées par des coups de plumes qui avaient quelque chose de rageur et des rectifications avaient été apportées. La fillette, fatiguée de sa journée, s'endormit sur le livre sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 _Alors, qui s'attendait à ce que Mary finisse à Serdaigle ?_

 _A suivre..._


	3. I-3 Les premiers cours

_Hello **AppleCherrypie**! Je suis contente si tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Mary aille à Serdaigle : je voulais arriver à surprendre ! _

_Forcément Crystall à l'air badass aux yeux de sa fille : tous les enfants trouvent leurs parents extraordinaires quand ils sont petits ! Après, ça se gâte XD_

 _Salut **Seilax**! Même si tu n'avais pas deviné la Maison de Mary, tu sembles être le seul à avoir relevé l'indice (il était tout petit, mais là quand même et exprès écrit pour ça) qui faisait pencher la balance vers Serdaigle... Bravo ! On reparle du Fourchelangue dans ce chapitre et tu comprendras sans doute un peu mieux la réaction des filles. _

_Tu avais presque trouvé **Maia 30** ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Poufsouffle : mon projet est d'écrire une fic (ou une série de fic en l'occurrence pour Crystall) par Maison. Et comme j'ai déjà abordé Poufsouffle... _

_Merci **Antig0ne**!_

 _Merci **Mathilde**! _

_Mary aurait été à Gryffondor si c'était les Dursley qui l'avaient élevée **Stilandra Black**! Mais là dans un contexte différent il fallait une autre maison : il était hors de question de trop coller aux livres vu que j'ai déjà changé pas mal de chose. Ça n'aurait pas été cohérent de mon point de vue. Et c'est vrai que ça ouvre le champ des possibilités du coup ! _

* * *

_Pas de chapitre sur la Vengeance cette semaine. Mais j'ai updaté le chapitre de la semaine dernière avec quelques lignes supplémentaires à la fin pour montrer la réaction de Crystall quand elle apprend dans quelle maison a été envoyée Mary :)_

 _Je vous signale au passage que la façon dont parle Lisa est complètement préméditée ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les premiers cours**

Le premier réveil de Mary Potter à Poudlard fut quelque peu catastrophique. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas habituée à avoir un horaire le matin : quand elle était à la maison elle pouvait se permettre de paresser au lit. Et si jamais elle se rendormait sa mère était là pour revenir la chercher. Chose remarquablement manquante à Poudlard.

Après s'être endormie tard la veille elle avait eu le plus grand mal à se réveiller ce matin là. Et sans surprise aucune s'était tranquillement rendormie comme à son habitude. Elle ne sauta de son lit qu'au moment où ses camarades, se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'était pas levée, la secouèrent avant de quitter la chambre. Paniquée, elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et dévala les escaliers menant à la salle commune, occupée à essayer de renouer sa cravate : qu'elle idée elle avait eu la défaire la veille ! Comme elle ne regardait pas devant elle, elle entra en collision avec deux 5ème années. Une grande brune au visage chevalin et une petite avec des cheveux noirs rebiquant dans tous les sens.

\- Tiens ! Te revoilà, fit la plus petite qui s'avéra être la Samantha de la veille.

\- Je suis en retard ! s'écria Mary.

\- Bien sûr que non. Et ça n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait un nœud de cravate. Regarde, je te montre.

\- Ou sont tes affaires ? s'enquit l'amie de Samantha. Tu n'auras pas le temps de revenir les chercher avant d'aller en cours.

\- J'avais oublié ! s'exclama Mary qui sentait que sa première journée d'école n'allait pas être franchement plaisante vu comment elle avait commencée.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna Samantha qui avait toujours sa cravate en main.

Mary fut donc contrainte de s'immobiliser et regarda son aînée lui expliquer calmement comment faire un nœud irréprochable.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, va chercher ton sac, Jen et moi on t'attend.

\- Dépêche toi, lança la dénommée Jen.

La Potter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et redescendit des dortoirs en essayant de ranger sa baguette dans la poche de son uniforme spécialement cousue à cet effet. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà préparé son sac la veille ! Les trois Serdaigles sortirent finalement bonne dernières de la Tour, et commencèrent à descendre les dizaines de marches menant jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Mary suivit silencieusement ses deux aînées, les écoutant disserter sur leur premier cours, à savoir la défense contre les Forces du Mal, assuré par le professeur Quirrell. Mary apprit donc que le jeune professeur avait déjà enseigné à Poudlard quand les deux plus âgées étaient en deuxième année avant de partir pour explorer le monde, selon ses dires. Elles étaient plutôt contentes qu'il revienne : apparemment c'était un bon enseignant malgré sa jeunesse.

Mary s'empressa de rejoindre les élèves de son année dès qu'elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait la vague impression que tout le monde la regardait et fut soulagée de prendre place.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée Mary ? s'enquit Terry dès qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le banc. Tu ne t'es pas réveillée ?

\- Je pencherais plus pour un passage dans une machine à laver vu sa coupe, rétorqua William. Tu as pensé à te coiffer ce matin ?

Mary le fixa, l'air catastrophée. Non, elle avait oublié dans sa précipitation. Elle n'osait imaginer de quoi elle devait avoir l'air… Mortifiée, elle essaya de coiffer ses mèches avec les doigts sans grand succès. Elle avait hérité de son père des cheveux rebelles face à toute tentative de discipline et elle ne l'en remercierait pas.

\- T'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Emeli Saddler, tu n'es pas la seule, regarde.

Suivant le regard de la blonde, Mary se pencha pour constater qu'effectivement, il devait bien avoir une dizaine d'élève à leur table avec une coiffure assez atroce assit en groupe. Ils ne devaient pas avoir vu de brosse à cheveux depuis des semaines. Du moins, ça y ressemblait fortement. Ça ne semblait gêner personne. Étrangement, ça ne la mit pas plus à l'aise de voir qu'il y avait d'autres catastrophes capillaires à leur table. Et elle espéra très fort que ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi horribles que les leurs !

\- Ça doit être courant chez les Serdaigles, jugea Padma Patil. Mais tu devrais quand même essayer de faire quelque chose…

\- J'ai oublié de me coiffer, tenta de se justifier Mary en attaquant enfin son petit-déjeuner. D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi terrible… On commence par quel cours ?

\- Botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles, l'informa William.

\- J'ai hâte de commencer, intervînt Anthony. J'ai déjà lu tous les livres et ça a l'air intéressant.

\- On ne devrait pas trop tarder si on doit aller jusqu'aux serres… Robert m'a dit que ça n'était pas la porte à côté quand je l'ai croisé ce matin.

Mary suivit le mouvement de ses camarades, emportant un toast avec elle histoire de terminer son petit-déjeuner au moins en partie. Elle n'allait quand même pas attaquer sa journée avec le ventre vide !

Elle avança en discutant avec William qui, étant Né – moldu, s'arrêtait sur des choses qui paraissaient normales aux autres comme les tableaux qui bougeaient. Ils sortirent dans une petite cour et poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à déboucher dans le parc, qui s'étendait de tous les côtés en contrebas. L'herbe verte était encore humide de la nuit. Le parc était délimité par la lisière d'une forêt qui n'avait pas l'air très engageante : la fameuse Forêt Interdite. Et à quelques mètres de celle – ci se trouvait une cabane en bois ronde d'où s'échappait une épaisse colonne de fumée signalant que quelqu'un y habitait.

\- C'est quoi cette cabane ? s'enquit Anthony Goldstein.

\- C'est la logerie du Garde Chasse et Gardien des Clefs, leur apprit Lisa Turpin. Nostre chamenel n'est pas celui-ci. Nous allons à l'opposé.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la direction désignée et constatèrent qu'effectivement, il y avait des serres à moitié cachées par le château. Ils s'empressèrent de s'y rendre, et se retrouvèrent devant bien avant le début du cours. Le professeur lui-même était encore absent. Ils en profitèrent pour ouvrir leurs livres de botanique et discuter de la plante qui allait sans doute constituer leur premier cours. Autant profiter de leur temps libre intelligemment ! Et pas question que les Poufsouffles raflent les premiers points !

Le professeur de Botanique, Pomona Chourave, arriva enfoncée dans une salopette qu'elle portait en dessous d'une cape déjà couverte de terre. Elle les fit entrer dans la serre et la difficulté fut de trouver une place où s'asseoir. Elle leur dit de pousser un peu les pots qui se trouvaient au milieu de la serre. Ils constatèrent alors qu'il y avait bel et bien des tables et des chaises à l'endroit désigné, et que tous les élèves avaient dû connaître la même chose qu'eux pour leur premier cours si on en jugeait aux graffitis sur les tables.

\- Attention avec les tentaculas vous deux, lança la sorcière alors que Mary et William tendaient la main vers les pots concernés. Ça mord et j'aimerais éviter que quelqu'un aille à l'infirmerie dès le premier cours. Allez plutôt vous asseoir ailleurs.

Du coup, les deux Serdaigles retirèrent précipitamment leurs mains et s'éloignèrent. Ils finirent par tous se trouver une place autours des quelques tables rondes. Mary ouvrit son sac pour sortir ses affaires et faillit hurler en voyant quelque chose bouger au fond de celui-ci. Heureusement, elle nota rapidement que la chose était recouverte d'écailles orange et n'était autre que Ladon. Lequel lui jeta un regard indifférent avant de reposer sa tête sur son corps enroulé.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, lui chuchota t –elle.

\- A qui tu parles ? lui demanda William.

\- A Ladon, tu crois que je peux le laisser dans le sac ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais dépêche toi, la Prof arrive…

\- Silence Miss Potter, Monsieur Armstrong –Jones ! lança Chourave.

Ils prirent un air contrit et se concentrèrent sur le cours qui portait sur les fameuses tentaculas. Après un petit quart d'heure de théorie, où ils apprirent que les tentaculas possédaient un total de 64 crocs dans leurs petites bouches et pouvait donc facilement leur arracher un doigt, le professeur distribua à chaque table une petite dizaine de pots contenant les plantes qu'ils étudiaient avant de leur montrer comment les effeuiller sans finir à l'infirmerie.

Mary n'avait pas la moindre envie d'approcher le plus petit doigt de ces plantes dont les branches ondulaient nonchalamment. Elle en avait déjà vue dans l'une des serres du Phare et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses parents lui avaient interdit de s'en approcher. Emeli, William et Terry qui étaient à la même table qu'elle avaient l'air de partager sa réserve. Mais sous l'insistance de la prof, ils prirent les petits ciseaux (hors de question d'utiliser des sécateurs : ça n'était pas assez précis) et commencèrent leur travail.

Et il s'avéra rapidement que les tentaculas adoraient Emeli. Dès que la blonde tendait les bras vers une branche pour atteindre une feuille, celle-ci s'enroulait souplement autours de son bras ou de ses doigts. Et les parties de la plante dotées de crocs semblaient se _frotter_ sur sa peau.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu des tentaculas faire ça, commenta le professeur quand elle constata le phénomène. Vous devez avoir quelques prédispositions Miss Saddler. Essayez quand même de vous tenir à distance de leurs crocs : on ne sait jamais. Pour le reste… Moins de bavardages, plus d'effeuillage ! Ces feuilles de tentacula ne vont pas se cueillir toutes seules et le professeur Rogue en a besoin pour demain !

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on fait son boulot à sa place, chuchota Emeli tout en essayant sans grand succès de dégager ses doigts de l'emprise de la plante.

\- Normal, c'est complètement barbant, renchérit Terry.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient déjà connu plus passionnant que de couper des feuilles attachées à des branches qui bougeaient. Le tout évitant de couper les branches en question si on ne voulait pas se prendre un coup de dent.

Ils ne furent pas fâchés de quitter la serre même si le devoir à rendre sur les tentaculas allait sans doute être aussi barbant que le cours. Mary tira Ladon de son sac et l'installa sur ses épaules. Il alla s'enrouler autours de sa gorge, ce qui constituait sa position préféré, avant de caler sa tête bien au chaud sous les cheveux de la fillette.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? lui demanda Michael Corner en fixant le serpent de travers.

\- Non.

\- Elle est Fouchelangue, leur apprit Lisa avec beaucoup trop de désinvolture au goût de la rousse.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Terry. Comment tu as pu atterrir à Serdaigle ?

\- Ça veut peut –être simplement dire que tous les Fourchelangues ne sont pas des Serpentards, rétorqua Mary sur un ton mordant.

\- C'est de la magie noir, intervînt Michael.

Il avait fait un pas sur le côté et la regardait à présent avec une expression sombre de méfiance et peut -être de peur.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Padma. C'est un grand honneur !

Tout le monde, y compris Mary, la fixa avec un certain étonnement. La fillette se redressa et leva le menton avec défi en fixant sévèrement Michael.

\- Tu délires, persista ce dernier. On a jamais vu de Fouchelangue qui soit du côté du bien !

\- Et tu en as connu beaucoup toi, des Fouchelangues ? questionna Emeli avec un calme olympien. Hormis Salazar Serpentard et Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa, la referma et fronça les sourcils. Puis, finalement il dit :

\- Ça suffit comme preuve. Ils étaient tous les deux des Mages Noirs.

\- Penses – tu réellement que Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, en tant que Fondateurs, auraient collaboré avec un Mage trempant dans les arts sombres? intervînt Lisa Turpin. Si les Fourchelangues sont aussi décriés c'est à cause de l'ignareté des personetes de ton espèce qui obligent les meilleurs d'entre eux à se dissimuler.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Emeli.

\- Laissez tomber, soupira Mary.

Elle n'était pas surprise de la réaction de Michael. Elle se rappelait de celle de sa mère la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue parler Fourchelangue. Elle était loin d'être ravie. Mais dans la mesure où sa mère associait le Fourchelangue à Voldemort sous le règne duquel elle avait vécu toute son enfance, la rousse pouvait comprendre. D'autant que l'adulte faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas laisser paraître sa répulsion et n'avait pas changé de comportement à son égard après.

Les premières années de Serdaigle reprirent leur route et Terry tapota avec compassion l'épaule d'un Michael sidéré de s'être retrouvé en minorité sur le sujet. Seul Anthony resta en arrière avec lui. Mary s'approcha de Padma.

\- Pourquoi est – ce un grand honneur de parler Fourchelangue ? s'enquit -elle.

\- Dans mon pays, les serpents sont vénérés, lui apprit l'indienne. Et les gens qui leur parlent tout autant.

\- Merci de m'avoir défendue, lui sourit la rousse. Merci à toutes.

\- Les arriérés de son espèce me débectent, renifla dédaigneusement Lisa Turpin.

Ce qu'elle ne dirait pas en revanche, c'était qu'elle avait elle-même des ancêtres Fourchelangues. Défendre son point de vue, oui, mais elle n'allait pas intentionnellement se mettre dans la ligne de mire !

\- Les préjugés, c'est pour les idiots, termina Emeli. J'attends de voir si tu vas lancer ton serpent sur nous ou pas avant de me faire une opinion.

\- Moi, je trouve ça juste génial qu'elle puisse faire un truc aussi cool, intervînt William avec enthousiasme. Je rêve de pouvoir parler aux animaux !

\- Je ne parle qu'aux serpents, tempéra Mary.

\- Et alors !? Les serpents c'est dangereux et mystique !

Mary haussa un sourcil, s'attendant à une raison un peu plus censée, mais ça expliquait visiblement tout pour le garçon. Alors elle se contenta de sourire. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir des camarades aussi tolérants si on exceptait Michael.

Ils mirent près d'une demi-heure pour arriver devant la porte de leur salle commune. Ils n'avaient aucun cours entre la Botanique et la Métamorphose en début d'après – midi et ils avaient décidé de patienter à la tour Serdaigle.

\- J'ai plus de dent que n'importe qui, mais pourtant je ne suis pas dangereux. Qui suis – je ? leur demanda le heurtoir quand ils toquèrent.

\- J'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit un simple mot de passe, soupira Michael qui les avait rattrapés. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- Tu n'es pas dispensé de te creuser la tête avec nous ! lui fit remarquer Anthony.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Emeli. Un peigne !

\- Wow le heurtoir a fait dans la thématique de la journée ! s'extasia William.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Mary en pénétrant dans la Salle Commune.

\- Ben oui : il a dû voir tes cheveux qui auraient bien besoin d'un coup de peigne.

\- Hilarant, grommela la concernée en se dirigeant vers son dortoir où la première des choses qu'elle fit fut d'aller se coiffer.

Ce qui était plus que nécessaire, convint –elle en arrivant devant le miroir. Jamais sa mère ne l'aurait laissée mettre un pied hors de la maison dans cet état là. Se munissant d'un peigne et d'une brosse, elle s'attela à la tâche, sous le regard agacé de Ladon qui avait été délogé de son cou et devait attendre sur la surface froide du lavabo.

Elle ne ressortie victorieuse qu'une vingtaine de minute plus tard et après les avoir fermement attachés. Le tout, sans oublier de bien remettre en place sa frange pour cacher sa cicatrice. On la fixait déjà bien assez comme ça…

Mandy Brocklehurst se trouvait sur son lit, plongée dans un bouquin et lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant d'y retourner. Mary profita donc du calme de l'endroit pour s'asseoir dans le coin du dortoir pourvu de chaises et d'une table afin de rédiger sa lettre à ses parents adoptifs. Elle entendait déjà sa mère râler parce qu'elle avait attendu un jour pour lui écrire ! Mieux valait ne pas trop traîner.

 _Maman, Papa, Cameron,_

 _Poudlard est extraordinaire ! C'est encore mieux que ce que tu nous as raconté maman ! Le Choixpeau m'a répartie à Serdaigle. J'avais espéré être à Gryffondor comme mes premiers parents, mais je l'ai laissé m'envoyer là où il le voulait._

 _La salle commune est géniale ! Il y a des étoiles peintes au plafond, et même une bibliothèque. Il y a aussi une statue de Serdaigle, elle était belle. J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer en personne._

 _On a pour le moment eu qu'un seul cours en botanique. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça franchement passionnant comparé à ceux que grand-mère nous faisait à la maison. On a étudié les tentaculas et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Cameron et moi nous nous en approchions maman !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Mary_

Satisfaite la rouquine roula son parchemin, et redescendit dans la salle commune où les premières années, seuls élèves n'ayant pas cours à cet heure – ci, en profitaient pour mettre un joyeux chantier et s'accaparer les canapés.

\- Ou vas – tu ? s'enquit Emeli quand elle la vit se diriger vers la porte.

\- Envoyer ma lettre.

\- Je viens avec toi. Si je ne préviens pas ma tante que je suis arrivée saine et sauve, elle va envoyer les aurors à ma recherche… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- Moi aussi ! intervînt joyeusement William. Je n'ai jamais envoyé de courrier par hibou !

\- Ça n'est pas très difficile. Mais est ce que quelqu'un sait où est la volière ?

\- Aile Ouest, puis suivez l'odeur, leur apprit quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusque là.

Tous les premières années manquèrent d'avoir une crise cardiaque : ils étaient pourtant sûrs et certains d'être seuls dans la salle commune ! Ils se tournèrent pour se trouver face à un garçon très maigre et grand avec des lunettes en équilibre sur son long nez. Il leur rendit tranquillement leur regard tandis que la page de son livre se tournait toute seule. C'était quoi ce type ? Comment avaient – ils pu ne pas le voir alors qu'il était adossé contre une fenêtre à moins de deux mètres d'Anthony Goldstein ?

\- Merci, lui répondit néanmoins Mary.

Le trio quitta donc la tour. Ils manquèrent de se perdre deux fois, et durent demander leur chemin à un tableau pour la plus grande joie de William qui regardait ces derniers leur répondre avec un air béat. Il affirma en hochant la tête que la magie c'était géniale.

Ils étaient enfin sur la bonne voie quand une sonnerie stridente retentit. En moins d'une seconde les élèves jaillirent des salles de classe et les pauvres petits première année se retrouvèrent emportés dans la foule. Ils se firent bousculer, emporter, ballotter et Mary eut la peur de sa vie quand deux mains se posèrent soudainement sur ses épaules.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? s'enquit Jonathan.

\- Oh, ce n'est que toi, soupira t –elle soulagée.

\- Surtout, n'aie pas l'air contente de me voir. Au fait félicitations pour ta Répartition, même si tu es allée chez ces snobs de plumeux. Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que Gryffondor ou Serpentard…

\- Sans aucun doute, renchérit une fille brune qui s'était arrêtée à côté des deux cousins avant de baisser le regard sur Mary. Je m'appelle Jaymie Holmes. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, mais on jouait ensemble quand tu étais plus petite.

La concernée fronça les sourcils en l'observant plus attentivement. Ses épais cheveux bruns foncés moussaient autours de sa tête, les boucles adoucissant à peine sa forte mâchoire. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé et de grands yeux sombres mangeaient son visage. La Poufsouffle lui était vaguement familière mais elle ne se rappelait pas du tout où elle avait pu jouer avec elle… Jaymie lui adressa un sourire doux, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- On cherchait la volière, leur apprit William en surgissant à leur gauche, tirant Emeli avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas encore donné de tes nouvelles à ta mère ? sourcilla Jonathan.

\- Vous y êtes presque, répondit son amie : prochain couloir à droite, puis sortez en prenant l'escalier au bout. Ensuite, suivez l'odeur. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va être en retard Jo !

\- C'est pas grave : on a Binns ! A plus tard vous autres !

Les deux Poufsouffles pressèrent le pas pour quitter le couloirs et les Serdaigles continuèrent dans la direction indiquée. Dès qu'ils eurent descendu l'escalier menant à l'extérieur, un fort coup de vent leur amena la délicate odeur de la volière. Ils grimacèrent tous de dégoût, poursuivant vers la tour quelque peu écartée du reste du château qui semblait dégager l'odeur en question.

Ils montèrent prudemment les marches tachetées de façon suspectes, se préparant mentalement à l'horreur qu'ils trouveraient à l'intérieur. Et ils ne furent pas déçus : des tas énormes de fientes grimpaient le long des murs, assortis de plumes de toutes les couleurs, et de pelotes de réjection. Quand on savait qu'il suffisait d'un ou deux sorts pour tout nettoyer c'était à se demander si quelqu'un ne fait pas exprès de laisser les choses dans cet état…

Les chouettes et hiboux de toute taille et de toute couleur se disputaient les perchoirs à grand bruit. Mary ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vu autant de hiboux d'un coup. C'était impressionnant, presque effrayant en fait. Si tous ces rapaces décidaient soudainement que les trois Serdaigles les ennuyaient, ils allaient passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ces oiseaux nocturnes avaient l'habitude d'être dérangés en plein jour et trois d'entre eux quittèrent spontanément leurs perchoirs pour s'approcher. Emeli et Mary expliquèrent à William comment attacher la lettre à la patte de son hibou sans lui faire mal et comment l'aider à s'envoler.

\- C'est presque plus simple que la poste en fait, leur fit savoir William alors qu'ils retournaient dans le château.

\- La poste ? releva Emeli.

\- C'est le système de courrier des moldus, lui apprit Mary. Vous pensez qu'on peut déjà aller manger ?

\- Non, il est trop tôt. Si on allait plutôt réviser la métamorphose ? Robert m'a dit que la prof est extrêmement sévère.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le constater puisqu'ils commençaient l'après – midi avec cette matière. La salle se trouvait dans un couloir isolé et ne possédait ni porte ni mur qui la séparait de celui – ci. Le Professeur McGonagall les attendait déjà à l'entrée quand ils arrivèrent et ils prirent place en silence, impressionnés. Elle avait l'air bien moins sympathique que le Professeur Chourave et le joyeux bazar de sa serre.

C'était le seul cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun avec une autre maison et la raison de cette particularité leur fut exposée dès les premières minutes.

\- Bonjour à tous, leur dit l'enseignante. La métamorphose est une discipline rigoureuse et exigeante, demandant un travail de tous les instants. Des conditions difficiles à remplir, mais les Serdaigles ne m'ont jamais déçue, alors je compte sur vous pour relever le niveau de Poudlard en cette matière !

\- Elle vient d'insinuer que tous les autres sont nuls ou je rêve ? chuchota William à Terry juste assez fort pour que la moitié de la classe l'entende.

\- Monsieur Armstrong – Jones ! l'interpella le Professeur McGonagall. Je ne tolère aucun bavardage ni aucune inattention pendant mon cours. La métamorphose est une matière dangereuse ! Souvenez vous – en !

Elle regarda le concerné jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche un air contrit, puis commença le cours en leur parlant de la théorie selon laquelle une allumette était une aiguille : tout dépendait de la façon dont on choisissait de modéliser la matière les composant l'un ou l'autre. Ce qu'elle leur démontra en changeant un petit tas d'allumette en parfaites aiguilles d'un seul coup de baguette.

Puis, ce fut à leur tour d'essayer. Et Mary comprit rapidement que ce serait loin d'être aussi simple que ça l'avait semblé quand c'était McGonagall qui l'avait fait. La matière ne _voulait_ _pas_ se réarranger. Et si elle essayait de forcer le tout, sans le contrôler, ça explosait. Comme le démontrèrent les allumettes réduites à l'état de copeaux qui s'accumulèrent rapidement sur un coin de son bureau. Elle ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire que celles de ses camarades sur lesquelles il ne se passait rien si ce n'est un bref frémissement.

\- C'est bien Miss Potter, lui fit soudainement McGonagall en s'arrêtant devant elle. Vous arrivez à faire se dissocier la matière. Le tout est maintenant de la réarranger assez vite pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de se disperser.

\- C'est une question de vitesse ? demanda t – elle timidement.

\- De vitesse, mais aussi de concentration et de maîtrise du flux magique. C'est votre magie qui doit créer le nouveau réarrangement de la matière pour qu'il prenne la forme que vous souhaitez et les comprimer pour qu'ils ne se dispersent pas.

Forte de ces nouvelles informations, Mary ne tarda pas à trouver la clef, se demandant pourquoi sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la métamorphose était la pire matière existant en ce bas monde. Une fois qu'on avait intégré le principe, c'était simple.

\- Bien, 5 points pour Serdaigle, la récompensa le professeur avant que la fin du cours ne sonne. Miss Potter, restez quelques instants supplémentaires, s'il vous plaît.

Mary jeta un coup d'œil un peu anxieux à ses camarades qui sortaient, puis s'approcha du bureau.

\- Ai – je fait quelque chose ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Non, Miss Potter. Je voulais juste que nous reparlions après la conversation que vous avez entendu entre moi et Crystall Entwhistle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle entache nos relations. Contrairement à ce qu'elle a pu laisser entendre, ni moi ni le directeur n'avons de mauvaises intentions à votre encontre.

\- Ma mère est sans doute un peu trop protectrice à mon égard, convint la fillette s'attirant un léger sourire de la vieille femme. Elle a dit que se sera à moi de me faire mon opinion alors je vais le faire et pas uniquement croire ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Voilà qui est sage pour une sorcière aussi jeune que vous. Vous méritez bien votre place à Serdaigle.

\- Je peux y aller ? J'ai sortilège.

\- Oui, oui. Dites au Professeur Flitwick que je vous ai retenue.

Mary s'empressa de quitter la classe et se retrouva nez à nez avec William et Emeli. La seconde essayait de tirer le premier avec elle, sans grand succès puisqu'il s'était agrippé à une statue et qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de la lâcher.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites au juste ? demanda la rousse en haussant un sourcil.

\- William voulait écouter aux portes et moi je voulais l'en dissuader.

\- Techniquement, il n'y a pas de porte à cette salle, fit remarquer le concerné sans paraître contrit. Donc, je ne pouvais pas écouter aux portes.

\- C'est une expression, soupira la blonde.

\- Et du coup, on a rien entendu, râla William. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

Mary hésita une poignée de seconde avant de leur dire alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de salle de sortilège :

\- McGonagall a eu une dispute avec ma mère pendant les vacances et elle voulait en reparler pour me dire que je ne devais pas garder une mauvaise image d'elle. Si ma mère avait été là, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé me parler, je pense.

\- Qui est ta mère ? s'enquit Emeli qui était parfaitement au courant que Mary était orpheline en réalité contrairement au garçon qui les accompagnait.

\- Crystall Entwhistle, répondit la rousse avec fierté.

\- Oh ! Je la connais ! Lady Entwhistle a été citée a plusieurs reprises dans la Gazette ces dernières années à propos de ses recherches en potion !

\- Tu lis la Gazette ? s'étonna Mary qui, elle, ne s'intéressait pas tellement aux informations dans le monde sorcier.

\- Oui et non. Ma tante a des problèmes de vue alors elle me demande de la lui lire.

\- Et tes parents ? demanda William sans aucune subtilités, mais ayant vraisemblablement deviné la réponse.

\- Je vis avec ma tante, répondit fermement la blonde avant de pousser la porte de la salle de sortilège.

Le professeur Flitwick, l'homme le plus petit que ces enfants aient vu de leur vie, les réprimanda pour leur retard, quand bien même leurs camarades de Serpentard n'avaient pas fini de s'installer. Ils s'excusèrent platement avant d'aller prendre les dernières places au bout des estrades disposées en U autours de la salle.

\- Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le cours sur la lévitation. C'est l'une des aptitudes élémentaires du sorcier ! Un sortilège des plus basique. Répétez après moi : Wingardium Leviosa.

\- Wingardium Leviosaaaa !

\- N'oubliez pas d'articuler ! C'est très important !

\- Le blond en face n'arrête pas de nous fixer, chuchota William en se penchant vers Mary.

\- Non, le corrigea Emeli de l'autre côté. Il regarde Mary.

Laquelle grogna de dépit. Elle savait très bien pourquoi on la regardait. Dès qu'on la reconnaissait, on la fixait, même dans les couloirs et même des élèves bien plus âgés ! Elle prit donc soin de focaliser son attention ailleurs.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde regarde Mary, s'exclama William en agitant sa baguette pour illustrer son propos. Ils ont un problème avec les rousses ou c'est simplement sa coiffure ?

\- Je me suis coiffée, rétorqua vivement la concernée en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas une seule mèche qui s'échappait de sa queue de cheval.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? s'horrifia Michael Corner qui était assis de l'autre côte de William. Mais enfin ! Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Mary Potter !

\- Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de la connaître, siffla la concernée en fusillant son camarade du regard.

\- Mais vous parlez de quoi ? s'énerva le Né – moldu en faisant un geste brusque de la baguette.

Il y eut un sifflement aiguë, puis l'un des pieds du bureau du professoral explosa, faisant dégringoler tout les grimoires se trouvant dessus. Il y eut un grand silence seulement coupé par le cri indigné du professeur :

\- On agite pas sa baguette comme ça Monsieur Armstrong – Jones ! 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Concentrez – vous !

\- C'est lui notre directeur de maison, hein ? chuchota William. Pourquoi il ne nous avantage pas comme les autres ?

\- Les directeurs avantagent leurs Maisons ? interrogea Emeli sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas très équitable.

\- C'est Pénélope Deauclair qui me l'a dit, lui répondit William.

\- En silence Saddler, Potter et Armstrong ! exigea le Professeur de Sortilège.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel, outrée. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche ! Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était s'asseoir entre les deux autres concernés.

\- En tout cas, le blond continue à te regarder, murmura William.

\- Monsieur Armstrong !

Le professeur Flitwick les garda à l'œil tout le cours, et les autres en profitèrent allègrement. Les Serpentards assis sur l'estrade en face n'arrêtaient pas de rire sous cape. Mais moins de la moitié d'entre eux avaient réussi à faire s'envoler leur plume à la fin de l'heure. Du coup, ils avaient presque tous des devoirs supplémentaires pour le prochain cours, à la grande satisfaction des Serdaigles. Apparemment, le directeur de leur Maison les jugeait plus sévèrement que les élèves des autres Maisons.

Mary jeta son livre de sortilège dans son sac, rangea sa baguette et sourit en entendant William râler. Étant d'origine moldu il n'était pas habitué à écrire avec une plume et de l'encre et il venait de s'en mettre partout une fois de plus.

Quand la Potter sortit dans le couloir les élèves de Serpentard semblaient l'attendre. Mais seuls trois d'entre eux se détachèrent pour venir lui parler. Il y avait un petit blond au visage pointu et aux yeux gris encadré par deux garçons particulièrement grands et robustes du haut de leurs onze ans.

\- Bonjour, lui dit le blond. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et voici Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Enchanté.

Mary fut sur ses gardes dès qu'elle entendit son nom de famille. Comme beaucoup d'enfant sorciers, elle n'était jamais allée à l'école avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle avait suivi des cours à domicile depuis ses 6 ans. Et parmi les nombreux cours qu'elle et Cameron avaient suivis, il y en avait un qui concernait les anciennes familles de Sang – Pure. Notamment sur celles pompeusement appelées "les Trente Sacrées" qui étaient parmi les plus anciennes, et les plus "Pures" de la sorciété.

D'ordinaire, c'était sa grand-mère paternelle qui s'occupait des leçons puisqu'elle était préceptrice. Mais ce cours là, c'était sa mère qui l'avait fait. Et parmi les plus importantes familles de Sang-Pure, sa mère avait particulièrement mis l'accent sur certaines. Comme les Malefoy. " _Quoi qu'il arrive Mary, ne te mets pas un Malefoy à dos. Ils ne sont peut –être pas toujours du bon côté du mur, mais ils ont le pouvoir de te pourrir la vie où que tu ailles, d'autant plus que tu es Lady Potter et que tu n'as plus aucune alliance avec d'autres familles. Crois moi, mieux vaut leur sourire et leur être sympathique. Ça rend les choses beaucoup plus simples… Et ils n'ont pas à savoir ce que tu penses réellement d'eux_ ".

Mary se rappelait que Cameron avait jugé ça extrêmement "Serpentard" et mal. Et leur mère avait répondu qu'eux travaillaient toujours comme ça et qu'il fallait s'aligner si on souhaitait leur tenir tête. Ce qui était plutôt censé, selon la rousse. Et sa mère devait savoir de quoi elle parlait : en tant de Lady d'une famille de Sang-Pure, elle avait sans doute côtoyé lesdits Malefoy de près.

\- Bonjour Drago Malefoy, se força à répondre poliment Mary même si elle savait qu'il n'était là que parce qu'elle était célèbre. Je suis Mary Potter, mais tu le savais déjà, n'est – ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je tenais juste à te saluer personnellement.

\- Merci, lui dit –elle puisqu'il semblait sous-entendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un honneur.

L'air satisfait, le blond prit rapidement congé et Mary soupira de soulagement. Ça aurait pu être pire que ça. Elle aurait pu refuser de le saluer et se le mettre à dos pour les 7 prochaines années ! De quoi en frisonner d'effroi quand on savait de quoi les Malefoy pouvaient être capables pour restaurer leur honneur. Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemis au château alors retourner des salutations étaient un bien moindre sacrifice.

Les première année de Serdaigle vinrent se glisser à leur table au milieu d'une Grande Salle déjà bondée. Ils mangèrent avec appétit avant que Pénélope, la Préfète, ne leur propose de les guider jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie où ils allaient prendre leur premier cours en la matière dans la soirée.

Arrivé au pied de la tour, ils restèrent un moment contemplatif : encore des marches ? L'ascension fut aussi pénible qu'ils l'avaient craint.

\- Mais… Qu'est ce que les sorciers… ont contre les ascenseurs ? haleta William à mi-hauteur.

\- Je crois pas… qu'il y ait eu … des ascenseurs… a l'époque des Fondateurs, répondit Terry Boot. Quand est ce qu'… ils s'arrêtent… ces escaliers ?

Ils finirent pas déboucher au sommet de la tour où les attendaient tranquillement le Professeur Sinistra. Il s'agissait là d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année à la peau sombre avec de longs cheveux noirs qui se confondaient dans sa robe de sorcière de la même couleur, mais parsemée de petites étoiles qui semblaient fluorescer dans la pénombre environnante. Elle les regarda s'affaler contre les murs sans paraître étonnée, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait là du sort de tout premier année entrant à Poudlard. Les Poufsouffles les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et ils commencèrent le cours dans la foulée.

Elle fit apparaître une carte du ciel sur le mur refermant la cage d'escalier et leur expliqua que les cours de la semaine seraient consacrés à leur apprendre les repères basiques de l'Astronomie. Elle passa un petit quart d'heure sur la carte au mur avant de leur enjoindre, à leur étonnement à tous, de se coucher sur les matelas qu'elle fit apparaître. Ils n'utiliseraient pas tout de suite les télescopes.

Ils passèrent donc près de deux heures, allongés sous le ciel nocturne à tenter de repérer l'étoile du Nord, Mars, et diverses constellations. Ça aurait pu être intéressant s'ils n'avaient pas été couchés, dans le noir, bien au chaud et bercés par la voix profonde de la prof. Qui ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait perdu la moitié des étudiants. Ou alors elle fit très bien semblant.

Mary essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentrée et de prendre des notes, ce qui était plutôt malaisé puisqu'elle était couchée sur le dos dans le noir et ne voyait donc pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle écrivait. Sans compter que Sinistra citait tout un tas de noms bizarres !

Ce furent les deux heures de cours les plus agréables de ce premier jour à Poudlard. Quand celui-ci fut terminé Mary enfonça son coude dans les côtes de William, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise tout à fait indigne, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre en train de dormir.

\- Je l'ai trouvé intéressant ce cours, bailla t –il alors qu'ils redescendaient de la tour. Pas vous ?

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel puisque aucun n'avait manqué le réveil brutal dont Mary l'avait gratifié. Et d'autres l'avaient entendu ronfler et dans leur mansuétude l'avait poussé sur le côté pour qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper et donc qu'il ne fasse pas perdre de point à leur Maison. S'il voulait dormir en cours, c'était son problème du temps que ça ne rejaillissait pas sur tous les autres.

Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune en somnolant à moitié et grimpèrent jusque dans leurs dortoirs respectifs sous le regard moqueur de leurs camarades plus âgés.

\- Je suis fatiguée, soupira Emeli en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Heureusement qu'on ne commence qu'à 9h demain.

\- Nous allons avoir potion, leur dit Lisa en défaisant sa cravate. Cela sera sans nul doute plus intéressant que les cours de ce jour.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ça intéressant ? lui demanda Padma, ébahie.

\- Dans une moindre mesure.

Mary et Emeli échangèrent un regard : Lisa était visiblement extrêmement exigeante. Les quatre filles se mirent en pyjama et constatèrent que leur dernière camarade, Mandy, était assise à la table de leur dortoir, en train de s'entraîner au sortilège de lévitation. Elles s'entre regardèrent : Mandy était la seule des Serdaigles à ne pas avoir réussi à passer l'étape de la plume et elle avait donc aussi eu un devoir supplémentaire pour le lendemain. Mary reposa l'Histoire de Poudlard sur sa table de chevet.

Mandy sursauta quand elles vinrent s'installer avec elle et sembla se recroqueviller avec crainte. La Potter ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Personne n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle se sente agressée. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir entendue parler de toute la journée. Ou l'avoir vue assise à côté de quelqu'un. Ou simplement manger. Pourtant les premières années avaient tous passés presque toute leur journée ensemble ! Avait –elle seulement été présente ?

\- Nous allons te supporter dans ta tâche, lui apprit Lisa en tirant sa baguette.

La petite brune leva un regard étonné et hésitant vers elles, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Les quatre filles lui répondirent d'un sourire qui se voulait encourageant avant de se lancer dans des explications et des démonstrations qui finirent en rires et avec des objets volant dans tous les sens dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la Préfète leur ordonne d'aller se coucher puisque le couvre feu des première année était dépassé. Elles s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	4. I-4 Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort

_Salut **Maia 30** ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Il faut aussi voir que Mary a eu une éducation sorcière : elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'envoyer paître un Malefoy, contrairement à Harry qui ne sait rien de rien quand il monte dans le Poudlard Express... Ça change beaucoup de choses ! _

_Hello **ange** ! Gryffondor n'était pas du tout au programme pour Mary. Si elle avait été élevée par les Dursley, à la limite, mais là non ^^_

 _De rien **Mathilde**! Je trouvais Serpentard trop « classique » je dirais. On le voit souvent dans les fanfics et je ne voulais pas faire comme tout le monde ! _

_Toujours pas de chapitre sur "la Vengeance" cette semaine... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort...**

Le deuxième jour de cours de l'année, commença sous de meilleurs auspices que le premier pour Mary. D'abord, elle se réveilla à l'heure, ce qui représentait un net progrès. Ensuite, elle parvînt à faire son nœud de cravate seule. Enfin, Ladon ne semblant pas plus décidé à rester dans son vivarium que la veille, elle l'enroula autours de son cou ce qui lui éviterait d'avoir la peur de sa vie en ouvrant son sac. Elle descendit dans la salle commune en compagnie des autres filles et les garçons s'y trouvaient déjà.

Ils purent descendre prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Car ce matin, les Serdaigles avaient une nouvelle épreuve à franchir : le cours de potion. Ils firent donc la connaissance des cachots : son humidité, sa température fraîche et surtout ses multiples couloirs qui ressemblaient tous et qui faillirent bien les faire arriver en retard. Les Poufsouffles étaient déjà présents quand ils finirent par dénicher la bonne salle.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller à gauche ! s'exclama Mary.

\- Oh ça va, rétorqua William. Quelle idée aussi de nous faire cours ici ! Elles ne sont pas assez bien les salles de cours chauffées et surtout sans labyrinthe !?

\- Les potions sont pour la plupart instables à la lumière et aux températures au dessus de 15 degrés durant leur préparation, lui répondit Mary avec un regard condescendant. Ma mère aussi a son labo en sous-sol. Si on avait eu cours dans les étages, il aurait fallu…

Mary se tut quand elle vit Emeli ouvrir de grands yeux effrayés pour fixer quelque chose dans son dos. Lentement, la rousse se retourna pour se trouver face à deux iris noir comme des puits sans fond au milieu d'un visage sévère entouré de cheveux sombres. Severus Rogue la regardait fixement avec l'air de vouloir la tuer. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça que ça apparu dans l'esprit de la fillette. Elle crut qu'il allait lui faire une remarque, mais il se contenta de leur ordonner d'entrer dans la salle et de s'installer par deux aux paillasses.

L'endroit était mal éclairé et les étagères remplies de choses plus où moins glauques. La Potter prit soin de s'installer au fond de la classe où elle fut rejointe par William qui avait également l'air de vouloir s'éloigner le plus possible du sinistre professeur. Ça ne les empêcha cependant pas d'être les premières cibles :

\- Potter, l'interpella le professeur. A partir de quels ingrédients prépare t –on la Goutte du Mort Vivant ?

\- De la poudre d'Asphodel et d'Armoise, Monsieur, lui répondit –elle avec aplomb.

\- Et quel est son effet ?

\- C'est un somnifère puissant. Il a un effet quasi instantané et plonge la personne qui le prend dans un immobilisme si total que des gens ont déjà été déclarés morts à cause de lui.

\- Comment la conserve t –on ? poursuivit –il impitoyablement.

\- Une fois qu'elle a été enfermée dans une bouteille en verre teinté, on peut la conserver à température ambiante et la laisser sur sa table de chevet.

Mary savait qu'elle avait répondu juste : sa mère avait veillé à ce que Rogue n'ait pas l'occasion de la pénaliser. Ce que le professeur sembla comprendre. Il ne fit rien pour le montrer, mais il n'en était visiblement pas très content.

\- Nous verrons bien si vous arriverez à la préparer aussi bien que vous en parlez Potter. Armstrong-Jones !

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'un bézoard ?

\- Un antidote à la plupart des poisons, Monsieur.

Le professeur fixa un instant le binôme de Serdaigle assit tout au fond de la classe avant de tourner son attention vers les Poufsouffles qui avaient échappé à son courroux jusque là.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? chuchota William. Heureusement que j'ai ouvert mon livre hier soir par acquit de conscience !

\- D'après ce que j'en ai entendu, c'est son comportement normal.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

Mary fit une grimace : il était hors de question qu'elle le répète. En réalité sa mère faisait toujours très attention quand elle parlait des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas devant les enfants. Mais elle se laissait aller dès qu'elle croyait que les gamins n'entendraient pas. Elle qualifiait souvent Rogue d'immonde bâtard incapable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes qui mériterait qu'on lui enfonce jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive un balai dans le c…

\- Potter ! Armstrong ! On ne bavarde pas pendant mes cours ! Deux points en moins pour Serdaigle ! s'exclama Rogue en les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Il leur ordonna ensuite de préparer une potion contre les furoncles et occupa presque tout le reste du temps à passer et repasser entre les tables, sans se rendre compte qu'il rendait tous les élèves nerveux. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une Poufsouffle fit tomber les crochets qu'elle venait d'attraper d'une main tremblante directement dans son chaudron. Alors qu'il aurait fallu les broyer et les incorporer doucement.

Une fumée verte s'échappa brutalement de la potion et fit tousser et pleurer tout le monde tandis que le chaudron se mettait doucement à fondre, répandant la mixture sur le sol de la classe et éclaboussant abondamment l'élève la plus proche.

Le cours fut interrompu durant un quart d'heure, le temps d'assainir l'air et de nettoyer la potion devenue corrosive qui avait laissé une énième trace sur le sol, preuve que ce n'était pas le premier incident à arriver. Poufsouffle se vit retirer 5 points et la plupart des potions tournèrent dans le quart d'heure où elles avaient été abandonnées. Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas notées. En somme, ce fut un cours catastrophique et chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils furent autorisés à quitter les cachots.

Hannah Abbott, la Poufsouffle qui avait fait fondre son chaudron, les rejoignit sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Apparemment l'infirmière avait réussi à arranger rapidement les désastres causés par la potion.

\- Heureusement qu'on a plus potion avant jeudi ! s'exclama Anthony en se laissant tomber à table. Rogue est flippant. L'histoire de la magie devrait être plus tranquille.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lui répondit la Serdaigle d'origine asiatique à côté de qui il s'était assis. Le professeur Binns va vous plonger dans un ennui… mortel.

Et elle éclata de rire en concert avec son amie blonde qui était assise en face d'elle. Les premières années échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de se jeter sur les plats. C'est que ça donnait faim de trembler sous le regard de Rogue !

\- Moi, je pense que ça sera intéressant, commenta William en attrapant une cuisse de poulet.

\- Tu aimes l'histoire ? s'enquit Mary en l'imitant.

\- L'histoire, non. Mais l'histoire de la magie ? Ça doit être extrêmement intéressant. L'histoire de la _magie_ , répéta t –il devant le regard étonné de ses camarades.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à constater la réalité de la chose. William fut sur un petit nuage en constatant que le professeur était un fantôme. Mary, quant à elle, ne prit des notes que par acquis de conscience. Elle connaissait déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire des sorciers britanniques et ne s'y intéressait pas réellement.

On ne peut pas réécrire l'histoire. Mais on peut encore créer son avenir. Ça ne vaut donc pas la peine de s'apitoyer sur le passé. C'était ce que lui disait sa mère quand elle était prise d'un soudain accès de tristesse à l'idée de ne jamais avoir connu ses parents. Son père en revanche lui disait qu'on ne peut pas bâtir son avenir sans connaître le passé. C'était perturbant d'avoir deux versions opposées sur un même sujet.

La rouquine passa la deuxième heure d'histoire à griffonner des dessins sur le bord de son parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les œillades désapprobatrices lancées par Lisa qui était assise quelques places plus loin et ne se sente obligée de recommencer à écouter le fantôme parler des druides, les premiers utilisateurs de baguette magique, d'une voix monocorde.

\- Alors, tu trouves toujours ça aussi intéressant ? s'enquit Emeli sur un ton railleur à la sortie du cours.

\- C'était extraordinaire ! lui répondit William avec l'air convaincu, ce qui fit glisser le sourire moqueur des lèvres des autres élèves.

Il était cependant bien le seul à être de cet avis… Ils achevèrent la journée par le cours de Sortilège ou le Professeur Flitwick commença par vérifier que tous avaient compris comment jeter un sort de lévitation. Mandy réussi l'épreuve avec brio, et échangea un sourire timide avec ses camarades de chambre qui l'avaient entraînée la veille.

\- Vous savez quoi ? leur demanda Terry dès qu'ils quittèrent le cours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Demain on a l'après-midi de libre !

\- Avec tous les devoirs qu'on a déjà, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une après-midi "libre", glissa Michael l'air amer.

\- Quel rabat-joie, grommela William soutenu par les hochements de tête de Terry. Moi, en tout cas je vais pas passer tout l'après-midi à la bibliothèque !

\- Tu es sûr d'être un vrai Serdaigle ? lui demanda Emeli en rigolant. Le Choixpeau a dû se tromper de Maison.

\- Il a hésité avec Gryffondor, leur confia t –il.

\- Malheur, un Gryffondor refoulé, s'amusa Mary sans avouer que ça avait aussi été son cas. Je vais repasser au dortoir avant le repas, quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

Emeli lui emboîta le pas, ainsi que William et Padma, tandis que les autres refusaient de se fatiguer inutilement. Ce fut donc le quatuor qui se retrouva devant le heurtoir.

\- Arrache moi, griffe ma tête, et du rouge viendra le noir, leur dit la tête d'aigle. Qui suis – je ?

\- Pourquoi tant de violence ? lui demanda William sans obtenir une réponse.

\- On a pas le droit à un indice en plus ? tenta Mary, sans plus de succès.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'aucun inconnu n'est jamais entré dans notre salle commune : on a du mal à y entrer nous même alors qu'on appartient à Serdaigle, soupira Emeli.

\- Un problème les jeunes ? leur demanda une voix.

Samantha et son amie Jen arrivaient, suivies par deux garçons aux cheveux châtains sans doute en 5ème année également. Mary leur répéta la devinette et ils se creusèrent la tête quelque secondes avant que l'un des garçons ne s'exclame :

\- Une allumette évidemment !

Ça semblait évident une fois trouvé, mais ça fit quand même grogner les quatre plus jeunes. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune… Et c'était le chaos ! La paisible atmosphère qui y régnait jusque là avait laissé place à une cacophonie assourdissante. Un courant d'air traversait la tour de part en part faisant voler les longs rideaux bleus jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Plusieurs Serdaigles étaient penchés vers l'extérieur d'une des fenêtres devant laquelle un long nuage noir montait.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Samantha. Jen, tu me dois 5 mornilles ! Ils n'ont tenu que deux jours !

La concernée pesta sous le regard ébahit des petits nouveaux et Samantha alla se pencher à son tour par la fenêtre. Il s'avéra par la suite qu'un 6ème année avait tenté de préparer une potion combinant les propriétés de la potion Sans-Sommeil et celle d'une potion énergisante dont les formules étaient somme toutes très proches. Ça avait mal tourné et il avait jeté son chaudron par la fenêtre avant que le tout n'explose dans la tour.

Où était passé le havre de paix dont parlaient toutes les rumeurs à propos de Serdaigle ? Plusieurs autres élèves étaient devant le TQ où quelques questions trônaient déjà dont une passée en débat qui semblait avoir déjà un argumentaire bien fourni. Les personnes rassemblées devant avaient renoncé à écrire sur le tableau pour en discuter entre eux à grand renfort de gestes.

Sa curiosité piquée, Mary s'approcha un peu pour voir la question : " _Les cycles et l'inclinaison de la lune influent t –ils sur la qualité, la forme et la taille des pierres de lune trouvées dans les mines du Népal par rapport à celles retrouvées en Bolivie ?_ ". Autant dire qu'elle ne comprit pas réellement l'intérêt de la question qui semblait tant passionner les foules.

Quelqu'un se pencha soudainement au dessus d'elle et prit appuis sur ses épaules pour s'emparer d'une craie. Figée, elle se laissa faire et la personne en question écrivit quelques mots rapides sur le tableau, faisant taire les antagonistes. Puis, il se redressa et s'en alla comme il était venu. C'était l'un de ceux qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir connu de peigne depuis des années. Mary jeta un coup d'œil autours d'elle. Les élèves plus âgés étaient occupés à lire en silence ce qui venait d'être ajouté. Puis ils reprirent le débat avec animation et elle s'enfuit avant de se faire embarquer dans une discussion qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Les quatre première année quittèrent rapidement la salle commune après avoir chacun déposé leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs. Une fois sortit de là, Mary entama une conversation avec Ladon qui était resté caché dans son sac durant tout le cours de potion mais n'avait rien loupé des événements.

\- C'est vraiment… effrayant comme langue, lui dit Emeli quand Mary se tourna enfin vers elle. Je ne sais pas comment une bouche humaine peut produire des sifflements de la sorte.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua la rouquine. Je le fais c'est tout. C'est comme marcher ou respirer pour moi.

\- Je peux le toucher ?

Mary jeta un coup d'œil à son serpent qui se redressa sur son épaule en réponse. Emeli s'approcha prudemment et tendit la main pour caresser du bout d'un doigt hésitant la mâchoire et la gorge du reptile.

\- Il est tout chaud, et doux, s'étonna t –elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Mary en grattouillant le ventre de son plus ancien ami.

\- Pourquoi est – il de cette couleur ?

\- Les serpents albinos de sa race sont comme ça.

\- Il est beau.

Le compliment sembla beaucoup plaire au serpent. Autant les humains ne le comprenaient pas s'ils n'étaient pas Fourchelangue, autant lui comprenait parfaitement les humains même s'il les ignorait le plus souvent. Mary se promit de dire à sa mère qu'elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à apprécier les serpents… En parlant de chez elle, une lettre arriva au repas directement venue du Phare.

\- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? s'enquit William, curieux.

\- Que mon petit frère est infernal depuis que je suis partie à Poudlard. Il est jaloux. Il va me rendre la vie impossible dès que je rentrerais pour les vacances. Il faut que je réfléchisse à un moyen de le garder éloigné de moi.

\- Ton petit frère ? répéta Anthony Goldstein, incertain. Mais tes parents ont été tués quand tu n'avais qu'un an, non ? Comment peux – tu avoir un petit frère ?

Le silence se fit autours du garçon et de Mary qui s'était figée à l'évocation de ses parents, morts sans qu'elle les ait jamais connus. Sa marraine et mère d'adoption lui en avait parlé quand elle en avait émis le souhait, mais la plupart du temps, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Certes, elle avait été élevée entourée d'amour, et elle considérait Crystall et Dante comme étant sa mère et son père. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle ressente beaucoup de tristesse à l'évocation de la mort de ses parents biologiques.

Elle allait le rabrouer : elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de ça, mais quand elle constata que toutes les personnes alentours écoutaient, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait éclairer la situation une bonne fois pour toute et ainsi régler le problème définitivement. Histoire de ne pas avoir à se répéter.

\- J'ai été élevée par ma marraine qui a été désignée par mes parents pour s'occuper de moi s'il leur arrivait malheur. Elle a eu un fils avec qui j'ai été élevée : je le considère comme mon frère.

\- Mais… Ça veut dire que tes parents s'attendaient à mourir ? réfléchit Cho Chang qui faisait parti des curieux écoutant la conversation.

\- Ils luttaient activement contre Voldemort, bien sûr qu'ils avaient envisagé la possibilité de mourir ! s'exclama t –elle.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Énervée, Mary avait haussé le ton et quelque peu crié le nom du plus grand mage noir anglais des derniers siècles.

\- C'est qui Voldemort ? répéta innocemment William, sans comprendre que c'était la raison du silence soudain.

Il y eu quelques cris, puis on lui ordonna de se taire et de ne pas dire ce nom. Et certains élèves plus âgés de la table des Serpentards le fusillèrent du regard en marmonnant entre eux contre l'insulte de voir un tel nom prononcé par un Sang-de-B...

Mary se leva avant de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas assuré sous le regard de dizaines d'étudiants. Les conversations ne reprirent qu'une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, s'amplifiant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le Directeur élever la voix pour demander le silence depuis le fin fond du couloir dans lequel elle s'était engagée au hasard.

Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le bord d'une fenêtre, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir. Elle était fâchée, et triste et elle en avait vraiment, mais vraiment, assez de toute cette histoire autours de sa célébrité ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix et être une élève comme les autres sans cette maudite cicatrice sur son front ! Elle se laissa réconforter par Ladon qui se frotta contre sa joue dans une attitude qu'on s'attendrait plutôt à retrouver sur un chien qu'avec un serpent.

Elle émietta le morceau de pain qu'elle avait emporté avec elle pour essayer de combler son estomac qui criait famine.

\- Mary, l'appela soudainement une voix qu'elle reconnue comme appartenant à William.

Elle jeta un regard au couloir et le jeune Né – moldu s'approcha prudemment, l'air de se demander si elle allait le chasser ou pas, puis vînt s'asseoir en face d'elle avec un peu plus d'aplomb en constatant qu'elle ne disait rien. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il lève son regard noisette vers elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lui avoua t –il finalement en brisant le silence. C'est qui ce type Volmachin? Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec toi ? Pourquoi tout le monde te fixe comme ça ? Je ne comprends rien…

Mary ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'avalanche de question, démontrant une fois de plus la curiosité débordante du garçon, ainsi que son côté Gryffondor qui lui faisait mettre les pieds dans les plats. Et elle se dit qu'il serait peut –être charitable de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. De le lui dire elle, avec sa version des faits, et non pas celle enjolivée qu'avait le reste du monde. Elle aurait pourtant préféré qu'il reste dans l'ignorance et ne soit pas comme tous ces gens qui la fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle appréciait particulièrement sa présence pour cette raison. La question était : garderait –il le même comportement une fois qu'il serait au courant ?

\- Voldemort, dit –elle, est le plus puissant des mages noirs des derniers siècles. Il a terrifié l'Angleterre dans les années 1970 -1980. Tout le pays était sous son emprise. Au point qu'on a commencé à le surnommer Tu-Sais-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Seuls les sorciers d'origine moldus l'appellent pas son nom, et encore, pas toujours… C'est très mal vu.

\- Tu le fais aussi, lui fit –il remarquer.

\- J'ai été éduquée comme ça.

\- Et ensuite, que s'est – il passé ?

\- Il y a eu des gens qui se sont opposés à lui. Des sorciers comme Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, ou mes parents et ma marraine. Mes parents… ils étaient très doués en magie, même s'ils étaient encore jeunes à l'époque. Voldemort aurait bien aimé les recruter. Ils ont préféré lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors il les a pris en chasse. Personnellement. C'était un arrêt de mort pour eux. Personne ne lui survivait jamais. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de se cacher. Mais il les a retrouvés.

Mary s'interrompit et enlaça ses jambes qu'elle avait ramenées contre elle. Ces mots, c'était exactement ceux que sa mère d'adoption avait employé quand elle-même, à l'âge de 8 ans, avait posé la question. Elle était peut –être un peu jeune pour savoir réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais sa marraine avait choisi de ne pas lui mentir, même si elle avait sûrement omis les détails les plus sordides vu le regard hanté qu'elle avait en racontant l'histoire.

\- Voldemort s'est rendu dans la maison où ils se cachaient le soir d'Halloween. James Potter, mon père, lui a fait face pour que Lily Potter, ma mère, puisse s'échapper avec moi. Voldemort a tué mon père. Puis, il est venu nous chercher et il a tué ma mère…

La jeune fille s'interrompit une fois de plus, fermant brièvement les yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ça, il ne lui parvenait qu'une seule pensée. La lumière verte. La lumière verte éclairait le monde.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es célèbre ? chuchota William. Parce qu'il a tué tes parents ? Mais c'est complètement dégueulasse !

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça, le détrompa t –elle. Parce que l'histoire ne commence réellement que quand Voldemort s'est tourné vers moi. Il voulait sans doute terminer le travail. Mais quand il a essayé de me tuer, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Et il a été détruit. Il a disparu. Et moi, j'ai survécu. Avec ça.

Elle repoussa sa frange pour lui montrer sa cicatrice. Cette dernière, toujours rougeâtre comme perpétuellement inflammée, narguait la Potter à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir. Pourquoi, malgré une décennie, n'avait – elle pas blanchi comme celle que sa mère portait au visage ? Mary laissa retomber sa main.

\- Voilà pourquoi je suis célèbre et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde : j'ai survécu là ou mes parents sont morts alors que j'avais à peine 1 an, et Voldemort a disparu.

Elle se tut, attendant de voir comment le Né – moldu allait réagir. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne commencerait pas à se comporter comme les autres. Elle caressa Ladon qui la chatouilla du bout de sa langue fourchue.

\- Ça doit être insupportable, dit finalement le garçon avec une empathie étonnante.

\- De ?

\- De savoir que tu as survécu et pas tes parents. Et que tout le monde te félicite pour ça.

\- C'est pire que ça ! éclata la rousse en se redressant brutalement. Partout où je vais, j'ai l'impression d'être un animal de zoo. On me fixe ! On veut me toucher ! On veut absolument que j'aille ici et là, que je leur dise bonjour qu'ils puissent dire qu'ils m'ont rencontrée, parlée, touchée et j'en passe !

\- Hé ben dit donc, ça c'est de la colère, n'est ce pas mon cher George ? commenta une nouvelle voix.

\- Je dirais même que c'est une sacré colère mon cher Fred ! Il ne faut pas garder toute cette colère en toi…

\- … Il faut l'exprimer !

Les jumeaux Weasley apparurent dans le couloir, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Les deux première année les fixèrent, l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, avant qu'ils ne reprennent :

\- Vu que vous êtes partis au début du repas, vous devez avoir faim non ?

\- On peut vous montrer un endroit pour pallier ce problème.

\- En plus, reprirent –ils en même temps, ce couloir ne va pas rester désert encore bien longtemps maintenant que le dîner est terminé.

Les deux Serdaigles s'entre regardèrent avant de suivre les jumeaux qui les ramenèrent rapidement vers le hall avant de prendre un couloir adjacent. Ils descendirent un escalier et passèrent devant des tonneaux.

\- C'est l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, leur dit l'un des deux frères.

\- Mais Jonathan n'a jamais accepté de nous y faire entrer.

\- Et ce qu'on voulait vous montrer est juste après.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les quatre devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et les plus âgés chatouillèrent la poire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à rire et livre le passage vers un grand espace ou de petits êtres couraient partout.

\- Bienvenus dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses ? s'enquit William, qui était resté figé à l'entrée.

\- Ce sont des elfes de maison, lui apprit Mary. Ils doivent s'occuper de la cuisine et des tâches ménagères du château…

\- Exactement ! C'est grâce à eux que nous mangeons tellement bien tous les jours !

Un murmure ravi parcourut le rang des elfes et quand les jumeaux leur demandèrent de servir deux repas pour les Serdaigles qui n'avaient pas mangé, ils s'empressèrent de le faire. En quelques secondes la table était dressée.

\- Merci, leur dit William avec un sourire.

Il reçu en échange quelques révérences des elfes les plus proches avant que ceux – ci ne retournent à leurs tâches.

\- On vous laisse, leur dit Fred – ou peut –être George – Weasley.

\- On avait autre chose de prévu avant d'entendre ta douce voix Mary !

\- Bon appétit, achevèrent t – ils en cœur avant de disparaître.

\- Ils sont sympas, commenta William. Mais c'est qui ? Tu les connais ?

\- Fred et George Weasley, ils sont amis avec mon cousin. Tu sais, le Poufsouffle blond qu'on a vu quand on cherchait la volière.

\- Ah oui !

Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence, regardant les petites créatures travailler dur, avec un sourire aux lèvres pour certaines. Ils avaient l'air heureux de se trouver là…

Ils étaient en train de demander une deuxième tournée de dessert quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudainement. Ils sursautèrent –avaient –ils le droit de se trouver ici ? – puis se détendirent en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Jonathan. Il congédia d'un geste de la tête l'Elfe qui c'était immédiatement approché pour lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose et s'approcha de Mary.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda t –il. Tu n'en avais pas l'air tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Tu sais, Mary, tu ne devrais pas être si dure envers ces gens. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais tu pourrais aussi voir le problème dans l'autre sens.

La rousse allait s'insurger : on voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui était au cœur des rumeurs ! Mais il leva une main pour qu'elle le laisse terminer en un geste si semblable à sa mère que la cadette se tut.

\- Quand tu as terrassé Voldemort, tu as délivré l'Angleterre d'une terrible menace. Ça faisait plus d'une décennie qu'il sévissait. Il y avait des morts, des disparitions et des détraqueurs à tous les coins de rue. On ne pouvait plus sortir sans se demander si on reviendrait en vie le soir, et même chez soi on était pas à l'abri. Ce que tu sais très bien.

\- Tu…

\- Laisse moi terminer. Et tu as tué Voldemort. Tu l'as fait disparaître et tu as libéré toute la sorciété. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es dans les livres d'histoire et tu es considérée comme un héros, même si personne ne sait pourquoi c'est arrivé. Tu es suffisamment intelligente et âgée pour comprendre pourquoi les sorciers te traitent ainsi, non ?

\- Si, grommela t –elle, mécontente.

\- Alors cesse de te comporter comme ça.

Mary lui jeta un regard noir. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la soutienne, et au lieu de ça il lui faisait la morale ! Elle l'adorait, mais qu'est ce qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça ! Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il avait raison.

\- Mais si quelqu'un se fait trop insistant n'hésite pas à lui rappeler la réalité des choses, termina t –il avec un sourire. Tolère la curiosité tant qu'elle ne devient pas malsaine. Et laisse les gens te regarder si ça leur fait plaisir. Tu es une gamine toute mignonne, c'est normale qu'ils te regardent !

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! se hérissa t –elle comme le feraient tous les enfants.

\- Et je ne pense pas que les gens la regardent parce qu'elle est "toute mignonne", renchérit William d'un air pensif avant d'ajouter en rigolant : ils doivent juste se demander comment des cheveux comme les siens peuvent exister !

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes cheveux ? grogna Mary.

\- J'aime mieux pas savoir.

\- Que la prochaine fois que tu en parles, tu le regretteras !

\- Ouh, j'ai peur là.

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Bon, sortez d'ici tous les deux. On est en train de perturber le travail des elfes, et ce n'est pas bien.

Les Serdaigles obéirent en continuant à se chamailler et ils n'entendirent même pas Jonathan soupirer quand ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le hall et que lui s'arrêtait devant sa salle commune. Il avait fallu à peine deux jours de cours pour que Mary pique une crise. Il avait parié sur une semaine. Il allait devoir envoyer deux noises à sa sœur.

Le reste de la semaine fut beaucoup plus calme. On continuait à la fixer, mais avec moins d'insistance à présent, et c'était un soulagement. Les gens devaient s'être habitués à se trouver dans la même école que Mary Potter. Mais l'arrivée du week – end fut quand même accueillit avec le plus grand enthousiasme. Ils s'accordèrent tous une grasse matinée bien méritée et furent réveillés par une explosion qui fit trembler toutes les pierres de la Tour Serdaigle.

Paniquée, Mary regarda autours d'elle se demandant si il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre. Mais les cris qu'elle entendait monter depuis la salle commune lui apprirent que c'était encore ses collègues de Serdaigles qui avaient dû faire quelque chose qui avait mal tourné. Depuis que le calme apparent avait été brisé à la fin du deuxième jour de cours, il n'était jamais revenu. Et elle ne s'y habituait toujours pas. Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort, disait-on. On avait bien raison !

Les Serdaigles étaient bruyants, désordonnés et imprudents. Curieux, passionnés, intelligents peut –être, mais sûrement dangereux !

Elle allait sortir dans le couloir quand un fantôme entra en traversant la porte. C'était une femme à l'air triste, mais avec un beau visage et une robe élégante.

\- Bonjour, dit –elle doucement. Je suis la Dame Grise, le fantôme de la Tour Serdaigle. Vous ne devez pas sortir maintenant. Une fumée corrosive est en train de se propager dans le couloir.

Sagement, Mary, Emeli et Mandy décidèrent d'attendre d'avoir le feu vert pour sortir. Lisa et Padma ne se trouvaient déjà plus là. Ce qui était sans doute sage de leur part. La Potter profita de l'attente pour terminer le livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque participative des Serdaigles sur les conseils de Samantha. Elle avait pris beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à déchiffrer la minuscule écriture de l'ancien propriétaire du livre. Et tout ça pour se retrouver en face de phrases sans queues ni têtes. Si ça l'avait étonnée au début ce n'était plus le cas à présent que les Serdaigles avaient montré leurs vrais visages… Elle était un peu déçue de ce qu'elle avait découvert et se demandait bien pourquoi on lui avait conseillé ce bouquin...

Il fallut une bonne heure avant que la voie ne soit libérée. Les trois filles quittèrent précipitamment la tour et avec la ferme intention de ne plus y revenir avant le soir. Elles trouvèrent William, assit devant la porte avec la pointe des cheveux roussie et avec l'air un peu hagard.

\- J'étais en train de passer quand tout a explosé, leur cria t –il avec un grand sourire. C'était énorme ! Mais j'entends plus rien ! On va manger ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Mary en hochant la tête pour qu'il la comprenne.

William sauta alors sur la rampe de l'escalier en colimaçon et se laissa glisser sous le regard effrayé des trois filles. Elles se penchèrent au dessus du vide pour le regarder descendre jusqu'en bas de la tour. Il atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et leva la tête pour leur crier :

\- Vous faîtes quoi ? Venez !

\- Il est complètement fou. Je ne sais pas ça moi ! Il aurait pu se tuer.

Emeli descendit les 5 premières marches avant d'être dépassée par Mary, assise sur la rambarde, en train de hurler autant de peur que d'amusement. La blonde resta interdite avant de marmonner pour Mandy :

\- Je pense qu'on aurait dû se choisir d'autres amis.

Elles dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse et rejoignirent les deux autres avant de leur emboîter le pas jusque dans la Grande Salle. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la bibliothèque où ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être réfugiés. Les gens assimilaient souvent les Serdaigles à des intellos à cause de leur tendance prononcée à toujours se trouver à la bibliothèque. Mais maintenant Mary comprenait que ce n'était pas la raison première. La Salle Commune, loin d'être un lieu de paix et de travail, était l'endroit de tous les débordements. Il était bien plus sûr de venir faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque !

\- J'en ai assez, gémit soudainement William au beau milieu de son devoir de botanique en posant la tête contre la table.

\- Si tu l'avais fait avec nous mercredi après-midi, tu n'en serais pas là, lui glissa Emeli en enroulant son devoir de potion.

\- Tu ne veux pas me prêter ton devoir ? demanda t –il avec espoir. Promis, je ne recopierais pas… !

\- Tu rêves !

\- Moi je veux bien, glissa Mary. Mais seulement si tu me files le tient en Histoire de la magie.

\- Marché conclut.

Ils échangèrent les deux rouleaux sans prêter attention au regard mécontent d'Emeli ou aux rires que ça provoquait à l'autre table de première année. En moyenne un quart d'heure plus tard, le Né – moldu reprit :

\- J'en ai marre. Et je viens de finir la botanique. Si on allait dehors ?

\- Tu n'as pas fini les potions.

\- Je le ferais demain ! Mary ?

\- Je viens, laisse moi terminer ma phrase.

\- Vous êtes insupportables, se plaignit Emeli en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester travailler.

\- J'ai fini, moi.

\- Chut ! leur ordonnèrent les Serdaigles plus âgés qui travaillaient à la table derrière eux et semblaient excédés.

Ils quittèrent donc la bibliothèque sur la pointe des pieds avant que ce ne soit Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui vienne leur dire de se taire. Alors que Mary se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire du reste de l'après-midi puisqu'il était hors de question de revenir à la Tour, William évoqua la Forêt Interdite, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de la Potter.

\- La Forêt _Interdite_ , leur dit –Emeli alors que les deux amis envisageaient d'aller y faire un tour. Interdite comme dans "les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y aller" !

\- Mais justement ! Pourquoi on a pas le droit d'y aller, hein ? lui rétorqua William. Si c'était juste un prétexte pour que les profs puissent y cacher tout ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Comme ?

\- Euh… On verra bien sur place.

\- Allez Em', on ira pas loin. C'est juste histoire de voir de quoi il s'agit, lui assura Mary. Sérieusement, ça ne t'intrigue pas au moins un minimum ?

\- Si mais…

\- Voilà ! Alors on y va !

Ils sortirent donc tranquillement du château, accélérant brièvement le pas quand ils croisèrent le concierge qui les observa passer, une lueur suspicieuse dans le regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt. De près, elle était un poil plus effrayante qu'elle ne le semblait depuis la Tour de Serdaigle.

\- On peut se contenter de rester là, non ? suggéra Emeli. Ça a l'air d'être ce que c'est censé être : une forêt dangereuse.

\- T'es folle ! On est là et on va y entrer !

\- Hé ! Vous ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Les trois première année sursautèrent en concert, se tournant brutalement vers l'origine de la grosse voix les ayant interpellés. Ils virent le géant qui les avait emmené du train jusqu'à Poudlard, Hagrid si Mary se souvenait bien, venir vers eux à grandes enjambées.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! leur dit –il. C'est interdit aux élèves !

\- On a pas le droit d'y entrer, non ? demanda Mary. Et on y est pas entrés…

L'homme, ayant l'air mécontent, tourna vers elle sa tête hirsute puis, contre toute attente, une lueur amicale brilla dans ses yeux et un sourire dessina quelques rides au coin de ceux – ci.

\- Tu es Mary Potter, pas vrai ? Tu ressembles tellement à ta maman ! J'ai bien connu tes parents, tu sais ?

Et voilà comment, au lieu d'être punis, ils se retrouvèrent à boire du thé brûlant dans des verres de la taille d'un pichet et à manger des gâteaux qui faillirent leur casser les dents. Mary présenta ses deux amis, incertaine de la conduite à adopter devant un inconnu qui les invitait en leur disant de faire comme chez eux.

\- Saddler ? répéta t – il en entendant le nom de famille d'Emeli. Comme Hélianthe Saddler, l'ex – directrice du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques ?

\- Oui, rougit Emeli.

\- J'ignorais qu'elle avait eu des enfants !

\- En fait, c'est ma tante, mais je vis chez elle.

\- Oh, je vois. Comment se porte t –elle ? Elle avait quitté le ministère pour des raisons de santé, je crois, non ?

\- Elle va bien. Les Guérisseurs la soignent.

\- Pauvre dame, soupira Hagrid en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu. Avec tout le travail qu'elle avait du temps de Vous – Savez – Qui, pas étonnant qu'elle soit tombée malade ! Elle a fait un travail extraordinaire, croyez moi.

Il continua à parler et ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il devait sans doute être content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Ils luttèrent un moment pour trouver une excuse leur permettant de se défiler et finirent par arriver à s'éclipser.

\- Il est assez… sympa ? risqua Emeli tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le château.

\- Apparemment, on a toute sa sympathie, en tout cas, répondit Mary. Il n'a plus reparlé du fait qu'on allait entrer dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Qu'est ce que j'entends là Fred ? s'exclama soudainement une nouvelle voix.

\- Les Serdaigles ont l'air de se prendre pour des Gryffondors ces derniers temps, George.

Les trois concernés sursautèrent tandis que les jumeaux Weasley abattaient leurs mains sur leurs épaules, surgissant derrière eux alors que le couloir était vide une seconde auparavant.

\- Alors comme ça vous voulez aller dans la Forêt Interdite ? s'enquirent les deux frères.

\- Carrément, répondit William avec effronterie.

\- On pourrait peut –être vous arranger ça, sourit Fred.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? s'enquit Emeli, soupçonneuse.

\- A cause d'elle, répondit George en pointant Mary.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que ça emmerdera sacrément Jonathan.

\- Et puis, nous sommes là pour troubler l'ordre et la discipline.

\- Vous devriez plutôt être là pour étudier, souligna avec justesse la rousse.

\- Ah, on reconnaît bien là les Serdaigles. Il n'y a pas que les cours dans la vie… Mais si vous préférez renoncer, y'a pas de problème.

\- Nous, renoncer ? Certainement pas !

Emeli et Mary échangèrent un regard. William avait vraiment loupé sa Répartition. Il se laissait manipuler sans même se rendre compte de la stratégie, pourtant peu subtile, de leurs aînés. Et elles n'allaient pas le laisser y aller seul.

\- Mais si on vous emmène, vous allez nous aider.

\- A quoi ?

\- On va chercher deux ou trois petites plantes dans la forêt en réalité.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Deux ou trois trucs, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux avec un grand sourire. Marché conclu ?

Les plus jeunes échangèrent un regard avant de serrer les mains tendues par chacun des frères. Ça n'engageait pas à grand-chose et chacun serait content au final.

\- Ça marche, on vous prévient la prochaine fois qu'on y ira.

Et ils disparurent dans un couloir adjacent en ricanant. Nouveau silence entre les trois amis. Puis, Emeli s'enquit :

\- Au fait, qui sont ces gens ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	5. I-5 La chose dans la Forêt

_Sûr que ça a fait un choc à Rogue le jour de la répartition de Mary **Maia 30**! Mais il a vieillit depuis le temps de Lily et il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser attendrir par la gamine ni de se ré-embarquer dans une histoire pareille. Pour moi, ce serait tout à fait vraisemblable qu'il soit encore plus dur avec elle qu'avec Harry en fait. Le genre de réaction enfantine : je t'aime alors je te fais les pires crasses. Pour le moment, disons qu'il est en phase d'observation X) Il ne la déteste pas aussi immédiatement que Harry en tout cas ! _

_Hello **Antig0ne**! Personnellement, j'estime que ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris des libertés du côté des animaux de compagnie mais Rowling elle -même. On parle un peu du rat de Ron ? Genre, deux chapitres plus tôt Rowling dit que les seuls animaux de compagnie autorisés sont chat/hibou/ crapaud et le premier animal de compagnie qu'on voit hormis Hedwige, c'est un rat X) _

_Pour moi la liste donnée dans la lettre est non exhaustive et sert plus pour les parents moldus qui ne savent pas ce que leur enfant pourrait emmener comme animal de compagnie._

 _Et franchement, je pense pas que les profs vérifient les animaux de tout le monde... D'un autre côté le serpent est vraiment pas un animal de compagnie conventionnel et il est beaucoup moins inoffensif : il s'agit quand même d'une vipère venimeuse. Donc, oui, Ladon est un peu là clandestinement quand même XD_

 _Ah faut que j'avoue un truc pour les jumeaux : j'ai intentionnellement fait naître Jonathan la même année qu'eux pour qu'ils soient tous les trois amis et par voie de conséquence qu'ils fréquentent Mary. Je les adore !_

 _Franchement, tu m'épates **Elarim**! Merci pour tes compliments ^^ J'espère continuer sur ma lancée parce que je trouve cette histoire bien plus difficile à écrire que les autres. Et pour Drago, disons qu'il a commencé par tâter le terrain avant d'entreprendre des manœuvres plus directes. _

* * *

_Cette semaine il, y a (enfin) un chapitre sur la Vengeance pour ceux que ça intéresse !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **La chose dans la Forêt**

Mary, Emeli et William attendirent, avec plus ou moins d'impatience, que les jumeaux viennent les chercher pour leur montrer la Forêt Interdire. Mais ils ne se manifestèrent pas durant les jours suivants et les Serdaigles de première année eurent rapidement autre chose à penser. Leur premier cours de vol arrivait. Les réactions étaient très variées : étant donné que seul William ne s'était jamais essayé au vol sur balai, ils avaient déjà leur opinion sur la question. La plupart se trouvaient mieux avec les deux pieds sur terre.

\- J'ai eu un nimbus 2000 pour mon anniversaire cet été, fanfaronna Mary alors qu'ils descendaient vers le terrain de vol. Dommage qu'on ait pas le droit d'emmener nos propres balais en première année ! On va devoir voler sur des balais pourris.

\- Un nimbus 2000, vraiment ? s'extasia Terry.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'enquit William.

\- Le tout dernier balai sorti ! C'est le plus rapide du monde ! Tu l'as déjà essayé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! On a beaucoup de place chez moi. Mais ma mère n'aime pas trop ça, alors que j'ai pas pu l'essayer au maximum de sa puissance…

\- C'est dommage.

Leurs bavardages furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mrs Bibine qui posa sur les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle un regard acéré pour essayer de déceler les potentiels éléments perturbateurs avant de commencer le cours.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? aboya t –elle. Chacun se place à gauche de son balai ! Tendez votre main droite au dessus et dites "debout" !

Ils s'empressèrent de s'exécuter. Et, sans surprise, le balai de Mary bondit immédiatement dans sa main. Le truc, c'était de ne pas en avoir peur, d'avoir une voix ferme et décidée. Comme avec un animal craintif.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que tout le monde puisse en faire de même, surtout du côté des Poufsouffles qui étant pour la plupart Nés-moldus n'avaient pas les bases que tous les élèves d'origine sorcières apprenaient de leurs parents . Le moment de voler arriva alors enfin. Madame Bibine passa dans les rangs pour corriger leurs positions et donna le signal du départ.

Sans aucune hésitation, Mary frappa fort le sol de son pied et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en l'air. Elle avait toujours été à l'aise sur un balai. Apparemment, elle volait déjà à 1 an et son père était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Elle avait ça dans le sang.

Elle tournoya autours de ses camarades qui prenaient doucement de la hauteur, mais semblaient hésiter à trop s'éloigner du sol. En cas de chute, ils risquaient de se blesser gravement. Peut –être même se tuer s'ils tombaient vraiment mal. Mais c'était un risque que Mary jugeait maîtriser. Ça ne l'inquiétait absolument pas. Et elle aimait trop voler.

Emeli, puis William la rejoignirent. Ils étaient agrippés tellement fort au manche que leurs mains en étaient blanches.

\- Je n'aime pas voler, avoua Emeli. Je préfère me déplacer en Cheminette. Les balais sont un moyen de transport archaïque.

\- C'est pas très précis comme truc, remarqua William qui devait sans cesse relever le manche de son balai pour que celui – ci ne commence pas à redescendre.

\- C'est parce que ces balais sont nuls, normalement ils sont censés rester stables quand tu mets le manche droit et que tu es redressé.

\- Ah… Et comment on avance ?

\- Tu te penches en avant. Et plus tu es penché, plus tu vas vite.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Attention ! Pas vers nous !

Mary eu juste le temps de tirer sur le manche de son propre balai pour éviter la collision avec William qui s'était brutalement penché en avant et avait accéléré d'une façon fulgurante. Enfin, fulgurante pour un balai de cet âge là. Ce qui était déjà suffisant pour en devenir dangereux.

\- Redressez vous ! lui hurla Madame Bibine qui venait à peine de monter sur son balai après avoir demandé à un Poufsouffle souffrant de vertige de rester au sol.

Il évita de justesse la collision avec une statue, et ils purent entendre la professeur soupirer de soulagement.

\- Un balai se manipule avec délicatesse, leur dit –elle. Ils sont calibrés pour répondre à la moindre sollicitation. Penchez vous doucement pour commencer. Vous pourrez prendre de la vitesse quand vous saurez le manipuler. Maintenant, dites moi : y en a t –il parmi vous qui savent déjà voler ? Et j'entends là que vous vous y sentez aussi à l'aise que lorsque vous marchez.

Mary leva la main. Et elle fut bien la seule. Mrs Bibine la jaugea comme si elle essayait de deviner la quantité de mensonge derrière cette main levée. Combien d'élèves avait -elle vu qui affirmaient savoir voler mais qui au final finissaient en pleurs agrippés à leurs balais ? Alors elle décida que tout le monde ferait les exercices basiques.

Autant dire que la rousse en fut sacrément vexée. Devoir se placer en file indienne pour suivre un parcours de débutant... Il lui fallut même pas trente secondes pour s'ennuyer et elle le fit savoir à grands renforts de soupirs et de bâillements. Elle dut finir par agacer la prof puisque celle – ci lui ordonna d'aller chercher le souaffle posé au sol et d'aller faire quelques passes avec Terry, ainsi que Hanna et Susan de Poufsouffle qui étaient suffisamment à l'aise sur leurs balais pour se passer du parcours de base.

Ravie d'avoir un peu plus de latitude pour le vol, Mary plongea et récupéra au vol la balle en question. Dans la foulée, elle la lança à Terry qui la rattrapa avec plus ou moins de mal.

\- Tu comptes entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle l'an prochain ? s'enquit – il tandis qu'elle venait se placer à sa droite.

\- Oui, je vais sans doute postuler. J'aimerais bien devenir attrapeur.

\- Je vais essayer aussi, mais je vise plutôt le poste de poursuiveur.

Le cours se termina sur un parcours aérien mis en place par Mrs Bibine et ils purent retourner au sol, au plus grand soulagement de certain.

\- C'était atroce, soupira Emeli en abandonnant sans regret son balai là où elle l'avait trouvé.

\- Ah non ! Pas d'accord, rétorqua William. C'était génial ! On était en train de _voler_ !

\- Si tu trouves déjà ça génial, attend de voir un match de Quidditch, sourit Mary.

\- Le Quidditch ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras ! Gryffondor affronte Serpentard la semaine prochaine pour ouvrir la saison.

Et ça se sentait dans toute l'école. La tension entre les deux Maisons crépitait dans les couloirs, et les joueurs des deux équipes se fusillaient du regard dès qu'ils se croisaient, tout en essayant de se filer des mauvais coups en douce.

\- Ces Serpentards nous agacent profondément, déclara George un après - midi où Mary avait rejoint Jonathan et les jumeaux à la bibliothèque escortée par William et Emeli.

En réalité, Jonathan avait plus ou moins forcé les Weasley à l'accompagner sous prétexte qu'ils ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs s'il n'y avait personne pour les materner. Mais les concernés avaient d'autres choses en tête à ce moment là.

La tablée se tourna vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard qui venait de passer à côté d'eux, un sourire conquérant sur le visage.

\- Je me demande si Flint ne va pas être pris d'une soudaine envie de rester sur les toilettes dimanche prochain, répondit Fred.

\- Ne faites pas ça, gronda Jonathan. Ce serait déloyal.

\- On va juste leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ! Ils ont tellement terrorisé Justine qu'elle refuse de monter sur son balai pour le match !

\- Justine ? releva Mary.

\- Notre nouvelle attrapeuse. C'était la moins terrible du lot… On aurait déjà eu du mal avec elle, mais sans…

\- Dubois, notre capitaine, est en train de nous faire une dépression… Il est insupportable.

Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée, l'air très peu concerné par leur ami blond qui leur lançait des œillades meurtrières. Dès que Jonathan quitta la tablée pour aller chercher un nouveau bouquin, autant que pour calmer son irritation, Mary se pencha vers les jumeaux :

\- On peut vous aider pour Flint ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Je savais que le Choixpeau s'était trompé : tu as l'âme d'une Gryffondor, sourit Fred.

\- C'est surtout parce qu'il a "accidentellement" marché sur son devoir de potion après l'avoir bousculée il y a deux jours, leur apprit nonchalamment Emeli s'attirant un regard noir de son amie. Rogue lui a mis un T à cause de la trace de chaussure visible sur le parchemin.

Mary poussa un soupir excédé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu un T alors qu'elle savait son devoir parfais. Rogue était sans doute trop ravi de pouvoir enfin lui mettre une mauvaise note et de lui envoyer une remarque acerbe en lui rendant son devoir. La rouquine ne comprenait pas pourquoi un professeur aussi exigeant que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre de la meilleure élève de sa classe qu'elle se plante. De mauvaise humeur, elle avait même envoyé son devoir à sa mère pour pouvoir critiquer à loisir le professeur et expliquer que Flint l'avait fait exprès.

Et sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle aurait largement mérité un O. Ça avait un peu apaisé la Potter, mais elle avait décidé que la première occasion pour rendre la pareille à Flint serait la bonne. On ne piétinait pas le devoir d'un Serdaigle impunément. Surtout quand ça entraînait une mauvaise note. Surtout en Potion.

\- Ce sera l'occasion de tenir une de nos promesses, leur déclara sérieusement Fred.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit Jonathan en revenant.

\- George m'a compris, répondit –il.

Le concerné adressa un clin d'œil à son ami Poufsouffle, qui leur renvoya un regard soupçonneux, et fit passer un mot à Mary qui l'enfonça dans sa poche pour être sûre que son cousin ne le verrait pas.

Les plus jeunes ne s'attardèrent pas beaucoup plus et William lui tomba dessus pour qu'elle lise le mot dès qu'ils passèrent les portes de la bibliothèque.

 _RDV 20h. 3ème étage. Tableau aux girafes._

C'était laconique et suffisamment intrigant pour que les 3 Serdaigles n'arrivent pas à penser à autre chose de la journée. Le soir venu, ils prétendirent avoir oublié l'un de leur devoir à la bibliothèque où ils avaient passé toute l'après – midi. Et comme la plupart des élève de leur Maison les avaient vu là bas, personne ne soupçonna quoi que ce soit.

Il leur fallu une bonne dizaine de minute avant de trouver le tableau aux girafes… Pour la simple et bonne raison que les girafes avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour ailleurs à ce moment là et qu'il était donc vide. Anxieux, ils n'arrêtaient pas de regarder de part et d'autre du couloir vide, craignant de se faire surprendre à un endroit où ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver à cette heure –ci.

Mais personne ne les repéra avant l'arrivée des jumeaux. Sans s'arrêter, ces derniers leur firent signe de les suivre et les menèrent au fond du couloir où ils tapotèrent en concert sur une brique cachée derrière un rideau sans doute accroché ici uniquement pour masquer les graffitis au mur. Il y avait un chien, un rat, un cerf et un loup qui se mouvaient sur la pierre et s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder quand ils se plantèrent devant eux.

\- Les profs n'ont pas réussi à les enlever. J'aimerais bien demander à ceux qui ont fait ça comment ils ont réussi à rendre leurs dessins perpétuels sur des pierres, commenta George.

Mais les trois première année n'écoutaient plus : la brique que les jumeaux avaient frappée s'était enfoncée dans le mur et une ouverture étroite était en train de se former, libérant un passage où l'air sentait la pluie et la nuit. C'était assez semblable au mur à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur et qui se transformait en arcade menant au Chemin de Traverse quand on connaissait la bonne combinaison.

\- Dépêchez vous, leur ordonna Fred tandis que son jumeau entrait en premier. Rusard arrive.

Il tenait entre ses mains un parchemin qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de les suivre et de frapper sur le mur pour que le passage se referme, les plongeant dans le noir.

\- Silence, leur ordonnèrent les jumeaux.

Ils retinrent leurs souffles en entendant un miaulement étouffé par le mur de pierre.

\- Encore ce mur ma belle ? demanda le concierge. Moi aussi ces graffitis me dérangent ! Ces voyous devraient avoir honte de griffonner sur les murs. Viens.

\- _Lumos_.

La baguette de George s'illumina dévoilant une galerie qui avait un jour dû avoir des parois lisses et un véritable escalier. L'espace était si étroit que deux personnes n'auraient pas pu se croiser à l'intérieur.

\- On est partis les jeunes, leur dit George en prenant la tête du convoi.

\- Un passage secret, comprit alors William. C'est dément. Y'en a d'autres ?

\- Quelques uns. On vous les montrera peut –être si vous êtes sages.

\- C'était quoi ce parchemin dans ta main ? demanda Mary en se tournant vers Fred.

\- Si je te le dis, il perdra tout son intérêt.

\- On va sortir où ? préféra demander Emeli en regardant devant eux. Ça n'a pas l'air très engageant…

\- T'inquiète, on est déjà passé par là des dizaines de fois ! On va arriver dans le parc, juste à côté de la Forêt. Ce passage est très pratique.

\- Et par là, y'a quoi ? continua William en pointant la galerie qui partait sur la droite.

\- Aucune idée : c'est bouché. Le seul endroit où on peut aller, c'est tout droit. On a tout essayé pour déblayer le chemin, mais sans aucun succès.

Il leur fallut 5 bonnes minutes avant que le bruit de la pluie ne leur parvienne. Fred et George rabattirent leurs capuchons sur leurs têtes et firent apparaître des capes pour les 3 Serdaigles qui n'avaient pas pensé à emporter les leurs.

\- Je me demande d'où viennent ces capes, dit William en s'habillant. Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le monde qui se retrouve sans cape à l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Emeli. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de capes qui disparaissent toutes seules. Les sorciers ensorcellent en général leurs affaires pour ne pas que ça arrive.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Né – moldu.

\- Vraiment, confirma Mary. Avec ce qu'on peut faire d'un seul sort plus d'un sorcier c'est soudainement retrouvé nu en public : c'est devenu un automatisme et la plupart des tailleurs le font eux même avant de vendre leurs habits.

\- Chut, leur intima Fred en éteignant sa baguette. Suivez nous.

Ils traversèrent la petite centaine de mètre les séparant de la lisière de la Forêt au pas de course sur l'herbe mouillée, telles 5 ombres inquiétantes. Ils se retrouvèrent vite à l'abri de la pluie sous le feuillage fourni des arbres mais ne s'arrêtèrent que quelques mètres plus loin pour être sûrs d'être complètement dissimulés.

\- Bienvenus dans la Forêt Interdite ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Ses plantes carnivores, ses acromentules et ses centaures.

\- Acromentule ? releva Emeli, sa voix partant dangereusement dans les aiguës.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : on sait où est leur nid et on ne s'en approchera pas ! Bon au travail !

Ils avancèrent lentement dans la forêt, ratissant le sol à la recherche de clivie et d'amaryllis à l'origine de diarrhées extrêmement dérangeantes quand elles étaient bien utilisées.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, leur dit Fred.

\- Ce serait bête qu'on vous perde : y'a des élèves qui sont entrés dans cette forêt et qui n'en sont jamais ressortis, renchérit George avec un sourire inquiétant.

Emeli poussa un petit gémissement, se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi elle avait accepté de suivre William et Mary qui eux même suivaient des jumeaux qui avaient quand même l'air d'être totalement dérangés. Pourquoi n'était – elle pas restée tranquillement à la tour pour réviser son cours de sortilège comme une Serdaigle qui se respecte ? Elle ne remarqua même pas les deux Weasley en train de se moquer ouvertement de leurs cadets ayant cru à leur blague.

Mary était, de son côté, plus occupée à observer l'endroit qu'à ramasser les plantes qu'ils étaient venus cueillir. Les branches des arbres cachaient presque entièrement le ciel, et pourtant la forêt ne semblait pas sombre. C'était comme si l'air lui même était lumineux et lui permettait de voir à peu près où elle allait. Elle contourna soigneusement un énorme toile d'araignée et marcha par la même dans un truc poisseux qui fit un bruit répugnant quand elle s'y enfonça. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il lui fallut une minute afin de rassembler son courage pour regarder la chose dans laquelle elle avait marché. Pitié, pas de l'excrément d'elle ne savait quelle créature…

Ça n'y ressemblait pas à première vue. Elle sortie de la flaque du quelque chose et s'agenouilla à côté. C'était argenté et quand elle pencha la tête, ça scintilla comme un diamant. Définitivement, ça ne pouvait pas être un excrément de Créature. Ou alors la Créature qui le produisait devait valoir le détour…

Hésitante, elle tendit la main. Mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait –elle répété de ne pas toucher, sentir, manger ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Et tandis qu'elle se redressait, le liquide, car c'était bien liquide même si ça semblait particulièrement visqueux, se mit à ruisseler pour former une nouvelle flaque un peu plus bas.

Si ça continuait à couler, cela voulait –il dire qu'il y avaient une source à quelque part ? Sa curiosité piquée, Mary oublia complètement le reste et se pencha encore plus dans les buissons avant de sortir sa baguette pour les écarter. Mieux valait avoir sa seule arme en main juste au cas où.

Elle repoussa doucement les petites branches des buissons et repéra un filet de substance argentée qui coulait au milieu. Prudemment, elle le remonta. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour en arriver à la source.

Mary sursauta violemment, retenant avec peine un cri, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Là, au milieu des buissons, il y avait un cadavre. Un cadavre de licorne si elle se fiait à la corne torsadée fixée au front de l'équidé blanc. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, elle s'approcha. La substance argentée n'était autre que du sang de licorne qui s'écoulait par une plaie béante dans son cou. Une plaie qui ressemblait à des marques de dents humaines plutôt qu'à celles d'un animal.

\- Mary ? Où tu es ? l'appela William au loin.

\- Là ! s'exclama t –elle en se redressant pour qu'il puisse la repérer.

Et son dos butta contre quelque chose. Quelque chose de mou mais ferme à la fois, tiède et qui fit un bruit de tissus. Elle s'écarta vivement, tout en se retournant vers ce qu'elle avait percuté. Elle hurla.

La silhouette était enveloppée dans une cape noire et ses pieds ne semblaient pas toucher le sol. Le capuchon rabattu sur son visage laissait penser qu'il n'en avait pas. Mary poussa un autre hurlement et recula tandis que la cicatrice sur son front se mettait à pulser douloureusement. Trébuchant sur le corps de la licorne, elle bascula de l'autre côté de celle – ci, les fesses à terres, les jambes sur le ventre de la Créature. Et la chose bondit sur elle. Avec un nouveau cri, elle tendit ses mains devant elle, comme si ça pouvait suffire à la protéger et ferma fort les yeux. Oublié la baguette ! Oublié les sorts ! Elle n'était plus en état d'y penser, tellement elle avait peur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il ne s'approche pas !

Elle sentit qu'on immobilisait ses jambes pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et ses mains rencontrèrent quelque chose de chaud et doux, peut –être de la peau. Une vive douleur lui traversa le cerveau de part en part et un sifflement aiguë retenti. Le poids qui la clouait au sol disparu, ainsi que la douleur, et elle osa ouvrir un œil. La chose s'était vivement éloignée et semblait la contempler.

\- Que se passe t –il ici ? tonna une nouvelle voix qui déchira le silence oppressant.

Et la silhouette s'enfuit, disparaissant rapidement de la vue de la Potter. Elle fut cependant vite remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre, de bien plus massif. Mary sentit la peur revenir au galop face à l'immense silhouette qui lui faisait face. Il fallut qu'il lève sa lanterne à la hauteur de son visage pour qu'elle reconnaisse les petits yeux noirs et la barbe de Hagrid. Et la réaction qu'il eut ne fut pas celle à laquelle elle s'était attendue :

\- Encore une ?! s'exclama t –il en franchissant la muraille broussailleuse qui entourait le corps de la licorne. C'est la 2ème ce mois – ci !

\- Je l'ai trouvée comme ça, dit rapidement Mary, effrayée. Ce n'est pas moi. Il y avait quelque chose. Ça m'a attaquée ! C'est ça qui l'a tuée !

Elle parlait à tout vitesse tout en regardant autours d'eux pour vérifier que la chose en question n'allait pas revenir. Mais il n'y en avait aucune trace ! Hagrid devait l'avoir fait fuir. Ça la soulageait profondément.

\- Pauvre bête… Il faut être un abjecte personnage pour faire ça !

\- Ça n'était pas humain… Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien vu. Mais dis – moi, que fais – tu ici ? Surtout au milieu de la nuit ?

Mary ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle avait été tellement terrifiée par la chose qui l'avait attaquée qu'elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite alors que le couvre feu, qui obligeait les premières années à rester dans leurs salle commune après 20h, était passé depuis longtemps. Elle regarda frénétiquement autours d'elle, constata que ses camarades semblaient avoir disparu et qu'elle était livrée à elle-même. Hagrid continuait à attendre sa réponse et elle lâcha à tout hasard, sans savoir si le mensonge le convaincrait :

\- J'ai vu quelque chose scintiller depuis la tour, murmura t –elle. Et j'ai voulu venir voir ce qui brillait alors qu'il faisait nuit. C'était bizarre.

Pour appuyer son argument, elle tendit sa main droite qui s'était enfoncée dans le sang de licorne quand elle était tombée. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence où le garde chasse la fixa sans ciller et elle ajouta :

\- Je suis tombée sur la licorne et quand j'ai voulu voir de plus près, cette chose m'a attaquée… Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

\- On reconnaît bien là une Serdaigle, dit –il finalement d'un ton bourru. Une curiosité à toute épreuve, même quand ça les met en danger ! J'en ai connu un qui a demandé à un centaure si c'était possible de monter sur son dos ! Autant dire qu'il a failli se retrouver avec des sabots imprimés dans le torse ! Il n'y a pas de pire insulte pour un centaure.

\- Oh… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolée.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Mary ouvrit de grands yeux. Au contraire, elle voyait plein de raison pour être punie. Combien de règlement avait –elle enfreint en se retrouvant là ? Mais visiblement, l'affection que lui portait le géant, sans qu'elle ne la comprenne, prenait le pas sur le reste. Si ça n'était pas en train de lui éviter une perte de points et des heures de retenue, elle lui aurait sans doute faire remarquer combien s'était irresponsable d'agir comme ça.

Il la releva, lui donna de quoi essuyer sa main pleine de sang, tout en lui ordonnant de la laisser à distance de ses vêtements et de son visage le temps qu'elle puisse la laver avec du savon. C'est que c'était dangereux le sang de licorne.

Elle se retrouva ainsi à nouveau dans la cabane de Hagrid qui lui fit frotter sa main presque jusqu'au sang avec une brosse en crin. Et après, il lui offrit une tisane qui sentait extrêmement fort. Par politesse, elle en but quelques gorgées, mais elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : retrouver la sécurité de la tour Serdaigle. Elle était loin de se sentir tranquille avec la Forêt si proche et avait l'impression que la chose qui l'avait attaquée se trouvait juste là, à la lisière.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu retournes dans la Forêt, Mary, lui dit le garde chasse en croquant dans l'un de ses gâteaux durs comme la pierre. La chose qui tue les licornes n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à des humains.

\- Elle est partie quand vous êtes arrivé, lui fit remarquer la fillette.

\- Oui, bon, grogna t –il. Tu as fini ta tisane ? Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'au pied de la tour des Serdaigles. Il ne faudrait pas que Rusard t'attrape à te balader seule à cette heure –ci.

N'en revenant pas de s'en tirer aussi bien, la Potter s'empressa de trottiner derrière le garde chasse qui avait par ailleurs des foulées impressionnantes. Il la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle commençait à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon menant jusqu'à la porte de sa salle commune et elle n'oublia pas de le remercier à profusion.

Emeli et William l'attendaient en trépignant dans la Salle Commune et semblèrent aussi étonnés qu'elle de l'absence de punition. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient préféré ne pas se montrer pour éviter que leur Maison ne perde des points. C'était sans doute le plus sage à faire, même si Mary était un peu déçue qu'ils l'aient laissée seule face à Hagrid. Mais quand ils la pressèrent de lui raconter pourquoi elle avait crié elle ne se fit pas prier : elle voulait en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir si Hagrid n'était pas intervenu, frissonna Emeli. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller dans cette forêt ! J'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus…

\- Mais on a les ingrédients qu'il fallait, déclara William pour détourner leur attention. On va pouvoir faire la potion pour Flint !

Loin d'y trouver toute la satisfaction qu'elle aurait dû, Mary préféra se mettre rapidement en pyjama et se blottir dans son lit, derrière ses baldaquins, avec Ladon auquel elle relata toute son aventure. Le reptile fut excessivement mécontent du risque qu'elle avait pris et lui fit jurer de l'emmener avec elle la prochaine fois qu'elle comptait désobéir au règlement. Elle lui assura que c'était la première et la dernière fois que ça lui arrivait, mais il n'en démordis pas et elle jura. Sa nuit fut mauvaise et ponctuée de nombreux réveils.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans accrocs, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la Forêt Interdite avec une certaine anxiété quand elle se trouvait près d'une fenêtre. La seule chose notable fut l'absence du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le jour suivant. Il reparu le sur-lendemain, une mauvaise brûlure s'étendant sur la moitié de son visage. La rumeur se répandit qu'il s'était fait ça tout seul alors qu'il tentait d'ensorceler son bureau pour repousser des vampires.

Il y eut aussi Drago Malefoy, qui, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle en sortilège lui enjoignit de le rejoindre. Il lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui. Chacun avait attendu sa réponse. Jusque là, les Maisons ne s'étaient jamais mélangées, elles s'asseyaient face à face dans le U formé par les tables. Mary n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule au milieu des Serpentards et hors de question qu'elle se plie à ses ordres comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Alors elle avait proposé un compromis : s'il voulait qu'ils s'assoient côte à côte, se serait au milieu de la salle avec les Serdaigles d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre.

Il l'avait fixée un long moment et avec une moue boudeuse avait fini par accepter. Quand le Professeur Flitwick était arrivé, il avait trouvé tous ses élèves amassés au fond de la classe, compactés au centre du U autours de Mary pour les Serdaigles et de Draco pour les Serpentards. Anthony s'était assit à côté de Millicent Bulstrod et Mandy à côté de Théodore ce qui avait eu l'air de la terrifier plus qu'elle ne l'était d'ordinaire. Et Mary se sentit toute fière d'avoir géré la situation pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année arriva enfin et offrit une distraction de choix pour toutes l'école après ce début d'année parfois un peu chaotique.

Les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas demandé le concours des trois Serdaigles pour préparer ni pour faire en sorte que Flint boive la potion le matin du match. Mais ils avaient dû réussir leur coup puisque l'équipe de Serpentard se présenta seulement avec 6 membres sur le terrain face à des Gryffondors au bord de la jubilation.

Les Serdaigles semblaient partagés entre les deux Maisons qui jouaient ce jour là et lorsqu'une moitié criaient de joie, les autres lançaient des insultes et des sifflements. Les autres maisons en revanche étaient dans un seul camp. Mary et ses amis prirent le partie des Gryffondors sans aucune hésitation. Ils avaient reconnus Fred et George au poste de batteur. Les jumeaux semblaient extrêmement satisfaits d'eux et ils faisaient des dégâts dans les rangs adverses. Mais les batteurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvaise non plus !

\- Ouch ! Ça doit faire mal, commenta Lee Jordan. Le gardien de Gryffondor Olivier Dubois vient de recevoir un cognard en pleine tête ! Le match est terminé pour lui ! Voilà qui équilibre les équipes. On va peut – être pouvoir assister à un véritable match maintenant ! Par ce que pour le moment, il faut bien avouer que les Serpentards s'en sont pris plein le c…

\- Jordan ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

\- Désolé Professeur ! Je disais juste que Gryffondor mène avec un score de 80 à 20 !

Un hurlement appréciateur se déclencha dans le stade à cette mention et William semblait produire 90% du son à lui tout seul. Surexcité, il sautait dans tous les sens, et agitaient ses bras devenant par la même un véritable danger public. Et il se tournait toutes les 5 minutes vers l'un de ses camarades pour poser une question sur ce qu'il voyait. Même Mary commençait à trouver ça un peu trop gênant, et pourtant, elle criait aussi beaucoup et adorait le Quidditch.

\- Le vif est là ! s'écria t –elle soudainement, le repérant avant tous les autres.

\- On dirait que les attrapeurs font mal leur boulot, commenta Lee Jordan qui l'avait entendue. Mary Potter a repéré le vif avant eux.

La concernée se tassa sur son siège, tentant sans grand succès de disparaître vu que sa chevelure flamboyante au milieu de tous les uniformes noirs était aussi visible qu'un phare en pleine nuit. On devait la repérer même depuis l'autre bout du stade, puisqu'elle avait réussi à se trouver une place au premier rang dans les tribunes de Serdaigle.

Le match qui avait pourtant bien commencé pour les Gryffondors s'acheva sur une victoire des Serpentards 180 à 90 quand leur attrapeur s'empara du vif d'or, sans réel problème. L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor mit pied à terre, rouge de honte et mortifiée. Et sans doute soulagée que leur capitaine soit assommé : le sermon allait attendre.

\- Plus tard, je serais joueur de Quidditch ! proclama William à quiconque voulait l'entendre après le match.

\- Il ne faut pas croire, mais le Quidditch est un jeu dangereux, intervînt Emeli. Il n'a pas une coupe du monde sans un mort ou un blessé grave. A Poudlard, ça se passe bien parce que le directeur est là, c'est tout.

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil déçu, puis se tourna vers Mary qui serait sans doute plus disposée à l'écouter.

\- On va entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'an prochain, hein ? lui demanda t –il avec espoir.

\- Je vais tenter ma chance, confirma t –elle. J'ai déjà le balai alors c'est presque gagné.

\- Oh, il faudra que je m'en achète un aussi, réalisa William. Ça coût cher ?

\- Les bons balais oui. J'ai un nimbus 2000 depuis cet été. C'est le dernier à être sorti et on ne trouve pas plus rapide !

\- On voit que ta famille à les moyens, commenta Anthony en se laissant tomber près du trio. Les nimbus 2000 sont les balais les plus chers au monde actuellement !

\- Forcément, intervînt Lisa Turpin. Elle est elle-même Lady et sa garante n'est autre que Lady Entwhistle. Lady Entwhistle doit être la sorcière possédant le plus de richeté en notre pays en ce moment. Et peut –être la plus riche d'Europe.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Mary.

Lisa lui envoya une œillade incrédule en constatant que la Potter l'ignorait. Mais en y réfléchissant, sa marraine avait la main basse sur l'immense fortune de sa famille ainsi que sur celle des Potter qu'elle allait gérer pour Mary jusqu'à sa majorité, même si elle n'avait jamais pioché dedans pour subvenir aux besoins de sa fille adoptive. Ça serait aller contre tous ses principes.

Pourtant, rien dans le mode de vie de la famille Enwthistle ne laissait deviner ce fait : sa mère travaillait d'arrache-pied alors qu'elle aurait largement eu de quoi vivre dans le luxe trois vies entières sans avoir besoin de gagner le moindre gallion… Et si son père travaillait la plupart du temps au Phare avec sa femme, il avait également un travail à mi-temps au Chemin de Traverse…

La rousse finit par hausser les épaules. Peu importait le contenu du coffre de sa mère, ou même du sien en fait. Elle préféra dévier la conversation sur les pronostics du prochain match de Quidditch : Serdaigle contre Gryffondor.

oOoOo

Halloween arriva tranquillement, et un matin les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille. Des centaines de bougies suspendues dans tous les couloirs et salles de classes seraient les seuls éclairages à la nuit tombée et des chauves-souris étaient endormies, accrochées aux divers plafonds de l'école.

Le professeur McGonagall leur apprit à changer des pommes en citrouilles qu'ils eurent pour mission de ramener intactes en sortilège où ils apprirent à les sculpter à l'aide de la magie. Le Professeur Rogue, quant à lui, ne sembla pas vouloir partager l'euphorie de ce jour.

\- Samain ne sera pas une excuse pour relâcher vos efforts ! leur dit –il dès qu'il entra dans la classe. Vous n'en fournissez déjà pas suffisamment !

\- Samain ? chuchota William à Mary.

\- Halloween est le terme moldu, même s'il s'est largement répandu chez les sorciers ces dernières années, lui apprit –elle.

Le Professeur Binns sembla également vouloir être dans le thème de la journée, car il leur parla de Halloween.

\- Samain est une fête qui prend ses racines chez nos ancêtres les celtes. Traditionnellement, on y fête le passage de la saison claire qui est, des siècles plus tard, devenue le printemps et l'été, à la saison sombre soit l'automne et l'hiver. Autrefois, elle se caractérisait par de grands rassemblements, notamment druidique. Samain est le jour où le passage entre le monde des humains et l'Autre Monde est le plus mince. Les légendes veulent que certains hommes s'y soient rendus, y aient passé des moments agréables ou terrifiants et soient morts dès leur retour chez nous.

Pour une fois, le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie réussit à se faire écouter de ses élèves, ce qui tenait de l'exploit. Mais il ne paru pas s'en rendre plus compte que quand ils s'endormaient sur leurs pupitres.

Au sortir de leurs derniers cours, les premières années n'avaient qu'une hâte : goûter au fameux banquet de Halloween dont leurs aînés avaient parlés durant toute la journée. Seule Mary traîna un peu les pieds. Halloween n'avait pas la même signification à ses yeux qu'aux autres. C'était le jour où ses parents étaient morts et chaque année jusque là elle s'était rendue sur leur tombe en compagnie de sa mère adoptive. Et ensuite elles allaient voir Bathilda Toursedac qui avait gardé Mary quand elle était petite et était toujours ravie de la revoir.

Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller au banquet quand elle fut abordée par des Gryffondors qu'elle reconnue sans mal.

\- Ça vous dirait d'offrir une petite blague aux Serpentards pour Samain ? s'enquirent les jumeaux accompagné de Lee Jordan en les tirant loin de la porte de la Grande Salle.

\- Pourquoi juste aux Serpentards ? s'enquit William en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi pas à toute l'école ? renchérit Mary.

Ça serait idéal pour lui occuper l'esprit. Et elle n'aurait pas la désagréable impression de fêter la mort de sa famille… Sans compter que jouer un mauvais tour à l'école toute entière représentait un sacré challenge. Après coup, elle se demanda si les trois Gryffondors n'avaient pas deviné sa peine et anticipé le tout en lui proposant une distraction.

Ils répandirent donc un baril de jus de citrouille "amélioré" pour être extrêmement collant dans les escaliers mouvants pour être sûr de piéger un maximum d'élèves. Ils faillirent se faire prendre par le Professeur Quirrel qui courait comme un dératé, sans doute déjà bien en retard pour le Festin, et ricanèrent comme des hyènes pendant qu'ils empruntaient des escaliers détournés pour rejoindre le hall tout en éteignant toutes les bougies sur leur passage, plongeant ainsi l'école dans le noir le plus total.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le couloir de sortilège.

\- Y'a une odeur bizarre, non ? s'enquit Emeli en fronçant le nez.

Ils tournèrent au coin du couloir. Et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un troll des montagnes haut de 4 mètres et puant aussi fort qu'une fosse à purin. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement. Puis les 6 élèves hurlèrent tous en même temps. Ils firent précipitamment demi – tour pour essayer de s'éloigner le plus possible.

Les bruits de pas pesant qui firent trembler le sol leur apprirent que la chose, le monstre, les poursuivait. Même s'ils auraient pu le deviner rien qu'à l'odeur immonde qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? hurla William.

\- Un troll des montagnes ! répondit Fred.

Son jumeau avait sortit sa baguette et envoyait les armures ornant les couloirs, et même certaines statues, sur la bête qui lui suivait. Sans grand succès toutefois.

\- Comment on lui échappe ? s'enquit Emeli au bord de la panique.

\- Et si on l'empêchait de marcher ? répondit soudainement Mary qui avait la tête de ceux venant de trouver une idée de génie.

Se retournant à moitié, elle tâcha de viser avant de crier :

\- _Incarcerem_ !

Son premier essai alla saucissonner une armure, le second une seule jambe du troll. Mais la troisième fois fut la bonne. L'épaisse corde alla s'enrouler autours des chevilles de la créature, les liant solidement l'une à l'autre. Le troll battit des bras de façon tout à fait ridicule, envoyant sa massue s'encastrer dans un mur, avant de tomber en avant. Ce que les six élèves n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que comme il était proche d'eux, il manque de les écraser par la même occasion. Avec un hurlement collectif, ils se jetèrent tous sur le côté. Mary se retourna juste à temps pour le voir s'écraser par terre la tête la première, s'assommant. Il ne bougea plus.

Les adolescents s'entre regardèrent, haletants, une étincelle affolée brillant encore dans leurs regards. Puis, voyant que le monstre restait vraiment immobiles, ils se redressèrent lentement.

\- Il est mort ? s'enquit Emeli, brisant le silence en premier.

\- Non, la détrompa William. Il respire encore.

Le Né – moldu s'approcha, malgré ses camarades lui conseillant de rester loin, et il enfonça son doigt dans la peau grisâtre entre les nombreuses verrues de la créature.

\- C'est dément, commenta t –il.

\- Tu es dément, rectifia George. J'ai cru qu'on allait y rester cette fois, Freddy.

\- Moi aussi Georgy.

Des pas sonores se firent entendre et le Professeur McGonagall suivie de près par Rogue et Quirrel arrivèrent au bout du couloir. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'ordonner sèchement à William de s'éloigner du troll. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle en bégayait d'indignation.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas obéit quand nous avons ordonné aux élèves de retourner aux dortoirs ?

\- Nous n'étions pas là, fit valoir Emeli. On n'était pas présents au repas…

\- Vous rendez vous compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Un troll des montagnes adulte est capable de tuer un sorcier majeur ! J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor et Serdaigle ! 10 par personne !

\- Mais… commença à protester Mary.

\- Lequel d'entre vous a t –il eu l'idée d'attacher ses pieds ? poursuivit la directrice adjointe sans écouter la Potter.

\- Moi, répondit cette dernière piteuse.

Le professeur de métamorphose contempla son élève avec sévérité, mais il sembla à la plus jeune, aussi une lueur appréciatrice.

\- Hé bien, Miss Potter, je dois dire que vous avez sans doute sauvé la vie de vos camarades par cette initiative. Et réussir ce sort après deux mois d'étude à Poudlard est une chose admirable. J'offre donc 15 points à Serdaigle. Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune. La fin du repas y est servi.

Les concernés ne se firent pas prier et se séparèrent rapidement. Cette aventure leur avait complètement fait oublier le mauvais tour joué aux autres élèves, qui avaient fait l'expérience du jus de citrouille "amélioré". La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient retrouvés avec les chaussures collées au sol en rejoignant leurs dortoirs, en plein milieu de la panique causée par l'annonce de la présence d'un troll. Autant dire que ça n'avait rien arrangé.

\- En tout cas, commenta William alors qu'ils attrapaient les dernières friandises du festin. On ne l'oubliera pas cet Halloween !

Mary et Emeli hochèrent la tête, encore soulagées d'être en vie. Elles le furent beaucoup moins quand les lettres de leurs familles arrivèrent au petit-déjeuner le lendemain. La direction avait dû être dans l'obligation de signaler l'incident.

\- Ma tante menace de me garder enfermée dans une tour, déclara Emeli une fois arrivée au bout des trente centimètres de parchemin recouverts d'une écriture si dense qu'on aurait dit qu'un encrier s'était renversé dessus.

\- A peu près pareil de mon côté, répondit Mary qui avait elle-même reçu une lettre ne contenant que trois phrases lapidaires. Sauf que ma mère me menace de me garder à vie sur son île si je me retrouve à nouveau dans une situation similaire.

\- C'est mieux qu'une tour, jugea son amie.

\- Au moins je pourrais sortir de la maison, confirma la rousse. Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre William ?

\- Mes parents ne doivent même pas visualiser ce qu'est un troll, répondit le concerné en haussant les épaules avant de rajouter d'un air pensif : et ils n'ont pas de chouette.

\- J'imagine que ça aide un peu, acquiesça Emeli.

\- Le courrier moldu arrive chez les sorciers, les informa Mary. La famille de Jonathan passe par la poste quand elle nous envoit des cartes de leurs vacances et elles nous parviennent pas hibou.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Peu de gens le savent.

\- En tout cas, soupira la blonde en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Je crois que je vais avoir le droit à un sérieux sermon quand je rentrerais à la maison.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai intérêt à ne plus faire de vague et à ramener de bonnes notes.

La période de Noël arriva sans autres incidents notables. Poudlard était glacé et des stalactites se formèrent sur les lustres. Si la Grande Salle et les Salles Communes étaient chauffées, les couloirs étaient parcourus par des courants d'air glaciaux qui forçaient les élèves à porter leurs capes à l'intérieur, ainsi que des gants pour les plus frileux. Heureusement que les salles de classe n'étaient pas aussi froides ! Exceptée celle du professeur Rogue, qui semblait rigoureusement indifférent à la température qu'il faisait et portait les mêmes habits que d'habitude.

\- Ce type est pas normal, murmura William en grelottant. Et les potions, ça supporte le froid ?

\- Malheureusement, bien mieux que la chaleur, grommela Mary en essayant de peler sa racine avec ses doigts engourdis. Tant qu'on est pas en dessous de zéro, le froid n'affecte pas leur confection.

\- Potter ! Armstrong ! 2 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Combien de fois vais – je devoir vous répéter qu'on ne bavasse pas dans mes cours pour que ça rentre dans vos misérables petites têtes de cornichon ?

\- En tout cas, chuchota encore plus bas William, l'approche de Noël ne le rend pas plus aimable.

\- Armstrong !

Les vacances approchaient et quand le Professeur McGonagall passa dans les classes pour dresser la liste des étudiants qui resteraient à Poudlard ce Noël, un véritable vent de liberté et de relâchement s'en ressenti partout dans le château.

Fred et George Weasley fêtèrent la nouvelle en ensorcelant des boules de neiges pour qu'elles s'écrasent sur le turban du Professeur Quirrel dès qu'il passerait à proximité avant de les dissimuler dans tout le château. Le pauvre Professeur semblait traumatisé, surtout que la blessure qu'il avait au visage et dont personne ne connaissait réellement l'origine commençait à peine à guérir.

\- Vous rentrez chez vous pendant les vacances ? s'enquit Mary.

Elle, ainsi que William, Emeli, Jonathan et Jaymie, l'amie brune de ce dernier, étaient à l'extérieur et aidaient les jumeaux et Lee Jordan à refaire leur stock en boule de neige. Cette fois, ils prévoyaient de les déverser dans la salle de classe de potion, dont les fenêtres étaient juste à la bonne hauteur pour que ça ne soit pas trop difficile. Et personne ne résistait à l'idée de faire une mauvaise blague à Rogue. Pas même Jonathan.

\- Nous non, leur annonça Fred. Nos parents vont voir Charlie, l'un de nos grand-frère, en Roumanie.

\- Je rentre moi. On va faire du ski ! sourit Lee.

\- Je reste ici, leur apprit Jaymie. Il y a trop de monde chez moi.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard curieux, mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir donner de précision et Jonathan, charitable, intervînt.

\- Je vais chez ma sœur pour Noël.

\- C'est vrai ? se réjouit Mary. Je ne le savais pas ! C'est génial !

\- Tu ne peux pas tout savoir.

\- Hé ! s'exclama la rousse. On pourrait essayer d'inviter Fred et George aussi !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Crystall va apprécier de voir le Phare envahi, lui fit remarquer Jonathan.

\- Laisse moi écrire la lettre, lui répondit Mary avec un grand sourire.

\- Et nous, on a pas notre mot à dire ? intervinrent les jumeaux.

\- Vous préféreriez peut –être passer Noël dans la tour Gryffondor seuls avec Percy le Préfet ? leur demanda Jonathan.

\- Y'a aussi Ronnie cette année, répondit distraitement Fred.

\- De toute façon, repris le Poufsouffle blond, je doute que ma sœur accepte.

Pourtant, trois jours plus tard, la réponse arriva et fut positive. A l'étonnement général. L'air satisfait de Mary se voyait à 100 kilomètres à la ronde et Jonathan, totalement stupéfait, finit par lui demander comment elle avait fait.

\- Je lui ai dit que ce sont nos amis et que c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour elle de constater s'ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- Ça n'a pas pu marcher. Crystall ne se laissera pas manipuler aussi facilement.

\- Oh, ça n'a pas marché, elle a tout de suite compris. Mais elle a quand même accepté. Je suis sûre que ça l'inquiète, et comme tu ne lui as jamais présenté tes amis, elle n'allait pas refuser de sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, lui renvoya Jonathan en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Non, je fais juste travailler mon cerveau, le contredit –elle.

Le samedi suivant, les jumeaux Weasley étaient donc également dans le hall, leurs bagages à la main, attendant l'arrivée des calèches qui devaient les ramener à la gare. Mary dévala les escaliers de la tour Serdaigle après avoir dû y remonter à la dernière minute.

\- On ne court pas dans les couloirs, Miss Potter, lui indiqua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Ça fera encore un point de moins pour Serdaigle.

Mais la jeune fille était tellement excitée à l'idée de passer ses vacances avec Jonathan et les Weasley, qu'elle ne se fâcha pas du fait qu'il ne punisse pas les autres élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens.

\- Joyeux Noël Monsieur ! lui répondit –elle avec un grand sourire avant de poursuivre sa route sans s'arrêter.

Elle ne vit pas le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança avant de se détourner sèchement pour disparaître à nouveau dans les cachots, rebroussant chemin. Elle termina sa course sur les marches menant au hall, rattrapant ses camarades. Elle récupéra Ladon qui était pelotonné dans le manteau de William, le seul à avoir accepté de le lui garder, et le serpent sembla content de la retrouver. Il se glissa contre sa peau sous son pull et s'y lova pour ne plus bouger.

\- Ah ! Les calèches sont là, leur apprit Jonathan en voyant les élèves les plus proches de la porte commencer à se déverser à l'extérieur.

Ils suivirent le mouvement et attendirent bientôt leur tour dans l'air frais de décembre. Les trois première année qui allaient monter pour la première fois dedans se penchaient avec impatience pour voir arriver leur transport.

Mary se figea. Et pâlit. Devant la calèche il y avait une créature monstrueuse. Squelettique, yeux blancs aveugles. Peau glabre. Ailes décharnées. Elle constata vite que la chose tirait la calèche et avait vaguement la forme d'un cheval. Mais un cheval mort depuis au moins dix ans.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t –elle en s'accrochant à Jonathan.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta t –il en voyant son expression.

\- La chose qui tire la calèche.

Les 5 autres élèves s'entre-regardèrent. Puis observèrent la calèche. Avant d'enfin reporter leur attention sur Mary qui fixait le vide, les yeux écarquillés et le teint blême.

\- Il n'y a rien qui tire la calèche, Mary, lui apprit Jonathan. Il n'y a jamais rien. Viens, montons. Sinon, elle va repartir sans nous.

Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet et la tira à l'intérieur. Là, elle se pencha sur la petite fenêtre donnant à l'avant de la calèche. Mais la chose était toujours là. Prenant sur elle-même, elle se rencogna à sa place, sous le regard passablement inquiet de ses camarades. Au moins, se dit Mary en montant dans le train, elle ne voyait pas d'animaux bizarres accrochés à la locomotive.

* * *

 _Oui, j'ai décidé que Mary verrait les sombrals tout de suite. Après tout, elle a vu quelqu'un mourir et elle a très bien conscience de ce que ça implique. Je ne trouvais pas ça très cohérent alors j'ai changé ce détail._

 _A suivre..._


	6. I-6 Bienvenus au Phare

_Je peux pas m'empêcher de glisser des clins d'œil dans mes chapitres **Antig0ne** :) Je voyais mal les Maraudeurs quitter Poudlard sans y laisser une trace indélébile. _

_Salut **AppleCherrypie**! Crystall a bien préparé sa fille d'adoption aux cours de potion : question de fierté personnelle et si ça peut emmerder Rogue au passage, elle dit pas non ! _

_Franchement, quoi de plus tentant que d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans un endroit expressément interdit ? C'est juste titiller un peu trop la curiosité d'un Serdaigle.  
_

 _C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup les Gryffondors, mais les Serdaigles n'ont aucun cours en commun avec eux en première année. Ça changera dès la deuxième année et on les verra plus à ce moment là !_

 _Hello **Zuutt**! Alors la réponse est oui pour les deux. D'ailleurs, Hermione est déjà apparue dans cette fic ! On ne dit pas son nom, mais la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui court après William dans le Poudlard Express c'est elle ! Après tout il vient de piquer le crapaud de Neville sans le vouloir XD Pour Ron, ça arrivera plus tard et comme dit plus haut ils auront plus de contact en deuxième année. _

_Mais malheureusement, Mary n'aura jamais avec eux la même amitié que Harry avait. Je suis même pas sûre qu'ils deviennent amis un jour ces trois là. Les circonstances sont totalement différentes. Et oui, ça a un impact énorme sur leurs vies !_

 _Il y a un chapitre parallèle publié sur la Vengeance cette semaine ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Bienvenus au Phare**

Le train prit de la vitesse et s'éloigna de Poudlard. Mary regarda le château un moment avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans le compartiment. Il y avait là presque toute leur promotion de Serdaigle. Il n'y avait que Mandy qui était restée au château et la rousse ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour elle. Mandy était toujours seule malgré tout ce que les filles avaient pu faire pour l'intégrer.

\- Je suis contente de rentrer, soupira Padma. Je vais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma sœur. On ne s'est plus beaucoup vues depuis qu'on a été réparties dans des Maisons différentes…

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Terry. Rien ne t'empêchait d'aller la voir.

\- Apparemment des Gryffondors plus âgés lui ont dit qu'elle ne devait pas traîner avec les gens des autres maisons.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est débile ! s'exclama William. Vous êtes sœurs, qu'est ce que ça change les Maisons ?

\- Il a raison : ça ne m'empêche pas de parler avec mon cousin, renchérit Mary.

\- Il est à Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas comparable, lui fit remarquer Lisa. Les Gryffondors sont au moins aussi sectaires que les Serpentards.

\- D'accord, soupira la rousse. Prenons les jumeaux Weasley alors : on leur parle souvent et ils passent du temps avec Jonathan sans que ça ne gêne personne. Je crois que tu devrais juste en parler à ta sœur. C'est une Gryffy : elle n'a pas à avoir peur de parler à des gens d'une autre Maison.

Padma leur sourit en leur promettant d'en discuter avec la concernée et l'arrivée de la dame au bonbons ramena un vent de légèreté sur le compartiment. Mary acheta des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et ils s'amusèrent à rechercher le goût le plus horrible. Ce fut Anthony Goldstein qui remporta la palme avec une dragée à la bouse de dragon.

Juste avant l'arrivée à Londres, ils échangèrent leurs adresses pour qu'ils puissent s'envoyer des hiboux, apprirent à William comment les joindre via la poste moldue et s'entre-aidèrent pour descendre leurs énormes bagages du filet.

Mary leur fit ses adieux avant de rejoindre le compartiment occupé par Jonathan, les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan et un autre Poufsouffle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux gris au milieu d'un visage engageant. Il lui sourit amicalement.

\- Mary, je te présente Cédric Diggory, lui dit Jonathan. Cedric, ma cousine Mary.

\- Salut ! Alors c'est chez toi que vont les deux terreurs rousses durant ces vacances ?

\- Il semblerait, sourit –elle.

\- Il faut bien que les roux s'entraident entre eux, déclara Fred.

\- Son grand cœur l'a empêchée de nous laisser nous ennuyer comme des rats mort avec pour seule compagnie celle du Préfet Percy…

\- Quelle dévotion, tu as toute mon admiration, lui assura le Poufsouffle avant de se tourner vers Jonathan : si ta sœur accepte que les jumeaux viennent chez elle tu aurais aussi pu demander si Jaymie pouvait venir. Elle va être toute seule au château.

\- Je lui ai proposé mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle dit que c'est le seul moment de l'année où elle peut être toute seule et tranquille. Et que la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était vivre sous le même toit que Fred et George.

\- Ses paroles nous blessent profondément, intervînt George. On ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un avec une si mauvaise opinion de nous, n'est-ce pas, Fred ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas.

\- N'allez surtout pas l'embêter vous deux, les prévient le blond.

\- T'inquiète pas, on ne lui fera pas de mal à ta petite amie.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! protesta le concerné non sans rougir.

\- Mais oui, répondirent en cœur les Weasley avec un sourire entendu.

Le train s'immobilisa alors sur le quai 9 ¾, sortant Jonathan de son embarras. Il quittèrent rapidement le wagon et les deux cousins cherchèrent du regard celle qui était leur mère et sœur. Mais en vain. La sorcière n'avait pas l'air de se trouver sur le quai qui était par ailleurs en train de se vider.

\- Elle ne nous aurait quand même pas oublié ? s'inquiéta Fred.

\- Non, le rassura Jonathan.

\- Mon père est là ! s'exclama soudainement Mary.

Le concerné venait en effet de passer la barrière menant au quai et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Mais un sourire illumina son visage dès qu'il les vit. La plus jeune sauta dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver son père adoptif après de longs mois de séparation.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Salut Jonathan. Et les nos deux invités je présume ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur, répondirent –ils poliment en se présentant.

\- Cameron ne voulait pas que je parte sans lui, expliqua l'adulte en attrapant les bagages de sa fille. J'ai eu du mal à m'en aller…

\- Où est Crystall ? s'enquit Jonathan.

\- Enfermée dans son labo : elle a eu un problème. Allons – y maintenant.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la voie 9 ¾ qui était quasiment déserte. Les moldus les regardèrent passer, curieux, avec leurs grosses malles et le hibou de Jonathan. Ladon, lui, savait qu'il ne devait pas se montrer et continuait à somnoler dissimulé sous l'écharpe et les cheveux de sa maîtresse.

Ils sortirent de la gare et se rendirent dans une rue adjacente à celle – ci, à l'abri des regards.

\- Mary, à toi l'honneur, lui dit son père.

Ils allaient prendre le Magicobus et il fallait une baguette pour l'appeler : l'adulte en donc était incapable puisqu'il était cracmol. Ce fut fière comme un paon qu'elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita, appelant pour la première fois le transport en commun sorcier le plus prit de Grande Bretagne… Ça tenait peut –être aussi au fait qu'il était le seul transport en commun sorcier du pays si on omettait le Poudlard Express. Les sorciers préféraient de loin le transplanage et la cheminette pour se déplacer.

Le bus violet à deux étages surgit immédiatement, les forçant à s'aplatir contre le mur pour éviter de se faire écraser. Le contrôleur sortit à l'avant, vêtu d'un uniforme de la même couleur criarde que le bus. Mâchant son chewing-gum avec l'enthousiasme d'un poulpe apathique et des boutons plein le visage, il attrapa un bout de papier froissé de sa poche avant de commencer à le lire :

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en détresse ! Je suis…

\- C'est bon Stan, le coupa Dante agacé. On connaît la chanson. Il nous faut 5 places

Le concerné lui jeta un mauvais regard, sans doute agacé d'être coupé dans sa tirade soigneusement préparée, mais s'exécuta, attrapant les malles qu'on lui tendait avant de faire entrer les enfants. Fred et George regardaient de tous les côtés : c'était la première fois qu'ils montaient dedans. Jamais leur mère ne les aurait autorisés à faire ça si elle l'avait su. C'était différent de ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés.

Le bus était beaucoup plus vaste qu'il n'en avait l'air depuis l'extérieur. Et au lieu des traditionnels sièges en banquettes, il y avait de confortables canapés et des fauteuils disposés autours de petites tables. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir le deuxième étage depuis lequel pendait d'impressionnant lustres cliquetant. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée plaquée contre l'une des parois entre deux tableaux à l'air dédaigneux. Il fallut que l'adulte du groupe les pousse devant lui pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir à côté de Jonathan et Mary.

\- Vous avez l'estomac bien accroché, j'espère ? s'enquit cette dernière.

\- Pourquoi ? demandèrent – ils.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre : le bus démarra et les fauteuils firent un bond en avant. Les habitués c'étaient prudemment agrippés aux accoudoirs mais les jumeaux Weasley se retrouvèrent avec le nez dans la moquette, tout aussi violette que le reste du bus, qui sentait par ailleurs le chocolat.

\- C'est sans doute parce que toutes les personnes qui commandent un chocolat chaud finissent par le renverser dessus, rigola Mary quand ils en firent la remarque. On s'est tous déjà fait avoir.

Le trajet ne dura heureusement pas longtemps. C'était l'heure du dîner et peu de sorciers avaient besoin de se déplacer. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, le magicobus s'immobilisait tandis que Stan annonçait :

\- Ramsey Island, le Phare. Ça fera 5 gallions.

L'adulte du groupe les lui donna sans ciller et ils sortirent sur l'herbe, leurs bagages à la main, et le bus infernal démarra. Ils toussèrent à cause de la fumée provoquée par le pot d'échappement et s'empressèrent de s'écarter du nuage. Un hurlement de joie se fit entendre et ils tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir Cameron sauter sur Mary. Absolument pas préparée par cet accueil plus que chaleureux, elle s'écroula au sol avec un hurlement qui n'avait, lui, absolument rien de joyeux, et tomba pile dans une flaque de boue.

\- Ça va pas ? s'exclama t –elle en écartant son frère d'une main sur son visage

\- Tu es revenue ! babilla t –il en s'agrippant à elle sans paraître incommodé par le fait qu'elle le repoussait de toutes ses forces. Si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyé ! Comment c'est Poudlard ? Tu as vu des licornes et des dragons ?

Finissant par avoir pitié de sa fille, son père attrapa Cameron par la taille, le décrochant d'elle avec quelques difficultés et fourra le petit garçon sous son bras quand celui – ci commença à gigoter pour s'échapper. Les rires des jumeaux attirèrent l'attention du garçon, au grand soulagement de Mary qui maugréait à propos de la boue qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

\- Vous, vous êtes qui ? s'enquit –il.

\- Soit poli, le réprimanda son père. Ils s'appellent Fred et George Weasley, ils vont passer les vacances ici. Je t'en avais déjà parlé.

\- Ah peut –être… Pourquoi vous êtes pareils ?

La question fit sourire tout le monde. Cameron et Mary avaient tellement peu quitté Ramsey Island durant leur enfance que le garçon n'avait jamais vu de vrais jumeaux jusque là.

\- Parce que nos parents nous ont lancé un sort de dédoublement quand on était petit, répondirent les concernés en parfaite synchronisation. Et il n'a jamais pris fin.

\- Génial ! s'exclama le plus jeune, totalement crédule. Pourquoi vous avez pas fait ça pour moi papa ? Maman pourrait pas le faire maintenant ? Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait avec ses potions !

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû dire ça, soupira Jonathan tandis que Cameron accablait son père de questions. Il va vous harceler avec pendant des jours maintenant.

Ils finirent pas pouvoir entrer au Phare. Ils abandonnèrent leurs bagages dans l'entrée et le porte manteau attrapa leurs vestes et écharpes pour les suspendre à ses crochets. Cameron ayant la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais enlever sa veste dans l'entrée, sa mère avait jeté un sort à tous les crochets et porte-manteau de la maison un jour où elle en avait eu assez de répéter la même chose en vain. Il n'était pas rare que ledit Cameron soit suivit par le porte-manteau parce qu'il enlevait ses gants dans l'entrée, l'écharpe dans le salon, le bonnet dans la cuisine et la veste dans l'escalier quand il rentrait.

Mary et Jonathan, escortés par un Cameron plus que joyeux qui jeta son bonnet sur l'un des canapé ce qui fit accourir le porte-manteau, firent visiter l'endroit aux jumeaux. Le salon et la salle à manger entourés par une immense baie vitrée prenaient les trois quart du rez-de-chaussée. Les objets sorciers et moldus se côtoyaient dans un savant mélange étrangement harmonieux. Une télévision était installée dans un coin en face d'un canapé dont les coussins se remirent en place d'eux même et de plusieurs fauteuils. Mais posé sur le meuble juste à coté se trouvait une radio tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sorcier.

Les perchoirs des hiboux trônaient dans un coin soutenant trois chouettes. Une plus petite qui paraissait un peu déplumée et qui devait être plutôt vieille, puis un autre gris et brun qui les regarda et enfin une chouette harfang qui paraissait énorme à côté de ses deux congénères.

Un feu ronflait dans l'immense cheminée sur laquelle trônaient des photos moldues et sorcières et trois chats étaient pelotonnés sur des coussins abandonnés sur le tapis. Un blanc, un noir et un roux. Les deux derniers étaient énormes.

\- Depuis quand vous avez autant de chats ? s'enquit Jonathan.

\- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que j'étais là on avait que Litchi.

La concernée leva sa tête blanche avant de la reposer paresseusement sur ses pattes pour recommencer à somnoler.

\- Papa a ramené Merlin et Morgane il y a deux mois, expliqua Cameron. Maman était vraiment pas contente. Surtout que Merlin ben il s'attaque aux hiboux !

Le mystère éclaircit, ils laissèrent le séjour derrière eux pour passer rapidement par la cuisine qui était la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Le feu sous la cuisinière était pour le moment éteint. Une table entourée de quatre chaises et d'un banc était poussée dans un coin de la pièce et une coupelle de fruit reposait dessus remplie de prune dirigeable qui étaient suspendues dans les airs à un centimètre au dessus du récipient.

Les nouveaux venus regardèrent curieusement la rangée de sablier installés sur le bord de la fenêtre derrière l'évier et dont le sable s'écoulait tranquillement pour deux d'entre eux. Mary leur dit qu'ils étaient coordonnés avec ceux utilisés par sa mère dans son labo. Ça permettait ainsi à celle-ci de surveiller ses potions quand elle montait pour cuisiner.

Et suivant le nombre de sablier en activité toute la famille pouvait savoir combien la maîtresse de maison avait de potion sur le feu et leur difficulté. Son père jetait toujours un regard aux sabliers avant de descendre au labo histoire de ne pas arriver au mauvais moment.

Revenant dans le couloir de l'entrée, Mary leur désigna la porte de la cave qui menait jusqu'au laboratoire de sa mère et leur dit que c'était le seul endroit où ils ne devraient jamais entrer.

\- Et c'est la seule chose qu'ils vont impérativement essayer de faire durant leur séjour, soupira Jonathan en reconnaissant la flamme que le défi avait allumé dans les yeux des jumeaux.

\- Pas du tout ! protestèrent les concernés sans tromper personne toutefois.

L'escalier menant au premier étage donnait sur un couloir possédant cinq portes : les deux de droite pour les chambres de Mary et Cameron, celles de gauche pour la chambre parentale, la salle de bain et la chambre d'Aileen, la petite sœur de sa mère qui passait à l'occasion et avait habité avec eux des années quand Mary était petite.

\- Venez ! ordonna Jonathan au jumeaux en les entraînant vers le bout du couloir.

Ils débouchèrent sur une véranda entièrement vitrée du sol au plafond. On avait l'impression de marcher dans les airs avec la propreté du sol transparent. Les jumeaux hésitèrent quelques instants avant de s'engager dans la pièce qui servait visiblement de salle de classe avec le tableau noir à droite et la table pourvue de deux chaises en face.

Ils montèrent ensuite au deuxième étage où quatre chambres d'amis se trouvaient et où logeraient les jumeaux et Jonathan. Puis, au troisième, se trouvait une sorte de jardin intérieur. Il y avait des pots de toutes les tailles, contenant les plantes magiques inoffensives qui pouvaient êtres cultivées hors de terre et que la maîtresse de maison utilisait dans ses potions, ainsi que certains légumes et herbes de cuisine qui embaumaient l'air. Certaines plantes grimpaient sur les murs et d'autres étaient suspendues au plafond faisant ressembler l'endroit à une sorte de jungle. Les invités repérèrent dans un coin de confortables fauteuils accompagnés d'une table.

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, leur dit Jonathan. Ma sœur prétend ne pas avoir fait exprès, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ment.

Le blond prit les devant et les emmena jusqu'à l'un des murs contre lequel se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon métallique à côté d'une porte fermée qui cachait la bibliothèque du Phare et était interdite d'accès aux enfants tant qu'il n'y avait pas un adulte avec.

\- Et le dernier étage, leur dit Cameron en sautant sur le palier.

On y trouvait la pièce où reposait le système d'optique, la raison d'être de ce phare avant qu'une famille de sorcier ne décide de le transformer en habitation. Mais ils ne prêtèrent que peu d'attention à la pièce maîtresse de l'édifice, préférant sortir sur le balcon cylindrique qui faisait le tour de ce dernier étage. D'ici, la vue était extraordinaire. On voyait l'Angleterre à l'Est, l'Irlande au Nord-Ouest et partout ailleurs la mer et l'Océan à perte de vue. Et le soleil qui achevait de se coucher rendait le panorama magique.

\- Bienvenus au Phare, dit Mary aux jumeaux.

\- Je n'aurait jamais pensé que tu habitais dans un endroit pareil, commenta Fred.

\- Sûr que ça ressemble pas au traditionnel manoir des Sang – Purs, renchérit George.

En apprenant que Mary vivait chez une tutrice à la tête d'une lignée de Sang-Pure, ils avaient craint de se retrouver dans une baraque lugubre à l'atmosphère glacée remplie d'objets précieux qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher. Les vacances prenaient tout d'un coup un tournant beaucoup plus agréable.

\- Mes parents n'en parlent pas beaucoup autours d'eux et peu de gens sont invités. Vous êtes privilégiés en fait ! rigola Mary. Allez, redescendons maintenant.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, signalant par la même leur arrivée dans toute la maison, et l'odeur alléchante ayant envahie le rez-de-chaussée leur apprit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à dîner.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, où la Maître des Potions avait pris les commandes. Un elfe de maison était en train de rassembler les affaires pour dresser la table. Mary ne voyait pas souvent la petite créature qui portait le nom de Vri, même si elle savait que sa mère possédait en tout quatre elfes. Elle n'appelait l'un d'eux qu'à l'occasion, pour cuisiner quand elle devait rester avec ses potions, où pour surveiller les enfants quand personne ne pouvait les garder.

La matriarche se tourna vers eux à leur entrée et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle alla étreindre Mary, puis Jonathan avec force avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux, étrangement silencieux. Ils l'observaient impressionnés par la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue et avec la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vue à quelque part. Elle sembla les jauger avant de leur tendre la main pour les saluer tout deux.

\- Bienvenue chez moi. S'il y a une seule chose qu'il faut que vous reteniez, c'est que la cave est strictement interdite au public. Je serais intransigeante sur le sujet. Est ce claire ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Mary jeta un regard à Jonathan qui essayait à grand peine de retenir le rire qui montait dans sa gorge. Les jumeaux semblaient soudainement beaucoup moins enclin à se rendre à la cave comparé à tout à l'heure. C'était sûr que sa sœur avait de quoi impressionner ses interlocuteurs. Avec sa cicatrice et son aura, elle rappelait un peu Rogue. Même si elle aurait sans doute bondit jusqu'au plafond en entendant cette comparaison.

\- Très bien. Alors passons à table. Oh ! Et si mon visage vous dit quelque chose, c'est parce que je vous ai gardé quand vous étiez petits.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent de grands yeux, et la fixèrent, plus que stupéfait. Cette fois, Jonathan ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire. Il connaissait les jumeaux depuis des années maintenant. Et il n'avait jamais vu personne réussir à les surprendre, eux qui semblaient toujours avoir réponse à tout. Les vacances s'annonçaient divertissantes !

Mary se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain : il était prévu que Jonathan, les jumeaux et elle aillent disputer un petit match amical de Quidditch dans la matinée. Ce serait la première fois pour elle. Elle s'empressa donc de se laver et de s'habiller avant de sortir de sa chambre. Et elle tomba sur sa mère.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama t –elle avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

\- Minute ! Je voudrais te parler, Mary. Viens, on va discuter un peu.

La concernée se tendit en voyant que sa mère d'adoption ouvrait la porte de la chambre parentale puis la guidait vers le bureau adjacent. C'était en général mauvais signe quand Mary se trouvait assise en face de l'antique meuble en chêne qui trônait là plutôt que dans le salon où la salle de classe pour discuter. L'adulte alla prendre place dans son fauteuil, et observa un instant la rouquine avant de commencer.

\- Il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais que nous parlions avant ton retour à Poudlard.

\- On avait toutes les vacances…

\- Tout le monde dort encore, c'est le moment idéal.

Abandonnant l'idée d'argumenter, Mary hocha la tête et attendit la suite, se demandant tout de même comment sa mère savait ça… Mais elle semblait toujours savoir tout ce qu'il se passait chez elle alors ce n'était pas une surprise.

\- Jonathan m'a dit une chose qui m'intrigue. Il paraît que tu as vu les choses qui tirent les calèches de Poudlard.

Quand diable avait –elle eu le temps de parler de ça avec le blond ? Les jumeaux, lui et elle ne s'étaient pas lâchés de la soirée hier !

\- Oh… Oui, j'ai vu quelque chose. Mais les autres ne voyaient rien ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Je les ai vraiment vu.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas folle. Tu veux bien me décrire ce que tu as vu ?

\- C'était comme des chevaux, mais noir et squelettique avec des ailes. Ils avaient des yeux blancs aussi… C'était effrayant.

\- Je vois… Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que tu puisses les voir, sinon je t'aurais avertie l'été dernier.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'étonna Mary en se penchant avec avidité.

\- Bien entendu, je les vois moi aussi. Ces créatures sont des sombrals et malgré leur apparence, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Hagrid les dresse depuis des années et ceux là ne s'en prennent pas aux humains.

\- Parce que les autres oui ? s'inquiéta l'enfant.

\- Ça dépend. Les sombrals sont des créatures très intelligentes : en général ils évitent les hommes puisqu'ils sont chassés par ceux qui peuvent les voir. Mais ils mangent de la viande et s'ils ont faim, ils sont tout à fait capables de prendre des humains en chasse. Rien de plus facile que d'attraper quelqu'un qui ne les voit pas.

\- Et comment ça se fait que les autres ne les voient pas ?

\- Seuls les gens qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir les sombrals, Mary. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont une si mauvaise réputation. Je pensais que tu serais trop jeune pour te souvenir des celle de tes parents, mais je me suis trompée visiblement. Excuse moi.

Mary serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait de la mort de ses parents. Oh ! Pas grand-chose. Une lumière verte, des cheveux roux, une voix sifflante et des cries. Puis la disparition des deux présences rassurantes qui l'entouraient au quotidien. Mais elle s'en rappelait. Revenant au moment présent, elle accorda un mince sourire à sa marraine et mère d'adoption qui la regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Je ne suis pas folle alors ? redemanda t –elle.

\- Non, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Tu as juste un passé un peu plus chargé que les autres élèves. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les sombrals. Je te l'ai dit : ils sont dressés.

\- D'accord… Merci.

\- De rien. Maintenant, si on reparlait du troll ?

Le Potter grimaça. Elle savait que sa mère mettrait le sujet sur le tapis à un moment où à un autre. Elle avait juste espéré que ce ne serait pas d'emblée ! Mais bon, ce n'était sans doute qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

\- Peut –être vais – je avoir le droit à une véritable explication maintenant ? Dis moi donc comment tu as pu te retrouver à affronter une telle Créature alors que tu étais censée être dans ta Salle Commune ?

\- Ben… commença t –elle avant de soupirer et d'avouer. Les jumeaux nous ont proposé, à Emeli, William et moi, de les aider pour faire une farce et on a accepté. On savait même pas qu'il y avait un troll dans le château et qu'on devait retourner dans nos dortoirs ! Sinon on l'aurait fait !

\- On dirait ton père. Merlin nous préserve que tu deviennes comme lui !

\- Hein ? s'étonna la rousse.

\- Non, rien. Mais tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. On a eu vraiment beaucoup de chance.

\- Hum… se contenta de répondre sa mère, l'air songeuse. J'imagine.

\- Et c'est tout ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Que devrais – je dire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas ta faute si ce troll est entré dans l'école et personne n'est tenu d'assister à un banquet. Personnellement, je comprends tout à fait que tu n'aies pas voulu y aller. Tu n'étais donc pas en tord. C'est la direction de l'école qui a eu le droit à mes remontrances.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Et de s'étonner de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elle s'était attendue à se faire incendier en bonne et due forme et là, rien.

\- Parlons de tes notes maintenant… Elles sont bonnes, mais tu pourrais faire un effort en botanique.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu moins que des A ce trimestre, s'indigna Mary.

\- Doit on reparler de ce T en potion ? la taquina sa mère qui avait encore la copie du délit dans un tiroir de son bureau.

\- Ça n'était pas de ma faute ! Ce devoir était bon !

\- Je sais, Mary. Il te faudra toutefois au moins un O pour le rattraper.

\- Rogue ne donne jamais de O !

\- Il suffit de ne pas lui donner d'autre choix que de t'en donner un.

\- Comment je fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, comment tu ferais ? lui demanda la sorcière avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas gentille…

\- J'ai déjà suffisamment souffert en 7 années de potion à Poudlard sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à ta place à ton problème ma chérie ! Y a t –il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- En fait… Oui, hésita Mary. Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais…

\- Tout est important.

\- C'est ma cicatrice… Elle m'a fait mal. Vraiment très mal une fois quand j'étais dans le parc.

Mary savait très bien qu'elle n'offrait qu'une demi-vérité, ou un demi-mensonge, à sa mère. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se dénonce elle-même en avouant être allée dans la Forêt Interdite sans permission. Là, elle serait à coup sûre punie pour toutes les vacances !

\- C'est étrange, déclara lentement la sorcière soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Ben… J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un rôdait autours de nous. Nous étions près de la Forêt Interdite. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Hagrid, improvisa Mary s'enfonçant dans son mensonge.

\- Il y a des choses peu recommandables qui traînent dans la Forêt Interdite, lui apprit sa mère d'une voix totalement neutre. Et je suis persuadée que ta cicatrice agit comme un genre avertissement d'un danger qui te guette. Il ne faut plus que tu t'approches de cette forêt, Mary. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu mal à d'autres moments ?

\- Non. Parfois elle brûle un peu, mais sans plus.

\- Quand ? Tout le temps où à des moments précis ?

\- Pendant les repas… Parfois en cours aussi. C'est assez aléatoire et ça passe vite.

\- Et ça a commencé depuis que tu es arrivée à Poudlard... Ça ne l'avait jamais fait ici, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Je vois… Merci de m'en avoir parlé Mary. C'est important que tu me dises ce genre de chose. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- OK. Alors allons – y. Je vais préparer un solide petit-déjeuner si vous devez aller voler toute la matinée.

Mary hocha la tête et fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le changement d'attitude de sa mère, n'ayant pas envie de s'en inquiéter. En se levant, elle jeta un regard distrait à la coupure de journal froissée qui trônait sur le coin du bureau. " _Gringotts a été cambriolé_ " annonçait le titre. Elle ne put cependant pas s'attarder puisque l'adulte la héla pour qu'elle sorte de la pièce.

Les balais étaient déjà sagement alignés dans l'entrée quand les deux sorcières débarquèrent au rez-de-chaussée et la télévision était allumée. Mary alla se joindre à Jonathan et Cameron après avoir salué son père qui s'activait en cuisine et devait avoir sorti les balais de la remise calée contre le Phare. Dès qu'elle s'assit sur le canapé, son frère lui demanda s'il pouvait venir avec elle pour voler lui aussi. Jonathan leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui informa Mary que le plus jeune avait déjà tenté le coup avec lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas voler, lui rappela la rousse.

\- Mais…

\- Cameron, laisse ta sœur tranquille avec ça, intervînt leur mère. Elle a raison : il est hors de question que tu montes sur un balai.

\- Mais elle, elle le fait.

\- Tu es encore trop jeune. On en reparlera quand tu entreras à Poudlard.

\- Mais elle volait aussi avant sur son balai-jouet ! Où est papa ? s'enquit le petit garçon qui avait sans doute trop tendance à aller pleurnicher auprès de son père quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ici, répondit le concerné. Mais je suis d'accord avec ta mère et ta sœur. Écoute-les.

En comprenant que tout le monde était contre lui, le plus jeune se leva du canapé et remonta dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds à chaque pas pour montrer son mécontentement. Il refusa même de saluer son père qui partait travailler sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec un soupir, la Maître des Potions envoya l'un de ses elfes surveiller son fils pour qu'il ne fasse pas une grosse bêtise pour se venger et appela les deux élèves de Poudlard pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le jumeaux Weasley se joignirent à la tablée une petite demi-heure plus tard s'excusant platement : d'ordinaire ils ne dormaient pas aussi tard, ayant l'habitude d'être réveillés par leur camarades de dortoirs où leurs bruyants frères et sœurs au Terrier. Le Phare, lui, était un modèle de silence à côté. Si on exceptait les moments où Cameron faisait sa mauvaise tête.

Ils tournèrent autours de la télévision, éblouis. Leur père en avait déjà ramenée une, mais il avait été incapable de la faire marcher et encore moins de leur expliquer correctement à quoi cela servait. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence et Mary devina que l'engin moldu devait avoir fait germer de nouvelles idées dans leurs têtes. Ils seraient sans doute restés à examiner l'objet si l'appel du Quidditch n'avait pas été plus fort.

\- Soyez prudents, leur dit la maîtresse de maison en les voyant se préparer, vestes, écharpes et gants à l'appui. Si le temps se gâte, je veux que vous rentriez. Et ne volez pas trop haut : il n'y aura personne pour vous rattraper en cas de chutes et plus vous monterez haut, plus vous aurez froid.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Crystall, je veille sur tout le monde, lui dit calmement Jonathan. Tu peux aller travailler tranquillement.

\- Faites attention et ne volez pas au dessus de l'eau !

\- Oui ! claironna Mary en poussant la porte d'entrée son balai sur l'épaule.

Le temps était au beau fixe. La neige qui était tombée durant la nuit avait recouvert toute l'île d'une couche blanche et moelleuse dans laquelle on décelait les traces de pas de Dante ainsi que le passage du Magicobus.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais dès qu'ils eurent fait trois pas hors de la maison et s'élancèrent avec un hurlement de joie. Décidément, Mary adorait voler ! Elle aimait cette sensation de liberté et sentir le vent sur son visage. Elle s'accorda le luxe de quelques figures aériennes, suivie par les jumeaux. Ils furent rejoint pas Jonathan qui avait récupéré un souaffle. Il le lança de toutes ses forces vers Fred. George plongea, et glissa à quelques centimètres de la couche neigeuse, dispersant la poudreuse en un nuage glacé. Il attrapa le souaffle, s'attirant les foudres de son jumeau et Mary éclata de rire, les entraînant vers un endroit où 4 arbres étaient disposés de façon idéale pour tenir lieu de but.

Ils tirèrent les équipes à pierre papier ciseau et Mary se trouva avec George tandis que Jonathan et Fred leur faisaient face. Ils prirent le parti de laisser le souaffle à la seule fille du groupe… Et le regrettèrent car elle leur mit rapidement un but dans la vue.

Mais bientôt, un problème de taille se présenta. Comment savoir lequel des jumeaux était George ? Même visage, même vêtements. Et quand elle appelait George, les deux répondaient. Visiblement, Fred avait noté sa confusion et s'en servait à merveille, aidé par Jonathan qui n'avait, semblait –il, pas de problèmes avec ça.

\- Nom d'un vampire édenté ! s'énerva t –elle après avoir passé pour la troisième fois le souaffle au mauvais Weasley. George, ici !

Comme il la regardait, l'air perdu, elle vola vers lui, lui arracha son bonnet à pompon, le retourna et le lui remis sur le crâne, pompon vers l'intérieur. Au moins elle pouvait savoir lequel des jumeaux était le sien.

\- C'est désagréable, lui apprit –il en tirant pour recouvrir ses oreilles sans succès.

\- Ouais, ben t'avais qu'à demander à ta mère de pas vous faire aussi pareils. C'est pas de ma faute.

\- Dites ? intervînt Jonathan. Vous n'entendez pas comme un hurlement ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu… commença Fred. Un moment. Il a raison !

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille et effectivement un grand cri, un genre de "aaaaa" ininterrompu, se fit entendre. De plus en plus fort et quelque peu saccadé. Ils regardèrent dans tous les sens et George dit :

\- Merlin !

Ils regardèrent tous dans la même direction et virent quelqu'un s'approcher en volant n'importe comment. Ils comprirent tous au même moment qu'il s'agissait de Cameron qui avait visiblement perdu le contrôle du balai sur lequel il se trouvait.

\- Cameron ! lui cria Mary en s'approchant. Freine ! Freine !

Mais le petit garçon, tétanisé, restait désespérément agrippé au manche du balai et ne semblait plus capable de faire quoi que se soit à part hurler. Et de toute façon il ne savait pas comment freiner ! Donnant la pleine puissance de son propre balai, Mary réussi à se placer à sa hauteur, distançant les autres, mais quand elle essaya d'attraper son frère pour l'arracher au balai, elle dut s'écarter pour ne pas qu'il lui rentre dedans.

\- Pas par là ! lui hurla t –elle en le voyant partir droit vers le large. Cameron !

Elle vit, avec une horreur mêlée de soulagement le balai soudainement perdre de l'altitude. Mais il se fracassa au sol sur la plage et son frère fut projeté droit dans l'eau de mer glacée en ce mois de décembre.

\- Cameron ! l'appela t –elle.

Les jumeaux furent les premiers à réagir, sans doute habitués à gérer ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une catastrophe vu qu'ils en créaient régulièrement. Ils allèrent voler au dessus de l'eau et attrapèrent chacun un bras du garçon pour le transporter entre eux jusqu'à la plage.

Mary atterrit, trébuchant dans sa précipitation. Elle attrapa le visage de son frère qui commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes :

\- Cameron ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal à quelque part ? Tu es glacé !

\- Il faut le débarrasser de ses vêtements, ordonna Jonathan en donnant ouvrant la tirette du blouson de son cousin pour donner l'exemple. Sinon il va geler d'ici à ce qu'on le ramène à la maison.

Le plus jeune se laissa faire comme une poupée avant qu'on ne l'enroule dans la veste de Jonathan, et celle de Mary. Le Poufsouffle voulu ensuite le ramener au Phare en le mettant sur son balai devant lui, mais Cameron, visiblement terrifié par sa première expérience sur un balai se mit à vagir comme un veau allant à l'abattoir et s'agita, refusant de monter sur le balai et rendant le transport de toute façon impossible

\- Jin ! appela Mary alors que la situation commençait à dégénérer. Jin !

Un elfe de maison aux grands yeux bruns, l'air terriblement angoissé, apparu dans un crack! sonore. En voyant Cameron, il sembla soulagé. Apparemment, le garçon avait réussi à lui fausser compagnie alors qu'il en avait la garde.

\- Ramène le à la maison avec toi, ordonna Mary. Et prévient ma mère. Dis lui aussi qu'on sera rentré d'ici 5 minutes, le temps de faire le trajet en balais.

L'elfe s'inclina, attrapa fermement la main de Cameron et ils disparurent, laissant les quatre plus âgés seuls sur la plage.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, souffla Fred. Ce gamin est complètement fêlé.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru qu'il allait sérieusement se blesser !

\- Rentrons, intervînt Jonathan.

\- Oui, mieux vaut ne pas faire attendre ma mère trop longtemps.

Ils volèrent bas et vite jusqu'au Phare pour trouver Cameron enroulé dans une grosse couverture, le visage défait, les yeux encore larmoyants, et Jin qui attendait sagement dans un coin de la pièce, le nez vers le tapis. La Maître des Potion s'agitait dans tous les coins, l'air furieuse. Mary, Jonathan et les jumeaux choisirent sagement de la jouer profil bas et se collèrent contre un mur pour ne pas se retrouver sur son chemin.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait une chose aussi stupide Cameron ! lui dit une fois de plus sa mère en s'asseyant sur la table basse et posant ses potions à côté d'elle. Même venant de toi, ça me sidère ! Voler un balai et monter dessus sans savoir comment ça marche ! Tu aurais dû savoir que ça tournerait mal.

\- Mais je voulais aller jouer avec les autres… pleurnicha le gamin.

\- Ça n'est pas une excuse. Je t'avais expressément interdit de le faire. Et toi Jin ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui ? Hein ?

L'elfe se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme si elle venait de le frapper, ce qui n'était pas très loin, vu le ton employé.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, tenta Cameron. C'est moi qui suis parti.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû te lâcher du regard une seule seconde ! C'est l'ordre que je lui avais donné et il a failli.

\- Pardon Maîtresse ! éclata l'elfe avec des couinements pour le moins pitoyables. Jin a mal fait ! Jin est un mauvais elfe ! Le jeune maître a failli mourir à cause de Jin ! Jin va aller se repasser les doigts et se pincer les oreilles dans le four ! Pitié Maîtresse ! Ne donnez pas un vêtement à Jin !

Mary comprit avec stupéfaction que sa mère avait menacé l'elfe de renvoi. Elle devait vraiment être furieuse : elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux aux 4 elfes de maison qu'elle possédait, tous ayant appartenu à ses parents morts il y a des années.

\- Tais toi Jin ! lui ordonna la concernée. Disparais. Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

L'elfe jeta un regard désespéré à sa maîtresse, comme si son monde entier était en train de s'écrouler sous ses pieds, mais s'en alla, obligé d'obéir.

\- Crystall ... commença Jonathan.

\- Silence. Je ne veux plus entendre personne.

Et le silence se fit, comme elle le réclamait. Les quatre élèves de Poudlard regardèrent l'adulte administrer des potions, au goût immonde vu la grimace que fit Cameron, à son fils, avant de palper avec précaution son poignet bleuit, puis ses côtes. Elle soigna ses os brisés d'un coup de baguette avant de frictionner les mains et les pieds gelés du garçon avec une potion qui sentait vraiment fort les herbes.

Sans un mot, elle porta ensuite son fils à l'étage pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Mary, Jonathan, Fred et George restèrent silencieux encore quelques secondes après s'être retrouvés seuls puis allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il ferait ça, je lui aurais proposé d'essayer avec nous, soupira Mary. On aurait au moins pu le surveiller un minimum ! Il aurait pu se tuer.

\- C'est fait maintenant, tenta Jonathan pour l'apaiser. Et ce n'est pas de notre faute : ton frère est juste incapable d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donne. Il ne comprend pas que c'est pour son bien.

\- Dites… je veux pas vous ennuyer, les coupa George. Mais il y a de la fumée noire qui s'échappe de la cave…

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la direction indiquée et effectivement, un gros nuage noir menaçant avançait vers eux. Mais il sembla stoppé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un juron leur parvînt et soudainement, la fumée commença à refluer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Maître des Potions apparut, baguette en main.

\- Vous n'avez pas respiré de cette fumée, les enfants ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Non. On était déjà dans la cuisine quand elle arrivée et elle n'a pas réussi à entrer.

\- Ah, dit –elle avec un air satisfait : mes sorts fonctionnent donc correctement. Je n'en était pas certaine avec Dante qui passe là tous les jours, mais ça a marché.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas la dernière phrase, mais ne prirent pas le risque de demander une explication. Ils la regardèrent entrer dans la pièce en rangeant sa baguette et venir prendre place avec eux autours de la table. Ladon, qui était sur son épaule glissa pour aller rejoindre Mary qui le récupéra rapidement, sachant que sa marraine n'aimait pas voir des animaux sur les tables. A moins que ce ne soit dans une assiette et pour être consommé.

\- Si vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé ? proposa t –elle sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se leurre quant à l'ordre caché derrière.

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir. Mais au final, elle se contenta de soupirer, un air las sur le visage. C'était moins terrible que ce à quoi s'était attendu Mary.

\- Ton frère ne cessera visiblement jamais de faire des bêtises, soupira t –elle. Mais ça aurait pu être plus grave. Heureusement que tu as eu le réflexe de le déshabiller, Jonathan. Il était déjà à moitié congelé en arrivant ici.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir un garçon nu de ma vie, déclara Mary en fronçant le nez. J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus. Surtout pas mon frère !

\- Oh ben tu ne diras plus la même chose dans quelques années, glissa perfidement Fred avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Jonathan.

\- Et pour Jin ? Tu vas vraiment le renvoyer ? s'enquit la rousse pour détourner la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse. Cameron aurait pu se tuer en faisant ça, tu sais. Si je laisse passer ça maintenant, la prochaine fois sera pire.

La sorcière se leva et les observa tous gravement avant de reprendre :

\- Cameron est consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner. Il a besoin de se reposer et ça évitera quelques-unes des bêtises qu'il pourrait encore faire même si je pense qu'il a eu son compte pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tant que c'est légal et que ça ne met pas vos vie en danger. Mais soyez prudents quand même.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit Jonathan.

\- Moi, je vais reprendre la potion qui a raté avec tout ce remue-ménage.

La sorcière repartit, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, laissant les plus jeunes livrés à eux même. Mary proposa une bataille explosive, n'ayant pas réellement envie de remonter sur son balai dans l'immédiat et ils acceptèrent avec joie. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la serre au 3ème étage et les deux « cousins » s'allièrent contre les jumeaux qui, pour une fois, se firent prendre à leur propre jeu puisqu'ils perdirent. Ils avaient les sourcils carbonisés quand ils redescendirent à l'heure du dîner.

Quand ils se rendirent compte que rien n'était prêt, et que la matriarche avait sans doute oublié de regarder l'heure, ils prirent le partie de cuisiner eux même en attendant que le père de Mary rentre et aille chercher sa femme qui interdisait strictement l'accès à son labo à quiconque d'autre.

Au final, Cameron s'excusa et promit de ne plus jamais recommencer. Chacun se demanda combien de temps il allait tenir cette promesse. Mais il n'y eut pas d'autres événements remarquables avant Noël. Cameron avait vraiment été échaudé par son premier vol sur balai et se tînt à carreau suffisamment longtemps pour inquiéter tout le monde.

Ils décorèrent le Phare avec des guirlandes qui semaient de la neige et des boules qui fredonnaient des chants de Noël, et durent tous s'y mettre pour réussir à dresser le sapin dans un coin du séjour tant il était grand. Ils allèrent chercher leurs cadeaux sur un Chemin de Traverse enfouit sous une cinquantaine de centimètres de neige dont tout le monde se demandait l'origine : le Londres moldu n'avait guère que les toits recouverts d'une fine couche blanche. Ils jouèrent aussi au Quiddicth, et firent leurs devoirs de vacances sous la houlette de la Maître des Potions qui était intraitable à ce sujet.

Le matin de Noël arriva à une vitesse affolante. Quand Mary réalisa quel jour ils étaient, elle sauta hors de son lit, puis dévala les escaliers. Et trouva avec étonnement les cadeaux encore intacts malgré son frère qui était assis sur le canapé. Autant de retenu chez ce sauvage la laissa un instant perplexe jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive :

\- Personne ne touche aux cadeaux tant que tout le monde n'est pas là, lui apprit l'adulte.

Mary haussa un sourcil, puis fit demi tour, remontant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle alla sauter sur le lit de Jonathan :

\- C'est Noël ! claironna t –elle. Debout ! Debout !

\- Que Merlin ait pitié de moi, grommela le blond en plaquant son oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Non ! Pas aujourd'hui. Allez ! Maman ne veut pas qu'on ouvre les cadeaux tant que tout le monde n'est pas là !

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, je me lève. Va donc secouer les jumeaux, je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer.

\- Ne te rendors pas, lui ordonna la rouquine en quittant la chambre.

\- Hum, répondit –il.

L'air dubitative, elle laissa la porte grande ouverte pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur du couloir dans la chambre agréablement chauffée. Puis, elle alla offrir le même réveil à George. Elle eut la surprise de constater que les jumeaux dormaient tous les deux dans le même lit.

\- Va t –en Gin', marmotta celui de droite. Tu te vengeras plus tard…

\- Fred n'arrivait pas à dormir seul ? s'enquit Mary en se jetant à moitié sur eux pour se ménager une place sur le lit.

\- Hum… ? Ah ! C'est Mary, nota le jumeau de gauche. Debout Fred.

\- Fichmoilapaix.

\- On dirait un gnome des jardins, commenta Mary. Dépêchez vous de vous lever : c'est Noël !

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elle redescendait dans le salon, tirant derrière elle les trois garçons encore à moitié dans le coaltar. Cameron qui trépignait, assit sur les genoux de son père poussa un hurlement de joie qui fit grimacer les trois endormis avant de se jeter sur ses présents.

Mary l'imita rapidement, bientôt suivie de tout le monde. Elle reçu de ses parents un nécessaire à balai ainsi que des gants de Quidditch qu'elle se souvenait avoir réclamé un jour. Elle eut aussi la surprise de voir un cadeau de la mère des jumeaux, un pull bleu avec un M couleur bronze tricoté dessus. Fred et George en avaient aussi eu un et Mary leur dit :

\- Maintenant, vous allez le porter pour toutes les vacances. Comme ça, je ne vous confondrais plus.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Mary, intervînt Jonathan. Ils vont échanger leurs pulls dès que tu auras le dos tourné.

Le regard noir que les concernés lancèrent à leur camarade lui apprit que le blond avait vu juste. Elle soupira tout en s'attaquant à son dernier paquet, qui avait l'air de contenir un autre vêtement. Elle s'empara de la carte et la lut, fronçant les sourcils :

 _"Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais en bon usage."_

Le tout sans signature. Intriguée, elle déchira le papier et en sorti une cape douce et fluide comme si elle avait été faite d'eau. Fascinée, elle la déplia et sa mère fit sursauter tout le monde :

\- Par les strings à paillette de Merlin ! s'exclama t –elle, faisant sourire les plus jeunes. La cape !

\- Crystall ! Langage ! protesta son mari devant le juron imagé.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Bien entendu. Merlin… Qui t'a envoyé ça !? Je l'ai cherchée sans jamais la trouver !

La Maître des Potions attrapa l'objet avec un sourire aux lèvres et de la nostalgie dans le regard. Puis, elle en drapa Mary… dont le corps disparu intégralement, faisant pousser des "ooh" à toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Ceci, leur apprit – elle, est la cape d'invisibilité que les Potter se transmettent depuis des générations. Je l'ai cherchée sans jamais la trouver… Quelqu'un l'a prise avant moi.

\- Il y avait un mot avec la cape, lui apprit Mary.

Elle fouilla au milieu des papiers cadeaux jonchant le sol pour tendre la courte note à sa marraine qui la lut. La rousse observa attentivement sa mère tenter de rester impassible, mais son visage se contracta sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Est-ce que je peux garder ce mot, Mary ? lui demanda sa mère d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

\- Oui… Bien sûr.

L'adulte hocha la tête et s'en alla, sans que personne à part Mary ne lui prête attention. L'enfant regarda son père la suivre et après une hésitation décida de mettre son cadeau à l'essai immédiatement. Elle s'enveloppa consciencieusement dedans et réussi à entrer dans la cuisine avant que la porte ne claque. Là, elle se cala dans un coin où elle serait sûre de ne pas se faire heurter par quelque chose ou quelqu'un et s'immobilisa.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit son père inconscient d'avoir été suivi.

\- Ce putain de connard barbu, articula difficilement la Maître des Potions sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Bien sûr ! Dumbledore ! Encore lui ! D'abord mes barrières de protection et maintenant ça ! Ce mot sous-entend que James lui a donné la cape d'invisibilité de son vivant ! James ne s'en séparait jamais de cette cape ! Et il ne l'aurait pas fait de son plein grès alors que Voldemort voulait leur peau et celle de Mary.

La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et son regard se porta à l'extérieur.

\- Dumbledore a consciemment pris cette cape alors que les Potter se terraient dans une maison sous Fidelitas et qu'elle pouvait constituer une chance non négligeable de fuir si jamais ils étaient trahis. Si Lily avait eu cette cape, elle aurait survécu ! Ce connard est censé être le sorcier le plus brillant et le plus puissant et il prive une famille de la cape !

\- Calme toi, lui enjoignit le cracmol d'une voix basse et douce. C'est trop tard à présent. Ta colère n'y changera rien.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'Albus a tout fait pour que les Potter meurent cette nuit là.

La phrase était lancée et elle plana entre les deux adultes comme si les mots étaient devenus tangibles. Ils s'entre regardèrent, semblant mener un échange muet. Puis doucement, Dante s'approcha et prit son épouse par les épaules pour la ramener au salon.

Tétanisée dans son coin, Mary mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Une pensée ironique lui dit que c'était la punition pour avoir été trop curieuse. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre ça. Que sa mère n'aime pas Dumbledore n'empêchait pas celui – ci d'être considéré comme un héros de guerre. La seule personne à avoir toujours fait peur à Voldemort, le sorcier emblématique de l'opposition. Entendre qu'il avait peut –être aidé Voldemort à tuer des gens qui lui faisaient confiance c'était comme si le monde s'écroulait.

Elle quitta rapidement la cuisine et monta discrètement les marches. Il lui fallait un prétexte pour justifier son absence dans le salon. Dire qu'elle était allée mettre la cape en sécurité en serait un tout à fait plausible. Outre sa préciosité, c'était le premier héritage familial qu'elle avait entre les mains. Sa mère avait placé les choses de valeur dans le coffre des Potter à Gringotts et elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Les jumeaux et Jonathan se retrouvèrent réunis dans la chambre de Mary durant l'après midi pour admirer la cape.

\- C'est vraiment extraordinaire, commenta Fred. C'est extrêmement rare comme objet, tu sais ? Des gens tueraient pour en avoir une.

\- Dois – je craindre pour ma vie ? s'enquit Mary en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non. Mais tu nous la prêteras de temps en temps ?

\- Vous avez votre carte magique, vous n'avez pas besoin de la cape en plus ! pointa Jonathan. Elle appartient à Mary, alors laissez la lui. Et toi Mary, veille à ce que personne ne te la prenne. Surtout pas ton frère où les deux pervers à côté de nous.

Les jumeaux Weasley semblèrent gênés, sans que Mary ne comprenne la référence. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre.

La fin des vacances passa à une vitesse folle. Ils continuèrent à faire de Quidditch, et purent travailler les potions avec un professeur tout aussi doué en la matière que pouvait l'être Rogue, mais bien plus pédagogue. Elle leur fit même préparer certaines potions avec lesquelles ils avaient des difficultés et force était de constater que le problème ne venait pas des élèves mais bel et bien de l'enseignant. Ils passèrent le nouvel an parmi les moldus.

Et l'heure de faire leurs bagages pour retourner à Poudlard arriva. Presque trop tôt, tant ils s'étaient amusés. Avant le départ, ils se réunirent dans la chambre de Mary comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude au cours de ces deux semaines de vacances.

\- Vous pourriez peut –être tous revenir cet été ? suggéra Mary.

\- Notre mère ne nous laissera pas abuser de l'hospitalité des gens comme ça, grimaça George. En revanche, on pourrait la convaincre de te laisser venir toi chez nous. Tu as l'air assez douée en potion et en magie : on va peut –être pouvoir te mettre à contribution.

\- Hors de question, intervînt Jonathan. Ne la mêlez pas à vos expériences louches et dangereuses.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda la mère de Mary en entrant dans la chambre.

Les quatre élèves de Poudlard hochèrent la tête et descendirent au salon où ils prirent la Cheminette pour rejoindre la gare. Traverser le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 pour arriver sur le quai 9 ¾ était un passable emblématique pour tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Mais il était tellement plus accommodant d'utiliser la cheminette pour arriver directement sur le quai !

\- Fais bon voyage, ma chérie, lui dit son père avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cheminée. Et débrouille toi pour ne plus avoir d'ennuis : ce n'est pas toi qui supporte ta mère quand elle reçoit le courrier de l'école.

\- J'ai entendu ! s'exclama la concernée et débarquant dans la cuisine avant de pointer son mari du doigt : on réglera nos comptes plus tard. Il faut y aller.

Le quai était déjà bien rempli quand ils y posèrent le pied, mais ils n'eurent pas à se presser pour entrer dans le train cette fois. Jonathan fut le premier à les quitter, apercevant quelques Poufsouffles plus loin. Les jumeaux remercièrent poliment leur hôte avant de sauter sur Lee Jordan qu'ils avaient vu arriver. L'adulte sourit en secouant la tête puis se tourna vers Mary.

\- Sois prudente, lui dit –elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Mange équilibré et évite les retenues : tes deux amis m'ont l'air d'être du genre à s'attirer des ennuis. Et surtout, tu m'écris s'il se passe quoi que se soit de bizarre, par exemple si ta cicatrice recommence à te faire mal.

\- Promis.

\- Maryyyy !

Les deux sorcières sursautèrent en concert et une tornade de cheveux châtain s'accrocha aux épaules de l'interpellée, comme un noyé à une bouée.

\- Mes vacances ont été horribles ! chouina William. Mes parents m'ont obligé à faire mes devoirs plutôt que d'aller skier.

\- C'est un Serdaigle ça ? s'enquit l'adulte en haussant un sourcil à la vue de l'écusson cousu sur sa poitrine.

Le garçon sembla seulement réaliser alors que son amie n'était pas seule et se redressa, observant avec curiosité la Maître des Potions. C'était première sorcière adulte qui n'était pas professeur qu'il croisait. Elle portait une robe sombre qui n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel, mais il sembla quand même impressionné.

\- Je te présente William Armstrong – Jones. William, ma mère, Crystall Entwhistle.

\- Bonjour, dit –il.

\- Bonjour, répondit –elle. Où sont tes parents ?

\- Ils ne sont pas venus sur le quai : ils m'ont juste déposé.

\- Je vois. Allez ! Montez dans le train maintenant où vous allez rester sur le quai.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un coup de sifflet retentit et ils s'empressèrent d'obéir avant de partir à la recherche d'un compartiment.

\- Je suis tellement content de retourner en cours, babilla le Né-moldu. Au moins je n'aurais plus mes parents sur le dos. Ils n'aiment pas trop la magie, mais ça me les empêche pas de trouver que je ne travaille pas assez !

\- Ma famille est sorcière, et je te garantis qu'ils étaient aussi sur mon dos. Et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit dans notre Maison t'encouragera à ne rien faire ! Je ne trouve pas Emeli, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas loupé le train…

Ils finirent par tomber sur elle, alors qu'elle discutait avec une Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus qui s'avéra répondre au nom d'Hermione Granger.

\- La folle aux crapauds ! s'exclama William en la voyant.

\- Hein ? s'étonna peu élégamment Mary.

\- Oh, fit la Gryffondor avec un air dédaigneux en le reconnaissant également. Tu es ce garçon qui a volé le crapaud de Neville !

\- Je n'ai rien volé ! Il allait se faire écraser et je l'ai sauvé !

\- Oui, bon, on s'en moque, les coupa Emeli. Je suis contente de vous revoir. Comment se sont passés vos vacances ?

William se plaignit quelques minutes avant que Mary ne prenne le relais :

\- Je me suis entraînée presque tous les jours au Quidditch avec les jumeaux Weasley et Jonathan. L'an prochain, j'entre dans l'équipe !

\- Eux ! s'exclama Hermione avec un air de dégoût. Ils ne savent que désobéir au règlement et faire du bruit quand on essaye d'étudier. Il nous ont fait perdre 100 points le trimestre dernier avec leurs bêtises !

\- Ils sont drôles, contre-attaqua William. Je vois pas ce qu'une personne censée pourrait leur reprocher.

\- Si être censé, c'est être comme toi, je préfère de loin être insensée ! répliqua férocement Hermione.

\- Will, et si on allait chercher la dame aux bonbons avant qu'elle ne soit dévalisée ? intervînt Mary.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il répondre à sa question pour lui attraper le coude et sortir hors du compartiment.

\- Mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? s'indigna t –il.

\- Elle a le droit d'avoir son opinion.

Ils remontèrent le train jusqu'à la dame aux bonbons et y croisèrent Drago Malefoy accompagné de ses deux acolytes l'encadrant comme deux montagnes. Après un semestre de sortilège à être voisin ils avaient fini par briser la glace et se parler comme deux personnes s'entendant raisonnablement bien. Ça avait été plutôt facile, en fait.

\- Drago, Vincent, Gregory, les salua Mary. Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

\- Plutôt bien, merci, répondit Drago pour eux trois avant que son regard ne dérive sur William. Je vois que tu traînes encore le… garçon moldu avec toi.

La rousse fronça les sourcils. Elle était persuadée que le blond avait failli dire autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup moins poli. Elle apprécia l'effort de politesse, mais beaucoup moins la remarque. Elle préféra cependant prendre ça à la rigolade pour ne pas faire effondrer tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait jusque là :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je m'y suis attachée.

\- Tu ferais peut –être bien de surveiller un peu plus tes fréquentations. Au moins, la fille Saddler rattrape celui – là.

\- Tu es aussi là, lui renvoya t –elle.

\- Je suppose oui, répondit –il lentement, comme hésitant à la contredire sur ce point là. Crabbe, Goyle on y va.

Et les trois Serpentards s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière, ni même un salut.

\- Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer exactement ? demanda William en clignant des yeux.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tes parents n'aiment pas trop la magie ? lui répondit Mary.

\- Oui, quel rapport ?

\- Ben, il y a des enfants venant de familles de sorciers qui n'aiment pas les sorciers issus de parents moldus.

\- Ah, fit simplement le concerné peu perturbé pas l'information avant d'enchaîner : tu crois que Ladon prendrait en chasse des chocogrenouilles ?

\- Ladon ne ferait pas ça et le chocolat est très mauvais pour les serpents.

Somme toute, le trajet se passa sans incidents. Sans doute parce que Hermione Granger s'était plongée dans un livre et qu'elle avait visiblement décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à William quand ils revinrent dans leur compartiment.

Quand les calèches arrivèrent pour les emmener jusqu'au château, les chevaux squelettiques, les sombrals, étaient toujours là. Elle ne les avait visiblement pas rêvés. Se rappelant des paroles de sa mère, elle tendit la main vers la tête de l'animal. Il la regarda faire sans broncher et elle put toucher la peau de son museau osseux. C'était différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. La peau était douce et chaude, recouverte d'un léger duvet.

Mary sourit : la deuxième partie de l'année commençait plutôt bien.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	7. I-7 Violet Bulle Baveuse & jaune poussin

_Salut **Antig0ne**! Pour Ron et Hermione, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Ce ne sont pas des personnages principaux dans ma fic... Mais c'est sûr que rien ne sera pareil pour eux puisque Harry n'est pas là ! _

_Et oui... Crystall en encore de belle crises de nerfs en perspective avec Dumbledore X)_

 _Pour ta review sur la Vengeance : tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;)_

 _Il y a bien des dragées dragées au goût de poubelle et à la cire d'oreille **Mathilde**! C'est Dumbledore en personne qui le dit à la fin du tome 1 quand il va voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Pourtant on peut penser qu'il n'a jamais mangé de poubelles ou de cire d'oreille XD. Idem dans le Poudlard express au début de tome 1 Ron dit à Harry que Fred en a déjà eu au sang de Gobelin... Très franchement, je pense pas qu'il y a une explication logique quant à la façon dont les sorciers devinent à quoi sont leurs dragées. _

_En fait quand Cédric dit « alors c'est chez toi que vont les deux terreurs rousses » il parle bien à Mary puisqu'il la salue avant !_

 _Et oui c'est bien "le plus de richeté", ce n'est pas du tout une erreur de ma part ! Ça n'a pas l'air français, mais ça l'est ! C'est juste du vieux français. Lisa parle bizarrement._

 _J'en profite pour répondre ici à ta review sur la Vengeance : oui, la Pierre est gardée au deuxième étage, ça ne change pas par rapport au canon. Et Drago et Mary sont plutôt copains, il n'irait pas lui faire de crasse comme avec Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre._

 _Et Crystall aurait mille fois préféré que son fils soit cracmol plutôt qu'il manque de se tuer en utilisant la magie. Franchement : il passe à deux doigts de mourir lors de sa première utilisation de magie (surtout qu'elle lui avait interdit de faire ça) et elle devrait le féliciter ? Ce serait stupide : juste une incitation à ce qu'il fasse encore pire par la suite et à continuer à lui désobéir._

 _Normalement, les balais sont enfermés dans une remise à l'extérieur du Phare. J'imagine que Dante avait mal fermé celle-ci quand il est allé sortir les balais des jumeaux, de Jonathan et de Mary ce matin là. Ça arrive. Et je pense que Cameron est de toute façon largement suicidaire._

 _Il n'y a pas de chapitres sur la Vengeance cette semaine ! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Violet Bulle Baveuse et jaune poussin**

Les cours reprirent tranquillement. Ils notèrent que le Professeur Quirrell avait pâli et était plus bégayant que jamais. La blessure qu'il avait au visage achevait de guérir, mais on en voyait encore la trace. C'était vraiment curieux que ce soit si long. Rogue en revanche n'avait pas changé, ni pris comme bonne résolution d'être plus aimable et McGonagall n'était pas moins sévère. Mais les devoirs ne se mirent pas à pleuvoir de tous les côtés comme ils s'y étaient attendus, et du coup, ce qui devait arriver arriva :

\- Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiii, soupira William pour la énième fois.

\- Silence ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick, en charge de surveiller la salle d'étude ce jour là.

\- Et si on s'en allait ? proposa Emeli à la surprise des deux autres, avant de préciser : j'ai terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire.

William sauta sur l'occasion et courut presque dans le couloir. Les deux filles s'entre regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi pour le calmer ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est ton boulot ça.

\- Pas la peine, je sais ce qu'on va faire, leur dit très sérieusement William.

\- Je le sens pas, murmura Emeli suffisamment bas pour que seule Mary l'entende.

Ça la fit sourire et elle se pencha vers William qui avait un conspirateur sur le visage :

\- Y'a un truc qui me travaille depuis le début de l'année… Ça vous dirait qu'on aille visiter le couloir du 2ème étage ?

\- T'es fou ? rétorqua Emeli. Dumbledore a dit qu'on risquait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si on y allait !

\- Allons Emy, on est dans une école remplie d'enfants… Tu penses vraiment qu'il y mettrait quelque chose de dangereux ? Et nous interdire explicitement d'y aller, ça sonne plutôt comme une invitation !

\- C'est aussi ce que tu disais pour la Forêt Interdite, persifla Emeli. Et quelque chose a failli tuer Mary quand on y est allés !

\- Oui bon, c'est pas pareil : là on est dans l'école.

Les trois Serdaigles s'entre regardèrent, l'un excité par l'idée, les deux autres moyennement décidées : ça pouvait quand même être dangereux !

\- Oh, allez ! Ne me dites pas que ça ne vous a pas interpellées ?

\- Si… admit Mary dont la curiosité avait été piquée. D'accord, allons – y !

\- Quoi ? intervînt Emeli. Non ! A chaque fois qu'on désobéit au règlement ça finit mal !

William et Mary lui lancèrent un regard suppliant, et elle résista encore quelques secondes avant de céder tout en marmonnant qu'elle devait être maudite. Mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller les deux dangers publics qui étaient devenus ses amis.

Ce fut donc comme ça que le petit groupe composé d'inconscients curieux se dirigea innocemment vers le couloir mentionné. En ce début de soirée au beau milieu de la semaine, et avant le dîner, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Ils purent donc se faufiler en toute impunité dans celui expressément interdit pas le directeur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si particulier… commenta William.

Toutes les fenêtres avaient été condamnées et seules quelques torches éclairaient l'endroit. Les armures étaient poussiéreuses, et il s'agissait sans doute du seul endroit silencieux de l'école. Il n'y avait pas de traces d'éventuels travaux de rénovation, comme l'avaient suggéré les Préfets de Serdaigle. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle à part une portée fermée qu'un simple _Alohomora_ déverrouilla.

Emeli les fit tous sursauter quand elle s'agrippa soudainement au plus proche de ses amis, soit William, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Tu me fais mal ! protesta t –il.

\- L-l-là… bégaya t –elle.

\- Là quoi ?

Elle tendit une main tremblante droit devant eux, vers le bout du couloir. Avec la pénombre environnante, ses deux camarades ne virent rien. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe et Mary sortit sa baguette :

\- _Lumos_ , dit –elle.

La petite boule lumineuse s'échappa de la pointe de la baguette et chemina en oscillant dans la direction indiquée par celle – ci. Et les deux autres se sentirent pâlir. Au fond du couloir, il y avait une forme énorme, noire comme les enfers, raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas vue plus tôt. La lumière sembla rebondir sur lui avant de s'arrêter pile devant une paupière qui frémit… et s'ouvrit sur un œil ambré de la taille d'une tête humaine.

La créature se réveilla et se redressa avec un grondement menaçant. Le trio découvrit avec effroi que la chose avait trois têtes. Trois énormes têtes de chien avec des crocs de la taille de leur avant-bras. Il remplissait tout l'espace du sol au plafond.

Les deux parties s'observèrent. Puis le chien tricéphale bondit en avant au moment où les enfants faisaient demi-tour en hurlant de toute la force de leurs petits poumons. Ils manquèrent de se faire croquer, mais réussirent à s'échapper. Haletant, ils firent une halte malvenue devant le couloir. Ils virent alors un chat à la fourrure grisâtre et touffue arriver et les regarder avec une attention étrange de ses grands yeux globuleux.

\- Il est bizarre ce chat, non ? s'enquit William.

\- Oui, confirmèrent ses deux camarades.

\- On devrait y aller : il me rend nerveuse, poursuivit Emeli.

Ils se tournèrent donc vers la sortie pour s'éloigner au plus vite du couloir, du chien tricéphale et du chat bizarre. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas qu'un miaulement sinistre retentit dans leur dos faisant courir un frisson le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales. Il jetèrent un regard angoissé à l'animal qui l'avait émis et continuait à les fixer. Et quand ils tournèrent à nouveau la tête vers la sortie, ils sursautèrent : le concierge se tenait là, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Retenue ! s'exclama t –il.

Et voilà comment ils se trouvèrent après le dîner dans le couloir des trophées avec un vieux torchons et un produit destiné à faire briller toutes les coupes et récompenses exposées là. Et merlin il y en avait ! Mais ils ne râlèrent pas trop : si Rusard avait su qu'ils étaient entrés dans le couloir, ça n'aurait pas été une soirée mais un mois de retenue qu'ils auraient eu...

\- Harold Fletcher, vainqueur du Tournois des Trois Sorciers de 1792, lut Emeli sur le trophée qu'elle tenait et dont l'inscription avait été cachée par la crasse jusque là.

\- Pour service rendu à l'École par Tom Marvolo Jedusor, 1943, répliqua Mary en terminant d'astiquer la plaque qu'elle avait en main.

\- J'ai la coupe des 4 Maisons remportée par Poufsouffle en 1895, lança William. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi ici, je pensais que chaque maison les gardait dans leur salle commune.

\- Ils gagnent tellement peu souvent qu'il faut l'exposer, ricana Emeli.

\- C'est méchant, s'indigna Mary. Vous semblez oublier que j'ai de la famille là bas !

Le silence ne se réinstalla que quand le Rusard revînt pour vérifier leur travail. Ils ne reparlèrent de l'incident du chien qu'une fois dans la Salle Commune, presque déserte quand ils furent libérés de leur retenue.

\- Ils sont complètement malades de garder un truc pareil dans une école, lança Mary.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y rester… soupira William.

\- La prochaine fois vous m'écouterez plutôt que de suivre ses idées !

\- Je me demande pourquoi il est là, fit Mary loin de se soucier de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Ça n'est pas l'endroit le plus adapté pour un chien tricéphale géant.

\- Moi je me demande plutôt comment ils ont réussi à faire entrer un chien de cette taille là dans ce couloir... déclara William. C'est vrai quoi ! Vous avez vu la taille des portes et des fenêtres ? Il ne peut pas passer !

\- Ce chien était sur une trappe. A mon avis, il est là pour garder quelque chose. Vous ne l'aviez pas vu ? s'enquit Emeli.

\- Comment on l'aurait vu ? J'avais même pas remarqué le chien avant que Mary ne lance son sort !

\- Et d'abord, comment tu as fait pour voir ça ? enchaîna la rouquine. On avait déjà du mal à voir le chien en lui-même dans le noir !

La blonde haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune réponse à donner à cette question. Ils devisèrent un moment sur ce qui pouvait se trouver sous la trappe, mais durent se séparer quand la Préfète Pénélope Deauclair arriva dans la pièce et les chassa en leur disant que leur couvre – feu était dépassé.

Le lendemain matin, un hibou aux plumes brunes et noires vînt se poser devant Mary, et elle grimaça. Ça, c'était mauvaise signe. Elle s'empara de la lettre et laissa le volatile piocher dans son assiette avant de s'envoler. Elle eut encore une hésitation avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

 _Mary,_

 _Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur le quai de la gare, n'est ce pas ? Alors comment se fait –il que j'ai reçu une lettre m'apprenant que tu étais en retenue après moins d'un mois de cours ?_

 _Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te conduire correctement !_

 _Maman_

 _PS : et explique moi donc depuis quand le deuxième étage est interdit d'accès ?_

La rouquine grimaça une fois encore devant la lettre courte et tranchante qu'elle avait reçu. Sa mère n'était visiblement pas enchantée de la nouvelle. Elle envisagea une seconde de lui répondre pour lui dire qu'il y avait un chien à trois têtes dans le château, mais renonça finalement. A quoi ça la mènerait (si ce n'était au risque de recevoir une beuglante) de dire qu'elle avait délibérément décidé d'aller visiter un lieu où elle risquait "de mourir dans d'horribles souffrances" ? Elle allait plutôt dire que c'était un hasard, à cause des escaliers mouvants et que Rusard avait sauté sur l'occasion et que jamais (au grand jamais) elle n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller à un endroit expressément interdit. Ce n'était pas beau de mentir, mais elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si sa mère apprenait la vérité, elle qui était toujours si protectrice.

oOoOo

Le mois de février arriva et avec lui, une vague de froid encore plus glaciale que les précédentes. Le lac fut entièrement gelé, et le premier week – end vit des élèves sortir pour aller patiner dessus.

Curieux, Mary, Emeli et William les regardaient faire depuis la tour Serdaigle, une lueur d'envie dans le regard. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais patiné, mais ça avait l'air drôle. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux quand une ombre gigantesque apparut sous la glace. Mais ça ne sembla perturber personne et l'ombre repartie comme elle était venue. Sans doute le calamar géant.

\- Hé ! Les jeunes !

Les trois interpellés se tournèrent et leurs regards tombèrent sur Samantha et son amie Jen, chaudement habillées, leurs patins pendant autours du cou.

\- Au lieu de regarder avec vos yeux de merlans fris, pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas avec nous?

\- On a pas de patins !

\- Faux problèmes : nous sommes des sorciers où pas ? Allez vous habiller !

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, le trio était de retour et le petit groupe sortit ensemble de la salle commune. Samantha et Jen se figèrent en voyant William et Mary grimper sur la rambarde avant de descendre les escaliers en glissant dessus.

\- Les Gryffondors refoulés sont les pires Serdaigles qui soient, commenta Jen.

\- Ils sont complètement timbrés, grimaça Emeli qui avait déjà fait les frais de la dangereuse curiosité de ses amis.

\- Attends quelques années, lui dit Samantha en lui adressant un étrange sourire. Tu n'as encore rien vu à mon avis.

\- Vraiment ? s'horrifia la plus jeune.

\- Vraiment. Imagine ce qu'il se passe quand des crétins de Gryffondors se retrouvent avec l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle. Et en plus ils sont deux ! Ça sera deux fois pire.

\- Ils risquent de faire exploser le château, oui, prédit Jen avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

La conversation dévia vers les cours quand ils rejoignirent William et Mary qui n'avaient absolument pas conscience d'avoir été le sujet de conversation des trois filles. Les plus âgées parlèrent de l'arrivée de leur BUSEs et du travail qui allait avec. Si les première année étaient tranquilles, c'était parce que les profs s'acharnaient sur les 5ème et 7ème années !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bord du lac et Jen enfila ses patins avant de s'élancer tandis que Samantha faisait apparaître trois paires et leur expliquait comment les mettre avant de les abandonner sur la rive.

Les trois novices serrèrent tant bien que mal leurs patins avant de marcher difficilement vers la glace. Se tenant craintivement au ponton, ils s'avancèrent sur le lac manquant malgré tout de s'étaler sur la glace. Arrivés au bout du ponton, ils observèrent comment leurs condisciples faisaient pour avancer.

Mary fut la première à se lancer, d'abord un peu tremblante puis de plus en plus assurée. Au final, ça n'était pas bien difficile, se dit –elle en prenant de la vitesse. Mais celle qui se débrouilla le mieux fut sans conteste Emeli. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et elle fut la seule à ne pas tomber. Elle devait avoir la chance d'être née avec un sens de l'équilibre en parfait état de marche.

La matinée touchait à sa fin quand ils quittèrent la glace. Transit de froid malgré l'effort qu'ils avaient fournis, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur Salle Commune et de s'asseoir sur le tapis devant le feu. Non sans avoir préalablement vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien qui risquait d'exploser dans le coin. Mais à part deux filles qui cassaient des œufs sur leur table et un garçon qui révisait la tête en bas –allez comprendre pourquoi –l'endroit était désert.

\- Je me demande quand même pourquoi il y a un chien géant dans l'école, leur dit Mary alors qu'ils tendaient les mains au plus proche des flammes.

\- Tu penses encore à ça ? s'étonna son amie. C'était le mois dernier !

\- Et alors ? Ça me travaille ! s'exclama t –elle. Je me demande ce qu'il garde. Pourquoi garder quelque chose ici plutôt qu'à Gringotts ?

Au moment où elle parla de la banque sorcière, une détail insignifiant revînt dans son esprit. Durant les vacances de Noël, elle avait vu une coupure de journal annonçant le cambriolage de Gringotts sur le bureau de sa mère. Les deux événements étaient –ils liés ? Était – ce à cause de ce cambriolage que ça avait été entreposé ici, sous la garde de Dumbledore ?

Comme personne ne répondit à sa question, elle ne relança pas le sujet. De toute façon le flot de Serdaigle qui envahit la tour, il était presque midi après tout, l'aurait empêché de continuer. Mieux valait que personne ne sache qu'ils avaient volontairement pénétré dans le couloir du second étage...

Les épais nuages cotonneux de l'hiver apportaient sans cesse plus de neige et la couche de glace sur le lac ne cessait de s'épaissir. Au point que le calamar géant s'y assomma un jour où il voulu remonter à la surface. Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave durent découper la glace avec leurs baguettes pour que Hagrid puisse constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Les boules de neiges volaient de tous les côtés et il n'était pas rares de voir des groupes entier d'élèves poursuivis par un Peeves qui s'amusait comme un petit fou et n'avait rien de mieux à faire de ses journées que de se préparer des munitions.

Se fut un jour au tour de Mary de se prendre une boule de neige à l'arrière de la tête alors que les Serdaigles revenaient du cours de Botanique. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir de qui ça venait. Les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan ricanaient un peu plus loin et se tenaient à côté d'une des réserves de boules de neige constituée par Peeves dans laquelle ils semblaient piocher sans se gêner.

\- Ils vont le regretter, grogna la fillette en sautant dans la neige qui lui arrivait presque à la taille, quittant le sentier que Hagrid avait dégagé pour les élèves. BANZAI !

La rousse eut juste le temps d'entendre Emeli gémir un "oh non" avant d'attraper une poignée de neige et de la lancer avec une précision redoutable. Fred se la prise en plein dans la tête alors qu'il était encore en train de rire comme une vache.

Elle ricana à son tour. Mais ça ne dura qu'un court instant. Forcément. A une contre trois, elle ne pouvait que perdre. Elle entendit alors un grand cri et William se joignit au combat, sautant sur le dos de Lee Jordan qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Le noir poussa un cri quand le démon qui venait de l'agresser lui fourra des poignées de neige dans les yeux. Ils roulèrent un peu plus loin.

\- Que vois-je ? s'exclama alors une voix féminine. De vils Gryffondors qui s'attaquent à des Serdaigles ? Jen ! A l'attaque ! Il faut défendre nos camarades !

\- Dans tes rêves. Je suis pas un chien.

Et Samantha, la 5ème année qui avait pris Mary en sympathie, sortie sa baguette pour envoyer une vague monstrueuse de neige sur les jumeaux. Ce fut à ce moment là que les choses dégénérèrent. Les Weasley répliquèrent et touchèrent « malencontreusement » Marcus Flint qui passait par là. Les Serpentards se firent donc tout naturellement embarquer dans la bataille et les Poufsouffles passant par là participèrent parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne défendent pas leur Maison !

Il fallut un long moment avant que Mary ne réussisse à s'extirper des dizaines d'étudiants se battant furieusement pour défendre leurs couleurs et aille se réfugier dans le château. Elle tira avec elle William qui avait dans une main un morceau d'écharpe rouge et dorée qu'il avait vraisemblablement arraché à un Gryffondor. Madame Pomfresh vit défiler le quart de Poudlard dans son infirmerie dans les heures qui suivirent. Plus pour des blessures que des rhumes en fait : Peeves avait débarqué et en voyant que les élèves s'étaient lâchement servis de SES projectiles il s'était vengé et avait accomplit l'exploit d'arrêter à lui seul la cohue.

Cette bataille de boule de neige fut la mise en bouche pour le premier match de Quidditch de la nouvelle année qui prit place deux semaines plus tard et opposa Serdaigle à Gryffondor. Fred et George passèrent les derniers jours avant la confrontation à provoquer les petits Serdaigles, s'amusant de les voir s'indigner.

\- C'est juste pour vous préparer au fait que vous allez vous faire écraser, leur dit Fred.

\- Attends l'année prochain, répliquait Mary avec fougue. Quand je serais attrapeuse vous n'aurez même plus le moindre espoir de victoire !

\- J'attends de voir ça Potter, rétorquait George. Mais pour le moment tu n'es pas dans l'équipe. Et on va vous laminer.

Autant dire que Mary, William, Emeli et tous les Serdaigles n'en étaient que plus remontés. Ils étaient peut –être les intellectuels de Poudlard, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins remplis de la même soif de vaincre que les autres. Quand on discutait stratégie de Quidditch, c'était toute la Maison qui participait. Qu'est ce que les Gryffondors, les Serpentards ou les Poufsouffles pourraient bien opposer à tous les cerveaux de Serdaigles réunis ?

\- Leur attrapeuse est facilement intimidable, leur dit Mary au détour de la dernière réunion de stratégie avant le match. Ce ne sera pas bien difficile de la déstabiliser.

\- J'aime cet état esprit, lui dit le capitaine de l'équipe.

C'était le garçon filiforme qui leur avait indiqué l'emplacement de la volière le lendemain de leur arrivée au château. Il n'avait pas du tout la carrure d'un joueur de Quiddicth et encore moins d'un capitaine avec son air dégingandé et sa maigreur. Mais derrière ses lunettes brillaient une intelligence et une ruse à toute épreuve. Il jouait au poste de poursuiveur.

Les Serpentards se rangèrent tout naturellement du côté des Serdaigles et ces derniers n'eurent même pas besoin d'essayer de faire peur à l'attrapeuse ennemie : les verts et argents s'en chargèrent très bien tout seuls. Les tribunes des Serdaigles étaient survoltées ce dimanche là et les paris allaient bon train.

\- SERDAIGLE ! hurla Mary suivie par la moitié du stade.

Les Gryffondors répondirent, mais les Poufsouffle ne sachant pas de quel côté se ranger n'étoffaient pas suffisamment les rangs pour donner le change. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendus que ça les joueurs bleu et bronze s'élancèrent de sous les gradins abritant leurs supporters et firent un tour du stade en adoptant une formation en flèche qui alla disperser les joueurs de Gryffondor arrivés en face.

\- Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le match qui opposera Gryffondor et Serdaigle ! lança Lee Jordan depuis la tribune des professeurs. Madame Bibine s'avance sur le terrain. Les capitaines se serrent la main et les cognards sont lancés. Le souaffle est rattrapé par Jordan, le capitaine des Serdaigles qui a par ailleurs un nom très classe, je tiens à vous le souligner. Jordan passe à Haupman qui… Ah ! Un cognard lui a fait lâcher le souaffle qui est récupéré par Johnson chez les Gryffondors.

Le ballet aérien se poursuivit avec tant d'acharnement que le premier but ne fut marqué qu'au bout d'une demi-heure par les Gryffondors. Mary chercha du regard l'attrapeur des Serdaigles. Le 7ème année s'était posté bien au dessus des autres joueurs et surplombait le terrain de son œil de faucon. Il paraissait plutôt calme, sans doute parce qu'il occupait le poste depuis 5 ans maintenant, tandis que son homologue chez les lions semblait toujours un peu perdue au cœur de la cohue, surtout avec les cognards qui fusaient à tout bout de champ dans sa direction.

Mary distingua parfaitement le moment où il vit le vif d'or. Il se figea, attrapa à deux mains le manche de son balai et plongea à la verticale. Sans se soucier de personne. Il transperça l'aire de jeu coupant la route à certains joueurs qui se rentrèrent dedans en essayant de l'éviter.

A 5 mètres du sol, il revînt brutalement à l'horizontal après un tonneau et glissa dans les airs jusqu'à poser doucement pied sur l'herbe. Ils avaient tous compris qu'ils avaient gagné avant qu'il ne lève le vif au dessus de sa tête. N'importe quel joueur touchant le sol n'avait pas le droit de remonter sur son balai et il s'était intentionnellement posé. Mary hurla avec les autres membres de sa maison et se promit de rappeler cette victoire aux jumeaux Weasley pendant au moins une semaine. Avec ce 3ème et dernier match remporté, ils venaient de faire un parcours sans faute cette année. A moins que les Serpentards n'écrasent les Poufsouffles avec un score de plus de 300 points, ils avaient remporté le tournoi de Quidditch à défaut de la coupe des 4 Maisons où les verts et argent menaient depuis le début de l'année sans jamais se faire détrôner.

Ravie, Mary s'empressa de quitter le stade et entraîna avec elle ses deux amis jusqu'aux cuisines dans le but de piquer aux elfes de quoi improviser une fête. Ils avançaient prudemment et silencieusement : après tout les cuisines étaient techniquement interdites aux élèves. Du coup, ils se figèrent en entendant deux voix masculines au détour d'un couloir. L'une glaciale et l'autre bégayante.

\- Je vous ais à l'œil Quirrell, souffla Rogue. Et croyez moi quand je vous dis que je le saurais lorsque vous aurez trouvé comment passer devant ce monstre. Je ne vous laisserais pas la pierre.

\- M-m-mais S-s-severus… J-Je n-ne com-com-comprends p-p-pas ce que v-v-vous…

\- Au contraire, je pense que vous savez exactement de quoi je parle. Choisissez votre camp avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose de… fâcheux. Nous aurons bientôt une autre conversation à ce propos.

Un bruit de cape apprit aux trois enfants que Rogue commençait à se déplacer. Et dans leur direction. Pris de panique, ils s'observèrent et coururent se réfugier derrière une statue où ils se serrèrent. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner ce qu'il se passerait si le professeur de Potion comprenait qu'ils avaient tout entendu.

Mais il passa devant la statue en marchant à grandes enjambées, sa cape volant derrière lui, sans les voir. Ils attendirent encore une minute avant de se sortir de là avec quelques difficultés.

\- Vous avez entendu comme moi ? s'enquit Emeli d'une toute petite voix.

\- Oui… Non seulement ils savent ce que le chien garde, mais apparemment Rogue veut s'en emparer.

\- Ça paraît logique que les profs soient au courant de ce qui est gardé dans le château, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Il a parlé d'une pierre. Genre, un gros caillou précieux ? demanda William.

\- Il y a plusieurs pierres magiques sur lesquelles beaucoup de sorciers aimeraient mettre la main, lui répondit Mary. La pierre de résurrection, par exemple.

\- Ce n'est qu'un conte, s'agaça Emeli. Par contre, la Pierre Philosophale est bien réelle, elle. Nicolas Flamel aura bientôt 667ans !

\- Tu as l'air bien renseignée sur le sujet.

\- Ma tante est fan de Nicolas Flamel, avoua la concernée. Elle l'a même déjà rencontré quand elle était encore en état de voyager.

\- Du coup quoi ? La Pierre Philosophale est enfermée sous la trappe ?

\- C'est aller un peu vite : il existe des centaines de pierres mythiques chez les sorciers, tempéra la blonde. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Flamel qui l'a toujours cachée lui-même jusque là, et avec succès vu qu'elle n'a jamais été volée, la mettrait quelque part à Poudlard.

Mary, elle, pensait à autre chose. Elle avait toujours été curieuse. Combien de fois avait –elle écouté les discussions de ses parents sans que ceux – ci ne s'en doutent ? Généralement, ils ne parlaient pas de choses réellement sérieuses et si c'était le cas elle s'en allait car elle ne comprenait pas le contenu de la conversation. Mais parfois, elle surprenait quand même quelques petites choses. Comme le fait que sa mère traitait régulièrement Rogue de Mangemort quand elle pestait qu'il enseigne à Poudlard. Mary avait toujours pensé que c'était juste une façon de parler. Jamais Dumbledore ne ferait ça…

Mais si c'était vrai ? Et qu'importait quelle pierre était cachée sous la trappe : si elle avait les mêmes pouvoirs que la pierre de résurrection ou la pierre philosophale Rogue avait une excellente raison de vouloir. Un caillou capable de rendre immortel pouvait –il ressusciter les morts ? Faire revenir Voldemort en personne ?

Et soudainement, l'image de la chose qui l'avait agressée dans la forêt en début d'année lui revînt. Une forme sombre, menaçante qui l'avait attaquée et fait chauffer à blanc sa cicatrice. Cicatrice qu'elle devait à Voldemort.

\- Ça va Mary ? s'inquiéta Emeli en voyant son amie pâlir ce qui faisait ressortir les rares tâche de rousseurs sur son nez et ses pommettes.

\- Oui, oui…

Elle se demanda si elle devait leur parler de ça. Mais finit par renoncer et les tirer vers la cuisine : elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de l'histoire après tout. Et tirer des conclusions avec si peu d'information, c'était stupide. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se promettre de continuer à surveiller cette affaire de près. Si Voldemort revenait, elle allait être la première à mourir.

Néanmoins, l'histoire réussit à suffisamment la perturber pour qu'elle décide d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère pour obtenir quelques informations de façon détournée. Mais elle ne dut pas réussir à la berner puisque la réponse arriva rapidement.

 _Mary,_

 _Cette histoire d'aile du château condamnée et de trappe me paraît bien étrange. Je vais tenter de me renseigner._

 _D'ici là, ne t'inquiète pas trop et évite de t'approcher de quoi que ce soit concernant cette affaire. Et même s'il se trame quelque chose, il n'arrivera rien tant que Dumbledore sera au château. Je n'ai peut –être pas une grande affection pour lui, mais je peux lui accorder le fait que personne ne serait assez fou pour essayer d'entrer dans le château pour le voler tant qu'il sera là._

 _Tu as le bonjour de tout le monde,_

 _Sois prudente,_

 _Maman_

La lettre n'avait rien de rassurant aux yeux de Mary. Elle aurait préféré que sa mère lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle se faisait des idées et qu'elle voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas. Mais ça ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes. Dumbledore ou pas Dumbledore. Ladon, sentant sa détresse ondula sur le lit depuis la table de chevet et vint s'enrouler autours de son bras.

\- _Il se passe vraiment quelque chose,_ lui dit –elle en Fourchelangue _._

 _\- Si c'était vraiment dangereux, jamais ta mère ne te dirais de ne pas t'inquiéter,_ raisonna le serpent.

 _\- Elle me dit d'être prudente quand même,_ modéra la fillette.

 _\- Elle dit tout le temps ça._

 _\- C'est pas faux._

Mary rangea soigneusement la lettre et se joignit à ses camarades de chambres qui révisaient à la table disposée dans un coin de leur dortoir. Les examens arriveraient d'ici trois mois ce qui avait de quoi inquiéter les petits Serdaigles. Même si leurs aînés continuaient à se comporter comme des savants fous et ne paraissaient pas concernés outre mesure.

Quelques jours après avoir reçu cette lettre, Peeves décida de mettre un peu d'ambiance chez les Serdaigles. Il se débrouilla pour recouvrir intégralement l'intérieur de la salle commune avec le chewing-gum sorcier par excellent : les ballongommes de bullard ou bulles baveuses pour les intimes. Il y avait même quelques élèves pris sous le tapis mauve, odorant et gluant. Ce qui rendit le problème particulièrement épineux, en dehors de l'aspect collant de la friandise, fut que celle – ci avait été inventée pour pouvoir être étirée à l'infini sans jamais casser et d'être totalement impénétrable.

\- Ce serait un bon moyen de se barricader à quelque part, nota distraitement William en tendant le doigt pour toucher la substance alors que la porte avec le heurtoir venait juste de pivoter pour les laisser entrer.

Ce qui eut naturellement comme conséquence de coller son doigt à la gomme magique et de le rajouter au rang des victimes. Les deux filles l'abandonnèrent lâchement à son sort et firent demi-tour pour ne pas gêner le passage des professeurs qui allaient sans doute défiler pour réussir à trouver une solution.

Le fait que certaines de ses cibles aient échappé à sa blague sembla cependant grandement vexer Peeves. Il décida donc de les poursuivre à grand renfort de machage de Bulles Baveuses, créant la panique dans les couloirs. Mary se retrouva ainsi collée à Emeli, Michael Corner et Lisa Turpin après avoir tenté de se cacher en leur compagnie dans une salle de classe. Ils durent marcher en canard jusqu'à l'infirmerie sous les regards hilares des élèves des autres Maisons. Mais ils ne l'atteignirent jamais. Samantha vînt les voir et sortit sa baguette avec un petit sourire de mauvaise augure.

\- Ne bougez pas, leur ordonna t –elle. Ça me navrerait de vous faire aussi disparaître pendant le processus.

Cette perspective suffit à figer les quatre pauvres première année. Sam se concentra, agita la baguette d'une manière extrêmement compliquée et soudainement le chewing-gum disparu. Bon, d'accord, ils étaient violets là où le bonbon les avait touché, mais ils n'étaient plus collés les un aux autres. C'était déjà ça.

\- Merci, sourit Mary. Où tu as trouvé ça ?

\- J'ai vu Flitwick le faire dans la salle commune.

\- Et ça a suffit pour que tu arrives à reproduire un truc pareil ? interrogea Michael d'un air émerveillé.

\- Sam a une capacité de mimétisme absolu, leur apprit son amie Jen.

\- En clair ?

\- En clair, elle n'a pas besoin de voir les choses deux fois pour arriver à les reproduire à la perfection.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Jen délire comme d'habitude, leur répondit Sam en haussant les épaules tout en s'attirant une exclamation indignée de la concernée. J'ai juste un cerveau dont je me sers.

\- Merci pour nous autres pauvres idiots, grinça son amie.

\- Je t'aime quand même, tu sais ?

Mary et Emeli levèrent les yeux au ciel devant la mimique innocente de leur sauveuse avant de rebrousser chemin vers la Grande Salle où William les attendait déjà en observant avec curiosité son doigt encore violet.

\- Vous pensez que la coloration va perdurer longtemps ?

\- Quelques heures, je pense, comme quand tu mâches des bulles baveuses.

Les semaines suivantes furent plus calmes laissant à Mary, Emeli et William, tout le temps nécessaire pour fomenter un plan pour se venger de Peeves. Étant un esprit frappeur, il pouvait être touché par les sorts et les objets contrairement aux fantômes. Mais comme il pouvait aussi se dématérialiser, il fallait arriver à le surprendre !

Ce fut pour ça qu'il se retrouva un jour avec un chaudron de peinture renversé sur la tête. Les trois complices avaient préparé la substance poisseuse et jaune poussin dans la salle commune sans que personne ne trouve rien à y redire. Après tout, il y avait bien des gens qui cassaient des œufs sur les tables pour y lire l'avenir… Pourquoi s'inquiéterait –on de trois petits 1ère année qui disaient réviser leurs potions ?

Donc, ils déversèrent le liquide sur l'esprit frappeur qui se mit à piailler. Sauf qu'ils étaient embusqués dans les escaliers mouvants et que ceux – ci, en bougeant au mauvais moment, envoyèrent une partie la peinture deux étages plus bas… droit sur la tête du professeur McGonagall qui montait tranquillement rejoindre le couloir de métamorphose. Elle ne piailla pas comme Peeves, mais poussa plutôt un rugissement qui fit détaler les coupables à toute jambe. William et Emeli prirent les devants avec le chaudron et Mary les suivit en lançant régulièrement des sorts de nettoyage pour que les gouttes de peintures tombant du chaudron ne les trahissent pas.

Ils finirent par se réfugier dans une petite salle de classe désaffectée au fin fond d'un couloir et verrouillèrent la porte avant de s'écrouler au sol en haletant.

\- Si elle nous trouve on va se faire renvoyer et Serdaigle se verra retirer tous ses points ! gémit Emeli. Et je vais terminer ma vie enfermée en haut d'une tour !

\- C'était un accident, plaida Mary. Si ces escaliers n'avaient pas bougé, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

\- J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de le faire là !

\- Il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits !

\- Hé les filles, regardez ça !

Les concernées tournèrent la tête vers William qui avait commencé à s'approcher du centre de la salle où se trouvait un grand miroir au cadre doré finement sculpté. Le garçon se planta devant et ne bougea plus.

\- C'est incroyable… souffla t –il.

\- C'est ta tête en fait, ironisa Mary. Nous on la voit tout le temps alors imagine ce que ça nous fait !

\- Pas ça ! Tu ne vois pas ? C'est… c'est moi !

\- Oui, dit doucement Emeli sur un ton sceptique. C'est le principe d'un miroir. Rassure – moi, Mary les moldus _ont bien_ des miroirs chez eux ?

\- Ils en ont.

\- Mais pas ça ! Je sais que c'est moi. Mais… Je suis vieux là-dessus ! J'ai au moins trente ans ! Et je vole sur un dragon !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu as toujours 11 ans et personne ne peut voler sur des dragons ! Ce sont des animaux sauvages : ils te boufferaient tout rond ! s'exclama Emeli.

\- Mais je le vois, protesta t –il. Tiens, mets toi là !

Il tira la fillette vers lui et lui céda sa place au centre du miroir. Emeli se figea et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Tu vois ? demanda William triomphant. C'est moi sur le dragon là !

Elle ne sembla lui porter aucun intérêt. Elle tendit plutôt la main vers l'antique surface polie et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher quelque chose. Elle paraissait choquée et triste à la fois.

\- Emy ? appela Mary en posant doucement sa main sur son bras.

La concernée sursauta et regarda la rouquine avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir. Elle s'écarta alors précipitamment de devant celui – ci, laissant la place à Mary qui avait elle aussi envie de comprendre le pourquoi des réactions de ses camarades.

La scène qui s'offrit à elle n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Pas de William sur un dragon, ni de simple reflet de la salle. Elle se trouvait sur le seuil d'un salon dans les tons pastels. Des photos, qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle les avait dans sa chambre, étaient déposées sur un petit guéridon. Une grande horloge qui paraissait extrêmement vieille trônait dans un coin, son balancier en or rythmant les secondes silencieusement.

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et plusieurs personne étaient installées dans les canapés et fauteuils positionnés devant. Elle reconnu sans peine sa mère d'adoption. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le visage et elle semblait plus joyeuse et insouciance que la Potter ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle était collée contre un homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait négligemment posé son bras sur ses épaules. Et qui n'était en aucun cas Dante. Son père d'adoption n'apparaissait nulle part d'ailleurs.

Elle reconnu ensuite ses parents biologiques, Lily et James, assit sur le canapé en face. Lily tenait un poupon que Mary soupçonna être elle-même dans ses bras. Les deux fauteuils étaient pris par deux hommes dont l'un qu'elle reconnu comme étant Remus Lupin, un des ami de sa mère, même s'il avait la mine la plus resplendissante qu'elle lui ait jamais vue. L'autre plus petit et un peu enveloppé tenait une boite de petits gâteaux sur ses genoux et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. Ils riaient tous.

Puis, soudainement, deux personnes supplémentaire arrivèrent. Stupéfaite, elle se reconnue à l'âge de 6 ans. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais porté les vêtements qu'elle avait là. Et derrière elle courait un petit garçon qui ressemblait à Cameron d'une étrange façon, mais sans être lui. Il avait des yeux gris et des traits un peu différents.

Elle se regarda sauter dans les bras de son père tandis que le petit garçon était récupéré par sa Crystall qui était vraisemblablement sa mère. Le visage de son elle de 6 ans se refléta sur les verres de lunettes de son père et elle vit une chose stupéfiante. Son front ne portait aucune cicatrice.

Elle fut ramenée à la cruelle réalité par William qui la secouait comme un prunier. Elle fut arrachée à la vision et au miroir. Sans vraiment en sortir en fait. Il fallut quitter la vieille salle de cours, nettoyer et ranger le chaudron sans se faire repérer. Aller manger, se coucher.

Et elle resta sur le dos, yeux grands ouverts. Cette scène la hantait. Qu'avait –elle vu dans le miroir ? Le passé ? Impossible. Le futur ? Tout aussi improbable. Ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas non plus le fruit de son imagination. Pourquoi aurait – elle imaginé sa mère d'adoption en couple avec un autre homme que son mari actuel, et sa mère biologique tenant ce qui devait être un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Sans parler des deux inconnus dans le fauteuil et sur le canapé à côté de sa mère d'adoption…

Hantée par ces questions, elle finit par se lever. Elle écarta les baldaquins de son lit et notant que tous les autres étaient fermés elle tira de sa valise un objet qu'elle n'avait pas encore utilisé : la cape d'invisibilité. Elle enfila ses chaussures et sortit discrètement de là en passant la cape sur sa tête. Elle dévala silencieusement les escaliers avant de courir le long du couloir et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le miroir n'avait pas bougé. Et étrangement, même si elle était invisible, elle s'y refléta. La scène qu'elle avait quitté continua là où elle l'avait laissée. Son père la serra dans ses bras et son double plus jeune rit avant de se pencher vers le bébé. C'était un petit garçon si elle en jugeait à ses vêtements bleus. Il dormait et ses cheveux noirs rebiquaient déjà dans tous les sens.

Elle vit les lèvres des personnes bouger, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'il se disait ! Qui étaient ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Qu'est ce que c'était réellement ?

Le temps sembla filer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui la ramenèrent à la réalité en l'éblouissant. Elle dut courir pour rejoindre son dortoir avant que les autres n'ouvrent l'œil. Mais tout le monde se douta bien qu'il y avait quelque chose : elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait sur le point de s'endormir dès qu'elle les fermait. Elle ne prêta même pas attention à l'avertissement incendiaire que McGonagall leur fit : elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver les coupables qui l'avaient arrosée de peinture, mais les concernés s'exposaient à une effroyable série de retenue !

Emeli et William la cuisinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur avoue ce qu'elle avait fait de sa nuit. Ça sembla beaucoup inquiéter ses deux amis. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de récidiver dès qu'elle fut certaine que le château était endormi. Elle esquiva les Préfets-en-Chef qui faisaient leur ronde et se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au miroir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me montres ? lui demanda t –elle.

Elle laissa courir sa main sur le cadre en bois. Il y avait une phrase gravée dans celui – ci, mais dans un langage bizarre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet et vit son père la pousser sur une balançoire qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vue tandis que son petit frère avançait à quatre patte sur l'herbe sous le regard de leur mère. Litchi, le vieux chat de sa marraine, était là et bondissait autours de son petit frère. C'était à en devenir fou !

\- Tu es encore là, Mary ?

Elle sentit son sang se glacer et se retourna précipitamment. Debout près de l'entrée de la salle se trouvait un sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune. Il lui sourit gentiment et fit quelques pas vers elle avant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable. La Serdaigle reconnu Albus Dumbledore et frissonna. Être découverte en train de violer le règlement par le directeur en personne n'était déjà par très bon. Mais en connaissant l'opinion que sa mère avait de lui, c'était pire encore.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, dit –il. Contrairement à ce que Crystall a insinué, je n'ai jamais voulu t'en faire.

Il lui accorda un nouveau sourire avant de porter son regard sur le miroir derrière la rousse qui saisit l'opportunité.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Il a eu beaucoup de nom, mais le plus courant est Miroir du Rised. Des gens sont devenus fous en se perdant dans les images qu'il montre.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il me montre… Enfin, si, je pense savoir. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ça fonctionne.

\- Beaucoup de sorciers bien plus érudits que toi et moi se sont penchés sur son fonctionnement sans jamais trouver. Je suis navré, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'éclairer sur ce point là. Si tu sembles avoir compris, dit moi donc ce qu'il nous montre.

\- Il nous montre ce que nous voulons savoir, dit –elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

Elle y vit arriver Dumbledore en compagnie de Bathilda Tourdesac dans la maison surpeuplée des Potter et être accueillis avec le sourire par tout le monde, même Crystall. Cette dernière était toujours au bras de son mystérieux compagnon, et parlait avec Remus et l'inconnu grassouillet. Mais il y avait plein d'autre gens. Elle se vit en train de jouer avec Neville Londubat et une petite fille blonde comme les blés parée un collier en capsule de bièraubeurre qu'elle reconnue sans peine comme étant Luna Lovegood, l'autre filleule de sa mère.

Un grand homme blond arriva main dans la main avec un homme brun qui leva les yeux au ciel dès que son compagnon l'abandonna. Le blond courut vers Crystall, qui l'avait imitée de son côté, et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte désespérée comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Leurs compagnons respectifs se rapprochèrent en échangeant un regard blasé tandis que les deux autres semblaient complètement avoir oublié le monde autours d'eux. Elle vit aussi Jonathan arriver et la ressemblance avec l'homme blond qui tenait toujours Crystall dans ses bras était si frappante que la Potter devant le miroir devina de qui il s'agissait. C'était Gregory Levis. Le meilleur ami décédé de sa mère d'adoption.

\- Il me montre ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, souffla t –elle en caressant le visage de sa mère à travers le miroir.

\- Il montre le désir le plus cher qui est enfouis en chacun d'entre nous, précisa le directeur. Pour toi, c'est un monde sans Voldemort. Pour ton ami Armstrong – Jones c'est de voler sur un dragon… Mais ce miroir n'apporte ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Aussi va t –il être déplacé. Et je te demanderais de ne pas le chercher.

Mary jeta un nouveau regard dans le miroir. Elle se vit en train de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard et son père se mettre à hurler avec elle sous le regard amusé de sa mère et pétillant de son petit frère. Elle ferma les yeux. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Et ça faisait mal.

\- Et vous, Monsieur, demanda t –elle dans un accès de curiosité. Que voyez vous ?

\- Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussette en laine à la main : Noël vient de passer et les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres.

Puis, le vieux directeur s'en alla. Sans lui donner de retenue ou la réprimander. Et elle se promit de lui offrir des chaussettes au prochain Noël pour l'en remercier. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner à nouveau vers le miroir. Sinon, elle serait restée là toute une nuit encore. Elle remit la cape, et retourna se coucher. En songeant que Voldemort avait bel et bien transformé le monde si ce qu'elle avait vu aurait pu être réel sans lui.

Elle ne raconta à personne ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, sauf à Ladon qui lui dit que Dumbledore avait raison et que ce qu'elle avait vu ne pourrait jamais exister. Et même si c'était vrai, ça ne la consola pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa vie actuelle, au contraire, elle était heureuse. C'est juste qu'elle se demandait comment ça aurait été de vivre avec ses parents biologiques. C'était une question légitime, non ?

* * *

 _J'espère que les descriptions des scènes que Mary voit dans le Miroir du Rised sont claires... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
_

 _A suivre..._


	8. I-8 Jamais deux sans trois

_Hello **Maia 30**! Et oui, c'était déjà il y a 10 ans que Sirius et Crystall étaient ensemble... On voit pas le temps passer, hein ? _

_J'ai envie de t'applaudir **Seilax**! OUI il se passe quelque chose de pas net avec Emeli et OUI le fait qu'elle ait vu Touffu dans le noir était là juste pour faire tilter les lecteurs ! Mais je ne dirais rien de plus! Va falloir attendre que le mystère soit dévoilé le lui-même...  
_

 _Par contre pour la tour, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le mystère (bon, un peu quand même mais ça ne fait pas pas partie des indices que j'ai semé). C'est juste que sa tante vient de la vieille génération. Les Saddler ont un manoir avec une tour isolée et quand sa tante était jeune c'est dans cette tour qu'étaient enfermés les enfants pas sages pour une durée plus ou moins longue. Bon, après il y a aussi quelqu'un qui y a vraiment passé toute sa vie. Oui, c'est super creepy. En vrai, Emeli n'y a jamais été enfermée, mais la menace marche vachement bien sur elle X)_

 _Ce que voit Emeli dan le miroir est secret **Mathilde**! Tu penses bien que je l'aurais écrit dans le chapitre précédent sinon. Peut -être que je le révélerais un jour. _

_Salut **Pims10**! J'ai toujours trouvé que Poudlard en manquait justement d'unité et ça m'a paru sympa d'en mettre un peu plus dans ma fic. Même si fondamentalement, ce sont quand même les Maisons qui se sont affrontées lors de cette bataille X)_

 _Coucou **Antig0ne**! Tu pensais que Mary allait voir quoi dans le miroir ? Moi, ça me paraissait logique qu'elle voit sa vie sans Voldemort. Après tout, il l'a quand même rendue orpheline même si elle a été élevée dans une famille. Et c'est le désir le plus profond qu'elle porte en elle, je suis sûre qu'elle a aussi été surprise que ce soit ça et pas quelque chose comme... voler sur un dragon par exemple X)_

 _La fixité de l'image dans le miroir dépend du désir de chacun, je pense. Si tu veux juste voir ta famille, il n'y a pas de raison que l'image bouge beaucoup. Mais si tu veux voir une vie, il n'y a pas vraiment le choix : une image fixe ne peut pas répondre à ton désir._

 _Dumbledore a aussi dit que des gens ont dépéri en le contemplant. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait rester devant la même scène assez longtemps pour en dépérir. Je trouve que ça se justifie mieux si le miroir peut refléter des scènes beaucoup plus complètes._

 _Pour tes questions : Crystall n'a pas été rejetée par sa famille à cause d'une histoire de sang pur, mais d'une visionomeuse qui a fait une prophétie plutôt sombre sur elle et Queenie et que sa mère a été trop bête pour ignorer. Et ils n'étaient pas aussi obsédés par le Sang-Pur que d'autres familles : il n'y a jamais eu de Mangemort chez les Entwhistle, même s'ils approuvaient les idées de Voldemort. Par contre, pour Sirius, je pense quand même qu'il serait arrivé à un moment une rupture plus ou moins conséquente avec sa famille._

 _Pour James et Lily... James est tombé amoureux de Lily en première année, et je pense pas qu'il se souciait vraiment de Voldemort à ce moment là. En revanche pour Lily... Je pense que sans Voldemort il y aurait eu moyen qu'elle finisse avec Rogue. Je sais pas. Ce n'est que mon humble opinion sur ces questions._

 _Ah oui, il fallait quand même que l'intrigue avance un peu à propos de la Pierre !_

 _J'aime trop les Weasley pour les faire entièrement sortir de la vie de Mary **adenoide**! J'ai pas pu résister XD Et ne soit pas trop pressé de mettre William chez les Gryffy : il a de bonnes raisons d'être à Serdaigle même si on ne dirait pas à première vue. _

* * *

_Pas de chapitre sur la Vengeance cette semaine ! Bonne lecture à tous ! =D_

* * *

 **Jamais deux sans trois**

La neige fondit doucement, au plus grand déplaisir de Peeves et au plus grand soulagement des élèves. Les Professeurs se mirent à leur parler des examens de fin d'année. Emeli s'en inquiétait beaucoup à cause de ses notes en métamorphose qui n'étaient pas satisfaisantes. Elle n'était pas mauvaise : sa note moyenne était d'Effort Exceptionnel. Mais sa tante était amie avec McGonagall et se montrait de fait intransigeante dans cette matière.

William, lui, prenait ça à la légère persuadé de ne rencontrer aucunes difficultés. Dans l'école moldue à laquelle il avait été avant Poudlard, il avait toujours été en tête de classe : pourquoi cela changerait –il parce qu'il étudiait la magie plutôt que les mathématiques ?

Mary, elle, avait d'autres choses en tête. Depuis qu'elle avait testé, avec grand succès, sa cape d'invisibilité, il lui arrivait fréquemment de sortir explorer le l'école de nuit. C'était bien différent du château qu'elle voyait dans la journée.

L'endroit était calme et semblait plus immense encore que d'habitude. Et quand les vivants s'enfonçaient dans un sommeil réparateur, les fantômes, discrets la journée, prenaient possession des lieux. Il y en avait plus qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord : après tout le château avait mille ans d'histoire derrière lui et avait vu mourir plus de personne qu'on le penserait. Ce Poudlard nocturne était comme une incarnation perpétuelle de son histoire et ça lui plaisait énormément. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler à tous ces fantômes, mais savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste discrète.

Bien entendu, les Serdaigles de son année, surtout les filles qui dormaient dans la même pièce qu'elle, se doutaient qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas stupides. Elle semblait plus fatiguée en cours et elle avait souvent la tête dans les nuages, pensant à ses explorations de la nuit. Mais comme elle ne leur disait rien, ils ne posèrent pas de questions. William et Emeli se contentèrent de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé le miroir du Rised et quand elle leur eut dit non, ils n'insistèrent pas. Ce n'était pas leur problème.

Au final, la seule personne, si tant est qu'on pouvait parler de personne, qui semblait au courant pour ses escapades nocturnes était Miss Teigne. L'affreuse chatte du concierge avait la fâcheuse manie de la suivre ces derniers temps tout en la fixant de ses yeux globuleux. C'était à ce demander s'il s'agissait vraiment là d'un chat.

\- Va t –en ! s'exclama un jour la rouquine, plus que lassée de voir cette touffe de poil grise à chaque coin de couloir.

\- Ce n'est qu'un chat Mary, soupira William.

\- Elle me fixe tout le temps ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça énervant qu'elle soit toujours là ?

\- Si tu réagis comme ça, c'est peut-être parce que tu te sens coupable de quelque chose, lui fit remarquer Padma qui passait par là.

La Potter lui jeta un regard et l'indienne lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait innocent avant de continuer sa route. Mais Miss Teigne occupait bien plus son attention et donc elle reposa ses yeux sur le nœud du problème.

\- Vous croyez que si j'essayais de l'assommer avec mon bouquin de métamorphose elle me ficherait pas paix ? s'enquit Mary en jaugeant la distance qui la séparait du félin.

\- Je crois surtout qu'elle se dépêcherait de courir dans les pattes de Rusard, oui, raisonna William. Un sortilège de confusion ce serait mieux et ça nous fera de l'entraînement. J'ai toujours du mal à viser les cibles en mouvement.

\- On ne connaît pas de sortilège de confusion, lui rappela Mary.

\- On aura une bonne raison de l'apprendre.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux complètements tamponnés du chaudron, les interrompit Emeli. Ce n'est qu'un chat et je vais vous le prouver. Tiens moi ça !

Elle fourra sans ménagement son sac dans les bras de William. Puis elle s'approcha doucement de Miss Teigne avant de s'immobiliser et de s'accroupir quand la concernée plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, intervînt son amie.

\- Chuut, lui enjoignit la blonde. Salut Miss Teigne. Tu sais, on ne te veut pas de mal et on ne fait rien qui soit contre le règlement. Tu rends mon amie nerveuse et…

\- Pourquoi elle lui parle comme à un humain si c'est rien qu'un chat ? chuchota William.

\- Parce qu'elle aussi elle est sacrément tamponnée du chaudron : sinon elle n'essaierait pas de s'approche du chat de Rusard.

Les deux amis reportèrent leur attention sur Emeli qui avait continué à parler d'une voix douce et avait commencé à s'approcher. Miss Teigne la fixait d'un air méfiant, mais ses oreilles s'étaient redressées et elle avait l'air... curieuse. La blonde s'approcha, s'approcha et s'approcha encore avant de tendre une main. Elle ne prit pas l'initiative du contact, et se contenta de présenter sa main devant le nez de l'animal. Qui la flaira, l'air intriguée. Sûr que si elle ne connaissait que la main squelettique et décharnée du concierge ça devait être étrange.

Et là, l'impossible se produisit. Emeli posa la main sur la tête du chat et il se laissa faire. D'abord réticente, elle finit par se détendre sous la paume et se mit même à ronronner. Après quelques instants de ce traitement, la blonde souleva l'animal dans ses bras tout en continuant à la grattouiller avec application et se tourna vers ses deux amis qui la fixaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

\- Vous voyez, ce n'est qu'un chat. Les animaux sentent quand vous ne les aimez pas et ils vous le rendent.

Elle frotta sa joue sur la tête de Miss Teigne qui ferma les yeux de bonheur. Le monde marchait sur la tête ! Et soudainement un affreux mugissement retentit dans le couloir :

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites à ma Miss Teigne !? Bons à rien ! Vandales ! MEURTRIERS !

Ils sursautèrent tous et le chat en question sauta précipitamment des bras d'Emeli pour courir vers son Maître. Ce dernier l'attrapa et la serra contre lui avec précipitation tout en regardant les trois élèves comme s'il voulait les tuer. Ce qui ne devait pas être très loin de ses intentions réelles en ce moment même.

\- Ce n'est pas… commença Mary.

\- On la caressait juste, affirma Emeli.

\- Vous l'agressiez ! se borna à cracher le concierge. Je vous colle à tous un mois de retenue !

\- Un mois ? s'horrifia William.

\- Parfaitement ! Et je vais demander au Professeur Flitwick qu'on vous retire cinquante points !

\- Cinquante points ? s'étrangla Mary.

\- Chacun !

\- Chacun ? répéta Emeli. Attendez, c'était juste moi qui…

\- Dans mon bureau ce soir à 20h et sans baguettes ! Bande de délinquants !

Puis, le concierge tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rageur avec son chat. Les trois élèves restèrent immobiles, totalement abasourdis. Cent cinquante points en moins et un mois de retenue pour avoir caressé un chat ? C'était de l'abus de pouvoir ! Heureusement, leur cours suivant était celui de sortilège et ils s'en plaignirent abondamment auprès de leur directeur de maison à la fin de l'heure. Ils eurent la chance d'arriver à lui parler de l'incident avant que Rusard ne puisse le faire.

\- Je ne vous enlèverais pas tous ces points, les rassura t –il. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour les retenues si ce n'est essayer de raisonner Monsieur Rusard.

\- On ne lui faisait vraiment pas de mal, vous savez ? répéta une nouvelle fois Emeli. Je l'ai juste caressée et prise dans mes bras. On l'aurait laissée repartir dès qu'elle le voulait.

\- Je n'en doute pas Miss Saddler. Mais il tient à ce chat comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et je sais que beaucoup d'élèves s'amusent à l'attraper pour l'enfermer. Sa réaction n'est pas bien étonnante. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne recommencez plus.

Ça, ils n'étaient pas prêts de le refaire ! Ça faisait déjà deux fois que ce maudit chat les envoyait en retenue. A ce propos, Mary s'empressa de griffonner une lettre à l'attention de sa mère afin de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait RIEN fait si ce n'était regarder Emeli apprivoiser la chatte du concierge. Et que ce dernier avait inventé le reste. Ce n'était donc PAS sa faute si elle était en retenue. Son amie trouva l'idée excellente et envoya aussi un hibou à sa tante pour lui donner sa version de l'histoire. Au moins, ça éviterait les lettres incendiaires de leurs parents qui seraient forcément arrivées le lendemain.

Quand l'horloge de Poudlard sonna les huit coups annonçant qu'il était 20h, les trois Serdaigles se trouvaient devant la porte du bureau de Rusard, qui les attendait d'ailleurs avec une certaine impatience. Il les conduisit jusqu'au deuxième étage (mais pas dans le couloir interdit, bien entendu) et ouvrit une porte avant de leur faire signe de rentrer :

\- Mais c'est les toilettes de filles ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! s'exclama William.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un s'en soucie quand c'est moi qui doit nettoyer la cuvette ? grogna le concierge avec le regard mauvais.

Il attrapa le garçon par le col pour le pousser dans la pièce. Qui était plutôt grande d'ailleurs. Mais leur attention se reporta bien vite sur les trois sceaux posés près des lavabos.

\- Chacun son sceau et sa brosse à dent, leur apprit Rusard. Vous allez me frotter ce sol jusqu'à ce que je puisse me regarder dedans.

\- Mais… Monsieur Rusard… C'est le la pierre : vous ne pourrez jamais vous regarder dedans peu importe sa propreté.

Un sourire menaçant, et satisfait, étira les lèvres de l'homme et ils frémirent tous. Ça déformait son visage, faisant ressortir ses dents jaunes et ses yeux aussi globuleux que ceux de son chat.

\- Écoutez Monsieur Rusard, intervînt Emeli. Je suis désolée d'avoir touché Miss Teigne. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je ne recommencerais plus.

Le sourire disparut et il fixa la blonde si longuement que s'en était inquiétant. Il avait presque l'air… perplexe. Mary se demanda si quelqu'un s'était déjà excusé auprès de lui. Sans doute pas, admit –elle.

\- Frottez, maintenant, grogna t –il en se détournant soudainement.

Les trois élèves restèrent un moment immobiles, comme espérant que le travaille se fasse tout seul. Mais comme les brosses à dents ne jaillissaient pas des sceaux, ils durent se résigner. Elles n'étaient pas de première jeunesse d'ailleurs : la brosse était toute aplatie, quand il n'en manquait pas une partie, et le manche en bois distribuait joyeusement toutes les échardes qu'il avait en stock. Ils eurent tous l'étrange impression d'être observé durant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent à nettoyer le sol.

Quand le concierge les libéra, deux heures plus tard, ils avaient les mains et les genoux endoloris. Si c'était ça à chaque fois, ils allaient en baver durant le prochain mois. Et c'était sûr : ils n'allaient plus jamais s'approcher de Miss Teigne.

Ils avaient dépassé le couvre feu des première année quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur salle commune. Les élèves plus âgés étaient regroupés en petit comité et discutaient calmement pour ne pas gêner ceux déjà au lit. Dans un coin, un chaudron bouillonnait paresseusement, projetant des lueurs bleues sur le plafond. A côté, deux filles s'affrontaient aux échecs sur un plateau bizarre avec trois étages et beaucoup plus de pièce qu'un jeu traditionnel.

Le trio s'arrêta en passant à côté d'un grand cercle d'élèves assis en tailleur au sol et se tenant les mains. Ils pensaient que quelque chose allait se passer, mais après quelques minutes d'immobilisme total, ils finirent pas rejoindre leurs dortoirs et leurs lits respectifs, fatigués.

Le lendemain, Mary reçut une lettre de chez elle et pria pour que sa mère l'ait cru avant d'ouvrir le rabat.

 _Mary,_

 _Je dois dire que ta version des faits me paraît plus cohérentes que celle de la lettre étant arrivée de Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que toi et tes amis ayez essayé "de torturer Miss Teigne dans le but de la tuer"._

 _Toutefois, j'apprécierais assez que tu fasses plus d'effort. Toutes ces infractions seront dans ton dossier scolaire et je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes plus tard. Alors si je trouve qu'un mois de punition est un peu sévère pour avoir caressé un chat, je pense qu'au moins ça te fera réfléchir._

 _Tu as le bonjour de tonton Remus. Tu trouveras joint au courrier un colis qu'il m'a chargé de te transmettre. Ne mange pas tout d'un coup ou tu seras malade._

 _Maman_

Effectivement, il y avait bien un colis encore attaché à la patte de la chouette. Mary se dépêcha de le récupérer pour y découvrir des chocolats. Elle sourit. Quand tonton Remus venait la voir au Phare, il lui ramenait toujours du chocolat. Les meilleurs qu'elle ait jamais mangé ! C'était à se demander où il les trouvait.

\- Alors ? s'enquit William qui lui, n'avait pas reçu de lettre.

\- Alors, ma mère l'a bien pris, mais elle m'a dit que c'était bien fait pour moi, résuma grossièrement la rousse.

\- Sympa. Et toi, Emeli ?

\- Ma tante est "grandement déçue de mon comportement immature", cita la concernée. Mais c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais.

\- On s'en sort bien, déclara Mary.

\- On s'en sort bien, confirma la blonde.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait tous les trois ? s'enquit Terry qui suivait la conversation.

\- On est collés pour un mois parce qu'on a caressé Miss Teigne, révéla William. Mais on a réussi à éviter la perte de points.

La question occupa les première année jusqu'à leur arrivée en potion où il fallut, comme d'ordinaire laisser place au silence le plus complet. Mary et William avaient gardé leur place tout au fond de la salle, mais ça n'empêchait pas le sinistre professeur de venir rôder autours de leur chaudron plus souvent qu'à leur tour.

\- Votre écorce de Wiggentree est coupée trop grossièrement Potter. Recommencez, lui ordonna t –il en faisant disparaître les ingrédients en question.

\- Mais Monsieur ! Notre potion va louper : il fallait qu'on les incorpore maintenant !

\- Surveillez votre ton, Potter. Avec une découpe pareille, votre potion aurait de toute façon loupé. Recommencez et dépêchez vous si vous ne voulez pas que votre travail soit une totale catastrophe.

Mary sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ses lamelles d'écorces étaient parfaites ! Elle avait appris à découper des ingrédients sous la tutelle de sa mère et ce depuis qu'elle avait 8 ans par Merlin ! Bon, son kit de potion pour enfant ne contenaient pas d'ingrédients dangereux comme pouvait l'être l'écorce de Wiggentree, mais elle en avait vu d'autres !

Elle dut faire appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour recommencer à découper un autre morceau. Pour ne pas perdre trop de temps, elle la jeta au fur et à mesure dans le chaudron. Mais le résultat était là : à la fin leur antidote à la Goutte du Mort vivant était rouge-orangée au lieu de rouge corail et la Serdaigle savait parfaitement que Rogue allait en profiter pour leur mettre une mauvaise note ! Un comble quand on savait qu'il était à l'origine de ce léger raté !

\- Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire, se plaignit –elle dès qu'ils eurent quitté la salle de classe. Je suis bonne en potion, mes devoirs sont toujours rendus à l'heure et je suis polie malgré tout ! Il ne peut quand même pas se venger sur moi parce qu'il n'aime pas ma mère, hein ?

\- C'est un professeur : il n'est pas censé laisser sa rancune personnelle déteindre sur son travail, raisonna Emeli. Il a sans doute un élève par classe qu'il torture plus que les autres et paf ! c'est tombé sur toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avec tes cheveux roux, tu es la plus visible.

\- Susan Bones est aussi rousse, lui signala sèchement Mary.

Voyant qu'elle était énervée, personne n'essaya plus d'intervenir. Et la retenue de la soirée n'améliora pas son humeur. Ils devaient continuer à frotter le sol, mais cette fois ils se trouvaient dans la salle de métamorphose où de grosses traces brunes suspectes semblaient incrustées sur les pierres. Ils décidèrent sagement de ne pas se demander de quoi il s'agissait. Il y avait néanmoins une amélioration notable ce soir là : les brosses à dent. Elles semblaient neuves.

\- Merci Monsieur Rusard, lui dit Emeli quand il revînt les chercher à la fin. Pour les brosses à dents. Bonne soirée.

L'homme les regarda s'en aller avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Quelque chose d'indéchiffrable, mais qui n'avait rien de négatif.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? lui demanda William.

\- Il a fait un effort, alors autant lui montrer qu'on a apprécié, répliqua la blonde. Ça s'appelle la politesse et vous feriez bien d'en prendre de la graine !

\- Mais il nous a filé un mois de retenue pour rien !

\- Certes, mais ça ne change rien.

\- Tu commences à parler comme Lisa, lui fit remarquer Mary

Ce à quoi la blonde répondit d'un haussement d'épaule avant de retourner au dortoir. Mary la suivit de près et trouva Mandy encore attablée devant le tableau noir de leur chambre alors que leurs deux autres camarades dormaient déjà. Après avoir récupéré Ladon, la rousse s'approcha :

\- Que fais – tu ?

La concernée tapota son livre de métamorphose comme réponse. Il y avait par terre des tas de parchemins roulés en boule. Visiblement le prochain devoir de métamorphose lui posait quelques difficultés. Lisa et Padma avaient l'air d'avoir essayé de l'aider au vue des schémas et des mots clefs notés au tableau, mais sans résultat visiblement.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui, finit par dire Mary. Personne n'arrive à travailler sur de la métamorphose à cette heure – ci et le devoir n'est que pour la semaine prochaine : tu y verras plus clair demain.

La brune cligna des yeux en la regardant. Puis, elle finit par hocher lentement la tête. Elle ramassa tous ses papiers pour les jeter et alla se coucher, tirant son drap jusque sur sa tête tandis que ses baldaquins se refermaient d'eux même sur elle. Décidément, Mary ne comprenait rien à cette fille.

Les retenues défilèrent au fil des jours. Ils devaient toujours frotter le sol, et c'était toujours aussi énervant. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient occupés à récurer les escaliers menant aux cachots, ils se firent accoster par trois Serpentards de 6ème année dont ils ignoraient totalement les noms.

\- On dirait qu'on nous a envoyé des petits rats, fit l'un d'eux.

Les autres ricanèrent et les trois Serdaigles prirent le partie de les ignorer. Mary sursauta violemment quand une chaussure noire frappa la marche juste devant son nez.

\- Je sens que mes chaussures ont besoin d'être cirées, lui dit le propriétaire de la chaussure en question.

\- Et ? s'enquit la rousse.

En réalité, elle avait très bien saisit ce qu'il sous entendait… Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse à faire ça !

\- Et tu as intérêt à vite t'y mettre, lui ordonna le Serpentard en sortant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

\- Certainement pas ! T'es assez grand pour trouver un sort de cirage et le lancer sur tes chaussures que je sache ! A moins que tu sois justement incapable de jeter un sortilège aussi basique ?

\- Toi tu …

Mary ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait dire. A ce moment là, un long rugissement retentit dans le hall et figea les six protagonistes.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? s'affola Emeli.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit l'un des Serpentards, toute animosité soudainement disparue.

Un autre bruit résonna, l'air plus proche cette fois. Et les plus âgés s'enfoncèrent dans les cachots sans demander leurs restes. Sans doute pour aller se réfugier dans leur salle commune. Ce qui était le plus intelligent à faire, convînt Mary. Sauf qu'elle, Emeli et William n'avaient nulle part où se réfugier dans ces cachots. Ils avaient plus de chance de s'y perdre qu'autre chose, à vrai dire...

Alors, doucement, ils remontèrent vers le hall qui se trouvait un palier plus loin. Mais il n'y avait rien. Prudemment, ils s'y engagèrent. Les tableaux accrochés là semblaient assez agités, preuve qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvés.

\- On dirait que c'est passé, constata William.

Et juste à ce moment là, il y eut un mouvement devant la porte d'entrée du château qui restait toujours ouverte jusqu'au couvre feu des 7ème années à 22 heures. Puis une grand silhouette filiforme entra.

La tête de la Créature devait culminer à plus de trois mètres de hauteur et était perchée au bout d'un long cou où courraient des plaques noires qui descendaient sur son échine et jusqu'au bout de la queue. De la fumée sortait de ses narines et ses pattes étaient pourvues de griffes plutôt impressionnantes. Des écailles vertes foncées recouvraient tout son corps et ses ailes démesurées étaient noires comme les enfers.

Les yeux jaunes et fendus du dragon, car il s'agissait l'un d'un dragon, se fixa sur les trois élèves. Mary se figea de terreur. Elle avait grandi avec les histoires des dragons qui dévoraient les gens. Les moldus disaient aussi ce genre de chose, mais c'était autre chose quand on savait que les dragons existaient et que ces histoires étaient vraies !

Les deux partis se fixèrent le temps d'une seconde. Puis le dragon bondit en avant droit sur eux. Et dans un ensemble parfait, ils poussèrent un hurlement aiguë avant de détaler. Ils remontèrent les escaliers menant vers les étages quatre à quatre, entendant trop nettement le cliquètement des griffes du dragon sur la pierre derrière eux. Ils atteignaient le palier menant aux escaliers mouvants quand soudainement le bruit disparu, remplacé par un gros "woof" et une rafale de vent.

Et la bête se retrouva devant eux, bloquant à moitié le passage. Le dragon bondit à nouveau et cette fois, ils ne purent que se baisser. La Créature leur passa largement au dessus et rencontra avec un grand bruit le mur qui se trouvait derrière eux.

\- Courrez, courrez ! s'exclama Mary en donnant l'exemple.

Ils reprirent leurs montée, mais malheureusement les escaliers n'étaient pas le terrain le plus facile pour fuir. Surtout que le dragon pouvait librement voler dans l'espace où les escaliers mouvants avaient été conçus. Ils devaient à tout prix arriver jusqu'à la Tour Serdaigle ! Là ils seraient à l'abri ! S'ils arrivaient à résoudre l'énigme. Rowena Serdaigle avait été la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps mais elle n'avait absolument pas songé aux situations d'urgence quand elle avait mis en place ce système !

A ce moment là, l'escalier sur lequel ils se trouvaient se mit à se déplacer… et les amena nez à nez avec le dragon. Ce dernier les attendait, ramassé sur le palier, la queue battant derrière lui comme celle d'un chat traquant une proie. Autant dire qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire demi-tour. Ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir juste à temps pour échapper à une gerbe de flamme. Et ils entèrent de plein fouet dans les deux Préfets en Chefs.

\- Ça va pas ? s'exclama le garçon.

\- Courrez ! lui hurla William. Il y a un dragon !

Et sans demander leurs restes, ils reprirent leurs courses. Dans un sursaut fulgurant de lucidité, Mary se rappela qu'il y avait au fond du couloir un petit escalier dérobé qui arrivait juste devant la salle des professeurs ! Jusqu'à présent elle avait juste couru devant elle sans réfléchir pour sauver sa peau. Mais là elle avait un semblant de plan. Sans attendre, elle tira Emeli par la main et repoussa une tapisserie de licorne pour dévoiler le passage. Elle remercia silencieusement les escapades nocturnes qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis qu'elle avait sa cape d'invisibilité et qui lui avaient permis de découvrir ce genre de choses.

L'escalier n'était pas bien engageant : deux personnes ne pourraient pas s'y croiser et il valait mieux ne pas être trop grand. Les marches en bois grinçaient et ça sentait l'humidité. Mais ils arrivèrent rapidement deux étages plus haut et allant jusqu'au bout de son idée, Mary ouvrit à la volée la porte de la salle des Professeurs et cria :

\- Il y a un dragon dans l'école !

Les Professeurs McGonagall, Sinistra et Chourave qui se trouvaient là, assises autours d'un thé dans de confortables canapés violets, la regardèrent avec des grands yeux.

\- Miss Potter ! s'exclama ensuite la sous-directrice. Que signifie ceci ?

\- Il y a un dragon dans l'école, répéta Emeli en haletant.

\- Sottise ! Cela…

A ce moment là, un rugissement retentit dans les couloirs vite suivit par un hurlement de douleur qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain. Les trois femmes bondirent sur leurs pieds et tirèrent leurs baguettes.

\- Où l'avez-vous ?

\- Dans le couloir du troisième étage.

\- Restez ici et ne sortez pas avant que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher.

Ils s'empressèrent de hocher vivement la tête et les professeurs disparurent dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière elles. Mary resta un moment debout, à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits ainsi qu'à se rassurer. Ils avaient semés le dragon. Et ils étaient entiers.

\- Alors, tu as toujours envie de voler sur un dragon ? lança Emeli à l'adresse de William.

Le concerné, encore trop choqué pour parler, le contenta de lui renvoyer un regard apeuré. Ça, il ne s'imaginait pas du tout les dragons comme ça !

\- Moi, j'aimerais plutôt savoir pourquoi il y avait un dragon ici, déclara Mary avant de s'intéresser à son environnement.

La salle des professeurs était grande et baignée par la chaude lumière des torches allumées le long des murs. Des tableaux étaient accrochés et les personnages qui y étaient peints semblaient les observer avec une grande attention. Une bibliothèque vitrée prenait une bonne partie du mur de gauche. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs se trouvaient dans les vases et répandaient leur fragrance dans la pièce. Une pile de copie était abandonnée sur une table.

Sous les regards des tableaux, ils n'osèrent pas trop bouger. En bon Serdaigle, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux ouvrages de la bibliothèque, qui sembla siffler sa désapprobation après quelques instants. Ils finirent par s'asseoir aux places désertées par leurs trois professeurs et regardèrent le thé refroidir. Le plus angoissant, c'était d'attendre sans avoir aucune nouvelles.

Puis, après une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Chourave échevelée qui sentait le soufre et la fumée.

\- Nous avons réussi à neutraliser le dragon, des Dragonniers vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner à votre salle commune. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

\- Non… Et vous ? Personne n'a été blessé ?

\- Ivan Renshawn, le Préfet en Chef, va devoir être transporté à Ste Mangouste, mais il devrait s'en sortir.

\- Que lui est – il arrivé ?

\- Le dragon l'a attrapé et l'a secoué dans tous les sens. Il va peut –être perdre son bras.

La Professeur de Botanique devait aussi être en état de choc pour donner de telles informations à des élèves. Ceux – ci furent proprement horrifiés en entendant ça et ne posèrent plus de question jusqu'à retrouver –enfin!– leur salle commune. Inhabituellement silencieuse. La plupart des élèves étaient là, regroupés sur les canapés, fauteuils et même sur les tapis.

\- La cabane du garde chasse a brûlé, déclara Anthony Goldstein quand ils s'assirent avec les élèves de leur année. Avec lui dedans.

\- Pardon ? dit Emeli d'une voix soudainement aiguë.

\- On l'a entendu hurler et vu courir vers le lac. Puis plus rien, souffla Padma qui était recroquevillée entre Mandy et Lisa.

\- C'était atroce, renchérit cette dernière.

\- Il y avait un dragon dans le château, révéla alors William. Il a essayé de nous manger, mais on a réussi à s'enfuir.

\- Par contre le Préfet-en-chef doit être transporté à Ste Mangouste…

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis, il fallut aller dormir. Les Préfets poussèrent les plus jeunes dans leurs dortoirs respectifs vu qu'aucun professeur ne semblait décidé à venir les éclairer un peu plus sur la situation.

Mary s'empressa d'attraper Ladon et de le serrer contre elle. Il lui chatouilla le nez du bout de sa langue fourchue et elle s'empressa de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

\- _Tu aurais dû essayer de lui parler Fouchelangue_ , lui fit –il remarquer une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

\- _Ce n'était pas un serpent_ , lui rappela Mary.

\- _Mais c'était un reptile : on parle tous la même langue._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais rencontré de reptiles d'autres espèces…_

\- _Peut –être, mais je le sais ! C'est beaucoup plus simple chez les animaux que chez les humains qui parlent jamais la même langue._

Étonnée, et peu convaincue en réalité, Mary hocha néanmoins la tête pour ne pas vexer Ladon qui pouvait se montrer extrêmement rancunier quand elle le contredisait sur un point dont il était sûr. Et il avait rarement tord.

La fillette était encore secouée de ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle s'endormit et elle cauchemarda de dragons noirs avec des yeux jaunes et fixes pourvus de dents grandes comme ses avant-bras. Et elle courait, courait, sans jamais arriver à le distancer, comme si elle faisait du sur place.

Le lendemain, tous les premières années étaient un peu comateux quand les réveils sonnèrent. Visiblement, Mary n'était pas la seule à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, même si elle doutait que les autres aient rêvé de dragons, à part William et Emeli.

Ils ne furent bien réveillés que quand le directeur se leva de sa chaise en tapant sur son verre avec une cuillère pour capter leur attention au petit-déjeuner.

\- Comme certains d'entre vous en ont été témoin, le château a été le théâtre d'un drame. Un jeune dragon, présent dans le parc, a mis le feu à la maison de notre garde de chasse tandis que celui – ci se trouvait encore à l'intérieur. Hagrid a été transporté à Ste Mangouste pour y subir des soins intensifs. Le dragon est ensuite entré dans le château où il a poursuivi des élèves avant que le Préfet en Chef Renshawn ne s'interpose pour les sauver. Cet acte de bravoure lui vaut aussi malheureusement un séjour d'une durée indéterminée à Ste Mangouste. La Créature a été finalement repoussée par les Professeurs McGonagall, Sinistra et Chourave avant que les dragonniers n'arrivent et ne l'emmène avec eux vers la réserve des Hébrides.

Le murmure qui avait débuté dès qu'il avait pris la parole se mit à enfler jusqu'à devenir assourdissant :

\- Le préfet c'est pas interposé du tout, râla William. On lui a foncé dedans et le temps qu'il se relève le dragon avait changé de cible ! Il a sauvé personne !

\- Quand même, on aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir si les Préfets n'avaient pas été là ! modéra Emeli.

\- Pas du tout : Mary nous a fait passer par un escalier dans lequel il n'aurait jamais pu nous suivre. On se serait sauvés tout seuls !

\- C'est de la mauvaise foi, ça William. Je ne suis pas sûre que je me serais rappelée de cet escalier si le dragon était encore après nous, intervînt Mary.

Le directeur frappa à nouveau sa cuillère sur son verre et le silence revînt peu à peu.

\- Bien, je sais que les derniers événements ont de quoi faire parler, mais j'aimerais pouvoir terminer ce que j'avais à dire ! Des enquêteurs du Ministère accompagnés d'un dragonnier ont été dépêchés sur place. J'aimerais que les élèves directement concernés par l'affaire prennent le temps d'aller leur parler et que les autres laissent ces Messieurs travailler et restent éloignés de la maison de notre garde chasse. Je donne aussi 50 points à Gryffonfor pour Monsieur Renshawn. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne journée.

Aussitôt les discussions éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle, ce qui était assez logique. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors avaient assisté à l'incendie mais n'étaient pas au courant pour le dragon. Quant aux Poufsouffles et aux Serpentards avec leurs salles communes sous terre, ils n'avaient pas été au courant avant d'arriver pour le petit-déjeuner et que la rumeur vienne à leurs oreilles avant d'être confirmée par le directeur.

Quand le courrier arriva, Mary s'attendait à recevoir une lettre de chez elle. Elle était même étonnée que sa mère n'ait pas fait le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard. Mais rien n'arriva. Elle haussa un sourcil incrédule : jamais sa mère ne serait restée muette à ce propos là.

\- Ma tante ne m'a pas non plus envoyé de lettre, déclara Emeli en devinant ce que pensait la rousse. Je crois que nos familles n'ont pas été informées de l'événement cette fois – ci.

Mary fronça les sourcils. Comme ça le corps enseignant de l'école faisait des cachotteries à leurs familles ? Ce n'était pas très intelligent sachant que Dumbledore venait à présent de révéler à tout le monde la présence du dragon. Ça remonterait forcément aux oreilles de leurs parents à un moment où à un autres... Sauf peut -être pour la mère de Mary qui vivait isolée sur son île et ne sortait que rarement. Mais si sa mère l'apprenait quand même, Mary ne serait pas la seule à passer un mauvaise quart d'heure. La Maître des Potions allait sauter sur l'occasion pour rentrer dans le lard au directeur.

En tout cas, elle était soulagée quelque part. Elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer à sa mère que, oui, elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée face à une Créature qui n'avait rien à faire ici et qui avait essayé de la tuer, et que non, elle ne l'avait absolument pas cherché.

\- Miss Potter ! Miss Saddler ! Monsieur Armstrong-Jones !

Les trois première années se firent héler quand ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se retournèrent vers le Professeur McGonagall qui s'approchait rapidement.

\- Le directeur a omis d'en parler, alors je vais m'en charger : je vous accorde à chacun 15 points. Vous avez sauvé la vie de Monsieur Renshawn et peut –être d'autres élèves en venant nous chercher en salle des Professeurs. Autre chose : je sais que vous n'avez pas tout de suite cours. Je vous invite à profiter de ce temps pour rejoindre le dragonnier et les hommes du Ministère et leur parler de ce que vous avez vu.

\- Où sont –ils ? s'enquit Emeli.

\- Près de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils vous attendent.

Au lieu de retourner dans leur Salle Commune, les Serdaigles se dirigèrent donc vers l'extérieur. Il s'arrêtèrent sur le haut de la colline où se trouvait le château. En contrebas, on voyait ce qui restait de la cabane de Hagrid ainsi que quatre personnes qui semblaient sonder le terrain.

Ils descendirent vers eux d'un pas rapide et tombèrent en premier sur un homme avec un certain embonpoint qui tenait un carnet qui avait l'air minuscule entre ses immenses mains.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Remontez au château ! leur ordonna t –il d'une grosse voix menaçante assortie à un regard sévère.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais !

\- Le Professeur McGonagall nous envoie, intervînt William. C'est nous que le dragon a pris en chasse.

\- Et vous êtes encore vivants ? s'étonna un deuxième homme qui s'était approché.

Il était solidement bâtit et habillé en cuir de dragon de la tête aux pieds. Une grande brûlure mangeait la partie gauche de son visage. Son œil de ce côté-là était tout blanc. Il était suivi par une femme avec de grosses lunettes qui avait elle aussi un calepin en main.

\- Une mauvaise expérience avec un dragon, sourit le dragonnier en touchant du bout des doigts sa joue brûlée. Ça arrive. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. S'il n'avait pas été aussi jeune, vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est.

C'était tout à fait rassurant ce qu'il racontait là. Emeli et Mary échangèrent un regard avec un identique sourire crispé sur le visage tandis que William s'exclamait :

\- Un jeune !? C'est une blague ! Il était énorme !

\- Il ne devait pas avoir un mois : les dragonneaux acquièrent la moitié de leur taille adulte en un mois et celui – ci faisait à peine trois mètres au garrot.

Le dragonnier éclata d'un gros rire en voyant leurs airs ahuris avant de brusquement redevenir sérieux et de leur demander de lui raconter comment s'était comporté la Créature ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

\- Hum… Il ne savait donc pas chasser, dit -il avec un air pensif quand ils eurent terminé C'est assez curieux : c'est la première chose que les mères apprennent à leurs petits. A son âge il n'aurait pas dû être aussi maladroit.

Mary marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il était déjà bien assez entraîné à la chasse de son point de vue.

\- Je me demande s'il s'est vraiment perdu et retrouvé ici par hasard, poursuivit le dragonnier à l'intention de l'employée du Ministère qui lui collait au train. Il n'aurait pas survécu seul si c'était arrivé dans les premiers jours de vie et il n'aurait pas été aussi maladroit s'il avait été avec une dragonne plus longtemps. Il aurait su se débrouiller pour chopper trois gamins.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda la femme.

\- Je pense qu'il a été élevé par le garde-chasse.

Ils ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds. C'était totalement illégal !

\- Toutes les traces qu'on a relevées semblent avoir cette cabane comme point de départ. J'ai fait un tour dans la Forêt Interdite et je n'y ai pas relevé de traces qu'aurait pu laisser le dragon et Merlin sait que ce ne sont pas des Créatures discrètes !

L'employé du Ministère prenait des notes frénétiquement et le dragonnier fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur Mary, Emeli et William qui étaient encore sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Vous n'avez pas été mordu, griffé ou brûlé par ce dragon, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, mais c'est pas passé loin.

\- Vous pouvez remercier votre bonne étoile les enfants. La salive des Norvégiens à Crêtes est venimeuse et ils en ont les crocs et les griffes enduis. Et ça rend leur feu particulièrement nocif.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il donna un coup de talon dans un carré d'herbe du potager qui avait été calciné par le feu de la Créature. La terre avait pris une inquiétante teinte vert foncé et dégageait une odeur assez étrange.

\- Il va être impossible de faire pousser quoi que ce soit ici avant des années, leur expliqua le dragonnier. Leur feu est presque l'unique raison pour laquelle la race des Norvégiens à Crêtes a failli s'éteindre vu qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas aux humains en temps normal. Ils marquent leurs territoires par le feu et les hommes en ont eu assez de voir leurs terres partir en fumée et devenir incultivables.

\- Et aujourd'hui, ils font comment ?

\- Ils ont une réserve bien à eux en Roumanie. Ne vous approchez pas des dragons, les jeunes ! Tenez vous le pour dit !

Les trois élèves se firent congédiés de la sorte et retournèrent vers le château sous le regard du gros sorcier qui avait l'air de surveiller qu'ils ne marchaient pas sur des preuves.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi pour Hagrid si c'est vraiment lui qui avait le dragon ? demanda William qui avait tout de même un minimum de sympathie pour l'homme.

\- S'il possédait vraiment ce dragon, il finira à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours, répondit Mary. C'est illégal et très sévèrement puni d'élever ce genre de Créature.

\- Azkaban ? releva le Né-moldu.

\- Le nom de la prison sorcière de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule prison en Grande-Bretagne chez les sorciers ? s'étonna t –il.

\- Pas chez les moldus ? s'enquit Emeli.

\- Non, nous on en a plein.

Mary se désintéressa vite de la discussion de ses deux camarades. Elle préférait se demander comment Hagrid avait pu se procurer une telle Créature. Les gens ne se baladaient pas avec des dragons dans leurs poches ! Et croiser dans la même année un chien tricéphale géant, un troll et un dragon ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Surtout quand ça arrivait dans une école de magie…

Son esprit fut cependant bien vite occupé par autre chose que ce qu'il se tramait dans l'école. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient. La Tour de Serdaigle devînt aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière durant toute la semaine les précédant ce qui était un changement suffisamment étrange pour être noté. On entendait parfois quelques chuchotements, vite éteints d'un "chut!" vigoureux, autrement, le seul bruit était celui des pages tournées. Ceux qui voulaient continuer à faire leurs petites expériences étaient priés de faire ça dans leurs dortoirs où de se trouver une salle de classe vide.

William, qui était décidément bien désinvolte, ne se mit à réviser qu'au dernier moment persuadé de tout réussir facilement. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de ce côté-là.

Et la semaine des examens arriva.

La chaleur était étouffante dans la Grande Salle où les élèves passaient à tour de rôle par année pour les examens écrits. Ils passèrent ensuite individuellement les épreuves pratiques. Ils avaient des plannings très serrés : en une semaine tout Poudlard hormis les années de BUSEs et d'ASPICs devaient être passés à la casserole.

Mary estima avoir dans l'ensemble réussi ses examens. Le professeur Flitwick rit en voyant son ananas danser la célèbre macarena. Le professeur McGonagall lui adressa même un sourire quand elle réussit parfaitement la transformation de sa souris en tabatière. Les contre-sorts qu'elle montra au professeur Quirrell déclenchèrent chez lui un tic nerveux. Sa potion d'Amnésie était d'un bleu un peu trop claire quand elle l'eut terminé, et elle savait que Rogue en profiterait pour lui mettre une note bien en dessous de ce qu'elle méritait. En botanique elle tomba sur les tentaculas et s'en sortit beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. L'histoire de la magie fut une torture et elle avait probablement loupé l'Astronomie vu qu'elle avait annoté ses points cardinaux dans le mauvais sens !

William ressortit de la salle de son dernier examen en sifflotant joyeusement et Emeli lui envoya son livre de métamorphose à la figure avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Apparemment ça ne c'était pas très bien passé pour elle. Le Né-moldu fut le seul Serdaigle de première année à ne pas se faire du mourrons pour ses résultats. Anthony Goldstein finit à l'infirmerie après la dernière épreuve et y resta deux jours entiers pour se remettre du stress. Qu'est ce que ça allait être quand ils passeraient leurs BUSEs !

Mary croyait qu'avec ça, le plus dur était passé. Mais le soir où ils en avaient terminé avec leurs examens un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Dumbledore. Il était absent. Sa place était vide au dîner. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis le début de l'année. Son estomac se tordit et une phrase de sa mère lui revînt en tête " _Il n'arrivera rien tant que Dumbledore sera au château_ ".

\- Mary ? interrogea Emeli en constatant que son amie avait cessé de manger.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas là, répondit –elle.

\- Hum… Ah oui, tiens. Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

\- Dumbledore n'est plus là pour protéger la chose que garde le chien. Si Rogue veut la voler, c'est le moment ! Il faut prévenir quelqu'un !

\- Tu es encore sur ça ? s'enquit Emeli d'un air ennuyé. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que…

\- Faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, je vais prévenir Quirrell : lui il me croira puisque Rogue l'a menacé.

La rousse se leva rapidement et s'élança vers la porte de la Grande Salle sans se retourner. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas non plus à table : elle se précipita vers son bureau bien décidée à sauver la chose, quelle qu'elle soit, que gardait le chien.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	9. I-9 Ca, c'est pour mes parents

_Salut **Seilax** ! En effet, tu as une piste... mais Emeli n'est certainement pas un chat-garou : les seuls garous de l'univers de HP sont les loups pour moi (et ils sont là à cause d'une malédiction de magie rouge qui a mal tourné cf tome 2 de ma trilogie sur les Poufsouffles)._

 _Au départ, j'avais prévu que Norbert le dragon tue quelqu'un donc j'aurais encore pu faire pire. Mais finalement, je me suis ravisée._

 _La voyante n'aurait rien vu de différent **Antig0ne**. La prophétie se serait réalisée même si ça n'aurait pas été de la même manière. On aura des nouvelles de Hagrid d'ici quelques chapitres si tu veux tout savoir. Pour le moment, il se rétablit à Ste Mangouste. _

_Je suis pas vraiment sûre que Mary s'en sorte mieux que Harry en réalité **Mathilde** ! De rien, merci à toi de laisser des reviews :)_

* * *

 _Il y a un chapitre publié sur la Vengeance cette semaine !_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Ça, c'est pour mes parents**

Mary reprit douloureusement conscience. Elle était sur une surface dure et glacial. Son crâne lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que sa cicatrice. Elle grimaça, retrouvant doucement ses sens. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Et quelqu'un parlait. Une voix familière mais étrangère à la fois.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle délimitée par de nombreuses arcades obstruées par des flammes. Il y avait un homme qui se tenait devant un miroir qu'elle ne reconnu que trop bien puisqu'elle l'avait contemplé une nuit entière. Le miroir du Rised. Ce dernier la reflétait d'ailleurs et c'est ce qui dû avertir l'homme qu'elle était réveillée.

Quirrell et son turban pivotèrent. Il n'avait plus sur le visage l'air effrayé qu'il avait abordé toute l'année. Il la fixait, les flammes renvoyant une lueur glacial dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Qu… Que s'est – il passé ? demanda t –elle en se redressant.

Elle tâcha de se rappeler. Elle avait couru vers le bureau du Professeur Quirrell pour l'avertir que Rogue allait voler la pierre. Elle était entrée sans frapper. Et là sa cicatrice avait semblé exploser quand elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec quelque chose accroché à l'arrière du crâne du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un visage qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain et formait une excroissance effroyable.

Mary se jeta précipitamment en arrière en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau de Quirrell juste avant qu'il ne l'assomme. Elle s'écorcha les paumes en les posant sur l'angle d'une marche et chercha désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir, mais il y avait des flammes tout autours d'eux. Et par Merlin, où étaient – ils ?

\- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que la première personne découvrant mon Maître soit toi, Mary Potter, lui dit Quirrel d'une voix glaciale et exempt de bégaiement. Mais qu'importe ! Tu seras un cadeau de bienvenue parfait pour Lui ! L'occasion de me venger pour ce que tu m'as fait dans la Forêt Interdite !

Mary haussa les sourcils devant cette dernière phrase avant de faire le lien entre l'homme et la chose encapuchonnée qui l'avait attaquée. Elle l'avait touché, et ça avait semblé lui faire mal. Et par la suite, Quirrell avait porté une blessure au visage pendant de longues semaines. Maintenant qu'il le lui disait, il était tellement facile de faire le lien entre les deux événements ! Elle avait été stupide de ne rien voir !

Le professeur se détourna, recommençant à fixer le miroir tandis qu'elle restait ébahie. C'était Rogue qui était censé être là ! Puis la peur arriva enfin. Elle avait été kidnappée. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Pas moyen de s'enfuir. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait disparu. Et il avait ce truc immonde à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Ce miroir est la clef qui mène à la pierre, chuchota l'homme. L'épreuve de Dumbledore, la dernière étape avant d'obtenir de ce je suis venu chercher…

Mary se redressa lentement. Rester au sol ne l'aiderait pas. Au moins, debout, elle allait pouvoir courir. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Et l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher. Elle tâtonna ses poches, mais il n'y avait plus sa baguette. Que pouvait –elle faire ? Essayer de gagner du temps, sans doute.

\- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? s'enquit –elle. Qu'y a t –il caché sous la trappe du chien ?

\- La pierre Philosophale petite sotte ! Quoi d'autre ?

La rousse eut une pensée émue pour Emeli. Cette dernière s'était visiblement trompée en pensant que jamais Nicolas Flamel ne confierait sa pierre à quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi vous la voulez ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? répondit –il. Et ça se dit Serdaigle ! Mon Maître a besoin de la pierre pour retrouver une enveloppe charnelle propre. Je me vois la Lui offrir. Mais comment l'atteindre ? Est-ce que je fois casser le miroir ? Y a t –il un mécanisme ?

Son Maître ? Additionnant deux à deux, Mary devina qu'il devait parle de la chose collée sur sa tête et qu'elle avait entraperçue. Il devait vraiment l'aimer, ce Maître, pour lui donner son corps comme ça !

\- Utilise la fille…

Le sang de la fillette se glaça. Une seconde voix, un peu éthérée et étouffée venait de lui répondre. Bon sang ! Le visage sur sa tête parlait !

\- Potter ! Approchez !

Elle s'exécuta sans attendre : elle n'avait pas envie qu'il vienne la chercher car il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à lui faire du mal. Ce qu'elle redoutait tout en sachant que c'était inévitable dans cette situation. Et quand il n'y avait pas de fuite possible, autant avancer vers le danger.

Il lui céda la place au centre du miroir et elle se força à porter son attention sur ce qu'il s'y passait.

La salle entourée de flamme disparue et elle retomba à nouveau face à une des scènes d'un avenir sans Voldemort. Mais soudainement son double plus jeune sembla remarquer qu'elle était là de l'autre côté du miroir alors que jusque là tous les personnages du miroir l'avaient toujours ignorée. Elle se vit se sourire et lever une main. Au bout de laquelle se trouvait une pierre rouge et luisante comme du sang. La plus petite mit la pierre dans sa poche. Et Mary sentit soudainement quelque chose de lourd atterrir dans la sienne.

\- Que voyez vous ?

\- Je vois ce que serait ma vie si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, répondit –elle avec honnêteté.

\- Tu OSES prononcer son nom ?

\- Il est mort, répliqua tranquillement Mary habituée à la réaction.

Mais étrangement, cela arracha un ricanement sombre de la gorge du professeur. Ricanement qui se transforma en rire franc et malveillant qui la fit rapidement reculer hors de sa portée. Quirrell se mit alors à défaire son turban et se retourna pour lui présenter le visage à l'arrière de son crâne. Ce dernier cligna de ses yeux fendus avant de dire d'une voix aiguë :

\- Alors comme ça je suis mort Mary Potter ?

\- Voldemort, souffla t –elle en sentant la terreur pure la glacer et sa cicatrice s'enflammer.

\- Oui. Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? Ombre et vapeur… La seule façon pour moi de subsister est de partager le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement, il reste toujours des gens qui souhaitent m'accueillirent en eux. La Pierre va me permettre de retrouver mon propre corps. Et c'est toi qui va me la remettre car elle se trouve dans ta poche !

\- Jamais !

Comment avait -il pu deviner !? Mary avait peur. Elle était même terrifiée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas après avoir comparé ce qu'aurait été la vie si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé et ce qu'elle était maintenant. Il avait déjà fait suffisamment de mal. Tué trop de monde. Il était hors de question qu'elle participe à son retour de quelque manière que ce soit. Plutôt mourir !

\- Du courage… J'apprécie le courage, sais – tu ? Tes parents en avaient beaucoup. Malheureusement, on ne survit pas avec du courage. Je vois l'écusson de Serdaigle sur ton uniforme. Réfléchis donc. Qu'as – tu à perdre ? Si tu me la donnes, je renoncerais à me venger de toi et je t'intégrerais parmi les miens. Les notions de mal et de bien n'existent pas. La seule chose qui est vraie, c'est le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher.

\- C'est faux ! Ma mère m'a parlé de ce qu'il se passait sous votre règne ! C'est le mal.

\- Ah oui… Ta mère adoptive. Crystall Entwhistle. T'a t –elle jamais dit qu'elle avait autant de sang sur les mains que moi ? Elle aurait pu faire un bon mangemort s'il n'y avait pas eu un petit incident de parcours.

\- MENTEUR !

Mary ne se considérait ni comme turbulente, ni comme bagarreuse. Mais elle refusait de l'entendre dire des choses pareilles sur la femme qui l'avait recueillie et élevée comme son propre enfant. Elle se jeta en avant sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait et sauta pour réussir à frapper le visage. Quirrell, de dos, ne l'avait pas vue venir assez tôt pour réagir suffisamment rapidement.

Elle retomba sur ses pieds et tituba sous la douleur aiguë qui lui avait scié le cerveau lorsqu'elle avait touché Voldemort. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir subit des dégâts. L'endroit où elle l'avait touché était en train de se recouvrir de cloques et devenait noir comme s'il avait été brûlé par son contact. Voldemort et Quirrell poussèrent un cri conjoint.

Comprenant à la vitesse de l'éclair ce qu'il se passait, elle se jeta à nouveau en avant. Mais cette fois, l'homme était préparé et il la frappa de son poing en pleine figure. Elle fut projetée au sol et le goût âcre du sang envahit sa bouche. Il se précipita sur elle et elle attrapa ses chevilles. Nouveau hurlement et il s'écroula. Elle entendit un bruissement. Il tirait sa baguette !

Paniquée, elle lui attrapa les poignets cette fois – ci. Elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Elle se contenta de tendre les mains à l'aveuglette pour le toucher et le consumer lentement. Les hurlements qu'il poussait étaient assourdissant et résonnaient dans la pièce.

Il finit par cesser de bouger, mais il était encore vivant. Elle entendait sa respiration sifflante. Il était penché au dessus d'elle, figé dans sa dernière posture, le corps craquelé et grisâtre comme de la cendre.

Mary s'accorda une seconde avant de glisser hors de sa portée et de se redresser. Quirrell semblait mort. Mais alors d'où venait la respiration… Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il maintenait le corps en vie ? Elle contourna le corps devenu friable et vit qu'effectivement le mage noir la fixait, toujours là.

\- Tu me le payeras, siffla t –il. Mary Potter !

\- Ça, répondit –elle haletante. C'est pour mes parents.

Elle l'avait inconsciemment détruit quand elle avait un an. Elle le fit consciemment cette fois. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le visage. Et il hurla. Encore et encore et elle le regarda jusqu'au bout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la toucher mais elle ne reculerait pas !

Soudainement, quelque chose d'informe et d'à la fois matériel et immatériel sembla sortir du corps et s'envoler. Non sans la traverser violemment. Elle eut l'impression que la chose tentait d'emmener avec elle tous ses organes. Ça fit mal. Et elle cria. Elle tomba en arrière dans une chute qui lui sembla longue. Très longue. Elle avait rejoint les ténèbres avant de toucher le sol.

 **oOoOo**

\- Vous savez que ce poste est maudit et au lieu de vous goinfrer de bonbons au citron, vous feriez bien de faire en sorte que cette malédiction soit levée ! Ou au moins d'engager autre chose que des meurtriers et des mages noirs à ce poste !

Quand Mary reprit conscience, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix de sa mère qui avait visiblement l'air furieuse.

\- Crystall, vous… commença une seconde personne qu'elle identifia comme celle de Dumbledore.

\- J'en ai suffisamment entendu ! Vous êtes la honte des directeurs de cette école !

\- Maman ? appela t –elle en priant pour que sa voix porte suffisamment.

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. C'était comme une grosse envie de vomir. Et les images de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Quirrell et Voldemort lui revenaient. Elle avait besoin que sa mère soit là et vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je vous interdit de vous approcher d'elle, siffla la concernée avant de venir rapidement la rejoindre.

Mary sourit avec soulagement en voyant le visage inquiet se pencher sur elle. Sa mère caressa doucement sa joue intacte et attrapa ensuite sa main avec les siennes pour l'embrasser.

\- Comment te sens – tu ? s'enquit –elle doucement. Dumbledore m'a tout raconté. Ce qu'il s'est passé est totalement inadmissible ! Je n'ose pas imaginer l'horreur que ça a été de te trouver face à Voldemort.

\- Il n'arrivait pas à me toucher, répondit Mary. Quand il me touchait, il était brûlé.

\- Tu es protégée contre lui ma chérie. Il a été incapable de te tuer et il ne peut pas plus te toucher ou te faire de mal directement. Je suis tellement désolée que tu ais eu à vivre ça…

\- Il a… Il a aussi parlé de toi… Il a dit que tu avais autant de sang que lui sur les mains.

Mary n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas assimiler l'image rassurante de sa mère d'adoption à celle cauchemardesque de Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ce genre de chose. L'adulte la regarda sérieusement pendant quelques longues secondes dans un silence qui tordit d'angoisse le ventre de la rouquine.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu les noms dans mon dos ? demanda finalement sa mère.

\- Oui… Une fois.

Mary avait à peine commencé à apprendre à lire quand c'était arrivé. Elle était un jour entrée dans la chambre parentale alors que sa mère n'était pas encore totalement habillée. Cette dernière tournait le dos à la porte quand la fillette était entrée. Et elle avait vu le dos que sa mère cachait toujours soigneusement. La moitié supérieure était recouverte de lignes tracées à l'encre noire. Une longue liste de noms.

\- Ces noms, ce sont ceux des gens qui sont morts parce que je n'étais pas là à temps pour eux, expliqua la Maître des Potions. Ils sont morts à cause de moi en quelque sorte. Tués par des Mangemorts pour la plupart. Je ne peux pas nier Mary, tu comprends ? Ces gens sont morts parce que j'étais trop faible. La guerre est une chose horrible.

Le regard vert de sa mère était teinté d'une profonde tristesse, mais son visage était resté stoïque. Douloureusement stoïque. Ça en révélait plus sur son état d'esprit que si elle s'était mise à pleurer.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota Mary. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Les mots de Voldemort sont du poison, Mary. Un poison qui s'instille lentement dans ton cœur et ton esprit. Il est capable de détourner la vérité jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un mensonge et les mensonges jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'air de vérités. Ne crois jamais un mot de ce qu'il te dit avant d'avoir entendu les deux versions de l'histoire.

La Serdaigle sourit alors plus franchement et sa mère la serra contre elle avec force. Elles passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à discuter tout en mangeant les bonbons qui attendaient sagement le réveille de la fillette au pied de son lit. Sa mère resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'Emeli et William arrivent à l'infirmerie à leur tour. Ils hésitèrent un moment, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre l'air gênés quand ils virent que leur amie n'étaient pas seule.

\- Je vais repartir, intervînt alors l'adulte. Mais si tu as besoin que je vienne, tu n'auras qu'à m'écrire d'accord ? Et tu rentres à la maison d'ici deux semaines quoi qu'il arrive.

\- A bientôt.

\- Sois prudente. Et essaies de profiter de tes derniers jours ici, maintenant que l'école est débarrassée de la vermine.

Mary laissa sa mère l'étreindre encore une fois et la regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Mais William qui se précipita sur son lit dès que l'adulte eut quitté l'infirmerie la détourna rapidement de sa tristesse. Emeli se dépêcha aussi de s'approcher et elle avait avec elle quelqu'un qui acheva de rendre le sourire à la rousse : elle sortit Ladon de son sac.

\- _J'ai eu si peur pour toi,_ lui souffla le reptile tout en se glissant sous sa tenue d'hôpital pour aller se lover dans son cou _. Les humains sont des monstres. Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété._

\- Ton serpent était très agité, m'a appris Emeli. Mais il a semblé comprendre quand je lui ais expliqué ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

\- Ladon comprend parfaitement les humains quand ceux – ci prennent la peine de lui parler.

\- Vaudrait mieux pas que Pomfresh le voit par contre, signala William avant d'embrayer sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de détail. Dumbledore s'était contenté de dire qu'elle avait été blessée en tentant d'empêcher une catastrophe dans laquelle le Professeur Quirrell était impliqué. Mais les deux petits Serdaigles voulaient la version complète et elle la leur donna. La mine sombre, ils s'excusèrent. S'ils l'avaient crue et accompagnée, peut –être que ça se serait passé différemment : Quirrell n'aurait pas pu tous les assommer en même temps et au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait pu avertir un autre Professeur. Là, plus d'une heure était passée avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de son absence. Ils avaient prévenu le professeur Flitwick et quelques temps plus tard Dumbledore revenait à l'école et partait à sa recherche. Ils s'en voulaient beaucoup tous les deux et lui promirent solennellement de toujours l'écouter quand elle dirait des choses qui leur paraissait improbables.

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus, répéta William avec un air terriblement décidé.

Elle les serra dans ses bras, heureuse d'avoir des amis comme eux. Ils avaient fait une erreur, qu'elle pouvait comprendre, et ils promettaient de ne plus recommencer. Et elle leur dit qu'elle ferait pareil.

L'infirmière revînt pour chasser Emeli et William quand ils commencèrent à rigoler trop fort, mais elle ne vit pas Ladon qui passa donc les jours suivants avec Mary. Cette dernière tenta d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises de s'éclipser, mais sans succès : l'infirmière donnait l'impression de ne jamais la quitter réellement du regard.

Emeli et William vinrent la voir quotidiennement. Jonathan passa aussi accompagné de Jaymie qui resta un peu en retrait, l'air de s'en vouloir ce que la Potter ne comprenait pas. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls à la visiter. Terry Boot vînt lui proposer une partie d'échec, et elle soupçonna que c'était surtout pour pouvoir taper dans la réserve faramineuse de bonbons qu'on lui avait offert. Padma, Lisa et Mandy passèrent également pour lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement, même si la dernière, toujours aussi timide qu'en début d'année, se contenta d'un petit sourire en laissant les deux autres parler.

Elle vit aussi, avec beaucoup de surprise, Drago Malefoy. Ils s'étaient certes rapprochés durant l'année, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il viendrait la voir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il ne resta pas très longtemps mais elle le remercia d'être passé et lui proposa quelques chocogrenouilles qu'il accepta avant de repartir.

Samantha resta toute une après-midi à l'infirmerie. Elle avait terminé de passer ses BUSEs et il lui restait une semaine de liberté totale avant de rentrer. Apparemment, la Serdaigle de 5ème année ne cachait pas son envie de devenir Guérisseuse et avait les faveurs de l'infirmière.

\- Je viens l'aider quand il y a du monde, expliqua l'adolescente en attrapant une feuille.

Elle avait entrepris d'apprendre à la rousse comment faire des origamis. Mary eut un peu de mal au début, mais en voyant les prouesses que Sam accomplissait avec une vulgaire feuille de papier, elle s'acharna ce qui l'occupa bien. Aux côtés de la libellule, du cygne et de la licorne que Sam avait laissés là s'étalèrent bientôt des grenouilles par dizaine, des oiseaux, des roses, une tortue et un chien. Emeli revînt une fois avec un sort pour les animer et les trois amis firent des courses d'origami dans l'infirmerie au grand damne de Madame Pomfresh.

Mary dut quand même attendre des jours que le dragon qui tenait lieu d'infirmière la laisse partir. Et encore, elle soupçonnait que ce soit parce qu'un mystérieux admirateur s'amusait à lui envoyer chaque jour un siège de toilette et que Rusard, qui commençait à en avoir assez de devoir les remettre en place, était venu se plaindre.

La Serdaigle savoura le fait de pouvoir à nouveau se balader dans les couloirs et s'empressa de courir jusqu'à sa salle commune. L'énigme fut la plus facile qu'elle avait jamais eu depuis le début de l'année et elle se dit que c'était parce que l'aigle sur le heurtoir était aussi content de la revoir. Elle fut accueillie par quelques cris et même des applaudissements qui la surprirent assez. L'air coupable de William lui apprit qu'il avait dû tout raconter à quelqu'un et que la rumeur de sa confrontation avec Voldemort s'était répandue.

Par la suite, les jumeaux Weasley lui tombèrent dessus au détour d'un couloir et lui demandèrent comment l'infirmière avait réagi en voyant les sièges de toilettes arriver dans son infirmerie. Elle rigola en comprenant qu'ils étaient les mystérieux expéditeurs qui avaient fait tourner en bourrique Mme Pomfresh en envoyant _des choses si peu hygiéniques_ dans son infirmerie nettoyée de fond en comble tous les jours.

\- On va essayer de te faire venir à la maison cet été, lui dit Fred. Je sens qu'on va faire de grandes choses ensemble. Tu as un sacré potentiel.

\- On sait que c'est toi qui a renversé la peinture sur la vieille McGo, expliqua George à mi-voix. Et on avait pas encore eu l'occasion de t'en féliciter.

\- Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je visais Peeves, plaida la rousse.

\- Intentionnel ou pas, c'était brillant !

Le soir du Banquet de fin d'année, tout le monde était bruyant. Durant la journée, un peu plus de 50 points s'étaient rajoutés au sablier des Serdaigles.

\- Personne ne sait qui a fait gagner autant de point à notre maison, lui chuchota Emeli qui avait l'air préoccupée à ce propos.

\- Mais les Serpentards ont eu chaud aux fesses ! On est seulement à 10 points derrière eux à présent ! sourit William. Dommage qu'on ait plus cours : on aurait pu remporter la coupe !

\- William se plaignant qu'on ait plus cours, on aura tout entendu cette année, se moqua Anthony Goldstein qui était son voisin pour le Banquet

\- Dumbledore a sans doute voulu me remercier pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Pierre Philosophale, diagnostiqua Mary sans prêter attention à la remarque.

Cette année encore, les verts et argents virent leurs couleurs parer la Grande Salle lors du dernier Festin. Mary était partagée sur cette victoire. Certes, elle auraient bien aimé que sa Maison gagne. Mais pas au point de ne pas profiter du dernier Festin de l'année. C'est pour ça qu'elle applaudit les grands gagnants avec les autres élèves de Serdaigle. Mais ils furent bien les seuls. Les Poufsouffles semblaient moroses et les Gryffondors quasiment furieux.

\- Ça fait 8 ans maintenant que les Serpentards remportent la coupe, leur expliqua Cho Chang en examinant les plats qui étaient apparus devant eux. Il y a de quoi filer le cafard à n'importe qui.

\- L'an prochain on les aura, promit Mary. Je vais entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch et on les ratatinera.

\- Il n'y a plus ni attrapeur ni gardien l'an prochain et il manquera un poursuiveur, lui apprit Padma assise en face d'elle.

\- Parfais, je visais justement le poste d'attrapeur.

\- Et je deviendrais donc gardien, renchérit William.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu avais encore des problèmes de vol la dernière fois que tu es monté sur un balai, lui rappela Emeli.

\- Je travaillerais cet été !

\- Avec quel balai ? Et tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie devant les moldus : un vol sur balai rentre aussi dans le cadre de la loi.

\- J'avais pas pensé à ça, soupira le garçon en semblant se dégonfler comme un ballon.

\- Je vais essayer de vous faire venir chez moi, leur dit Mary. Ma mère a laissé Fred et George venir, peut –être qu'elle acceptera aussi pour vous.

\- Montre toi convaincante, lui ordonna William avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le lendemain arriva trop rapidement. Les retardataires bouclaient leurs valises. Les livres de la bibliothèque privée des Serdaigles retournaient remplir les étagères qui s'agrandirent un peu pour laisser la place aux nouveaux ouvrages abandonnés par les élèves de 7ème année. La tradition se poursuivait. Les questions du TQ disparurent et le tableau noir le resterait durant les quelques semaines de vacances avant d'être à nouveau l'objet de féroces débats.

Ils se virent remettre les résultats de leurs examens accompagnés d'une feuille leur rappelant que l'usage de la magie était proscrite en dehors de l'école au grand damne de plusieurs élèves qui poussèrent des grognements mécontents.

\- J'ai tout réussi, constata Mary avec un certaine soulagement.

\- Moi aussi, confirma William, ce qui était un scandale quand on savait qu'il n'avait pas travaillé pour ses examens. On échange ? Hé ! Tu as eu un O en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est Quirrell que ça emmerderait sacrément : il t'a entraînée pour te battre contre Voldemort alors qu'il l'avait à l'arrière du crâne… Attends ! Ça veut que c'est Voldemort qui nous a fait cours cette année ?

\- Tu vas trop loin, lui dit Emeli en grimaçant devant le nom du Mage Noir.

\- Et toi, tes résultats ?

\- Ma tante va me dire que je n'ai pas assez travaillé en métamorphose. Elle est copine avec McGonagall et elle m'a dit que s'il y avait une matière où elle ne tolérerait aucune faiblesse c'est la métamorphose.

\- Tu as eu quoi ?

\- Effort Exceptionnel. Elle n'attendait pas moins d'un Optimal.

\- Elle est dure ta tante.

\- Juste avec la métamorphose. Je vais avoir le droit à des cours particuliers tout l'été.

\- C'est bizarre. Je n'ai pas eu O en potion et pourtant ma mère qui est Maître des Potions ne va pas en faire une crise, lui apprit Mary.

\- Personne n'a de O en potion depuis que Rogue est devenu Prof, leur dit Jonathan qui passait par là. Les calèches sont là alors dépêchez vous au lieu de bavarder.

Les trois première année déguerpirent donc en direction des calèches. Les sombrals étaient toujours là, fidèles au poste et elle tapota le flanc de celui qui était attelé à la calèche qui attendait. Il lui jeta un regard blanc assez perturbant et elle se dépêcha de monter avant qu'il ne démarre en l'oubliant là.

Emeli héla Hermione Granger qu'ils croisèrent dans le couloir du train. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil mauvais à William, qui lui tira la langue dès qu'elle eu le dos tourné, Hermione décida de déposer ses affaires dans leur compartiment.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas atterri à Serdaigle, lui confia Emeli qui avait le bulletin de la concernée entre les mains. Avec des notes pareilles, c'est une insulte que tu sois chez les Gryffondors.

\- Les Gryffondors ne sont pas bêtes, s'indigna Hermione.

\- Demandons à Neville Londubat ce qu'il en pense, répliqua William.

\- Ne parle pas de Neville comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un peu de mal qu'on est bête !

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, intervînt Mary. Sinon je lâche Ladon sur vous.

Le serpent siffla un rire en voyant les yeux de Hermione s'agrandir de terreur. Les élèves extérieurs à Serdaigle ne devaient pas être nombreux à avoir remarqué son animal de compagnie si atypique. Pourtant il l'avait accompagnée partout dans le château durant l'année.

Elle croisa Drago Malefoy en revenant des toilettes et il se mit en travers de son chemin. Ils s'observèrent et elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement loquace lorsqu'il était venu la voir à l'infirmerie, mais apparemment il avait trouvé un sujet de conversation.

\- J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs intéressantes, lui dit –il finalement. A propos de toi et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Et ?

\- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as combattu et gagné une fois encore ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que les gens disent. Il n'y a eu aucun combat. Sinon, je serais morte.

Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux, comme s'il ne croyait pas du tout qu'elle ait pu se retrouver face à Voldemort et pouvoir être encore là pour en parler. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et le contourna.

\- Si tu as vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort, lui fit remarquer. Et donc que tu ne l'as jamais tué.

\- Personne n'a jamais affirmé que j'avais tué qui que ce soit. Ils ont dit que je l'avais vaincu et ça fait toute la différence Drago.

\- Il pourrait donc revenir, dit –il.

Ça ressemblait plus à une réflexion personnelle qu'il aurait prononcé à voix haute qu'à une menace. Mais Mary se retourna quand même pour lui faire face et lancer d'une voix ferme :

\- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Personne ne pourra l'en empêcher s'il le veut. C'est le plus puissant mage au monde.

Sur cette phrase, le Serpentard se détourna pour aller rejoindre son compartiment et Mary décida de laisser tomber. Elle avait vu à quel état en était réduit le soi-disant plus puissant mage au monde. D'ici à ce qu'il trouve un moyen d'avoir à nouveau un corps, plus personne ne craindrait de prononcer son nom.

Elle rejoignit son compartiment juste à temps pour aider William a dévaliser la dame au bonbon. Le Né-Moldu voulait à tout prix ramener le plus de choses sorcières chez lui et il y laissa d'ailleurs tout son argent.

\- Comment je pourrais faire pour vous écrire cet été ? s'enquit –il en regardant sa chocogrenouille bondir.

\- Ma mère a des hiboux qui sont dressés pour attendre les réponses, lui apprit Mary. Mais si tu ne les renvoies pas tout de suite, tu devras prévoir un endroit chez toi pour les garder à l'abri du regard des moldus.

\- Nous avons un grand jardin. Les voisins ne verront pas que je garde un hibou dans ma chambre.

Ils essayèrent de trouver le moment idéal des vacances pour passer une semaine ensemble chez l'un d'entre eux. Il s'avéra rapidement que si la rousse n'arrivait effectivement pas à convaincre sa mère, s'en était fini de leurs projets.

Soudainement, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de Londres, toute la promotion de 1ère année de Serdaigle se déversa dans leur compartiment en hurlant. Ce qui manqua de les tuer tellement ils furent surpris. Il s'avéra que le but était de tous se dire au revoir avant de se quitter. Les trois amis se prêtèrent de bonne volonté à l'étreinte et entraînèrent même Hermione avec eux en voyant l'air désolé de celle – ci. Aucun Gryffondor ne semblait jamais venir lui parler.

D'ailleurs, elle quitta le compartiment dès qu'on la lâcha, laissant les 9 sorciers s'entasser ensemble pour les dernières minutes avant l'arrivée. Michael prit garde à ne pas se retrouver à côté de Mary, mais qu'importe !

\- L'an prochain, on remportera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, clama Terry Boot en agitant le poing.

\- Et je serais Attrapeuse, s'exclama Mary.

\- Et moi Gardien ! renchérit William.

\- Et peut –être que vous aurez cessé de hurler alors qu'on est juste à côté, lâcha Michael Corner toujours aussi rabat-joie.

\- Et peut –être que Lisa aura enfin appris à parler normalement ! lança Anthony Goldstein qui semblait se prendre au jeu.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna la concernée.

\- Et peut –être que je ne ressemblerais plus à Parvati en revenant à Poudlard ! continua Padma comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

Ils rigolèrent tous comme des imbéciles et durent se séparer en vitesse pour quitter leurs uniformes de sorcier et revêtir des habits moldus. Ils profitèrent d'être encore dans le train pour faire descendre leurs énormes malles des filets à bagages par la magie et pour les enchanter afin qu'elles flottent derrière eux.

Un embouteillage conséquent se créa dans le couloir, et ils durent attendre que les plus âgés aient quitté le train pour ne pas mourir écrasés entre eux.

Mary chercha du regard sa mère, qui était comme promis au rendez vous. Elle la serra dans ses bras avec un sourire.

\- Maman ? Je pourrais inviter Emeli et William cet été ? demanda immédiatement Mary avec des yeux suppliants.

\- On en reparlera quand j'aurai vu ton bulletin et que tu auras terminé tous tes devoirs.

\- Je te le rappellerais.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

L'adulte réduit et allégea les bagages de sa fille adoptive avant de les ranger dans sa poche. Ils durent ensuite attendre l'autorisation de ressortir du quai. Un vieux sorcier donnait le signal pour que de petits groupes pas trop suspects rejoignent la partie moldue. William se joignit aux deux sorcières.

\- Bonjour Madame Potter, dit –il.

\- En fait, je m'appelle Entwhistle, lui précisa la concernée qui sembla s'amuser de la confusion. Mary est la seule et unique Potter.

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? s'enquit Mary. Je t'avais dit que je vivais avec ma marraine.

\- Ah si ! Désolé. Bonjour Madame Enwhistle.

\- Bonjour William.

\- Mes parents doivent m'attendre du côté moldus, je pense. Ils n'étaient pas là. En fait, est ce que c'est seulement possible pour les moldus de passer sur le quai 9 ¾ s'ils ne sont pas accompagnés d'un sorcier ?

\- Oui. Mais peu s'y risquent : il y a des horaires d'ouverture bien précis de la barrière et beaucoup se sont déjà trompés de mur et retrouvés à l'hôpital avec le nez cassé.

\- C'est embêtant.

La Maître des Potions attrapa un enfant de chaque côté et les tira avec elle pour passer la barrière et rejoindre la partie moldue de la gare. William les remercia avec un grand sourire et les quitta rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut ses parents un peu plus loin. Mary le suivit du regard pour voir la tête des concernés, mais la foule avala le garçon et sa mère la dirigea dans une autre direction.

\- Bonjour Elisabeth, Richard, salua Mary quand elle reconnu les deux personnes à côté desquels ils s'arrêtèrent.

Il s'agissait là des parents de Jonathan qui les avait déjà rejoints. Sa mère était aussi blonde que lui et avait le visage éclairé par un sourire tendre. Elle avait laissé son bras sur les épaules de son fils après l'avoir fermement étreint. Son mari était un grand homme brun qui avait donné à son fils ses yeux bleus lumineux.

Les deux familles discutèrent un moment, histoire que les moldus puissent leur reprocher de ne pas venir les voir assez souvent et qu'ils se mettent d'accord pour que Mary et Cameron aillent passer quelques jours chez les Levis durant l'été.

Les deux sorcières finirent par quitter la gare par transplanage, ce qui ne manqua pas de filer la nausée à Mary. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette impression de se faire rouler en boule puis dérouler.

La plus jeune des deux se mit à courir dès que la désagréable sensation qu'elle allait vomir disparu pour rejoindre rapidement le promontoire où était posté le Phare. Les grandes baies vitrées reflétaient le soleil couchant et elle voyait l'écran de la télévision allumée au travers.

\- Je suis de retour ! cria t –elle en sautant dans l'entrée.

Un cri lui répondit comme un écho et Cameron jaillit du salon pour venir se jeter dans ses bras. Leur père arriva pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et elle râla par principe avant de le serrer à son tour contre elle.

\- Mary, va donc ranger tes affaires. Je veux que ta baguette soit dans son étuis et hors de portée de ton frère pour le reste des vacances, d'accord ?

\- Mais maman…

\- Ça ne sert à rien de l'avoir sur toi si tu n'as pas le droit de t'en servir. A part tenter Cameron pour qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça, protesta le petit garçon.

\- Répète moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux ?

Le concerné se trémoussa, gêné, avant de baisser le regard vers le tapis, manquant le coup d'œil amusé que ses parents échangèrent.

Mary raconta avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard entre janvier et juin (sauf l'épisode du dragon) et se vanta de son bulletin avant de s'étaler devant la télévision, l'une des chose qui lui avait le plus manqué à Poudlard. La magie, c'était bien, mais ça ne pouvait en aucun cas remplacer une télévision. Cameron bouda quand elle l'éjecta de la meilleur place, mais comme il était content de la voir il décida de la lui laisser. Pour cette fois.

Les vacances commençaient décidément très très bien. Demain, elle irait voler. Puis, elle terminerait ses devoirs dans la semaine pour ensuite harceler sa mère afin qu'Emeli et William puissent venir. Mais l'adulte cassa toutes ses belles prévisions quand elle l'envoya au lit sans autre forme de procès alors qu'il était encore extrêmement tôt. Les deux enfants protestèrent, mais elle fut intraitable. Ils se tournèrent vers leur père beaucoup plus laxiste et obtinrent une réponse identique.

Mary traîna les pieds tandis que Ladon se moquait de sa mine défaite. Décidant de se rebeller, elle fit croire à sa mère qu'elle se couchait, attendit dans le noir qu'elle vienne lui dire bonne nuit. Et se releva pour rallumer sa lampe de chevet et commencer un livre qui attendait depuis un moment dans sa chambre. _Flânerie avec le Spectre de la Mort_ par Gilderoy Lockart.

Sa mère avait presque grimacé de dégoût en le lui achetant, ce que la Potter ne comprenait absolument pas. C'était tout simplement formidable. De l'histoire de fond, en passant par le style d'écriture et jusqu'à la bravoure de Gilderoy ! C'était incroyable de se dire que cet homme avait fait tout ça ! Aspirée dans le livre, elle le termina entièrement avant de se coucher à une heure très tardive de la nuit, en pensant à la grasse matinée qui l'attendait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa (mauvaise) surprise, quand une main la réveilla le lendemain à une heure indécente pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer une presque nuit blanche. Elle émergea difficilement, grognant une question comme un ours.

\- Debout, lui dit sa mère. Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial.

\- Veut dormir…

\- Non, tu te lèves. Et pas dans une demi-heure, on a un planning à respecter. Que je n'ai pas à monter une deuxième fois.

Elle lui frotta doucement le dos et repartit quand la fillette grogna son approbation. Mary se tira du lit comme une loque, sifflant à Ladon que c'était un traitement inhumain pour un premier jour de vacance. Mais la menace sous-jacente de sa mère l'avait suffisamment motivée pour qu'elle arrive jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger son petit-déjeuner.

\- On dirait que le réveil est plutôt dur ce matin, ma chérie, lui fit remarquer sa mère en l'embrassant ce qui lui valut un grognement mécontent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? s'enquit Cameron qui sautillait sur sa chaise, tout à fait réveillé, lui.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est une surprise.

\- Où est papa ? demanda Mary en cherchant le concerné.

\- Il est déjà parti. On le rejoindra plus tard.

\- On a même pas le droit à un indice pour trouver ? demanda la fillette que l'excitation de son frère commençait à gagner.

\- Non. Rien du tout. On part à 11h pile que vous soyez prêts ou pas.

\- Je peux emmener Ladon ?

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici pour aujourd'hui. Laisse-le un peu en paix pour une fois.

\- Il serait ravi de venir !

\- L'environnement ne lui plaira pas trop je pense. Allez vous deux ! Moins de papotage, plus de mastication ! Je laisse les retardataires avec Tera.

Motivés à ne pas rester tout seul avec l'une des Elfes de Maison, les deux enfants avalèrent le contenu de leurs assiettes et filèrent à l'étage pour se préparer.

\- Maman ! Comment doit –on s'habiller ? brailla Mary.

\- Comme des moldus. Il va faire chaud alors ne te couvre pas trop ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir y aller en caleçon Cameron !

Il y eut un cri de déception qui informa Mary que son frère avait vraisemblablement imaginé le faire. Elle finit par choisir une robe au hasard.

\- J _e me demande de quoi il peut s'agir,_ dit –elle à Ladon. _Maman ne nous fait pas souvent ce genre de surprise._

\- J _e sais déjà ce que c'est,_ lui répondit le reptile lové sur le bord de la fenêtre en train de prendre le soleil. _Et elle a raison : je ne veux pas y aller._

\- _C'est vrai ? Dis le moi !_

 _\- Non. Ta mère ne fait déjà que me tolérer ici, je ne vais pas gâcher sa surprise._

 _\- Maman ne te ferait jamais de mal._

 _\- Je lui rappelle de mauvaises choses. Elle ne m'aime pas._

\- _C'est ça ce que tu fais quand tu te balades sans moi ? Tu écoutes aux portes ?_

 _\- Je n'espionne rien. Je suis simplement si discret qu'ils ne m'entendent pas et ne s'interrompent pas._

 _-_ _Et très modeste aussi,_ ricana la rousse. _Je n'ai même pas le droit à un tout petit indice sur le lieu où je vais ?_

Le serpent se redressa et sembla la jauger. Elle lui renvoya un petit regard suppliant et il céda. Ladon était beaucoup plus sensible que sa mère à ses yeux de chien battu, c'est un fait.

\- _C'est un endroit bruyant_ , lâcha t –il finalement.

\- Hein ? C'est tout !? C'est censé m'aider ?

\- Mary ?

La Maître des Potions se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et paraissait extrêmement sérieuse. Elle s'approcha de sa fille avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Écoute moi attentivement. Normalement tu ne me quitteras pas aujourd'hui. Et il n'y a aucun risque, d'accord ?

\- Oui ? répondit la fillette sans comprendre pourquoi elle lui disait ça.

\- Toutefois, après ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard le mois dernier, je me dois de prendre toutes mes précautions. Alors je vais te demander de prendre ta baguette avec toi.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie !

\- Je sais, et je ne te demande pas d'en faire. Prudence étant mère de Sûreté, je préférerais quand même que tu l'aies sur toi au cas où. Que tu puisses te défendre s'il le faut.

La rousse fronça les sourcils. C'était inquiétant de lui affirmer qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger si c'était pour lui dire d'emporter quand même sa baguette avec au cas où. L'adulte passa son pouce sur son front plissé et sourit :

\- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a normalement aucun risque. Sinon je ne vous emmènerais pas là bas. Tu n'auras pas à t'en servir.

\- Et si je dois quand même le faire ?

\- Alors n'hésite pas. Je m'occuperais du Ministère et de cette Loi. Mais que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu fanfaronnes où que tu joues avec. C'est là comme une botte secrète.

Mary hocha la tête sérieusement. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa marraine faisait ça. Ça lui arrivait souvent d'exagérer les dangers potentiels, sans même se rendre compte que ça avait le don d'inquiéter les gens pour rien.

L'heure de partir arriva rapidement après ça. Mary déposa un gros bisou mouillé sur le museau de son serpent qui siffla avec mauvaise humeur : il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Cameron était déjà en bas avec une casquette vissée sur la tête et Mary subit rapidement le même sort avec en prime une grosse couche de crème solaire faite maison. Cameron avec ses origines espagnoles de part sa mère attrapait rarement des coups de soleil, mais elle, avec sa peau de rousse, y était prédisposée.

Ils utilisèrent ensuite la cheminée jusqu'au Ministère de la magie. Les deux enfants regardèrent partout autours d'eux : c'était la première fois qu'ils y venaient. C'était grand, brillamment éclairé, impressionnant. Ils passèrent devant une immense fontaine où quelques pièces destinées à la collecte pour Ste Mangouste traînaient.

Ils auraient bien aimé s'attarder mais leur mère, qui les tenait si fermement par la main qu'elle devait leur couper le sang, ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle les tira avec elle dans un ascenseur.

\- Maman, pourquoi il y a des avions en papier ? demanda Cameron qui fixait lesdits avions qui attendaient patiemment près du plafond.

\- Ce sont des notes de services. Ça évite aux gens de se déplacer.

\- Il y a quoi au niveau 6 ? s'enquit Mary qui avait vu l'étage choisit par la sorcière.

\- Le Département des Transports Magiques. On va prendre un Portoloin.

La femme chargée des Portoloins avait l'air de mortellement s'ennuyer. Elle avait des cheveux blonds vénitiens et sembla soulagée en les voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour Mrs… Edgecombe, la salua l'adulte en déchiffrant le nom sur son badge. Nous sommes là pour le Portoloin de 11h15.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Lady Entwhistle, et ses deux enfants, c'est cela ?

\- Exactement.

\- Par ici.

Elle les fit passer par la porte derrière son bureau qui les mena vers une toute petite salle où se trouvait juste un piédestal sur lequel était posé un vieux stylo moldu.

\- Tout le monde connaît le principe du portoloin ? s'enquit l'employée.

\- Non, répondirent les enfants.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est très simple. Il vous suffit de toucher le portoloin que voici. Vous allez vous sentir aspirer. Le voyage ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes et vous allez arriver dans une zone sécurisée prédéfinie par le Ministère de la Magie. Votre mère vous indiquera quand il vous faudra lâcher le Portoloin. Veillez à ne pas le faire avant son signal car l'atterrissage peut –être assez violent. Vous avez tout compris ?

\- Oui !

\- Très bien. Vous partirez d'ici une demi-minute.

\- Tout le monde attrape le stylo, ordonna leur mère en montrant l'exemple. Merci Mrs Edgecombe.

La concernée leur sourit avant de rapidement sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte. L'adulte se mit soudainement à compter :

\- Trois… Deux… Un… C'est parti !

Et comme si l'objet l'avait entendu, le transport commença. Mary sentit un crochet lui attraper le nombril et ils décollèrent, tirés droit vers le plafond. Sauf qu'ils ne le touchèrent jamais. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être en apesanteur. Tout devînt brièvement blanc et Cameron lâcha un cri quand soudainement le sol sembla s'approcher à toute vitesse.

\- Ne lâchez pas encore, ordonna leur mère en observant ledit sol qui s'approchait quand même fichtrement vite.

\- Maintenant ? demanda Mary.

\- Non.

\- Et là ?

\- Toujours pas.

Sauf que Cameron n'écoutant déjà rien en temps normal n'allait pas pouvoir obéir alors qu'il avait peur. Il lâcha tout de même. Et tomba en hurlant.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? soupira sa mère. Mary, on lâche à trois. Un. Deux… Trois ! Lâche le stylo !

Fermant les yeux, la rousse s'exécuta. L'hameçon disparut de son nombril. La gravité reprit alors ses droits et elle se sentit chuter. Elle cria à son tour. Pour atterrir dans l'herbe immédiatement. Ça n'était pas le plus doux des chocs, mais ça ne lui occasionnerait aucun bleu. Au contraire de son frère qui gémissait un peu plus loin.

Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir sa mère se poser à l'écart, tout en douceur et sur ses deux pieds. Cette dernière s'assura que la fillette allait bien avant de se tourner vers son frère. Il était vraisemblablement très mal tombé et son poignet n'avait pas résisté à la chute.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on t'avait dit ? soupira la sorcière. Fais moi voir ça.

Elle palpa un moment l'articulation avant de sortir sa baguette et de régler le problème d'un simple sort qui fit quand même sacrément blanchir le visage du garçon.

\- Que s'est – il passé ? demanda une nouvelle voix.

\- Papa !

\- Salut ma puce.

\- Cameron n'a pas écouté comme d'habitude, lui apprit sa femme avant de se repencher vers le petit garçon. Je vais encore te mettre une attelle. Si tu la gardes bien toute la journée sans trop appuyer sur ton bras, ça devrait suffire pour ton poignet. Fais attention, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

Mary s'autorisa alors à regarder autours d'eux. Ils se trouvaient perdus dans la nature sur une montagne et la vallée en contrebas était peuplée de maisons qui semblaient minuscules à cette altitude. Un soleil de plomb s'abattait sur eux et elle remercia mentalement sa mère pour la crème solaire et la casquette. Sinon, elle serait devenue aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse en moins d'une heure.

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda Mary qui ne reconnaissait aucun élément du paysage.

\- En Autriche, lui apprit son père.

\- Pourquoi est – on là ?

\- Tu verras. Venez, on va encore monter plus haut. On pique-niquera une fois au sommet.

Débuta alors une ascension qui aurait pu être courte et facile s'ils avaient eu de l'entraînement. Mary commença à haleter après une dizaine de minute. A côté de ça, les escaliers de la tour Serdaigle ou de la Tour d'Astronomie étaient une promenade de santé ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui se laissait à moitié traîner par leur père. Étonnamment, la seule qui ne paraissait pas souffrir du dénivelé était leur mère. Pourtant, être Maître des Potions n'offrait pas beaucoup de temps pour travailler son endurance…

Mais l'ascension valait la peine : le panorama était magnifique. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre pour manger les bons petits plats préparés par la maîtresse de maison. Sorcellerie oblige, ils eurent le droit à un vrai repas plutôt qu'à des sandwichs. Après manger, ils s'accordèrent même le luxe d'une sieste. Puis arriva enfin le moment de la surprise.

Ils redescendirent de l'autre côté du pic et après un petit quart d'heure de marche, arrivèrent en vue de leur objectif. Mary sentit ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise. Est-ce-que c'était… ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	10. I-10 La tante Aileen

_Merci **Millon**! Je suis contente de constater que même sans connaître la vie de la marraine de Mary l'histoire plaise ! J'avais peur au début de mettre trop de référence à mes autres fics et de perdre les gens. _

_Merci **Maxine 3482**! Je ne sais pas encore vraiment quels couples vont se former dans ma fic et j'ai un peu de temps pour y penser : ils n'ont que 12 ans pour le moment. De toute façon, je ne donnerais pas d'indices XD Ce serait de la triche. _

_Tu n'es pas très loin **Guest**! Mais non, ce n'est ni du Quidditch, ni un parc d'attraction. Dommage X)_

 _Hello **ange**! Il faut voir que Mary est une gamine de 12 ans et qu'elle n'a pas eu une enfance pourrie comme Harry qui l'aide quand même bien de ce côté là je pense. Et puis, si Molly Weasley et des dizaines d'autres sorcières croient à ce qu'écrit Lockart, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle, elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau ! On l'oublie souvent, mais beaucoup de gens ont été bernés par Lockart. Pour preuve, dans le tome 5 on apprend qu'il reçoit toujours des lettres de ses admirateurs...  
_

 _Salut **Mathilde**! Tu sais, il suffit de mal positionner ses mains et qu'elles atterrissent sur le coin de la marche qui n'est pas toujours arrondi pour que ça fasse mal. C'est du vécu et non, ce n'était pas fait exprès. _

_C'est mon petit côté sadique qui ressort avec la fin du dernier chapitre XD Et non : ils n'ont pas de famille en Autriche que je sache. Celle de Crystall était espagnole.  
_

 _Mary et Harry ont en effet quelques similitudes **adenoide**! C'est normal : après tout ils restent la même personne. _

_Je pense que Severus n'a pas envie de retomber dans la même spirale infernale que son amitié avec Lily. Il pense que ça va le faire souffrir s'il s'attache à Mary et il n'en a pas envie. Il préfère se montrer antipathique : ça le rassure en un sens._

 _J'ai toujours trouvé que l'histoire se finissait trop bien pour Hagrid et son dragon. Et personnellement, je trouve que c'est quand même un peu mérité ! Et Mary n'a pas fini de mettre son nez là il ne le faut pas XD_

 _Merci **Guest** numéro 2 ! J'ai l'impression que le fait que Dante passe la barrière du quai 9 ¾ gêne beaucoup de gens XD En fait, pour moi la barrière n'est pas un mur qui a été transformé par la suite en un passage par le Ministère, mais une absence de mur qu'on a ensuite fermé avec un sort la faisant ressembler à un mur. Dans ce cas, Dante peut passer la barrière entre les quais même quand celle-ci est fermée pour les sorciers ! Je sais pas si je m'exprime bien... N'hésite pas à me le dire si tu n'as pas compris. _

* * *

_Il y a un chapitre de publié sur la Vengeance !_

 _Pour l'hippo-ball, c'est un sport que j'ai créé et qui est inspiré du horse-ball._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **La tante Aileen**

L'endroit était incroyable. Niché au creux de toutes ces montagnes se trouvait un petit pan d'herbe qui ne paraissait pas bien grand au milieu de ce paysage. Et tout autours, plantés dans les racines des pics rocheux se trouvaient des gradins qui commençaient à être noirs de monde. La petite famille entendait la musique monter jusqu'à eux et de grandes bannières flottaient sous un vent magique.

\- On va voir un match de Quidditch ? s'excita Cameron.

\- Non, regarde mieux, l'encouragea son père.

Mary repéra alors les buts dudit terrain. Au lieu d'en avoir trois, il y en avait quatre échelonnés à hauteur croissante. Le premier des anneaux était presque au sol et le dernier bien plus haut que ceux destinés au Quidditch. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, et avisant les hippogriffes sur les bannières, elle poussa soudainement une exclamation victorieuse :

\- C'est de l'hippo-ball !

\- Bien vu ma chérie. C'est la finale internationale qui va opposer les Tornades de l'Est qui représentent les États-Unis aux Shinigamis de Kyoto pour le Japon.

\- Les Tornades de l'Est ? répéta Mary. Mais c'est l'équipe de tante Aileen !

Sa mère avait une petite sœur et cette dernière avait vécu au Phare le temps de finir sa scolarité à Salem. En début d'année dernière elle s'en était allée pour devenir joueuse professionnelle d'Hippo-ball et Mary ne l'avait plus revue depuis. Elle donnait rarement de ses nouvelles, ce qui laissait de nombreuses occasion à la chef de famille de râler.

\- Elle est même passée capitaine en début de saison, sourit la Maître des Potions. Elle nous a invités à venir la voir, je cite, "mettre une raclée" à leurs adversaires.

Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres de Mary. Quand elle allait raconter ça à ses amis ! L'Hippo-ball n'était pas un sport aussi populaire que le Quidditch et ne se pratiquait pas en Angleterre mais vu ce qu'elle en avait déjà entendu ça promettait du spectacle.

La famille Entwhistle s'installa dans la partie des tribunes réservée aux familles et aux gens importants. Ils eurent donc une place de choix pas très loin du commentateur du match.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, Sorciers et Sorcières de tout âge, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette finale internationale d'Hippo-ball qui va opposer les tenants du titre les Shinigamis de Kyoto aux Tornades de L'Est. Nous allons savoir aujourd'hui qui sont les champions du monde ! Alors ? Les Shinigamis conserveront – ils leur titre ?

Il y eu un grand OUI crié par une bonne moitié de stade. Apparemment les supporters des deux équipes s'étaient déplacés en masse et en quantité à peu près équivalente. Il n'y avait pas moins de monde que s'il avait s'agit d'une finale de Quidditch.

\- Très bien ! Accueillons tout d'abord les Shinigamis de Kyoto !

Il y eut un grand coup de canon et l'équipe de 5 s'élança dans les airs sous les applaudissements. En formation, ils firent le tour du stade, montés sur leurs hippogriffes qui agitaient sauvagement la tête. Ces derniers ressemblaient à des pandas avec leurs corps blancs et leurs pattes noires tout comme le contour de leurs yeux et leurs oreilles.

\- On retrouve les Shinigamis montés sur leurs hippogriffes asiatiques qui ont la particularité d'être blanc et noir. Chaque équipe a ses préférences en matière de race comme vont nous le montrer les Tornades de l'Est qui entrent maintenant.

L'équipe concernée arriva au galop sur le terrain. Les joueurs habillés en gris étaient montés sur des hypogriffes avec des plumes allant d'un gris bleutés à bruns sauf un: celui de la capitaine.

\- C'est tante Aileen ! s'exclama Mary en se penchant pour l'appeler comme si elle pouvait l'entendre depuis le milieu de terrain. Tante Aileen !

\- Je vous rappelle que les Tornades reviennent de loin ! L'équipe avait en effet perdu durant les présélections mais elle a réussi à se qualifier lors du tournoi de repêchage au prix d'un changement de capitaine et de méthode en cours de saison. On retrouve d'ailleurs la nouvelle capitaine Aileen Entwhistle montée sur son hippogriffe polaire qui salue la foule comme si le terrain lui appartenait déjà.

L'hippogriffe mentionné était plus petit et plus massif que les autres et était aussi blanc que la neige recouvrant la banquise. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que le moment où il serait évoqué, il déploya soudainement ses ailes qui semblaient gigantesques par rapport à sa taille et faisaient miroiter la lumière. D'un puissant battement, il s'envola, et l'équipe suivit avant d'offrir au public quelques cascades aériennes qui déclenchèrent une marée d'applaudissements.

\- Hé bien ! Ils semblent motivés pour ce match ! Je sens que la partie va être serrée cher public ! Les deux équipes se mettent en place pour le début du match tandis que les capitaines rejoignent l'arbitre au centre pour se serrer la main. Je rappelle que la première balle revient aux tenants du titre, les Shinigamis !

Effectivement, la femme montée sur l'hippogriffe blanc et noire repartit avec à la main une balle coincée dans un harnais munit d'anses afin de la rendre plus préhensile, comme dans la version moldue qui avait inspiré le jeu.

\- Les équipes sont en place ? Attention ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Go !

Les hipogriffes bondirent dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné et la balle se mit à voler d'un joueur à l'autre. L'un d'entre eux resta toutefois près des buts pour chaque équipe.

\- Le cognard a également été lancé ! Je rappelle pour les nouveaux venus, je sais qu'il y en a, que le cognard ne tient pas ici le même rôle qu'au Quidditch. Il a été programmé pour éviter les joueurs et être beaucoup plus rapide. Pourquoi ? Parce que la personne qui réussit à s'en saisir pour marquer un but fait gagner dix points à son équipe ! Encore faut –il arriver à l'attraper ! Comme Akiharu vient de nous le démontrer, ce n'est pas une tâche facile !

Mary cessa rapidement de prêter attention aux paroles du commentateur. Elle préféra se focaliser sur le match et regarder les hippogriffes évoluer sur le sol et dans les airs. La coordination qu'ils avaient avec leurs cavaliers était tout simplement extraordinaire ! Elle avait l'impression que certains communiquaient par la pensée ! Les passes se faisaient bien plus rapidement qu'au Quidditch.

\- Manaka Tanaka vient d'attraper le cognard ! La capitaine pourrait presque remporter la victoire si elle arrive à le placer ! Pour le moment, les deux équipes sont au coude à coude ! Elle feinte la capitaine adverse mais les Tornades n'ont pas l'air d'abandonner pour autant. Millers se précipite et… Aïe ! Ça doit faire mal ! Les hippogriffes se percutent de plein fouet ! Smith essaye de faire lâcher le cognard à Tanaka mais elle refuse de céder ! Elle arrive à se dégager et enchaîne avec un tonneau. Il n'y a plus que le gardien pour la stopper ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! Le score est à présent de 5 à 15 ! Voilà qui va être difficile à rattraper pour les Tornades !

La mi-temps arriva suite à ce but et le stade explosa en commentaires. Beaucoup de gens pensaient apparemment que le match était terminé avec ces 10 points de différence. A moins que les Tornades n'arrivent à marquer eux aussi avec le cognard ce qui serait réellement exceptionnel.

\- Si vous voulez aller aux toilettes les enfants, c'est le moment, leur fit remarquer leur mère.

Cameron sauta sur l'occasion et attrapa la main de son père avec un enthousiasme suspect. Mary jeta un coup d'œil au terrain, mais les joueurs étaient retournés dans leurs vestiaires pour les 15 prochaines minutes.

\- Tu penses que l'équipe de tante Aileen va pouvoir remonter au score ? demanda t –elle.

\- S'il y a bien une chose qu'Aileen a à cœur, c'est l'hippo-ball. Je mettrais ma main au feu que ça ne va pas en rester là.

La rousse attendit patiemment que le match reprenne. Son frère arriva avec une mine superbement satisfaite et son père avec un air blasé. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi en voyant la petite figurine d'hippogriffe blanc et animée qui trônait sur son épaule.

\- Tu lui as encore cédé ? s'agaça immédiatement leur mère en envoyant un regard noir à son mari.

\- Ça lui faisait plaisir, lui répondit le concerné sans s'émouvoir. Tiens, Mary.

La petite attrapa avec curiosité la petite boule en verre que lui tendit son père et quand elle la secoua, perplexe, elle vit les scènes les plus spectaculaires du match se rejouer.

\- Elle se complétera au fur et à mesure du match, lui apprit son père alors qu'elle souriait.

\- Tu es irrécupérable. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de plus de jouets !

\- Et c'est reparti pour la deuxième partie de ce match de finale internationale ! annonça le commentateur alors que les joueurs revenaient sur le terrain. L'équipe japonaise n'a pas changé de composition, en revanche une substitution a été faite dans celle des américains. Millers a été remplacé Wilson, l'ancien capitaine des Tornades qui a laissé place à Entwhistle au cours de l'année. Nous verrons si cela va payer ! Le match reprend dans… Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Go !

Les hippogriffes bondirent avec la même célérité qu'au début, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été fatigués par la première phase du jeu. Mais ce fut très différent. Les buts s'étaient enchaînés au début. Là, il n'y en eut qu'un seul de marqué par les Tornades, élevant le score à 15-6. Les japonais préféraient rester en défense et ils avaient tout à gagner en faisant ça.

\- Et c'est une fois de plus une démonstration magistrale de la défense de Susanoo dont le secret est bien gardé depuis des générations par le pays du soleil levant ! Les Tornades semblent déjà avoir perdu. Il reste moins de 5 minutes de jeu Mesdames et Messieurs !

Il y eut un cri de mécontentement dans les tribunes du côté des supporters des Tornades. Cameron se mit à hurler des encouragements avec eux, vite suivit de Mary et leur père finit par les imiter. Seule leur mère et épouse ne bougea pas, observant le match les bras croisés.

\- La capitaine Enwthistle fonce sur la défense des japonais en prenant la tête d'une offensive en flèche. A quoi s'attend t – elle ? Une attaque aussi basique ne parviendra jamais à briser la défense Susanoo !

L'hippogriffe blanc prit de plus en plus de vitesse, distançant ses collègues et faisant s'agiter la défense adverse. Un choc à cette vitesse pourrait être fatal. A quoi jouait -elle ? Mais, alors que la collision allait arriver et que tout le monde fermait les yeux par réflexe, il n'y eut aucun cri. Mary rouvrit les yeux… et constata que sa tante n'était plus en selle. Paniquée, elle la chercha du regard. Normalement, ça ne devait pas arriver ! Les joueurs étaient soigneusement attachés à leurs selles grâce à un harnais.

Elle finit par la repérer. Elle n'avait pas été désarçonnée. Au contraire, elle avait volontairement bondit du dos de son partenaire à plume. Elle avait du coup attrapé le cognard passant au dessus des japonais. Ce dernier continua sa course une seconde avant de devenir aussi inactif qu'une balle normale, ce pour quoi il était enchanté.

La capitaine des Tornades de l'Est chuta un bref instant avant de prendre appui sur la croupe de l'un de hippogriffe adverse et de bondir une nouvelle fois. Sa monture blanche surgit alors d'en dessous et la rattrapa. D'un battement d'aile formidable, il reprit sa course. De l'autre côté de la défense infranchissable des Shinigamis.

\- ET LES TORNADES VIENNENT DE MARQUER ! Mesdames et messieurs quelle action ! MAIS QUELLE ACTION ! LE SCORE EST DE 16 A 15 EN FAVEUR DES TORNADES !

Un vent de panique sembla souffler sur l'équipe japonaise. Mais repasser aussi rapidement à l'offensive fut mal aisé. Essentiellement parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas préparés à un tel retournement de situation : ils avaient gagné avec cette stratégie l'an dernier. Et ce, sans compter que la balle se trouvait en possession des Tornades qui ne leur laissèrent pas l'occasion de la reprendre. La fin du match fut sifflée.

\- Nous avons un gagnant ! Les Tornades de l'Est deviennent les nouveaux champions de monde d'Hippo-ball !

L'équipe concernée fut rejointe par tout les remplaçants et ils firent un tour d'honneur à 10, frappant dans les mains tendues du public tandis que leurs montures poussaient des cris de victoire en gonflant leurs poitrails d'un air orgueilleux.

La remise de la coupe fut faite dans la foulée tandis que des confettis tombaient comme de la neige sur le stade. Aileen la reçut avec un immense sourire sur le visage avant de l'agiter au dessus de sa tête comme pour être certaine que personne ne manquerait sa victoire.

\- Venez !

Mary jeta à sa mère un regard incrédule.

\- Quoi ? Mais… tenta t – elle de protester.

Mais l'adulte refusa d'écouter et fut inflexible. Mary suivit avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Elle aurait tellement préféré attendre la toute fin de la cérémonie ! Elle remarqua cependant bien vite qu'au lieu de les diriger vers la sortie du stade sa mère les entraînait vers l'intérieur… Elle montra un passe à un vigile et ils purent entrer dans les vestiaires de l'équipe où se trouvait aussi l'écurie.

\- Crystall !

Le cri, joyeux, retentit dans le couloir entre les box où attendaient les hippogriffes des remplaçants. Mary se tourna en même temps que les autres pour voir une jeune femme vêtue de l'uniforme gris des Tornades courir vers eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux rieurs de la même couleur. Elle tomba dans les bras de la Maître des Potions qui la serra avec un sourire contre elle.

\- On a gagné !

\- Je sais Aileen. Félicitations. C'était un superbe match !

\- Salut les enfants ! Salut Dante ! s'exclama ensuite la capitaine des Tornades. Thorondor*, vient dire bonjour !

Le concerné n'était autre que l'hippogriffe polaire de la jeune femme. Il était beaucoup plus impressionnant de près. Mary se souvenait avoir joué avec lui quand il faisait encore la taille d'un chien et qu'Aileen l'avait ramené de Salem. Il avait tellement grandi que c'était quasi irréel de penser qu'il s'agissait de la même créature !

La matriarche Entwhistle s'inclina sans hésitation et il lui répondit rapidement, fermant ses yeux bleus de contentement quand elle le grattouilla sous le bec.

\- Le secret, c'est d'être respectueux et de vous incliner profondément. Ne baissez pas le regard si vous croisez le sien. Et surtout n'insultez jamais un hippogriffe : ce sont des animaux très fiers qui pourraient très bien vous attaquer pour un mot de travers, leur apprit rapidement Aileen avant que sa monture ne se tourne vers eux.

Mary fut la première à s'exécuter. Elle tenta d'imiter tant bien que mal la révérence gracieuse de sa mère d'adoption, et y échoua assez lamentablement, mais ça sembla suffire puisque la Créature lui rendit son salut avant de se mettre à sautiller autours d'elle. Ce qui la fit éclater de rire : il se comportait exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble quand il était petit.

\- Il est content de te revoir, lui dit Aileen avec un sourire.

\- Il me reconnaît, devina Mary avec un certain étonnement.

\- Bien entendu : les hippogriffes sont au moins aussi intelligents que susceptibles.

Cameron voulut monter sur l'hippogriffe dès qu'il put s'en approcher et obtînt au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde l'autorisation. Mais il fallut d'abord attendre que les Créatures et leurs cavaliers passent sous la douche pour se rafraîchir. Ils attendirent avec une certaine impatience, regardant les autres familles qui avaient eu le droit d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

Finalement, ils retournèrent sur le terrain à présent vidé de son public. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un des joueurs de l'équipe adverse était déjà sur place. C'était une femme plutôt grande pour une asiatique. Fine comme une brindille. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses étaient attachés très haut à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle s'avança vers eux dès qu'elle les vit. Aileen fit de même en la voyant et tout le monde regarda les deux femmes s'affronter du regard.

\- Beau match Entwhistle, dit la japonaise avec un accent à couper au couteau.

\- Beau match Tanaka, rétorqua la concernée.

Elles se fixèrent méchamment encore une seconde avant qu'Aileen ne se mette à glousser et qu'un sourire apparaisse sur les lèvres de son homologue. Elles s'étreignirent avec force et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait compris ce qu'ils se passait, elles commencèrent une conversation enthousiaste en japonais. D'après les grands gestes qu'elles faisaient, elles parlaient visiblement du match qui venait de se dérouler.

\- Tante Aileen parle japonais ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Elle faisait parti d'un programme d'échange scolaire à Salem : elle en a profité pour aller au Japon. Tanaka était sa correspondante et elles sont restées amies après ça, lui expliqua son père puisque sa femme était occupée à dévisager la japonaise avec curiosité.

La capitaine des Shinigami de Kyoto finit par se retirer et Aileen revînt vers eux pour emmener Cameron puis Mary dans les airs sur son hippogriffe qui semblait décidément increvable.

\- Tiens, écarte les bras, lui ordonna la joueuse d'Hippo-ball une fois qu'elles furent haut dans les airs.

Après une hésitation, Mary tendit les mains et sentit l'air courir dessus. C'était impressionnant de se dire qu'ils étaient en suspension dedans. Ce n'était pas du tout comme sur un balai.

\- Tu sens les courants ? lui demanda sa tante. Regarde comme les ailes de Thor bougent et s'adaptent à ses plus infimes variations. Laisse tes mains se faire porter.

Elle survolèrent ainsi le stade avant de remonter en large cercle presque jusqu'aux sommets des montagnes entourant ce dernier.

\- Un peu de sensations forte ? lui proposa la capitaine de Tornades de l'Est.

\- Oui !

\- Serre bien tes jambes et n'arrache surtout pas de plumes. Allez mon beau, montre nous ce que tu as dans le ventre.

L'hippogriffe sembla parfaitement comprendre le message. Il plongea soudainement vers le sol, repliant les ailes après une dernière impulsion. Mary ne put s'empêcher de hurler tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers les petites formes qu'étaient Cameron, et ses parents au sol. Si Aileen n'avait pas été là pour la retenir, elle aurait sans doute été désarçonnée puisqu'elles chevauchaient sans selle.

Mary tituba un peu en retrouvant le sol et sa mère s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Je vais bien. C'était juste un peu effrayant. Mais génial !

\- Cameron a tellement crié en te voyant faire qu'on aurait dit que c'était lui sur Thorondor, plaisanta son père.

\- C'est pas vrai d'abord ! s'exclama le concerné en boudant.

Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait été complètement terrifié à l'idée que l'animal ne s'écrase au sol et ne tue sa sœur et sa tante !

Ils ramenèrent l'hippogriffe dans son box : il avait bien mérité un long repos et d'être dorloté par les Soigneurs embauchés par la confédération internationale d'hippo-ball. Les humains, quant à eux, rejoignirent tant bien que mal une auberge qui servait de la cuisine traditionnelle Autrichienne. Ils terminèrent donc la journée autours de Wiener Schnitzel et de Zwiebelrostbraten avant de finir avec une Linzer Torte. Ce fut donc somnolents de tant de bonne nourriture qu'ils reprirent le portoloin jusqu'en Angleterre puis la Cheminette jusqu'au Phare.

La nuit blanche de la veille revint brutalement s'abattre sur Mary qui avait beaucoup de mal à rester réveillée maintenant que l'excitation retombait et qu'elle avait le ventre plein. Elle salua à peine Ladon avant de s'écrouler sur le lit et de s'endormir dans la seconde suivante.

La suite des vacances ne fut pas marqué par un nouvel élément aussi inhabituel. Aileen vint reprendre sa chambre au Phare mais passait beaucoup de temps loin de l'île, notamment pour aller voir Thorondor qui soi-disant ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans elle.

Mary travailla sérieusement sur ses devoirs durant les deux premières semaines et elle ne dupa personne quant à la raison qui la poussait à s'investir autant d'emblée. Elle n'avait pas oublié que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas terminé ses devoirs de vacances elle n'aurait pas le droit d'inviter ses amis. Elle et Cameron passèrent quelques jours en compagnie de Jonathan chez les Levis dont la maison était équipée d'une piscine qui ravi les enfants.

Ils allèrent aussi passer un week-end chez leurs grands-parents paternels. Leur mère n'ayant plus aucune famille hormis sa petite sœur, elle leur disait de profiter des seuls grands-parents qui leur restait tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce qu'il firent. Les deux vieux sorciers les accueillirent avec joie et les enfants furent rejoint par leur tante Monroe, la sœur de leur père, qui était complètement déjantée. Quand elle était là, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais.

Elle leur racontait des histoires de vampires, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait puisqu'elle travaillait au BIAV, la Brigade d'Investigation des Affaires Vampiriques, et elle faisait tourner tout le monde en bourrique avant de leur montrer quelques tours de magie sympathique. Comme la meilleure façon de faire tourner du lait au nez et à la barbe des personnes qui le buvait.

Mary reçut une lettre des jumeaux Weasley peu après la mi-juillet pour l'inviter chez eux comme ils l'avaient promis à la fin de l'année scolaire. Se fut donc avec un grand sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux qu'elle sautilla jusqu'à sa mère ce soir là :

\- Comment ont marché tes potions ma petite maman d'amour ? ronronna t –elle en lui tournant autours.

\- Toi, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu veux me demander quelque chose, rétorqua la concernée arrachant un rire à son mari.

\- Fred et George m'ont invitée à passer une semaine chez eux. J'ai terminé tous mes devoirs. Est-ce que je peux aller ? S'il-te-plaîîîît ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont l'air d'être de sacrés énergumènes et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils ont une bonne influence sur toi, répondit l'adulte en mimant l'hésitation.

\- Mais non. Je n'ai pas eu de mauvaises notes et je n'en aurais pas, promit la rousse en continuant à lui envoyer un regard suppliant.

\- Je vais y réfléchir…

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Allez Crystall, ce ne sera qu'une semaine. Tu l'as suffisamment fait languir, intervînt le père de la fillette s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de sa part.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. C'est d'accord Mary.

\- Ouiiii !

Elle se mit à sautiller de tous les côtés. Elle partait chez les Weasley ! Les choses furent rapidement arrangées et le lundi suivant, elle transplana avec sa mère jusque devant la maison des jumeaux. Celle – ci était bâti sur plusieurs étages et le seul mot qui vînt à l'esprit de Mary pour la qualifier fut "bancale". La magie devait être la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler. Il y avait des poules dans la cour et une pancarte en bois plantée dans un chaudron annonçait "le Terrier".

Mary fit ainsi la connaissance de Molly Weasley une femme rondouillarde aussi rousse que ses enfants qui l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant tout en la serrant contre son cœur.

\- Bienvenue chez nous ma chérie, lui dit la matriarche. Bonjour Crystall, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vus.

\- Dix ans, confirma la concernée.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux femmes s'observèrent avec un air soudainement fermé sans que Mary ne comprenne le pourquoi de ce changement. L'arrivée des jumeaux mit fin à cet échange douloureux de regard. Ils attrapèrent chacun Mary par un bras :

\- Viens, lui dit George.

\- Minute vous trois, intervînt la Maître des Potions d'une voix si ferme que les plus indisciplinés des Weasley se sentirent contraints d'obéir. Vous allez bien vous comporter avec ma fille, c'est clair ?

\- Oui Madame, répondirent – ils sans sembler comprendre la raison de cet avertissement.

\- Et toi Mary, tu…

\- Je serais prudente, la coupa la rousse. Comme toujours, promis.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Mary prit ça comme le signal de départ et elle s'élança à l'intérieur avec les Weasley. Molly leur cria de lui montrer son lit et de lui faire visiter. Pour ne pas se faire disputer, ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement, l'emmenant à travers le rez-de-chaussée où le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine se côtoyaient. Il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin dont l'herbe avait l'air de ne pas avoir été coupée depuis des mois. Ils l'entraînèrent ensuite à l'étage par un escalier grinçant, étroit et un peu bancal, lui disant au passage quelle marche il fallait enjamber si elle ne voulait pas se casser la figure.

\- Là, c'est la chambre de nos parents, indiquèrent -ils en tendant la main vers la première porte après l'escalier. En face, c'est la salle de bain et là…

Ils ouvrirent en grand la troisième porte qui donnait sur une petite chambre lumineuse peinte dans une couleur pêche très douce. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut un poil moins doux, toutefois. La fillette assise sur le lit en train de feuilleter un magasine se redressa d'un bond, deux baguettes à la place des yeux et se mit à hurler sur ses frères en brandissant son poing. Jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Mary. Qui la regardait l'air à la fois perplexe et apeurée par la réaction.

\- Ginny, voici Mary Potter, lui dit Fred qui semblait follement s'amuser. Elle va passer une semaine chez nous.

\- On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux la présenter à tout le monde, renchérit George qui semblait aussi trouver la situation très drôle.

La fillette serra les lèvres, rougit, puis blanchit. Et leur claqua la porte au nez, déclenchant le rire des deux Weasley.

\- J'ai rien compris, leur confia Mary.

\- Elle t'admire, lui répondit Fred. Elle était tellement excitée quand elle a su que tu venais ! On en pouvait plus.

\- Maintenant, elle va s'en vouloir à jamais pour ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? grogna la rousse avec un regard réprobateur.

Leurs gloussements fut une réponse plus que suffisante. Ils passèrent à l'étage suivant.

\- Ici, ce sont les chambres de Bill, Charlie et Percy avec une autre salle de bain, indiquèrent –ils.

\- Mais vous avez combien de frère ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Nous sommes 7 en tout, en comptant Ginny. Bill et Charlie ont déjà quitté Poudlard et la maison. Du coup, Maman t'a préparé la chambre de Charlie pour ton séjour ici.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la pièce concernée. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que la chambre de Ginny. Il y avait un lit dans un coin, un bureau qui se trouvait face à la fenêtre. Une bibliothèque encore remplie coincée dans le peu de place restant. Mary aurait pu parier que c'était parce qu'elle était à Serdaigle qu'ils l'avaient mise dans une chambre pleine de livre.

Percy salua sommairement Mary avant de leur claquer, lui aussi, sa porte au nez. C'était une manie dans cette famille où quoi ? Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier étage.

\- Là, c'est notre chambre, indiquèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix, et en face c'est celle de Ron. Au dessus, c'est le grenier. Ne t'inquiète pas si tu entends parfois des bruits étranges : il y a une goule qui y vit et elle adore taper sur les tuyaux qui passent là haut. Surtout la nuit. Tu ne devrais pas beaucoup l'entendre, mais au cas où…

\- Ron !

\- Quoi ?

Un garçon roux, recouvert de tâche de rousse et avec de grands pieds ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu de loin. Ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun l'an passé alors ils ne s'étaient que brièvement croisés dans la Grande Salle et à la bibliothèque.

\- Ron a aussi invité un de ses amis : Dean.

\- Bonjour, répondirent en cœur les deux garçons.

Dean avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Lui aussi disait quelque chose à Mary. Une fois les visites terminées, les jumeaux l'entraînèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Cette dernière était sans doute la plus grande de toute la maison. Mais ça devait aussi être la plus encombrée. Un bric-à-brac des plus divers jonchait le sol et il fallait qu'elle fasse attention où elle posait les pieds.

\- Si tu veux t'asseoir, tu peux toujours bouger ce que tu veux.

\- Fait gaffe quand même, y'a certains trucs qui réagissent mal au contact.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- On invente des trucs.

\- Et on en bidouille d'autre.

\- Notre père ramène des tas de choses de chez les moldus et avec un peu d'imagination, ils deviennent des gadgets tout à fait remarquables. Tiens, essaies ça.

Ils lui tendirent une longue vue et intriguée, elle la porta à son œil se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore inventés. La longue vue lui donna alors un coup de poing. Rien de bien violent mais une grosse trace noire apparut sur son visage. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses deux amis.

\- Ha ha, ironisa Mary.

\- Tiens, applique ça sur ton bleu. Il sera parti d'ici une heure. Ce n'est que de la teinture.

Elle débuta donc son séjour au Terrier avec une grosse tâche noire sur le visage. Ils lui montrèrent d'autres de leurs inventions, essentiellement des objets moldus remaniés qui prouvaient leur incroyable ingéniosité. Mais aussi quelques projets magiques. Ils ne pouvaient avancer que sur la théorie chez eux à cause de l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie, mais ils dérobaient aussi des ingrédients dans les stocks de leur mère pour s'essayer à toute sorte de potions.

Au déjeuner, Mary s'assit avec toute la fratrie Weasley ainsi que Dean et elle avait rarement connu une tablée aussi agitée. La seule qui ne semblait pas participer au chaos était Ginny qui garda la tête baissée sur son assiette durant tout le repas, l'air affreusement gênée. Aussi Mary décida t –elle de régler les choses. Elle rattrapa la benjamine de la fratrie alors que celle – ci remontait vers sa chambre.

\- Fred et George sont des imbéciles, commença Mary. C'est normal que tu ais crié sur eux après une entrée en matière pareille.

\- Je…

\- On a mal commencé à cause d'eux, continua la Potter, imperturbable avant de tendre la main. Salut. Je m'appelle Mary Potter. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front que je suis différente des autres.

\- Salut… chuchota finalement la Weasley en serrant la main tendue après un moment d'hésitation. Je suis Ginevra Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ginny. Et je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

\- C'est rien Ginny. J'imagine qu'avec 6 frères tu es obligée de te faire entendre.

\- Ah ça oui ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, râla t –elle avant de rougir.

Mary éclata de rire et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Fred et George qui la tirèrent vers l'extérieur pour lui montrer la grange où leur père entassait tout les objets moldus qu'il ramenait dans le dos de sa femme. Qui préférait d'ailleurs faire semblant de ne rien voir pour le bien de tout le monde.

La fillette les regarda fouiller, répugnant tout d'abord à les imiter. Mais elle mit les mains sur quelque chose qui lui rappela de très vieux souvenirs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Fred tandis qu'elle débouchait le petit objet cylindrique qu'elle avait attrapé.

\- Génial, répondit –elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Au capuchon était accroché un court bâton en plastique terminé par un cercle qu'elle approcha de ses lèvres. Elle souffla et une bulle parfaite s'en échappa, lui valant des exclamations étonnées de ses amis. Comment les sorciers pouvaient –ils vivre sans connaître ça ? Mais au lieu de simplement profiter des bulles, les deux frères échangèrent quelques paroles à mi-voix, complotant vraisemblablement d'en faire quelque chose.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aussi faire des bulles plus grande ? s'enquit soudainement Fred en s'emparant du réservoir pour observer le liquide contenu dedans.

\- Bien sûr : il y a des gens qui font des bulles de la taille d'un homme. Mais il faut un anneau énorme et un réservoir remplit d'eau savonneuse au moins aussi grand.

\- C'est seulement de l'eau savonneuse là dedans ? s'étonna George en prenant l'objet des mains de son jumeau.

\- Sérieusement ? Les familles entièrement sorcières ne font pas de bulles ?

Elle, elle en avait toujours fait de la sorte grâce aux objets moldus ramenés par son père et sa grand –mère paternelle, Léonie, qui adorait les moldus.

\- Il y a un sort pour faire des bulles, lui apprirent –ils.

\- Si on mélangeait une petite potion avec celle – ci, on pourrait faire des bulles suffisamment solides pour monter dedans et s'envoler avec, poursuivit Fred.

\- Et comment on en sortirait ? demanda Mary

\- En la perçant de l'intérieur avec ta baguette, bien entendu.

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux si ça va trop haut.

\- Je doute qu'une bulle puisse aller très haut avec quelqu'un dedans. Mais se serait marrant.

\- Je crois qu'on a une potion de renforcement ou quelque chose dans ce genre dans le manuel de deuxième année, réfléchit Mary.

\- Ça me dit effectivement quelque chose. Allons demander à Ronnie son livre de potion.

\- Je doute qu'il en ait besoin, renchérit George.

Ce fut donc comme ça que Mary se retrouva embarquée dans les recherches plus ou moins loufoques des jumeaux Weasley. Ils chapardèrent des ingrédients dans les réserves de leur mère quand celle – ci faisait la sieste et se penchèrent sur la formule de la potion qu'ils comptaient mélanger avec l'eau et le savon. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que Mary l'avait d'abord pensé et les jumeaux faisaient preuve de plus de prudence qu'elle ne leur en aurait accordé. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi sa mère était souvent irritée après avoir passé une journée entière de recherche dans son labo sans rien obtenir.

Le soir venu, elle s'isola dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée et trouva une chouette harfang, qu'elle reconnue immédiatement, perchée sur la fenêtre.

\- Hedwige ! s'exclama t –elle en allant la grattouiller sous le bec. C'est maman qui t'envoie ?

La chouette blanche était la dernière acquisition du Phare en matière de hibou postaux. En effet, la vieille Doo ne pouvait plus faire de longs trajets et il fallait au moins deux chouettes disponibles chez eux. C'était Mary qui avait demandé une chouette blanche pour changer des habituels grands et moyens ducs vus en Angleterre et c'était aussi elle qui l'avait nommée d'après un personnage historique.

Sa présence sur la petite fenêtre de la chambre était un message très clair : sa mère demandait de ses nouvelles. Ce qui fit lever les yeux à sa fille. Ça ne faisait pas une journée qu'elle se trouvait au Terrier et déjà elle s'inquiétait ! C'était réellement maladif chez elle ! Comment une sorcière aussi puissante et aussi sûre d'elle pouvait – elle s'inquiéter autant ?

Mais sachant qu'elle n'échapperait pas à cette lettre qu'on attendait d'elle et que ça faisait partie des conditions incontournables à ce qu'elle passe un paisible séjour chez les Weasley, Mary s'y attela immédiatement. Quelques lignes juste pour dire qu'elle était vivante et que tout se passait bien. Hedwige disparut rapidement dans la nuit.

Elle enfila ensuite son pyjama et voulu glisser sa valise sous le lit pour gagner un peu de place. Sans succès. Se penchant, elle trouva en dessous un petit coffre qu'elle tira de là. Il était tout simple et gravé du nom de son propriétaire. Et elle fut prise de l'envie dévorante de savoir ce qui se cachait dedans. Hésitante, elle observa le coffre quelques minutes avant de décider que si son propriétaire n'avait pas tenu à ce qu'on l'ouvre, il aurait mis un cadenas dessus ou l'aurait emporté avec lui quand il avait déménagé.

Elle ouvrit donc le coffret et y trouva… des carnets de dessins. Par dizaines. Étonnée, elle en ouvrit un et se trouva face à un schéma explicatif sur la morphologie d'une tête de dragon qui était effrayante même sur le papier. Elle feuilleta rapidement le reste du bloc et n'y vit que des dessins de dragons. Saisissant par leur réalité. Une chose était certaine : celui qui les avait dessinés avait un talent extraordinaire. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir le présenter à son père : en tant que tatoueur ce dernier passait ses journées à dessiner.

Sa curiosité ayant été satisfaite, elle repoussa le coffre d'où il venait tout en ménageant un espace pour sa valise qui rentra tout juste.

Elle s'intéressa ensuite à la bibliothèque coincée contre le dernier mur libre de la chambre. De petites figurines en plus ou moins bon état trônaient devant les livres. Elles représentaient des Créatures Magiques et devaient toutes venir d'une même collection vu leur manufacture similaire. Tous les livres parlaient de Créatures Magiques. Décidément Charlie Weasley leur avait voué une passion sans borne depuis son plus jeune âge si elle en jugeait au public auquel s'adressait certains des ouvrages.

Elle finit par choisir _Vie et Habitats des Animaux Fantastiques_ par Norbert Dragonneau avant de se caler sur le lit. Sur la première page, le nom du propriétaire du livre était écrit et c'était visiblement un manuel qu'il avait utilisé quand il étudiait encore à Poudlard. Il avait ajouté des annotations dans les marges et entouré les mots les plus importants. Ce qui agaça profondément Mary : elle détestait qu'on écrive sur un livre par Merlin ! Mais comme le livre était bien écrit et somme toute intéressant, elle passa outre jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment tout seuls et que l'heure de dormir arrive. Ladon, qu'elle avait bien entendu emmené, se pelotonna près d'elle.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les quelques fissures se trouvant sur les volets. A moitié dans le coaltar mais incapable de se rendormir, elle se leva pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où des bruits de vaisselle et des paroles lui apprirent qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, Molly sans aucun doute, qui s'activait.

Et elle posa le pied sur la marche que les jumeaux lui avait conseillé de toujours éviter. Encore endormie, elle bascula en avant avec un cri. Elle ferma les yeux en voyant les autres marches dangereusement se rapprocher et espéra ne pas se faire trop mal.

Le choc fut étonnamment doux pour un escalier en bois. Et chaud… Et l'escalier sentait le café ? Ouvrant un œil, Mary constata qu'on l'avait rattrapée. Un homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu l'avait réceptionnée et la posa au bas des escaliers comme si elle n'avait rien pesé. Il avait des cheveux courts d'un roux foncé presque auburn, un visage carré et s'il était plus petit que Percy, il était bien plus épais.

\- Ça va ? demanda t –il.

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante, mais aussi intimidée que méfiante. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Molly qui arrivait à grand pas, attirée par le cri qu'avait poussé Mary en se sentant chuter.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit –elle. Que s'est –il passé ?

\- J'ai… J'ai trébuché sur une marche, avoua Mary en rougissant de honte. Désolée.

\- Et je l'ai rattrapée, compléta l'homme.

\- Merci Charlie, mon chéri, lui dit la maîtresse de maison. Mary, je te présente Charlie, l'un des frère aîné de Fred et George. Il va passer quelques jours à la maison avec nous. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais je suis tellement contente !

\- Salut Mary, ravi de te rencontrer. Sur ce, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on répare cette marche. Sinon quelqu'un se fera tuer un jour.

\- Ça fait des années que j'en parle à ton père, soupira Molly. Merci Charlie chéri. Mary, que veux – tu pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

Mary regarda Charlie se pencher sur la marche avant de trottiner derrière la matriarche et choisir parmi les montagnes de proposition que celle – ci lui fit. Le Terrier s'éveilla lentement et l'arrivée du dragonnier ne passa pas inaperçu au milieu des cris de joies que poussèrent ses frères et sœur quand ils le virent.

Le nouveau venu fut contraint de raconter en long, en large, en travers ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois et le tout se termina sur un terrain de Quidditch avec lui, les jumeaux, Dean, Ron et Mary. Ginny était aussi là, mais elle resterait au sol pour arbitrer.

\- Comment fait –on les équipes ? s'enquit Ron. Celle qui aura Charlie sera forcément avantagée.

\- George et moi on prend Mary avec nous, lança Fred en tirant la concernée entre eux deux. On vous laisse Charlie.

Les deux plus jeunes s'en réjouirent et ils attrapèrent chacun leurs balais.

\- Charlie a été capitaine et attrapeur pour Gryffondor, lui expliquèrent les jumeaux.

\- Mais ils ne savent pas que tu es douée en vol, sourit George.

\- Ils vont vite comprendre leur douleur.

Les trois complices ricanèrent comme des hyènes ce qui mit leurs adversaires sur leurs gardes. Tous connaissaient suffisamment bien les jumeaux pour savoir qu'il valait mieux se méfier quand ils étaient dans cet état là. Non, en fait il fallait se méfier d'eux tout le temps.

Et comme prévu, l'équipe Fred-George-Mary remporta la partie. Même Charlie, pour doué qu'il soit, ne pouvaient rien faire contre le diabolique trio. Ils l'emportèrent haut la main essentiellement parce que Ron et Dean n'étaient de loin pas aussi efficaces sur un balai que les autres.

\- Serdaigle aura la coupe des quatre maisons cette année ! clama Mary en posant le pied au sol.

\- Ne vend pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué, lui conseillèrent Fred et George en venant s'avachir sur ses épaules. Tu vas devoir nous faire face et c'est pas parce que tu es notre amie qu'on va te faire des faveurs.

\- Oh mais je n'attends rien de vous.

\- Tu vises quel poste ? s'enquit Charlie alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du Terrier.

\- Attrapeur bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, s'amusa t –il. Tu te débrouillerais aussi bien en poursuiveur.

\- Je veux être attrapeur, s'obstina t –elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te posera de problème. Crois moi, en tant qu'ex-capitaine, je sais de quoi je parle.

Elle lui accorda un grand sourire. Elle se savait très douée en vol et avait confiance en elle. Mais c'était toujours agréable d'être complimentée par quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.

Elle passa une excellente semaine au Terrier entre le Quidditch, les recherches avec Fred et George et ses lectures sur les Créatures Magiques. Elle en discuta avec le propriétaire des livres en question qui avait refusé qu'elle change de chambre juste parce qu'il était de retour pour quelque jours. Il s'intéressa à Ladon qui en retira une étrange fierté. Surtout quand Charlie le compara aux dragons de façon plutôt flatteuse. Peu importe leur taille, les reptiles aimaient toujours les compliments.

Il arriva cependant un moment où elle dut retourner chez elle. Elle fit un peu la tête, traîna des pieds mais finit par renoncer et suivre sa mère en demandant si elle n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps. Sans succès.

Elle se consola cependant rapidement : la lettre de Poudlard à son nom était arrivée quand elle revînt au Phare. Plus qu'un mois de vacances ! Elle devait bien être la seule enfant au monde à vouloir que la rentrée arrive plus vite.

* * *

 _* Aileen étant fan de Tolkien, elle a appelé son hippogriffe d'après l'un des aigles de cette saga !_

 _A suivre..._


	11. II-1 Comment bien commencer l'année scol

_Hello **Adenoide**! Oui, l'hippo-ball est un sport dangereux ! Il faut déjà arriver à s'entendre avec sa monture car comme tout le monde le sait, les hippogriffes ont vraiment mauvais caractère XD Ginny est un peu intimidée au première abord et c'est normal : elle voit Mary comme un héros et elle a l'impression de s'être ridiculisée dès le départ. Mais à la fin de la semaine les deux filles s'entendaient très bien et Mary est descendue de son piédestal dans l'esprit de Ginny! _

_Pour le concept de pauvreté, c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir chez les sorciers... Hormis les 5 exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire (merci Hermione) ils peuvent tout faire apparaître... Après, peut être que les Weasley aiment simplement recevoir et faire plaisir à leurs enfants sans s'intéresser aux dépenses que ça engendre !_

 _Salut **Loupiote54**! Au début les jumeaux se sont surtout intéressés à Mary à cause de son cousin Jonathan : ils savaient que ça l'énerverait. Mais finalement elle a du potentiel selon eux : après tout elle a peinturluré McGonagall en jaune durant sa première année XD Alors oui, ça promet parce qu'il n'y a personne pour l'empêcher de leur emboîter le pas pour faire des bêtises ! _

_Mary va montrer la boule avec le match d'Hippo-ball à William et Emeli dans ce chapitre, **sebferga**! Mais elle ne l'emmènera pas à Poudlard : c'est fragile quand même. _

_Tu m'as bien faire rire en me parlant d'hippopotame **Guibe**! J'ai imaginé la scène X) Et je me dis qu'il y a bien des sorciers qui seraient capables de faire ça avec des hippopotames ! J'ai bien inventé des courses sur crocodile dans mon autre fic alors pourquoi pas ça XD_

 _En fait, l'hippo-ball est inspiré du horse-ball **Maxine3482**! J'ai pas été chercher loin pour le nom comme tu peux le voir ! Le polo, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose. _

_Ouais, faudrait un jour présenter Charlie et Dante **Antig0ne** ! Dante sauterait sur l'occasion pour aller dessiner de vrais dragons et il pourrait en apprendre un rayon sur le dessin à Charlie. _

_J'avais hâte de placer Aileen dans cette fic **AppleCherrypie**! Je l'aime bien cette petite. Et j'aime aussi beaucoup Charlie alors je l'ai repris beaucoup plus tôt dans la fic. Ce sera aussi le cas pour Bill. _

_Y'a pas de mal **Mathilde** ^^ De rien:)_

* * *

 _Il y a un chapitre sur la Vengeance cette semaine !_

 _Avec ce chapitre on début la deuxième année de Mary ^^ Bonne lecture =D_

* * *

 **Comment bien commencer son année scolaire**

Le jour des achats scolaires fut long à arriver. Entre l'emploi du temps de sa mère, et son père qui refusait de l'accompagner pour une raison mystérieuse, Mary crut un moment qu'elle allait mourir d'impatience. Mais c'était sans doute plus parce qu'il était prévu que William et Emeli viennent passer les derniers jours avant la rentrée scolaire au Phare que parce qu'elle voulait acheter ses nouveaux livres.

La rousse passa des jours à errer au Phare en essayant d'échapper à son frère et n'en sortie qu'à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Elle avait demandé à sa mère d'aller sur la tombe de ses parents biologiques et l'adulte n'avait même pas essayé d'argumenter. D'ordinaire la Potter s'y rendait à Halloween, mais ça n'avait pas été possible l'an passé aussi avait –elle décidé que son anniversaire était une bonne occasion d'aller leur rendre visite. Elle leur raconta son année à Poudlard à mi-voix pour que sa mère d'adoption ne l'entende pas parler du chien tricéphale et du dragon pour lesquels elle n'était pas au courant. Et la rousse espérait très fortement qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

Ensuite, elles se rendirent chez Bathilda Tourdesac, ou Tata Bathy pour Mary qui la connaissait depuis toute petite. La vieille sorcière avait été sa nourrice quand elle n'avait pas encore un an et avant elle c'était son père, James Potter, dont elle s'était occupée. L'historienne l'écouta parler de Poudlard avant de prendre la parole pour lui donner le nom de quelques lieux cachés de l'école comme la Pièce Va-et-Vient. Mais quand elle parla de quelque chose appelé la "chambre des secrets", la mère de Mary, qui s'était contentée d'être spectatrice de la discussion jusque là, réagit assez violemment.

La visite tourna court et la rousse eut beau la questionner, elle n'obtient absolument aucune réponse si ce n'était qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à trouver cette pièce. Ce qui bien entendu, la motiva pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se promit de commencer ses recherches dès la rentrée des classes, quand sa mère ne pourrait plus surveiller de près ses lectures. En attendant, elle décida de ne plus aborder le sujet pour lui faire croire qu'elle laissait tomber.

Finalement, la dernière semaine d'août arriva et les deux sorcières du Phare partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse. Cameron piqua une grosse crise quand il se leva et constata qu'elles étaient parties sans lui. Il se doutait bien qu'elles l'avaient fait exprès !

Il était prévu que les familles Entwhistle, Saddler et Armstrong-Jones se retrouvent devant Gringotts. Le grand bâtiment blanc et un peu bancal était le plus repérable de la célèbre allée et la petite place devant leur permettait de patienter sans être constamment bousculés par tous les sorciers venus en dernière minute pour leurs achats.

\- _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_ , lut Mary pendant qu'elles patientaient. Tu crois que les Gobelins peuvent vraiment nous faire du mal ?

\- Les Gobelins sont des Créatures particulièrement vicieuses et puissantes malgré leur apparence, lui apprit sa mère. Mieux vaut toujours entretenir avec eux une relation cordiale et ne pas les mépriser. Tu as dû le voir en cours : à chaque fois qu'une guerre contre un peuple a eu lieux, c'était contre eux. Et ils nous ont toujours donné du fils à retordre.

\- Malgré la magie ?

\- Les Gobelins ont leur propre magie. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus : je ne sais pas comment elle fonctionne.

\- Je pourrais peut –être leur demander à eux.

\- Si tu arrives un jour à te faire des amis parmi eux, pourquoi pas. Mais ne le fait autrement : ils gardent jalousement leurs secrets et penseraient que tu veux les leur voler.

C'est à ce moment qu'une masse non identifiée s'abattit sur la fillette la faisant basculer brutalement en avant. Elle serait tombée si sa mère, qui avait vu ce qu'il se passait dans son dos, n'avait pas tendu une main pour la retenir.

\- Salut Mary ! s'exclama William qui avait sauté sur son dos et s'y maintenait à la force des bras et des jambes.

\- Salut, souffla la concernée à deux doigts de s'effondrer sous le poids.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça irait mieux si tu descendais de mon dos ! aboya la rousse.

Le concerné s'exécuta avec un rire ravi qui fut brutalement interrompu quand quelqu'un lui dit :

\- William ! Tiens toi correctement ! Est-ce comme ça que nous t'avons élevé ?

Le concerné adressa une grimace à Mary qui en déduisit qu'il devait souvent se faire reprendre de la sorte. L'homme qui avait parlé était grand et sec et son visage laissait voir une expression mécontente. Il envoya une œillade d'avertissement à son fils avant de se tourner vers la deuxième adulte présente :

\- Veuillez excuser mon fils. Malgré tout nos efforts, il semblerait qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il faut se tenir en société.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Armstrong-Jones, répondit tranquillement la concernée. Je comprends tout à fait les difficultés que vous rencontrez.

Mary dut retenir un rire. C'est vrai que William faisait pâle figure à côté de Cameron. Oh Merlin ! Le Phare allait –il résister la présence de William ET Cameron ?

\- Enchanté Monsieur, intervînt Mary avec une petite révérence. Je suis Mary Potter.

\- William nous a parlé de toi, lui répondit le père du concerné.

\- Mary Potter ? LA Mary Potter ? demanda une voix chevrotante.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Emeli fendait la foule en tenant par le bras sa vieille tante qui avait son autre main occupée par une canne semblant insuffisante à la soutenir. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à sa meilleure amie qui répondit donc :

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Tu n'avais donc pas menti Emeli Acante Yildun Saddler.

\- Pas mon nom complet ma tante ! s'épouvanta la jeune sorcière.

\- Ta mère t'a donné de si jolis noms, ne va pas en avoir honte ! Ton arrière-arrière-arrière grand – mère Yildun a été…

\- … La dernière Gardienne de l'île d'Avalon. Je sais Tante Hélianthe. Tu me le dis au moins une fois par jour.

\- Alors cesse de te plaindre ! C'est tout un monde quand même cette jeunesse !

Emeli sembla retenir un profond soupir au moment ou elles s'arrêtèrent enfin près du petit groupe. Et elle jeta un regard noir à ses deux amis qui se retenaient tellement de rire qu'ils en étaient tout rouges. William finit quand même pas lâcher un petit gloussement moqueur et se fit aussitôt reprendre par son père réprobateur.

La vieille dame fit face à Mary qui se redressa imperceptiblement sous le regard acéré de la sexagénaire. Elle avait pourtant l'air plus vieille avec son dos courbé, les rides qui semblaient strier tout son visage et les mains noueuses agrippant sa canne. Mais ses yeux, contrairement au reste de son corps, ne semblaient pas avoir pris un sérieux coup de vieux.

\- Je suis Hélianthe Saddler descendante de Lénaig Saddler, qui a posé les premières pierres de notre constitution.

Elle semblait éprouver énormément de fierté à son ascendance. Mary vit Emeli lever les yeux au ciel. Se disant que la vieille femme avait l'air très cérémonieuse, elle répondit :

\- Je suis Mary Potter, dernière héritière des Potter. Ravie que nous nous rencontrions.

\- Bonjour Lady Saddler, la salua ensuite la Maître des Potions.

\- Lady Entwhistle, je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser.

\- La surprise est partagée.

Mary regarda les deux sorcières se dévisager, se demandant pourquoi il y avait cette tension entre elles et si ça allait dégénérer. Mais finalement, elles se détournèrent.

\- Je vous laisse donc William, reprit le père de ce dernier. Il m'a dit que vous vous chargeriez de l'amener jusqu'au train ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Maintenant qu'ils le disaient, Mary voyait la malle de William déjà prête qui attendait un peu plus loin. Et… Un balai ! Son père avait visiblement cédé et acheté l'objet volant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents et tuteurs de ses deux amis s'en allaient, les laissant à la charge de la Maître des Potions.

\- Je vous propose de commencer par le tailleur, annonça celle-ci. Ne traînez pas s'il vous plaît et je vous interdis de sortir de mon champ de vision, est ce clair ?

Les trois futurs deuxième année hochèrent la tête, pris en faute. Surtout William en fait. Il avait déjà envisagé de tracer sa route en emmenant ses deux amies avec lui. Mais la sévérité dans le regard vert de la sorcière lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux ne pas plaisanter avec elle. Il désobéissait à son père sans aucuns scrupules, mais la magie offrait à la mère de Mary des possibilités autrement plus dérangeantes de punition. En clair, il avait peur de finir changé en grenouille jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ils se dirigèrent donc d'abord chez Madame Guipure et poursuivirent jusqu'au magasin proposant les ingrédients de potion où l'adulte du groupe râla comme à son habitude. Ils terminèrent par Fleury et Bott :

\- On doit acheter toute la collection des livres de Gilderoy Lockart cette année, dit William en jetant un coup d'œil à la liste des fournitures scolaires.

\- Il est absolument fantastique, affirma Mary. Il a fait tellement de choses !

Emeli hocha la tête, fermement convaincue elle aussi, avant de pousser un cri qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes l'accompagnant.

\- C'est aujourd'hui ! s'exclama t –elle hystérique.

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Gilderoy Lockart est là pour des dédicaces !

\- Nous reviendrons une autre… commença la Maître des Potions.

Mais ni Mary ni son amie ne l'écoutaient plus : elles se précipitèrent vers la boutique. Se servant de leurs petites tailles, elles purent se faufiler au milieu de la file de femmes empressées qui attendaient leurs dédicaces. Elle arrivèrent devant tout le monde alors même que le mage entrait en scène.

Gilderoy Lockart portait une longue robe de sorcier myosotis assortie à ses yeux et son chapeau pointu était posé un peu de travers sur ses cheveux ondulés. Il avait un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage séduisant quand il salua les sorcières agglutinées en bas de la petite estrade où il allait signer ses autographes.

\- Il est beau, gloussa Emeli.

Elles furent cependant vite repoussées sur le côté par un petit homme mécontent qui aboya :

\- Dégagez, c'est pour la Gazette !

\- On était là avant ! protesta Mary en le repoussant dans l'autre sens pour conserver sa place.

L'altercation n'échappa pas à Gilderoy Lockart. Il tourna le regard vers eux… et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit les deux Serdaigles :

\- Ma parole ! Ce n'est quand même pas Mary Potter ?

La concernée se figea, épaule contre épaule avec le photographe qui n'avait pas lâché l'affaire non plus. Elle vit le sorcier qu'elle admirait se précipiter sur elle, l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner avec lui vers l'estrade sous les applaudissements et les chuchotements. Elle avait les joues en feu et se laissa faire sans réagir. Gilderoy Lockart la touchait ! Et savait qui elle était !

\- Fais un beau sourire, lui ordonna le célèbre auteur en se tournant vers le photographe avec qui elle se battait une minute plus tôt. Toi et moi allons faire la une demain !

Ledit photographe, qui semblait soudainement de bonne humeur, d'ailleurs une lueur calculatrice venait de s'allumer dans son regard, ajusta son objectif. Pris la photo… et n'obtient qu'un encadré noir. Quelqu'un avait interposé sa cape entre lui et les deux célébrités.

\- Qu'est ce que… grogna t –il.

\- Essayez encore une fois de prendre en photo ma fille et j'enfonce votre appareil dans l'orifice de votre choix, grogna la mère de Mary.

Il eut un sursaut quand l'aura meurtrière de la sorcière l'atteignit et recula précipitamment. La Maître des Potions laissa retomber sa cape et monta à son tour sur l'estrade.

\- Bonjour Gilderoy, tu te rappelles de moi ?

Mary regarda sa mère avec des yeux ronds. Elle rêvait ou elle venait de dire qu'ils se _connaissaient_ ? A travers son regard d'enfant, elle vit deux adultes se fixer avec défi.

\- Ne t'avise plus de poser la main sur elle et de te servir de sa renommée pour gonfler la tienne, souffla finalement la sorcière. Imposteur.

Le concerné pâlit, l'air affreusement insulté. Mais la Maître des Potions ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle attrapa d'un côté Mary, de l'autre Emeli et fit signe à William de la suivre dehors. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la rue que la rousse réagit :

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ! C'était Gilderoy Lockart ! Gilderoy Lockart ! cria t –elle pour être sûre que sa mère avait bien compris tout en essayant, sans succès, d'échapper à sa poigne.

\- Ça oui, j'ai vu. Et j'ai aussi vu que tu es partie comme une furie au milieu de ces gens au lieu de m'attendre. Toi aussi Emeli ! Tu es sous ma responsabilité alors je ne peux pas tolérer ça. On rentre !

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout.

Autant dire que les quatre protagonistes étaient de mauvaise humeur quand ils revinrent au Phare. Mary tira derrière elle Emeli et William jusque dans sa chambre où elle attrapa immédiatement Ladon pour le caresser. Ça l'aidait toujours à se calmer.

\- Je déteste ma mère, grommela t –elle. J'étais en train de parler avec Gilderoy Lockart nom d'une gargouille !

\- Fondamentalement, tu ne lui as pas adressé le moindre mot et il allait se servir de toi pour augmenter ses ventes, analysa William.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Emeli. Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour que ses ventes explosent. Cet homme est un héros ! Tu as déjà lu un de ses livres au moins ?

\- Étant donné qu'il n'a pas l'air de les publier chez les moldus, non, admit le garçon.

\- Alors tu ne peux pas avoir une opinion objective.

Le concerné se retînt de faire remarquer que c'était justement parce qu'il ne l'idolâtrait pas qu'il avait vu clair dans son jeu. Il se vit obligé de promettre de lire au moins un de ses bouquins avant la rentrée pour qu'ils puissent en rediscuter.

Mary était encore en train de bouder quand l'heure de se coucher arriva. Mais elle fut rapidement distraite par autre chose : alors qu'elle allait éteindre la lumière un crack! sonore retentit, la faisant se redresser. Elle avait déjà côtoyé suffisamment d'elfes de maison pour reconnaître le bruit caractéristique de leur transplanage. Elle s'attendait à voir Jin, Tera, Vri ou Yoki, qui étaient les quatre elfes de la famille Entwhistle et apparaissaient souvent quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Mais ce n'était aucun d'entre eux.

Il s'agissait d'un mâle avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Un elfe de maison classique en somme. Elle l'observa avec curiosité avant de dire :

\- Bonsoir. Qui es – tu et que fais – tu ici ? Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher avant que ma mère ne se rende compte qu'il y a un intrus au Phare et dans ma chambre qui plus est. Elle pourrait te tuer pour ça.

\- La Maîtresse Entwhistle est une grande sorcière, dit la petite créature en hochant vivement la tête. C'est un honneur Mary Potter, Miss ! Dobby rêvait de vous rencontrer depuis si longtemps !

\- Merci… Mais que fais – tu ici ? Tu appartiens à quelqu'un que je connais ?

\- Dobby ne peut pas le dire, Miss. Dobby n'a pas le droit de se trouver ici. Mais Dobby devait venir !

\- Je t'écoute alors.

\- Mary Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard ! Si Mary Potter y retourne elle courra un danger mortel !

\- J'ai déjà fait face à Voldemort l'an dernier, ça ne peut pas être pire, lui fit –elle remarquer.

\- Ah ! Miss ! Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! Mary Potter…

Il se figea soudainement avant de transplaner. Un autre elfe de maison apparut alors qu'il disparaissait.

\- Tera, salua Mary en regardant la femelle Elfe de Maison.

Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à 3 et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur sa mère, baguette à la main. L'adulte scruta la chambre et Tera s'inclina devant elle :

\- Tera a manqué l'Elfe intrus. Tera est désolée Maîtresse.

\- Mary, tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, il voulait juste discuter, répondit –elle consciente que nier ne servirait à rien. Et puis, c'est un elfe : il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal.

\- Ne t'y fie pas. Si son maître lui avait ordonné de t'en faire, il l'aurait fait.

\- Il m'a dit que son Maître ne savait pas qu'il été là.

\- Que voulait –il ?

La plus jeune allait lui répondre mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Que se passerait –il si elle disait à sa mère ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Qu'elle courrait un danger mortel si jamais elle retournait à Poudlard ? Sa mère serait bien capable de la consigner à la maison juste à cause des divagations d'un elfe ! Et de la faire changer d'école. Après les événements de l'année passée et le fait que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle aille à Poudlard, il était certain que la Serdaigle ne reverrait plus jamais une seule pierre de l'antique école ! Mary se demandait déjà pourquoi l'adulte n'avait pas tenté de l'empêcher de faire sa deuxième année dans la plus célèbre école de sorcier. Pas question de lui donner une raison de l'envoyer ailleurs !

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire. Il allait le faire quand vous êtes arrivées.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Tera, tu vas essayer de le retrouver. Tu as son nom, Mary ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, tant pis. Tera, je compte sur toi.

L'elfe s'inclina avant de repartir rapidement. L'adulte balaya une dernière fois la pièce du regard avant de ranger sa baguette et de venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Mary la regarda en silence pas encore décidé à lui pardonner ce qu'il c'était passé à la librairie.

\- Écoute, lui dit sa mère. Je sais que tu es fâchée après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser une photo de toi apparaître dans la Gazette. Et si tu veux vraiment rencontrer Gilderoy, il y aura d'autres occasions. Il se montre dès qu'il le peut.

\- Tu l'as traité d'imposteur, marmonna Mary.

\- Tout le monde ne prend pas pour argent comptant ce qu'il raconte dans ses livres, ma chérie. Je ne suis pas la seule.

\- Et tu lui as parlé comme si tu le connaissais, enchaîna la rousse.

\- Hé bien oui : nous étions ensemble à l'école. Il était aussi à Poufsouffle.

\- C'est vrai ? s'émerveilla soudainement la Potter, des étoiles plein les yeux. Comment était –il ?

\- Tu n'aimerais pas ce que je pourrais te raconter sur lui, sourit sa mère. Il faut dormir maintenant.

Le week-end les séparant de la rentrée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le père de Mary fut mandaté pour chercher les livres manquant aux enfants suite à l'incident avec Gilderoy Lockart et il croulait sous leurs poids en revenant le samedi midi. William et Mary volèrent sur leurs balais respectifs sous le regard d'Emeli sagement restée au sol avec Cameron. La rousse leur parla de l'hippo-ball avec un enthousiasme débordant et utilisa l'enregistrement du match que son père lui avait acheté pour illustrer son propos. Ses deux amis furent aussi admiratifs quelle devant ce sport.

Finalement, après une semaine bien remplie, le jour de la rentrée arriva.

\- On ira par Cheminette, leur apprit la maîtresse de maison. Je n'ai pas envie d'être prise dans les moldus à la gare. Et ça sera bien plus rapide. Vous maîtrisez tous les sorts de réduction et d'agrandissement ?

\- On ne les a pas encore appris, lui dit Mary.

\- Tant pis, je vais quand même miniaturiser vos valises : vous les prendrez dans vos poches et ce sera plus facile pour la cheminette. Je leur rendrais leur taille réelle une fois dans le train.

\- Euh… intervînt William. C'est quoi la cheminette ?

\- C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas ! s'exclama Emeli.

\- Tu voudrais bien passer devant pour lui montrer ? s'enquit l'adulte tandis qu'elle ensorcelait les bagages.

\- Bien sûr.

La blonde s'empara d'une pincée de la poudre verte trônant près de la cheminée du Phare et entra dans l'âtre avant de leur faire face.

\- Voie 9 ¾ ! s'exclama t –elle en jetant la poudre par terre.

Une violente flamme verte apparut et la happa. William poussa un cri de surprise et il fallut lui assurer que ça ne brûlait pas avant qu'il n'entre prudemment dans la cheminée.

\- Surtout, pense à bien articuler quand tu parles, lui rappela le père de Mary qui tenait fermement son fils.

Cameron était tout à fait capable de suivre ses aînés dès que sa mère aurait le dos tourné. D'autant plus que Dante, de part son statut de cracmol, ne pouvait pas verrouiller la cheminée pour éviter les incidents.

Mary regarda son ami disparaître et elle entra à son tour dans la cheminée. Elle avait déjà pris ce moyen de transport des dizaines de fois. Elle énonça sa destination, jeta la poudre, sentit la douce chaleur et l'odeur de cendre l'entourer. Comme d'habitude.

Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, se retrouva t –elle au Ministère et non pas sur le quai de la gare !? Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir énoncé la bonne destination !

Figée dans l'une des cheminées du grand hall d'entrée, elle se fit bousculer lorsqu'un autre sorcier arriva. Elle sortit de l'âtre et regarda craintivement autours d'elle sans comprendre. Il était impossible qu'elle ait atterri ici en ayant dit "Quai 9 ¾". Elle attendit encore quelques secondes à côté de la cheminée par laquelle elle était arrivée avant de se décider à faire quelque chose. Pas question qu'elle essaye de reprendre la Cheminette !

Ce n'était toutefois pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici et elle se souvenait parfaitement du chemin jusqu'au Département des Transports Magiques. Aussi se dépêcha t –elle de le rejoindre. Le sorcier d'accueil ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit la fillette de 12 ans derrière son comptoir.

\- Que fais – tu ici toute seule ? s'enquit –il.

\- J'ai eu un problème de Cheminette ! répondit –elle. Je devais arriver quai 9 ¾ et je suis arrivée ici ! Vous pouvez prévenir ma maman ?

La concernée arriva après quelques minutes, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Mary se retrouva étouffée dans l'étreinte maternelle et dut vraiment prendre sur elle pour ne pas se débattre.

\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude, soupira sa mère. Que s'est – il passé ? Pourquoi n'es – tu pas arrivée à la gare ? Tu as pourtant prononcé les bonnes paroles.

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Je pourrais peut –être vous réponde, Madame, intervînt l'homme qui l'avait prévenue.

\- Bonne idée : pourquoi vos services de transports ont –ils eu un problème ?

\- Votre fille n'a pas été la seule à être impliquée. A 11h54 exactement, toutes les personnes voyageant par cheminette se sont retrouvées dans un endroit différent de celui qu'ils avaient mentionné. Il y a dû un avoir un vaste problème de connexion. Nous allons enquêter.

\- J'espère bien. Viens, je vais t'emmener par transplanage jusqu'à Prés-au-Lard. J'ai déjà prévenu le directeur. Quelqu'un devrait t'attendre pour te ramener au château en attendant la soirée et l'arrivée des autres.

Mary fut étonnée que sa mère la laisse repartir pour l'école. Et encore plus qu'elle l'y envoie immédiatement au lieu de la ramener au Phare pour l'après-midi. Mais elle n'en fut pas fâchée. Elle allait avoir Poudlard pour elle seule !

Du moins, elle le crut jusqu'à voir qui était le professeur venu la récupérer au portail de l'école. Severus Rogues était là, droit comme un i, dans ses éternelles robes noires. Mary se raidit et elle sentit la main de sa mère se resserrer sur la sienne. Cela lui rappela justement que les deux Maîtres des Potions ne s'appréciaient guère.

\- Rogue, grinça la sorcière. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'es gentiment porté volontaire.

\- Entwhistle. Il semblerait que le directeur me délègue toutes les tâches déplaisantes. J'ai beau y être accoutumé je me serais bien passé de celle – ci, cela dit.

\- Je pourrais te montrer quelque chose de plus déplaisant encore.

\- J'en doute.

Mary regarda les deux adultes s'incendier du regard. Si leurs yeux avaient pu tuer, ils seraient tous les deux morts sur le coup. Elle se demandait d'où pouvait venir un antagonisme pareil. Ils n'étaient même pas en concurrence par rapport à leur clientèle ! Leur problème semblait toutefois beaucoup plus sérieux qu'une histoire de marché des potions.

Sa mère fut la première à se détourner en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle se pencha sur elle et essaya de la recoiffer un peu.

\- Sois prudente, lui ordonna t –elle avant de l'embrasser. Et sage. On se revoit à Noël.

\- Au revoir maman.

\- Comme c'est touchant, railla le professeur des potions.

\- Et toi, ne profite pas de tes privilèges si injustement acquis pour t'en prendre à elle. Je t'ai à l'œil.

Après un dernier sourire pour elle, Mary regarda sa mère s'éloigner de quelques pas. Mais elle ne transplana pas. Elle les suivit du regard et la fillette comprit qu'elle attendait de les voir partir.

\- Potter, dépêchez vous, claqua la voix du Maître des Potions.

Elle se détourna de sa mère pour aller le rejoindre dans la calèche qui les attendait, non sans tapoter amicalement le museau du sombral qui y était attelé. Elle s'installa face au professeur et un silence de mort s'abattit entre eux. Il fixait le chemin au travers de la petite lucarne dessinée à l'avant, mais elle était trop petite pour l'imiter. Alors elle le fixa lui.

Il avait vraiment la peau très blanche. Ou peut-être que c'était parce que ses cheveux étaient vraiment noirs. Il était plutôt rare de trouver des gens avec des cheveux aussi sombres naturellement. Le plus notable sur son visage restait néanmoins son nez. Il était grand, plutôt crochu et en plus de tout, il était de travers. Comme si quelqu'un le lui avait éclaté d'un coup de poing bien placé. Elle notait distraitement qu'il avait de longs cils quand il reporta son attention sur elle, sans doute dérangé d'être observé. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête tandis qu'il la fixait en retour.

\- Que faîtes vous Potter ? demanda t –il abruptement.

\- Je vous regarde, Professeur, répondit –elle en toute honnêteté.

\- Regardez ailleurs.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre dans cette calèche. Et vous êtes juste en face de moi, Professeur.

\- Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle à cause de votre insolence ! répliqua t –il.

\- L'année n'est pas encore commencée, Professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas me retirer de points.

Une grimace tordit la bouche de l'homme et elle se dit qu'elle était peut –être allée trop loin. Mais il resta silencieux à la regarder. Elle finit par détourner les yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder à nouveau et il continuait à la fixer. De quoi mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Et pourquoi diable avait –elle l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour ça ! Se disant que c'était le moment ou jamais elle appela :

\- Professeur ?

\- Ne pouvez vous pas rester silencieuse, Potter ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'aimez pas ? C'est à cause de ma mère ? De Crystall, je veux dire.

Et si c'était à cause de Lily ? Après tout, sa mère biologique était d'origine moldue. Tout le monde n'appréciait pas les sorciers nés-moldus et il avait la tête de l'emploi.

\- Je n'apprécie aucun des cornichons qui servent d'élève à cette école, Potter, finit –il par répondre. Alors cessez de vous prendre pour le centre du monde et de vous croire persécutée.

\- Je ne me sens pas persécutée, Monsieur. Je constate juste qu'à travail équivalent je suis moins bien notée que mes camarades dans votre classe. S'il vous faut des preuves, je pourrais vous en fournir.

\- Tenez vous vraiment à avoir une retenue alors que la rentrée n'est pas encore officielle ?

\- Je demande juste à être notée en fonction de mon travail et non de ma tête ou de ce je ne sais trop quoi qui vous fait ne pas m'aimer ! Monsieur ! rajouta t –elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait sans doute été trop vindicative.

\- Vous venez de gagner une après-midi de retenue, Potter. Au lieu de passer la fin de la journée à batifoler, vous serez dans mon laboratoire pour évider la dernière livraison de veracrasse que j'ai reçu.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la calèche et Mary fixa furieusement le plafond de celle-ci. Qui avait eu l'idée de demander au professeur le plus détesté de cette école de venir récupérer l'élève qu'il aimait le moins, déjà ? Ah oui, Dumbledore !

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école, elle finit donc dans les cachots. Mais pas dans la salle de classe ou le bureau qu'elle avait déjà vu. Non. Rogue la conduisit dans son laboratoire personnel. Il ne voulait sans doute pas perdre une de ses après-midis et voulait pouvoir travailler tout en la gardant à l'œil.

Impressionnée, Mary resta figée sur le seuil. La pièce était grande et plusieurs plans de travail étaient repoussés contre les murs. Un autre, central, fut celui sur lequel le Maître des potions fondit en premier. Il jeta un coup d'œil critique au chaudron avant d'y saupoudrer une pincée de quelque chose et de remuer trois fois.

\- Ici, Potter, ordonna t –il.

Docilement, elle entra et le suivit jusque dans un coin. Il mit trois sceaux face à elle. Un remplit de veracrasse et deux vides.

\- Le but est d'évider les veracrasses. Leur mucus est un ingrédient de potion très recherché. Vous le mettrez dans un sceau et les vers dans l'autre. Et vite !

Le sombre professeur laissa ensuite la rouquine seule face avec des dizaines des vers les plus répugnants existant dans le monde sorcier. Pouvant mesurer jusqu'à près de 30 centimètres et d'une couleur marron ils avaient deux extrémités qu'ils ne valaient mieux pas confondre, comme elle en fit rapidement l'expérience. Si on les presse dans un sens, on extrait leur mucus jaunâtre et collant. Mais de l'autre côté, c'étaient leurs déjections et elles comptaient parmi les plus odorantes. Comment de si petites créatures pouvaient sentir aussi mauvais ? Ça ne suffisait pas qu'elles aient l'air répugnantes ?

Mary soupira bruyamment à plusieurs reprises pour marquer son ennui. Elle avait peut –être réussi l'exploit de se faire coller avant même la rentrée, mais elle comptait faire comprendre à son professeur qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout la méthode. Elle lui jetait de fréquents coup d'œil pour jauger à quel stade d'exaspération elle l'amenait. Mais il était si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir être atteint par ses manifestations de mécontentement.

La rousse se dépêcha de terminer, même s'il lui fallut quand même deux heures pour arriver au bout du sceau de vers, avant d'aller se poster de l'autre côté de la table de travail, en face du Professeur. Elle le regarda brasser sa potion et elle retrouvait dans ses gestes la même dextérité que ceux de sa mère quand elle lui donnait des cours. A défaut d'être pédagogue, il était vraisembablement aussi bon dans son domaine que le laissait penser son titre.

\- Fichez moi le camp Potter, dit –il brusquement.

Mary le fixa encore une seconde avant de s'exécuter. Elle quitta les cachots le plus rapidement possible pour prendre le chemin de la tour Serdaigle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se doucher. Après avoir passé deux heures avec les mains plongés dans un sceau de vers gluants et malodorants, c'était normal.

\- On me cite souvent pour ma crasse et quand un crapaud passe, je trépasse. Qui suis – je ? lui demanda le heurtoir.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Mary. Ce n'est même pas la rentrée tu pourrais me dispenser d'énigme... Et tu te moques encore de moi ! C'est un veracrasse ! Comment tu fais pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le château d'ailleurs ?

L'aigle sembla sourire et la porte pivota pour la laisser passer. Mary poussa un profond soupir, mais entra tout de même dans la salle commune. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé. Mis à part qu'elle était vide et que personne n'était en train de faire des choses bizarres. Le tableau des questions était encore vide et une idée la prit.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, jamais elle n'avait entendu dire que le système de cheminette avait des problèmes. Et vu l'air surpris de sa mère, elle pouvait en déduire qu'elle non plus n'avait jamais connu de problèmes avec. C'était tout de même surprenant que cela arrive quelques jours après qu'un elfe vienne lui ordonner de ne plus retourner à Poudlard, non ? Pouvait –il avoir tenté de l'empêcher de rejoindre l'école ?

Saisissant une des craies disposée en dessous du tableau, elle demanda : " _Quelle est la fiabilité du réseau de cheminette et quel genre d'interférence pourrait envoyer une personne dans le mauvais lieu sachant que le nom de sa destination a été énoncé correctement ?_ " Une fois la craie reposée, elle patienta quelques secondes, histoire de voir si la question n'avait pas déjà été posée. Mais rien n'apparut sur le tableau ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir attendre les avis de ses camarades.

Désertant la salle commune, elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Le numéro sur la porte avait changé et celle –ci était à présent marquée d'un 2 ouvragé tandis que l'ancien dortoir des 7ème année était, lui, marqué d'un 1. Elle retrouva sa valise échouée au pied de son lit et elle s'empara de son uniforme avant de s'accorder une longue douche chaude. Quand les autres filles allaient arriver, ça serait presque impossible de paresser sous la douche.

Une fois propre, habillée et de nouveau de bonne humeur, elle attrapa Ladon et se choisit un livre dans la bibliothèque de la tour avant de se jeter sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. D'ordinaire les plus âgés les occupaient toujours alors autant en profiter.

Elle ne redescendit dans le hall que lorsque la nuit commença à tomber sur le château et que les torches éclairant la tour s'embrasèrent toutes seules, manquant de lui faire avoir une attaque. C'était bien plus bruyant que d'appuyer sur un interrupteur.

Mary attendait l'arrivée des premières calèches dans le hall quand Peeves qui passait par là l'interpella :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là petite Potty ? demanda t –il en remettant son chapeau melon de travers.

\- J'attends les autres élèves, répondit –elle méfiante et consciente qu'il valait mieux pas l'ignorer.

\- Oh.

Et, sans aucun signe avant coureur, il plongea sur elle à toute vitesse depuis le plafond. Elle eut à peine le temps de penser que ça allait faire mal qu'il lui passait à travers donnant l'impression d'avoir un glaçon au milieu de la poitrine. Ça n'était pas très agréable, mais au moins n'avait –il pas été solide quand il s'était jeté sur elle. La principale différence entre les esprits frappeurs et les fantômes était que les premiers pouvaient se rendre solides et interagir avec leur environnement quand ils le souhaitaient.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama t –elle en posant la main à l'endroit qu'il avait traversé.

Le concerné se contenta de filer en ricanant. Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par l'esprit ! Enfin, elle devrait sans doute être reconnaissante : ça aurait pu être pire venant de Peeves. Elle comprit cependant rapidement pourquoi il l'avait laissée en paix puisqu'il occupa les dernières minutes avant l'arrivée des élèves à savonner les marches menant jusqu'au hall.

La rentrée scolaire débuta donc en un concert de cris, de bleus et de bosses. Il fallut l'intervention du professeur Flitwick pour que les premiers élèves puissent enfin parvenir dans le hall et rejoindre la Grande Salle. Mary les regarda passer avec une certaine compassion avant de repérer Emeli et William, la première soutenant le second qui avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir poser son pied gauche par terre. La rouquine s'empressa de les rejoindre :

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda t –elle.

\- Non, je fais juste semblant ! s'exclama t -il, mécontent avant de préciser : je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose.

\- Emmenons le à l'infirmerie, décréta Mary.

Elle se plaça de l'autre côté de son ami et les deux filles l'escortèrent jusque dans l'antre du dragon. Qui était déjà bien occupée : William n'était pas le seul à avoir fait les frais des blagues dangereuses de l'esprit frappeur.

\- On te gardera du gâteau, lui promit Emeli juste avant qu'elles ne soient chassées de l'infirmerie.

\- Je veux de la tarte à la mélasse ! s'exclama le concerné.

Les deux Serdaigles s'empressèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle. La Répartition était déjà bien entamée. Mary se glissa entre Michael et Anthony et Emeli fit de même entre Lisa et Mandy en face tandis qu'Isobelle Malone était envoyée à Serpentard.

\- Où étiez vous passées ? murmura Padma. Et Mary, on ne t'a pas vue dans le train !

\- On a accompagné Will à l'infirmerie. Et j'ai loupé le train. Ma mère m'a ramenée directement ici. Au fait, qui a emmené les élèves de première année ici maintenant que Hagrid est parti ?

\- Les deux Préfets-en-Chef, lui apprit Emeli.

\- Génial ! Tu as eu Poudlard pour toi toute seule pendant toute la journée ? s'exclama en même temps Terry Boot avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules en constatant qu'il venait de perturber la Répartition.

\- Non : j'étais en retenue avec Rogue.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu as réussi à être en retenue avant même la rentrée ? s'étonna Emeli.

\- J'ai du talent, que veux – tu ?

\- Mary, appela alors son amie qui venait de jeter un regard à la table des Professeurs. Dis moi que je ne rêve pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Gilderoy Lockart qui est assis à côté de Rogue, non ?

Sitôt qu'elle avait entendu le nom du célèbre aventurier, Mary se dévissa le cou pour l'apercevoir et un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était vrai ! Gilderoy Lockart en personne était assis là à la place anciennement occupée par Quirrell. Le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était en train de parler avec enthousiasme avec Rogue qui semblait se concentrer plus que jamais sur son assiette.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement que la plupart des filles de Serdaigles se jetèrent sur leurs emplois-du-temps pour savoir quand serait leur premier cours de DCFM. Sous le regard consterné de leurs camarades masculins.

\- Mardi ? s'étrangla Mary. On a DCFM que mardi ?

\- Quelle déception, soupira Lisa Turpin.

\- On a des cours en commun avec les Gryffondors cette année, fit remarquer William.

Mais aucune des filles ne lui accorda d'attention et il finit par se replier auprès des garçons qui partageaient son dortoir. La salle commune semblait littéralement coupée en deux. D'un côté les filles qui parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur nouveau Professeur et de l'autre les garçons qui devaient se demander si on avait pas remplacé la moitié de la population de Serdaigle par un groupe de pintades gloussantes. L'arrivée des première année passa inaperçue.

Avant de monter se coucher, Mary jeta quand même un regard au tableau accroché dans la salle commune, mais personne n'avait encore répondu à sa question. Tant pis. Pour le moment, elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

\- Je vais écrire à ma tante pour lui dire que Gilderoy Lockart est notre Professeur, lui dit Emeli.

\- Et pour lui dire que tu es arrivée en un seul morceau, lui lança Mary.

\- Aussi, admit la blonde. Tu vas faire pareil avec ta mère ?

\- Ma mère m'a personnellement déposée à Poudlard cette année, lui rappela la rouquine qui espérait que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude. Et tu as pu constater qu'elle n'aime pas Lockart.

\- C'est vrai… Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

\- Non, elle n'a pas voulu. Et je suppose que ça ne va pas s'améliorer vu que Dumbledore l'a embauché et qu'elle ne l'aime pas non plus. Même si elle ne peut plus douter de ses compétences puisqu'il va travailler à Poudlard !

\- Elle n'aime pas non plus Dumbledore ? s'étonna la blonde. Elle a un problème avec les héros c'est ça ? Tu vas aussi me dire qu'elle adore Rogue ?

\- Non, elle le déteste aussi.

\- Sympa… Et autrement, elle apprécie quelqu'un ?

Mary réfléchit très sérieusement à la question. Bien sûr que sa mère aimait des gens et elle en admirait sûrement d'autre. Mais à bien y regarder, elle avait un entourage plutôt limité. La rousse n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention à vrai dire.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Elle doit juste être jalouse, en déduisit Emeli.

\- Jalouse ? releva Lisa qui écoutait leur conversation comme tout le reste de leur dortoir. De quoi au juste Lady Entwhistle devrait être jalouse ? Elle n'a pas la notoriété de ces deux hommes, mais elle est extrêmement connue dans son milieu.

\- Les potions ? demanda stupidement Mary.

\- Bien entendu, les potions !

\- Elle n'en parle jamais, tenta de se justifier la Potter.

\- La modestie est la marque des plus grands : regarder notre Directeur, on ne le penserait pas aussi puissant quand on le voit et pourtant on peut difficilement l'égaler.

Mary songea avec émotion à la fois où Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il voulait des chaussettes pour Noël, d'ailleurs elle allait lui en offrir cette année, avant de sourire en pensant que sa mère aurait piqué une sacré crise de colère en s'entendant placée au même niveau que Dumbledore !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	12. II-2 Sauvetage de Gryffondor

_Ah **Guibe** , c'est terrible ! Je n'étais pas du tout au courant que j'avais mis Gilderoy dans la mauvaise maison. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter. En tant que grand défendeur de la maison, je trouve qu'il n'a pas du tout le profil pour avoir l'honneur d'y être. Mais malheureusement, j'ai déjà fait cette erreur de répartition dans ma fic parallèle (sur Lady Entwhistle justement) alors Poufsouffle il restera ! Mais merci de me l'avoir signalé ! _

_Hello **adenoide**! Alors personnellement, je ne pense pas du tout que Voldemort soit machiste. Après tout, la personne considérée comme son premier lieutenant et sa plus fidèle servante est Bellatrix Lestrange et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est une femme X) Considérant ça et le fait qu'il a choisi Harry pour son sang, je pense que dans ce cas là, c'est aussi applicable pour Mary. _

_Sans compter que ceux qui lisent ma fic parallèle sur les Poufsouffles (autrement, ce sera un spoil X)) savent que mon Voldy a un lourd passif avec une femme de pouvoir. Crois moi, il a très bien compris depuis ses plus jeunes années qu'il vaut mieux ne pas sous-estimer les femmes._

 _En dehors de ça, il est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se laisser arrêter par ce genre de préjugé. Voilà mon humble avis !_

 _Merci **FanDeBlack .** **com** ! J'ai presque fini d'écrire la deuxième année de Mary, donc j'entame bientôt la partie avec Sirius :) Quant à Dante... Il n'est rien de moins que le père adoptif de Mary, le père de Cameron et le mari de la caractérielle sorcière qui leur sert de mère XD (cf premier chapitre)_

 _Merci **Rose-Eliade**! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)_

 _Pas si vite que ça **Loupiote64** malheureusement. Il va falloir attendre que quelqu'un lui ouvre un peu les yeux à propos de Lockart ! _

_Mary a des envies de liberté **AppleCherrypie** et ça ne va pas s'améliorer avec le temps ! Crystall va avoir de quoi s'inquiéter et de quoi crier, crois-moi. Elle n'a absolument aucune idée de tout ce que sa fille va pouvoir lui cacher durant sa scolarité de crainte de ne plus avoir le droit de retourner à Poudlard._

* * *

 _Il y a un chapitre sur la Vengeance ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Sauvetage de Gryffondor**

Ce matin là Mary se réveilla… en retard ! Moins que l'année précédente à la même période, mais en retard quand même. Maugréant et promettant de faire en sorte que son réveil sonne deux, voir trois fois au lieu d'une, elle se traîna vers la salle de bain en faisant signe aux autres filles de ne pas l'attendre.

Elle essuya la buée qui se trouvait sur le miroir suite à la douche brûlante que Lisa avait prise et elle eu brièvement l'impression que quelque chose de l'autre côté de la surface polie lui avait souri. Mais le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, ça avait disparu et elle mit ça sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore entièrement réveillée.

Néanmoins, cette année elle prit le temps de se coiffer et d'attacher correctement sa cravate autours de son cou avant de fourrer Ladon dans une poche spéciale qu'elle avait demandé à Mme Guipure de coudre à l'intérieur de la cape de son uniforme. Ça éviterait au reptile de se cacher dans son sac et de lui faire peur lorsqu'elle le découvrirait en cours.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son dortoir pour descendre elle tomba presque nez à nez avec une élève de première année abordant de longs cheveux blonds un peu emmêlés et qui semblait attendre là. Autant dire qu'elle flanqua une frousse de tous les diables à la pauvre Potter qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

Puis, se remettant de ses émotions, elle vit ses yeux bleus et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et elle reconnue enfin la première année. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, à Serdaigle, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait manqué une partie de la Répartition la veille et qu'ensuite elle avait été trop obnubilée par Gilderoy pour accorder son attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Luna, qu'est ce que tu fais là à regarder la porte ?

\- J'ai demandé où tu étais aux autres filles et elles m'ont dit que je n'avais qu'à t'attendre. Et comme j'ai eu peur que des lipanftins profitent des brumes de mon sommeil pour m'obliger à me rendormir je suis restée debout et je n'ai pas cligné des yeux. Ils t'endorment quand tu clignes des yeux. Je ne voulais pas te manquer.

Mary connaissait Luna depuis longtemps. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même marraine et comme Mary vivait avec ladite marraine, c'est-à-dire Crystall Entwhistle, elle avait souvent eu des contacts avec la petite blonde. Surtout que la maître des potions avait été la seule présence féminine dans la vie de Luna après que sa mère soit morte dans un accident de sortilège.

La rousse ne savait pas grand-chose d'Elena Lovegood à part ce que sa mère pouvait en raconter parfois. Elle avait été une insupportable bavarde qu'il valait mieux ne jamais (jamais) inviter à dîner et elle était contente que Luna n'ai pas hérité ce trait de caractère là. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : les deux femmes avaient été très amies.

\- On va être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, finit par répondre la plus âgée sans avouer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être un lipanftin.

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura du hareng ? demanda Luna en lui attrapant fermement la main.

\- Sans doute. Et s'il n'y en a pas, tu pourras toujours en demander pour demain, je pense que les Elfes de Maison t'en trouveront.

Les deux Serdaigles quittèrent la tour bonne dernières et dévalèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall.

\- Tu commences par quel cours ? demanda Mary.

\- Potions, répondit la fillette.

En voyant le sourire joyeux de la blonde, Mary n'eut pas le cœur de lui parler de la réalité de ce cours. Elle se contenta donc de la raccompagner jusqu'aux élèves de son année à la table des Serdaigles et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Et puis, qui sait ? Rogue ne l'aimait pas elle, mais ça se passerait peut –être mieux avec Luna. En tout cas, c'est tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait.

Mary entama donc son petit-déjeuner avec entrain, souriant en constatant qu'il y avait effectivement des harengs et qu'ils venaient d'apparaître juste devant Luna. Mais alors qu'elle entamait ses œufs, elle eut l'étrange impression qu'on l'observait. Avec insistance. A tel point qu'elle finit par se détourner de son assiette pour observer les alentours. Ça ne venait pas de Rogue, qui brillait d'ailleurs par son absence, ni de Dumbledore.

\- Derrière toi, lança soudainement Terry Boot en voyant son manège.

Elle s'exécuta et son regard tomba immédiatement sur un petit garçon blond qui la regardait fixement avec la bouche ouverte. Il était assis à la table des Gryffondors. Quand il constata qu'elle l'avait remarqué, il sursauta et rougit un peu. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé et un petit geste de la main et elle vit ses yeux s'illuminer soudainement.

\- On dirait que Mary s'est trouvé un fan, plaisanta Padma qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange.

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste encore une de ses personnes qui en veut à la Survivante. Ça lui passera comme aux autres.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de se mettre en route et juste avant de sortir de la Grande Salle Mary prit le temps d'échanger deux mots avec Ginny pour la féliciter de sa répartition. Elle avait aussi complètement oublié que la sœur de Fred et George entrait à Poudlard cette année… Décidément !

Les Serdaigles de deuxième année se rendirent en métamorphose où McGonagall les attendait de pied ferme. Elle commença par ramasser les devoirs qu'elle leur avait donnés pendant les vacances et le cours continua sur des révisions de ce qu'ils avaient vu l'an dernier histoire de les "remettre dans le bain" pour reprendre les mots de l'enseignante. Les choses sérieuses commenceraient au prochain cours.

Ils enchaînèrent avec deux heures d'histoire de la magie. William alla s'asseoir tout devant pour écouter le fantôme parler de sa voix morne avec toujours autant de passion qu'au premier cours de l'an dernier. Mary ne savait pas très bien s'il aimait vraiment l'histoire où si ça venait du fait que le prof soit un fantôme. Toujours était –il qu'il s'agissait là du seul cours où il ne supportait pas le moindre bavardage. Un comble pour le plus bavard de leur promotion !

Les Poufsouffles essayaient courageusement de lutter contre l'ennui, mais sans grand succès. Mary, qui savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur les notes de William puisqu'elle lui donnait les siennes en potion en échange, s'appuya simplement sur sa main et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé chez Bathilda Tourdesac cet été. Ça lui était un tant sois peu sorti de la tête depuis, mais elle avait deux heures devant elle pour laisser son esprit divaguer et ça lui était revenu.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qu'était la Chambre des Secrets. Elle n'allait pas laisser sa mère la tenir dans l'ignorance comme ça ! Sa décision prise, elle laissa ses pensées se tourner vers Gilderoy Lockart qu'elle aurait en cours le lendemain. D'ailleurs… elle devait bien avoir un de ses livres qui traînait dans son sac, non ? Même le regard furieux de Lisa ne réussit pas à la déranger dans sa lecture de _Vadrouille avec les Goules_.

Le déjeuner arriva finalement bien plus vite que la rousse l'aurait pensé et elle se laissa tirer par Padma et Emeli jusqu'à la Grande Salle, toujours sans lever le nez de son histoire.

\- Quand est ce que vous allez arrêter avec les bouquins de ce type ? demanda soudainement Anthony Goldstein avec mauvaise humeur.

Il donna un violent coup dans le livre que tenait Mary. Lequel tomba dans un plat de légume et envoya de la sauce éclabousser les uniformes de toutes les personnes alentours, provoquant un concert de protestations. Mary regarda fixement son livre qui était à présent totalement irrécupérable. Puis, elle leva lentement le regard vers Anthony qui pâlit en constatant l'air furieux qu'elle abordait. Un grand silence semblait s'être installé.

Soudainement, sans signe avant coureur elle attrapa le premier plat qu'elle avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire de la purée, et elle le lui balança à la figure en hurlant :

\- Mon livre ! ASSASSIN !

Elle attrapa ensuite le plat de rôtit de bœuf qui baignait dans sa sauce et elle le lui lança aussi, alors qui se débarrassait à peine de la purée. Cette fois, elle l'assomma proprement.

Elle avait toujours aimé lire. Au début, c'était surtout pour narguer son frère qui n'avait pas encore appris à lire. Puis c'était devenu un moyen de s'évader de Ramsey Island et du Phare qui avaient beau être sa maison n'en restaient pas moins tout petit et un peu étouffant à la longue. Finalement, c'était aussi devenu une mine de savoir. Alors elle ne tolérait pas qu'on écorche ne serait – ce qu'un coin d'un livre ni même qu'on écrive dessus. Ça lui donnait des envies de meurtres !

Elle allait poursuivre avec le pain quand le Professeur Flitwick arriva pour lui passer un savon. Comment ça on ne jetait pas de la nourriture au visage de ses camarades ? Même pas pour un livre ? Il était fou le gnome ou quoi ?

Au final, Mary écopa de 20 points en moins et de deux heures de retenue le soir même. Gilderoy Lockart se porta volontaire pour la prendre en charge. Ce qui apaisa un poil la colère de Mary et rendrait la retenue tout à fait supportable.

Anthony fut transporté à l'infirmerie puisqu'il était toujours inconscient et qu'une grosse bosse commençait à se former sur son front. Mary attrapa délicatement son livre endommagé et lui jeta un regard désolé.

\- Ben dis donc, tu les accumules cette année, commenta William.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les retenues, précisa t –il. On est le deuxième jour et c'est déjà la deuxième retenue de l'année que tu reçois.

La rousse grimaça en pensant à sa mère. Elle ne lui avait pas encore écrit, mais nulle doute que l'adulte allait être furieuse. Si elle ne recevait pas une lettre dès le lendemain elle voulait bien faire ses plus plates excuses à cette bouse de dragon d'Anthony Goldstein !

Autant dire que le cours de Sortilège ne fut pas des plus agréables après le repas. Mary fut la cible de toute l'attention du minuscule Professeur et Anthony, qui avait rapidement été soigné, prit bien garde de s'asseoir loin d'elle. Surtout quand elle le fusilla du regard. Comme l'an passé, les Serdaigles avaient ce cours en commun avec les Serpentards et Drago avait tout naturellement pris place à côté d'elle.

Mary fut presque soulagée d'arriver en potion et d'échapper au regard du Professeur Flitwick, c'était dire combien il était mécontent de son comportement au déjeuner. Elle s'installa au fond de la salle sur la même table bancale que l'an dernier et William vînt se placer près d'elle.

\- Les vacances ne lui ont pas donné l'envie de renouveler sa garde –robe on dirait, chuchota immédiatement le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil critique à Rogue. Et il n'a pas dû mettre un pied dehors de tout l'été : il est toujours aussi pâle. Tu crois qu'il cramerait si on le mettait au soleil ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire non. Ce n'est pas un vampire. Du moins, je ne crois pas.

\- Armstrong-Jones et Potter, dit soudainement la voix doucereuse du Professeur qui se trouvait bien plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. J'ai l'impression que deux mois de vacances ont suffi à faire oublier aux misérables cornichons que vous êtes qu'on ne parle pas pendant mes cours. Ça fera donc 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle.

\- Mais…

\- Potter, pourriez vous répondre à la question que j'ai posé ?

\- Euh… non ?

\- Et encore 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle. Soyez attentive !

Finalement, peut –être que le cours de sortilège était mieux que celui de potion. Elle fusilla Rogue du regard avec l'espoir d'arriver à percer un trou dans sa poitrine. Mais manque de chance, il arriva entier jusque devant son bureau et interrogea plutôt Justin Finch-Fletcher. Ils démarrèrent ensuite leurs potions de babillage qui constituerait leur première note de l'année. C'était vraiment sadique de noter dès le premier cours.

Tout le monde quitta les cachots avec soulagement pour le dernier repas de la journée. Il n'y eut pas d'incident impliquant des livres cette fois. Mais alors que Mary allait entamer son assiette elle nota du coin de l'œil qu'il y avait quelqu'un de planté à côté d'elle. Se retournant, elle constata que le petit Gryffondor blond qui la fixait au petit-déjeuner se trouvait jusque là, avec un énorme appareil photo en main.

\- Je mange là, lui fit –elle remarquer puisqu'il restait totalement immobile.

\- Sa… Salut Mary, lança t –il bravement. Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois que… ça ne te dérangerait pas si… si je prenais une photo de toi ?

Elle lui lança un regard étonné. Une photo ? D'elle ? Quelle idée saugrenue !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda t –elle lentement.

\- Pour… pour prouver que je t'ai rencontrée ! Tu sais, je sais tout sur toi et j'ai tout lu ! On m'a raconté comment tu avais vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui et ta cicatrice et tout ça ! s'exclama t –il en fixant son front avec insistance.

\- Et donc ? Ça implique que tu me prennes en photo ?

\- Tu es un héros ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me la dédicacer aussi ?

Mary le regard un long moment. La célébrité ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Des photos et un autographe et puis quoi encore ?

\- Écoute moi bien, grinça t –elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les imbéciles comme toi s'obstinent à me voir comme un héros. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'héroïque dans le fait d'avoir survécu alors que mes parents sont morts ? Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais !

\- Je…

\- Tout le monde semble oublier ce détail là. Mais moi, mon père et ma mère reposent six pieds sous terre et vous êtes tous là à vous agiter pour m'en _féliciter_ ?

\- Mais… Non !

\- Mais si ! répliqua la rousse.

\- Mary, ça suffit, intervînt Emeli avant de se tourner vers le garçon. Ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour elle. Si tu repassais une autre fois ?

Le blond hocha vigoureusement la tête et déguerpit, non sans jeter un regarder regard brillant à la rousse qui lui tourna le dos sans aucun remord.

\- Tu devrais êtes plus gentille avec les gens comme lui, la sermonna son amie.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi.

\- Tu es célèbre, tu vas devoir faire avec toute ta vie.

\- J'en veux pas de cette maudite célébrité !

\- Si j'ai mon mot à dire, intervînt Padma. Tu devrais en parler avec Lockart.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est célèbre lui aussi. Demande lui comment il fait pour gérer la chose. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre que lui pourrait t'aider : il est beaucoup au contact de son public. Il sait comment poser les limites et leur donner juste ce qu'il faut pour être tranquille.

\- C'est une bonne idée, s'étonna la Potter.

\- Merci, ça m'arrive, se vexa l'indienne.

Mary attendit presque avec impatience sa retenue de la soirée. Elle nota distraitement que la Salle Commune des Serdaigles était soudainement redevenue un havre de paix mais refusa de parier avec les plus âgés sur la durée de cette trompeuse tranquillité.

Quand l'heure arriva, elle toqua timidement à la porte de la salle de Défense Contre les Force du Mal avant d'entrer quand on l'y invita. La pièce était illuminée par des dizaines de chandelles et décorée avec des photos de Lockart. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis à son bureau et il se leva quand il la vit :

\- Viens, entre ! Ne reste pas dans le couloir.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, répondit –elle, intimidée.

\- Ah Mary, dit –il en passant un bras autours de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers son bureau. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Grande Salle. Tu sais, te faire remarquer par tous les moyens n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'entretenir ta popularité !

\- Je… Je… bredouilla t –elle. Il avait jeté un de vos livres dans les légumes. _Vadrouille avec les Goules_ est mon préféré en plus.

L'homme la regarda, l'air étonné, avant de l'abandonner près d'une chaise et de disparaître le temps d'une seconde dans ses appartements qui se trouvaient au dessus de sa salle de cours. Quand il revînt, elle vit qu'il avait en main un exemplaire de _Vadrouille avec les Goules_. Avec un clin d'œil, il se rassit derrière son bureau et attrapa sa plume pour dédicacer la première page. Puis, il le lui tendit.

\- P… Pour moi ?

\- Pour toi Mary, confirma t –il avec un sourire.

Elle attrapa prudemment l'ouvrage et le serra contre elle avec force pour éviter de sauter au cou de son professeur. Non seulement elle avait à nouveau sa collection complète, mais son livre préféré était dédicacé par Gilderoy Lockart en personne ! C'était formidable ! Elle se répandit en remerciement et il secoua la main pour dire que ce n'était rien.

\- Tu vas m'aider à répondre à mes fans aujourd'hui, lui dit –il en lui faisant signe de s'installer. Tiens, tu vas écrire les adresses sur les enveloppes.

Elle attrapa la plume qui était mise à sa disposition et s'appliqua pour écrire les adresses avec élégance. La liste était très longue et ça devait demander beaucoup de travail, surtout qu'il mettait un mot différent sur chaque photo qu'il envoyait, comme elle le constata rapidement.

\- Comment vous faites ? demanda t –elle finalement.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour arriver à tout gérer. Vos fans, vos aventures, vos livres et vos cours ?

\- Ça demande de l'organisation. Et de la passion !

Elle l'avait visiblement lancé puisqu'il parla pendant une bonne heure du sujet, lui lançant quelques phrases comme "la célébrité ne peut donner que ce qu'elle a, ne l'oublie jamais". Quand elle put reprendre la parole elle s'empressa de le faire :

\- C'est que, il y a toutes ces personnes qui sont "fan" parce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort…

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! s'épouvanta le professeur.

\- Pardon. Vous-Savez-Qui. Et enfin, je veux dire… la célébrité, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai rien fait… Enfin, c'est pas comme vous. Je ne sais pas comment gérer les gens.

\- Tu as bien fait de me demander, Mary. Personne n'aurait pu te conseiller mieux que moi pour ta carrière. Le secret avec les fans, c'est de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Tant que tu leur refuses des choses, ils ne feront qu'insister et en vouloir plus. Décide de ce que tu veux qu'ils aient de toi et garde le reste loin d'eux tout en leur faisant croire qu'ils savent tout sur toi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas faire carrière !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : tu en es au début. Avec mes précieux conseils, tu ne feras pas les erreurs communes à toutes ces nouvelles célébrités.

\- Mais…

Le professeur semblait cependant lancé et il monopolisa l'environnement sonore jusqu'à la fin des deux heures de retenue. En sortant, elle avait retenu certaines choses, mais elle restait relativement sceptique. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de la mnière de faire fructifier sa carrière au lieu de lui expliquer comment faire en sorte que les gens cessent de se préoccuper d'elle.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle remonta lentement vers la Tour Serdaigle… Et tomba sur Rusard à mi-chemin.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là à cette heure –ci ? questionna le concierge. Votre couvre feu est dépassé !

\- Je viens de terminer ma retenue, je rentre à mon dortoir, Monsieur Rusard, répondit Mary le plus poliment qu'elle le put.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui donne aussi une retenue pour le simple fait d'avoir voulu retourner dans sa salle commune ! Une drôle de lueur brilla dans les yeux bruns de l'homme et elle crut qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Finalement, il grogna :

\- Dépêchez vous de rejoindre votre dortoir.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna t –elle.

\- Si je vous retrouve encore une fois dehors, je vous colle ! s'exclama t –il.

Elle sursauta et se dépêcha de partir :

\- Bonne soirée, Monsieur. Bonne soirée Miss Teigne. Merci.

L'animal tourna ses yeux globuleux vers elle et sembla la fixer d'un air hautain. La rousse n'en revînt pas de s'en être tirée à aussi bon compte. Quand elle arriva finalement dans son dortoir elle pensait être tirée d'affaire. Mais quatre paires d'yeux, oui, même celles de Mandy, se tournèrent vers elle avec avidité. Il fallut donc qu'elle leur raconte les moindres détails de sa retenue.

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, Mary ne tenait plus en place tellement elle était impatiente à l'idée de son premier cours de DCFM. Elle en avait oublié le courrier incendiaire qu'elle attendait de chez elle jusqu'à ce que Hedwige, l'une des chouette de Phare, se pose devant elle. Elle grimaça en attrapant la lettre et tendit un bout de bacon à l'animal qui le dévora sans demander son reste avant de s'envoler.

\- Ça vient de chez toi ? demanda Padma.

\- Oui. Ma mère doit m'écrire à propos de mes retenues.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et soupira de soulagement. C'était l'écriture de son père dessus, ce qui signifiait que ce serait sans doute moins terrible qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

 _Mary,_

 _J'ai pu constater que tu as bien commencé l'année. Deux retenues en deux jours, on peut dire que tu as fait fort. Autant la première était excusable (ta mère est même persuadée que c'est la faute du Professeur Rogue plus que la tienne), autant la deuxième ne l'est pas._

 _Je suis choqué et déçu que tu puisses agresser un de tes camarades. Surtout pour une raison aussi futile. La détérioration d'un livre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'autorise en aucun cas un comportement pareil quand bien même ton camarade n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Nous ne t'avons pas élevée de la sorte, que je sache ! J'attends de toi une attitude exemplaire jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ou tu en entendras encore parler !_

 _Papa_

 _PS : ta mère était trop furieuse pour t'écrire alors je m'en suis chargé, mais pas de gaieté de cœur. J'espère que la prochaine lettre que nous recevrons à ton sujet ne sera pas pour nous annoncer une nouvelle retenue._

Toute la bonne humeur de la fillette c'était envolée au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les quelques lignes du regard. Son père ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais elle pouvait sentir combien il l'était là. Et ça lui faisait de la peine. Autant sa mère était souvent mécontente, autant c'était rare pour son père. Elle le ressentait donc deux fois plus.

Elle ne retrouva une partie de son enthousiasme qu'une fois devant la salle de DCFM entourée des autres filles qui trépignaient d'impatience. Les garçons, qu'ils soient de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle, arrivèrent au dernier moment en traînant les pieds.

Mais la mauvaise humeur de leurs camarades n'empêcha pas les filles de s'installer aux premiers rangs, laissant les places du fond aux garçons qui n'en furent que plus heureux. Mary rougit quand le professeur lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de commencer le cours :

\- Ça, dit –il en pointant du doigt l'une des photos ornant la salle, c'est moi. Gilderoy Lockart, ordre de merlin troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmant par les lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas d'un simple sourire ! Je vois que vous avez tous acheté mes livres, c'est bien. J'ai pensé que pour ce premier cours nous pourrions commencer par un petit questionnaire pour vérifier si vous les avez bien lu et ce que vous en avez retenu.

Le sorcier passa dans les rangs, distribuant les questionnaires. Lorsque Mary l'eut entre les mains, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Toutes les questions portaient sur lui. Il n'y en avait pas une seule à propos de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Même Emeli, qui était sans doute la plus fan d'entre eux, grimaça. Après, c'était peut –être parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas connaître les réponses à toutes les questions.

Mary fit de son mieux, mais elle devait admettre que sa copie n'était pas bien brillante quand elle la rendit. Elle avait moins porté attention au personnage principale des livres, c'est-à-dire Gilderoy Lockart en personne, qu'à ce qu'il y faisait.

La demi-heure suivante fut passée à écouter le professeur s'étonner qu'ils n'aient pas répondu à telle ou telle question et à leur préciser où il y avait l'information dans ses livres. Au paragraphe près. Mary commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, même le fait qu'il soit plaisant à regarder n'arrivait plus à capter son attention, quand il décida de véritablement commencer le cours.

Il attrapa une cage qui attendait jusque là sagement par terre avant de la poser sur son bureau. Mary se redressa avidement en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Lockart fit durer le suspens quelques instants avant de soulever le tissus qui la recouvrait. La cage était occupée par des êtres de la taille d'une main et d'un bleu soutenu avec des grands yeux entièrement noirs et quelque peu globuleux. Ils avaient une physionomie proche de l'humain pour le reste si on exceptait leurs petites ailes assez proches de celles d'une libellule.

\- Ce sont des lutins de Cornouailles fraîchement capturés, leur annonça fièrement le célèbre sorcier. Évitez de trop vous agiter : ça pourrait les énerver !

Et comme pour répondre à cette affirmation les petites créatures, des lutins donc, attrapèrent les barreaux de leur cage et se mirent à la secouer et à la mordre avec entrain. Un garçon éclata soudainement de rire à l'arrière de la salle et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Mary constata qu'il était entouré de Ron Weasley et de Dean Thomas qu'elle avait vu au Terrier cet été.

\- Un commentaire, Monsieur…

\- Finnigan, lui apprit le concerné. Ils ne sont pas très dangereux !

\- Oh, ne vous y fiez pas ! Ils peuvent être de vrais petites pestes !

La classe éclata de rire quand lesdites pestes firent des grimaces au professeur qui leur tournait le dos, avant de brusquement prendre un air innocent quand il les regarda. Bien entendu, les lutins recommencèrent dès qu'il les ignora de nouveau. Mary les trouvait plutôt amusants ces petits êtres. Ils n'étaient pas franchement le genre de Créature contre lesquelles elle espérait apprendre à se défendre en DCFM !

\- Voyons comment vous allez vous débrouiller face à eux dans ce cas là, continua Lockart. Votre cours d'aujourd'hui consistera à les rattraper !

Et il ouvrit la cage. Les lutins ne perdirent pas leur temps : ils jaillirent de là telles de fusées et se répandirent dans toute la classe. Il attrapèrent les encriers, les livres, les photos, même les chaises pour les lancer. Mary fila sous son bureau, comme la plupart des autres, mais certains ne furent pas assez vifs. Comme Neville Londubat, un Gryffondor au visage rond et à l'air ahuri, qui se fit attraper par les oreilles. La Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative en voyant deux lutins de vingt centimètres tout au plus soulever un garçon de douze ans comme ça. Et encore plus quand elle se disait qu'ils le soulevaient par ses _oreilles_ ! Elles devaient être vachement résistantes !

Quand un second élève, William, fut attrapé à son tour, elle décida qu'il était temps de battre en retraite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont combattre ces Créatures : le prof ne leur avait rien dit ! Elle se mit à marcher à quatre pattes vers le fond de la classe, remarquant au passage que Lockart avait disparu. Était –il réfugié sous son bureau aussi ? Non, sans doute pas : il devait juste attendre qu'ils trouvent une solution et être prêt à intervenir.

La rousse vit la porte se rapprocher avec soulagement. Elle l'ouvrit. Les lutins qui étaient jusqu'à présent confinés dans la salle de classe virent l'ouverture. Et ils filèrent par là avec un ricanement sadique. Mary se redressa pour les regarder faire et ils lui passèrent allègrement au dessus de la tête.

Quand ils furent tous dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent en une nuée bleue et bourdonnante et lui firent un signe qu'elle interpréta comme un "merci, c'est super". Et ils se dispersèrent. Dans toute l'école. La salle de classe derrière elle était soudainement extrêmement silencieuse. Plus loin dans le couloir il y eu un grand bruit métallique. Sans doute une armure qui venait de tomber de son socle.

\- Oh oh, fut tout ce que Mary trouva à dire.

Et c'était tout à fait approprié. Les lutins se répandirent dans tout Poudlard telle une monstrueuse épidémie. Ils saccagèrent la Grande Salle, essayèrent de faire de même à l'infirmerie avant de se heurter à la terrible Madame Pomfresh et se replièrent dans les salles de classe. Certains cours durent être annulés et on ordonna aux élèves de se terrer dans leurs dortoirs en faisant attention à ne pas laisser les lutins y entrer.

\- Lockart avait raison, dit William tandis qu'ils essayaient de rejoindre la Tour Serdaigle.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Ce sont de vraies petites pestes !

Mais le plus mécontent de voir ces Créatures dans l'école ne fut ni un élève, ni un professeur, ni même le concierge. Ce fut Peeves. Il n'aimait pas du tout que ces lutins investissent SON terrain de jeu. Poudlard était à LUI ! Il s'engagea donc une guerre sans merci entre les lutins et Peeves qui les poursuivait. L'esprit frappeur intervenait souvent juste au mauvais moment, quand les Professeurs étaient sur point d'attraper l'une de ces Créatures. Elles n'en avaient pas l'air, mais elles étaient extrêmement rapides ! Ce n'était pas évident de les toucher quand elles pouvaient s'enfuir dans un espace aussi dégagé que l'école avec ses couloirs et ses halls titanesques.

Finalement, la situation fut maîtrisée en fin d'après-midi et Gilderoy Lockart se vit interdire d'amener des Créatures dans l'école s'il était incapable de les contrôler. Mary s'abstint sagement de dire que la raison probable pour laquelle il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler les lutins de Cornouailles était qu'elle les avait laissé s'échapper en voulant fuir la classe… Et personne ne la dénonça à son plus grand soulagement. Sinon, elle aurait été bonne pour avoir une retenue. _Encore_.

Le reste de la semaine fut plus calme. Mary évita les retenues et fut particulièrement attentive en cours. Même Rogue ne put pas trouver une seule raison pour lui retirer des points. Lockart ne tenta pas de ramener des Créatures en classe, au plus grand soulagement des élèves qui avaient subi les attaques des lutins de Cornouailles. Neville Londubat avait encore mal aux oreilles même plusieurs jours après.

La rousse profita du calme relatif pour régler un autre problème. Celui de Colin Crivey car le petit Gryffondor n'avait pas renoncé. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait et qu'il avait appris son emploi du temps par cœur pour toujours passer dans le couloir où elle avait cours. Il n'avait pas tenté de lui reparler, sans doute échaudé par l'accueil qu'il avait eu la dernière fois. Mais ça n'en était que plus dérangeant pour elle. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il la salue à tout bout de champ !

\- Colin, c'est ça ? dit –elle un jour après le déjeuner.

\- Oui ! s'exclama t –il en se mettant presque au garde-à-vous.

Elle l'observa, dubitative. Comment pouvait –il avoir l'air aussi enthousiaste alors qu'elle lui avait adressé à peine trois mots ?

\- Tu voulais une photo, si je me rappelle bien.

\- Oui ! S'il te plaît ! Je la montrerais à mon père. Il est laitier, tu sais ? Il a été aussi content que moi en apprenant que j'étais un sorcier et il a appris avec moi qui tu es ! Il trouve ça aussi héroïque que moi !

\- Alors écoute moi bien. Je vais te laisser prendre cette photo. Mais après j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me suivre partout d'accord ? Ça me dérange.

\- Oh… Euh… Je… Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer…

\- Personne n'aime être observé comme ça, Colin.

\- A part Lockart, glissa perfidement William qui suivait la conversation et s'attira donc un regard noir de la part de la rousse.

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu peux prendre la photo ? Viens Colin.

Le plus jeune jeta presque son appareil photo, qui ne le quittait jamais, dans les mains du Serdaigle pour venir se positionner à côté de Mary.

\- Allez Mary, souris ! T'es pas à un enterrement !

\- Contente toi d'appuyer sur le bouton ! rouspéta la concernée.

William ricana derrière l'objectif et les cadra de son mieux avant de les éblouir avec le flash surpuissant de l'appareil. Mary fut aveugle pendant deux bonnes secondes. Colin ne tenait plus en place après ça. Il la remercia abondamment, lui promit de ne plus l'ennuyer avant de partir en annonçant qu'il allait développer la photo façon sorcier pour qu'elle bouge.

\- Tu vois, lui dit Emeli qui avait gentiment attendu. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Bientôt tu seras comme Lockart : toujours une photo en poche.

\- Oh, la ferme ! Je ne veux pas être célèbre. Juste qu'on me fiche la paix. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Ses camarades lui lancèrent un sourire entendu, sans doute pour la faire enrager, et elle décida que c'était le bon moment de partir bouder dans son coin. Elle alla donc jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle comptait bien commencer ses recherches à propos de la Chambre des Secrets pour se changer les idées.

Et à sa grande déception, ça ne fut pas bien difficile de trouver des informations à ce propos. Elle avait espéré un peu plus de challenge, mais elle tomba dessus sur le premier livre traitant de Poudlard. La Chambre des Secrets était en fait plus une légende qu'une pièce du château dont la présence était avérée comme la Pièce Va-et-Vient. Il s'agissait d'un endroit créé par Salazard Serpentard après sa dispute avec Gryffondor et son départ du château. Elle contiendrait une chose horrible que seul l'un des héritiers du Fondateur pourrait contrôler et utiliser pour éliminer de Poudlard tous les sorciers ayant des origines moldus.

Mary ne sut pas quoi en penser. Il était vrai que toutes les légendes sorcières avaient un fond de vérité, mais si jamais personne n'avait réussi à trouver cette chambre, elle était réellement sceptique quant à son existence. Même les sorciers les plus doués en dissimulation ne pourraient pas cacher un endroit pendant des décennies. Ça demandait trop de magie et on trouvait toujours un sorcier plus intelligent que soit. Déçue, elle reposa son livre et se dit que ça ne valait vraiment pas violente réaction qu'avait eu sa mère quand tata Bathy en avait fait mention.

Elle abandonna ses recherches pour s'asseoir à une table de la bibliothèque et commencer son devoir sur les choux mordeurs. Chourave leur avait demandé de se renseigner sur ces plantes avant leur prochain cours et de lui remettre un devoir sur leurs propriétés, la façon dont il fallait s'en occuper et les précautions à prendre. Tout ce que la rousse savait sur ces choux, c'était que sa mère en faisait d'excellentes soupes quand elle ne les utilisait pas pour ses potions.

Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi s'égraina, elle fut successivement rejointe par Lisa et Padma, puis par Jonathan et son amie Jaymie. Lee Jordan la salua et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas vu passer les jumeaux Weasley. Question stupide s'il en était : qu'auraient fait les jumeaux à la bibliothèque ? Finalement, William et Emeli pointèrent le bout de leurs nez en traînant derrière eux Hermione Granger. Vu qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires en mains, ils devaient l'avoir arrachée à une autre table pour la ramener avec eux. Elle semblait encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude et quand elle laissa tomber ses affaires sur la table, Mary avisa son devoir à moitié déchiré et sa chemise blanche recouverte d'une grosse tâche d'encre.

\- Que c'est – il passé ? demanda la rousse.

Elle n'avait jusque là jamais vraiment côtoyé la Gryffondor, c'était plutôt Emeli qui était devenue amie avec, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir concernée. Et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues d'Hermione la révoltait.

\- Rien, répondit la concernée en s'asseyant brusquement.

\- Des Serpentards étaient en train de s'en prendre à elle, la dénonça William sans autre forme de procès, s'attirant un regard noir de la Gryffondor.

\- Et les élèves de ta Maison ne sont pas intervenus ? s'étonna Mary.

Et là, la lèvre d'Hermione se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée et les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir jusque là dévalèrent sur ses joues. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit qu'elle faisait et éviter d'attirer l'attention de Madame Pince, la terrible bibliothécaire.

Emeli la serra contre elle et jeta un regard incendiaire à la rousse qui était encore ébahie d'avoir fait pleurer quelqu'un. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Même Cameron n'avait jamais pleuré à cause d'elle et pourtant elle n'avait pas toujours été une gentille grande sœur avec lui.

\- Personne ne lui parle à Gryffondor, expliqua Emeli en caressant la chevelure ébouriffée de la Gryffondor.

\- Personne ? répéta Mary médusée.

\- N… non, répondit la concernée.

Mais comment ça pouvait être possible ? On trouvait toujours quelqu'un avec qui s'entendre ! Comment ça se passait dans les autres Maisons ? Il était vrai qu'elle-même restait le plus souvent avec Emeli et William et qu'elle s'entendait moins bien avec Michael depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était Fouchelangue. Mais elle passait quand même beaucoup de temps avec les Serdaigles de sa promotion. Et même avec Samantha qui était en sixième année à présent.

\- Ils lui en veulent d'être plus intelligente qu'eux, expliqua la blonde.

\- Ne dit pas ça.

\- Et pourtant ! Si c'est pour que tu en arrives là, tu ferais bien mieux d'aller voir le directeur et de demander une deuxième Répartition. Et cette fois tu accepteras d'aller à Serdaigle.

\- Ça ne s'est jamais vu. Personne n'a jamais été réparti deux fois.

La Gryffondor se calmait peu à peu, mais ça n'empêchait pas Mary d'être scandalisée. Ils étaient censés passer les plus belles années de leurs vies à Poudlard ! Pas se retrouver dans cet état là ! Elle se leva et jeta ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Tu t'occupes d'elle Emy ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- En mission de sauvetage, je dirais.

\- Je t'accompagne, lui dit William.

Les filles en pleurs et les câlins très peu pour lui. Surtout que la Gryffondor et lui ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. La mission de sauvetage paraissait déjà plus attrayante. Ils sortirent rapidement de la bibliothèque sous le regard suspicieux de Madame Pince.

\- On fait quoi exactement ? On va éclater la tête des Serpentards ?

\- Non, on va mettre la main sur les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Sérieux ? Tu as entendu ce que cette fille pense d'eux, elle ne voudra jamais de leur aide, tenta de la raisonner le garçon.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de Gryffondor toi ?

\- Euh… A part Neville Londubat, non. Mais c'est plus parce que c'est une catastrophe ambulante qu'autre chose. J'aime bien le regarder : il est distrayant.

\- Voilà, dit –elle sans relever que c'était plutôt plutôt méchant comme raison. Au moins Fred et George pourront un peu la défendre contre les Serpentards.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils vont accepter ?

\- Pourquoi ils n'accepteraient pas ?

\- Personne n'a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Hermione.

\- Et c'est une raison ?

\- Ça peut l'être.

\- Non. Nos Maisons sont nos familles à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu refuserais d'aider ton frère sous prétexte que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Non. Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Moi, je trouve que si.

Ils ne croisèrent cependant pas les jumeaux et Lee Jordan, qui les cherchait plus tôt dans l'après-midi, leur dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à leur mettre la main dessus. Et si lui, qui connaissait toutes leurs combines ou presque, n'avait pas réussi à les retrouver eux n'y arriveraient pas. Le duo débarqua au dîner en traînant la patte, déçus d'avoir échoué. Hermione était assise parmi les Serdaigles quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas là en revanche, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient bon sang ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, disait Padma. Je vais parler à ma sœur. Elle devrait avoir honte de ce qui t'es arrivée.

Mary ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là que Padma avait effectivement une sœur chez les Gryffondors et que le plus intelligent aurait sans doute été de s'adresser à elle en premier lieu. Hermione secoua vivement la tête :

\- Ce sera pire s'ils voient que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seule.

\- Tu ne le peux visiblement pas, lança William. On a dû te sauver tout à l'heure.

La Gryffondor lui envoya un regard incendiaire avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette où elle se mit à couper avec violence sa viande. Emeli le regarda, des reproches pleins les yeux. Mary, elle, comprit en le voyant rester totalement neutre qu'il avait fait exprès de dire ça. Pour faire réagir Hermione. Et elle se demanda si le manque de tact dont il faisait preuve d'ordinaire n'était pas en réalité totalement volontaire…

Au final, Hermione ne les quitta que dans la soirée pour retourner à son dortoir. Mary mit la main sur le jumeau Weasley trois jours plus tard et ils promirent de garder un œil sur elle, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier la fillette plus qu'elle les aimait. Mais c'était déjà ça de gagné.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	13. II-3 La voix d'Halloween

_Merci pour les reviews **Rose-Eliade** et **Mathilde** :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La voix d'Halloween**

La deuxième semaine de cours vit la saison de Quidditch redémarrer. Un matin il y avait un papier accroché dans la Salle Commune annonçant que les essais allaient se dérouler le samedi qui suivait. Tous les postes étaient à pourvoir. Le nouveau capitaine, Roger Maxwell un sixième année, voulait laisser à chacun sa chance au lieu de simplement reprendre les joueurs de l'an passé et compléter l'équipe.

Ils furent nombreux à se présenter. Plus qu'on aurait pu s'attendre venant d'une Maison ayant la réputation d'être composée d'intello. Ce que les gens oubliaient souvent c'était que les Serdaigles n'avaient pas un esprit de compétition moins marqué que Gryffondor, Serpentard ou Poufsouffle. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus individualistes et former une équipe harmonieuse pouvait relever du miracle parfois.

Mary n'accorda que peu de cas aux discours du capitaine qui annonça l'ordre dans lequel il allait sélectionner ses joueurs. Poursuiveur, gardien, batteur, attrapeur. Étant lui-même batteur il allait devoir se choisir un partenaire et la rousse savait que c'était joué d'avance. Vu la façon dont le capitaine avait salué l'un de garçon qui se joignit au groupe de postulant pour ce poste, dont William faisait partie, les dés étaient déjà jetés. Le garçon en question, en plus de bien s'entendre avec Roger Maxwell était en sixième année et ressemblait à une montagne de muscle. Ça signifiait qu'il avait l'avantage de la force et une expérience en vol plus grande.

La Potter jeta un coup d'œil à ses concurrents. Il y avait Cho Chang, plus sérieuse que jamais, et un garçon plus âgé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Il paraissait un peu dans les nuages et tapotait nerveusement son balai sur le sol. Mary ne douta pas d'être meilleure qu'eux deux réunis. Elle savait qu'elle volait bien et n'était pas la seule à le penser.

Les sélections se déroulèrent sous la forme d'un match durant lequel il serait facile de juger les compétences de chacun. Il avait assez de participants pour former deux équipes complètes et c'était assez rare pour être noté. Mais avant le début du match, ils durent tous faire plusieurs tour de terrain durant lesquels le capitaine leur demanda des figures basiques. Des zigzags, des pointes de vitesses, et un parcours d'obstacle visant à éliminer les concurrents les moins à l'aise sur leurs balais.

William se fit éliminer au troisième tour et rejoignit deux postulants au poste de poursuiveur et le garçon qui voulait devenir attrapeur. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les tribunes avec les quelques élèves ayant fait le déplacement pour regarder les sélections. Presque tous les garçons de deuxième année se trouvaient là, bien décidés à défendre leurs camarades et William se joignit à eux pour acclamer Mary tandis qu'elle prenait place pour le début du match. Emeli avait aussi fait le déplacement mais elle lisait dans un coin, très peu concernée : elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que son amie allait réussir les sélections.

Mary stabilisa son vol quelques mètres au dessus des autres joueurs afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du terrain. Le capitaine ainsi que les trois autres batteurs avaient récupérés leurs battes et les cognards furent lâchés. Le vif d'entraînement s'élança rapidement et le souaffle fut libéré. Ceux qui avaient été poursuiveurs l'an passé se jetèrent immédiatement dessus alors que les autres hésitèrent la seconde de trop. Cette seconde qui faisait qu'on récupérait en premier la main.

Les postulants tournèrent pour les différents postes et le capitaine se montra impitoyable, envoyant rapidement les plus mauvais sur le banc de touche. Ce fut Cho Chang qui repéra en premier le vif au plus grand mécontentement de Mary. Mais elle n'avait même pas eu l'opportunité de s'approcher de celui-ci qu'un cognard l'obligeait à abandonner la poursuite. Se promettant d'être plus attentive, la rousse se mit à scruter le terrain, esquivant de temps en temps un cognard ou un joueur.

Finalement, elle repéra le vif et plongea immédiatement sur lui. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle infléchit sa trajectoire, essayant d'anticiper les mouvements de la petite balle. Cho la rejoignit rapidement et il fallut bien que la rousse admette que son adversaire était plutôt douée elle aussi. Au coude à coude, la seule chose qui permit à Mary de l'emporter fut son balai qui était plus rapide.

\- Yes ! s'exclama t –elle en sentant sa main se refermer sur le vif et ses petites ailes cesser de battre.

Elle entendit sa rivale jurer et ça la fit sourire. Ravie, elle ralentit et brandit son trophée vers les tribunes où on l'acclama avec férocité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un deuxième année entrait dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! Mary se dirigea tranquillement vers son capitaine quand un cri retentit soudainement et ça ne ressemblait pas à des acclamations. Tout le terrain se tourna vers Anna Bray, une des poursuiveurs, qui venait de tomber de son balai. Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

Mary esquissa un mouvement pour la rattraper quand Roger Maxwell ordonna :

\- Personne ne bouge. Gardez vos positions ! Le match continu !

L'ordre cabra Mary et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à passer outre. Il était fou ou quoi ? Elle n'allait pas laisser cette fille se fracasser au sol juste pour le plaisir du capitaine ! Si elle avait été à l'autre bout du terrain, elle ne l'aurait pas fait, mais là elle était juste à côté. Poussant son balai au maximum de sa vitesse elle plongea… et Anna fut rattrapée par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle était saine et sauve et c'était l'essentiel.

Après cet incident, ils retournèrent tous au sol et ceux qui avaient passés les sélections attendirent avec impatience de savoir s'ils étaient pris ou pas. Mary aussi trépignait, mais elle ne doutait pas d'être prise : elle avait eu le vif après tout et c'est que qu'on attendait d'un attrapeur.

\- Merci à tout d'avoir participé. Cette année j'ai suffisamment de monde pour faire une équipe de remplaçant en plus des titulaires. Je vais commencer par les titulaires vous vous placerez à droite quand j'appellerais votre nom. Joey Lyon : batteur. Anna Bray, Earl Lord et Lester Dwight : Poursuiveurs. Connie Weiss : gardien. Cho Chang : attrapeur.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Mary faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est moi qui ait eu le vif ! C'est moi qui doit être attrapeuse !

\- Oui, tu es meilleure qu'elle en vol. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'obéit. Ce que tu n'es visiblement pas capable de faire. L'attrapeur ne doit pas aller secourir les gens qui tombent : sa seule préoccupation c'est le vif.

\- J'allais pas la laisser s'écraser au sol pour le plaisir ! protesta la rousse. Et j'avais déjà le vif merde !

\- Mais si tu n'avais pas eu le vif, tu l'aurais fait quand même, n'est ce pas ? demanda le capitaine avant d'enchaîner sans attendre sa réponse évidemment positive : avec le poids d' Anna…

\- Hé ! s'exclama la concernée mécontente qu'il sous-entende qu'elle était grosse.

\- Désolé. Mais le poids d'Anna combiné à la hauteur et la vitesse de sa chute t'auraient démis le bras si jamais tu avais réussi à la rattraper. Et ça dans le meilleur des cas. Tu aurais pu toi aussi tomber et l'attrapeur est la personne qui doit rester sur le terrain à tout prix. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un joueur désobéissant et qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes.

Bouche bée, Mary le fixa un long moment avant de comprendre que le poste lui échappait parce qu'elle avait essayé de sauver quelqu'un. C'était complètement con ! Ce qu'elle s'empressa de lui dire :

\- C'est complètement con comme raisonnement. T'aimerais que personne ne te rattrape toi, si tu tombais ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu as pris Anna si elle n'est pas capable de tenir sur son balai ?

\- Doucement gamine, gronda la concernée.

\- C'était un test par Merlin ! s'exclama Roger Maxwell. Un test pour trouver les éléments indisciplinés comme toi ! Anna ne risquait absolument rien !

Cette fois Mary était clairement totalement stupéfaite. C'était affreusement tordu et dangereux comme test ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé quelque chose de la sorte ! En gros, elle s'était faite piéger et était en train de se ridiculiser depuis tout à l'heure. Avec un sifflement mécontent qui fit sursauter tout le monde –ça faisait toujours ça quand elle était vraiment en colère : son Fourchelangue lui échappait– elle fit demi-tour et quitta le terrain à grand pas. Elle ne voulait pas entendre un seul mot de plus.

Dès qu'elle fut hors du stade, elle enfourcha son balai et s'envola. Techniquement, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de voler au dessus du parc et du château, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle repéra un endroit où se poser sur le toit de l'une des tours de Poudlard et alla s'y asseoir, les pieds dans le vide. Le petit promontoire était à peine assez grand pour une personne assise et était tourné vers le lac et les montagnes le bordant. Elle voyait le terrain de Quidditch du coin de l'œil, mais se borna à l'ignorer.

Mary resta perchée là haut pendant longtemps et elle en avait besoin pour calmer sa colère et sa frustration. Seul son ventre qui commençait à crier famine réussi à la faire enfourcher son balai pour retourner dans le château. Elle atterrit devant la porte du hall et son balai sur l'épaule prit le chemin de sa salle commune où elle comptait prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller manger.

Elle rangea soigneusement son balai dans l'étui prévu à cet effet et attrapa Ladon qui avait attendu dans son vivarium pour lui raconter toute l'affaire. Le serpent ne le lui dit pas, mais il était intérieurement soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas été sélectionnée. Pour lui, voler c'était contre nature. Il préférait quand elle gardait le deux pieds sur le sol. Il s'y passait déjà bien assez de choses dangereuses.

Quand elle se laissa tomber à la table des Serdaigles parmi les élèves de son année, elle amena immédiatement le silence. Morose et peu disposée à faire la conversation, elle se servit sans un mot.

\- Allez, Mary, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, tenta Emeli. Tu ne vas pas nous faire un foin pour un poste dans une équipe d'écolier ?

\- Le problème n'est pas là ! s'exclama la rousse en reposant ses couverts. Je suis bien meilleure qu'elle en vol ! La seule différence c'est qu'elle est juste un mouton qui est prête à laisser un de ses équipiers se fracasser au sol parce qu'un mec qu'elle ne connaît pas et dont elle ne sait rien lui ordonne de ne pas le faire !

\- Hé ! s'exclama la concernée qui n'était pas très loin.

Elle mangeait en compagnie du reste de l'équipe et de quelques supporters qui fêtaient la fin des sélections.

\- Tu vas peut –être me dire le contraire ? lui renvoya Mary en la fusillant du regard.

L'asiatique ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Puis la referma. Et rougit. Ce que Mary avait dit n'était pas totalement faux fondamentalement. La plus jeune se détourna et laissa tomber pour terminer son repas, même si elle ne prit pas part aux conversations qui débutèrent autours d'elle.

Elle allait se replier dans son dortoir pour le reste de l'après-midi quand elle se fit arrêter par Roger Maxwell, la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler. Elle voulut l'esquiver, mais il lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Écoute Potter, on va pas rester en mauvais terme pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, lui dit –il. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es excellente en vol. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que je recherchais chez mes joueurs. Cho correspondait mieux. Tu as ta place parmi les remplaçants.

\- J'en veux pas de ton poste de remplaçant, cracha Mary. J'ai aucune envie d'être dans une équipe qui préfère obéir à un type qui demande de regarder quelqu'un tomber de son balai sans bouger le petit doigt.

\- Tu me fatigues : je t'ai déjà dit que c'était intentionnel. Je savais qu'Anna ne risquait rien.

\- Oh oui, c'est sûr que tu maîtrisais absolument toute la situation, ironisa la rousse. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ça la définition d'un accident : quelque chose qui se produit alors qu'on ne risquait rien.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas de ce poste ?

\- Non !

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la carrière de joueuse de Quidditch de Mary, avant même qu'elle ait commencé. De toute façon il était évident qu'elle ne se serait jamais entendue avec le capitaine. Bien sûr, elle était triste parce qu'elle voulait vraiment jouer et qu'elle était persuadée qu'il n'y aurait aucun obstacle. Elle retenterait peut –être le coup quand Roger aurait quitté Poudlard d'ici deux ans.

\- Rien n'empêche qu'on puisse jouer entre nous, lui dit William alors qu'ils rejoignaient la bibliothèque pour terminer leurs derniers devoirs avant le début de la semaine. Ou que tu refasses des petits matchs avec les jumeaux Weasley et Jonathan comme quand ils étaient au Phare avec toi.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama soudainement Mary en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

\- Mais oui quoi ? demanda Emeli avec méfiance.

Elle avait déjà donné dans les idées géniales qu'elle ou William pouvaient avoir. La rousse reprit le chemin vers la bibliothèque aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était arrêtée et sans lui répondre. Ce valait peut –être mieux, pensa Emeli : moins elle en saurait, mieux elle s'en porterait

Mary abandonna ses devoirs en attente au fond de son sac et se mit en quête d'un bouquin que les élèves ne devaient pas consulter bien souvent : le règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Il fallut qu'elle demande à Mme Pince où elle pouvait le trouver avant de réussir à mettre la main sur l'ouvrage en question. Il était si lourd qu'elle renonça à l'emmener jusqu'à une table et le posa par terre. Elle aviserait plus tard pour le remettre en place.

Assise par terre, elle ouvrit la couverture en cuir de dragon élimé par les années et consulta la table des matières à la recherche de la section Quidditch. Cette dernière était en annexe qui semblait beaucoup plus récente. Il fallut une seconde à Mary pour se rappeler que le Quidditch n'existait pas encore à l'époque où Poudlard avait été créé et ce livre pouvait bien être d'époque.

Elle parcourut avidement les pages du livre avant de sourire avec un air victorieux. Il n'y avait rien qui empêchait de créer de nouvelles équipes de Quidditch. Son esprit s'emballa. Et si elle arrivait à trouver des personnes pour monter plusieurs autres équipes de Quidditch ? Et s'ils organisaient un tournoi parallèle avec toutes ces personnes qui avaient été rejetées des équipes officielles ? Et pourquoi pas des équipes Inter-Maison ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, s'était jouer parce qu'elle adorait voler et adorait ce sport. Peu importait l'équipe ! Et peu importait de gagner ! Jouer pour jouer et voler pour voler.

Sa bonne humeur revînt peu à peu et elle souriait même quand elle se mit à ses devoirs plus tard. Elle loupa les regards étonnés qu'échangèrent les Serdaigles de son année qui avaient réussi à tous s'agglutiner autours de deux tables rassemblées au centre de la bibliothèque.

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, lui dit Jonathan quand ils se croisèrent avant le dîner. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, confirma t –elle. Et j'ai une idée !

\- C'est le genre de phrase dont je me méfie, répondit –il en l'encourageant toutefois à poursuivre.

Elle évoqua en quelques phrases ce à quoi elle avait pensé et cela fit hausser les sourcils du Poufsouffle si haut qu'ils disparurent dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Personne n'a jamais fait ça Mary, lui dit –il finalement.

\- Et alors ? Il faut bien une première fois à tout !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit forcément bien accueillit. Personne ne va te prendre au sérieux : ils penseront que c'est juste pour te venger du fait que tu n'as pas été prise.

\- J'avais un poste en fait, en tant que remplaçante, mais j'ai refusé, corrigea la rousse. Et je ne pense pas que je suis la seule à vouloir jouer au Quidditch en dehors de ces équipes : pourquoi il n'y aurait que 28 élèves sur toute l'école qui en auraient le droit ? C'est totalement injuste.

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire ça, tu vas devoir monter un projet béton avant d'en parler à McGo.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention !

\- Mais avant tu ferais bien de vérifier qu'il y a des personnes qui sont intéressées : ce serait dommage que tu te décarcasses pour rien.

Ce n'était pas bête. Et plus elle aurait d'élève derrière elle plus il serait possible de mettre la pression aux profs pour que ça se fasse ! Elle médita sur l'idée tout le week-end et personne ne réussit à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle. Il fallut attendre le cours de métamorphose pour que son esprit revienne à la réalité.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? s'enquit –elle en se tournant vers Mandy qui s'était dévouée pour être sa voisine.

\- Transformer ton animal en verre, chuchota la concernée en fixant avec insistance la table. La formule c'est _Vera verto_.

Que Mandy lui adresse la parole était quand même un net progrès par rapport à l'an passé. Elle était contente que sa camarade surpasse peu à peu sa timidité maladive.

Mary regarda la souris devant elle qui semblait attendre avec fatalité d'être métamorphosée. Elle ne tentait même plus de s'enfuir. La rousse se demanda depuis combien de temps le pauvre animal était cobaye pour ce cours.

\- Allez Miss Potter, lui enjoignit McGonagall en s'approchant. Un, Deux, Trois, Vera Verto.

L'élève hocha la tête et imitant le mouvement de baguette qu'on venait de lui montrer elle tenta le coup. Sa souris se transforma en un minuscule verre à pied mais il restait un museau et des moustaches dessus. Après lui avoir ordonné de plus se concentrer la prof s'intéressa Mandy qui fut dès lors tétanisée et incapable de dire le moindre mot.

\- Tu sais, lui chuchota Mary dès que McGonagall était partie pour s'intéresser à William qui faisait danser son verre qui avait encore des pattes, personne ne va te manger ici. Tu as le droit de parler si tu le veux.

La remarque sembla achever de paralyser la petite Serdaigle et la rousse choisit sagement de ne plus rien dire et de s'intéresser à son verre qui gardait désespérément son petit museau et ses moustaches. C'était mignon, mais ça ne lui apporterait pas une bonne note.

Ce soir là, Mary décida de reprendre une des habitudes qu'elle avait instaurée en première année : les balades nocturnes sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ça lui avait manqué depuis le début d'année. Elle prétexta donc réviser dans leur dortoir et attendit que les baldaquins de toutes ses camarades soient fermés pour récupérer silencieusement sa cape et quitter la tour. Il y avait encore des Serdaigles dans la salle commune mais personne ne sembla prêter attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit et se ferma seule. On voyait des choses bien plus étranges dans ce château.

Lorsque le couvre feu était dépassé et que tous les élèves se devaient d'être dans leurs salles communes, les torches accrochées aux murs s'éteignaient presque toutes et plongeaient les couloirs dans une pénombre inquiétante. Les fantômes qui se terraient toute la journée jaillissaient alors de leurs cachettes et s'y promenaient. Ou y dansaient. Il y avait même des courses de chevaux fantômes et Mary se demandait d'où pouvaient bien provenir ces animaux. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment on devenait un fantôme, mais ça lui paraissait étrange que des animaux puissent aussi l'être.

Elle descendit jusque dans la Grande Salle. L'endroit était désert et les quatre tables étaient ornées aux couleurs de leurs Maisons. Mary eut alors une idée saugrenue. Pourquoi les tables étaient –elles toujours ordonnées ainsi ? Serpentard contre le mur de gauche, Poufsouffle contre celui de droite, Serdaigle à côté de Serpentard et Gryffondor à côté de Poufsouffle. Et si elle mettait un peu de le bazar ? Les élèves s'assiéraient –ils à leur table habituelle malgré les couleurs d'une autre Maison ou suivraient –ils leurs bannières ?

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le hall, elle retira sa cape et la plia pour la glisser sous son pull. C'était le moyen le plus pratique pour l'avoir immédiatement à porté de main et ne pas la perdre. Puis, elle s'employa à déplacer les longs tissus aux couleurs des Maisons qui couraient sur toute la longueur des tables. Sauf qu'avec cette longueur, ce n'était pas évident pour une personne seule et elle finit par monter pour les tables pour les rouler comme des tapis. A la fin, ils étaient si lourds qu'elle recourut à la lévitation pour arriver à les déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre.

Quand elle quitta le hall, satisfaite, les Gryffondors étaient contre le mur de gauche à côté des Serpentards, eux même à côté des Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles se trouvaient tout à droite de la salle. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête d'arriver au petit déjeuner assez tôt pour voir les élèves se figer dans l'entrée mais aussi suffisamment tard pour ne pas être la première.

Alors qu'elle quittait le hall elle faillit percuter les Préfets-en-Chefs dans un couloir. Ils durent se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose mais avec sa cape, ils ne réussirent pas à la trouver. Elle avait décidé de ne pas tenter plus en avant sa chance et de rejoindre la Tour Serdaigle quand elle entendit quelque chose transpercer la nuit et le silence autours d'elle. Une voix qui fit dresser tous les poils de son corps, une voix glacée comme un venin.

\- _Viens… Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue…_

Du Fourchelangue. C'était du Fourchelangue où elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Et vu la force avec laquelle elle l'entendait, la chose qui le parlait devait être grosse. Très grosse. Et pas très loin… Son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Mary resta figée, se demandant quoi faire. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir rencontrer une créature qui parlait de choses aussi violentes. Mais les sifflements s'éloignèrent jusqu'à se taire. Et il ne resta aucune trace de cette voix. Elle ne l'avait pas rêvée, n'est ce pas ?

Après ça, elle fila droit vers son dortoir où elle attrapa Ladon qu'elle avait laissé là et qui fut réveillé en sursaut. Il siffla de mécontentement et elle lui raconta précipitamment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ça _venait de quelque chose de très gros ! Tu penses que ça pourrait être un autre dragon ? Ils parlent Fourchelangue aussi d'après ce que tu m'as dit._

\- _Oui, ils le parlent mais ils communiquent rarement : ils se pensent trop bien pour s'abaisser à discuter avec les autres. Ça pourrait aussi être un humain._

\- _Peu probable : c'est un don trop rare. Ça devait être un serpent … Mais suffisamment gros pour avoir une voix pareille ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler._

\- _Moi non plus,_ siffla le reptile qui avait l'air inquiet à présent _. Demain, emmène moi avec toi. On en apprendra plus à deux._

\- La ferme ! s'exclama soudainement Padma Patil et un bruit sourd retentit lorsque sa chaussure s'écrasa sur les baldaquins de Mary. Tes sifflements me filent des frissons et tu m'as réveillée !

\- Pardon. Je vais me coucher.

\- Y s'rait temps, marmotta la voix étouffée Emeli.

\- Aucun sens du commun, bailla Lisa.

\- Pardon, réitéra la rousse.

Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à jeter un sort de silence. Elle n'avait même pas pensé que ses camarades pourraient l'entendre. Certes elles ne comprenaient rien puisqu'elle avait choisi le Fourchelangue pour parler à Ladon mais ce n'en était que moins discret encore. Mary se retourna pendant un moment dans son lit avant de finalement tomber de fatigue. Et quand elle emmena son ami écailleux avec elle la nuit suivante, ils n'entendirent plus cette voix. Ni les fois suivantes. Et Mary se mit à penser (et à espérer) que ça n'avait été qu'une hallucination auditive particulièrement convaincante.

Octobre arriva sans que la voix ne se manifeste à nouveau. Mary continuait à penser à son projet de Quidditch et souriait avec bonheur en voyant les joueurs de Serdaigle rentrer trempés pas le déluge qui s'abattit sans discontinuer pendant plus de quinze jours d'affilé. Tapie dans un coin de la salle commune, elle faisait peser son regard sur le capitaine qui s'appliquait à l'ignorer.

Naturellement, cette pluie associée à la fraîcheur de l'automne amenèrent avec elles une épidémie de rhume qui fit des ravages aussi bien chez les élèves que dans le corps professorale. La Pimentine fut rapidement en rupture et Rogue missionna ses classes de deuxième année pour refaire le stock, se montrant plus impitoyable encore que pour les autres potions.

Il faisait donc froid. Et pourtant, un jour, Mary tomba sur Luna qui se baladait pieds nus dans les couloirs. La petite blonde rêveuse s'était bien adaptée à Poudlard, elle déambulait entre les murs avec son air songeur et ne s'y perdait jamais. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour arriver à faire ses devoirs et ne se plaignait d'aucun professeur, pas même de Rogue. Mais elle était pieds nus dans les couloirs et Mary qui la savait assez excentrique pour avoir décidé ça toute seule lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée :

\- Oui, lui dit Luna. Mais toutes mes chaussures avaient disparu ce matin. Je pense que ce sont les Nargoles qui ont fait ça pendant la nuit.

La rousse ne répliqua pas et se contenta de lui prêter une de ses paires même si celle-ci était un peu grande pour la première année. Mais elle observa pendant toute la journée les camarades de Serdaigle de Luna et sa conclusion fut sans appel : elles étaient coupables. Elle les voyait cancaner et glousser dès que la blonde se trouvait dans les parages. Parce que Luna ne leur ressemblait pas, elles s'en prenaient à elle. C'était intolérable. Et comme aucun prof n'avait dit quoi que ce soit en voyant une élève marcher pieds nus Mary décida de prendre les choses en main.

Durant la nuit, quand toute la tour dormait à poings fermés, elle pénétra silencieusement le dortoir des Serdaigles de première année et fit une rafle sur toutes les chaussures qu'elle trouva, allant jusqu'à fouiller dans les malles. Elle rangea le tout dans un grand sac qu'elle transporta ensuite à l'extérieur de la Tour jusque dans la salle désaffectée qui avait un jour contenu le Miroir du Rised et qui servait toujours de dépôts pour des bureaux et des chaises de classe.

Le lendemain, la rousse se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte des première année quand elle les entendit piailler.

\- Vous avez un problème ? demanda t –elle en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Toutes nos chaussures ont disparu ! s'exclama une petite brune qui avait l'air hystérique et restait perchée sur son lit, en pyjama.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est elle, cracha une autre en se tournant vers Luna. Tu crois que tu peux te venger comme ça la folle ?

\- Oh, Luna ne ferait jamais ça, intervînt Mary en se redressant. Elle est bien trop gentille, ou peut –être trop intelligente, pour donner le change à des filles comme vous.

La plus âgée fit un pas dans la chambre, finissant de capter l'attention des fillettes dont le cerveau était en train de décoder le sous-entendu contenu dans ces deux phrases.

\- Moi, pas contre, je n'hésiterais pas, continua t –elle tranquillement. Et puisque vous trouvez si drôle de la faire marcher pieds nus, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez partager le jeu.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? demanda l'hystérique toujours debout sur son lit.

\- Pour la donneuse de leçon : vous ne retrouverez pas vos chaussures avant demain et je ne vous les rendrais que si et seulement si Luna retrouve les siennes.

\- On va le dire à Flitwick et tu seras en retenue !

\- Vous aussi : qui a commencé cette histoire ? Vous serez même punies plus sévèrement que moi : j'ai redressé les tords et vous en êtres prises gratuitement à une de vos camarades à quatre contre une.

\- Je vais le dire à ma mère ! gémit celle sur le lit.

Et là, Mary en eut assez, elle poussa un sifflement rauque en Fouchelangue. Quelque chose qui ressemblait plus au feulement d'un chat en colère mais qui avait une consonance suffisamment menaçante pour figer tout le dortoir. Ladon se redressa en ondulant sur son épaule et darda sa langue bifide en regardant fixement leurs cibles.

\- C'est moi qui fait les règles, dit –elle. Soit vous jouez, soit vous perdez. Je vous ai dit ce qu'il va se passer. A vous de faire avec.

Et elle fit demi-tour pour tomber sur toutes les filles de son année figées dans l'escalier qui reliait les dortoirs à la salle commune. Elles la regardaient avec de grands yeux choqués et Lisa finit par exprimer ce que toutes pensaient :

\- La compagnie de l'Héritier Malefoy ne te réussit pas.

\- Ou te réussit trop, compléta Padma. Tu es effrayante.

Mary échangea un regard avec Ladon, se demandant ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça. Drago lui avait un jour conseillé de s'affirmer un peu plus : elle était la Survivante, était douée et intelligente, autant qu'elle en profite. Mine de rien, ils parlaient beaucoup en sortilège durant la partie pratique du cours.

Finalement elle haussa les épaules et appela Luna pour aller manger. La petite blonde arriva tranquillement, attrapa la main de la rousse, et elles descendirent ensemble. L'une toujours pieds nus. Elle refusait de porter les chaussures prêtées par Mary si les autres filles n'y avaient pas droit.

Le soir même, toutes les chaussures de Luna étaient de retour sans exception. Mary leva donc la punition en remettant en place dans la nuit toutes celles qu'elle avait piqué et le lendemain, elle leur dit qu'elle veillerait au grain : si ça recommençait, elle recommencerait aussi !

Et le mois continua à s'écouler, toujours pluvieux. Un jour où les Serdaigles revenaient d'un cours de Botanique catastrophique recouverts de boue, ils furent tous collés par Rusard qui les avait pris en flagrant délit. Il avait la grippe et avait passé la matinée à débarrasser la salle de potion de la cervelle de crapaud accidentellement projetée au plafond par les élèves de troisième année. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas de bonne humeur et qu'il ne rata pas l'occasion de se défouler. Ils passèrent la soirée à récurer toute la boue ramenée par les élèves dans le hall.

Halloween arriva et comme l'an passé Mary était loin de ressentir l'allégresse des autres élèves pour cette fête. Emeli et William lui proposèrent d'aller manger aux cuisines plutôt que d'aller au banquet et d'occuper leur soirée à autre chose. Mais la rousse qui les en avaient déjà privé l'an dernier et qui devinait combien ils pouvaient avoir envie d'aller à ce banquet refusa et leur ordonna d'aller s'amuser. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose à faire.

Elle était en train de déambuler au hasard dans les couloirs quand elle croisa la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, dans ses plus beaux habits.

\- Que faites vous là au lieu de festoyer, mon enfant ? demanda doucement la morte en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.

\- C'est Halloween : c'est le jour de la mort de mes parents. Alors j'ai pas très envie d'aller fêter avec les autres.

\- Je vois. Venez donc avec moi si le cœur vous en dit. Sir Nicolas fête le 500ème anniversaire de sa mort et je suis sûre que votre présence lui ferait plaisir.

Mary ne savait même pas que les fantômes fêtaient leurs morts. L'idée était suffisamment intrigante pour qu'elle emboîte le pas à la Dame Grise tout en lui posant des questions.

\- Je croyais qu'il était difficile pour un fantôme de conserver la notion du temps ?

\- C'est exact. Mais l'avantage de vivre dans une école est que le rythme scolaire ralentit le processus. Au contraire un fantôme vivant dans un endroit désert peut oublier le temps en quelques mois seulement. Nous pouvons rester immobiles à contempler notre propre mort pendant des siècles sans nous en rendre compte.

\- Et donc Sir Nicolas est mort il y a 500 ans, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je me rappelle encore son arrivée. Il était déboussolé et apeuré. Il en a fait du chemin depuis ! Il est devenu le fantôme de la tour Gryffondor il y a quelques siècles de cela. Il s'en rappellera mieux que moi, vous devriez le lui demander.

\- Vous vous rappelez son arrivée ? Mais depuis combien de temps êtes vous morte ? Oh ! Pardon ! Ça doit être malpoli comme question, non ?

\- S'il est vrai qu'on ne demande pas l'âge d'une dame passé un certain temps, cela n'est plus le cas quand nous sommes fantômes. Je resterais jeune et belle éternellement. Cela va faire un millénaire que j'arpente cette terre sous forme spectrale.

\- Mille ans ?

Mary comprenait la notion de fantôme et le fait qu'ils restent là, toujours, toujours. Mais ce genre de preuve tangible donnait un relief tout nouveau à la situation. La Dame Grise avait vu défiler des dizaines de génération d'élèves, de professeurs et de directeurs. Puis, la date approximative de sa mort alluma une lumière dans l'esprit de la rousse qui demanda doucement :

\- Si cela fait mille ans, cela signifie t –il que vous avez connu les Fondateurs ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne souhaite pas en parler.

\- Je suis désolée : je ne voulais pas vous froisser.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée. Ma vie n'est pas une période que j'aime me remémorer, voilà tout.

Elles arrivèrent alors près d'une porte entrouverte dans les cachots avec des teintures noires tendues de chaque côté.

\- Nous voilà arrivées. Vous allez rencontrer beaucoup de personnes là bas, n'hésitez pas à les interroger. Si vous le faites avec politesse, ils devraient accepter de vous répondre. Les autres fantômes sont en général plus bavards que je ne le suis moi-même.

\- Merci Ma Dame.

\- De rien. Venez, entrez.

Mary poussa un peu plus la porte entrebâillée et se glissa dans la pièce avec l'impression d'entrer dans un frigo. Elle eut alors devant elle des dizaines de formes spectrales. C'est comme ça qu'elle comprit que beaucoup de fantôme dans une pièce fermée c'était comme des glaçons dans un verre : rafraichissant. C'était intéressant. Elle fit la connaissance de Sir Nicolas, le fantôme de Gryffondor à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé et il sembla flatté que la célèbre Mary Potter préfère venir à son anniversaire de mort plutôt qu'au banquet de fin d'année.

La rousse passa donc la soirée dans une salle glaciale en compagnie de fantômes de tous âges ainsi que de Peeves qui se trouvait là et s'amusa à harceler Mimi Geignarde la fantôme qui hantait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Celle-ci finit par s'enfuir en sanglotant et quand l'esprit frappeur décida de s'intéresser à la seule vivante de la pièce Mary s'empressa de prendre congé. Elle remonta des cachots en vérifiant que Peeves ne l'avait pas suivie et quand elle constata que non elle se dit qu'elle pourrait passer par les cuisines histoire de quand même manger quelque chose pour le dîner.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle l'entendit de nouveau. La voix qui parlait Fouchelangue.

\- _Déchire… écorche… tue…_

Les mots étaient toujours aussi violents et Mary se figea pendant que la litanie reprenait.

\- … _Si affamé… depuis si longtemps… Tuer ! Il est temps de tuer…_

La voix s'éloignait, mais ses mots réveillèrent Mary. Quoi que soit cette chose qui parlait de tuer, elle ne pouvait pas juste prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendue ! Elle se jeta à la suite de la voix qui continuait à murmurer et avançait à une vitesse effarante. Elle arriva dans le hall, bouscula quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte et monta vers les escaliers mouvants. Comment la chose pouvait –elle aller si vite d'un étage à l'autre ?

Haletante, elle monta une nouvelle volée de marches et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle tout en tendant l'oreille.

\- _Je sens l'odeur du sang… L'ODEUR DU SANG_ !

En passe de paniquer, Mary se jeta dans le couloir du deuxième étage qui avait été condamné l'an dernier à cause de la pierre philosophale. A présent, les fenêtres n'étaient plus obstruées et on pouvait y circuler comme on le voulait. Elle parcourut frénétiquement l'étage, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir à cause de la couche d'eau qui recouvrait le sol. Puis, elle s'arrêta en voyant quelque chose écrit au mur. Ça brillait et c'était rouge… rouge comme du sang.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER PRENEZ GARDE !

Et là, accroché en dessous d'une torche se trouvait un chat que Mary reconnu sans peine. Miss Teigne était pendue par la queue, toute rigide. C'était d'elle que devait venir le sang. Et la voix avait disparu. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on la trouve là ! Faisant volte face, elle s'enfuit tout simplement et alla se réfugier à la bibliothèque qui était quasiment déserte à cette heure –ci.

Tremblante, elle chercha à nouveau le livre qui parlait de la chambre des Secrets tout en se disant que ça devait être une mauvaise blague. Elle apprenait l'existence de ce lieu secret que personne n'aurait jamais trouvé et ensuite la légende prenait vie ? Elle ne quitta la bibliothèque que lorsque Madame Pince la chassa à cause du couvre feu.

Et quand elle arriva dans la Tour Serdaigle, l'excitation était à son comble. Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu autant de bruit dans la salle commune et pourtant ils n'étaient pas particulièrement silencieux. Mary se dirigea vers les élèves de son année et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le chat de Rusard a été attaqué et la chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, lui annonça tout de go Anthony qui semblait au bord de l'hyperventilation.

\- C'est juste une légende, tenta t –elle de répondre.

\- Tu savais que cette chambre existait avant aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Padma.

\- Je connais une historienne de la magie : elle m'en avait déjà parlé. Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait juste être un canular ?

\- Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir Miss Teigne. Elle a été pétrifiée. Ce qui signifie que la chose qui a fait ça n'était pas humaine.

Le petit groupe sursauta en concert en se tournant vers Samantha. La petite Serdaigle s'était coupée les cheveux encore plus courts pendant les vacances et il ne lui restait à présent que trois centimètres sur le crâne. Mary ne l'avait vue que de loin depuis la rentrée

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Madame Pomfresh. Il pensait qu'elle aurait peut –être une idée, mais elle ne peut rien non plus.

\- Que va t –il se passer pour le chat ? s'inquiéta Emeli

\- Il va falloir préparer un filtre de mandragore : rien de plus efficace contre une pétrification, peu importe sa nature. Chourave en a dans la serre 2 et je sens que vous n'allez pas tarder à faire leurs connaissances.

Et comme elle l'avait prédit, les deuxième année se retrouvèrent dès leur premier cours de Botanique de la semaine suivante devant de gros pots avec un petit arbuste frémissant planté dedans. Un cache oreille était soigneusement posé à côté de chaque pot et quiconque avait lu son livre avant de venir savait que ces objets seraient leur seul rempart contre une mort certaine une fois le travail débuté. Enfin peut -être pas.

\- Le cri de ces mandragores là ne sera pas mortel : il se contentera de vous assommer jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? s'enquit la prof.

\- Ce sont encore de jeunes plants ? hasarda Michael Corner.

\- Bien, 5 points pour Serdaigle.

Ils mirent ensuite tous leurs cache-oreilles et la prof leur fit une démonstration de ce qu'elle attendait d'eux. Elle attrapa fermement la base du petit arbuste et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Tous les élèves purent alors voir la racine terreuse qui ressemblait à un hideux bébé avec une peau parcheminée et des rides partout. La petite mandragore agita ce qui lui servait de bras et de jambe dans tous les sens tout en ouvrant la bouche, sans doute pour crier, et plissa ce qui lui servait de visage. Sans perdre de temps, Chourave la fourra dans un peau plus grand et étouffa son cri en tassant du terreau tout autour pour lui tenir chaud.

Quand se fut leur tour, les élèves eurent tous un moment d'hésitation. Comme à chaque cours de Botanique en fait. Seule Emeli semblait à l'aise et sa mandragore fut bien la seule à donner l'impression de sourire plutôt que de pleurer. Mary aurait bien aimé comprendre comment son amie faisait pour que les plantes vues en botanique semblent toujours l'aimer ! La rousse avait personnellement l'impression que le but de toutes lesdites plantes était de les tuer.

Mais malgré ces événements plutôt sombres, l'enthousiasme apporté par le deuxième match de Quidditch de la saison fut à son paroxysme. Les gradins étaient survoltés tandis que les Lions et les Blaireaux se faisaient face. Comme d'ordinaire, les Serdaigles étaient assez partagés quant à la Maison qu'ils allaient soutenir.

Mary était bien entendu du côté des Gryffondors puisque Fred et George y jouaient. Alors qu'elle criait après le premier but encaissé par les Poufsouffles, Emeli lui fit remarquer :

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton enthousiasme pour le Quidditch.

\- Je vais pas arrêter d'aimer le Quidditch parce qu'un imbécile a décidé que je n'étais pas assez obéissante pour lui ! s'exclama la rousse. Et j'ai déjà ma vengeance de prête !

Le gémissement craintif de son amie se perdit dans la cohue. Elle n'aimait pas quand Mary disait ça. La dernière fois elle s'était retrouvée à renverser, par mégarde, de la peinture sur McGonagall et la fois d'avant elle avait dû aller dans la Forêt Interdite avec des jumeaux cinglés et des acromentules. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne part à quoi que ce soit cette fois – ci !

La victoire fut remportée par Gryffondor et Mary ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là que l'attrapeur avait changé depuis l'an passé. Pas étonnant : la fille qui occupait le poste avant n'avait pas attrapé un seul vif de tous les matchs qu'elle avait joué. Le nouveau paraissait déjà meilleur. Même s'il se cassa la figure dès qu'il posa le pied sur le sol. Serpentard aussi avait un petit nouveau dans ses rangs. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'enfoncer son balai tout neuf quand la tête de l'attrapeur adverse tellement il était rouge de colère.

Elle patienta le temps que les gradins se vident avant de prendre à son tour le chemin de la sortie avec Emeli, William ayant disparu tout de suite à la fin du match avec tous les garçons de leur année.

Les escaliers menant des tribunes à la terre ferme étaient fait de bois et grinçaient. Ils étaient plutôt étroits ce qui rendait l'accès compliqué quand toute leur Maison voulait passer en même temps. Ces escaliers devaient être là depuis la construction du stade : la magie permettait de conserver un bon étant un tel édifice sans entretien.

Pourtant, quand Mary s'engagea dessus, il y eut un horrible craquement. Les marches cédèrent sous son poids et elle tomba dans le vide. Elle eut juste le temps d'avoir peur avant de toucher brutalement le sol et de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	14. II-4 Je ne suis pas l'Héritière !

_Il faut bien qu'elle grandisse un peu ma petite Mary, **Antig0ne**! Elle était plutôt du genre calme, obéissante et sage quand elle était au Phare, mais là elle est obligée de s'affirmer si elle ne veut pas finir broyée par le monde. Et Drago la pousse aussi un peu, c'est qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien au final et que Môssieur Malefoy ne traîne par avec des gens qui ne s'imposent pas en société. _

_Haha, oui **Rose-Eliade**! Mais que veux – tu que Crystall fasse contre un escalier qui s'est effondre, hein ? X)_

 _Hello **Pims10**! J'ai pas parlé de la réaction des élèves au changement de table simplement parce que les profs avaient remis les bannières à la bonne place avant le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Mais Mary récidivera t'inquiète ^^_

 _Désolée **Luna dans les Etoiles**... Mais j'aime ce genre de fin XD_

 _J'ai toujours trouvé injuste que personne ne fasse rien pour empêcher les gens de piquer les affaires de Luna **ange** , alors il fallait que Mary intervienne ! Hermione non plus n'aime pas trop les jumeaux, l'antagonisme est réciproque... De toute façon, nous autres gens toujours plongés dans les livres, sommes de grands incompris de la société :)_

 _Hello **Mathilde**! Comme dit plus haut le premier prof qui a remarqué que les tables avaient été échangée a remis les bonnes bannières aux bonnes tables et donc personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Mary ne va pas rester sur un échec. _

_Moi, je trouve au contraire que ça se tient de vouloir des équipiers obéissants : si chacun part dans la direction qu'il veut et discute chaque décision du capitaine, ça va être la misère. Tu as déjà essayé de réunir 7 personnes totalement individualistes, qui pensent mieux savoir que les autres et qui n'écoutent rien, pour leur faire faire quelque chose ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle ne voulait simplement pas s'emmerder et perdre du temps à convaincre les élèves qu'il fallait l'écouter._

 _Je ne sais pas pour le Fourchelangue, mais je me suis aussi déjà posée la question. Même sans parler au serpent, les personnes devraient pouvoir entendre les sifflements... Je pense que c'était une question de commodité pour l'auteur : faire croire que Harry hallucinait et garder le mystère plus longtemps. Si Hermione avait entendu les sifflements et vu que Harry comprenait ce qu'il se disait, elle aurait compris bien plus tôt que c'était un basilic qui se baladait dans l'école et le tome aurait été moitié moins long._

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^ Il y a un chapitre publié que la Vengeance en parallèle._

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas l'Héritière !**

Mary ne reprit connaissance qu'au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait mal partout et était incapable de bouger. Elle ne sentait plus ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. C'était à peine si elle sentait encore le bout de son nez. Qui la démangeait affreusement, au passage. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ce qui déclencha une vague douloureuse des plus désagréable. Mince alors ! Que s'était –il passé exactement ? Elle était tombée des gradins quand les escaliers avaient cédé sous son poids. Elle n'était pas si grosse que ça pourtant ! Et voilà qu'elle ne sentait plus son corps ! Et si elle était devenue handicapée ? Elle savait que c'était possible si sa colonne vertébrale avait eu trop de dégâts…

Elle était en train de se demander si elle pouvait hurler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne quand une tête entra soudainement dans son champ de vision. Elle aurait sursauté si seulement elle en avait été capable. La panique s'empara d'elle une seconde avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse la tête d'un elfe de Maison qu'elle avait déjà vu une fois :

\- Dobby… souffla t –elle.

L'elfe hocha la tête et passa un linge frais sur son visage, ce qui lui fit un bien fou, avant de murmurer :

\- Mary Potter est revenue à l'école. Pourquoi Mary Potter n'a t –elle pas écouté Dobby quand il lui a demandé de rester chez elle ? Pourquoi Mary Potter n'est – elle pas retournée chez elle après avoir loupé le train ?

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai loupé le train ? Attends ! C'est toi qui a causé ce dérèglement du réseau de Cheminette ?

\- C'est vrai, Miss, avoua t –il en secouant la tête. Mais Dobby a fait attention à ce que Mary Potter arrive dans un endroit sûr.

La rousse se sentit soudainement inquiète de se retrouver en présence de cette Créature. Elle était clouée au lit, incapable de bouger le petit doigt, avec un être pouvant dérégler le réseau de transport magique le plus performant du pays. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis sa création, il y a des siècles. Il pourrait très bien la tuer d'un claquement de doigt…

Elle se souvenait de ce que sa mère lui avait un jour dit sur les Elfes de Maison. De petites Créatures serviles dont il fallait se méfier : ils étaient bien plus compétents en magie que les sorciers et personne n'avait jamais trouvé un moyen de les empêcher de transplaner où ils le souhaitaient par exemple. Des Créatures qui obéissaient à n'importe quel ordre. N'importe lequel.

\- Dobby a dû se repasser les doigts avec un fer après, pour se punir.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda t –elle en tenta de juguler la peur que provoquait chez elle la petite créature.

\- Mary Potter ne devait pas revenir à Poudlard ! Mary Potter n'y est pas en sécurité. Il s'y passe des choses sombres.

\- Je sais. La Chambre des Secrets… Mais je suis de Sang-Mêlé : je ne risque rien. Et je… Attends ! Dobby, ça veut dire que tu sais quelque chose sur cette chambre ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle contient ?

\- Dobby ne sait pas Miss.

\- Alors tu sais qui est derrière ça.

L'horreur figea les traits de l'Elfe et apprit à la fillette qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Mary Potter doit rentrer chez elle. Maintenant qu'elle est grièvement blessée, elle ne peut pas rester à Poudlard, reprit –il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement dans la voix.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a fait ça ? s'exclama t –elle en sentant la colère prendre le pas sur le reste. Tu m'as condamnée à vivre handicapée parce que tu ne voulais pas que je sois à l'école ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer !

\- Dobby ne veut pas tuer Mary Potter. Mary Potter a détruit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom : la condition des Elfes de Maison a beaucoup avancé depuis. Dobby veut sauver Mary Potter et pour ça, elle doit quitter Poudlard !

\- Hé bien, tu peux être fier de toi : tu m'as assassinée aussi sûrement que si tu m'avais planté un couteau dans le cœur.

Elle se sentait vide. Complètement vide. Il avait fait d'elle une handicapée moteur simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'une légende reprenait vie. Elle ne pourrait plus marcher, voler ou seulement écrire. Condamnée à passer sa vie assise ou couchée sans rien pouvoir faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pleurer.

\- Va t – en ! dit –elle finalement.

\- Mary Potter, Miss, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Dobby, gémit – il en tirant sur ses oreilles.

Elle poussa un sifflement furieux qui figea l'elfe et lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés.

\- Va t –en et que je ne te revois jamais ! Ou je te jure que paralysée ou pas je te tuerais !

Dobby la regarda encore une seconde, ses grands yeux vert brillants de larmes contenues. Puis il transplana. Au moment où quelqu'un entrait dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête, alors elle baissa les yeux au maximum pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose.

Il s'agissait de Dumbledore si elle se fiait à la longueur des cheveux et à la barbe blanche. Il avançait à reculons tandis que le Professeur McGonagall marchait face à lui. Ils transportaient quelque chose entre eux, devina t –elle. Ils posèrent le quelque chose sur un lit et la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor s'empressa d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh qui apparut rapidement.

\- Que s'est -il passé ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Une nouvelle agression, répondit Dumbledore. Minerva l'a trouvé dans l'escalier menant à l'infirmerie.

\- Il y avait une grappe de raisin à côté de lui : je pense qu'il venait rendre visite à Potter.

Mary se figea, si tant est qu'elle pouvait encore se figer plus. Un garçon avait visiblement voulu venir lui rendre visite et avait été attaqué par la chose de la Chambre des Secrets. C'était William ? Après tout, il était Né-moldu !

\- Pétrifié ? murmura Madame Pomfresh en se penchant un peu plus sur l'élève.

\- Oui… Albus, vous pensez qu'il a pu prendre une photo de son agresseur ?

\- C'est que ce que nous allons vérifier.

La Serdaigle sentit, et en eut un peu honte, une vague de soulagement la submerger. La mention d'une photo orienta ses suppositions quant au garçon plutôt vers Colin Crivey que vers William.

\- Miséricorde ! s'exclama l'infirmière, ramenant l'attention de Mary sur ce qu'il se passait.

Une odeur âcre de plastique brûlé se répandit dans toute la pièce et Mary devina que l'appareil photo n'avait pas apprécié sa rencontre avec l'agresseur mystère.

\- On dirait bien que la Chambre des Secrets a été réouverte, souffla Dumbledore.

\- Mais… Albus… Qui ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment ?

\- Lady Entwhistle doit repasser demain matin pour voir sa fille, je lui demanderais si elle n'a pas une idée pour dépétrifier rapidement ce garçon : les mandragores de Podmona ne seront pas prêtes avant des mois.

\- Il est vrai que Crystall a toujours eu des dispositions pour les soins. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ai pas voulu faire carrière dans la médicomagie !

La mention de sa mère soulagea en partie la rousse. Sa mère était déjà venue la voir et elle allait revenir. Elle trouverait une solution à son état. Elle avait toujours la solution à tout. Elle ferma précipitamment les yeux quand l'infirmière s'approcha d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien : elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle avait suivi toute la discussion.

Mais dès que toutes les lumières furent éteintes et que les pas se furent éloignés, elle les rouvrit, fixant le plafond où la lune projetait la forme des fenêtres. Elle repoussa tout au fond de son esprit toutes ses angoisses à propos de son état pour réfléchir aux derniers événements et rassembler ses idées.

La Chambre des Secrets avait déjà été ouverte. Dobby le savait et savait aussi qui était derrière tout ça. La chose parlait Fourchelangue. Ça devait donc venir d'un Fourchelangue : seuls eux pouvaient se faire obéir par ce type de Créature. Et sachant que ce n'était pas elle, il allait falloir qu'elle enquête sérieusement à ce propos.

L'une des théories les plus probables était qu'un parent, ou un grand-parent, avait transmis le secret de la chambre à son enfant ou petit-enfant pour qu'il remette le couvert.

Et la remarque de Dumbledore la laissa perplexe : pourquoi cela n'était –il pas important de savoir qui avait fait ça ? Justement : c'était la priorité pour pouvoir l'arrêter… Sauf si… Sauf s'il savait déjà qui était le coupable, ce qu'elle trouvait difficile à croire : s'il le savait, il était facile d'y mettre fin, non ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Lorsque Mary se réveilla, au petit matin, l'infirmerie était baignée d'un grand soleil d'hiver étincelant. Elle n'avait plus mal, mais elle ne sentait pas plus ses membres que durant la nuit. Un bruit de page tournée l'informa qu'elle n'était pas seule, alors elle appela avec espoir :

\- Maman ?

Immédiatement un bruit de tissus suivit de celui d'un livre qu'on repose lui répondit et elle ne put que sourire en voyant le visage inquiet de sa mère se pencher au dessus d'elle. Elle lui caressa la joue et tenta un sourire :

\- Je suis là, ma chérie. Comment te sens – tu ?

\- Je ne sens pas grand-chose en fait : ni mes jambes, ni mes bras.

\- C'est normal : ta colonne a été gravement endommagée lors de ta chute.

\- Je vais guérir ? demanda t –elle, posant enfin la question qui lui brûlait la gorge.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va juste être un peu long : Poppy et moi avons déjà ressoudé tes os hier. Mais la moelle a été atteinte et on ne peut rien faire de plus que ce qu'on a déjà fait.

\- Dans combien de temps je pourrais remarcher ?

\- Une semaine ou deux. Ça dépendra de la gravité réelle des lésions et de ton calme. Quand tu vas retrouver tes sensations, tu seras tentée de bouger, mais moins tu le feras, plus vite tu guériras.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut quand même un peu me soulever ? Je ne vois rien que le plafond et c'est pas drôle.

Mary se sentait soudainement beaucoup plus détendue. Elle allait guérir ! Peu importait combien de temps elle serait clouée au lit pourvut qu'elle puisse s'en lever un jour ! Comme elle l'avait prévu, la présence de sa mère arrangeait tout. Cette dernière rajouta quelques oreillers dans son dos et la suréleva en tâchant de conserver l'alignement de sa colonne.

\- Qu'y a t –il derrière le rideau ? demanda Mary.

Elle le savait très bien en réalité : c'était le lit où Colin Crivey avait été déposé par Dumbledore et McGonagall durant la nuit.

\- Un élève pétrifié, lui apprit sans sourciller l'adulte. Je ne sais pas comment on s'y est pris, mais c'est du beau travail. Qu'un élève aussi avancé se cache à Poudlard me surprend pour tout te dire.

Mary réalisa alors que personne n'avait averti sa mère de la réelle raison de cette pétrification. On ne savait certes pas comment c'était arrivé, mais le corps enseignant et toute l'école devait savoir ce qu'il se tramait entre ces murs. Les professeurs avaient donc délibérement caché la vérité à sa mère. Elle se demanda une seconde si elle devait l'en avertir, après tout c'était grave. Mais elle ne dit finalement rien : elle ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard. Et vu la réaction qu'avait eu sa mère à la simple évocation de la Chambre des Secrets par Bathilda Tourdesac cet été, il n'y avait aucun doute que cette fois Mary ne reverrait plus jamais Poudlard… Alors elle se tut.

La rousse resta clouée au lit pendant une semaine entière avant d'être autorisée à recommencer à bouger. Les Serdaigles de deuxième année se relayèrent tous les jours pour lui apporter les cours et l'aider à les apprendre. Même Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner qui n'étaient pourtant pas ses meilleurs amis. Samantha aussi passa pas mal de temps à l'aider à ne pas être trop en retard. La jeune femme de 6ème année continuait à venir régulièrement à l'infirmerie et lui confia qu'elle espérait pouvoir entrer à l'Université de Médicomagie dès sa sortie de Poudlard sans avoir besoin de passer un an d'étude avec un tuteur pour réussir le concours d'entrée.

\- Madame Pomfresh m'aide beaucoup, lui dit –elle alors qu'elle examinait Mary.

\- Pourquoi la Médicomagie ? demanda celle – ci.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a jamais assez de Guérisseur pour soigner tout le monde.

La plus jeune ne croyait pas que ce soit la véritable raison, mais elle n'insista pas : ça ne la regardait pas si Sam ne voulait pas en parler.

Jonathan vînt la voir tous les soirs, souvent accompagné par Jaymie et ils se chamaillaient gentiment jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les chasse. Drago lui apporta des chocogrenouilles et elle lui jeta un regard noir quand il les mangea toutes en arguant que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas les attraper vu qu'elle était interdite de tout mouvement.

\- Tu crois à cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ? lui demanda t –elle au détour de la conversation.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à qui pourrait être la personne derrière cette histoire. Les Malefoy avaient été ses premiers suspects. Une vieille famille croyant à la pureté du sang et étant passée par Serpentard depuis des générations. Ou du moins le prétendaient –ils.

Mais ils n'étaient finalement plus sur sa liste après qu'elle se soit rappelée des cours donnés par sa mère sur les différentes familles de Sang-Pure. Les Malefoy étaient "nouveaux" en Angleterre. Ils n'étaient là que depuis cinq siècles. Et donc la possibilité qu'ils aient la lignée de Serpentard dans leur patrimoine était maigre comparée aux autres familles Sang-Pure.

Elle le questionnait plus par curiosité et juste au cas ou, s''il était quand même au courant de quelque chose.

\- Il y a déjà eu deux attaques, répondit –il en jetant un regard au rideau qui entourait le lit où reposait Colin Crivey. Bien sûr que j'y crois. Serpentard ne pouvait pas quitter le château sans laisser une assurance que son travail serait achevé.

\- Tu approuves ?

Elle le vit hésiter avant de finalement dire :

\- Mon père pense que c'est une bonne chose.

\- Et toi ? Tu crois que tous les Nés-Moldus doivent mourir simplement pour être nés ?

Il ne répondit jamais à la question et elle n'insista pas : son silence était suffisamment éloquent. On l'avait peut –être élevé dans cette idée mais il était visiblement aussi capable de se faire sa propre opinion sur la question.

Elle reçut aussi la visite des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan, mais ils faisaient tellement de bruit qu'ils furent jetés de l'infirmerie après moins de cinq minutes. Ils se vengèrent en envoyant à l'infirmière en personne une cuvette de toilette et Mary ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand elle l'entendit s'en indigner.

Quand elle put finalement se lever, elle dut commencer par marcher tout autours de l'infirmerie, puis dans le couloir y menant. Elle loupa le match de Quidditch qui opposa Serdaigle à Poufsouffle et elle profita que Madame Pomfresh soit trop occupée par les élèves arrivant à l'infirmerie après s'être battus dans les tribunes pour s'échapper. Elle se dirigea droit vers le parc. A force d'être enfermée entre quatre murs, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : sortir.

Au départ, elle n'avait pas prévu d'aller bien loin, mais quand elle s'arrêta sur l'herbe en haut de la colline, elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. La cabane de Hagrid n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir : il n'en restait qu'une trace ronde et noirâtre dans l'herbe. Mais là, en lisière de la forêt se trouvait tout le troupeau de sombral de Poudlard. C'est vrai qu'il s'occupait d'eux avant. Maintenant, le troupeau était livré à lui-même et la présence du garde-chasse qui les soignait devait leur manquer.

La Serdaigle descendit donc la colline jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Les sombrals s'étaient immobilisés tandis qu'elle s'approchait et elle espérait qu'ils savaient se nourrir seuls. Sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils pouvaient attaquer les humains s'ils avaient faim. Elle s'arrêta dès qu'ils manifestèrent des signes de nervosité.

Ils étaient vraiment effrayants. Pas étonnant que tellement de gens les aient traqués pour les tuer : tout dans leur apparence rappelait la mort.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda t –elle finalement. Hagrid ne reviendra plus : il est à Azkaban.

Ça avait été dans le journal cet été. Il avait fini par se remettre de ses blessures, même si on ne guérissait jamais vraiment du feu d'un Norvégien à Crête à cause du venin qui l'imprégnait, et son procès avait conclu à sa culpabilité. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était pas non plus vraiment défendu d'avoir possédé et élevé un dragon tout à fait illégalement.

Les Créatures penchèrent la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle devait les intriguer. Puis l'un d'eux finit par s'approcher. Le plus imposant. Peut –être le mâle dominant. Elle ne savait rien sur les sombrals. De quoi se nourrissaient –ils exactement ? Comment étaient –ils organisés socialement ?

Elle resta parfaitement immobile quand il s'approcha et la renifla. Son souffle chaud lui balaya le front et elle eut une vue parfaite sur sa bouche d'où dépassaient des crocs qu'on s'attendrait plus à retrouver dans la bouche d'un tigre que dans celle d'un cheval squelettique. Si elle avait douté qu'ils étaient carnivores jusque là, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

L'animal finit par lui donner un coup de museau sur l'épaule et quand elle tendit la main, il se laissa caresser.

\- Vous n'êtes pas bien méchants en fait.

Elle le grattouilla quelques instants avant de se dire qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner à l'infirmerie avant que Madame Pomfresh s'aperçoive qu'elle était partie faire un tour sans autorisation.

\- Je dois partir, leur apprit –elle. Mais je reviendrais et j'apporterais de la viande avec moi : je sais pas si c'est normal que vous soyez aussi squelettiques… Je vais me renseigner sur vous !

Ils essayèrent de la suivre, mais quand elle le retourna pour leur dire non ils firent demi-tour. Jusqu'où ces animaux la comprenaient –ils ? Jusqu'où Hagrid les avait –il dressés ? Elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'infirmerie… où on l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle se fit incendier en bon et due forme. Mais puisqu'elle avait pu faire le trajet jusqu'au parc sans problème, elle eut l'autorisation de retourner à la Tour Serdaigle.

Elle assista au dîner dans la Grande Salle le soir même et retrouva avec soulagement l'ambiance bruyante et ses camarades.

Tout le monde fut content de la revoir en cours et les professeurs, même McGonagall, se montrèrent indulgents. Gilderoy Lockart surtout, avait l'air content de la revoir et lui fit l'immense honneur de la choisir pour interpréter le loup-garou qu'il avait vaincu dans son livre _Promenade avec les loups-garous_. Depuis l'épisode des lutins de Cornouailles, il n'avait plus jamais ramené de Créatures Magiques en cours et se contentait de leur parler de ses livres. Même Emeli, qui était pourtant la plus fan d'entre eux, commençait à ne plus apprécier ce cours. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient des examens en fin d'année et ce n'était pas les Profs qui choisissaient les sujets en fonction de leurs cours mais des Académiciens du Ministère. Et ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune idée de ce qui était officiellement au programme en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année.

La semaine suivant le retour de Mary en cours, l'annonce fut faite qu'un club de duel allait ouvrir. Bien entendu, l'excitation fut à son comble, surtout chez les Gryffondors.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça nous aide à nous défendre contre ce qui pétrifie les gens… dit Emeli avec l'air dubitatif.

\- Ça n'aidera pas, confirma Mary qui savait que la chose était un serpent ou du moins quelque chose parlant le Fourchelangue et qui donc ne possédait pas de baguette.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? demanda Padma.

La rousse préféra ne pas répondre. Elle entendait la voix du reptile, mais personne d'autre n'en semblait capable. Si elle en parlait, on la prendrait pour une folle.

Le soir même, à huit heures, presque toute l'école était à nouveau rassemblée dans la Grande Salle, baguette en main. Les quatre tables avaient disparu au profit d'une estrade et les bougies éclairaient le ciel étoilée du plafond magique.

\- Vous pensez que ce sera qui le prof ? demanda William.

\- Probablement Flitwick : il était champion de duel quand il était jeune, commenta Terry Boot qui tendait le cou pour essayer de voir l'estrade malgré les cinquième années devant eux.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Padma.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Ce sera plutôt Lockart, jugea Emeli. Après tout il est prof de DCFM et il a déjà tellement accomplit !

Et ce fut à ce moment là que le concerné monta sur l'estrade, provoquant de petits applaudissements autant que des bruits de soupirs dégoûtés. La population Poudlarienne était visiblement plutôt partagée à propos du célèbre sorcier. Il leur parla quelques minutes du club avant de présenter son assistant : le Professeur Rogue. Et entre les deux hommes, il n'y avait pas photo, Mary aurait préféré affronter Lockart. L'autre avait l'air de pouvoir assassiner quelqu'un d'un simple regard.

Ils se firent face et la rousse pensa que le salut et les positions prises en attendant le top départ étaient ridicules. C'était bon pour les duels de classe, pas pour la vraie vie ! L'Héritier de Serpentard n'allait pas attendre qu'on le salut et qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait attaquer pour le faire.

Sans surprise le professeur de DCFM se fit battre d'un _expelliarmus_ des plus basique. Finalement, se fut au tour des élèves de prendre place. Ils furent répartis par niveau par les deux Professeurs. Rogue s'occupa de Mary et la mit en face de Ronald Weasley qu'elle avait déjà croisé une fois cet été quand elle avait été invitée par Fred et George. Ils étaient en cours de DCFM ensemble mais elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Salut, lança t –elle

Il lui adressa un signe de tête avant de se mettre en position. Le top départ fut lancé et elle esquiva de justesse le premier sort du roux.

\- _Cracbadaboum_ ! lança t –elle.

Le sort l'atteignit et coupa net sa ceinture. Son pantalon trop grand glissa alors sur ses chevilles et il devînt aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Paniqué, il se pencha pour remonter son pantalon et elle en termina d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ qui l'immortalisa en train de tirer bien haut ledit vêtement. Elle entendit les jumeaux Weasley, qui se trouvaient non loin de là, ricaner en voyant la scène.

Quand elle regarda autours d'elle, elle constata que tous les duels ne s'étaient pas aussi bien passés que le sien. Emeli avait un furoncle qui faisait presque la taille de sa tête sur le front et son adversaire avait l'air paniqué et l'aidait à le soutenir pour qu'il n'éclate pas. William et son adversaire étaient au sol, l'air sonnés, et elle vit plus loin Hermione Granger se battre à coup de poings avec Millicent Bullstrod. La lionne avait visiblement décidé de ne plus se laisser faire. Lockart et Rogue durent s'y mettre à deux pour les séparer.

Le Professeur de DCFM décida alors de changer de stratégie et de faire monter les élèves sur l'estrade deux à deux. Histoire de les surveiller de plus près. Sachant que tout Poudlard était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle, ils en avaient pour un moment. Et comme Mary était l'une des rare à avoir gagné son duel sans déclencher de catastrophe et qu'il l'aimait bien, il la poussa sur ladite estrade sans se rendre compte qu'elle essayait de résister de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle et jeta un regard noir à Fred, George et Lee qui s'étaient mis à l'encourager et à l'acclamer. Et ils furent suivi par d'autres gens désireux de voir ce que valait réellement la Survivante.

De l'autre côté de l'estrade monta un garçon de Poufsouffle qui avait l'air teigneux comme pas deux. Zacharia Smith si elle se rappelait bien. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux sombres marqués d'une profonde envie de gagner. Elle comprit pourquoi Rogue l'avait choisi : il allait lui donner du fil à retordre et peut –être même la battre, ce qui mettrait sûrement l'horrible professeur de potion de bonne humeur pour la soirée. Et c'était hors de question. Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en position sous les murmures de la salle et le signal de départ fut lancé.

Ils jetèrent en même temps leur premier sort et durent se jeter sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Elle fut cependant plus prompte à se redresser et enchaîna avec le sort de _Cracbadaboum_ qui avait si bien marché sur Ronald Weasley. Mais il esquiva aussi. Il était plus attentif et sans doute plus vindicatif. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier des deux à réussir à placer son sort et les cheveux de Mary devinrent aussi verts que l'écusson de Serpentard.

\- Ça ne me change pas des masses, constata t –elle à voix haute. C'est pas plus voyant que le roux. _Dentosaugmentos_ !

Il fut touché, mais en esquiva la moitié ce qui limita la longueur de ses dents à cinq petit centimètres supplémentaires. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait gagné : difficile d'articuler avec des dents de cette taille là !

\- _Confundo_ ! lança t –elle.

Cette fois, elle le toucha et il se mit à tituber en pointant sa baguette autours de lui, causant des mouvements précipités dans la foule qui les entourait et qui ne souhaitait surtout pas se retrouver dans sa ligne de tir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente d'avoir appris ce sort l'an passé. Techniquement, il n'était vu qu'en deuxième année mais elle et William l'avaient appris histoire de le lancer sur Miss Teigne si jamais la chatte du concierge continuait à les suivre partout.

Mary allait l'achever d'un _Expelliarmus_ magistral quand il trouva le moyen de quand même lancer un sort.

\- _Serpensortia_ !

En réalité, avec sa dentition ça ressembla plutôt à "cherppanchhhorttia". C'était presque un miracle que ce soit bien un serpent qui jaillisse de sa baguette… et retombe dans une foule hurlante puisqu'il essayait toujours, en vain, de pointer Mary. Le sort de confusion marchait à merveille : non seulement, il se trompait de cible, mais en plus il lançait un sort qui n'aurait servi à rien dans un duel.

Comme des cris continuaient à retentir dans la salle à cause du serpent, elle désarma rapidement Zacharia avant de sauter de l'estrade et de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Un large cercle c'était formé autours du reptile qui essayait d'attaquer quiconque se tenait trop proche.

C'était un beau serpent, nota Mary. Il devait bien faire deux mètres et abordait une couleur claire sur le ventre et foncée sur le dos. Un magnifique cobra plus que belliqueux.

\- _Hé, bonjour_ , dit –elle en Fourchelangue tout en entrant dans le cercle et en s'agenouillant. _Je suis désolée qu'on t'ait fait peur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je ne te veux pas de mal. Ces imbéciles ont encore plus peur de toi que toi d'eux._

Dès le moment où elle avait commencé à lui parler le reptile avait reporté toute son attention sur elle et avait perdu son air menaçant. Il semblait presque hypnotisé.

\- _Viens avec moi_ , poursuivit la Serdaigle. _Je vais t'emmener loin d'eux et te relâcher à l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas si tu vas rester longtemps puisque tu viens d'un sort, mais ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici…_

Le serpent la regarda encore un moment et elle tendit une main pour l'encourager. Finalement, il ondula vers elle, laissant retomber sa collerette menaçante et l'autorisa à le toucher.

Ce ne fut que quand elle se redressa, le serpent dans les bras, qu'elle remarqua le grand silence qui l'entourait. Tous les élèves formant le cercle autour d'elle et du reptile étaient en train de la fixer, les yeux exorbités. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre que c'était parce qu'elle venait de parler Fourchelangue en public. C'était vrai que hormis les Serdaigles de son année peu de gens savaient qu'elle avait cette capacité ou même que son animal de compagnie était un serpent.

\- Oui, je parle Fourchelangue, soupira t –elle à leur intention. Maintenant, laissez moi passer.

Et les élèves s'écartèrent d'elle comme si elle avait la peste. Même si elle se moquait de leurs avis et de leurs jugements, ça lui fit mal. Parce qu'elle n'était après tout qu'une gamine de douze ans qui se retrouvait seule, totalement seule, au milieu d'une foule de gens qui la prenaient pour un monstre.

La seule personne qui lui adressa la parole, fut Rogue. Oui, Rogue.

\- Le serpent va disparaître d'ici peu Potter, lui signala t – il. Laissez moi annuler immédiatement le sort.

Se fut à son tour d'ouvrir de grands yeux exorbités. Rogue venait de lui adresser la parole. Sur un ton neutre. Pour lui dire quelque chose qui était presque gentil. Le monde devenait fou ! Elle le fixa sans bouger jusqu'à ce que les yeux noirs du professeur se teinte d'un agacement auquel elle était bien plus habituée et qu'elle finisse par se reprendre :

\- D'où vient ce serpent professeur ? demanda t –elle alors. Zacharia ne peut pas l'avoir créé : la magie ne crée pas des êtres vivants. Même la métamorphose ne fait pas ça… Je vais le garder ou le mettre dans le parc en attendant qu'il reparte. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on le traiterait comme un vulgaire objet qu'on peut convoquer et faire disparaître à sa guise.

Et sur cette réponse, elle sortit de la Grande Salle, traversa le hall et se retrouva dehors. Elle grelotta : il faisait frais en ce début décembre. Le serpent se pelotonna un peu plus dans ses bras et elle renonça à le relâcher dans le parc. Le froid n'était pas bon pour son petit compagnon. Alors elle fit demi-tour et le ramena jusque dans la Tour Serdaigle qui n'avait pas encore été réinvestie par les autres membres de sa Maison.

Ladon, qui l'avait sagement attendue dans son vivarium, siffla de mécontentement en la voyant arriver avec le cobra et le concerné dressa à nouveau sa collerette.

\- _Et oh_! s'exclama t –elle. _Doucement ! Ladon, ce serpent ne va pas rester : inutile de vouloir marquer ton territoire. Un élève l'a fait apparaître et le sort ne devrait plus durer longtemps. C'est juste en attendant. Et toi, je ne sais pas ton nom ni d'où tu viens, mais si tu agresses mon ami, je te transforme en sac à main, pigé ?_

Les deux antagonistes la fixèrent une seconde avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre avec un air dédaigneux. Parfois elle avait l'impression que ces reptiles étaient tellement humains dans leur comportement !

Mary s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et referma les baldaquins pour que personne ne voit qu'elle avait finalement ramené le cobra dans leur dortoir. Ses camarades toléraient Ladon, mais un cobra de deux mètres c'était une autre histoire.

\- _Merci_ , finit par lui dire le cobra.

\- _Je t'en prie : ce n'était pas ta faute si tu t'es retrouvé ici. D'où viens – tu ?_

\- _D'Inde_ , répondit –il. _Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être appelé par un humain magique._

Il ondula un peu, sans doute pour trouver une position plus confortable avant de reprendre :

\- _Il y a aussi un humain qui parle aux serpents dans le temple où je vis. Jugnu est son nom mais les humains le surnomment Phanishwar le Seigneur des serpents._

\- _Il y a beaucoup de Fourchelangue en Inde ?_ s'enquit Mary, curieuse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de réflexion : Padma le lui avait déjà fait remarquer l'an dernier quand Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner avaient mal pris le fait qu'elle parle aux serpents.

\- _Pas plus qu'ailleurs, je suppose._

\- _Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part alors : je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un autre Fourchelangue encore vivant jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

\- _De qui dois – je transmettre les salutations ?_

\- _Mary Potter d'Angleterre._

\- _Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Angleterre. C'est loin de l'Inde ?_

La rousse était à la recherche d'un livre avec une carte pour le lui monter quand le serpent disparut d'un seul coup. Un peu déboussolée, et un peu triste aussi, c'est qu'il avait l'air plutôt sympa ce serpent dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, elle laissa tomber ses recherches et se tourna vers Ladon qui semblait faire la tête dans son vivarium.

\- _Tu seras toujours mon unique serpent Ladon_ , lui dit –elle. _Tu es particulier pour moi : ne crois jamais que je pourrais vouloir te remplacer_.

Il ne répondit pas, mais le frémissement qui agita ses écailles l'informa qu'il avait bien entendu. Elle ne doutait pas que le lendemain l'affaire soit réglée et qu'ils n'en reparlent plus.

Bien entendu, ce fut le cas. Mais uniquement avec son serpent. Le lendemain, personne ne lui adressa la parole, si on exceptait les gens qui savaient déjà de longue date qu'elle parlait aux serpents. On lui jetait des regards craintifs et le blizzard qui se mit à souffler à l'extérieur n'améliora pas son humeur. Elle était certaine que si elle sautait soudainement sur quelqu'un en criant "bouh!" il serait à deux doigts de la syncope.

La première personne à lui adresser la parole en dehors de ses camarades de Serdaigles de deuxième année fut Drago alors qu'ils s'installaient pour le cours de sortilège.

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais des cachotteries ? lui dit –il.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, marmonna t –elle en comprenant qu'il faisait référence au fait qu'elle soit Fourchelangue.

\- Les gens pensent que c'est toi l'Héritière de Serpentard, expliqua t –il de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les élèves croient que tu es l'Héritière de Serpentard, répéta aimablement le blond. Après ta petite démonstration d'hier, tu étais la cible toute désignée.

\- Mais… C'est stupide ! Pourquoi je voudrais attaquer les sorciers Nés-Moldus ? Ma mère en était une ! Ce serait idiot de ma part ! Sans compter que puisque toute l'école cherche un coupable à l'ouverture de la chambre dévoiler de but en blanc que je suis Fourchelangue aurait sonné comme des aveux complets ! C'est stupide ! répéta t –elle. L'Héritier c'est plutôt quelqu'un qui voudrait à tout prix le cacher.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, répondit –il. Je te crois. Mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec les Gryffondors. Après tout, l'un d'entre eux a été pétrifié.

Les paroles du Serpentard se vérifièrent l'après-midi même. Alors qu'elle ressortait des toilettes un petit groupe de quatre Gryffondors, qui devaient au moins être en cinquième année, semblait l'attendre. Elle fit mine de repartir comme si elle n'avait rien vu mais ils fondirent sur elle pour la ramener dans les toilettes.

Mary s'éloigna d'eux autant qu'elle le put. Drago avait beau l'avoir prévenue, elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Après tout elle n'avait _réellement_ rien fait !

\- Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant, hein ? demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? répondit –elle en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi effrayée qu'elle l'était.

\- Pas grand-chose, rassure toi. Tu vas dépétrifier Colin et finir ta vie à Azkaban avec tous tes semblables. Les mages noirs ne sont pas censés se balader en liberté dans une école et pomper notre air.

Mary avait bien envie de leur demander s'ils réalisaient bien qui elle était. Elle avait vaincu Voldemort : est ce qu'elle avait la tête d'un mage noir ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle parlait Fourchelangue ? Mais elle se dit que ça ne ferait que plus les énerver de répliquer. Elle envisagea de tirer sa baguette. Ils avaient anticipé et les leurs se pointèrent en concert sur elle.

\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas l'Héritière de Serpentard. Si tous les Fouchelangues étaient des héritiers de Serpentard ça voudrait dire qu'il s'est reproduit comme un lapin de son temps.

\- Ta gueule ! On a en a rien à foutre de tes mensonges. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit et c'est tout.

\- Mais c'est pas moi !

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle et quand elle voulut encore reculer elle rencontra le mur. Là, elle commença vraiment à paniquer.

\- Hé ! claqua une voix de l'autre côté du mur de Gryffondor qui bouchait tout le champ de vision de Mary. Vous avez un problème avec ma cousine ?

\- Dégage ! tonna celui de droite en se retournant brièvement.

\- _Petrificus totalus_ ! lança une voix féminine. Mon pauvre petit Pouffy, face à des imbéciles de Gryffondor, il faut frapper fort, pas essayer de discuter.

\- J't'ais rien demandé la plumeuse.

\- Ça y est, je suis vexée, lança la fille sur un ton faussement geignard.

\- Bon, vous avez bientôt fini votre petite scène ? demanda une troisième voix, elle aussi féminine et qui paraissait plutôt lasse. Les Gryffy, vous avez le choix : ou vous barrez tranquillement ou vous vous faites démonter la tronche.

\- Tu as tellement la classe quand tu parles comme ça Jen !

Les trois rouge et or restant se retournèrent vers leurs assaillants, tournant le dos à leur victime initiale sans penser une seconde que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mary n'avait aucun scrupule à attaquer les gens dans le dos. Certes, elle préférait éviter, mais vu ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si personne n'était intervenu, elle n'hésita pas. Un sort de Chatouillis plus loin, l'un des garçons était au sol en train de rire à s'en briser les côtes. Et avant que les autres ne réagissent, elle avait enjambé ledit garçon pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Jonathan qui était accompagné de Samantha et son amie Jen. Aucun des trois n'avait l'air content.

\- Vous protégez une mage noire ! leur cria l'un des Gryffondors.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait pas entendre comme bêtises ! Ça vous ferait pas de mal de vous acheter un cerveau les lions ! C'est utile parfois, vous savez ?

\- Tu…

\- Attention ! J'ai une baguette et j'hésiterais pas à m'en resservir contre vous. Et Jen ici présente sait se montrer très inventive quand elle veut.

\- On a récupéré la gamine, on peut y aller non ? répondit ladite Jen.

\- Quoi ? Moi je dis qu'on devrait leur flaquer une bonne fessée et les mettre au coin histoire de leur montrer qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent! protesta Samantha en agitant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

\- Je suis d'accord : allons nous en, déclara Jonathan en attrapant Mary pour la pousser devant lui vers la sortie.

\- Sans surprise de la part d'un Pouffy. Vous êtes vraiment pas fun.

Le petit groupe ressortit rapidement des toilettes et Mary repéra, avec étonnement, Mandy qui attendait en face de la porte l'air affreusement nerveuse et appuyée contre le mur comme si elle avait espéré pouvoir s'y fondre.

\- Tu peux la remercier, dit Jonathan à Mary quand la petit brune s'approcha en tirant sur une des mèches de ses cheveux. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé.

\- Et on passait par là, renchérit Samantha. C'était gentil de ta part.

Mandy sembla se tétaniser quand la Serdaigle de sixième année lui tapota gentiment le crâne.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne en cours, déclara Jen. C'est pas tout ça, mais on a pas le temps de secourir tous les gamins en détresse de l'école. La vieille McGo est une vraie peau de vache avec les retardataires.

\- On va en prendre pour notre grade, confirma Samantha en jetant un regard à sa montre à gousset. On se tire.

\- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre salle de cours, dit Jonathan tandis que les deux plus âgées détalaient dans le couloir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…

\- Je n'ai pas cours et vu comment tu es agrippée à moi je pense que ça vaut mieux. Tu as cours avec qui ?

\- Lockart.

\- Alors tu n'auras pas de problème. Suffit de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui sortir une excuse bidon. Du temps que l'excuse le concerne, il dira rien.

\- T'es dur avec lui.

\- Mary, si tu n'as pas encore remarqué que ce mec est une buse c'est que t'es sacrément bouchée. Ouvre rapidement les yeux, ça vaudra mieux pour toi. Et sois plus prudente à partir de maintenant : il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières.

Jonathan les abandonna devant la porte de la salle de DCFM et Lockart se contenta de les réprimander en souriant avant de leur dire d'aller s'asseoir sans leur enlever de points ni leur donner de retenue. Mandy et Mary s'assirent côte à côte aux dernières places restantes et tandis que le prof décrivait en détail une des scènes de son livre autobiographique. La rousse se pencha vers sa voisine :

\- Merci, chuchota t -elle.

Mandy lui adressa un timide sourire. La brune était peut –être discrète et fantomatique, mais quand on avait besoin d'elle, elle était là apparemment. Et c'était agréable.

L'épisode avec ce groupe de Gryffondor marqua assez durablement la Potter. Elle ne se déplaçait quasiment plus seule. Ou alors c'était la nuit sous sa cape d'invisibilité. La fillette appréciait d'autant plus le château de nuit sans personne pour la dévisager car les élèves avaient repris cette mauvaise habitude. Sauf que maintenant on ne la regardait plus parce qu'elle était célèbre mais parce qu'on pensait qu'elle était la malade qui avait attaqué Miss Teigne et Colin Crivey.

Elle aimait aussi s'éloigner de l'ambiance étouffante du château, notamment le week-end. Elle commençait par passer aux cuisines où elle demandait aux elfes de lui remplir un sac de bout de viande et ensuite elle filait dans le parc emmitouflée dans sa cape et le nez dans son écharpe bleue et bronze.

Les sombrals étaient là, toujours au rendez-vous. Depuis qu'elle les avait vus roder autours des décombres de la cabane de Hagrid, elle s'était renseignée sur eux. Ça avait été un peu compliqué parce que peu d'auteur parlaient d'eux et finalement un septième année qui lui avait prêté son bouquin d'Études des Créatures Magiques.

Apparemment, leur maigreur était normal. Et les sombrals étaient des animaux bien plus intelligents qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Ils pouvait conduire quelqu'un jusqu'à n'importe quel endroit, pourvut qu'on le lui demande gentiment, grâce à leur sens aiguë de l'orientation et porter des charges bien plus lourdes qu'eux. Leur régime alimentaire était principalement composé de viande, et durant les périodes de disettes ils pouvaient rester des mois sans manger.

\- Mary…

L'interpellée tourna vivement la tête : elle n'avait entendu personne arriver. Luna était là. Elle la regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés et avait l'air de s'empêcher de fuir à toute jambes. Non, ce n'était pas elle que la blonde regardait. C'était les sombrals.

\- Tu les vois ? s'étonna la rousse avant de se donner une claque mentale.

Bien sûr que Luna voyait les sombrals ! Elle avait vu mourir sa mère. Mary se souvenait très bien du jour où c'était arrivé. Sa mère à elle avait été appelée en urgence par Xenophilus. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire.

\- Ce sont des sombrals, dit doucement Mary. Ils font peur, mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Le garde-chasse s'en occupait jusqu'à l'an dernier, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là… Je viens leur rendre visite de temps en temps.

Mary se leva et tapota le museau de l'équidé le plus proche avant de s'éloigner d'eux pour venir faire face à Luna.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque au château, lui apprit son amie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un Poufsouffle et un fantôme ont été transportés à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde te cherche.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis pas à l'origine de ces attaques par Merlin !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais on te cherche.

Grommelant, Mary remercia Luna avant de remonter à grands pas vers le château. Là, elle se fit harponner par McGonagall :

\- Venez avec moi Potter, dit –elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Je…

\- Venez avec moi Potter, répéta plus sèchement cette fois la sorcière.

Et Mary se tut pour la suivre. Non sans la maudire silencieusement. Si même le corps enseignant se mettait à croire toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les élèves… Elles arrivèrent devant la gargouille la plus moche que Mary ait jamais vu. Après que la professeur eut dit le bon mot de passe " _sorbet citron_ " la gargouille fit un pas sur le côté pour les laisser accéder à un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même comme un escalator moldu.

En haut de l'escalier se trouvait une salle ronde avec ledit escalier en son centre. Des bancs étaient taillés à même le mur et la seule autre issue était une porte avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Dès que Mcgonagall eut frappé, la porte en chêne pivota pour donner sur ce que Mary supposa être le bureau du directeur.

La pièce était vaste et brillamment éclairée par de grandes fenêtres qui courraient tout le long du mur de gauche. L'air avait une odeur indescriptible mais pas désagréable et des sons étranges retentissaient de tous les côtés venant des innombrables objets entassés depuis le sol jusqu'aux plus hautes armoires.

Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits et en jetant un coup d'œil aux petites plaques dorées accrochées au cadre et qui indiquait les noms des sorciers elle devina qu'il s'agissait là de tous les directeurs qu'avait eu Poudlard au cours des siècles.

Les deux sorcières avancèrent dans la pièce. Puis McGonagall lui dit de s'asseoir sur une des chaises en face de l'imposant bureau encombré et d'attendre que le directeur arrive avant de repartir. Mary serra nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle nota qu'il y avait une coupe avec des bonbons posé non loin de là. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut l'oiseau à moitié déplumé qui tremblotait sur son perchoir en or. Il avait la taille d'une dinde et paraissait vraiment mal en point. Il avait l'air de pouvoir mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, l'animal s'embrasa soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Puis ouvrir de grands yeux fascinés. Il n'y avait qu'une Créature au monde capable de combustion spontanée : le phénix ! Des Créatures si rares qu'elles étaient passées à l'état de mythe dans beaucoup de pays. Elle n'en revenait pas d'en avoir une sous les yeux. Et les cendres de ces phénix étaient des ingrédients de potions qui coûtaient un œil de la tête pour quelque milligrammes. C'était même l'ingrédient qui coûtait le plus cher au monde ! Mais vu sa rareté, il était très peu utilisé et toutes les potions dont la confection en nécessitait l'usage étaient interdites à la préparation. Ce qui était dommageable : il s'agissait pour la plus grande majorité de potions de guérison.

Quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce par une porte dérobée qu'elle n'avait pas vue jusque là, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever nerveusement. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et jeta un regard au petit oisillon qu'était devenu son phénix avant de s'installer derrière son bureau.

\- Je ne suis pas coupable, Monsieur, commença Mary. Je parle peut –être Fourchelangue, mais je n'ai pas ouvert la Chambre !

\- Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est bien le fait que tu parles Fourchelangue qui m'a amené à te convoquer.

\- Monsieur ?

\- La chambre est censée contenir quelque chose que seul Serpentards et ses héritiers et lui pourraient contrôler. Je suppose donc que le monstre de Serpentard doit parler Fouchelangue. Je voulais savoir si tu avais entendu quoi que ce soit qui nous aurait échappé.

Mary fixa ses doigts entrelacés. Devait –elle lui dire ? Lui parler de cette voix glacée comme un venin qu'elle avait entendu à deux reprises et qui prononçaient des paroles si violentes ? N'allait –il pas profiter de cette confidence pour l'accuser ? Et s'il cherchait juste un prétexte pour la déclarer coupable ? D'un autre côté qui mieux que le directeur pourrait ramener le calme sur Poudlard ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer l'aide qu'il demandait.

\- Il y a une voix, chuchota t –elle sans savoir si elle voulait qu'il l'entende ou pas. La chose se balade dans le château : je l'ai entendue. Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver. Elle se déplace trop vite. Mais c'est gros. Très gros comme animal.

\- Que dit cette chose ? s'enquit le vieux sorcier l'air soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Des mots violents. Elle veut tuer, Professeur. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive.

Elle regarda le directeur se renfrogner et elle put presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner à pleine vitesse. Finalement, il lui adressa un petit sourire perdu dans son immense barbe blanche.

\- Merci pour ta confiance, Mary. Je vais tâcher de voir ce qui peut –être fait. Si tu entends encore cette voix, n'hésite pas à en parler à un Professeur. Je vais les informer de la situation.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Alors il me semble qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter de passer de bonnes vacances de Noël.

Car oui, les vacances arrivaient à la fin de la semaine. Mary tenta de faire inviter successivement Jonathan, les Weasley, William et Emeli au Phare, mais elle se heurta au refus catégorique de sa mère. Elle avait sans doute eu trop de chance jusque là avec ses invitations qui avaient toujours eu une réponse favorable. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que sa mère n'aimait pas avoir des gens chez elle.

Elle n'était néanmoins pas fâchée de quitter l'école. Et après la double agression de Justin Finch-Fletchley et de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible : il fallait avoir peur face à une Créature capable de faire du mal à un fantôme. Il était déjà mort alors comment pouvait –il être encore plus mal ?

Les seuls qui prenaient cette histoire à la légère était les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient été mis au courant pour les Gryffondors qui avaient tentés de s'en prendre à Mary, sans doute via Jonathan, et ils avaient décidé de détendre l'atmosphère à leur manière. La rousse s'était donc un jour retrouvée entourée par deux jumeaux qui la supplièrent à grand bruit, que sa prochaine victime soit Rogue. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'escorter dans les couloirs en écartant la foule, tout en clamant " _Faîtes place à l'Héritière de Serpentard ! Elle est à Serdaigle, mais ce n'est qu'un détail : on a toujours dit que le Choixpeau devenait sénile avec l'âge ! Attention, si vous lui marchez sur les pieds elle vous transformera en brochettes !_ ".

Le trimestre se termina enfin et les Serdaigles de deuxième année fêtèrent ça en coopérant pour faire un énorme bonhomme de neige que leurs aînés se firent un plaisir d'ensorceler pour qu'il se déplace en chancelant. Il faillit coller une crise cardiaque au Professeur Sinistra qui aidait le Professeur McGonagall et Rusard à vérifier que personne n'essayait de frauder et de partir alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Mary tapota le museau du sombral qui tirait la calèche dans laquelle elle allait embarquer et rejoignit le train avec un certain soulagement. Elle allait beaucoup mieux dormir chez elle, là où il n'y avait pas de monstre qui pétrifiait tout le monde.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	15. II-5 Direction l'Amérique !

_Il faut aussi voir le fait que les Fourchelangues sont très rares, **ange**. Les probabilités qu'il y en ait deux qui soient élèves à Poudlard en même temps sont minces. Et ils ont mauvaise réputation. C'est (presque) totalement infondé mais bon... _

_Oui, je pense qu'il existe d'autres personnes qui peuvent parler aux animaux..._

 _Tu n'as pas totalement tord **Rose-Eliade** X) _

_J'imagine, oui, **Mathilde**. Mais il l'a quand même un peu cherché. Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore il y aurait été depuis longtemps de toute façon. _

_Il y a un chapitre publié sur la Vengeance pour ceux qui sont intéressés !_

 _Et oui le chapitre arrive plus tôt cette semaine ! Normalement je devais être rentrée samedi pour le poster mais finalement ça ne va pas se faire d'où le fait que je poste un peu à l'arracher aujourd'hui X)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

 **Direction l'Amérique !**

Mary retrouva le Phare avec un certain soulagement. Cameron se montra pénible à souhait, il détestait toujours rester seul à la maison, mais il trouva bientôt une autre activité : le lendemain du retour de Mary chez elle, sa tante Aileen arriva toute ébouriffée. Elle tomba dans les bras de sa sœur avec un grand sourire heureux. Elle fit de même avec son beau –frère puis avec Mary et enfin Cameron qui lui demanda avec une pointe de déception pourquoi elle n'avait pas emmené son hippogriffe avec elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu reviendrais pour les vacances tante Aileen, lui dit Mary.

\- Nous allons avoir beaucoup de monde à la maison pendant les vacances, intervînt sa mère qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être ravie.

\- Et elle ne vous dit pas tout ! Je vais me marier d'ici quelques jours !

L'annonce jeta un grand silence sur la pièce. En jugeant l'air affligé de sa mère et le sourire moqueur de son père, Mary devina que ses parents étaient déjà au courant. Elle, elle se sentait complètement stupéfaite. Elle ne savait même pas que sa tante avait un fiancé, ou même juste quelqu'un dans sa vie, alors de là à la voir mariée !

\- Félicitations, dit –elle finalement.

\- C'est qui ? lui demanda Cameron.

\- Il s'appelle Elisha Griffin, il est journaliste sportif.

\- Tu vas te marier où ?

\- Les parents d'Elisha ont une grande propriété au Texas et ils ont proposé de nous la prêter pour l'occasion. Et je souhaiterais que tu sois une de mes demoiselles d'honneur Mary. Après tout, tu es ma petite sœur. J'ai bien proposé à Crystall, mais elle ne semblait pas très encline à accepter, plaisanta la futur mariée.

La concernée grogna de mécontentement et Mary se dit que sa mère aurait fait une très mauvaise demoiselle d'honneur. Elle ne la voyait pas du tout porter une petite robe et précéder la mariée avec un grand sourire heureux. Elle était plutôt du genre à se tenir dans la foule et à menacer d'éviscérer le futur mari si jamais il faisait du mal à sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai ? s'égaya Mary lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau. Alors ça veut dire qu'on va au Texas durant ces vacances !

\- Exacte ma petite !

L'affirmation déclencha des hurlements de joie qui se répercutèrent dans tout l'édifice. Ils partaient en vacances ! En Amérique ! Mary comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne pouvait inviter personne à la maison ! Et c'était cent fois mieux !

\- On part quand ? s'enquit Cameron.

\- Après Noël. Dimanche si tu veux tout savoir, lui apprit Aileen. En attendant, je vais rester un peu avec vous.

Elle monta ses bagages dans son ancienne chambre, qui attendait toujours son retour au Phare, et ni Mary ni Cameron ne la lâchèrent de la journée. Elle leur raconta son dernier match, comment allait Thorondor son hippogriffe et plein d'autres choses. Elle avait beaucoup à raconter avec tous les voyages qu'elle faisait et la célébrité qu'elle avait acquis dans son milieu.

La Serdaigle passa ses premiers jours de vacance à faire ses devoirs puisqu'elle n'en aurait plus le temps après Noël. Puis, quand elle eut terminé sa tante l'emmena avec elle pour aller voir Thorondor qu'elle avait laissé dans une grande écurie installée sur une île dans le sud de l'Angleterre ce qui limitait les possibilités de rencontres avec des moldus.

Cette écurie appartenait à la famille Hill depuis plus de dix générations. Ils n'étaient pas de Sang-Pur et c'était d'un mariage avec une moldue qui tenait un centre équestre qu'était venue l'idée de créer cet endroit.

Le propriétaire actuel s'appelait Patrick. C'était un homme dans la force de l'âge avec des muscles imposants et une barbe brune aussi fournie qu'il était chauve. Il avait depuis peu ouvert son établissement à d'autres pensionnaires. Ce qui permit à Mary non seulement de voir plus d'hippogriffes qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais aussi de faire la connaissance avec les abraxans, des chevaux gris gigantesques avec des ailes, dont Patrick faisait l'élevage et le commerce.

\- Ça marche vraiment très bien, lui confia Aileen à mi-voix en la tirant vers l'aile réservée aux hippogriffes. La première fois que je suis venue ici il y a cinq ans il commençait tout juste l'élevage. Depuis, il a fait construire quatre nouveaux bâtiments et il a payé des experts en magie pour augmenter la surface de l'île et pouvoir continuer les extensions.

\- On peut faire ça ? s'émerveilla Mary.

\- On peut tout faire avec la magie, ma chérie. Il faut juste trouver le moyen, et parfois même l'inventer. Mais ne va surtout pas dire ça à ta mère : elle me tuerait. Elle a un avis beaucoup plus tranché sur la question que moi. La faute à Poudlard.

\- Salem, c'est vraiment différent ?

\- Salem n'est pas aussi conformiste et conservateur que Poudlard. Ça s'applique aussi pour l'Angleterre et l'Amérique sorcière d'ailleurs.

\- Tu n'aimes pas l'Angleterre ?

Sa tante se contenta de lui renvoyer un étrange sourire qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire et de lui tapoter la tête sans répondre. Mary se demandait si elle se rendait compte d'à quel point ça pouvait la faire ressembler à sa sœur aînée. Celle-ci faisait toujours ça quand elle ne souhaitait pas répondre.

La rousse n'insista cependant pas : elle préféra profiter de sa journée. Le lendemain elle serait cantonnée au Phare puisque ce serait le tour de Cameron d'accompagner leur tante Aileen. Ils avaient bien essayé de passer la journée ensemble avec elle, mais il était certain que leur tante n'avait ni l'autorité, ni la patience suffisante pour gérer leurs disputes incessantes.

Noël arriva tranquillement. Le matin du 25 décembre, quand Mary redescendit après avoir rangé ses cadeaux dans sa chambre et s'être habillée, elle trouva sa mère en train de faire de la place dans la salle à manger tandis que sa sœur s'occupait d'agrandir la table. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre :

\- Mamie et papy viennent manger ? s'égaya t –elle. Oh ! Tante Monroe et tonton Victor aussi ?

\- Ouais, toute la joyeuse petite famille, lui répondit sa mère avec un air lugubre.

\- Crys, tu es priée de ne pas les accueillir avec cette tête là, intervînt le père de famille qui entra dans la pièce. Mary, tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Hep ! Pas touche, tu vas encore bousiller une nappe ! Aileen, occupe t'en.

L'homme de la pièce soupira et se contenta de poser l'étui contenant la nappe sur la table. Aileen et Mary prirent chacune une extrémité du petit carré rouge et vert, à peine plus grand qu'une serviette en papier, sur lequel dansaient des Pères Noëls enrobés et des lutins. Elles la secouèrent en s'éloignant l'une de l'autre et le tissu s'étira jusqu'à avoir la bonne taille pour recouvrir la table.

Cameron, qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre dès qu'il avait entendu que les préparatifs du repas avaient commencé, fut tiré de là et préposé aux assiettes et aux couverts, ce qu'il détestait.

\- Pourquoi on utilise pas la magie ? gémit –il.

\- Les fourchettes à gauche triple buse, lui répondit sa sœur.

\- Maman !

\- Mary arrête d'embêter ton frère !

\- Et on utilise pas la magie parce que sinon tu n'apprendras jamais que les fourchettes se mettent à gauche et les couteaux à droite, répondit son père. Et de toute façon, la magie ne le sait pas plus que toi ! Elle ferait aussi l'erreur si tu l'utilisais pour mettre la table.

\- Dante si tu ne sors pas tes satanés chats de ma cuisine dans la prochaine minute je les sers pour le déjeuner ! Ça fera les pieds à ta mère !

L'interpellé s'empressa d'obéir et bientôt la porte claqua. Lesdits chats vinrent cependant se presser contre la porte-fenêtre du salon et pour se venger de devoir mettre la table, Cameron les fit à nouveau entrer. Et tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Mais quand les animaux recommencèrent à roder du côté de la cuisine d'où émanaient des odeurs alléchantes ils se firent chasser à grands coups de pieds et finirent par aller se réfugier à l'étage, guettant le meilleur moment pour aller chiper leur butin.

Lorsque le premier coup de midi sonna, on toqua à la porte du Phare et Mary se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Elle se fit cependant prendre de vitesse par sa mère qui lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel : par Merlin c'était la famille de son père et par un meurtrier ! Les méchants ne toquaient pas avant d'entrer en général.

\- Salut ma Nini adorée ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse dès que le battant s'ouvrit. T'as toujours rien fait pour ta coupe de cheveux.

\- Quand je vois la tienne Monroe, je me dis que ça vaut mieux, répliqua la Maître des Potions en abandonnant l'entrée pour retourner surveiller le repas.

Mary s'empressa de la remplacer et accueillit à bras ouverts les nouveaux arrivants. Elle savait que son père avait été adopté par la famille White alors qu'il n'était qu'un nouveau-né. Ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil : les White étaient tous albinos de père en fils et de mère en fille. Ils se transmettaient ça comme certains se transmettaient les yeux bruns.

Monroe, la grande sœur de son père, contrebalançait ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux gris par des coiffures hautes en couleur. Ce jour là, elle avait teint ses cheveux en vert et ils étaient coiffés de telle sorte à ce qu'ils forment un sapin sur sa tête. C'était affreusement laid mais ça semblait l'enchanter d'avoir cette chose sur le haut du crâne. Elle avait gardé ses habituels vêtements de cuir noir qui la faisaient ressemblait à une bikers. Le jour où elle avait appris de quoi il s'agissait avait été celui où elle avait décidé qu'elle irait au travail en moto. Elle faisait mauvais genre au Ministère, car oui, malgré tout elle travaillait au Ministère. Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magique, plus précisément à la Brigade d'Investigation des Affaires Vampiriques ou BIAV pour les intimes. Comme ça, on aurait pas dit, mais la petite albinos aux coiffures bizarres faisait des bras de fer quotidien avec les vampires et ça l'éclatait plus que tout.

Suivait derrière l'aîné de la fratrie, Victor-Hugo, nommé d'après le célèbre auteur français comme Monroe était nommée d'après une actrice moldue. Leur mère avait un certain fanatisme pour les moldus et c'était pour cela que chacun de ses enfants portaient le nom d'un artiste issus de la population non magique mondiale.

Victor-Hugo, donc, était un colosse de près de deux mètres de haut avec des muscles qui faisaient de lui une vraie armoire à glace. Beaucoup plus sobre que sa petite sœur, il s'était contenté de revêtir un pull et un jeans moldus. Mais le centimètre de cheveux qu'il autorisait à pousser sur son crâne avait subi les extravagances de sa sœur puisque au lieu d'être blancs il était lui aussi vert. Malgré cela, la chose la plus notable de son physique restait ses yeux rouges. Ces derniers étaient extrêmement sensibles à la lumière et il devait s'apposer tous les matins un sort dessus pour éviter de devenir aveugle.

Il travaillait en tant que garde du corps et pas pour n'importe qui. Il suivait les Bizarr'Sister dans leurs tournées mondiales depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. C'était même le chef de la sécurité en fait. Qu'il ait réussi à se libérer pour les fêtes tenait du miracle.

Venaient finalement les deux parents. Ethan White était celui qui avait transmis l'albinisme à ses enfants biologiques. Il était aussi grand que son fils, mais aussi maigre que sa fille ce qui donnait l'impression que la moindre bourrasque de vent pourrait le plier en deux. Une boucle d'oreille dorée représentant un œil ne quittait jamais son oreille droite et il parlait toujours d'une voix profonde et calme.

Mais même Mary pouvait sentir que le plus dangereux de la famille ce n'était ni le garde du corps, ni la chasseuse de vampire mais bien son tranquille papy qui cuisinait des cookies avec elle quand elle passait un week-end chez eux. La fillette ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait comme travail. Garde du corps ou quelque chose comme ça, il se montrait toujours vague à ce sujet. Néanmoins, il avouait volontiers avoir envie de passer ses vieux jours à s'occuper de son jardin et à surveiller ses gamins qui faisaient toujours des bêtises même à leur âge. Surtout Monroe en fait.

Et enfin, Léonie White. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds étaient devenus argentés avec le temps. C'était une petite femme dont la sévérité avait marqué les traits avec l'âge. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi maman-poule qu'elle devenait implacable dans son travail. Et c'était nécessaire puisqu'elle était préceptrice. Elle avait travaillé avec des nombreux enfants capricieux de Sang-Pur et s'était aussi occupée d'enseigner à ses enfants. Monroe et Victor-Hugo étaient ensuite allés à Poudlard, mais Dante, le père de Mary, avait dû subir sa mère comme professeur jusqu'à ses 17ans. Puis, elle avait enseigné à Mary et Cameron quand il avait été l'heure pour eux aussi d'apprendre à lire, à écrire, l'histoire, la géographie, la magie etc… Autant dire que Mary préférait sa mamie quand celle-ci n'endossait pas sa casquette de professeur.

\- Salut poulette, lui lança Monroe en ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux de la rousse. Ta mère n'a toujours pas retrouvé son sens de l'humour à ce que je vois.

\- Il doit bien être enterré quelque part pourtant, renchérit son frère.

\- J'aurais dû lui offrir une pelle, marmonna Monroe l'air songeuse. C'est pas grave : son anniversaire c'est bientôt.

Puis, elle se glissa vers la cuisine et Mary pouvait pressentir que sa mère allait hurler d'ici quelques secondes. S'il y avait bien une chose que celle-ci appréciait encore moins que le reste, c'était la famille de son mari. Et si ça amusait beaucoup quatre des cinq membres la composant, l'antipathie était réciproque avec la grand-mère de Mary.

\- Comment vas –tu ma chérie ? s'enquit d'ailleurs celle-ci.

\- Bien, sourit Mary. Je suis contente de vous voir.

\- J'ai appris que tu partais pour les États-Unis dimanche : tu as bien fait tout tes devoirs j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr. Maman m'aurait bouclée dans ma chambre sinon, Noël ou pas Noël.

\- C'est ta mère… soupira la plus âgée avec fatalité.

\- MONROE !

Le cri fit sursauter tout le monde et la concernée traversa le couloir pour rejoindre le séjour en riant comme une bossue. Elle fit rapidement suivie par la maîtresse de maison furieuse, tenant un couteau beaucoup trop aiguisé en main… Et les cheveux vert. Ne voulant rien manquer de la scène, Mary s'empressa de rejoindre le séjour à son tour.

\- Tu vas rendre à mes cheveux leur couleur normal ! Tout de suite !

\- Ouh là ! Faut pas le prendre comme ça ! C'était pour qu'on soit assortie.

\- La dernière personne à qui j'ai envie d'être assortie ici c'est toi !

\- Euh… Crys ? Et si tu posais ce couteau ? essaya de tempérer son mari.

\- Tu as raison : j'aurais plus de chance de l'atteindre avec ma baguette.

\- Par Merlin ! Viens là, on va aller te calmer loin de Monroe et de toute arme potentielle.

Après avoir assassiné du regard une dernière fois la chasseuse de vampire, la Maître des Potions se laissa entraîner par son mari dont la sœur continuait à se marrer.

\- Crystall ne cessera jamais de m'amuser ! C'est fou ce qu'elle peut –être susceptible !

\- Un jour, tu finiras mordue, prophétisa Victor-Hugo.

\- Déjà fait, répondit sa sœur au tac-o-tac en écartant le col de son pull.

Monroe, de part son métier plutôt risqué, portait beaucoup de cicatrices. Des griffures et des morsures principalement. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Par contre, la morsure qu'elle avait dans le cou était toute fraîche. Un bleu énorme et noir s'était formé autours d'une marque de dents caractérisée par quatre trous plus profonds et encore sanguinolents à l'endroit des canines.

\- Pour l'amour de Morgane Monroe cache moi ça tout de suite ! s'exclama sa mère avec toute la désapprobation du monde dans la voix.

\- C'est un vrai vampire qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Cameron avec avidité.

\- Un peu mon neveu ! Ce salopard s'était embusqué dans une crypte ! On fait pas plus cliché pour des vampires ! Une putain de crypte avec les squelettes de trois générations dedans.

\- Monroe, si tu ne surveilles pas ton langage en présence de mes enfants, je laisse Crystall te laver la bouche au savon, la menaça le père de Mary en revenant, sans sa femme toutefois.

\- J'aimerais bien la voir essayer !

\- Tu l'as eu le vampire ? reprit Cameron.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je suis Monroe et je suis invincible !

\- Ben voyons, on parle de la fois où tu t'es tellement fait rosser par un lampadaire qu'on a dû t'emmener à Ste Mangouste ? gloussa Victor-Hugo.

\- Il me cherchait des noises ! Au moins, il l'a senti passer !

\- Tu étais surtout ivre morte, oui, glissa Dante.

\- Quoi ? intervînt leur père. Monroe quand est – ce arrivé ? Tu sais très bien que l'alcool…

\- L'alcool, la drogue, le sexe et l'amusement sont les quatre instruments qui nous mènerons sur le chemin de la dépravation, termina la femme. J'ai bientôt quarante ans papa, je crois que je sais prendre soin de moi.

\- Et ce vampire alors ! cria Cameron pour se faire entendre. Tu l'as tué comment ?

Mary s'installa dans le canapé avec son frère et sa tante pour écouter celle-ci narrer l'événement à grand renfort de gestes et sans doute d'exagérations.

\- Tu devrais rencontrer mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lui dit Mary. Il a aussi vaincu des vampires.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonnant –elle. Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Gilderoy Lockart.

Et là, contre toute attente, la chasseuse de vampire se mit à rire si fort qu'elle en pleura. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

\- Gilderoy Lockart ? Oh allez Mary ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu as cru ce qu'il raconte dans ses bouquins ?

\- Ça a été prouvé que les vampires dont il parle dans son livre ont bel et bien été tués !

\- Oh, j'en doute pas ! Mais certainement pas par lui ! S'il avait vraiment tué des vampires il saurait qu'un pieu en bois ne fait pas tomber le vampire en poussière comme il le dit ! C'est l'une des légende populaire qui a la peau la plus dure et on la trouve même dans les livres scolaires mais je peux t'assurer que leurs corps ne se décomposent pas dans l'instant et que c'est sacrément emmerdant de devoir fait le ménage après !

\- Monroe ! Langage !

\- Pourquoi ? préféra demandé Mary.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi ils se décomposent pas ? Aucun corps ne peut se décomposer instantanément comme ça. C'est tout. Ou alors pourquoi les gens pensent ça ? Parce que le nombre de personne ayant déjà tué un vampire en Angleterre se compte sur les doigts d'une main et généralement ils n'en parlent pas. Avant de croire sur parole ce qu'on raconte dans les livres, fait des recherches et demande l'avis des spécialistes. Parce que ton Lockart, qui qu'il soit, n'est certainement pas un tueur de vampire. Cameron, tu viens avec moi piquer dans les plats à la cuisine ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça vivement et Mary se retrouva bientôt seule sur le canapé sans que ça l'étonne. De toute façon Monroe avait toujours montré une préférence notable pour son frère : il était plus prompte à la suivre dans ses délires sans poser de questions. Elle resta un moment à tourner l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir dans son esprit et finit par pousser un profond soupir. Sa tante avait sans doute raison à propos du professeur Lockart, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'admettre.

Une fois qu'elle eut admis que son idole n'était rien de plus qu'un imposteur, il fut beaucoup plus aisé de trouver de quoi étoffer cette découverte. Il n'y avait qu'à parler du fait qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment cours. Il rejouait les scènes de ses bouquins, mais fondamentalement les élèves n'apprenaient rien.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

Mary leva les yeux vers son autre tante. Aileen se tenait devant elle vêtue d'une élégante robe qui la changeait de ses tenues d'hippo-ball pas féminine pour deux noises.

\- Je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'une personne que je pensais géniale est en fait un imposteur.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, répondit l'adulte. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça arrivera alors laisse tomber et vient plutôt manger. Si ta mère n'a pas fait une crise nerf d'ici à ce qu'on se mette à table.

Mais, fort heureusement, le repas débuta sans qu'une nouvelle crise ne se déclenche. La maîtresse de maison, placée en bout de table tandis que son mari se trouvait en face, avait cependant toujours les cheveux verts et les yeux flamboyant d'une envie de vengeance.

Mary, en milieu de tablée et face à Cameron se dit qu'il était vraiment rare de voir leur famille ainsi réunie. Mais selon elle, il manquait quand même la famille de Jonathan. Les parents de ce dernier avaient la place de parents de substitution dans le cœur de sa mère et le petit blond était son frère même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang. Ils auraient mérité de ce trouver au milieu de leur assemblée.

\- Alors, Aileen, il paraît que vous allez vous marier, lança Léonie White pour mettre fin au silence tendu qui s'était installé.

\- Oui, la semaine prochaine ! embraya immédiatement l'interpellée. Je suis tellement impatiente ! Terrifiée aussi.

\- C'est tout naturel. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

\- Par le travail : il est journaliste sportif et je suis une sportive de haut niveau. Il est l'auteur de la plus célèbre des photos me représentant à ce jour. On s'est parlés pour la première fois lorsque j'ai remporté la finale internationale l'an dernier, ajouta t –elle avec une expression rêveuse.

\- Tu vois Monroe ? Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas toi aussi un gentil mari ? A ton âge !

\- Mamaaan ! On en a déjà parlé des milliers de fois il est hors de question que je me marie ! Et pis t'as déjà des petits enfants : tu peux même pas user de cet argument pour tenter de me convaincre. Attaque plutôt Vic sur le sujet : il est encore plus vieux que moi et il n'est pas non plus marié !

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir des enfants pareils?

\- Ça doit être le karma, glissa perfidement la mère de Mary.

\- N'en rajoute pas Crys, intervînt son mari. Maman, laisse les donc tranquilles à ce propos aujourd'hui veux – tu ?

La concernée grommela pour la forme, mais abandonna. Pour le moment. Au grand soulagement de ses enfants encore célibataires. Monroe tendit son verre vide à l'un des elfe de maison, ils avaient pour mission d'assurer le service aujourd'hui, et celui –ci l'abreuva de vin. Elle finit son verre d'un trait. Et plongea la tête la première dans son assiette. Ça fit un bruit assourdissant et Cameron sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

\- Monroe ! s'exclama la mère de celle-ci avec toute la désapprobation du monde dans la voix. Pour l'amour de Merlin ne pourrais – tu pas nous épargner tes extravagances au moins aujourd'hui ?

Mais l'interpellée ne réagit pas et resta avec le nez dans la sauce. Immobile. Mary regarda son frère la secouer par l'épaule, mais ça n'eut aucun effet.

\- Elle est morte ? s'inquiéta Victor-Hugo.

\- Non, la rassura Ethan White. Elle respire.

Un petit ricanement se fit alors entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers sa source à savoir la Maître des Potions. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé de son siège et s'y était adossée avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Crys, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda le père de Mary.

\- Chacun sa manière de s'amuser mon chéri. Elle lance des sorts aux cheveux des gens, moi je les empoisonne.

\- Le sort va se dissiper de lui-même d'ici quelques heures, lui indiqua Victor-Hugo d'un ton acide.

\- Ça tombe bien : le somnifère cessera aussi de faire effet d'ici quelques heures et elle pourra repartir aussi bruyante et enquiquinante qu'elle n'est arrivée. Sans avoir mangé.

\- Elle va t'en vouloir à mort pendant des mois, préféra l'avertir Mary qui connaissait bien sa tante Monroe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mary, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. Maintenant que le repas peut se dérouler sans les pitreries de la chasseuse de vampire, mangeons. Je vous promets ne rien avoir empoisonné d'autre. Merci Gin.

Le petit elfe s'inclina et lui tendit la bouteille de vin incriminée qu'elle fit disparaître d'un geste de la main. Mary frissonna. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais maintenant qu'elle en avait eu la démonstration, il était évident que si la Maîtresse de Maison voulait tuer tout le monde, elle le pourrait sans aucune difficulté. Un peu de poison dans un plat quelconque et ils passaient tous l'arme à gauche sans s'en rendre compte. La personne la plus dangereuse de la pièce n'était peut –être pas celle qu'elle pensait.

Le repas se poursuivit toutefois dans un calme exemplaire et plus personne ne termina avec le nez dans son assiette sans l'avoir prémédité, même si les invités les plus paranoïaques ne touchèrent pas à leurs plats tant que la Maître des Potions elle –même n'en avait pas goûté.

Finalement, tout le monde survécu au réveillon de Noël. Monroe râla beaucoup d'avoir loupé les bons petits plats de sa belle-sœur qui était un vrai cordon bleu (après tout, les potions et la cuisine n'étaient pas bien différents). Charitable, son petit frère lui prépara de quoi emmener ce qu'il restait afin qu'elle en profite quand même.

Le jour de partir pour le Texas arriva rapidement après ça. Mary se sentait plus excitée que jamais, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir découvrir là-bas. Ladon essayait de la modérer dans son désir d'aventure : il n'avait pas oublié qu'un Elfe de Maison totalement fou essayait de la blesser suffisamment pour l'obliger à rester chez elle. Il avait déjà failli la rendre handicapée et était passé à deux doigts de la tuer définitivement après tout. Le serpent essayait de convaincre son amie d'en parler à sa mère : elle, elle saurait mettre fin à ça. Mais la fillette n'était pas encore décidée à ce propos et elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. Après tout, elle partait aux États-Unis et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne lui gâcher son séjour !

La famille Entwhistle quitta le Phare le dimanche matin. Le trajet allait être plutôt long, malgré l'aide de la magie. Ils commencèrent par rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie anglais où ils furent soumis à quelques contrôles avant d'avoir le droit d'utiliser un portoloin international. Ce dernier se trouvait dans une salle beaucoup plus grande que celle où Mary avait pris le premier portoloin de sa vie pour aller voir la finale d'Hippo-ball l'été dernier. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Le portoloin international était énorme : il s'agissait d'une roue de tracteur autours de laquelle une petite vingtaine de personne se tenait déjà. Avec l'arrivée des Entwhistle, il fallut qu'ils se serrent et plus encore quand d'autres sorciers se rajoutèrent. Le portoloin partit toutefois à l'heure prévue.

Cette fois, Cameron prit bien garde à lâcher le portoloin au moment où on le lui disait pour ne pas se faire mal. L'atterrissage des deux enfants du groupe fut brutal et ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus le nez sur le sol, mais ils s'en sortirent sans dommages.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre un petit atrium où des vigiles attendaient avec des appareils bizarres en main.

\- Je peux te laisser les enfants ? s'enquit la mère de Mary.

\- Bien sûr, répondit sa sœur. On t'attendra de l'autre côté.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda immédiatement la Serdaigle.

\- Je dois passer quelques contrôles supplémentaires, expliqua simplement sa mère. A tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit à nouveau la rousse.

\- Je ne le sais pas, répondit sa tante. Mais ils la connaissent bien ici et c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. Elle n'a jamais voulu me donner d'explications.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mary se dirigea à son tour vers les sorciers tenant les étranges machines sans vraiment y prêter attention. Elle était plus intriguée par les contrôles supplémentaire passés par sa mère. Et là, l'un des appareils bipa, lui faisant la peur de sa vie. La tension sembla soudainement monter dans la pièce. Le vigile passa une nouvelle fois l'appareil autours d'elle, sans réaction toutefois. La troisième fois, la machine bipa à nouveau.

\- Que se passe t –il ? s'enquit Aileen en posant une main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

\- Désolé, Madame, mais nous devons l'emmener pour passer des examens plus approfondis.

\- Elle est mineure : vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener comme ça, répliqua l'adulte d'un ton acide en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule de sa nièce.

\- Vous êtes sa mère ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir l'âge de l'être ? Sa mère, c'est Crystall Entwhistle et elle est déjà dans votre bureau pour des "examens plus approfondis". Si vous voulez emmener Mary, ce sera avec moi ou alors avec sa mère. Je ne la laisserais pas toute seule avec vous.

Mary sentit la peur l'envahir. Qu'avait détecté l'appareil bizarre qui avait tourné autours d'elle ? Et qu'allaient –ils lui faire maintenant ? Et si les test en plus révélaient la même chose, il se passerait quoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait elle ! Rien ! La discussion houleuse entre les deux adultes lui passa complètement au dessus de sa tête.

Finalement Mary, Cameron et leur tante furent escortés vers les salles où se passaient les tests supplémentaires et la mère d'adoption de la fillette les rejoignit en massacrant du regard les vigiles qui avaient l'air plus de mal à l'aise et en se tenant le bras gauche.

\- Que faites vous là ? demanda t –elle.

\- Mary n'a pas passé les tests : ils veulent la soumettre à d'autres examens, lui expliqua sa sœur.

\- Vraiment ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la plus âgée du groupe.

\- Le test que votre fille n'a pas passé, vous le connaissez bien Mrs Entwhistle, intervînt une nouvelle personne.

Ça devait être le chef des vigiles puisque ceux-ci se redressèrent imperceptiblement à son arrivée. L'homme avait dans sa main l'étrange appareil qui avait réagit au passage de Mary et cette dernière sentit la tension qui envahit soudainement sa mère qui reconnaissait visiblement l'engin. C'était pas bon ça.

\- C'est une blague ? s'enquit sa mère.

\- Pas du tout. Après trois passages, l'appareil l'a détectée positive deux fois. Elle ne peut pas entrer en Amérique avant une confirmation négative.

\- Elle n'a que 12 ans ! C'est impossible.

\- Désolé, Madame, mais c'est la procédure.

\- Soit, mais je serais dans la même pièce.

\- Cela va de soi : nous ne pouvons pas faire cela sans la présence d'un parent dans la pièce.

Mary regarda sa tante et son frère se faire reconduire dans le hall et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était sûre : ça ne la rassurait pas du tout.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont me faire ?

\- Ça ne fait pas mal, rassure toi. Et ce n'est pas bien long.

\- C'est quoi ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa mère se contenta de passer un bras autours de ses épaules, mais sans répondre. Mary comprit alors que non seulement c'était grave mais qu'en plus elle ne saurait pas ce qu'il se passait vraiment alors que ça la concernait. On la fit entrer dans l'une des salles et on lui demanda de placer au centre. Elle s'exécuta et préféra regarder sa mère qui s'était installée contre l'un des murs.

Mais quand un homme s'approcha en tenant un étrange appareil qui ressemblait à une bâton de sourcier planté dans un bol, elle reporta son attention sur lui. Il tînt l'objet à un centimètre de sa peau et le passa à plusieurs reprises sur son corps. Comme il n'y avait aucune réaction, elle était en train de se détendre. Et l'engin choisit ce moment là pour biper. Au niveau de son front. Sur sa cicatrice.

Ça déclencha un concert de cris dans la salle et elle paniqua légèrement. Elle voulut se diriger vers sa mère, mais d'une on l'en empêcha et de deux celle-ci était visiblement en discussion animée avec l'homme qui dirigeait l'équipe d'investigation.

Quand sa mère se rapprocha finalement d'elle, elle se précipita dans ses bras et la laissa caresser ses cheveux.

\- Viens, ils nous laissent partir, lui apprit l'adulte.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- La même chose qu'avec moi : de la paranoïa infondée.

Ce fut avec un immense soulagement que Mary retrouva sa tante et son frère, mais sa journée était définitivement gâchée maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait avec sa cicatrice à la fin ? Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait juste d'un truc moche qui allait pourrir son visage à vie, mais elle commençait à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de plus. Une cicatrice ordinaire ne jouait pas le rôle d'une sirène d'alarme détectrice de Voldemort et elle ne bipait pas aux contrôles frontaliers.

L'événement l'avait tellement perturbée qu'elle ne s'intéressa même pas à la configuration du Ministère de la Magie Américain qui aurait pourtant mérité son attention. Aileen prit la tête de leur petit groupe et les conduisirent jusque dans les sous sols du Ministère qu'on rejoignait en prenant l'ascenseur dans un immeuble moldu. Le bouton permettant d'y accéder était juste entouré de sorts pour que lesdits moldus ne puissent pas le voir.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dans ce sous –sol : une pièce au sol recouvert d'étranges symboles au milieu de laquelle une grande arche en pierre était plantée. L'intérieur de l'arche était remplie de quelque chose qui semblait liquide et avait une couleur bleue intense. La lumière émanant de ce curieux édifice suffisait à éclairer toute la pièce.

\- On va utiliser les arches pour se rendre jusqu'au Texas, leur indiqua Aileen. On va aller jusqu'à Salem et là on prendra une autre arche qui peut être reliée à celle présente au Texas.

\- C'est quoi ces arches ? demanda Cameron.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer. Pour faire simple, ce sont des reliques magiques : elles sont si vieilles que personne ne saurait en construire de nouvelles aujourd'hui. Elles utilisent la magie spatio-temporelle. Ce sont des sortes de portails dont on peut changer la destination grâce à des glyphes.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va voir Salem ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Seulement la Salle des Arches, je le crains. Je vais changer la destination de cette arche. Après ça, il faudra vous dépêcher de traverser.

\- C'est long comme transport ?

\- Moins d'une seconde, tu n'auras même pas l'impression de te déplacer.

Sur ce, Aileen s'approcha d'un des côté de l'arche pour sortir sa baguette et tracer une forme étrange dans la pierre. La forme, sans doute un des glyphes qu'elle avait évoqué plus tôt, s'illumina en rouge avant de s'imprimer dans la roche. En réponse, le liquide qui semblait compléter l'arche devînt brièvement rouge, lui aussi.

Aileen donna l'exemple et se jeta rapidement dans l'arche. Mary suivit, poussée par sa mère et comme dit, elle n'eut même pas l'impression de changer de lieu. C'était bien plus agréable que les portoloins, le transplanage ou la cheminette ! La fillette atterrit dans ce qu'il semblait être une grotte. Plusieurs arches étaient alignées et beaucoup de monde semblait attendre pour les utiliser. Il y avait des élèves, uniforme à l'appui, qui jaillissaient de l'une des arches pour se jeter dans la voisine sans attendre et la rousse se demanda comment ils faisaient pour savoir qu'ils se rendaient bien au bon endroit.

Quand son frère et sa mère furent aussi arrivés, ils attendirent que vienne leur tour. Un vieil homme bossu se trouvait derrière un bureau et s'occupait de coordonner les allés et retours. Il finit par leur désigner l'arche qui allait les emmener jusqu'au Texas et ils se dépêchèrent d'y entrer avant que celle-ci ne change de destination.

Ils atterrirent encore une fois dans une grotte, mais les parois de celle-ci étaient recouvertes de peintures rupestres représentant des animaux et des Créatures dont Mary n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie de la caverne qui se trouvait au milieu d'une pente douce. Des arbres poussaient partout autours et on voyait en contrebas ce qui devait être le lit d'une rivière asséchée.

\- Vous êtes pile à l'heure ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le haut de la pente d'où arrivait un homme qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jeans qui tombait aux dessus d'une paire de santiags. Sa panoplie de cow-boy était complétée par un chapeau qui reposait sur ses cheveux bruns. Il avait un visage longiligne avec de petit yeux noirs et un bouc au menton.

\- Elisha ! s'exclama Aileen avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'empressa de se porter à sa rencontre et ils échangèrent un baiser qui ne laissa aucun doute sur leur relation : il s'agissait là de son futur mari.

\- Tu connais déjà ma sœur, et voici ses enfants Mary et Cameron, les présenta Aileen quand ils se furent tous regroupés.

\- Enchantés les enfants.

\- Bonjour monsieur Griffin, répondirent –ils en cœur.

\- Oh, appelez moi Elisha, je ne suis pas suffisamment vieux pour m'en offusquer. Ma voiture est garée sur la route un peu plus haut.

Ils cheminèrent donc jusqu'à ladite voiture, un gros 4x4 qui devait être noir en dessous de toute la poussière que le recouvrait. Mary prit place à l'arrière avec sa mère et son frère tandis que sa tante montait à l'avant.

\- On va rouler longtemps ? demanda Cameron, déjà impatient d'arriver alors qu'ils n'avaient pas démarré.

\- Quelques heures. L'arche n'est pas la porte à côté.

\- Pourquoi on a pas simplement transplané ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Il y a beaucoup de moldu au ranch de mes parents, expliqua Elisha. Le risque d'être vu est trop grand.

\- Je peux avoir un livre maman ?

La concernée tira sa baguette et fit apparaître l'un des livres que Mary avait dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Avec l'acquisition de toute la collection de Gilderoy Lockart, la petite rousse avait délaissé nombre de livre en attente de lecture. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu la preuve par neuf que cet homme n'était qu'un imposteur, elle avait perdu tout son intérêt pour ses livres et elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

La voiture avança sur les routes du Texas durant deux heures, peuplées par un silence fréquemment brisé par les " _c'est quand qu'on arrive ?_ " de Cameron, avant de finalement prendre un chemin cahoteux et s'éloigner de la grand route.

\- Mes grands-parents se sont installés ici il y a quatre-vingt ans, leur apprit Elisha. C'est mon père qui l'a repris quand ils n'ont plus été capables de s'en occuper et il l'a ouvert aux moldus quand j'étais tout jeune. Vous savez monter les enfants ?

\- Non, répondit Mary en jetant un regard à sa mère, attendant qu'elle déclare qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ses enfants grimper sur un cheval.

\- Et bien ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre ! Vous verrez, ce n'est pas bien difficile.

La voiture se gara et Mary rangea son livre pour enfin s'intéresser à son environnement. Elle sauta dehors et resta ébahie. Le ranch en bois était composé de plusieurs étages et semblait avoir été construit la veille. Plusieurs familles devaient pouvoir y vivre sans se marcher sur les pieds. D'autres bâtiments autours devaient abriter les animaux du ranch et sur des kilomètres à la ronde on voyait des barrières délimitant des aires de pâtures. Plus loin encore se trouvaient des montagnes qui étaient impressionnantes même à cette distance.

\- C'est Guadalupe Peak, lui apprit Elisha en voyant ce qu'elle regardait. Le point culminant du Texas. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de le voir de chez eux ! Et entre lui et nous se trouve le désert de Chihuahua.

\- Un vrai désert ? s'étonna Mary qui ne pensait pas du tout qu'il pouvait y avoir un désert dans le coin.

\- Bien sûr. Si on a le temps, on pourra toujours y aller.

\- Chihuahua c'est un drôle de nom, commenta Cameron en plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir, sans succès, ledit désert.

\- C'est le nom de l'état Mexicain qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la frontière, mais aussi de la race de chien la plus petite du monde.

\- Petite comment ?

Le futur marié le lui montra et Mary n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un chien si petit puisse exister. Elle allait poser une autre question quand elle fut interrompue par sa mère et sa tante qui voulaient effectuer un repli stratégique vers l'intérieur du ranch pour échapper à la fraîcheur qui sévissait à cette époque de l'année malgré la proximité du désert. La rousse jeta un dernier regard au panorama avant de s'exécuter, se demandant ce que lui réservait sa semaine au Texas.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	16. II-6 Le mariage et les Griffin

_Merci pour les reviews **Maxine3482** et **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le mariage et les Griffin**

L'intérieur du ranch semblait encore plus immense que le bâtiment n'en avait eu l'air de l'extérieur. Si les moldus s'extasiaient devant l'espace, Mary reconnut immédiatement l'utilisation d'un sort d'extension. Le Phare en était aussi équipé après tout alors c'était facile à voir pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu dedans. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une famille de sorcier habitait là.

L'endroit était meublé avec du bois du sol au plafond, excepté un grand canapé en cuir brun disposé dans un coin de la grande pièce à vivre à gauche de l'entrée.

\- Par ici, leur indiqua Elisha en prenant le chemin vers l'étage. Je vais commencer par vous montrer les chambres qui vous ont été attribuées.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs avec des portes numérotées et Mary finit par comprendre que le soi-disant ranch familial était en fait un hôtel. Ou quelque chose de pas très éloigné.

\- Les derniers moldus du ranch seront partis ce soir, leur indiqua Aileen. Les parents d'Elisha ont eu la gentillesse de fermer l'hôtel pour la semaine.

\- C'est surtout qu'il n'aurait pas été prudent de laisser des moldus venir ici vu le nombre de sorciers qui vont se déplacer pour le mariage, rit son fiancé. Et tu imagines un peu l'oncle Dédé sous le même toit que des moldus ?

\- L'oncle Dédé ? releva Cameron avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Comme son vrai nom est Deancy Deotille Griffin et que c'est un peu long il est devenu l'oncle Dédé. Mais ne vous avisez pas de l'appeler comme ça en face : il essayerai de vous égorger avec son dentier. Et ce n'est pas une métaphore.

\- Il m'a l'air d'y avoir des gens sympathiques dans votre famille Elisha, commenta la mère de Mary.

\- Vous n'avez encore rien vu : les Griffin sont connus dans le pays pour leur… Comment dire ?

\- Originalité ? suggéra Aileen.

\- Contentons nous de ce qualificatif.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la chambre 314 qui ressemblait à un appartement avec deux chambres, une kitchenette et un petit séjour. Mary s'empressa de courir vers la chambre qu'elle allait partager avec son frère. Les deux lits se trouvaient le long de murs adjacents, perpendiculairement l'un à l'autre. La rousse sauta sur le matelas qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre.

\- C'est le mien, annonça t –elle à son frère qui entra à sa suite.

\- Maman ! geint immédiatement celui-ci. Mary elle m'a piquée mon lit !

\- C'est pas vrai ! J'étais dessus la première !

L'adulte jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce puis, sortant sa baguette, le régla sans même essayer de deviner lequel des deux mentait. Les lits s'envolèrent et allèrent se placer de part et d'autre de la fenêtre contre des murs opposés.

\- Vous aurez chacun un moitié de chambre, annonça la Maître des Potions, et vous resterez sur vos parties respectives.

\- Allons, ce sont des enfants, il faut bien qu'ils se disputent un peu, tenta d'intervenir Elisha.

\- Vous voulez que ce ranch soit encore debout à notre départ ? lui demanda poliment la mère de Mary.

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Alors ne me dites pas comment je dois élever mes enfants.

Les autres occupants de la pièce se demandèrent brièvement si elle sous entendait par là que ses deux enfants seraient capables de détruire le bâtiment où si elle allait s'en charger elle-même en représailles. Les futurs mariés jugèrent plus sages de ne pas poser la question et le petit groupe ressortit de l'appartement après que leurs bagages eurent été déposés.

\- Sur ce ! s'exclama Aileen. J'embarque Mary avec moi comme convenu. On va rejoindre les autres demoiselles d'honneurs aux essayages.

\- Sois prudente, lui répondit sa sœur. Et toi, Mary, je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter d'accord ?

\- Comme d'habitude maman, répondit la fillette en laissant sa mère l'embrasser. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Essayer de faire en sorte que ton frère ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

\- Hé ! s'exclama le concerné.

\- Je l'emmène avec moi si vous voulez, Crystall, intervînt Elisha. La population d'enfant du ranch ne cesse d'augmenter ces derniers jours, je vais le laisser avec eux.

\- Viens Mary, on y va, intervînt la tante de la concernée.

La rousse se détourna du duel de regard engagé entre les deux autres adultes concernant ce qu'il allait advenir de Cameron pour suivre la futur mariée vers l'extérieur du ranch.

\- Maman n'a pas l'air d'aimer Elisha, déclara la fillette dès qu'elle fut sûre d'être hors de portée des oreilles de sa mère.

\- Tu sais comment elle est. Elle l'a déjà menacé de l'écorcher vif s'il me faisait du mal et a essayé de lui broyer la main la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Ma sœur est trop protectrice pour son bien et pour celui de son entourage. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça va être quand ce sera ton tour et celui de Cameron.

\- Je veux pas me marier.

\- On en reparlera d'ici quelques années. Donne moi ta main, on va transplaner.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas transplaner.

\- Elisha voulait juste obliger ta mère à supporter deux heures de voiture : il se venge comme il peut.

Mary ne commenta pas, mais même elle trouvait qu'ils se comportaient vraiment comme des enfants… Pire que Cameron ! Elle attrapa la main tendue et la serra bien fort. Elles atterrirent dans une cour intérieure pavée et à l'abri des regards et quand la plus jeune eut réussi à calmer son envie de vomir, elles entrèrent dans une boutique qui avait l'air minuscule à l'extérieur mais s'avéra ressembler à un palais à l'intérieur. Décidément, les sorciers américains semblaient friands de sorts d'extension.

La pièce était aussi grande que le hall de Poudlard et un escalier titanesque menait à l'étage du dessus qui comportait une ouverture comme un balcon pour pouvoir regarder de rez-de-chaussée.

\- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama une vieille femme si ridée que s'en était choquant.

Elle portait une affreuse combinaison rose pailletée assortie d'une ceinture verte qui soulignaient beaucoup trop précisément sa silhouette. Cette sorcière devait bien avoir 500 ans vu son physique décrépit.

\- C'est ça ta nièce ? poursuivit la plus âgée en posant le regard sur Mary.

La Serdaigle décida qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette vieille peau rose bonbon. D'où osait –elle l'appeler "ça" ? Et c'était quoi ce dégoût ? Elle mourrait d'envie de lui lancer une réplique acide, mais Ladon s'en chargea très bien à sa place. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de l'avoir autours du cou qu'elle oubliait parfois qu'il se trouvait là. Ladon, donc, se redressa et siffla d'un air menaçant dans la direction de la sorcière qui poussa un cri de terreur absolue. Ce qui ameuta forcément le reste du groupe auquel elle appartenait.

Mary repéra 5 filles qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge au milieu d'une marée d'adulte qui devait constituer les tantes/cousines/grands-mères/grandes-tantes, en bref tous les membres féminins de la famille Griffin.

\- Un serpent ! Un serpent ! piailla d'une voix aiguë la vieille sorcière en sautillant sur place. Il m'a attaquée ! Tuez-le ! Tuez-le !

\- Tu aurais peut –être dû le laisser au ranch, commenta Aileen avec un calme olympien.

\- Pour rien au monde, répondit la rousse qui commençait à trouver le spectacle hilarant. Bravo Ladon et merci.

Le serpent siffla de contentement et retourna prendre son apparence trompeuse de simple collier écailleux et bizarre. Mais il ne tromperait plus personne maintenant.

\- Ça suffit Mémé ! claqua soudainement une voix. Tu exagères comme d'habitude ! Personne ne touchera au serpent de cette petite ! Maintenant cesse de brailler qu'on puisse passer aux essayages, on a pas que ça à faire !

La femme qui venait de parler se trouvait à l'étage du dessus et s'était penchée par-dessus la rambarde pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, la peau tannée par le soleil du Texas, des cheveux blonds coupés à hauteur d'épaule et des yeux bleus au milieu d'un visage tellement ovale que s'en était incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il avait été façonné à l'image d'un ballon de rugby.

\- Je m'appelle Anna, annonça la femme à l'attention de Mary une fois qu'elle les eut rejoint. Je suis la cousine d'Elisha et elle c'est ma grand-mère et la grande tante d'Elisha par voie de conséquence.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mary.

\- Enchantée. Viens, on va faire de rapides présentations et je vais m'occuper de tes essayages pendant que la future mariée va faire les siens.

\- Ça ira Mary ? demanda ladite futur mariée.

Une ride d'inquiétude était apparue sur son front et la fillette nota une fois encore combien les deux sœurs Entwhistle se ressemblaient. Sa mère avait si souvent cette ride au front que d'ici quelques années elle y serait sans doute définitivement gravée.

\- Mais oui, la rassura t –elle.

Mary suivit donc Anna vers une pièce annexe du rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'Aileen montait à l'étage où l'attendait la couturière pour les dernières retouches. La rousse fit alors connaissance de quelques unes des membres du clan Griffin.

Parmi les enfants se trouvaient 3 blondes aux yeux bleus se ressemblant suffisamment pour qu'elle en déduise qu'elles étaient sœurs. Anya, Carol et Stacey qui avaient respectivement 14, 9 et 7 ans la saluèrent en la regardant avec curiosité. Elles étaient les filles d'Anna, ce qui expliquait sans doute la politesse dont elles firent preuve. Rosemary était la plus jeune du groupe, du haut de ses quatre ans avec ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés elle était toute mignonne. Elle était en train de s'amuser avec l'une des robes en rayon et trouva ça bien plus passionnant que de dire bonjour à la nouvelle venue. La dernière fille devait avoir le même âge que Mary. Elle s'appelait Raven et le prénom était sans doute inspiré de ses cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. Elle salua la Serdaigle avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

Parmi les adultes autres que la mémé en rose et Anna se trouvaient deux autres cousines d'Elisha, la meilleure amie d'Aileen qui fila aider celle-ci et une autre grand-mère mais qui somnolait comme une bienheureuse dans un fauteuil. A ses pieds se tenaient deux chiens Fox Terrier et quand elle tendit la main pour les caresser ils agitèrent leurs queues… Qui étaient fourchues et qu'on ne s'attendait définitivement pas à trouver sur des chiens. La rousse en déduisit qu'il s'agissait là de Croups et non de Fox Terrier.

Les Croups étaient des créatures magiques créées de toutes pièces par les sorciers à partir de chien (d'où leur ressemblance avec les Fox Terrier). Ils étaient d'une loyauté à toute épreuve envers leur maître sorcier mais détestaient littéralement les moldus. Il était une époque où les sorciers les plus extrémistes chassaient le moldu avec une meute entière de croups déchaînés, comme les moldus chassent le cerf. Heureusement, une loi avait été votée depuis et le "sport" de chasse au moldu avait été interdit. Mary espéra vraiment qu'il n'y aurait pas de moldus au mariage parce que la vieille sorcière qui semblait être leur maîtresse n'avait pas l'air d'être capable de les retenir si jamais ils décidaient d'aller déchiqueter un moldu. Oui, ces animaux si mignons à première vue pouvaient se transformer en véritables démons !

\- Mary, l'appela Anna. Viens ici qu'on s'occupe de tes mesures.

Enthousiaste, la rousse oublia les croups –après tout ce n'était pas son problème à elle –et alla se percher sur le tabouret qui n'attendait qu'elle. Ladon alla s'enrouler autours de sa tête pour qu'on ne le gène pas et la couturière eut besoin d'être rassurée avant d'oser s'approcher. Mais le serpent avait l'air décidé à ignorer ce qu'il se passait autours de lui et resta parfaitement immobile

La rousse perdit cependant une partie de son enthousiasme en voyant ce qu'elle allait devoir porter. Une robe orange. Orange avec des manches bouffantes et une grosse fleur en tissus au niveau du col. Par Merlin ! Qu'est ce que c'était moche ! Surtout avec ses cheveux roux. Avec un sourire crispé, elle laissa la couturière faire son travail mais c'était certain qu'elle réfléchirait la prochaine fois qu'on lui demanderait d'être demoiselle d'honneur !

Le petit groupe féminin finit par prendr ele chemin de la sortie près de deux heures après l'arrivée de Mary qui fut un peu soulagée de laisser tomber sa robe orange pour le moment. La fillette n'osa toutefois pas faire de remarque à sa tante quant à son choix douteux de robe pour les demoiselles d'honneur.

Elles réveillèrent la grand-mère endormie qui sursauta violemment, faisant s'agiter ses deux croups, avant de finalement reconnaître les gens l'entourant. Elle s'exclama qu'il n'était pas trop tôt et mit bien dix minutes à réussir à se lever parce qu'elle refusa toute l'aide qu'on put lui proposer. Soi-disant qu'elle n'était pas encore une vieille carne gâteuse au point d'être incapable de se débrouiller seule.

L'heure du dîner arrivait quand Mary reprit pied au ranch. Elle découvrit qu'une table digne d'un banquet royal, tant pas sa longueur que par sa décoration, avait été dressée à l'arrière du bâtiment en plein air et à la lueur de boules lumineuses qui flottaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Malgré la période de l'année l'air était doux et la rousse soupçonna la magie d'y être pour beaucoup.

\- Ça sent le moldu ici, marmonna quelqu'un en la bousculant. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des moldus dans le coin.

\- On est en Amérique oncle Deancy : les moldus sont partout.

\- Ah ! Ca s'passait pas comme ça de mon temps. Tu peux me croire ! Et t'es qui toi en fait ?

\- Elisha, Oncle Deancy, tu sais, celui qui va se marier !

\- Ah ! Je p'tit dernier pleurnicheur de Dayton ?

\- Non, ça c'est Efren Oncle Deancy. Moi je suis le fils de Gordon qui a repris le ranch !

\- Quoi ? Mais on m'avait pas dit qu'il c'était marié celui là ! Me d'mande comment il a trouvé femme ! C'est pour ça que ça sent le moldu ici. Attends. T'vas pas me dire qu'il a épousé une femme moldue ? Ça expliquerait tout.

\- Non, il a épousé une sorcière, répliqua un peu plus sèchement Elisha qui avait l'air de commencer à s'agacer.

\- Ah ! T'es un brave petit alors. Et ta femme elle a le sang-pur au moins ? Pas qu'vous nous refourguiez des bâtards sang-mêlés.

Mary les regarda s'éloigner en se disant que l'oncle Dédé avait l'air bien moins sympathique que son surnom le laissait croire. Entre les croups et lui, Mary allait finir par croire que toute la famille du fiancé de sa tante était puriste et anti-moldue. D'ailleurs, l'oncle Dédé fut assit à côté de la dame aux croups et vu comme ceux –ci agitèrent leurs queues fourchues en le voyant, il devait être leur maître.

La Serdaigle finit par trouver sa place au milieu de ce vaste rassemblement du clan Griffin. Ils devaient être au moins une trentaine et elle aurait largement préféré rester avec ses parents et son frère. Elle n'avait toujours pas entièrement surmonté son malaise dans la foule, même s'il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était célèbre ici. Elle prit place à la table réservée aux enfants. Cameron, qui avait passé tout l'après-midi au ranch, avait l'air de s'être déjà fait des amis et il ne lui accorda pas même un regard quand elle s'installa. Il ne lui avait pas non plus gardé de place d'ailleurs. Il était bien trop occupé avec les autres garçons. Merci l'esprit de fraternité.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille d'Aileen ? demanda soudainement la fillette assise à sa gauche.

Elle était un peu plus âgée, peut –être un an ou deux, et d'épaisses lunettes à bords noir étaient posées devant ses yeux vairons. Un bleu, un noir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient très longs et la natte qui les maintenaient lui arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos.

\- Oui, je suis sa nièce.

\- J'ai croisée ta mère, je crois. C'est la dame avec la cicatrice ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais comment elle l'a eu ? La magie permet en général d'éviter les cicatrices après une blessure.

\- Non : je ne me suis jamais posée la question.

Mary avait toujours connu sa mère avec cette cicatrice qui lui mangeait le visage. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle ne s'était jamais demandée d'où elle venait. C'était comme un grain de beauté ou une ride : la cicatrice était simplement là. Mais la question méritait qu'on s'y intéresse.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna sa vis-à-vis.

\- Oui. Mais j'imagine que c'était lors de la guerre contre Voldemort.

\- Qui ?

La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant que l'américaine était sérieuse. Elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de qui était Lord Voldemort. Alors que celui-ci avait terrorisé l'Angleterre pendant des décennies. La discussion était lancée et Mary apprit au cours de celle-ci que la fillette s'appelait Dillawn et qu'elle était en cours à l'IGC : l'Institut du Grand Canyon. L'école troglodyte était creusée dans les falaises dudit canyon. Mary se montra aussi curieuse à propos de l'école de Dillawn que cette dernière le fut à propos de Poudlard. La vieille école anglaise avait après tout une renommée internationale. Les deux jeunes filles jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil à la table des adultes quand le ton y monta : leur discussion était trop passionnante. Mary bouda quelque peu quand sa mère vînt la récupérer lorsque l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva.

Les jours précédant le mariage furent bien remplit. Mary alla encore faire quelques essayages pour la robe, participa aux répétitions du mariage et occupa le reste de son temps avec Dillawn qui était un puits de connaissance et réveillait chez la rousse le côté le plus Serdaigle de son esprit.

Sa nouvelle amie lui apprit qu'elle était la nièce d'Elisha et qu'on ne l'aimait pas trop dans cette famille de traditionnaliste convaincu. D'abord parce que les yeux vairons faisaient désordre, soi-disant que ce n'était pas normal, ensuite parce qu'elle préférait la modernité et le changement. Elle avait un jour essayé d'introduire des objets moldus chez elle et ça avait mal tourné.

Mais la chose qui passionna le plus l'américaine fut Ladon et le fait que Mary parle Fourchelangue. Apparemment c'était une langue morte aux USA. Les amerindiens le parlaient pour la plupart mais l'arrivée des colons et la peur que les sifflements engendraient avaient fait disparaître les Fourchelangues.

Finalement, le Grand Jour fut là. Mary fut réveillée aux aurores par l'agitation qui régnait dehors et qui réussissait à arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles malgré les sorts d'isolement appliqués aux murs. Elle envisagea de se rendormir, mais renonça. Se levant, elle envisagea de réveiller son frère qui dormait comme un bienheureux, il bavait d'ailleurs abondamment sur son oreiller, avant de se rappeler qu'une fois réveillé il serait intenable. C'était toujours comme ça et elle préférait largement jouir encore un peu du calme de la matinée.

La rousse quitta donc la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et arriva dans la partie commune du petit appartement, où elle constata, sans surprise, que sa mère était déjà sur le pied de guerre. La sorcière était postée devant l'une des fenêtres, bras croisés, et observait avec attention ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Mary la rejoignit et immédiatement sa mère l'entoura de son bras pour la serrer contre elle.

Dehors, toute la famille Griffin était en train de mettre en place le matériel nécessaire au déroulement du mariage. Ce dernier se ferait en grande partie à l'intérieur, mais l'apéritif serait servi en plein air. Un des prés avait été vidé de ses occupants habituels pour l'occasion et des tables et un chapiteau étaient en train de se dresser. Il y avait même un sorcier qui était occupé à rendre l'herbe dudit prés plus abondante et verdoyante que ne l'autorisait normalement le voisinage d'un désert.

\- Cette journée va être très longue, commenta soudainement la Maître des Potions. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas dormir encore un peu ?

\- Non. Et toi, tu veux pas ?

La concernée se contenta de sourire à la question, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'amusant. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Mary ne se rappelait pas d'une fois où sa mère avait fait une grasse matinée. Bon, si, il y avait bien eu une fois mais elle avait attrapé la dragoncelle et était clouée au lit par la maladie alors ça ne comptait pas.

Mary passa la matinée avec Dillawn qui avait réussi, elle ne savait comment, à dénicher un livre sur Poudlard et lui posa mille et une questions sur son école. Le temps passa très vite et la rousse fut bientôt embarquée avec les autres enfants, garçons et demoiselles d'honneur pour s'habiller et se faire maquiller. Elle était ravie de participer au mariage, d'autant plus que sa tante l'avait choisie pour la précéder jusqu'à l'autel, mais elle trouvait toujours sa robe aussi laide qu'au début. Sa seule consolation était que toutes les filles étaient logées à la même enseigne.

\- Les demoiselles d'honneurs doivent mettre en valeur la mariée, avait dit une autre fille en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Leur choisir des tenues immondes est presque une coutume chez les Griffin.

Mary poussa un soupir résigné et sortit de la pièce où les plus âgées des demoiselles d'honneur finissaient de se pomponner. Elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage. Alors elle trottina pour aller voir si sa tante avait déjà enfilé sa robe blanche. Quand elle toqua, se fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit et la fit entrer non sans avoir vérifié qu'Elisha ne se trouvait pas dans le coin.

La futur mariée avait l'air extrêmement nerveuse. Un pli inquiet barrait son front tandis qu'une personne s'occupait de coiffer ses longs cheveux bruns. La robe était encore suspendue à son cintre. Elle était pourvue d'un col rond suffisamment évasé pour laisser voir le sublime collier qui était déjà au cou d'Aileen et de manches en dentelles. Le plus notable était toutefois la longueur de la traîne. Mary se demanda comment sa tante allait pouvoir de déplacer avec autant de tissus traînant derrière elle. Mais ça expliquait sans doute le nombre d'enfant d'honneur : il allait falloir du monde pour la porter jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie !

La fillette ne demanda toutefois pas pourquoi une telle longueur, comme elle comprit parfaitement que les manches de la robes n'étaient pas seulement là parce qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud à cette époque de l'année –même au Texas. C'étaient de vieilles traditions de Sangs-Pures anglais. La plupart des invités ne remarqueraient sans doute pas mais Mary si et elle se fit la réflexion que sa mère avait dû mettre son nez dans le choix de la robe pour ces petites détails.

\- Je suis morte de trouille, déclara Aileen en fixant ses mains jointes.

\- Tu l'aimes, non ? s'enquit sa coiffeuse.

Il s'agissait d'une sorcière rondouillarde avec de courts cheveux bruns et elle portait les boucles d'oreilles les plus longues que Mary ait jamais vues. Après un moment de réflexion, il fallait dire qu'elle avait rencontré beaucoup de monde ces derniers jours, elle finit par reconnaître Gabrielle, la meilleure amie de sa tante.

\- Si.

\- Alors cesse de t'inquiéter et profite du moment

Il n'y eut plus beaucoup de temps pour les tergiversations après ça. Il fallut enfiler la robe, il y eu une crise quand la mariée remarqua qu'il y avait un fil qui en dépassait juste sur le haut du col, arranger la coiffure, fixer le voile, dernières retouches maquillage. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur le couloir. Mary et Gabrielle s'y engagèrent et se tournèrent pour voir qu'Aileen avait empoigné fermement le bras de sa sœur.

\- Crystall ?

\- Oui ? s'étonna la Maître des Potions.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me conduire jusqu'à l'autel ?

Mary se tourna avec avidité vers sa mère qui semblait stupéfaite. La tradition voulait que ce soit le père qui s'en charge mais le concerné était décédé pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. A défaut, il était convenable que le chef de la famille le fasse. Mais sachant que sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'approuver ce mariage, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance qu'elle accepte.

\- S'il te plaît ? insista la mariée avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Très bien.

La réponse positive surprit Mary. En général sa mère campait toujours sur ses positions quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Là, c'était qu'elle était contre l'union. Même si elle avait visiblement décidé de ne pas s'opposer à la décision de sa sœur, elle avait clairement montré qu'elle n'approuvait pas. La rousse se dit que finalement, peut-être que sa mère aimait plus sa sœur que ses convictions.

La petite troupe finit par arriver jusque derrière le dernier mur qui les cachait aux invités. Le brouhaha était phénoménal dans la grande salle de réception du ranch. C'était d'ailleurs la seule pièce qui pouvait accueillir autant de monde et l'apéritif servit à l'extérieur était juste un prétexte pour avoir le temps de transformer la pièce pour le dîner.

Mary jeta un dernier regard à sa tante avant de se faufiler dans la pièce et de se placer sur le tapis entre les deux rangées de sièges. Il fallut un moment pour que l'orchestre la repère et ne se mette à jouer la musique annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée. Tout le monde se leva et posa le regard sur la rousse qui s'en sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Heureusement, elle ne fut pas la cible de l'attention bien longtemps. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle la principale attraction de la journée.

Avançant lentement, elle finit par aller se ranger aux côtés de toutes les filles portant les mêmes horribles robes oranges qu'elle et s'en sentie soulagée. Elle put regarder sa tante arriver, tout sourire, au bras de sa sœur. La mère de Mary affichait une expression neutre soigneusement choisie et offrait un contraste saisissant avec la futur mariée. Avec sa robe bleu marine possédant un col montant et ses manches suffisamment longues pour recouvrir ses mains elle représentait à elle seule toute la rigidité de la vieille noblesse sorcière d'Angleterre. Et elle n'avait rien arrangé en nouant ses cheveux en un chignon sévère maintenu par deux baguettes frappées de l'emblème des Entwhistle : une montagne au dessus de laquelle volait un oiseau.

Mary trouva la cérémonie d'un ennui mortel. Pas que ça ne soit pas intéressant. Juste que les longs discours sentencieux du sorcier qui officiait lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Elle repéra Dillawn dans un coin, penchée sur un livre de poche, elle aussi n'avait pas l'air de se passionner pour le mariage. L'échange de sang fut fait. Il n'y avait pas d'alliance chez les sorciers : s'unir via le sang était bien plus durable et difficile à défaire.

Finalement, la cérémonie se termina et les invités suivirent les heureux nouveaux mariés vers l'extérieur du ranch. La journée était clémente, le soleil brillait et réchauffait l'atmosphère et il n'y avait pas de vent. Mary se joignit à ses parents et son frère pour se placer à l'avant de la traditionnelle file où il fallait patienter pour pouvoir féliciter les mariés.

Elle rencontra donc les parents d'Elisha pour cette occasion. Une petite femme à la peau tannée, aussi rousse que Mary elle-même, et avec le visage recouvert de tâches de rousseurs et un homme de taille moyenne qui abusait sans doute trop de la nourriture et du vin si on en jugeait à son tour de taille. Ils avaient l'air de bons vivants et Elisha faillit se retrouver le nez dans la terre quand on père abattit une grande claque dans son dos pour le féliciter.

\- Félicitations, leur dit le père de Mary en serrant Aileen puis Elisha dans ses bras quand se fut leur tour.

\- Merci, sourit la mariée avant d'appeler : Crystall ?

\- Oui, bravo, répondit la concernée. Aouch ! Dante !

\- Plus d'entrain. Et souris ! lui enjoignit le concerné qui venait de lui filer un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Mary regarda ses deux parents s'affronter du regard, se demandant si ça allait tourner au vinaigre. Mais finalement sa mère se détourna et elle embrassa sa sœur avec un sourire. Elle tendit ensuite la main à Elisha, mais celui-ci refusa de la lui serrer.

\- Une fois m'a suffi, merci bien, expliqua t –il. J'ai compris le message. Je prendrais soin d'elle.

\- Faites en sorte de vous en souvenir pour les 80 prochaines années de votre vie Elisha, répondit la matriarche Entwhistle. Et vous vivrez une vie sereine et en un seul morceau.

\- Crys, gronda son mari.

\- Quoi ! J'ai été aimable. Je lui ai même dit qu'il vivrait sereinement !

Cette fois, Mary sourit devant tant de mauvaise foi et son père, exaspéré, attrapa sa mère par la main pour l'éloigner du nouveau venu dans la famille et l'emmener près du buffet. Les deux enfants reçurent comme consigne de ne pas se gaver d'amuse-gueule puisqu'ils devraient aussi manger le dîner plus tard dans la soirée, avant d'avoir quartier libre. Autant dire qu'ils ne se le firent pas répéter. Mary fila rejoindre son amie qui était déjà au buffet.

\- Tu lisais quoi tout à l'heure ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Le Guide des Traditions Maritales, répondit Dillawn en sortant ledit livre de sa poche. Je peux te dire qu'il y a eu 215 entorses au règlement pour le moment.

\- C'est important ?

\- Non, mais je trouvais ça intéressant. Oncle Dédé ne va pas aimer.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer grand-chose.

\- C'est vrai. Il voit le mal et les moldus partout. Il est un peu paranoïaque.

La fin d'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement. Les invités qui n'étaient pas censés rester pour le dîner s'éclipsèrent un à un non sans aller saluer une dernière fois les deux stars de la journée. Mary retrouva brièvement ses parents au moment de retourner dans le ranch pour dîner avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table qui avait été préparée pour les enfants

Le dîner ne fut toutefois pas aussi tranquille que le reste de la journée. Ça commença par une querelle qui opposa le père d'Elisha à quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas présenté à Mary. Le ton monta suffisamment cette fois pour qu'ils attirent l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Ce fut Anna, la cousine autoritaire qui avait pris les essayages des robes de demoiselle d'honneur en main, qui régla le problème en criant plus fort que les autres et en le menaçant vivement de sa baguette.

Et vers la fin du dîner, se fut Cameron qui fit des siennes. Évidemment que son frère ne pouvait pas aller quelque part sans causer des problèmes ! Il traversa toute la salle en hurlant, poursuivit par deux croups et l'oncle Dédé qui avait l'air furieux.

\- Tiens, c'est qui ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, s'étonna Dillawn.

\- Mon crétin de frère, répondit Mary avec un soupire fataliste. Où qu'il aille, il se fait remarquer.

\- Il va se faire rosser, prophétisa l'américaine.

\- Pas s'il arrive à trouver ma mère avant : elle ne laissera personne toucher à mon frère. Elle est la seule à avoir le privilège de nous punir… C'est pas toujours à notre avantage remarque.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'elle va envoyer paître l'oncle Dédé ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Il faut que je vois ça !

Sans attendre, Dillawn se lança à la poursuite de Cameron, des croups et de l'oncle Dédé. Mary lui emboîta le pas machinalement. Il ne fut pas bien difficile de repérer la scène. Tout le monde s'agglutinait là-bas comme autours d'un combat de boxe. Mary et Dillawn se faufilèrent à quatre pattes pour se trouver aux premières loges.

Cameron avait visiblement réussi à fuir dans les robes de sa mère, laquelle était debout, bras croisés et irradiait de mécontentement. En face d'elle, l'oncle Dédé, pas impressionné pour une noise avait sa baguette en main et postillonnait des insultes :

\- Ce petit couillon mal élevé va recevoir la correction qu'il mérite ! Maudit fils de moldu !

\- J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer de poser un seul doigt sur mon fils Deancy Deotille, répondit la Maître des Potions.

\- Et comment que je vais le faire ! Et si vous vous mettez au milieu, je lâche mes croups sur vous !

Mary ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Un croup seul pouvait parfaitement tuer un humain. Généralement ils ne s'en prenaient qu'aux moldus, mais si leur maître leur ordonnait d'attaquer un sorcier, ils n'hésiteraient pas.

\- Faites donc. Vos peluches ne m'impressionnent pas plus que vous.

\- Echidna ! Orthos ! A l'attaque !

\- Non ! cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

Mais il était trop tard. Les deux Créatures avaient bondi en avant, tout crocs dehors, leurs queues fourchues recourbées au dessus de leur tête. Aboyant férocement, ils franchirent en trois immenses bonds la distance séparant les deux antagonistes. Un dernier bond et ils sauteraient à la gorge de la sorcière. Qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Pourtant elle dut bien faire quelque chose parce que, brusquement, les croups freinèrent de toutes leurs pattes et chutèrent lourdement avant de se relever et de s'éloigner précipitamment en jappant de peur. Ils n'écoutèrent même pas leur maître quand celui-ci les rappela. Ils se contentèrent de continuer à fuir, fendant la foule qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Personne n'avait envie de se retrouver sur le chemin d'un croup terrifié.

Dire que l'oncle Dédé fut étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait l'air surpris au-delà des mots. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait encore moins que les moldus, c'était d'être tourné en ridicule et humilié. Ce qui venait précisément de faire cette sorcière devant lui. Il cracha un sort, agitant sa baguette devant lui.

Terrifiée par cet affrontement –elle avait crû que sa mère allait mourir ! –Mary poussa un cri. Qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Sa mère avait elle aussi tiré sa baguette. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait faire ça, bien entendu. Mais la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux vert, elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Ou peut –être une fois, si. Quand Minerva McGonagall était venue au Phare juste avant que Mary entre à Poudlard…

C'était comme un feu glacial. Et avec ce regard, sa mère semblait capable de tout. Même du pire. La rousse frissonna.

Quelqu'un intervînt alors, se plaçant sur la trajectoire du sort, entre les deux protagonistes. Il y eu des cris. La personne balaya le sort d'une main et celui-ci, au lieu de le toucher, disparut simplement, ne laissant qu'une fumée bleutée autours de lui.

\- Ça suffit ! clama haut et fort le père de Mary.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux. Son père venait d'arrêter un sort ? Son _père_ , le _cracmol_ , venait _d'annuler_ un sort ? C'était impossible ! Totalement irréel ! Cela ne choqua pas la foule, qui ignorait son état de cracmol, mais elle, si ! Tellement qu'elle ne suivit pas ce qu'il dit par la suite. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'était que la foule se dispersa, que sa mère rangea sa baguette et que la fête recommença, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme toutefois. Ah ! Et son frère finit au coin pour le reste de la soirée, sous le regard vigilant et sévère de sa mère.

Mary, elle, ne réussit pas à se concentrer à nouveau sur la fête. Elle n'avait quand même pas rêvé non ? Son père adoptif, cracmol de son état, venait de faire de la magie. Il y avait de quoi la perturber. Ça faisait 12 ans qu'elle vivait avec lui et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Alors la première chose qu'elle fit quand sa famille se retira dans leur appartement au ranch, se fut de questionner ses parents à ce propos.

Elle les regarda s'observer longuement. Puis, sa mère se leva et dit :

\- Dante, à toi d'expliquer. Moi, je vais coucher Cameron en attendant.

Le petit garçon s'était en effet endormi alors qu'il était encore au coin. L'excitation des derniers jours avait réussi à l'épuiser complètement. Mary resta donc en tête à tête avec son père qui avait l'air quelque peu embêté.

\- Tu n'es pas un cracmol alors ? demanda la fillette bien décidée à apprendre la vérité.

\- Si, soupira l'adulte. Mais je ne le suis pas parce que je ne possède pas de magie.

\- C'est la définition même… répondit t –elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis un cracmol un peu bizarre et je le suis parce que la magie n'a aucune emprise sur moi. Elle disparaît simplement à mon contact. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu ta mère râler à cause de ça, je ne te croirais pas.

La rousse réfléchit quelques secondes et dut bien admettre que sa mère avait parfois quelques réflexions étranges à propos de son père, mais elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Après tout, sa mère râlait pour un oui ou un non qu'il y ait une raison ou pas.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Que tu sois comme ça ?

\- Les cracmols comme moi sont extrêmement rares. Certaines personnes appellent ce que je fais de "l'anti-magie" une magie qui ne saurait que faire une chose : annuler la magie.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Ça dépend comment tu le regardes.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Parce que ça ne change rien. Tant que je n'ai pas à intervenir dans un duel de sorcier en tout cas, sourit –il.

\- Comment maman a t –elle su pour toi ?

\- De la même façon que toi : elle m'a vue être touché par un sort qui n'a eu aucun effet.

\- Il m'a fichu la peur de ma vie ce jour là, intervînt la concernée en refermant la porte de la chambre des enfants derrière elle.

La Maître des Potions vînt prendre place sur le canapé à côté de son époux qui attrapa sa main au vol pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Mais je n'aurais sans doute pas dû m'étonner que tu puisses faire ce genre de chose, continua la sorcière.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mary qui voyait au contraire des tas de raisons de s'étonner de ça.

\- Ma chérie, ton père est un cracmol adopté par une famille de Sang-Pur albinos qui travaille dans une boutique de tatouage sorcier sur le chemin de Traverse et qui a Monroe comme sœur. Question originalité, je pense qu'on peut difficilement faire mieux. Un truc de plus ou de moins, on ne fait plus la différence.

\- Je te trouve mal placée pour dire ça. Une sorcière Sang-Pure reniée qui devient finalement chef de sa famille, qui a un frère né-moldu, un mari cracmol, qui élève sa filleule dans un Phare moldu sur un île et qui a Cameron pour fils… Ton parcours est au moins aussi atypique que le mien.

\- Tu as été reniée maman ? interrogea Mary.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne et je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de remuer ce passé là, répondit la concernée en se refermant soudainement comme une huître.

Mary fit la moue. Elle faisait tout le temps ça ! Dès que la conversation s'orientait sur son passé et devenait enfin intéressante, elle refusait brutalement d'en parler ! C'était rageant de se dire que la personne qu'elle connaissait le moins était sa mère. Elle savait aussi qu'insister ne ferait qu'énerver la sorcière. Alors elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher à côté de son frère qui ronflait déjà.

\- _C'est quand même incroyable comme don_ , chuchota Mary à Ladon en Fourchelangue. _Tu_ _imagines les possibilités que ça offre ? Il résiste à n'importe quelle magie_. _Il pourrait… Je ne sais pas moi… Cambrioler Gringotts ? Avec ça il passerait tous les pièges et les contrôles sans problèmes._

\- _C'est surtout dangereux_ , lui répondit le reptile. _Pour lui. Les sorciers n'aiment pas ce qui est différent : si ça se sait, ils pourraient bien essayer de le tuer ou l'étudier_.

Mary n'avait pas pensé à ça en revanche. Il était vrai que cette capacité pouvait aussi être extrêmement menaçante et effrayante si on y regardait bien. Les sorciers, contrairement aux moldus, ne comptaient en général que sur la magie pour les protéger. Face à un personne y étant invulnérable, ils étaient sans défenses.

\- _Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je n'en parle pas_ … dit –elle.

\- _Oui, c'est mieux pour tout le monde._

\- _C'est dommage : tu te rends compte de la découverte que ce serait ? C'est un tout nouveau pan de la magie_ _!_

\- _La découverte à tout prix n'est pas une bonne chose._

La rousse finit par s'endormir, fatiguée par la journée et les découvertes qu'elle avait faites. Sans compter que dans deux jours ils quitteraient le ranch. Après, il allait falloir retrouver l'Angleterre et ses nuages gris ainsi que le Phare pour le week-end avant la rentrée.

Le jour suivant le mariage, le ranch se vida peu à peu de toute la famille Griffin. Mary dut dire adieu à Dillawn, mais les deux fillettes échangèrent leurs adresses pour pouvoir continuer à s'écrire. Il ne resta bientôt que les Entwhistle qui allaient passer le nouvel an ici. Le 31, ils se rendirent en compagnie des nouveaux mariés et des parents d'Elisha en ville pour assister à un tournoi de football américain ainsi qu'à une parade avec des chars dont le plus beau fut élu char de l'année 1993. Ils mangèrent des doliques, ce qui soi-disant, porterait bonheur pour la nouvelle année avant d'assister aux traditionnels feux d'artifices.

Le retour en Angleterre fut difficile pour Mary. Elle n'avait pas envie de revenir à la réalité et de devoir retourner en cours. Pourtant, le vendredi en début d'après-midi, elle était dans son lit au Phare qui était enfouis sous trente centimètres de neige. C'était un changement radical par rapport au Texas. Les lettres de William et Emeli l'attendaient sagement sur son bureau, et même Drago lui en avait écrite une. Elle consacra une partie de son temps à leur répondre avant de commencer à préparer sa valise tout en devisant avec Ladon qui semblait extrêmement nerveux à l'idée qu'elle retourne à Poudlard sans avoir d'abord parlé de Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui tentait de la tuer pour la protéger, à sa mère.

Cette dernière la protégeait des interventions de l'elfe pour l'instant, mais d'ici deux jours elle serait à nouveau à sa merci. Le serpent insista tant et si bien que la fillette finit par se ranger à ses arguments, après tout elle voulait aussi éviter de faire à nouveau une chute de dix mètres.

\- Maman ? appela t –elle alors que le dîner était en préparation.

\- Oui, ma chérie ? Cameron a encore fait quelque chose ?

\- Non, je veux te parler de l'elfe qui est venu me voir l'été dernier.

Sans surprise, elle obtînt immédiatement l'attention la plus totale de la part de sa mère. Elle lui raconta alors la vérité, tout du moins une partie : elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait su dès le début son nom et ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je vois, dit lentement la Maître des Potions une fois qu'elle lui eut raconté toute l'histoire. Et comment s'appelle cet elfe ?

\- Tu pense pouvoir trouver à qui il appartient avec son nom ?

\- Le Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques le saura oui, ils sont tous enregistrés.

\- Il s'appelle Dobby.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dobby. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelle comme ça.

Mary regarda sa mère froncer les sourcils, se frotter les tempes avec l'air très embêtée, ou essayant de calmer la colère qui montait en elle c'était à voir, puis reporter son regard tranchant sur elle :

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est Dobby et pas Derby ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu n'as pas mal compris ?

\- Non. Il le disait dans presque toutes ses phrases. C'est Dobby.

\- Très bien. Alors ça ne va pas nous simplifier la tâche. Il faut que j'aille écrire une lettre.

\- Tu sais à qui il appartient ?

\- Oui, et j'aurai préféré que ça ne soit pas lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Demain, il va falloir que tu prépares tes plus beaux habits Mary.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta la fillette.

\- On va devoir aller chez les Malefoy. Et ce ne sera pas une visite de courtoisie.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	17. II-7 Un étrange journal

_Les mariages sorciers sont toujours bizarres pour une raison ou une autre **Pims10** X) Cameron a tout simplement été insolent, comme il en a si bien l'habitude. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait pas pour gagner un défi... _

_De rien **Mathilde**. Pour ta question, la réponse se trouve dans le chapitre correspondant de la Vengeance d'une Poufsouffle. Je ne vais pas dévoiler les secrets de Crystall sur cette fic - ci ! Il faut garder un peu de mystère, sinon ce n'est pas drôle :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un étrange journal...**

Mary se regarda une fois dans le plus le miroir. Elle avait enfilé une robe d'un bleu très pâle et ses cheveux avaient été domptés par deux nattes qui cheminaient le long de son crâne avant de se rejoindre en une seule à l'arrière de sa tête. Sa mère lui avait même donné un collier et des boucles d'oreilles pour compléter sa panoplie. Elle ne s'était jamais habillée de la sorte. Ses parents n'exigeaient jamais qu'ils soient tirés à quatre épingles et toute la famille portait le plus souvent des vêtements moldus, bien plus confortables.

Pourtant, quand sa mère la rejoignit dans l'entrée, ce fut bel et bien apprêtée. Une robe verte brodée d'or, une rangée de perle autours du cou et aux oreilles. Elle portait aussi la chevalière qui la désignait comme la matriarche des Entwhistle et la cape qu'elle enfila par-dessus était frappée des armoiries de sa famille. Elle s'était même maquillée ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais ou presque.

La Serdaigle avait bien conscience qu'ils allaient voir les Malefoy, une famille connue pour ses valeurs traditionnalistes, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi tant d'attention. Cameron et son père vinrent assister à leur départ.

\- Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? demanda une fois de plus son frère.

\- Parce que ça ne concerne que Mary, expliqua sa mère en touchant ses cheveux pour s'assurer que ceux –ci n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Sois prudente, lui dit son mari.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal.

Les deux femmes de la maison sortirent ensuite du Phare pour transplaner. Elles arrivèrent sur un chemin étroit bordé à gauche de petits buissons engloutis sous la neige et à droite par une haute haie soigneusement taillée. La neige n'avait pas été déblayée, mais leur arrivée avait créé un cratère dans le duvet blanc. Quelqu'un d'autre était passé par là avant elles puisque des traces de pas se détachaient nettement le long du chemin.

\- Le Manoir est sur la droite, déclara sa mère en lui attrapant la main pour commencer à marcher. Mary, tu sais que va devoir faire attention à tout ce que tu diras, n'est ce pas ? Les Malefoy ne doivent pas se rendre compte qu'ils peuvent te faire du mal à travers leur elfe. Le mieux serait que tu me laisses parler. Et tu es proche du jeune Malefoy, non ? Veille à le faire remarquer : il sera sûrement là aussi.

\- Ca va aller maman, répondit la rousse en sentant combien l'adulte était nerveuse à l'idée de cette rencontre.

\- Et comment que ça va aller !

Après quelques mètres, elles bifurquèrent sur la droite, quittant le chemin pour une large allée. Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt face à un grand portail en fer forgé bordé de deux colonnes de pierres tout aussi impressionnantes. Un serpent de fer ouvragé était entouré autours des deux battants du portail pour le maintenir fermé.

\- Lady Entwhistle, annonça la plus âgée des deux. J'ai rendez vous avec Lord et Lady Malefoy.

Le serpent enroulé au niveau de la serrure du portail se redressa et les jaugea de ses yeux d'émeraudes avant de leur autoriser le droit de passage. De grands ifs bordaient l'allée, les petites baies rouges de leurs branches parvenant à donner un peu de couleur au paysage blanc du parc. Mary se fit la réflexion que tout les Sang-Pures avaient l'air d'avoir des kilomètres de terrains autours de leurs maisons alors qu'ils ne devaient pas en profiter beaucoup : elle voyait mal Lucius Malefoy ou sa mère bronzer sur un transat l'été… En tendant le cou, elle aperçut quelque chose bouger dans la neige et après un instant elle reconnu un paon aux plumes si blanches qu'il se fondait dans le paysage.

Elles remontèrent l'allée, le silence seulement troublé par le bruit des graviers sous leurs pas et le glougloutement d'une fontaine que Mary n'arriva pas à voir et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Finalement, l'élégant manoir Malefoy se dressa devant elles avec ses fenêtres à croisillons. Vu sa taille, c'était à se demander pourquoi seulement trois personnes avaient besoin d'autant d'espace pour vivre… Elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même à leur arrivée.

Le hall était vaste et avec une décoration des plus somptueuse, un tapis persan recouvrait une grande partie du sol et les nombreux portraits accrochés là portèrent immédiatement leur attention sur les nouvelles arrivantes. La première personne que la fillette vit en entrant fut Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. On oublie rarement le visage de quelqu'un qui a essayé de nous tuer…

\- Maîtresse Crystall Entwhistle, Miss Mary Potter, dit l'elfe avec une mimique effrayée. Dobby peut –il prendre vos manteaux ?

\- Dobby, répondit la mère de Mary.

Même la fillette frissonna devant le ton glacial qu'employa sa mère et l'elfe se recroquevilla comme s'il avait été frappé. Elle se demandait une fois de plus d'où ces deux là se connaissaient quand une porte s'ouvrit sur la droite.

Mary n'avait jamais vu la famille Malefoy, mais elle savait que les parents de Drago s'appelaient Lucius et Narcissa, qui était née Black. L'homme qui s'approcha, habillé d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier noire et argentée devait donc être Lucius. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son fils.

\- Lady Entwhistle, bienvenue dans mon foyer !

\- Lord Malefoy, merci d'avoir répondu si rapidement à ma missive. Je vous en suis gréée.

Narcissa Malefoy arriva, incarnant l'élégance même, et les invita dans un salon couleur prune dans lequel ronflait un feu sous une cheminée de marbre surmontée d'un miroir au cadre en or. Mary se fit la réflexion que tout était très ostentatoire ici. Fait pour impressionner les visiteur. Et il fallait bien admettre que ça marchait. Elle n'osait pas bouger de crainte de casser quelque chose qui vaudrait cher.

Drago était aussi là et elle le salua avec un sourire. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui dans un fauteuil si large qu'il pouvaient y tenir tous les deux sans problèmes.

\- Un peu de thé Crystall ? proposa Narcissa en montrant du doigt l'elfe de maison de la discorde qui apportait un plateau avec un service de porcelaine.

\- Volontiers Narcissa.

\- Mon Drago prend un chocolat, en voulez vous aussi jeune fille ?

\- Avec plaisir Lady Malefoy, répondit Mary.

Elle avait été surprise qu'on s'adresse soudainement à elle, et fut fière d'avoir répondu sans bégayer. Ca n'était vraiment pas passé très loin, cela dit. En étant là, elle se rendait encore plus compte que d'ordinaire combien sa famille vivait "normalement" si elle osait dire. Narcissa lui adressa un petit sourire, mais ça ne parvînt pas à réchauffer son visage austère, quoiqu'élégant. L'adulte avait l'air satisfaite de la réponse.

\- Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances Crystall ? demanda Lucius en recevant sa tasse de thé.

\- J'ai accompagné ma sœur lors de son mariage, confia la concernée.

\- Oh ! Toutes mes félicitations. A quelle lignée s'est – elle unie ?

\- Aux Griffin, ils sont américains et n'ont aucun sens du commun malgré leur sang.

\- Je compatis, les américains n'ont aucun standing. Je vous plains ma chère.

\- Je vous en remercie.

Mary se retînt d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Sa mère était en train de se plaindre de sa belle famille et les Malefoy _l'approuvaient_ ? Sachant que la maître des potions n'aimait pas tellement leurs hôtes, le monde marchait sur la tête !

\- Vos parents auraient sans doute aimé assister à cela, continua le sorcier avec un petit sourire.

\- Malheureusement, on les a privé de ce plaisir ainsi qu'Aileen a été privée de leur approbation.

\- Une bien triste perte que celle d'un couple aussi apprécié qu'ils l'étaient… J'espère que la personne responsable d'un tel acte s'en repentira jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- J'imagine que Voldemort n'a plus beaucoup l'occasion de s'en repentir là où il se trouve.

Tout le monde sursauta à la mention du nom interdit dans la pièce. Même Mary. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur mais parce que Drago avait fait un bond incroyable en l'entendant et l'avait effrayée. La fillette se dit que sa mère, qui lui avait dit d'être polie et prudente, ne respectait pas beaucoup ses propres conseils. Elle regarda les trois adultes échanger des sourires qui se voulaient polis, mais leurs regards s'étaient tous nettement refroidis.

Ils reprirent néanmoins leurs échanges de banalités et de politesse, et leurs enfants respectifs les regardèrent faire, le nez plongé dans leurs tasses respectives sachant très bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la moitié des sous-entendu glissés dans ces phrases. C'était une joute verbale millimétrée qui se jouait là. Finalement, après de longues minutes et plusieurs tasses de thé et de chocolat, ils en vinrent au réel but de cette charmante visite.

\- Si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour avertir d'une trahison envers vous Narcissa, Lucius.

\- Vous nous prenez au dépourvu, je dois dire, répondit lentement le sorcier.

\- Oui, j'imagine bien. Si j'avais pensé que vous étiez déjà au courant, jamais je ne serais venue vous en référer.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

\- Depuis le début de l'année, il semblerait que votre Elfe de Maison, Dobby, passe son temps à avertir certaines personnes à propos d'événements terribles devant avoir lieu à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si d'autres parents ont été avisé, mais puisque ça a été mon cas, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez savoir que votre serviteur se plait à répandre des rumeurs pour effrayer nos enfants. Je ne sais pourquoi il le fait, ni s'il s'agit d'une vérité ou d'un canular. Cependant, s'il dit vrai, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous plongeriez Poudlard dans le chaos.

Mary tâcha de conserver l'expression la plus neutre possible, se concentrant avec force sur sa tasse vide. Les fleurs dessinées dessus étaient magnifiquement détaillées et elle se demanda si leur couleur dorée était une imitation ou s'il y avait aussi de l'or dessus. Et non, sa mère venait pas de mentir aux Malefoy. La fillette était persuadée que Dobby n'avait pas averti tout le monde, mais juste elle. Et c'était sans compter que la Maître des Potions venait quand même d'accuser leurs hôtes de vouloir provoquer des "événements terribles". Il fallait du cran pour aller chez quelqu'un et l'accuser.

\- Que vous dire ? reprit finalement le patriarche Malefoy.

\- Peut –être pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à obliger votre serviteur à garder sa langue liée.

\- Il ne s'agit pas là de nos secrets mais plus sûrement d'une invention née de son esprit, intervînt Narcissa. Dobby !

L'elfe, qui était au garde-à-vous dans la pièce, s'approcha l'air misérable. Il promena ses yeux verts sur l'assistance, regardant avec une expression étrange Mary. Elle eut un peu pitié de lui, mais elle avait plus peur pour sa sécurité personnelle qu'elle n'avait pitié de lui pour le moment. Aussi ne laissa t –elle rien paraître.

\- Mary, l'appela sa mère. Peux – tu nous confirmer qu'il s'agit bien là de l'Elfe qui a pénétré par effraction chez nous cet été et que tu as par la suite revu à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, c'est lui, Mère.

C'était étrange de l'appeler "mère". Pas du tout naturel. Mary observa attention les époux Malefoy et il était évident que le père de Drago était furieux. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre, mais son regard s'était encore refroidi et une veine saillait soudainement au niveau de son cou.

\- Si la parole de ma fille ne vous suffit pas, j'ai emmené avec moi une fiole de Véritaserum pour l'elfe, déclara la Maître des Potions pour mettre fin au silence lourd qui s'était installé.

\- Nous n'oserions pas mettre sa parole en doute, Lady Entwhistle. Nous sommes simplement terriblement embarrassés. Veuillez accepter nos plus plates excuses pour le désagrément causé. Nous ne savons que faire pour effacer la honte qu'il jette sur nos relations.

\- Si vous consentiez à ordonner à votre elfe de ne plus s'approcher de ma famille ni d'interférer dans nos vies, je pourrais de mon côté renoncer à comprendre la raison de sa désobéissance.

Mary regarda les deux époux échanger un long regard, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée, avant de tourner son attention vers sa mère qui les fixait avec des yeux brillants de férocité. Apparemment, elle avait gagné et elle le savait. Et sans surprise, l'Elfe reçut l'ordre de ne plus jamais approcher Mary. S'en était terminé pour cette histoire. Du moins pour la famille Entwhistle. Parce que c'était loin de l'être pour Dobby. La rousse ne se faisait aucune illusion : il allait se faire sévèrement punir et peut –être même renvoyer. Quoique, ça, c'était moins certain… D'abord parce qu'un elfe de maison coutait très cher, ensuite parce que s'il était déjà enclin à révéler leurs secrets alors qu'il était à leur service, il le serait encore plus une fois libre.

\- Que se passe t –il pour un Elfe infidèle ? demanda Mary à sa mère alors qu'elles quittaient la propriété des Malefoy à grands pas.

\- Rien de bon. Dans l'ancien temps, on les battait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, sous les yeux des autres elfes qu'on avait.

\- C'est horrible ! Peut –être qu'on devrait…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les Malefoy ne feront pas ça. Mais tu dois retenir qu'aucune loi ne régit les relations d'un sorcier à son elfe.

De retour au Phare, Mary pensa longuement à Dobby. D'accord, il avait essayé de la tuer, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se fasse battre ! La culpabilité lui noua le ventre si fort qu'elle ne put rien avaler au dîner. Et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle vit son père la rejoindre dans sa chambre plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit –il.

\- Je pense à Dobby… Ils vont lui faire du mal pour avoir essayé de m'avertir que quelque chose de grave allait se passer, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire… Il voulait juste me protéger en faisant ça et je l'ai dénoncé.

\- Tu devais en parler à quelqu'un ma chérie. La façon dont il essayait de te protéger était sans doute plus dangereuse que ce qu'il voulait t'éviter. Tu as conscience qu'il aurait pu te tuer sans le vouloir ?

\- Oui mais… Je m'en veux quand même.

\- Dobby savait ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver Mary. Les Elfes savent ce genre de chose. Et maintenant que tu es prévenue, tu vas faire attention, même si tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors il n'aura pas fait ça en vain. Ca lui suffira.

Mary regarda son père se masser les tempes avec insistance. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

\- Ca va ?

\- Un mal de tête, ne t'inquiète pas… Il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Comme s'est comporté Lucius Malefoy avec toi ?

\- Bien, s'étonna t –elle. Enfin… Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé en fait. Il s'est plutôt intéressé à maman. Mais comme il n'accordait pas plus d'attention à Drago, je suppose que c'est normal.

\- Non, justement pas. Tu n'as peut –être pas bien réalisé ce que ça implique, mais tu es une Lady et non une Héritière. Et ce malgré le fait que tu sois mineure et que ce soit ta mère qui ait la régence de ton patrimoine. Qu'il te traite comme son héritier n'est pas normal.

\- Ca ne m'a pas dérangée, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser te traiter ainsi. Ta mère pense que c'est mieux qu'on ne s'intéresse pas trop à toi, mais moi je trouve qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne laisses pas les gens te traiter comme si tu étais négligeable. En tant que Lady, tu aurais dû être saluée comme ta mère l'a été. Ca risque de te porter préjudice dans le futur si tu ne t'imposes pas.

\- Tu veux dire que j'aurais dû reprendre Lucius Malefoy sur la façon dont il m'a traitée ?

\- Tout à fait.

Mary ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. D'ordinaire, la hargneuse de leur famille était leur mère. Que son père l'incite à s'imposer de la sorte, surtout à défier des adultes, ce n'était pas normal. Pas que sa mère le lui aurait conseillé non plus hein, mais ça ressemblait encore moins à son père qu'à sa mère.

\- Tu prendras au moins le temps d'y réfléchir ? lui demanda t –il avec un sourire en voyant son expression.

\- Oui. Tu m'aides à terminer ma valise ?

\- Pas cette fois Mary : je pense que je vais aller me coucher pour faire passer la douleur.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. Mary se remit alors à ranger distraitement ses affaires dans sa malle. Après tout, elle repartait pour Poudlard le lendemain : tout devait être prêt avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi_ ? lança t –elle à Ladon.

Il ne l'avait pas accompagné chez les Malefoy, mais elle lui avait tout raconté dans les détails. Jusqu'à la décoration et au goût de son chocolat chaud.

\- _Ton père a raison, ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte que tu es encore une enfant._

\- _Je ne suis plus une enfant !_

\- _Une jeune fille si tu préfères,_ corrigea le reptile avec négligence. _T'imposer dès le début ne pourra que t'être bénéfique._

\- _Et pour Dobby ? Tu ne te sens pas un peu coupable ? Après tout c'est à cause de toi que j'en ai parlé à ma mère._

\- _Pas le moins du monde : ça a éloigné un danger de toi. Si j'avais pu le mordre, je ne m'en serais pas privé._

Mary ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière remarque. Ladon n'aimait pas du tout qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Il n'en était pas tout le temps de son côté pour autant : quand elle avait tord, il ne se privait pas pour le lui faire remarquer aussi. La nuit précédant la rentrée ne fut pas la meilleure qu'elle ait passé : elle mit longtemps à s'endormir et rêva ensuite de Dobby la regardant avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Elle était néanmoins en forme pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Il n'y eut pas d'incident notable cette fois à part Cameron qui avait tenu à venir et qui fit un foin parce qu'il ne réussit pas monter dans le train. Manque de chance pour lui ses parents savaient ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Une fois dans le train, elle tomba presque immédiatement sur la personne à laquelle elle voulait parler : Drago Malefoy. Il lui adressa un sourire depuis la porte du compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis et lui proposa de se joindre à eux.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta t –elle.

\- Attention, Serdaigle dans la place, s'exclama quelqu'un quand la porte se referma derrière elle.

Il restait une place à côté d'une fille à tête de pékinois. Si Pansy Parkinson avait porté ses cheveux bruns autrement qu'en carré court, ça aurait sans doute atténué cette ressemblance. Les autres personnes du wagon étaient Daphnée Greengrass, qui lui adressa un regard hautain, Blaise Zabini qui, lui, lui sourit gentiment et Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle qui se serraient pour ne pas prendre trop de place sur la banquette. Avec un instant de retard, elle remarqua un dernier garçon maigre qui était allongé dans l'un des filets à bagage en train de lire et elle l'identifia comme étant Théodore Nott. Il ne lui accorda aucun intérêt. Elle les avait tous déjà côtoyés, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé à l'un d'entre eux si on exceptait Drago qui était son voisin en sortilège depuis deux ans maintenant. Et ils l'observaient au moins avec autant d'intérêt qu'elle le faisait.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver noyée au milieu des Serpentards ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- Pourquoi aurais – je peur ? Je m'y connais en serpent, répondit –il en appuyant sa phrase d'un sifflement des plus convaincant.

Ladon s'offrit même le luxe de pointer le bout de sa tête pour regarder les Serpentards avec dédain avant de retourner somnoler autours de son cou.

\- Tu l'emmènes donc vraiment partout avec toi, constata Daphnée.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Drago m'a dit que tu es allée chez lui durant ces vacances.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, tempéra la rousse. J'ai simplement accompagné ma mère qui voulait parler avec ses parents. Ca n'a pas duré plus d'une heure. A ce propos, que s'est – il passé pour l'elfe ?

\- Il a été puni comme il se le devait. Il ne recommencera plus, tu peux me croire.

Mary n'était pas certaine d'être rassurée par cette réponse. Mais il semblerait que Dobby soit toujours en vie et c'était déjà bien. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur leurs vacances respectives et surtout sur la grande réception qui avait été donnée au Manoir Greengrass pour Noël. Tout le gratin de la sorciété y avait été convié, ils avaient ri, dansé, chanté, mangé jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, il est vrai qu'on ne voit jamais les Entwhistle à ce genre d'événement, pourtant je suis certaine que ma mère a invité tous les Sang-Purs...

\- Je dois admettre que ma mère n'aime pas ce genre d'événement. Mais j'aurais bien voulu participer, ça a l'air amusant.

\- L'an prochain, se sont les Parkinson qui organisent, lui dit Pansy. Je verrais si je peux t'y inviter personnellement.

Mary la remercia avec un sourire, même si elle se doutait que d'ici à Noël prochain, elle aurait déjà oublié depuis longtemps cette promesse…Mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, non ?

La rousse passa un long moment en leur compagnie. En réalité jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur la tête blonde son cousin, Jonathan, suivit comme d'ordinaire par Jaymie.

\- Enfin je te mets la main dessus ! s'exclama t –il. M'avertir que tu étais bien dans le train cette fois t'aurais tuée ?

\- Désolée… J'ai oublié !

\- Mouais.

\- On se connait ? demanda soudainement Drago.

Le Serpentard ne regardait pas Jonathan, mais Jaymie qui afficha un air surprit sous sa lourde chevelure brune. Puis, elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre que non. Sinon, elle s'en serait rappelée. On ne croisait pas des Malefoy à tous les coins de rue. Ca n'empêcha pas le blond de froncer les sourcils, l'air perplexe. Mary profita de cette intervention pour quitter le wagon des vert et argent dans l'optique de retrouver ses amis Serdaigles qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus.

Après un arrêt près au chariot de bonbons, elle arriva les bras pleins de victuailles dans le compartiment où Emeli, William, Mandy, Hermione, Terry et Michael étaient en train de discuter.

\- Te voilà ! s'exclama immédiatement Emeli en lui sautant au cou.

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit encore arrivée quelque chose comme à la rentrée dernière.

\- Non, mes problèmes sont réglés de ce côté-là.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ?

\- J'étais au Texas, révéla la rousse. Je ne les ais vues qu'à mon retour.

Bien entendu, ça déclencha un concert de question et elle dû raconter tout en détails.

\- Apparemment, à l'école de sorcellerie du Grand Canyon ils peuvent circuler d'un étage à l'autre par des toboggans ! s'exclama Mary. Même pour monter ! Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait faire ça à Poudlard aussi. Un petit _Glisseo_ et le tour sera joué ! Vous imaginez dans la tour d'Astronomie ce que ça donnerait ?

\- Euh… Ca m'a l'air un peu dangereux non ? essaya de la tempérer Emeli.

\- Et c'est sans doute contre le règlement ! affirma Hermione avec conviction.

\- Rabats joies, répondit la rousse en se tournant vers William. Tu marches ?

\- Comment oses – tu seulement envisager de faire ça sans moi ? Il va juste falloir trouver un sort pour amortir ou ralentir notre arrivée…

\- On pourrait embarquer les jumeaux Weasley, continua Mary.

\- Ce sera plus simple pour échapper aux profs s'ils sont dans le coin, acquiesça son complice.

\- Vous croyez que vous avez choisi le bon endroit pour parler de vos plans ? intervînt Terry Boot avec un sourire entendu.

Les deux concernés se rendirent alors compte qu'ils étaient la cible de regards allant de consternés à furieux en passant pas amusés. Et décidèrent sagement de se taire. Personne ne les dénoncerait, à moins d'une bonne raison, mais Terry avait raison, mieux valait en parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Les élèves rentrés chez eux pour les vacances reprirent tranquillement leurs marques… Du moins, avant qu'ils n'apprenne qu'il y avait eu de nouvelles agressions durant les vacances. Une Poufsouffle de 5ème année et un nouveau Gryffondor, en 3ème année cette fois, qui allèrent rejoindre Colin Crivey à l'infirmerie. Pour le moment Serdaigle et Serpentard avaient été épargnés. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Nés-Moldus à Serpentard et que comme l'Héritière, à savoir Mary (car la rumeur la concernant ne s'était pas éteinte durant les vacances), était à Serdaigle et qu'elle ne s'en prendrait pas aux membres de sa Maison.

Alors pour se changer les idées, elle embarqua effectivement les jumeaux Weasley et William dans son idée de transformer les escaliers en toboggan. Comme ils n'avaient pas d'heure de libre en commun, ils convinrent de se retrouver dans la soirée près d'un escalier caché au fin fond d'un couloir oublié du 7ème étage du château. Ledit escalier était un peu poussiéreux mais juste de la bonne taille pour commencer à tester les sorts de freinage qu'ils avaient trouvé.

\- _Glisseo_ , lança Mary.

Les marches se replièrent alors, ne laissant devant eux qu'une surface lisse. Ils s'entre regardèrent pour essayer de deviner lequel d'entre eux allait s'y coller en premier. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le mur en face de l'escalier n'était pas très loin et que si le sort de freinage ratait le cobaye aurait toutes les chances de finir encastré dedans.

\- On se la fait à cha-bé-hi ? lança Fred.

\- A quoi ? s'étonna William.

\- Tu ne connais pas chaudron-bézoard-hippogriffe ? se scandalisa George.

\- Il est d'origine moldue, je vous rappelle, intervînt Mary. C'est simple comme jeu : chaque mot à son signe. Un cercle formé avec le pouce et l'index pour le chaudron, ton poing fermé pour la pierre et la main ouverte pour l'hippogriffe.

\- Ca ressemble au papier-caillou-ciseau moldu… Pourquoi une main ouverte pour l'hippogriffe ?

\- Parce que personne n'arrive à mimer un hippogriffe avec ses mains, imbécile, lui répondit la rousse. Le chaudron engloutit le bézoard, le bézoard tue l'hippogriffe et l'hippogriffe renverse le chaudron.

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut vraiment tuer un hippogriffe avec un bézoard ? s'enquit William.

\- Il a pas bientôt fini avec ses questions stupides le petit ? grogna Fred.

\- Ca doit dépendre de la taille dudit bézoard, supposa George.

\- Pas du tout : les hippogriffes meurent s'ils mangent un bézoard, leur apprit Mary.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ma tante est passionnée par les hippogriffes : j'en sais certainement plus sur eux qu'un prof de soin aux créatures magiques. Maintenant, on peut commencer ? Cha-bé-hi !

Les quatre protagonistes tendirent leurs mains en même temps. Mary avait choisi l'hippogriffe et donc remporta la première manche puisque les trois garçons avaient opté pour le chaudron. Au final, se fut George qui s'y colla après plusieurs manches face à son jumeau. Ils avaient la même manière de jouer et ils avait été difficiles à départager.

Le roux s'assit donc au bord de la pente qui constituait le toboggan et sortit sa baguette avant de s'élancer. Et il se prit le mur de plein fouet : il n'avait pas jeté le sort assez tôt. Ils essayèrent chacun à leur tour et subirent tous le même sort. Ils essayèrent ensuite de se jeter les sorts mutuellement au lieu de les lancer sur eux-mêmes. Sans plus de succès.

\- Ca ne marche pas, soupira Fred.

\- Mais on est pas vaincus ! intervînt William. Aidez moi à démonter ça.

\- Quoi, l'armure ?

\- Ben oui ! Tu vois autre chose ?

Les trois autres s'entre-regardèrent, se demandant ce que ça pouvait avoir à faire avec leur toboggan mais quand le Serdaigle leur ordonna de venir l'aider, ils s'exécutèrent. Ils fallut basculer l'armure au sol, et elle était plus lourde qu'on aurait pu le penser, et ouvrir toutes les attaches reliant les différentes pièces entre elles. William récupéra finalement le plastron :

\- On va jeter le sort de freinage dessus, expliqua t –il en montrant l'exemple.

Puis, il poussa la pièce de métal jusqu'à l'escalier, s'assit en tailleur dedans et Mary le poussa sur le toboggan quand il lui dit signe. La descente causa un boucan d'enfer qui se répercuta sur tous les murs de l'école. Forcément, frotter du métal contre de la pierre ce n'était pas bien discret. Mais le sort marcha comme il était censé le faire : à la fin de la pente, il ralenti la pièce d'armure, et donc William, ce qui permit au concerné d'arriver en bas en toute sécurité.

Après ça, ils filèrent sans demander leurs restes et laissèrent l'armure démontée contre le mur. Le couvre feu était déjà dépassé quand ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Mary, qui avait prévu le coup, déploya sa cape d'invisibilité sur elle et son camarade et ils purent donc arriver sains et saufs dans la salle commune. Qui avait l'air d'un champ de bataille.

\- Et je te dis que ça n'est pas elle ! criait Samantha ses courts cheveux noirs dressés sur sa tête à cause de la fureur.

\- Ah oui ? répondit sa meilleure amie Jen. Je…

Mais elle s'interrompit soudainement quand son regard tomba sur Mary qui les fixait toutes les deux avec les yeux exorbités. Sam et Jen étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre mais elle semblaient tellement proches que c'était vraiment étrange de les voir se crier dessus. Et ce n'était pas juste une petite dispute. Le reste des Serdaigle s'était réfugie derrière les canapés et avaient étendu un _Protégo_ devant eux. Vu que les deux sorcières avaient leurs baguettes en mains, des sorts devaient avoir été échangés.

\- Là ! reprit soudainement Jen. Tu vois ! Elle se balade dans les couloirs la nuit ! Y'a pas plus suspect qu'elle pour être l'Héritière.

\- Tu me les brises ! Lors de l'agression de Colin Crivey elle était dans le coma ! Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'elle allait tomber des tribunes de Quidditch et aurait alors l'alibi parfait !

Les deux sixième année se disputaient à cause d'elle ? Sérieusement ? Mary se demanda si elle devait intervenir. Mais qu'aurait –elle pu faire ? Si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas l'Héritière, ça ne changerait rien. Elle l'avait déjà suffisamment dit. Alors elle traversa simplement la salle commune, sous les regards brûlants de tous les Serdaigles présents, et elle rejoignit son dortoir où elle se coucha sans un mot.

Quand le week-end arriva, Mary alla se réfugier à la bibliothèque. L'ambiance dans la salle commune était plus tendue que jamais depuis que Samantha et Jen ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Là, elle vit Ginny Weasley, un peu pâlotte sous ses cheveux roux, assise seule à une table. Avec un sourire, Mary alla la rejoindre :

\- Salut, chuchota t –elle. Comment ça va ?

\- Ca va, répondit la concernée avec un petit sourire.

\- Ca te dérange si je reste travailler avec toi ?

\- Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

\- Alors toutes les rumeurs qui circulent tu sais… répondit la Serdaigle en prenant place.

\- Ce sont tous des idiots.

Les Weasley au moins ne semblaient avoir aucun doute sur son innocence dans cette histoire. Mary adressa un clin d'œil reconnaissant à sa cadette avant de se mettre à travailler. Ou du moins d'essayer. Il y avait un chuchotement. Un chuchotement dérangeant qui semblaient provenir… Hé bien, il semblait venir d'elle-même. Aussi stupide que ça semblait. Ce chuchotement, elle l'entendait, tout proche, mais avait l'impression qui se répercutait en elle. Ca faisait bourdonner ses oreilles. Finissant par céder à sa gène, elle leva la tête et observa les gens l'entourant. Mais personne n'avait ouvert la bouche aux alentours et pour cause : Mme Pince se tenaient à moins de deux mètres de leur table et n'exigeait rien de moins qu'un silence total en sa présence. Alors pourquoi ce chuchotement ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? murmura Ginny.

\- Quelque chose chuchote. Tu ne l'entends pas ?

Son amie secoua la tête négativement. Quelque minutes plus tard, la Weasley avait déserté la table. Et le chuchotement disparut. Il n'était pas bien difficile d'additionner deux et deux. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec Ginny. Et Mary se jura de lui en parler à la première occasion.

Ginny vînt d'elle-même voir Mary deux jours plus tard alors que cette dernière c'était attendue à devoir la poursuivre. La Gryffondor lui attrapa la manche alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes et la tira avec force vers une salle de classe déserte. Là, sans explications supplémentaires, elle sortit de son sac un petit carnet noir qu'elle plaqua si violemment contre la poitrine de Mary que celle –ci recula d'un pas en refermant ses bras dessus par réflexe.

La Weasley recula de plusieurs pas, haletant et pâle comme un linge, les yeux exorbités. Elle tremblait et serra convulsivement ses mains sur ses bras jusqu'à ce que ça en soit douloureux, rien qu'à la regarder faire.

\- Ginny ? appela Mary, incertaine.

\- Prends le et ne me le rend pas quoi que je puisse te dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Ce journal. Il y a quelque chose avec. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser, mais ça ne marche pas. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Il est maléfique. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler. J'ai tellement peur.

Mary haussa un sourcil et regarda ledit journal. La couverture était un peu élimée, et la seule particularité était le nom gravé en doré sur la couverture. _Tom E. Jedusort._ Il n'avait rien de bizarre à première vue. Mais elle pouvait l'entendre. Ce chuchotement qui l'avait tant perturbée à la bibliothèque l'autre jour… Ca semblait venir de lui et il avait l'air d'appeler quelqu'un. Ginny ? Mary l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter avec la plus grande prudence avant de dire, étonnée :

\- Mais… Ginny… Les pages sont vides.

\- Si tu écris dedans, il te répond.

Cette information inquiéta immédiatement un peu plus la Potter. Parmi les choses que tous les jeunes sorciers apprenaient dès leur plus tendre âge il y avait " _ne jamais parler avec quelque chose dont on ne voit pas l'emplacement du cerveau ou qui ne semble pas en avoir_ ". Ou ne pas lire pas un livre qui a l'air étrange : certains étaient ensorcelés pour rendre aveugle toutes personnes essayant de le regarder, d'autres obligeaient les lecteurs à les lire jusqu'à la fin de leur vie qui généralement arrivait rapidement puisqu'on oubliait de manger et de boire dans le processus.

\- Pourquoi me le donner ? finit par demander Mary qui voyait au moins une dizaine d'autre personne plus qualifiée qu'elle.

\- Je ne dois pas le garder. Je ne veux plus l'avoir. Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser, répondit –elle sur un ton précipité. Je ne veux plus l'avoir.

Ginny semblaient extrêmement nerveuse, elle jetait de petits coups d'œil effrayés au livre et Mary se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer avec pour mettre la plus jeune dans cet état. Quelque chose de grave pour que la fillette décide de le lui donner à elle plutôt qu'à un professeur, ce qui était la première chose à faire en temps normal.

\- Je vais le garder, assura Mary. Et je ne te le donnerais pas, même si me supplie de te le rendre.

\- Merci, merci…

La Gryffondor en pleurait presque de soulagement. Après ça, elle quitta la pièce, non sans faire un grand détour pour ne pas s'approcher trop près du journal qui intensifia ses chuchotements, confirmant qu'il appelait bien la Weasley à lui. Mary regarda avec curiosité et crainte l'objet. Il n'était visiblement pas aussi commun qu'il en avait l'air. Devait –elle le remettre à un professeur immédiatement ? Après une hésitation, elle le glissa dans son sac :

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ siffla immédiatement Ladon. _Débarrasse t –en !_

\- _Je veux juste regarder un peu de quoi il s'agit avant de le faire_ , répondit – elle sans ciller. _Ca ne me fera pas de mal. Et j'ai déjà vu le nom de son propriétaire à quelque part._

Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir où : elle avait astiqué une plaque portant ce nom pendant des heures un jour où elle était collée dans la salle des Trophées l'an dernier. Son envie d'aller aux toilettes totalement oubliée, la Serdaigle pressa le pas vers ladite salle. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin et pour cause : personne n'y allait jamais sans avoir une bonne raison. Pourtant, le couloir se trouvait au beau milieu de château près d'endroits fréquentés. Mais bon, avec des générations d'élèves ayant été punis dans cet endroit, ça n'était sans doute pas si étonnant que ça.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mary pour retrouver la plaque pour "service rendu à l'école" qui portait le nom de Jedusort. Et un peu plus loin, il y en avait une autre agrémentée d'une photo. Aussi pour service rendu à l'école, mais il était en compagnie d'une de ses camardes, Zilphya Gryphem. Les deux jeunes gens de la photo avaient le même air hautain et supérieur et vu les insignes sur leurs poitrines, ils étaient tous les deux Préfets-en-Chef. Le garçon, qui intéressait Mary, était à Serpentard.

Donc, ce Tom E. Jedusort avait été à Serpentard à peu près cinquante ans plus tôt si elle en jugeait de la date, il devait être obéissant et doué pour avoir obtenu une insigne de Préfet-en-Chef et des plaques à son nom dans le couloir des trophées. Mary aurait bien aimé savoir quels services avaient été rendus, mais ça ne serait pas là qu'elle l'apprendrait.

Après ces découvertes, elle se précipita en cours de potion où elle arriva en retard ce qui fit perdre dix points à sa Maison. Grommelant, elle s'installa à côté de William, qui lui adressa un sourire désolé, mais n'écouta pas grand-chose. Elle sentait sa curiosité la dévorer petit à petit à propos de ce carnet et les chuchotements continuaient, bien que personne d'autre ne semblait les entendre. Elle mourrait d'envie d'écrire dedans, juste pour voir s'il répondait vraiment. Promis, elle le donnerait après. La fin d'après-midi et dîner furent un supplice.

Puis, finalement, elle put aller s'enfermer derrière les baldaquins de son lit avec le journal, une plume et de l'encre. Elle laissa Ladon dans son vivarium, pas besoin de ses commentaires, et s'assit confortablement. Sa plume resta en suspens au dessus de la première page pendant une seconde avant qu'elle d'écrire finalement "Bonjour, je suis Mary Potter". Elle regarda ensuite avidement l'encre être absorbée dans le carnet. Et une réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

 _Bonjour Mary Potter, je m'appelle Tom Jedusort. Comment as – tu eu mon journal ?_

"Par Ginny Weasley qui l'avait avant moi : tu avais l'air de la terrifier."

 _Ginny est une charmante enfant, mais elle ne comprend pas. Et toi, n'as –tu pas peur ?_

"Pour le moment non. Qu'est ce que tu es exactement ? Un journal enchanté ou une entité à part entière ?"

 _Je ne suis rien que tu pourrais comprendre Mary Potter. J'ai été un élève de Poudlard, comme toi mais je ne le suis plus sans tout à fait être autre chose._

"Je sais oui : tu as reçus deux médailles pour services rendus à l'école et une médaille du mérite. Comment es – tu arrivé dans les mains de Ginny ?"

 _Je ne sais pas. Personne ne m'avait parlé durant des décennies avant elle. Je m'ennuyais, perdu je ne sais où. Peut –être qu'elle m'a simplement trouvé._

Mary mordilla le bout de sa plume. Elle ferait bien de demander à la Weasley en personne comment elle avait eu ce journal. Cela mis à part, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait bien lui faire aussi peur si on omettait les chuchotements un peu obsédant qu'il émettait. Mais ils avaient disparu au moment où elle s'était mise à écrire dans le journal.

 _Ginny m'a dit qu'il se passe des choses étranges au château en ce moment. Il y a eu plusieurs agressions apparemment. Tu en sais plus ? Ca m'inquiète, j'aime Poudlard._

"Oui. La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais on ne sait pas qui est derrière ça et je n'ai pas plus d'informations."

 _Alors il semblerait que ce soit moi qui pourrait te les apporter. Quelle étrange coïncidence. C'était à mon époque que la chambre a été ouverte pour la première fois. L'une des médailles que tu as vues je l'ai reçue pour avoir trouvé le coupable._

Mary poussa un petit cri incrédule avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Ca, elle ne s'y était absolument pas attendue ! Si elle pouvait en croire ce journal, elle venait de faire une avancée énorme dans cette histoire ! Une fois le nom du précédent coupable en main, il ne serait pas bien difficile de lui trouver quelqu'un d'apparenté et qui se trouvait en ce moment à l'école.

\- Ca va Mary ?

La rousse s'empressa de glisser le journal sous ses couvertures avant d'ouvrir son baldaquin derrière lequel Emeli se tenait. Elle était en pyjama et il était effectivement l'heure d'aller se coucher.

\- J'étais en train de travailler et j'ai renversé toute l'encre sur mes draps, improvisa t –elle.

\- Ca t'apprendra à travailler au lit plutôt que sur la table. Nettoie tout et mets toi en pyjama : tu nous réveilles déjà bien assez souvent avec tes balades nocturnes ces derniers temps. Si tu restes là, autant te coucher à l'heure.

La concernée s'exécuta avec un air contrit. Elle faisait pourtant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit quand elle revenait de ses escapades nocturnes dans le château ! Après un passage éclair par la salle de bain, elle se remit au lit avec la ferme intention de continuer sa discussion avec Jedusort.

\- _Vas – tu te débarrasser de cette chose ?_ lui demanda Ladon qui l'observait d'un œil mauvais. _Tu as déjà suffisamment regardé ce que c'était._

\- _Il sait des choses sur la Chambre des Secrets !_

\- _Comment quelque chose qui ne peut pas penser saurait –il ça ?_

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas : je ne risque rien. Ce n'est qu'un carnet. Des feuilles agrafées ensemble._

Son serpent siffla, de mauvaise humeur, et lui tourna le dos pour marquer sa désapprobation. Haussant les épaules, Mary récupèrera le carnet.

"Qui était le coupable ? Avec son nom je vais pourquoi retrouver son descendant qui a rouvert la chambre".

 _Es – tu sûre qu'une petite fille soit la mieux placée pour s'occuper de ça ? En quoi la Chambre t'intéresse t –elle ?_

"Tout le monde penser que je suis l'Héritière parce que je parle Fourchelangue. Mais c'est faux ! Il est normal que je veuille trouver le vrai coupable. Et puis, beaucoup de gens se sont fait attaquer."

 _La dernière fois quelqu'un est mort… Mieux vaudrait peut –être que je le dise à quelqu'un. Les Professeurs m'ont interdit d'en parler à l'époque : ça aurait fait scandale._

"Alors tu vas me dire le nom de la personne que tu as arrêté ?"

 _Rubeus Hagrid_

Toute l'excitation que ressentait Mary à l'idée avoir trouvé une piste s'envola soudainement. Ca ne pouvait pas être Hagrid le coupable : il était à Azkaban et n'avait aucun descendant. Avec une moue mécontente, elle constata que Jedusort avait vraisemblablement été récompensé pour avoir accusé la mauvaise personne.

"Comment as – tu trouvé que c'était lui ? "

Elle préféra rentrer dans son jeu, juste histoire de voir s'il essayait de la rouler dans la farine ou si c'était le fruit d'une recherche qu'il avait mené de son temps et qui avait, malheureusement, aboutit à un mauvais coupable. Ce genre de chose arrivait souvent.

 _Je peux te montrer si tu veux : tu pourras te faire ta propre opinion et tu ne seras pas obligée de me croire sur parole._

"OK"

Mary sursauta quand les pages se mirent soudainement à défiler, comme si une brusque rafale les tournait. Finalement, le livre s'ouvrit à la date du 13 juin et une minuscule fenêtre carrée se dessina sur la page. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle approcha le journal de son visage et tout bascula. Elle plongea la tête la première dans un tourbillon qui faisait penser à celui qu'on empruntait avec un portoloin, mais elle arriva saine et sauve sur ses deux pieds.

Elle se trouvait debout dans un couloir désert de Poudlard qui devait être celui de métamorphose. Il faisait nuit. Soudainement, des bruits de pas retentirent et quand elle se retourna pour en voir l'origine, elle vit un élève arriver. Il était certes plus jeune que sur la photo qu'elle avait vu de lui, mais Tom Jedusort ne fut pas très difficile à reconnaître. Il avait l'insigne des Préfets épinglé sur la poitrine et il passa devant elle sans même un coup d'œil. Perplexe, elle s'engagea à sa suite, et quand elle essaya de lui attraper le poignet, elle passa simplement à travers. Hum… Ca expliquait peut –être pourquoi il ne l'avait pas regardée : parce qu'elle n'existait pas vraiment là. Elle ne devait être qu'une projection.

Se calant sur son rythme, elle le suivit tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. Elle se dit qu'elle allait peut –être voir la salle commune des Serpentards mais il se contenta d'aller se cacher dans une salle de classe vide des sous-sols, et de se mettre aux l'aguets dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Mary eut l'impression de passer des heures à le regarder attendre elle ne savait quoi avant qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elle vit Tom se redresser légèrement. Quelqu'un passa devant la porte et ils lui emboitèrent discrètement le pas. La personne était plutôt massive, aussi bien en taille qu'en largeur. Finalement l'homme, ça ne pouvait pas être une femme avec une telle carrure, entra dans une pièce. Un grincement se fit entendre suivit d'un murmure rauque :

\- Allez, viens… Allez, il faut te sortir d'ici… Dans la boite…

Tout à coup Tom se précipita en avant et entra en trombe dans la pièce. Mary le suivit et l'homme inconnu se tourna vers eux dévoilant un visage de gamin malgré sa taille. Rubeus Hagrid les regarda, l'air déboussolé.

\- Tom ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- C'est fini pour toi, répondit –il. Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer, Rubeus. Ils veulent fermer l'école si les agressions continuent.

\- Qu'est ce que tu…

\- je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais les monstres ne sont pas faciles à domestiquer. J'imagine que tu as dû le laisser sortir pour se dégourdir un peu…

\- Je n'ai jamais tué personne !

Il y eut un grand bruit dans le dos de Hagrid et Mary ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là la présence d'une grande armoire d'où provenait un drôle de bruissement et quelque chose qui ressemblait à des cliquetis. Elle se mit soudainement à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'enfermé là-dedans.

\- Allez, viens, Rubeus, reprit Tom en s'approchant du concerné. Les parents de la fille qui s'est fait tuer vont arriver demain. le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est d'abattre la chose qui l'a tuée…

\- Ce n'était pas lui ! rugit le jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Jamais !

\- Ecarte toi, ordonna le Préfet en sortant sa baguette.

Et sans attendre il lança un sort qui fit jaillir une flamme aveuglante. La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit brusquement et Hagrid fut projeté contre un mur. Aussitôt, la chose en jaillit et la rousse ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en la voyant. L'araignée faisait au moins la moitié de sa taille, était hérissée de poils noirs et pourvues de beaucoup trop d'yeux. Pas l'araignée, se corrigea t –elle ensuite en s'écartant instinctivement, l'Acromentule. Tom tenta de la tuer, mais elle fut trop rapide et elle s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Tout se mit alors à tourner, l'obscurité devînt totale, et Mary se sentit aspirée dans le même tourbillon qui l'avait emmenée là. Elle se retrouva en quelques seconde sur son lit, le journal sur le visage. Elle avait la peur de sa vie ! Mais elle était au moins certaine : Jedusort n'avait pas arrêté le bon coupable. La Créature qui faisait ça était un serpent. Si les attaques s'étaient arrêtées après son intervention, c'était purement fortuit.

Avec un air désolée, elle referma le journal et se leva pour le glisser dans sa malle. Au final, elle n'avait absolument rien appris avec. Et même, elle n'avait aucune certitude que ce qu'elle venait de vivre était réel. Si ça se trouvait, cette histoire avait été montée de toute pièce et le journal était juste un artefact magique extrêmement avancé au lieu d'être quelque chose qui avait vraiment appartenu à un élève…

Dès qu'elle le rangea dans sa valise, il se remit à chuchoter, bon sang comment un Journal pouvait –il faire ça !? Il n'avait pas de bouche ni rien qui puisse faire du bruit. C'était intenable ! Elle se leva au milieu de la nuit, rouvrit sa valise et essaya de l'enfouir tout au fond, sans succès. Finalement, la solution fut de l'enrouler dans la cape d'invisibilité : les magies des deux objets se repoussaient comme pour un aimant et s'annulaient. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. L'essentiel, c'était qu'elle puisse se recoucher dans un silence terriblement reposant.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle attaque fut recensée. Avec comme victime rien de moins que Jen qui accusait Mary d'être l'Héritière quelques jours plus tôt. Ceux qui étaient au courant de toute l'histoire se mirent à la dévisager encore plus intensément. Mais une autre vague d'inquiétude s'abattit sur l'école : contrairement à toutes les autres victimes jusque là, Jen n'était pas née-moldue, mais de sang-mêlé. Du coup, le nombre potentiel de prochaine victime venait de tripler et beaucoup plus de monde se sentait directement concerné Et de là à attaquer les Sang-Purs il n'y avait qu'un pas.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	18. II-8 Le pire des scénarios

_Ça non **Rose-Eliade** X) Ce serait pas drôle sinon ! _

_J'ai décidé de reprendre un concept du film **Mathilde** , à savoir que Mary (Harry) entend les Horcruxes, ce que je trouve logique parce qu'elle (il) en est un aussi. Pour moi, deux morceaux d'une âme déchirés entrent « en résonnance » si j'ose dire quand ils sont à proximité. D'où le fait que Mary entendait le journal appeler Ginny. _

_Et Ginny était tout simplement terrifiée. Elle a deviné qu'elle était potentiellement la cause de l'ouverture de la chambre, a deviné d'où ça venait et quand elle n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser du Journal et qu'il ne la laissait pas l'abandonner, elle a paniqué. Elle avait peur de tout dire à quelqu'un alors elle s'est rabattue sur Mary qui savait déjà que quelque chose clochait en se disant que la Survivante saurait quoi faire, simplement. Ce n'était pas une réaction logique._

 _Merci pour la review **Antig0ne**!:)_

 _Dante est un pacifiste convaincu_ _ **mimi70**_ _mais il ne veux pas que sa fille se fasse écraser par la « hiérarchie » Sang-Pure qu'il ne connaît que trop bien et dont il a souffert. Et c'est pas Crystall qui va intervenir de ce côté là vu son antipathie pour tout ce qui attrait à la noblesse sorcière : il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge._

 _J'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont j'ai changé ce qu'il se passe à propos de la Chambre (mais ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre) :)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Le pire des scénarios**

Les plants de mandragores poussaient bien. Les deuxième année continuaient à s'en occuper à temps plein et Chourave était ravie. Mary le fut beaucoup moins quand il fallu tartiner les boutons d'acnés des plants avec une pommade qui sentait au moins aussi fort qu'un veracrasse et avait la même consistance que de la morve de troll.

Il n'y eut pas de nouvelle attaque au mois de janvier et de février et Mary put se consacrer à son projet sur le Quidditch. Elle alla compter les balais dans la réserve de l'école, il y en avait une quarantaine, mais beaucoup étaient vieux voir très vieux. Certains avaient même du mal à réussir à la faire décoller de plus de deux centimètres du sol. Madame Bibine la surprit un jour là-bas et elle se fit coller. Elle fut contrainte de dépoussiérer ladite remise puisque apparemment elle avait l'air de " _tellement aimer s'y rendre alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit_ ".

Mais au final, elle avait trouvé quatorze balais à peu près équivalents en terme de performance et qui pourraient servir pour les matches et entraînements qu'elle comptait organiser. Ce serait bien plus équitable s'ils volaient tous sur le même type de balai, car tout le monde n'avait pas les moyens de se payer le dernier modèle sortit. Ou même de se payer un balai tout court.

La question des balais réglée, elle se mit à enquêter auprès de ses camarades. Elle ne commença pas par les Serdaigles mais par les Serpentards. Avec toute cette histoire d'Héritière, les gens avaient tendance à l'éviter. Seuls les vert et argent n'y croyaient pas du tout. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver plus d'allier chez eux que dans sa propre Maison.

\- Des matchs de Quidditch supplémentaires ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Oui. J'aime voler et j'aime le Quidditch. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de jouer.

\- Oh oh, on dirait que quelqu'un a mal pris le fait de ne pas avoir été sélectionnée… sourit Blaise Zabini.

\- En vérité, j'avais un poste mais je l'ai refusé. Je veux pas être dans leur équipe de mouton.

\- Et du coup, comment se feraient les équipes ?

Mary sursauta. Elle venait d'être interpellée par un Serpentard de sixième année assit un peu plus loin en salle d'étude. C'était Gilderoy Lockart qui était chargé de les surveiller aujourd'hui et il était accaparé par Emeli et Hermione que Mary avait innocemment poussé pour qu'elles aillent lui parler. Du coup, personne n'étudiait.

\- Les équipes seraient inter-maison et c'est non négociable, répondit –elle. Je ne veux pas recréer une coupe des quatre maisons, mais juste jouer pour le plaisir. Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte.

\- Tu as beaucoup trop d'espoir petite.

\- Il faudra juste un peu d'autorité et de la bonne volonté de la part des participants.

\- Ben voyons et _tu_ penses que tu auras l'autorité nécessaire ?

\- Je suis l'Héritière de Serpentard, tu vois, répondit –elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait effrayant. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je lâche mon serpent sur toi et tu iras rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie.

Il y eut un instant de latence avant que le sixième année n'éclate de rire. C'était l'effet voulut en même temps. Fataliste, Mary avait décidé d'en rire plutôt que d'en pleurer. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas encore comment seront faites les équipes, ça dépendra sans doute du nombre de personne qui seront intéressées.

\- Tu penses que les profs vont accepter ça ?

\- J'ai lu le règlement intérieur et…

\- Tu as _quoi_ ? s'effara William qui écoutait la conversation d'un peu plus loin.

Il lui avait dit d'y aller tout seul. Apparemment il avait retenu et accepté que les Serpentards n'aimaient pas trop les sorciers Nés-Moldus et il pensait qu'elle recevrait un meilleur accueil en y allant seule.

\- Je disais, reprit Mary en lui jetant un regard noir, que j'ai lu le règlement intérieur et …

\- Tu as _quoi_ ? l'interrompit à nouveau Blaise Zabini en une assez bonne imitation de William, avant d'éclater de rire devant son air exaspéré.

\- Et j'ai vu qu'au chapitre 37 paragraphe 164 alinéa 20 il y a une disposition intéressante. Si une personne arrive à réunir sur une pétition la signature de plus de trois quart des élèves, les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de rejeter l'idée. Ils doivent contribuer à la mettre en place pour que tout le monde soit gagnant dans l'histoire.

\- C'est vrai ? s'intéressa William à qui il venait soudainement beaucoup d'idées de pétition.

\- Il y a des limites quand même : ça doit être éducatif, bénéficier au plus grand nombre et ne pas être nominatif. Non, on ne pourra pas forcer Rogue à se fringuer différemment.

Sa remarque déclencha quelques rires et elle sortit de son sac un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle avait soigneusement ensorcelé. Elle avait déjà mis sa signature dessus et William l'avait suivie peu après.

\- La formule était indiquée dans le bouquin. Ça empêche la rétractation, ou qu'on signe deux fois. Et le nombre de personne ayant signé s'indique ici.

Dans le coin en haut à gauche le chiffre romain II était affiché. Elle leur fit une démonstration en essayant de signer une deuxième fois, mais l'encre s'effaça simplement, et au contraire elle ne put pas effacer sa première signature.

\- Ça fait combien d'élève trois quart ? s'enquit Théodore Nott.

\- On est environs une quarantaine par promotion et il y a sept années donc environs 280 élèves au total. Ça doit représenter au moins 210 personnes.

\- Bonne chance, marmonna le garçon avant de retourner à son livre.

\- Vous n'allez pas signer ? s'inquiéta t –elle.

\- Si, décida Drago en sortant sa plume et son encrier.

Elle ne fut que trop heureuse que tous les Serpentards de deuxième année, même Théodore, suivent son exemple. Quand un Malefoy s'engageait, c'était visiblement une bonne raison pour le suivre. Même si la rousse se doutait qu'ils ne croyaient pas une seule seconde qu'elle arriverait à ses fins.

\- Ici l'Héritière ! la héla le Serpentard de sixième année qui l'avait interpellée un peu plus tôt.

Et il signa aussi, ainsi que son voisin. Mary rejoignit William avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et ils continuèrent leur prospection, récoltant une petite vingtaine de signature, ce qui était déjà pas mal pour un premier essai.

Le soir même Mary et William retrouvèrent les jumeaux Weasley pour une nouvelle opération toboggan. Les deux Weasley avaient ramené avec eux un bac en plastique ayant la même forme que le plastron d'armure qu'ils avaient utilisés la dernière fois.

\- On a passé la semaine à travailler là-dessus : on y a intégré plusieurs sorts de freinage une sécurité pour empêcher l'éjection et un silencieu, expliqua Fred. Et c'est moi qui me lance le premier.

\- Le couvre feu ne sera passé que dans deux heures, il va falloir attendre un moment avant d'avoir un escalier digne de ce nom à disposition.

\- Et si je vous dis tour d'Astronomie ? contra George. A partir du premier palier.

\- Les troisièmes années de Serdaigle ont cours d'Astronomie ce soir, grimaça Mary. On va se faire chopper. Pourquoi pas les escaliers du deuxième étage ? Ceux qui descendent jusqu'aux cachots ?

Une fois d'accord sur l'escalier qui serait leur victime en ce début de soirée, ils s'y dirigèrent. Le sort fut lancé et transforma les marches en une dangereuse descente puis Fred s'élança. Ce fut un succès total et rapidement ils eurent envie d'avoir un peu plus de challenge. Ils attendirent, embusqué dans un couloir, que la classe d'Astronomie ait quitté la tour et s'y engouffrèrent. Ils montèrent jusqu'au premier palier et William se proposa pour y aller en premier.

L'escalier était bien plus long que ceux qu'ils avaient testés jusque là et surtout il tournait beaucoup. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'effrayer le Serdaigle. Ses trois comparses tendirent l'oreille. Pour l'entendre hurler d'abord à cause de la descente puis plus du tout à cause de ça. Il y eut un grand bruit puis plus rien. Inquiets, les trois complices restés sur le palier se dépêchèrent de descendre. Ils retrouvèrent William couché et immobile.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas cassé quelque chose, s'inquiéta Mary en tendant une main pour le secouer.

\- BOUH !

\- AAH ! Mais t'es malade ? hurla t –elle.

Hilare, le Serdaigle se redressa, ravi de leur avoir flanqué la peur de leur vie. Ça avait été tellement facile en même temps. Les jumeaux ricanèrent, et ils plièrent bagages avant que quelqu'un ne vienne voir qui criait dans les couloirs à cette heure –ci. Les deux plus jeunes reprirent le chemin de la tour Serdaigle, Mary faisant la tête à William.

La salle commune était plongée dans le noir et un étrange appareil était posté en son centre. Il projetait sur le plafond, les murs et les rideaux de petits points lumineux. Mary comprit avec un temps de retard qu'il s'agissait là d'une exacte reproduction du ciel nocturne. Quelqu'un devait être en train d'étudier les astres et n'avait pas envie de sortir pour ça. Les deux plus jeunes décidèrent de tracer tout droit jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux dortoirs et ils déclenchèrent un concert de protestations :

\- Tu bousilles ma constellation !

\- Hé ! Tu m'as marché sur la main !

\- Qui est l'imbécile qui met sa tête devant ma lune ?

\- Sinistra va me tuer !

Ils rejoignirent avec soulagement les escaliers menant à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Mary se retrouva nez à nez avec Luna qui était couchée sur lesdits escaliers avec une couverture sur les épaules. Elle semblait dormir. Allons bon, c'était quoi cette nouvelle manie ?

\- Luna ? l'appela t – elle en la secouant.

\- Huuum ? gémit la concernée en se réveillant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Le dortoir est plein de nargoles et elles ne veulent pas que j'accroche mes talismans pour m'en protéger. Ici, c'est mieux.

\- Si tu veux les mettre autours de ton lit, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'elles t'en empêchent.

\- Elles ne sont pas méchantes, tu sais ?

\- Ça, ça reste à voir. Viens, je vais t'aider à accrocher tes talismans.

\- Elles ont scellé la porte.

\- _Alohomora_.

La porte pivota d'elle-même, réveillant une partie du dortoir, et une série de grognements retentit. Sans en tenir compte, Mary accompagna Luna jusqu'à son lit et elles accrochèrent ensemble les talismans personnellement fabriqués par la fillette.

\- Si je retrouve encore une fois Luna en train de dormir dans les escaliers, je vais faire en sorte que vos lits disparaissent, menaça la rousse avant de quitter le dortoir pour finalement rejoindre le sien.

Toutes ses camarades dormaient depuis longtemps quand elle se mit au lit et elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, songeant au match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le week-end suivant : Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

La Grande Salle était bruyante le matin du match. Les équipes qui allaient s'affronter se lançaient des regards vindicatifs et intimidants tout en prenant des forces. Mary constata que même la menace de la Chambre des Secrets ne pouvait pas entamer l'engouement que les sorciers avaient pour le Quidditch. Elle en profita pour sortir sa pétition et vendit aux élèves qu'elle voulait " _plus de match de Quidditch_ " et que " _tout le monde puisse jouer_ ". Ça marcha extrêmement bien. A la fin du petit-déjeuner, elle avait recueilli une centaine de signatures ce qui représentait presque la moitié. A ce rythme la, elle aurait presque suffisamment de signatures après le prochain et dernier match de la saison.

Elle était donc d'excellente humeur quand elle prit le chemin du terrain en compagnie de Lisa et Padma. Emeli avait décidé de rester étudier dans la salle commune et Mandy avait disparu on ne savait où.

\- Vous allez encourager qui ? demanda Mary.

\- Gryffondor, bien sûr, répondit Padma. Sinon ma sœur va me tuer. Toi aussi, comme d'habitude.

\- Ouais. Lisa ?

\- Oh je mire pour la belesse du sport, pas pour savoir qui sera le victeur.

\- Lisa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à parler normalement. Même ma grand-mère ne te comprendrait pas.

Mary s'attira un regard incendiaire de la part de la blonde qui détestait qu'on lui fasse remarquer son anglais désuet. Mais ça ne serait pas du luxe : c'était souvent compliqué de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les filles s'installèrent dans les tribunes juste au moment où les joueurs entraient sur le terrain. Les Poufsouffles marchaient en troupe compacte et leur capitaine avait l'air de leur donner des instructions de dernières minutes tandis que les Gryffondors s'avançaient d'un air conquérant.

Les joueurs étaient en train d'enfourcher leurs balais quand une nouvelle personne entra sur le stade en marchant à vive allure.

\- Le match est annulé ! annonça la voix de McGonagall, ce qui déclencha une explosion de cris et des huées.

La professeur se fit immédiatement assaillir par les joueurs, mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention.

\- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Mary sentit l'inquiétude la gagner. Dans le contexte actuel, il n'y avait qu'une raison valable pour justifier l'annulation d'un match : une nouvelle agression. Les Serdaigles rejoignirent rapidement leur tour, et furent sans doute les moins réticents. Le professeur Flitwick les attendait à côté de la porte au heurtoir et la maintenait ouverte pour qu'ils n'aient par à résoudre d'énigme. Il paraissait très soucieux.

La Potter se positionna dans l'attroupement de Serdaigles essayant de trouver une place où elle pourrait voir leur directeur de maison. Une fois tout le monde présent, le professeur entra à son tour et déclara :

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle agression. Miss Deauclair, notre préfète, a rejoint le rang des élèves pétrifiés à l'infirmerie.

Mary sentit soudainement tous les regards se reporter sur elle et elle n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être choquée. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Pénélope mais la préfète avait toujours été gentille quand elle avait eu besoin de quelque chose.

\- Avec le reste du corps enseignant et le directeur, nous avons décidé de renforcer la sécurité. A compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront avoir regagné leurs salles communes après le repas. A la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tous les entraînements, les matches de Quidditch et les clubs sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le petit professeur avait l'air grave en disant ça et son regard balayait les élèves avec inquiétude.

\- Il est inutile de vous dire que si le coupable n'est pas bientôt arrêté, il faudra s'attendre à une fermeture pure et simple de l'école. Si l'un de vous est au courant de quoi que ce soit, je vous demande instamment d'en parler à un professeur.

Après cet événement, l'ambiance s'alourdit encore au château. Il y avait maintenant 6 personnes pétrifiées : un Gryffondor, deux Poufsouffles, deux Serdaigles et un fantôme. Mary avait peur. Vraiment. Elle entendait la chose qui faisait ça, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter si ce n'était lui faire face et elle risquait fort d'être au nombre des victimes si elle le faisait. Elle ne voulait pas que Poudlard ferme ! Qu'allait –il se passer si ça arrivait ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne faisait –il rien ? C'est vrai ça ! Il avait sous –entendu savoir qui avait fait ça il y a cinquante ans et savoir qui le faisait actuellement! Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne fasse rien.

Alors, elle décida d'aller lui poser la question directement. Il avait dit qu'elle pouvait revenir le voir si elle savait quelque chose à propos de la Chambre ou si elle entendait à nouveau la voix. Techniquement, ce ne serait pas le cas, mais elle avait vraiment envie qu'il réponde à quelques questions. Et peut –être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à trouver comment arrêter la personne qui faisait ça ?

Comme annoncé par le Professeur Flitwick, les élèves ne pouvaient plus se déplacer seuls dans le château, il y avait toujours un sorcier majeur en leur compagnie. Le plus souvent un membre du corps enseignant mais quand ce n'était pas possible, les élèves majeurs, notamment et le Préfet et la Préfète-en Chef, furent mis à contribution. Même s'ils semblaient aussi terrifiés que tous les autres élèves ils mirent un point d'honneur à effectuer leur travail correctement. Mary ne put donc pas s'éclipser pour voir le directeur. Pourtant, il valait mieux ne pas traîner ! La prochaine agression pouvait se passer en ce moment même !

Alors, elle décida d'employer les grands moyens. La cape d'invisibilité sur la tête, elle sortit dans les couloirs pour se rendre jusque devant la gargouille hideuse qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle s'écarta docilement quand Mary lui donna le mot de passe et elle en fut soulagée.

\- Miss Potter ? s'étonna le directeur en la voyant entrer dans son bureau après qu'il l'y ait invitée.

\- Je peux vous parler Monsieur ?

\- Ne devriez vous pas être dans votre salle commune ? Le couvre feu est dépassé et je ne vois pas d'accompagnant avec vous.

\- C'était urgent, se contenta t –elle de dire.

\- Venez, asseyez vous. Qu'y a t –il ?

\- Je vous ai entendu quand vous avez parlé avec le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie la nuit où Colin Crivey a été agressé, annonça t –elle tout de go.

\- Voilà qui est bien indiscret de votre part, dit le sorcier avec, néanmoins, un sourire amusé. Et ?

\- Et, vous avez dit savoir qui était derrière ces accusations. Vous avez dit " _là n'est pas la question. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment ?_ " quand le Professeur McGonagall vous a demandé qui.

\- Vous avez une remarquable mémoire, Miss Potter. C'est effet ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors… si vous savez qui, pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter ?

\- Parce que la personne qui a ouvert la chambre il y a cinquante ans, j'imagine que vous savez aussi que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisons face à ce phénomène, n'a aucune descendance ni aucun parent. Je dirais même plus : il n'est plus vivant.

\- Il est mort ? s'effara Mary.

\- Pas exactement, mais j'imagine qu'on peut le considérer comme tel pour le moment.

\- Alors comment est ce possible ? demanda t –elle. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a aucun parent ?

\- Sûr et certain et c'est exactement pourquoi je n'ai pas été en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment : je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.

Mary resta un moment silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de situation. Ni que le directeur lui en parlerait aussi simplement. Elle croyait qu'elle allait devoir insister pour qu'il lui réponde. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une gamine de 12 ans...

\- Je fonde cependant beaucoup d'espoir sur vous Miss Potter.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna t –elle.

\- Hé bien, nous savons grâce à vous que la Créature derrière tout ça est un serpent puisqu'il parle Fourchelangue.

\- Oui, dit –elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Voyez vous, si mes suppositions sont exactes, et sans vouloir me vanter je me trompe rarement, il y a une subtilité dans la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Il est dit que seul l'Héritier de Serpentard pourra contrôler la chose. Qu'est ce que pourrait avoir laissé Serpentard à sa descendance qui le désignerait comme tel ?

\- Une amulette ou un objet ensorcelé ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas : ça se perd trop facilement. Qu'y a t –il d'autre qui traverse les générations et ne se perd pas ?

Mary réfléchit une seconde avant de comprendre où le directeur voulait la mener. Il y avait bien une chose qui avait rendu Serpentard célèbre de son temps, et ce en dehors de la création de Poudlard.

\- Le Fourchelangue ?

\- Exacte.

\- Quel rapport avec moi ? Je le parle, mais je ne suis pas l'Héritière.

\- Oui. Mais je ne crois pas que l'important soit d'avoir le même sang que lui dans cette histoire… Laissez moi vous poser une question : que se passe t –il quand vous parlez Fourchelangue à un serpent ? Et je ne parle pas de votre animal de compagnie, j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il ne blessera personne sinon je serais obligé de sévir à ce propos, mais d'un serpent quelconque.

Mary rougit légèrement quand elle comprit qu'il était au courant depuis le début qu'elle avait un familier non autorisé à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas la seule, mais une vipère était un poil plus dangereux qu'un rat ou autre chose… Puis, elle réfléchit à la question mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

\- Severus m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé durant le club de duel avec le serpent.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche. Il m'a dit qu'au moment où vous aviez commencé à parler au serpent, il avait été comme hypnotisé par vous.

Interloquée, Mary cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était vrai que les serpents ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal. Et quand elle leur parlait, ils s'immobilisaient pour l'écouter. Comme hypnotisés. C'était exactement le mot. Et avec cette conclusion en tête, elle craignait de comprendre où le directeur essayait de mener cette discussion. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, d'ailleurs et elle comptait bien le lui dire quand des coups furent frappés à la porte du bureau.

Sans attendre d'invitation, le nouveau venu entra. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy drapé d'une longue cape noire et abordant un sourire satisfait et glacial.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur le Directeur, et… Miss Potter ? J'avais entendu dire qu'aucun élève n'avait le droit de sortir de son dortoir après le dîner. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

\- Miss Potter est là à ma demande Lucius, que se passe t –il ?

\- Et sans vouloir vous offenser, Lord Malefoy, je suis Lady Potter même si je suis sous tutelle et j'aimerais que vous utilisiez mon titre quand vous vous adressez à moi.

Mary avait gardé en tête les recommandations que son père lui avait faites après sa visite au manoir Malefoy et si d'ordinaire elle ne l'aurait pas écouté, (c'est que ça la dépassait un peu toutes ces histoires de titre : elle n'avait que douze ans et pas l'envie de s'y intéresser), là elle avait envie d'effacer un peu cet air satisfait sur son visage. Parce qu'elle sentait qu'un Malefoy qui avait l'air aussi réjouit n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Mais certainement _Lady_ Potter, dit – il en insistant sur son titre de telle façon à ce que ça semble insultant. Dumbledore, j'ai ici un ordre de suspension vous concernant. Le Conseil d'Administration de l'école a jugé aujourd'hui qu'il était temps que vous passiez la main. Vous y trouverez les douze signatures réglementaires.

Le directeur prit le parchemin tendu et l'examina, les sourcils froncés tandis que le blond continuait :

\- Il semblerait que vous ne soyez plus à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de vous. Combien –il eu d'agression déjà ? A ce rythme, il ne restera bientôt plus d'enfant de Moldus à qui enseigner à Poudlard et nous sommes tous conscient de la perte _terrible_ que cela serait pour l'école.

\- Lord Malefoy, intervînt à nouveau Mary, il y a une sang-mêlé dans le lot des victimes. Qui sait, les prochains seront peut –être des Sang-Purs et nous savons aussi que ça pourrait représenter une _terrible_ perte pour l'école.

Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre rajoutait encore une couche de peur dans l'esprit de la Potter. Si Dumbledore partait il allait y avoir une catastrophe, elle le savait. Et elle sentait que Lucius Malefoy avait pesé plus lourd dans la balance de ce renvoi qu'il ne le laissait entendre.

\- Que faites vous encore là Lady Potter ? s'enquit le blond l'air surprit.

\- Je…

\- Miss Potter, s'il vous plaît. Retournez à votre dortoir.

\- Mais Monsieur…

\- Oh, et prenez cela avec vous. Ça répondra aux questions que vous m'avez posé avant que nous soyons si grossièrement interrompus.

Il attrapa un bout de parchemin où il écrivit quelques mots avant de le plier et de le lui tendre. Intriguée, elle s'en empara et le remercia. Après un dernier regard pour Lord Malefoy, qui semblait encore plus satisfait en la voyant congédiée, elle quitta le bureau. Elle se drapa de sa cape d'invisibilité et s'empressa de rejoindre sa salle commune. Une fois dans son lit et Ladon au courant de tout, elle ouvrit le papier que lui avait donné Dumbledore.

 _Tom E. Jedusort_

Mary eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui déverser un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Des frissons parcoururent tout son corps et une boule se noua dans son ventre. Elle savait comment la Chambre avait pu être ouverte par un mort. Elle avait même l'arme du crime dans sa valise et elle dormait au dessus depuis des semaines ! La panique afflua et elle fut contente que ses baldaquins la cachent aux yeux de ses camarades. Merlin qu'allait –elle faire ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait -il pas dit plus tôt ? Ils auraient résolu le mystère à cette heure -ci ! Et maintenant il ne reviendrait plus à l'école et les choses allaient empirer, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

OoOoO

La nouvelle du renvoi de Dumbledore avait provoqué des réactions très diverses. Certains étaient, comme Mary, plus effrayés encore, mais d'autres semblaient presque heureux, estimant que le directeur n'avait pas été capable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire protéger les élèves. Cependant, personne n'avait été nommé pour le remplacer. McGonagall était normalement censée lui succéder en tant que sous-directrice, mais elle avait annoncé qu'elle trouvait ce renvoi abusif et injustifié et que donc elle refusait de faire ça. Si le Conseil d'Administration souhaitait renvoyer le directeur, qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Le vacances de Pâques arrivèrent avec cette nouvelle, mais Mary était bien loin de se préoccuper de la semaine de liberté qu'elle avait pourtant attendu avec impatience jusque là. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait vraiment à Poudlard. La cause de tout ce remue-ménage était vraisemblablement le journal de Jedusort qu'elle avait dans sa valise. Ce dernier ne pouvant pas agir seul, il avait dû prendre possession de quelqu'un, ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi Ginny avait été si effrayée en le lui donnant.

Maintenant, encore fallait –il que Mary comprenne pourquoi le journal n'avait pas pu prendre possession d'elle. Parce qu'elle n'y avait pas écrit suffisamment longtemps pour que le lien entre le possesseur et son réceptacle puisse se faire ?

Et malgré le fait que Jedusort n'ait plus eu personne à posséder, les attaques avaient continué... Mais c'était seulement après que Mary ait reçu le journal que la première victime qui n'était pas Née-moldue avait été recensée. La créature derrière toutes ces attaques pouvaient donc agir seule une fois qu'elle avait été réveillée mais elle ne moquait bien du sang de la personne qu'elle attaquait.

La Serdaigle passa des journées complètes seule à la bibliothèque et elle lut tout ce qu'elle put trouver sur les créatures magiques se rapprochant des reptiles. Il y avait les dragons, bien sûr, mais ça ne correspondait pas aux attaques : les dragons tuaient et ne pétrifiaient pas les gens. Ça se saurait, sinon. Il y avait aussi les manticores qui, malgré une apparence très peu reptilienne, étaient sensibles au Fourchelangue. Mais la description des attaques ne collait pas non plus. Et s'en était de même pour à peu près toutes les Créatures que Mary trouva : addanc, wyrm, basilic, lamia… Déçue, elle finit par retourner à la salle commune, de toute façon le couvre feu approchait.

\- Ça va Mary ? s'enquit Emeli quand elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans leur dortoir. On ne t'a pas beaucoup vue ces derniers jours...

\- Ouais. Un peu secouée par les événements, se contenta t –elle de dire.

\- Comme tout le monde. Tiens : le professeur Flitwick nous a apporté les formulaires à remplir pour l'an prochain.

\- Quoi comme ?

\- On doit choisir deux options.

La rousse regarda la liste proposée : soin aux créatures magiques, divination, rune, arithmancie et étude des moldus. Elle ne savait même pas qu'ils allaient avoir des matières supplémentaires l'an prochain.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre ? continua la blonde.

\- Non… Et toi ?

\- Rune et arithmancie : j'en ai déjà discuté avec ma tante avant de revenir après les vacances de Noël.

\- Lisa ? appela Mary.

\- Étude des moldus, c'est certain. Je n'y connais rien. Pour le reste, c'est à voir.

\- Padma ?

\- Pas soin aux créatures magiques en tout cas : j'ai pas envie de me salir et de toucher des bêtes dangereuses.

\- Mandy ?

La concernée sursauta d'être interpellée. Elle ne se trouvait pas à table avec elles mais assise sur son lit. La brune secoua la tête et les mains, l'air paniqué, et Mary abandonna l'idée de savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Elle irait demander conseil à Jonathan dès le lendemain et enverrait un hibou à sa mère pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait et lui donner des nouvelles.

Son cousin lui conseilla la divination pour la facilité et le cours de soin aux créatures magiques parce qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de pratique que d'écrit et que ça rendait les choses plus intéressantes de son point de vue. Et la lettre qu'elle reçut de sa mère deux jours plus tard dit le contraire : les runes étaient pour elle une matière indispensable, la divination une aberration, le cours de soin aux créatures magiques quelque chose de dangereux et l'arithmancie une science obscure mais bien plus exacte que la divination. La question de l'Étude des moldus ne se posait pas : entre son père cracmol, sa grand-mère adepte des moldus et ses séjours chez les parents moldus de Jonathan, elle s'y connaissait sans doute plus que la prof elle-même.

Mary finit par rendre son formulaire en ayant coché les runes et le soin aux créatures magiques. Elle avait été tentée de prendre la divination, mais avait renoncé quand un Serdaigle d'une année supérieure lui avait assuré que si elle voulait assister aux cours quand même la prof ne remarquerait même pas si elle se rajoutait à sa classe. Ce qui était très révélateur des compétences de cette personne, selon Mary. Il fallait en tenir une sacrée couche pour ne pas voir qu'il manquait des élèves où qu'il s'en rajoutait….

Quelques jours après la reprise des cours, Mary se fit attraper au détour d'un couloir par les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient déjà réquisitionnés William avant elle. Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à arriver et les professeurs commençaient à battre le rappel dans toute l'école pour renvoyer les élèves dans leurs salles communes.

\- Comment vous avez réussi à échapper à la surveillance des profs ? s'étonna t –elle.

\- Le talent ma chère, le talent. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on y travaille, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on y arriverait pas ?

\- Bien entendu. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'on veut ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- On a un peu amélioré notre bac à toboggan.

\- "Bac à toboggan" ? répéta t –elle. Vraiment moche comme nom.

\- Ouais, bon. On l'a amélioré et on l'a dupliqué en quatre exemplaires : ce sera plus pratique. Fred et moi…

\- On a eu une idée, termina l'autre jumeau avec un sourire. L'école est déserte : et si on allait essayer un peu de toboggan dans les escaliers mouvants ?

\- Euh… Vous êtes sûrs de votre coup ? Si l'escalier pointe le vide quand on descend on va mourir.

\- Nop. On a étudié le tout. C'est toujours la partie supérieure de l'escalier qui pointe le vide. La parie inférieure mène toujours à un palier et les rambardes bougent de telle façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas tomber . Normalement, il n'y a aucune risque.

\- Normalement oui…

\- On a rajouté quelques sorts sur notre bac au cas où. Tu marches ?

\- Allez Mary ! l'encouragea William.

Et elle finit par céder. Elle avait bien besoin de se détendre. Ils montèrent discrètement jusqu'au septième étage en empruntant des passages dérobés que les deux Weasley connaissaient sur le bout des doigts et le plan était de descendre jusqu'au hall sans se faire attraper. Rapidement, le but fut plutôt : celui qui arriverait en premier en bas. Il s'agissait d'anticiper les mouvements des escaliers, et de choisir le bon chemin pour ne pas être bloqué sur un palier. Ils ricochaient sur les escaliers, manquèrent de se percuter, se firent une ou deux frayeurs, mais finalement se fut William, le plus inconscient des quatre, qui glissa en premier dans le hall en poussa un cri de sioux pour fêter cette victoire.

\- Silence ! siffla Mary en arrivant à son tour, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Elle fut heurtée à l'arrière par Fred à qui elle avait coupé la route en haut de l'escalier menant jusqu'au hall. Il lui adressa un sourire de requin quand elle protesta et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une vengeance. George arriva finalement bon dernier et à pied parce que son bac avait terminé enroulé sur lui-même comme une crêpe et c'était à se demander comment il avait pu faire ça.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? s'enquit une voix inconnue avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Ils sursautèrent en concert, inquiets à l'idée de s'être fait pincer, mais ils ne virent qu'un élève blond avec un air renfrogné. Mary le reconnu immédiatement, c'était Zacharias Smith, le Poufsouffle contre lequel elle avait gagné son duel au début de l'année. Les quatre coupables s'entre regardèrent, l'air d'essayer de trouver une justification valable :

\- La question serait plutôt qu'est ce que toi, tu fais là ? renvoya Mary.

\- J'allais aux cuisines quand j'ai entendu un hurlement. Tu as encore agressé quelqu'un Potter ?

\- Non, mais si tu me pousses un peu, je pourrais très bien revoir ma position Smith. Il est interdit de sortir après le couvre feu, on ne te l'a pas dit, petit Pouffy ?

Il l'avait agacée et son expression avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Les cuisines sont à deux pas de ma salle commune qui est remplie de pauvres gamins pleurnichards et peureux. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller taxer les elfes de maisons. Je n'étais donc pas vraiment "dehors". Vous par contre… Vos salles communes sont loin, non ?

\- Ne pense même pas à nous dénoncer : si tu nous as vu, ça veut dire que tu étais aussi dehors et tu seras punis avec nous. Je doute que ton excuse soit valable aux yeux d'un prof.

\- Je pourrais me taire si vous me dites ce que vous faisiez là.

\- Il nous a eu Mary, autant le lui dire, soupira Fred d'un air dramatique en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- On se rendait à la chambre des secrets pour nourrir le serpent apprivoisé de notre Héritière, enchaîna George.

\- Et tu tombes bien : on cherchait justement un élève suffisamment inconscient pour ne pas écouter les profs et sortir après le couvre feu.

Un tique nerveux agita la joue du Poufsouffle sous le regard intense des deux Serdaigles et des deux Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'il devait les croire ou pas. Dans le doute, il recula doucement vers le couloir d'où il était sorti avant d'y disparaître rapidement.

\- Ça marche du tonnerre comme menace, sourit Fred. Bien joué Mary.

\- En attendant, je pense qu'il faut qu'on retourne dans nos salles communes : le hurlement de William ne doit pas avoir seulement alerté Smith.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour refaire une course de bac dans les escaliers mouvants prochainement, les jumeaux criaient vengeance, avant de se séparer. William et Mary remontraient tranquillement vers leur salle commune quand elle l'entendit. La voix…

\- … _Tuer cette fois… déchirer… écorcher…_

La rousse fit immédiatement demi-tour pour la suivre.

\- Mary ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !?

\- Il va y avoir une attaque ! dit –elle avant de lancer en Fourchelangue : _Hé toi !_ _Où es –tu ? Pourquoi veux – tu tuer quelqu'un ?_

\- _La faim… elle dévore… et je dévore pour l'apaiser…_

La voix s'éloigna d'un coup et Mary s'engagea dans les escaliers en essayant d'appeler la chose à grand renfort de Fourchelangue.

\- Potter ! s'exclama la voix de McGonagall en jaillissant d'un couloir. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici !? Le couvre-feu…

\- Il va y avoir un attaque ! cria t –elle sans s'arrêter. La chose va attaquer !

Et sans plus d'explications, elle continua à grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand un chat la rattrapa et la suivit en quelques bonds souples, mais elle finit par reconnaître la forme d'animagus de la directrice adjointe. Elle avait craint qu'il ne s'agisse de Miss Teigne.

Sûr qu'il serait plus facile pour McGo de tenir le rythme sous sa forme de chat que sur ses deux jambes humaines.

\- _Le sang… La chaire…_

Mary bifurqua au sixième étage, tellement essoufflée qu'elle dut s'arrêter une seconde et continuer sur un rythme moins soutenu. La Serdaigle et le chat tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et il y avait là un corps. Allongé au sol, dans une flaque de sang qui grandissait, grandissait, grandissait. La rousse se figea, incapable de s'approcher.

\- Oh seigneur… souffla McGonagall en reprenant forme humaine. Ne regardez pas Potter.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regarda son professeur s'approcher rapidement puis dégainer sa baguette pour envoyer un sort lumineux qui fila à travers les étages. Mary s'approcha doucement, pas à pas comme un automate. Le sang continuait à couler sur le sol et tandis qu'elle avançait, elle remarqua d'abord qu'il manquait une partie du corps. Il avait un bras en moins et celui-ci semblait avoir été arraché. C'était un garçon. Ses yeux bruns ouverts fixaient le plafond sans le voir, son visage figé dans une expression d'effroi. L'écusson de Serpentard sur sa poitrine était barbouillé de sang.

\- Il… Il.. balbutia la rousse. Il est vivant hein ? Professeur.

\- Potter… se contenta de dire l'adulte d'une voix douce.

Mort. Il était mort. C'était pas possible. Mary recula précipitamment jusqu'à se cogner à un mur. Là, elle se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla, serrant ses bras autours d'elle de toutes ses forces. Il était mort. Le monstre avait finalement tué quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait plus regarder le corps, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Quand Mme Pomfresh arriva, McGonagall avait déjà recouvert le cadavre de sa cape, mais le sang continuait à ruisseler dans les interstices des pierres qui composaient le sol. La Potter entendit que les deux adultes discutaient à mi-voix mais elle ne comprit rien, trop choquée. Elle fut ramenée à l'infirmerie dans un état second et elle se recroquevilla à nouveau sur le lit où on l'installa. La seule raison pour laquelle elle trouva le sommeil fut la potion qu'on lui donna.

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. Elle se sentait totalement hébétée et elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar. Jonathan était là quand elle se redressa sur son lit et il s'approcha immédiatement pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- McGonagall nous a dit, lui apprit le blond. Les cours sont suspendus pour la journée. Toute l'école est sous le choc. Surtout les Serpentards : ils se pensaient intouchables et maintenant l'un des leurs, Sang-Pur qui plus est, est mort… Ses parents sont déjà venus, ils avaient l'air bouleversés… L'école va sans doute devoir fermer, maintenant.

Après ça, Mary quitta l'infirmerie dès que Madame Pomfresh lui en eut donné la permission. Les couloirs étaient déserts malgré que ce soit le milieu de la matinée. Le soleil illuminait l'école mais n'arrivait pas à réchauffer l'ambiance glacial qui y régnait. Pourtant, ils étaient déjà en mai, les examens approchaient. Mais personne n'arrivait à s'inquiéter pour ces examens… Et si l'école fermait définitivement, quelle importance ?

Quand elle eut rejoint son dortoir, Mary s'isola dans son lit avec Ladon sans adresser la parole à personne.

\- _Il y a eu un mort_ , lui dit –elle.

\- _Je sais, tout le monde en parlait._

Silencieusement, elle le caressa durant de longues minutes avant de dire :

\- _Je dois faire quelque chose._

\- _As – tu perdu l'esprit ? Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de la Créature qui a fait ça ! Elle te tuerait._

\- _Dumbledore croyait que je serait capable de la contrôler grâce au Fourchelangue._

\- _Il n'en sait rien Dumbledore et il n'est même plus là !_

\- _Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent ni que l'école ferme._

\- _Tu ne sais pas où est l'entrée de la chambre de tout façon,_ asséna le reptile avec une satisfaction visible.

\- _Moi, non. Mais je sais qui pourra me le dire._

Elle était celle qui avait toutes les cartes en main. La clé pour trouver l'entrée de la chambre, le nom du coupable, la manière dont il s'y était pris pour agir malgré sa mort et le Fourchelangue pour mettre fin à tout. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Le Monstre pouvait très bien revenir et tuer tout le monde quand l'école serait évacuée. Et ce serait la fin de la plus ancienne école de magie au monde. Et après Poudlard, qu'est ce qui empêcherait la créature de dévaster l'Angleterre puisqu'elle n'avait plus de Maître ?

\- _Je vais y aller, Ladon. Tu viens avec moi où tu restes ici ?_

Le reptile la regarda de ses yeux jaunes et fendus et siffla de mécontentement.

\- _Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule. Mais ne veux –tu pas en parler à un professeur ? Ce serait plus raisonnable et…_

\- _Personne à part moi ne pourra contrôler cette créature. Tout ce qu'ils feraient, ce serait m'empêcher d'y aller._

Mary prit une grande inspiration. Et alla sortir de sa valise la cape d'invisibilité et le journal de Jedusort. C'était parti pour une aventure folle et totalement suicidaire. Maudits soient les gènes de Gryffondors légués par ses parents.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	19. II-9 La Chambre des Secrets

_Merci pour la review **Rose-Eliade**. _

_C'était un élève de 7ème année de Serpentard, **Pims10**. Un Sang-Pur qui se croyait à l'abri du monstre de la Chambre et avait décidé de s'accorder une petite balade nocturne._

 _Mary voit déjà les sombrals : cf fin du chapitre 5 et elle en parle avec sa mère le chapitre suivant. J'ai décidé de changé ça dans ma fic :)_

 _Oui **mimi70** , voilà le chapitre phare de la deuxième année de Mary : sa visite à la Chambre. J'espère ne pas décevoir qui que ce soit avec les modifications que j'ai apportées. _

_Fondamentalement, je doute qu'un serpent géant se préoccupe du statut du sang d'un humain, **Mathilde**. A ses yeux, on doit être des genres de fourmis... et on meurt dès qu'il nous regarde alors hein X) Je pense que le basilic est beaucoup plus dangereux quand il n'a plus de maître et peut faire ce qu'il veut. _

_Salut **Selena-sced** ! Merci beaucoup :) C'est vrai que les deux premières années ont été courtes dans cette fic, mais ni nous, ni Mary ne découvrons le monde de la magie alors je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de m'étendre. Les années suivantes compteront sans doute plus de chapitres et seront plus détaillées. _

_Et vous avez vu ? Le chapitre est en avance d'un jour ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La Chambre des Secrets**

Mary regarda un long moment les pages blanches du journal de Jedusort qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle sur son lit. L'encrier dans une main, la plume dans l'autre, elle ne savait pas trop comment commencer. Est-ce que le journal allait seulement lui répondre ?

"Bonjour Tom Jedusort"

 _Bonjour Mary Potter. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais me parler._

"Vraiment ?"

 _Tu m'as abandonné dans ta valise durant des semaines. Je me suis senti seul après avoir passé des mois à parler quotidiennement avec Ginny Weasley._

Ben voyons, comme si un journal pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit. Et elle n'était absolument pas dupe : il n'avait pas passé des mois à parler avec Ginny, mais plutôt à la posséder pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, notamment ouvrir la Chambre.

"Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes mensonges"

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer conciliante. Cette fois, la réponse mit plus longtemps à arriver.

 _De quoi parles – tu ?_

"Je sais que ce n'est pas Hagrid mais toi qui est l'Héritier de Serpentard. Et ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard aujourd'hui est de ta faute."

 _Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. Comment pourrais – je avoir fait ça alors que je suis un journal ?_

Oh, génial, il venait juste de dire ce qu'elle avait pensé un peu plus tôt : il n'était qu'un journal. Bien entendu que personne ne croirait à l'idée qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne niait pas qu'il s'était trompé en accusant Hagrid.

"Je suis persuadée que tu es plus qu'un journal. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas et je ne suis pas venue pour t'écouter nier des faits. Quelqu'un est mort et j'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve la Chambre. Ce que tu vas me dire si tu ne veux pas finir en pièce."

 _Que comptes –tu faire d'une telle information ? Ça ne ferait que te tuer._

"Ce que je vais en faire ne te regarde pas. Contente toi de me dire ce que tu sais. Et vite si tu ne veux pas finir dans la cheminée."

 _Tu ne ferais pas ça : tu as besoin de moi._

Bingo ! Il avait cessé de nier être au courant et venait juste d'avouer qu'il avait les informations qu'elle voulait. Pas si retord que ça, finalement, ce journal.

"Détrompes toi : j'ai encore un as dans ma manche. Même si ça me prendra un peu plus de temps, je trouverais : tu as bien trouvé toi pourquoi quelqu'un sachant exactement où chercher ne pourrait pas faire pareil ? "

Cette fois aucune réponse, ce qui fit penser à la fillette qu'elle l'avait mouché. Il se croyait vraiment le seul à être assez intelligent pour trouver l'entrée de la Chambre ? Il avait du être quelqu'un de particulièrement arrogant quand il était élève.

"Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir ?"

 _Emmène moi avec toi : je te guiderais au fur et à mesure._

"Pourquoi ne pas tout me dire maintenant ? A quoi ça t'avance ?"

 _Je ne veux pas que tu me remettes dans ta valise._

Mouais… Mary n'était pas très convaincue. Par contre, elle ne savait pas très bien ce à quoi il s'attendait. Peut –être qu'il voulait sortir du dortoir de Serdaigle et espérait tomber sur Ginny, qu'il avait en son emprise… Ce qui n'arriverait pas : la Gryffondor était enfermée dans son dortoir à cette heure-ci. Ne voyant pas d'inconvénient, Mary finit par céder.

Ladon autours du cou, cape d'invisibilité sous le bras, journal et plume déjà encrée en main, elle quitta son dortoir. Et tomba sur Luna, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Luna, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non juste te souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu vas partir arrêter la chose qui nous fait du mal pas vrai ?

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? demanda Mary en tâchant de paraître convaincante.

Comment diable la petite blonde avait – elle pu deviner ça ? Personne n'était au courant, et elle n'avait même pas évoqué l'idée à voix haute : tout s'était passé par écrit. Luna baissa le regard sur ce qu'elle avait en main. D'un côté la cape d'invisibilité, de l'autre le journal.

\- Il est glacial, dit elle en désignant le petit carnet. Et mauvais. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'embêter. Moi, je ne voudrais le toucher pour rien au monde.

Perplexe, Mary se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'objet désigné. Elle ne sentait rien de particulier ni de loin, ni de près. Et il ne lui semblait pas glacial, c'était même plutôt le contraire : il était bizarrement tiède pour un amas de papier. A part cette ennuyante habitude de murmurer, il n'avait rien de vraiment particulier.

\- Bonne nuit Luna.

\- Bonne chance.

Et la plus jeune entra dans son dortoir. Décidément, il se passerait toujours des choses étranges dans la tête de Luna Lovegood. N'importe qui d'autre aurait essayé de l'en empêcher. Peut –être que la blonde n'avait pas très bien réalisé ce qu'il allait se passer ou alors elle avait plus confiance en Mary que Mary elle-même.

La rousse revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un d'autre qui serait moins conciliant en devinant ce qu'elle avait en tête. La Salle Commune était bruyante, comme d'ordinaire. Même la Chambre des Secrets ne pourraient pas émousser l'enthousiasme des Serdaigles à l'idée de lancer des débats incompréhensibles et faire des choses bizarres. Au diable si elle comprenait pourquoi la blonde devant le feu continuait à tricoter son écharpe alors que celle-ci avait déjà près de quatre mètres de long et s'entassait allègrement à côté d'elle dans un patchwork multicolore.

Enfin, c'était une bonne chose : il n'y eut personne pour se soucier du fait que la porte menant à l'extérieur s'ouvrit alors qu'il n'y avait personne, comme d'ordinaire. Quitter la salle commune sans se faire repérer par personne alors que celle-ci était bondée ne devait pas être possible dans les autres Maisons. Merlin qu'elle appréciait la politique " _je ne m'occupe de moi et laisse les autres tranquilles_ " qui régnait chez les Serdaigles !

Une fois en bas des escaliers de la Tour Serdaigle, elle ouvrit le journal pour demander des indications supplémentaires, qu'il lui fournit sans plus poser de problèmes. Sa coopération soudaine était angoissante, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle rejoignit le deuxième étage, en se disant que décidément tout s'y passait. L'an dernier la pierre philosophale, cette année la chambre des secrets. Puis, elle entra dans les toilettes des filles et retira sa cape d'invisibilité après avoir jeté un sort pour verrouiller la porte et être sûre que personne ne pourrait la surprendre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda alors une voix agressive.

Mary sentait son sang se glacer, mais en se tournant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Une fille qui portait encore l'uniforme de Serdaigle et avait de grosses lunettes rondes extrêmement moches. La rousse se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu une fois : elle s'était enfuie de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en pleurant après que Peeves l'ait harcelée.

\- Bonsoir Mimi, dit –elle. Je ne suis que de passage. Enfin je pense.

\- Tu es venu me jeter des objets au visage c'est ça ? persifla la morte en avisant le journal qu'elle avait en main.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! répondit Mimi, sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

Mary haussa un sourcil, avant de renoncer à comprendre. Elle avait mieux à faire. Elle replia sa cape pour la glisser sous son pull, fit disparaître sa plume, rangea le journal dans une poche et tira sa baguette. Il n'y avait pas d'issues à première vue et elle ne connaissait aucun sort pour révéler des endroits cachés. D'un autre côté ces sorts devaient déjà avoir été tentés par les nombreuses générations de sorciers ayant cherché la Chambre, alors quelque chose lui disait que ça n'aurait servi à rien qu'elle les connaisse. Comment Serpentard pouvait –il bien avoir caché l'entrée ? La réponse fut rapidement évidente : le Fourchelangue.

\- Je tente, tu crois ? demanda t –elle à Ladon en anglais.

\- _Bien sûr_.

Après, restait à savoir s'il avait une phrase particulière à prononcer ou si un mot suffisait. Dans le doute, elle formula une phrase complète.

\- _Que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets me soit révélée et s'ouvre devant moi !_

Mieux valait être précise et dire ce qu'elle voulait. On était jamais trop prudent. A peine sa phrase fut –elle terminée qu'un claquement sinistre retentit. Le sol se mit à trembler légèrement et elle recula de crainte qu'il ne s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Dans un frottement sourd, l'ensemble de lavabo en pierre bascula et dégagea l'entrée d'un tuyau suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse y tenir debout. Mais comme il était en pente, ça ressemblait plus à un toboggan qui avait l'air long et raide. Heureusement, elle avait passé la moitié de l'année à faire du toboggan dans les escaliers de Poudlard et avait une certaine expérience. Elle ensorcela le battant d'une cuvette de toilette pour qui la ralentisse à la fin du tuyau et qu'elle arrive entière.

\- Où vas – tu ? demanda Mimi.

\- Je vais aller arrêter le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, annonça Mary.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer.

\- J'espère que non.

Pourvu que Dumbledore ne se soit pas trompé dans ses suppositions ! Elle basait quand même une grosse partie de son plan sur ça ! Elle inspira profondément, échangea un regard avec Ladon et se lança. C'était parti. Le tuyau était beaucoup plus long et vertical que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé et elle remercia William et les jumeaux Weasley pour toutes leurs escapades dans les couloirs. Le tuyau faisait des coudes de tous les côtés et devînt soudainement horizontal. Seul le sort qu'elle avait jeté à son support de fortune l'empêcha de finir projetée sur la paroi en face de la sortie. Elle finit juste le nez au sol.

\- Je vais avoir le corps recouvert de bleu, gémit –elle en se redressant.

Elle se trouvait dans un tunnel taillé directement dans la pierre de façon tout à fait irrégulière et à peine assez grand pour permettre à un adulte de s'y tenir debout. Hagrid aurait du marcher penché s'il avait été l'Héritier, pensa t –elle. Elle, en revanche, pouvait s'y tenir debout de façon tout à fait confortable.

Il y faisait noir comme un four et la lumière qu'elle fit apparaître n'éclairait pas grande chose. Ça ne faisait que rendre l'endroit plus effrayant… Elle ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement courageuse et dut faire un réel effort pour avancer et non essayer de revenir en arrière.

Le sol humide était jonché de chose qu'elle identifia bientôt comme des os. Des os humains pour certains. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle tomba sur un crâne à moitié écrabouillé. La Créature avait visiblement fait plus de victimes qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au cours des siècles. Les galeries semblaient partir dans tous les sens et elle décida sagement de rester sur la plus grande.

Elle se figea soudainement lorsque sa baguette éclaira quelque chose d'énorme qu'elle identifia rapidement. C'était vert vif mais vide, haut comme elle.

\- _C'est bien un serpent_ , chuchota Mary en tapotant la mue qu'elle avait découvert. _C'est dur comme de la pierre dis donc._

\- _Il doit bien faire dix mètres de long,_ répondit Ladon en se redressant pour observer l'intégralité de la mue. _Tu vas devoir la contourner ou l'escalader pour passer._

\- _Il n'y a qu'un seul serpent qui peut atteindre une taille aussi grande,_ dit –elle en commençant à se frayer un passage.

\- _Le Basilic…_

Et Mary pouvait sentir la crainte dans les mots de son serpent. Le Basilic, le roi des Serpents. Né d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Autant dire qu'il ne devaient pas y en avoir des masses dans le monde. Peut –être que celui-ci était le seul encore existant. Une vraie machine à tuer : ses crocs étaient enduits du venin le plus violent jamais recensé mais il n'y avait pas souvent recours puisque le simple fait de le regarder dans les yeux suffisait à mourir.

\- _Pourquoi personne n'est mort ? Enfin, hormis le Serpentard qui a été dévoré ?_

\- _Parce que personne n'a dû le regarder directement dans les yeux. Et nous ne devrons pas le faire non plus._

\- _Je sais. Je me demande comment Serpentard l'a trouvé et a pu s'en occuper._

\- _Moi, j'espère surtout qu'il va t'écouter parce que sinon nous ne sortirons jamais vivants d'ici._

Elle avait déjà connu plus encourageant que son compagnon. Il n'avait pas tord, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il évite de lui rappeler ce détail. Elle tenait à la vie. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'écouter Dumbledore ? Elle resortit sa baguette après avoir terminé d'escalader la mue et continua à marcher. La galerie ne cessait de tourner et toutes les autres galeries qui partaient de tous les côtés et d'où pouvait potentiellement sortir de basilic ne faisait qu'accroître sa nervosité.

Mary avait les nerfs à vif quand elle vit le bout de cette galerie qui était fermée par un mur où deux serpents étaient taillés. De grosses émeraudes étaient placées à l'endroit de leurs yeux et ils semblaient la regarder tellement l'éclat qu'elles renvoyaient était vivace.

\- _Ouvrez le passage_ , ordonna la rousse avant de déglutir quand il s'exécutèrent.

La salle où elle entra était certainement beaucoup mieux ouvragée que les galeries. Elle était grande, rectangulaire et les immenses piliers qui soutenaient la voûte du plafond était finement ouvragés. La principale décoration était bien entendu des serpents et elle voyait briller des éclats verts et argentés un peu partout. Nul doute que Serpentard avait pris beaucoup de temps à designer l'endroit. De part et d'autres coulaient deux rigoles d'eau et au bout, elle voyait les pieds d'une statue qui devait être réellement titanesque.

Elle grimaça quand elle commença à avancer et que chaque pas se répercutait en un échos bruyant . Prudemment, elle s'approcha du bout de la pièce. Là, le plafond s'élevait encors plus haut pour permettre à la statue, qui devait bien faire vingt mètres, de s'épanouir. Elle représentait un sorcier au visage simiesque avec une expression sévère et une longue barbe. Il tenait dans la main un long sceptre surmonté d'un globe étrangement lumineux malgré la faible luminosité de la chambre.

\- _Serpentard, je présume_ , dit –elle.

Tâchant de garder son regard vers le sol pour être sûre de ne pas rencontrer celui du reptile, elle balaya l'endroit, mais il n'y avait rien. Pourvu que le basilic ne soit pas en train d'attaquer quelqu'un en ce moment même ! Elle se voyait mal expliquer que oui, elle se trouvait dans la chambre au moment de l'attaque mais que non, elle n'était pas plus l'Héritière qu'il y a deux jours !

Mary était en train de se demander comment le faire venir à elle quand le journal de Jedusort se mit soudainement à chauffer dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa pour le sortir de là, mais dû le lâcher pour ne pas se brûler. Il atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite dépassa tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Une fumée commença à se dégager du journal et prit peu à peu forme humaine. Deux jambes, deux bras, un uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard, des yeux sombres et une chevelure noire soigneusement coiffée au dessus d'un visage séduisant. Ébahie, elle regarda Tom Jedusort prendre corps devant elle et il semblait se solidifier au point qu'elle ne voyait plus à travers. Il s'étira rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur elle avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Je dois te remercier Mary Potter. Je me demandais comment je pourrais atteindre la Chambre après que cette petite idiote de Ginny Weasley m'ait abandonné, mais tu…Humpf !

Mary venait de plaquer brutalement ses mains sur son visage, l'interrompant et lui donnant par la même une grande claque. Étonnée, elle retira ses mains et les regarda avant de le fixer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu … ? commença t –il avec colère.

Mais elle posa à nouveau les mains sur lui, et tira son uniforme assez fort pour le faire tituber. Il attrapa ledit uniforme pour le lui faire lâcher et recula d'un pas pour se mettre hors de sa porté.

\- Mais ça va pas ? lui dit –il.

\- Tu es réel, constata t –elle en retour en fixant à nouveau ses propres mains. Je t'ai senti quand je t'ai touché. Comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un processus magique qui permet de conserver un être vivant d'une telle façon. Je croyais que tu étais juste un artefact magique particulièrement performant, mais ça, c'est incroyable. Si je te coupe, tu saignes ?

Tom Jedusort ouvrit de grands yeux et recula encore d'un pas pour la décourager d'expérimenter. Cette fille était complètement timbrée ! Il apparaissait et elle lui donnait une claque avant d'essayer de lui arracher son uniforme et maintenant elle parlait de le faire saigner…

\- Tu disais quelque chose avant, non ? reprit –elle sans tenter de s'approcher à nouveau. Tu crois pas qu'il serait plus important de mettre fin aux agissements du basilic avant de taper la discut' ? Et comment ça se fait que tu ais l'air d'avoir 16 ans alors que tu devrais en avoir près de 70 ?

\- Je n'étais qu'un souvenir conservé dans un journal mais la magie latente de Poudlard et Ginny Weasley m'ont donné suffisamment de force pour que je puisse me matérialiser. Malheureusement, elle m'a donné à toi avant que j'ai pu réussir à accumuler assez d'énergie pour que je puisse complètement me détacher du journal.

Mary attrapa le journal qui se trouvait toujours à ses pieds. Plus aucun chuchotement n'en provenait et il était froid sous sa main alors que jusqu'à présent il lui avait toujours semblé plutôt tiède.

\- Tu restes rattaché au journal quand même ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Pour le moment…

\- Il va se passer quoi pour que ça ne reste pas comme ça ?

\- Quand j'aurais remis la main sur Ginny Weasley, je terminerais ce que j'avais commencé. Elle mourra et je reprendrais vie.

\- Ah. Et tu comptes la rejoindre comment ? Je suppose que si tu avais besoin de moi pour t'emmener ici tu n'as pas assez d'énergie pour rester bien longtemps matérialisé, non ? Compte pas sur moi pour te ramener à la surface en tout cas.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas chez toi, répondit –il. J'espérais pouvoir te contrôler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant j'arrive à capter ta présence et tu me renforces quand tu es dans les parages. Il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas.

\- Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu es alors je crains de ne pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce point.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : une fois que tu seras morte, ça n'aura plus aucune importance.

Ah oui, vu comme ça, c'était un problème. Enfin, surtout pour elle. Lui, il avait l'intention de mettre fin au sien de façon radicale. Elle regarda le journal qu'elle avait toujours en main. Fixa Jedusort qui se détourna d'elle avec un air supérieur. Il avait dit être encore rattaché au journal non ? Elle lança ledit objet le plus loin qu'il put. Et il fut projeté avec. Sûr que la notion "être attaché au journal" prenait un autre sens avec une telle preuve sous les yeux.

\- Toi, fulmina t –il en se redressant. Pour qui tu te prends ?

\- Tu viens de me dire que tu veux me tuer et tu t'attendais que j'attende la bouche en cœur ? s'étonna la rousse. En fait, c'était juste la mise en pratique de la théorie. J'étais curieuse de voir si ça marcherait.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée parce que c'est terminé. _Parle moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard !_

\- _Il L'appelle,_ chuchota Ladon.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Mary baissa les yeux vers le sol. Un bruit de frottement résonna dans la pièce et quelque chose de lourd percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd et le fit trembler. Levant lentement, très lentement, le regard, elle finit par voir où était le basilic. Ses écailles étaient plus foncées que sur sa mue, mais il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. La mue qu'elle avait vue ne devait pas être la plus récente.

\- _Tue-la_ ! ordonna alors Jedusort.

\- _Stop_ ! ordonna t –elle immédiatement en tendant la main. _Vas – tu tuer la véritable Héritière de Salazard Serpentard et de son Sang-Pur à cause de l'ordre d'un imposteur ?_

Maintenant qu'elle était en compétition avec le véritable Héritier, la seule façon d'assurer sa survie était de prétendre l'être elle aussi.

\- _JE suis l'Héritier !_ cracha Jedusort. _Je suis le descendant de Serpentard ! Je suis Voldemort et c'est moi qui ait le pouvoir ici ! Tue-la !_

Mary sentit une vague glacée la traverser de part en part. Venait –il de dire qu'il était Voldemort ? Puis la compréhension arriva. Elle était liée au mage noir, elle le savait et l'avait découvert l'an dernier. Ça expliquait sans doute qu'elle ait entendu son appel envers Ginny alors que personne d'autre ne le pouvait, mais aussi le fait qu'il soit incapable de la posséder. Elle était protégée contre lui. Par contre la raison pour laquelle elle avait pu le toucher sans qu'il ne se consume comme l'avait fait Quirrel l'an dernier n'était pas très claire. Peut –être parce qu'il n'était pas réellement vivant ?

\- _Tu n'es rien_ , siffla t –elle en réponse. _Je suis Mary Potter et j'ai vaincu Voldemort à deux reprises ces douze dernières années ! Tu n'es pas digne de prétendre descendre de Salazard._

Elle profita qu'il soit stupéfait par la révélation pour se tourner vers le Basilic qui était resté immobile durant leur petit dialogue. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lui dit :

\- _Seigneur Serpent, tu es vieux et sage. Tu as connu Serpentard et tu as traversé les âges, porteur de sa volonté. Toi mieux que personne saura reconnaître le véritable Héritier._

\- Qu'espères –tu ? ricana Jedusort. Il n'est qu'un instrument pour servir mon dessein !

\- _Fourchelangue_ , dit soudainement le basilic. _Voilà des siècles que personne ne s'était adressé à moi comme à son égal. Tes paroles sont avisées._

La voix était toujours aussi glaciale que celle qu'elle avait entendu dans l'école. Mais elle semblait aussi rouler dans sa gorge et se répercutait dans la salle.

Avec un sourire victorieux, Mary jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Jedusort, ou Voldemort, qui ouvrait la bouche de stupéfaction. Avait –il réellement été suffisamment arrogant pour ne voir en cette Créature qu'une chose à manipuler et incapable de réfléchir ? Elle venait de gagner un point.

\- _Tu m'as déjà rencontré basilic,_ déclara Voldemort. _Je suis celui qui t'a sorti de ton sommeil il y a cinquante ans._

\- _Les humains me sont tous similaires au regard. Je les détecte à l'odeur et tu n'en possèdes pas._

Mais bien sûr ! Il n'était pas réellement vivant et donc n'avait aucune odeur. Ce qui voulait techniquement dire qu'elle était la seule humaine dans la Chambre ! La seule à être vivante et à pouvoir prétendre à l'héritage ! Bon sang, c'était en train de très bien tourner.

\- _Roi Serpent_ , intervînt alors Ladon en se redressant du cou de Mary où il était sagement resté enroulé jusque là.

\- _Serpent_ , répondit le concerné.

\- _Cette humaine m'a sauvée de la mort et m'a gardée dans son nid alors qu'elle avait à peine l'âge de raison. Elle nous tient en haute estime et ne m'a jamais considéré comme son serviteur. Qui allez vous croire, mon Roi ? L'humain sans odeur qui vous voit comme un simple instrument de sa volonté ou elle ?_

Son petit discours terminé, Ladon retourna précipitamment se cacher sous le pull de son amie. Il fallait dire que la basilic terrorisait plus d'un animal ou créature ! Il avait fait montre de suffisamment de courage pour les dix prochaines années de sa vie.

\- _Ton compagnon tient à toi, Héritière,_ conclut le basilic après un instant de réflexion.

\- Non ! cria Jedusort en semblant reprendre vie. JE suis ton Maître ! Tu dois m'obéir ! Tue-la ! Elle ne peut pas être l'héritière ! C'est une Serdaigle par Merlin !

\- Se fondre dans la masse pour éloigner les soupçons, tu sais ce que c'est Jedusort ? répondit –elle avec un aplomb retrouvé. _Seigneur Serpent, j'ai senti ta faim. Une fois celle-ci rassasiée, consentiras – tu à retourner dormir ? Le moment d'accomplir mes projets n'est pas encore arrivé et l'imposteur qui t'a réveillé a bien manqué de tout gâcher._

\- _Offre moi de quoi étouffer la faim qui me ronge depuis si longtemps et je te donnerais ce que tu veux Héritière._

\- _Ainsi soit –il._ Gin !

Théoriquement, l'elfe de Maison appartenait à sa tante Aileen à présent. Mais cette dernière n'en avait pas l'utilité pour le moment, alors il restait avec ses autres camarades. Il avait néanmoins changé d'allégeance et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait appelé. Elle savait bien que si elle demandait à l'un des elfes de sa mère, ils seraient obligés de tout lui raconter.

La petite créature apparut face à elle et s'inclina.

\- Gin, surtout, tu ne te retournes pas et tu ne lèves pas les yeux, d'accord ? Sinon, tu en mourrais.

\- Oui, Maîtresse.

\- Très bien. _Seigneur Serpent, veux – tu tes proies vivantes ou mortes ?_

\- _Je les préfères vivantes : j'aime les sentir agoniser sous mes crocs_.

\- Gin, je t'interdis de raconter ce qu'il se passe ici à ma mère et à Aileen à moins que celle –ci t'en fasse la demande très précise, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Maîtresse.

Le tout, c'était de donner des ordres qui n'allaient pas à contrario de ses devoirs envers sa tante. Elle lui ordonna ensuite d'amener la plus grosse vache qu'il pourrait trouver, vivante bien entendu. Il s'inclina et repartit. Quelques seconde plus tard, il arrivait avec l'animal qui se mit immédiatement à vagir.

\- _Ferme les yeux, Héritière, que mon regard ne dérobe pas ton âme_.

Sagement, elle s'exécuta. La suite fut un ensemble confu de meuglements, de clapotement d'eau, de rafales de vents et de craquement d'os. Il fallut trois vaches avant que le basilic ne soir satisfait de l'offrande. Il retourna là d'où il était venu et la porte menant à son repère se ferma. A jamais, elle l'espérait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux prudemment, juste assez tôt pour voir le poing qui allait la frapper arriver. Le choc fut brutal et elle tomba au sol, la lèvre fendue. Le séduisant Jedusort avait le visage déformé par la haine et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Il poussa un petit cri et recula d'un pas alors qu'elle n'avait pas répliqué. Il porta une main à sa mâchoire en un geste tout à fait semblable à celui que fit Mary pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur, comme si la frapper était revenu à se frapper lui-même.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es ? lui cria t –il.

\- Je suis Mary Potter, une humaine de 12 ans, rien de plus.

\- Si… Si, il y a plus. Comment peux – tu être si différente des autres ? Comment as – tu pu me tuer ? Comment as – tu osé me voler mon héritage ?

\- Techniquement je ne t'ai pas tué, seulement vaincu. Et ce sera dans ton futur alors je ne t'ai encore rien fait à toi personellement même si pour moi ça l'est… C'est vraiment bizarre dit comme ça…

Elle n'arrivait pas très bien à réaliser qu'il s'agissait réellement de Voldemort. La version qu'elle avait vu l'an dernier était bien plus effrayante. Et il allait sans dire, bien moins humaine, que cet adolescent de 16 ou 17 ans qui était en colère parce qu'elle avait été plus maligne que lui sur le coup et lui avait piqué son jouet. Difficile de le prendre au sérieux.

Puis, il commença à s'effacer et un cri de rage lui échappa. Mary en déduisit qu'il était arrivé au bout de l'énergie qu'il avait dérobé à Ginny. Il n'était plus capable de se matérialiser correctement. Quand elle s'approcha, il se contenta de la regarder faire, le regard brillant de haine. Elle tendit une main prudente et lui passa à travers. Mais il sembla immédiatement se solidifier à l'endroit où elle le touchait, aussi recula t –elle précipitamment : elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui aspire son énergie.

\- Au final, tu n'étais qu'une projection particulièrement réussie, dit –elle.

\- Je suis un souvenir Mary Potter. Et ne crois pas que l'histoire soit terminée. Tu m'as volé, tu m'as tué et tu m'as humilié. Voldemort ne se laisse pas faire.

\- Parler de soi à la troisième personne est vraiment surfait, tu sais ?

Et sur ces paroles, il disparut. Mary resta seule dans la Chambre des Secrets, avec le basilic endormit et le journal qui avait repris une trompeuse apparence de normalité. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle allait en faire. Le laisser là alors qu'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse encore se projeter et essayer d'utiliser le basilic ou le ramener avec elle à la surface où il pourrait très bien tenter de posséder quelqu'un à nouveau ?

oOoOo

Mary avait fini pas trouver un chemin qui conduisait à l'extérieur de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort qui lui aurait permis de remonter par le toboggan. Ça lui avait presque pris toute la nuit mais finalement elle avait fini par sortir en rampant par une canalisation qui s'était réduite mètre par mètre jusqu'à ne plus laisser le passage que pour un homme pas trop gros. Il devait y avoir une autre sortie parce qu'elle voyait mal Serpentard ou même Jedusort ramper dans une canalisation au fond de laquelle coulait un filet d'eau d'origine douteuse. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé.

Elle reprit pied près de la Forêt Interdite et essaya d'essorer un peu ses vêtements, sans grand succès. Elle sentait les égouts. Une fois à l'air libre, elle prit une profonde inspiration et soupira de soulagement en levant la tête vers le ciel de juin qui était dégagé et où les étoiles brillaient.

\- On est vivants, dit –elle à Ladon.

\- _Oui_. _Et maintenant ? Comment expliquer que la Chambre des Secrets ne représente plus aucun danger sans que tu ne sois désignée comme l'Héritière et mise en prison ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas encore… Mais j'espère que le Professeur McGonagall le saura. J'aimerais que Dumbledore soit là !_

Mary se mit en marche vers le château dans l'herbe rendue glissante par la rosée déposée durant la nuit. L'aube se levait et la rousse se disait que peut –être tout finirait bien et qu'elle allait pouvoir passer ses examens tranquillement. Les élèves pétrifiés allaient revenir à la vie grâces aux mandragores bientôt à maturité. Il n'y avait que pour le Serpentard mort et sa famille que cette histoire ne finirait jamais vraiment.

La Serdaigle se rendit jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall sans grand espoir de l'y voir. Et effectivement, la pièce était vide. La salle de professeur également. En désespoir de cause, elle se rendit jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Et, étonnamment, celle – ci était sur le côté et Mary put emprunter l'escalier pour aller toquer au bureau.

Quand elle entra, elle se trouva face à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune de Dumbledore, aux rides et au chapeau pointu de McGonagall et à l'expression inquiète du minuscule Professeur Flitwick. Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous et le plus âgé finit par briser le silence :

\- Vous voyez, Minerva, Filius, il était inutile de s'inquiéter et d'informer sa mère de sa disparition.

\- Par tous les caleçons de Merlin et Morgane, Potter ! s'exclama la sous-directrice en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Où étiez-vous passée Potter ? Nous vous cherchons depuis des heures ! Une de vos camarades s'est réveillée au milieu de la nuit et nous a signalé que vous n'étiez pas dans votre lit ! Avec les temps qui courent nous avons pensé que vous aviez été attaquée !

\- Il n'y aura plus d'attaque Professeur, répondit Mary.

\- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

\- Que le Professeur Dumbledore avait raison du début à la fin : ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir le sang de Serpentard dans les veines qui importait, mais la capacité de parler Fourchelangue. Le monstre est retourné dormir et il n'attaquera plus personne avant un long, très long moment j'espère.

\- Et si vous vous asseyiez pour nous raconter tout en détail ? Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Du jus de citrouille ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, la nuit a été longue.

La rousse s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau du directeur et les deux autres professeurs prirent lentement place dans les leurs, la fixant comme si elle était devenue une extraterrestre.

Mary but son jus de citrouille apporté par un elfe de maison avant de fixer le directeur et de l'accuser :

\- Vous m'avez envoyée sur la piste de Voldemort sans me le dire.

Le nom fit sursauter Flitwick et McGonagall. Cette dernière s'indigna, lui disant qu'elle se faisait des idées et que jamais le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait…

\- C'est exacte, Minerva, je le crains. Mais je parlais d'une époque durant laquelle il ne s'était pas encore fait connaître sous ce nom. Ce n'était donc qu'une demi-vérité.

\- J'aurais aimé le savoir avant, mais ça m'a permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Vous savez, si vous aviez mis quiconque d'autre sur sa piste, rien ne serait encore réglé en ce moment.

Elle leur parla de l'artefact (elle préféra ne pas dire exactement de quoi il s'agissait) qui contenait un souvenir de Voldemort capable de posséder les personnes le détenant et de voler leur énergie vitale tout en les obligeant à lui obéir.

\- Un élève a trouvé l'artefact ou on le lui a donné et comme il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait il ne s'est pas méfié ce qui a laissé tout le temps à Tom de le manipuler.

\- Comment êtes vous entrée en possession de cet artefatct ?

\- Je l'ai entendu, un jour à la bibliothèque. Il chuchotait pour attirer son possesseur à lui et je l'ai entendu parce que Voldemort et moi sommes reliés je ne sais comment.

Mary toucha sa cicatrice du bout des doigts et tous les regards convergèrent dessus. Pour une fois, elle décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

\- L'élève voulait s'en débarrasser et me l'a donné parce qu'il avait deviné que j'étais au courant. Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait et il avait trop peur de se faire renvoyer pour aller voir un professeur. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait ouvert la chambre, réveillé le monstre et a causé ces pétrifications et cette mort.

Les narines de McGonagall frémirent d'indignation, ce qui était compréhensible. Flitwick eut juste l'air désolé et Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas remis à un professeur ?

\- Parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si terrifié par cet objet et que je l'ai pris pour un outil magique avancé mais sans intérêt. En plus, quand Tom m'a parlé de la Chambre, il a accusé Hagrid qu'il avait fait arrêter il y a cinquante ans et je savais que Hagrid n'était pas coupable comme il se trouve à Azkaban. Alors je l'ai simplement mis dans ma valise et je l'y ai laissé. Il ne pouvait pas me posséder alors il ne gênait plus personne.

\- Mais les attaques ne se sont pas arrêtées pour autant, n'est ce pas ? devina Flitwick.

\- Hé bien non. C'était même pire après : il y a eu un meurtre. Une fois réveillée, la créature était tout à fait capable d'agir de sa propre volonté et elle avait faim. Elle le disait tout le temps.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Je suis venue parler avec le professeur Dumbledore le soir où il s'est fait renvoyer.

\- Après le couvre feu, renifla McGonagall qui semblait mourir d'envie de lui donner une retenue immédiatement.

\- Oui, j'avoue. Mais j'ai alors appris qui était derrière l'attaque il y a cinquante ans et j'ai compris ce que le directeur n'avait pas trouvé : comment Tom avait pu recommencer. J'avais l'artefact dans ma valise.

\- Mais alors pourquoi diable n'êtes vous pas venue m'en parler à ce moment là ? s'indignèrent en chœur les professeurs de métamorphose et de sortilège.

\- J'avais peur, avoua simplement la rousse. Et j'espérais sincèrement que ça allait s'arrêter tout seul. Sans compter que vous n'auriez rien pu faire : on ne savait toujours pas où était l'entrée de la chambre et personne à part moi ne parlait Fourchelangue et donc n'avait la possibilité d'arrêter tout ça. Puis le garçon de Serpentard est mort et j'ai bien dû faire quelque chose.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre ?

\- Tom me l'a dit quand je l'ai mis au courant que j'avais déjoué sa combine.

\- Il vous l'a dit ?

\- L'artefact pouvait converser comme un humain normal. Et bien plus : une fois qu'on a été dans la Chambre, il s'est matérialisé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est devenu réel : je pouvais le toucher et même ses vêtements l'étaient !

\- Vous avez palpé et déshabillé Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda McGonagall en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

\- Euh… Plus ou moins, oui ?

C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça paraissait vraiment étrange et complètement dingue. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas fait ça si elle avait su qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Elle regarda ses mains, le temps que les adultes se remettent de leur étonnement.

\- Et après ?

\- Ben après ça a été auquel de nous deux était le plus convainquant dans son rôle d'Héritier de Serpentard et j'ai gagné. Il n'était qu'une projection et donc il était irréel même s'il était matérialisé. J'ai dis au basilic de faire dodo après l'avoir bien nourri et voilà. Ah si, Tom m'a quand même donné un coup de poing avant de disparaître après avoir épuisé toute l'énergie qu'il avait volé à son ancien propriétaire.

\- Vous venez de dire "basilic" ? releva Flitwick, la voix éteinte.

\- Oui : le créature laissé par Serpentard est un basilic. Au moins vingt mètres de long, plus épais que je ne suis haute et avec une jolie couleur verte. Très poli si on le brosse dans le sens des écailles.

\- Excusez moi, Potter. Mais un _basilic_ ?

\- Oui !

\- Et vous dites qu'il est encore vivant.

\- Je n'allais pas le tuer alors que je venais juste de réussir à le convaincre que j'étais l'Héritière de Serpentard ! Et de toute façon, comment on tue un serpent géant qui a le poison le plus mortel au monde sur ses crocs et des yeux qui tuent d'un seul regard ?

\- La façon la plus simple de les tuer est de leur faire entendre le chant d'un coq à l'aube, Miss Potter, l'informa distraitement Dumbledore.

C'était affreusement… facile, jugea la Serdaigle. Encore fallait –il avoir un coq sous la main, ou arriver à en faire apparaître un, au choix. Ce n'était en tout cas pas dans ses cordes.

\- Il faut aller le tuer immédiatement ! s'exclama McGonagall.

\- Ah non ! Moi je redescends plus là bas, protesta vivement Mary. J'ai rampé dans suffisamment d'égout pour les prochaines années de ma vie. Et j'ai des examens qui arrivent !

\- Il est dangereux.

\- Il dort, professeur. Et il continuera jusqu'à ce que je retourne le chercher, ce qui n'arrivera pas. De toute façon, sans mon aide, vous ne pourrez jamais entrer dans la chambre : il y a des barrières qui ne se désactivent qu'au Fourchelangue tous les dix mètres.

Bon, c'était un peu exagéré, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucun envie de retourner dans la Chambre, merci bien ! Et le basilic ne faisait de mal à personne. Sans compter qu'elle avait un serpent géant et meurtrier à ses ordres. C'était carrément classe. Même si elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'occasion de s'en vanter si elle voulait continuer à vivre libre…

\- Où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Je ne vous le dirais pas.

\- Pourquoi diable ? Potter vous n'avez pas le choix ! s'exclama McGonagall. Si jamais ça se reproduit nous…

\- Vous ne pourrez rien faire et je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

\- Et l'artefact, continua le directeur, imperturbable. Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

\- Je l'ai laissé dans la Chambre, caché bien loin du basilic. Ainsi, il ne pourra pas essayer de le réveiller, il ne tombera plus entre de mauvaises mains et il perdra peu à peu le reste d'énergie qu'il possède encore.

\- Vous auriez dû nous le remettre ! protesta encore une fois la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor. Ça ressemble beaucoup à de la magie noir et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous l'ayez gardé dans votre dortoir et mis en danger toutes vos camarades !

\- Quand j'ai compris qu'il possédait les gens et que ça ne marchait pas sur moi, j'ai jugé plus sage de ne pas le remettre à qui que ce soit. Imaginez s'il avait réussi à vous posséder vous ou le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Jamais nous ne…

\- Minerva, intervînt le directeur d'une voix douce. Ce qui est fait est fait et je crois que Miss Potter a le droit à notre gratitude plutôt qu'à des reproches.

\- Merci, Monsieur, dit cette dernière.

\- Il reste cependant un point à discuter à présent, continua le vieux sorcier.

\- Quoi donc Albus ? s'enquit le professeur Flitwick.

\- Comment allons nous expliquer au Conseil d'Administration et au Ministère qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger ? La dernière fois, le renvoie de Hagrid avait permis de clore l'affaire. Et je crains qu'il n'y ait aucun coupable à arrêter aujourd'hui.

Question pertinente. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas tout révéler. Il y avait des détails ennuyants comme le fait que Voldemort était lié à l'affaire ou celui que le monstre était toujours là et que le Ministère, comme McGonagall, allait vouloir lancer un raid pour tuer le basilic. Mary n'avait pas envie qu'il meure. Une créature aussi unique devrait avoir le droit de somnoler sous un château tant qu'il ne s'y attaque pas.

Avec un soupir, elle admit qu'ils allaient devoir monter un mensonge aussi gros que le château. Et ça avait intérêt à être un sacré bon bobard : tout le monde devait y croire. Il ne devait pas y avoir de failles. C'est cette réflexion qui fit naître une idée saugrenue dans son cerveau fatigué par la nuit. Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et quand elle en parla aux Professeurs il y eu un instant de silence puis des protestations, mais ils finirent pas convenir que c'était tout bonnement génial.

Ce point finalement réglé, Mary put prendre congé et marcher en toute impunité dans les couloirs, enfin redevenus sûrs, de l'école.

\- _Mary_ ? siffla Ladon alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers menant à sa salle commune en vue d'aller rattraper sa nuit.

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Tu leur as menti._

\- _Je sais._

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé parce que j'ai galéré à trouver comment changer les événements vu que Fumseck et le Choixpeau n'entraient pas dans l'équation !_

 _A suivre..._


	20. II-10 Repos éternel

_C'est sûr que Mary sait se servir de son cerveau, **Pims10**._

 _Bah tu sais, la rencontre avec le basilic est aussi courte dans le bouquin **mimi70**. Et puis, elle est efficace Mary : elle avait envie de retourner dare-dare dans son dortoir X) Il est dit nulle part que le basilic se nourrit d'êtres humains. Une vache c'est bien plus nourrissante. _

_Petite correction : le Tom Jedusort du journal est là dedans depuis 50 ans ! Et à 17 ans, il avait beau dire, mais ça restait un gamin. De toute façon, il s'est toujours cru supérieur aux autres alors il ne voyait pas Mary comme une réelle menace et elle en a profité. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Serdaigle._

 _Harry a détruit le journal complètement par hasard. Mary n'avait aucune raison d'arracher une dent à son nouveau basilic de compagnie X) Donc, oui, ce horcruxe est encore dans la course ! Et, promis, le basilic reviendra._

 _Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire **ange**. C'était l'effet recherché. Mary n'avait pas du tout conscience de la situation... Les Serdaigles deviennent complètement inconscients quand ils se laissent aller à leur curiosité, hein ? _

_Merci pour la review **Selena-sced**! _

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Euh... Dans le livre, Harry n'essaye même pas de parler au basilic **Mathilde**! Même pas le plus petit mot en Fourchelangue ! Je pense que sinon ça aurait changé pas mal de chose. Le basilic aurait au moins hésité. Oui, Tom aurait saigné si elle l'avait coupé. Pour les autres questions, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. _

_Merci pour la review **IceQueen38**. Contente que ça te plaise :)_

 _Bienvenu lecteur-de-l'ombre... **Aydou** :) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies jugé mon travail assez bon pour me laisser ta première review. C'est un honneur ! C'est sûr que le but de cette fic n'était pas de reprendre simplement l'histoire en changeant les « il » en « elle ». J'ai longtemps hésité a écrire RAD parce que j'avais peur que ça finisse comme ça... Mais finalement ça a l'air d'aller d'après ce que tu me dis ^^_

 _Je verrais tellement Mary jeter Ombrage en pâture au Basilic X) Après, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle le ferait parce que ça tuerait quand même quelqu'un. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de devenir une meurtrière pour ce vieux crapaud rose. Attends... En fait elle a déjà tué Quirrel. Bon, ben alors elle peut tout à fait faire ça à Ombrage XD  
_

 _Haha, oui Cameron arrive l'an prochain ! Et il va se faire remarquer XD_

 _Hello **guest2**! Merci ^^ Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que Mary a vécu dans le monde sorcier depuis sa tendre enfance... Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais fini de découvrir le monde sorcier durant les 7 tomes, alors elle est forcément un peu plus réactive. Et elle fait plus travailler sa tête que ses jambes. Toute la différence entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor X)_

 _Pourquoi elle n'a pas détruit le journal ? La curiosité, toujours et encore. Et, elle n'en a pas envie. Après tout, ils portent tous les deux un morceau d'une même âme et deux morceaux s'attirent (puisqu'une âme n'est pas faite pour être séparée et n'aspire qu'à être complète à nouveau). Je ne sais pas si tu vois aussi loin que moi sur ce coup là, mais je vois parfaitement ce qu'il va se passer à cause de ça. Et non, je n'en dirais pas plus. Donc, il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre. C'est comme si je te demandais pourquoi tu gardes toujours ton bras avec toi ? Tu t'es déjà posé la question ? Normalement non, enfin après tu fais ce que tu veux, mais là c'est la même histoire. Il n'y a aucune raison logique !_

 _Ouais, je me suis rendue compte à la fin de la première année qu'inconsciemment j'avais fait Emeli et William pour qu'ils ressemblent (beaucoup trop) à Ron et à Hermione. J'ai commencé à doucement rectifier le tir, et je vais continuer. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive ils ne seront jamais Ron et Hermione. Si j'avais voulu d'eux deux, j'aurais utilisé ceux qui existaient déjà X) Toujours sur le même sujet, il serait illusoire de croire que Ron et Hermione viennent jouer un rôle important dans la vie de Mary. Y'a aucune raison pour ça et je n'ai pas prévu d'en mettre une. Le but c'est quand même de créer une histoire différente alors oui, fatalement, les persos que les gens aiment bien voir dans les bouquins deviennent secondaires, c'est la cruelle réalité._

 _Quant à Dobby, ce cher Dobby... Il est encore et toujours au service des Malefoy et il le restera jusqu'à nouvel ordre (cf ce qui est écrit plus haut sur les changements dans ma fic). Voilà, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça._

 _Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

 **Repos éternel**

L'information fit la une de la Gazette des Sorciers et la nouvelle alimenta les conversations durant les derniers jours avant les examens de fin d'année. Le stress lié à l'ouverture de la Chambre retomba et Dumbledore reprit la place d'où il avait été renvoyé comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Après tout, Gilderoy Lockart avait tué le monstre de Serpentard et mit fin à jamais à la légende de la Chambre des Secrets.

Mary n'y accorda aucune importance. Elle laissa les fans du célèbre sorciers glousser dans leur coin et regarder d'un air supérieur ceux qui avaient douté de ses capacités. Elle savait ce qu'il en était en réalité et elle préférait de loin se consacrer à ses examens. La DCFM allait être difficile, elle le savait. William, comme à son habitude, passa son temps à se promener et à manger des bonbons d'un air nonchalant. Il finit même pas agacer les plus âgés qui, eux, révisaient leurs BUSEs ou leurs ASPICs et se fit proprement jeter hors de la Tour Serdaigle. Alors il vagabonda sans but déclenchant des catastrophes partout sur son passage.

La veille des examens, une chose inattendue se passa. Encore. Mandy se planta devant le lit de Mary où elle révisait tranquillement sa métamorphose et la fixa, toute timidité soudainement envolée.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'enquit la rousse, un peu déboussolée.

\- C'est toi qui as arrêté le monstre de la Chambre, pas vrai ?

Mary ouvrit de grands yeux : c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Mandy parler à voix haute et prononcer une phrase aussi longue en deux ans de cohabitation. D'ordinaire elle chuchotait, quand elle ne se contentait pas de s'exprimer par des gestes.

\- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Si, deux fois même.

Les deux camarades s'observèrent et la Potter se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir à la fin. La brune finit par pointer du doigt la valise de Mary qui était à demi-sortie de sous son lit.

\- Tu as ramené un objet emplit de magie noire avec toi il y a quelques temps. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je pensais que tu n'allais pas le garder : tu ne l'avais plus, mais il est de nouveau là.

\- Comment sais – tu que c'est de la magie noire ?

La brune se ferma comme une huître et Mary la regarda avec beaucoup d'attention. Tout le monde pouvait sentir la magie noire quand il se trouvait à proximité de celle-ci. Les personnes la pratiquant fréquemment y devenait peu à peu insensible, mais quelqu'un n'y ayant jamais touché la sentait immédiatement. Mary n'avait rien sentit de particulier venant du journal et aucune de leurs autres camarades de dortoir n'avait rien remarqué non plus. Alors comment Mandy pouvait – elle en être si sûre ?

Et c'était quoi cette histoire comme quoi elle avait amené puis enlevé le journal avant de le ramener à nouveau ? Il n'avait pas quitté sa malle une seule seconde entre le jour où elle l'avait reçu de Ginny et celui où elle l'avait ressorti pour questionner Jedusort…

\- Quoi que ce soit, ne l'utilise pas, lui conseilla la brune.

\- C'est un objet qui prend possession de toute personne y touchant, expliqua Mary en modelant la vérité de la façon qui lui plaisait le mieux. Mais ça ne marche pas sur moi, sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne peux le donner à personne ni le cacher quelque part, au risque qu'il soit retrouvé comme ça a été le cas cette année. Si tu ne dis rien, personne ne saura qu'il est là.

\- Je ne dirais rien du temps qu'il ne fait que rester dans ta valise et rien d'autre.

\- Aucun risque que j'en fasse quelque chose.

La brune hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de retourner sur son lit et de fermer ses baldaquins d'un geste sec. Mary se leva du sien, et après avoir vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours, elle ouvrit sa valise, écarta les vêtements moldus qu'elle possédait et mit à jour le Journal et sa couverture noire comme de l'encre.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de la Chambre il avait cessé de chuchoter et donc elle ne l'avait plus ré-enroulé dans la cape d'invisibilité. Et si le fait qu'il soit dans la cape avait brouillé la perception de Mandy, ou quoi que puisse être sa manière de détecter la magie noire, au point de donner l'illusion qu'il n'était plus là ? Qu'est ce qu'était réellement cette cape ? Ou alors la perception de Mandy avait des ratés… Ce qui était déjà plus probable.

La rousse sortit le Journal de sa valise. Elle ne sentait vraiment rien qui pourrait lui faire penser qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact de magie noire, même si ça expliquait sans doute son "existence". Ce n'était un mystère pour personne que Voldemort en était un adepte et ça expliquait aussi pourquoi Luna lui avait dit que le journal était "glacial" et qu'elle "ne le toucherait pour rien au monde". Oui, ça expliquait pas mal de choses.

\- _J'ai bien fait de leur mentir, n'est ce pas_ ? demanda t – elle en fourchelangue.

\- _Il aurait mieux valu le laisser réellement dans la Chambre, comme tu l'as prétendu, plutôt que de le ramener_ , asséna Ladon depuis son vivarium.

\- _Et si quelqu'un avait trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre puis le Journal ? Je ne sais pas très bien comment ça marche, mais j'ai eu l'impression que Voldemort aurait pu renaître grâce à ça, s'il avait pu absorber suffisamment d'énergie. Tu imagines la catastrophe ?_

\- _Personne ne l'aurait trouvé avant des siècles et ça n'aurait plus été ton affaire,_ lui fit remarquer le serpent. _Et de toute façon, plus personne n'a d'intérêt à trouver la Chambre maintenant que Lockart a tué la Créature qui y habitait et fait ébouler l'endroit._

\- _Je ne pensais pas qu'il jouerait le rôle aussi bien. Mais il a de l'entraînement pour mentir. Et en prime, on se débarrasse de lui pour l'an prochain._

\- _Oui, il a pris conscience que "le monde avait trop besoin de lui pour qu'il reste une année encore à Poudlard"_.

Mary ricana en entendant Ladon paraphraser l'interview que Lockart avait donné à la Gazette il y a peu. Le soir suivant sa descente dans la Chambre des Secrets, le directeur l'avait accompagnée chez Lockart et ils lui avaient plus ou moins ordonné d'écrire une nouvelle aventure où il raconterait comment il avait sauvé Poudlard du basilic.

Au début, le professeur de DCFM avait vivement protesté et c'était indigné, mais il avait fini par céder et écouter tout en détail. Non sans jeter à Mary des regards ahuris quand elle lui décrivit ce qu'elle avait réellement fait et ce qu'il allait raconter dans son bouquin. Ça, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une gamine de 12 ans soit meilleure qu'il ne le serait jamais ! Ils avaient travaillé quelques heures sur cette histoire avec lui avant que Dumbledore n'annonce la nouvelle au Ministère. S'en étaient suivis l'article de la Gazette et l'augmentation en flèche de la notoriété de l'ex-professeur.

Les examens débutèrent avec celui d'Astronomie. Ils durent annoter une carte complète du ciel puis faire des calculs complexes pour savoir comment serait le ciel d'ici un mois. Presque tous les élèves de deuxième année sortirent de là avec un air dépité. Mary se rattrapa en métamorphose où le Professeur McGonagall lui sourit avec fierté. La rousse ne pouvait pas nier être douée en métamorphose même si sa matière préférée restait sans conteste la DCFM qu'elle jugeait plus variée puisqu'elle regroupait des connaissances d'un peu toutes les matières. Toutefois, l'examen fut catastrophique cette année là. Mais toute l'école se planta en concert alors tout le monde se rassurait en disant que les profs le leur donnerait quand même. On ne pouvait pas recaler tout le monde à cause de la même matière : il était clair que le problème venait du professeur et non des élèves.

En sortilège, elle s'en sortit facilement puisque Flitwick lui demanda, entre autre, le sortilège de confusion auquel elle s'entraînait déjà l'an dernier. En botanique, elle identifia sans problèmes les plantes qu'on lui proposait et choisit la plus simple à soigner pour l'examen même si ça ne lui apporterait pas la note maximale. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait faire mieux qu'Emeli dans ce domaine. Lors de la pratique en potion, elle eut l'impression que Rogue restait scotché derrière elle pour la pousser à la faute. Il ne supportait vraiment pas qu'elle s'en sorte sans sa matière. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne serait pas cette année qu'il pourrait la recaler. Et finalement, l'histoire de la magie. L'examen consista à remplir une frise chronologique de l'histoire d'Angleterre du Xème au XVème siècle. Ce fut affreusement long et complexe mais la rousse jugea s'en être tirée avec les honneurs pour ce qu'elle avait pu écouter du cours. Elle pouvait remercier William et ses notes impeccables.

La semaine d'examen se termina donc, laissant place au plus beau moment de l'année pour les élèves ne passant ni leurs BUSEs ni leurs ASPICs : deux semaines sans cours avec quartier libre avant de rentrer chez eux. Mary ressorti sa pétition à propos du Quidditch dès le samedi arrivé. Elle ne perdait pas espoir : elle avait plus de deux cent signatures à présent ! Si elle travaillait bien, elle pourrait soumettre la pétition dès la rentrée prochaine, ce qui lui laissait l'été pour mûrir son projet et échafauder quelque chose qu'aucun prof ne pourrait démonter.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Parce que le dimanche matin, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau du Professeur Flitwick. Elle était en train de monter un plaidoyer pour dire que quelle que soit la chose dont on l'accusait elle _n'était_ _pas_ _responsable_ quand elle poussa la porte du bureau. Pour se trouver face à face avec une sorcière brune aux yeux verts qu'elle ne reconnu que trop bien.

\- Maman ?

Sa mère avait l'air fatiguée et ses cheveux d'ordinaire soigneusement coiffés semblaient avoir été livrés à eux même durant les derniers jours. Ils n'étaient pas encore au même niveau de désordre que ceux de la rousse, mais quand même. Pitié que sa mère n'ait pas fait le lien entre la Chambre des Secrets, Gilderoy Lockart et Mary !

\- Bonjour ma chérie, sourit l'adulte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai prévenu Dumbledore et le professeur Flitwick : je vais te ramener avec moi au Phare aujourd'hui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ton père est malade.

Le cerveau de Mary eut un moment de blanc avant de s'affoler. Malade ? De quoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi n'était –elle pas au courant ? C'était ses maux de tête ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Malade à quel point ? C'était grave ? Oui, sinon jamais sa mère ne serait venue la récupérer aussi tôt.

\- Allez faire vos bagages Miss Potter, lui enjoignit doucement le petit professeur. Nous vous attendons ici : vous repartirez par ma cheminée.

Emprisonnée dans un brouillard d'incompréhension, Mary ressortit mécaniquement du bureau pour reprendre le chemin de la Tour Serdaigle. Elle se fit héler par les jumeaux Weasley qui voulaient savoir si elle était partante pour un de leurs énièmes plans diaboliques qui avait l'air d'impliquer un pot de peinture et quelque chose qui bougeait de façon suspecte dans un sac de toile.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit –elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Ça va, Mary ? s'inquiéta George.

\- Mon père va mal : je rentre chez moi aujourd'hui avec ma mère.

Les deux Weasley échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de lui dire qu'ils espéraient que son père guérirait vite et de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune. L'aigle du heurtoir devait être au courant car la porte pivota sans qu'elle n'ait rien dit pour la laisser entrer. Rassembler ses affaires lui parut effroyablement lent et compliqué. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle voulait rester par crainte de découvrir ce qu'il se passait vraiment ou juste se précipiter chez elle pour serrer son père contre elle.

Dès qu'elle retrouva sa mère, celle –ci miniaturisa ses bagages et la poussa vers la cheminée du bureau. Mary prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans l'âtre. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, elle vit son professeur lui adresser un sourire et lui dire "bon courage".

Quelques secondes plus tard, la rousse reprit pied dans le salon du Phare et vit les chats s'enfuir, effrayés par son arrivée. Avec le temps, on aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient compris que dormir sur le tapis devant la cheminée était le meilleur moyen de se faire réveiller en sursaut, mais non, ils s'obstinaient.

Elle se décala juste à temps pour que sa mère, surgissant de la cheminée, ne lui rentre pas dedans. L'adulte épousseta les cendres qui s'étaient déposées sur elles d'un coup de baguette avant de s'agenouiller devant devant la plus jeune. Elle avait le regard douloureux et elle essaya de la rassurer en attrapant une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne et la caresser doucement du pouce.

\- Mary, dit –elle. Ton père a un cancer. Il a une tumeur dans le cerveau et elle va grossir jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Il n'y a rien à faire : les guérisseurs moldus sont incapables de le soigner et ceux sorciers ne le peuvent pas parce que ton père n'est pas sensible à la magie.

\- C'est… c'est très grave ? demanda Mary d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui. Très, très grave. Ton papa ne ressemble plus à ce qu'il était la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Il est très affaibli et il a très mal. Il va falloir que tu fasses doucement avec lui, d'accord ?

\- Il va mourir ?

Elle avait entendu sa mère le dire la première fois. Mais il fallait qu'elle redemande. Elle ne voulait pas avoir entendu ça, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Oui, Mary, il va mourir.

Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y penser. Comment ça, il allait mourir ? Son père ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il était fort, n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de santé et il était par-dessus tout jeune ! Et c'était son père ! Comme beaucoup d'enfant, elle croyait ses parents immortels. C'était impossible.

Elle laissa sa mère essuyer ses larmes, mais celles-ci ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois forte Mary. Pour papa. Il en a besoin. Tu peux faire ça ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Sa mère se redressa et la serra fort contre elle avant de lui apprendre que son père devait normalement être couché dans son lit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer et passait donc la plupart de ses journées allongé.

Quand elle prit le chemin de la chambre parentale, elle eut l'impression que celui-ci était excessivement long. Les escaliers n'avaient jamais compté autant de marches, le couloir n'avait jamais semblé aussi interminable et la porte aussi impressionnante. Derrière, il y avait son père, qui était apparemment mourant, et ça lui faisait tellement peur !

Elle finit par entrer. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et il fallut quelques secondes d'adaptation avant de voir qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un couché sur le lit. Son père tourna la tête vers elle et elle ne le reconnu pas. Il était émacié, le regard fatigué et les traits tendus. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi mal-en-point. Il semblait _vraiment_ au bord de la mort.

La gorge nouée, elle avança dans la pièce et tenta de sourire :

\- Salut papa.

Le sourire qu'il lui renvoya n'était pas beaucoup plus convainquant que celui qu'elle avait esquissé. Il ouvrit les bras, et elle s'empressa d'aller se réfugier contre lui. Il respirait péniblement et semblait avoir de la fièvre.

\- Je suis content de te voir, lui dit –il en embrassant son front.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t –elle en retour.

\- Maman ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Si mais…

\- Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et la joue et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Mais avec le tourbillon d'émotion qui la submergeait, c'était impossible. Sa vie venait de basculer en quelques minutes et c'était difficile à admettre. Son père semblait aller si bien la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu !

\- Comment se sont passés tes examens ? lui demanda t –il, sans doute pour essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose.

\- Bien, mais j'ai loupé la défense contre les forces du mal : Lockart était un imposteur et il ne nous a rien appris de toute l'année ! Mais c'est le cas de toute l'école alors ça… Papa ?

Le concerné venait de vivement fermer les yeux et son visage se contracta en une expression douloureuse. Paniquée, elle allait appeler sa mère en renfort –elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni ce qu'il se passait ! –mais le malade lâcha soudainement une longue expiration et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien Mary, la rassura t –il immédiatement.

Elle n'était toutefois pas dupe. Quoi qu'il ait ce n'était sûrement pas "rien". Mais il enchaîna en la questionnant sur son année, les options qu'elle avait finalement choisies et ses projets pour les vacances. C'était surréaliste. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à ça au lieu de lui dire qu'il irait mieux et qu'il le verrait lui-même.

La rousse passa toute la journée avec lui, Cameron les rejoignit après le déjeuner et ils essayèrent tous les deux de distraire leur père durant l'après-midi. Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner que Mary se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Hagarde, elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda dans le vide devant elle.

Elle comprenait ce que "mourir" voulait dire. Sa mère d'adoption lui en avait parlé il y a longtemps quand elle avait commencé à s'interroger sur la mort de ses premiers parents. C'était un processus naturel et indispensable à la vie… Peut –être mais ça ne devrait pas arriver aussi tôt ! Ladon, qui sentait sa détresse, essaya de la réconforter comme il le pu, mais pour lui il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Le serpent n'envisageait pas la mort comme un humain. Il ne l'envisageait pas du tout en fait. Il vivait au jour le jour et s'en contentait très bien. Il n'y avait que l'Homme pour se questionner et s'inquiéter autant à propos de la Mort.

\- Ma chérie ? l'appela sa mère quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Va dire bonne nuit à ton père, s'il te plaît.

Le rousse s'exécuta, toujours aussi perdue par la situation. Elle avait l'impression de nager dans le brouillard de ses émotions et cette expression stupide aurait pu la faire sourire si les choses n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles étaient. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son père, qui lui attrapa une main et avait visiblement décidé que c'était le bon moment pour aborder les choses sérieuses.

\- Mary, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi… Ça te tombe dessus un peu à l'improviste.

\- Un peu à l'improviste ? se hérissa t –elle. Pourquoi maman et toi ne m'avez rien dit plus tôt !? Cameron le sait depuis des semaines !

\- Ta mère voulait le faire, mais je le lui ai interdit.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois loin de la maison en apprenant ça. Je voulais que nous puissions être là pour toi comme nous l'avons été pour Cameron quand on le lui a dit. Dans quel état crois – tu que tu serais si on t'avait laissée à Poudlard avec cette nouvelle ?

Il avait raison, d'un côté. En plus, avec ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école toute l'année, la Chambre des Secrets et le fait que tout le monde la pensait coupable, elle aurait certainement pu en devenir folle… Mais…

\- J'aurais pu avoir plus de temps avec toi ! Alors que maintenant… maintenant…

\- Je suis désolé, Mary. Ce n'était pas contre toi, tu sais ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu es forte Mary. Ton frère et ta mère vont avoir besoin de toi. Quand je ne serais plus là, il va falloir que vous veillez encore plus les uns sur les autres. Ta mère est incapable d'exprimer sa tristesse alors il va falloir que tu fasses attention à elle, d'accord ?

\- Maman est adulte, elle ne ressent pas la même chose que nous.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est adulte qu'on ne ressent plus la même chose Mary. On apprend juste à mieux se contrôler. Crois-moi, ta mère va être au moins aussi bouleversée que toi et Cameron. Elle aura besoin de ton soutien et elle va aussi essayer d'être là pour vous-même si elle est une catastrophe sur ce plan là.

\- Ça oui, sourit Mary.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était toujours son père qui se chargeait des conversations à cœur-ouvert et des explications après les punitions que sa mère donnait à son frère et à elle. Même une enfant de 12 ans comme elle l'avait remarqué.

\- Tu feras attention à ta mère pour moi d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie, bonne nuit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, bonne nuit papa.

La fillette rejoignit sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit sans avoir la moindre intention de dormir, toutefois. Après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer aujourd'hui, elle se sentait incapable de plonger dans le sommeil. Elle était en train d'ouvrir un livre quand sa mère entra. La plus jeune crut qu'elle allait se faire disputer puisqu'elle venait d'être surprise à lire au lieu de se coucher comme elle était censée le faire. Mais non. La sorcière vînt s'asseoir sur son lit et lui dit :

\- Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas été avertie plus tôt. Le choc a été terrible pour toi…

\- Papa m'a dit qu'il t'avait ordonné de ne pas le faire. Pourquoi l'avoir écouté maintenant alors que tu fais toujours ce que tu veux d'habitude ?

\- Ma chérie, si tu penses ça c'est que tu n'as pas compris à quel point ton père peut se montrer convainquant quand il le veut. Et j'étais peu disposée à le contrarier ces derniers temps.

\- Tu ne peux pas le soigner ?

La question fit ciller sa mère qui détourna un instant le regard avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Il n'est pas sensible à la magie donc ça m'est impossible. S'il avait s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais pu le faire.

Il y avait tant de souffrance contenue derrière ces deux phrases que Mary ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la main de sa mère pour la serrer. Son père avait peut –être raison en disant que la maître des potions ressentait autant de peine qu'elle…

\- Pourquoi est ce que ça lui arrive à lui ? Qu'est ce qui a déclenché ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, et je crois que personne ne sait pourquoi certains ont des cancers et d'autres pas…

\- Est-ce qu'il va souffrir ?

\- Il souffre déjà Mary… Mais nous avoir avec lui l'aide beaucoup.

\- Je serais avec lui tous les jours maintenant.

\- C'est bien. Ne lis pas trop tard, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Bonne nuit.

Sa mère l'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Mary fixa un long moment le plafond. La panique qui l'avait accompagnée toute la journée commençait à se dissoudre lentement et la logique reprenait le dessus. Son père était malade et il n'y avait rien à faire alors elle allait juste rester là et l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Mais cette résolution fut chassée par une autre pensée importune.

\- _Et si je portais malheur_ ? dit –elle à Ladon.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là ?_

\- _J'ai eu quatre parents… Et bientôt, trois d'entre eux seront morts. Et si c'était de ma faute ?_

\- _Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Lily et James se sont sacrifiés pour que tu vives : ils ont choisi en connaissance de cause. Tu crois qu'ils aimeraient entendre ça ?_

\- _Oui, ils sont morts à cause de moi…_

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ils étaient deux adultes qui ont fait un choix quant à ton père d'adoption, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu provoquer sa maladie ! Tu as entendu ta mère non ? On ne comprend pas comment ça arrive._

\- _Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à elle aussi ?_ s'effraya Mary qui n'était pas très convaincue par l'explication du serpent.

\- _Crois moi, rien n'arrivera à tuer cette sorcière._

\- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as encore écouté aux portes et entendu quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas ?_

\- _Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'écoutais pas aux portes ! Je suis juste si discret qu'on ne me remarque pas. De même, je ne te dirais pas ce que j'entends. Fais-moi juste confiance : ta mère a la peau dure._

Mary n'en doutait pas, après tout sa mère avait fait la guerre contre Voldemort et en était revenue vivante. Mais que tous ses parents aient l'air de mourir quand ils s'occupaient d'elle était très perturbant. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, son père était mort.

Sa mère n'eut même pas besoin de parler quand la rousse descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était écrit sur son visage, dans la douleur qui transparaissait dans ses yeux vert et la crispation de ses traits. Mary sentit son corps se figer comme si on venait de la plonger brutalement dans de l'eau froide et qu'elle avait été congelée. Elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit vraiment le cas parce que ça aurait évité le torrent de tristesse qui s'abattit sur elle et se déversa par ses yeux.

La rousse se précipita dans les bras de sa mère mais même son étreinte rassurante ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser. Elle pleura et pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent et qu'elle ait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Quand elle fut à nouveau en mesure de parler elle ne put que demander :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi juste maintenant ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir.

En fait, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'il allait mourir qu'il l'était déjà. Mort. Comment est ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Il n'y avait pas qu'au revoir qu'elle aurait eu envie de lui dire. Mais tellement de choses !

\- Je pense que te voir l'a apaisé, lui dit doucement sa mère en la serrant plus fort. Il a tenu aussi longtemps pour toi, pour avoir l'occasion de te voir une dernière fois… Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il en ait eu conscience lui-même.

Les larmes recommencèrent aussitôt à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle pensait ne plus en avoir une seule en stock. Elle ne savait plus bien si elle devait pleurer parce que son père était mort, parce qu'il avait enfin été délivré de la souffrance qui avait été la sienne pendant des semaines ou parce qu'il l'avait attendu tout ce temps. Juste pour la revoir une dernière fois.

Elle se laissa mener vers la cuisine tel un pantin de bois. Hébétée, épuisée, triste, dans un monde vide. La seule chose qui retînt son attention fut l'arrivée de son frère, blanc comme un linge. Elle éprouva énormément de compassion pour lui quand elle comprit qu'il avait appris la nouvelle en tombant sur le corps de leur père. Que sa mère ait oublié de sceller la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la dépouille prouvait à quel point elle avait été elle aussi touchée par cette mort. Ce n'était pas étonnant : elle n'aurait jamais épousé leur père si elle n'avait pas énormément tenu à lui.

Aucune des paroles qu'on lui adressa ce jour là que se soit de sa mère, de son frère, de Ladon, de ses grands-parents ou de ses tantes ne parvinrent à l'atteindre.

L'enterrement arriva si vite qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son père. De toute façon depuis qu'elle était partie de Poudlard, c'était comme ça : elle n'avait pas le temps de voir venir les choses que celles-ci l'avaient déjà écrasée.

L'enterrement fut en partie moldu puisque son père cracmol avait tous ses amis dans ce monde. Les seuls moldus autorisés à rester pour assister à la crémation furent les Levis, soit les parents de Jonathan, qui étaient comme père et mère pour la toute nouvelle veuve qu'était la matriarche Entwhistle. Veuve à 33 ans était quand même un bien triste titre.

Mary regarda le corps de son père brûler en plein air au milieu d'une clairière ronde utilisée depuis des générations pour les sorciers préférant être brûlés plutôt qu'enterrés. La rousse n'était pas sûre de préférer cette option là. Avec une tombe elle aurait au moins eu la possibilité de venir le voir. Là, ils laissèrent les cendres se faire emporter par le vent et il ne resta vraiment rien.

Les jours suivant furent pénibles à vivre. Le Phare semblait bien moins animés … En fait, il avait l'air de s'être figé avec la mort du chef de famille. Sa mère avait beau passer beaucoup de temps avec elle et son frère, ça ne changeait rien. Alors la matriarche décida qu'ils devaient changer d'air et elle les emmena passer quelques jours chez ses parents d'adoption, les Levis. Et ça fit beaucoup de bien à toute la famille. Leurs hôtes avaient quelque chose qui réussissait à apaiser les blessures les plus profondes.

Jonathan les emmena elle et son frère avec lui quand il sortit pour aller voir ses amis moldus. En tant que Né-Moldu, il avait été à l'école avec les enfants de son quartier et même s'il était maintenant en train d'apprendre la magie ils se voyaient toujours pour disputer notamment des parties de foot. Elle refusa de jouer. Pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça ni même parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais joué. Juste parce que les jours avaient beau passer, elle n'était pas plus d'humeur à s'amuser. Quand l'un des garçons se montra trop insistant, elle eut la surprise de voir Cameron la défendre assez violemment.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? s'étonna t –elle.

\- C'est moi l'homme de la maison maintenant et je vous défends maman et toi, répondit –il en redressant les épaules et en affichant un air important.

Il réussit à lui arracher son premier sourire depuis des jours. Elle trouvait l'idée totalement déplacée. Elle n'avait pas besoin que son _petit_ frère veille sur elle, c'était l'inverse qui devait se passer, et leur mère encore moi.

\- Comment peux – tu nous défendre alors que tu n'as même pas de baguette ? le nargua t-elle.

\- J'en aurais bientôt une ! Je rentre à Poudlard cette année ! lui rappela t –il.

C'est vrai. Il allait être avec elle dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée… Ca allait être insupportable. En parlant de ça, elle devrait peut –être écrire à ses amis non? Dès qu'elle serait rentrée au Phase, se promit –elle. En tout cas, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux à partir de là.

Son père était mort, et elle en était triste. Il allait lui manquer toute sa vie. Mais la mort l'avait délivré de sa malade et il n'aurait pas souhaité qu'ils arrêtent de vivre. Du moins, elle le pensait, et sa mère le disait aussi. Freud disait que pour supporter la vie, il fallait accepter la mort, alors elle avait être capable de l'accepter. Même si ça prenait un peu de temps.

Quand ils revinrent finalement chez eux, elle trouva plusieurs lettres pour elle et fut surprise que les chouettes ne les leur ait pas apportées chez les Levis. Mais visiblement sa mère avait fait en sorte de les isoler totalement du monde sorcier pendant quelques jours et ce n'était peut –être pas plus mal.

William lui avait écrit et l'invitait chez lui pour la fin juillet. Emeli était bien rentrée chez elle et déjà le nez dans les révisions puisque cette année encore elle n'avait pas obtenu l'Optimal en métamorphose tant attendu par sa tante. Contrairement à William, ce qui rendait folle la blonde. Comment ce maudit garçon pouvait –il avoir d'aussi bonnes notes alors qu'ils ne faisait _jamais rien_ par Merlin ? Ça fit sourire la rousse.

Dans une troisième lettre, elle eut la surprise de voir un mot venant de chacun des Serdaigles de sa promotion, de Sam… Et de Jen, l'amie de Sam qui avait été pétrifiée par le Basilic ! Les filtres de mandragores avaient donc été administrés avec succès. Il y eut aussi quelques mots d'excuses parmi les condoléances et ça lui fit chaud au cœur : les élèves commençaient à réaliser qu'elle n'avait jamais été l'Héritière. Merci à Gilderoy Lockart et ses mensonges !

Elle alla faire les yeux doux à sa mère pour avoir le droit de passer une semaine chez William, et, étonnamment, elle n'eut même pas besoin de trop insister pour qu'elle accepte.

\- J'aimerais quand même que tu passes une partie de l'été avec nous, Mary. Ton frère a besoin que tu sois là pour lui, lui dit sa mère.

\- Ce n'est qu'une semaine, s'étonna la fillette.

\- Tu vas sans doute être invitée ailleurs aussi, je tenais juste à t'avertir, voilà tout.

La rousse hocha la tête avant de s'empresser d'aller envoyer la réponse positive à William. Elle irait donc chez lui l'avant-dernière semaine de juillet.

Finalement, près de deux semaines après son retour au Phare, elle put enfin se consacrer à un problème majeur. Il fallait qu'elle défasse sa valise. Or dans cette valise il y avait un journal, vraisemblablement un artefact de magie noire, qui possédait les gens. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son frère mette la main dessus… et encore moins sa mère. Outre le fait que l'adulte devinerait certainement la nature de l'objet, ce qui angoissait beaucoup Mary, elle n'osait imaginer la catastrophe si un Voldemort de 17 ans réussissait à prendre le contrôle d'une sorcière aussi puissante.

Après beaucoup d'hésitation, elle l'enroula soigneusement dans la cape d'invisibilité et elle le laissa dans la valise qui termina sous son lit. Normalement, personne ne touchait jamais à cette malle avant que l'heure de la rentrée ne sonne. Par précaution, elle la verrouilla tout de même avec le cadenas intégré et protégé par des sorts d'inviolabilité. C'était le minimum sur une valise qui allait voyager au milieu de personnes capables d'ouvrir d'un simple _Alohomora_ toutes les choses fermées. A priori, personne ne pourrait l'ouvrir à part elle puisqu'elle connaissait la combinaison.

Ça de fait, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de ce journal ensuite. Le ramener avec elle à Poudlard ? Le laisser au Phare ? A vrai dire elle ne se sentirait pas tranquille de le laisser trop longtemps hors de sa surveillance. Et si elle le jetait à la mer ? Ça non plus ça ne la tentait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de le détruire même si Ladon l'y encourageait vivement. C'était un objet unique et elle avait envie de savoir ce que c'était réellement et comment ça marchait. Sa curiosité allait sans doute finir par lui causer de gros problèmes.

Finalement, elle décida que puisqu'elle avait deux mois entier pour y réfléchir, elle pouvait laisser tomber pour le moment. Maintenant, elle allait devoir essayer de profiter quand même de ses vacances.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	21. III-1 Un nouveau mystère

_Merci pour la review **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Hello **mimi70**! Il me fallait un moyen de virer Lockart de Poudlard et je ne sais même pas comment cette idée m'est venue XD Ça a fait tilt soudainement. _

_Mandy était bizarre depuis le début, c'est juste que personne ne lui porte attention puisqu'elle est silencieuse et préfère se faire oublier ! Elle nous cache des choses, c'est moi qui te le dis !_

 _Merci **Loupiote 54** ^^_

 _Coucou **SabrineClmb**! Je n'ai rien arrêté du tout : je publie tous les samedis ^^ Et je compte bien finir cette fic : tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter. _

_Je n'ai pas encore décidé pour les couples, et j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi **Lalyh**! Et non, perdu Cameron est bien le fils de Dante, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. _

_Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord **Mathilde** : la curiosité de Mary est carrément dangereuse. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Un nouveau mystère**

Le mois de juillet débuta par un temps qui pouvait passer pour caniculaire en Angleterre. Mary guettait l'apparition du moindre nuage qui apporterait un peu de pluie sur l'île et rafraichirait l'atmosphère.

Elle passa beaucoup de temps hors du Phare, dans les serres. Avant… Avant c'était son père qui s'occupait des serres avec sa mère. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il fallait bien quelqu'un qui aide la Maître des Potions à cultiver les ingrédients indispensables à la pratique de son art. Et, de façon surprenante, Mary apprit beaucoup de chose et trouva soudainement la botanique plus captivante. Sans doute parce que sa mère reliait toujours les plantes, magiques ou non, aux potions qui étaient une matière intéressant beaucoup plus la rousse. Son frère venait aussi souvent avec elles mais il préférait provoquer les plantes magiques plutôt que de les aider.

\- C'est quand que ma lettre arrivera ? demanda t –il pour la troisième fois de la journée.

\- Probablement pas avant août mon chérie, répondit leur mère qui semblait toujours conserver son calme malgré le nombre de fois impressionnant où la question était posée par jour.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi impatient d'aller à l'école, lui dit la rousse, hypocrite.

Il fallait dire qu'elle attendait toujours impatiemment d'y aller, elle aussi. Mais elle aimait travailler et apprendre, contrairement à son frère qui préférait faire le pitre toute la journée.

\- _Espérons que l'année soit tranquille_ , glissa Ladon. _Parce qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose jusque là._

Mary haussa les épaules. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire qu'un basilic semant la terreur dans l'école.

La semaine précédant son départ pour aller chez William, ils reçurent la visite de tonton Remus. C'était un vieil ami de sa mère d'adoption, mais aussi de Lily et James ses parents biologiques. Il ne venait pas très souvent mais il devait bien être la seule personne que sa mère accueillait au Phare de bon cœur.

Tonton Remus avait l'air un peu fatigué, mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres et illuminait son visage pâle. Il semblait toujours malade et sa mère lui avait un jour dit que c'était à cause de sa lycanthropie. Mary savait depuis des années que l'homme était un loup-garou et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas tous ces préjugés sur ces créatures : il n'y avait pas plus gentil que son tonton.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle ! leur dit –il quand ils furent attablés sous un parasol.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose pour que tu débarques à l'improviste, sourit la matriarche Entwhistle.

\- J'ai trouvé un travail.

Ca, c'était une excellente nouvelle ! Après les félicitations d'usage, ils attendirent tous avec impatience qu'il annonce ce qu'était ce travail.

\- Je vais être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard cette année !

\- Super ! s'exclama Mary qui se dit qu'il ne pouvait être que mieux que Lockart.

Et elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas Voldemort à l'arrière du crâne lui...

\- Ca veut dire que tu vas nous surveiller toute l'année ? s'horrifia Cameron.

\- Oui, il semblerait.

\- Ca aurait pu être pire et être maman, plaisante Mary sans y croire une seconde.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu as échappé… commença le loup-garou.

\- Remus, le coupa leur mère sur un ton menaçant.

\- Votre mère a enseigné la DCFM à Poudlard avant votre naissance, termina le sorcier avec une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux gris.

L'information fit béer d'étonnement les deux enfants et à voir l'air mécontent de leur mère, elle n'était pas ravie que son ami ait révélé l'information.

\- Je n'ai enseigné qu'un mois en attendant qu'un vrai professeur arrive, tempéra la concernée. Et j'ai dit à Dumbledore que ce n'était pas mon rayon. J'aurais préféré le potions.

\- Tu as été prof à Poudlard ? répéta Mary.

\- Plutôt un remplaçant et ne t'inquiète pas : il est hors de question que je laisse encore Dumbledore m'employer. La culpabilité ne m'incitera plus à faire quoi que ce soit pour ce vieux …

\- Crys, la coupa gentiment tonton Remus.

\- Pour le directeur, acheva leur mère avec une moue mécontente.

\- Pourquoi tu te sentais coupable ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Il se trouve, chère enfant, que ta mère était à l'origine de la démission de l'ancien professeur et que ce dernier est parti la veille de la rentrée, laissant le directeur dans une fâcheuse position. Elle lui devait bien ça.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, le coupa sèchement la Maître des Potions.

Frustrée que sa mère intervienne encore alors que la conversation s'orientait sur son passé, Mary se promit de profiter des cours pour questionner son tonton, loin des oreilles de la concernée. Ils fêtèrent la nouvelle dignement en allant au restaurant dans la partie moldue de Londres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un loup-garou obtenait un poste d'enseignant !

Elle attendit impatiemment le jour où elle partirait pour chez William et prépara soigneusement ses affaires la veille pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Ladon fit la tête parce que lui resterait au Phare : la mère de William était littéralement terrorisée par les serpents. Ca allait aussi être difficile pour la fillette qui ne s'était jamais séparé de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré.

William habitait au pays de Galles, juste à côté du parc national qui s'y trouvait, plus particulièrement dans la région nommée Snowdonia. Le transplanage fut un peu délicat jusqu'à Llanberis, le village à la périphérie duquel se trouvait la maison de William. Les deux sorcières réapparurent dans une forêt au beau milieu d'un troupeau de biches qui manquèrent de les piétiner quand elles s'enfuirent. Elles trouvèrent ensuite ce qui semblait être une sorte de sentier qui les menèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de la forêt.

Le village de Llanberis était un peu plus loin avec ses maisons aux colories vives et disparates, près du lac de Llyn Padarn. Elle s'y rendirent à pied, ce qui leur prit une petite demi-heure, avant de chercher le Pete's eats, l'endroit où elles avaient rendez-vous avec le garçon et son père, et qui s'avéra être un café à la façade bleu marine au coin d'une rue menant au lac.

Quand elles y entrèrent, on les y accueillit avec un grand sourire. Mary repéra William et son père assis à une table et trottina vers eux. Le garçon lui sourit dès qu'il aperçut la chevelure rousse indisciplinée de son amie et il sautilla sur sa chaise, comme s'il se retenait de bondir de sa place. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il portait des vêtements avec lesquels Mary n'aurait jamais pensé le voir : un pantalon gris avec une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle était passée un pull sans manches décoré de carreaux bleus. Un jeans et un T-shirt auraient mieux convenu vu la saison.

Son père à sa droite buvait tranquillement son thé, assit très droit. Elle avait oublié que le père de son ami avait l'air aussi rigide que si on lui enfoncé un balai dans le…

\- Bonjour Monsieur Armstrong-Jones, dit –elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. Salut William.

\- Salut Mary, répondit le garçon. Bonjour Madame Entwhistle.

\- Ravie de te revoir William, répondit celle-ci.

Les deux nouvelles venues s'assirent et on leur apporta à chacune un thé même si elles n'avaient rien commandé.

\- Merci d'accueillir Mary chez vous, dit la Maître des Potions.

\- Je vous en prie. Je suis au courant de la période difficile que vous traversez et il me semblait nécessaire que votre fille puisse voir ses amis.

\- Merci, répéta la sorcière.

Une fois leurs boissons terminées et quelques banalités échangées ils montèrent en voiture car la maison des Armstrong-Jones se trouvait à l'écart. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la rousse vit une demeure en pierre se profiler et il fallait admettre que ça n'avait rien de la maison moldue qu'elle avait en tête. C'était grand. Très grand. Presque autant que le manoir des Malefoy, même si l'endroit semblait plus chaleureux déjà rien qu'à voir la meute de lévrier écossais qui accompagna la voiture sur les derniers mètres quand celle-ci se mit à ralentir.

Le père de William et William lui-même furent les premiers à sortir et quelques mots en gallois du plus âgés transformèrent la meute déchaînée en chiens disciplinés ce qui permit aux deux sorcières de sortir à leur tout. Ces chiens étaient énormes. Sur leurs pattes de derrières, ils devaient être plus grands que Mary. Voir plus grand que sa mère. Ils avaient le poils hirsutes et grisâtres comme s'ils s'étaient roulés dans une flaque d'eau sale.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande maison. L'intérieur était en nuances de blanc et de beige ce qui rendait l'ensemble très lumineux. Dans le petit hall d'entrée attendait trois personnes. Une femme dans une élégante robe rosée, une rangée de perle autours du cou, et une main posée sur les épaules de chacune des fillettes qui portaient des robes de dentelles blanches, avec de petits souliers assortis et un nœud sur la tête. L'habit parfait des enfants de riches guindés… Comme ceux que portait William d'ailleurs. Et vu la maison et le terrain l'entourant la famille de Wiliam _était_ riche et visiblement guindée.

\- Bienvenue dans notre foyer Mary, lui dit la mère de William avec un sourire éclatant et faux. J'espère que tu passeras un agréable séjour avec nous.

\- Merci Madame Armstrong-Jones.

\- Ton voyage n'a pas été trop pénible ?

Mary sentit sa mère à elle s'agiter d'être ainsi ignorée puisque la femme n'avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil dans sa direction depuis qu'elles étaient entrées. A vrai dire, la moldue semblait… effrayée.

\- Je vous laisse Mary, prenez soin d'elle, d'accord ? finit par dire la Maître des Potions.

\- Cela va sans dire, Madame, lui dit le père de William.

Mary laissa sa mère l'embrasser, promit d'être sage et prudente puis ils accompagnèrent tous la sorcière jusqu'à la porte. Après un dernier regard à sa fille, cette dernière se mit à marcher d'un pas vif et transplana soudainement vers le Phare. La disparition provoqua un petit bruit étrange du côté de la mère de William, comme un couinement étouffé. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un sorcier transplaner de sa vie.

\- Je montre sa chambre à Mary, annonça William avant d'attraper l'autre côté de sa valise pour qu'ils la portent à deux jusqu'à l'étage.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et à vrai dire ils s'en moquaient. Les deux amis grimpèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse et elle le suivit dans un couloir qui partait à droite. En regardant par la fenêtre donnant à l'arrière de la maison, elle eut vue sur une immense piscine azurée et les montagnes verdoyantes. Le paysage était magnifique.

\- Je suis si content que tu aies pu venir ! J'avais aussi invité Emeli et Terry mais Emy est coincée dans ses révisions de métamorphose et Terry est parti vacance pour tout le mois de juillet. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien.

\- Et en vrai ? Avec ton père et tout ça… continua t –il avec toute la délicatesse qu'il n'avait pas.

\- C'est… C'est difficile. Il me manque.

Le garçon hocha la tête très sérieusement avant d'ouvrir une porte et de les faire entrer dans une chambre qui était deux fois plus spacieuse que celle de Mary au Phare. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en observant le mobiliser sobre et élégant mais qui devait coûter un œil de la tête.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ce soit comme ça chez toi. Et ces vêtements… dit –elle en jetant un coup d'œil critique à ce qu'il portait.

Elle-même était en jupe et débardeur, une tenue commune chez les moldus en plein été, mais elle avait presque l'air aussi décalée que si elle était venue vêtue de sa robe de sorcière. William grimaça.

\- J'aime pas du tout ces vêtements, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre ! Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard et de retrouver mon uniforme ! C'est mieux que ces choses !

\- Je suis d'accord. Dis-moi, tes parents…

\- Ils ont un balai coincé bien loin dans le cul et mes sœurs c'est pareil ! Je m'ennuis tellement ici que je fais des devoirs supplémentaires ! J'en suis au point où j'attends avec impatience la liste de livre pour l'an prochain pour avoir de quoi lire !

Mary sourit. Il devait vraiment être à bout pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Et elle venait de découvrir pourquoi il avait de si bonnes notes sans jamais travailler à l'école : il passait en réalité son été à réviser pour échapper à son quotidien ennuyeux.

\- Pas de devoirs cette semaine, annonça t –elle. Au fait, comment s'appellent tes sœurs ? Elles ne se sont pas présentées.

\- Annabelle et Janice. Pas la peine d'essayer de leur parler : elles ne t'adresseront pas un mot. Elle me parle déjà à peine à moi alors…

Mary fronça les sourcils et assembla les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête pour en arriver à une conclusion sans appel. William avait un jour dit que sa famille n'aimait pas trop la magie, mais en réalité ils semblaient détester ça et même en avoir peur.

\- Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais qu'ils n'aimaient pas la magie, hein ?

\- Le jour où Sinistra est venue pour m'apporter ma lettre, ils ont déjà failli ne pas la laisser entrer parce qu'elle était vêtue bizarrement et qu'elle a la peau noire. Et quand ils ont finalement su que j'étais un sorcier, tout ce que ma mère a trouvé à dire c'est "je savais bien qu'il avait quelque chose de pas normal cet enfant !" comme s'ils étaient rassurés que je ressemble plus à Sinistra qu'à eux.

\- William…

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu t'apitoies sur mon sort mais pour que tu comprennes où tu vas vivre pendant une semaine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais comment me comporter face à ce genre de chose.

\- Bien. Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre, en lui attrapant le poignet pour la tirer derrière lui avec enthousiasme.

Mary se dit que décidément William n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être fait du même bois que le reste de sa famille, et ce même si elle avait très peu vu ceux-ci. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le suivre longtemps avant qu'il n'ouvre une nouvelle porte et eu l'impression d'avoir été transportée du côté sorcier.

La chambre avait été décorée aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Les livres de cours étaient éparpillés par terre, son balai volant était posé en évidence dans un coin et était rutilant, prêt à être utilisé. Des exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier et de l'Echos des Sports Magiques étaient empilés à droite. Des posters des Harpies de Holyhead trônait sur les murs, ce qui fit grimacer Mary : elle était une fervente partisane des Pies de Montrose qui entretenaient un antagonisme important avec les Harpies. Ils argumentèrent sur la dernière victoire des Pies qui avaient raflé la première place de la compétition des Royaume-Unis pour la neuvième fois et William jugeait que l'équipe n'avait pas mérité cette victoire.

\- Et pour ta pétition ? demanda t –il soudainement. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à faire instaurer une compétition de Quidditch en parallèle de la coupe des quatre maisons ?

\- Pour le moment, j'aimerais juste qu'on puisse faire des équipes et jouer sans forcément s'engager dans un tournoi. Si on arrive à réunir quatorze joueurs, je serais heureuse.

\- Les équipes seront faites comment ?

\- Inter-maison, c'est certain. Après, je pensais qu'on ferait les équipes par tirage au sort sur le terrain. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive des équipes entièrement composées de 7ème ou 6ème année et une équipe de 1ère année en face.

\- Ca risque de ne pas plaire : les gens veulent toujours gagner.

\- C'est surtout pour jouer que je veux faire ça.

\- Tu devrais peut –être organiser des entraînements pour ceux qui se débrouillent le moins bien sur les balais. Les cours de Bibine ne donnent que les bases et c'est pas assez pour faire un match en toute sécurité. Les membres des équipes de Quidditch des Maisons pourront participer ?

\- Non, dit Mary sur un ton catégorique. Ils jouent déjà et je fais ça pour tous ceux qui n'en ont pas l'occasion.

Le temps passa à une vitesse effrayante et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. C'était le moment d'affronter la famille au grand complet. La table avait été impeccablement dressée et l'argenterie rutilante attendait soigneusement alignée à côté des assiettes. Les deux parents s'installèrent en bout de table et Mary s'assit en face de William qui avait l'air nettement moins détendu que quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Alors Mary, demanda son père pour briser le silence qui flottait sur la tablée, ainsi vous venez d'une famille complètement sorcière ?

\- C'est exacte, Monsieur, dit-elle en se disant qu'elle n'allait pas chipoter pour deux ou trois personnes moldus du côté de Lily Evans.

\- Que fais votre mère dans la vie ?

\- Elle est Maître des Potions.

\- C'est comme un pharmacien, informa William en voyant l'air perplexe de sa famille.

\- Un pharmacien ? répété Mary qui n'avait jamais entendu le mot.

\- Ce sont les personnes qui donnent les médicaments quand les médecins ont trouvé que ce tu as.

\- Oh.

Un Maître des Potions était bien plus que ça ! Mais elle voyait mal expliquer à un famille moldue que sa mère faisait non seulement des remèdes, mais était aussi capable de créer des poisons et des filtres permettant de changer d'apparence ou de faire dire la vérité à n'importe qui.

\- Père, je comptais emmener Mary camper au parc demain, intervînt William à la fin du repas alors que tout le monde se levait. Nous y resterions deux ou trois jours.

\- Et bien fais donc.

Mary fut étonnée que ce soit aussi simple. Jamais sa mère ne l'aurait autorisée à camper en pleine nature… En fait, elle ne l'aurait même pas autorisée à camper sur l'île où se trouvait le Phare. Mais elle ne savait pas très bien si elle devait envier son ami pour la liberté qu'il avait ou si elle devait le plaindre que ses parents se sentent si peu concernés par lui qu'ils le laissent camper sans savoir où il allait vraiment alors qu'il avait à peine 13 ans.

Le lendemain, deux sacs les attendait dans l'entrée et William l'entraîna avec entrain vers le parc naturel de Snowdonia, l'air absolument ravi de quitter sa maison.

\- Il faut absolument que je te montre des tas de truc ! La réserve regorge de créatures magiques et mes parents ont toujours cru que j'étais complètement fou parce qu'eux ne les voyaient pas !

Intriguée, Mary oublia un peu son inquiétude à l'idée que le garçon ne les perde dans la forêt.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais ? demanda t –elle néanmoins.

\- Sans problèmes. Quand je ne révise pas, je passe mon temps à marcher ici. L'an dernier je suis même parti deux semaines entières et je suis allé jusqu'à _Yr Wyddfa_ , c'est le nom gallois de la plus haute montagne du parc. En anglais, ça se traduit par "le tumulus" et c'était génial. Tu sais pourquoi on appelle cette montagne de cette façon ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

\- Parce que les légendes racontent que des Sidhes y vivaient fut un temps.

\- C'est quoi des Sidhes ?

\- Des êtres surnaturels d'apparence humaine avec d'extraordinaires pouvoirs reliés à la nature. On dit que leur beauté pouvait envouter un humain au premier regard.

\- Tu es sûr que ce ne sont pas des vampires, tes Sidhes ?

\- Non : ils pouvaient sortir de jour. Ah ! Si tu étais là plus longtemps je t'aurais emmené à l' _Yr Wyddfa_. J'y ai vu des choses qui me font penser que cette légende n'en est pas une ! Mais on va se contenter d'aller jusqu'au lac _Llyn Dwythwch_.

\- Le lac Lyn Dwi quoi ?

\- _Llyn Dwythwch_.

\- Les gallois aiment les mots imprononçables, c'est ça ?

\- T'as tout compris.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée à travers la forêt et Mary fut contente de constater que le dénivelé n'était pas trop important parce que c'était sa première randonnée et que William la distançait déjà assez comme ça. Le soleil commençait à décliner quand ils arrivèrent en haut de la dernière colline. Le lac se trouvait en contrebas et derrière lui il y avait des montagnes impressionnantes.

\- Là –bas, c'est _Yr Wyddfa_ dont je te parlais quand on est partis.

Mary essaya de deviner de quelle montagne il parlait, mais elle ne réussit pas. Pour ne pas le fâcher, elle hocha la tête et ils descendirent vers les berges du lac. L'endroit était verdoyant mais elle ne put pas en profiter puisqu'il fallut encore monter la tente. La rousse essaya d'aider son ami, mais il s'avéra qu'il se débrouillait bien mieux sans elle.

\- Mais… C'est tout petit ! s'indigna t –elle en entrant.

\- Euh… C'est une tente plutôt grande en faire, lui dit William.

Elle lui parla alors des tentes sorcières qui avaient plusieurs pièces et même l'eau courantes pour les plus élaborées. Elle n'avait certes jamais campé mais parfois des marchants itinérants venaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle était déjà entré dans une tente sorcière. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce soit comme ça chez les moldus.

Ils ramassèrent ensuite du petit bois pour faire un feu et William sortit sa baguette.

\- _Lacarnum Inflamare._

Aussi tôt le tas de bois sec prit feu alors que Mary s'exclame :

\- Tu es fou ! On a pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école !

\- Relax ! J'ai déjà essayé l'an passé et je n'ai eu aucun problèmes. Je ne sais pas comment la Trace fonctionne, mais je pense que tant que je ne suis pas chez moi on ne peut pas prouver que j'ai fait de la magie. Ou alors les gens de Ministère ne se déplacent pas quand il s'agit de sorts mineurs.

Peu convaincue, Mary observa le ciel régulièrement durant la soirée en attente du hibou qui viendrait apporter un avertissement à William. Mais il l'arriva jamais.

Quand le soleil disparu derrière une montagne, ne laissant que le ciel rosé pour dire qu'il était encore là, la pénombre s'abattit sur leur campement et d'étranges phénomènes commencèrent à avoir lieu. Des dizaines de petites lueurs apparurent à la surface du lac, comme du feu bleu qui flottait au dessus de l'eau.

\- Ce sont des feus follets, reconnu Mary.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Personne n'a vraiment réussi à savoir en fait. Certains feus follets ont guidé les sorciers qui les étudiait jusqu'à un précipice et ils en sont morts. Alors on a cessé d'essayer de comprendre. Je sais juste que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne vaut mieux pas s'en approcher ou suivre le chemin qu'ils forment. En attendant… C'est sacrément joli à regarder.

William lui fit ensuite découvrir les marshmallows grillés et ils terminèrent la soirée en papotant et mangeant ces bonbons avant d'aller s'enrouler dans leurs sacs de couchages respectifs. C'était étrange. Mary n'avait jamais dormi dehors, uniquement protégée par une toile fine qui laissait entrer la luminosité venant des feux follets. C'était un peu effrayant de se dire que rien ne les protégeait de l'extérieur. Pourtant, elle dormit très bien.

Ce fut son ami la réveilla le lendemain en la secouant brutalement par l'épaule.

\- Pas maintenant Cameron, grogna t –elle. Va t-en !

\- Viens vite voir, lui enjoignit William sans s'émouvoir qu'elle le confonde avec son catastrophique petit frère.

\- Pas maintenant, répéta t –elle.

Elle crut un moment qu'il avait abandonné jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape par les pieds et la tire à l'extérieur avec son sac de couchage.

\- Hé ! s'exclama t –elle en se redressant brutalement avant de lever une main pour protéger ses yeux.

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. L'endroit était encore plus beau en plein jour. Et là, quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait un magnifique cheval transparent qui miroitait exactement comme l'eau du lac sous le soleil. Il n'avait pas l'air intimidé par leur présence et s'approcha quand elle se leva, immédiatement bien réveillée.

\- Il est beau, souffla t –elle en tendant une main.

L'animal semblait être fait de liquide, mais quand elle le toucha il était solide quoique mouillé.

\- C'est un _Ceffyl Dŵr_ , lui apprit William avant de traduire devant l'air agacé de Mary : un cheval aquatique si tu préfères. C'est une Créature Magique qu'on ne retrouve qu'au pays de Galles. Les légendes disent qu'il ne faut jamais monter dessus.

\- Euh… Et tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Je monte dessus, répondit –il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de ne pas écouter les légendes, tous les sorciers savaient ça, qu'il s'était déjà hissé sur le dos du cheval. Et dès qu'il eut posé ses fesses sur lui, la Créature partie en trombe, arrachant un cri à William. L'animal galopa quelques secondes sans que ses sabots ne fassent le moindre bruit avant de s'élever dans les airs d'une secousse et de se mettre à se cabrer et à ruer dans un improbable rodéo aérien. Et son cavalier, qui résista quand même un temps honorable, finit par être éjecté. Mary poussa un cri, mais il atterrit dans le lac et refit rapidement surface avant de nager jusqu'à la berge. A part la peau rouge à cause du plat qu'il avait fait en touchant l'eau du lac, il n'avait rien.

\- C'était génial ! dit –il. Il faut que je recommence.

\- Ca va pas à la tête ?! s'exclama t –elle. Imagine si tu n'avais pas été au dessus de l'eau !

\- Les _Ceffyl Dŵr_ ne sont pas connus pour tuer les gens dans les légendes. Je ne risquais rien.

Elle eut beau essayer de le résonner, il voulut quand même réessayer. Heureusement, la créature avait disparue quand les deux jeunes sorciers s'intéressèrent à nouveau à lui. Il devait être content du tour qu'il leur avait joué aujourd'hui. Vu que William était déjà mouillé, ils prirent le partie de se baigner dans le lac. L'eau était froide, ce à quoi Mary ne s'attendait pas du tout en plein mois de juillet et elle n'y resta pas bien longtemps. Et de toute façon, elle craignait qu'il y ait d'autre Créatures Magiques dans ce lac et qui pourraient tenter de l'entraîner au fond.

L'après-midi, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la recherche de pillywiggins qui n'étaient autres que de minuscules fées gardiennes de la faune et de la flore et qui possédaient des ailes de papillons ou de libellules. William jurait en avoir déjà vu, mais ils n'en trouvèrent pas une seule.

Une chouette leur amena une lettre d'Emeli qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être là et semblait avoir envie de se taper la tête contre un mur à cause de ses cours de métamorphose. Il fallait bien admettre que la semaine que Mary et William passait était plus amusante. Mais ils durent se résoudre à prendre le chemin du retour le lendemain parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à manger ou presque.

Ils furent de retour chez William le jeudi soir pour le dîner et personne ne sembla content de les revoir. Les sœurs du garçon n'étaient même plus là : elles étaient parties en stage d'équitation pour un mois. Et ses parents avaient préféré manger avant qu'ils ne soient de retour. Cela dit, ça ne les dérangea pas beaucoup puisqu'ils purent parler librement tout en s'empiffrant.

La fin de la semaine arriva beaucoup trop vite. Ils jouèrent avec les énormes chiens qui ne demandaient que ça, visionnèrent des films et étrennèrent le jeu de bavboule que William avait acheté l'été dernier et avait oublié d'emporter à Poudlard. Après ça, ils durent prendre une bonne douche parce que même s'ils étaient avertis, Merlin qu'est ce que ça puait !

Le dernier jour Mary fut presque triste de devoir partir. Si la famille de William n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir rester le plus loin possible d'eux, elle aurait sans doute essayé de négocier avec sa mère pour rester plus longtemps, mais là elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle se sentait coupable de laisser son ami seul pour le reste de l'été et promit d'essayer de l'inviter au Phare.

Sa mère vînt la chercher le dimanche en début d'après-midi et elles repartirent par transplanage non sans avoir obtenu que William vienne avec elles pour les courses de la rentrée. La rousse ne raconta pas à sa mère la randonnée qu'elle avait fait dans le parc national, sachant que celle-ci serait horrifiée que deux enfants soient partis seuls dans la nature. Elle fut ravie de retrouver Ladon, mais beaucoup moins pour son frère qui ne la lâcha plus. Il n'aimait pas rester seul au Phare et ça semblait encore plus vrai maintenant que leur père n'était plus là…

Deux jours avant son anniversaire, sa mère lui tendit le journal un matin, lui disant qu'elle trouverait l'article intéressant. Curieuse, c'était la première fois que sa mère disait ça, elle prit la Gazette du Sorcier et reconnu immédiatement la famille Weasley au complet, enfin du moins pour les enfants habitant encore au Terrier. Mr et Mrs Weasley souriaient de toutes leurs dents, les mains posées sur Fred et George comme pour les dissuader de faire la moindre bêtise. Percy bombait le torse d'un air important et Ron semblait en train d'essayer d'empêcher son rat de s'enfuir tandis que Ginny souriait faiblement. Mary se promit de lui demander si elle allait mieux... Voldemort l'avait possédée pendant presque six mois après tout et ça avait dû laisser des traces.

 _Un employé du Ministère de la Magie remporte le Grand Prix !_

 _Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par La Gazette du Sorcier._

 _Mr Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré : "Cet or va nous servir à aller voir nos deux aînés cet été. Bill travaille comme conjureur de sorts pour Gringotts en Egypte et Charlie termine ses études de dragonologiste en Roumanie."_

 _La famille Weasley va donc passer une semaine en Egypte et en Roumanie et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq de leurs enfants poursuivent encore leurs études._

Mary fut très heureuse pour eux. Il fallait dire que les Weasley n'étaient pas très riches et ils méritaient ce prix. En plus, ça leur permettrait de voyager pour la première fois : ils n'avaient jamais pu partir en vacances avec tous leurs enfants.

Puis son anniversaire arriva. Emeli lui offrit le dernier livre de Gilderoy Lockart _Danse avec le Basilic_ ce qui fit beaucoup rire la rousse qui se promit néanmoins d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Le célèbre imposteur n'avait pas traîné pour écrire son nouveau livre ! William de son côté avait opté pour quelque chose de plus personnel puisqu'il lui envoya des photos du tumulus dont il lui avait parlé lorsqu'elle était chez lui et il fallait bien qu'elle admette que des Créatures Magiques humanoïdes semblaient avoir habité cette montagne. Il y avait des escaliers cachés par la flore environnante, des gravures de symboles étranges et une ouverture ressemblant à une porte, ce qui était incongru sur une montagne. De sa mère elle reçu un nécessaire à balai et c'était tant mieux parce qu'elle arrivait au bout de celui qu'elle possédait déjà. Sa tante Aileen lui envoya une nouvelle plume pour écrire, indiquant que celle-ci venait de Thorondor, son hippogriffe. Vu la couleur de ladite plume, Mary aurait presque pu le deviner toute seule.

Fred et George lui firent aussi un cadeau qui était accompagné d'une courte lettre l'avertissant de faire attention avec. Il s'agissait d'une amulette maudite dont elle pourrait se servir pour maudire, logique, quelqu'un. Ils n'étaient pas certains que ça marcherait mais avaient trouvé l'idée drôle. Il n'avait qu'eux pour trouver ça amusant de pouvoir maudire quelqu'un.

Ce jour là, en plus d'avoir le droit à un énorme gâteau décoré de fraises fugueuses qu'il valait mieux attraper et manger rapidement si on ne voulait pas les retrouver partout dans la maison, elle partit également rendre visite à ses premiers parents. Bien sûr, elle se sentait beaucoup plus triste que d'ordinaire en se rendant sur leur tombe et sa mère lui avait suggéré qu'elles y aillent à un autre moment. Mais Mary avait insisté et elle se dit qu'elle rendrait aussi hommage à son père d'adoption ici puisqu'il n'avait pas de sépulture.

Comme d'ordinaire, la rousse et sa mère se rendirent ensuite chez Bathilda Tourdesac pour prendre le thé et la vieille historienne fut plus que ravie de les voir. Elle demanda à Mary si celle-ci avait découvert la Pièce Va-et-Vient depuis l'an dernier et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour dire qu'elle avait fait mieux et visité la Chambre des Secrets.

La lettre de Poudlard arriva début août et Mary s'empressa de l'ouvrir tandis que son frère se penchait désespérément par la fenêtre pour tenter de voir si le hibou lui étant destiné n'était pas dans le coin. Mais non.

 _Chère Miss Potter,_

 _Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera au premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

 _Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Prés-au-Lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

 _Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

 _Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

 _Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe_

Mary jeta un coup d'œil au formulaire d'autorisation de sortie et s'empressa d'aller l'apporter à sa mère pour qu'elle le signe. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappa, la Maître des Potions devînt soudainement extrêmement sombre et se contenta de prendre le formulaire en lui disant qu'elle allait y réfléchir. La rousse fronça les sourcils : il n'était pas question qu'elle ne soit pas autorisée à aller à Prés-au-Lard !

La lettre de Poudlard pour Cameron arriva le lendemain alors que Mary dormait encore. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de prolonger beaucoup plus sa grasse-matinée parce que son frère se mit à hurler si fort qu'on devait même l'entendre jusqu'à Londres. Il vînt jusque de la chambre de la jeune fille et sauta à pied joint sur son lit en criant :

\- J'ai eu ma lettre ! J'ai eu ma lettre !

Puis, sitôt qu'il l'eut consciencieusement piétinée, il ressortit pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée et Mary l'entendit lire et relire encore et encore le contenue de sa lettre à sa mère qui s'activait en silence, l'air complètement insensible au boucan que faisait son fils.

\- _Je sens que je vais regretter le temps où Cameron était encore au Phare_ , siffla t –elle à l'intention de Ladon.

\- _Dis toi que tu as de la chance de ton malheur : je ne crois pas qu'il ait les capacités de finir à Serdaigle, au moins ne le verras-tu pas dans ta Salle Commune_ , rétorqua le reptile qui avait l'air extrêmement amusé.

Pas convaincue, elle était sûre que le Choixpeau serait capable d'envoyer Cameron à Serdaigle juste pour l'ennuyer, elle se traîna hors du lit pour s'habiller puisqu'apparemment elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir. D'autant plus que le garçon ne semblait jamais être satisfait : maintenant qu'il avait enfin eu sa lettre, sa nouvelle question était "quand est ce qu'on va chercher mes affaires ?". Il essaya de convaincre Mary de lui prêter sa baguette parce que maintenant qu'il était officiellement élève de Poudlard il fallait qu'il s'entraîne ! Bien entendu, elle refusa et fit bien attention à cacher sa baguette parce qu'il était tout à fait capable d'aller la chercher par lui-même.

Le mois d'août débuta donc de façon tout à fait fatigante pour la famille Entwhistle et Mary, qui faisait plus attention que d'ordinaire à sa mère comme le lui avait demandé son père avant de mourir, vit celle-ci s'assombrir de jour en jour.

\- Tout va bien maman ? demanda t –elle prudemment un jour où elles cuisinaient ensemble tandis que Cameron râlait de devoir _encore_ mettre la table.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu vas moins bien depuis quelques jours.

Il y eu un silence tendu, visiblement elle avait vu juste, avant que l'adulte ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai appris une nouvelle, dit –elle finalement.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Mary fronça les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Sa mère ne semblait pas disposée à en parler et c'était déjà bien qu'elle ait dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Ils passèrent à table et alors qu'ils prenaient place, une bourrasque glacée entra parcourut brutalement la terrasse alors que le soleil au zénith les obligeait jusque là à se réfugier sous l'ombre d'un parasol pour ne pas avoir trop chaud.

Et ce n'était pas tout. La température semblait encore continuer à baisser et Mary ouvrit de grands yeux quand l'eau dans son verre gela. Elle le retourna d'une main tremblante et le glaçon tomba en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le froid sembla entrer dans sa peau et s'infiltrer jusque dans ses entrailles. Et quand il eut pénétré aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, elle eut l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureuse de sa vie. Des images horribles lui revinrent en tête. Celle du corps de son père, de l'enterrement, du sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait envahie, de la douleur qui avait suivie…

Dès le moment où elle avait eu cette impression, sa mère s'était mise en mouvement. Avec une vitesse stupéfiante, elle avait dégainé sa baguette et d'un large mouvement de celle-ci avait entouré ses deux enfants d'un bouclier. Le froid baissa un peu, mais la détresse qui étreignait son cœur ne disparu pas et Cameron se mit à pleurer.

Mary serra la couverture apparue sur ses épaules contre elle quand les Créatures apparurent. Il s'agissait de deux hautes silhouettes entièrement recouvertes d'une cape noire aux bords déchiquetés et la lumière autours d'eux semblait être aspirée par tant de noirceur. La Potter sentit la terreur s'ajouter à son désespoir. Ils émettaient un râle rauque qui semblait prendre échos dans sa tête.

Et au milieu de ces deux choses se trouvait deux personnes. Un premier homme longiligne avec une longue cape noire et un deuxième, petit et corpulent aux cheveux gris qui tenait en main un chapeau melon d'un vert bouteille très laid. Comment pouvaient –ils se tenir si près de ces monstres et leur tourner le dos comme ils le faisaient ?

\- Fudge, gronda la mère de Mary et Cameron d'une voix menaçante. Que font ces choses sur mon île ?

La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie ? Que faisait –il _lui_ ici ?

\- Lady Entwhistle, comprenez que la situation m'oblige à prendre mes précautions.

\- J'exige que vous les renvoyez ! J'ai des enfants ici ! cracha la sorcière.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- _Spero patronum_.

La Serdaigle fut un instant effrayée à l'idée que sa mère ait ensorcelé le Ministre de la Magie, mais la lueur qui jaillit du bout de sa baguette ne fusa pas vers l'homme bedonnant. Une forme gigantesque et dorée, lumineuse comme un petit soleil prit corps entre eux et le Ministre accompagné de ses gardes du corps. La lueur finit par prendre une forme reconnaissable et Mary identifia un griffon.

\- Chasse les, ordonna sa mère et la forme bondit en avant.

Toute griffes dehors, le griffon fonça droit sur les hautes silhouettes noires qui poussèrent un cri aigu à glacer le sang, très différent des râles qu'ils faisaient jusque là. Leurs mains squelettiques tentèrent de s'agripper au griffon lumineux, mais ce dernier leur envoya de violents coup de pattes et de bec et les deux Créatures prirent la fuite à toute vitesse.

Le griffon revînt et sembla se frotter à celle qui l'avait créer. Puis, Mary le vit approcher et eut un moment d'hésitation. Cependant, la chose se contenta de se coucher entre elle et Cameron et de toute façon sa mère ne laisserait jamais quoi que ce soit risquant de les blesser approcher. Elle s'était immédiatement sentie mieux quand les créatures encapuchonnées s'étaient éloignées et maintenant, le griffon semblait dégager une douce chaleur qui réchauffait jusqu'aux confins de son corps, chassant la froideur qui s'y était nichée.

\- Maintenant, Fudge, j'exige des explications ! Et vite sinon la prochaine fois c'est vous que je chasse !

La personne derrière le ministre attrapa sa baguette devant la menace, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de se calmer.

\- Vous savez que Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, Lady Entwhistle.

\- J'ai appris la nouvelle, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Compte tenus de vos relations avec le prisonnier et de… ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis obligé de perquisitionner les lieux.

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, Fudge. Nous sommes ici sur une île et le Ministère, selon les Très Anciennes Lois, n'a aucun droit sur ce qu'il peut s'y passer. Je ne vous laisserais pas entrer chez moi alors que vous arrivez sans prévenir avec des détraqueurs et que vous savez pertinemment que j'ai une enfant qui un passé chargé !

Mary se sentit visée par cette dernière remarque et pour cause, elle avait un passé chargé si on parlait de Voldemort.

\- Quant à Sirius Black, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui et vous vous doutez bien qu'il sait que je serais le premier endroit où vous le chercherez alors il ne viendra pas ! Maintenant allez-vous en !

Le Ministre donna l'impression d'avoir été frappé et les paroles agressives de la matriarche Entwhistle sonnaient presque comme un claque. Il sembla hésiter puis fit demi-tour et transplana.

Mary vit sa mère prendre une longue inspiration et ses épaules se relaxer. Elle agita sa baguette et se tourna vers ses enfants avant de s'approcher.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit –elle en s'accroupissant près d'eux juste à côté du griffon qui la fixa avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ces choses ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Ce sont des détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Fudge n'aurait jamais dû les amener ici.

\- C'était le Ministre ? continua la rousse.

\- Oui, encore un qui ne mérite pas son poste. Tenez.

\- Du chocolat ? s'excita Cameron.

\- Rien de mieux que le chocolat pour dissiper les effets des détraqueurs, lui dit sa mère.

\- Et le griffon ? demanda la Serdaigle toujours décidée à tout comprendre de la scène qui venait de se jouer.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul sort qui permet de se protéger des détraqueurs, il s'agit du sort du patronus. Ce griffon est mon patronus et comme vous l'avez vu, il a fait fuir les détraqueurs.

\- Je peux l'apprendre ? s'intéressa immédiatement la rousse.

\- Oui, sans doute, mais c'est un sort très complexe. Je l'ai appris en 7ème année à Poudlard et il m'a fallu des mois pour le maîtriser. Je ne crois pas que tu y arrive à seulement 13 ans. Mais tu pourras toujours demander à tonton Remus de te l'enseigner cette année et de t'expliquer plus en détail comment ça marche, d'accord ?

\- Je le ferais.

Peu importait si c'était difficile : elle n'avait absolument pas envie de croiser à nouveau ces Créatures et de se retrouver sans défense. Une fois cette tâche inscrite dans sa liste de choses à faire, elle continua :

\- Qui est Sirius Black ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on vient le chercher ici ?

Mary vit sa mère se figer et toute expression disparue de son visage. Son regard se vit un instant vague, comme si elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle devait dire.

\- Je t'en parlerais plus tard, d'accord ? Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse toutes les deux.

\- Et moi ? Et moi ? demanda Cameron.

\- Toi tu dois plutôt te préparer à aller acheter tes affaires scolaires. Mary, tu peux avoir avec William si la semaine prochaine lui convient ? Je pense que j'irais le chercher par transplanage pour éviter à ses parents les heures de transport.

La fillette hocha la tête et sursauta quand le griffon à côté d'elle se dispersa lentement. Elle était curieuse quant à cette conversation "sérieuse" que sa mère voulait avoir avec elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle se renseigne sur ce Sirius Black avant histoire de savoir de quoi il retournait exactement.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	22. III-2 Un nouveau pensionnaire

_Salut **Selena-Sced** ! Tonton Remus a la classe X) Et pour ta question, il faudra attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe. _

_Voilà qui brise la malédiction **SabrineClmb** : je continue à publier. Merci beaucoup pour la review et les compliments qui vont avec :) Pour Sirius et Crystall... Ça risque d'être un poil compliqué quand même. Je n'en dirais pas plus. _

_Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'aller au Pays de Galles, **mimi70** , mais grâce à google j'en ai eu un petit aperçu. D'ailleurs si tu es curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble l'endroit où vit Cameron, je tiens à signaler que le lac, la ville, le parc et même le café sont réels et donc visibles via internet ;)  
_

 _Je ne sais pas, faut demander à William, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il lui y répondre lui non plus X)_

 _Haha ^^" oui le chapitre sur la Vengeance est arrivé tard la semaine dernière : je n'avais pas fini de l'écrire et j'ai été pas mal occupée ce jour là. Normalement, ça ne sera pas le cas cette semaine._

 _Hello **Mathilde**. Je pense que Crys veut être honnête avec Mary parce qu'elle déteste elle-même qu'on lui mente. Et puis, cette petite est suffisamment intelligente pour se faire sa propre opinion une fois qu'elle a toutes les cartes en mains. _

_Je crois que tout le monde attendait avec impatience le début de la troisième année de Mary, **Maia 30** ! Ça me fait de la peine pour mon pauvre Dante de penser que tout le monde n'attendait que le moment où Sirius reviendrait... Mais bon. Sirius a toujours volé la vedette à tout le monde alors je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. _

_Sûr que Poudlard risque de se souvenir du passage de Cameron, **Guibe**!_

* * *

 _Le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'ordinaire cette semaine, mais c'est pour respecter le timing avec la fic écrite en parallèle._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **Un nouveau pensionnaire**

Mary s'était posée beaucoup de questions suite à la venue du Ministre, d'un auror et de détraqueurs chez elle. Elle savait ce qu'était Azkaban, tous les sorciers étaient au courant du nom de l'unique prison magique des Royaume-Unis. C'était une forteresse du quinzième siècle construite sur un minuscule îlot continuellement balayé par les flots de la mer du Nord et construite par un mage noir. A sa mort l'endroit avait été reconverti en prison.

Donc toute personne s'en échappant était pas conséquent un prisonnier. Et si son évasion faisait déplacer le Ministre, ce Black devait être quelqu'un d'important et de très dangereux. Ça inquiétait beaucoup Mary qui se demandait bien ce que sa mère pourrait avoir à dire sur cet individu et ce que ça avait à voir avec elle.

La rousse essaya d'investiguer plus loin, prévoyant de partir à la recherche des exemplaires les plus récents de la Gazette sur Sorcier qui devaient forcément en parler. Mais elle tomba un soir sur un flash d'information à la télévision parlant de lui. Les moldus avaient visiblement été prévenus ce qui confirmait ses inquiétudes : il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux.

Mais elle l'oublia un peu au moment d'aller faire les courses pour la rentrée au Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère transplana durant la matinée pour aller chercher William qui allait rester au Phare jusqu'en début d'après-midi où ils partiraient pour la célèbre allée sorcière. Sans surprise, Cameron était intenable.

\- Tu sais déjà dans quelle Maison tu veux être ? demanda le Né-moldu au petit garçon alors que Mary faisait de grands signes pour l'en dissuader.

\- Gryffondor bien sûr ! hurla presque le garçon. Chez les plus forts et les plus courageux ! La meilleure Maison de tout Poudlard !

\- Je crois que tu as toutes les qualités pour y aller, lui dit William ce qui fit rayonner le petit garçon.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça. Maintenant il va se référer à toi dès que possible, fit remarquer Mary tandis que son petit frère courait informer leur mère de ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? lui demanda le Né-moldu. Il est borné comme un Gryffondor, crétin comme un Gryffondor et à l'air de penser qu'il n'y a qu'une seule Maison qui en vaut la peine comme un Gryffondor.

La rousse sourit en haussant un sourcil, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Oui, son frère ferait un parfait Gryffondor. Un brave petit soldat qui ferait la guerre aux Serpentards sans se rendre compte que le monde ne se réduisait pas à ça et n'était pas juste noir ou blanc.

\- Les enfants ! appela soudainement la mère de Mary. Venez par ici, s'il-vous-plaît !

Les deux concernés obéirent, curieux et se dirigèrent vers le salon… Où quelqu'un les attendait en compagnie de la maîtresse de maison. Une fille blonde aux yeux bleu, tout sourire.

\- Emeli ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux Serdaigles avant de se jeter sur elle.

\- Tu as survécu à la métamorphose ! s'exclama William.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Mary.

\- Ma tante m'a autorisée à venir avec vous pour aller chercher mes affaires de classe.

Mary avait bien entendu avertit son amie qu'elle irait au chemin de Traverse avec William aujourd'hui, mais elle s'attendait absolument pas à ce que la blonde vienne au Phare ! Immédiatement l'animation monta d'un cran au Phare. Ils n'avaient pas été réunis tous les trois depuis beaucoup trop longtemps ! Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Mary et Emeli voulut tout savoir de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la semaine passée chez William. La blonde récupéra Ladon, le serpent de Mary, qui s'enroula autours d'elle content de voir sa maîtresse si heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps que la Potter n'avait pas eu l'air aussi bien !

Après le déjeuner, ils prirent tous la cheminette pour le Chaudron Baveur où attendaient bien sûr Jonathan, comme tous les ans, et Jaymie. Ils furent aussi rejoints par Luna, que Mary avait également prévenu par hibou à l'insu de sa mère, et qui portait pour l'occasion une robe rose bonbon décorée d'objets étranges qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir cousu elle-même dessus et son père Xénophilus qui entama immédiatement la conversation avec la Maître des Potions. Laquelle soupira de désespoir avant de lancer le top départ pour le petit groupe qui s'élança vers l'arrière du bar pour ouvrir le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse.

\- On commence par ma baguette ! exigea Cameron. Ma baguette !

\- Nous on veut aller à Fleury et Bott en premier, répliqua Mary vivement approuvée par ses deux comparses Serdaigle –Luna semblait trop occupée à regarder… quelque chose pour les imiter.

\- Séparons-nous, proposa Jaymie.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont décidé pour nous, s'amusa Xenophilus. Crystall, je prends avec moi ceux qui veulent aller à la librairie.

\- D'accord. Les autres, avec moi.

Mary, William et Emeli furent donc confiés à la garde du rédacteur en chef et propriétaire du Chicaneur tandis que de façon surprenante Luna décida d'aller avec la maître des Potions, de même que Jonathan et Jaymie. Il s'avéra rapidement que le père de Luna avait une bonne raison d'aller à la librairie et il laissa les trois élèves voguer à leur aise dans le magasin, ce que n'aurait jamais permis la maître des potions. Est-ce qu'ils en profitèrent ? Bien sûr !

\- Mon père m'a confié les gallions qui lui restait de notre passage à Gringotts l'an dernier, dit William en sortant les pièces dorées de sa poche. Tu crois que j'ai assez pour acheter des livres à côté de mes affaires scolaires ?

\- Oui, largement, répondit Mary en évaluant rapidement ce qu'il avait en main.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai l'argent que ma tante m'a donné, confirma Emeli.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui dépend de ma mère… Je ne pourrais rien acheter sans son aval, se désola la rousse.

\- On te prêtera ce qu'on achètera, essaya de la consoler la blonde.

William acheta un ouvrage de divination en plus de celui dont il avait besoin pour le cours d'option qu'il avait choisi cette année, un autre livre qui concernait les métamorphoses humaines, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'année à venir, et enfin un qui concernait les faits historiques oubliés de la nation sorcière. Emeli préféra ceux consacrés à la faune et la flore magique.

Ils ne s'intéressèrent aux ouvrages pour Poudlard que quand la Maître des potions revînt avec un Cameron fier comme un paon d'avoir enfin sa baguette. Ils avaient aussi dû faire un tour à l'animalerie car Jonathan tenait une cage avec un hibou et la mère de Mary en avait aussi une. Curieuse, la rousse s'en approcha et vit au fond un minuscule chaton écaille de tortue. Visiblement le Phare allait compter un nouveau félidé… Ça devait être le cadeau de Cameron pour son entrée à Poudlard. C'était presque une tradition d'offrir un animal à tout nouvel élève.

\- Maman, je peux avoir le livre sur les dragons ? asséna immédiatement Cameron en entrant dans la librairie.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, il me semble, répliqua la concernée, impitoyable. Xeno ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es allongé sur ce comptoir ?

\- Le directeur ! Le directeur se cache en dessous !

Luna s'approcha et attrapa la robe de sorcier de son père pour le faire redescendre de là avant de le tirer vers les rayonnages scolaires où il la suivit docilement. Si Xenophilus Lovegood n'était pas totalement en adoration dans sa fille, alors aucun père en ce bas monde ne l'était.

Le directeur de la boutique, qui avait décidé de sortir de derrière le comptoir en voyant qu'il était débarrassé de l'encombrant sorcier, leur demanda en quoi il pouvait leur être agréable. Il les aida à trouver rapidement tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et ce n'était pas évident entre les différentes options choisies par les trois Serdaigles de troisième année et les deux Poufsouffles de cinquième année qui souhaitaient avoir des conseils quant à des ouvrages supplémentaires qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour leurs BUSEs. Et à côté de ça, Cameron arrivait toutes les cinq minutes avec un nouveau livre qu'il lui fallait "absolument", ce à quoi sa mère répondait invariablement non avant de le lui enlever pour le donner au Directeur du magasin qui s'était d'abord gentiment proposé de le ranger. Quand il eut une pile d'une vingtaine de livres sur les bras, il regretta quelque peu cette décision.

Toujours est – ils qu'ils finirent par ressortir avec tout ce qu'il leur fallait de Fleury et Bott pour se rendre chez Madame Guipure ou Mary reconnu la tête blonde de Drago.

\- Hé ! Drago ! s'exclama t –elle en s'approchant.

\- Salut Mary, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

\- Ne bougez pas ! protesta la couturière qui prenait ses mesures.

\- Tu es bronzé dit donc ! s'étonna Mary.

Effectivement, le fils Malefoy au lieu d'afficher le teint pâle maladif qu'il avait d'ordinaire présentait un superbe bronzage à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel anglais.

\- Je reviens d'un mois passé dans le sud de la France. Père y avait loué un superbe manoir au bord de la mer. Mais tu devrais voir Blaise : il est carrément noir, lui.

\- En même temps, Blaise est métisse : il est déjà beaucoup plus bronzé que nous de base, rappela la rousse. Vous êtes partis ensemble, donc ?

\- Oui, avec Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphnée.

\- Ça devait être chouette.

\- On s'est bien amusés.

Le Serpentard finit par sortir de la boutique ses nouveaux vêtements sous le bras pour aller rejoindre sa mère partie à Fleury et Bott.

Les sorcières de la boutique de vêtement s'affairèrent pendant une bonne heure pour réussir à fournir rapidement des uniformes et des vêtements à tous les élèves du petit groupe et quand ils ressortirent, ils firent un saut à la papeterie. Finalement, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'apothicaire, ils tombèrent sur d'autres visages connus :

\- Fred ! George ! s'exclama Mary

Les jumeaux Weasley se retournèrent au milieu de la petite troupe de têtes rousses et sourirent en la voyant.

\- Salut Mary ! Hé ! Y'a aussi Jonathan !

\- Merci pour nous, fit semblant de se vexer William.

\- Salut, rigolèrent –ils.

La famille Weasley et leur groupe se rassemblèrent près d'un mur pour ne pas gêner et pendant que les adultes échangeaient quelques paroles, Mary s'approcha de Ginny qui serrait contre elle une petite boule de poil blanche avec de longues oreilles.

\- C'est un lapin ? s'étonna Mary en tendant la main pour le toucher.

\- Maman m'a acheté un animal, répondit la fillette.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, affirma la plus jeune en serrant plus fort le lapin.

Mary hocha la tête, peu convaincue, et se promit de revenir à la charge. Puis elle revînt à la discussion en cours entre les autres. Ronald se plaignait que son rat avait mauvaise mine, les jumeaux avaient l'air de taquiner Jonathan et Jaymie qui avaient pris une intéressante couleur rouge et Percy était allé se joindre à la conversation des adultes en bondant le torse pour être sûr que personne ne raterait l'insigne qui y était accrochée.

\- Percy est Préfet-en-Chef ? demanda Emeli, devançant d'une courte tête Mary qui allait demander exactement la même chose.

\- Crâneur-en-Chef, oui ! C'est devenu un traire à notre cause, soupira dramatiquement George.

\- Il était déjà Préfet, souligna William. Ça ne change rien.

\- Si : maintenant il est irrécupérable, affirma Fred. Et deux fois plus ennuyeux ! Il l'épingle même sur son pyjama par Merlin ! A t –on jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé ?

\- Je t'ai entendu Fred, répliqua Percy. Tu devrais me montrer du respect.

Les jumeaux firent semblant de vomir et le visage de leur frère aîné rougit sous la colère, mais il préféra les ignorer. Les deux groupes finirent par se séparer puisque les Weasley n'avaient encore rien acheté alors que Mary et ses amis n'avaient plus qu'à passer par l'apothicaire. Qui faillit fondre en larme en voyant la Maître des Potions entrer dans sa boutique.

Ils terminèrent l'après-midi autours d'une glace achetée chez Florian Fortârome qu'ils mangèrent sur le chemin du retour en essayant de ne pas se faire bousculer par des sorciers pressés. Naturellement, Cameron fit tomber la sienne alors qu'il venait juste de la commencer et il fallut retourner lui en chercher une pour qu'il cesse de piquer sa crise.

Emeli repartit par cheminette jusque chez elle, suivie par Jaymie. Jonathan s'en alla prendre le magicobus et il proposa de déposer William qui sauta sur l'occasion pour essayer ce transport magique dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler. Les Lovegood qui avaient prévu de manger au Chaudron Baveur invitèrent les Entwhistle à se joindre à eux et devant les regards suppliants de Mary et Cameron leur mère céda : ils terminèrent la soirée ensemble.

Le retour au Phare fut animé puisque Cameron avait enfin sa baguette et exigea dès le lendemain de commencer à s'entraîner avec, ce dont il avait tout à faire le droit puisqu'il n'était pas encore officiellement entré à l'école. Il en profita pour narguer allègrement Mary qui, elle, ne pouvait plus l'utiliser en dehors de Poudlard. Comme pour elle, la mère de Mary mit en place une cible sur laquelle le garçon devait tirer. Mais il trouva bien plus intéressant d'essayer de viser les oiseaux passant par là, les moutons (car oui, il y avait des moutons qui vivaient en liberté sur leur île) et Mary quand elle vînt le voir en vue de lui donner des conseils et de lui dire de se concentrer un peu. D'ailleurs, s'il rata toutes ses cibles, il réussit à l'atteindre elle, et en plein visage en plus. Autant dire qu'elle n'allait plus venir pour l'aider de si tôt !

Et quand sa mère vit qu'il avait fait ça, elle lui confisqua sa baguette avec un air colérique sur le visage. Cameron prétendit que c'était pour rire et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger mais ça n'adoucit en rien la concernée. Il ne savait même pas lancer un sort correctement et il aurait pu se passer des choses horribles s'il avait mal prononcé la formule ! Autant dire que Mary apprécia de le voir prendre la leçon qu'elle avait elle-même prise la première fois qu'elle avait eu sa baguette.

Du coup, le petit garçon était encore en train de bouder le lendemain et il quitta le Phare dès qu'il eut fini de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu peux le ramener Mary ? demanda sa mère. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et le temps va rapidement se gâter : éloigne le de la plage, s'il te plaît.

La majeure partie de l'île était surélevée de plus d'une dizaine de mètres par rapport au niveau de l'eau et ne risquait donc pas d'être inondée par les vagues en cas de tempête, mais la plage était elle au niveau de la mer et invariablement submergée par les flots en cas de mauvais temps. Mary hocha la tête et sortit. Effectivement, le temps était à l'orage, le ciel était gris et cotonneux et des nuages noirs approchaient. Elle entendait déjà le tonnerre gronder. L'eau avait cette couleur sombre si caractéristique et semblait frémir comme pour prévenir de la tempête qui approchait.

La rousse regarda autours d'elle, mais ne vit pas son frère qui avait un peu d'avance sur elle. Heureusement, l'île n'était pas bien grande et une fois qu'elle l'eut cherché sur toutes les hauteurs, elle finit par se rendre sur la plage où son frère se trouvait, bien entendu. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller par ce temps !

\- Cameron ! le héla t –elle. Tu dois remonter !

\- Regarde ! répondit –il en tendant le bras.

\- C'est rien qu'un bateau qui rentre au port avant la tempête. Viens !

\- Non, regarde mieux, y'a un chien ! Il a sauté du bateau !

Sceptique, la rousse descendit sur la plage mais plus pour l'attraper par la peau du cou et le ramener sur les hauteurs qu'à cause du chien. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas de chiens sur les bateaux de pêcheur et aucun animal ne serait assez stupide pour quitter une embarcation où il était bien au sec pour une mer qui menaçait de se déchaîner !

\- Cameron, râla t –elle.

\- Regarde ! exigea t –il en retour.

Grognant, elle obéit. Et constata qu'au milieu de l'eau se trouvait effectivement une petite tête noire qui dépassait et semblait désespérément nager à contre courant pour les rejoindre.

\- Il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'ici, constata t –elle. Viens, on va chercher maman, elle pourra le tirer de là.

\- Il va se noyer avant ! s'exclama son frère.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir, il s'était jeté vers la mer en retirant ses quelques vêtements avant de plonger dans l'eau.

\- Cameron ! cria t –elle. Ne fais pas ça ! L'orage arrive !

Il allait bien trop vite pour qu'elle le rattrape et être tous les deux dans l'eau aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Alors Mary fit le plus raisonnable, même si elle redoutait de le quitter une seconde du regard : avec les courants marins son frère pourrait très bien se retrouver hors de vue en quelques minutes ! Elle fit tout de même demi-tour et courut plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais courut pour remonter sur les hauteurs de l'île et merde ! Pourquoi ce Phare était –il placé au point culminant ?

\- MAMAN ! hurla la Serdaigle de toute la puissance de ses poumons quand elle fut en vue de chez elle. MAMAN !

Elle espéra sincèrement que la concernée l'entendrait. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte du Phare s'ouvrait sur la Maître des Potions qui avait l'air paniquée. L'adulte s'approcha d'elle rapidement et essoufflée, la rousse essaya d'articuler :

\- Cameron… Dans l'eau… Plage.

L'adulte n'attendit pas plus de précisions et transplana immédiatement. C'était quand même sacrément pratique comme moyen de transport ! Même si elle était à bout de souffle, la Potter reprit sa course dans l'autre sens et s'arrêta au bord de la falaise pour voir ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. Entre le moment où elle avait quitté la plage et celui où elle était revenue, une fine couche d'eau avait déjà recouvert le sable et les vagues s'étaient faites menaçantes. Elle repéra sa mère, debout les pieds dans l'eau, et chercha ensuite avec anxiété son frère. Il avait réussi à rejoindre le chien et à les maintenir la tête hors de l'eau tous les deux mais ils semblaient tellement loin ! Encore plus vu d'en haut que vu de la plage. Ils se faisaient engloutir par les vagues par intermittence.

Angoissée, Mary regarda sa mère faire de grands mouvements de sa baguette et de son corps et soudainement la mer toute entière sembla se soulever, portant avec elle Cameron et le chien pour les pousser à toute vitesse vers la terre ferme. Elle se sentit immensément soulagée quand l'adulte attrapa le garçon sous un bras et le chien sous l'autre avant de les tirer avec elle le long du passage remontant vers le haut de la falaise. Elle s'empressa de les rejoindre et quand elle arriva, Cameron était en train de se faire passer un savon :

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? grondait l'adulte en l'examinant. Combien de fois je vous ai répété que l'eau est plus dangereuse que tout ?! C'est traître !

\- Mais le chien se serait noyé, tenta t –il.

\- Je m'en moque ! Tu aurais dû venir me chercher comme Mary l'a fait. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché de faire ça ?

\- Il m'a prise par surprise, se cabra la rousse. Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper ! Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir Cameron si je n'étais pas arrivée ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à midi et d'y réfléchir ! Et si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps ?

\- Tu arrives toujours à temps !

\- Ça n'est pas une raison ! Il arrivera un jour où je ne serais pas là !

\- Et pour le chien ? demanda doucement Mary.

Elle venait de le regarder. Il s'agissait du plus gros chien qu'elle ait jamais vu même s'il semblait squelettique sous sa masse de poils noirs. Il respirait difficilement et n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir la force de se lever. Il était resté couché là où on l'avait déposé. Si Mary n'avait pas vu son thorax bouger à cause de sa respiration, elle aurait pu le croire mort.

Elle regarda sa mère examiner de loin l'animal, avant de se rapprocher et de lui attraper fermement le museau. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et finalement la sorcière déclara :

\- On va le ramener à l'intérieur, il est en mauvais état. Il n'y a de tout façon rien d'autre à faire avec la tempête qui s'annonce.

\- Il a sauté du bateau quand il m'a vu sur la plage, annonça Cameron.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'agaça sa mère. Ce n'est qu'un chien et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il puisse réfléchir aussi loin. _Mobilicorpus_.

Le corps du chien fut soulevé et il ne réagit même pas, sans doute trop mal au point pour avoir peur en se voyant voler. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer au Phare et le déluge s'abattit quelques minutes plus tard. Après s'être séché, Cameron fut consigné dans sa chambre, mais Mary pu le voir regarder par l'entrebâillement de sa porte leur mère emmener le chien jusque dans la salle de bain en leur ordonnant de rester loin. Si le chien se montrait agressif en se réveillant, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient là.

\- _Je t'ai entendu crier_ , lui dit Ladon quand elle entra dans sa chambre.

\- _Cameron a sauté dans la mer alors qu'il allait y avoir une tempête_ , expliqua t –elle. _Il y avait un chien, maman s'en occupe._

Le chien avait l'air si mal en point ! Tout maigre et si faible qu'il n'avait pas réagi depuis qu'il avait été sorti de l'eau. La rousse guetta le moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, ce qui fut long, et descendit immédiatement à la suite de sa mère et du canidé, vite imitée par Cameron qui avait apparemment fait fi de la punition le consignant dans sa chambre. Il se jeta d'ailleurs tout de suite sur le chien qui en bondit de surprise. Heureusement, il ne tenta pas de mordre le petit garçon, parce que s'il l'avait fait ça aurait signé la fin immédiate de son séjour au Phare.

Mary s'installa dans la cuisine pendant que sa mère préparait de quoi nourrir le chien famélique et elles le regardèrent toutes les deux se jeter sur l'assiette. Cameron avait été renvoyé dans sa chambre et devait bouder comme il savait si bien le faire.

Quand l'animal eut terminé, il regarda l'adulte pendant un moment avant de tourner son attention vers la rousse. Mary le regarda approcher prudemment en agitant la queue et tendit ses mains devant elle pour l'encourager. Il avait le poil doux maintenant qu'il était passé à la douche et quand elle le caressa derrière l'oreille, il émit un gémissement satisfait en fermant les yeux.

\- On peut le garder ? demanda t –elle en se tournant vers sa mère qui les observait.

\- Tu ne trouves qu'on a déjà assez d'animaux ? Et s'il ne s'entend pas avec les chats ?

Sa mère ne pouvait pas les voir, mais les trois chats de la maison, la vieille Litchi, ainsi que les monstrueux Merlin et Morgane se trouvaient à la porte séparant la cuisine du séjour et épiaient le nouveau venu, pensant sans doute que personne ne les verrait. Parfois ces chats n'étaient pas très malins mais ils n'avaient pas l'air très intimidés par le nouveau venu. Le chien les avait vu mais il semblait plus s'intéresser à aux caresses qu'aux félidés.

\- S'il-te-plaît ? insista t –elle avec un air suppliant.

Avec la passion qu'avait eu son père pour les chats il n'avait jamais été question d'adopter un chien, mais l'arrivée inopinée de celui-ci allait peut –être changer cet état de fait.

\- Il va rester ici… au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, soupira finalement sa mère. Après, c'est à voir.

Mary sourit : c'était déjà ça de gagné ! Si tout se passait bien durant ce temps, elle était presque certaine que le chien pourrait rester définitivement. Elle grattouilla plus fort l'animal, qui sembla apprécier et continua :

\- Comment va t –on l'appeler ?

\- Pourquoi pas Patmol ? proposa la Maître des Potions.

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Mais ça lui irait bien non ? Ses pattes sont toutes douces.

Et comme s'il s'était reconnu, le gros chien noir aboya et tendit une patte. Bon, ben si ça lui plaisait ce serait Patmol, pour étrange que ce soit. L'après-midi fut essentiellement tournée vers lui, puisqu'il était le nouvel élément de la maison et que Mary et son frère découvraient ce que c'était d'avoir un chien. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne la quitta plus. Il la suivait comme son ombre et même si elle trouvait ça étrange qu'il se soit si vite attaché à elle alors que c'était Cameron qui l'avait sauvé des flots et sa mère qui l'avait remis sur patte et nourrit, elle en était plutôt contente. Ça fit bien sûr râler son frère, mais vu qu'il avait son nouveau chat pour lui tout seul, il oublia vite sa déception.

La seule chose triste, c'était que quand ils allaient partir pour Poudlard, Patmol resterait seul. Sa mère allait probablement retourner s'enfermer dans son labo des jours entiers et ne jouerait pas avec lui. Et si elle trouvait un moyen de le ramener à Poudlard avec elle ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	23. III-3 Quelle Maison pour Cameron ?

_Patmol n'est pas passé bien loin de ne pas y arriver **Pims10**! Il a eu de la chance que Cameron soit là ! _

_Hello **mimi70**! En même temps Crys ne peut pas trop montrer ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête à ce moment là ! _

_J'en suis heureuse **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Il n'en était pas certain, **Mathilde**! Il a juste espéré après avoir éliminé les premiers endroits auxquels il a cherché. _

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 **Quelle Maison pour Cameron ?**

Les deux dernières semaines de vacances passèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante. Mary essaya de s'occuper en volant beaucoup sur son balai et Patmol semblait enthousiasmé à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça. Il lui courrait après en aboyant. Sans doute que ça ressemblait à un jeu pour lui. Elle avait bien tenté de se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de le ramener avec elle à Poudlard, mais ça semblait impossible. Sa mère remarquerait immédiatement la disparition de l'animal et elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait le dissimuler pour le faire entrer en douce dans le château. Alors elle avait dû se résoudre à le laisser derrière elle. La seule personne que ça rendit heureux fut Ladon : il avait eu l'impression de s'être fait voler sa place auprès de la jeune fille depuis que ce chien avait débarqué. Il fallait dire qu'un chien était bien plus expressif et bien plus approprié pour le jeu qu'un serpent.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, la mère de Mary la prit à part dans son laboratoire de potion pour lui parler. D'ordinaire les conversations sérieuses se faisaient dans son bureau. Mais pour atteindre celui-ci il fallait passer par la chambre parentale et la porte de cette pièce était restée close depuis la mort de son père. La rousse savait que sa mère dormait sur le canapé depuis des semaines, quand elle dormait, mais elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger les choses. Ca lui faisait un peu peur de partir pour les quatre prochains mois et de la laisser toute seule au Phare.

Mary n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'entrer dans le laboratoire de potion de sa mère. C'était une pièce interdite : avec tous les risques que pouvaient représenter des potions en préparation, c'était sans doute normal. L'endroit était grand, sombre, sans fenêtres et l'odeur étrange des ingrédients flottait dans l'air. Les tables étaient recouvertes de chaudrons, de bocaux, de livres et de complexes assemblages de verre. Mais il n'y avait aucune potion en préparation et l'endroit semblait mort. Visiblement, sa mère n'avait plus travaillé ici depuis longtemps. C'était triste, sachant qu'elle y consacrait ses journées avant… avant que son mari ne soit malade et n'en meure.

\- Mary, je t'avais dit qu'on allait devoir parler de Sirius Black toutes les deux, commença sa mère pour attirer son attention. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas attendue pour te renseigner sur lui alors dis moi ce que tu sais.

\- Pas grand-chose, avoua la plus jeune. Juste que c'était un prisonnier d'Azkaban et qu'il est assez dangereux pour que les moldus soient avertis. Je pense que tu avais un lien avec lui et que c'est pour ça que le Ministre s'est déplacé jusqu'ici.

\- Tu as raison deux points : oui il s'est évadé d'Azkaban et oui, je le connaissais. Je pense même que plus personne de vivant ne peut prétendre l'avoir aussi bien connu que moi.

\- Et il n'est pas dangereux ? demanda la fillette, sceptique.

\- Ca dépend pour qui, ma chérie. Il existe en vérité deux versions de ce qui a mené Sirius Black en prison et je vais te les raconter. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement et tu me poseras les questions après, d'accord ?

\- En quoi je suis concernée ? préféra t –elle demander.

\- Hé bien… Parce que Sirius Black n'était ni plus ni moins que le meilleur ami de James Potter. En fait ils étaient quatre amis à l'époque : James, Sirius, Remus et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui…

\- Ca vient, sois patiente. Ils étaient inséparables tous les quatre et je suis sûre qu'ils ont laissé un souvenir impérissable à leurs professeurs. Demande un peu à McGonagall si tu veux une preuve. Quand ils sont sortis de l'école, ils se sont tous engagés dans la lutte contre Voldemort et ce dernier a fini par prendre en chasse tes parents. Ils se sont donc cachés : jusque là, je ne t'apprends pas grand-chose. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit comment ils s'y sont pris pour se cacher ?

\- Vaguement...

\- Ils ont utilisé un sort très complexe qui s'appelle le Fidelitas. Il s'agit de confier le secret de l'emplacement d'un endroit à une personne appelée le Gardien du Secret. Ainsi, personne n'ayant entendu l'adresse de la bouche du Gardien ou l'ayant lu d'un papier écrit de sa main ne peut y accéder. Si le Gardien est bien caché, cette méthode est infaillible.

Mary hocha la tête, contente d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque de la guerre. Mais elle craignait de comprendre où le récit de sa mère les menait.

\- Comme tu le sais, tes parents ont été dénoncés avec les conséquences qui s'en sont suivies. Ce qui signifie que le Gardien a trahi. Et c'est là que les versions divergent. La première version, celle admise par le Ministère est la suivante. Sirius Black était le gradient du secret : les Potter le lui auraient demandé puisqu'il était leur meilleur ami et même le parrain de leur fille unique.

Là, Mary se figea. Il était vrai que sa mère était aussi sa marraine, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de son parrain. A vrai dire, elle voyait la Maître des Potions plus comme sa mère que comme sa marraine, elle oubliait parfois qu'elle avait les deux rôles et ne s'était jamais posée plus de questions à propos de son absence de parrain et ce malgré la très forte tradition sorcière à ce propos.

Sa mère lui laissa le temps d'assimiler l'information avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais, d'après le Ministère, Sirius Black était un espion et un Mangemort ce qui n'était pas étonnant : la famille Black était connue pour soutenir l'idéologie sang-pure et Voldemort.

\- Les Black n'existent plus, dit Mary.

\- Presque plus, corrigea l'adulte. Laisse moi finir, je te prie. Pour le Ministère, il n'a fait aucun doute que Sirius Black était le Gardien du Secret mais également un traire au service de Voldemort. Une fois que tu as détruit son Maître il serait soi-disant devenu fou et c'est là que serait intervenu Peter Pettigrow. Il aurait pris en chasse le traitre et Sirius Black l'aurait détruit, ne laissant de lui qu'un doigt, et tué douze moldus avant de se faire arrêter et enfermer à Azkaban à vie, sans procès. Peter Pettigrow a, lui, reçu un Ordre de Merlin pour son courage.

Merlin… C'était atroce ! L'indignation et la colère remplirent l'esprit de Mary. Voilà donc le rapport qu'elle avait avec ce traitre : il était son parrain, le meilleur ami de ses parents, et les avait livrés à Voldemort !

\- Attends avant de te faire un opinion, Mary, lui sa mère en levant une main en signe d'apaisement. Voilà maintenant ma version des faits. Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé mais que le Ministère a refusé de croire, pressé d'avoir des coupables à donner à la foule. Sirius Black était effectivement le meilleur ami de tes parents. Et il s'est vu proposer le rôle de Gardien du Secret. Mais il l'a refusé : d'une part ça aurait été trop évident, d'autre part il n'avait jamais été homme à se cacher. Il serait devenu fou à devoir rester enfermé et aurait fini par faire un bêtise fatale. Il le savait et avait suggéré de confier la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonnerait et dont la disparition de la vie civile ne se verrait pas : ce qui est le propre d'un bon Gardien. C'est donc Peter Pettigrow qui a été désigné comme Gardien. Sauf que c'était lui le traitre. On savait tous qu'il y en avait un parmi nous et on l'a cherché longtemps avec Maugrey, mais on ne se serait jamais douté qu'il s'agissait de lui ! Il était tellement peu impliqué dans toute cette histoire !

Mary eut un mouvement de recul devant le soudain emportement de sa mère, qui se passa un main sur le visage avant de reprendre, la mâchoire serrée :

\- Peter Pettigrow était aussi l'un des meilleurs amis de James, mais il était un peu moins doué en magie et moins courageux. A défaut, il semblait loyal jusqu'à la mort. Mais il a dû y avoir un pépin à quelque part, parce qu'il a basculé du côté des Mangemorts et a livré le Secret de la cachette de James et Lily à Voldemort avec les conséquences que tu sais. Quand Sirius Black a vu ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'est jeté à la poursuite de Peter et l'a, malheureusement pour lui, trouvé. Personne ne pensait Peter suffisamment intelligent et puissant pour faire ça, mais il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette derrière son dos et s'est tranché un doigt avant de profiter de la confusion pour s'enfuir. Les aurors sont arrivés et ont vue une rue dévastée, des morts et un doigt restant de Peter. Ils ont tiré les conclusions et comme il n'y a jamais eu de procès, Sirius Black a été enfermé à tord.

Le silence s'installa. Mary ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle préférerait de loin croire la seconde version et penser qu'elle avait quelque part un parrain faussement accusé qui n'avait jamais trahi ses parents.

\- Pourquoi tu crois ça ? Pourquoi tu crois pas ce qu'a dit le Ministère ?

\- Le Ministère n'était pas là quand Sirius a découvert les corps de James et Lily. Moi si. S'ils avait vu la douleur dans son regard… Je crois en lui. Sans compter que ça n'était absolument pas dans sa personnalité de rejoindre les Mangemorts. A 11 ans, il a choisi de tourner le dos à sa famille et leurs idéaux puristes en choisissant Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. A 16 ans, il est parti de chez lui pour aller habiter chez ton père et après avoir quitté Poudlard, il s'est battu contre Voldemort avec moi, avec James, avec Lily et avec Remus. Il suivait même un entraînement pour être auror. Je le vois mal retourner sa veste dans de telles conditions.

Mary regarda le regard voilé de sa mère , comme si elle voyait autre chose que son labo de potion. Elle semblait nostalgique et le doute s'instilla dans l'esprit de la plus jeune. Elle avait dit avoir très bien connu Sirius Black, mais la fillette se demandait soudainement ce qu'ils avaient pu être l'un pour l'autre. Ca ne ressemblait pas à une simple amitié. Cependant, elle savait que jamais sa mère ne répondrait à cette question, alors elle préféra en poser une autre.

\- Et tonton Remus ? Tu n'en parles pas beaucoup dans cette histoire…

\- Comme je l'ai dit, on savait qu'il y avait un traitre parmi nous et certains ont pensé que les loups-garous étaient les plus susceptibles de l'être : après tout Voldemort en avait des dizaines sous ses ordres. Donc, Remus n'a jamais été au courant de rien et il croit dur comme fer que Sirius est coupable. On s'est d'ailleurs fâchés pendant des années à cause de ça.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Il aurait été plus simple que je ne sache rien…

\- Oui, c'est certain. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te tenir dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Sirius va sans doute tenter de te voir, tu es tout ce qui lui reste de ses meilleurs amis, et je ne veux pas que tu prennes peur.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne me fera rien? Et si le Ministère avait vu juste ?

\- Mary, tu sais que je ne plaisante jamais à propos de ta sécurité et de celle de Cameron, n'est ce pas ?

La rousse hocha sa tête. Ca, personne ne pourrait le nier. Sa mère était même sacrément paranoïaque de ce côté-là. L'adulte s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- Alors crois-moi : tu ne risques rien avec Sirius Black. Absolument rien. Méfies – toi plutôt de Peter Pettigrow : il a trahi tes parents et il n'est pas dit qu'il ne tentera pas de t'approcher avant que Sirius n'y parvienne.

Et il y avait une confiance si absolue dans le ton de sa voix et dans ses yeux que Mary se surprit à hocher simplement la tête et à la croire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en la sorcière quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité.

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent tous les deux…

La Maître des Potions fit alors apparaître une photo et la lui tendit. Il s'agissait d'un petit groupe de 6 personnes qui avaient l'air de plaisanter entre elles avant d'éclater d'un rire silencieux. Mary reconnu le parc de Poudlard et le Saule Cogneur en fond. Elle identifia immédiatement sa mère et elle fut presque choquée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas sa cicatrice sur le visage. Il y avait aussi ses parents, Lily et James, et tonton Remus. Elle supposa donc que les deux personnes restantes étaient Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Lui, c'était Sirius et lui Peter, mais je pense qu'ils ont dû pas mal changer ces dernières années… Sirius a passé douze ans avec les détraqueurs et Peter est on ne sait où…

Sirius Black était sans conteste le plus mignon des quatre garçons et son attitude laissait à penser qu'il en était parfaitement conscient. Peter Pettigrow était un peu enveloppé, mais il avait un sourire doux et semblait un peu timide au premier abord, pas du tout le stéréotype d'un traitre.

\- Qui était derrière l'objectif ? demanda la rousse.

\- Gregory, le grand frère de Jonathan.

Ce qui expliquait que la Maître des Potions n'ait pas encore sa cicatrice au visage. Mary ne savait pas grand-chose de son passé, mais Jonathan lui avait dit qu'elle avait été défigurée le jour où Gregory était mort.

\- Nous étions encore insouciants à cette époque, dit sa mère avec un sourire nostalgique

\- Je peux garder la photo ?

\- Si tu y tiens, oui.

\- Merci

La rousse contempla longuement cette photo quand elle fut de retour dans sa chambre et la montra à Ladon qui fut aussi curieux qu'elle après qu'elle lui ait relaté toute la discussion qu'elle avait eu ave sa mère.

\- _Ils ont l'air heureux_ , constata le serpent.

\- _Oui. J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer maman comme ça_.

C'était effrayant de se dire que sur les sept personnes présentes, en comptant le photographe, la moitié était morte, un était porté-disparu-potentiellement-mort, un était évadé d'Azkaban, un vivait reclut à cause de sa lycanthropie et une seule avait pu mener un vie à peu près normale après la guerre. Alors qu'ils étaient tous promis à un grand avenir au début.

\- _Voldemort a défiguré le monde_ , affirma Ladon devinant ce à quoi elle pensait.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un gratter à la porte et quand elle ouvrit, Patmol entra et la regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, un bâton en bouche. Visiblement il voulait jouer. Il s'approcha et renifla sa main avec la photo. Alors elle s'assit au sol et la lui montra.

\- Là, c'est maman et on dirait pas que c'est elle. Elle n'est jamais aussi détendue que sur cette photo et c'est pire encore depuis que papa est mort. Et là, c'est tonton Remus. Il vient nous voir de temps en temps. C'est un loup-garou et il va être professeur à Poudlard à la rentrée. Je suis contente pour lui : il a beaucoup de mal à trouver du travail. Et ici, c'est James et Lily, mes premiers parents. Je ne me rappelle de rien à leur propos. Je demande parfois à quoi ressemblaient leurs voix tu sais ?

Patmol poussa son museau sous sa main avant de la regarder avec des yeux tristes. C'était fou ce que ce chien était expressif ! Elle aurait presque pu penser qu'il la comprenait aussi bien que Ladon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit –elle en lui tapotant la tête. Je suis heureuse ici. Et lui, c'est Sirius Black. Maman m'a dit que c'était mon parrain. Je m'étais jamais demandée si j'en avais un. Et là, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'évade. Maman m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé et je ne sais pas si je peux la croire.

Patmol aboya et elle sourit.

\- Tu as raison mon vieux, j'aviserais si jamais je le rencontre. Pour le moment, j'ai mieux à faire. Tu voulais jouer, non ?

Elle attrapa le bâton qu'il avait ramené jusque dans sa chambre et demanda à Ladon s'il voulait venir. Mais le reptile faisait la tête comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'intéressait au chien. Ce serpent était quand même un animal de compagnie terriblement exclusif. Mais il oublierait vite sa jalousie quand ils auraient quitté la maison.

La veille du 1er septembre, alors qu'elle était en train de s'endormir malgré l'excitation qu'apportait la rentrée, son frère entra en douce dans la chambre.

\- Mary ? Tu dors ?

\- Plus maintenant, grogna t –elle. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle et la poussa sans aucune gêne. De mauvaise grâce, elle se décala, mais plus parce qu'il jouait des coudes de façon redoutable que parce qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il ait un peu de place. Il était déjà assez envahissant d'ordinaire sans qu'il la déloge de sa place dans son propre lit !

\- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? répéta t –elle puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler une fois confortablement installé.

\- Et si je n'étais pas à Gryffondor demain ?

\- Où serait le problème ?

Et il osait venir en pleine nuit pour ça ? C'était stupide ! D'où pouvaient bien venir ces préconçus sur les Maisons ? Leurs parents ne les avaient jamais conditionnés comme ça pouvait être le cas dans d'autres familles.

\- Je veux pas aller chez Serpentard. Ce sont que des mages noires et des enfants de Mangemorts.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? s'étonna t –elle.

Certes, elle avait beaucoup entendu ce genre de chose depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard… Mais pas chez eux. Sa mère ne portait pas les Serpentards dans son cœur, mais elle ne les avait jamais condamnés. Et il devait y avoir eu des mangemorts dans toutes les Maisons, même chez les Gryffondors puisque que ce soit Sirius Black ou Peter Pettigrow qui ait trahi, ils n'en restaient pas moins des lions.

\- Tante Monroe, lui confia son frère.

Mary songea que sa tante ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça à elle. Encore une preuve qu'elle préférait largement Cameron… Monroe avait été une Gryffondor, comme son frère, et connaissant le personnage il n'était pas bien étonnant qu'elle ait un avis si tranché sur la question.

\- Tante Aileen était à Serpentard avant de partir étudier à Salem, lui dit Mary. Tu penses que c'est un mage noir ?

\- Non !

\- J'ai des amis à Serpentard et ils ne sont pas méchants, tu sais ? Les gens pensent ça parce qu'ils sont les seuls à admettre qu'il y a eu des sorciers de leur Maison qui se sont égarés. Mais il y a eu autant de mauvaises personnes chez les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles. La seule différence c'est que les autres préfèrent nier.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Ecoute Camy, si tu es venu me réveiller pour ensuite ne pas m'écouter, tu peux retourner te coucher. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! se hérissa le concerné.

\- Tu préfères Caca ? rigola t –elle. Si oui, je peux faire un effort, tu sais ?

\- Tu comprends jamais rien !

Et il s'en alla. Mary poussa un soupir. Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir une discussion normale avec son crétin de petit frère !

\- Poudlard va être atroce cette année ! gémit -elle.

\- _Et si tu arrêtais de faire du bruit ?_ suggéra Ladon. _Moi aussi j'aimerais dormir !_

La rousse soupira encore une fois avant de se retourner et d'espérer que son frère ne reviendrait pas à la charge. Tout était possible avec lui.

Mais heureusement, elle devait l'avoir suffisamment vexé pour qu'il reste dans sa chambre et son prochain réveil fut lorsque sa mère la secoua gentiment. Après deux longs mois de grasse matinée, ce fut cruel même si la perspective de retourner à Poudlard lui donnait une bonne raison de se tirer du lit.

Ce fut la course pour arriver à empaqueter toutes les affaires à l'heure. Mary ne savait pas très bien comment ils se débrouillaient, mais ils partaient toujours en retard alors même que tous les préparatifs étaient normalement bouclé la veille au soir ! Cameron fit une crise pour mettre son uniforme tout de suite, ce qui était impossible puisqu'ils allaient passer par la partie moldue de la gare, puis une autre parce qu'il dut mettre son chaton Reina dans sa cage au lieu de la garder sur son épaule comme il en avait pris l'habitude et une dernière quand il dut ranger sa baguette dans sa valise avec son uniforme.

Mary trépigna devant la porte avec l'envie irrésistible d'attraper son frère par les oreilles et de le trainer jusqu'au magicobus qui les déposerait dans une rue à côté de la gare. Elle caressa une dernière fois Patmol qui essaya de monter avec eux dans le Magicobus, sans aucun succès toutefois.

\- Salut Stan ! Ern ! lança la rousse en entrant.

\- Salut Mary. Dis donc ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu ton père ! lui lança le contrôleur boutonneux dans son costume violet.

\- Dante est décédé, sombre imbécile, lui répondit sèchement la mère de Mary. Maintenant si tu faisais ton travail au lieu de dire des bêtises ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? Ma… Mais je sa… savais pas ? balbutia le controleur.

Il fallait dire que les deux sorciers du magicobus voyaient leur père passer parfois plusieurs fois par jour dans leur bus… Sûr que ça devait faire un choc. Stan eut le regard vide durant tout le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross et en sortant Mary lui tapota le bras avant de lui sourire :

\- Ca va aller, tu verras. Il est mieux là où il est maintenant et il continuera à veiller sur nous tant qu'on pensera à lui.

Puis, elle sauta sur le trottoir et tira sa grosse valise avec elle jusqu'à un chariot. Cameron faillit renverser le sien plusieurs fois tellement il était pressé.

\- On a encore le temps, Cameron, cesse de t'agiter comme ça ! Les moldus nous regardent tous, lui dit sa mère.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur les quais 9 et 10 qui étaient bondés et Mary passa devant. Sans même hésiter, elle courut vers le mur et passa à travers. Immédiatement, elle atterrit devant la locomotive rouge rutilante du Poudlard Express et les cris des élèves et de leurs parents lui sautèrent droit aux oreilles. Sa mère et son frère arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie en voyant le train, ce qui ne manqua pas de flanquer une frousse bleue aux sorciers qui les entouraient et de les afficher.

\- Emeli est là ! s'exclama soudainement Mary.

La concernée venait effectivement d'émerger depuis la cheminée installée sur le quai pour les sorciers qui ne souhaitaient pas passer par la partie moldue de la gare ou ne pouvant pas transplaner. La blonde tourna la tête en entendant son nom et sourit en apercevant Mary. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et ils purent enfin plonger dans la foule de sorciers et sorcières qui se massait autours de wagons.

\- Je compte sur toi pour surveiller ton frère, lui dit sa mère quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des portes du train.

\- Ca va être difficile, lui fit remarquer Mary en acceptant l'étreinte maternelle.

\- Essaie de faire au mieux.

La rousse hocha la tête et attendit que son agité de petit frère soit libérée de leur mère, et il faisait tout pour lui échapper, avant de monter dans le train Les bagages de son frère le suivaient docilement alors que Mary et Emeli avaient les leur miniaturisés : maintenant elles maîtrisaient le sort pour leur rendre leur taille normale et pouvaient se contenter de les avoir dans leurs poches jusqu'à avoir trouvé un compartiment, ce qui était beaucoup moins encombrant.

\- Viens ici Cameron, lui dit Mary en lui attrapant le bras. On va te trouver un compartiment avec d'autres première année.

\- Non ! J'y vais seul ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !

Et il se dégagea de sa prise avant de partir comme une furie dans les couloirs, bousculant les élèves plus âgés et manquant de les écraser avec sa grosse malle qui essayait de suivre son allure. La Serdaigle grimaça, mais elle n'allait pas le poursuivre ! Il ne risquait pas grand-chose dans ce train. Elle suivit plutôt Emeli qui partit dans l'autre sens. Elles finirent par tomber sur William qui se trouvait dans le même compartiment que Zacharia Smith qui regarda les deux filles avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Un problème ? demanda Mary qui avait du mal avec lui.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me chercher un autre compartiment.

\- J'espère qu'il sera dans le même que Cameron, dit la rousse quand le Poufsouffle se fut exécuté, pour que mon frère lui pourrisse son trajet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? lui demanda William.

\- Mais rien !

\- A mon avis, il n'a pas supporté que tu le battes en public lors du club de duel l'an dernier.

\- Ou qu'on menace de le donner à manger à un serpent géant quand tout le monde croyait que tu étais l'Héritière, supposa le Né-Moldu.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Emeli en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il nous avait cherché, affirma le garçon. Vous voulez des patacitrouilles ? J'en ai déjà acheté à la dame aux bonbons.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait le reste de l'année… dit Mary en acceptant.

Ils parlèrent de Prés-au-Lard où ils avaient tous les trois eu l'autorisation de se rendre. L'unique village entièrement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne avait de quoi intéresser de jeunes sorciers. Ils allaient devoir se renseigner auprès des plus âgés sur ce qu'il y avait à visiter là-bas.

\- Dites, vous pensez qu'on aura qui en DCFM cette année ? demanda Emeli après un moment de silence. Il ne pourra pas être meilleure que Gilderoy mais bon…

\- Ce sera peut –être un auror, espéra William.

\- Non : il s'appelle Remus Lupin et c'est mon tonton, annonça Mary. Il est venu nous le dire en début d'été.

\- Il est comment ?

\- Génial, affirma t –elle avec conviction.

La pluie se mit à tomber à mi-chemin et devînt rapidement si dense que les lanternes des compartiments et du couloir s'allumèrent.

\- On devrait bientôt arriver non ? dit William.

\- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Mary en consultant la montre accrochée dans le couloir.

\- Alors pourquoi on ralentit ? demanda Emeli.

Effectivement, ils pouvaient sentir que le train perdait de la vitesse et entendre le crissement des freins. Oui, c'était une excellente question ça : pourquoi ce soudain ralentissement ? La pluie sembla tomber encore plus fort et le vent se joignit à la fête. Mary qui était la plus proche de la porte l'ouvrit pour jeter un regard hors du compartiment, et beaucoup de monde avait l'air d'avoir eu la même idée. Le train s'arrêta brusquement et elle fut projetée hors du compartiment, se mangeant le mur d'en face en pleine tête. Avec un gémissement de douleur, elle se massa le nez.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda William.

\- Tu aurais dû rester assise, lui fit savoir Emeli.

\- J'avais pas remarqué. Ca fait mal bon sang !

Toutes les lanternes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

\- _Lumos_.

Le bout de la baguette de Mary se mit à émettre une légère lumière et d'autres fleurirent le long du couloir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On est en panne ? demanda un cinquième année Gryffondor qui avait aussi été projeté dans le couloir.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit –elle. Ah tiens, salut Lee !

\- Salut Mary.

\- Tu es avec Fred et George ?

\- Non, sinon tu les aurais entendu, crois-moi.

La remarque fit sourire la Serdaigle, bien sûr qu'elle les aurait entendu s'ils avaient été dans le compartiment voisin. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas les élèves les plus silencieux qui soient. Une vague de froid inattendue se répandit soudainement dans le couloir, la faisant frissonner. La sensation s'insinua à travers les pores de sa peau jusqu'à la congeler de l'intérieur, et elle reconnu la sensation avant même qu'une vague d'abattement soudain ne l'envahisse.

Un détraqueur.

Mary se précipita dans le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis et claqua la porte avec force.

\- _Collaporta_. Aidez moi ! Lancez aussi le sort !

\- Mary, qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

\- Il y a des détraqueurs d'Azkaban à bord ! paniqua la rousse.

Si William n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'était un Détraqueur, Emeli, elle bondit sur ses pieds et aida la rousse à barricader leur porte tandis que des gémissements de détresse provenaient de l'extérieur à mesure que les créatures s'approchaient.

\- Je… C'est quoi cette sensation ? demanda William en portant une main à sa poitrine.

\- Les détraqueurs aspirent toute ta joie de vivre et toutes les émotions positives que tu peux ressentir, expliqua Emeli qui tremblait de froid. Ils font ressurgir les pires moments de ta vie.

\- Je me sens pas bien, articula Mary en s'asseyant.

Elle voyait les images défiler dans son esprit. Le corps de son père, l'enterrement, l'atmosphère étouffante du Phare. La tombe de ses premiers parents. Tristesse, peur, détresse. Les images se substituaient à ce qu'elle voyait du compartiment. Elle entendit à peine la porte du compartiment se déverouiller et le détraqueur se tenir dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Il était si haut qu'il remplissait entièrement l'ouverture. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et la lumière au bout de celle-ci disparu, provoquant un petit cri de frayeur de la part de ses deux camarades.

Et le cri sembla se répercuter dans son esprit. Un cri venu de très loin à moitié oublié et suivit d'un hurlement qui lui tordit le cœur et la fit se recroqueviller, inconsciente du fait que le détraqueur se penchait sur elle. Un rire glacial, une lumière verte, le vide… C'était oppressant, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Le détraqueur s'approcha encore, le râle de sa respiration était tout proche. Elle étouffait !

Ladon bondit en avant, sautant du cou de sa maîtresse pour planter ses dents dans le visage dissimulé sous le capuchon, provoquant un cri aigue à glacer le sang de la part de la créature qui recula. La réaction du serpent semblait réveiller Emeli. Elle se leva et se plaça entre Mary, toujours en position fœtale et incapable de bouger et la chose.

\- Allez vous en ! exigea t –elle d'une voix grelottante. Dehors !

Mais le détraqueur ne semblait pas bien impressionné. Mary semblait ne plus être là et William était recroquevillé dans son coin aussi loin possible de la créture.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna une grosse voix.

Un adulte arriva, portant une longue cape noire et tenant sa baguette illuminée devant son visage barbu.

\- Cette chose a fait du mal à notre amie ! protesta Emeli.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils ont des instructions très strictes.

\- Qui peut prétendre contrôler des détraqueurs ? cracha la blonde. Vous n'avez qu'à le constater vous-même et croyez-moi, quand la mère de Mary va entendre parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle va vous faire enfermer à Azkaban ! Vous pensez à quoi en laissant des détraqueurs seuls dans un train remplit d'enfant ?

William ouvrit de grands yeux devant le discours enflammé d'Emeli. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça. Et par Merlin, comment arrivait –elle à se tenir aussi droite et à être aussi sûre d'elle alors que la Créature était encore toute proche et que lui n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se mettre à pleurer ?

L'homme grogna et entra dans le compartiment pour examiner Mary qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Recroquevillée, elle était plus pâle que la mort et ses yeux voilés bougeaient rapidement, semblant voir autre chose que l'homme accroupit devant elle. Elle semblait absente.

\- C'est Mary Potter ? s'étonna t –il en avisant la cicatrice découverte sur son front.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? cracha Emeli. Faites quelque chose ! Votre détraqueur lui a fondu dessus comme un botruc sur des œufs de fée !

\- Fallait que ça tombe sur moi, gromella t –il. Jamais j'aurais dû accepter la mission.

Il marmotta un formule et la lueur dorée d'un patronus jaillit, même s'il n'arriva pas à lui donner corps. La lumière engloba Mary et elle sembla immédiatement se détendre. Le froid reflua et les hurlements qui tournaient boucle sur fond de lumière verte malsaine furent chassés jusque dans son subcouscient là où était leur place. Elle se redressa en susaut, ne reconnaissant pas la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

\- Ca va mieux, fille ? lui demanda t –il.

\- Que… Ou est le détraqueurs ?

\- Dehors, il ne t'approchera plus. Désolé, fille, mais les détraqueurs se nourrisent du malheur des gens et y semblerait que t'en ai assez à revendre pour les intéresser.

\- Les aurors sont au courant que Mary Potter est dans le train, fit remarquer Emeli. Alors ne venez pas dire que vous ne pouviez pas le prévoir.

L'homme jeta un regard mauvais à la blonde qui croisa les bras en relevant le menton, le défiant du haut de ses treize ans et il s'en alla, emmenant avec lui le détraqueur ce qui permit à la rousse de se sentir définitivement mieux. Se souvenant de ce que sa mère lui avait dit, elle attrapa une barre de chocolat et croqua dedans à pleine dent avant d'en proposer à William.

\- Ca ira mieux avec ça, expliqua t –elle. Tiens, Emeli.

\- Pas la peine.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je n'ai rien senti à part le froid, affirma la blonde.

Interloquée, Mary la fixa en se demandant si son amie plaisantait, mais apparemment non. Ca, c'était impossible ! Ca se saurait si certaines personnes étaient insensibles aux Détraqueurs !

\- Pourquoi ?demanda t –elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie, mais je n'ai pas été atteinte comme William ou toi.

\- _Tu vas bien, Mary_ ? intervînt Ladon.

\- Tu peux lui dire merci, dit Emeli. Parce que c'est lui le premier à avoir réagi pour te protéger.

\- _Je l'ai mordu et ça lui a fait mal,_ expliqua le serpent avec un air extrêmement fier.

\- _Merci_.

Mary resta encore un moment immobile sur la banquette où elle s'était effondrée un peu plus tôt, attendant que sa panique ait complètement refluée. Les lumières se rallumèrent au fur et à mesure et le train se remit en marche, ce qui devait signaler que les détraqueurs avaient quitté l'endroit.

\- Je vais faire un tour, annonça t –elle brusquement.

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne ?

\- Non.

Elle avait besoin de bouger pour dispercer les dernières traces de peur et elle voulait s'assurer que son frère allait bien. En avançant dans les couloirs, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir subi d'importants effets suite à la présence des détraqueurs. Elle vit un groupe de quatre fillettes entrant en première année qui se serraient les unes contre les autres, terrifiées, les exhorbités par la terreur. Percy Weasley avait l'air d'essayer de les rassurer, mais sans grand succès.

Un peu plus loin, elle tomba sur un attroupement et elle eut beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'un des aurors accompagnant les détraqueurs était visiblement encore sur place et il balayait le corps d'une élève de sa baguette en marmonnant des formules.

Mary reconnu Mandy. Sa timide camarade de dortoir était allongée, l'air totalement inerte, ses yeux injectés de sang grands ouverts fixant le plafond sans le voir. Le teint cendreux, elle semblait presque morte, si ce n'était qu'elle respirait encore. Du sang avait coulé de ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche et ses oreilles. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller du tout.

Une fois le choc de voir la Serdaigle dans cet état, Mary constata que quelque chose semblait avoir explosé dans le compartiment. Il y avait des traces grisâtres et visqueuses ainsi que des bouts brunâtres ressemblant à mes morceaux de chaire en décomposition sur les murs, le plafond… et une grosse flaque visqueuse sur le sol. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ici ?

Un deuxième auror arriva soudainement et disperça les curieux. Mary reprit donc son chemin, non sans s'inquiéter pour Mandy. Elle croisa Lisa Turpin, une autre de ses camarades de dortoir qui avait été dans le compartiment voisin à celui de Mandy et lui dit n'avoir rien entendu d'autre qu'un hurlement, ce qui n'était pas bien étrange quand il y avait des détraqueurs dans le coin. Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas en mener large lorsqu'elle passa devant le compartiment où il se trouvait avec ses amis. Finalement, elle trouva son frère qui avait encore les traces laissées par les larmes sur ses joues. Mais il semblait aller bien.

\- Pourquoi ils étaient là ? lui demanda t –il en la voyant.

\- Tu as pris du chocolat ? répondit –elle et il hocha la tête.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? intervînt un septième année qui passait dans le couloir. Ils cherchaient Sirius Black. Ils ont peur qu'il soit monté dans le train pour aller à Poudlard. Ce qui est stupide : pourquoi retournerait –il à l'école ? Par nostalgie ?

Puis le plus âgé s'en alla et Mary refit le chemin jusqu'au compartiment qu'elle partageait avec ses amis. Elle arriva juste à temps pour se changer avant que le train ne s'arrête de nouveau, mais à la gare de Prés-au-Lard cette fois, fort heureusement.

La pluie tombait toujours à flot et ils durent courir jusqu'aux calèches. Mary eut une pensée émue pour les premières années qui allaient devoir traverser le lac avec ce mauvais temps. La plupart des élèves arrivèrent trempés dans la Grande-Salle malgré le voyage en calèche et ceux qui connaissaient des sorts de séchages furent acceuillis comme Merlin en personne. Tout le monde avait à peu près réussi à me mettre eu sec quand les premières années arrivèrent. Mary tendit le cou pour apercevoir la tête brune de son frère. Sans surprise, il se tenait en tête du petit groupe et ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il observait les alentours.

Le tabouret et le Choixpeau furent apportés et McGonagall commença l'appel. Le premier appelé fut un Abbot qui rejoignit Serdaigle. S'en suivit cinq personnes avant que son frère ne voit son tour arriver.

\- Entwhistle-White Cameron !

\- On va finalement savoir, chuchota William. Je paris sur Gryffondor.

\- Non tenu, répondit Mary : il y sera forcément.

Cameron courrut presque jusqu'au choixpeau et l'enfonça si fort sur son crâne que non seulement son visage disparu presque complètement dedans mais en plus Mary craignit qu'il le déchire en passant à travers. Le verdict ne fut pas long à arriver :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Avec un cri de joie, le nouveau Gryffondor retira le choixpeau, le jetant presque à la tête de McGonagall qui le rattrapa de justesse, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec ses nouveaux camarades. Il était le premier de son année à être envoyé là-bas.

\- C'était joué d'avance, soupira William.

\- Flanders Marc, continua la sous-directrice.

\- Il a une tête de Serpentard, commenta le Né-moldu.

\- Je paris sur Serdaigle, lança Mary.

\- Alors ce sera Gryffondor pour moi, termina tranquillement Emeli.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! annonça le choixpeau.

\- Vous êtes vraiment nuls les gars, commenta Terry Boot.

\- Franklin Owen.

\- Poufsouffle, tenta de nouveau William.

\- Non : Serdaigle, assura Emeli.

\- Vous avez tout faux : Gryffondor.

\- SERPENTARD !

Les trois amis se jetèrent un regard dépité et Mary pensa que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ai pas choisi divination ou arithmancie parmi ses options parce qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas de prédispositions. La répartition se termina avec l'envoie de Romilda Vane à Gryffondor et une fois le tabouret et le Choixpeau rangés, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours, amenant un grand silence sur toute la pièce.

\- Bienvenues à vous tous, nouveaux et anciens élèves, bienvenues à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elle est très sérieuse autant vous en parler tout de suite avant que l'euphorie du banquet ne vous aient gagnés. Comme vous avez dû vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard express, l'école va accueillir cette année quelques-uns des détraqueurs d'Azkaban à la demande du Ministère. Ils vont êtres postés à chaque entrée du domaine et feront régulièrement des patrouilles autours du parc même s'ils n'ont pas l'autorisation d'entrer sur les terres de l'école. Vous devez tous être conscients que ce ne sont pas des créatures consciliantes : leur nature ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à vous si vous le leur en donnez l'occasion alors je vous demanderais de redoubler de prudence en leur présence.

Le silence qui était tombé sur la Grande Salle était impressionnant. Ils avaient déjà tous eu un aperçu de ce dont étaient capables les détraqueurs et personne n'avait envie de les croiser de nouveau. Surtout pas Mary…

\- Pour continuer sur une note plus légère, je suis heureux d'acceuillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord le professeur Lupin qui va enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mary applaudit avec enthousiasme tandis que son tonton, qui s'était acheté une robe de sorcier toute neuve pour l'occasion, se levait en s'inclinait en souriant pour les remercier de l'acceuil.

\- Rogue n'a pas l'air très content, nota Emeli.

\- C'est parce qu'il aurait bien aimé avec cette place, commenta Anthony Goldstein.

\- Non, en fait il semble écoeuré, dit Lisa.

\- Hé ! On a compris ce que tu nous as dit ! se réjouit Terry. Tu as pris des cours d'anglais moderne pendant les vacances ?

\- Nodocéphale, répondit la concernée en se détournant avec un air hautain sur le visage.

Terry n'avait visiblement pas saisi la signification du mot et regarda Lisa avec étonnement. Mary reporta son attention sur Dumbledore :

\- Quant à la seconde nomination, je dois d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brulôpot qui enseignait le Soin aux Créatures Magiques a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper des quelques membres qui lui restent. Il sera remplacé par le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Il s'agissait d'une sorcière d'un certain âge dont les cheveux gris apparaissaient sous son chapeau pointu. Elle portait un monocle et son menton recourbé la rendait quelque peu intimidante.

Sur ces paroles, le festin commença et les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture, succulente comme d'habitude. La Grande Salle raisonna rapidement des bruits des conversations, des rires et de cliquetis de couverts.

\- Ca va mieux, Mary ? lui demanda Emeli à la fin du banquet.

\- Oui, je pense que les effets des détraqueurs se sont dissipés, merci.

Les Serdaigles commencèrent alors la longue ascension les menant jusqu'à leur salle commune. L'aigle du heurtoir devait être content de les revoir car l'énigme fut facile à résoudre. Une fois dans la tour Serdaigle, Mary vit avec plaisir Samantha et son amie Jen. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu la seconde depuis qu'elle avait été dépétrifiée. Sam lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se poster au milieu de la salle commune pour dire :

\- Comme d'habitude, je vous rappelle qu'on va essayer de ne pas immédiatement effrayer les nouveaux venus. Alors vous gardez vos expériences louches dans vos dortoirs aussi longtemps que possible. Pour les paris, c'est Nicolas qui s'en occupe alors voyez avec lui.

Les Serdaigles se dispercèrent en discutant et ceux qui avaient déjà commencé à sortir leur matériel le rangèrent avant de se diriger vers leurs dortoirs. Mary allait faire de même quand Luna, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu de la journée, se porta à sa rencontre.

\- Cameron est à l'infirmerie, lui apprit la blonde.

\- Déjà ? soupira Mary. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas : je l'ai juste vu partir en compagnie du Préfet-en-Chef. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

La rousse soupira et quitta la tour Serdaigle pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'avéra rapidement que son frère avait simplement faire un indigestion. Il s'était gavé de bonbons toute l'après-midi avant de s'empiffrer au banquet. Percy Weasley, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie était encore là et semblait suprêmement agacé. Sans doute parce que Cameron avait vomi sur sa robe de sorcier et, pire encore, sur son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Je me sens maaaal, gémit Cameron.

\- Il ne fallait pas manger autant ! Est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois ? Il n'y a pas de potion pour l'aider, Madame Pomfresh ?

\- S'il avait été malade, oui, mais là il n'a fait que beaucoup trop manger alors il va falloir attendre que ça passe.

\- Maman aurait trouvé quelque chose, elle, dit le tout nouveau Gryffondor.

\- Maman t'aurais surtout empêché de manger à t'en rendre malade, oui, asséna Mary.

Puisque ce n'était pas grave, elle décida de quitter l'infirmerie, non sans constater qu'un autre lit était déjà occupé. Quand l'infirmière de l'école passa derrière le rideau qui entourait le lit, Mary pu constater qu'il s'agissait de Mandy. Mais comme elle ne fit que l'entrevoir, elle ne put pas dire si son état s'était amélioré depuis qu'elle l'avait vue dans le train.

Comme elle se trouvait là, elle fit un détour par la volière pour envoyer une lettre à sa mère et récupéra Reina, le chaton de son frère, qui ne pouvait pas rester abandonné pour sa première nuit à Poudlard. Les filles de son dortoir furent absolument ravies d'avoir cette adorable boule de poils avec elles. Ca changeait de Ladon qu'on ne pouvait pas gratouiller à loisir et qui n'avait rien de "mignon" à leurs yeux.

Mary espéra que le reste de l'année allait mieux se passer que la rentrée… Et avec les détraqueurs postés autour de l'école, rien n'était moins sûr.

* * *

 _A suivre_


	24. III-4 Runes, SACM et DCFM

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** ^^_

 _Sûr que Mary n'est pas l'enfant la plus rebelle qu'on puisse trouver, **Guest 2** ! En même temps, contrairement à son frère, elle a compris qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de leur mère si celle-ci n'en a pas décidé ainsi. Elle a déjà posé toutes les questions possibles et imaginables depuis qu'elle a compris ce que voulait dire être adopté et que ses parents étaient morts, rassure toi. Là, elle ne va pas insister alors qu'elle a à porté de main une source d'information bien plus coopérative : Remus Lupin. _

_Pour le moment, Mary ne sait pas que Sirius, Peter et James étaient des animagus, alors elle va avoir du mal à comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce propos là..._

 _Pour moi, les Maisons ne sont pas "héréditaires" si les enfants vont souvent dans la même Maison que leurs parents, c'est à mon avis beaucoup pour ne pas les décevoir. Ca doit pas mal jouer dans la décision du Choixpeau d'après moi. Ca veut peut -être aussi dire que Cameron ne ressemble pas à sa mère... Et moi, je te le dis, il n'a pas du tout le tempérament d'un Poufsouffle._

 _C'est Mandy, pas Sandy ^^ Je ne crois pas avoir donné beaucoup d'indices ou d'informations sur elle, mais on en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Elle a quelque chose de particulier, cette petite, c'est certain._

 _Hello **mimi70** :) Je trouve que dans les bouquins on ne donne jamais assez d'éléments à Harry pour qu'il puisse composer avec alors je voulais corriger ça dans mes fics ! _

_Et effectivement, Cameron est un gamin insupportable... On comprend que Crystall ait appris la patience avec lui..._

 _Ce qu'il s'est passé entre les détraqueurs et Emeli et Mandy sont des anomalies et c'était peut -être LA chose à noter dans le chapitre dernier. Deux impossibilités (on en sait plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mandy dans ce chapitre) : on ne peut pas être totalement insensible à ces Créatures mais elles ne causent normalement pas de dégâts physiques (pour moi, c'est juste l'âme et l'esprit qui sont touchés). Bref, c'est à surveiller si tu veux mon humble avis X)_

* * *

 _Il n'y a PAS de chapitre sur la Vengeance cette semaine ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Runes, SACM et DCFM**

Quand Mary rejoignit la Grande Salle le lendemain (en retard, ça allait de soit : elle ne se levait jamais à l'heure pour le premier jour de cours malgré tous ses efforts), elle constata que Mandy n'était toujours pas revenue et ça commença sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec les détraqueurs ? Elle décida d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie à la fin de la journée si elle ne réapparaissait pas en cours d'ici là.

Pénélope Deauclair, la préfète, passa le long des tables avec son homologue masculin pour distribuer les emplois du temps, qui déclenchèrent un concert de protestations chez tous les troisièmes années.

\- On finit plus tard que l'an dernier ! s'horrifia William. On va à peine avoir le temps de manger ce soir ! Regarde !

\- Moi, ce que je vois surtout c'est qu'on a deux fois trois heures de potions ! fit Mary en retour. On va passer des après-midis entières avec Rogue !

\- Les vendredis vont être horribles, geignit Terry Boot. Défense contre les forces du mal, sortilège, métamorphose ET potion dans la même journée ! Ils veulent nous achever avant le week-end, c'est sûr !

\- Toutes les options sont aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Padma Patil, bien plus mesurée. Et on ne commence pas à 8 heures.

\- On aurait pu dormir une heure de plus ! déplora Michael Corner. Ils auraient dû nous le dire hier !

\- Je commence par Divination, dit William. Et vous ?

\- Runes, répondirent en chœur presque toute leur promotion de Serdaigle.

\- Divination comme toi, annonça Padma.

\- Étude des moldus, dit Lisa.

\- Vous avez vraiment tous pris runes autrement ? s'effara le Né-moldu.

\- C'est une matière très valorisante, expliqua Anthony Goldstein.

\- Si je n'étais pas déjà formée dans cette matière, j'aurais aussi choisi rune, indiqua Lisa.

\- De même, confirma Padma.

Déconfit, William se demanda s'il n'avait pas mal choisi ses options en optant pour la facilité. Comme aucun d'entre eux n'avait cours pour la prochaine heure, ils mangèrent lentement avant de s'installer sur les marches du hall pour discuter, n'ayant aucun envie de remonter dans leur salle commune ou d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Mary apprit ainsi que Terry avait passé un mois sur les routes des Etats-Unis avec ses parents et que Padma avait passé toutes les vacances chez sa famille restée en Inde avec sa sœur Parvati. Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner qui n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre avaient passé une bonne partie de l'été ensemble. Lisa resta très vague, disant qu'elle avait étudié et accompagné ses parents lors de leurs déplacements quelques jours égrainés au fil de l'été.

\- Fainéant ! Bon à rien ! s'exclama soudainement le concierge en surgissant par la porte du château. Allez donc travailler au lieu de paresser, bande mécréant ! Ce sont des traces de confiture ?

William eut la mauvaise idée de paraître embarrassé, il avait en effet terminé son petit-déjeuner sur les marches et malencontreusement fait tomber sa tartine qui avait, bien entendu, atterrit sur le côté plein de confiture. Rusard sembla devenir fou de rage et ils se dispersèrent en piaillant pour éviter d'avoir une retenue dès le premier jour. De toute façon, il était presque l'heure pour leur premier cours.

Padma, Lisa et William partirent de leurs côtés tandis que le reste de leur promotion se rendait dans le couloir de la salle de rune qui était en réalité presque voisine de celle de métamorphose. D'ailleurs, McGonagall leur rugit d'être plus silencieux quand ils passèrent derrière sa salle. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir une pièce avec des murs et une porte au lieu d'une qui donnait directement sur le couloir sans mur arrière !

Les Serdaigles furent rejoints par Hermione Granger quelques minutes plus tard et la Gryffondor se fondit avec un grand sourire dans leur petit groupe.

\- J'ai déjà lu tout le livre et ça m'a l'air absolument passionnant, s'excita la lionne.

\- Tu as pris quelle autre option ? lui demanda Emeli. Moi, c'est Arithmancie.

\- Et moi Soin aux Créatures Magiques, renchérit Mary.

\- On sera ensemble alors, sourit Hermione.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Euh… Toutes les deux… En fait… J'ai pris toutes les options cette année, avoua la rouge et or avec l'air un peu embarrassée.

\- Et comment tu vas faire pour assister aux cours grosse maligne ? la harponna Anthony. Divination, Étude des moldus et Runes ont lieu en même temps et Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie de même !

\- Je… je me débrouillerais : le Professeur McGonagall et moi avons tout arrangé.

Ça avait tout de même l'air louche et bancale comme histoire… Ils ne purent cependant pas en discuter d'avantage puisque le professeur de Rune arriva, suivie chez les Serpentards de Daphnée Greengrass, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini et chez les Poufsouffles de Hannah Abbot, Eloïse Midgen et Ernie Macmillan.

Au moment de prendre place, Mary se rendit compte qu'elle se retrouvait abandonnée par ses camarades : Emeli s'était immédiatement assise à côté de Hermione qui lui avait sourit avec reconnaissance, de même pour Terry et Ernie et Anthony et Michael. Hannah et Eloïse avaient préféré rester avec quelqu'un de leur Maison et quand Daphnée s'était assise Blaise l'avait imité, s'attirant un soupir exaspéré de la jeune fille. Ce qui ne laissait… Que Théodore Nott. Un garçon un peu lugubre si on demandait l'avis de Mary. Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant de décider d'un commun accord de s'asseoir sur deux pupitres séparés.

\- Jeune fille, jeune homme, les interpella immédiatement la prof, vous allez travailler en binôme sur certains devoirs alors veuillez vous mettre côte à côte. Je suis sûre que vous constaterez assez vite que votre voisin ne mord pas.

Cela déclencha quelques rires et ils se traînèrent avec aussi peu d'entrain l'un que l'autre vers le pupitre qui les séparait auparavant.

\- Bien. Bonjour à tous et bienvenues en cours de Rune, je suis la professeur Bathsheda Babbling et si tout se passe bien, je suivrais votre parcours jusqu'aux ASPICs : nous allons donc passer les quatre prochaines années ensemble. Mieux vaudrait pour vous ne pas me contrarier.

Le professeur Babbling était une sorcière entre deux âges habillée d'une élégante robe de sorcière et qui semblait être quelqu'un de très soigné. Au premier abord, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'une quarantaine d'année, mais les quelques cheveux gris mêlés à sa chevelure brune firent rajouter à Mary dix ans à son estimation. Elle portait des lunettes carrées devant ses yeux bleus acérés, mais son sourire était aimable. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à un prof de runes, qui étaient réputés comme étant aussi poussiéreux que leur matière. En effet, les runes étaient une langue officiellement morte dans le monde sorcier alors qu'en réalité beaucoup de gens se servaient encore de ce langage international pour communiquer quand ils n'avaient pas de sorts de traduction performants lors de voyages à l'étranger.

\- Si vous vous êtes inscrits à ce cours sur la recommandation de votre famille, vous avez des parents avisés, continua la sorcière en se mettant à marcher. Si vous l'avez pris en croyant que vous y seriez bien tranquilles, c'est FAUX !

Ils sursautèrent tous en concert devant le cri de la sorcière.

\- Si vous vouliez vous la couler douce, il fallait choisir une option comme la divination, qui n'est de toute façon même pas une matière en elle-même… Je sais ce qu'on pense des runes de nos jours et croyez moi, jeunes gens, c'est bien triste ! Les runes sont les portes vers notre histoire, mais aussi vers des magies ancestrales ! Qui peut me citer un exemple d'utilisation de magie runique ? Personne ?

\- Les barrières de protection entourant Poudlard, dit Théodore Nott de sa voix nasillarde.

\- Exacte mon cher ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Les boucliers entourant Poudlard sont si puissants que personne n'a jamais eu besoin de les renouveler depuis que les Fondateurs en personne les ont créés ! Ils ont gravé les runes profondément dans le sol et ont ainsi permis à leurs sorts de tirer leur énergie de la terre mère elle-même ce qui leur permet de se régénérer à l'infinie ! Ce sont les runes qui font de Poudlard le lieu le mieux protégé de Grande-Bretagne ! Si on trouvait un moyen de comprendre comment les sorciers utilisaient les runes il y a un millénaire nous serions tout puissant ! Que dis- je : invincibles !

Bon, une chose au moins étaient sûre : cette prof énergique avait l'air d'être passionnée par sa matière et moins barbante que McGonagall.

\- Les runes sont divisées en deux alphabets : un premier appelé Anhwa où il y a un symbole pour chaque lettre et qui compte 74 scripts et un deuxième appelé Iwhan ou un mot, une expression, une action est symbolisée par un caractère. Ce deuxième alphabet contient un nombre infini de caractères puisque deux caractères combinés en donnent un nouveau et ainsi de suite. Il est empli de subtilités… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un seul d'entre vous sache entièrement le maîtriser.*

\- Vous voulez dire que suivant l'alphabet qu'on utilise, une chose peut être désignée de plusieurs manières différentes ? s'horrifia Terry.

\- Effectivement. Prenons un exemple. Voici, le caractère Iwhan pour le soleil. Ce caractère s'appel Ay, et le soleil se prononce Ez-da-rka en Anhwa avec ces trois scripts. Si vous exprimez l'idée que le soleil se couche en rune Iwhan, vous direz Aycsau en réunissant la rune du soleil Ay et celle du sommeil Csau. Si vous voulez dire que le soleil se lève vous pouvez soit dire Csauay ou Ayprn.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'éberlua Blaise Zabini.

\- C'est pourtant simple : avec Csauay vous exprimez l'idée inverse du soleil qui se couche et avec Ayprn vous joignez la rune Ay et prn qui signifie le réveil.

Le professeur Babbling semblait tellement réjouie en leur expliquant ça que Mary, et beaucoup d'autres élèves, se sentirent obligés de hocher la tête comme s'ils avaient tout compris, ce qui fit rayonner la sorcière.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Si vous parlez en rune Anhwa alors vous devez construire une phrase pour vous exprimer ! Avec sujet, verbe, complément !

Les notes furent compliquées à prendre parce qu'elle dessinait des runes, donnait des explications en parallèle et merde est ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire avec sa main gauche et droite _en même temps_ ?** La gauche traçait les symboles runiques, la droite écrivait la phonétique du script et par-dessus elle rajoutait des informations hyper importante à l'oral! C'était impossible de tout noter !

Ce furent les trois heures les plus épuisantes de toute la vie d'élève de Mary. Et ils n'avaient même pas sorti leurs baguettes !

\- Cette année, nous allons étudier l'alphabet "classique" si j'ose dire Anhwa. D'ici un mois, j'escompte que vous connaissiez les 74 scripts par cœur et que vous sachiez les tracer à la perfection. Nous commencerons l'apprentissage des runes Iwhan l'an prochain et j'espère vous faire atteindre un niveau digne d'obtenir votre BUSEs en cette matière. Et pour les chanceux qui la réussiront et qui poursuivront pour leurs ASPICs, nous aborderons en parallèle de l'approfondissement d'Iwhan les glyphes qui ne sont rien de moins que l'ancêtre des runes et représentent le paroxysme de ce noble art !

Les élèves de la classe de rune échangèrent un identique regard horrifié. Comment ça il y avait encore un alphabet en plus ? Et plus vieux ? Et donc plus bizarre encore ? Si elle espérait les convaincre de poursuivre sa matière par la suite, elle ne s'y prenait pas du tout de la bonne manière !

\- J'ai conscience que cela peu sembler très dense au premier abord, et c'est pour cela que je voulais que vous soyez réunis par binôme. Cette année, vous me rendrez tous vos devoirs par deux avec votre voisin et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez également fractionner votre prise de note durant le cours. Cela sera beaucoup plus simple d'apprendre en vous aidant mutuellement que tout seuls dans votre coin. Quand je jugerais vos niveaux suffisants, je vous demanderais de commencer à me rendre des devoirs individuels ou je changerais les binômes pour vous mettre par niveau. Sachez aussi que lorsque vous étudierez en classe les documents que je vous apporterais, je tolérerais les discussions entre deux membres d'un même binômes, mais je ne veux pas de bavardages inter-binôme, est – ce clair ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Mary ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée de ne pas être abandonnée toute seule dans cette galère ou si elle devait s'effrayer d'être en binôme avec Théodore Nott qui ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement aimable avec elle et semblait si… lugubre. Il était tout maigre, avec des cheveux noirs fillasse, de grandes lunettes qui recouvraient la moitié de son visage et il avait de grandes dents à l'avant, le faisant un peu ressembler à un rat.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le juger sur son apparence, la sermonna Emeli alors qu'elles avaient rejoint le Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et que la rousse se lamentait sur son sort. Si ça se trouve, il est juste un peu timide et ça ira mieux après quelques cours.

\- T'es sérieuse ? demanda la Potter en pointant Théordore assit en face d'elles à la table des Serpentards.

Il se trouvait en marge du groupe de troisième année et mangeait en mastiquant lentement tout en lisant un livre, indifférent au fait qu'on essayait de l'inclure dans la conversation. Il essaya même de planter Blaise Zabini avec sa fourchette quand celui-ci insista un peu trop lourdement à son goût.

\- Il est peut –être de mauvaise humeur, jugea la blonde.

\- Mais bien sûr, grinça son amie.

Lisa arriva à son tour, puis Padma accompagnée de William qui se laissa tomber sur le banc sans aucune élégance.

\- J'ai bu trop de thé, annonça t –il. Et Trelawney est une prof tellement bizarre. Elle a dit à Neville qu'il allait mourir et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait vraiment se tuer en descendant par la trappe menant à la salle de classe.

\- Fort encourageant, commenta Lisa.

\- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant, affirma Padma. Et toi, Lisa ?

\- Je ne sais que penser de ce premier cours. Je vous en aviserais après quelques heures supplémentaires.

\- Je suis quand même pas le seul à penser qu'elle a fait des progrès en anglais moderne, non ? s'exclama Terry.

\- Non, moi aussi je trouve, c'est bien, sourit William.

Mais malgré le sourire que le garçon lui lança, la fillette se détourna, l'air affreusement vexée. Une fois repus, ceux qui avaient choisi le Soin aux Créatures Magiques prirent lentement le chemin du parc tandis que les autres allaient en Arithmancie. Mary était accompagnée par William et Terry. Cette fois c'était eux trois qui faisaient bande à part.

\- On ne sait même pas où on est censés avoir cours !

\- Là où se trouvait la cabane de Hagrid, annonça Terry. J'ai croisé Flitwick ce matin et je le lui ai demandé.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers là-bas. L'an dernier, il ne restait de la cabane qu'une trace noirâtre et toujours fumante puisque le feu du Norvégien à Crête empêchait la terre de se régénérer. A présent, de nouveaux bâtiments avaient vu le jour. Des écuries desquelles partait un appentis suffisamment grand pour que tous les élèves puissent tenir dessous et travailler sur les tables installées avaient été construites pendant les grandes vacances. Mary se demanda vaguement où les autres élèves étudiaient auparavant.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche était déjà présente. Une pipe calée au coin de sa bouche, elle avait l'air de les attendre de pied-ferme. Elle réprimanda les quelques retardataires avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis le Professeur Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche et je vais vous enseigner le Soin aux Créatures Magiques au moins jusqu'aux BUSEs. Sachez tout d'abord que vous n'êtes pas ici pour jouer ! Les Créatures que je vais vous montrer ne seront jamais inoffensives ! Retenez bien cela ! Alors je n'accepterais aucun écart, aucun jeu stupide ! Vous allez travailler avec des êtres vivants qui sont par conséquents imprévisibles. Si vous ne me croyez repensez au Professeur Brulôpot qui a perdu une main et une jambe en exerçant ses fonctions de professeur. N'ayant pas l'intention de finir moi-même estropiée à cause de votre inattention, sachez que je me réserve le droit d'exclure temporairement ou définitivement n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Un nom ou une menace ne me feront pas changer d'avis.

Elle tourna son regard plus particulièrement vers les Serpentards qui firent semblant de ne rien voir. Les Gryffondors ricanèrent dans leur coin.

\- J'attends également de votre part de l'entraide. Si vous voyez que l'un de vos camarades est en difficulté ou se met en danger, avertissez-le et si vous estimez que c'est nécessaire prévenez moi. Je n'hésiterais pas à punir sévèrement tout manquement à cette règle que ce soit à cause d'un conflit entre vos Maisons ou pour des raisons plus personnelles. Vous allez donc avoir besoin de faire preuve d'autonomie et de discernement. Ai – je été claire ?

\- Oui professeur, ânonnèrent –ils tous d'une même voix.

\- Bien, alors suivez-moi.

La sorcière se mit en marche et les amena vers la Forêt Interdite avant de les y faire entrer.

\- Vous ne risquez rien, les encouragea t –elle. Venez, ce n'est plus très loin.

\- C'est un comble quand même : on nous interdit d'y aller, mais on nous y emmène pour un cours, chuchota William.

Son amie hocha vivement la tête et le professeur finit par s'arrêter au milieu des arbres alors qu'il ne semblait rien y avoir de particulier. Elle se tourna vers eux tandis qu'ils s'agglutinaient entre les troncs.

\- Bien ! Alors qui peut me dire ce qu'il voit ?

\- Des arbres, lança Drago d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Je vois qu'il y a des petits malins parmi vous. Effectivement, oui, Monsieur Malefoy, il y a des arbres, mais je m'attendais à un peu plus d'observation. Ma fille de deux ans auraient pu me dire ça.

L'héritier Malefoy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que quelques ricanements s'élevaient dans les rangs, même parmi les Serpentards.

\- Ces arbres, semblent… Plus gros ? Plus grand ? hésita une fille avec une longue tresse châtain.

\- Bien, très bien, 5 point pour Poufsouffle Miss…

\- Perks.

\- Miss Perks. Quelqu'un sait –il pourquoi ?

Les élevés s'entre regardèrent, l'air perplexes. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y connaître en croissance d'arbre ?

\- Allons ! Vous êtes en cours de SACM !

\- Des botrucs ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione Granger.

Mary faillit avoir une crise cardiaque : la voix provenait de sa droite et il n'y avait rien là une seconde plus tôt ! Elle aurait pu le jurer !

\- Miss…

\- Granger.

\- Ah oui, dit la prof en hochant la tête comme si le nom de famille voulait dire plus que ce qu'il représentait. Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Ce sont effectivement des Botrucs ! Ils vivent en solitaire d'ordinaire, mais nous avons aujourd'hui l'occasion de voir une colonie, ce qui est plutôt rare. Les botrucs se nourrissent principalement d'insectes et vivent toute leur vie dans un arbre. Il le protège et contribue à sa croissance. Pour se reproduire, ils naissent de leur arbre après quelques années de vies communes et quand le petit, il y en a rarement plusieurs, atteint l'âge de 3 mois il est chassé de l'arbre qui lui a donné naissance et doit s'en trouver un autre. Les arbres à botrucs sont très recherchés par les fabricants de baguettes car leurs bois recèlent de plus de magie qu'un arbre ordinaire. Mais les botrucs peuvent se montrer très agressifs quand on touche à leur habitat et ce n'est pas Mr Ollivanders qui vous dira le contraire.

Ce premier cours fut essentiellement théorique, même si le Professeur Gobe-Planche réussit à attraper un botruc pour le leur montrer. Haut d'un vingtaine de centimètre, la petite créatures ressemblait à de l'écorce d'arbre et avait de longs bras terminés par des doigts noueux et douloureux comme les plus curieux en firent amèrement l'expérience. Ils durent faire un schéma du botruc, l'annoter et écrire en quelques lignes ce qu'ils avaient retenus du cours avant que le professeur ne ramasse leurs devoirs. Ils auraient ainsi une note théorique par Créature pour celles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas soigner, et une note théorique et pratique pour celles dont ils s'occuperaient.

\- J'ai trouvé ça pas mal pour un premier cours, commenta Terry alors qu'ils remontaient vers les serres de Botaniques où ils avaient leur prochain cours.

Comme ils eurent le malheur d'arriver les premiers, le professeur Chourave les embaucha avec joie prenant leur avance à son cours pour du zèle, ce que ça n'était absolument pas : ils se trouvaient juste déjà dans le parc et donc plus près que les élèves venant d'arithmancie. En plus, les plantes qui feraient l'objet de leur premier cour était un espèce de choux pourri immonde d'où dépassait une langue et qui lécha Mary quand elle s'approcha trop près. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir la joue en feu et Chourave lui fondit dessus pour lui coller une grande claque… Oui, une claque. Et la douleur disparu instantanément… enfin, elle n'avait plus la sensation que sa peau allait prendre feu spontanément, mais Merlin ! Ça faisait mal !

\- Retenez ça ! s'exclama la prof de Botanique. Le remède le plus efficace contre leur salive, c'est une claque sur la zone concernée !

Et elle avait l'air fière d'elle. Mary se jura de coller une gifle et William et Terry sous un prétexte quelconque avant la fin du cours, vu comment ils se moquèrent d'elle. Elle s'y appliqua et bientôt ne fut plus la seule. Sans surprise, beaucoup d'entre eux profitèrent d'avoir une excuse pour gifler ceux avec qui ils avaient des différents. Zacharia Smith frappa d'ailleurs Mary au bras sans raison et elle lui renvoya discrètement un coup de chaussure dans le tibia. Après ça, il n'osa plus s'approcher, mais il la regardait avec un air encore plus mauvais, si c'était possible. Il était rancunier pour un Poufsouffle ! N'était –il pas censé n'être qu'amour et compassion ? Elle grimaça à cette pensée en se rappelant que sa mère, la terrible Lady Entwhistle, était une Poufsouffle et se revendiquait fièrement comme tel. En fait non, elle retirait ce qu'elle venait de dire : les Poufsouffles étaient les pires !

Les Serdaigles de troisième année durent se dépêcher de manger pour arriver à l'heure au cours d'astronomie dans la soirée, qui fut comme d'ordinaire propice aux endormissements intempestifs. Imperturbable, Sinistra continuait son cours et tous savaient que les moins attentifs allaient en payer le prix.

\- Je suis crevée, dit Mary en se laissant tomber sur son lit à la fin de la journée.

\- Ouais, renchérit Padma.

Elles se mirent toutes en pyjamas et tandis que Mary s'endormait doucement, elle se dit qu'elle avait oublié d'aller voir Mandy… Mais elle irait demain. Là, elle était trop fatiguée et déjà bien au chaud dans son lit. Sans compter qu'elle allait devoir être en forme demain : c'était le premier cours qu'elle aurait avec son tonton Remus ! Elle avait hâte !

Le professeur Lupin n'était cependant pas encore là quand les Serdaigles arrivèrent devant la classe. Ça avait peut être à voir avec le fait que Mary les avait pressés et qu'ils étaient largement en avance. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et constata que celle-ci était vide. Ils entrèrent donc et s'installèrent par deux. Emeli et Mary se mirent au premier rang.

\- Je préfère la déco de cette année, constata la rousse. Toutes les photos de Lockart qui souriait me donnaient la nausée.

\- Au moins, on avait le droit à de la bonne humeur. Là, on a un squelette de je ne sais trop quoi dans un coin et c'est glauque.

\- C'est un squelette de triton Miss, dit soudainement une voix beaucoup trop grave pour appartenir à un élève de troisième année. Et vous le trouverez fort utile quand nous allons étudier leur morphologie le trimestre prochain.

Ils sursautèrent tous en se retournant pour voir le professeur entrer. Il ne sembla pas fâché qu'ils se soient déjà installés alors qu'il n'était pas présent et alla droit vers le bureau pour y poser un cartable un peu râpé. Puis, il s'approcha de Mary.

\- Comme c'est déroulé ta première journée de cours ? lui demanda t –il.

\- Bien, merci tonton. Et toi ? Ça fait quoi d'être professeur ici ?

\- Pour le moment les élèves ne se sont pas encore montré trop teigneux, sourit –il. Tu es Emeli, l'amie de Mary ?

\- Oh… Euh… Oui… Bonjour, balbutia la concernée.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je suis content d'enfin te rencontrer, dit –il avant de se tourner vers les élèves de Poufsouffle qui arrivaient. Mary, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles professeur pendant les cours, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Merlin que c'était étrange ! Hormis lors de leur première rencontre, elle n'avait jamais été aussi formelle avec lui.

\- _Tu vas devoir faire attention quand tu t'adresseras à lui, cette année_ , siffla Ladon depuis sa poche attitrée dans la robe de sorcière de la jeune fille.

\- Chut, ça commence, répliqua t –elle.

La première chose que leur demanda le nouveau professeur de DCFM fut de ranger leurs livres et de sortir leurs baguettes, ce qui excita d'un coup tous les élèves. Si on omettait la désastreuse catastrophe des lutins de Cornouailles l'an passé, ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit à des travaux pratiques dans ce cours.

Il fit alors apparaître une malle… Où quelque chose semblait enfermé et n'avait pas l'air content d'y être enfermé, justement. Tous les élèves reculèrent d'un pas, inquiets. Après le fiasco qu'avait été la chasse aux lutins de Cornouailles, ils avaient peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de là.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un épouvantard. Ils aiment les endroits sombres mais malheureusement pour celui-ci, il a choisi l'une de mes malles et j'ai trouvé intéressant de vous l'amener. Alors ! Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ?

\- Une Créature qui change d'apparence à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.

\- Bonne définition Monsieur Goldstein. Quelle est la véritable apparence d'un épouvantard ? Miss Abbot ?

\- On ne peut pas le savoir parce qu'il prend immédiatement la forme de ce qui fait le plus peur à la personne qui le regarde.

\- C'est cela. La manière la plus simple d'affronter un épouvantard est d'être plusieurs : il aura du mal à faire peur à tout le monde en même temps. La seule façon de faire s'évaporer un épouvantard est le rire. La difficulté pour cela, est la suivante : il faut réussir à détourner votre plus grande peur pour lui donner un aspect amusant. La formule est la suivante, sans baguette s'il vous plaît : _Riddikulus_.

Ils répétèrent en chœur et le professeur demanda ensuite un volontaire. De nombreuses mains fleurirent et Mary fut déçue de voir qu'il avait choisi Padma plutôt qu'elle. Il discuta à mi-voix avec elle avant de s'éloigner et de déverrouiller la malle d'un coup de baguette. Immédiatement, un serpent énorme en jaillit, et plusieurs cris firent échos à cette vue. Mary resta perplexe : comment pouvait –on avoir peur d'un serpent ? Et le basilic était carrément plus impressionnant ! La rousse pensa un moment que Padma allait rester figée, mais elle lança le sort, transformant le redoutable cobra en un verre de terre qui retomba mollement au sol et s'y agita comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ils passèrent à tour de rôle et ainsi elle vit Emeli se faire poursuivre par un livre géant de métamorphose et apprit que la plus grande peur de William était d'arriver un jour nu en cours. Anthony Goldstein se moqua allègrement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que c'était aussi sa plus grande peur. Justin Flinch-Fletcher avait l'air d'avoir peur de tout objet pointu.

\- Nous avons là un cas intéressant, fit remarquer le professeur Lupin. Attendez avant de lancer la formule mon garçon.

\- Pourquoi l'épouvantard a t –il continué à se focaliser sur lui alors qu'il avait déjà lancé le sort ? demanda Lisa.

\- Parce que sa peur peut prendre différentes formes. Le couteau avant, un harpon maintenant.

\- Professeur ! appela soudainement Justin qui venait se baisser pour éviter un coup de harpon et avait l'air paniqué. Il essaye de me transpercer !

\- Évidemment : il est là pour vous faire peur.

Mary attendait son tour avec impatience, se demandant ce que pourrait bien être sa plus grande peur. Voldemort ? Beaucoup de gens pourraient le penser, mais elle l'avait déjà vaincu trois fois et il ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir franchement effrayant. La mort de sa famille ? Le vide ressentit après ? Ses réflexions la menèrent jusqu'aux détraqueurs. Et rien qu'à penser à ce que à quoi ils l'obligeaient à se souvenir, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Oui, l'épouvantard allait sans doute prendre la forme d'un détraqueur. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle pourrait réussir à rendre cette chose moins effrayantes. Les détraqueurs étaient la peur personnifiée. Au final, elle ne fut pas mécontente de réussir à éviter la confrontation avec l'épouvantard jusqu'à ce que le professeur annonce la fin du cours.

\- Ça va, Mary ? lui demanda t –il alors que les élèves commençaient à sortir pour se diriger vers la salle de sortilège pour les Serdaigles et la métamorphose pour les Poufsouffles. Je t'ai vue rester au fond de la classe.

\- Je ne voulais pas voir ma peur, avoua t –elle.

\- Je pense que c'est sage : voir apparaître Voldemort au milieu de la classe n'aurait pas été très plaisant.

\- Non, en fait je pense qu'il aurait pris la forme d'un détraqueur. Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois êtres impressionné que ta plus grande peur soit un détraqueur ou inquiet que tu n'aies pas peur de Voldemort, dit –il, son front se plissant d'inquiétude.

\- Le cours était très bien, tonton. J'y vais.

\- N'oublie pas d'écrire régulièrement à ta mère, sinon c'est moi qu'elle va harceler.

\- Promis !

Elle courut pour arriver à l'heure en sortilège où tout le monde était déjà installé. Drago lui avait gardé la place à côté de lui et elle s'y installa avec un sourire.

\- Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes, commenta t –elle. Comment se sont passés tes premiers cours ?

\- Bien. Tu as déjà eu DCFM ?

\- A l'instant, franchement c'était super.

Le cours de sortilège parut ennuyeux après celui de DCFM. Et l'après-midi commença en fanfare avec trois heures de potion. Mary et William retrouvèrent leur place au fond de la table, mais cette année, deux chaudrons les y attendaient. Ils allaient visiblement commencer à travailler séparément alors qu'ils avaient toujours travaillé à deux jusque là.

Ils avaient cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors, mais la haine que le directeur de Serpentard leur vouait ne semblait pas suffisante pour le détourner de sa cible favorite : Mary.

\- La potion d'aujourd'hui est celle de ratatinage. Potter ! Que fait –elle ?

\- Elle permet de faire rapetisser quelqu'un ou de le ramener à un état ultérieur. Par exemple, si on la verse sur un papillon il redeviendra chenille.

Rogue la fixa une seconde de ses yeux noirs comme des puits et un tic sembla agiter sa joue. Mary tâcha de retenir son sourire satisfait : et non ! Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il la surprendrait à ne pas avoir travaillé ses cours de potions avant de venir. Elle se demanda s'il se lasserait un jour de ce petit jeu vu qu'elle gagnait presque à tous les coups. Ce furent trois heures épuisantes, d'autant plus que beaucoup des élèves travaillant seuls pour la première fois paniquèrent légèrement. Plus d'un chaudron explosa et au final seuls Mary, qui s'était déjà entraîné avec sa mère, Michael Corner et Hermione Granger obtinrent le résultat escompté. Rogue réussit même à faire pleurer Neville en essayant la potion de celui-ci sur son crapaud. Par miracle, l'animal s'en sorti, mais Rogue en profita pour enlever encore 5 points à Gryffondor à cause de l'aide qu'avait apporté Hermione à son camarade.

La dessus, les Serdaigle enchaînèrent par la métamorphose. Heureusement, le sujet abordé avait de quoi les passionner : les animagi.

\- J'ai eu du flair en achetant mon livre sur les transfigurations humaines ! s'exclama William.

\- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Armstrong-Jones, mais si vous parlez à nouveau pendant mes explications, vous finirez l'heure chez Rusard qui avait besoin d'aide pour dépoussiérer les tableaux ce matin, lui dit sèchement le directrice de la Maison Gryffondor avant de reprendre : je disais donc que la transformation en animagus est un processus long et effroyablement compliqué. Il est arrivé des choses atroces à des personnes se sont lancées dans ce processus sans guides. Alors si j'attrape l'un de vous en train d'essayer de devenir un animagus, je lui colle une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité !

Ça, c'était dur comme punition. Mais comme elle paraissait sérieuse, ils hochèrent tous la tête bien sagement.

\- Ce serait quand même génial de pouvoir se changer en animal à volonté, dit William avec un air rêveur en ressortant du cours.

\- Je me demande quelle forme on prendrait, intervînt Padma avec enthousiasme.

\- Moi, ce qui me fait rêver en ce moment, c'est le week-end, dit Terry.

\- Je vais voir Mandy après le dîner, déclara Mary. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

Elle les regarda échanger des regards gênés. Il fallait dire que la timide Serdaigle ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis depuis son arrivée au château. Elle était tellement discrète qu'ils l'oubliaient le plus souvent et une partie de la gêne qu'ils ressentaient devait venir du fait qu'ils avait totalement occulté son absence sans même s'en rendre compte.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Mary se rendit seule à l'infirmerie.

\- Votre frère n'est plus là depuis longtemps, lui apprit Mme Pomfresh.

\- Je sais. Je viens voir Mandy.

La sorcière sembla étonnée, sans doute parce qu'elle était la première à venir. Mais elle la conduisit quand même au chevet de sa camarade. Elle n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux, mais sa peau avait repris une couleur normale. Elle respirait difficilement et du sang coulait toujours de son oreille droite. L'infirmière s'empressa de l'essuyer et hocha la tête, l'air triste.

\- Cette pauvre enfant n'arrête pas de saigner, lui confia la plus âgée. Et elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis qu'on me l'a amenée.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Si seulement je le savais ! Nous avons naturellement prévenu son père, mais il s'est contenté de répondre que ça lui passera. Vous vous rendez compte ? Il ne s'est même pas déplacé alors qu'elle est si mal ! Et il refuse de nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé !

\- Vous pensez que c'est à cause des détraqueurs ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça jusque là et on vit ensemble toute l'année scolaire depuis deux ans.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Apparemment le détraqueur qui s'est approché d'elle a été… comme pulvérisé. C'est l'auror qui accompagnait cette chose qui m'a dit ça.

\- Peut –être qu'elle a fait de la magie instinctive et que ça a détruit le détraqueur… Et que c'est ça qui lui a fit du mal, supposa la rousse.

\- Ma chère enfant, si un moyen de détruire les détraqueurs existait, vous pensez bien que le Ministère de la Magie se débarrasserait d'eux au lieu de les employer. Il y a bien un Maître des Potions qui a tenté de trouver quelque chose qui les tuerait il y a quelques années de cela, mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- Les détraqueurs ne peuvent pas mourir ?

\- Rien n'a encore été découvert pour les tuer, confirma Mme Pomfresh.

\- Mais… Ils vieillissent bien, non ?

\- Non : ce sont des humains embrassés qui évoluent peu à peu en ces choses.

\- Embrassé ? répéta la Potter pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, soudainement très pâle et s'en alla. Mary n'était pas certaine d'avoir réellement compris. Pourquoi qui que ce soit voudrait embrasser une de ces choses ? Se disant qu'elle ferait bien d'aller demander à quelqu'un qui devait s'y connaître, Remus Lupin pour ne pas citer, elle préféra oublier que les détraqueurs étaient immortels. Ça voulait dire que leur nombre ne pouvait que croître et c'était terrifiant !

Mary resta à l'infirmerie une bonne heure, parlant de tout et de rien en espérant que sa camarade réagirait, mais non. Elle en profita pour dupliquer tous les cours qu'ils avaient eu ces deux derniers jours avant de les lui laisser sur sa table de chevet : si elle se réveillait, elle aurait de la lecture et serait ainsi capable de rattraper son retard.

\- Mary ? Tu viens ? l'appela soudainement une voix connue. L'heure des visites est terminée.

Elle se retourna pour voir Sam qui avait passé la tête derrière le rideau. La Serdaigle de septième année venait apparemment aider Mme Pomfresh dès qu'elle avait le temps, même s'il n'y avait pas grand monde à soigner.

Les deux sorcières remontèrent ensemble jusqu'à la tour Serdaigle.

\- Tu veux toujours entrer à l'école des Guérisseurs ? demanda la rousse.

\- Bien sûr. Dis moi, comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, s'étonna t –elle.

\- Je suis au courant pour la mort de ton père, lui rappela la plus âgée. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Ça m'aide de ne plus être à la maison, confia la concernée.

Il fallait dire qu'au Phare, tout rappelait sa vie avant que son père ne meurt. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait surgir de derrière une porte et lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais. A Poudlard, elle se sentait un peu mieux et elle était beaucoup plus occupée que pendant les vacances.

Elle profita du début du week-end pour faire la grasse matinée et se réveilla tellement tard qu'elle commença sa journée par le déjeuner. Elle s'était à peine assise que William arriva à côté d'elle :

\- Ha ! s'écria t –il en plaquant quelque chose sur la table si fort que la moitié de la Grande Salle en sursauta.

\- Ha quoi ? grogna la Potter.

\- Ha ! répéta t –il en retirant sa main.

Il s'agissait en réalité de la pétition de Quidditch que Mary avait commencé l'an passé. Elle avait constaté avec beaucoup de dépit que toutes les signatures des 7ème année de l'an passé, et qui n'était donc plus là cette année, avait disparues. Il manquait donc beaucoup plus de signature au début de cette année qu'à la fin de l'an dernier.

\- Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- J'ai demandé à Emeli. Apparemment, elle traînait à côté de ton lit. Regarde nom d'un vampire !

Il pointa du doigt le nombre de signature et Mary se leva si brusquement que le haut de son crâne percuta le menton du garçon. Son cri de joie se mua en cri de douleur et le choc la coupa dans son élan. Ils se plièrent en deux en concert tout en gémissant, sous les regards goguenards des Serdaigles environnant.

\- Tu pouvais pas mettre ton visage ailleurs ? protesta la rousse.

\- T'avais qu'à pas te lever aussi soudainement ! répliqua t-il.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emeli.

\- Ça y est ! On a collecté le nombre de signature suffisante ! s'exclama Mary.

\- J'ai collecté, glissa William. Moi et mon talent avons travaillé dur toute la matinée pendant que tu pionçais comme une fainéante.

Mary lui tira la langue en réponse et replia soigneusement le parchemin en annonçant qu'elle irait présenter la pétition à McGonagall dès que le déjeuner serait passé. Immédiatement, William et Terry dirent qu'ils l'accompagneraient et quand elle quitta la Grande Salle, Drago et Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard se joignirent au groupe.

\- On vous a entendu parler du Quidditch, on veut venir voir la tête de la vieille McGo quand vous allez lui poser la pétition sous le nez, lui apprit Drago.

\- Vous nous avez écouté? se scandalisa Terry.

\- En même temps,vous faisiez un boucan d'enfer, rétorqua Pansy de sa petite voix criarde. Et si vous vouliez pas qu'on vous entende, il ne fallait pas en parler au milieu de la Grande Salle.

\- On s'en moque : tout le monde sait déjà ce qu'on fait. Après tout, ils ont signé la pétition, s'interposa Mary.

Ils suivirent le professeur McGonagall à une distance raisonnable jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans sa salle de classe. Elle leur lança un regard intrigué quand les cinq troisième année se présentèrent devant elle avec une expression identique. Mary posa alors la pétition sur le bureau. L'adulte haussa un sourcil, déroula le parchemin et son deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier sur son front ridé.

\- Pouvez vous m'expliquer ceci ? s'enquit –elle quand elle eut déroulé toute la longueur du parchemin où les deux centaines de signatures se suivaient.

\- Il s'agit d'une pétition pour l'organisation de matches de Quidditch supplémentaires, lui dit Mary tout en sachant que c'était déjà clairement indiqué sur le parchemin.

\- Je le vois bien Miss Potter. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi je l'ai en main?

\- Parce que j'ai réuni dessus les signatures de plus d'un tiers des élèves ce qui signifie que les conditions explicitées dans le règlement intérieurs sont respectées. Nous allons pouvoir organiser des matches supplémentaires.

La contrariété s'empara alors des traits de la directrice-adjointe.

\- La coupe des Quatre Maisons s'est toujours suffi à elle-même Miss Potter ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui.

\- Vous voulez plutôt dire qu'aucun élève n'a réussi à faire entendre sa voix jusqu'ici, Professeur. Pourtant, si j'en juge au nombre d'élève inscrit ici, il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à trouver que non, la coupe des Quatre Maison ne suffit pas. Pourquoi est ce que que seulement 28 élèves auraient le droit de jouer alors qu'on est beaucoup plus à en avoir envie ?

\- Sans compter, Madame, intervînt William. Qu'aucun sport n'est prévu dans le cursus scolaire à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas très sain de ne pas laisser aux élèves l'occasion de s'amuser et de se dépenser.

\- Il y a des clubs de duels, de sortilège ou la chorale…

\- Hé bien, on va ouvrir un club Quidditch avec des entraînements et des matches amicaux. Il n'est pas question de faire de l'ombre à la coupe de Quatre Maisons : il n'y aura pas de tournois… du moins pour le moment. Les équipes seront faites inter-Maison et ne seront pas fixes. Chaque élève pourra changer de coéquipiers et de poste lorsqu'il le voudra.

\- Et pour les balais, Miss Potter ?

\- Beaucoup d'élèves ont leurs balais personnels. Autrement, il y a les balais de l'école. J'ai fouillé la remise l'an dernier, et j'ai déjà été collée pour ça Professeur inutile d'en remettre une couche, et il y a suffisamment de balais corrects pour qu'un match puisse avoir lieu même si aucun des joueurs ne possède son balai.

\- Qui prendra la responsabilité de cela ?

\- Moi, bien sûr. C'est mon idée, mon club.

\- Vous êtes un peu jeune Miss Potter.

\- C'est mon idée, mon club, répéta t –elle sèchement.

William lui colla un petit coup de coude pour lui dire de baisser d'un ton et la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Les deux sorcières s'affrontèrent du regard et Mary refusa de baisser les yeux. Elle travaillait depuis une année là-dessus alors elle n'allait certainement pas laisser cette vieille carne gâcher tout !

\- Très bien, Miss Potter. Je vais en parler aux autres professeurs et au directeur pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent et…

\- Vous n'avez pas compris, professeur McGonagall. Il y a dans le règlement de l'école une ancienne règle qui stipule que si on arrive à réunir la signature de plus de deux tiers des élèves sur une pétition, la motion doit être appliquée. Je ne viens pas vous demander d'y réfléchir. Je viens vous dire que ce club de Quidditch va ouvrir, que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

\- Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle, déclara la vieille sorcière d'un ton aigre.

\- Si vous voulez, je m'en moque : je les rattraperais bien assez vite. Parlez-en aux Professeurs et au Directeur si vous le souhaitez, mais ils ne pourront pas s'y opposer. Le règlement, c'est le règlement et je ne vois pas pourquoi les Professeurs n'y seraient pas aussi soumis que les élèves.

\- Encore dix points en moins, Miss Potter.

\- Faites, je les rattraperais aussi rapidement. C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, Madame. Passez un bon week-end.

Et Mary fit demi-tour avant de sortir de la salle de métamorphose la tête haute et extrêmement fière d'elle. Quand le petit groupe tourna dans le couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les jumeaux Weasley qui les entraînèrent rapidement hors de portée des oreilles du Professeur avant d'éclater de rire.

\- La façon dont tu lui as dit ça ! s'exclama Terry. Je suis admiratif.

\- Tu en as du cran Potter, admit Pansy Parkinson avec un petit sourire carnassier.

\- Quand comptes –tu organiser ton premier entraînement ? demanda Fred. On sera là !

\- Désolé les jumeaux, mais ceux qui appartiennent déjà à une équipe de Quidditch des Maisons ne seront pas admis, lui répondit Mary avec un sourire d'excuse. Vous jouez déjà, se serait injuste que vous preniez la place de quelqu'un qui n'a pas cette possibilité.

Les jumeaux eurent l'air dépités en entendant ça, mais ils finirent pas hocher la tête : elle avait raison. Drago Malefoy lui signala qu'il serait présent, lui, et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à lui communiquer la date de la première réunion du club.

\- Le Grand Drago Malefoy va jouer au Quidditch avec des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles ? le railla gentiment Mary.

\- Tout arrive et je le ferais rien que pour que la vieille McGo l'ait en travers de la gorge.

\- Moi qui croyais que c'était pour me soutenir me voila déçue, ricana la rousse.

En vérité, elle se moquait des raisons qui pouvait pousser le blond à rejoindre son club de Quidditch parce qu'elle savait que s'il venait, d'autres Serpentards suivraient immanquablement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait déjà des membres de deux Maisons dans son club. C'était un bon début ! Peut –être que ça allait vraiment marcher !

* * *

 _* Pour ce qui est des runes comportants plusieurs alphabets, c'est complètement inspiré des alphabets japonais !  
_

 _**Ne venez pas me dire que c'est pas possible. J'ai eu un prof à la fac qui faisait ça : il dessinait des deux mains tout en faisant son cours._

 _A suivre..._


	25. III-5 Un voyeur nocturne

_J'ai eu un prof comme cette prof de rune **Loupiote54** , les cours étaient assez sympas même si ne comprenait pas grand chose non plus au premier abord X) Il y a effectivement une sale histoire entre Mandy et son père, mais je ne dirais rien de plus !_

 _Merci pour les reviews **Guibe** et **Rose-Eliade** et **Pims10** ^^_

 _Mary a quand même une part de Gryffondor tête brûlée en elle, **mimi70** , ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'elle s'en servira pour atteindre ses objectifs. Elle sait mieux se maîtriser que Harry et est aussi un peu plus intelligente : elle sait quand il faut se taire et quand elle doit taper du poing sur la table. _

_Quel enthousiasme **SabrineClmb**! Merci beaucoup =D J'espère vraiment arriver à faire carrière dans l'écriture un jour... On verra bien, pour l'instant écrire de la fanfic me satisfait même si je réfléchit toujours pour trouver LA bonne idée et publier. _

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Un voyeur nocturne**

La semaine qui suivit sa confrontation avec Minerva McGonagall fut bien remplie. En dehors des cours, Mary passait ses soirées à mettre en place son club de Quidditch. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour fêter dignement le retour de Mandy. La fillette était restée une semaine entière à l'infirmerie et était encore un peu chancelante quand elle revint dormir à la Tour Serdaigle, mais ça fit plaisir à tout le monde même si personne n'était allé la voir chez Mme Pomfresh excepté Mary.

La rousse alla voir le Professeur Flitwick pour réserver le terrain de Quidditch et il devait l'attendre puisqu'il lui demanda de s'asseoir pour lui parler plus longuement.

\- Le Professeur McGonagall nous a parlé de votre requête…

\- Sans vouloir offenser le Professeur McGonagall ou vous manquer de respect, Professeur, il ne s'agit pas d'une requête. Le règlement…

\- Je suis allé chercher le paragraphe dont vous parlez.

\- Vous avez alors pu constater que ma pétition remplit toutes les conditions exigées par le règlement et sera donc appliquée.

\- Oui, Miss Potter, rassurez-vous. Je ne compte pas vous mettre des bâtons dans le roues.

La Potter en soupira de soulagement. Elle voulait mener son projet à terme, mais c'était une chose de se mettre à dos McGonagall et une autre de faire pareil avec son directeur de Maison. Heureusement, le petit Professeur était d'un naturel conciliant et en sachant les bizarreries que pouvaient regrouper la Maison Serdaigles, Mary ne devait pas être la première élève à faire quelque chose à laquelle personne ne se serait attendu.

\- Toutefois, je vous trouve un peu jeune pour vous occuper de gérer un club à vous seule, continua t –il. Les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch sont au moins en cinquième année en général. Vous comprenez qu'on ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi jeune gérer un groupe : ça va mener au chaos.

\- C'est mon idée, protesta t –elle.

\- Je vous le concède. Je pense toutefois qu'il serait judicieux que vous trouviez un professeur référent, lui suggéra le Professeur Flitwick avant d'ajouter en la voyant froncer les sourcils : Chaque club en a un.

\- Cela pourrait –il être vous ? demanda t –elle avec espoir.

\- Je m'occupe déjà de la chorale et de l'orchestre Miss Potter, alors je crains que non.

\- Bon… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je réserve le terrain de Quidditch ?

\- Il est encore libre dimanche prochain. Mais vous allez devoir comprendre que les équipes des Maison ont la priorité…

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a quatre créneaux horaires dans un week-end et 5 en semaine soit bien assez pour que 5 équipes puissent bénéficier du terrain à part égale. Je ne compte pas faire de l'ombre à la coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais je ne laisserais pas les équipes de Quidditch des Maisons empiéter sur mon projet.

Le directeur de la Maison Serdaigle parut étonné et Mary se demanda si elle était allée trop loin. Mais il finit par lui sourire, ses petits yeux bleus brillant de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté, et il lui réserva le terrain de Quidditch pour le dimanche matin de la semaine suivante. Ce qui lui laissait un peu plus d'une semaine pour trouver un Professeur référent et au moins quatorze participants. Elle en avait déjà trois : William, Drago et elle.

Pour ce qui concernait le Professeur, elle savait déjà qui elle allait voir : son tonton Remus. C'était la solution la plus évidente. Et s'il refusait… Elle y réfléchirait plus tard ! Elle alla donc prendre le thé avec lui le samedi après-midi.

\- Comment c'est d'être professeur à Poudlard ? lui demanda t –elle.

\- Mieux que je n'aurais pu le penser. Tu as amené une certaine agitation dans la salle des professeurs cette semaine, lui dit –il avec un sourire.

\- J'y compte bien !

\- Personne ne savait qu'une telle règle existait, tu as dû chercher longtemps pour la trouver…

\- Un peu ! Tu as déjà vu la taille du règlement complet de l'école ?

\- Je dois bien avouer que non, avoua le lycanthrope.

\- Tu voudrais bien m'aider ? se lança la rousse. Chaque club doit avoir son Professeur référent alors je me suis dis que tu pourrais le faire ? Ça ne te demandera pas trop de travail : de toute façon, j'avais prévu de gérer ça toute seule. Autrement je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais demander, s'il-te-plaîîît !

Elle assortit le tout de son plus beau regard suppliant et quand il soupira, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Tonton Remus ne lui résistait jamais. Elle lui expliqua alors plus en détail ce qu'elle avait prévu dans un premier temps. Elle espérait que ce club allait marcher, parce qu'elle avait plein d'autres idées en tête. Mais bon, pour le moment elle se contenterait d'avoir suffisamment de monde pour former deux équipes complètes.

\- Comment comptes – tu gérer les quatre Maisons ? demanda le Professeur de DCFM après qu'elle ait terminé son explication.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les Serdaigles t'écouteront peut –être, mais les Serpentards, les Gryffondors ou les Poufsouffles ? J'en doute sincèrement. Je sais comment ça se passe et tu n'arriveras à te faire écouter de tout le monde. Si l'entente entre les Maisons était si facile à obtenir, ça se saurait.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça, mais il n'avait pas tord. Se creusant la tête, elle laissa Remus lui verser une nouvelle tasse de thé et accepta un gâteau. Il la regarda réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle reporte son attention sur lui et déclare :

\- Je vais créer un conseil avec un membre par Maison. J'aurais les décisions finales, mais ils auront leur mot à dire et si des suggestions doivent être faites, chaque Maison passera par son ambassadeur.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée : vous aurez plus d'autorité à quatre. Mais il sera aussi plus difficile de vous entendre.

\- Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment je vais mettre ça en place. En tout cas, je vais demander à Drago s'il veut bien représenter Serpentard.

\- Je sais que tu es amie avec le jeune Malefoy, mais j'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu Mary, lui dit le sorcier.

\- Ça inquiète aussi maman, lui dit la concernée. Mais il ne faut pas, il est gentil et il n'essaye pas d'obtenir quelque chose de moi. Et tant que je m'entends avec lui, j'ai l'assurance que les Serpentards ne s'en prennent pas à moi. C'est fou ce que le nom des Malefoy a comme pouvoir !

\- A propos de ta mère, j'espère que tu lui écris régulièrement : elle doit se sentir vraiment seule chez vous… surtout avec la disparition de ton père.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas toute seule : il y a Patmol à la maison maintenant !

Et là, chose incompréhensible, son tonton Remus d'ordinaire si posé recracha, littéralement, tout ce qu'il avait en bouche. Beurk. Il toussa abondamment ayant l'air au bord de l'étouffement. Mary, inquiète, se pencha sur lui.

\- Ça va tonton ? demanda t –elle.

\- Patmol ? répéta t –il.

\- Oui : on a recueillit un chien le mois dernier.

\- Un grand chien noir ? insista t –il en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Euh… Oui ? Tonton, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh, doux Merlin ! Quelle folie ! s'exclama t –il en se levant soudainement. Mary, je suis désolé il faut que je… Le chien ne t'a pas fait de mal, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, il était très gentil. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? répéta la rousse en se levant à son tour.

\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Désolé, je dois y aller ! Bon après-midi Mary.

Et il attrapa sa cape avant de sortir comme une tornade de ses appartements, la laissant au milieu de salon, totalement stupéfaite. Il venait de se passer quelque chose et elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est ce que le fait qu'ils aient recueillit un chien le mettait dans un tel état ? Quand elle sortit dans le couloir, il n'y avait plus de trace du Professeur et elle se jura d'exiger des explications dès qu'elle aurait à nouveau l'occasion de discuter avec lui.

En attendant, elle sortit de son sac les affiches qu'elle prévoyait de voir placarder dans chaque salle commune pour promouvoir son club de Quidditch et essayer de faire venir du monde à la première réunion qui aurait lieu le dimanche suivant. William se joignit à elle au détour d'un couloir.

\- Ou est Emeli ? s'étonna Mary. Elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait avec nous, même si le Quidditch n'est pas sa passion.

\- Elle m'a lâchement abandonnée tout à l'heure pour partir avec un septième année. Un des amis de Sam, Nicolas.

\- Sérieux ? Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, mais visiblement il passe avant nous. Il a dit quoi le Professeur Lupin ?

\- C'est d'accord, sourit la rousse en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Je te l'avais dit !

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, on va voir Drago et Jonathan. Ensuite pour Gryffondor, on avisera. Peut –être Lee ou les jumeaux. Il faut qu'ils accrochent notre affiche sur leur tableau.

Ils allèrent fureter à la bibliothèque ou beaucoup d'élèves se rejoignaient le samedi afin de faire leurs devoirs et d'avoir le dimanche de libre. Ils tombèrent rapidement sur la tête blonde du cousin de Mary et sur l'épaisse chevelure brune de Jaymie qui ne le quittait vraisemblablement jamais.

\- J'ai eu l'autorisation pour le Quidditch, murmura t –elle en s'asseyant avec eux.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna t –il.

\- J'avais un plan infaillible. Tu pourras afficher ça dans ta salle commune ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je serais même là pour la première séance… Dimanche prochain, affirma t –il en lisant rapidement l'affiche qu'elle lui avait remise.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama t –elle avant de se recroqueviller quand des "chut!" lui répondirent.

\- Oui, j'aime bien le Quidditch, mais je ne suis pas particulièrement compétiteur.

\- Je compte monter un Conseil avec un membre de chaque Maison : tu veux représenter Poufsouffle ?

\- Je verrais qui de ma Maison veut venir et je leur demanderais si ça leur convient. Merci pour la proposition.

\- Merci de m'aider.

Et les deux Serdaigles repartirent. Les jumeaux Weasley furent introuvables, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, et Drago de même. Lee Jordan se porta volontaire pour afficher leur tract et Pansy aussi pour Serpentard même si Mary lui avait fait la peur de sa vie en lui sautant à moitié dessus alors que la jeune fille prenait le chemin des cachots.

La semaine précédant la première séance du club de Quidditch passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Mary fit de son mieux pour suivre mais souvent son esprit décrochait ou elle sautillait sur sa chaise, pressée de sortir. Elle ne tenait plus en place et ses camarades de chambre la trouvaient insupportable.

Le vendredi après le cours de sortilège, le Professeur Flitwick lui confia la clé de la remise où se trouvaient le coffre contenant les balles nécessaires au Quidditch et que jusque là seuls les Capitaines des équipes des Quatre Maisons, et bien entendu Madame Bibine, possédaient.

\- Soyez vigilante, c'est une grande responsabilité, lui dit le professeur Flitwick. Nous vous faisons confiance, montrez nous que vous la méritez.

\- Merci ! s'exclama t –elle.

\- Autre chose : vous ne pourrez pas utiliser le vif d'or. Madame Bibine craint que vous le perdiez ou que vous vous montriez incapable de le rattraper. Et vu le coût d'un vif, l'école ne peut pas se le permettre.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est la balle la plus importante du jeu ! Et ça veut dire que les attrapeurs n'auront aucune utilité !

\- Je suis désolée Miss Potter, mais c'est ainsi. Si Madame Bibine constate que tout se passe bien, elle serait peut –être d'accord pour vous autoriser à l'utiliser les prochaines fois.

Déconfite, Mary ressortit de la salle de classe pour se rendre en métamorphose. Elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour parer à cette perte : le vif d'or ne donnait pas seulement 150 points, il mettait aussi fin au match ! Sans vif, comment faire ? Elle en parla à William qui lui dit de simplement imposer une limite de temps à la durée du match, comme les moldus le faisaient. Par exemple, au bout d'une heure l'équipe avec le plus de point emporterait la victoire. La rousse se rangea à son avis, mais jouer au Quidditch sans vif d'or dénaturait un peu le sport.

Elle était certaine que les Professeurs voulaient la punir de son initiative par cette décision. Beaucoup d'élèves ne viendraient pas en apprenant ça et en plus Mary était privée de son poste de prédilection ! Elle avait toujours voulu jouer en tant qu'attrapeur!

Cette décision assombrit un peu la rousse, mais en parallèle, ça raffermit sa décision. Ah oui ? Ils voulaient la jouer comme ça ? Elle allait leur montrer à tous ! On ne se mettait pas impunément sur le passage de Mary Potter !

Le dimanche matin, elle se leva aux aurores, s'habilla de vêtements moldus, attrapa son balai et descendit jusque dans la Grande Salle. Ladon avait refusé de l'accompagner : voler était contre nature de son point de vue et personne ne l'obligerait à tournoyer à plusieurs mètres du sol !

La Grande Salle était… vide. Personne n'était assez fou pour se lever aussi tôt un dimanche matin. Dès qu'elle eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit jusqu'à l'extérieur du château et profita de l'absence de spectateur pour enfourcher son balai et voler jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, ce qui était normalement prohibé : interdiction la plus totale d'utiliser un balai volant hors du stade. Elle lança son nimbus 2000 à pleine vitesse et arriva en un rien de temps.

Après s'être accordé quelques minutes dans les airs, elle s'activa à sortir les balles, les battes pour les batteurs et à aller chercher les balais destinés aux cours de vol des premières années. Elle arrivait tout juste avec ceux –ci quand William la rejoignit suivit par Terry.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre pour le moment, leur apprit -elle.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on a tout le stade pour nous ! s'enthousiasmèrent les garçons.

William se propulsa en l'air sur son nimbus 2001 et Terry attrapa d'un côté un balai de l'école, de l'autre le souaffle et le suivit. Mary ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais à mesure que les minutes passaient et que l'heure de rendez-vous approchait, elle angoissait parce que personne n'arrivait ! Était –ce que parce que dimanche matin était vraiment un mauvais moment ou simplement parce que finalement ça n'intéressait personne ? Pourtant beaucoup d'élèves semblaient enthousiasmés quand elle leur en avait parlé et avaient signé en disant qu'ils viendraient ! Remus Lupin arriva et les salua avant d'aller se mettre dans les tribunes en disant qu'il était juste venu pour observer et était certain qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire qu'il intervienne.

Jonathan arriva, suivit par trois Poufsouffles et Drago était uniquement accompagné par Blaise. Ils étaient à présent 9 et ils devaient au moins être douze ! Aussi, quel ne fut pas son soulagement en voyant arriver au loin un groupe de trois Gryffondors.

\- Salut Mary ! lui lança Colin Crivey avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage.

Elle fut heureuse de le voir. Après la mise au point de l'année dernière, il ne l'avait plus jamais ennuyée, même si elle le surprenait souvent à l'observer de loin pendant les repas. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens de la regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous ne sommes que douze, fit remarquer Jonathan qui était le plus âgé de leur petit groupe hétéroclite.

Tous les autres élèves présents étaient soit en troisième année, soit en deuxième année. Mais il fallait bien commencer à quelque part, et c'était déjà bien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : on jouera sans attrapeurs, lui dit Mary. Bibine a refusé de nous laisser utiliser le vif d'or de toute façon.

Drago, à qui elle avait déjà fait part de sa frustration devant l'injustice de cette décision, grimaça. Lui aussi visait le poste d'attrapeur. Mais il aimait aussi simplement voler, alors ça ne l'avait pas découragé de venir.

\- Bon, nous somme tout juste 12 : tout le monde va pouvoir jouer. Formez des groupes : ceux qui veulent être gardien, batteur et poursuivant. On tirera au sort les équipes et je vous rappelles qu'elles sont inter-Maisons. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentars, s'il-vous-plaît, comportez vous comme des gens censés, dit –elle.

\- Pour qui tu nous prends ? renifla dédaigneusement Drago. Tout nous a suffisamment averti pour qu'on sache à quoi s'en tenir en venant.

Mary fit apparaître un sac où des boules blanches et noires avaient été mises en nombre égales et ils tirèrent à tour de rôle suivant le poste visé. Chacun réussi à y trouver son compte.

L'équipe des Blancs serait composée de Drago, Mary et Clarc un Poufsouffle de 2ème année comme poursuiveur, de Robert de 2ème année Gryffondor et Terry Boot comme batteur et de Colin Crivey comme gardien.

Celle des Noirs compterait William, Rebecca de 2ème année Poufsouffle et de Lucie 2ème année Gryffondor comme Poursuiveur, de Blaise Zabini et Alphonse de 2ème année Poufsouffle comme batteur et de Jonathan comme gardien.

Ils firent apparaître des dossards à la couleur de leurs équipes et s'élancèrent dans les airs soit sur leurs balais personnels, soit sur ceux de l'école. Mary se fit la remarque un peu trop tard qu'il faudrait un arbitre, mais Remus Lupin était déjà descendu sur le terrain, anticipant le problème. Il attrapa le souaffle pendant que les poursuiveurs se positionnaient autours de lui à quelques mètres de hauteur et dit :

\- J'arbitrerais et compterais les points. J'espère que vous allez vous montrer corrects et permettre à ce club de perdurer. Ceci est un match amical : il n'y a pas de récompense à la fin alors amusez-vous. Prêts ? Go !

Il lança le souaffle bien haut et Mary se précipita en avant. Après s'être entraînée tout l'été, et celui d'avant, elle n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans la cohue, attraper le souaffle et à filer droit vers les buts. Elle vit du coin de l'œil à cognard arriver : Blaise n'avait pas l'air décidé à trop la laisser approcher des buts de son équipe. Au dernier moment, elle passa à Drago qui s'était démarqué à sa droite et évita le cognard dans le même mouvement. Terry rendit la politesse à Blaise en essayant de l'assommer avec le cognard, mais le métisse évita la manœuvre. Drago fit la passe à Clarc, le troisième poursuiveur de leur équipe, mais William intercepta la balle et le jeu reparti dans l'autre sens.

Les noirs furent les premiers à marquer ce qui avait l'air de fortement énerver Drago.

\- Calme-toi, lui dit Mary. On joue pour le plaisir, d'accord ? D'autant plus que le match n'est pas encore fini : il va durer une heure et on aura tout le temps de remonter.

\- C'est vrai, soupira t –il. Mais je n'aime pas perdre.

\- Ça tombe bien : je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre.

Le souaffle revînt entre leurs mains et cette fois c'était à leur tour de marquer ! Mary et Drago avait plus d'expérience en vol que Clarc, mais il compensait cela en s'adaptant remarquablement bien à leur plan de vol. Il se plaçait toujours bien et ce fut même lui qui marqua le premier but de leur équipe après deux essais loupés. Il fallait dire que Jonathan était plutôt bon gardien contrairement à Colin qui était une vrai passoire. Mais bon, William était le seul poursuiveur potable de l'équipe adverse alors chacun ses problèmes.

Les blancs l'emportèrent de peu, un but à peine, et ils revînrent au sol en riant.

\- Beau match ! s'exclama le Professeur Lupin. Bien entendu, vous manquez d'entraînement, mais c'était agréable à regarder ! Je suis fier que vous vous soyez tous entendu comme ça.

Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'accrochage majeur entre les Maisons durant le match. Drago c'était un peu énervé contre Colin, mais c'était plus parce qu'il semblait incapable d'arrêter un souaffle que parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor. Autrement, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes.

\- On a le temps pour une deuxième match ? s'enquit Blaise avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, déclara Mary. On a commencé le premier à neuf heures donc on peut encore jouer une heure. On change les équipes ? Ceux qui veulent changer de postes le peuvent !

\- Pitié oui ! s'exclama Drago en jetant un coup d'œil mécontent à Colin qui eut la bonne grâce de sembler gêné.

Le match suivant, Mary joua en tant que batteur parce que Blaise voulait être Poursuiveur et qu'il fallait équilibrer les élèves postulant sur chaque poste. William céda aussi sa place de poursuiveur pour être batteur et ils finirent tous les deux dans l'équipe Noire en compagnie de Colin Crivey, qui était Poursuiveur avec Rebecca et Clarc tandis que Lucie devenait gardienne. Les Blancs héritèrent donc de Drago, Blaise et Alphonse comme Poursuiveur, de Jonathan comme gardien et de Terry et Robert comme batteur.

Le match reprit et cette fois l'équipe de Mary se fit largement dominer. Leurs adversaires avaient non seulement un gardien performant mais également Blaise et Drago qui étaient doués. William et Mary firent des dégâts comme batteur et le poste semblait beaucoup amuser le garçon qui lui confia qu'il comptait continuer comme batteur pour les prochains matches.

A la fin de la matinée ils reprirent tous pieds sur le sol, ravis. Ils se félicitèrent et eurent la surprise voit qu'un petit buffet avait été dressé à leur attention contre les murs des tribunes par le Professeur Lupin.

\- Pour que vous ne tombiez pas d'inanition et pour vous féliciter, sourit l'adulte. Les vestiaires sont ouverts pour que vous preniez une douche avant de retourner au château.

Ils mangèrent donc leur goûter tous ensemble avant que les élèves ne se dirigent vers les vestiaires.

\- Tu n'y vas pas, Mary ? lui demanda Remus.

\- Non : je vais attraper les cognards, dit –elle en remontant son son balai.

\- Pas la peine : il y a un enchantement de rappel sur la malle, normalement.

Ils cherchèrent comment l'actionner et finirent par trouver le mécanisme. Les cognards filèrent tout droit à leur place et ils les rattachèrent avant d'aller mettre dans le remise tout le matériel utilisé. Après une douche rapide, Mary ressortit tranquillement du stade et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite : il n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu les sombrals. Elle ne leur avait pas ramené de viande, mais ils parurent tout de même contents de la revoir. Elle les caressa et leur raconta ce qu'elle avait fait de sa matinée avant de finalement retourner au château. Elle était tellement contente que son idée ait fonctionnée ! Certes, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de personnes, et même pas de public, mais c'était une réussite totale. Presque une consécration ! Et elle s'était sans doute bien plus amusée que si elle avait joué dans l'équipe de Serdaigle !

Elle rejoignit les Serdaigles de son année dans la Grande Salle et vu les grands gestes de Terry et William, ils racontaient avec enthousiasme leur matinée passée à jouer au Quidditch. Vu le peu de discrétion dont ils faisaient preuve, tout le monde devait les avoir remarqués et Mary espéra que ça ferait un peu de promotion pour son club. Elle s'assit en pensant déjà à la prochaine séance de Quidditch. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait consulter Jonathan et Drago pour savoir si un entraînement pourrait intéresser du monde : il était clair que parmi ceux qui étaient venus jouer beaucoup avaient besoin de s'améliorer.

Mais la dure réalité la rattrapa bien vite : les cours reprirent le lendemain et l'effervescence qui l'avait gagnée suite à ces matches de Quidditch retomba. Elle nota cependant que Rogue avait quelque peu cessé de l'ennuyer par rapport à l'an passé. Elle se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un jour son frère râler qu'il était _encore_ en colle avec le détestable professeur. Visiblement Cameron ne s'en tirait pas aussi bien qu'elle en potion et Rogue avait trouvé un moyen de se distraire.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à écouter maman, lui lança la rousse au passage.

\- J'aime pas les potions, répondit –il avec un air dégoûté.

Un comble pour le fils d'un Maître des Potions aussi renommé que leur mère.

Avec leur emploi du temps qui les faisait finir tard le soir excepté les lundis et vendredis, les élèves de troisième année Serdaigle étaient surchargés de travail. Il était difficile de réussir à faire tous leurs devoir à temps et les Professeurs ne semblaient pas prendre du tout ça en compte. Ils arrivait fréquemment aux Serdaigles de s'écrouler sur leurs lits le soir et de s'endormir tout habillés.

Voilà pourquoi Mary ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait pas de lueur qui filtrait au travers de ses baldaquins alors que c'était toujours le cas quand le soleil commençait à se lever. La lune éclairait juste suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se rassurer en reconnaissait le lit qui était le sien depuis déjà deux ans.

Grognant de dépit, elle ferma les yeux pour se rendormir quand une pression se fit sentir sur son mollet, la faisant se figer. On aurait dit que… Que quelqu'un la tenait.

Son cœur fit un bond et se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Elle l'avait dit, non ? Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement courageuse… Elle essaya de se dire que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais la pression s'accentua.

Lentement, elle se tourna… Et il y avait quelqu'un assit là ! Elle se redressa en ouvrant la bouche pour hurler, mais une main se plaqua sur son visage l'étouffant à moitié. Totalement terrifiée, elle essaya de se défaire de la poigne qui la tenir et balança au hasard son poing devant elle, rencontrant un front et tirant une exclamation étouffée de douleur. L'inconnu ne la lâcha pas pour autant et se rapprocha suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Et le reconnaître.

Elle cessa soudainement de se débattre, trop ébahie. Est-ce que le jeune homme en uniforme de Serpentard assit sur son lit était bien Tom Jedusort ? Par toutes les chaussettes roses de Merlin ! Comment pouvait –il se matérialiser !?

Oui, d'accord, elle l'avait ramené avec elle à Poudlard malgré le désaccord de Ladon : elle avait beaucoup trop peur de le laisser chez elle sans surveillance. Mais là, elle commençait à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté son ami écailleux.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne crierait plus,Toml la lâcha pour aller se masser le front et soudainement devînt translucide. Ah… Il n'avait pas vraiment repris des forces : il ne pouvait pas rester solide tant qu'il ne la touchait pas.

\- Quand vas – tu arrêter de me frapper ? demanda t –il en tournant un regard de reproche vers elle.

\- Jamais ! Pervers! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit en pleine nuit ?

Bon, d'accord, il y avait peut –être d'autres questions plus importantes à poser. Comme… Comment se faisait –il qu'il puisse se matérialiser alors qu'il n'avait pu voler l'énergie de personne ?

\- Je ne suis pas un pervers, s'insurgea t –il en semblant grandement offensé. Je te regardais dormir…

\- Je rectifie : tu es un psychopathe. Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Être enfermé dans un journal pendant cinquante ans t'a retourné le cerveau ou tu étais déjà comme ça avant ?

Il sembla pour le coup totalement déroulé, sans doute parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation tourne de cette manière. Pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle entreprit de lui envoyer un nouveau coup, mais il lui attrapa le poignet et serra suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal. Et se faire mal aussi par la même occasion. Il la lâcha brutalement et ils secouèrent en concert leurs poignets droit.

\- Tu ne peux toujours pas me faire de mal ! triompha t –elle.

\- Je le vois bien, répondit –il avec l'air suprêmement en colère face à cette constatation.

\- Bon, c'est pas que discuter avec toi au milieu de la nuit m'ennuie… Mais ça m'ennuie. Alors dis-moi rapidement : comment ça se fait que tu puisses te matérialiser et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- La magie latente de Poudlard suffit à me nourrir, je suis trop faible pour rester solide tant que je ne te touche pas, Merlin sait pourquoi, mais elle me suffit partiellement.

\- Je vois…

Mary n'allait donc pas pouvoir neutraliser cet effet facilement… Elle fronça les sourcils mécontente.

\- Tu ne peux toujours pas t'éloigner de plus d'un mètre du journal, hein ?

\- Sous cette forme ma portée est encore plus réduite, dit –il.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

C'est vrai : il fallait vraiment être très bête pour avouer d'emblée ses faiblesses.

\- Parce que je m'en moque : tu dors au dessus du journal donc tu entres dans mon aire d'action. Je me fous des filles qui dorment à côté. Celle qui m'intéresse, c'est toi, lui dit Tom avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais ? Complètement taré, dit Mary en hochant la tête avec conviction. Qu'est ce que tu me veux exactement ?

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la regarder fixement, ce qui était bien assez effrayant comme ça. Au fond, elle pouvait deviner ses intentions, il les lui avait déjà exposées : la tuer et renaître. S'il pouvait renaître en la tuant, se serait encore mieux, mais il était visiblement impossible pour lui de lui faire du mal. Mais elle supposait que la tuer reviendrait à se tuer et donc ce n'était pas une option envisageable pour Voldemort-Junior. Grognant, elle se massa le crâne.

\- Bon, tu ne peux rien me faire cette nuit à part me maintenir éveillée, dit –elle. Tu ne pourrais pas simplement retourner dans le Journal pour réfléchir à un plan machiavélique à mon encontre comme ça je pourrais dormir ?

\- Tu pourrais dormir tout en sachant que je peux me matérialiser à côte de toi ? s'étonna t –il.

\- Sûr que je ne passerais pas la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : tu ne peux rien contre moi. Alors…

\- Je ne te fais pas peur ? Je suis Lord Voldemort.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai vaincu par deux fois ta version adulte. Alors toi, non, tu ne m'effraies pas. Et pour l'instant, à 17 ans, tu n'es encore que Tom Jedusort l'ombre d'un monstre. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester comme ça, d'ailleurs.

C'était la stricte vérité. Tom Jedusort n'était pas une personne avec qui elle discuterait volontiers, mais il était par beaucoup d'aspect moins effrayant que sa version plus âgée. D'abord, il avait un visage sacrément plus humain et ensuite, elle s'était déjà montrée plus maligne que lui il a quelques mois et enfin, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ! Ça, c'était le point important. Alors elle se recoucha en espérant qu'il ne reviendrait pas la fixer pendant qu'elle dormait parce que ça c'était sacrément dérangeant.

Mais dès le lendemain, elle détruirait cette chose. Elle aurait préféré enquêter un peu plus et trouver ce que ce journal était, parce que c'était la démonstration d'une magie clairement très avancée, mais pas question de prendre le moindre risque. Et s'il pouvait se matérialiser, il représentait un énorme risque. Elle était curieuse, pas suicidaire, contrairement à ce que certains pourraient avancer.

Malgré ce qu'elle affirmait, il ne fut pas aisé de trouver le sommeil après cette conversation nocturne avec un Voldemort en devenir. Elle finit néanmoins par somnoler jusqu'à ce que le réveil se charge de lui dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

Ils étaient jeudi, soit le jour des options. Et celui où elle devait passer trois heures à côté du type lugubre qu'était Théordore Nott. Il était intelligent, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il y avait cependant chez lui quelque chose de… dérangeant. Ne serait-ce la façon qu'il avait parfois de la fixer et sans se détourner quand elle le surprenait, ce que ferait tout être normal. Il lui parlait le minimum et elle faisait de même, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle allait sans doute passer l'année à être mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Heureusement, en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, elle n'avait pas ce problème. Même si le cours abordé en ce moment n'était pas passionnant et pour le moins répugnant : les veracrasses.

Le meilleur moment du jeudi restait néanmoins les quinze minutes de liberté qu'elle avait entre le SACM et la botanique. Elle les consacrait à une visite aux sombrals qui semblaient avoir très bien assimilé cet état de fait après seulement deux semaines et l'attendaient avec impatience. Elle se doutait que leur ponctualité avait aussi quelque chose à voir avec le sac de viande qu'elle ramenait avec celle. Qu'importait : elle était contente que les sombrals l'attendent.

Quand Mary put finalement rejoindre son dortoir le jeudi soir, c'était après l'astronomie, soit relativement tard. Comme ses camarades, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur son lit pour dormir. Mais elle devait urgemment s'occuper de faire disparaître le journal de Jedusort. Alors elle attendit, en essayant de ne pas s'endormir, que le bruit des respirations de ses camarades se fasse régulier avant de se lever et de tirer de sa valise le Journal enroulé dans la cape d'invisibilité. Elle déplia celle-ci et un bruit brutal, un genre de respiration étranglée, la fit se recouvrir rapidement de la cape.

Juste à temps pour que Mandy, qui passa sa tête à travers ses baldaquins en tendant sa baguette devant elle, ne la voit pas. La timide balaya le dortoir du regard, un regard sombre que Mary ne lui avait jamais vu, avant de lentement se retirer derrière son baldaquin. Et d'en jaillir de nouveau après un temps d'attente.

Ce qu'il se passait avec cette fille était décidément étrange. Comment pouvait –elle être aussi sensible à la magie du journal ? Et apparemment, sa cape d'invisibilité permettait d'effacer ladite magie. Voilà qui encourageait encore plus Mary à se débarrasser du journal : de un pour être sûre que Mandy ne mettrait pas la main dessus, après tout elle en connaissait l'existence, et ensuite parce que la rousse ne comptait pas laisser sa cape dans sa valise à cause de lui !

Elle sortit donc discrètement de son dortoir. La salle commune était encore occupée par deux personne dont une en train de se _rouler_ sur la moquette bleue du sol sous le regard sérieux et concentré de l'autre qui semblait très sérieusement prendre des notes. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle sortit et se demanda où elle allait bien pouvoir aller pour être tranquille. Au final, elle se décida pour les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde parce que le fantôme découragerait tous les profs faisant des rondes de tenter d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y passait. La rousse espéra un moment que Mimi ne serait pas là, mais dès qu'elle eut verrouillé la porte derrière elle et enlevé sa cape, la voix aiguë de la morte l'interpella :

\- Encore toi ! Tu viens de nouveau dégrader mes toilettes ?

\- Bonsoir Mimi. Non : je suis venue parce que tes toilettes sont sans doute l'endroit le plus calme de tout Poudlard.

\- C'est parce que les gens me détestant, gémit la fantôme en commençant à sangloter.

La laissant faire, la Potter attrapa le journal et le leva devant ses yeux. A fond d'elle, elle ressentait un pincement bizarre en se disant qu'elle allait le faire disparaître. La déception de ne jamais comprendre cette magie. Ou peut –être autre chose de plus profond, qu'elle se refusa à analyser.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce journal, est soudainement intervenu Mimi.

\- En même temps, c'est un carnet noir : il y en a beaucoup.

\- Non. Ce journal, appartenait à Tom Jedusort.

Interloquée –comment pouvait –elle le savoir ? –Mary regarda une seconde Mimi. Le fantôme d'une élève de Serdaigle, morte dans les toilettes il y a cinquante ans. Une élève morte à côté de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, à l'époque de sa première ouverture et qui connaissait Tom Jedusort.

\- C'est toi l'élève qui est mort quand la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ? s'enquit la vivante.

\- Oui, confirma l'autre avec l'air surpris qu'elle ait deviné.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi. Ceci, poursuivit la rousse en montrant le carnet, est ce qui a causé la mort d'un élève à cause de la Chambre l'an dernier. Je vais le détruire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si facile que ça : il appartenait à Tom Jedusort.

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- De loin : il était préfet de Serpentard. Toujours entouré de sa petite bande. Il était très populaire et ça n'a jamais cessé jusqu'à sa disparition.

\- Tu sais qui il est devenu ? demanda Mary, qui était à son tour étonnée.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre qu'écouter les ragots qui passent par mes toilettes.

\- A ce propos… Ne te fâche pas, hein ! Mais pourquoi rester dans les toilettes à l'endroit où tu es morte ?

\- J'étais allée hanter Olive Ornby, mais elle a obtenu une ordonnance du Ministère à mon encontre et j'ai dû m'en aller.

\- D'accord… Mais tu n'es pas obligée de rester là, non ? Je veux dire… Tu as eu le temps de ruminer ta mort et les gens ne sont pas gentils avec toi ici alors pourquoi ne pas aller visiter le monde ? Tu es un fantôme : tu peux te rendre invisible, traverser les murs, tu ne dors pas, tu te déplaces ou tu veux et tu as un temps infini devant toi… Moi, j'en profiterais pour faire le tour du monde et voir tout ce que les mortels ne pourront jamais voir. Accumuler le savoir… Franchement, pourquoi tu restes ici ? Pourquoi gâcher ta mort en t'enfermant dans des toilettes alors que tu as le monde à ta portée ?

Mimi Geignarde la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire pendante l'air parfaitement ridicule. Et comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre de sa surprise, Mary jeta le journal sur le sol de pierre des toilettes et sortit sa baguette.

\- _Lacarnum inflamare_ !

Les flammes jaillirent dans un geyser incandescent et les pages prirent feu… Ou du moins Mary le pensa t – elle jusqu'à ce que les flammes commencent à se réduire avant de disparaître. Laissant le journal intact. Quand elle le prit, il n'était même pas chaud ! La Serdaigle recommença, sans plus de résultat, avant de changer d'approche. Elle remplit un des lavabos d'eau pour l'y plonger. Elle l'y laissa quelques minutes avant de le retirer… Et là encore, il était intact. Même pas mouillé. Elle tenta ensuite d'arracher une page, sans succès, puis un sortilège de découpe.

Après une heure d'essais infructueux durant laquelle elle épuisa toute la gamme de sort qu'elle avait à sa disposition, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne réussissait même pas à corner une page de ce maudit carnet ! Mimi avait vraisemblablement raison : ce ne serait pas aussi évident que cela. Elle avait tenté à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans succès. Il allait falloir qu'elle réfléchisse à une nouvelle stratégie. En attendant que faire du journal ? Comme s'il avait entendu cette réflexion, le spectre de Tom Jedusort jaillit du journal et elle recula pour être certaine de se trouver hors de sa portée. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se solidifier sans son aide, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire de mal, lui dit –il avec un sourire mauvais. Mais tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi. Nous sommes condamnés à rester ensemble… A moins que tu ne veuilles me donner à quelqu'un...

\- Hors de question ! siffla t –elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas me posséder, ni ce que tu es, ni comment tu peux résister à tout ça, mais je ne te donnerais pas à quelqu'un que tu risques de posséder. Surtout pas aux Professeurs !

Il serait encore plus dangereux entre leur main car il aurait alors pour pantin un membre faisant figure d'autorité, contrairement à ce qu'avait été Ginny. En tant qu'élève de première année à Gryffondor, elle offrait beaucoup moins de possibilités et cela avait réduit de beaucoup le champ d'action de Tom.

\- On pourrait trouver un compromis, dit –il en ayant l'air certain d'avoir gagné.

\- Ben tiens, depuis quand quelqu'un comme toi fait des compromis ?

\- Je sais me montrer raisonnable.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne ferais ni pacte, ni compromis ni rien avec toi surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu es vraiment. Je n'ai aucune envie de me lier à quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, pense à la façon dont je t'ai doublé dans la Chambre l'an dernier et économise ta salive et mon temps ! Répliqua férocement la rousse.

\- Tu as de la répartie, concéda t –il. Mais si tu crois que cela suffira à me convaincre de rester tranquille…

\- Tu ne peux pas te matérialiser à tord et à travers non plus et la cape a visiblement un certain pouvoir sur toi. De toute manière, tu ressembles à un fantôme comme ça alors tu ne poseras pas beaucoup de problèmes. Et personne d'autre que moi ne pourra récupérer le journal dans la valise. Alors matérialise toi si ça te fait plaisir, mais ça ne t'avancera à rien !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant qu'un lent sourire de psychopathe, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, ne déchire le beau visage de Tom Jedusort et qu'il disparaisse lentement. Mary reprit le Journal en fronçant les sourcils. Une chose était certaine : elle avait un gros, très gros problème sur les bras là !

\- _Tu aurais dû le laisser dans la Chambre des Secrets_ ! dit soudainement Ladon.

D'ailleurs il manqua de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle avait mis sa robe de sorcier par réflexe en ressortant de la Tour Serdaigle et elle était tellement habituée à avoir le poids du serpent dans la poche cousue exprès pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était venu avec elle et avait assisté à toute la discussion.

\- _Je ne peux pas le laisser à proximité du Basilic_ ! dit –elle en retour. _Même à l'autre bout de la Chambre, je le sens capable de nous faire un coup bas._

\- _Tu es en train de te mettre en danger !_

\- _Je vais trouver ce que c'est et je le détruirais. Rien n'est indestructible !_

\- _Sauf les Détraqueurs._

Mary frissonna à cette évocation avant de quitter les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… Qui était d'ailleurs toujours figée suite à la tirade que lui avait sorti la Serdaigle. Comme si elle avait en plus besoin de gérer un Voldemort adolescent et sans doute bien plus retord qu'elle en plus des cours et de Sirius Black… Elle avait beau ne pas encore avoir eu de nouvelle de son prétendu parrain, elle sentait que ça n'allait pas rester ainsi encore longtemps…

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	26. III-6 Un courrier inattendu

_Hello **mimi70** ^^ Ce ne serait pas du tout du genre de Voldemort (ou Tom Jedusort à l'époque) de rester inactif. Et je trouvais plus intéressant d'exploiter le journal plutôt que de le laisser se faire oublier. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise ! _

_De rien **Mathilde**! Pour le moment, Mary n'est pas encore prête de trouver qu'il s'agit d'un Horcruxe et ça ne serait pas drôle si elle le savait immédiatement. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va exactement se passer entre Mary et Tom. Je doute qu'ils deviennent amis, mais qui sait, ça n'est pas totalement impossible ! _

_Merci pour la review **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un courrier inattendu**

Début octobre arriva et amena avec lui un air frais et humide qui annonçait que l'automne était bel et bien là malgré le soleil qui brillait encore. Mary regardait le saule cogneur commencer à se parer des couleurs orangée et rouge caractéristiques de la saison en ruminant. La coupe de Quatre Maisons avait recommencé : le premier match qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard aurait lieu au début du mois prochain et avec les entraînements des équipes de Maison, elle avait du mal à trouver des créneaux horaires pour son club.

Elle soupçonnait les capitaines d'équipe de ne pas du tout apprécier son initiative et les Professeurs de les aider à monopoliser le terrain. Heureusement, son tonton Remus était intervenu quand elle lui avait fait part de la difficulté et elle avait pu organiser une cession d'entraînement. Les seuls à être venus avaient été les deuxièmes années qui avaient participé aux premiers matches mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre. Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé et franchement il y aurait au moins un peu de progrès pour les prochains matches. Elle était contente, mais craignait toujours que son club ne finisse par passer à la trappe faute d'élèves motivés.

Mais elle oublia un moment ses préoccupations quand le Professeur McGonagall rappela à la fin de son cours qu'il fallait lui remettre les formulaires d'autorisation de sortie à Prés-au-Lard avant Halloween où aurait lieu ladite sortie. Ce rappel était le bienvenue : Mary avait complètement oublié le précieux laissez-passer au fond de sa valise. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule et les Serdaigles retournèrent en petit comité voir la sous-directrice pour le lui remettre. Si cette dernière accepta sans broncher tous ceux de ses camarades, elle tressaillit en recevant celui de Mary.

\- Votre mère vous a signé l'autorisation, Miss Potter ? demanda t –elle.

\- Ça me semble évident, non ? répondit la rousse, étonnée.

\- Pas d'insolence Miss Potter. Ce ne serait peut –être pas très prudent de sortir du château vu le contexte actuel.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Veuillez partir, s'il vous plaît, demanda l'animagus en se tournant vers les autres troisième année. J'aimerais dire quelques mots en privé à Miss Potter.

Ce n'était peut –être pas la chose à dire à des Serdaigles. Mary les regarda obéir, mais elle était certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin en réalité… En tout cas pour William, c'était assuré : il n'avait jamais hésité à écouter aux portes.

\- Miss Potter, je suis navrée de devoir vous apprendre ça mais je ne peux pas en mon âme et conscience vous laisser sortir du château et de la protection qu'offrent les détraqueurs.

\- Quoi ? hurla presque la rousse. Je vous ai donné le formulaire ! Vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour faire ça !

\- Je suis la sous-directrice de cette école et si je pense que votre sécurité est en jeu…

\- Ne pensez pas être plus concernée que ma mère par ma sécurité ! la coupa brusquement la Potter.

\- Pourtant, on dirait bien que si. Votre mère sait parfaitement pourquoi je ne peux pas vous laisser aller à Prés-au-Lard…

\- Vous voulez parler de Sirius Black ? Oui, elle m'a tout raconté, rajouta la Serdaigle en voyant l'étonnement dans les yeux de l'enseignante.

\- Merlin, soupira la directrice des Gryffondors. Vous n'auriez pas dû savoir cela.

\- Mais si ! s'indigna t –elle. Quand ça me concerne à ce point je _dois_ être au courant ! Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas plus en sécurité dans Poudlard ! Les détraqueurs, il leur a déjà échappé alors il peut très bien recommencer. Et il a été élève ici comme tout le monde : je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas besoin de votre autorisation pour entrer. Alors je vais aller à Prés-au-Lard que ça vous plaise ou pas !

\- Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle Miss Potter ! s'exclama McGonagall qui n'admettait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça.

\- Ça ne change rien. Et je les rattraperais facilement, lui rappela t –elle insolemment avant de faire demi-tour.

Non mais elle croyait quoi cette vieille carne ? Qu'elle retourne manger ses croquettes et la laisse aller Prés-au-Lard ! Sans surprise, Mary trouva tous les Serdaigles l'ayant accompagnée dans le couloir en train d'écouter religieusement. Et immanquablement, ça généra des question. Elle hésita une seconde avant de finalement leur dévoiler ce que sa mère lui avait dit à propos de Sirius Black.

\- Et tu la crois quand elle le dit innocent ? demanda Emeli, sceptique. Le Ministère ne peut pas se tromper à ce point là !

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Padma. Ils ont bien interdit le commerce de tapis-volant en Angleterre alors que c'est bien plus conviviale et qu'il s'agit d'un transport magique familiale ce qui manque grandement ici ! Tout ça sous prétexte que c'était dangereux ! Tu parles ! Ils ont juste peur que ça fasse chuter la vente de balais….

\- Euh… Quel rapport ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Mon père est fabriquant et commerçant de tapis-volant ! rétorqua l'hindoue. Il ne peut plus travailler depuis qu'il est arrivé ici !

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais nous en avoir un ? s'enquit William des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ce serait carrément dément, concéda Mary qui se voyait déjà filer dans l'école ou autours du château sur un tapis volant.

\- Arrêtez de rêver : il est illégal d'avoir un tapis-volant chez soi, leur répondit Padma.

\- Allez ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que le grand tapis coloré de la salle-à-manger n'est pas magique ! s'exclama William.

Il n'avait bien entendu jamais mis les pieds chez sa camarade. Pourtant, celle-ci rougit et ça se vit malgré sa peau halée.

\- Ne fais jamais de la politique ou du droit, lui conseilla Mary avec un sourire. Tu te ferais dévorer.

\- Ne dites rien ! s'exclama la concernée. C'est vraiment interdit : mon père aurait une très grosse amende et pourrait bien être expulsé du pays et nous avec.

C'était tout de suite moins drôle et ils hochèrent la tête sérieusement. Mais tandis qu'ils revenaient vers la Tour Serdaigle, William ne put pas s'empêcher d'insister :

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas nous ramener le tapis de la salle-à-manger ?

\- Oui, affirma Padma.

\- Vous aurez à mon avis plus de chance de savoir comment ensorceler un tapis-volant que de la convaincre de vous en ramener un, commenta Emeli goguenard.

William la fixa une seconde en clignant des yeux bêtement avant de se tourner vers Mary qui sourit en devinant ce qu'il avait en tête et ils fixèrent tous les deux Padma avec un regard innocent.

\- Par Vishnu c'est absolument hors de question ! s'exclama la Serdaigle. C'est un art difficile et secret ! Et vous risquez de vous tuer si vous volez sur un tapis mal ensorcelé. C'est non !

Mais il y avait vraisemblablement une chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris en deux ans : on ne disait pas non à Mary et William. Ils passèrent la semaine suivante, puis deux autres à la harceler à ce propos. A toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Oui, Mary avait exprès fait sonner son réveil en pleine nuit pour lui demander. C'est qu'elle pouvait se montrer redoutable quand elle voulait quelque chose : elle n'avait rien à envier à son frère.

\- D'accord ! finit par céder Padma. D'accord ! Mais arrêtez de me harceler par mes ancêtres !

Et Mary et William se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire sous le regard passablement réprobateur d'Emeli. Mais elle ne fit rien pour les détourner de leur folle entreprise: elle avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps l'idée de les raisonner. S'ils voulaient se tuer, ça les regardait ! Et elle serait en mesure de nier toute implication si jamais ça arrivait.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas participer Emeli ? insistèrent les deux comparses.

\- Même pas en rêve, répliqua la blonde sur un ton définitif. Je préfère encore voler sur un balai.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Et ils se précipitèrent avec enthousiasme jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors avant de prendre place de part et d'autre de Fred et George Weasley, repoussant sans ménagement Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi ils ont fini à Serdaigle ces deux là ? demanda Emeli tandis que le volume sonore augmentait sensiblement chez les Gryffondors.

\- Parce que le Choixpeau doit débloquer un peu vu son âge, estima Anthony avant de soupirer : On se serait retrouvés entre gens civilisés sans eux.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'effara Emeli. Y'a pas moins civilisé que les Serdaigles !

\- Arrête !

\- OK, est ce que tu as vu qu'il y a trois 7ème année qui essayent de manger à l'envers depuis le début du repas ? Je crois que tu n'es pas assez observateur.

Les trois désignés étaient effectivement assis avec les pieds sur la table et la tête près du sol et semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à réussir à manger: le sol était recouvert de nourriture.

\- Qu'est ce qui leur prend ? s'étonna Michael Corner qui ne les avait pas non plus remarqué jusque là.

\- Oh, ils ont juste argumenté avec leurs voisins d'en face sur le possible ou pas de la chose, leur apprit un Serdaigle plus âgé assit à côté d'eux. Alors les partisans du "possible" essayent de prouver que ça l'est effectivement.

\- Et ça l'est ? demanda Terry.

\- Aucune idée : tu leur demanderas à la fin du repas s'ils arrivent à porter un aliment à leur bouche sans le faire tomber.

Emeli vit du coin de l'œil Mary, William et les jumeaux Weasley quitter la Grande Salle en ricanant comme des bossus et préféra se dire qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Les quatre complices passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à décorer la salle de classe de métamorphose avec de l'herbe à chat et des pelotes de laines. Mary voulait se venger du fait que McGo avait essayé de l'empêcher d'aller à Prés-au-Lard et les jumeaux, qui préféraient épargner leur directrice de Maison en général, avaient suivi parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas admettre même venant d'elle.

Deux jours plus tard, Padma Patil transmit à William et Mary la manière d'ensorceler un tapis pour qu'il vole alors que les chouettes virevoltaient pour trouver les destinataires de leurs divers courrier et colis.

\- C'est qui Jairaj ? demanda Mary en se disant que le père de sa camarade n'aurait pas signé de son prénom.

\- Mon grand-frère : mon père ne m'aurait jamais dit comment faire.

\- Il fait quoi dans la vie ton frère ?

\- Fabriquant de tapis-volant.

\- Je croyais que c'était interdit ?

\- Il est retourné en Inde après avoir terminé ses études à Poudlard.

\- C'est une tradition dans ta famille le tapis-volant ? demanda Terry Boot avec curiosité.

\- Ma famille est artisan de tapis depuis près de quatre générations et il était inconcevable que mon frère ne reprenne pas l'affaire familiale. Nous sommes célèbres pour ça en Inde.

Tout contents d'avoir obtenus ce qu'ils voulaient, Mary et William allaient parler de la bonne nouvelle aux jumeaux quand une chouette inconnue se posa devant la fillette. En tout cas, ça ne venait pas de chez elle. Pressée, elle mit la lettre dans sa poche, et laissa la chouette terminer son assiette tandis qu'elle allait aborder les Weasley avant que ceux-ci ne quittent la Grande Salle. Ils convinrent de se retrouver tous les quatre dans la soirée afin de regarder de plus près en quoi ça consistait.

La Potter ne se rappela de la lettre qui attendait dans sa poche que lorsqu'elle arriva au cours d'histoire de la magie et commença à s'ennuyer. William était abonné au premier rang et suivait le cours avec une attention si parfaite qu'elle n'essayait même plus de le convaincre de venir s'asseoir au fond avec elle. Les autres Serdaigles étaient aussi majoritairement attentifs, même si elle voyait Anthony et Michael discuter un peu plus loin. Elle finissait donc immanquablement seule à divaguer.

Elle attrapa donc la lettre. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse dessus, simplement son nom tracé d'une écriture qui avait l'air hésitante mais qui aurait pu être très élégante avec un peu d'entraînement. Déroulant le parchemin, elle se cala plus confortablement dans sa chaise avant de se figer.

 _Chère Mary,_

 _Je ne sais vraiment comment commencer cette lettre. Je suis un inconnu pour toi. Je m'appelle Sirius Black et s'il te plaît, ne détruit pas ce parchemin. Je ne te veux pas de mal, même si je doute que tu me crois avec simplement quelques mots._

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire et j'aimerais te rencontrer ! Mais pour le moment je dois encore prouver mon innocence. Si toutefois tu en as un jour l'envie, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir._

 _On ne te l'a peut –être jamais dit, mais c'est moi que Lily et James avaient désigné pour être ton parrain. Et tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des parrains en acceptant d'échanger quelques lettres avec moi._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Sirius Black  
_

La lettre était courte et elle pouvait aisément deviner l'hésitation derrière ces quelques mots maladroits, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une bombe venait d'éclater dans sa tête. Certes, elle avait réalisé il y a peu qu'elle avait un parrain, mais l'existence de Sirius Black paraissait encore bien lointaine. Là, c'était une preuve concrète qu'il respirait quelque part. Il avait tenu ce parchemin avant elle.

Restait à savoir si elle allait lui répondre ou pas. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de sa mère au sujet de cet homme, il n'en restait pas moins décrit comme un dangereux évadé d'Azkaban, adepte de magie noire, Mangemort et plus fidèle partisan de Voldemort par les journaux. Et ça, c'était sans compter le fait qu'il était accusé d'avoir dénoncé ses parents biologiques à Voldemort.

La fin du cours d'histoire sonna avant qu'elle n'ait pu se décider sur la question. Elle rangea soigneusement la missive, il ne fallait surtout pas que qui que ce soit tombe dessus, et eut la tête dans les nuages toute la journée. William dut même lui rappeler qu'ils devaient rencontrer les jumeaux à propos des tapis-volants. Ils se rejoignirent tous les quatre dans une salle de classe vide et lurent ensemble la procédure pour créer un tapis-volant.

\- Ça a l'air… Affreusement long, résuma très justement la seule fille du groupe.

\- On ne sait pas tisser un tapis, préféra faire remarquer William. Je pensais qu'on pourrait juste ensorceler un tapis qu'on aurait trouvé.

\- Je pense que c'est possible, mais si je comprends bien les explications, la magie sera alors moins imprégnée et il faudra renouveler l'enchantement régulièrement pour ne pas risquer de voir le tapis-volant redevenir un simple tapis au mauvais moment,déclara George

\- Oui, je suis d'accord…Mais il nous reste quand même un point essentiel à traiter, les avertit Fred.

\- Lequel ?

\- On a pas de tapis !

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous avec un air stupide plaqué sur le visage. C'était vrai en plus ! Les sols de Poudlard étaient en pierre, sans tapis, et dans les salles communes, il y avait de la moquette !

\- Noooon ! s'exclama William en levant les bras au ciel. On avait enfin réussi à convaincre Padma !

\- Il n'y en avait pas un dans la salle des professeurs ? demanda Mary, songeuse.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, rappelle toi en première année avec le dragon, continua t –elle. On est restés dans la salle des profs et je crois qu'il y avait bien un près de la cheminée.

\- Tu veux cambrioler la salle des profs ? s'ébahit George.

\- Idée géniale ! s'exclama Fred avec un grand sourire. Ça, on l'a encore jamais fait ! Le bureau de Rusard, oui, mais la salle des Profs, c'est un autre niveau !

\- Où va t –on cacher le tapis ? demanda William. On ne doit pas nous associer avec ce vol !

\- Et il va falloir préparer une diversion, compléta Mary. Mais avant tout, il faut vérifier qu'il y a bien un tapis. William et moi on s'en charge. En tant que Serdaigle on sera moins suspects que vous deux.

\- Ce n'est pas bien difficile d'être moins suspect que les jumeaux Weasley en même temps, répondit William au tac-o-tac.

\- C'est pas faux, rigolèrent les concernés. Que voulez vous ? C'est la rançon de la gloire !

Ils se séparèrent rapidement et quand Mary remonta dans son dortoir, elle parla avec Ladon de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu de son parrain.

\- _Je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre. Et si maman s'était trompée et qu'en réalité il en avait vraiment après moi ? Et s'il cherchait juste à endormir ma méfiance pour m'attirer dehors ?_

\- _Tu ne risques rien avec lui_ , lui répondit le serpent avec une assurance inébranlable dans la voix.

\- _Comment peux –tu en être aussi sûr ?_

\- _Ta mère te l'a affirmé._

\- _Non, il y a autre chose._

Le serpent s'agita, ce qui était une confirmation du point de vue de la Potter, mais il n'en dit pas plus. Visiblement il avait des informations qu'elle ne possédait pas et il aimait garder ses petits secrets.

Elle se dit toutefois que si sa mère et Ladon, qui prenaient tous les deux sa sécurité comme une priorité, lui affirmaient que Sirius Black ne lui ferait pas de mal, alors elle pouvait être raisonnablement sûr que c'était vrai. Du coup, elle s'attela à lui écrire une lettre. Mais ce n'était pas très facile. Que raconter à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas et qu'on a jamais vu ? Par où commencer ? Il lui fallut tout le week-end avant de réussir à rédiger quelque chose d'à peu près satisfaisant.

 _Monsieur Black,_

 _Ma mère d'adoption (je crois que vous la connaissez : il s'agit de Crystall Entwhistle), m'a parlé de vous cet été. Je ne connaissais même pas votre existence avant, et je crois que vu ce qu'elle m'a dit de la raison de votre emprisonnement, je ne peux que comprendre._

 _Elle m'a assuré votre innocence et je la crois. Je serais ravie de faire votre connaissance mais je me pose beaucoup de questions. Comment vous êtes vous évadés ? J'ai rencontré les détraqueurs et je ne comprends pas comment vous avez réussi à vous échapper : j'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil. Et pourquoi ? Pour moi ? Je pense que si vous avez pu faire cela aujourd'hui, vous auriez déjà pu le faire bien plus tôt alors je crois que quelque chose vous y a incité et j'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit._

 _Mes questions sont sans doute déplacées, n'y répondez pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas._

 _Mary Potter_

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser ce genre de question d'emblée, mais elle _voulait_ savoir et elle avait beaucoup de mal à refréner sa curiosité. Et ce depuis toujours. Bien qu'elle ait remarqué récemment qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas prendre de bonnes décisions sous le coup de cette curiosité. Elle pensait notamment au Journal de Jedusort qui était encore dans sa valise sans qu'elle n'ait trouvé une solution convenable. Sans doute que si elle comprenait ce que ce journal était exactement elle trouverait du même coup comment le détruire.

Mais elle doutait de trouver ce genre d'information à la bibliothèque… Du moins pas dans la partie où les élèves étaient autorisés à circuler. Elle allait devoir faire un tour dans la Réserve, et elle savait qu'il y avait eu un jour un livre sur cette magie là-bas. Sinon où un Jedusort de 17 ans aurait –il trouvé le moyen de créer ce Journal ? Restait à espérer que personne n'ait décidé que le ou les ouvrages en question ne devraient même pas se trouver dans la Réserve parce que sinon elle serait bien incapable de mettre la main dessus…

Dès le mardi suivant, elle se faufila donc hors de la Tour Serdaigle après le couvre-feu, profitant du fait que la journée ait été intense pour ses camarades et que celles-ci se soient donc endormies comme des masses dès leur retour d'Astronomie. Bien entendu, elle n'aspirait qu'à les imiter, mais penser au fait que Jedusort pouvait venir l'observer pendant qu'elle dormait la motivait à sacrifier quelques heures de sa nuit.

Elle fut contrainte d'emmener le Journal avec elle puisqu'elle prenait la cape d'invisibilité, seule rempart qui empêchait Mandy de percevoir l'artefact. Mary ne voulait surtout pas que sa camarade comprenne qu'elle avait à nouveau ramené l'objet à Poudlard : elle avait peur que la jeune fille le lui vole pour tenter de s'en débarrasser et qu'elle se fasse posséder. Ce qui conduirait à nouveau à la même situation que l'an dernier.

Elle arriva dans la bibliothèque sans encombres et enjamba le cordon qui fermait le passage menant à la Réserve. La porte ne comportant aucune protection, elle se dit que c'était une incitation à y aller de la part du corps enseignant. Il y avait une bibliothèque au Phare et un puissant enchantement empêchait Mary et son frère d'y entrer sans la supervision d'un adulte : ce n'était donc là que de la négligence de la part des professeurs.

Mais comme ça l'arrangeait bien, elle préféra s'en réjouir plutôt que de douter des compétences de ses professeurs. Ou peut –être pensaient –ils simplement qu'aucun élève n'oserait désobéir au règlement. Auquel cas ils se plantaient la baguette dans l'œil.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et tendit l'oreille pour être certaine d'être seule avant de s'approcher d'une lampe à huile qu'elle alluma d'un _Incendio_ bien placé. Ce ne serait pas très pratique, mais ça éclairerait déjà plus qu'un _Lumos_.

\- Tu perds ton temps, dit soudainement quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle faillit bien avoir une crise cardiaque avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de Tom Jedusort qui avait décidé de la gratifier d'une de ses nouvelles apparitions. Franchement, elle s'en serait bien passée.

\- Et je devrais te croire ? répondit –elle en attrapant la lampe.

\- Oui.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile. Tu vas forcément me dire ça puisque tu sais qu'il y a une manière de te détruire, que tu sais qu'elle est consignée dans l'un des livres de la Réserve et que tu ne veux pas disparaître. Alors au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps… Mets ta main là et prend ça dans l'autre.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et il se solidifia instantanément. Là, elle posa la main qu'elle tenait sur son épaule et lui fourra la lampe dans l'autre.

\- Lève la bien haut que je puisse livre les titres des livres, ordonna t –elle. Et ne me lâche pas : je ne veux pas que tu fasses tomber la lampe et qu'on me repère par ta faute.

\- Viens – tu de me transformer en lampadaire ? s'enquit –il, l'air perplexe.

Ou peut –être était –il tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère. En tout cas, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête que le lampadaire était une référence typiquement moldue : les sorciers utilisaient plutôt des torches, même au Ministère et au Chemin de Traverse. Donc le futur Voldemort avait sans doute plus à voir avec le monde moldu qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre…

Mais comme elle était bien contente de s'être déchargée du poids de la lampe et qu'il disparaîtrait certainement si elle lui posait la question, elle préféra garder ça pour elle… Jusqu'au moment où il l'ennuierait. Ça allait être follement amusant de le provoquer par rapport à ses origines, si ses suppositions étaient exactes.

Elle se demanda s'il allait s'exécuter. Quand elle avança, elle sentit qu'il résistait un instant, mais comme elle avait le Journal sur elle, il ne pouvait guère s'éloigner et se vit contraint de la suivre en portant la lampe. Une petite partie de son esprit jubilait : elle était en train de forcer le futur Lord Voldemort à lui obéir ! Qui pourrait en dire autant ? Ça avait le goût d'une revanche bien méritée.

Mary commença à défiler parmi les rangées de livres de la Réserve et elle constata bientôt que ça ne serait pas aisé de trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Les ouvrages n'étaient pas rangés par thème comme dans le reste de la bibliothèque et il y avait souvent des titres qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Alors elle les ouvrait pour regarder de quoi ça parlait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commencer à en lire certains passages. Deux heures passèrent sans qu'elle n'ait fait la moindre avancée et elle soupira en pensant que le Journal allait encore être un souci pendant un bon moment à ce rythme là.

Le lendemain matin, une chouette lui apporta la réponse de Sirius Black. Cette fois, elle reconnu l'écriture et la glissa intentionnellement dans sa poche : pas question d'ouvrir un courrier pareil au milieu de la Grande Salle ! Le premier cours de la matinée étant l'Histoire de la Magie, elle fut donc à nouveau bien tranquille pour lire la lettre.

 _Mary,_

 _Merci d'accepter de correspondre avec moi. J'en suis soulagé. Je pensais que tu refuserais de me parler._

 _Oui, j'ai très bien connu Crystall… Mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je suis triste qu'elle ne t'ait pas parlé de moi plus tôt._

 _Pour ce qui est de mon évasion, je ne peux rien te dire dans une lettre : ce serait bien trop risqué. Si ce courrier était intercepté mon seul moyen de dissimulation serait alors inutilisable et je n'ai plus de baguettes pour me défendre. Mais si l'occasion se présente, je serais ravi de t'apprendre comment je fais pour échapper aux détraqueurs._

 _Pour ce qui est de la raison de mon évasion, ça a bien entendu à voir avec toi. J'ai retrouvé Peter Pettigrow qui a trahis tes parents. Tu dois te montrer très prudente car il se trouve en ce moment même à Poudlard ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus toujours pour les mêmes raisons, mais montre toi prudente. Il est resté inactif ces dernières années mais cela pourrait changer maintenant que je suis hors d'Azkaban et qu'il sait que je le recherche !_

 _Je t'en prie, sois prudente,_

 _SB_

 _PS : tu peux me tutoyer, et par Merlin, appelle moi Sirius_

La rousse relut plusieurs fois la lettre et elle se demanda si elle pouvait croire ça. Avec sa pétition pour le Quidditch, elle avait fait le tour d'à peu près toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école et elle était sûre et certaine qu'il n'y avait personne s'appelant Peter Pettigrow. Mais si Sirius Black croyait que Peter Pettigrow était à Poudlard, il ne devait lui-même pas être très loin… Peut –être que l'évadé était aussi présent aux alentours de l'école sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte !

Cette lettre soulevait plus de question qu'elle n'apportait de réponse et la rousse commença à envisager sérieusement une rencontre avec l'homme qui était censé être son parrain.

\- _Tu crois que c'est prudent_ ? chuchota t –elle en Fourchelangue à Ladon qui ne la quittait jamais.

\- _Tu ne risques rien avec lui_ , lui affirma une fois de plus le reptile. _Il faudra juste être prudente et faire en sorte que personne ne te suive._

\- _Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger pour ça._

Elle se rappela un peu plus tard qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité sans emmener avec elle le Journal de Tom Jedusort et se dit que ce n'était peut –être pas une bonne idée de mettre le futur mage noir en présence d'un homme ayant passé douze ans à Azkaban pour avoir été accusé à tord d'être un de ses partisans. Mais elle trouva rapidement une solution satisfaisante.

 _Sirius,_

 _Rendez-vous près de l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid le soir d'Halloween à l'heure du banquet._

 _Mary_

C'était bien. Clair, net et concis. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas aller au banquet parce qu'elle avait beaucoup trop l'impression de fêter la mort de ses premiers parents. Personne ne trouverait bizarre qu'elle soit absente et personne n'irait à sa recherche. Du moins pas avant un moment. Elle aurait le temps d'aller voir Sirius Black et de revenir tranquillement. Et elle savait que si elle allait près de la Forêt Interdite, les sombrals seraient là. Ils la protégeraient si besoin. Sans compter qu'elle y irait avec Ladon qui avait déjà prouvé qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle en attaquant un détraqueur.

Le 31 octobre arriva vite après cela. Le rendez-vous avait été pris avec son parrain, mais la journée allait être longue avant ça. Elle se leva tôt et commença sa journée par se rendre aux cuisines pour commander deux petits-déjeuners qu'elle fit envoyer dans les appartements de son tonton. C'était la pleine lune la nuit dernière et il devait être aussi affamé qu'épuisé.

Quand elle toqua et s'annonça, il lui ouvrit mais elle pouvait deviner son hésitation même avec une porte entre eux.

\- Tu devrais aller manger avec tes amis, Mary, lui dit –il d'une voix fatiguée à travers la porte entre-ouverte. La sortie à Prés-au-Lard est aujourd'hui, non ?

\- Je veux manger avec toi, insista t –elle.

En voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il la laissa entrer et alluma d'un geste de la baguette une petite lampe près de laquelle deux plateaux apparurent immédiatement. L'endroit était totalement plongé dans le noir autrement et quand la lumière illumina le visage de son tonton, elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien du tout.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Mme Pomfresh ? demanda t –elle.

\- Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, Mary. Les transformations ne sont pas très agréables, mais j'ai l'habitude.

Oui, elle pouvait imaginer. Elle avait déjà demandé à sa mère quelle carrure avait un loup-garou et d'après celle-ci, ceux-ci faisaient plus de deux mètres de haut et dans les deux cent kilos. Alors il était certain que de passer d'un humain de taille moyenne et un peu malingre à celle d'un monstre de cette envergure ne devait pas être de tout repos.

Mary aurait bien voulu en discuter avec lui, savoir comment la transformation se passait, mais ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment. Son tonton bouda un peu le petit-déjeuner et elle le voyait fréquemment regarder les potions qui l'attendaient sur son bureau. Elle reconnu faciement une potion antidouleur, une autre destinée à réparer les dégâts physiques mineurs et une dernière de sommeil-sans-rêve. Ça servait d'avoir une mère Maître des Potions et elle aurait pu parier que toutes ces potions venaient du Phare.

La rousse ne s'attarda donc pas beaucoup plus et alla rejoindre le reste de sa promotion qui terminait le premier repas de la journée dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient tous reçu l'autorisation d'aller visiter l'unique village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne et en parlaient avec enthousiasme.

\- Et toi, Mandy ? Que veux – tu voir ? demanda doucement Mary à sa voisine.

Laquelle sursauta comme si elle venait de lui crier dans les oreilles et lui jeta un regard effrayé avant de répondre à mi-voix :

\- Je n'y vais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation ?

\- Si.

\- Mais tu n'y vas pas ?

La timide brunette secoua la tête et attrapa une miche de pain avant de quitter la table comme si le fait qu'on lui ait adressé la parole était un signal de départ pour elle. Mary grimaça. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle voulait bien faire un effort pour l'intégrer un peu plus à leur groupe, mais elle n'était pas facile à aider !

Elle oublia cependant bien vite ce problème quand ils se mirent en route vers la sortie de Poudlard. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait quitter l'école en dehors des vacances et c'était pour aller passer une journée entière de liberté totale dans un village sorcier. De quoi faire rêver n'importe quel enfant !

En sortant, elle repéra son frère que Rusard avait attrapé par le col. Cameron se débattait en disant que ce n'était pas lui et Mary se dit que l'imprudent Gryffondor avait dû essayer de se faufiler dehors avec les élèves plus âgés afin de se rendre lui aussi à Prés-au-Lard. Ce qui n'était pas bien étonnant de sa part…

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, les calèches ne les attendaient pas pour les emmener jusqu'à la gare de Prés-au-Lard. Ils durent faire tout le chemin à pied. Heureusement, c'était en pente descendante… ce serait beaucoup moins évident quant il allait falloir remonter tout ça. Le chemin était en terre battu, ce que Mary n'avait jamais remarqué vu qu'elle faisait toujours le trajet en calèche et elle fut heureuse qu'il ne pleuve pas, sinon ils auraient à tous les coups eu de la boue jusqu'aux genoux.

Quand ils passèrent le portail, une vague de froid inattendue la saisit. Elle regarda autours d'elle et remarqua que toute la végétation entourant les terres du château était gelée et morte sur au moins deux mètres. Les détraqueurs devaient passer par là suffisamment souvent pour tout faire dépérir. La rousse fut contente de se trouver au milieu d'un troupeau d'élève et encore plus de ne voir aucun des gardiens d'Azkaban à proximité.

Après près de quarante cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue de la gare et montèrent sur le quai pour aller traverser les rails grâce au pont qui passait au dessus. Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent en vue des premières maisons. De loin, ça ressemblait au Chemin de Traverse en beaucoup beaucoup plus grand. Ce n'était plus vraiment un village mais une ville et Mary ne sut plus ou donner de la tête pour ne rien rater de ce qu'elle voyait. Les maisons étaient toutes construites sur un même modèle avec des toits très pointus et plusieurs longues cheminées d'où sortaient des fumées de diverses couleurs.

Les allées étaient pavées avec de grosses pierres irrégulières comme pour le l'allée sorcière de Londres mais l'endroit semblait beaucoup plus conviviale même s'il n'y avait pas moins de monde puisque tout Poudlard, ou presque, s'y trouvait. Les habitués commencèrent par faire une halte aux Trois Balais, mais ceux qui venaient pour la première fois se dirigèrent en majorité vers l'attraction principale du village : la Cabane Hurlante. La maison la plus hantée de toute la Grande-Bretagne avait de quoi attirer les curieux.

Mary fut toutefois un peu déçue. La Cabane n'était rien de plus qu'une… cabane. Un peu sinistre, avec les fenêtres et les portes condamnées et une pancarte interdisant à qui que se soit de s'approcher. Mais au final, ce n'était rien qu'une cabane. Il n'y avait pas de traces de fantômes ni rien d'extraordinaire. Et pour couronner le tout, elle se trouvait plutôt loin et ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher.

Heureusement, le reste de Prés-au-Lard était beaucoup plus intéressant. Honeyduck comptait plus de sorte de bonbon sorcier que Mary n'en avait jamais vu, et beaucoup dont elle ignorait l'existence jusque là. Elle acheta des sucettes parfumées au sang et des bonbons explosifs qu'elle se jura de faire tester à quelqu'un avant de les goûter elle-même. Elle prit aussi quelque chose pour son frère parce qu'elle était une sœur attentionnée malgré tout. Zonko avait de quoi faire tourner les têtes de n'importe quel farceur : les jumeaux Weasley étaient d'ailleurs en train d'éplucher chaque article du magasin et ne leur prêtèrent même pas la moindre attention.

A midi, ils mangèrent à la terrasse d'un restaurant appelé l' _Hippogriffe Fringuant_ puisque le soleil avait décidé d'être de la partie. L'établissement se trouvait sur la place principale du village au milieu de laquelle se dressait une fontaine qui était fissurée, comme si elle avait été brisée puis ré-assemblée mais qu'il y avait des bouts qui n'avaient jamais été retrouvés. Comme c'était assez étonnant, la magie permettait d'empêcher de genre de réparation approximative, le petit groupe de Serdaigle de troisième année s'en approcha après le repas et ils virent qu'une plaque qui semblait beaucoup plus récente que le reste de la fontaine avait été accrochée. Dessus, il y avait noté :

 _En souvenir de la barbarie Mangemort qui nous a frappé le 18 mars 1978_

 _43 morts dont 32 élèves de Poudlard_

 _Que leurs âmes trouvent la paix_

Ils s'entre-regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé trouver là une trace de ce qu'avait été la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils n'avaient pas vécu cette guerre et elle semblait si lointaine… Et en voyant le village qui aurait pensé qu'il y avait un jour eu des morts dans ces rues ? Que les Mangemorts les avaient arpentées… On voyait tout de suite Prés-au-Lard d'un autre œil.

Après ça, ils visitèrent la librairie, ce qui leur prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et allèrent boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais avant de commencer l'ascension jusqu'au château. Ils pouvaient le voir depuis l'entrée du village mais il paraissait si lointain ! Il leur fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour retourner à l'école que pour la quitter. Le jour déclinait quand ils passèrent le portail et en sentant une vague d'abattement la submerger, Mary devina que les détraqueurs n'étaient pas bien loin. Elle pressa donc le pas jusqu'à ce que la sensation disparaisse.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, une bonne odeur de citrouille y flottait, annonciatrice du banquet gargantuesque qui serait donné pour Halloween. Cela encouragea tous les élèves à aller déposer leurs achats dans leurs dortoirs, sous le regard suspicieux de Rusard qui avait entrepris de fouiller les plus suspects d'entre eux.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir au banquet avec nous, cette année ? demanda Padma tandis que toutes les filles de troisième années se retrouvaient dans leur dortoir.

Mandy avait dû passer la journée là à faire ses devoirs et s'était repliée derrière ses baldaquins dès que les autres étaient arrivées.

\- Non : j'ai toujours l'impression de fêter la mort de mes parents, répondit la rousse avec un petit sourire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais à m'occuper.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ? demanda Emeli.

\- Non, je crois que je préfère rester seule, affirma Mary.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un se mette en tête de lui tenir compagnie précisément aujourd'hui ! Elle vit ses camarades échanger un regard, l'air un peu tristes pour elle, mais les filles finirent par s'en aller. La rousse attendit d'être certaine que tous les élèves et les professeurs seraient au banquet pour quitter son dortoir, Ladon autour du cou et sa baguette à portée de main. La voilà partie pour rencontrer l'évadé Sirius Black !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	27. III-7 Sirius et Edgard

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Au départ, Prés-au-Lard était juste un gros village, **mimi70** , mais je pense que le seul village entièrement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne avait toutes les raisons de devenir rapidement une ville. Sinon, je ne vois pas comment trois maisons (parfois on a l'impression que ça se résume à quatre boutiques et au Trois Balais) pourraient accueillir un tel flot d'élève ! _

_Je compte encore faire pas mal de changements par rapport au canon ! Pour le moment Mary n'est pas prête de découvrir les horcruxes : vu qu'elle ne résiste pas à l'idée de lire tous les livres lui tombant sur la main elle est considérablement ralentie._

 _Coucou **Celine.M**! En même temps, McGo aurait eu du mal à se justifier : Mary n'a rien fait pour être privée de sortie... Et il faut dire qu'elle a encore un souvenir vif de la dernière fois qu'elle a énervé Crystall : elle n'a pas trop envie de recommencer en s'opposant délibérément à elle._

 _J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire alors ;)_

 _Ladon est un sacré fouineur **Mathilde**! Il essaye de faire croire à Mary qu'il ne fait pas exprès d'espionner les gens, mais c'est faux. Il savait que Sirius était Patmol et il avait écouté quelques discussions entre lui et Crystall durant l'été. _

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

 **Sirius et Edgard**

Mary était passée par les cuisines pour demander l'équivalent de deux repas ainsi que de la viande crue pour les sombrals. Puis, elle avait discrètement traversé le hall en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer par les personnes festoyant dans la Grande Salle avant de trottiner pour rejoindre le parc. Par prudence, elle n'alluma pas sa baguette pour éviter que quelqu'un la repère : peut –être n'était –elle pas la seule à ne pas assister au banquet et une lumière se déplaçant au milieu du parc aurait été suspect.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre qui régnait là et elle réussit à descendre sans encombre jusqu'au bâtiment destiné à la classe de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Une fois cachée sous l'appentis, elle finit par allumer sa baguette et sursauta dans deux points brillants dans la nuit réfléchirent cette lumière. Elle tendit sa baguette devant elle, se demandant si l'une des Créatures de l'écurie s'était échappée.

Mais quand les deux points brillants furent suffisamment près pour qu'elle distingue la silhouette à laquelle ils appartenaient, elle reconnut avec soulagement un chien. Un gros chien noir avec des longs poils qui lui disait quelque chose.

\- Patmol ? appela t –elle en haussant les sourcils.

Le concerné agita la queue en s'approchant et Mary sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Sa mère avait abandonné ce pauvre animal dès que Cameron et elle avaient eu le dos tourné ? Comment avait –elle osé faire ça ? Après des jours à le remettre sur pattes elle l'avait simplement jeté ! La rousse s'en sentait furieuse et se promit d'envoyer une lettre incendiaire à la Maître des Potions dès le lendemain.

\- Maman ne perd rien pour attendre, lui promit –elle.

Il leva alors le museau et elle constata qu'il avait entre les dents un morceau de papier qu'il lui céda sans faire de difficulté quand elle le saisit.

 _Suis le chien, il te conduira à l'endroit où je me cache dans la Forêt Interdite._

Mary reconnu l'écriture de Sirius Black et se demanda immédiatement quel lien il pouvait y avoir entre Patmol et l'évadé pour que le chien la conduise jusqu'à lui. Y avait –il quelque chose qui lui échappait dans cette histoire ? Soudainement, elle hésitait. Il lui manquait des éléments ! Peut –être avait –elle pris une mauvaise décision en venant jusqu'ici ?

\- _Vas –y_ , l'encouragea Ladon.

\- _Tu es sûr ?_

\- _Oui_.

Se fiant à son plus vieil ami, elle décida de suivre le canidé et s'enfonça à sa suite dans la Forêt Interdite, ne rallumant sa baguette que lorsqu'elle fut sous le couvert des arbres. Il n'alla cependant pas bien loin et soudainement s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Patmol ! Att-

Elle sursauta quand le chien se transforma soudainement en un grand homme avec des cheveux bruns mi-longs et un regard sombre. Abasourdie, elle recula d'un pas, trop estomaquée pour avoir la moindre envie de fuir. Sirius Black était un animagus ? Sirius Black était _Patmol_ ? Ils avaient vécu sous le même toit pendant deux semaines cet été… Elle avait joué à la balle avec lui et lui avait grattouillé le ventre !? Est-ce que sa mère le savait quand elle avait décidé de l'héberger ? Elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à crier et le pointa de sa baguette.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal ! déclara précipitamment l'homme en comprenant qu'il l'avait effrayée et en levant les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Regarde, je m'assois, je ne m'approcherai pas de toi.

Il s'exécuta et s'assit en tailleurs avant de baisser lentement les bras et de les poser sur ses genoux. Ils s'observèrent, avec méfiance pour Mary, avec une lueur qui ressemblait à du bonheur pour l'homme. Ce dernier avait l'air en bonne santé, il était coiffé, rasé et portait des vêtements moldus. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui s'était évadé après douze ans passés à côtoyer les détraqueurs. Sans doute les bons soins reçus au Phare.

\- Vous êtes un animagus ? finit –elle par demander même si c'était évident.

\- Tutoies moi, s'il te plaît, et appelle moi Sirius. Oui, je suis un animagus : c'est comme ça que je peux échapper aux détraqueurs.

Cette information généra tout un tas de nouvelles questions. Elle avait étudié les animagus en métamorphose cette année et avait consulté avec ses camarades le registre des animagus de Grande-Bretagne. Mais elle était sûre et certaine que Sirius Black n'y était pas répertorié. Qui, au juste, savait pour lui ?

\- Ma mère est au courant ? s'enquit la rousse.

\- Oui, Lily le savait... En même temps, James l'était aussi alors il aurait été illusoire que…

\- James était un animagus !

Effarée, elle était tout bonnement effarée. Son père avait été un animagus non déclaré lui aussi ? Pourquoi sa mère d'adoption ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce propos ?

\- Je parlais de ma mère, de Crystall Entwhistle, précisa Mary une fois remise de sa surprise et en réalisant que Sirius Black n'avait pas compris à qui elle faisait vraiment référence lors de sa question.

\- Oui, elle le savait, bien entendu. Elle m'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil quand Cameron m'a repêché.

Mary se dit qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une bonne discussion avec sa mère. Certes, celle-ci lui avait donné pas mal d'informations, mais elle lui en avait caché d'autres bien plus importantes ! Et elle détestait ça !

\- Tu… Vous… Vous êtes vraiment mon parrain ?

\- Tutoies moi, répéta t –il. Et oui, j'ai été désigné comme ton parrain il y a un peu plus de treize ans de cela. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de jouer mon rôle et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi.

Mary pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. La tristesse s'était peinte sur le visage de l'évadé et quand il levait ses yeux gris vers elle, elle avait l'impression de voir Patmol. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au dangereux criminel décrit dans les médias. Il avait plutôt l'air d'être celui dont sa mère d'adoption avait parlé : Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James Potter qui a tourné le dos à sa famille puriste à a peine 11 ans et a été accusé à tord d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

\- J'ai ramené de quoi dîner, dit –elle finalement. Vous voulez manger avec moi ?

Il parut sincèrement surprit puis il hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement, comme s'il craignait toujours qu'elle détalle au moindre mouvement brusque, tout en lui disant une fois de plus de le tutoyer. Ils s'assirent en tailleur et Mary alluma un petit feu entre eux pour qu'ils puissent se voir quand elle rangerait sa baguette. Elle lui fit passer la nourriture et ils entamèrent le repas en silence. Mais la rousse sentait sa curiosité bouillonner sous son crâne et l'emplir de questions qui devaient trouver des réponses alors elle n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de se lancer :

\- Tu as dit que Peter Pettigrow était à Poudlard, mais il n'y a personne de ce nom là au château.

\- Peter est aussi un animagus : il se transforme en rat.

\- Tonton Remus aussi alors ? demanda Mary.

Sa mère lui avait dit que son père biologique avait trois amis au cours de sa scolarité : Remus, Sirius et Peter. Si trois d'entre eux l'étaient, pourquoi le quatrième ne le serait pas ?

\- Non : nous sommes devenus animagus pour pouvoir l'accompagner lors de la pleine lune. Les loups-garous ne sont pas dangereux pour les animaux.

\- En quoi se transformait mon père ?

\- En cerf.

\- Et ma mère ? Elle est aussi une animagus ?

\- Non, Lily ne l'était pas. Je crois que ça ne lui a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

\- Non, je voulais dire, ma mère, Crystall, rectifia Mary.

Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il se trompait et la rousse se dit que ça devait être perturbant pour lui qu'elle désigne sa marraine comme étant sa mère. Mais bon, elle était aussi contente d'apprendre des choses sur Lily alors…

\- Crys a toujours été nulle en métamorphose : elle a catégoriquement refusé d'essayer. Je pourrais t'apprendre à toi, si tu le veux, lui proposa t –il soudainement.

\- Je ne suis qu'en troisième année : c'est un peu jeune non ?

\- Non, ton père, Peter et moi avons commencé notre apprentissage en troisième année. Il nous a fallu deux ans, mais on y est arrivés. Si je te coach, je pense que tu pourrais y arriver encore plus vite !

Mary se surprit à rêver de ce qu'elle pourrait faire une fois capable de se transformer en animal. Quel serait son animal totem ? Un oiseau serait parfait pour voler sans la contrainte d'un balai. Elle avait toujours adoré voler alors avec ses propres ailes, ce serait tout simplement extraordinaire.

\- Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut d'abord que j'attrape Peter ! Maintenant que je sais qu'il est ici, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Je peux t'aider, peut –être ?

\- J'aimerais m'en occuper moi-même si tu permets.

La Serdaigle hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête. Ils terminèrent rapidement le repas et Mary dut commencer à songer à rentrer au château. Elle allait partir quand les sombrals, qui ne s'étaient pas montrés jusque là, arrivèrent. Son parrain eut un mouvement de recul à leur vue :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont gentils, lui dit Mary en sortant la viande qu'elle avait ramené à leur intention.

\- Je ne les avais jamais vu, lui confia l'adulte. Crystall me les avait décrits, mais je ne les imaginais pas si… si comme ça.

Il tendit une main vers les chevaux squelettiques mais ces derniers le dédaignèrent dès qu'ils constatèrent qu'il n'avait pas de nourriture à leur donner.

\- Je pourrais revenir te voir ? demanda soudainement Mary sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou pas.

\- Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma immédiatement son parrain. Je ne serais de toute façon pas très loin…

Un grand sourire fendait à présent le visage de l'évadé et lui enlevaient près de dix ans. Mais ce sourire fut fugace et il sembla surpris d'avoir réussir à produire cette expression. Il toucha son visage, l'air incrédule. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup eu l'occasion de sourire ces douze dernières années.

Quand elle fut à nouveau dans sa salle commune, Mary poussa un énorme soupir. Tout s'était bien passé. Son parrain ne semblait vraiment pas être l'homme dangereux décrit dans les médias. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un doute jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais il semblait visiblement que le mauvais coupable avait été arrêté et donc que la pourriture qui avait trahi ses parents biologiques avait vécu douze ans pénard et courrait encore ! Peter Pettigrow était même à porté de main. Et quoi qu'en dise son parrain, elle n'allait pas attendre bien sagement qu'il le retrouve ! Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour elle qui pouvait se déplacer dans tout Poudlard sans problèmes.

Pour se changer les idées, elle s'approcha du tableau des questions qui était comme d'ordinaire bien remplit. Ça allait de la question " _Est ce que McGonagall mange des croquettes sous sa forme d'animagus ? Est ce que ses goûts alimentaires changent ?_ " à " _Comment se fait –il qu'un veracrasse coupé en deux donne deux veracrasses à part entière_?". Elle donna son avis à toutes les questions qu'elle comprenait (parce qu'il y avait parfois des trucs totalement incompréhensibles) et finit par rejoindre son dortoir puisque ses camarades n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir revenir du banquet.

\- _Sirius n'est pas comme je me l'étais imaginé_ , dit –elle à Ladon. _Dire que tout le monde pense qu'il sert Voldemort ! J'imagine que dans la masse de Mangemort, personne n'a pu faire la différence…_

\- Voilà une nouvelle intéressante, affirma une voix qui fit sursauter Mary.

Se retournant, elle constata que Tom Jedusort venait encore d'apparaître. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, elle répondit :

\- Tu ne peux pas rester dans ton journal, toi ? Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! En plus les filles ne vont pas tarder à remonter.

\- Comment pourrais – je rester passif alors que j'entends de telles nouvelles ? Alors comment ça j'ai à mon service beaucoup de Mangemorts ?

Mary se demanda s'il était en train de se moquer d'elle avant de réaliser que le Jedusort du Journal n'avait pas l'air au courant des événements qui s'étaient déroulés après ses dix-sept ans, âge qu'il semblait avoir. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas que Mary l'avait vaincu jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui apprenne lors de leur confrontation dans la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Les malades mentaux ont toujours attiré des foules d'idiots… soupira t –elle, fataliste.

\- Tu devrais être plus aimable avec moi, un jour je vais réussir à sortir de ce journal et je te le ferais payer.

\- Je t'aurais détruit avant. Et si tu veux que je sois aimable, alors fais le premier geste !

Il lui jeta un regard surprit. Mais les rires montant dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs l'empêcha de répliquer et il disparut, non sans continuer à afficher un air perplexe.

\- Tu es déjà là, Mary ? s'étonna Emeli.

\- Comme tu vois, répondit la concernée soulagée que Jedusort ait disparu.

\- Tu as fait quoi toute la soirée ?

\- J'ai bouquiné, mentit – elle sans ciller. Le banquet, c'était bien ?

\- Comme tous les ans, c'était super ! répondit Padma avec enthousiasme.

Lisa lui colla un coup de coude peu discret dans les côtes et l'hindoue parut soudainement un peu embarrassée. Mary se dit qu'elles devaient penser qu'il valait mieux ne pas montrer combien elles s'étaient amusées puisqu'elle, elle ne voyait en Halloween que le jour de l'assassinat de ses parents biologiques. Ce qui était le cas, mais pour une fois au lieu de penser toute la soirée à cette mort elle avait fait la connaissance d'un membre de sa famille dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à il y a peu. Alors ça allait.

La semaine qui suivit Halloween, les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que William et Mary lancèrent l'opération "voler le tapis de la salle des profs". Les deux Serdaigles avaient déjà vérifié sous un prétexte fallacieux qu'il y en avait bel et bien un et ils avaient laissé passer quelques temps pour qu'on ne puisse pas les associer à cet emprunt. Car ils avaient l'intention de rendre le tapis un jour… s'il résistait à leurs expérimentations, tout du moins.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça, Mary ? s'enquit une énième fois Fred.

\- Oui, ça ira.

\- J'espère pour nous que tu ne t'es pas trompée, parce que si on se fait chopper à voler la salle des profs, on sera renvoyés à coup sûr, dit William. Et j'ai pas envie de terminer ma scolarité chez les moldus.

Mary hocha une fois de plus la tête d'un air convaincu avant d'aller se positionner dans la salle de DCFM où elle avait pris soin d'oublier son livre dans la matinée. Comme prévu, son tonton l'avait mis de côté en attendant qu'elle puisse venir le récupérer.

Le quatuor diabolique avait d'abord essayé d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs quand aucun de ceux-ci n'étaient présents, merci aux jumeaux et à leur carte magique qui leur permettait de connaître la position d'absolument tout le monde dans le château, mais la porte restait obstinément close. Il fallait donc attendre qu'il y ait quelqu'un dedans et réussir à éloigner le prof concerné suffisamment vite pour que les jumeaux puissent entrer avant que la porte ne claque à nouveau. Mary était chargée de la diversion avec William.

La rousse laissa la porte de la salle de classe ouverte pour entendre son ami arriver avec Chourave, qui était censée être seule dans la salle des professeurs à cette heure-ci et se tourna vers la malle entreposée dans un coin de la pièce. Remus Lupin n'avait pas détruit l'épouvantard qu'il leur avait présenté pour son premier cours et Mary avait eu l'idée de s'en servir pour attirer les profs. Maintenant, la seule inconnue était de voir si l'épouvantard se changerait vraiment en Détraqueur en sa présence. Elle avait pensé que prétendre que l'un d'eux était entré dans la château serait une raison valable pour attirer rapidement n'importe quel professeur.

\- C'est là Professeur ! cria soudainement William.

Mary se saisit précipitamment de sa baguette et ouvrit la malle. Dans un râle rauque, un nuage de fumée noire en émana et le Détraqueur surgit, glaçant instantanément tout ce qui se trouvait proche de lui. C'était saisissant de réalité : même si Mary savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai Détraqueur, elle eut la peur de sa vie et se recroquevilla quand le froid l'engourdit et les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête. Elle entendit à peine Chourave entrer, pousser un cri en voyant le faux Détraqueur penché au dessus du corps en position fœtale de la Serdaigle et refermer la malle d'un coup de baguette.

\- Miss Potter ! s'exclama la directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle. Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Mal, gémit la rousse en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules sur ses joues.

\- Comment l'épouvantard a t –il pu se libérer ?

Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi Mary ne l'avait pas affronté comme elle l'avait appris en DCFM. Soit parce qu'elle était particulièrement clairvoyante et avait deviné que ce n'était pas un accident, soit parce qu'elle pouvait admettre que combattre un Détraqueur, même un faux, pouvait rapidement devenir mission impossible.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que Monsieur Armstrong-Jones ait la présence d'esprit d'aller chercher quelqu'un, déclara finalement la prof puisque aucune réponse ne venait.

\- Je voulais juste récupérer mon livre de DCFM : je l'ai oublié ce matin. J'ai trébuché et je me suis rattrapée à la malle, c'est tellement bête, couina Mary d'un air contrit en ramassant le livre en question qu'elle avait jeté là un peu plus tôt. Je pensais pas l'avoir ouverte avant que le Détraqueur n'arrive.

\- Moi je croyais qu'un vrai Détraqueur était entré ! s'exclama William pour justifier le fait qu'il soit allé chercher un prof.

\- Ce n'est rien les enfants. Je vais demander au Professeur Lupin de détruire cet épouvantard s'il a fini avec : ça évitera un nouvel incident de ce genre là.

\- Je ne veux pas que le professeur Lupin ait des ennuis à cause de moi ! s'horrifia Mary qui n'avait pas pensé à ça. C'est de ma faute ! Il a juste voulu être gentil en laissant la salle ouverte pour que je puisse récupérer mon livre !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Potter, il n'aura pas d'ennuis.

La porte de la classe de DCFM claqua dans le dos de Mary et William qui partirent à l'opposé du professeur, rejoignant comme convenu la salle de classe désaffectée que Mary avait indiquée aux jumeaux. C'est là-bas qu'avait été entreposé le miroir du Rised et après quelques jours d'observation avec la carte magique des Weasley, ils en avaient conclu que personne ne s'y rendait jamais. C'était le lieu parfait pour entreposer le tapis qui se confondrait au milieu de tous les objets et meubles prenant la poussière et pour expérimenter leurs sorts loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Vous avez réussi ! se réjouit Mary en voyant les deux Weasley dans la pièce, l'un accoudé au tapis violet à pompon.

\- Tu ne prends vraiment pour des amateurs ou quoi ? se vexa George.

\- Je n'oserais jamais.

\- Mais bien sûr. On s'y met ?

Ils avaient déjà étudié la théorie sur les tapis-volant. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que toutes les fibres le composant devaient être ensorcelées de la même manière. C'était plus facile si c'était fait au cours du tissage du tapis, mais bon, ils n'allaient pas apprendre à tisser un tapis juste pour le plaisir. Normalement, un tapis était ensorcelé par une seule et unique personne mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait suffisamment d'énergie pour faire tout le travail seul.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée dessus mais ne purent pas dire s'ils avaient bien enchanté l'objet ou pas quand ils se séparèrent : il leur faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours pour arriver au bout de ce travail et ils ne sauraient s'ils avaient réussi qu'à ce moment là.

Les jumeaux Weasley, William et Mary disparurent donc de la circulation tout le week-end, ce qui déclencha une série de regard suspicieux de la part des Serdaigles de 3ème année, et des Gryffondors en général.

\- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux avec les Weasley ? demanda Emeli le dimanche soir quand ils revînrent dans la salle commune juste avant le couvre-feu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec Nicolas ? renvoya Mary au tac-o-tac.

La blonde disparaissait fréquemment avec ce Serdaigle de 7ème année, un ami de Samantha et Jen, et personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient non plus. La concernée fit la moue, visiblement pas décidée à en parler et replongea dans son livre, indifférente à la bagarre qui venait de se déclencher près du tableau des questions. Mary ne cherchait plus à comprendre pourquoi une bagarre commençait : ça faisait presque partie du paysage ici. Il fallait dire que mettre des dizaines d'individualistes, et des individualistes qui voulaient en général à tout prix prouver qu'ils ont raison, au même endroit n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour maintenir une ambiance calme et pacifique.

\- AAAAH ! Je suis ROSE ! cria soudainement Pénélope Deauclair.

Ça réussit à stopper Mary dans sa retraite stratégique vers son dortoir. Pénélope était l'un des rares éléments de Serdaigle à montrer un calme olympien en toutes circonstances. L'entendre crier comme ça était donc hautement inhabituel. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de sourire : effectivement, la préfète était rose. Un beau rose bonbon soutenu qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, vêtements, peau, cheveux, yeux rien n'avait échappé à la coloration. L'un des Serdaigles qui se battait, et avait sa baguette en main d'ailleurs, se détacha soudainement du groupe de bagarreur qui s'était figé dans son élan. Il agita avec agacement sa cheville maintenue par un de ses camarades qui avait l'air d'avoir la ferme intention de lui mordre le mollet quelques secondes plus tôt, et s'arrêta devant la préfète.

\- Tu permets ? demanda t –il.

\- Je permet quoi ? répondit –elle, en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

Sans plus d'explication, il lui attrapa la main et la lécha, se récoltant une bonne claque que Mary trouva méritée. Si quelqu'un venait et la léchait sans raison, elle serait bien capable de pire. Sans paraître incommodé, le garçon se redressa, l'air songeur avant de dire :

\- Effectivement, ça un goût de barbe à papa. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait.

\- Tu m'as fait ça ? s'enquit Pénélope sur un ton dangereux.

\- En fait, je visais Carla.

\- Annule ce sort tout de suite !

\- Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

\- Tu lances un sort sans en connaître le contre-sort ? s'énerva un peu plus la Préfète.

\- Il n'y a pas de contre-sort indiqué dans le livre où je l'ai vu… Je suppose que ça finira par disparaître tout seul.

\- Quel livre ?

\- _Le Livre des sorts inutiles, Volume 1_ , j'ai un peu fouiné dans notre bibliothèque et ce sort là me paraissait drôle. Bon, normalement il sert à changer les parfums de glaces, mais je suis content de constater que ça marche aussi sur les humains.

Morte de rire, Mary finit son ascension jusque son dortoir tandis que Pénélope avait l'air sur le point d'exploser sous la colère. La rousse rejoignit son lit avec bonheur, épuisée d'avoir ensorcelé le tapis toute la journée. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient tenter un premier vol dans la semaine à venir.

Elle fut donc ravie le mardi suivant quand ils terminèrent enfin tous les quatre l'enchantement du tapis… Qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus magique que lorsqu'ils l'avaient dérobé dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Mary, tu montes en premier, décida Fred.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es la plus légère d'entre nous : il y a plus de chance qu'il puisse voler avec toi dessus.

C'était un raisonnement qui se tenait. Aussi alla t –elle s'asseoir sur le tapis… Avant de se demander comment on faisait marcher ledit tapis. Il y avait une formule ? Un geste à faire comme la tape du pied pour commencer un vol sur balai ?

\- Hé bien ? s'impatientèrent les garçons. Fais-le voler !

Ils étaient drôles ! Elle aurait parié trois noises qu'ils ne savaient pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il fallait faire. Avec l'impression d'être parfaitement ridicule, elle attrapa l'un des bords du tapis et l'agita comme elle l'aurait fait avec les rênes d'un cheval. L'effet fut immédiat. Le tapis fit un bond en avant et elle ne resta dessus que parce qu'elle le tenait, d'ailleurs, elle resserra sa prise. Le tapis s'éleva et tournoya, totalement hors de contrôle avant de sembler remarquer que quelqu'un était sur lui et de se mettre à ruer et se cabrer comme un cheval fou. Fatalement, la Serdaigle fut expulsée et tomba avec un cri. Les jumeaux la rattrapèrent et amortirent sa chute, même s'ils finirent quand même tous les trois au sol. Pendant ce temps, le tapis continuait à voler aléatoirement près du plafond, manquant de faire tomber les lustres y étant suspendus. Et il ne semblait pas décidé à redescendre.

Ils durent lui sauter dessus à quatre quand il passa près du sol et l'y plaquer avant de l'enrouler sur lui-même alors qu'il se débattait. Ils finirent par le poser dans un coin et il sauta plusieurs fois sur place comme pour essayer de s'envoler à nouveau, mais sans succès. Alors il s'immobilisa et les pompons qu'il avait sur deux de ses bords se mirent à pendre, comme s'il donnait sa reddition.

\- Il a l'air si triste… dit Mary.

\- Cette saleté n'a que ce qu'il mérite oui ! Il m'a planté ses pompons dans l'œil !

\- Et il m'a mordu ! s'exclama William.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard effaré : comment, au juste, un tapis pouvait –il mordre ? Il se contenta de leur renvoyer un grand sourire et ils quittèrent la salle après avoir soigneusement verrouillé la porte.

Une fois de retour dans la tour Serdaigle, Mary choppa Padma au passage, l'arrachant à sa lecture et elle lui demanda en chuchotant :

\- Est-ce qu'un tapis peut devenir incontrôlable ?

\- Vous avez réussi ? s'étonna Padma en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Ne m'insulte pas, s'il te plaît. Mais dès que je suis montée dessus il s'est mis à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Bien sûr : un tapis ça se dresse ! Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'il obéisse tout de suite ?

La rousse jeta un regard interloqué à son amie qui claqua de la langue, l'air exaspérée.

\- Ben… Si ? Quand je monte sur un balai la première fois je m'attends à ce qu'il m'obéisse.

\- Ne compare pas un tapis-volant à un vulgaire balai ! s'indigna Padma avec l'air affreusement vexée. Préparer un tapis demande beaucoup de temps que ce soit pour l'ensorceler ou pour le dresser. Et parfois on ne peut pas les mettre en vente s'ils ont trop mauvais caractère.

\- Tu te moques de moi, hein ?

\- Non. Je te conseil de prendre ton mal en patience et de gagner sa confiance si tu veux qu'un jour il t'obéisse et ne te désarçonne pas.

\- Sérieusement ?! Je fais comment, moi, pour gagner la confiance d'un tapis-volant ? C'est juste un objet ensorcelé ! Comment peut –il avoir une conscience ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! s'exclama brusquement son amie. C'est sûr que si tu le considères comme un objet, il ne risque pas de te faire confiance !

Puis l'hindou alla ramasser son livre et se remettre à lire pendant que Pénélope Deauclair passait, toujours rose de la tête aux pieds même après deux jours. Madame Pomfresh n'avait visiblement trouvé aucun contre-sort et la Préfète avait sans doute dû refuser de se cacher à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, elle avait profité de sa mésaventure pour confisquer le _Livre des Sorts Inutiles_ , volumes 1, 2 et 3. Dommage parce qu'ils avaient l'air prometteurs. Mary espérait grandement que ces bouquins retourneraient dans la bibliothèque commune de la Tour Serdaigle quand la Préfète quitterait Poudlard à la fin de l'année.

Décembre arriva avec un vent qui balaya l'école à grand bruit, obligeant les élèves dormant dans les tours à jeter des sorts d'insonorisation sur leurs baldaquins s'ils voulaient pouvoir fermer l'œil. Cela causa d'ailleurs de nombreux retard le lendemain puisqu'ils n'entendirent pas leurs réveils. Le vent fut si fort qu'il balaya toutes les feuilles mortes accumulées et recouvrit tous les environs d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche en une nuit. La température chuta aussi brutalement que la neige était arrivée et beaucoup d'élèves se baladèrent avec leurs capes dans les couloirs. Un château, c'était sympa quand il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, mais dès que la température fluctuait, ça devenait invivable. Malgré les feus allumés dans les couloirs tous le monde avait froid en se rendant d'une salle à l'autre.

Heureusement, les professeurs faisaient toujours en sorte qu'ils fasse chaud dans les Salles Communes, la Grande Salle et les classes. Se disant qu'il serait temps que quelqu'un se décide à jeter des sorts d'isolement sur le château (ce n'était pas bien compliqué quand même ! Un peu long à la limite, mais rien de difficile puisque le sort était appris en deuxième année), Mary, William, Lee Jordan et les jumeaux, accompagnés pour une fois de Terry Boot qui partageait leur point de vue transformèrent le couloir d'histoire de la magie, qui était plus fréquenté qu'on ne pourrait le penser, en patinoire.

Zacharia Smith fut le premier à tomber lamentablement et comme Mary ricana un peu trop fort derrière lui il l'accusa à grands cris en promettant de se venger. Du coup elle profita d'une bataille de boule de neige pour l'ensevelir "accidentellement" sous une montagne de ladite neige.

\- Et si tu laissais ce pauvre Poufsouffle tranquille ? lui suggéra un jour Anthony Goldstein.

Lui, il s'entendait bien avec Zacharias. Mais ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant : ils étaient tous les deux hautains et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait particulièrement la Potter.

\- " _Ce pauvre Poufsouffle_ " ? releva la rousse. Tu l'as bien regardé ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un Poufsouffle !

\- Il me cherche ! J'y peux rien si je suis meilleure que lui et qu'il veut quand même s'en prendre à moi ! Et c'est pas parce qu'il est à Poufsouffle que je devrais être plus gentille : ils sont tout à fait capables de se défendre.

Un certain relâchement s'emparait doucement de Poudlard et de sa population tandis que les vacances de Noël approchaient. Une semaine avant celles-ci, les listes des élèves restant à Poudlard circulèrent dans les classes et William inscrivit son nom à la suite de celui de Mandy.

\- Tu ne rentres pas cette année ? s'étonna Mary en faisant passer la liste.

\- Non : je crois que moins je vois mes parents mieux tout le monde se porte.

Ses amis ne dirent rien, mais froncèrent quand même les sourcils. Comment des parents pouvaient –ils rejeter leur enfant parce qu'il était _différent_. Ce n'était pas le boulot de tous parents d'aimer et de soutenir leur enfant peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer ?

Mary lui aurait bien proposé de venir au Phare cette année mais elle voulait se retrouver en famille avec sa mère et son frère et aller voir ses grands-parents, son oncle et sa tante. Elle en avait besoin car la mort de son père pesait toujours sur son esprit même si elle tâchait de ne pas trop y songer.

\- Alors tu pourras t'occuper d'Edgard, finit par répondre Mary.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas que tu l'ais appelé Edgard ! renvoya William.

\- J'y peux rien s'il n'a pas voulu changer de nom après ! Tu vas me le reprocher combien de temps ? grinça t –elle en retour.

Après sa discussion avec Padma, Mary avait décidé de donner un nom à leur tapis-volant : s'il n'était pas censé être un objet, autant commencer par l'appeler autrement que "tapis". Comme aucun des garçons n'avait voulu l'accompagner le soir où elle y était retournée, elle l'avait nommé en attendant Edgard pour une raison inconnue. Depuis, il ne répondait qu'à ce nom et avait développé une forte affinité avec la jeune fille, rendant les autres jaloux.

Mais l'essentiel restait quand même qu'ils avaient fait des progrès énormes avec ce tapis-volant d'abord réfractaire. Maintenant, son comportement se rapprochait plus de celui d'un chiot et il venait dès qu'on l'appelait. Cela avait beaucoup facilité la tâche quand ils avaient commencé à essayer de consolider l'enchantement lui donnant "vie". Ils étaient sans nul doute sur la bonne voie pour arriver.

\- Hé ! Potter !

Le jour des départs pour les vacances de Noël était arrivé. Mary se trouvait dans le hall et aidait les plus jeunes Serdaigles à miniaturiser leurs bagages. Pour ceux qui avaient de la famille sorcière qui pourrait rendre aux valises leurs tailles originelle c'était sans nul doute le plus pratique.

La rousse se retourna pour voir Pansy Parkinson s'approcher. Elle fendait la foule bruyante sans aucun égard pour ceux se trouvant sur son passage, ce qui lui attirait de nombreux regards mauvais auxquels elle ne faisait pas attention. C'était peut-être aussi dû au fait que Millicent Bullstrod la suivait et qui, par Merlin, aurait voulu se mettre à dos cette fille qui avait l'air capable de vous assommer d'un seul coup ? D'année en année, Millicent semblait s'élargir autant qu'elle grandissait et elle arrivait à faire de la concurrence à Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, les deux armoires à glace de Drago.

\- Pansy, la salua Mary.

\- Tiens.

Curieuse, elle attrapa la lettre que la Serpentard lui tendait et l'ouvrit après avoir constaté que son nom était élégamment calligraphié sur le parchemin. Faisant sauter le scellé en cire, elle découvrit une invitation qui avait l'air officielle d'un bout à l'autre.

\- Tu m'invites au bal de Noël donné par ta famille ? interrogea la Potter.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié la promesse faite l'an dernier ?

\- J'avoue avoir eu un doute, mais je m'en excuse.

\- Je me suis renseignée auprès de ma mère et ta tutrice a également été conviée : elle ne pourra pas utiliser ce prétexte pour refuser de venir.

\- Merci Pansy.

\- J'ai insisté auprès de mes parents pour avoir cette invitation alors ne me déçoit pas par ton absence.

Ça, il n'y avait aucun risques : Mary avait bien l'intention de se rendre à ce bal avec ou sans l'accord de sa mère !

\- Ça m'a l'air assez solennel, commenta William en attrapant l'invitation pour la relire avant de s'étonner : Ce parchemin n'est pas comme celui qu'on utilise d'ordinaire.

\- C'est parce qu'il est de meilleur qualité. Il doit être au moins quatre fois plus cher, diagnostiqua Emeli en le lui prenant.

\- Le traditionnel Bal de Noël est très attendu et beaucoup de sorciers passent les derniers mois de l'année à cirer les bottes de la famille l'organisant pour avoir une invitation, indiqua soudainement une nouvelle voix.

Les trois Serdaigles sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour voir Jonathan et Jaymie, le premier tenant par le col un Cameron à l'air mécontent.

\- Ah oui ? s'intéressa William.

\- Oui. Mais en réalité à part les sorciers portant des titres de noblesse et les gens importants du Ministère peu de gens sont conviés.

\- C'est tout le gratin de la bonne société qui se rassemble, résuma le Né-Moldu.

\- Tous les Sangs-Purs, oui, corrigea Emeli. Un haut gradé du Ministère étant né de parents moldus sera convié mais comprendra très vite qu'il n'a pas intérêt à venir. Il s'agit d'une "fête de famille" après tout.

\- Et les Sangs-Purs sont une belle et grande famille, n'est ce pas ? ironisa Jaymie.

Ils échangèrent tous une grimace, mais Mary ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'au fond ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Toutes les familles de Sang-Purs étaient _réellement_ apparentées à des degrés divers.

\- Pourquoi Cameron est là ? S'intéressa t -elle ensuite.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu son frère au cours ces derniers mois. Ce dernier ne faisait d'ailleurs aucun effort dans ce sens. C'était comme s'il avait honte qu'elle lui parle.

\- Il était en train de tirer des boules puantes sur les Serpentards depuis le balcon là-haut.

Le Poufsouffle désigna un petit escalier dans un coin du hall en haut duquel une plate-forme surplombait tout le hall.

\- Pourquoi n'as – tu pas été nommé Préfet ? demanda Mary.

\- Parce que je ne le désirais pas. Le Professeur Chourave m'avait demandé l'an dernier si je voulais le poste et j'ai refusé.

\- Je veux pas rentrer, intervînt soudainement le Gryffondor. Moi, je veux rester à Poudlard pour les vacances.

\- Cameron, maman a besoin de nous voir. En plus, elle est restée seule au Phare ces derniers mois et tu sais comment elle est non ?

Mary était un peu anxieuse quant à la manière dont elle allait retrouver sa mère. Déjà d'ordinaire, cette dernière n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse et se montrait renfermée à souhait. Mais après la mort de son mari et des mois passés seule et probablement enfermée dans son laboratoire de potion ? Elle craignait le pire. Ça allait être difficile de la convaincre de se rendre au Bal de Noël.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	28. III-8 Demande d'explications

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Dans le livre aussi les animagi gardent leurs vêtements **mimi70**! Peter Pettigrow ou Sirius ne se sont jamais retrouvés à poil dans mes souvenirs. _

_Les parents biologiques de Mary lui manquent, mais moins que pour Harry. Après tout, elle a eu une enfance heureuse et de vrais parents d'adoption._

 _Merci pour la review **Mathilde**. _

_Oh, les profs ont parfaitement remarqué qu'il manquait un tapis dans leur salle, **Celine.M**. Sauf qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de qui a pu le chaparder et à quel endroit il peut bien se trouver. Les jumeaux, William et Mary ont bien joué leur coup. _

_J'étais vraiment pas inspirée pour le titre de ce chapitre ^^"_

* * *

 ** _/!\_** ** _/!\_** _Bon, comme vous l'avez constaté/deviné, j'ai des problèmes pour publier mes chapitres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aucune des fonctions de publication de ff,net ne fonctionnent plus sur mon ordinateur perso ! Je ne peux plus uploader ou modifier de ficher ! Du coup, là je suis sur mon ordinateur au boulot et ça marche parfaitement. Pourquoi ? Comment ?Mystère. Mais si quelqu'un à une réponse et de l'aide à m'apporter je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante_ _!_

 ** _Du coup, si les choses continuent ainsi, je publierais les vendredis au lieu des samedis._** _Ce qui signifie, bandes de veinards, que vous aurez deux chapitres cette semaine (et très rapprochés en plus) (si j'arrive à boucler le chapitre suivant rapidement parce que là je suis à la bourre...) !_

 _ **/!\**_ ** _/!\_**

 _Avec beaucoup de retard, et des excuses, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Demande d'explications**

Le voyage pour rentrer à Londres fut plutôt calme. Mary perdit une partie d'échec contre Jonathan et pour se consoler acheta une montagne de bonbons où tout le monde piocha allègrement. Elle discuta quelques minutes du Bal de Noël avec Drago, qui serait là bien entendu et passa le reste du trajet à lire pour essayer de ne pas penser à l'ambiance qui allait régner chez elle : c'était le premier Noël sans son père.

Quand le train fut en gare, elle vérifia que son frère ne s'était pas caché dans un coin pour tenter de retourner à Poudlard et elle fit bien parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de son compartiment quand elle lui mit la main dessus. Il se débattit et tempêta, mais rien n'y fit, il se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ avec sa valise, son chat et sa sœur qui l'agrippa fermement pour qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il refusait autant de revenir chez eux ! D'accord, Poudlard était bien, mais leur mère avait besoin de les voir et la réciproque était aussi vraie.

Mary et Cameron finirent par repérer la concernée qui les attendait en discutant tranquillement avec les parents de Jonathan et le père de Luna qui portait pour l'occasion un long manteau d'un violet profond avec des bottes vertes pomme. La rousse se demandait souvent où il pouvait bien trouver des vêtements pareils et s'il était vraiment équipé d'une vision en couleur : les associations qu'il portait faisaient souvent mal aux yeux.

\- Bonjour mes chéris, les accueillit leur mère avec un grand sourire. Vous m'avez manqué.

Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'elle avait l'air… bien. Elle n'était pas du tout en état de dépression profonde auquel s'était attendue la rousse. Elle avait même mis pour l'occasion une élégante robe de sorcière molletonnée et ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient jusqu'à ses reins en des délicates ondulations. Elle était bien loin de la sorcière aux cheveux hirsutes et à la tenue négligée que Mary et Cameron avaient laissé derrière eux au début de l'année scolaire ! Ça lui fit chaud au cœur de la voir comme ça !

\- Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Mary.

\- Je voulais rester à Poudlard, répondit Cameron avec une moue contrarie.

\- Ça aurait été dommage : nous sommes invités chez tes grands-parents le 24 au soir et je suis sûre que tu aurais regretté de ne pas y être allé.

\- Ah ! Cela veut donc dire que vous serez libre le 25 ! s'exclama la mère de Jonathan. Vous n'avez donc aucune excuse pour ne pas venir manger à midi.

\- Non, aucune, confirma la Potter avant que sa mère ne puisse justement en trouver une.

\- Visiblement, non, répondit la sorcière. Nous serons là.

\- Très bien.

Jonathan finit par arriver en compagnie de Luna qu'il avait l'air d'avoir repêchée d'on ne sait où vu son visage sale et ses cheveux emmêlés et le petit groupe s'en alla. Lui et ses parents partirent par la gare moldue, Luna et son père transplanèrent et Mary et sa famille passèrent par la cheminée du quai pour atterrir au Phare où un elfe de maison les attendait pour récupérer leur manteaux et éviter qu'ils ne mettent de la cendre partout.

La rousse eut un moment d'abattement en arrivant chez elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher une seconde la présence de son père avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là à les attendre. Ses chats, en revanche, se précipitèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants pour se frotter à leurs jambes en ronronnant.

\- Allez donc déposer vos valises dans vos chambres les enfants.

\- Où est Patmol ? demanda Cameron.

Mary tourna un regard attentif vers sa mère, attendant de voir quel mensonge elle allait bien pouvoir trouver pour justifier l'absence de l'animagus.

\- Une fois qu'il a été de nouveau en forme il faisait beaucoup de dégâts ici, et comme je passe ma journée à faire des potions je n'avais pas suffisamment de temps à lui accorder. Je l'ai donné à une famille à Londres.

\- T'avais pas le droit !

\- Ne commence pas à bouder tout de suite mon chéri, ce qui est fait est fait. Dis moi plutôt comment s'est comportée Reina à Poudlard.

Le Gryffondor tomba à pieds joints dans cette très mauvaise diversion et se mit à disserter sur son chat, ses camarades et Poudlard en général. La rousse, de son côté, se promit d'avoir rapidement une discussion avec sa mère pour parler de sa manière de cacher un fugitif et bien sûr, du Bal.

Mary reprit rapidement ses marques au Phare. Avec son frère, elle parsema les alentours de bonhommes de neiges et ils firent de la luge entre les serres installées sur les pentes de l'île. Elle échangea quelques lettres avec William et Emeli, et si le garçon lui répondait en général dans la journée qui suivait, elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de son amie blonde, ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Elle est peut –être occupée avec sa tante, supposa sa mère quand elle lui en parla un soir.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce propos…

\- Sa tante a très bien pu ne pas la mettre eu courant en avance. Ne t'inquiète pas tant.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je pourrais te parler ? Seule à seule ?

\- Bien entendu.

L'adulte jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui se trouvait dans le salon avachit devant la télévision. Mary trouvait qu'il commençait à prendre une très mauvaise habitude en étant collé devant cet écran moldu des heures durant. Il n'avait pas plus intelligent à faire comme des devoirs ou de la lecture ?

Mais comme il ne semblait pas leur accorder d'attention ou vouloir causer une catastrophe, les deux sorcières s'éclipsèrent. Mary eut l'agréable surprise de constater que la chambre de ses parents, condamnée après la mort de son père, était à nouveau ouverte. Par contre, sa mère avait vidé les armoires des affaires de son père et la rousse savait qu'elle n'était toujours pas retournée dormir dans son lit. Cependant, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès alors elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail.

Elles s'installèrent autour du massif bureau en chêne sculpté qui trônait dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre parentale.

\- Je t'écoute, de quoi veux – tu que nous parlions ?

\- Je connais la vérité sur Patmol, répondit Mary de but en blanc. Je sais que Patmol est Sirius Black.

\- Je vois qu'il n'a pas résisté à l'envie de te contacter, soupira sa mère sans même tenter de nier. Remarque, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

\- Je l'ai rencontré aussi.

\- J'espère que tu as été prudente : si quiconque se doute que vous êtes en contact il sera en grand danger et je ne suis pas certaine que tu ne le sois pas également

\- Tu ne vas pas t'énerver ?

\- Non : c'était inévitable. Je pensais juste que ton parrain aurait suffisamment de plomb dans la cervelle pour attendre d'être un homme libre avant de prendre contact avec toi. C'était sans doute trop espérer.

Sa mère paraissait désabusée et elle se passa une main sur le visage, l'air las. Ni son parrain, ni sa marraine, ne semblaient avoir une vision très flatteuse l'un de l'autre. Ses parents biologiques auraient pu choisir des personnes qui s'entendaient pour ces rôles si importants ! Mary n'osait imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait dû être élevée par les deux : ils se seraient sans doute sautés à la gorge pour un rien.

\- Il m'a dit que Peter Pettigrow était à Poudlard?

\- Oui, il semblerait.

\- Comment peut –il en être si sûr ?

\- Il a une photo qui le prouve. L'histoire pourrait déjà être réglée s'il m'avait écoutée, mais il tient absolument à tout faire seul.

\- Il me l'a dit aussi.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu cherches Peter ! s'exclama sa mère en se redressant dans son fauteuil si brusquement que Mary en sursauta.

\- Il a trahi mes parents ! rétorqua immédiatement la concernée.

Elle réalisa avec une seconde de retard que ce n'était pas la chose à répondre : elle aurait mieux fait de rassurer la Maître des Potions plutôt que de lui confirmer qu'elle comptait bien mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire. Pour le coup, ce n'était vraiment pas malin comme réaction.

\- Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Il a déjà tué tes parents comme tu l'as si bien dit : imagine ce qu'il pourrait te faire !

\- S'il est à Poudlard il aurait déjà pu s'en prendre à moi et il ne l'a jamais fait.

\- Parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de sortir de sa cachette ! Mais maintenant Sirius le recherche ! Peter est peut –être un lâche mais il n'est jamais aussi dangereux que quand il se retrouve aux abois ! La dernière fois, c'est quand Sirius l'a retrouvé après la mort de tes parents et il a fait exploser une rue et tué douze personnes d'un coup de baguette !

Mary cligna des yeux, soudainement refroidie. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Peter Pettigrow était un Mangemort suffisamment doué pour jouer la comédie (il avait trompé tout le monde plus d'une fois) et pour détruire une rue sur des dizaines de mètres… Vu comme ça, c'était un peu plus dangereux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Comment ses parents avaient –ils pu ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il était quand ils l'avaient pris comme Gardien du Secret ? Et soudainement, une pensée jaillie de nulle part la fit se raidir.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ? répondit prudemment la concernée.

\- Qui a exécuté le sort de Fidelitas ? Sirius ?

\- Le sort de Fidelitas est quelque chose d'extrêmement compliqué que peu de monde connaît.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

Sa mère resta silencieuse, la regardant gravement de ses yeux vert. La rousse réfléchit à la dernière phrase lancée. Ses parents biologiques, et donc Sirius, avaient 20 ans à leur mort : sa mère sous-entendait –elle qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de connaissance et d'expérience pour l'exécuter ? Si oui, alors qui… ? Une idée lui vînt en tête. Si elle avait raison, elle comprenait pourquoi la Maître des Potions ne voulait pas répondre à sa question : vu les griefs qu'elle entretenait envers cette personne, on pourrait penser qu'elle mentait juste pour le discréditer.

\- Tu sais qui a jeté le Fidelitas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Dumbledore.

Le nom raisonna comme une malédiction entre elles et si sa mère ne répondit pas, elle pencha imperceptiblement la tête en signe de confirmation. Et Mary sentit une rage folle monter en elle ! Si Dumbledore avait enchaîné le Gardien du Secret, il savait parfaitement que Sirius Black était innocent quand il avait été envoyé en prison sans procès ! Et en temps que Grand Manitou du Magenmagot rien n'aurait été plus aisé pour lui de rétablir la vérité ! Même sans la présence de Peter Pettigrow il aurait pu empêcher ça !

\- Calme-toi, ma chérie, lui enjoignit sa mère. Ta colère ne changera plus rien à présent.

\- Pourquoi a t –il laissé Sirius être emprisonné ?

Une fois encore, l'adulte ne répondit pas, mais le sourire dur et ironique qui étira ses lèvre fit penser à Mary qu'elle avait une réponse toute prête à lui donner mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler.

\- Je vais lui faire payer, cracha la rousse.

Plus que le fait que son parrain ait été enfermé durant douze ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, c'était le fait que Dumbledore, le symbole de la rébellion contre Voldemort, ait délibérément laissé le véritable coupable se balader à sa guise qui la mettait hors d'elle.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de t'attaquer à lui. Il est cent fois plus dangereux que Peter.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

\- Non. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Mary.

Et en disant ça, le regard de sa mère avait semblé flamber. La plus jeune réalisa alors une chose. Sa mère savait la vérité. Depuis le début. Elle avait sans doute essayé de faire cesser cette injustice, sans succès. Car, même si elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup Sirius, Mary ne pouvait pas l'imaginer restant impassible devant une telle chose. Ça faisait donc plus de dix ans qu'elle attendait l'occasion de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Dumbledore. Plus de dix ans ! A ce stade là, ce n'était plus froid, c'était carrément une vengeance congelée oui ! Comment pouvait –elle accepter ça ?

\- Promets-moi de ne t'en prendre ni à Dumbledore, ni à Peter, Mary. L'un ou l'autre sont beaucoup trop dangereux pour être attaqués de front. Tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter par tes sentiments.

Ce qui était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau et après quelques instants, l'adulte demanda :

\- Est-ce tout ce dont tu voulais me parler ?

\- Non : j'ai été invitée au Bal de Noël chez les Parkinson le 26 décembre. Et je veux y aller.

\- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, se crispa sa mère.

\- Je veux y aller, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je serais un jour Lady Potter et il faut bien que je commence à m'intégrer à la société dans laquelle je vais évoluer, non ?

Bon, en réalité, c'était plutôt de la curiosité. Elle voulait voir comment se déroulait un événement officiel chez la noblesse sorcière. Elle avait quelques connaissances théoriques à ce sujet, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne correspondait pas tout à fait à la réalité.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de les côtoyer. Regarde moi : je m'en sors très bien sans eux.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi maman : j'aime me mêler à la foule et je suis amie avec certains des héritiers.

\- Tu parles du petit Malefoy.

\- Entre autre, oui. Et Pansy Parkinson a personnellement insisté auprès de ses parents pour que je sois invitée : je ne peux pas la décevoir en n'y allant pas.

\- Pourquoi eux Mary ? Pourquoi pas Neville Londubat, Susan Bones ou Hannah Abbot ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Peut –être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec ces trois là ? Elle savait qui ils étaient, mais quand elle comparait par exemple le maladroit Neville et l'arrogant Drago, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hésitation à avoir quant à celui qui deviendrait le plus influent. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas apprécier Neville ni qu'elle le méprisait pour ça. Juste que comme beaucoup de gens, elle préférait qu'on l'associe au Serpentard plutôt qu'au Gryffondor.

\- Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne saisis pas encore Mary.

\- Et tu vas me les apprendre ?

\- Non, je pense que tu dois en faire l'expérience et également que je t'ai bien trop isolée de la réalité de la sorciété.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Que j'espère que ce Bal permettra de t'ouvrir un peu les yeux.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on y va ? s'excita immédiatement la rousse.

Sa mère se contenta de grogner comme réponse et quitta le bureau tandis que Mary sautillait de joie en la suivant : elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit si facile ! Elle s'était préparée à devoir insister durant des jours, et même à fuguer pour y aller seule !

\- _Ça cache forcément quelque chose_ , lui dit Ladon quand elle lui eut raconté son succès.

\- _Sans doute_ , soupira la rousse. _Mais j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais sans difficultés. Je verrais bien le jour même._

Mary pensait être tranquille par rapport au Bal après cette discussion. Mais dès le lendemain sa mère vînt lui dire de rédiger une réponse à envoyer aux Parkinson pour les prévenir de sa présence.

\- Tu ne peux pas le leur dire toi ? demanda t –elle peu emballée à l'idée.

\- Si tu avais été invité avec moi, j'aurais pu mais comme tu as reçu une invitation personnelle alors tu dois y répondre toi-même. Fais-moi lire ce que tu as écrit avant de l'envoyer, s'il te plaît.

La rousse ronchonna pour la forme mais s'attela à la tâche. Attrapant une plume et un parchemin, elle écrivit une lettre qui lui sembla polie, claire et concise avant de descendre retrouver sa mère.

\- Ça ne va pas, lui indiqua celle-ci après avoir lu les quelques lignes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'abord le parchemin : tu dois leur écrire une réponse sur un parchemin qui a au moins la même qualité que celui qu'ils ont utilisé pour t'inviter. Si tu souhaites leur montrer que tu leur es "supérieure" tu peux même en choisir un d'une facture encore meilleure. Mais ce ne serait pas avisé dans ta situation : ils pourraient se sentir insultés et essayer de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

La rousse la regarda, se demandant si sa mère n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle. Comment pouvait –on offenser quelqu'un simplement avec la qualité du papier sur lequel on leur écrivait ?

\- Mais je n'ai que les parchemins qu'on utilise pour écrire à l'école…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : j'en ai de meilleure qualité. Mais avant que je ne te le donne, tu vas devoir réécrire ta lettre et surtout l'écrire élégamment. Si on compare ton écriture à celle sur l'invitation on dirait qu'un elfe de maison à fait ça.

Sachant que les elfes de maison ne savaient en général ni lire ni écrire, c'était très insultant : elle n'écrivait pas si mal que ça quand même ! Mary retînt la remarque qui lui brûlait la langue et attendit la suite.

\- Sans compter que tu ne peux pas leur dire ça. Tu dois commencer ta lettre par ton titre.

\- Mon titre ?

\- Oui. Tu peux commencer par "Moi, Lady Mary Lily Potter, pupille de Lady Crystall Luna Entwhistle" et ensuite leur dire que tu as bien fait réception de l'invitation, que tu es enchantée de l'honneur qui t'est fait de participer à cet événement et que tu seras, bien évidemment, présente.

\- Je ne peux pas juste répondre que j'y serais ?

\- Mary, tu as voulu aller à ce Bal. Maintenant, tu vas devoir obéir aux règles que ça t'impose.

La Serdaigle dut réécrire plus d'une dizaine de fois les quelques lignes de sa réponse avant que sa mère ne lui apporte le parchemin de qualité qu'elle allait renvoyer et une plume autrement plus précise que celle qu'elle utilisait pour noter ses cours. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait si long de répondre à une simple invitation ! Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça devait être d'entretenir une correspondance avec quelqu'un dans ces conditions là.

Le 24 décembre arriva bien vite. Mary et Cameron furent contraints de finir leurs devoirs durant la première semaine, ce qui fit beaucoup râler le petit garçon qui avait sans doute pensé pouvoir y échapper, mais ils allèrent aussi sur le chemin de Traverse pour trouver un sapin à mettre dans le salon avant de décorer le Phare. On aurait presque dit qu'aucun malheur n'avait frappé cette année là… sauf au moment des repas quand une place vide restait à table en face de la maîtresse de maison.

Cela faisait longtemps que les Entwhistle n'étaient plus allés passer un Noël dans la famille du père de Mary. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus vu ses grands-parents depuis la mort de celui-ci. Elle sauta donc avec joie dans les bras de sa grand-mère quand celle-ci leur ouvrit.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqués mes chéris, dit celle-ci en serrant ses petits-enfants à tour de rôle contre elle avant de regarder leur mère : Crystall.

\- Léonie.

La relation entre les deux femmes semblaient s'être encore dégradées vu la froideur avec laquelle elles s'étaient saluées. Mais Mary fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et alla saluer son grand-père.

\- Tata Monroe n'est pas là ? demanda immédiatement Cameron qui adorait sa tante.

\- Elle a promis d'être là pour le dîner, lui répondit le père de la concernée.

\- Et Victor ?

\- Il n'a pas pu se libérer cette année.

Mary fit la moue : elle adorait quand son oncle venait les voir. D'abord parce qu'il ne favorisait pas honteusement Cameron comme le faisait la tante Monroe et ensuite parce qu'il avait toute sorte d'histoire à raconter. Il voyageait dans le monde entier puisqu'il suivait les Bizar'Sister dans toutes leurs tournées en tant que chef de la sécurité et avait l'occasion d'en apprendre beaucoup sur les diverses sorciétés.

Comme promis, Monroe arriva à vingt heure pile en jaillissant de la cheminée sans prévenir, ce qui manqua de coller une crise cardiaque à ses parents. Elle portait une robe rouge qui détonnait par rapport à sa peau pâle d'albinos et avait passé des perles de la même couleurs au bout de ses cheveux coiffés en une multitudes de petites tresses.

\- Alors, comment va mon neveu préféré ? lança t –elle en fondant immédiatement sur Cameron.

\- Sans doute aussi bien que ta nièce, répondit sèchement la mère de Mary avant que son fils n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Salut Mary, lança alors la chasseuse de vampire. Tu es toujours aussi coincée, Crystall ?

\- Cesse de la provoquer, Monroe, ordonna le grand-père de Mary en regardant sévèrement la concernée.

\- Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver, hein ?

La Potter soupira. Entre sa grand-mère et sa mère qui se faisaient la guerre sans qu'elle n'en ait jamais compris la raison et sa tante qui provoquait elle aussi sans arrêt la Maître des Potion, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait si peu d'occasion de côtoyer la famille de son père. Elle ne s'en rendait pas, ou peu, compte avant mais maintenant elle commençait à comprendre.

Ils passèrent rapidement à table et Mary eut le déplaisir de voir que l'entrée était une soupe d'huître. Elle ne se considérait pas comme étant particulièrement difficile quand il s'agissait de nourriture, mais ça elle n'aimait pas du tout. Son frère non plus d'ailleurs… Et sa mère également. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils n'en mangeaient jamais Phare.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ? demanda leur grand-mère l'air soucieuse.

\- Non ! répondit immédiatement Cameron.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, laissez là. Je suis certaine que votre mère lui fera honneur pour vous trois.

Oh ! Ça c'était un coup bas. Mais l'interpellée ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion tandis qu'elle terminait son assiette. Heureusement, le reste du repas fut bien meilleur avec la fameuse dinde farcie aux marrons suivie d'un Christmas Pudding géant.

\- Comment se passe l'école ? demanda leur grand-mère.

\- Bien, répondit Mary. Je…

\- Les Serpentards sont des imbéciles ! la coupa Cameron en se lançant dans une longue litanie qui sembla intéresser tout le monde.

\- Ta sœur parlait, mon chéri, intervînt leur mère.

\- Non, c'est bon, bougonna la concernée.

Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, sans doute à cause d'un ensemble de choses, mais elle se sentait soudainement beaucoup moins enthousiaste… En fait, elle avait presque l'impression ne ne plus être autant la bienvenue ici qu'avant ! Toute l'attention de ses grands-parents et de sa tante était tournée vers Cameron. Pas qu'elle aime être constamment le point de mire de toute l'attention, mais là ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce petit manège se poursuivit aussi après le repas et elle ne fut pas fâchée quand ils reprirent le chemin du Phare.

\- A bientôt mes chéries, leur dit leur grand-mère en embrassant Mary, puis Cameron sur le front. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton papa, tu le sais ?

Naturellement, le concerné bomba le torse avec fierté mais cette innocente phrase fit naître une pensée dérangeante dans l'esprit de Mary. Une pensée qui expliquait le comportement de la famille de son père… De son père _d'adoption_ ! Est-ce que c'était ça le problème ? Maintenant qu'il était mort ils avaient inconsciemment, ou consciemment, reporté toute leur affection sur la seule chose qui leur restait de lui. Son fils. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais prétendre ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ses parents biologiques.

\- Ça ne va pas, Mary ? lui demanda sa mère une fois qu'ils furent tous se retour au Phare.

Cameron s'était empressé de monter tous ses cadeaux dans sa chambre mais elle traînait un peu à l'imiter. Elle se douta également que son humeur maussade n'avait pas échappé à la Maître des Potions qui était bien plus observatrice qu'elle ne le laissait penser.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que la famille de papa m'aime moins parce que je ne suis pas sa vraie fille ?

Et si sa mère commençait à agir de la même manière ? Elle avait perdu un mari et si Cameron commençait à lui ressembler à ce point, elle pourrait très bien aussi reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Viens, allons nous asseoir.

Sa mère l'attrapa par les épaules et les mena jusqu'au canapé. Les chats en profitèrent immédiatement pour s'installer sur leurs genoux et Mary plongea ses doigts dans les poils épais de Merlin qui se mit à ronronner.

\- Mary ne croit surtout pas cela. Tes grands-parents t'aiment, et Monroe aussi, même si elle n'a pas deux sous de jugeote.

\- On dirait pas. Je ne suis pas la fille de papa.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas le même sang que lui, mais tu es sa fille.

\- Non. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure non ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'ils ont fait était très intelligent. Ils oublient juste qu'une chose : ce n'est pas le sang qui fait la filiation mais l'amour. Dante t'a toujours élevée comme son propre enfant. Il t'a apporté ses valeurs et sa vision des choses. Si tu veux mon avis tu ressembles bien plus à Dante que ton frère.

Sa mère caressa doucement sa joue avec un sourire avant de poursuivre :

\- Ethan et Léonie ont perdu un enfant. C'est une épreuve qu'aucun parent ne devrait avoir à vivre. Ils n'ont pas fait exprès de réagir de cette manière, ils essayent juste de se rattacher à quelque chose. Quand ils auront surmonté leur peine, tu verras que tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûre.

La Potter n'était pas certaine que ce soit vrai, mais elle voulait espérer. Elle adorait ses grands-parents ! Son moral remonta un peu et elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi grand-mère ne t'aime t –elle pas ?

\- Léonie et moi avons toujours eu des différents et je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais pardonné de lui avoir piqué son bébé. Je lui ai pris Dante du jour au lendemain.

Mary fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas vraiment une raison pour en vouloir des années à quelqu'un, si ? Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait de toute façon pas de réponse, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en espérant que le déjeuner du lendemain chez les Levis se passerait mieux. Rejoignant sa chambre, elle sortit Ladon de son vivarium où il attendait paisiblement son retour en paressant. Il comprit rapidement que quelque chose s'était mal passé et fit son possible pour consoler son amie avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de se coucher.

\- _Je suis certain que le fait que ton père t'ait adopté ne change rien pour eux_ , lui dit –il. _Après tout, ils l'ont eux même adopté et ils l'aimaient énormément._

\- _J'avais oublié._

Peut –être que sa mère avait raison et qu'il s'agissait d'un égarement passager. Bon, Monroe préférerait toujours Cameron qui la suivait dans le moindre de ses délires et lui vouait une admiration sans bornes, mais elle pourrait s'endormir en sachant que ses grands-parents ne l'aimaient pas moins que son frère.

Le matin de Noël, le Phare se réveilla ensevelit sous plus de deux mètres de neige. La baie vitrée du salon ainsi que toutes les fenêtres étaient entièrement obturées ce qui plongeait tout le rez-de-chaussée dans une pénombre étrange en plein jour. Seules les chandelles allumées sur le sapin illuminaient l'endroit, lui apportant une ambiance mystérieuse.

Quand Mary descendit, elle trouva sa mère assise en tailleur devant la cheminée, les mains sur ses genoux et les yeux fermés… Et flottant à quelques centimètres du sol ! Visiblement enfoncée très profondément dans sa méditation, la sorcière ne l'entendit pas entrer, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer l'étrange phénomène. Mais Cameron gâcha tout en sortant de sa chambre en hurlant que c'était l'heure des cadeaux. Leur mère ouvrit les yeux et afficha un air surprit en voyant la rousse déjà présente dans le séjour.

\- Tu aurais dû me signaler que tu étais réveillée ma chérie, lui dit l'adulte.

\- Je ne voulais pas briser le calme qui régnait avant que Cameron se réveil.

Sa mère lui sourit avant de se lever sans faire de remarques quand son fils se jeta sauvagement sur les cadeaux, manquant de renverser le sapin qui se trouvait sur le passage. Mary se contenta de soupirer : il était difficile de se dire qu'ils avaient été élevés de la même manière vu son comportement. Ça ne l'empêcha de s'approcher de ses propres cadeaux avec enthousiasme. Elle reçut beaucoup de livre, sans surprise quand on avait des amis Serdaigles, et parmi eux un qu'elle s'empressa de masquer au milieu de la pile. Il n'était pas bien épais, mais elle savait que ce serait le premier qu'elle lirait: _Guide de transformation pour futur animagus indépendant_. Si elle jugeait du titre ce ne devait pas être un ouvrage en vente à Fleury et Bott vu qu'il semblait inciter à tenter l'expérience seul et surtout à ne pas se faire recenser par le Ministère. Elle aurait mis sa main au feu que ce cadeau là venait de Sirius Black.

\- _Tu crois que je pourrais vraiment devenir une animagus_ ? demanda t –elle à Ladon une fois de retour dans sa chambre avec tous ses livres.

\- _Les humains ont de drôles d'idées, pourquoi vouloir devenir autre chose que ce qu'on est_ ? répondit –il son corps ondulant en signe de perplexité.

\- _Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça ferait d'être humain_ ?

\- _Je suis bien heureux de ma condition de serpent. Il n'y a que les gens de ta race pour être insatisfaits de la façon dont ils naissent au point de vouloir en changer._

\- _Et si je pouvais me transformer en serpent ?_

Le reptile cligna des yeux, l'air passablement stupéfait à cette question. Elle lui avait cloué le bec. De toute façon, elle, elle voulait se transformer en oiseau pour pouvoir voler ! Mais son enthousiasme fondit un peu après la lecture du court livre. Il y avait une longue introduction décrivant tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer si on entreprenait cette procédure seul : certains en étaient morts ou étaient restés coincé à vie à mi-chemin entre leur forme animale et humaine. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment seule puisque Sirius semblait disposé à l'aider.

Et si on mettait de côté tous les risques inhérents à cette pratique, la procédure restait vraiment longue. Il était impossible de devenir animagus en moins d'une année à cause des différentes potions à concocter, des choses à faire (comme garder une feuille de sisymbre en bouche sans jamais l'en sortir ni l'avaler et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde ! Soit près d'un mois ! Comment allait –elle manger ? Parler ?), du temps de découverte de l'animal totem et ensuite de l'entraînement à la transformation.

Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : son père biologique et ses amis avaient été sacrément motivés pour se lancer dans cette aventure là !

Peu avant midi les trois membres de la famille se rassemblèrent devant le Phare grâce à un sort les empêchant de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse couche de neige et appelèrent le Magicobus qu'ils prendraient jusqu'à Coventry où habitaient Jonathan et ses parents chez qui ils allaient déjeuner en ce 25 décembre. La maison moldue de son cousin ne possédant pas de cheminée et sa mère ne pouvant pas transplaner avec eux deux, il s'agissait là du moyen le plus pratique de s'y rendre.

La rousse salua Stan d'un geste de la tête en montant et alla rapidement s'enfoncer dans l'un des fauteuils violets auxquels sa mère ajouta comme d'ordinaire des ceintures de sécurité. Stan et Ernie avaient été extrêmement vexés la première fois qu'elle avait fait ça mais ça avait été après qu'un Cameron de 3ans se soit retrouvé avec le crâne ouvert suite à un freinage un peu trop vigoureux. Mais maintenant ils ne semblaient même plus le voir.

La banlieue de Coventry était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'elle : uniforme jusqu'aux boites aux lettres. Ils remontèrent la rue sur quelques mètres, heureusement qu'il y avait un peu moins de neige ici, avant de toquer. Mary fut étonnée d'entendre de petits aboiements aiguës derrière la porte : il n'y avait normalement ici qu'un vieux labrador devenu trop sourd entendre les gens arriver. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand un chiot de quelques mois couleur chocolat tenta de se faufiler dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Où est Scoubi ? s'étonna Cameron.

\- Scoubi nous a quitté il y a quelques temps, mon chéri, répondit la mère de Jonathan en l'embrassant sur le front. Il s'appelle Roverandom.

Une bonne odeur embaumait toute la maison et Jonathan ne tarda pas à arriver suivit de son père à qui il ressemblait énormément. Le chiot s'agita immédiatement et le plus jeune le souleva dans ses bras.

\- Je vous présente mon cadeau de Noël.

\- Tu vas l'emmener à Poudlard ? s'excita immédiatement Cameron en voyant toutes les potentialité d'avoir un chien là bas –chasser McGonagall sous sa forme d'animagus et Miss Teigne notamment.

\- Oh non ! Les chiens n'y sont pas autorisés et ma chouette me suffit amplement de toute façon.

\- Mary a bien son serpent, maugréa le Gryffondor.

Les adultes échangèrent des regards amusés et se déplacèrent dans le salon où des petits fours attendaient déjà le bon vouloir des invités.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, soupira Elisabeth, la mère de Jonathan quand ils furent tous installés dans le salon en attendant que le déjeuner termine de cuire. Pourquoi attends – tu toujours aussi longtemps pour venir nous voir, Crystall ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, éluda la concernée avec l'air gênée.

\- Je sais que tu es un Maître des Potions indépendant : tu peux très bien aménager tes horaires, répondit Richard le père du Poufsouffle blond.

\- Tu as honte de nous c'est ça ? renchérit Elisabeth avec un regard larmoyant.

Mary étouffa un gloussement en voyant sa mère d'ordinaire si sûre d'elle perdre tous ses moyens en tentant de rassurer leurs hôtes. La rousse savait que ces gens étaient ce qui ressemblait le plus à des parents pour sa mère et qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois beaucoup aidés après la mort du fils aîné de la famille et meilleur ami de Crystall, Gregory.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Jaymie ? demanda soudainement Cameron en se tournant vers Jonathan.

Jusque là le petit garçon n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser beaucoup à la Poufsouffle qu'il connaissait pourtant. Mais maintenant qu'il avait pu constater à quel point elle était proche de son cousin, il n'avait pas pu résister à poser la question.

\- Tais-toi, siffla le concerné en prenant une belle couleur rouge.

\- Jaymie ? Qui est – ce ? demanda sa mère qui n'avait rien manqué de la réaction provoquée par l'entente de ce prénom.

Jonathan fusilla du regard Cameron qui ne sembla pas comprendre qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans un sujet où le Poufsouffle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'aventurer. Il s'employa d'ailleurs à essayer d'expliquer à ses parents que Jaymie n'était personne, juste une camarade de Poufsouffle avec qui il travaillait de temps en temps. Mary masqua son rire derrière une toux factice, s'attirant à son tour un regard noir de la part de son cousin, mais en même temps, c'était le plus gros mensonge qu'elle avait entendu ces derniers temps. Si Jaymie n'était qu'une camarade pour lui, elle voulait bien manger un veracrasse. Mais elle finit par avoir pitié de lui et lança :

\- Maman va m'emmener au bal de Noël qui est organisé pour la noblesse sorcière cette année.

\- Vraiment ? s'intéressa Elisabeth qui devait avoir suffisamment asticoté son fils de son point de vue.

\- Pourquoi j'y vais pas moi ? éclata immédiatement Cameron.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas. Je me suis mise d'accord avec tes grands-parents : tu passeras la nuit chez eux.

\- Mais…

\- Ta tante Monroe sera aussi là-bas, sans doute, précisa la Maître des Potions.

Et les réticences du Gryffondor disparurent instantanément. C'était tellement facile de gagner contre lui ! Mary, elle, savait que sa mère refusait parce qu'il ne saurait pas se comporter correctement lors de cette soirée, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir reçu une éducation appropriée. Elle préférait d'ailleurs amplement que son frère ne soit pas là, pour éviter qu'on l'associe à cet énergumène. Comme ils ne portaient pas le même nom de famille elle avait réussi à s'en sortir jusque là, mais elle se doutait bien que viendrait un moment où quelqu'un apprendrait qu'ils avaient été élevés ensemble.

Mais qu'importe ! Pour le moment elle préférait songer à la soirée du lendemain. Son premier Bal !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	29. III-9 Le Bal des Sang-Purs

_Hello **LoicLaCarpe**! Merci pour la review et surtout merci pour ton aide ! Quand j'ai constaté que ça avait marché, je crois que j'aurais pu t'embrasser X) Mais comme c'est difficile par ordinateur interposé, je me contenterais de te dire merci ! _

_Merci **Maxine3482** :)_

 _Salut **mimi70**! Effectivement, je pense que si Crystall et Sirius avaient élevé Mary ensemble ils se seraient plus d'une fois pris la tête. Ils n'ont pas du tout la même vision de ce que veut dire « élever un enfant ». _

_C'est sûr que Dumbledore est dans de beaux draps, là. Mais Mary est loin d'être aussi vindicative que Crystall... Une chance pour lui XD_

 _Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

* * *

_Je peux de nouveaux publier depuis chez moi ! Du coup la publication continue suivant le rythme habituel : une fois par semaine le samedi._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Bal des Sang-Purs**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé ! Mary se réveilla enthousiaste et sentit son excitation monter petit à petit au fil des heures. Elle tenait à peine en place quand il fut temps pour elle de se préparer. Oh, elle n'était pas genre à passer des heures à la salle de bain pour se pomponner–pas encore du moins – non, le problème était autre : ses cheveux.

Sa tignasse rebelle pleine de boucles et d'épis partant dans tous les sens. Il était clair qu'elle pourrait faire concurrence à Hermione Granger si elle ne passait pas tant de temps à essayer de la discipliner. Il fallut près d'une heure d'un effort combiné entre elle, sa mère et un elfe de maison pour réussir à transformer cette masse rousse en une cascade fluide. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : cela ne durerait sans doute pas bien longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'ils finirent fermement nattés. Ça permettrait de limiter les dégâts quand ses cheveux décideraient de reprendre leur inclinaison naturelle.

\- Tu pourras te débrouiller seule pour la suite ? lui demanda sa mère en observant le résultat de leur travail avec un air satisfait.

\- Je pense que réussirais à enfiler seule une robe, oui.

\- Bien. Je vais me préparer alors.

\- Tu ne vas pas mettre une robe noire, hein ?

\- Je pensais remettre ce que je portais au mariage d'Aileen.

Mary grimaça sans chercher à le cacher quand elle se remémora ladite robe. D'un bleu foncé presque noire avec de longues manche et un col montant, la plus jeune aurait plutôt vu cette robe sur des nonnes enfermées dans un couvent.

\- Ça ne te va pas ? s'amusa la Maître des Potions.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose d'un peu plus… festif ? On va célébrer Noël et nous allons être totalement disparate !

Les deux sorcières avaient cherché la robe de la plus jeune sur le Chemin de Traverse au cours de la semaine. D'un profond bleu indigo, elle avait des reflets moirés qui laissaient penser qu'elle était fait de soie alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Mary avait fondu sur cette robe dès qu'elle l'avait vue et n'en avait plus démordu avant de l'avoir en sa possession.

\- D'accord, je vais mettre autre chose, céda sa mère sous son regard insistant.

Satisfaite, la Serdaigle alla décrocher sa robe du cintre pour l'enfiler avec mille et une précautions. Elle avait même les gants assortis que toute dame se devait de porter. La vendeuse de la boutique avait sans doute deviné pour quelle occasion elle était venue acheter une robe et lui avait proposé un prix pour avoir les gants. Bien entendu, sa mère avait râlé que c'était du vol et non un "prix d'ami" avant d'allonger les gallions. Quand Mary voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait ! Ainsi, elle serait parfaite pour son entrée dans le monde de la noblesse sorcière.

\- _Je voudrais pouvoir venir avec toi,_ siffla Ladon anxieusement.

\- _Où veux – tu que je te mette ?_ répondit –elle. _Je n'ai pas de poche pour toi._

\- _Autour de ton cou !_

\- _Tu n'es pas très assorti à ma robe,_ plaisanta t –elle.

\- _Ça_ _ne me fait pas rire ! Je serais beaucoup plus tranquille qui je pouvais t'accompagner !_

\- _Que veux – tu qu'il m'arrive ? Maman sera là et je ne vois pas bien qui pourrait me faire du mal si elle est dans le coin._

Le serpent siffla de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand il ne pouvait pas être là pour la protéger !

Vingt heures sonnèrent à l'horloge du salon et Mary descendit en trépignant dans le salon. Elles allaient être en retard ! Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures sa mère arriva et elle put apprécier l'effort notable qu'elle avait fait pour sa tenue. La robe était sobre, mais d'un beau violet soutenu au corsage piqueté de minuscules pierres. Elle ne portait aucun bijou hormis la chevalière la désignant comme la matriarche de sa famille mais cette simplicité lui allait bien mieux que si elle avait abordé des parures et un maquillage sophistiqués.

\- Tu es belle, déclara Mary.

\- Fais attention : avec ton air étonné je pourrais me vexer.

\- Je veux dire, ça change de d'habitude !

\- Oui, oui, essaye de te rattraper jeune fille, sourit la plus âgée. Allons-y.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et y jetèrent une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Les flammes devinrent immédiatement vertes et perdirent leur chaleur.

\- Tiens ta robe pour que le bas ne frotte pas dans les cendres, lui indiqua sa mère tandis qu'elle prenait place dans l'âtre en essayant d'éviter au mieux le morceau de bois calcinés.

\- Manoir Parkinson, Carlisle !

Un tourbillon de fumée plus loin, Mary avait sous les yeux non plus le salon du Phare mais une pièce d'une teinte pèche très douce dépourvue du moindre meuble. Il n'y avait là que deux cheminées. S'empressant de sortir de l'âtre, elle attendit patiemment l'arrivée de sa mère. Le murmure des invités se faisait entendre à travers la porte grande ouverte et la Potter se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus intimidée que quelques minutes plus tôt. La présence de sa mère la rasséréna et après un sort destiné à les débarrasser des traces laissées par la cheminette, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce de transport.

Elles débouchèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à une antichambre où arrivaient toutes les personnes quel que soit leur moyen de transport. Mary vit quelqu'un transplaner dans la pièce en face de celle dont elle était sortie et sur sa gauche se trouvait la double porte menant à l'extérieur où des carrosses ouvragés, oui des _carosses_ , déposaient leurs riches propriétaires.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement transplaner ? demanda t –elle à sa mère en désignant lesdits attelages.

\- Mais parce que ça fait tellement mieux d'arriver en carrosse ! s'exclama la sorcière avec une ironie non dissimulée. Viens par ici.

Mary tourna le dos aux personnes arrivant depuis l'extérieur et remarqua une dernière porte devant laquelle se massait tous le monde. Elle se joignit avec sa mère à la file d'invité, essayant de reconnaître des visage, mais sans succès.

Quand se fut leur tour de passer la porte, elles tombèrent sur la famille Parkinson qui attendait pour saluer chacun de leurs invités. Lord Parkinson était un grand homme avec une barbe noire taillée élégamment mais qui ne cachait pas sa mâchoire proéminente qui faisait un peu penser à un bouledogue et dont sa fille avait malheureusement hérité l'empêchant d'avoir le visage délicat que quelqu'un de son rang aurait dû aborder. Suivait sa femme dont les cheveux étaient savamment entrelacés sur sa tête mais qui donnaient plus l'impression qu'on y avait placé une choucroute qu'autre chose. Arrivait finalement Pansy droite comme un i et immobile sur des talons haut qui devaient la faire souffrir le martyre. Quand elle aperçu Mary un étincelle traversa son regard brun et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Suis moi et sois polie, chuchota soudainement la mère de Mary ramenant l'attention de la rousse sur elle.

Puis, un sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres de l'adulte et elle s'avança vers Lord Parkinson. Il attrapa doucement la main qu'elle lui tendit et tandis qu'il la portait à ses lèvres la sorcière fit une révérence si fluide qu'elle devait avoir été travaillée des milliers de fois. Mary ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'ouvrir en grand en voyant ça. Qui aurait pu penser que la Maître des Potions un peu brusque qu'était sa mère pouvait exécuter un mouvement aussi harmonieux ?

\- Lady Entwhistle, il me semble que cela fait une éternité que vous n'avez plus participé à notre Bal, lui dit le père de Pansy. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il s'agit même là de la première fois que vous vous joignez à notre belle et grande Famille depuis l'accession à votre titre.

\- Votre mémoire ne vous joue pas des tours Lord Parkinson. Je n'ai plus participé au Bal depuis mes dix ans.

\- De longues années d'absence, cela va sans dire. A qui devons-nous le plaisir de votre changement d'attitude ? Je serais ravi de l'en remercier personnellement.

\- Vous êtes plein de sollicitude my Lord. Permettez-moi alors de vous présenter celle qui m'a rappelée à mes devoirs. Voici ma pupille Lady Mary Potter.

Merlin qui c'était étrange de voir sa mère se comporter ainsi ! Elle ne semblait même plus être elle-même en fait ! Intimidée, l'interpellée s'approcha et imitant tant bien que mal ce qu'elle avait précédemment vu elle tendit une main en tentant une révérence qu'elle savait être loupée. Elle crut même entendre quelques rires étouffés derrière elle et ça la mise en colère. De quel droit se moquaient –ils ? Elle n'avait pas des années d'entraînement ! Pourquoi sa mère n'avait –elle pas mis ce genre de chose dans son programme d'étude ?

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Lord Parkinson, dit –elle néanmoins.

\- Le plaisir est partagé Lady Potter. Beaucoup de nos invités seront ravis de faire enfin votre connaissance après que votre tutrice vous ait gardé pour elle tant d'années.

La phrase semblait anodine, mais Mary y décela un soupçon de… pas de menace. Mais presque. Intriguée, elle jeta un dernier regard au patriarche de la famille Parkinson avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère qui saluait à présent Lady Parkinson. Elles s'inclinèrent toutes les deux comme de parfaits reflets l'une de l'autre dans un miroir et échangèrent deux mots. Puis, quand sa mère arriva devant Pansy, elle se contenta d'un geste de la têt tandis que la plus jeune s'inclinait puisqu'elle n'était qu'une Héritière et faisait face à une Lady en titre. D'ailleurs Pansy s'inclina également devant Mary qui choisit de lui rendre la politesse :

\- Tu as vu, lui dit –elle. Je suis venue.

\- Je n'aurais pas autorisé un refus, répondit la concernée avec un petit sourire sournois.

Comment ça elle "n'aurait pas autorisé" ? Mary s'éloigna et se fit immédiatement interpeller par sa mère :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire la révérence devant la petite Parkinson : tu n'es pas son égale.

\- J'en ai le droit si je veux l'honorer, non ?

\- Si, mais dans ta position tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de chose surtout que tu ne sais pas fait une révérence correcte.

\- C'est de ta faute tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'introduire au monde de la noblesse avant ta majorité. Et tu aurais aussi pu prendre les devants et m'en parler avant qu'on vienne ici. N'oublie pas : tu es une Lady et quoi qu'en pensent les autres tu es donc l'égale, en terme de rang, de n'importe quel adulte portant le même titre.

\- Même toi ?

\- Même moi. Mais tu restes ma pupille et je détiens tous tes droits jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeure. Alors même si tu as un titre, tu n'as que ça. Prends en grand soin.

Le hall d'entrée des Parkinson n'était pas du tout comme celui des Malefoy. Aussi étonnant que ce soit, il était bien plus vaste et surtout aucun portrait de leurs ancêtres n'était accroché au mur. Le sol était un damier beige et blanc et menaient jusque trois grandes portes placées respectivement en face et de chaque côté de l'entrée où arrivaient les invités. Un lustre en cristal rutilant pendait au plafond et était parsemé de centaines de bougies

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tes parents t'ont –ils appelé Crystall à cause du cristal ?

\- Tu penses que c'est le moment de te poser ce genre de question ?

\- C'est la première fois que je vois du vrai cristal alors ça m'est venue.

\- Je devais être "aussi belle est rutilante que le cristal", lui apprit l'adulte avant de poursuivre : Maintenant, concentre toi.

Elles suivirent la musique et entrèrent par la grande porte à double battant du milieu. Mary découvrit qu'en réalité il n'y avait pas trois pièces mais une seule et immense salle de balle aux murs tapissés de fresques dorées et s'achevant par une coupole en verre par laquel la lune quasi pleine éclaboussait la salle de sa lumière en plein milieu d'une immense piste de danse.

\- Comment la lune peut –elle éclairer comme ça ? demanda Mary en observant le phénomène.

Avec toute les lumières présentes dans la salle il était bien étrange que la lueur de la lune puisse ainsi la bercer de sa clarté argentée.

\- La magie, Mary. Le verre de la coupole doit être ensorcelé pour démultiplier la puissance de la lune.

\- Je ne savais pas que certains manoirs avaient ce genre de chose.

\- Oh, ne te fais pas d'illusion : cette salle doit sortir de plusieurs mois de travaux. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que la coupole ait été là auparavant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Organiser le Bal est un honneur qui revient à tour de rôle à toutes les familles des Trente Sacrés… C'est-à-dire une fois tous les trente ans théoriquement.

\- Certaines familles se sont éteintes et d'autre ne participent pas comme toi, devina Mary.

\- Oui. Je dirais qu'il ne reste que dix-huit familles qui suivent encore la tradition.

\- C'est triste.

Mary balaya la foule du regard et repéra un peu plus loin Drago Malefoy dans un coin avec d'autres Serpentards et de l'autre côté Neville Londubat accompagné d'une vieille dame avec une expression pincée. La rousse allait se diriger vers le premier groupe mais sa mère alla à l'opposé en lui faisait signe de la suivre.

\- Lady Londubat, il est bon de vous voir ici, déclara la matriarche Entwhistle en guise de salutation.

\- Lady Entwhistle, ne pouvons nous pas laisser tomber nos manières entre nous ?

\- Comment allez-vous Augusta ?

\- Bien, merci. Voici donc Mary Potter n'est ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de vous par mon petit-fils. Vous connaissez Neville, je suppose ?

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent un instant. Neville portait une élégante robe de sorcier mais au lieu de faire son effet, celle-ci semblait le rendre encore plus… pataud. C'était à se demander comment un vêtement pouvait faire cet effet. En tout cas, il était visible que s'il avait pu disparaître il l'aurait fait et qu'il se forçait à se tenir droit pour ne pas faire honte à sa grand-mère.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Mary avec un sourire.

\- Crystall, les avez-vous vu ? demanda ensuite la vieille sorcière en reportant son attention sur la mère d'adoption de la Serdaigle.

\- Mary, et si tu allais saluer tes amis ? suggéra la concernée. Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dis et essaye de rester dans mon champ de vision.

La concernée fronça les sourcils. Maintenant que sa mère voulait la congédier elle aurait souhaité rester. A qui faisait référence le "les" de la question posée par Lady Londubat ? Elle tenta de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : sa tutrice avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas à entendre la suite de la conversation et ne comptait pas la poursuivre tant qu'elle serait dans les parages.

La Potter s'en alla donc, fendant la foule pour aller rejoindre les Serpentards amassés un peu plus loin. Il y avait naturellement Drago, mais également Millicent Bullstrod, et Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass. Non loin se trouvait également Blaise Zabini qui souriait aux côtés de ce qui était sans doute la plus belle femme de la soirée. Vu sa peau noire il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner son lien de parenté avec Blaise et en détaillant le visage de la femme Mary jugea qu'il y avait une chance raisonnable qu'il s'agisse de sa mère même si elle paraissait extraordinairement jeune pour avoir déjà un enfant de treize ans.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais réellement ce soir, lui dit Daphnée en agitant une main d'un air désinvolte. Je suis impressionnée que tu ais pu convaincre Lady Entwhistle.

\- Quel genre de réputation a ma mère au juste ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la Serdaigle.

Elle n'était pas stupide et avait retenu que sa mère n'avait plus participé à aucun événement mondain depuis qu'elle avait onze ans. Et pourtant, malgré vingt-deux ans d'absence elle semblait connaître tout le monde et tout le monde semblait la connaître également. Il était tout de même étrange qu'une sorcière vivant si reculée de la société soit si populaire non ?

Mary observa avec intérêt les Serpentards échanger des regards comme pour se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient dire et ce qu'ils devaient taire. c'était tellement frustrant ! A croire que tout le monde en savait plus long qu'elle sur le passé de sa propre mère.

\- Lady Entwhistle est la personne la plus riche et la plus puissante d'Angleterre en théorie, finit par lâcher Millicent Bullstrod.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mary entendait ça, mais sa famille vivait si ordinairement qu'elle avait tendance à oublier cet état de fait.

\- Elle a la main basse sur la fortune, les titres et les pouvoirs de sa famille, de la tienne et des Black, poursuivit la jeune fille. Et beaucoup attendent toujours de voir ce qu'elle va faire de tout ça même si jusqu'à présent elle n'en a pas profité.

\- Des Black ? répéta Mary.

Ça, en revanche, c'était étonnant. Pourquoi les Black ?

\- Ma mère a voulu récupérer les pouvoirs de sa famille, elle est née Black, expliqua Drago. Mais on lui a fait savoir qu'elle n'en avait aucun droit. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen ta mère a réussi ce tour de force mais cela n'a pas beaucoup plus à la mienne.

La rousse pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Elle savait toutefois que Millicent avait détourné la conversation de sa vraie question mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu remettre le sujet sur le tapis Blaise Zabini se joignit a eux et anéantit tous les espoirs de Mary d'en savoir plus sur sa mère. Comme d'habitude en somme.

La Potter ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Elle passa un certain temps à écouter les Héritiers des diverses familles parler des personnes qu'ils voyaient et en appris beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Intérieurement, elle se dit que leurs parents n'étaient pas bien prudents de discuter de ce genre de choses sans prendre la précaution de vérifier qu'on ne les écoutait pas. Elle nota aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que des sorciers anglais. Une dame habillée d'une robe bouffante et accompagnée de minuscules oiseaux qui gazouillaient joyeusement autours d'elle venait de France. La Duchesse de Nivelonne s'était déplacée spécialement pour l'occasion et était apparentée aux Parkinson.

La rousse rejoignit brièvement sa mère pour une explication approfondir du titre de "Duchesse" qui n'existait pas dans la noblesse anglaise.

\- Comme tu le sais, en Angleterre, nous classons nos Familles avec trois critères : la noblesse, l'ancienneté et la pureté. Ainsi tu appartiens à la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison des Potter et moi je suis la Lady régnante de la Très Ancienne, Très Noble et Très Pure Maison des Entwhistle.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on utilisait aussi la Pureté comme critère.

\- Il est un peu tombé en désuétude, surtout depuis que Voldemort à disparu car on associait les familles définies comme "très pures" à ses partisans. Mais tu peux être certaine que la plupart des personnes ici présentes utilisent encore ce qualificatif. C'est sur ce critère de pureté qu'est basée la liste des Trente Sacrés de la sorciété anglaise. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui… Et pour la Duchesse ?

\- La sorciété française est toujours une monarchie malgré que les moldus soient gouvernés par une république. Ils ont donc conservés les titres de noblesse associés. Du plus bas au plus haut, on retrouve Baron, Comte, Duc et Prince, sachant que ce dernier titre est réservé aux membres de la famille royale. A côté de cela, tu trouves aussi des chevaliers, des vicomtes, des marquis et toute sorte de titres intermédiaires.

\- Donc la Duchesse de Nivelonne est plutôt haut placée.

\- C'est exact.

Satisfait de ces informations, la Serdaigle quitta à nouveau sa mère qui était en grande conversation avec Lady Abbott et se dirigea vers le buffet qui s'avéra être exquis. Les banquets de Poudlard pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Mary ne revit sa mère qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée quand celle-ci se retrouva sur la piste de danse au bras de… Lucius Malefoy ?

\- Tu viens danser ?

Mary sursauta : elle était tellement focalisée sur le spectacle irréaliste de sa mère dansant avec Lucius Malefoy qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le fils de celui-ci se rapprocher et lui tendre une main pour la mener à son tour sur la piste de danse.

Sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème. Oh, juste un petit détail de rien du tout : elle ne savait pas danser. Ce n'était pas l'un des enseignements auquel elle avait eu le droit et la Serdaigle se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'elle n'était peut –être pas aussi prête qu'elle le pensait à se rendre à un événement tel que ce Bal.

\- Avec un bon cavalier, comme moi, personne ne constatera que tu n'y connais rien, lui glissa Drago qui avait sans doute immédiatement deviné ce qu'elle pensait. Et je tiens à te signaler que j'ai dû abandonner Pansy pour venir te demander une danse : il serait bien mal avisé de ta part de refuser.

\- Mais rien ne t'empêche d'y aller avec Pansy !

\- Si : mon père. En invitant ta tutrice au lieu de ma mère il m'a plus ou moins ordonné d'abandonner Pansy pour toi.

Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien à certains codes de la noblesse ! Maugréant dans sa tête, parce que ça n'aurait pas été poli de le faire pour de vrai, elle attrapa la main tendue de Drago. Qui avait à la fois raison et tord : il connaissait son affaire en danse mais Mary était une horrible cavalière. Elle avait le plus grand mal à le laisser diriger et ça se solda par beaucoup trop de pieds écrasés et la honte de sa vie. Plus jamais elle ne se lancerait dans ce genre de chose sans en avoir les bases! Elle se tînt d'ailleurs loin de la piste le reste de la soirée.

Ce qui l'amena à rencontrer les personnes qui n'étaient pas là pour paraître et échanger des potins médisants sur les invités. C'étaient ceux qui profitaient que l'événement réunisse à peu près tous les Sang-Purs de Grande-Bretagne pour parler de politique, d'alliance et de chose beaucoup moins sympathiques.

\- Ne serait – ce pas la fille Potter ? grinça un homme filiforme mais de haut stature enveloppé dans une costume sombre. Pourquoi ne viens – tu pas nous saluer comme il se doit ?

Il la regarda de ses yeux sombres profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et elle se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon de lui obéir, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait regardé et qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa route comme si de rien était.

L'homme qui l'avait interpellé était accompagné de deux autres dont l'un au traits dur avec un sourire mauvais et l'autre aux cheveux grisonnants mais dont la barbe abordait encore une couloir d'un noir aussi sombre que ses yeux.

En s'approchant, Mary avisa alors deux autres personnes. Théodore Nott était debout contre le mur, derrière le fauteuil de celui qui devait vraisemblablement être son père et juste à côté d'un petit siège où une fillette aussi blonde qu'il était brun était assise. Il avait l'air d'une garde vigilant et peut –être était –ce le cas. La fillette ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine et avait l'air aussi figée que l'une d'elle. Mais ses yeux noirs dévisagèrent avidement Mary même si aucune expression ne filtra sur son visage. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Théodore, lui, paraissait encore plus sinistre que d'ordinaire.

\- Lord Nott, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit –elle en reportant son attention sur le concerné. Je n'ai en revanche pas l'honneur de connaître ces autres messieurs.

\- Je te présente Lord Yaxley et Lord Travers.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Lord Nott, je suis Lady Potter et j'apprécierais que vous n'usiez pas d'une telle familiarité quand vous vous adressez à moi, lui dit Mary.

Qu'un adulte la tutoie ne l'aurait pas dérangée d'ordinaire. Mais ces trois là la mettaient suffisamment mal à l'aise pour qu'elle essaye de poser une distance raisonnable et décide de se réfugier derrière son titre.

\- Tu ne seras Lady que lorsque tu seras mariée, lui répondit le père de Théodore avec un regard mauvais. Aucune femme ne devrait avoir le droit de diriger une Famille.

Cette remarque là réussi à vexer et à éveiller la colère de la féministe qui sommeillait en elle. Beaucoup de Sang-Pur avaient ce genre d'idée stupide en tête et elle ne voyait aucune raison valable qui expliquerait qu'un homme soit plus apte aux postes à responsabilité qu'une femme.

\- Malheureusement, Lord Nott, je crains que vous n'ayez pas l'autorité pour statuer là-dessus, finit –elle par dire.

Pas question de le laisser avoir le dernier mot sur le sujet. Sa remarque alluma une lueur mauvaise dans le regard du concerné et cela sembla inciter les deux autres Lords à intervenir.

\- Ne te laisse pas abuser par l'enfant Potter. Elle ne vivra pas assez vieille pour revendiquer les pouvoirs associés à son titre.

Yaxley n'avait pas parlé bien fort, mais juste assez pour être certain que Mary l'entende. Son sang se glaça et en regardant mieux ces trois hommes, elle comprit qu'elle avait devant elle des adeptes des idées de Voldemort. Peut –être même des Mangemorts ayant échappé à la justice : sa mère lui avait dit que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient usé de leur argent pour éviter Azkaban. Dans quelle situation s'était –elle encore fourrée ? Elle aurait bien aimé que Ladon soit là, sa présence aurait réussi à la rassurer. Et pourquoi n'avait –elle pas écouté sa mère en restant toujours dans son champ de vision ? Parce qu'il était clair qu'elle ne recevrait aucun secours de sa part vu le coin reculé de la salle où elle se trouvait.

Que devait –elle faire ? Tourner les talons et s'enfuir au risque de se prendre un sort dans le dos et de passer pour une fillette terrifiée, ce qu'elle était en ce moment même, ou répliquer ?

\- Comptez vous m'assassiner de vos propres mains Lord Yaxley ou allez-vous attendre que Voldemort revienne faire le sale boulot ?

Le nom du mage noir provoqua une réaction des plus violentes chez les cinq personnes présentes puisque Théodore et la petite fille blonde crispèrent le visage de terreur et perdirent encore un peu plus leurs couleurs.

\- Sale Sang-Mêlée comment oses – tu… commença Travers avant de se taire brutalement.

Il regardait quelques chose derrière Mary et cela informa la fillette une seconde avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule que quelqu'un d'autre entrait en scène. La ferme douceur avec laquelle on serra son épaule et le parfum lui indiquèrent que sa mère l'avait rejointe et elle en soupira discrètement de soulagement.

\- Tu disais Travers ? demanda tranquillement la Maître des Potions.

C'était stupéfiant. L'arrivée de sa mère semblait avoir fait changer la menace de camp. Les trois hommes ne bougeaient plus, regardant avec animosité la nouvelle venue. Le silence s'éternisa et la sorcière reprit :

\- C'est aussi ce que je me disais. Et toi Nott ? As – tu encore une remarque subliminale à lancer sur la place des femmes ou peut –on y aller ?

Visiblement, la mère de Mary avait été là depuis plus longtemps que celle-ci ne le pensait. Et c'était rassurant.

\- Un jour, tu feras moins la maligne Entwhistle.

\- Ça m'étonnerait : je n'ai besoin de personne pour assurer mes arrières contrairement à vous. Mais si jamais tu trouves en toi assez de courage pour me provoquer ouvertement en duel, sois certain que j'acceptais le défi avec un plaisir sans borne. Mary, nous y allons. Maintenant.

La prise de la main sur son épaule se raffermit et Mary pivota quand elle se fit tirer sur le côté. Elle ne voulait pas leur tourner le dos, surtout en voyant le regard haineux du père de Théodore, mais n'eut pas le choix. Sa mère la tira avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient rejoint le hall.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes trop de moi ? demanda sa mère.

\- Ce sont des partisans de…

\- Oui, la coupa l'adulte avant qu'elle ne prononce le nom de Voldemort. Un certain nombre des personnes présentes ce soir approuvaient ses idées et les approuvent toujours même si ce n'est plus aussi ouvertement maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus personne pour les couvrir.

Mary fronça le nez. Des gens incapables d'assumer leurs idées sans un soutient étaient méprisables. Il fallait se battre pour ce qu'on pensait et ce peu importe le prix.

\- Nous allons rentrer, dit la Maître des Potions. C'est bien assez pour un premier Bal. Et j'espère que tu auras compris que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait prête pour ce genre de chose.

La rousse se retînt de lui lancer " _dis plutôt que tu as tout fait pour que je n'y sois pas prête !_ ". Elle préféra répondre :

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux plus rester.

\- Parce que toi, tu en as envie ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête non. Passé l'émerveillement du début elle devait bien avouer que ça n'avait pas du tout été comme elle se l'était imaginée. Elle s'était souvent sentie mal à l'aise, même ou plutôt surtout, en compagnie de son groupe d'ami qui paraissait si différent de ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Les deux sorcières prirent donc poliment congé de leurs hôtes qui les invitèrent à revenir les voir quand bon le leur semblerait. Mary savait que ce serait "jamais" pour sa mère.

Elle était épuisée quand elle retrouva le Phare qui était inhabituellement silencieux à cause de l'absence de Cameron. Elle dit à Ladon qu'elle lui raconterait tout le lendemain avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit pour s'endormir comme une masse.

Les quelques jours entre le Bal et nouvel an furent tranquilles. Mary passa son temps à bouquiner près du feu, agacer les chats et prépara quelques potions sous l'attention vigilante de sa mère qui conclut qu'elle était d'un niveau excellent, ce qui était étonnant étant donné la qualité de l'enseignement qu'elle recevait à Poudlard.

Le seul élément notable fut l'arrivée imprévue d'Emeli. Un matin, elle se trouvait simplement à table quand Mary descendit en pyjama prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait le visage défait et semblait angoissée.

\- Que c'est –il passé ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la rousse après avoir serré son amie contre elle.

\- Ma tante ne va vraiment pas bien, lui révéla la blonde à mi-voix. Elle est à Sainte Mangouste et quand les Guérisseurs se sont rendus compte que je restais seule à la maison ils ont voulu m'envoyer en foyer d'accueil. Mais ta mère a eu le gentillesse d'accepter de m'héberger d'ici à la rentrée.

La Potter se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter au sujet de l'absence de courrier de la part de son amie et fit se son mieux pour éloigner un peu l'inquiétude qui semblait continuellement flotter au dessus d'elle. Ce n'était pas très facile.

\- Elle a une maladie qui fait peu à peu disparaître sa magie, lui confia Emeli un soir alors qu'elles étaient déjà couchées.

Emeli avait émis le désir de ne pas dormir seule et Mary avait demandé à sa mère d'ajouter temporairement un deuxième lit dans sa chambre où il y avait largement assez de place.

\- Ça existe ça ?

\- C'est extrêmement rare. Je crois qu'un seul autre cas est recensé dans le monde actuellement.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça lui fait ?

\- Personne ne peut vivre sans magie surtout pas les sorciers. Plus sa magie s'affaiblit, plus elle s'affaiblit. Elle est encore assez jeune mais elle ne va pas tarder à en mourir.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de la soigner ?

\- Non. Il y a un traitement qui retarde l'avancée de la maladie, mais bientôt elle ne pourra plus l'utiliser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce traitement, c'est… De remplir artificiellement ses réserves de magie, je dirais. Mais la magie qu'on lui donne doit venir d'un membre de la famille, c'est-à-dire moi.

\- Où est le problème alors ?

\- Le problème, c'est qu'une ponction de magie ne peut se faire que chez les enfants où elle est encore modulable. A treize ans, je suis presque à la limite. Ma tante supporte de moins en moins ma magie. D'ici un an, peut –être deux si j'ai de la chance, ce sera terminé.

Mary resta un instant silencieuse. Elle savait que la tante d'Emeli n'était pas très en forme, cela se voyait à son physique. Mais pas que c'était grave à ce point là ! Toute cette histoire lui rappelait le désagréable souvenir de la mort de son père. C'était encore récent pour elle et elle comprenait parfaitement la détresse que pouvait ressentir son amie.

\- Je ne savais pas que la magie changeait avec le temps, finit –elle par dire à défaut d'autre chose.

\- Elle mûrit avec toi et se transforme suivant la façon dont tu la pratiques. Tu la modèles tout au long de ta vie. Il est normal qu'à un moment elle ne puisse plus convenir à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

La mère de Mary accompagna tous les jours Emeli pour qu'elle aille voir sa tante et que les Guérisseurs puissent constater qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Le réveillon ne fut donc pas le plus joyeux que le Phare ait connu que ce soit à cause de la situation d'Emeli ou de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette année 1993. Mary savait que tout le monde espérait que 1994 serait moins terrible. La seule note festive fut la venue de son tonton Remus. Il paraissait un peu fatigué ce qui était compréhensible : la pleine lune venait juste de passer. Mais cela faisait plaisir de le voir là.

Puis, il fallut faire les bagages. La rentrée se faisait le 3 janvier et l'excitation gagna peu à peu la maison. Cameron, surtout, était heureux de repartir sans que ça n'étonne qui que ce soit. La nuit précédant le voyage de retour à Poudlard, Mary pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour cette seconde moitié d'année.

Réussir à discipliner Edgard pour pouvoir voler dessus. Revoir son parrain et savoir comment elle pourrait commencer son entraînement d'animagus. Rechercher discrètement Peter Pettigrow. Apprendre à danser –son échec lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Savoir se défendre contre les Détraqueurs : son tonton lui avait promis de lui donner des cours. Organiser de nouveaux entraînement de Quidditch et surtout des matches. Un programme bien remplit en définitive.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	30. III-10 Patronus et Quidditch

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Je suis contente alors **Loupiote54** , j'avais peur d'avoir été un peu light de ce côté là. _

_Il fallait bien que Mary trouve un coupable **mimi70** et qui de mieux que sa mère pour ça X) Mary va poser ses questions à quelqu'un d'un peu plus coopératif que Crystall comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre. _

_De rien **Mathilde** :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Patronus et Quidditch**

Mary, Emeli et Cameron montèrent dans le Poudlard Express le dimanche précédant la rentrée. Ces vacances avaient semblé à la fois très longues et très courtes. Mary savait que son amie était anxieuse de retourner en cours car elle ne pourrait plus voir sa tante toujours hospitalisée. Mais la rousse savait aussi que sa mère avait promis de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles jusqu'à ce que la vieille sorcière puisse le faire elle-même.

William les attendait dans le hall et paraissait très content de les revoir. Apparemment seule une dizaine d'élèves étaient restés à l'école pendant les vacances et il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort

\- Et Edgard ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Ah ! Ne me parle pas de cette maudite carpette ! s'exclama le garçon. Il m'a fait la gueule pendant deux semaines quand je lui ai dit que tu étais partie.

\- Je crois que je vais aller le voir tout de suite après le dîner alors.

\- Ouais, fais donc ça.

La rousse haussa un sourcil avant de changer de sujet puisque celui-ci était visiblement sensible. Heureusement William passa vite à autre chose et sortit de sa poche une petite toupie verte.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'enquit Terry.

\- Un scrutoscope, lui apprit William. C'est un Serdaigle 6ème année qui l'a reçu pour Noël mais il n'en voulait pas. Alors il me l'a donné. C'est censé t'avertir quand quelqu'un qui n'est pas fiable ou te veux du mal est dans le coin. Pour le moment je ne l'ai pas encore vu en action. Tiens essaye.

La petite toupie verte passa de main en main dans la promotion des troisième année de Serdaigle jusqu'à tomber dans celle de Mary. L'objet s'anima soudainement et se mit à siffler bruyamment au creux de sa paume, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Hé bien, on dirait que quelqu'un à vraiment de mauvaises intentions à ton égard dans le coin, souffla Padma.

La toupie tournait si vite dans sa main que Mary dut la jeter sur la table avant d'être brûlée à cause de la friction générée. Elle tomba brutalement sur la nappe et s'arrêta presque instantanément. La rousse resta perplexe. Qui donc pourrait en avoir après elle à ce point ? Elle tourna la tête vers Zacharia Smith à la table des Poufsouffles mais il était en train de discuter avec son voisin. Et de toute façon la petite guerre qu'ils menaient l'un contre l'autre n'était pas vraiment méchante.

\- _Et s'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow_ ? souffla Ladon depuis sa poche dans la robe de sorcière de la jeune fille.

Se raidissant, elle regarda une nouvelle fois autours d'elle. C'était tout à fait possible, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'homme qui avait trahis ses parents. Peut –être ne le voyait – elle simplement pas : Sirius lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se transformer en rat et personne ne ferait attention à ce genre d'animal ici. Sauf peut –être Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Dès le repas terminé, Mary prit congé de ses amis pour aller voir Edgard comme elle l'avait dit un peu plus tôt. William se proposa de l'accompagner jugeant qu'après la réaction du scrutoscope il était plus prudent qu'elle ne se déplace pas seule. Haussant les épaules, elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe désaffectée qui était en quelque sorte devenue leur QG. Edgard le tapis fut si content de la revoir qu'il s'enroula autours d'elle au point de l'immobiliser et de l'étouffer par la même occasion. Finalement William avait eu raison de venir parce qu'elle eut besoin de son aide pour arriver à se dépêtrer de cette étrange étreinte.

\- Comment va t –on faire pour cet été ? On ne pourra pas le laisser deux mois tout seul ! dit –elle tandis qu'elle caressait le tapis.

S'il avait pu ronronner, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le ramener chez moi.

\- Chez moi non plus : ma mère le désensorcellerait immédiatement et je ne veux pas, soupira Mary. On demandera aux jumeaux, mais connaissant le Terrier, je pense que ça va poser problème…

\- On verra plus tard. Si tu en as fini avec tes retrouvailles avec cette carpette on pourrait peut –être rentrer à la Tour avant que le couvre feu ne soit passé. J'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse attraper par Rusard dès ce soir.

Ils laissèrent donc Edgard seul dans la pièce en promettant de revenir le lendemain. Il allait falloir qu'ils commencent à essayer de monter sur lui. S'ils ne pouvaient pas voler dessus, quel intérêt d'avoir un tapis-volant sous la main ?

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent avec la métamorphose où McGonagall commença par récupérer les devoirs qu'elle avait donnés pendant les vacances avant de se lancer dans une laborieuse explication concernant la métamorphose d'une souri en une chaise.

\- Ces cours sont ennuyeux, soupira William quand ils eurent quitté la salle de classe. Comme j'avais du temps, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur les métamorphoses humaines pendant les vacances. Et tu verrais ce que j'arrive à faire !

\- La métamorphose humaine est très dangereuse, s'inquiéta Mary. On ne doit commencer à la pratiquer qu'en sixième année.

\- Sois pas rabat-joie !

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Tu as bien vu que beaucoup des animaux sur lesquels nous nous exerçons restent bloqués dans une forme intermédiaire ! Ça te plairait toi d'être à moitié quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais je maîtrise ! Tu verras, je te montrerais quand on aura le temps.

\- Emeli !

Ils sursautèrent en concert et l'interpellée se tourna pour voir un serdaigle de 7ème année arriver.

\- Je vous laisse, lança t –elle à ses amis.

\- Mais on a Histoire de la Magie ! s'horrifia William pour qui cette matière était sacrée.

\- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, répliqua t –elle en se dirigeant vers le garçon qui avait l'air essoufflé.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps avec ce… Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Nicolas, c'est un ami de Sam, lui rappela charitablement Mary.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Il faut qu'on enquête !

\- Je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas, lança Padma en passant près des deux acolytes.

\- Tu sais toi ? lui demanda Mary.

\- Non et je m'en moque du temps que ça ne vient pas interférer dans ma vie. Vous feriez bien de faire pareil.

Padma n'avait pas tord, mais ça n'empêcha pas Mary d'interroger la blonde quand elle arriva en Histoire de la Magie. Elle n'obtînt aucune réponse et laissa tomber en soupirant. Elle occupa une partie de son cours à écrire une lettre pour Sirius et l'envoya durant la pause déjeuner avant de se rendre en potions où Rogue les attendait devant la salle, comme un vautour sur une branche qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : fondre sur sa proie.

La mardi en fin de matinée, Mary s'attarda dans la salle de classe de DCFM disant à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre.

\- Tu veux me parler ? s'enquit son tonton en remarquant qu'elle était toujours là.

\- Oui : j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais m'apprendre à me défendre contre les détraqueurs ? Maman m'a parlé du sort du Patronus et m'a dit que tu serais capable de me l'enseigner.

\- Elle a aussi dû te dire que c'était un sort très complexe. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à en venir à bout en septième année.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux pouvoir faire face aux détraqueurs ! Tu sais bien ce qu'ils me font ! Je ne peux pas m'évanouir à chaque fois que l'un d'eux m'approche !

\- En effet. On pourrait se voir… Vendredi soir après les cours si cela te va. Je sais que tu as astronomie les autres jours.

\- C'est d'accord pour moi. Est-ce que je peux emmener des amis ?

\- Du temps que vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux c'est bon.

Souriante, Mary rejoignit ses amis et proposa à William et Emeli de venir avec elle. A sa grande surprise, les deux déclinèrent l'invitation sous prétexte qu'ils avaient quelque chose de prévu. Pour Emeli, c'était sans doute encore un de ses rendez-vous avec le septième année, mais pour William ?

\- Fred, George et moi on voulait passer du temps avec Edgard et essayer de commence à le dresser, lui avoua t –il.

\- Sans moi ?

\- Non : on en a parlé juste avant et je devais te faire passer le mot.

\- Bon, ben tant pis alors. Je viendrais avec vous la prochaine fois.

Apprendre à résister aux Détraqueurs était bien plus important que le dressage d'un tapis-volant. Le soir, un hibou lui apporta la réponse de son parrain. Ils avaient rendez-vous samedi soir au même endroit que la dernière fois et suffisamment tard pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler hors de Poudlard lorsque le château serait endormi. Mais elle allait devoir utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité et donc emmener le journal de Jedusort avec elle pour ça…

\- _Un sortilège d'extension sur une de mes poches ferait l'affaire, tu ne penses pas_ ? s'enquit Mary en se tournant vers Ladon. _Si je place le journal tout au fond, Tom ne pourra pas se matérialiser dehors._

\- _Tu es sûre d'arriver à pratiquer ce sort ?_ s'enquit le serpent avec scepticisme.

\- _Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Déjà que Remus pense que je n'arriverais pas à effectuer un patronus…_

\- _Il y a un temps pour tout_ , répondit Ladon en s'enroulant sur lui-même en vue de la nuit.

Peut –être, mais c'était extrêmement agaçant de devoir attendre pour être capable de faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi ne pouvait –on pas tout apprendre toute de suite et en une seule fois ?

A huit heure le vendredi soir, Mary quitta la Tour Serdaigle avec William et tandis que celui-ci allait rejoindre Fred et George, elle se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM où son tonton l'attendait déjà. Il avait repoussé les tables et les chaises le long des murs et était afféré autours d'une malle que la rousse reconnu sans peine.

\- Il y a encore un épouvantard là-dedans ? plaisanta t-elle.

\- Oui, lui répondit –il. On ne peut pas faire venir un véritable détraqueur pour t'entraîner mais nous avons de la chance, si je puis dire, que tu en aies aussi peur. Cet épouvantard fera l'affaire.

Mary pâlit un peu et n'eut soudainement plus tellement envie de s'approcher de la malle. Sa dernière rencontre avec un épouvantard lui avait laissé un souvenir marquant.

\- Il est bien enfermé cette fois, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le professeur. Bien. Je suppose que tu t'es renseignée sur les patronus ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as trouvé un souvenir heureux ? Il faut qu'il soit fort.

\- Oui.

Elle avait longuement hésité avant de choisir celui d'un de ses anniversaires où toute la famille était présente, même Jonathan et ses parents. Mais comme la plupart des souvenirs du genre qu'elle avait, il était teinté d'une certaine mélancolie depuis la mort de son père. Elle espérait toutefois que ça n'interférerait pas trop dans l'exécution du sort.

\- Bien. La formule est _Spero Patronum_.

\- _Spero Patronum_ , répéta t –elle docilement avant de demander : Peut –on savoir à l'avance qu'elle sera la forme de notre patronus ?

\- Je crains que non. Il prend la forme d'un animal en accord avec notre personnalité, mais cet animal peut changer au cours du temps.

\- Le patronus de ma mère est une Créature et non un animal, pointa la jeune fille.

\- Exacte. De très rares sorciers ont une Créature en patronus plutôt qu'un animal. Mais hormis ta mère et Dumbledore, je ne connais personne qui soit dans ce cas. Et de toute façon, la forme que prend un patronus n'a pas grande importance : un animal te protégera tout autant qu'une Créature. Tu es prête à essayer ? On commence sans le détraqueur, bien entendu.

Mary hocha la tête et se concentra sur son dixième anniversaire. Le temps était au beau fixe ce jour là et ils avaient préparé une grande table sur la terrasse du Phare. L'eau de l'océan miroitait sous le soleil et tout le monde était là. Ses parents, son bruyant petit frère, ses grands-parents, sa tante, son oncle et Jonathan et ses parents. Tous présents. Qu'est ce que ce temps là lui manquait !

\- _Spero Patronum_.

Elle eut alors l'impression que sa baguette était en train d'aspirer, littéralement, toute l'énergie qu'elle avait pour la recracher sous la forme d'un épais nuage blanc. Elle le maintient quelques secondes avant de relâcher le sort, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. C'était épuisant !

\- C'était bien ! s'exclama son tonton. Très bien ! Pour un premier essais, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réussite.

\- C'est fatigant, souffla t –elle.

\- Oui, c'est un sort qui demande beaucoup de puissance. Veux – tu recommencer ?

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas pris forme ?

\- Les patronus corporels sont la dernière étape du sort et beaucoup de personne ne parviennent jamais jusque là. Ils se contentent d'un nuage de fumée. Ça ne protège pas aussi bien, mais c'est suffisant pour permettre la fuite. Tu pourras au moins éviter de t'évanouir.

Mary hocha la tête et retenta encore deux fois le sort, essayant de conserver le nuage blanc le plus longtemps devant elle, mais sans grand succès. Jamais elle ne pourrait tenir éloigné un détraqueur avec ça ! D'ailleurs, l'épouvantard resta bien au chaud dans sa malle : elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter un détraqueur, même un faux.

\- Comment c'est déroulé ton entraînement ? lui demanda Emeli quand elle fut revenue dans son dortoir.

\- Plutôt bien, mais je suis épuisée. Heureusement que je peux faire la grasse matinée demain.

Mary consacra son samedi à essayer de terminer tous ses devoirs. Colin Crivey vînt la voir pour savoir si elle comptait réorganiser un match de Quidditch et elle confirma disant qu'elle devait juste aller réserver un terrain. Ce qui s'avéra compliqué : le match opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor aurait bientôt lieu et ils semblaient avoir bloqués tous les créneaux au point que les équipes de Serpentard et Poufsouffle protestèrent elles aussi qu'elles ne pouvaient plus avoir accès au stade. La Potter ne réussit à obtenir le terrain un samedi après-midi qu'au milieu du mois de février. Et qu'est ce que ça pouvait l'énerver !

\- Ils ont sans doute peur que mon Quidditch marche mieux que celui des quatre Maisons, essaya t –elle de se rassurer tandis qu'elle descendait sous sa cape d'invisibilité jusque dans le parc.

Son parrain l'attendait déjà sous sa forme canine quand elle arriva près de la Forêt Interdite et elle l'y suivit sans aucune hésitation. Une fois certaine d'être hors de vue de qui que ce soit se trouvant dans le parc, elle retira sa cape et enveloppa rapidement le journal dedans avant de le fourrer dans une de ses poches.

\- Comment vas –tu ? lui demanda Sirius quand il eut repris forme humaine.

\- Bien. Tiens, je t'ai ramené à manger. Je ne sais pas trop si tu as de quoi te nourrir convenablement ici.

\- Je fais ce que je peux à Prés-au-Lard, répondit –il en se saisissant avec avidité des provisions qu'elle lui tendait.

Ils s'installèrent autours d'un petit feu de camp comme la fois passée et Mary entreprit de discuter avec lui du livre qu'il lui avait envoyé pour Noël.

\- Tu as aimé ? s'enquit –il.

\- Bien sûr ! J'adorerais pouvoir me transformer en animal.

\- Tu as déjà une préférence ?

\- Un oiseau : je voudrais voler.

\- Tu n'es pas Serdaigle pour rien, plaisanta l'adulte. Mais les animagus d'oiseaux sont beaucoup plus rares que les mammifères.

\- Ne peut –on pas savoir dès le début ce qu'on sera ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu abandonnera si ton animal totem ne te convient pas ?

\- Non, mais je suis tellement impatiente de le connaître !

\- Le temps qu'on met à trouver son animal est assez variable. Pour les personnes formées aux arts de l'esprit, ça ne prend guère que quelques minutes. Pour les autres c'est plus long.

\- Les arts de l'esprit ?

\- Occlumencie et Légilimencie, respectivement l'art de protéger son esprit contre les intrusions et celui d'explorer les pensées d'autrui. Crystall est experte en Occlumencie et Dumbledore l'est en Légilimencie, par exemple.

Si Mary avait un peu mieux connu le passé de ces deux personnes, elle aurait pu convenir que cette dernière phrase résumait assez bien la différence entre eux. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle se contenta de se dire qu'elle pourrait demander à sa mère de lui apprendre l'Occlumencie pour avancer plus vite dans la recherche de son animal totem.

\- Pour les potions ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué : Crystall est Maître des Potions.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très intelligent de ma part de lui demander de me les préparer ou pire, de la voler pour le faire moi même.

Mary voyait déjà d'ici la tête que ferait sa mère si elle faisait l'un ou l'autre. Elle risquait de la punir jusqu'à sa majorité pour avoir tenté une chose aussi "inutilement dangereuse" qu'une transformation en animagus.

\- Tu n'as qu'à voler dans la Réserve de ton prof de potion, lui dit son parrain avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

\- Tu veux que je cambriole la Réserve de Rogue ? s'horrifia t –elle.

A choisir, elle préférait encore tenter chez sa mère. Parce qu'au moins, elle, elle hésiterait avant de l'étrangler alors que Rogue se ferait sans doute un malin plaisir de la suspendre par les pieds dans un des cachots lugubres du château pour une telle chose. Et même si elle ne se faisait pas prendre, elle serait forcément sa première suspecte !

\- Rogue ? répéta Sirius.

\- Oui, Severus Rogue, tu le connais ?

\- On peut dire ça : ton père et moi ne nous entendions pas bien du tout avec lui.

\- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup… Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourq-

Une minute… Est-ce que le Maître des Potions déversait son animosité envers son père biologique sur elle depuis les trois dernières années ? Si oui c'était… puéril. Oui, c'est ça. Puéril ! Elle aurait pu s'attendre à quelque chose de la sorte d'un gamin, mais d'un homme de plus de trente ans professeur à Poudlard ? Non, ça devait être autre chose. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer son terrible professeur de Potion de comporter de manière aussi enfantine.

\- Tu sais que tonton Remus est aussi professeur à Poudlard ? demanda t –elle prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

\- Tonton Remus ? Remus Lupin, c'est de lui que tu parles ?

\- Oui, il est professeur de DCFM depuis le début de l'année.

Un sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de l'évadé.

\- C'est bien : il a toujours eu tellement de mal à trouver du travail avec… commença t –il avant de brutalement s'interrompre.

\- Je suis au courant pour sa lycanthropie. Il ne l'a jamais cachée, le rassura Mary. Mais il te croit coupable, tu sais ? Pour mes parents.

\- Je m'en doute… soupira l'homme. Quand nous nous sommes mis à rechercher le traître dans l'Ordre beaucoup ont pensé à Remus parce qu'il est un loup-garou et nous avons fait l'erreur d'écouter les mauvaises langues et de ne pas le tenir au courant de quoi que ce soit.

\- Dis ? Ça n'a rien à voir, enfin pas vraiment, mais comment se fait –il que se soit ma mère qui soit responsable de gérer le patrimoine des Black en plus du mien ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Je n'avais que peu de choses à l'époque où j'ai été arrêté mais je ne voulais pas que quoi que ce soit aille à ma famille. Crystall est la dernière personne à qui j'ai parlé avant d'être emprisonné et je lui ai légué tous mes biens et mes droits. Je n'avais pas pensé que si ma mère mourrait j'hériterais de tout le patrimoine des Black. Et pour être sincère, je ne veux pas de tout ça.

Mary se rappela alors ce que sa mère lui avait dit : Sirius Black avait tourné le dos à sa famille à l'âge de 11 ans et l'avait définitivement quittée à 16 ans car il n'en supportait pas les valeurs.

\- Ma mère était donc le moindre des deux maux, finit par dire la Potter.

\- Je ne pensais pas comme ça à l'époque.

Un air triste se peignit sur le visage de son parrain et elle préféra le distraire en lui demandant plus de détail sur sa scolarité à Poudlard et celle de ses parents biologiques, ce qu'il s'empressa de lui donner. Il était tard dans la nuit quand elle rejoignit finalement son lit, mais elle ne regrettait pas de perdre quelques heures de sommeil pour ça. Une fois couchée, elle fixa avec détermination le haut de son baldaquin. Il fallait que Peter Pettigrow soit capturé et que la vérité éclate au grand jour !

Le mois de janvier s'écoula paresseusement et il fit assez froid pour que les élèves puissent aller patiner sur le lac. Edgard le tapis-volant consentit à se plier à un entraînement régulier et il réussit bientôt à voler sans éjecter les objets, de plus en plus gros, que les quatre complices mettaient sur son dos. Le prochain test serait d'y mettre Mary en personne et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir à nouveau jouer la cobaye après avoir manqué de se fracasser le crâne la dernière fois.

En cours de soins aux créatures magiques ils étudièrent les salamandres qui avaient comme particularité de s'enflammer au contact du bois. William voulut les utiliser pour essayer de tracer un dessin dans la neige et faillit mettre le feu à la Forêt Interdite quand ses salamandres et celles de Mary par extension, puisqu'ils travaillaient en binôme, s'échappèrent. Ils finirent tous les deux à l'infirmerie pendant une journée parce qu'ils avaient essayé de les rattraper à main nue et que des salamandres, ben ça brûlait et furent aussi gratifiés d'une semaine de colle parce que " _les Créatures Magiques ne sont pas des jouets_ ". Ils durent dépoussiérer les tableaux présents dans les escaliers mouvants et qui se trouvaient le plus souvent hors d'atteinte sans l'aide de la magie. Rusard ne pouvait donc pas s'en occuper et préférait de toute façon de loin laisser de pauvres élèves inutiles flotter à des dizaines de mètres du sol pour faire ça. C'était bien moins dangereux pour lui.

En parallèle de ses cours, Mary poursuivit son entraînement au Patronus et s'avouait assez contente de sa progression : elle pouvait à présent maintenir son bouclier plusieurs minutes même si elle finissait sur les rotules à chaque fin de séance. Elle avait même pu tester son efficacité contre l'épouvantard-détraqueur et avait été surprise que cela fonctionne aussi bien. Elle continuait toutefois à travailler puisqu'elle ne se révélerait satisfaite qu'au moment où elle aurait obtenu un patronus corporel.

\- Dis, Tom ? Et toi, ton patronus il ressemblait à quoi ?

Elle n'avait bien entendu pas oublié ses recherches pour trouver ce qu'était le journal de Jedusort et la façon de le détruire. Elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans la Réserve en pleine nuit avec pour compagnie un Voldemort adolescent qui tenait la lampe pour l'éclairer dans ses lectures.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'apprendre ce sort, lui répondit –il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna t –elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Certaines personnes supportent tout à fait bien la présence des détraqueurs, quel qu'ait été leur passé.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout.

\- Je veux dire : je me suis documentée sur le sujet et rien ne fait mention de ce genre de chose.

\- Oh, j'imagine que le Ministère n'a pas tellement envie que ce genre d'information soit révélée, ricana t –il.

Parfois, elle avait du mal à se rappeler qu'elle parlait au futur meurtrier de ses parents. Comment un souvenir dans un journal pouvait –il paraître aussi… réel. Humain ? Comment Voldemort pouvait avoir été un jour comme ça ? Mary avait toujours vu le mage noir comme un monstre qui avait été dangereux depuis le début. Elle ne l'imaginait même pas naître, vivre en famille, faire des caprices. Pour elle, il était juste un jour apparu, aussi stupide que ça puisse sembler. Force était de constater combien elle s'était trompée sur le sujet.

\- Qu'y a t –il ? s'enquit Tom en voyant la façon dont elle le regardait.

\- Rien. Je me disais que tu te montrais anormalement coopératif depuis notre dernière discussion, inventa t-elle.

En effet, il n'était plus réapparu de façon intempestive. Et s'il était là ce soir c'était parce qu'elle l'avait appelé pour qu'il porte la lampe à huile.

\- C'est bien observé de ta part,

\- Venant de toi, je dois dire que ce comportement m'intrigue. Qu'est ce que tu espères tirer de ton obéissance ?

Elle sentit qu'il resserrait brièvement sa prise sur son épaule au mot "obéissance", ce qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Tom Jedusort devait avoir beaucoup de mal avec le concept de se plier au ordre d'une gamine de 13 ans ayant tué son lui adulte dans son futur.

\- Je m'ennuie dans ta valise, avoua t –il cependant.

\- Et tu veux quoi ? Que je t'emmène avec moi partout ? ironisa Mary.

\- Oui.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est sûr que je ne risque absolument rien en me baladant avec un artefact de magie noire ayant appartenu à Voldemort dans la poche.

\- Il existe des sorts qui évitent les émanations…

\- Donc, tu admets bien être un artefact de magie noire. Intéressant.

\- Tu le savais déjà, pointa t –il.

\- Je me demandais si tu étais au courant de ta propre nature, expliqua t –elle.

\- Plus que tu ne le seras jamais.

\- Nous verrons bien. En attendant : il est hors de question que j'utilise je ne sais quel sort interdit pour empêcher la magie noire d'émaner de ton journal. Si j'essaye de trouver comment me débarrasser de toi ce n'est pas pour me compromettre d'avantage ! De toute façon, même avec ça je ne t'emmènerais pas avec moi : j'ai pas envie que tu puisses espionner tous mes faits et gestes ou pire que quelqu'un te trouve et ne te vole ! J'ai donné une fois l'an dernier mais ça suffit ! Tu te rends comptes que j'ai rampé dans les égoûts de Poudlard pour sortir de la Chambre des Secrets ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il était visiblement en train de se moquer d'elle. L'assassinant du regard, elle se tourna à nouveau vers les livres.

\- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai aucune chance de retirer quoi que ce soit en me comportant selon ton bon vouloir, répondit –il finalement.

Il lâcha soudainement son épaule et la lampe qu'il tenait passa au travers de sa main dématérialisée pour aller s'écraser brutalement au sol dans un fracas abominable. L'odeur de fumée fit froncer le nez à Mary avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la forme spectracle qu'était redevenu Tom.

\- C'est vraiment bas comme coup, lui lança t –elle en sortant sa baguette. _Reparo_. _Incendio_. Mais qu'aurais – je bien pu attendre d'un Serpentard, surtout de toi ?

\- Le concept de donnant-donnant, te parle Potter ?

\- Je ne vais pas commencer à négocier avec toi ! Combien de fois vais – je devoir te dire que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour passer un marché avec quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et que je sais liée à la magie noire ?

\- Tu as juste peur.

\- Et comment !

Il cligna des yeux, visiblement étonné qu'elle l'avoue puis son regard se posa sur l'écusson de Serdaigle cousu sur l'uniforme de la Potter. Mary devina ce qu'il avait en tête. S'il espérait la provoquer pour qu'elle l'écoute, il se plantait sur toute la ligne. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor qui agissait avant de réfléchir. Elle laissait ça à son frère, merci bien !

\- Mauvaise stratégie Tom, lui dit –elle sur un ton victorieux.

\- Il semblerait.

Un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre parvînt à Mary et elle s'empressa d'éteindre la lampe à huile et de se jeter sous sa cape tandis que Tom disparaissait.

\- Par ici, ma belle ? grinça Rusard en passant entre les rangées de livres.

Bon sang ! Ce fouineur n'avait – il rien de mieux à faire de ses nuits ? Dormir par exemple ? Mary marcha doucement vers la sortie, contournant prudemment le concierge et son chat. Elle aurait presque pu jurer que Miss Teigne l'avait repérée quand celle-ci fixa avec un peu trop d'insistance l'endroit où elle s'était figée en attendant que le concierge passe avec sa lampe. Mais finalement elle arriva jusqu'à la porte de la Réserve en sécurité. Reposant la lampe là où elle l'avait trouvée, elle sortit et ne résista pas à faire une petite blague en prime.

Elle verrouilla donc la porte derrière elle et souhaita bonne chance au cracmol pour arriver à sortir de là sans l'aide d'un sorcier. Elle n'avait rien contre les cracmols, pas après avoir été élevée par l'un d'eux mais cela ne signifiait cependant pas qu'elle ne profiterait pas de cette faiblesse. D'après les échos qu'elle eut le lendemain matin, Rusard avait passé tout la nuit enfermé jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince ne le délivre. L'homme avait juré de retrouver le coupable, mais ça n'inquiéta pas Mary outre mesure : il ne trouvait jamais.

Le match entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor approchait à toute vitesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, l'équipe de Serdaigle n'arrive en émois après un entraînement. Cho Chang venait de faire une grave chute et ne pourrait pas jouer pour le match ! Il n'y avait donc plus d'attrapeur et sans attrapeur autant abandonner dès le début du match parce que Gryffondor l'emporterait forcément. Et Mary, depuis son fauteuil ne pu s'empêcher, de façon tout à fait mesquine, de se réjouir. Pas que Cho se soit blessée, mais que le capitaine regrette sa décision d'avoir choisi un attrapeur obéissant plutôt qu'elle qui avait une technique impecable et ne ferait jamais d'erreur aussi grossière que _tomber de son balai_.

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, le capitaine Roger Maxwell s'approcha d'elle.

\- Potter ?

\- Maxwell, le salua t -elle sur le ton le plus neutre qu'elle avait en réserve.

\- J'ai besoin d'un attrapeur pour le prochain match.

\- En quoi cela me concerne t –il ?

Personne n'était dupe : elle avait très bien compris, mais elle ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Viens jouer pour nous.

\- Je suis soudainement suffisamment bien pour rejoindre l'équipe ? ricanna t –elle.

\- Tu l'as toujours été, lui rappela t –il.

\- Tu veux parler de ce pauvre poste de remplaçante que tu m'avais proposé alors que je vole beaucoup mieux que Chang ?

\- On en a déjà discuté.

\- En effet. Alors répond à ça : pourquoi je jouerais avec toi ?

\- Pour Serdaigle.

\- Tu vas devoir trouver mieux : j'en ai soupé des conflits entre les Maison. Je préfère mon Quidditch.

Et sur ces mots, elle referma son livre et s'en alla vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir tandis que les murmures s'élevaient dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui puisse intégrer l'équipe et être efficace d'ici à la fin de la semaine ! Il ne restait qu'un seul entraînement avant le match par Merlin !

\- Très bien ! s'exclama le Capitaine. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aime que tu supposes qu'il y ait un prix à payer, lança t –elle.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta t –il. Tu veux quoi ? Le poste de Chang ?

\- Oh ça non merci ! Je te l'ai dit : je préfère mon club de Quidditch. Ce que je veux, c'est que toi et ton équipe ne me mettiez plus de bâtons dans les roues. Je veux que tu cesses d'essayer de t'approprier le terrain à chaque fois que je le réserve et que tes joueurs et toi-même arrêtiez d'intimider les Serdaigles qui veulent venir jouer avec nous.

\- Nous ne…

\- Ne me mens pas ! le coupa t –elle brutalement.

C'était William qui lui avait rapporté cet état de fait. Les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison étaient venu lui dire qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de la soutenir dans son idée "débile" de créer un club de Quidditch. Soi-disant que seul l'élite devait avoir ce privilège. Le silence suivit son exclamation et elle affronta le regard assassin du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch sans flancher.

\- Et si je refuse de faire ça ?

\- Outre le fait que tu viens d'avouer devant toute notre Maison que tu te livrais bien à une campagne d'intimidation, tu pourras dire adieu à mes compétences d'attrapeuse et je me donnerais le droit de faire comme toi : persuader quiconque voudra se présenter à ce poste qu'il ne le veut pas vraiment.

\- Tu laisserais Serdaigle se faire ridiculiser rien que pour sauvegarder ton égo ?

\- C'est toi qui va laisser Serdaigle se faire ridiculiser pour sauver ton égo, corrigea t –elle.

Honnêtement, elle aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là. Elle tenait à ce que sa Maison batte les autres. Mais pour réussir à mettre fin aux tentatives d'intimidation de l'équipe envers toute personne souhaitant rejoindre son club, elle devait être le seul choix du capitaine en tant qu'attrapeur. Et pour cela, elle n'aurait aucun scrupules.

\- Alors, tu vas faire quoi ? le pressa t –elle. Accepter ou perdre ?

\- Maudite sois-tu Potter, j'accepte ! Mais tu as intérêt à nous faire gagner !

\- Tu t'engages à ne plus te mettre en travers de mon chemin ? répondit –elle sans serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Oui, oui ! soupira t –il, agacé.

\- Sous peine de parjure ? insista t –elle.

Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre qu'il tiendrait parole même après qu'elle ait remplacé Cho pour le match de samedi. Elle n'avait pas lancé le mot parjure à la légère et il le comprit parce que soudainement, elle vit une hésitation dans son regard. Mais il se reprit rapidement :

\- Sous peine de parjure, je te fais la promesse de ne plus agir contre ton ridicule club de Quidditch, s'engagea t –il. Si tu nous fais gagner le match de samedi.

\- Alors nous avons un accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main et un soupir collectif retenti dans la Salle Commune avant que des discussions animées ne reprennent, sans doute pour commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas se mettre en travers de ton chemin, toi, lui dit Padma.

\- Non, confirma la rousse.

Elle était une gentille petite Serdaigle qui ne cherchait pas les ennuis, mais qu'on essaye de marcher sur ses plates-bandes et elle se transformerait en un redoutable adversaire. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué à comprendre.

Le jour du match arriva rapidement après cet événement qui semblait avoir fait le tour de l'école en un rien de temps. Quelques personnes étaient venues la voir, inquiètes à l'idée qu'elle renonce à son club à cause de ça et elle les avait rassurés tout en leur disant que s'ils étaient si inquiets à l'idée qu'il ne ferme, ils feraient bien de venir jouer avant que le club ne cesse d'exister, faute de membres. Les élèves concernés eurent la bonne idée de paraîte gênés et promirent de venir. A voir s'ils seraient vraiment là lors de la prochaine séance la semaine suivante. Fred et George lui dirent qu'ils ne comptaient pas lui faire de fleur durant le match et elle leur dit que peu importe qu'ils lui "fassent une fleur" ou pas Gryffondor allait lamentablement perdre.

Mary se vit attribuer un uniforme bleu et bronze qu'elle passa des heures à ajuster et rafistoler. Elle était certaine que le capitaine lui avait filé le pire uniforme juste pour se venger. Mais qu'importe ! Ça n'affecterait pas ses performances.

\- Le match qui va se jouer aujourd'hui est capital, leur dit Roger Maxwell juste avant qu'ils n'entrent sur le terrain. Si on arrive à battre les Gryffondors, on sera deuxième au classement. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Et Potter… Potter, essaye juste d'attraper le vif aussi vite que tu le pourras et d'éviter les cognards. Les jumeaux Weasley sont redoutables.

\- Je sais.

Ils attrapèrent chacun leurs balais et Mary se plaça à l'arrière de l'équipe pour l'entrée sur le terrain. Elle les suivit pour faire le tour du stade pendant que Lee Jordan présentaient les joueurs.

\- Et en attrapeur, nous avons Mary Potter ! Après la chute de Chang, Maxwell a dû rapidement trouver quelqu'un et il semblerait que même si elle s'était engagée à ne jamais entrer dans l'équipe Potter ait finalement cédé. Voilà qui est assez décevant venant d'elle.

Mary foudroya Lee du regard. De quel droit se permettait –il de juger ses choix ? Il était gonflé !

\- Les deux équipes se mettent en place et les capitaines se serrent la main. Madame Bibine lâche les cognards et le vif d'or. Le souaffle est lancé ! Il est récupéré par Angelina Jonhson qui fonce vers les buts des aigles.

Mary cessa bien vite d'écouter les commentaires de Lee et se désintéressa de ce qu'il se passait avec le souaffle. Surveillant les batteurs et les cognards, elle se mit à la recherche du vif et le repéra sans difficultés près des tribunes de Gryffondor. Virant de bord, elle se dirigea subtilement vers le vif comme si elle était toujours en train de le chercher. Pas question que les batteurs ou l'attrapeur adverse comprennent qu'elle avait trouvé la petite balle avant qu'elle ne soit sûre de l'attraper.

\- On dirait que Mary Potter a repéré le vif et essaye de l'approcher en douceur, lança soudainement Lee.

L'attention de toute le monde se focalisa sur elle et deux cognards filèrent immédiatement dans sa direction. Maudit soit ce commentateur ! Elle allait lui faire payer son ingérence : le match serait terminé et en large faveur pour les Serdaigles s'il n'avait pas parlé. Au lieu d'essayer de se débarrasser des cognards l'ayant prise en grippe, elle ralentit pour qu'ils la suivent. Et fonça doit vers la tribune professoral au devant de laquelle se trouvait Lee avec son mégaphone.

Elle fonça sur lui et vira de bord si près de son visage qu'elle put voir la terreur dans ses yeux une seconde avant que les cognards ne lui foncent dedans.

\- Vingt points en moins Miss Potter ! hurla McGonagall en reprenant le mégaphone.

\- Désolée, je ne l'avais pas vu, souffla t –elle perfidement.

Puis, elle se remit à chercher le vif d'or. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait repéré une première fois le vif d'or, Fred et George se méfiaient et dirigeaient un coup sur deux leurs cognards sur elle en prévention. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle renouvela sa tactique et envoya à bas Kathie Bell en virant au dernier moment pour que le cognard la poursuivant percute de plein fouet la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

\- Mary Potter semble avoir adopté une tactique bien basse, commenta Lee Jordan qui avait repris le micro une fois remis du choc.

Qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait : rien dans le règlement n'interdisait ce genre de tactique. C'était dangereux parce qu'elle devait voler suffisamment près des cognards pour qu'ils la suivent mais aussi suffisamment loin pour avoir le temps d'éviter le choc quand elle bifurquait au dernier moment. Mais d'un autre côté, elle remercia Lee d'avoir mentionné sa tactique puisque les jumeaux arrêtèrent bientôt de la mitrailler de cognards de crainte qu'elle ne les utilise pour éliminer un nouveau membre de leur équipe.

Elle put donc tranquillement chercher le vif et le repéra une fois de plus alors qu'il volait en plein milieu du terrain à peu près au moment où l'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'élançait. Elle tira sur le manche de son balai pour remonter en chandelle vers le ciel et le vif qui s'était soudainement mit en mouvement, comme ayant repéré la menace. Poussant son nimbus 2000 à pleine puissance Mary prit l'avantage quand l'attrapeur adverse dut slalomer pour éviter les poursuiveurs se disputant le souaffle. Attraper la petite balle dorée fut presque une formalité.

Le match dura en tout et pour tout dix minutes même s'il avait semblé beaucoup plus long pour la Potter. Il était rare que le vif soit attrapé aussi rapidement, surtout dans les compétitions scolaires et beaucoup de monde resta sur sa faim et vaguement perplexe.

\- Hé ! Maxwell ! s'exclama t –elle quand toute l'équipe fut à nouveau au sol.

\- Quoi ?

Et elle lui jeta le vif d'or à la tête. Il se le prit en plein milieu du front et elle espéra l'avoir lancé assez fort pour qu'il en garde un bosse durant quelques jours.

\- Ce match, c'était pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis meilleure que Chang et que tu as fait un choix complètement con l'an passé. Je t'offre le vif pour que tu t'en souviennes.

Et elle quitta le stade soulagée. Elle en avait enfin terminé avec la rancœur qu'elle avait gardé des sélections de Quidditch de l'an dernier : même si elle avait affirmé le contraire, ça lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge jusqu'à maintenant. Pourvu que ce match soit un bon coup de pub pour son club !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	31. III-11 Tout se précipite

_Coucou **Aywen**! Oui, Mary a beaucoup plus de caractère que Harry et j'en suis très contente. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était trop passif alors changer ça était un de mes objectifs pour cette fic. _

_Mary elle est gentille, mais mieux ne vaut pas lui faire de crasses **Pims10** parce qu'elle rend coup pour coup. _

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Je ne dirais rien sur la forme du patronus de Mary, va falloir attendre qu'elle arrive à en faire un corporel **Mathilde**! Je ne suis pas sûre que résister aux détraqueurs à la manière de Tom s'apprenne : c'est une façon d'être. Mais peut -être bien qu'elle essayera quand même. Ce n'est pas le genre à abandonner sans avoir tout tenté pour y parvenir avant. _

_Les profs ont le droit de retirer des points tout le temps, et même en plein match de Quidditch si l'un des joueurs tente délibérément une attaque envers le commentateur. Lee veut que Gryffondor gagne (il n'a jamais été impartial quand on voit ses commentaires) et McGo qui le surveille aussi. Donc, non, personne ne dit rien._

 _Ah, on prend déjà les paris sur l'animagus de Mary ? X) Je note, Mathilde, je note._

 _Il était temps qu'on reconnaisse son talent au Quidditch **Celine.M**! Et non, elle ne prendra jamais ce poste et ce même lorsque le capitaine actuel sera parti (soit l'an prochain). Elle préfère « son » Quidditch et s'en contente très bien. _

_Mary n'a pas été élevée dans l'optique qu'une des Maisons était mieux que les autres (si son frère à des préjugés c'est à cause de sa tante Monroe une Gryffondor aux idées bien arrêtées sur les autres Maisons) alors oui, elle s'en moque de quelle Maison viennent les gens et est agacée qu'on lui dise qu'elle ne devrait pas parler à telle ou telle personne parce qu'il est Serpentard, par exemple._

 _Bien vu : c'est le débourrage des chevaux qui m'a donné l'idée pour le tapis._

 _J'adore aussi Edgard **mimi70**! Tom et Mary ne sont pas au bout de leur peine si tu veux tout savoir X)_

 _Pour Mary et le Quidditch... Elle est au moins aussi douée que Harry l'était mais elle a un avantage non négligeable sur lui : elle s'entraîne tous les étés depuis qu'elle a eu son balai pour ses onze ans et elle lit beaucoup sur le sujet. Du coup, elle est encore meilleure que lui d'où le fait que ce soit facile pour elle de gagner face à l'attrapeur de Gryffondor (qui ne sera jamais aussi bon que l'était Harry) et avec sa tactique de lâche avec les cognards !_

 _Il y a plus d'action dans ce chapitre car comme le dit le titre, tout se précipite ! :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Tout se précipite**

Après le match de Quidditch, la vie de Mary reprit tranquillement, même si elle s'était définitivement mise à dos le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle et Lee Jordan. Fred et George avaient essayé de la bouder par solidarité pour leur ami mais n'avaient pas tenu bien longtemps. Et beaucoup plus de monde s'était présenté pour jouer au Quidditch lors des matches qu'elle avait organisé, et ils avaient même eu un modeste public, ce qui lui donna le sourire pour tout le mois de février.

\- J'ai proposé à Hermione de venir avec nous à Prés-au-Lard, lui dit Emeli le samedi de la sortie au village sorcier.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna William qui n'avait toujours pas surmonté son animosité envers la concernée.

\- Rassure-toi, elle a refusé, répondit la blonde. Elle travaille beaucoup trop ! Je me demande comment elle fait pour réussir à suivre tous ses cours. Elle ne veut pas m'en parler.

\- Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle dort souvent sur ses livres dans leur salle commune, les informa Padma en les rejoignant.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller avec elle au village, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Si, mais finalement elle préfère Lavande à moi.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas quand même accompagnées ?

L'hindoue haussa les épaules et se joignit à leur petit groupe sans demander la permission à personne. Le soleil brillait déjà même si les températures encore fraîches n'encourageaient pas à rester à l'extérieur. Ils profitèrent des dernières traces de neige pour une ultime bataille avant l'an prochain et allèrent se réchauffer aux Trois Balais. Et étrangement, une minuscule chouette vînt apporter un courrier à Emeli en plein milieu d'une discussion animée sur le sortilège d'Allégresse qu'ils avaient travaillé au dernier cours de sortilège.

\- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? s'enquit Mary en voyant son amie figée.

\- Ma tante est sortie de l'hôpital, soupira celle – ci. Merlin sois loué, elle va bien.

Ils fêtèrent ça dignement par une tournée générale de Bierraubeurre avant de remonter au château emitouflés dans leurs capes. La présence des Détraqueurs aux alentours de l'école n'aidait pas l'air à se réchauffer.

Un matin de début mars ce fut l'émois le plus complet dans la Grande Salle quand Mary arriva pour manger son petit-déjeuner. Haussant un sourcil, elle s'assit à la table des Serdaigles et demanda au premier venu :

\- Que c'est – il passé ?

\- Sirius Black est entré dans le château et a tenté d'assassiner Ron Weasley !

Mary en lâcha le pichet de jus de citrouille qu'elle avait saisit et le liquide se renversa, provoquant un concert de protestation. Avait –elle bien entendu ?

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Tout le monde dit que Sirius Black se trouvait à la tour Gryffondor cette nuit et qu'il a menacé Ron avec un couteau !

La rousse tourna la tête vers le concerné qui était entouré d'un public attentif et semblait raconter quelque chose avec de grands gestes. Tout le monde avait l'air captivé. Ne pouvant croire à cela, elle sauta sur les jumeaux Weasley dès qu'elle les vit :

\- C'est vrai ? Que Sirius Black a attaqué Ron ?

\- Tu devrais voir l'état de ses baldaquins et de son matelas, lui répondit Fred.

\- Eventrés ! renchérit George en hochant la tête.

\- Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça lui-même ? demanda Mary, sceptique.

\- Non.

\- Comment Sirius Black a t –il pu entrer dans la Tour ?

\- Il a menacé la Grosse Dame.

\- Mais c'est un _tableau_ ! Comment peut –on menacer un tableau ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en repartant il a déchiqueté la toile où elle se trouvait. Depuis, elle se cache dans le tableau Savane Sauvage entre le troisième et le quatrième étage des escaliers mouvants. Le château est bouclé depuis cette nuit mais personne n'a réussi à mettre la main sur lui.

Effarée, Mary se rendit en cours sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle. Qu'est ce que Sirius avait fait ? Pourquoi Ronald Weasley? Non, la vraie question était : avait –il réellement tenté de tuer quelqu'un ? Ca lui paraissait totalement aberrant… A moins… A moins que le Weasley ait quelque chose à voir avec Peter Pettigrow ? Ca aussi, ça lui paraissait étonnant. Il n'était pas son préféré parmi la fratrie de rouquin, mais il n'était pas méchant et ne semblait pas enclin à aider un traitre que ce soit intentionellement ou pas. Elle mourrait d'envie de poser directement la question au principal intéressé, mais mieux valait sans doute attendre que l'affaire se tasse un peu.

\- Miss Potter, j'aimerais vous parler un moment s'il vous plaît, la retînt McGonagall à la fin du cours de métamorphose.

Mary jeta un regard à ses amis et soupira : ça ne se terminait en général pas très bien quand la sous-directrice lui demandait de rester plus longtemps pour discuter.

\- Oui Madame ? demanda t –elle sur un ton poli.

\- Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de l'intrusion de Sirius Black au château ?

\- Difficile d'y échapper…

\- Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de limiter vos déplacements au sein de l'école et d'être toujours accompagnée. Cette fois, Sirius Black ne vous a pas trouvé mais il pourrait très bien…

\- Je ne crois pas être la cible de Sirius Black et si vous avez besoin de preuve, je pense que l'attaque de la nuit dernière en est une bien suffisante.

\- Que voulez vous dire, Miss Potter ? Pour quelle autre raison serait –il entré à Poudlard autrement ?

\- Admettons qu'il ne soit pas au courant que je suis une Serdaigle et qu'il soit convaincu que je suis à Gryffondor. Ca expliquerait qu'il ait attaqué la Tour Gryffondor.

\- C'est ce que…

\- Mais ! l'interrompit la rousse en s'attirant un regard courroucé de la part de l'enseignante. Mais il sait très bien que je suis une fille. Donc deux questions : pourquoi aurait –il tenté d'attaquer la Tour de nuit sachant que je serais dans mon dortoir et donc totalement inacessible vu que les garçons ne peuvent pas s'y rendre ? Et pourquoi être entré dans le dortoir des garçons ? En tant qu'ancien Gryffondor, j'ose affirmer qu'il savait très bien où il allait.

Les paroles de la Serdaigle figèrent le visage de la professeur de métamorphose dans une expression absolument ébahie. La sorcière aurait pu y penser toute seule, mais elle était tellement ancrée dans l'idée que Sirius Black voulait tuer Mary Potter qu'elle n'arrivait pas à envisagé la situation de façon beaucoup plus rationnelle.

\- Maintenant, Professeur, si vous en avez fini je vais aller manger. Bon après-midi.

Mary fit demi-tour et retrouva sans surprise tous les Serdaigles dans le couloir en train d'écouter la conversation. Elle commençait à être habituée à ça.

\- Ce que tu as dit a du sens, commenta Lisa en fronçant les sourcils. Mais si Black n'est pas là pour toi… Que fait –il ici ?

La concernée se contenta de secouer la tête pour dire qu'elle n'en savait rien, même si c'était un mensonge.

Mary attendit les vacances de Pâques avant de contacter son parrain, mais, à son grand étonnement, il refusa qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau. Maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il rôdait dans le coin, ce n'était pas prudent. Il ajouta aussi qu'il valait mieux qu'ils cessent de communiquer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. La nouvelle la rendit bougonne pendant les deux semaines de vacances. Elle les passa à faire ses devoirs puisque les profs semblaient d'être acharnés comme jamais sur les troisièmes années et consacra son temps libre à réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver Peter Pettigrow sans grand succès. Comment démasquer quelqu'un qui s'était terré pendant 12 ans sans jamais attirer le moindre soupçon ?

Peu après la rentrée des classes suite aux vacances d'avril, Mary tomba sur une scène qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Cameron, accompagné par trois de ses amis, était là en train de s'en prendre à un Serpentard qui devait être en première année comme lui dans un couloir reculé du château.

\- Ca suffit ! s'exclama t –elle.

Les cinq garçons présents sursautèrent tous en concert et vu l'inquiétude qu'elle pu lire sur le visage des trois Gryffondors accompagnant son frère elle devait avoir l'air aussi intimidante qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- Va t –en ! lui ordonna Cameron.

\- Certainement pas ! Tu m'expliques ce que t'a fait ce garçon à part être à Serpentard ?

\- Il n'arrête pas de se moquer du fait que papa était un cracmol ! lui répondit sèchement son cadet.

Et ça la surprit. Ainsi, il y avait une vraie raison derrière l'agression à laquelle elle avait mis fin ? C'était bon à savoir : elle n'aurait pas aimé se dire que son frère s'en prenait à qui que ce soit sans aucune raison. Cela dit, elle n'apprécia pas plus la manière dont il gérait l'affaire que le fait que son père se fasse insulter à cause de sa condition.

\- Tu t'y prends de la mauvaise façon, Cameron, dit –elle alors.

S'approchant du Serpentard à terre qui n'avait pas osé bouger depuis son intervention, elle l'attrapa par le col et l'aida à se redresser avant de dire :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Sa… Salomon Gibbon, répondit –il.

\- Gibbon, répéta Mary. Sang-Pur ?

\- Oui, dit le plus jeune en bombant le torse avec fierté.

\- Bien alors répond donc à cette question : qu'est ce qu'un cracmol ?

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- C'était un ordre et non une demande, clarifia Mary.

Le première année regarda autours de lui comme s'il cherchait un moyen de s'en tirer. Mais elle le tenait toujours fermement. Ne trouvant vraisemblablement aucune échappatoire, il se résolut à répondre :

\- Un cracmol est une personne non magique née de parents sorciers.

\- Très bien, l'encouragea t –elle. Et comment appelle t-on un sorcier qui vient d'une famille entièrement sorcière ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Je crois que si. On parle de Né-moldu quand les parents sont moldus, de Sang-Mêlé quand un parent est sorcier et l'autre est moldu. Mais quand toute sa famille est sorcière ?

\- Un Sang-Pur.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux ? sourit –elle. Donc, reprenons depuis le début. Pour qu'elle raison es – tu exactement en train d'insulter mon père ? Parce qu'il est de Sang-Pur ? Parce qu'il a épousé une Sang-Pure ? Parce qu'il est le père d'un sorcier ?

\- Il n'a pas de magie, marmonna le première année sans oser la regarder.

\- Tu n'y crois même pas toi-même. Fais toi tes propres opinions au lieu de suivre comme un mouton celle qu'on t'a enseigné.

\- Je ne suis pas un mouton ! s'exclama t –il avec colère.

\- Alors prouve-le.

Mary le lâcha et lissa du plat de la main son uniforme. Le Serpentard sembla soudainement beaucoup plus soulagé.

\- Oh ! Et encore une chose Gibbon.

\- Oui ?

\- Si jamais j'entends que toi ou un de tes camarades Serpentard s'est encore moqué de mon père, je te le ferais payer et crois moi je ne serais pas aussi gentille que mon frère. _Ladon, tu ne veux pas lui faire un petit peu peur_ ?

Elle vit le Serpentard distinctement blanchir en l'entendant parler Fourchelangue et il eu l'air terrorisé quand son serpent sortit sa tête triangulaire de la poche de sa robe de sorcière pour l'observer fixement avant de cracher furieusement dans sa direction. Le première année détala comme un lapin et Mary sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se tourner vers son frère et ses amis qui semblaient médusés.

\- Vous quatre, je ne veux plus vous revoir en train de vous en prendre à quelqu'un.

\- Il a insulté papa ce sale Mangemort ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

\- Il a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut du temps qu'il garde ses opinions pour lui. Et tu es en train de te comporter exactement de la même manière que lui, je te signale ! Aucun élève de cette école n'est assez vieux pour être un Mangemort alors réfléchit un peu plus avant de dire ça et de te rendre complètement ridicule. Si je te choppe encore une fois à faire ce genre de chose, je me montrerais aussi nettement moins gentille avec toi. Vu ?

Elle fixa sévèrement son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard et qu'elle puisse voir une expression vaguement honteuse passer sur son visage buté. Tant mieux parce qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé devoir jouer les moralisatrices souvent : elle avait trop l'impression de ressembler à leur mère quand elle grondait Cameron après une bêtise.

Après cet incident, la vie reprit son cours normal et heureusement parce qu'elle avait des choses plus importantes à penser : les examens de fin d'année approchaient et les profs leur mettaient une pression inédite sur les épaules. On aurait dit qu'il allaient passer leur BUSEs alors que pas du tout !

Ce fut sans surprise que Mary trouva un matin une Hermione Granger en pleure et bien entendu Emeli se dévoua pour la consoler. La Potter fut embarquée de force et s'enquit de la raison de cette soudaine crise même si elle s'en doutait et ne posait la question que par politesse.

\- Elle est surmenée avec ses cours, expliqua la blonde en serrant la Gryffondor contre elle.

\- Elle est surmenée depuis septembre dernier, rappella la rousse. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en vrai ?

\- Ron… Ronald… Il a été horrible… sanglota Hermione. Pa… Pattenrond n'a pas tué son rat !

Et la connexion se fit dans l'esprit de la Potter. Si brutalement qu'elle fut étonnée que les deux autres filles n'aient rien entendu. Peter Pettigrow se trouvait à Poudlard. C'était un animagus rat. Ronal Weasley avait un rat. Sirius Black avait attaqué sans raison apparente Ron. Tout collait. Ce n'était pas le Weasley la cible de son parrain, mais son animal de compagnie !

\- Mary ? Mary ! l'appela Emeli.

Mais elle n'écoutait plus. Elle sortit en courant des toilettes où s'était réfugiée la Gryffondor pendant sa crise de larme et se précipita vers la Grande Salle pour tacler, littéralement, Ron.

\- Que… Quoi ? s'exclama t -il, totalement abasourdi.

\- Ton rat ! lui dit –elle en attrapant par les épaules.

\- Il…

\- Ton rat ! le coupat –elle. Il lui manquait un doigt à une patte non ?

\- Si mais…

\- Merde !

\- Il est mort ! lui cria Ron en se dégageant brutalement. La saleté de chat de Granger l'a bouffé !

\- Il n'est pas mort, répondit Mary agacée.

Si elle avait tout bon, son rat était un animagus et il lui suffisait de se retransformer temporairement en humain pour éloigner le félidé. Mais si tout le monde le croyait mort, c'était qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir ! Et si ça se trouvait il aurait bientôt quitté Poudlard ! Et quand pourrait –on lui remettre la main dessus alors ? Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Sirius. Quittant la Grande Salle aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, elle courut vers la volière et envoya une lettre où elle expliquait à la hâte à son parrain ce qu'il se passait avant de courir à nouveau vers le château. Comment retrouver Peter Pettigrow ? Avec un sort de localisation, bien évidemment ! Sauf qu'elle n'en connaissait aucun ! Il allait falloir qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque, tant pis pour les cours !

Le seul hic dans son plan fut qu'elle tomba sur le Professeur McGonagall avec qui elle avait cours en début de matinée et fut condamnée à la suivre. Autant dire qu'elle ne parvînt pas à se concentrer durant ses deux heures de métamorphose. Elle bondit de son siège dès qu'il se termina et sécha sans vergogne l'histoire de la magie.

Mettre la main sur un sort de localisation ne fut pas aisé, mais elle y arriva… Avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait pensé. Et qu'il fallait un objet ayant appartenu à la personne pour pouvoir les mettre en pratique ! Le dîner était passé quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas user d'un sort de localisation et elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu un temps considérable. Que faire ? Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand deux mains lui attrapèrent le bras et la tirèrent sur le côté.

\- Mary ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as manqué tous les cours de la journée !

Face à elle se trouvaient les jumeaux Weasley, mais également Jonathan, Jaymie, William et Emeli. Ils avaient tous l'air vraiment inquiets. Elle se demanda si elle devait leur parler de ce qu'il se passait. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait rien trouvé seule, peut –être pourraient –ils l'aider ? Après tout il y avait quatre 5ème année, peut –être connaissaient –ils un moyen de localiser Peter ? De savoir s'il était encore dans le coin ?

Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et débita à toute vitesse son histoire.

\- Ca paraît… difficile à croire, finit par dire Jaymie.

\- Tu me traites de menteuse ? cracha Mary.

\- Non, lui assura Jonathan d'une voix apaisante.

\- Nous, on peut voir si Peter Pettigrow est bien au château ou pas, annoncèrent les jumeaux.

Et ils sortirent la carte magique que Mary avait déjà vu maintes et maintes fois entre leur mains.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit Fred en pointant le parchemin du bout de sa baguette.

\- Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du Maraudeur, lut Emeli.

\- Patmol ? répéta Mary.

Sirius avait donc quelque chose à voir dans la création de cette carte ? Donc son père, Remus et Peter aussi ? Les surnoms collaient avec leurs formes d'animagus et la lycanthropie de son tonton. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'observer la carte s'émerveillèrent un moment. Puis, ils la posèrent au sol, entièrement dépliée et cherchèrent attentivement une petite étiquette indiquant le nom du fuyard.

\- Là ! s'écria soudainement George.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Peter courrait dans le parc en direction de l'un des passages secrets du château. Il allait s'enfuir !

\- C'est le passage du Saule Cogneur, indiqua Fred. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à y entrer.

Mais ça suffit à Mary. Elle se leva brutalement et se mit à courir, les distançant avant qu'ils n'aient pu avoir le temps de la retenir. Elle sauta dans le hall, puis à l'extérieur. Elle manqua de se casser la figure plusieurs fois avant d'arriver dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Patmol ! cria t –elle. Patmol ! _Sonorus_ ! PATMOL !

Le gros chien noir arriva à toute vitesse et elle lança :

\- Peter va s'enfuir par le passage secret sous le saule cogneur ! lui dit –elle. Il faut y aller ! Maintenant !

Son parrain la contempla une seconde, réussissant à faire transparaître son air totalement effaré même sous sa forme de canidé, avant de bondir à découvert dans le parc. Mary le suivit, et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand il se jeta sous les racines du saule cogneur. Etonamment, l'arbre ne bougea pas alors qu'il était connu pour tenter d'écraser quiconque s'en approchait. Sans demander son reste, Mary le suivit sous les racines de l'arbre.

Le passage était étroit et elle était contrainte de se tenir courbée pour avancer. Elle entendait le bruit étouffé de la course du chien et pressa le pas en évitant les racines qui jaillissaient depuis le plafond et en essayant de ne pas regarder de trop près la taille des araignées dont elle détruisait les toiles pour avancer. Le trajet lui sembla plutôt long et elle s'inquiéta quand elle n'entendit plus les bruits de pas de Patmol. Elle accéléra sa course en espérant bientôt arriver.

Etrangement, au bout de ce tunnel grossièrement creusé se trouvait une trappe en bois atteignable par une échelle. Elle y grimpa et repoussa prudemment la trappe avant de s'extirper de là quand elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cabane. Beaucoup de poussière et de meubles déchiquetés. Se demandant où elle pouvait bien avoir atterrit, elle sortit sa baguette. Les grognements de Patmol lui indiquèrent la direction à suivre et bientôt elle entendit aussi de petits cris aigues sans doute émis par un rat.

Avec le noir, ce n'était pas facile pour ses yeux d'humaine d'y voir. D'un _Lumos_ , elle éclaira faiblement la scène. Bien mal lui en prit. Pour la première fois, elle aperçut le rat qui était visiblement Peter Pettigrow. Un gros rat brun qui cavalait à toute vitesse… Pourquoi ne se retransformait –il pas en humain ? Face à un chien, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose !

Elle recula d'un pas quand il courut dans sa direction et essaya de le viser de sa baguette, mais son _Petrificus Totalus_ le manqua. Les petites cibles en mouvements lui causaient encore des problèmes. Il lui passa entre les jambes avant qu'elle ait réussi à reculer suffisament. Et quelques secondes plus tard, un gros bras se posait sur sa gorge pour la serrer à l'étouffer contre un torse mou qui puait atrocement. Elle se débattit, sans grand succès, et réussi même à se faire arracher sa baguette qui se retrouva pointée sur son cou. Elle se figea.

\- Pas un geste ! ordonna la personne qui la tenait.

Il avait une voix étrangement aigue pour un homme et particulièrement sifflante. Patmol se figea, même s'il grogna férocement en montrant ses crocs. Puis, une seconde plus tard Sirius Black apparut, son visage figé par la colère et la haine.

\- Laisse la partir Peter !

\- Pour que tu essayes encore de me tuer ? Je ne crois pas non.

Mary essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais sa baguette s'appuya plus encore sur son cou et elle sentit du sang se mettre à couler le long de sa gorge. Visiblement, il ne plaisantait pas. Elle sentit la peur arriver au galop et se figea. Peter recula, dos au mur mais sans quitter Sirius du regard, l'entraînant avec lui comme si elle n'avait rien pesé. Le parrain de Mary les suivit et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vais partir et tu vas me laisser faire, sinon j'enverrais la petite Potter rejoindre James et Lily

\- Ca ne t'empêche pas de dormir parfois de les avoir trahis comme ça ? répondit Sirius.

\- C'est vous tous qui m'avez trahis ! Où étiez vous quand j'ai eu besoin de vous ?

\- Tu ne nous as jamais rien demandé !

\- Mon Maître m'a offert sa protection et c'est bien plus que tout ce que l'Ordre aurait pu faire pour moi ! Si elle, Peter secoua brièvement Mary, n'était pas arrivée vous seriez tous morts maintenant !

\- Mais c'est Voldemort qui a péri. Tes petits copains Mangemorts n'ont pas dû être contents de toi : tu crois qu'ils feraient quoi s'ils apprenaient que tu es encore de ce monde ?

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom !

\- Peter.

Un troisième homme entra en scène et Mary reconnu sans peine son tonton Remus. Qui avait l'air dans une colère noire. Mais plus choquant que de voir cet homme qu'elle avait toujours connu calme et souriant en colère, il y avait ses yeux. Ses iris étaient énormes dans ses yeux humains. Enormes et oranges. Merlin ! C'était la pleine lune ce soir !

\- J'ai pris ma potion Mary, tu ne risques rien, lui apprit le lycanthrope. Toi en revanche, Peter, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau une fois que je me serais transformé.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas violent Remus. Tu pourrais me tuer tu sais ?

Mary sentit l'homme trembler derrière elle et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Il semblait nettement moin confiant que quelques instants plus tôt quand il n'y avait que Sirius.

\- Je crois que je pourrais bien faire une exception ce soir, grogna Remus.

Sa voix était soudainement déformée, inhumaine et articuler semblait être devenu ardu. Il jeta sa baguette à Sirius Black qui l'attrapa et ce geste plus que tout autre rassura Mary : son tonton avait enfin compris que son parrain n'était pas coupable des crimes dont on l'avait accusé ! Fascinée, elle ne put qu'observer la transformation de Remus en loup-garou.

Son visage s'allongea tandis que de terribles crocs poussaient dans sa bouche encore humaine. Des poils noirs se mirent à recouvrir sa peau à toute vitesse tandis que ses bras prenaient des proportions dérangeantes sur sa silhouette humanoïde. Les bruits de tissus déchirés suivirent tandis que Remus Lupin disparaissait sous une masse de muscle imposante et de craquements d'os se brisant tout à fait écœurants.

Mary ouvrit de grands yeux quand le loup-garou se trouva finalement devant elle et son cœur s'accéléra de peur même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Il prenait les potions préparées par sa mère et qui lui permettait de rester lucide pendant ses transformations. Mais qui n'aurait pas peur, par réflexe, devant un prédateur de plus de deux mètres de haut, tout en muscles, en crocs et en griffes ? Il pourrait la tuer d'un coup de patte. Le loup était aussi noir que les enfers excepté ses énormes yeux orange. Un monstre sorti tout droit des cauchemars de dizaines de générations d'enfant.

Le loup gémit de douleur. Puis se redressa et son regard se fixa sur Peter. Qui couina de peur. Il ne pourrait pas échapper au loup-garou. La baguette s'éloigna de la gorge de Mary et son autre main également. Elle pensa qu'il allait la lâcher, mais il attrapa quelque chose. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il manqua de lâcher le pendentif. Mary l'observa avec étonnement. Il s'agissait d'un petit sablier dans un cercle d'or. Le traitre attrapa dans ses gros doigts boudinés la minuscule molette sur le côté. Le sablier tourna deux fois.

Et brutalement, elle se retrouva libérée de toute étreinte. Libre. Sirius se précipita sur elle pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Tu n'as rien ? la pressa t –il.

\- Non. Tonton ?

Les deux humains se tournèrent vers le loup-garou qui s'était mis à grogner. La Créature tourna son immense tête vers eux et se coucha pour leur montrer qu'elle n'allait pas les attaquer, ce qui provoqua un soupir soulagé de leur part.

\- Comment a t –il pu disparaîte comme ça ? Il n'a pas transplané sans quoi il m'aurait aussi emmenée avec lui, déclara Mary.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit avoir quelque chose à faire avec son drôle de collier. Lunard tu pourrais retrouver Peter avec ton flair de loup-garou ? s'enquit Sirius.

La Créature haussa les épaules, ce qui fut étrange à regarder, et se redressa avant de se diriger vers une porte de la cabane où ils se trouvaient.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi cette cabane ? s'enquit Mary.

\- C'est la Cabane Hurlante. C'est là que Remus se transformait tous les mois quand il était encore à Poudlard.

Cette réponse généra de nouvelles questions dans l'esprit de la Serdaigle, mais ce n'était pas le moment alors ils sortirent, même si ce fut difficile pour le loup-garou de passer la porte. Ils étaient bien à Prés-au-Lard. Au-delà de la Forêt Interdite Mary voyait les tours de Poudlard se dresser vers le ciel beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

\- On va retourner à Poudlard en courant, déclara Sirius. Mary, monte sur Lunard : il te transportera.

Le loup parut surprit mais obéit docilement et se baissa pour permettre à la rousse de l'escalader. Elle s'installa sur son dos, essayant de s'accrocher comme elle le pouvait à l'épaisse fourrure. Qui était pas ailleurs aussi douce que les poils d'un chiot. Paradoxe surprenant quand on voyait le monstre qu'était son tonton une fois transformé.

\- Tu fais quoi Sirius ? demanda t –elle en le voyant tendre la baguette qu'il avait récupéré.

\- Je préviens des renforts, lui annonça t –il en regardant son patronus s'envoler à toute vitesse. J'espère que Peter sera encore à l'école, même s'il a très bien pu aller n'importe où…

Il se transforma ensuite en chien et se mit en route. Mary était déjà montée à cheval et sur un hippogriffe. Mais chevaucher un loup-garou était une expérience d'un autre genre. Ses foulées étaient longues et fluides et comme elle était à moitié allongée sur son dos, elle pouvait sentir le moindre de ses mouvements. C'était plutôt agréable en fin de compte et elle aurait presque pu se laisser bercer.

Puis, soudainement, le loup s'arrêta, freinant de ses quatre pattes. Ce qui manqua de faire chuter Mary qui ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. Elle se cogna le crâne à l'épaule de sa monture en râlant pour la forme. Son tonton, pour l'heure poilu, tourna son énorme tête vers elle et lui lança un regard d'excuse. Patmol les rejoignit bientôt et les deux canidés semblèrent échanger une information, truffes au vent, avant de bifurquer brutalement dans une direction n'étant pas exactement celle de Poudlard.

Plus attentive, histoire de ne pas risquer de se faire à nouveau désarçonner, Mary observa les alentours. La Forêt Interdite défilait à côté d'elle. Elle vit même un centaure regarder leur étrange petit groupe passer, l'air totalement ahuri. S'accordant le luxe d'un sourire, elle lui fit un geste de la main avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour l'apercevoir.

Une minute plus tard, le loup ralentit sa course effrénée avant de s'arrêter complètement.

\- Remus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix féminine que Mary reconnu entre mille. Avec Sirius ?

\- Maman ? appela t –elle.

\- Mary ? Merlin, mais que se passe t –il ici ?

La Serdaigle descendit tant bien que mal du loup-garou pour observer la scène. Sa mère se tenait là, dans une tenue moldue et semblait plutôt nerveuse. Elle avait dans sa main une cage dans laquelle se trouvait un gros rat immonde. Peter Pettigrow. Elle l'avait eu !

\- _Mary_.

La concernée sursauta et avisa alors que Ladon se trouvait sur l'épaule de la Maître des Potions. Comment avait –il pu attérir là ?

\- _J'ai suivi le traitre quand il a disparu_ , l'informa t –il tandis qu'il changeait de main et s'enroulait avec bonheur autours du cou de la rousse.

Il avait dû discrètement quitter la poche lui étant réservée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière pour la protéger quand il avait compris qu'elle était en danger.

\- Ton serpent m'a bien aidée, Mary, l'informa sa mère. Maintenant, Patmol, si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qu'il se passe avant que je n'aille livrer Peter ?

Le chien reprit rapidement forme humaine et une certaine tension s'installa immédiatement entre les deux adultes. D'une voix neutre, Sirius relata ce qu'il s'était passé, omettant délibéremment le fait que Mary avait été en danger, ce qui était sage de sa part.

\- Il a essayé de se servir du pendentif dont tu parles. Je l'ai détruit, l'informa la sorcière brune en sortant des débrits dorés de sa poche. Je vais ramener Mary à Poudlard, voir Dumbledore et appeller le Ministre. Je lui livrerais Peter et quand je te le demanderais, Sirius, tu vas devoir te rendre aux aurors.

\- Ils vont l'arrêter et le renvoyer à Azkaban ! s'exclama immédiatement Mary tandis que l'évadé frissonnait à l'idée.

\- L'arrêter, oui, mais je ne le laisserais pas renvoyer à Azkaban. Avec Peter, nous avons la preuve que ce dont on l'accuse est faux. D'autant plus qu'il ne sera pas seul face à la justice cette fois : je connais un bon avocat. Remus tu peux rester dans la forêt en attendant l'aube ?

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne le pourrait –il pas ? Sous cette forme là rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de lui faire du mal. Sirius rendit sa baguette à Remus qui la saisit prudemment entre ses crocs avant de faire demi-tour pour s'enfoncer entre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Puis, Mary, escortée de sa mère et d'un chien noir reprit le chemin de Poudlard.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? lui demanda la rousse.

Il fallait dire que son intervention était un peu providentielle : Peter leur échappait et soudainement sa mère arrivait en l'ayant enfermé dans une cage ! S'en était presque suspect.

\- J'ai été appelée, révéla l'adulte en jetant un bref regard au chien noir qui trottinait devant elles et ouvrait la voie. Comme je savais Peter dans le coin je n'ai eu besoin que d'un sort de localisation basique pour le retrouver.

\- Il faut un objet ayant appartenu à la personne que l'on recherche pour que ces sorts marchent, dit la Serdaigle.

\- Tu es bien renseignée. J'avais un objet lui appartenant : ce n'était pas la première fois que je le cherchais. Et si tu m'expliquais vraiment comment tu as pu attérir hors de Poudlard à faire du cheval sur le dos d'un loup-garou en compagnie de l'évadé le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne ? Et mieux encore, pourquoi Peter avait –il ta baguette en main quand je l'ai croisé ?

Mary eut la bonne idée de paraître honteuse et sa mère n'insista pas. Elle devait sans doute avoir deviné l'essentiel toute seule. Elle lui rendit sa baguette en lui recommandant de faire attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe plus entre les mains d'un ennemi.

Le chemin de retour vers l'école fut beaucoup plus pénible à pied qu'à dos de loup-garou et Mary fut bien contente que sa mère soit là quand des araignées de la taille d'un humain, des acromentules comme le lui précisa négligemment l'adulte, essayèrent de les attaquer sans doute pour se remplir l'estomac. Des _acromentules_ ? Rien que ça ? Mais les profs étaient complètement malades de ne pas mettre en place des barrières magiques à la lisière de la forêt pour vraiment empêcher les élèves d'y entrer mais aussi les Créatures d'en sortir !

Mary sut exactement à quel moment elles arrivèrent sur les terres de Poudlard. Le sol était soudainement gelé comme toute la végétation et ce sur deux bons mètres de large.

\- Les Détraqueurs détruisent vraiment tout sur leur passage, soupira sa mère. Viens, dépêchons nous : nous sommes presque arrivées. Sirius, le mieux serait que tu attendes ici que je t'appelle et n'envisage même pas de fuir. On va régler ton problème une bonne fois pour toute.

En disant ça, la Maître des Potions afficha un air féroce et Mary se dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout être parmi les adversaires de sa mère. Mais intérieurement elle se sentait heureuse : Dumbledore allait payer pour avoir emprisonné abusivement Sirius.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-il prudent de laisser Peter Pettigrow à porté de Dumbledore alors qu'il a utilisé le prétexte de sa mort pour emprisonnier Sirius ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je sais ce que je fais. Dumbledore ne s'en sortira pas cette fois.

Les deux sorcières sortirent enfin de la Forêt et Patmol gémit pour attirer leur attention.

\- Tout ira bien Siri, lui lança la Maître des Potions.

Mary, elle, le gratifia d'une caresse rassurante avant qu'elles ne le laissent derrière elles pour cheminer tranquillement jusqu'au château. Une chose était sûre : demain matin pas mal de choses auraient changé.

* * *

 _A suivre_


	32. III-12 La fin de l'année

_Merci **Loupiote54** ^^ Il faut bien que Mary laisse son côté Gryffondor prendre le dessus de temps en temps. _

_Tu verras ça au prochain chapitre, normalement, **Maxine3482**. _

_Mary est bel et bien déjà monté sur un hippogriffe **mimi70**! Lors de la finale d'Hippo-ball, sa tante Aileen l'a emmenée voler après le match ! Buck, Mary ne l'a jamais rencontré : les Hippogriffes ne sont pas au programme des 3ème année normalement. _

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Pour le moment, on ne sait pas si Mary est aussi concernée par le prophétie **noor13**! Il va falloir attendre la suite de l'histoire ! Merci pour tes encouragements:)_

 _Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je devais couper là pour coller avec la chronologie de la fic que j'écris en parallèle. Normalement le suivant sera plus long :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La fin de l'année**

Mary était mécontente. Très mécontente même ! Sa mère avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où allait avoir lieu la confrontation avec le Ministre, le chef des aurors, la directice du département de la justice magique et Peter Pettigrow. C'était extrêmement injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas être présente !

Grinçant des dents, elle s'était laissée tomber dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle pour ruminer et râler contre sa mère qui la surprotégeait beaucoup trop ! Elle était quand même l'une des principales intéressée dans cette histoire ! Peter Pettigrow avait trahi ses parents et Sirius était son parrain nom d'un vampire ! Elle en avait rien à faire ce que soit des "affaires d'adultes".

\- Venez voir ça, déclara soudainement quelqu'un.

Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup dans la Salle Commune vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. Les cinq Serdaigles s'amassèrent devant les fenêtres et Mary ouvrit des yeux effrayés. Trois personnes avançaient vers l'entrée de Poudlard, escortées par des détraqueurs !

\- C'est le Ministre, non ? demanda l'un des garçon. Je reconnais son chapeau melon.

D'accord, finalement Mary n'avait plus du tout envie d'assister à la confrontation entre sa mère, le Ministère et Dumbledore. Les Détraqueurs changeaient totalement la donne. Frissonnant malgré la distance qui la séparait de ces créatures maléfiques, elle prit le parti d'aller se coucher en espérant que demain matin Sirius ne soit pas de retour à Azkaban et que Peter serait aux arrêts.

 _L'ERREUR JUDICIAIRE DU SIECLE ?_

 _C'est là une information que le Ministère aurait souhaité garder secrète et peut –être aurait –il étouffé l'affaire si les dévoués reporters de la Gazette ne se faisaient pas un point d'honneur à savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans leurs locaux, y compris le fait que Cornelius Fudge a mangé des scones au petit-déjeuner ce matin, ce qu'il devrait éviter au vu de sa ligne._

 _L'information que nous partageons avec vous ce matin a de quoi faire trembler le Magenmagot : Sirius Black serait innocent !_

 _Il a été arrêté la nuit dernière par Rufus Scrimgeour, le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, en personne, mais il n'était pas seul. Le nom du second prisonnier s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans tous les Départements du Ministère et a de quoi faire dresser les poils dans la nuque des plus paranoïaques d'entre nous._

 _Peter Pettigrow serait non seulement en vie, mais également porteur de la Marque des Ténèbres_

 _La question de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé il y a douze ans de cela est remise au goût du jour. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne se rappellent plus de l'affaire, voici un bref résumé._

 _Après la victoire de Mary Potter sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom le 31 octobre 1991, Sirius Black, parrain de la jeune Mary et ami proche du couple Potter, se serait enfuis fou de douleur que son Maître ait disparu. Peter Pettigrow l'aurait alors pris en chasse et lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé, Black l'aurait simplement réduit à néant, le tuant, lui ainsi que douze moldus se trouvant là._

 _Mais au vu des derniers éléments en notre possession, nous pouvons nous demander si la scène à laquelle nous avons assisté était bien ce qu'elle semblait être. Et si le traitre était Peter Pettigrow ? Et si c'était Sirius Black qui l'avait poursuivi pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir après la défection de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

 _Comment la justice a t –elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Pourquoi le Magenmagot a t –elle, à priori, condamné un innocent à Azkaban à perpétuité ? Mais parce que Sirius Black n'a, semble t –il, jamais eu le droit à un procès, contrairement à tous les autres supposés Mangemorts capturés il y a douze ans ! Nos investigateurs ont entendu Amelia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, tempêter_ _à ce propos_ _très tôt ce matin._

 _L'avocat de Sirius Black, Maître Tobias Magg que certains connaîtrons peut –être comme étant celui de Lady Entwhistle, ex-compagne du détenu, a déclaré à nos journalistes que cette fois, le Ministère ne pourra pas l'empêcher de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Nous nous sommes enquis de la raison de ce "cette fois" et il ce qu'il nous a révélé est stupéfiant._

 _Il semblerait que le jour de la capture de Sirius Black, Lady Entwhistle et Maître Magg aient milité pour la tenue d'un procès et clamé son innocence sans aucun succès. Le Département de la Justice Magique ne peut donc pas prétendre son ignorance._

 _Alors, qui est le coupable ? Sirius Black ? Peter Pettigrow ? Bartemus Croupton Sr qui dirigeait le Département de la Justice Magique à cette époque et a présidé la plupart des interrogatoires de Mangemort ? Albus Dumbledore, grand manitou du Magenmagot ? Millicent Bagnol ex – Ministre de la Magie ?_

 _Beaucoup de zones d'ombres restent à éclaircir et le Ministère va devoir prendre ses responsabilités. La Gazette suivra au jour le jour le déroulement de cette affaire._

 _Rodolphe Ayling, Rédacteur en Chef de la Gazette du Sorcier_

La rumeur enfla dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves abonnés à la Gazette firent circuler leurs exemplaire et bientôt tout le monde ne parla que de ça, jettant des coups d'oeils tantôt à Mary, tantôt à Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même. Il ne semblait pas remarquer l'attention inhabituelle qu'on lui portait, mais elle était sûre et certaine qu'il savait qu'on parlait de lui dans la Gazette et pas forcément de façon élogieuse pour une fois.

Mais la phrase de l'article qui la choqua ne fut pas celle qu'on pourrait attendre. Comment ça " _Lady Entwhistle, ex-compagne du détenu_ " ? Là, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Sa mère et son parrain n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier du tout par Merlin ! D'un autre côté, ça expliquait pourquoi c'était chez elle qu'il était allé se réfugier à la sortie d'Azkaban... Et le fait qu'elle ait hérité de la fortune des Black ! Pareil pour le fait qu'elle ait cherché Peter Pettigrow après sa disparition. Mary bouda quelques instants en songeant que sa mère aurait pu lui en parler : elle n'était plus une enfant, elle aurait compris !

\- Alors c'est ça que tu as fait hier soir ? s'enquit soudainement William en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, confia t –elle sans même chercher à mentir. J'ai arrêté Peter avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus.

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais bon, ce n'était pas très loin, non ? Du coup, elle s'attira les regards admiratifs de certains Serdaigles –les autres n'en avaient absolument rien à foutre de la manière dont Peter et Sirius avaient été attrapés –et il fallait admettre que c'était plutôt gratifiant.

Malheureusement, la réalité revînt vite la frapper de plein fouet. Ils n'étaient que début mai et il y avait encore un mois de cours avant que les deux semaines d'examens de juin n'arrivent. La prof de rune passait ses heures à essayer de les piéger avec des subtilités telle que la différence de prononciation, minime, entre Ehwaiz et Ewaiz et réussi à fait raconter n'importe quoi à plus d'un de ses élèves. Ce qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Mary la surprit même un jour, au détour d'un couloir, en train de raconter ses anecdotes à Charity Burbage la Professeur d'Etude des Moldus… Qui ne se privait pas pour raconter elle aussi de petits potins tout à fait amusants quant à la manière dont certain enfants sorciers découvraient les objets et la vie moldue.

Ce fut grâce à ça que Mary fit enrager Zacharia Smith en glissant des allusions quant à un malheureux incident qui s'était produit entre lui et un grille-pain. Il devînt tout rouge et ses camarades ayant assisté à la scène ricanèrent avant qu'il ne batte en retraite, sans doute en songeant à sa vengeance future.

\- Tu sais, je me demande toujours ce qu'il t'a fait, ce Poufsouffle, lui fit remarquer William.

\- Rien. C'est lui qui a commencé et je trouve ça drôle, répondit –elle en haussant les épaules.

A la mi-mai, Mary organisa la dernière séance de Quidditch de son club et fit, avec contentement, le bilan par rapport à la première en début d'année. Ils commençaient à être plutôt nombreux !

A présent, ils faisaient trois matches d'une heure en une matinée et il y avait tellement de joueur parfois que certaines ne pouvaient pas entrer sur le terrain. Ceux là étaient inscrits comme prioritaires pour jouer les prochains matches qui seraient en septembre. Il y avait même un arbitre officiel à présent : Pierre Orthmont un 4ème année de Serpentard. Cela avait causé un tollé quand elle avait accepté sa proposition d'arbitrer tous les matches et elle avait dû mettre en place un double arbitrage au début jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par constater que, non, tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas prédisposés à la triche.

Elle faisait déjà des projets pour l'an prochain. Avec tout ce monde, elle pourrait sans doute organiser un tournoi. Quatre équipes suffiraient pour commencer, cela faisait 6 matches : trois le matin, trois l'après-midi et celle ayant remporté le plus grand nombre de point gagnerait simplement. Il faudrait juste qu'elle impose la composition des équipes : inter-Maison, évidemment, et sans doute avec un élève de chaque année afin qu'elles soient toutes équilibrées.

Elle exposa son idée à Colin, Jonathan et Drago qui formaient avec elle le Conseil du club, comme le lui avait conseillé son tonton ils prenaient les décisions de façon collégiale, et ils semblèrent plutôt enthousiasmés. Tant mieux : elle avait deux mois cet été pour penser en détail à l'organisation de ces tournois.

Il fallut ensuite se mettre à réviser sérieusement. Comme d'ordinaire, la Tour Serdaigle qui avait résonné des bruits d'explosions, des cris des bagarres déclenchées devant le tableau des questions et des cavalcades précipitées des personnes se bousculant pour aller vérifier leurs théories à la bibliothèque toute l'année, devînt aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière. Et, pour ne pas changer, William passa son temps à se balader et à s'amuser au lieu de réviser.

Ainsi, une après-midi, il arriva tout excité dans la salle commune et glissa, littéralement, en travers de la table où Mary était assise pour l'atteindre. Il semblait trop pressé pour la contourner. Des invectives mécontentes s'élevèrent de tous les côtés et les élèves de sa promotion, tous assis autours de ladite table refermèrent leurs bouquins d'un geste sec pour lui asséner des coups avec. Il résista vaillamment, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, Mary soupçonna Anthony Goldstein, lui plante sa plume dans les fesses suffisamment profondément pour le faire crier de douleur.

Le Né-Moldu rampa vers Mary et se remit sur ses pieds en foudroyant du regard ses camarades qui ne lui accordaient déjà plus aucune attention.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? s'enquit la rousse.

\- Chut !

\- Je…

\- Chut !

\- M…

\- CHUT !

Interloqué, le garçon fixa les Serdaigles qui s'étaient visiblement relayés pour lui intimer le silence avant de lancer un regard suppliant à Mary. Elle essaya bien de résister, mais finalement, elle craqua et avec un soupir se leva.

\- Ne te laisse déconcentrer, lui intima Emeli.

\- Chut, lui lança William avec un sourire moqueur.

Et il tira son amie avec lui hors de la Tour Serdaigle.

\- Franchement, vous vous inquiétez beaucoup trop pour ces examens. Personne n'a jamais redoublé, non ?

\- On est pas tous comme toi, lui répondit – elle. Bon, que voulais – tu ?

\- J'ai emmené Edgard faire un petit tour dans la château.

\- Tu es complètement malade ! On est en plein jour !

\- Relax : Fred et George sont aussi dans le coup, ils ont vérifié qu'on était tranquilles grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Et tu sais quoi ? Edgard assure ! Je crois qu'on a finalement réussi à en faire un tapis-volant digne de ce nom !

Mary ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres et demanda à voir le résultat malgré l'inquiétude que la sortie d'Edgard suscitait. Ce tapis était un peu devenu leur bébé à tous les quatre et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'un professeur le leur confisque pour lui rendre son rôle originel.

Les jumeaux Weasley attendaient dans le couloir du septième étage en compagnie d'un Edgard frémissant d'impatience. Quand les deux Serdaigles arrivèrent, il vola autours d'eux avec l'air extrêmement fier de lui. Puis, il se posa au sol, invitation explicite à ce que des passagers s'installent sur son dos.

\- Je te suis en balai avec la carte du Maraudeur, indiqua Fred en attrapant le balai jusque là posé contre le mur.

\- Et les deux autres ? s'enquit Mary en s'asseyant sur le tapis-volant.

\- Ils sont là pour faire diversion au cas où : on a encore quelques bombabouse à épuiser avant la fin de l'année.

La rousse hocha la tête avant d'attraper l'avant du tapis.

\- On y va Edgard, lui dit –elle. Doucement.

Il s'exécuta et c'était étrange. Comme si le sol se soulevait avec elle. Fred enfourcha son balai et s'envola aussi avant de prendre la direction des escaliers mouvants suivit par un Edgard docile. Une chose était certaine : c'était bien plus agréable que d'être assise sur un balai. Ils firent une halte au dessus de la rambarde du 7ème étage. Ensuite, c'était des dizaines de mètres de vide sous eux.

\- Vous avez déjà essayé, hein ? demanda t –elle pas particulièrement rassurée soudainement.

Elle n'avait pas peur du vide, mais c'était une chose de voler avec un balai ensorcelé par des professionnels et sur un jeune tapis-volant ensorcelé par quatre élèves qui ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- William s'est porté volontaire pour essayer en premier, la rassura le Weasley. Edgard, c'est parti !

Mary le vit avancer avec anxiété et resserra sa prise sur le bord du tapis. Il bascula lentement à la verticale dans le vide, l'entraînant dans une vertigineuse chute en piqué qui lui donna l'impression que son estomac était remonté jusque dans son cerveau. Elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler dans toute l'école et ameuter tout le personnel enseignant. Puis, soudainement, le tapis-volant revînt à l'horizontale pour l'entraîner dans une série de looping qui l'auraient sans doute fait vomir si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'en faire quand elle jouait au Quidditch.

Finalement, il stabilisa son vol et fit des cercles tout en remontant lentement vers les étages supérieurs pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

\- Ca va ? s'enquit Fred en la rejoignant.

\- C'était super ! s'exclama la rousse. Tu étais génial Edgard.

Les pompoms du concernés frémirent de fierté et ils s'accordèrent quelques figures aériennes supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation que pour un balai. Il fallait être en adéquation avec son partenaire de vol alors que les balais étaient juste des objets volant. Chez les moldus, cela correspondrait la différence entre un déplacement à cheval et en voiture.

Ils ramenèrent ensuite Edgard jusqu'à leur QG tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de lui pendant les vacances.

\- On pourrait le laisser ici : il n'a pas besoin d'eau ni de nourriture, il pourrait nous attendre, proposa William.

\- Mais il a besoin de compagnie, protesta Mary. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il est vivant, mais on sait tous les quatre qu'il nous en voudra si on le laisse deux mois tout seul.

\- Je me demande si on pourrait le miniaturiser, s'enquit George avec l'air songeur. Si c'est possible, on pourrait le prendre avec nous au Terrier. Maman n'entre plus dans notre chambre depuis quelques années. On pourrait le cacher deux mois sans problèmes et il ne prendrait pas trop de place.

\- Brillante idée, s'enthousiasma Fred.

Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour faire ça… Mais ça allait attendre : ils restaient encore un mois et demi à Poudlard et ils comptaient bien renouveler leur sortie pour voler avec Edgard entre temps. En tout cas, ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux : ils avaient réussi à ensorceler et dresser un tapis-volant. L'objectif de l'année était atteint.

Le plus difficile dans les deux semaines qui précédèrent les examens de fin d'année fut de convaincre William que non, ils ne pouvaient pas voler toute la journée. Mary fut même contrainte de se replier dans son dortoir pour pouvoir réviser en paix et être sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas la regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu. Sauf qu'en vérité, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus tranquille dans son dortoir.

\- Je me souviens de mes examens de 3ème année. Presque toute ma promotion avait loupé l'arithmancie.

Mary jeta un regard noir à Tom Jedusort présentement assit sur son lit sous sa forme spectrale alors qu'elle se trouvait elle-même à la table installée à l'opposé dans son dortoir.

\- J'ai pas le temps de taper la discut', répondit –elle.

\- Nous allons bientôt quitter Poudlard et je serais coincé dans le Journal. Ce n'est pas très amusant, tu sais ?

\- Fallait y penser avant de t'y enfermer.

\- Je ne savais pas que ce serait comme ça. Je maîtrisais trop mal ce type de magie à l'époque.

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu n'es pas le seul artefact dans ton genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas : n'oublie pas que je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai pu faire après mon enfermement dans ce Journal.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce que tu es… J'ai même pas un semblant de début de réponse.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, répliqua la rousse, je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais mes recherches. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, je trouverais et je te détruirais.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas m'emmener à l'extérieur ? A part ton dortoir et la bibliothèque je ne vois pas grand-chose.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Le but est que justement tu vois le moins d'endroit possible. De toute façon je révise alors retourne ruminer des idées de vengeance dans ma valise.

\- Tu es vraiment une petite fille impolie et désagréable.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu veux discuter ? s'enquit – elle brutalement en refermant son livre. Alors discutons : parles moi un peu de tes origines. Comment cela se fait –il que le Grand Lord Voldemort ait des origines moldues ?

\- Je suis de Sang-Pur.

\- Tu mens : tu ne t'en rends même pas compte mais tu utilises des références moldues quand tu parles. Je sais que tu es au moins de Sang-Mêlé comme moi, voir peut –être même Né-moldu. Pourquoi te ranger du côté des puristes ?

Tom Jedusort lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock et disparut lentement. C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu qu'il ferait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

\- C'est ça, évite la question, lâche.

Au moins eut –elle une paix royale pour réviser après cela.

Les deux semaines d'examens arrivèrent trop vite. Les troisièmes années commencèrent par l'épreuve pratique de métamorphose et on ne pouvait pas dire que les exercices imposés furent faciles. Mary eut notamment un problème pour transformer sa théière en tortue qui conserva malgré tous ses efforts le motifs de fleur rose présents sur la théière. L'épreuve écrite fut elle aussi assez ardue et beaucoup plus axée sur les théories obscures du polymorphisme des matières et matériaux qu'ils avaient abordés au cours de l'année et que tout le monde avait fait semblant de comprendre. Mary estima que, vu les résultats lamentables qu'ils allaient sans doute obtenir, ils allaient avoir le droit à d'autres cours sur le sujet en 4ème année.

L'épreuve de sortilège du lendemain porta sur le sortilège d'Allégresse et ce fut bien le seul moment de la semaine où ils eurent envie de rire. Le partenaire de Ron Weasley eut même la main si lourde lors de son sortilège que le rouquin passa une heure entière à se torde de rire dans une salle vide. Mary estima s'en être plutôt bien tirée et pu réviser l'esprit tranquille l'épreuve de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Le Professeur Gobe-Planche confia à la Potter un couple de salamandre de feu à soigner et elle grimaça : elle avait encore un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été confrontée à ce type de Créature. Elle avait fini à l'infirmerie pour brûlure. Néanmoins, elle réussit son épreuve, sans doute parce que William n'était pas là pour la déconcentrer comme la dernière fois. Ils enchaînèrent avec les runes dans l'après-midi où une traduction remplie de piège grammaticaux les attendait.

L'épreuve que Mary attendait le plus était celle de potion. Elle aimait montrer à Rogue que malgré tous ses efforts pour la recaler, il n'y parviendrait pas. Elle savait en quittant la salle que son filtre de Confusion était parfait, ce qui lui vaudrait sans doute rien de plus qu'un Effort Exceptionnel de la part de son professeur. Elle remercia silencieusement sa mère avec qui elle avait révisé, entre autre, cette potion durant les vacances de Noël.

La journée ne s'arrêta cependant pas là puisque l'épreuve d'astronomie eut lieu à minuit le soir même avec un ciel nuageux qui rendit l'observation des étoiles assez hasardeuse. Et comme ils se couchèrent tous tard, l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie du lendemain n'eut lieu qu'en milieu d'après-midi pour leur laisser le temps de rattraper leurs heures de sommeil perdues. Binns leur avait concocté un examen sur la chasse au sorcière au Moyen-Age qui était sans doute le sujet qui avait le plus intéressé les troisième années durant les cours.

Le vendredi, ils passèrent l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Mary constata avec bonheur que son tonton Remus s'était surpassé. Il avait créé un parcours d'obstacle dans le parc où il fallait traverser une mare profonde dans laquelle attendaient des stragulots, parcourir des ornières pleines de Chaporouges, se frayer un chemin dans un marécage où des Pitiponks avaient élu domicile et finalement entrer dans une vieille malle où attendait un épouvantard. Mary fut particulièrement fière de passer cette dernière épreuve en invoquant d'abord un Patronus, bien que toujours non corporel, pour se protéger des effets néfastes du faux-détraqueur avant de lancer le sort du _Riddikulus_. Elle lança un sourire rayonnant au professeur en ressortant et savait qu'il devait être fier d'elle.

Mary resta pour assister au parcours des autres Serdaigles qui s'en sortirent eux aussi admirablement bien. Ce qui signifiait une seule chose : ils avaient enfin un bon professeur dans cette matière !

Le dernier examen fut celui de Botanique où ils eurent, littéralement, l'impression de cuir sous la serre en verre martelée par un soleil de plomb. Ils finirent donc leurs examens avec de beaux coups de soleil et Madame Pomfresh râla beaucoup quand ils vidèrent ses stocks de crème.

Le soir de sa dernière épreuve, elle reçut une lettre de chez elle et l'ouvrit avec curiosité.

 _Mary,_

 _J'espère que tes examens se sont biens passés._

 _Comme tu le sais déjà, le procès de ton parrain et celui de Peter Pettigrow vont se tenir durant les deux semaines à venir._

 _Je souhaiterais que tu sois présente, je viendrais donc te chercher lundi dans la matinée. Je me suis déjà arrangée avec Dumbledore et le professeur Flitwick._

 _Profite bien de ton week-end avec tes amis,_

 _Maman_

Il semblerait que cette année non plus elle n'allait pas prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à Londres. Mais alors que l'année dernière elle s'en était attristée, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois. Elle voulait assister aux procès de Sirius et Peter qui avaient été annoncés dans la Gazette il y a quelques jours et était contente que sa mère le lui ait proposé.

Elle fit donc sa valise dès le samedi matin et profita du dimanche pour aider Fred et George à terminer leur stock de Bombabouse. On entendit Rusard pester dans tout le château après ça.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant de ce qu'il se passera, d'accord ? lui demanda William qui n'aurait aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier quand il serait rentré chez lui.

\- Tu devrais t'abonner à la Gazette, lui répondit Emeli.

\- Oui, je te dirais ce qu'il s'est passé, le rassura Mary.

Elle miniaturisa ses bagages et attendit dans le bureau du Professeur Flitwick, qui lui demanda comment s'étaient passé ses examens, que sa mère n'arrive. A onze heures précise, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée et la Maître des Potions en sortit en époussetant les cendres qui lui étaient tombées dessus.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, lui dit –elle en l'embrassant. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Bonjour Professeur Flitwick, continua ensuite l'adulte.

\- Ravi de vous revoir Miss Entwhistle. Votre fille m'a dit que vous allez l'emmener avec vous lors des procès de Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Oui, c'est exact, je pense qu'elle doit y assister.

\- Ce sera une expérience enrichissante, confirma le petit professeur.

Les deux sorcières quittèrent ensuite Poudlard pour se retrouver dans le salon du Phare. Mary marqua un moment d'arrêt. Le salon avait changé. La tapisserie était différente, les canapés avaient été remplacés et la décoration renouvelée.

\- Tu as fait des travaux ? s'enquit la plus jeune.

\- J'avais envie de changements. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- C'est juste un peu étrange, mais je m'y ferais.

Mary retrouva sa chambre avec satisfaction mais elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : les procès qui allaient se dérouler à partir du lendemain.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	33. III-13 Le procès

_Merci pour vos reviews **Pims10** , **Rose-Eliade** , **Maxine3482** et **noor13** =)_

 _Hé oui, cette fic va être affreusement longue **mimi70**! Je n'ai pas séparé les années parce que j'avais la flemme de devoir chercher sept titres originaux. C'est plus simple pour moi comme ça et il n'y a pas de vraies coupures entre les années comme c'est le cas dans les livres. _

_Mary va lui demander **Mathilde** , ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Bonne lecture:)_

* * *

 **Le procès**

Quand Mary se réveilla le matin du procès de Sirius Black, elle avait une étrange boule au ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était excitée d'assister à un tel événement ou inquiète qu'on risque de juger son parrain coupable et de le renvoyer à Azkaban. Elle resta un moment assise dans son lit à en débattre avant de décider que ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine qu'elle en fasse une maladie : elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour influencer les événements de la journée.

Quand elle descendit, elle trouva sans surprise sa mère assise dans la cuisine en train de consulter un grimoire de potion qui avait l'air aussi vieux que Poudlard. Les yeux vert de la Maître des potions se levèrent dès qu'elle posa un orteil dans la pièce et elle lui sourit.

\- Tu te réveilles tôt ma chérie. Tu aurais pu encore dormir, tu sais ?

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas.

\- Tout se passera bien.

L'adulte semblait convaincue et parlait d'une voix apaisante, mais ça ne suffit pas l'apaiser. Sa mère sembla le noter et lui proposa de l'aider dans son laboratoire. Mary en fut étonnée, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle pourrait y descendre pour autre chose que des révisions, mais accepta tout de même. On ne savait jamais : ça allait peut-être être la seule et unique fois que ça lui serait proposé et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

\- Tu vas voir, lui dit la Maîtres de Potions quand elles furent enfermées dans son laboratoire. Le monde extérieur n'arrive pas à entrer ici.

La rousse ne comprit pas très bien cette phrase au début. Puis, tandis qu'elle écoutait sa mère lui expliquer ce qu'elles allaient faire elle se laissa gagner par l'ambiance de l'endroit. Il y faisait sombre et frais, l'énervement et les soucis du quotidiens n'y avaient pas leurs places : on ne peut pas se laisser perturber par ce genre de chose quand on manipule des ingrédients qui peuvent faire exploser une île entière s'ils sont mal utilisés. Le temps passa si vite qu'elle eut l'impression d'y être restée à peine quelques minutes quand il fallut ressortir pour déjeuner.

\- Je t'ai fait confectionner une tenue spéciale pour aujourd'hui, lui indiqua sa mère lorsque l'heure de se préparer arriva.

Le vêtement n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en lui-même. De coupe classique pour une robe de sorcier, elle était cependant d'un bleu marine soutenu plutôt que noire et quand Mary la retourna, elle constata qu'un dessin y était brodé avec du fil doré. Un triangle traversé d'un P ouvragé qu'elle mit beaucoup de temps à reconnaître. Même si elle en était une, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait le blason des Potter sous les yeux.

\- Les vieilles familles sorcières ont toutes le droit de siéger au Magenmagot. Elles ne sont pas censées avoir un pouvoir les décisions, mais la présence de l'un ou l'autre des Lord ou Lady est souvent très remarqué et quoi que peut en dire le Ministère, cela influence le jugement. Normalement, le siège des Potter me revient, mais je pense qu'en tant qu'Héritière il est temps que tu vois à quoi ressemble la justice du pays où tu vis.

La dernière phrase était teintée d'amertume et Mary eut l'impression que sa mère avait l'intention de lui enseigner une toute autre leçon que celle qu'elle venait d'évoquer.

\- Il était dit dans le journal que Sirius était ton compagnon avant son emprisonnement, attaqua t –elle soudainement.

\- Ils ont dit ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ?

\- Sans doute pas cette édition là, non.

\- C'est vrai ?

La Potter regarda sa mère soupirer et fermer une seconde les yeux avant de répondre :

\- C'est vrai, Sirius et moi étions un couple il y a de cela douze ans.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ?

\- Pour une multitude de raison, dont le fait qu'il soit emprisonné sans espoir de libération fait malheureusement partie.

\- Tu vas quand même tout faire pour qu'il soit jugé innocent, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu : je ne souhaite pas le voir renvoyer à Azkaban. S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, Mary, c'est l'injustice sous toutes ses formes. Maintenant va te préparer nous ne devons pas être en retard.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter et monta se changer avant de discipliner ses cheveux et elle passa le reste de son temps à convaincre Ladon qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emmener avec elle, ce qui déplut beaucoup au reptile comme d'ordinaire.

Lorsque Mary rejoignit sa mère dans le salon pour prendre la cheminette, celle-ci avait régalement revêtu une robe de sorcière bleu marine mais dans son dos étaient brodées les armoiries des Entwhistle : un oiseau survolant une montagne. Elle avait en main ce qui ressemblait fort à une canne et elle la tendit à la Serdaigle quand celle-ci fut suffisamment proche.

Curieuse, la rousse s'en empara et l'examina. Le pommeau avait été poli par le temps et les nombreuses personnes qui avaient dû l'avoir entre les mains au fils des années mais on y voyait toujours le blason des Potter incrusté de petits rubis. La canne était trop grande pour elle, mais quand elle la posa au sol tout en la tenant, l'objet rétrécit soudainement pour être adapté à sa taille. Il ne s'agissait visiblement pas que d'un vieux bout de bois.

\- Chaque vieille famille de sorcier à son blason mais elle a aussi un objet que porte son dirigeant. Pour les Entwhistle, il s'agit d'une chevalière, pour les Black, c'est la lavallière et pour les Potter il s'agit d'une canne. C'est bien qu'elle t'ait reconnue.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui devait la porter ? Tu as la lavallière des Black.

\- Bien observé. Je pourrais prendre la canne, mais pour cette fois, je pense qu'il est important que ce soit toi qui la porte. Si tu es prête, nous y allons.

Une pincée de poudre de Cheminette plus loin les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent propulsées au Ministère de la Magie qui bouillonnait d'agitation. Les journalistes se massaient par groupes compacts pour tenter d'apercevoir et d'interroger toutes les personnes se rendant au procès de Sirius Black. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chance avec la Maître des Potions qui empoigna fermement Mary pour les faire traverser la masse de reporters tout en lançant quelques mots expéditifs.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elles descendirent dans les tréfonds du Ministère et ne sortirent qu'au niveau inférieur neuf quand une voix morne de femme annonça "Département des Mystères".

Le couloir ne semblait mener qu'à une seule porte noire et lisse avec une poignée ronde argentée en plein milieu. Les murs et le sol carrelés brillaient sous la lumière dansante des torches et leurs pas résonnèrent. Mais elles ne se rendirent pas jusqu'à la porte comme Mary s'y était attendue. Il y avait sur la droite un escalier grossièrement taillé qui semblait descendre profondément sous le Ministère. Les deux sorcières arrivèrent à nouveau dans un couloir qui ne semblait mener qu'à un endroit, mais cette fois elles entrèrent par la double porte en bois qui était grande ouverte.

La salle du procès ressemblait à un vieux cachot aménagé. Des estrades en bois grinçant courraient le long des murs et commençaient à se remplir de sorciers en robe prune caractéristique des membres du Magenmagot. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un large cercle où une chaise en bois ayant l'air affreusement inconfortable attendait. Des chaînes reposaient en dessous : il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était là que les accusés siégeaient. Mary était tellement occupée à examiner la pièce qu'elle remarqua à peine le silence qui s'était installé quand elle et sa mère étaient arrivées.

\- Viens Mary, nos places sont par ici.

La jeune fille suivit sa mère dans un escalier étroit le long du mur de droite. Elles montèrent tout en haut du tribunal et rejoignirent un carré séparé du reste où des fauteuils gris délavés, mais plus confortables que les bancs installés partout ailleurs, les attendaient. Les comptant rapidement, elle en dénombra une cinquantaine. Sans doute un par Lady ou Lord pouvant siéger lors des procès. Elles prirent place et ne tardèrent pas à être rejointes par d'autre personnes habillées d'une robe bleu marine. Mary reconnu la grand-mère de Neville, mais aussi les pères de Drago, et de Théodore. Finalement, la tribune réservée à la noblesse fut presque comble quand Amelia Bones arriva pour présider le procès.

\- Qu'on fasse entrer l'accusé !

Mary ne remarqua que les double portes avaient été refermées que quand celles-ci s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Sirius qui avait bien meilleure apparence que lors des rencontres secrètes qu'ils avaient eu dans la Forêt Interdite au cours des derniers mois. Il avait de toute évidence été suffisamment bien nourri depuis qu'il s'était rendu au Ministère puisqu'il avait repris suffisamment de poids pour que ses joues ne soient plus creusées. Il avait également l'air plus reposé et avec ses vêtements dignes d'un Lord les douze ans à Azkaban n'étaient presque plus visibles. Dès qu'il s'assit, les chaînes posées sous la chaise s'animèrent et allèrent emprisonner ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il promena son regard sur l'assemblée et quand il croisa celui de Mary, elle lui envoya un petit sourire qu'elle espéra encourageant.

\- Audience du 21 juin 1993 pour présentation de l'affaire du 1er octobre 1981. L'objet de la séance est d'examiner le rôle tenu pas Sirius Orion Black lors de la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et plus particulièrement dans les événements ayant conduit au meurtre de Lily Potter née Evans et James Potter puis à celle de douze moldus de la ville de Puriton. Le prévenu est Sirius Orion Black, détenu N°913 d'Azkaban. Il sera interrogé par Amelia Susan Bones directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état représentant le Ministre qui n'a pas pu assister à la séance et Tiberius Ogden doyen du Magenmagot. L'avocat de la défense est Maître Tobias Magg, avocat affilé aux familles Entwhistle, Black et Potter.

Mary avait écouté avec attention chacune des phrases. Ainsi le nom complet de son parrain était Sirius Orion Black. Elle nota aussi qu'Amelia Bones n'avait pas appelé Voldemort par son nom. Si les Ministère commençait par montrer l'exemple, peut –être que ça le démystifierait et que la peur qu'il inspirait, même douze ans après sa disparition, finirait par s'estomper. Parce qu'à ses yeux, ce comportement était tout à fait ridicule.

Elle examina ensuite les deux autres personnes qui allaient interroger Sirius. Avec sa silhouette trapue, sa bouche large, son cou inexistant et ses yeux globuleux Mary ne put s'empêcher de comparer Dolores Ombrage à un crapaud. Tiberius Ogden était, lui, rachitique mais avec un air bienveillant.

\- Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : Sirius Black est accusé d'être un Mangemort, d'avoir été le Gardien du Secret du couple Potter, de parjure, du meurtre de 12 moldus et d'au moins trois sorciers à savoir Lily et James Potter ainsi que Peter Pettigrow, d'être un animagus non déclaré et d'évasion. Vous êtes bien Sirius Orion Black, prisonnier n°913 de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban ?

\- Oui, répondit le concerné.

\- La parole revient à l'avocat de la défense.

L'avocat se leva du banc où il avait sagement attendu jusque là. Il avait la peau sombre et une épaisse masse de cheveux qui avait l'air soyeuse même à plusieurs mètres de distance. Mary estima qu'il devait avoir le même âge que sa mère, c'est-à-dire pas bien vieux pour défendre une affaire pareille de son point de vue. Et si son inexpérience leur faisait perdre ce procès ? Il ne ressemblait même pas à un avocat par Merlin ! Pourtant, quand il prit la parole, ce fut sur un ton posé et assuré.

\- Messieurs Dames les jurés, Madame la Présidente, Monsieur le Grand Manitou du Magenmagot, Lord et Lady, merci.

Mary, comme la plupart des personnes présentes parcoururent les rangs de robe prune à la recherche du Grand Manitou du Magenmagot Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne présidait –il pas la séance s'il était présent ? Normalement, c'était son rôle lors des affaires importantes et la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique n'était censée le remplacer qu'en cas d'indisponibilité de sa part…

La question resta totuefois en suspend quand le premier témoin appelé à la barre fut Rufus Scrimgeour, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, qui avait vraiment l'air antipathique. Mais il fut le premier à déclarer que, oui, le Ministère avait peut –être commis une erreur en emprisonnant Sirius Black. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le crapaud Ombrage ne prenne la parole et réussisse à lui faire dire que, oui, il était aussi possible que Sirius Black ait réellement essayé de tuer Peter Pettigrow. Après tout, le fait que celui-ci soit vivant ne pouvait pas à lui seul éclaircir le mystère de qui avait voulu tuer qui ce 1er novembre 1981.

La boule au ventre que la Serdaigle avait depuis le matin se compacta encore un peu plus tandis qu'elle comprenait qu'il y avait visiblement certaines personnes qui voulaient remettre son parrain en prison plutôt que d'admettre les fautes qui avaient été commises il y a plus de dix ans de cela. C'était totalement injuste ! Ils se trouvaient dans un tribunal. Ils se devaient de chercher la vérité ! Mais sa mère avait visiblement anticipé cette difficulté :

\- Comme la demande en a été faite auprès de la coure le 1er juin dernier, mon client souhaiterait que la suite du procès soit effectué sous veritaserum, clama Tobias Magg, l'avocat de Sirius Black.

Des murmures s'élevèrent et Mary pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Ayant été élevée par une Maître des Potions, elle avait bien évidemment entendu parler de cette potion. Une potion incolore et inodore dont une seule goutte était capable d'obliger n'importe qui à révéler tous ses secrets. Il fallait avoir un sacré courage et rien à cacher –ou rien à perdre, c'était selon –pour accepter volontairement de se soumettre à une telle potion.

Un homme longiligne et vêtu de noir entra alors dans le tribunal et fit apparaître une table pour y poser un minuscule coffret où se trouvait le veritaserum. La mère de Mary fut appelée pour expertiser la potion, sans doute pour éviter de tuer bêtement Sirius Black avec une potion mal préparée. Elle conclut que la potion était correcte et on l'administra au détenu. Sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, Mary se pencha en avant pour être sûre ne rien rater de l'interrogatoire.

Son parrain était à présent légèrement avachit sur sa chaise et son regard était voilé comme s'il n'était plus vraiment présent.

\- Êtes vous Sirius Orion Black, fils de Walburga Black et Orion Black ?

\- Oui.

\- Êtes vous un Mangemort ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous envisagé d'en devenir un à un moment où à un autre ?

\- Non.

Mary apprécia qu'Amelia Bones pose des questions aussi directes. Au moins tous les jurés de mauvaise fois allaient en prendre plein la tête. On ne pourrait plus jamais accuser Sirius d'être un Mangemort à présent !

\- Étiez vous le Gardien du Secret des Potter ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous participé d'une manière ou d'une autre à la mort du couple Potter ?

\- Oui.

Mary se tendit si rapidement qu'elle en grimaça. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de ses parents ! Les membres du Magenmagot avaient recommencé à discuter entre eux à l'entende de cette réponse. Mais Amelia Bones n'y prêta aucune attention et continua l'interrogatoire sans ciller.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Comment avez-vous participé à la mort de Lily et James Potter ?

\- Ils m'avaient demandé d'être leur Gardien du Secret, mais j'ai refusé pensant que ce serait trop évident. C'est moi qui ait suggéré que la charge soit confiée à Peter. Ils sont morts par ma faute.

Il se sentait coupable… Et même si sa personnalité avait été effacée par le veritaserum, il semblait à Mary qui se tassait encore un peu plus sur sa chaise en disant cela.

\- Relatez nous votre soirée du 31 Octobre 1981.

Amelia Bones semblait s'être quelque peu adoucie suite à la dernière confession de l'accusé, comme une bonne partie des membres du Magenmagot. Elle avait presque parlé sur un ton amical.

\- J'ai passé le début de la soirée avec Peter, commença Sirius de sa voix morne. Le Fidelitas avait été lancé quatre jours plus tôt et je ne l'avais pas quitté d'une semelle afin d'être sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien jusqu'à ce que sa cachette soit prête. Je serais resté avec lui s'il ne m'avait pas convaincu de rentrer chez moi. Crystall me manquait et j'ai fini par me laisser convaincre. Je suis parti de la cachette et je suis allé saluer James et Lily avant de rentrer à la maison. Mais je n'étais pas tranquille et j'ai voulu repartir pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous ressenti ce besoin ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Poursuivez.

\- Je suis parti voir Peter pendant que Crystall se rendait jusqu'à Godric's Hollow pour vérifier que tout allait toujours bien pour James, Lily et Mary. J'ai transplané jusqu'à ma moto et j'ai ensuite roulé jusqu'à la cachette. Nous avions établi une aire anti-transplanage tout autour de la cachette. Quand je suis arrivé, tout semblait tranquille. Je suis entré et j'ai remarqué que Peter n'était plus là. J'ai tout de suite pensé que quelqu'un avait profité de mon absence pour venir le capturer mais il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte. Il n'y avait aucun élément qui laissait à penser qu'on l'avait kidnappé. Il avait juste l'air d'être parti. Je me suis alors précipité à Godric's Hollow.

Mary déglutit. Elle ne se rappelait pas de tout ça et sa mère d'adoption n'avait jamais raconté dans les détails ce qu'elle avait vécu le 31 octobre 1981. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de visualiser les scènes que décrivait son parrain et ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment là.

Sa mère passa alors son bras sur ses épaules et elle se laissa étreindre avec soulagement. Rien n'aurait été plus rassurant que ce contact à ce moment là.

\- Crystall m'attendait dehors en tenant Mary qui pleurait. La petite avait le visage recouvert de sang. J'ai refusé de croire que James et Lily étaient morts. Je suis entré dans leur jardin et j'ai vu la maison à moitié détruire. Dans l'entrée, il y avait le corps de James.

Mary ferma les yeux mais ça n'arrêta pas la voix monotone de son parrain. C'était horrible de l'entendre parler de tout ça sur un ton si détaché, si indifférent ! Maudit soit le veritaserum ! Elle pouvait visualiser la scène. Elle avait déjà vu son ancienne maison à Godric's Hollow un jour. Un petit cottage où il aurait fait bon vivre si la partie droite de la maison n'avait pas explosé. Elle imagina le corps de son père biologique au sol avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et ses lunettes de travers son son nez

\- Je l'avais vu vivant quelques heures plus tôt et il était mort. Il avait une position bizarre comme seuls les cadavres peuvent en avoir. Lily se trouvait dans la chambre de Mary, recouverte de blessure à cause de l'écroulement du toit. Morte elle aussi.

Sa mère sur le sol de sa chambre, le corps écrasé par les décombres, ses cheveux roux éparpillés autours d'elle, baignant dans une flaque de sang. C'était un miracle que le minuscule bébé qu'elle était alors n'ait pas subi le même sort.

\- Que s'est – il passé ensuite ?

\- Je suis ressorti et j'ai laissé Mary à Crystall pour aller chasser Peter.

Sirius qui quittait le cottage, furieux et ravagé par la tristesse, pour aller faire payer au traître qui avait conduit à ce désastre. Et Crystall, sa mère d'adoption, qui restait en arrière en tenant bébé Mary dans ses bras. La rousse rouvrit les yeux pour chasser les images que son cerveau lui renvoyait des scènes décrites. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

\- J'avais posé un traqueur sur lui pour qu'il soit plus facile de le retrouver, sous réserve qu'il n'ait pas été trop loin, si jamais on l'enlevait pour le torturer. Il n'était pas trop loin, mais il se déplaçait vite et de façon aléatoire, sûrement pour me semer. J'ai fini par le retrouver à Puriton.

\- Vous vouliez le tuer ?

Mary retînt son souffle. Elle essaya d'imaginer comment elle aurait réagit. Ce serait comme si William trahissait Emeli et conduisait à sa mort, par exemple. Est-ce qu'elle serait prête à aller tuer le traître ? Oui. Non. Elle ne savait pas.

\- Au début oui. Mais je n'aurais alors pas été mieux que lui et les Mangemorts alors j'ai renoncé. Je voulais le capturer et qu'il réponde de ses actes.

Après cette phrase, le veritaserum cessa de faire effet et Sirius Black reprit contact avec la réalité devant une salle d'audience silencieuse suite à ses confidences. Personne n'osait plus parler. Parce maintenant tous savaient la vérité : un innocent s'était retrouvé pendant 12 ans enfermé à Azkaban parce que le Ministère n'avait pas fait son travail.

\- La cour souhaite t –elle poursuivre l'interrogatoire sous veritaserum ?

L'intervention de l'avocat sembla réveiller toutes les personnes présentes et Amelia Bones se concerta avec Dolores Ombrage et Tiberius Ogden avant de dire que ce ne serait pas nécessaire et d'accorder à tout le monde de trente minutes de pause.

Quand la mère de Mary lui dit signe de se lever, elle ne se fit pas prier et elles descendirent dans le cercle des accusés. Tandis que la Maître des Potions allait s'entretenir avec l'avocat de Sirius, elle s'approcha de son parrain. Pour se faire immédiatement arrêter par les deux aurors qui l'encadraient.

\- Je suis désolée petite, mais tu ne peux pas lui parler, lui annonça froidement Rufus Scrimgeour.

\- S'il vous plaît, gémit –elle avec une moue suppliante. Je veux juste rester un peu avec lui.

Elle les fixa en tâchant d'avoir l'air le plus convainquante possible et remporta la bataille. Personne ne lui résistait. S'approchant de Sirius, elle lui sourit.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda t –elle.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Crystall et Tobias ont la situation bien en main.

\- Je sais, mais je m'inquiète quand même pour toi. Les chaînes ne te font pas mal ?

\- Non.

Elle tendit la main pour prendre celle de son parrain et il referma ses longs doigts sur les siens avec une force qui démontrait à quel point il avait eu besoin de ce geste d'encouragement. Mais elle dut bientôt le lâcher pour aller reprendre sa place tout en haut du tribunal.

\- Reprise du procès du détenu n°913 d'Azkaban, Sirius Orion Black. Il nous reste encore deux chefs d'accusation à débattre. Monsieur Black, reconnaissez vous être devenu un animagus chien sans utiliser la procédure de déclaration du Ministère ?

Visiblement, les questions les plus sensibles du procès avaient été débattues. C'était un soulagement pour Mary. C'était bientôt terminé.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous n'avions que treize ans à l'époque. On nous avait parlé des animagus en cours et du fait que c'était dangereux et difficile. Nous aimions les défis et nous mettre en danger. Nous n'avions pas vraiment réalisé les implications d'un tel acte ni les dangers que nous risquions. Nous étions juste de jeunes imbéciles trop sûrs d'eux qui aimaient désobéir au règlement.

Mary s'autorisa une moue amusée et se dit que peut –être elle ressemblait un peu à son père biologique et à ses amis de l'époque. Elle était aussi intéressée par le fait de devenir une animagus parce que c'était un défi complexe. Mais elle ne se qualifierait pas de "jeune imbécile trop sûre d'elle". Par contre, oui, elle aimait parfois délibérément désobéir au règlement. Les règles étaient là pour être brisées de temps à autre, non ?

Tiberius Odgend prit brièvement la parole pour s'étonner que Sirius Black soit devenu animagus si tôt, quinze ans était quand même un âge étonnant pour maîtriser une magie aussi complexe.

\- Vous êtes vous servis de ce pouvoir après votre sortie de Poudlard ?

\- Occasionnellement oui, avoua Sirius. J'aimais jouer avec les enfants sous forme de chien. Crystall m'amenait me promener au parc près de chez nous parfois.

Comme beaucoup de monde dans le tribunal, Mary ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et d'en sourire. Penser à sa mère emmenant Patmol au parc et lui jetant un bâton pour qu'il aille le chercher lui semblait assez surréaliste.

\- Vous voulez donc dire que Lady Entwhistle savait que vous étiez un animagus non déclaré mais qu'elle ne vous a jamais dénoncé au Ministère ? demanda Ombrage.

Le sourire de Mary disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui resta parfaitement impassible à la question. Ne pas dénoncer un animagus non déclaré était passible d'une amende conséquente et parfois même de quelques mois de prisons !

\- Elle savait que j'étais un animagus mais me pensait déclaré. Et le registre des animagus n'est pas une chose qu'on consulte tous les jours. Elle n'a jamais su que j'étais dans l'illégalité.

Mary se demanda si c'était vraiment le cas. Elle voyait mal sa mère, qui semblait toujours tout savoir, ne pas connaître les détails sur un sujet pareil. Mais l'adulte ne laissa paraître aucun signe qui aurait pu aider la rousse à deviner la vérité.

\- Et pour terminer, Monsieur Black pourriez vous nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes échappé d'Azkaban ?

\- Grâce à ma forme de chien. On ne nous nourrit pas beaucoup là-bas voyez vous. J'étais si maigre que j'ai pu passer entre les barreaux et comme les détraqueurs ont beaucoup de mal à ressentir les animaux ils n'ont pas remarqué immédiatement que j'avais disparu.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive plus.

Après une seconde de silence, Amelia Bones reprit :

\- Tous les chefs d'accusation ont été débattu. Quelqu'un a t –il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Mary se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil : le procès se terminait et ils avaient toutes les chances de gagner ! Personne n'interviendrait plus. Elle sursauta quand sa mère se leva soudainement et s'exclama :

\- Oui !

Cela provoqua une certaine confusion. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle intervienne. Sans sembler en être dérangé, la concernée fit appel à son titre et demanda à pouvoir poser deux questions supplémentaire à l'accusé, ce qui lui fut accordé.

\- Sirius, j'aimerais revenir sur le moment où le Fidelitas a été jeté sur la maison des Potter. Il s'agit là d'un sort extrêmement puissant et complexe que ni Lily, ni James, ni toi ni même Peter ne pouvait jeter. Qui l'a mis en œuvre ?

En une seconde, Mary comprit ce que sa mère préparait et elle essaya de retenir le sourire féroce qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle reporta son attention sur Sirius qui ne semblait pas décidé à répondre avant qu'Amelia Bones ne lui ordonne de le faire.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore…

Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant que le bruit des conversation n'explose dans le tribunal. Comment cela, Dumbledore était au courant ? C'était impossible !

\- Donc, poursuivit sa mère, sa voix enflant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Albus Dumbledore savait pertinemment que tu n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret ni un Mangemort et il t'a quand même laissé être emprisonné sans procès malgré son poste de Grand Manitou qui lui aurait permis d'éviter cela ?

Le silence revînt juste à temps pour que tout le monde entende la réponse que Sirius Black souffla du bout des lèvres, tout en fixant Dumbledore assit dans l'assistance.

\- Oui.

\- Madame Bones, appela la Maître des Potions. Si vous le permettez, j'ai aussi une question pour vous.

A cet instant là, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir arrêter sa mère. Même pas la fin du monde. Son visage était figé dans une expression déterminée quasiment effrayante et Mary se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'il ne valait mieux jamais l'avoir comme ennemie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce vous qui dirigez ce procès et non le Grand Manitou du Magenmagot ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose compromettant Monsieur Dumbledore dans les archives du Département de la Justice Magique concernant Sirius Black que je vous avais conseillé de consulter ?

\- Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien mais certains éléments nous semblent en effet curieux.

Amelia Bones avaient répondu avec toute la prudence et l'honnêteté possible étant donné la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas s'avancer plus que cela. Mary ne lâcha pas sa mère du regard. Elle vit son expression se durcir et quand elle pointa Albus Dumbledore du doigt sa magie sembla flamber autours d'elle.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, moi, Lady Crystall Luna Entwhistle dirigeante de la 8ème famille des Trente Sacrés, dirigeante de la famille Black 3ème des Trente Sacrés et dirigeante de la famille Potter je vous assigne en justice devant ce tribunal pour les motifs suivants : entrave à la justice, abus de confiance, abus de pouvoir, falsification de preuve et kidnapping d'enfant.

Mary ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait bien conscience que sa mère mûrissait son plan depuis douze ans. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le mettrait à exécution comme ça ni qu'elle allait porter des accusations si graves ! Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Si épais que Mary se demanda comment Lucius Malefoy put se lever de son fauteuil et déclarer d'une voix posée :

\- Moi, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malefoy dirigeant de la 17ème famille des Trente Sacrés, devant la gravité des accusations, soutient Lady Entwhistle et demande l'ouverture d'un procès contre Monsieur Dumbledore.

Après sa déclaration, d'autres Lord et Lady se levèrent pour soutenir la Maître des Potions jusqu'à ce que la moitié d'entre eux soit debout. Et finalement le Magenmagot éclata en exclamations scandalisées.

\- Silence ! s'est exclamée Amelia en abattant puissamment son marteau sur son pupitre. SILENCE OU JE FAIS EVACUER LA SALLE !

Mais même avec cette menace le silence mit près de dix minutes à revenir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa mère venait de créer un sacré bazar avec son annonce.

\- Lady Entwhistle, votre requête est enregistrée et nous vous recontacterons vous, ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore pour la tenue du procès. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous rasseoir, nous allons pouvoir délibérer. Étant donné les éléments que nous avons rassemblé aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'une délibération à huis-clos soit nécessaire. Nous allons donc délibérer à mains-levées, accusation par accusation. Qui sont ceux jugeant Sirius Black coupable d'être un Mangemort ?

Visiblement, Amelia voulait écarter le sujet des accusations portées sur Dumbledore au plus vite et Mary espéra qu'elle n'allait pas défendre le vieux sorcier. Si la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique ne souhaitait pas que le procès du directeur de Poudlard ait lieu, il risquait effectivement d'attendre longtemps…

Pour chacun des chefs d'accusation, Amelia Bones demanda qui était pour la condamnation ou contre. Le verdict tomba rapidement.

\- Sirius Black, vous êtes jugé coupable d'être un animagus non déclaré et de vous être évadé d'Azkaban. La peine d'emprisonnement pour un animagus non déclaré est de trois ans à Azkaban. Ayant déjà passé douze ans en prison, vous êtes dispensés d'effectuer cette peine. Pour ce qui est de votre évasion, la cour se montrera magnanime dans la mesure où vous n'auriez jamais dû vous retrouver emprisonné. Un dédommagement financier à la hauteur du préjudice vous sera reversé par le Ministère et vous pourrez reprendre vos activités d'aurors après une remise à niveau d'un an.

Mary jubilait. Ils avaient gagné ! Ils avaient gagné ! Son parrain venait d'être déclaré innocent !

\- Que… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le concerné.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Pour la première fois depuis le début du procès, Amelia Bones sourit. Un vrai sourire qui signifiait tout.

\- Sirius Orion Black, vous êtes acquitté. Le Magenmagot vous rend votre liberté. Ne la gâchez pas.

Et les chaînes qui avaient jusque là ficelé Sirius à la chaise des accusés tombèrent bruyamment. Aux oreilles de Mary, cela avait le bruit de la victoire et la joie explosa dans son esprit. Dans une impulsion totalement incontrôlable, elle se leva et se mit à applaudir de toute la force de ses bras, vite suivie par une bonne partie des personnes présentes. C'était la fin de douze ans de calvaire pour un innocent. Aujourd'hui, la justice sorcière de Grand-Bretagne avait fait son office et redressé ses tords. Ça méritait cette ovation.

\- Maman ! Maman ! appela soudainement Mary en se tournant vers la concernée. Tu viens ? On va chercher Sirius !

La sorcière était encore assise sur son fauteuil, pliée en deux, elle tenait son visage entre ses mains. Mary se demanda si elle était en train de pleurer et vit qu'effectivement, quand elle se redressa, elle essuya discrètement une larme ayant coulé sur sa joue. Après tout, cela faisait aussi douze ans qu'elle attendait ça. La Potter lui attrapa la main et la tira vers le cercle des accusés.

Sirius n'avait toujours pas bougé de la chaise, l'air complètement sonné. Mary hésita soudainement en arrivant devant lui. Pouvait –elle lui sauter dessus en hurlant de joie ? Sa mère régla le problème en se plantant devant l'homme pour lui tendre une main. Il l'attrapa et il se passa alors quelque chose qui étonna Mary plus que tout le reste. Sa mère attira son parrain contre elle et le serra avec force tout en éclatant de rire. Pour quiconque la connaissait, c'était sidérant ! Au contraire, Sirius sembla s'effondrer sur elle et se mit à pleurer.

Quand la Maître des Potions tendit un bras pour enjoindre Mary à participer à leur étreinte, elle ne se fit pas prier et les serra tous les deux contre elle.

\- Tu es libre. Libre, chuchota la mère de Mary à l'oreille de Sirius.

Après cela, sortir du Ministère fut un parcours du combattant. Ils attendirent que la marée de robe prune des membres du Magenmagot s'en aille, même si beaucoup tinrent à venir féliciter Sirius pour sa nouvelle liberté. Rufus Scrimgeour les accompagna jusque dans le hall et annonça officiellement à la presse le résultat du procès. Bien entendu, les journalistes avaient attendus dans le hall et ils se montrèrent encore plus insistants qu'avant le procès. Les flash d'appareil photo étaient tellement nombreux que Mary eut l'impression d'être devenue aveugle. Elle fut donc soulagée d'arriver à la cheminée qui allait lui permettre de rentrer chez elle, loin de cette folie.

\- Sirius est libre ! éclata t –elle finalement quand ils furent tous de retour au Phare. Sirius est libre !

Improvisant une petite danse de la victoire qui fit sourire sa mère et fuir les chats, elle courut l'annoncer à Ladon qui devina l'issu du procès dès qu'elle entra dans son champ de vision. Quand elle revînt dans le salon après s'être changée, elle trouva son parrain à nouveau amorphe et enfoncé dans un fauteuil. Elle voulut le secouer, mais sa mère l'en dissuada, lui disant qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de réaliser. Mary fut chargée de prévenir son tonton Remus de la libération de Sirius mais aussi de l'inviter à dîner pour fêter cela.

Le lycanthrope arriva en début du soirée : il n'avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt avec les ASPICs en cours à Poudlard. Mais il montra une exubérance que la rousse lui avait rarement vu. Il étreignit avec force la maîtresse de maison quand celle-ci l'accueillit et il réussit même à tirer Sirius de son amorphisme. Dès lors, la soirée devînt plus animée. On rigola beaucoup et Mary eut même le droit de goûter au champagne ouvert pour l'occasion. Autant dire qu'elle eut très vite la tête qui tournait et partit se coucher en se tenant fermement à la rampe de l'escalier pour être sûre de ne pas tomber.

Elle fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit quand une masse chaude et pleine de poil bondit sur son lit. Ouvrant un œil, elle identifia Sirius sous a forme de chien qui la suppliait du regard pour qu'elle le laisse dormir avec elle. Elle passa un bras autours du coup du canidé et se rendormit. Son parrain était libre.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	34. III-14 Victime de guerre

_J'attendais le moment où Crystall pourrait publiquement s'en prendre à Dumbledore **noor13**! Et Lucius ne pouvait que sauter sur l'occasion. _

_Merci pour vos reviews **Seilax** , **Rose-Eliade** et **Mathilde** :)_

 _Je pense que si Crystall avait anticipé que Sirius parlerait avec autant de détail de la mort des Potter, elle en aurait parlé avec Mary avant, **Celine.M**. Mais elle ne peut pas penser à tout... Alors oui, ce n'était pas bien agréable pour la petite. Et, oui, Mary ne recule devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. _

_Je continue à changer l'histoire **mimi70** , et j'attendais depuis un moment ce procès contre Dumbledore. Gros scandale en perspective, c'est Rita Skeeter qui va être contente X) _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Victime de guerre**

Quand Mary se réveilla le lendemain de la libération de son parrain, celui-ci ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Pourtant les poils qu'il avait laissé sur le matelas prouvait qu'il avait bien dormi avec elle. Baillant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. La porte fenêtre du salon était grande ouverte et laissait rentrer une brise marine plutôt fraîche pour un mois de juin. En sortant sur la terrasse, elle s'attendit à voir sa mère mais trouva en fait Sirius assit à table face à la mer. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire qui effaça dix ans de son visage.

\- Salut Mary, dit –il en se levant pour la serrer contre lui. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Où est maman ?

\- Maman ? Ah, Crystall, tu veux dire. Elle s'est enfermée dans son labo tôt ce matin. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je t'attendais pour le petit-déjeuner.

Hochant timidement la tête, elle aida son parrain à trouver les ustensiles pour faire cuire des œufs et du bacon avant de s'asseoir tandis qu'il se mettait aux fourneaux. Elle comprit rapidement son erreur. Quelques minutes plus tard la pièce empestait le brûlé. Visiblement, la cuisine ne faisait pas partie de ses talents.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'enquit soudainement une voix féminine par delà la fumée qui avait envahi une partie de la pièce.

\- Je crois que j'ai brûlé le petit-déjeuner…

Mary vit sa mère rejoindre Sirius en deux pas avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu n'as pas brûlé le petit déjeuner ! Tu l'as carbonisé et… Merlin ! Comment as – tu fait pour trouer la poêle ? Hors de ma cuisine ! Oust ! Mary toi aussi !

Les deux concernés s'empressèrent de se réfugier à l'extérieur et ils échangèrent un regard quand ils entendirent la Maître des Potions râler distinctement entre deux sorts pour réparer les dégâts et chasser la fumée. Mais elle ne râlait que pour la forme et bientôt, elle leur servit deux assiettes qui dégageaient une odeur alléchante.

\- Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? s'enquit Sirius quand il la vit faire demi-tour.

\- J'ai déjà mangé, répondit sèchement la concernée. Essaye de ne pas faire exploser ma maison pendant mon absence.

Et elle disparut sans un regard en arrière. Mary grimaça, peu habituée à voir sa mère aussi cassante sans raison. C'était comme si le seul fait que Sirius soit présent était suffisant pour l'irriter.

\- Dis Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sortais vraiment avec ma mère à un moment ?

Ce simple fait lui paraissait inconcevable vu la tension entre eux et l'agressivité plus ou moins affichée qu'ils entretenaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Son parrain cligna des yeux, l'air étonné, avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard et jusqu'à ce que je sois arrêté.

\- Elle t'a quitté parce que tu es allé en prison ?

Si c'était le cas, sa mère allait vite baisser dans son estime. Mary le vit hésiter quant à la réponse à donner, mais, finalement, il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de répondre :

\- Je l'ai cru au début, mais ça ne lui ressemblerait pas du tout. Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça. J'aimerais bien qu'on en discute…

\- Tu devrais attendre avant de lui en parler parce qu'elle est vraiment de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Il hocha distraitement la tête et fronça les sourcils en fixant les œufs dans son assiette, l'air soudainement contrarié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le soit alors elle se creusa la tête pour trouver une idée qui pourrait le dérider et demanda :

\- Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, comme ton père, quand j'étais à Poudlard.

\- Maman m'a dit que James était un très bon attrapeur. Tu jouais à quel poste ?

\- Poursuiveur.

\- Nous avons des balais ici. Tu veux qu'on aille voler après ?

\- Je suis un peu rouillé à mon avis, mais oui avec plaisir.

\- Je te ferais aussi visiter l'île : ça va bien plus vite sur un balai qu'à pied.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mary fila chercher son nimbus 2000 dans sa chambre avant de récupérer un balai dans la remise accolée au Phare. Elle décolla dans la foulée et fit quelques cercles autours de lui avant qu'il ne se décide à enfourcher lui aussi son balai et à la rejoindre.

\- Tu as l'air à l'aise sur un balai, fit –il remarquer.

\- J'adore voler.

\- Tu es dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ?

\- Certainement pas ! s'indigna t –elle. J'ai monté mon propre club de Quidditch.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle lui parla avec fierté et enthousiasme dudit club et sourit avec orgueil quand il lui fit part de son admiration. Personne n'avait pensé à faire ça avant elle, pas même son père, James. Et Mary fut un peu mal à l'aise face à cette comparaison. James Potter était son géniteur, elle ne le niait pas. Mais son père, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours appelé papa, c'était Dante, le mari de sa mère et le père biologique de Cameron. C'était lui qui l'avait élevée et aimée jusqu'à sa mort. Alors ce n'était pas à James ou Lily Potter qu'elle voulait ressembler mais au couple qui l'avait élevée.

Ils ne reposèrent le pied à terre que pour le déjeuner et trouvèrent l'un des elfes de maison des Entwhistle en train de mettre la table pour les servir.

\- Nous n'attendons pas Crystall ? s'enquit Sirius quand Mary se mit à manger avec entrain.

\- Non : la pleine lune est demain et c'est le jour du mois le plus important pour les potionniste avec la nouvelle lune. Maman s'enferme toujours dans son laboratoire quelques jours avant pour la préparer.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'elle faisait ça... Dis, est ce qu'elle cherche toujours sa potion contre la lycanthropie ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? s'effara la rousse avant de se rappeler qu'il sortait de douze ans d'isolement total et qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas être au courant.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Maman a trouvé et breveté une potion qui s'appelle la Tue-Loup*. Elle n'empêche pas la transformation, mais elle permet aux lycanthropes qui la prennent de rester lucides durant toute la nuit de pleine lune.

\- Ben merde alors. Il s'en est passé des choses pendant que je n'étais pas là. C'est Remus qui a dû être content.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à essayer de retracer les événements majeurs des douze dernières années. Pour cela, ils fouillèrent allègrement dans les piles de journal _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui s'entassaient dans un placard.

\- Maman ne jette jamais aucun exemplaire de la Gazette, commenta Mary. Pour une fois, c'est utile mais je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle ne m'a pas répondu quand je le lui ai demandé et c'est quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Elle est plutôt du genre à jeter tout ce qui est superflu.

\- C'était une manie que son meilleur ami, Gregory, avait, lui apprit Sirius. Elle a continué quand il est mort.

La remarque figea un instant la rousse. Gregory était le grand frère décédé de Jonathan et c'était déjà pour lui que sa mère veillait sur le Poufsouffle et sa famille. Cette révélation jetait un éclairage nouveau sur cette habitude et en expliquait la raison : c'était surprenant parce que ce n'était pas une de ses habitudes à elle.

\- Ça lui a vraiment fait du mal quand il est mort, n'est ce pas ? demanda t –elle soudainement.

\- Elle était démolie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi lui et pas elle. On a tous cru qu'elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre, mais elle était plus forte qu'on le pensait. A l'époque, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé capable de combattre des Mangemorts.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Elle passait son temps à fuir et se cacher quand elle était à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour te filer entre les doigts. Pire que du savon !

Avec une grimace sceptique, Mary essaya de faire calquer cette image à la façon dont elle voyait sa mère, mais ça ne collait pas. Comment une sorcière qui avait le courage d'attaquer en public Dumbledore en personne pouvait un jour avoir été comme ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

\- Et après ? Qu'a t –elle fait après ?

\- On s'est engagés dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Crystall, Lily, James, Remus, Peter et moi. C'était vraiment une sale époque.

\- Elle ne parle jamais de la guerre. Mais j'ai vu ses cicatrices… et la liste dans son dos.

\- Je pense qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de ne pas en parler. Nous avons tous beaucoup perdu.

Mary préféra ne pas insister et se concentrer sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'elle tenait. Elle passa l'après-midi à discuter avec Sirius de tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu pendant son emprisonnement jusqu'à ce que Ladon arrive en sifflant de mécontentement.

\- _Tu n'es même pas venue me voir une fois aujourd'hui_ , dit –il en s'enroulant autours de son genou.

\- Ce maudit serpent ! cracha Sirius entre ses mains tout en roulant un journal avec la visible intention de le frapper.

\- Non ! s'exclama Mary. Ne lui fais pas de mal ! C'est mon ami !

\- C'est un serpent ! répliqua t –il comme si ça justifiait tout.

\- _Il est aussi étroit d'esprit que ta mère_ , intervînt le reptile.

\- _Tais toi, tu n'arranges pas les choses Ladon_ ! siffla Mary en retour.

Le concerné darda sa langue bifide en réponse avant d'aller s'enrouler autours de son cou, sa position préférée, pour cacher sa tête sous ses cheveux. Mary soupira et tapota légèrement son serpent du bout du doigt avant de lever le regard vers son parrain. Qui la fixait, l'air totalement statufié, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu parles Fourchelangue, souffla t –il.

Et il y avait une lueur horrifiée au fond de ses yeux gris. La même lueur glacée qu'elle avait vu dans ceux de sa mère la première fois qu'elle avait parlé Fourchelangue. Elle savait bien que c'était parce que le Fouchelangue était associé à Voldemort et plus fortement encore à la magie noire mais ça la blessait quand même un peu. Avait –elle déjà fait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la placer dans la catégorie des "méchants" ?

\- Hé bien oui, dit –elle en relevant le menton. Et je n'en ai pas honte. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer comme maman l'a fait : je ne renierais pas mes capacités parce que des gens bien pensant croient que c'est mieux.

\- Tu as bien raison, Mary, intervînt une voix féminine.

\- Salut maman, tu as finis tes préparations ?

\- Jusqu'à demain oui. Si vous avez terminé de dévaliser ma collection de journaux, je vous invite à les ranger dans l'ordre chronologique.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça va nous prendre des plombes ! protesta Sirius.

\- Il fallait y penser tout de suite et faire ça de façon organisée. Le temps que vous ayez fini, le dîner sera prêt.

Il leur fallut un bon moment avant de pouvoir s'installer à table. Un silence pesant plana durant tout le repas et Mary ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter nerveusement entre Sirius et sa mère. Comment pouvait –il y avoir autant de tension entre eux alors qu'ils n'ouvraient pas la bouche et ne se regardaient même pas ? Ou alors c'était justement là qu'était le problème.

\- Le procès de Peter est demain, annonça soudainement la Maître des Potions. Mary, si tu veux venir, tu es la bienvenue.

\- Je viens, répondit –elle fermement.

\- Sirius, si tu veux avoir le droit de venir, je dois te retransférer tous tes pouvoirs de Lord Black.

\- J'ai été convoqué comme témoin pour être interrogé.

\- Tu ne pourras pas assister au procès : les témoins attendent dans le couloir en général.

\- Je crois que c'est peut –être mieux ainsi : moins je serais en présence de ce sale rat mieux je me porterais. Maintenant qu'il a été capturé, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas récupérer tes biens et tes pouvoirs ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce titre de Lord Black et tu le sais très bien, répondit Sirius en lançant un regard glacé à la sorcière.

\- Si tu y renonces, il va revenir à l'enfant Malefoy. Réfléchis bien : as – tu vraiment envie que les Malefoy héritent des Black ?

Mary, elle, ne voyait pas le problème. Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable son parrain renoncerait volontairement à son héritage familial, elle trouvait que les Malefoy, Draco en particulier, étaient des sorciers plus que correctes et qui ne feraient pas n'importe quoi avec ce nouveau titre.

\- Non, grogna finalement l'homme. Tu es contente ?

\- Quand tu auras repris ce qui te reviens de droit, oui.

\- Ne peux – tu pas encore t'occuper de ça quelques temps ? De toute façon, tu en auras besoin pour ton procès contre Dumbledore non ? Au fait, ne compte pas sur moi sur ce coup là.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je garde tes titres, mais après que je me sois occupée du cas Dumbledore, tu récupères le tout. Tu auras eu le temps de te remettre sur pied.

\- D'accord, céda l'ex-détenu.

Une expression satisfaite transparut une seconde sur le visage de la mère de Mary avant qu'elle ne se lève et n'agite sa baguette pour que la table se débarrasse toute seule et que la vaisselle se mettre en route. L'animagus se leva et quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Potter plutôt indécise. Devait –elle rester avec sa mère ? Courir derrière son parrain ?

Au final, elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. C'était eux les adultes, ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans elle ! Ce n'était pas rôle de servir de tampon entre eux. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils se regardaient en chien de faïence !

Le lendemain, il fallut à nouveau enfiler la robe bleu marine pour se rendre au Magenmagot. Le procès était tout aussi attendu que celui de Sirius. Les journalistes furent cependant beaucoup plus insistants cette fois-ci parce que ledit Sirius les accompagnait. Une fois arrivée devant la salle du procès, il alla s'installer dans une antichambre tandis que les deux sorcières rejoignaient leurs places dans les tribunes.

Mary observa la salle se remplir et il n'y avait pas moins de monde que la dernière fois. Seul Dumbledore manquait à l'appel quand Amelia Bones prit place à la tribune toujours avec la sorcière ressemblant à un crapaud Dolores Ombrage et le sorcier malingre Tiberius Ogden.

Peter Pettigrow entra, escorté de deux aurors. Ses cheveux bruns et sec rebiquaient de tous les côtés et son nez pointu saillait de façon incongrue au milieu de son visage. Il portait l'uniforme des prisonniers, un pantalon et un pull en toile rayée blanche et noire, qui mettait en avant son embonpoint. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux. Son regard regardait craintivement autours de lui et semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un à quoi s'accrocher dans la salle. Ses petits yeux noirs finirent par s'arrêter sur Mary et elle put lire une supplique muette dedans. Était –il en train de la supplier de l'aider ? Elle parmi tous les autres ? Il demandait à la fille des personnes qu'il avait trahies de l'aider ?

Mary n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'elle ressentait envers cet homme jusque là. Après tout, elle ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes dans la cabane hurlante, et encore vu était un bien grand mot puisqu'elle était dos à lui et qu'il l'étranglait à moitié.

Que ressentait –elle envers lui ? De la colère d'abord. Il avait vécu choyé pendant douze ans par les Weasley pendant que Sirius croupissait à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. De la haine ensuite. Cet homme était l'un des meilleurs amis de son père et il avait préféré le vendre lui et sa famille à Voldemort. Et il avait fait ça volontairement. Sans lui, Mary n'aurait pas été orpheline et quand bien même elle avait eu une belle enfance, elle ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Du dégoût. Pour avoir trahi ses parents. Mais aussi vis-à-vis de son apparence. Elle se souvenait de l'odeur pestilentielle qu'il dégageait dans la Cabane Hurlante, elle voyait d'ici ses mains au bout desquelles ses ongles longs et noirs ressemblant à de petites griffes étaient recourbés et ses incisives qui semblaient jaillir de sa bouche comme s'il avait conservé quelques caractéristiques de son animagus. Et peut –être aussi un peu de pitié. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais quand elle le regardait, il y avait quelque chose qui éveillait sa pitié. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit "C _'est vous qui m'avez trahi ! Ou étiez vous quand j'avais besoin de vous ? Mon Maître m'a offert sa protection et c'est bien plus que tout ce que l'Ordre aurait pu faire pour moi !_ ". Même si elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était "l'Ordre", elle pouvait deviner la détresse derrière ces mots et ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui pendant la guerre. Il avait eu peur et avait cherché à rester en vie, peu importait la manière. Qu'il ait choisi les Mangemorts était impardonnable, mais une toute petite part de la rousse pouvait _comprendre_ les raisons qui l'avait poussé à cela.

Il poussa un petit couinement quand les chaînes s'enroulèrent autours de ses poignets et de ses jambes pour le maintenir sur la chaise au milieu du cercle des accusés.

\- Audience du 23 juin 1994 pour présentation de l'affaire du 1er novembre 1981. L'objet de la séance est d'examiner le rôle tenu par Peter Pettigrow lors de la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et plus particulièrement dans les événements ayant conduit au meurtre de Lily Potter née Evans et James Potter puis à celle de douze moldus de la ville de Puriton. Le prévenu est Peter Pettigrow, détenu N°1056 du Ministère. Il sera interrogé par Amelia Susan Bones directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état représentant le Ministre et Tiberius Ogden. L'avocat de la défense est Maître Jacques Barber, avocat affilié au Ministère.

Mary repéra ledit avocat. Il paraissait si jeune qu'elle se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là de sa première affaire et se dit que le Ministère n'avait vraisemblablement pas fait le moindre effort pour qu'il soit décemment défendu. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait des avocats affiliés au Ministère qui avaient bien plus d'expérience que celui-ci.

\- Les charges retenues sont les suivantes : Peter Pettigrow est accusé d'être un Mangemort, d'avoir été le Gardien du Secret du couple Potter, de parjure, du meurtre de 12 moldus et du couple Potter, de délit de fuite et d'être un animagus non déclaré. Vous êtes bien Peter Pettigrow ?

\- Oui… dit le concerné d'une minuscule voix.

\- La cour avait demandé la tenue d'un interrogatoire du prévenu sous veritaserum, continua Amelia Bones. Mais le prévenu et son avocat avaient refusé la proposition. La décision est – elle toujours ferme aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, Madame la Présidente du Jury, répondit l'avocat en se levant.

\- Bien, la parole revient donc à l'avocat de la défense Maître Barber.

Le concerné jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et semblait transpirer abondamment tandis qu'il était la cible de tous les regards. Il marcha un peu dans le cercle des accusés tandis qu'un silence assourdissant régnait dans le tribunal.

\- Je souhaiterais revenir sur les événements qui se sont déroulés pendant la guerre, dit –il finalement. La plupart des personnes présentes dans ce tribunal aujourd'hui ont connu la période de terreur dans laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui nous a tous plongé.

\- Chose que vous ignorez vous-même Maître Barber, le coupa Tiberius Odgen.

Mary haussa un sourcil. Le vieux sorcier n'était pratiquement pas intervenu dans le procès de Sirius, mais n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de rester aussi passif pour cette cession. La remarque déstabilisa une seconde l'avocat qui se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

\- Non en effet, mais j'ai entendu de nombreux témoignages et j'ai lu les archives du Ministère à ce sujet afin de m'imprégner du contexte.

La rousse crut entendre sa mère émettre un léger ricanement à cette phrase, mais quand elle se tourna pour la fixer, la sorcière regardait la scène se jouant en contrebas d'un air concentré. La cicatrice que l'adulte portait sur sa joue droite semblait découper son profil et Mary voyait le morceau qui lui manquait sur l'arrête du nez et formait un creux au milieu de celui-ci, brisant l'harmonie de son visage. La Potter se dit alors que peut –être que lire des archives et entendre des témoignages ne servait pas à grand-chose pour comprendre ce que la génération précédente avait vécu pendant la guerre.

\- Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il se passait alors. Les meurtres de masse, les détraqueurs et les inferi à chaque coins de rue… Les gens étaient terrifiés et mon client n'a pas fait exception. Il sortait tout juste des Poudlard à l'époque des faits et il était plus en danger que les autres car ses amis avaient pris part à la guerre et s'opposaient ouvertement à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors que lui-même s'y refusait. Il a été entraîné dans une suite d'événement dont il n'était pas maître et qu'il n'avait pas désiré. Peter Pettigrow a été victime des agissements de ses proches et a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour se protéger au vu des circonstances comme chaque personne. Il a été forcé à agir ainsi pour conserver sa vie. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que Peter Pettigrow n'est pas responsable des actes dont il est accusé, clarifia Amelia Bones.

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Mais vous admettez néanmoins qu'il a commis ces actes, demanda Tiberius Odgen, les yeux étrécis.

\- Il n'avait pas le choix ! Il ne souhaitait pas ce qui est arrivé ! Combien de gens ont coopéré avec les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui pendant la guerre pour protéger leurs familles et protéger leurs vies ? Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour Peter Pettigrow ? On avait menacé sa mère malade, on l'avait menacé lui et le Ministère n'avait pas les moyens de déployer les aurors pour sa sécurité ! Qu'était –il censé faire ? Se laisser tuer ?

\- S'opposer à Vous-Savez-Qui et à ses Mangemorts ! s'exclama une membre du Magenmagot perdu dans la masse de robe prune.

\- Avec quels moyens ? Demandez à qui vous le souhaitez ! Demandez à ses anciens professeurs, demandez à ceux qui se disaient ses amis ! Demandez leur quelle habileté Peter Pettigrow avait pour la magie ! Il n'était pas médiocre, mais il n'a jamais eu les capacités de James Potter ou Sirius Black qui sont devenus aurors, ni celle de Lily Potter qui est sortie major de sa promotion pour ses ASPICs ! Il n'avait pas la puissance magique de Crystall Entwhistle ! Il n'était qu'un sorcier moyen, un civil qui n'avait pas à être impliqué dans le combat opposant le Ministère et quelques résistants à Vous-Savez-Qui !

La voix de l'avocat avait gagné en puissance et en assurance au fur et à mesure de sa diatribe jusqu'à éclater sur le dernier mot. Un silence prolongé s'installa dans le tribunal. Mary avait peut –être sauté trop vite aux conclusions : la ligne de défense présenté par l'avocat était recevable. La raison pour laquelle Peter avait trahi ses parents n'avait pas de réelle importance pour elle, seul le résultat importait, mais ça ne serait peut –être pas le cas pour le tribunal.

\- Qu'on fasse entrer le témoin Sirius Orion Black.

La porte s'ouvrit et le concerné alla s'asseoir avant de jurer sur la magie de dire la vérité. Maître Barber s'avança vers lui et demanda :

\- Monsieur Black, comment décririez vous les capacités de Peter Pettigrow ? Au niveau de sa maîtrise et de son potentiel de magie.

\- Peter n'a jamais été très doué en magie, admit le concerné sans comprendre la raison de cette question.

\- Vous serez donc d'accord avec moi quand j'affirme qu'il n'avait pas les capacités de s'opposer à Vous-Savez-Qui comme James Potter, Lily Potter ou vous-même par exemple, le pouviez ?

\- Pas de la même manière, c'est certain, mais Peter a toujours eu un don certain pour se cacher. Une fois qu'il a réussi à se transformer en animagus comme il le souhaitait, il était même imbattable à ce petit jeu là. Il aurait pu échapper à qui il le souhaitait. S'il vous faut une preuve, je rappelle qu'il a quand même réussi à échapper à tout le monde et à tous vous tromper pendant douze années. Peter n'est certes pas le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération, mais il n'est pas inoffensif. Et je rappelle aussi qu'il a détruit une rue entière et tué douze personnes d'un seul et unique coup de baguette à Puriton. Il a visiblement travaillé ses capacités sous la houlette des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Son problème n'était pas un manque de compétences mais juste de volonté.

Le nom du mage noir provoqua une forte réaction au sein du tribunal. Mis à part Sirius, il n'y eut que Mary et sa mère qui restèrent tout à fait calme à son entente. Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux au ciel en même temps, exaspérés.

\- Monsieur Black, vous nous avez dit sous veritaserum que lorsque vous êtes allé voir Peter le 31 octobre 1981 il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte et qu'il avait simplement l'air d'être parti de la cachette prévue pour le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Pourriez vous nous donner plus détails ? demanda Amelia Bones.

\- La cachette était dans une forêt à l'abri des regards. Nous avions établi une aire anti-tranplanage ainsi que diverses alarmes, des sorts repousse-moldus et des pièges destinés à ralentir les personnes qui pouvaient s'approcher de la cachette. On avait ensorcelé les murs et la porte pour l'empêcher d'être déverrouillée de l'extérieur à moins de posséder le code et de faire partie des personnes autorisées à entrer. A l'intérieur, une pièce sécurisée avait été mise en place et contenait un portoloin destiné à transporter le Gardien dans une seconde cachette dont lui-même ne connaissait pas l'emplacement.

\- Quand vous dites "on" qui sont les autres personnes qui étaient impliquées ?

\- Lily et James ont proposé quelques uns des sorts de protection, bien sûr, mais la majorité des dispositions et des ensorcellements venaient d'Albus Dumbledore. Je pense qu'on aurait difficilement pu trouver plus compétent en matière de magie. Il s'est beaucoup impliqué pour protéger le Gardien du Secret.

\- Qui était au courant de l'emplacement de cette cachette ?

\- Lily et James naturellement, mais ils sont restés confinés chez eux après le Fidelitas. Moi et Dumbledore. Personne d'autre.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait donc que peu de chance de découvrir l'emplacement de cette cachette.

\- Oui. J'étais l'élément le moins sécurisé dans le procédé alors j'ai pris mes précautions : j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps dans la cachette en elle-même avec Peter, puis avec James et Lily dans le Fidelitas et enfin chez moi avec Crystall dans une maison également très bien protégée. Je n'ai pas dû passer plus de cinq minutes hors d'une protection entre le moment où j'ai connu l'emplacement de cette cachette et celui où j'y suis retourné pour constater que Peter n'était plus présent.

\- Quels sont éléments qui vous ont fait penser que Peter Pettigrow est parti de son plein gré ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé, aucun des sorts de défense et des alarmes n'avaient été activés, j'ai vérifié sur le trajet pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas de dysfonctionnement. La porte était fermée et n'avait pas été forcée par un sort quelconque. Les boucliers étaient au maximum de leur puissance. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. La télévision était éteinte, les livres étaient rangés, la vaisselle était faite. Tout était en ordre. La pièce sécurisée n'avait pas été utilisée et le portoloin se trouvait toujours là. Tout était normal hormis le fait que le Gardien n'était plus là. Il n'a pas pu être enlevé : les sorts d'alarmes plus toutes les protections lui auraient au moins laissé quelques minutes, même face à la fureur de Voldemort, pour rejoindre le portoloin et aller ailleurs. Alors Peter peut clamer haut et fort qu'il est une victime et qu'il a été forcé, mais il est volontairement sorti de sa cachette, qui devait être l'un des endroits les plus sécurisé de Grande-Bretagne, pour aller voir Voldemort. S'il était contraint de lui obéir, il aurait pu arrêter à ce moment parce qu'il était en sécurité. Quoi qu'il en dise, il était en sécurité.

Avec ces informations, le discours tenu par Maître Barber perdait un peu de l'impact qu'il avait eu précédemment. Mais l'avocat ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot.

\- Et que faites vous de la mère de mon client ? Vous l'avez certes protégé, mais sa famille était toujours exposée aux attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui et il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle soit torturée et meure pour ça.

\- Peter n'a jamais parlé de sa mère. A aucun moment il n'a demandé à ce qu'on place des protections sur sa maison alors que nous l'avions fait pour d'autres familles. Alors soit il ne se sentait pas si concerné que cela par le sort de sa mère, soit il l'avait déjà mise à l'abri d'une autre manière en devenant un Mangemort. Il aurait pu demander. Nous ne lui avons jamais fait sentir qu'il n'avait pas le droit de nous dire ce qu'il ressentait ou qu'il ne pouvait pas nous demander notre aide.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le tribunal, il se tourna vers Peter pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as toujours cherché la protection des gens, lui dit –il. A une époque c'était James, Remus et moi qui jouions le rôle. Mais quand tu as vu ce qu'il se passait vraiment à l'extérieur tu t'es empressé de changer d'allégeance malgré sept ans d'amitié. Tu n'as même pas réfléchis, tu n'es pas venu nous parler. Pas une seule fois. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas la faute de James, de Lily, de Remus, de Crystall, de Dumbledore ou de ma faute. Nous n'étions pas responsable de toi ni de tes choix. Tu as fait ça seul et il est temps que tu fasses face à tes actes. Assume tes choix et conduits toi comme un Gryffondor.

\- Merci pour votre témoignage Monsieur Black. Vous pouvez quitter le tribunal. Nous vous rappellerons en cas de question complémentaires.

Sirius quitta sa place et avant de sortir jeta un regard à Mary, lui adressant un léger sourire mais qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Il avait visiblement compris ce que l'avocat de Peter Pettigrow était en train d'essayer de faire et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Nous allons à présent interroger le prévenu, déclara Amelia Bones. Avant toute chose, avez-vous quelques chose à ajouter aux propos de votre avocat ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec ce qui a été dit. Je ne souhaitais pas être impliqué dans cette guerre, ce n'était pas mon rôle. Je n'ai cependant pas eu mon mot à dire et quand ceux qui se prétendaient mes amis se sont engagés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ils m'ont entraîné dans leur sillage.

\- Vous réalisez, bien sûr, que l'appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres, est en soit un aveux de votre soutient envers lui ? demanda Dolores Ombrage.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi : il exigeait cette appellation et quiconque ne s'y pliait pas était torturé par _Doloris_. Je ne suis pas courageux, je ne suis pas fort et mes soi-disant amis n'ont jamais eu aucune estime pour moi. J'étais seul face à lui et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir plié pour garder ma famille et moi-même en vie. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de se retrouver face à lui. On sent son aura glacée nous prendre à la gorge on a l'impression qu'il essaye de nous arracher le cœur alors même qu'il ne bouge pas. Il peut pénétrer vos pensées les plus intimes s'il a un contact oculaire d'une seconde à peine et il vous arrache violemment toutes les informations qu'il souhaite. Il a tué des gens devant moi sans aucune raison, simplement pour son plaisir et il a torturé d'autres personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elles perdent la raison : les Londubat ne sont pas les seuls à qui c'est arrivé. Est-ce que vous avez déjà dû rester agenouillé pendant que le sang de la personne qui était à côté de vous est en train d'imprégner vos vêtements ? Avez-vous déjà entendu les hurlements d'une personne soumise à un _Doloris_ ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà ressenti ce que provoque ce sort ? Il brûle tous vos nerfs et vous donne l'impression d'être écorché vif ! Vous avez déjà vu la lueur d'un _Avada Kedavra_ ? Vu comment il utilisait ses inferi pour déchiqueter des corps ou le baiser des détraqueurs ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous n'avez rien vu ! Vous ne savez rien ! Rien du tout ! Et vous êtes là en train d'essayer de me juger alors que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix !

Mary déglutit, essayant de contenir la nausée qu'avait déclenché ce discours. Elle essaya d'imaginer tout ça. De se demander comment elle aurait réagit face à de telles horreurs. La petite voix aiguë et hystérique de Peter Pettigrow lui avait vrillé les oreilles autant que ces paroles crues. Il y avait un accent de sincérité indéniable dans ses mots. Se pourrait –il qu'il n'est vraiment été qu'une victime ? A vingt ans, et tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, avait –il le moyen de lutter seul contre ça ? Quelqu'un en était – il seulement capable ?

Le silence s'étendit, s'enroula autours de chacun et se prolongea pendant ce qui sembla être un temps infinie. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle confession et personne ne savait comment réagir. Même Amelia Bones, Tiberius Odgen et Dolores Ombrage restaient silencieux et pensifs en fixant le petit être pitoyable sur sa chaise en train de haleter. Il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement. Jusqu'à…

\- J'ai vécu ce que tu décris, déclara posément la mère de Mary qui s'était levée. Tu n'es pas la seule victime de guerre. Nous avons tous un parent, un ami qui a vécu quelque chose de similaire quand il ne s'agit pas de nous même. Ce tribunal est remplis de victime de la guerre. Oui, Voldemort était un monstre. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cela. Nous ne sommes pas là pour que t'entendre nous décrire toutes les choses sordides que tu as pu vivre. Nous sommes là pour parler de la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras et du fait que tu as volontairement quitté l'abri qui t'était fourni par l'un des plus grand sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. De la chance que tu as eu de déserter et que tu n'as pas saisie. Dis-moi, Peter, tu as dû ressentir une euphorie sans borne quand tu as compris que tu serais celui qui offrirait la vie de Mary Potter, une enfant de un an, à Voldemort, n'est ce pas ? Tu allais enfin avoir la reconnaissance que tu avais toujours cherché. Sauf que ça n'a pas tourné comme tu le pensais. A cause de toi, ton Maître a disparu et tu te retrouvais sans protection puisque Sirius savait que tu venais de trahir et que tes petits camarades sauraient immédiatement qui avait mené à la destruction de Voldemort !

\- Tu délires ! Je n'ai jamais…

\- Tu portes la Marque des Ténèbres ! le coupa brutalement la Maître des Potions. Voldemort avait des dizaines, peut –être des centaines de sympathisants qui courbaient l'échine devant lui et finançaient ses actions. Mais il n'avait que quelques Mangemorts. Ses plus fervent fidèles. Pour qui nous prends – tu ? Tu vas nous faire croire qu'il s'est trompé de personne ? Qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de te marquer ?

\- Il s'en servait pour nous torturer voilà pourquoi il m'a marqué !

\- Oh allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! S'il s'agissait d'une simple question de torture, il aurait pu se contenter d'un _Doloris_ ! La vérité est beaucoup plus simple. Tu es un Mangemort, pas seulement de nom mais aussi par conviction.

\- Je…

\- Et d'ailleurs, tu n'en étais pas à ton coup d'essais avec les Potter, n'est ce pas ? Si tu nous parlais un peu des McKinnon ? Personne ne savait où ils habitaient et tout le monde était au courant que Voldemort voulait Marlène dans ses rangs : elle était la sorcière élémentaire la plus puissante qui soit née depuis des siècles. Et, comme par hasard, quelques semaines après qu'elle ait commencé à sortir avec toi et que tu aies sans nul douté été invité chez elle les Mangemorts ont débarqué là-bas et ils ont tué tout le monde. Tu n'étais pas là toi, pour voir leurs corps déchiquetés et les murs repeints avec leur sang. Ils ont même tué son petit frère de onze ans. Et avant elle, il y a eu Caradorc Dearborn et Benjy Fenwick pas vrai ? Puis les frères Prewett qui sont tombés dans une embuscade et n'en sont jamais revenus!

\- Tais toi ! cria soudainement le traître.

\- Non, je ne me tairais pas. Nous étions tous des civiles comme toi. Pourtant, nous nous sommes engagés contre Voldemort parce que l'Angleterre est notre patrie et que nous refusions qu'il la souille. Nous t'avons tendu la main et tu nous as tous poignardé dans le dos.

\- Ma mère…

\- Nous avions tous de la famille et des amis. Nous nous sommes serrés les coudes pour les protéger et si tu avais demandé nous aurions fait pareil avec toi. Tu n'as même pas essayé Peter. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était beaucoup plus confortable de servir d'espion pour Voldemort. Alors tu peux essayer d'amadouer le monde avec tes grands discours larmoyants et ton avocat peut plaider que tu as été forcé de coopérer avec Voldemort. Mais toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu n'as pas été enlevé et torturer pour dévoiler pendant des mois des informations à notre ennemi.

Mary détacha le regard de sa mère pour fixer l'homme en contrebas. L'affrontement entre eux était si intense que personne n'osait plus intervenir. Soudainement quelque chose changea dans les yeux du prisonnier. C'était comme si quelque chose s'éteignait dans son regard et qu'autre chose d'autre prenait sa place. Il resta silencieux et puisque la sorcière semblait également avoir terminé, Amelia Bones se racla la gorge et tout le tribunal sembla se réveiller de la transe dans laquelle il avait été plongé.

\- Bien. Merci pour votre intervention Lady Entwhistle qui a été pour ma part très éclairante. Quelqu'un a t –il encore des questions à poser ou des points à soulever avant qu'on passe à la délibération ? Non ? Très bien. La séance est levée. Le jury va délibérer et la décision sera proclamée demain aux premières heures de la journée. Bonne soirée à tous.

Mary fit la moue. Elle était déçue que la conclusion du procès ne soit pas immédiatement connue.

\- Pourquoi n'ont – ils pas délibéré à main levée comme pour Sirius ? demanda t –elle à sa mère.

\- Sirius a été interrogé sous veritaserum, il y avait donc peu de matière à tergiverser. Peter et son avocat ont su faire tourner les choses en leur faveur et je pense qu'ils ont rallié quelques personnes à leur cause. Le Magenmagot ne veut pas commettre une deuxième erreur comme celle de Sirius. Ils vont sans doute passer toute la nuit à débattre.

Quand elles sortirent du tribunal, Sirius les attendait, l'air anxieux. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre en demandant :

\- Pourquoi le Magenmagot ne sort pas avec vous ? J'ai vu les aurors emmener Peter mais…

\- Ils n'ont pas rendu leur verdict, expliqua la mère de Mary. Ce sera pour demain.

\- Quoi ? s'écria t –il avec l'air scandalisé. Mais enfin tout le monde a bien vu qu'il s'agissait d'un traître !

\- Non, justement pas. Peter a toujours très bien su jouer la victime et il a encore réussi cette fois à semer le doute.

\- J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !

\- Tu n'aurais rien gagné à faire ça. Viens, allons nous en. Ça ne sert à rien de traîner ici.

Mary hocha la tête pour approuver sa mère et attrapa la main de son parrain qui avait l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort. Après tout, Peter avait réussi à lui faire passer 12 ans à Azkaban et encore maintenant il risquait de ne pas payer pour cela ! Elle était aussi mécontente de la tournure des événements. Qu'importe qu'il ait été une victime ou pas, Peter Pettigrow avait causé la mort de beaucoup de personne, été un Mangemort et coopéré avec Voldemort. Il méritait l'emprisonnement à perpétuité. Qu'y avait –il de plus à débattre ?

Ce fut donc le cœur embrumé par la crainte que Peter n'arrive à s'en tirer une fois de plus que Mary, sa mère et son parrain entrèrent au Phare.

* * *

 _* Dans le livre, c'est Damoclès Belby qui est l'inventeur de la potion Tue-Loup (et non Rogue comme le pense la majorité du monde). Mais comme la mère de Mary avait toutes les raisons pour la chercher et la trouver, c'est elle qui en est l'auteur dans ma fanfic._

 _A suivre..._


	35. III-15 En vue d'un déménagement

_Hello **noour**! Le procès de Dumbledore n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite... Et je n'ai pas encore décidé si Mary y assistera. Elle reste une enfant, et il y a certaine chose qu'elle ne doit pas apprendre... C'est à voir. _

_Peter est doué pour jouer la comédie **Pims10**! Très doué. _

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**. _

_Les choses n'ont peut-être pas tourné comme tu l'as imaginé **mimi70** :) Tu vas vite le voir. _

_J'ai essayé d'écrire un vrai procès **Mathilde** et ça ne ne pouvait pas être aussi tranché que ça l'était pour Sirius (qui était sous veritaserum). _

* * *

_**Pensez à lire la note en fin de chapitre** s'il vous plaît, elle contient des  infos importantes pour la suite de la publication. _

_Il s'agit aujourd'hui d'un petit chapitre de transition entre la 3ème et la 4ème année de Mary._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **En vue d'un déménagement**

Mary fut réveillée par un jappement juste avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Avec un grognement, elle tenta d'enfouir sa tête dans la fourrure de Patmol qui avait une fois de plus dormi avec elle, mais le canidé sauta brusquement par terre. Ses griffes cliquetèrent sur le sol avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Debout Mary, chuchota sa mère. Le tribunal va rendre sa décision à propos de Peter d'ici une demi-heure.

\- L'est quelle heure ?

\- Six heures.

\- Ils pourraient pas attendre encore quelques heures ?

\- Je crains que non. Tu te lèves ?

La rousse grogna une nouvelle fois avant de repousser les draps et de s'asseoir, les yeux encore résolument fermés. Ils étaient complètement tarés au Magenmagot ! Convoquer les gens à 6h30 du matin ! Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux ? Malgré tout, elle se leva, manqua de se cogner à toutes les portes qu'elle traversa avant de s'habiller, de se coiffer et de manger une bouchée. Les deux sorcières partirent pour le Ministère par Cheminette et Mary s'étouffa à moitié dans le processus car elle bailla au moment où elle était transportée ce qui lui fit respirer de la cendre.

Le Ministère était encore désert et Mary put constater qu'elle et sa mère n'étaient pas les deux seules personnes avoir été réveillées à cette heure indécente de la matinée. Elles s'installèrent dans le tribunal quasiment bonne dernière. La Potter fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur qui y régnait : les cinquante membres de Magenmagot avaient dû y rester enfermés toute la nuit et l'endroit manquait cruellement d'aération.

Ils devaient vouloir en finir au plus vite car Peter Pettigrow arriva quelques secondes à peine après qu'ils soient au complet. Il avait l'air terrifié et fatigué. Sans doute n'avait –il pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit…

\- Reprise du procès du prisonnier n°1056 du Ministère concernant Peter Pettigrow pour annonce de la sentence, annonça Amelia Bones. Après douze heures de délibération, le prisonnier a été reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation à son encontre. En conséquence, une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité a Azkaban a été décidée. Aurors, vous pouvez emmener le prévenu.

Mary vit que Peter avait brutalement pâli. Il tremblait de tous ses membres quand les aurors vinrent pour l'emmener et les deux hommes durent presque le traîner pour le sortir du tribunal tellement il était tétanisé. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de pitié pour lui alors même qu'elle était extrêmement satisfaite de la décision que le Magenmagot avait prise.

\- Merci à toutes et à tous pour le travail que vous avez fourni. L'affaire est close et sera classée d'ici la fin de la semaine. La séance est levée, continua Amelia Bones en tapant le pupitre avec son marteau.

Quoi ? C'était tout ? Ils les avaient fait réveillées et venir pour dix minutes ? A cette heure indécente de la matinée ? Un murmure de soulagement et des baillements emplirent immédiatement l'endroit. Les magistrats se levèrent pour s'en aller et sans doute rattraper leur nuit de sommeil.

\- Tu préfères retourner dormir ou petit-déjeuner ? s'enquit la Maître des Potions.

\- Dormir, bien entendu !

\- Alors ne traînons pas.

Les deux sorcières se hâtèrent vers la sortie du Ministère et pour une fois, aucun journaliste n'attendait dans le hall. Elles furent donc de retour au Phare rapidement et Mary s'empressa de monter à l'étage. Se dirigeant à vue, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se roula en boule dans son lit qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de refroidir complètement. Elle trouva Ladon sous la couette et il se coula contre elle pour profiter de sa chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vraiment obligée de se lever.

La journée s'écoula paresseusement, comme si la nouvelle de la condamnation de Peter avait allégé l'atmosphère. Même si sa mère et son parrain semblaient à nouveau fâchés pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison. Le temps était au beau fixe et lui permit d'enfourcher à nouveau son balai et Sirius profita de l'occasion pour venir jour au Quidditch avec elle et lui donner de précieux conseils. Il avait de beaux restes de son poste de poursuiveur, mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que Mary était bien meilleure.

Le moral de la Potter connut cependant une chute vertigineuse dès le lendemain matin. Au petit déjeuner, sa mère avait l'air tellement sombre qu'elle s'était étonnée qu'un nuage noir ne soit pas apparu au dessus de sa tête. L'adulte ne décocha même pas un bonjour et l'étreinte à laquelle Mary était habituée était froide comme la glace et rapide comme un vif d'or. N'ayant jamais vu la Maître des Potions dans cet état là, elle préféra rester silencieuse et observer la situation d'un œil critique avant de juger qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se la joue profil bas pour aujourd'hui.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Sirius. Lui aussi avait remarqué le manège de la maîtresse de maison et avait suivi le ballet de ses allers-retours furieux pendant un moment avant de suggérer :

\- Et si tu crachais le morceau et nous disais ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se prit un regard noir en plein dans la figure et cilla à peine. Ce que Mary admira sincèrement parce que sa mère donnait parfois l'impression de pouvoir égorger quelqu'un rien qu'à la force de ses regards noirs, mais qu'est ce qu'il était stupide ! N'avait –il aucune conscience du danger et du fait que parfois il valait mieux juste attendre que le plus gros de l'orage passe au lieu de se précipiter ? Puis, avec une grimace, elle se rappela que Sirius était un foutu Gryffondor et que, non, il n'avait vraiment aucune conscience du danger.

\- Je sais que tu es en train de te torturer les méninges pour savoir si tu dois nous en parler ou pas, continua son parrain d'une voix assurée. Et je me sens obligé de te dire qu'Amelia Bones m'a réveillé quand elle t'a appelée cette nuit.

Ah, tiens. Ça, Mary ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais Sirius avait l'avantage d'une ouïe beaucoup plus sensible sous sa forme de chien. Qu'était -il arrivé pour que la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique passe un coup de Cheminette au milieu de la nuit à sa mère ?

\- Que voulait –elle à cette heure ci ? continua l'animagus en échos aux pensées de la rousse.

La plus jeune regarda sa mère prendre plusieurs inspirations comme pour essayer de maîtriser sa voix et son humeur, ce qui valait mieux pour tout le monde, avant de reporter son attention sur eux :

\- Vous n'allez pas apprécier la nouvelle mais… Peter s'est échappé.

Il fallut une seconde à Mary pour que l'idée fasse son chemin dans son esprit. Et quand le lien se fit, elle eut un gros blanc. Tandis que son parrain se redressait avec une exclamation tonitruante, elle resta immobile assise à regarder son assiette. Peter s'était échappé. L'homme qui avait trahi ses parents. Elle s'en sentit profondément amère mais une autre pensée, beaucoup plus alarmante, naquit dans sa tête : et si il revenait pour s'en prendre à elle ? Il avait toutes les raisons après tout et elle avait refusé de l'aider quand il l'avait supplié du regard. Peut –être qu'il voudrait se venger. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de leur première rencontre. Il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer dans la Cabane Hurlante s'il l'avait jugé nécessaire. Sa prise sur elle avait été ferme et sa main qui enfonçait la baguette dans son cou ne tremblait pas. Pourquoi hésiterait -il la prochaine fois ?

\- Mais ils pensent à quoi ? dit Sirius sans se rendre compte que Mary prenait très mal la nouvelle. Ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'il est le meilleur quand il s'agit de se faire la malle ?

\- Oh si : il avait avec lui un détachement de 5 aurors sans doute compétents pour l'emmener à Azkaban. Le truc, c'est que quelqu'un est venu le libérer. On ne sait pas qui, mais j'ai vu ce qu'il restait des corps… Et c'était moche. Très moche, souffla la Maître des Potions.

\- Il a un complice ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait orchestré ça. Mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'on tenait à le récupérer.

\- Dans quel but ? s'étonna Sirius.

\- C'est bien là le problème.

Elle interrompit les deux adultes pour leur faire part de sa crainte. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder pour elle. Tournant le regard vers sa mère, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : être rassurée. Malheureusement, elle ne le fut pas autant qu'elle l'avait espéré. Certes, tout le monde savait à présent qui il était vraiment et ils allait sans doute commencer par se cacher. Mais ça n'allait pas durer éternellement. Tant qu'elle serait avec sa mère, elle ne risquerait rien… Mais quand viendrait le moment de retourner à Poudlard ? Qu'est ce qui allait empêcher le traître d'y pénétrer sous sa forme de rat et de la kidnapper ensuite ? Surtout avec les ennuis qu'avait Dumbledore : si le directeur changeait, Peter ne pourrait s'en montrer que plus audacieux.

Sa mère ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle n'était pas aussi sereine qu'elle fit semblant de l'être. Sirius, en revanche, le vit et prit à cœur de la distraire. Ils volèrent beaucoup et il lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur les Maraudeurs et la carte que les jumeaux Weasley avaient en leur possession, mais aussi sur sa mère d'adoption. De son côté, elle lui parla d'Edgard le tapis-volant en se disant qu'elle allait devoir prendre des nouvelles de lui régulièrement au cours de l'été.

En bref, les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement et sans accrocs tant qu'aucun des deux adultes ne décidait soudainement de faire la tête comme ils en avaient le secret. Mary ne savait pas très bien de quoi sa mère et Sirius parlaient quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, mais si c'était pour qu'ils se mettent dans cet état à chaque fois, ils feraient mieux de se taire ! Ou plutôt de régler leurs problèmes ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si compliqué à se mettre autours d'une table pour déballer son sac une bonne fois pour toute !

La petite bulle de sérénité de Mary éclata quand son frère revînt de Poudlard début juillet. Cameron n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravi de revenir à la maison, mais en plus il prit en grippe Sirius dès la première seconde où il le vit. D'abord ouvertement, comme quand il agressa verbalement l'ex-détenu lorsque celui-ci tenta de prendre la place de leur défunt père à table. Bon, sur ce coup là, elle avait été plutôt d'accord : elle n'était pas prête à ce que quelqu'un comble le vide laissé par sa mort. Mais aussi de façon plus insidieuse : un coup de pied sous la table ou une jambe qui traine au mauvais moment et est à l'origine d'une mauvaise chute.

En tout et pour tout, il fallut au garçon une demi-journée pour convaincre Sirius Black qu'habiter au Phare n'était pas la bonne solution pour lui. En fronçant le nez, Mary se dit que Cameron pouvait apparemment se montrer encore pire que leur mère... Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Elle fut un peu triste que Sirius s'en aille, mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses : le Phare n'était qu'une étape de transition dans son retour à une vie normale. Elle fut enchantée quand elle apprit qu'il envisageait de demander à Remus Lupin de venir habiter quelques temps avec lui. Son tonton méritait vraiment d'avoir des conditions de vie décentes, surtout après son renvoi de Poudlard. Cameron lui avait appris la nouvelle : apparemment le fait qu'il soit un lycanthrope avait été révélé et la pression des parents d'élève l'avait obligé à démissionner. C'était extrêmement dommage parce qu'il avait été un excellent enseignant.

\- Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir passer quelques semaines chez moi toi aussi. On a du temps à rattraper tous les deux… lui proposa Sirius alors qu'elle discutait avec lui et la Maître des Potions de son démanagement.

Autant dire qu'elle accepta immédiatement, sans même y réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'aller quelques temps en vacances chez lui ! Ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés ces derniers jours et elle était certaine qu'ils pourraient faire beaucoup de choses ensemble une fois à Londres loin de l'ombre scrutatrice de sa mère. En parlant d'elle…

\- Mais maman… souffla Mary en se tournant vers la concernée.

La jeune fille savait combien sa mère attendait son retour, et celui de Cameron, durant les vacances d'été. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'elle était veuve et passait donc la plupart de son temps seule. La rousse se sentit un peu coupable d'abandonner sa mère et son frère aussi soudainement.

\- Sirius et moi avons déjà discuté de ça, lui dit la sorcière. Tu ne resteras pas plus d'un mois chez lui ce qui nous laissera aussi du temps ensemble. La façon dont nous allons nous organiser n'est pas encore définitive de toute façon.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être vexée par l'enthousiasme qu'avait montré Mary à l'idée de partir avec son parrain, mais la jeune fille savait que sa mère allait quand même en souffrir. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais Sirius intervînt joyeusement en disant que si tout était réglé, ils n'avaient qu'à partir maintenant ! Lui auparavant si peu pressé de quitter le Phare semblait ne penser qu'à une chose à présent : retourner vivre dans sa maison à Londres.

Ils partirent par transplanage, Mary avec Sirius et Cameron avec la Maître des Potions. Son frère avait tempêté pour ne pas les accompagner, mais sa mère ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour le laisser entièrement seul au Phare. Alors il avait dû se résigner et venir avec eux à Londres.

Les deux adultes les firent apparaître au milieu du même bosquet sans avoir besoin de se concerter. Ils savaient parfaitement où diriger leurs transplanages. Ils mirent quelques secondes à se dépêtrer et à rejoindre le chemin sans se faire remarquer avant de sortir de ce petit parc.

\- Dans quel coin de Londres sommes nous ? s'enquit Mary en regardant les alentours.

Les maisons étaient toutes bâties en pierres rougeâtre et blanche. Des fenêtres arrondies, et une clôture noire haute d'un mètre et pourvu d'un portillon.

\- Au district de Kensinghton et Chelsea, lui indiqua sa mère. Le "Royal District".

\- Ça n'étonnera personne, bougonna Sirius avant de commencer à marcher. Par ici.

Il prit la tête de leur petit groupe d'un pas énergique et les fit marcher jusqu'à ce que les maisons se transforment. De rouge et blanche, elles devinrent entièrement blanches et aussi plus grandes. Certaines avaient même une pente menant à un garage, un luxe que tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre à Londres. Finalement, l'animagus s'arrêta face à une maison qui n'avait rien de bien différent par rapport aux autres… Sauf pour lui visiblement. Ils traversèrent la route et montèrent les quelques marches jusqu'au perron. La porte s'ouvrit… Et Mary se trouva dans l'impossibilité d'entrer. C'était comme si un mur invisible de dressait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Ce fut le même problème pour Cameron.

\- Ah, sourit leur mère. J'avais oublié ce sort. Tu y crois toi, Sirius ? Il n'a pas faibli en douze ans !

\- C'est parce que c'est toi qui t'en es occupée.

\- Hé bien, qu'attends – tu ? Invite les à entrer sinon il vont rester dehors !

Le sorcier leur fit signe d'entrer et le mur transparent contre lequel Mary se pressait céda soudainement, manquant de la faire tomber. Se redressant au dernier moment, elle put enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait. La personne qui s'était occupé de la décoration de ce vestibule ne semblait pas avoir fait la différence entre le sol, les murs et le plafond puisque tout était recouvert d'une sorte de moquette brune qui assombrissait l'endroit. Mary espéra vivement que le reste de la maison ne ressemblait pas à ça.

\- C'est ici que tu habitais avec Sirius ? demanda t –elle en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- Oui.

La Maître des Potions avait une lueur de étrange dans le regard et observait les alentours avec un léger sourire.

\- Que de nostalgie, hein ? intervînt Sirius en s'approchant de celle qui avait vécue avec lui ici.

BLAM !

Ils sursautèrent tous en concert avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer brutalement. Le bruit avait menacé de leur percer les tympans. Et devant se trouvait Cameron avec une moue mécontente sur le visage.

\- Il y avait un courant d'air, répondit –il à leur reproche muet.

Mary haussa les sourcils : il aurait pu trouver mieux comme excuse. Mais elle avait beaucoup mieux à faire… comme aller voir si le reste de cette maison était décoré dans un style tout aussi atroce que l'entrée. Les volets s'ouvrirent tous d'un coup et quand sa mère lui ordonna de monter à l'étage avec Sirius pour ouvrir les fenêtres elle ne se fit pas prier.

\- On ne peut pas le faire avec la magie comme pour les volets ? s'enquit –elle tandis qu'ils arrivaient à un escalier lui aussi recouvert de moquette.

\- Non : elles sont protégées contre la magie. On était en temps de guerre la dernière fois que cette maison a servi et elle est toujours barricadée contre toute potentielle agression extérieure, lui expliqua son parrain en grimpant les marches.

Ils débouchèrent dans un long couloir. A gauche, une fenêtre donnait sur la rue et à droite le couloir se divisait en deux. Ils allèrent vers la fenêtre où Mary jeta un coup d'œil au passage avant d'entrer dans la première pièce de l'étage.

\- La chambre d'ami, lui annonça son parrain.

Dans des tons beiges très doux et comportant uniquement un lit, un bureau et une armoire, c'était simple et efficace. On voyait que personne n'y avait jamais dormi, où si peu. La salle de bain attenante était tout aussi dépouillée.

\- C'est ici que je vais dormir ? s'enquit –elle en imaginant déjà comment elle allait redécorer l'endroit.

\- Non, c'est Remus qui viendra là. Toi, c'est par ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre bout du couloir où cinq portes supplémentaires attendaient. Ils passèrent rapidement sur une salle de bain commune avant que Sirius n'ouvre la porte donnant sur la futur chambre de la Potter. La pièce était bien plus grande que la chambre d'ami et Mary l'adopta immédiatement. Oui, ça avait beaucoup à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit bleue et donc aux couleurs de Serdaigle. La fenêtre donnait sur un jardin qui ressemblait à une véritable jungle. La chambre n'était pas beaucoup plus aménagée que la première, mais certains détails, comme la lampe du bureau qui semblait très vieille et totalement magique vu son apparence biscornue laissaient penser qu'on y avait accordé plus de soin. La rousse put faire cette constatation pour les deux chambres qui suivirent. L'une jaune l'autre dans un vert pastel aérien, elles avaient aussi ce "quelque chose" de différent par rapport à la chambre d'ami. Théoriquement, les quatre étaient des chambres d'ami en réalité alors qu'est ce qui donnait cette impression bizarre ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas mettre tonton Remus dans la chambre jaune ou verte ? C'est plus grand et plus confortable, questionna t-elle.

\- Non, ces chambres ne sont pas faites pour les invités.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- J'avais imaginé… A l'époque… dit –il avec une hésitation. Que ce serait pour les enfants que j'aurais avec Crystall.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute l'impression de "différence" qu'elle avait ressenti en visitant ces pièces. Il était clair que les plans de son parrain n'avaient aucune chance de se réaliser à ce jour. La mère de Mary n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'autres enfants après Cameron. Sirius soupira et se secoua pour ouvrir la dernière porte sur la gauche.

\- Et la chambre que je partageais avec Crystall il y a douze ans.

Il entra et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, tandis qu'elle examinait l'endroit. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était que le lit à baldaquin était le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie. En chêne rouge, il avait sculpté d'une main de maître et le tissus des baldaquins semblait brodés de vrais fils d'or. La taille de la pièce était à la mesure du lit et le nombre d'armoires et de commode disait à lui seul que cette chambre avait été utilisée par des personnes qui avaient sans doute plus de vêtements qu'ils ne le devraient. La salle de bain marbrée et l'immense baignoire qui s'y trouvait firent froncer le nez à la plus jeune. Tout ça était terriblement ostentatoire et elle ne retrouvait pas ici les goûts de sa mère qui étaient somme toute assez spartiates.

\- Oui, je sais, ça fait cet effet à tout le monde au début, lui dit Sirius. Cette maison appartenait à mon oncle Alphard. Il me l'a léguée et malheureusement, il était un collectionneur compulsif. Tout ce qui avait de la valeur l'attirait. Je te raconte pas la première fois qu'on a mis les pieds ici ! On ne pouvait même pas mettre un pied hors de l'entrée. Il a bien fallu une semaine avant que ce soit vivable.

\- Mais vous avez gardé certaines objets, devina t –elle.

Ce qui expliquait entre autre les meubles sculptés, les teintures brodées d'or et tout ce marbre partout qui donnait mal aux yeux.

\- On a pas vraiment fait attention à la décoration. Tant que ça tenait debout, on a jamais jugé bon de remplacer un meuble, ou une tapisserie. On avait pas forcément le temps non plus, remarque.

Mary pouvait le concevoir… Mais quand même ! La décoration était vraiment atroce. Et comment avaient –ils pu habiter ici sans vouloir changer quoi que ce soit ? C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais appropriés l'endroit. Et franchement, ils auraient au moins pu changer le lit. La rousse frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de dormir là où était potentiellement mort le dernier propriétaire de la maison.

\- Toutes mes affaires sont encore là, constata Sirius.

Il ouvrit grand les placards et Mary put voir qu'une partie avait été vidée. Les vêtements de Sirius étaient encore disposés comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait se servir de l'autre moitié d'un tiroir ou de la penderie… C'était assez triste comme constatation. La mère et le frère de Mary finirent par les rejoindre à l'étage.

\- Il faudra renouveler l'enchantement du frigo mais en dehors de ça… L'endroit m'a l'air habitable et sécurisé, dit la Maître des Potions. Tu n'as plus qu'à convaincre Remus de venir s'installer.

\- Facile, crâna l'animagus.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa mère ne mit pas un pied dans la chambre qui avait autrefois été la sienne et celle de Sirius et se demanda si c'était conscient ou pas. Ils retournèrent aux rez-de-chaussée ou un imposant séjour pourvu de hautes fenêtres, d'une longue table et de nombreux sièges et fauteuil ne semblait qu'attendre des invités. Une cuisine, un cellier, une buanderie, un ancien fumoir reconvertit en placard fourre-tout et une cave qui gardait les traces du laboratoire de Potion qui y avait été installé un jour.

Ils finirent par déboucher à l'arrière de la maison où une véranda courait sur toute la largeur avant de s'ouvrir sur un jardin dans un état déplorable. Plantes magiques et moldues avaient été livrées à elles même beaucoup trop longtemps et la nature avait repris ses droits. Il allait falloir des heures de travail pour rendre l'endroit praticable. Mais ce n'était pas la priorité dans l'immédiat.

Ils revinrent au Phare pour le dîner et Mary reçut comme consigne de préparer ses affaires. Sirius devait encore convaincre Remus de venir habiter avec lui, ce qui semblait être l'un des pré-requis pour que sa mère la laisse partir en vacances chez son parrain, mais d'ici deux jours elle serait partie. L'été promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

 **/!\ Merci de lire cette note /!\**

 _Il va être compliqué pour moi d'écrire durant les deux prochaines semaines._

 _Petite explication : je suis actuellement en apprentissage en alternance pour mon master. Je fais 6 semaines en entreprise et 2 à la fac... Du coup les profs ont décidé de condenser 8 mois de cours dans 12 semaines. Vous imaginez un peu le bazar et l'emploi du temps pourri que j'ai (genre, je me demande si je vais avoir le temps de manger et de dormir quoi)._

 _Du coup, il est fort probable que je sois totalement incapable de trouver le temps de rédiger un chapitre avant le 8 octobre. Et comme je n'ai pas d'avance sur cette fic pour les chapitres..._

 _Il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de publication durant deux semaines._

 _Comme je reprends les cours que lundi prochain, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va être et si je vais réussir à gérer assez bien mon temps ou pas. Bref._

 _ **Donc** : _

_Soit il y a un chapitre (même petit) la semaine prochaine... Soit il n'y en aura pas, faute de temps pour écrire. A ce moment là soit j'arrive quand même à terminer un chapitre durant les deux prochaines semaines et je le poste dès qu'il est bouclé, soit je n'y arrive pas et la publication reprendra normalement le 14 octobre. Je vais faire de mon mieux.  
_

 _D'ici là, portez vous bien et puis, si vous avez envie de reviewer n'hésitez surtout pas hein X)_

 _A suivre... (quelque part entre le 1er et le 14 octobre)_


	36. IV-1 Déception et surprises

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** ^^_

 _Cameron tient beaucoup plus de sa mère qu'on ne peut le penser, **Loupiote54**. Ça se confirmera par la suite. _

_Il n'est absolument pas prévu que j'abandonne mes fics **noour** rassure toi ! _

_Cameron est là pour être exaspérant **Le Cerf** X) Désolée. La personne qui a aidé Peter se dévoilera dans plusieurs chapitres. _

_Merci **Mathilde** :)_

 _Tu auras la réponse à tes questions **mimi70** , mais pas tout de suite ! _

* * *

_Je suis fière de moi : j'ai réussi à tenir le délai pour écrire ce chapitre ! En espérant que je ferais aussi bien pour la semaine prochaine =)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Déception et surprises**

Mary termina de caler le vivarium de Ladon dans sa malle. C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait à emmener pour aller chez Sirius. Son parrain avait bien tenté de la convaincre de laisser son serpent au Phare, mais la rousse avait protesté au moins aussi vivement que sa mère. Ce qui était notable vu que les deux sorcières n'étaient pour ainsi dire jamais d'accord au sujet du reptile.

\- Tu es prête Mary ? s'enquit Sirius en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Oui, sourit –elle.

\- Parfais, je prend ta valise alors.

Il sortit sa baguette et la miniaturisa avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Il avait récupéré sa baguette la veille après avoir convaincu Remus Lupin d'emménager avec lui. Le Ministère semblait avoir eu quelques difficultés à remettre la main sur l'objet : ils avaient sans doute pensé ne jamais avoir à la retrouver. Après une révision chez Ollivanders, elle était comme neuve et le sorcier ne cachait pas sa satisfaction de l'avoir à nouveau en sa possession.

\- Comment on va jusque chez toi ? demanda Mary en le suivant dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Par Cheminette. Comme j'étais au Ministère hier, j'en ai profité pour leur demander de reconnecter ma cheminée au réseau. Tu sais qu'il te demande une petite fortune pour le faire ?

\- Ça t'étonne Sirius ? intervînt la mère de Mary qui les attendait dans le salon. Ces rapaces vendraient leur mère si ça leur permettait de renflouer leurs caisses. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ma chérie ?

\- Oui, mais de toute façon s'il me manque quelque chose, je peux toujours revenir le chercher.

\- Bien entendu, mais la cheminée sera verrouillée alors il faudra me prévenir avant. Tu vas me manquer.

Avec un sourire, Mary fit un grand câlin à sa mère qui le lui rendit bien.

\- Sois prudente, tu veux ? dit la Maître des Potions quand la plus jeune s'écarta. Parce que je crains qu'on en puisse pas compter sur ton parrain pour ça.

\- Hé ! Je suis à côté, tu sais ?

\- Raison de plus. Écoute Remus et Mary, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

La menace sous-jacente était très claire. Cameron fit une apparition pour la saluer alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire pendant qu'elle serait absente et il lui apprit qu'il allait passer quelque temps chez leurs grands-parents. Mary trouva assez injuste que ces derniers prennent le garçon chez eux sans même lui avoir proposé à elle de venir aussi. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé lors du dernier Noël, elle ne s'en étonna malheureusement pas beaucoup.

Son parrain partit devant par la cheminée et elle sourit une dernière fois à sa mère et son frère avant de jeter la pincée de poudre verte dans l'âtre et de disparaître du Phare. Le salon de la maison de Sirius fut devant elle une seconde plus tard avec sa tapisserie style Louis XVI toujours aussi atroce.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? s'enquit immédiatement l'animagus quand elle posa le pied sur le tapis.

\- Euh…

\- Sirius, tu pourrais peut –être commencer par la laisser s'installer.

\- Tonton !

Mary alla serrer dans ses bras son tonton Remus qui était aussi présent dans la pièce. Il semblait plus fatigué que d'ordinaire, sans doute une conséquence de son renvoi du Poudlard qui lui avait porté un coup au moral, mais il avait aussi l'air heureux de la voir et d'être là.

\- Salut Mary, répondit –il. Je suis content de te voir. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, affirma t-elle.

\- Tu sais déjà où est ta chambre ?

\- Oui, il me faut juste ma valise et je vais m'installer. Je vais rester un mois avec vous.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. J'espère que tu es bien préparée parce que Sirius n'est pas toujours facile à vivre.

\- C'est ma fête aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? bougonna le concerné avant de dire : Elle a vécu avec Crys pendant douze ans, je pense qu'elle survivra à ma présence.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose Patmol. Crystall est sa mère et est adulte. Toi, tu sembles êtres resté bloqué au stade d'une adolescence tardive.

\- Crystall t'a donné des instructions pour me pourrir la vie, c'est ça ? grinça Sirius.

\- Elle n'est pas aussi mesquine que ça.

\- Que tu dis.

La Potter écouta, étonnée, son parrain et son tonton se chamailler gentiment en la suivant à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre bleue qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa dernière visite si on exceptait qu'elle ne sentait plus le renfermé et que le lit avait été fait. Ils déposèrent sa valise et repartirent en continuant à discuter. Ça alors, elle n'avait jamais vu Remus aussi énergique ! Peut –être que revoir Sirius lui donnait une seconde jeunesse.

\- _Ils sont bruyants_ , se plaignit Ladon. _Et ton parrain à l'air d'être un excité de première. Je sens qu'il va être impossible d'être tranquille ici._

\- _Tu aurais préféré rester au Phare ?_

\- _Absolument pas ! Qui sait ce que tu risquerais de faire comme imbécillités sans moi._

\- _Je crois que je les fais quand même, en fait._

\- _Disons alors que j'évite que ça ne dégénère trop._

Mary sourit et rangea rapidement ses vêtements avant de déposer ses affaires dans la salle de bain commune qui allait en fait être la sienne puisque les chambres de Sirius et Remus avaient les leurs. Elle vérifia que le journal de Jedusort était bien enroulé dans la cape d'invisibilité avant que la malle ne se referme et ne se verrouille. Elle avait pris la valise qu'elle utilisait pour aller à Poudlard et n'avait pas voulu risquer de sortir la cape de le journal de là pour les laisser au Phare. De toute façon, tant qu'elle ne serait pas de retour à l'école Tom ne pourrait pas se matérialiser alors il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Elle redescendit dans le salon où on semblait l'attendre avec impatience. Sirius se leva en la voyant et lui dit :

\- J'ai un cadeau de bienvenu pour toi.

\- Il ne fallait pas…

\- Si, si ! Comme tu es là pour un mois, c'est le cadeau idéal.

Il lui tendit un minuscule paquet très léger. Curieuse, elle le défit avec prudence sous le regard impatient de son parrain et curieux de Remus. A l'intérieur il y avait… une feuille d'arbre. Perplexe, elle la leva et l'examina avant de dire :

\- Euh… Merci Sirius, mais je vais faire quoi d'une seule feuille de sisymbre ? Il en faut au moins dix pour l'utiliser dans une potion.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le but. Réfléchis, à quoi d'autre sert – elle ?

Fronçant, les sourcils, elle tâcha de mobiliser ses connaissances en potion et en botanique. Il fallait cueillir cette plante non sorcière à la pleine lune pour qu'elle ait des propriétés magiques exploitables. On l'utilisait dans toutes les potions de transformation et de morphose car c'était la plante la plus puissante pour influence la mutabilité d'un corps. Mutabilité, transformation, morphose…

\- Oh ! s'exclama t –elle.

\- Ah, je préfère ça, sourit Sirius.

\- Moi pas, déclara Remus qui avait aussi deviné. C'est une mauvaise idée Patmol ! Surtout sans surveillance !

\- Elle sera surveillée ! Par moi !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un gage de sécurité.

\- Oh arrête ! Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir !

\- Je…

\- Et si on demandait à la principale intéressée. Alors ? Tu veux devenir animagus ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle y avait déjà pensé à de nombreuses reprise depuis qu'elle avait évoqué le sujet avec son parrain dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais elle était bien trop consciente des conséquences qu'un procédé de métamorphose mal maîtriser aurait et avait préféré ne pas se lancer. Cependant, avec l'aide de Sirius, qui était déjà animagus et connaissait donc son affaire, et le fait qu'elle soit douée en métamorphose elle ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas essayer.

\- Mary, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, lui dit Remus avec un petit air suppliant sur le visage.

Visiblement, il avait conscience qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir mettre fin à cette idée. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Pas sans avoir essayé.

\- Tu comptes en parler à ma mère ? s'enquit –elle en retour.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui pourrait pousser la rousse à mettre fin à son idée, c'était sa mère. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si la Maître des Potions l'apprenait. Mary n'aurait sans doute plus jamais le droit de voir Sirius et allait finir cloîtrée dans sa chambre au Phare avec des devoirs supplémentaires jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Et McGonagall serait mise au courant histoire de la surveiller de près et détecter tout signe d'un processus de transformation. En clair, ce serait la fin de cette histoire.

Elle vit son tonton la regarder, regarder Sirius, la fixer de nouveau. Il était dans une position très inconfortable à présent. Tenir le promesse qu'il avait sans doute fait à la mère de Mary de la protéger et trahir son meilleur ami tout juste sortit de prison ou mentir à une femme qui l'avait aidé à garder la tête hors de l'eau les douze dernières années en lui offrant un travail et une famille de substitution ? Dur choix.

\- Non, souffla finalement le lycanthrope d'une voix si faible que Mary eut pitié de lui.

Ça ressemblait presque à un gémissement. Intérieurement, la rousse releva toutefois que sa loyauté allait visiblement à Sirius plutôt qu'à sa mère. Elle le nota scrupuleusement dans un coin de son esprit. Au cas où.

\- Mais je t'en supplie Mary, si ça ne marche pas, n'insiste pas.

\- Tu me connais tonton : je ne suis pas une tête brûlée. Je te fais la promesse de m'arrêter si je sens que je vais avoir des problèmes.

\- James n'aurait jamais dit ça, fit remarquer Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas James, claqua Mary.

Son parrain sursauta, comme si elle l'avait giflé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ça, sans doute en croyant qu'elle modifierait son comportement pour coller à l'image qu'il s'était faite d'elle. Il se trompait. Elle admirait ses premiers parents, respectait leur sacrifice et les aimait. En vivant, elle leur faisait honneur. Mais elle vivrait à sa manière, avec son caractère, sa personnalité, ses affinités, pas pour copier ceux qu'ils avaient été.

\- Il faut que tu t'en rendes compte Sirius, continua t –elle plus doucement toutefois. Je ne suis pas James ni Lily. Je suis Mary, leur fille. J'ai été élevée par ma marraine et son mari. Je ne suis pas celle que j'aurais pu être s'ils n'étaient pas mort… Et je ne vais pas essayer de le devenir. Je suis comme ça et tu vas devoir l'accepter. Je ne changerai pas.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix ferme et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. De la stupeur passa dans son regard tandis que le silence s'installait. Du coin de l'œil, elle capta le sourire de Remus et ça la soulagea. Lui il comprenait et il avait même l'air content qu'elle ait fait cette mise au point.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha soudainement son parrain avec un air contrit.

Mary ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il avait la même moue boudeuse que celle que pouvait afficher Cameron quand sa mère le grondait et qu'il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Les paroles que Remus avait prononcées un peu plus tôt prenait tout son sens : même si son parrain et sa mère avaient le même âge, l'une avait grandi et était devenue une adulte tandis que l'autre avait gardé une âme "d'adulescent". Jamais sa mère ne se serait comportée d'une telle manière.

Alors, oui, Azkaban l'avait changé à jamais, c'était certain. Ça l'avait sans doute assombrit, mais il en était tout de même resté au stade de jeune adulte pas tout à fait sorti de l'adolescent. Et s'il cherchait désespérément à ce que Mary ressemble à James et Lily c'était pour se cramponner à son adolescence de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille avait un peu l'impression que leurs rôles étaient inversés. Normalement, c'était lui qui devait la remettre dans droit chemin si elle s'en écartait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, répondit –elle. On doit juste apprendre à se connaître. Et on a un mois pour y arriver. Quoique ça va être compliqué de parler si je ne dois pas mâcher cette feuille de sisymbre.

\- Attend de devoir manger, ricana t –il. Oh, et autant t'avertir : ça a un goût amer.

\- Génial, soupira t –elle en calant ladite feuille contre sa joue.

Après cette mise au point, les heures puis les jours se déroulèrent avec une fluidité plutôt étonnante. Mais c'était sans doute grâce à Remus qui connaissait à la fois Sirius et Mary et se montrait un intermédiaire redoutablement efficace. Il intervînt par exemple quand un gros chien noir surexcité réclama bruyamment une promenade à une heure improbable de la soirée alors que la Potter n'aspirait qu'à une chose : aller se coucher. Il fut aussi celui qui demanda à la rousse d'aider Sirius à nettoyer le jardin et réussi à rendre cette tâche ingrate (puisqu'il y avait des plantes magiques, il fallait tout faire à la main) ludique en questionnant parrain et filleule sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Sirius fut d'ailleurs très impressionné quand Mary gagna ce petit concours de connaissance. Mais elle avait un avantage non négligeable : une mère Maître des Potions qui ne plaisantait pas avec la botanique, tellement importante dans son métier de potionniste.

\- Et puis, tu t'en sors bien pour un vieux, ricana t –elle.

\- Vieux ? Vieux ? Remus tu entends ça ?! J'ai trente quatre ans gamine ! Je ne suis pas encore mort !

\- Et moi j'en ai presque quatorze grand-père, je ne suis plus une gamine !

Ils se chamaillaient et se tournaient invariablement vers le troisième membre de leur trio en lançant un synchronisé " _Remus!_ " pour exiger qu'il les départage. Ce à quoi il repondait avec un sourire avant de donner son avis qui mettait fin à la querelle. Oui, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien et Mary s'en étonnait parfois quand elle passait un peu de temps seule dans sa chambre. C'était sans doute parce qu'aucun des deux sorciers n'avait à tenir le rôle rébarbatif d'un parent comme le faisait sa mère. D'ailleurs, quand elle vit la Maître des Potions et son frère le premier week-end, elle put répondre sans mentir que tout se passait admirablement bien.

\- Hé ! Sirius ! s'écria Mary une après-midi en jaillissant de sa chambre.

Le tout à grand renfort de postillons à cause de la feuille de sisymbre toujours présente dans sa bouche et qui manqua d'en sortir sous l'exclamation. Ce qu'il valait mieux éviter si elle ne voulait pas devoir tout recommencer depuis le début.

\- Quoi ? cria t –il à travers toute la maison.

Ça non plus elle ne pouvait pas le faire au Phare. Claquer une porte, courir dans les escaliers, hurler à travers toute la baraque pour se faire entendre par la personne concernée. Faire beaucoup de bruit sans une bonne raison, en fait.

\- Fred et George m'ont écrit ! Tu savais que la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch a lieu en Angleterre cette année ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne savais pas du tout !

\- Si tu étais abonné à la Gazette aussi, souffla Remus qui n'était jamais bien loin.

\- Je n'aime pas cette feuille de choux qui n'apporte que des mauvaises nouvelles et des ragots, répondit l'animagus d'un ton définitif. Ils disent quoi d'autres ces "Fred et George" ? C'est qui d'abord ?

\- Les jumeaux Weasley, répondit –elle.

\- Les enfants de Molly et Arthur, souviens toi, renchérit le loup-garou.

\- Ah oui. Donc ?

\- Elle a lieu à la fin du mois, le 29 juillet, reprit la rousse en relisant la lettre. Ils disent qu'ils y vont avec toute leur famille ! Leur père a réussi à obtenir des places pour eux neuf ! Il va vraiment y avoir tout le monde ! J'ai jamais vu leur frère le plus âgé.

\- Très bien ! On y va alors ! décida Sirius.

\- Ouais ! s'enthousiasma Mary. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

\- Minute vous deux.

Mary et Sirius étaient en train de se taper dans les mains pour sceller leur accord et lancèrent un regard mécontent à Remus. Il était toujours tellement rabat-joie ! Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il avait l'habitude, il fallait dire.

\- D'une, si ça se trouve il n'y a déjà plus de tickets en vente. De deux, il faut prévenir ta mère Mary.

\- Mais…

\- C'est non négociable.

Mary et Sirius grommelèrent, mais ne purent rien faire pour empêcher le lycanthrope d'envoyer un hibou à la Maître des Potions. La sentence tomba le lendemain : il était hors de question que Mary se rende dans un tel rassemblement alors que Peter Pettigrow, entre autre, se baladait dans la nature. Il était si facile de kidnapper quelqu'un dans une foule aussi dense et avec la frénésie générée par la compétition.

\- Mais c'est une occasion qu'on a qu'une fois dans une vie ! s'était indigné Sirius. Ça fait bien cinquante ans que ça n'était plus arrivé !

\- Si tu penses arriver à la faire changer d'avis, fais toi plaisir Patmol, mais tu sais comment elle est.

\- Parfois, je la déteste vraiment.

Et la Potter n'était parfois pas très loin de le rejoindre sur ce point. Sa mère n'était vraiment pas sympathique. Du tout. Beaucoup trop protectrice ! Ça en devenait étouffant ! Un peu plus et Mary allait devoir rester au lit parce que c'est dangereux de se lever : elle pourrait risquer de tomber ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien risquer avec Sirius et Remus ? Un ancien auror et un lycanthrope ! Et en plus elle était prête à parier le contenu de son coffre à Gringotts qu'il y aurait des agents du Ministère tous les deux mètres ! C'était de l'abus de pouvoir !

\- Inutile de m'en vouloir Mary, lui avait dit sa mère lorsqu'elles s'étaient vues le week-end suivant.

Ils se retrouvaient tous les trois, avec sa mère et son frère, un après-midi par semaine. Autant dire que Mary n'avait absolument pas pardonné à la sorcière et qu'elle l'avait fait savoir en restant maussade durant toute leur entrevue.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? siffla en retour la rousse.

\- Pour ton bien même si tu es visiblement incapable de le comprendre.

C'était une excuse facile ça et elle y réagit en restant résolument silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse retourner chez Sirius. Elle n'était pas fâchée d'être chez lui pour quelques temps encore.

La fin de juillet se profila bientôt et avec cela son anniversaire. Quand sa mère lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose de particulier, elle répondit d'un ton mordant qu'elle voulait aller à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Même si elle ne se faisait aucune illusions : les places étaient déjà toutes vendues depuis longtemps.

La seule chose positive qu'elle nota fut que la feuille de sisymbre qu'elle avait en bouche depuis presque un mois avait fini par totalement fondre. Elle pouvait donc à nouveau parler normalement et ses repas avaient bien meilleure goût.

Un matin, elle eut la vague impression que quelque chose la secouait. Non, en fait, c'était plus qu'une vague impression. Plissant les yeux, elle essaya d'ignorer la sensation parce qu'elle savait intérieurement qu'il était _beaucoup trop tôt_ pour se lever un jour de vacances.

\- Mary, chuchota alors la voix de Sirius. Allez, réveille toi !

\- Quoi ? gémit –elle.

\- Debout ! Lève toi, habille toi et rejoins moi en bas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Sûr ?

\- Promis, juré, craché.

\- Bon.

Quand elle daigna ouvrir les yeux, son parrain avait déjà décampé à toute allure. Un coup d'œil à son réveil appris à la jeune fille qu'il était définitivement trop tôt pour se lever. Mais elle le fit quand même et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon sans toutefois passer par la case "habillage" puisqu'elle avait la ferme intention de retourner se coucher. Remus arriva aussi, l'air moins endormi qu'elle et reprocha :

\- Tu aurais au moins pu attendre encore deux heures.

\- Non ! C'est maintenant, affirma l'animagus avant de se tourner vers Mary. Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Heu… Mon anniversaire est le 31 juillet, lui rappela t –elle en attrapant quand même l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais mon cadeau n'attend pas.

Sa curiosité éveillée, la rousse se redressa dans son fauteuil en chassant les dernières brumes du sommeil. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit trois tickets. Pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Tribune officielle. Elle se leva avec un grand cri de joie pour se précipiter dans les bras de son parrain.

\- Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois Sirius, intervînt Remus.

\- Oh si ça l'est ! s'enthousiasma le concerné. Trois tickets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Des places excellentes ! C'est fou que que les gens du Ministère sont prêts à faire pour qu'on les pardonne d'un emprisonnement abusif à Azkaban !

\- On ne doit pas y aller !

\- Toi, je sais pas, mais Mary et moi on y va. Tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher.

\- Si jamais, je sais qui emmener avec le troisième ticket, glissa Mary.

William serait sans doute ravi d'être tiré de sa maison moldue pour une journée. Mais c'était plus de la provocation qu'autre chose : Remus viendrait ne serait-ce que pour les surveiller.

\- Crystall, ne dois JAMAIS savoir ça, déclara lentement le lycanthrope.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de la mettre au courant, répondit Sirius. Et toi Mary ?

\- Moi non plus. Je ferais semblant d'être fâchée contre elle encore un peu plus longtemps.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, sourit l'animagus tandis que Remus soupirait. Maintenant habillez vous et préparez un sac pour une nuit : on va camper jusqu'à demain. Peut –être plus si le match dure trop longtemps. Oh ! Et on s'habille comme des moldus, hein ! Ordre du Ministère. Apparemment il va y en avoir quelques uns là où on va loger.

Le sommeil avait définitivement quitté Mary quand elle remonta tout excitée dans sa chambre. Attrapant des vêtements moldus elle s'empressa de s'habiller et de fourrer un pyjama avec d'autres vêtements dans un sac.

\- _On part pour la Coupe du Monde !_ dit –elle à Ladon. Ça _peut prendre plusieurs jours, tu veux venir ou rester ici ?_

\- _Je viens._

Elle attrapa donc le reptile pour le draper autours de son cou avant de redescendre au salon. Elle venait sans doute de battre des records de vitesse. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et quand Remus fut trop long à arriver ils l'appelèrent à tue-tête à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre un air agacé sur le visage.

\- Ça va, ça va ! Il n'y a pas le feu !

\- Si, justement : notre portoloin part dans un quart d'heure depuis le parc. Il va falloir courir !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Sortant précipitamment de la maison, ils se hâtèrent vers ledit parc. D'autres sorciers étaient déjà présents. Un couple et quatre enfants entre onze et six ans qui se chamaillaient bruyamment. Le portoloin était une vieille boite de conserve et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas fini à la poubelle avant qu'ils ne la trouvent. Ils se réunirent tous autours tandis que les parents donnaient leurs dernières consignes à leurs enfants qui ne cessaient de s'agiter. Merlin ! C'était comme s'il y avait quatre Cameron avec eux ! Mary ne se plaindrait plus jamais de n'avoir qu'un seul frère.

\- Attention, prévînt Sirius. Trois… Deux… Un … Go !

L'hameçon familier crocheta Mary au niveau du nombril et ils s'envolèrent en tournant. Tout devient brièvement blanc avant qu'ils ne tombent vers le sol à grand vitesse. Elle entendit les enfants paniquer et leurs parents tenter de les rassurer. Mais l'un d'eux lâcha quand même trop tôt la boite de conserve et la Serdaigle savait qu'il allait avoir quelques bleus à l'atterrissage. Elle, elle ne lâcha qu'au dernier moment, juste avant que le portoloin ne s'écrase. Remus lui attrapa le bras et la redressa lui montrant comment arriver sur ses deux pieds. C'était assez étrange, elle avait l'impression de marcher dans le vide. Pourtant, le sol s'approchait doucement comme si cette marche la menait à quelque part, et ils se posèrent doucement. Ça, c'était un atterrissage réussi !

\- Arrivée sept heures vingt deux du Royal District de Londres, dit une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir les pleurs des enfants s'étant écrasés au sol.

Ils avaient atterri dans une lande déserte plongée dans la brume. On y voyait pas grand-chose à part deux sorciers habillés bizarrement. Ils avaient visiblement essayé de ressembler à des moldus, mais sans grand succès. L'un avait un costume de tweed avec des cuissardes et l'autre un kilt et un poncho. Le premier tenait une grosse montre en or dans la main et le seconde un épais parchemin. Ils avaient l'air grincheux et fatigués.

\- Nom ? demanda l'homme au parchemin.

\- Black.

\- Black ? s'éveilla soudainement celui à la montre. Comme Sirius Black ?

Le concerné hocha la tête et les deux sorciers portèrent par réflexe la main à leurs baguettes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais été un terrible mangemort criminel. Mary sentit son parrain se tendre et prit le devant.

\- Bonjour, dit –elle avec un sourire. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer où nous devons nous rendre ?

\- Mary Potter ? questionna le sorcier au kilt.

\- Oui, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Soudainement ils semblaient avoir oublié que Sirius Black se trouvait là et elle savait qu'ils n'avaient sans doute même pas remarqué Remus qui préférait de toute façon se faire discret face au Ministère. Elle serra les mains des sorciers et hocha la tête en les écoutant dire combien ils étaient "enchantés de la rencontrer" quand bien même elle trouva cela profondément agaçant.

\- Vous êtes installés à environs cinq cent mètres d'ici dans le premier prés que vous trouverez. Le directeur du camping s'appelle Mr Robert. Maintenant dépêchez vous, nous attendons un Portoloin en provenance de Salem à sept heures trente.

Ils s'empressèrent de déguerpir tandis que les deux sorciers du Ministère s'intéressaient enfin à la famille qui était arrivée en même temps qu'eux. La lande était déserte et trop brumeuse pour que ce soit naturel : ça devait être un sort pour empêcher les moldus de voir l'arrivée des portoloins. Ils durent marcher une vingtaine de minutes avant que le panorama se dégage et ne laisse apparaître des marées de tentes de toutes les couleurs. Il y en avait partout, de tous les côtés sur les pentes douces qui les entouraient. Au loin, un petit bois se trouvait en haut de la colline, unique trace sombre au milieu du paysage. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite maisonnette à l'entrée du premier pré. Un homme se tenait devant et il devait sans doute s'agir d'un des rare moldu des environs.

\- Bonjour, leur dit –il.

\- Bonjour, j'ai loué un emplacement pour une tente, répondit Sirius.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Black.

Le moldu regarda la liste affichée sur la porte de la maisonnette et raya leur nom avant de demander s'ils pouvaient payer tout de suite. Mary nota que se fut Remus qui s'en chargea, sans doute parce que son parrain ne savait pas utiliser de l'argent moldu.

\- Vous êtes installés près du petit bois là haut, leur indiqua l'homme.

\- Merci, bonne journée.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le pré déjà bien remplit. Les sorciers avaient fait un visible effort pour que leurs tentes ressemblent à celles que pourraient utiliser des moldus. Mais certains n'avaient pas pu résister à l'idée de rajouter ci et là une cheminée, une girouette, un étage… des tourelles. Et leurs propriétaires étaient tous habillés bizarrement pour des moldus. C'était un miracle que Mr Robert n'ait pas eu de soupçons quant à ce qu'il se passait ici.

Parfois, les sorciers les voyaient passer et un grand silence s'installait. Soit parce qu'ils reconnaissaient Sirius Black, soit à cause de Mary dont le visage était connu dans toute l'Angleterre même si elle veillait à ne pas se faire remarquer en public. Et encore, heureusement que sa frange cachait sa cicatrice sinon les gens n'auraient eu aucun doute sur son identité et se seraient sans doute précipités sur elle.

\- Nous sommes là, indiqua soudainement Remus.

Entre deux tentes se dégageait effectivement un petit espace devant lequel un panneau affichait "Black".

\- On a une tente ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? répondit Sirius en ouvrant son sac.

Il en sortit une tente miniature déjà montée et la posa sur le sol au milieu de l'emplacement avant de l'agrandir jusqu'à sa taille normale avec sa baguette. Ça c'était de l'installation rapide. Il s'approcha de l'entrée et écarta l'un des pans de tissus, invitant Mary à y entrer en première. Haussant un sourcil, elle s'exécuta néanmoins et sourit. L'intérieur était vaste et avait tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une tente tout confort sorcière. Trois chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et même un petit séjour où de vieux fauteuil en cuir élimé attendaient qu'on s'y enfoncent avec un bon livre. Et… il y avait même une cheminée ! Par contre, la décoration laissait autant à désirer que celle de la maison de Sirius.

\- Laisse moi deviner : c'était à ton oncle Alphard, dit –elle.

\- Crys et moi l'avions gardé, mais on a jamais eu l'occasion d'aller camper, confirma son parrain. Ce sera l'occasion de l'étrenner. Il nous faut juste de quoi remplir la citerne d'eau.

\- Hé bien utilise un _Aguamenti_ , lui ordonna Remus.

\- Quoi ? Avec la sécurité anti-moldue, fit mine de s'horrifier Sirius. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses m'encourager à désobéir au règlement Remus.

\- On est à l'intérieur de la tente Patmol : il n'y a aucun risque qu'un moldu nous voit, s'agaça le lycanthrope.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler, Mary sortir le nez de la tente. Pour voir une troupe de rouquin qui discutait devant les deux tentes voisines. Minute !

\- Fred ! George ! s'exclama t –elle en courant vers les Weasley.

\- Mary ? s'étonnèrent –ils.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Non, ça c'est notre question : tu nous as dit que tu n'avais pas eu le droit de venir ici, rétorqua Fred.

\- Mon parrain à tout arrangé, répondit –elle.

\- Bonjour Mary.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

La Potter salua avec enthousiasme toute la famille avant que Sirius ne les rejoigne provoquant un instant de silence. Les plus jeunes semblaient impressionnés de se trouver en sa compagnie, mais les deux adultes saluèrent chaleureusement l'ex-bagnard et Mary comprit qu'ils avaient tous les trois complotés pour être logés côte à côte sur le terrain de camping. La rousse en fut ravie.

\- Ah, Charlie et Bill reviennent, déclara Mrs Weasley. Tu te rappelles d'eux Sirius ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le concerné. Mais je pense qu'ils ne se rappelleront pas de moi : ils connaissaient plus Crystall qui les a gardé à l'époque.

Mary tourna le regard avec curiosité. Elle avait déjà rencontré Charlie il y a deux ans. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Toujours des cheveux coupés courts et des tâches de rousseur sur tout le visage. Il était sans doute le plus trapus des Weasley, mais aussi le plus musclé, sans doute à cause de son métier de dragonnier. A côté Bill avait au moins une tête de plus et était longiligne. Il avait de longs cheveux et une boucle d'oreille agrémentée d'un crochet de serpent. Ils rigolaient en arrivant, chacun deux bidons d'eau en main.

\- On a vu un sorcier se balader avec une chemise de nuit moldue, expliqua Bill.

\- Et il refusait de porter un pantalon parce qu'il " _aime que son intimité puisse respirer_ ", conclut Charlie.

Cela déclencha un éclat de rire collectif avant que les deux aînés Weasley ne saluent Sirius, Remus et Mary. Charlie lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il avait déjà fait ça la dernière fois, et elle repoussa vivement sa main :

\- Je mets des plombes à me coiffer alors arrête ça ! s'exclama t –elle.

\- Pauvre chérie, répondirent les jumeaux en lui ébouriffant les cheveux eux aussi.

\- Je vais vous faire payer ça ! siffla t –elle.

\- Tu as toujours ton serpent Mary ? demanda Charlie pour désamorcer le conflit.

\- _Ladon, tu dis bonjour_ ? appela t –elle en tapotant son serpent.

Le concerné se redressa à côté de son visage et accepta avec un certain dédain que le dragonnier le caresse, mais c'était bien parce qu'il savait comment le complimenter.

\- Il a bien grandi, commenta ensuite le Weasley.

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna Mary. Remarque, je le vois tous les jours alors je ne m'en rends pas trop compte.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? intervînt Ron. Ta bestiole est énorme ! Elle fait au moins deux mètres.

\- Peut –être pas, tempéra Ginny. Il ne doit pas faire plus qu'un mètre.

\- Soixante-cinq centimètres si tu veux la mesure exacte, confirma Mary. Et encore, c'est grand pour un serpent de son espèce. Il continue à grandir alors qu'il aurait dû arrêter depuis longtemps.

\- Il vit avec toi dans un environnement magique toute l'année, ça n'est pas bien étonnant, commenta Charlie. Les dragons n'arrêtent jamais de grandir jusqu'à leur mort non plus.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna t –elle.

Il hocha la tête. Après ça, ils entreprirent de manger tous ensemble. Sirius, Charlie, Remus, Bill et Mr Weasley sortirent la grande table qui se trouvait dans la tente de Mary et ils installèrent les chaises tout autours. Le repas fut plus long à arriver parce que Mr Weasley voulut cuisiner comme un moldu et mis déjà une demi-heure à essayer d'allumer un feu avant que sa femme ne prenne les choses en mains.

Ils mangèrent avec entrain, débattant de qui allait gagner la coupe du monde.

\- Les Bulgares bien sûr ! clamait Charlie.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec Krum dans leur équipe ils ont un sacré avantage, confirma Bill. Mais si l'attrapeur Irlandais est moins bon, il n'en va pas de même pour le reste de l'équipe. Les Bulgares ne gagneront pas avec un seul joueur d'exception.

Sirius semblait d'accord et entra dans le débat en même temps que Ron qui défendit avec véhémence l'équipe de Bulgarie et leur attrapeur vedette. A vrai dire, Mary s'en moquait un peu du vainqueur. Elle elle voulait voir des joueurs exceptionnels voler, apprendre de nouveaux mouvements et intégrer de nouvelle tactiques. Peut –être aussi trouver de nouvelles idées pour son club. Elle voulait voir du beau Quidditch, peu importait le résultat final.

\- Ah non ! Tu dois choisir ton camps ! protesta vigoureusement Fred. Ça ne marche pas comment ça !

\- Bon… Ben dans ce cas les Bulgare vu que vous semblez tous préférer les Irlandais.

\- Top la, sourit Charlie. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

En riant, elle tapa dans la main tendue du dragonnier tandis que les autres ricanaient qu'elle ait choisi le camps des perdants et que Sirius faisait un scandale qu'elle soit alliée avec "l'ennemi".

Le match n'allait commencer que dans la soirée, quand la nuit serait tombée. Mais Mary n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Leurs tentes étaient au bord d'une grande allée dans laquelle les représentants du Ministère courraient dans tous les sens l'air le plus souvent catastrophés. Ça ne devait pas être évident de gérer tout ce petit monde.

\- Il y a plus de cent mille sorciers qui viennent assister à l'événement, confia Mr Weasley. Ça génère beaucoup de travail.

Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur les sorciers du Ministère qui passaient devant chez eux. Ludo Verpey, le chef du département des jeux et sports magique fit même un long arrêt avec eux pour demander s'ils voulaient parier. Il sembla un peu mal à l'aise quand Sirius s'approcha et décida subitement qu'il avait à faire ailleurs.

\- Ils m'agacent tous, déclara l'animagus.

\- T'inquiète pas Patmol, ça leur passera, lui dit tranquillement Remus. Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux mois tu étais encore pour eux un mangemort fou-furieux totalement incontrôlable et assoiffé de sang qui a réussi à échapper aux détraqueurs.

\- Présenté comme ça, je pense que je peux comprendre.

Mary fit aussi les yeux doux à Remus pour avoir le droit de partir avec les jumeaux Weasley voir le reste du campement et peut –être discuter avec des sorciers d'autres pays. Le lycanthrope finit par céder à son regard de chien battu mais sous réserve qu'elle soit accompagnée d'au moins un des trois aînés Weasley en plus des jumeaux.

\- Je veux qu'il y ait toujours un sorcier adulte avec toi, Mary, et c'est non négociable, grogna Remus pendant qu'elle protestait.

\- Pas grave, intervînt George. On prend Charlie avec nous.

\- Il a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, termina Fred.

\- Je vous ai entendu bande d'affreux, commenta leur frère en se levant toutefois pour leur servir d'escorte.

\- Ma mère et mon tonton sont tellement rébarbatifs, gémit Mary alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Ils veulent juste te protéger, tempéra Charlie.

\- Mais de quoi ?

Le plus âgé n'avait pas de réponses à ça et se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans les proches de son pantalon en les suivant tel un chaperon vigilent. Mary vit cependant bien vite un intérêt à se balader avec des membres de la famille Weasley : comme elle était elle aussi rousse tout le monde la prenait pour une Weasley. Ceux ne la connaissant pas personnellement ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils croisaient Mary Potter.

\- Jonathan est par là, indiqua soudainement Fred. On pourrait aller le saluer.

\- Surtout pas ! s'horrifia Mary. Ma mère ne sait pas que je suis ici ! Il le lui dirait forcément !

\- Euh… Trop tard, je crois.

Effectivement, la tête blonde du Poufsouffle se profilait plus loin. Il était plutôt grand comme garçon.

\- Merde, jura Mary.

\- Allez y vous deux, je pars avec Mary de l'autre côté, intervînt soudainement Charlie en lui attrapant le bras pour s'éloigner.

Merlin merci ! Ils furent bientôt avalés par la foule et la rousse soupira d'avoir évité la catastrophe. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

\- Merci, souffla t –elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire de cachotterie de ce genre à ta mère, la gronda le plus âgé. Ça risque de très mal finir quand elle l'apprendra.

\- Si elle l'apprend, le corrigea t -elle.

\- Elle le saura d'une manière où d'une autre. Crois en l'expérience de quelqu'un ayant été élevé par Molly Weasley.

Elle ne comprit pas la référence. Pour elle, la mère des Weasley était une femme plutôt gentille qui n'avait rien à voir avec le dragon qu'elle-même avait comme mère. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les tentes. Certaines supporters affichaient clairement leurs couleurs. Il y avait ainsi des marées de tentes vertes et rouges et les supporters des équipes opposées se regardaient en chien de faïence.

\- Tiens, on dirait que certains de mes collègues sont là, remarqua soudainement le Weasley. Ça te dérange si on s'arrête deux minutes ?

\- Non.

Elle savait qu'il travaillait en Roumanie et elle voulait après tout rencontrer des sorciers d'autres nationalités alors c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

\- _Bună ziua ce faci ?_ lança Charlie en s'approchant.

\- _Charlie ! Nu ne așteptam să te văd aici_ , répondit un de ses collègues d'une voix rocailleuse.

La Potter se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient et se concentra plutôt sur les gens avec qui le dragonnier parlait. Un homme avec la mine renfrognée et une grosse barbe, un asiatique qui paraissait frêle en comparaison de ses camarades qui étaient de véritables montagnes de muscles et un dernier au teint basané qui semblait se désintéresser de la conversation.

\- Vous travaillez tous ensemble en Roumanie ? s'enquit la Potter quand ils s'éloignèrent.

\- Oui. On est des privilégiés tu sais ? Les dragons ne s'arrêtent pas pour les vacances ou pour les événements tels que celui-ci alors nous n'étions que quatre à pouvoir partir.

Ils retrouvèrent Sirius, Remus et le reste des Weasley quand la fin d'après-midi arriva. A mesure que le soir s'approchait, une frénésie s'était emparée des campings et la tension faisait frémir l'atmosphère de ce qui aurait put être une calme soirée d'été si la finale n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- Le ciel est dégagé, constata Mary après le dîner. C'est un temps idéal pour le Quidditch.

\- Avec un peu de chance le match va durer une semaine, s'enthousiasme Sirius.

\- Je n'espère pas, dans une semaine je dois retourner au Phare, répondit Mary. Je me vois mal expliquer à ma mère pourquoi je ne peux pas.

Tandis que le soleil se couchait, ils prirent tous la direction du stade de Quidditch qui était caché derrière la colline et la forêt qui se trouvait en haut de celle-ci. Le vert et le rouge se disputaient dans la marée des sorciers qui montaient vers le stade, les vendeurs ambulants se déplaçaient en transplanant précipitamment et un brouhaha excité les entourait. La finale promettait d'être animée !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	37. IV-2 Face à face tendus

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Ça, tu l'as dit **noour**! _

_J'ai toujours gardé cette impression là de Sirius lorsque je lisais les livres, **mimi70**. Rien que le fait qu'il appelle Harry « James » veut tout dire pour moi. _

_Haha, tu n'as pas totalement tord : Crystall va l'apprendre et de la pire des manières !_

 _Coucou **Celine.M**. Pour Sirius, Mary est la prunelle de ses yeux. Vu que Crys lui en veut, il n'a plus qu'elle (et Remus, mais c'est pas pareil). En fait Crystall le saura... mais ce sera pire encore que par la Gazette. Pour la survie de Sirius... je me contenterais de dire que je n'ai pas encore vraiment statué sur le sujet. _

_Tu as vu juste **Maia 30** !_

 _De rien **Mathilde** :)_

 _Merci pour la review et les encouragements **timo** ;)_

 _En effet que de questions **PlatyPocus**! _

_Alors Crystall n'a pas proposé d'y aller avec eux d'abord parce qu'elle n'aime pas le Quidditch. Ensuite, elle trouve que ce sport est beaucoup trop violent pour que des enfants y assistent en compétition internationale (d'où l'un des arguments pour que Cameron n'y aille pas et Mary de même). Et si tu veux tout savoir, même si elle avait proposé de les accompagner Sirius aurait refusé (oui Sirius). Parce que Crys est devenue beaucoup trop rébarbative et il pense qu'elle aurait de toute manière réussir à gâcher la finale. Je pense qu'elle le savait d'où le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas essayé._

 _Cameron en veut à sa mère, c'est un fait. Mais il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Des réponses viendront, promis._

 _Oui, Sirius est allé se recueillir sur les tombes de James et Lily dès qu'il a été un homme libre._

 _J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions :)_

* * *

 _J'ai enfin fini mes deux semaines de cours et je suis tellement soulagée de retourner bosser en industrie (oui, c'est bizarre mais je suis beaucoup plus tranquille au travail qu'à la fac). Bref, je vais pouvoir écrire plus régulièrement :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Face à face tendus**

Le stade se dressait devant Mary qui le fixait bouche bée. Il s'élevait vers le ciel et semblait scintiller avec ses murailles dorées. Il était au moins aussi haut que le plus haut building de New-York et des dizaines de fois plus large ! Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi énorme ! Il devait être bardé de sortilège pour ne pas être visible depuis l'autre côté de la colline qui était d'une taille ridicule comparé à lui.

Comme si voir le stade portait l'excitation des supporters à leur comble des chansons se mirent à résonner, recouvrant les rires, les cris, les bruits des conversations. Mary sentait la main de Remus posée sur son épaule pour ne pas la perdre mais elle s'en moquait bien. Prise dans l'ambiance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'essayer de reprendre les refrains chantés en boucle sans grand succès.

\- Tribune officielle n°22, leur apprit la sorcière qui vérifia leurs billets. Il faut que vous vous rendiez de l'autre côté du stade puis que vous montiez tout en haut. Quand il n'y aura plus de marche, vous serez arrivés. Des places de choix. Bon match.

Le groupe Potter-Black-Lupin salua donc les Weasley et ils entreprirent de traverser le stade en suivant les flèches lumineuses qui leur indiquèrent l'escalier à monter pour arriver à leur loge. Mary entendait la clameur au loin, mais ne voyait rien puisque les escaliers étaient dans les entrailles du stade.

Quand elle déboucha enfin à l'air libre, une brise fraîche l'accueillit. Avançant sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis rouge et des fauteuils de la même couleur, elle s'approcha avidement du garde-corps empêchant les spectateurs trop enthousiastes de faire une chute vertigineuse. Et pour vertigineux, ça l'était. Plus de cinquante mètres de dénivelés emplis d'une masse grouillante de sorciers surexcités. Attrapant ses multiplettes, genre de jumelle sorcière qui enregistrait tout et permettait de revoir les actions soit à vitesse normale soit au ralentit, elle balaya les tribunes d'en face avec et repéra les Weasley ainsi que le Ministre de la magie et les Malefoy.

\- C'est extraordinaire ! dit –elle en s'asseyant.

Son parrain hocha la tête avec enthousiasme manquant de faire passer son chapeau orné de trèfles dansants par-dessus la rambarde. Ils furent rejoins par des sorciers étrangers qui avaient l'air au moins aussi emballés qu'eux.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Mary se mit à hurler en même temps que tout le stade et applaudit tandis que les drapeaux des deux pays concurrent fleurissaient dans tout le stade en même temps que les hymnes nationaux étaient entonnés. Un énorme panneau annonçant "Bulgarie : Zéro Irlande : Zéro" apparut.

\- Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe Bulgare !

\- Chaque équipe nationale ramène avec lui une créature typique de son pays en mascotte, expliqua Sirius avec enthousiasme. Je me demande ce qu'ils… Oh ! Woah !

Mary se pencha pour voir quel genre de Créature venait d'arriver sur le terrain. Et fronça le nez. Il s'agissait sans doute là des plus belles femme qu'elle ait jamais vues. Une peau scintillante, des cheveux d'or blancs qui flottaient autours de leur visage alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre vent. Elle les détesta immédiatement et avec une fulgurance qui réussit quand même à lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait là de Créatures et non de véritables femmes. Son dégoût empira quand la musique retentit dans le stade et qu'elles se mirent à danser. Ces choses étaient d'un vulgaire ! Qu'attendait –on pour les chasser de là ?

\- Sirius mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'alarma t –elle en le voyant enjamber le garde corps qui les protégeait du vide.

\- Hein ? répondit –il stupidement.

Il avait un air totalement crétin sur le visage, un sourire d'abruti et le regard embrumé. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Avec mauvaise humeur, elle le ramena brutalement sur son siège.

\- Ne lui en veut pas Mary, ce sont des Vélanes, lui dit gentiment Remus. Ces Créatures ensorcellent tous les hommes qui les voient. Elles te vident la tête en une seconde.

\- Toi, ça ne t'affecte pas, constata la rousse en continuant à maintenir son parrain sur son siège.

\- Avec mon… problème de fourrure, je suis immunisé contre les autres Créatures, souffla à mi-voix le lycanthrope.

\- J'aurais pensé que Sirius saurait résister à ce genre de chose.

La remarque fit sourire Remus et il se pencha pour vider sa bouteille d'eau sur le crâne de l'animagus qui revînt à lui avec un sursaut horrifié. Mary ne sut dire si c'était à cause de la douche qu'il venait de prendre ou parce qu'il était mortifié de s'être fait avoir par les Vélanes.

\- Elles sont vraiment magnifiques, soupira t –il néanmoins.

Suprêmement agacée, Mary attrapa le programme de l'événement et le frappa avec sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Juste qu'il cesse de parler de ces horribles choses par Merlin !

\- Ça va ! Ça va ! Pardon ! rit –il en se protégeant la tête.

\- Non mais vraiment ! s'énerva t –elle.

Mary fut soulagée quand se fut le tour des mascottes Irlandaises d'arriver. Les farfadets étaient bien plus distrayants que des vélanes. Ils firent tomber une pluie de gallions sur le stade, déclenchant des réactions enthousiastes. Beaucoup empochèrent l'argent, mais Mary y renonça quand son parrain lui apprit que l'or allait disparaître d'ici quelques heures.

\- Et… Accueillons à présent l'équipe de Bulgarie ! Dimitrov ! Ivanova ! Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeet _Krum_ !

Les hurlements doublèrent encore de volume tandis que l'attrapeur vedette du tournois surgissait dans une traînée rouge à la suite de ses camarades. Il n'était pas bien vieux, constata Mary en zoomant sur lui avec ses multiplettes. Il avait le teint cireux, un gros nez arrondit et d'épais sourcils. Ses traits faisaient un peu penser à ceux d'un oiseau de proie.

\- Et maintenant les Irlandais ! Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeet _Lynch_ !

Les deux équipes firent un tour d'honneur avant de se mettre en position. L'arbitre, un Égyptien chauve, lâcha les cognards puis le vif d'or avant d'enfourcher son balai, le souaffle en main.

\- C'eeeeeest parti ! Le souaffle est récupéré par l'Irlande !

La foule arriva, elle ne savait comment, à faire encore plus de bruit et quand Remus lui proposa un sortilège pour atténuer les hurlements, elle accepta volontiers. Sinon elle serait bonne pour un mal de tête phénoménale avant même la fin du match.

Mary n'avait jamais vu un Quidditch pareil. Pour être honnête, à part les matches inter-Maison à Poudlard, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'autres. Les joueurs filaient si vites que le commentateur avait à peine le temps de dire leurs noms quand ils avaient le souaffle entre les mains. Ils utilisaient des tactiques et des figures qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir apprises dans les livres mais qu'elle n'avait jamais mise en pratique parce que trop compliquées. Pourtant, ça semblait simple comme bonjour quand c'étaient eux qui le faisait !

Le premier but fut marqué par les Irlandais après un improbable enchainement de passe et alors que le joueur avait la tête à l'envers. Les farfadets Irlandais se mirent à danser et à étinceler. Ils purent recommencer encore deux fois dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. Le score était à présent de trente à zéro en faveur des irlandais qui semblaient mener sur toute la ligne.

Mais le rythme du match changea alors comme si les Bulgares en avaient terminé avec l'échauffement. Ils filèrent soudainement si vite qu'ils ne laissaient plus qu'une traînée rouge dans leur sillage et leur batteurs se mirent en action avec une brutalité qui défiait l'imagination. Ils semblaient deviner la trajectoire des cognards et avoir une seconde d'avance sur les batteurs irlandais. C'est sans doute grâce à eux que les Bulgares marquèrent leur premier but, déclenchant un chant et une danse enthousiastes des Vélanes. Si Mary avait su que leurs mascottes étaient ces choses, elle aurait sans doute choisi de soutenir l'Irlande !

\- Eeet ! Le souaffle revient aux Bulgares ! Dimitrov ! Levski ! Dimitrov! Oh la la !

Cent mille sorciers et sorcières retinrent leurs souffles tandis que les deux attrapeurs fonçaient en piquet vers le sol, obligeant les autres joueurs à s'écarter de leur trajectoire. Où était le vif ? Mary avait beau plisser les yeux, elle ne vit rien, même avec les multiplettes. Et pour cause, il n'y avait rien à voir : Krum remonta brutalement en chandelle tandis que son homologue irlandais s'écrasait au sol dans un bruit de mat qui fit crier les supporters des verts. C'était quoi _ça_ ?

\- Une magnifique Feinte de Wronski ! s'exclama le commentateur. Peu de joueurs s'y risquent car ils s'agit d'une manœuvre extrêmement dangereuse comme Lynch vient de nous le prouver. Les Guérisseurs se précipitent sur le terrain pour voir son état

L'attrapeur Irlandais était étendu au sol, inerte et quand Mary zooma sur lui, elle vit trop de sang pour son propre bien. Elle nota juste que son balai était brisé avant de reporter son attention sur Krum qui s'était posté tout en haut du stade et le scrutait avec attention. Il profitait visiblement du temps qu'il venait de gagner pour chercher le vif sans que ses adversaires ne pensent une seconde à s'occuper de lui. Les Irlandais étaient bien trop inquiets pour leur propre attrapeur : si Lynch ne se relevait pas, ils avaient perdu le match parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas remplacer un joueur sortant pour cause de blessure.

Mais au soulagement de la moitié du stade, l'attrapeur se redressa sur ses deux jambes, tanguant un peu. Il semblait avoir toutefois totalement repris ses esprit quand on lui tendit un nouveau balai qu'il enfourcha sous les acclamations des supporters Irlandais.

L'incident avait semblé motiver les verts : les poursuiveurs semblaient encore plus habiles et plus rapidss qu'auparavant. Ils creusèrent rapidement l'écart avec la Bulgarie jusqu'au score de cent trente contre dix. Cela énerva fortement le gardien adverse qui reçu un avertissement de l'arbitre.

\- Et penalty en faveur de l'Irlande.

Les farfadets s'élevèrent dans le ciel pour former les lettres "HA HA HA", et, forcément, ces sales bêtes de Vélanes ne résistèrent pas à l'idée de répliquer. Sauf qu'en se mettant à danser, elle déconcentrèrent très légèrement l'arbitre.

\- On ne peut pas tolérer ça ! s'exclama le commentateur tandis que ledit arbitre faisait rouler ses muscles pour tenter d'impressionner les Créatures. Que quelqu'un aille lui donner une claque !

Un guérisseur se dévoua et le pauvre sorcier égyptien parut extrêmement humilié quand il se réveilla de la transe provoquée par les Vélanes. Embarrassé, il sembla crier quelque chose aux Créatures dont le beau visage se fit soudainement ombrageux.

\- Je pense que l'arbitre essaye de renvoyer les mascottes de l'équipe Bulgare dans leur coin.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas aussi simple que cela. D'une, les Vélanes ne semblaient pas du tout d'accord et de deux les batteurs Bulgares atterrirent pour aller défendre leurs mascottes. Un deuxième penalty fut donc siffler en faveur de l'Irlande et le match repris après que les verts les eurent mis tous les deux.

Le match se fit alors nettement plus violent et Mary grimaça. Elle adorait le Quidditch. Mais pas au point d'envoyer une batte dans la figure d'un adversaire parce que ceux-ci gagnaient. Le nombre de fautes sifflées augmenta exponentiellement et le match dégénéra définitivement quand les farfadets s'envolèrent pour une nouvelle provocation. Les Vélanes perdirent leur calme et passèrent à l'attaque. Leur beauté irréelle disparue pour laisser apparaître des visages allongés hideux et de grandes ailes écailleuses jaillirent de leur dos, leur permettant de rejoindre les farfadets dans les airs où elles les attaquèrent à grand coup de gerbes de flammes. Heureusement, cela se passa bien au dessus du match de Quidditch qui continua. Des agents du Ministère s'envolèrent sur des balais pour essayer de séparer les Créatures engagées dans un féroce combat à mort.

Le match se poursuivit et le combat qui avait lieu au dessus de leur tête semblait les encourager à se montrer encore plus vindicatifs. Krum, qui avait juste là réussi à échapper aux cognards s'en prit un en pleine tête. Beaucoup pensèrent qu'il allait tomber de son balai, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une de ces balles rendait un joueur inconscient. Mais il resta fermement agrippé à son balai malgré son nez cassé qui saignait abondamment. Normalement, un temps mort aurait dû être sifflé, mais le balai de l'arbitre venait de prendre feu suite à une attaque mal dirigée d'une Vélane et il dut se poser en catastrophe. Puis soudainement …

\- Lynch a repéré le vif ! s'écria Mary en se levant.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la tribune officielle avec elle suivirent son regard et virent l'attrapeur Irlandais foncer vers le sol, et cette fois la petite balle était bel et bien là. Krum l'avait aussi vu et il le prit en chasse, le rattrapant rapidement malgré le sang qui lui badigeonnait le visage et laissa une traînée dans son sillage.

\- Ils vont s'écraser ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

\- Lynch est foutu, pronostiqua Mary.

C'était exactement le même schéma que la fois précédente et l'attrapeur Irlandais avait bien souffert entre temps. Et effectivement, il s'écrasa au sol pour la deuxième fois tandis que Krum remontait et Mary hurla :

\- Il l'a ! Il a attrapé le vif !

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Sirius en se penchant.

\- Oui !

Et comme pour le confirmer l'attrapeur Bulgare remonta lentement en cercle, agitant son poing et le visage luisant de sang. C'était extraordinaire qu'il ait réussi à attraper le vif dans de telles conditions. Le score s'afficha alors Bulgarie : cent soixante Irlande : cent soixante dix.

\- L'IRLANDE A GAGNE ! hurla le commentateur. KRUM A ATTRAPE LE VIF MAIS L'IRLANDE GAGNE ! Merlin ! Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ?

\- Il ne restait que ça à faire, soupira Mary un peu déçue.

Krum aurait mérité la victoire vu sa performance durant ce match. Mais c'était ce que disaient les Weasley avant le début du match : l'Irlande avait plusieurs joueurs exceptionnels et la Bulgarie n'en avait qu'un. En tout cas, l'attrapeur avait sauvé l'honneur de son pays.

La fin du match sembla aussi arrêter le combat entre les farfadets et les Vélanes qui reprirent leur apparence trompeusement magnifique mais avait l'air très abattues. Les mascottes des Irlandais rejoignirent leur équipe pour le tour d'honneur et sur leur passage les drapeaux verts des supporters s'agitaient de plus belle tandis que l'hymne de leur pays retentissait à tout rompre dans le stade.

La coupe de Quidditch, surdimensionnée, fut apportée. On commença par saluer le courage des Bulgares qui s'étaient quand même bien démenés et avaient offert du spectacle avant que la coupe ne soit remise aux champions du monde. Après les vivats et les dernières acclamations, les spectateurs furent conviés à quitter le stade pour retourner dans leurs tentes mais la fête était visiblement loin de finir. L'hymne de l'Irlande continuait à retentir parmi les supporters de l'équipe suivie par des détonations qui envoyèrent des feux d'artifices illuminer le ciel nocturne et des éclats de rire. Mary retrouva les Weasley quand ils arrivèrent à leur tente et ils se rassemblèrent une fois de plus autours de la grande table qu'ils avaient laissée là après le dîner. De succulents chocolats chauds atterrirent dans les mains des enfants pour essayer de faire redescendre l'excitation, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu la clameur qui régnait dans le camping.

\- La feinte de Wronski était extraordinaire ! affirma Mary avec conviction. Je vais m'entraîner pour la réussir.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu dangereux ma chérie ? s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. Quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Lynch. Deux fois en plus !

\- C'était plutôt Krum qui était exceptionnel oui ! intervînt Charlie en levant sa bière pour porter un toast à celui qui était sans doute le meilleur joueur du championnat.

Tous le monde suivit et Mary se laissa peu à peu envahir par la torpeur du chocolat chaud qui remplissait son estomac. Elle avait rarement veillé aussi tard dans une ambiance l'obligeant à rester sur le qui-vive et elle était fatiguée. Ce fut Ginny qui donna le signal de départ pour les plus jeunes quand elle tomba endormie sur la table et renversa ce qu'il restait dans sa tasse. Saluant tout le monde d'un geste, Mary partie se mettre en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit bien douillet tandis que Remus s'installait dans le salon pour la veiller, ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans la tente.

\- _C'était extraordinaire_ , bailla t –elle.

\- _Tout ce vide était effrayant_ , répliqua son serpent qui avait retrouvé son vivarium avec soulagement.

Elle ferma les yeux et le brouhaha de la fête de victoire la berça pour l'emporter vers le sommeil. Elle rêva d'elle, assisse sur un balai et jouant la finale qui mènerait l'Angleterre au titre de champion du monde. Elle volait, volait, volait et se sentait si légè-

\- Mary ! Mary ! Debout ! Vite ! C'est urgent !

Elle fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil par les cris de Sirius et Remus et le fait qu'on la secoue.

\- Hein ? Quoi !

Ouvrant les yeux et se connectant péniblement à la réalité, ce fut le bruit qui finit par la réveiller complètement. Les chants, les rires et le murmure des conversations lointaines avaient été remplacés par des hurlements et des piétinements précipités comme si beaucoup de gens étaient en train de fuir. Sentant l'urgence la gagner, elle se leva, mit ses chaussures et enfila la veste que lui tendait Remus tandis qu'il la poussait vers l'extérieur.

L'allée devant la tente était remplie d'une foule paniquée qui courrait droit en direction du petit bois en haut de la colline. La nuit était noire et seuls quelques feux encore allumés leur permettait de voir. Mais ces feux auparavant si conviviaux donnaient soudainement une ambiance beaucoup plus angoissante. Vers le bas du camping des gerbes de feu montaient au ciel, déclenchant d'autres cris. Les tentes brûlaient !

\- Par ici Mary, lui ordonna fébrilement Remus avant de la pousser vers le bois elle aussi.

Elle s'empressa d'obéir, l'estomac noué. Elle se joignit à la marée humaine et se fit bousculer, des coudes s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et on lui marcha sur les pieds. Ce ne fut qu'au sommet de la colline, alors qu'elle allait être en sécurité qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose essentielle qu'elle avait oublié dans la panique.

\- Ladon ! cria t –elle. Il est dans la tente !

Elle l'avait laissé dans son vivarium fermé pour la nuit !

\- Ce n'est qu'un serpent, répondit Sirius mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Dans son vivarium fermé et les tentes brûlaient ! Et non, ce n'était pas qu'un serpent ! C'était son meilleur et plus ancien ami. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse mourir comme ça ! Échappant à la main de Remus serrée sur son épaule, elle se précipita vers le camping ignorant les hurlements de ses deux gardiens. Ils ne pensaient que ce n'était "qu'un serpent". S'ils la rattrapaient, il ne faisait aucun doute que Ladon mourrait grillé ! Pourquoi n'avait –elle pas immédiatement pensé à le prendre ?! Promis, plus jamais elle ne l'enfermerait pour la nuit ! Pas même pour rassurer Sirius et Remus qui avaient peur qu'il s'échappe pour les mordre pendant qu'ils dormaient !

Elle arriva, soulagée, à sa tente qui était encore intacte même si elle sentait la chaleur des brasiers non loin. Elle entra précipitamment et ouvrit le vivarium, les mains tremblantes.

\- _Je suis désolée_ , haleta t –elle en le pressant contre son visage. _Désolée_.

\- _Il faut partir_ _!_ ordonna t –il.

Hochant la tête, elle sortit. Et resta figée devant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Des tentes en flammes s'étaient écroulées et elle voyait par-dessus les flammèches restantes un étrange rassemblement. Des gens entièrement vêtus de noir et encagoulés étaient rassemblés en cercle et semblaient rigoler en fixant quelque chose en hauteur. Elle leva le regard et vit quatre personnes suspendues dans les airs. Deux adultes et deux enfants. Avec un instant de retard elle reconnut Mr Robert, le moldu propriétaire du camping. Il devait s'agir de sa femme et de ses enfants. Et tous les quatre gesticulaient, arquaient le corps en hurlant à plein poumons. La panique saisit la rousse à la gorge et elle recula instinctivement pour se mettre à l'abri. Fébrilement, elle chercha sa baguette magique… et marcha sur quelque chose qui fit un bruit d'enfer. Attirant l'attention des hommes en noirs. Sous leurs capuchons, leurs visages étaient recouverts de masques argentés faisant penser à un crâne humain.

\- _COURS_ ! siffla Ladon.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle partit à toutes jambes vers le bois en haut de la colline. Mais une des silhouettes encapuchonnée se matérialisa devant elle dans un nuage noir. Paniquée, elle fuit vers la gauche, s'enfonçant entre les tentes en flamme. Quand une autre silhouettes apparut devant elle, elle changea encore de trajectoire.

\- _Ils te font courir droit dans un piège_ , lui dit Ladon qui s'était positionné juste au dessus d'une de ses oreilles.

Il avait raison. Ils jouaient avec elle pour la mener où ils le voulaient. Alors quand le suivant se matérialisa, elle pointa sa baguette devant elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre et hurla :

\- _IMPEDIMENTA_ !

Le sort fusa et le toucha en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser sur le côté et libérant le passage. Mais ça ne marcha qu'une seule fois. Bientôt, elle se trouva acculée. Les capuches noires étaient en cercle autours d'elle.

\- Mary Potter, cracha l'un d'eux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça nous fait plaisir de te rencontrer. C'est … un honneur.

Il inclina la tête moqueusement et elle s'agita, jetant un coup d'œil aux moldus toujours suspendus dans les airs et qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sous la panique et la douleur. Elle devait leur ressembler à cet instant là.

\- Oh, ça ? demanda un autre. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas très polis de les faire attendre. _Avada Kedavra_.

La lueur verte jaillit et le corps de Mr Robert devînt subitement inerte. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. Mort. Trois autres sorts similaires jaillirent et sa femme et ses enfants, _ses enfants_ , le rejoignirent au rang de cadavre. Les corps retombèrent au sol comme de vieux sacs de patates.

\- Qui… Qui êtes vous ? balbutia t –elle.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris petite idiote ? _Morsmordre_ !

Il avait levé sa baguette au ciel et elle vit quelque chose apparaître au milieu des nuages. Un immense crâne brillant d'une lueur verte malsaine. Elle pâlit brutalement en reconnaissant ce signe. Sa mère le lui avait un jour montré et lui avait appris à fuir loin et vite si jamais elle le voyait.

La Marque des Ténèbres, le signe de Voldemort. Des Mangemorts ! Ces gens étaient des Mangemorts ? Oh doux Merlin ! La peur figea son corps et ses traits. Mais où donc étaient les aurors et les gens du Ministère ? Elle avait besoin d'aide !

\- Ah, je crois qu'elle a compris, rigola grassement l'un d'eux. Mais tu as de la chance Potter, on ne va pas te tuer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le Maître sera heureux qu'on t'offre en cadeau quand il sera revenu.

\- En voilà une nouvelle intéressante, déclara lentement une voix féminine.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Mary sentir quelqu'un se presser doucement contre son dos et une odeur familière lui assaillir les narines.

\- _Oui_ , souffla Ladon, soulagé.

\- Bonsoir Mangemort, continua la voix onctueuse de la mère de Mary.

\- Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre nous tous Sorcière Masquée ? ricana l'un d'eux. Nous sommes dix et tu es seule.

\- Travers, il semblerait que tu sois beaucoup plus courageux quand tu portes ton petit attirail. Qui avons-nous d'autres ici ? Yaxley ? Goyle ? Nott ? Crabb ? Peut –être Malefoy aussi ? Et Pettigrow tant qu'on y est ?

Mary trembla en entendant les noms énoncés par sa mère. Goyle, Nott, Crabb, Malefoy. Les noms de ses camarades de classe. Leurs parents étaient donc Mangemorts ? Non. Sa mère devait se tromper. Pourtant, elle parlait d'une voix sereine et sûre et la plus jeune vit deux silhouettes frémir à l'entente de cette liste sans quelle sache à quel nom exactement.

\- Mary ? Baisse toi.

Et la rousse se jeta au sol tandis qu'une détonation assourdissante retentissait soudainement au dessus d'elle. Des mouvements précipités, les pas de sa mère tout près d'elle, des claquements, des grognements. Une odeur de chaire brûlée. Mary osa jeter un coup d'œil à la scène. Sa mère s'était postée à cheval au dessus d'elle d'après le positionnement de ses jambes. Les Mangemorts tournoyaient autours d'elles deux, se relayant pour agresser de toute part le seul rempart entre eux et la Potter.

La plus jeune, toujours terrifiée, mais dont l'esprit reprenait peu à peu du service tendit sa baguette vers le dos de sa mère et murmura un _Protego_. Le bouclier doré se dressa, bien opaque et bien rassurant.

\- Maintient le et ne bouge pas, lui ordonna soudainement la Maître des Potions.

Elle créa elle aussi un bouclier qui ferma le cercle de protection, les mettant brièvement à l'abris sous une cloche dorée. Sans attendre, l'adulte tendit sa main gauche devant elle et cracha le nom d'une rune qui illumina sa paume. Mary ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant une seconde baguette jaillir de sa peau. L'adulte l'attrapa d'un mouvement adroit et la pointa vers le sol en murmurant des mots que la rousse ne comprit pas. Ça commença par de petits craquements et des fissures qui coururent sous les mains de Mary. Puis un bruit sourd retentit et la sorcière leva brutalement la baguette. Alors, la terre s'ouvrit et se souleva tout autours du cercle qu'elles avaient formé avec leur _Protego_. Les Mangemorts poussèrent des hurlements tandis que le sol semblait les engloutir.

Mary fut soudainement arrachée au sol et il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre que sa mère l'avait soulevée comme si elle n'avait rien pesé en s'enfuyait à présent à toutes jambes sans sembler gênée de porter un poids supplémentaire. En un rien de temps, elles dépassèrent la limite du camping et comme si elle n'attendait que ça, sa mère transplana brutalement. N'y étant pas préparée, la Potter sentit son estomac se soulever et quand elle réapparut, elle se pencha brutalement pour vomir.

\- Mary ! Mary !

Elle avait à peine refermé la bouche qu'on l'étreignit si vivement qu'elle manqua de retourner vomir. Avec une seconde de retard, elle reconnut Sirius qui sanglotait à moitié dans ses cheveux. Il se redressa en la tenant contre lui et Remus vînt se joindre au câlin, encore tout tremblant. Avec beaucoup de retard, elle regretta d'être partie sans eux. Elle avait failli être capturée par des Mangemorts et si c'était arrivé, elle en serait morte à un moment où à un autre.

\- Maman, dit – elle en se dégageant des deux hommes.

Elle se figea. Sa mère les regardait tous les trois avec un regard emplit d'une fureur sans nom. Sa magie les atteignit brutalement, les faisant frissonner. Du sang coulait depuis sa tempe et remplissaient le sillon que traçait la cicatrice sur sa joue. Sa manche gauche avait été calcinée et elle portait de vilaines traces de brûlures sur le bras concerné. Mary se tassa sur elle-même en essayant de faire complètement entrer la tête dans ses épaules, mais sans résultats. Elle finit par baisser les yeux en se recroquevillant un peu plus et elle pouvait deviner les deux adultes faire la même chose derrière elle. Après tout, ils avaient désobéi à l'ordre qu'elle avait donné : "n'allez pas à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch".

\- Yoki !

Ils sursautèrent tous. Sa voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. L'elfe de Maison apparut et s'inclina si bas que son nez s'écrasa au sol.

\- Tous à la maison, ordonna t –elle ensuite.

L'elfe leva une main sans se redresser et claqua des doigts. Une seconde plus tard, ils furent tous les quatre dans le salon du Phare. La Maître des Potions fit un geste brutal de la main et le canapé fit un bond en avant pour taper contre l'arrière de leur genoux et les obliger à s'y asseoir. Ils n'osèrent même pas protester et se tassèrent là tandis que la sorcière se mettait à faire des allers-retours furieux sous leurs yeux. Mary n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans un tel état et pourtant elle avait la colère facile. Même quand Cameron avait manqué de se tuer en sauvant Sirius elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse.

\- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? demanda finalement la mère de Mary d'une voix étranglée par la colère.

\- Crys… commença Sirius.

\- Tais-toi !

Ouch ! Le ton de la sorcière faisait aussi mal que si elle leur avait donné un coup de fouet. La Serdaigle réussit à se recroqueviller un peu plus dans le canapé par elle ne savait quel miracle. Elle souhaitait être n'importe ou ailleurs. Mais bien sûr son vœu ne fut pas exhaussé et pire : sa mère s'intéressa à elle :

\- Mary ? Regarde moi.

Il fallut à la rousse plusieurs secondes pour rassembler le courage de Gryffondor bien caché quelque part en elle et relever la tête. Elle leva lentement les yeux s'attardant sur les robes de sa mère, son bras blessé, son visage figé dans une expression glaciale et finalement ses yeux verts qui semblait luire de l'intérieur comme si la colère avait allumé un spot derrière.

\- Tu m'as déçue aujourd'hui. Terriblement.

La voix était dure, mais calme. Et ça fit encore plus mal que si elle s'était mise à hurler. C'était aussi plus effrayant. Mary avait l'habitude que sa mère éclate facilement et hausse le ton. La voir autant se maîtriser disait qu'elle avait passé les derniers stades de la fureur. La rousse sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Entendre sa mère lui dire ça aussi clairement était douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive ! Elle n'avait pas voulu ça !

\- Tu es consignée au Phare jusqu'à la fin des vacances, continua l'adulte, implacable. Va dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

\- Ma… commença t –elle.

\- Maintenant, la coupa sa mère.

Mary tressaillit violemment. Aucun de ses parents n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, mais là elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu la première claque de sa vie. Et c'était horrible. Tremblante, elle se leva sans pouvoir empêcher les larmes de finalement couler sur ses joues. Elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne, que son souffle s'étranglait dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle retenait les premiers sanglots qui arrivaient. Mais sa mère n'en avait cependant pas fini avec elle : elle ordonna à l'elfe de maison qui les avait ramenés au Phare de se poster devant la porte de la rousse.

\- Tu as perdu ma confiance Mary : je ne te laisserais plus espionner mes conversations comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire.

Et elle qui avait toujours pensé être si discrète ! Là, c'était le coup fatale. Elle sortit en courant de la pièce et arriva en quelques secondes dans sa chambre. Se jetant sur son lit, elle commença à pleurer si fort qu'elle suffoquait. La peur de son face à face avec les Mangemorts additionnée à la punition de sa mère étaient arrivés au bout de ses résistances. Elle pleura jusqu'à avoir les yeux si gonflés et douloureux qu'elle ne souhaitait pas les ouvrir. Elle reprit lentement son souffle et resta allongée là sans arriver à s'endormir, ce qu'elle aurait pourtant préféré.

\- _Ça_ _va ?_ lui demanda doucement Ladon en la chatouillant de sa langue bifide.

\- _Non. Je me sens mal. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ?_

\- _Oui. C'était trop dure._

\- _Non. Elle a raison._

Ils auraient pu essayer de négocier plus tôt en proposant à la Maître des Potions de venir avec eux à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, par exemple. Mais ni Sirius, ni elle n'avaient eu envie de se coltiner la sorcière qui était tellement paranoïaque qu'elle ne les aurait pas autorisé à sortir de la tente et aurait gâché l'événement. C'était à se demander qui était le plus égoïste : Sirius, Mary où sa mère ?

\- _Tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit les Mangemorts_ ? reprit –elle plus tard.

\- _Quoi donc ?_

\- _Que Voldemort allait revenir bientôt._

Le reptile s'agita et ne répondit pas. Oui, il avait entendu la même chose qu'elle. Mary s'entoura de ses bras. L'idée que Voldemort puisse revenir en chaire et en os la terrifiait après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses Mangemorts : ils avaient tué une famille entière de moldue en riant comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. De quoi serait capable leur Maître ?

Un long moment après qu'elle ait été consignée dans sa chambre, la Potter entendit des chuchotements devant sa porte. Enfin surtout celui de Yoki l'elfe qui avait quand même une voix assez stridente. Là, c'était le moment où sa mère venait lui parler calmement et lui expliquer les raisons de la punition avant qu'elles ne se réconcilient. C'était toujours le même rituel, même si avant c'était plutôt son père qui s'en chargeait. Mais il était mort.

Mais sa mère n'entra pas dans la chambre. Mary attendit pourtant longtemps après que l'elfe ait quitté son poste de garde, persuadée que la porte allait s'ouvrir. Mais non. Sa mère était repartie sans lui parler. Ce qui la glaça. Elle devait vraiment être très fâchée pour la laisser mariner plus longtemps dans sa chambre. La rousse tenta de se rassurer en se disant que l'adulte devait penser qu'elle dormait et n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, voilà tout.

Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	38. IV-3 Les Stigmates de la Guerre

_J'avais pas réalisé, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai **Rose-Eliade**. _

_Elle cherche aussi un peu les ennuies **Aydou**. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que désobéir à sa mère n'est jamais une bonne idée ! _

_Pour le Tournois, il est prévu que je change au moins une épreuve, peut -être les trois, je ne sais pas encore. Après, laquelle, il va falloir attendre pour savoir X)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews **mimi70** et **Mathilde**. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les Stigmates de la Guerre**

N'y tenant plus, Mary sortit de sa chambre dès que les premiers rayons de soleil jaillirent à l'horizon. Si le soleil se levait, c'était bien que l'heure du petit-déjeuner avait sonné et donc elle ne désobéissait pas à sa mère, non ?

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte de sa chambre comme si elle allait trouver quelqu'un derrière qui lui ordonnerait d'y rester encore. Mais il n'y avait personne. En fait, le Phare était vide : le canapé où dormait sa mère depuis la mort de son père n'était pas occupé. La rousse crut un moment que l'adulte était partie en l'abandonnant ici, mais en jetant un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée, elle crut voir un mouvement.

Elle sortit sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et pu voir sa mère… en train de courir ? C'était tellement étrange qu'elle resta figée sur place en regardant la sorcière approcher, en sueur et avec un short et un débardeur moldu un peu rapiécés. Il ne fit bientôt plus aucun doute qu'elle était repérée car l'adulte ralentit l'allure et termina de marcher jusqu'à elle. Mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ne se couvrit pas immédiatement. Elle laissa à Mary tout le temps de contempler ses jambes et ses bras nus d'ordinaire toujours cachés derrières des robes à manches longues, des pantalons ou des pulls. Même en plein été. La Serdaigle pouvait soudainement comprendre pourquoi. Sa mère était sacrément amochée pour une sorcière : la magie permettait d'éviter les cicatrices normalement.

Outre celle qu'elle avait au visage, sa jambe gauche était recouverte de cicatrices boursouflées comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de la dilacérer et de la découper en morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que de la bouillie. Elle avait sur le bras gauche quelque chose qui ressemblait de façon inquiétante à une trace de morsure humaine. On voyait le creux laissés par les dents et le tour était noirâtre et enflé. Elle avait aussi des cicatrices rondes assez étranges disposées de chaque côté de son cou.

Le tableau inquiéta assez la Potter. S'il y avait de telles cicatrices, les blessures initiales avaient dû être très graves. Celles que la sorcière avait reçue la nuit dernière face aux Mangemorts étaient en voie de guérison : il ne restait qu'une trace rosâtre de sa brûlure au bras et la croûte qui s'étalait sur sa tempe laisserait place à de la peau neuve d'ici quelques heures. C'était là les miracles de la Médicomagie : un sorcier mettait à peine quelques heures à se remettre de blessures que les moldus devaient soigner pendant des mois.

Alors voir de telles cicatrices avait vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant... Est-ce que sa mère aurait pu mourir à cause de ça ? Détournant le regard, Mary fixa ses mains jointes sans savoir quoi dire, se demandant juste pourquoi sa mère l'autorisait soudainement à voir tout ça alors qu'elle avait été très prudente à ce sujet depuis toujours. C'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? L'idée la mit très mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois debout aussi tôt, dit finalement la Maître des Potions. Entrons.

Mary s'exécuta et s'assit à la table de la cuisine comme elle en avait l'habitude tandis que sa mère sortait sa baguette pour envoyer le petit-déjeuner se préparer avant de la rejoindre. L'adulte l'examina un long moment et elle soutint son regard.

\- Tu dois avoir des questions, dit –elle finalement.

\- D'où… Comment as – tu eu toutes ces cicatrices ? osa chuchoter la Potter. La magie soigne tout…

Elle avait bien entendu d'autres questions, mais c'était celle-ci qui primait pour le moment. Sa mère fixa un moment ses mains jointes avant de lever les yeux et de répondre :

\- La magie ne peut pas tout soigner Mary, la contredit –elle. J'ai eu ces cicatrices pendant la guerre et j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance. : à part les séquelles esthétiques j'ai récupéré toutes mes capacités.

\- Que s'est –il passé ?

\- Pour ma joue, c'était un sort de magie noir quand j'avais 17 ans. Les Mangemorts ont attaqué Prés-au-Lard et ont tué des dizaines de personnes. Gregory est mort à ma place ce jour là.

Gregory était le meilleur ami de sa mère lorsque celle-ci était encore à Poudlard et aussi le grand-frère de Jonathan. Mary pouvait deviner à quel point sa mère tenait à cette personne rien qu'au regard qu'elle avait en parlant de lui alors qu'il était mort plus quinze ans plus tôt.

En disant cela l'adulte fit pivoter sa main gauche pour révéler l'intérieur de son avant bras, dévoilant un tatouage que la rousse n'avait pas vu jusque là obnubilée qu'elle était par les cicatrices.

 _N'oublie jamais_

 _18 mars 1978_

\- Ça a changé ma vie, murmura la Maître des Potions en passant son pouce sur la date avant de préciser : Les Mangemorts portent leur Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche. Moi, j'ai ça. A l'époque, ça marquait ma détermination à m'opposer à eux.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ça m'aide à me souvenir. C'est grâce à ce tatouage que j'ai rencontré Dante, ton père.

Les deux sorcières regardèrent encore un instant les lettres et chiffres encrées avant que la plus âgée ne fasse pivoter sa main pour cacher le tout. Elle fit ensuite courir ses doigts sur le même bras pour remonter jusqu'à la cicatrice qui se trouvait près de son épaule.

\- Ça ressemble à une morsure humaine, fit remarquer Mary un peu plus en confiance.

\- Parce que s'en est une. Sais – tu ce que sont les inféri ?

\- Non.

\- Par un processus de magie noire, il est possible de ramener… Pas à la vie… Mais disons plutôt de ranimer les cadavres. Ils obéissent telle une armée d'une loyauté sans égale à leur créateur.

L'idée fit frisonner Mary. Elle s'imagina les cadavres des moldus qu'elle avait vu mourir la veille -Mr Robert, sa femme et ses enfants- se redresser, le regard vide et attendant des ordres. Terrifiant. C'était terrifiant.

\- Voldemort a tué beaucoup de monde, notamment des moldus et des né-moldus au cours de la dernière guerre. Il les tuait et il faisait d'eux des soldats obéissants. Il se servait d'eux pour terrifier les gens. Retiens bien deux choses Mary : rien n'arrête un inferius. Rien. Ils ne sont pas sensibles à la magie et ne réagissent ni aux attaques physiques ni au bon sens. La seule défense contre eux est le feu : c'est la seule chose qui peut les tuer et qui les effraye.

\- Tu en as affronté toi ?

\- Oui, une fois. L'un d'eux m'a mordue et j'ai failli en mourir : leur morsure est imprégnée de magie noire qui agit comme un poison lent. Il t'engourdit jusqu'à ce que tu oublies de respirer.

La Potter avait toujours été curieuse. Mais là, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir tellement voulu en savoir plus sur le passé de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas apprendre qu'elle avait failli mourir. C'était une chose de savoir qu'il y avait eu une guerre et que ça avait tué ses parents biologiques. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux et ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre, elle l'avait appris dans les livres pour la plupart. Là, c'était sa mère qui était en face d'elle qui évoquait cette époque et parlait si calmement du fait qu'elle avait failli mourir en affrontant des genres de zombies visiblement mangeurs de chaire humaine puisqu'elle avait été mordue.

\- Pour ma jambe, j'ai reçu un sortilège de déchiquetage, sans doute de la magie noire. J'ai pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne gagne le reste de mon corps. Je suis passée à deux doigts de l'amputation. J'ai eu de la chance, je connais quelqu'un qu'on a réellement dû amputer parce que ça jambe n'était plus que de la bouillie pour dragonneaux... Les Guérisseurs ont dû utiliser tellement de sorts et de potions sur ma jambe qu'on ne pouvait pas en ajouter une pour empêcher les cicatrices.

Mary se sentit pâlir et déglutit péniblement imaginant sa mère dans une flaque de sang avec sa jambe en lambeau. Mauvaise idée. Et par Merlin ne pouvait –elle pas sembler un peu plus affectée par ce qui lui était arrivé ! Elle parlait de choses graves pas de la météo !

\- Et j'ai encore une cicatrice ici, termina l'adulte en posant une main sur son flanc. Voldemort comptait lâcher des Manticores sur Londres et on l'a arrêté avant.

Par contre, Mary voyait parfaitement ce qu'étaient des Manticores. Des Créatures de la même carrure qu'un loup-garou mais avec une queue de scorpion et un corps mi-humain, mi-lion qui ne se nourrissaient que de viande humaine. Pas le genre de chose qu'on aimerait croiser. Elles étaient encore plus surveillées que les dragons, c'était dire leur dangerosité. Sa mère se leva et avant que la Serdaigle n'ait pu la supplier de ne surtout pas lui montrer la cicatrice elle avait relevé le côté droit de son T-shirt pour laisser apparaître les traces de son combat contre les manticores.

La cicatrice était circulaire et plus grande que la main de la sorcière, située juste en dessous de ses côtes. La peau semblait rugueuse et de léger cercles concentriques étaient visibles, la peau se fonçant de plus en plus depuis le bord jusqu'au centre ou un point noir semblait indiquer l'endroit où l'impact avait eu lieu. Quand sa mère respirait et que son ventre bougeait la peau épaisse de la cicatrice restait figée alors que le reste de son épiderme suivait le mouvement. Ça devait la gêner au quotidien pour bouger.

\- Respire Mary. Calmement.

Ah, il semblerait que sa mère ait enfin compris qu'elle commençait à paniquer vu l'ampleur des cicatrices et leur origine. La rousse se redressa et obéit en prenant de profondes inspirations un peu tremblantes.

\- Je vais bien Mary, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai gardé aucune séquelles. C'est impressionnant à voir mais ça se limite à ça.

\- Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu m'as montré tout cela ?

\- Pour que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai été aussi dure avec toi et pourquoi je suis furieuse contre Sirius et Remus. J'ai eu toutes ces cicatrices, et bien d'autres blessures, alors que j'étais une sorcière majeure et entraînée pour combattre les Mangemorts. Je savais me défendre et j'ai quand même été bien amochée. Est-ce que tu comprends ma réaction après que je t'ai retrouvée au milieu des Mangemorts la nuit dernière ?

\- Oui.

Oui, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux. Sa mère était une paranoïaque de première quand il s'agissait d'assurer la sécurité de ses enfants, Mary en avait déjà eu la preuve. Il suffisait de penser que toute la famille vivait sur une île qu'on ne pouvait atteindre que par des moyens magiques et que sa mère contrôlait les moindres allés et venus. Alors elle pouvait commencer à comprendre ce que l'adulte avait ressenti en la voyant piégée au milieu des Mangemorts. Et sa mère en savait sans doute très long sur ce que les partisans de Voldemort réservaient à leur prisonniers. En parlant de ça…

\- Les Mangemorts… Ils ont utilisé un sort sur la famille de moldue qui vivait là-bas. Ça les a tué instantanément. _Aba_ … _Avaba_ quelque chose.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ , la corrigea sa mère et les mots tombèrent comme un couperet.

\- Oui, c'est ça… Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un sort capable de faire ça : on utilise la magie blanche pourtant.

\- C'est exact, mais la magie blanche a aussi été poussée dans ses tréfonds les plus sombres par des adeptes de la magie noire contraints de laisser tomber certaines de leurs pratiques. Le Ministère recense trois Sortilèges dit Impardonnables, l'Avada étant le pire. Il offre une mort instantanée à quiconque est touché mais il agit aussi par ricochet.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que si tu touches quelqu'un qui est atteint par ce sort il y a toutes les chances qu'il se transmette à toi.

Ah oui, quand même. Mary frissonna. Un seul et unique sort et on pouvait tuer quelqu'un. Deux ridicules mots. La magie était effrayante. Avec deux mots on détenait le droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe qui pourvu qu'on soit prêt à tuer.

\- Et les deux autres sorts ? demanda t –elle tout de même.

\- Le seconde du classement s'appelle le Doloris. Il est utilisé pour torturer les gens. Le dernier est l'Imperium. Avec celui là tu peux prendre le contrôle de n'importe qui et l'obliger à faire ce que tu veux peu importe la distance à laquelle il s'éloigne de toi.

Mary nota soigneusement cette information dans un coin de sa tête. D'ordinaire, les sortilèges devenaient de moins en moins puissants à mesure que le sorcier qui en était à l'origine s'éloignait. Bien entendu avec de la pratique ce phénomène pouvait être retardé voir carrément évité et divers stratagèmes existaient pour l'éviter mais peu de sorciers en étaient capables d'emblée.

\- N'importe qui peut-être sous l'emprise de ce sort sans qu'on le sache alors, raisonna la rousse.

\- C'est exact. Il faut que tu saches que les Mangemorts que tu as vu la nuit dernière ont pour la plupart échappé à Azkaban en prétendant avoir agit sous l'influence de ce sort. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense que tu as compris qu'ils ont menti.

La Serdaigle se demanda une seconde si elle voulait interroger sa mère sur les noms qu'elle avait donné à ce moment là. Malefoy, Nott, Crabb, Goyle… Voulait –elle vraiment entendre la vérité à ce sujet ? Elle décida que non. Pas tout de suite. Elle devait d'abord commencer à assimiler l'information. Peut –être parler avec les enfants des concernés ? A voir. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû aller à la finale sans que tu ne sois prévenue. Je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner de Sirius et Remus et je n'aurais pas dû me laisser piéger par les Mangemorts.

\- C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, concéda l'adulte. Mais je ne lèverais pas ta punition que tu as largement méritée.

\- Je resterais sans ma chambre jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Pas seulement: je vais te donner des livres à étudier et je veux que tu les lises attentivement.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Des Forces du Mal.

Une pointe d'excitation s'alluma dans le cerveau de la Serdaigle. Voilà un sujet particulièrement intéressant ! L'obliger à étudier ce genre de chose représentait plutôt une opportunité géniale qu'une punition pour elle. Sauf que sa mère s'y était refusée jusque là pour essayer de la tenir le plus à l'écart possible du "Mal". Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la Potter, soudainement méfiante.

\- Tu as entendu la même chose que moi, n'est ce pas Mary ?

\- De ?

\- Quand les Mangemorts ont dit que Voldemort allait revenir prochainement.

La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui déverser au seau d'eau sur la tête. Oui, elle avait entendu la même chose et après avoir vu les dégâts que la guerre avait laissé sur le corps de sa mère elle avait encore moi envie que ce psychopathe revienne. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour affronter ce genre de chose ! La rousse hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je pense que ça arrivera inévitablement, asséna l'adulte. Même si je compte faire en sorte que ce soit le plus tard possible… Et quand ça arrivera, tu seras une cible de choix. Je veux que tu sois préparée et si tu es encore jeune pour la plupart des sorts que j'aimerais te faire étudier, question de magie, je crois que tu peux en comprendre la théorie et assimiler la meilleure manière de te tirer de situations délicates.

Expliqué de cette manière, c'était soudainement beaucoup moins attrayant… Mary observa un moment la table de la cuisine avant de demander :

\- Ça va de nouveau être la guerre ?

\- Pas tant que je pourrais l'empêcher et surtout pas pour toi tant que tu ne seras pas apte à te défendre seule.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre ?

\- En temps voulu oui. Mais pour le moment Voldemort est encore porté disparu et ton principale problème est que je suis toujours fâchée contre toi. Alors tu es bien entendu privée de Quidditch et de sortie pour le reste de l'été et je compte sur toi pour avoir fini tous tes devoirs pour l'école avant la fin de la semaine afin que je puisse t'en donner d'autres.

Mary grimaça. Mais elle préférait penser à sa punition plutôt qu'à l'éventualité du retour de Voldemort et de la guerre qui suivrait inévitablement.

oOoOo

Le mois d'août commença donc d'une bien mauvaise manière. Et le retour de Cameron de chez ses grands-parents n'arrangea rien. Il semblait encore plus insupportable que d'ordinaire et passait son temps à désobéir et tenir tête à sa mère qui en était irritée au possible. Le garçon nargua beaucoup Mary aussi : pour une fois que c'était elle qui était punie à long terme et pas lui ! Il batailla pour aller chez un de ses amis, un dénommé Logan, Né-moldu de son état qui était devenu son meilleur ami, et obtient gain de cause sans doute en ayant sa mère à l'usure sur le sujet.

Cameron disparut donc bien vite de la circulation laissant le Phare calme mais également morose. Mary passait, comme annoncé, ses journées dans sa chambre tandis que sa mère restait enfermée dans son laboratoire de potion, n'en sortant que pour les repas où vérifier que la Serdaigle avait suffisamment de travail. Bien entendu, la Potter avait essayé de profiter d'un moment d'absence de l'adulte pour aller voler quelques minutes. Mais les sorts qui fermaient la remise où étaient stockés les balais avaient été changés et elle fut incapable d'en ouvrir la porte. Pire : sa mère fut mise au courant et en profita pour sa sermonner.

\- _Je n'en peux plus_ , dit –elle pour la énième fois à Ladon.

Certes, elle était une Serdaigle qui adorait se plonger dans les livres et apprendre de nouvelle choses, mais son petit côté Gryffondorien la poussait toujours à vouloir faire autre chose. Voir ses amis, faire du Quidditch, discuter, jouer…

Elle entrevit une occasion en or pour se sortir de sa chambre : sa lettre de Poudlard arriva avec la liste des fournitures . Le Chemin de Traverse semblait déjà lui tendre les bras mais sa mère coupa court à sa joie :

\- J'ai dit que tu ne sortirais pas du Phare jusqu'à la rentrée Mary, à part pour réviser sur la terrasse, bien sûr.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour acheter deux livres, des ingrédients de potions et des robes neuves. Tu resteras ici avec Yoki qui veillera à ce que tu ne profites pas de mon absence.

\- S'il te plaîîît.

\- Non.

\- On a besoin d'une robe de soirée cette année, je veux la choisir.

\- Je m'en occuperais.

\- Et si elle me plaît pas ?

\- Alors tu n'iras pas au bal que veux – tu que je te dises !

Marre ! Elle en avait vraiment marre ! Sa punition commençait vraiment à en avoir l'allure maintenant. Remontant rageusement les escaliers, elle claqua sa porte avec violence avant de donner un coup de pied dans son armoire… Et de se faire hyper mal au pied. Sautillant jusqu'à sa chaise de bureau, elle massa ses orteils.

\- _Ma mère sait vraiment comment me pourrir la vie ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente que la rentrée approche !_

\- _Elle t'a puni, c'est normal que ce soit désagréable_ , glissa Ladon.

\- _Je sais que tu l'approuves pas la peine de me le rappeler tout le temps._

\- _Tu aurais pu mourir face aux Mangemorts._

Elle s'était quelque peu disputé avec le reptile à ce sujet là. Il lui reprochait d'être revenue pour le chercher et elle s'énervait quand il disait qu'elle aurait dû le laisser mourir. Comme si elle pouvait faire ça ! Elle n'osait déjà pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle serait quand il mourrait de mort naturelle alors le laisser disparaître n'en parlons même pas ! A chaque fois qu'elle songeait à cela, ça lui laissait une boule au ventre… qui ne la quitta plus jusqu'au soir où elle fut soulagée de se recroqueviller dans son lit en allant dormir.

Malheureusement, la sensation était toujours là le lendemain et elle se massa le ventre en grognant avant de se lever. Et de se trouver face à face avec une tâche de sang s'étalant sur son matelas. Vaguement choquée elle s'examina et constata que son pyjama était aussi imprégné de sang mais qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Ce ne fut qu'après un passage aux toilettes qu'elle comprit d'où venait exactement le sang et ça acheva de l'inquiéter.

\- Maman ? appela t –elle en descendant dans la cuisine espérant qu'elle y serait comme midi approchait.

Son déjeuner l'attendait mais nulle trace de la sorcière ce qui signifiait qu'elle comptait rester enfermée dans son laboratoire de potion jusqu'au soir. Mary essaya de manger mais son estomac était noué. Elle espéra que le saignement cesse mais ça continuait et c'était même de pire en pire ! Et si elle saignait jusqu'à en mourir ? N'y tenant plus elle alla toquer à la porte du laboratoire de potion de sa mère en milieu d'après-midi. Il lui sembla attendre un temps infini avant que le battant s'ouvre sur le visage étonné de l'adulte.

\- Qu'y a t –il ?

\- Je saigne, annonça la rousse sachant qu'elle ferait bien d'aller droit au but si elle voulait arracher sa mère à son laboratoire.

\- Tu t'es blessée ? s'enquit immédiatement la sorcière.

\- Non… Enfin, je ne crois pas, mais je saigne… d'en bas. Il y avait du sang dans mon lit et sur mon pyjama quand je me suis réveillée. Et j'ai mal au ventre …

\- Oh ! s'exclama sa mère comme si elle venait subitement d'avoir une illumination. J'arrive, laisse moi cinq minutes.

La plus jeune hocha la tête et attendit dans le couloir que sa mère appose un sort de conservation sur le chaudron qu'elle était en train de préparer. Trépignant sur place, elle demanda dès que l'adulte l'eu rejointe :

\- C'est grave ce que j'ai ? Est-ce que tu peux me soigner ?

\- Tout d'abord Mary, sache que tu n'es pas malade. Ce que tu as n'es pas grave et je dirais même que c'est normal que cela arrive à ton âge. J'aurais dû anticiper et t'en parler.

\- Comment ça "normal" ? C'est normal que je saigne alors je ne suis pas blessée ?

\- Oui : ça arrive à toutes les femmes quand elles commencent à devenir adulte. Et ça se reproduit tous les mois jusqu'à un certain âge.

D'accord. Ce que racontait sa mère n'avait absolument aucun sens. Pourquoi un corps en bonne santé sans blessures saignerait volontairement ? Où était le piège ? C'était une blague ? Et Merlin ! Si c'était vrai ça devait être sacrément emmerdant ! Et _comment_ pouvait -elle ne pas être au courant d'une telle chose !?

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit –elle en plissant le nez.

\- C'est physiologique.

\- Mais en quoi ?

\- Ça indique que tu peux concevoir un enfant. Et tu le pourras jusqu'à ce que tu ne saignes plus quand tu seras trop vieille pour cela.

Mary cligna des yeux. Comment ça concevoir un enfant ? Cette fois, c'était sûr, sa mère se payait de sa tête !

\- J'ai quatorze ans ! Je ne veux pas d'un enfant ! J'ai même jamais embrassé un garçon !

\- Continue sur cette voie là, lui conseilla l'adulte avec un sourire.

\- Tu plaisantes, hein ? gémit la plus jeune.

\- J'aimerais bien. Tu commences à être une femme ma chérie : il y a un prix à payer en grandissant.

Ouais, ben là elle n'avait soudainement plus aucune envie de grandir.

\- Ça va durer combien de temps ? Je vais saigner tout le temps ?

\- Non : trois ou quatre jours par mois.

\- Et je fais comment pendant ce temps ?

\- Il existe un sort pour ça. Je crois que c'est le seul qui sort du cadre de la loi interdisant aux sorciers de premier cycle de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard. Tu peux donc le lancer sans crainte que le Ministère ne te tombe dessus. Il faut le renouveler tous les jours en temps normal, mais pour tes premières fois je pense qu'il serait prudent que tu le lances plusieurs fois par jour.

\- Tu veux dire que je vais devoir m'entraîner sur moi ?

\- Oui : je ne serais pas là pour le faire à ta place à Poudlard. Vas –y, pointe la baguette sur ton ventre.

Pinçant les lèvres Mary écouta la formule et s'exécuta sans être tout à fait à l'aise. Connaissant la difficulté qu'on pouvait avoir à exécuter parfaitement un sort pour la première fois elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être cobaye. Fort heureusement rien n'arriva si ce n'est un bref pincement désagréable, normal d'après sa mère.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va s'arrêter d'ici quelques jours ? insista néanmoins la rousse alors que sa mère se levait.

\- Certaine Mary, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est le fait que ça recommence.

\- Tu t'y habitueras.

\- Il n'y a rien pour l'empêcher ?

\- Il existe une potion qui met en stase ce procédé, lui avoua sa mère avant de préciser : elle n'est pas adaptée aux jeunes filles et on préfère ne pas la donner aux femmes n'ayant pas d'enfant et prévoyant d'en avoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sur une longue durée elle rend stérile. Ne compte donc pas dessus.

Déçue Mary regarda sa mère passer en retournant les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre dans sa tête. Elle en parla à Ladon mais il ne fut pas très ému par le sujet. C'était la nature et cette explication lui suffisait ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour Mary qui ne comprenait visiblement pas la moitié de ce qui se passait dans son corps et qui en était profondément agacée. Sa mère n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de s'étendre plus sur le sujet, mais elle, elle allait chercher à en savoir plus. Il devait bien y avoir un livre à ce sujet à Poudlard, non ?

La fin de l'été fut assez morose pour elle. Elle avait espéré que la punition de sa mère s'adoucirait avec le temps. Espoir vain s'il en était. Elle eut tout juste le droit d'envoyer une lettre à Emeli, William et les jumeaux Weasley qui s'inquiétaient de son silence pour leur donner rendez-vous sur le quai 9 ¾ le premier septembre.

Cameron revînt de chez son ami avec une bonne humeur qui mit le Phare à l'abri de ses bêtises pendant quelques jours. Il offrit un peu de distraction à Mary puisqu'il accepta de jouer avec elle quand leur mère avait le dos tourné. Elle constata avec dépit qu'il était presque devenu un expert en bataille explosive et eut bien du mal à masquer ses sourcils quelque peu carbonisés après une défaite cuisante. Mais il refusa de l'affronter aux échecs, jugeant cela beaucoup trop ennuyeux. Ils regardèrent ensemble la finale de la Coupe du Monde Quidditch que Mary avait enregistré grâce à ses multiplettes et il regretta de ne pas y avoir été.

Fin août approchait et le Phare eut la visite surprise d'Aileen, la petite sœur de la Maître des Potions. Mary fut ravie de voir sa tante qui leur raconta comment elle avait (de nouveau) emporté le titre de champion international d'hippo-ball. Son mariage se passait à merveille. La jeune femme voulut les emmener voir son hippogriffe mais elle ne put emmener que Cameron avec elle puisque la Serdaigle était toujours consignée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, se fut l'hippogriffe qui vînt à elle et débarqua un matin sur l'île en serre, en poil et en plume.

Thorondor n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance depuis l'an passé et avant de partir il lui offrit même une des magnifiques plumes de ses ailes.

\- Il est très rare que les hippogriffes fassent cela, lui apprit Aileen en grattouillant la Créature sous le bec. Ils sont beaucoup trop attachés à leur apparence pour s'arracher volontairement une plume. Incline toi bien bas pour le remercier.

\- Merci, dit la rousse en s'inclinant si bas qu'elle manqua de basculer en avant.

L'hippogriffe lui rendit son salut avant de repartir avec sa maîtresse et Mary passa un long moment à observer la plume blanche irisée qu'elle avait reçu avant de se replonger, revigorée, dans l'étude d'un livre sur des sorts de soin basiques. Elle recopia soigneusement ceux qui lui paraissaient indispensables et à sa portée afin de s'y exercer à Poudlard. Elle avait fait cela tout l'été. La liste était longue et en tête elle avait inscrit le sort du Patronus : elle n'avait pas renoncé à en obtenir un corporel.

Le premier septembre se profila finalement et Mary vérifia soigneusement la veille au soir que toutes ses affaires étaient bien prêtes. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre sa mère faire de même avec son frère qui ne se privait pas pour protester. Elle était tellement impatiente de retourner à Poudlard et de mettre fin à sa punition qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Comme chaque année, ils utilisèrent le réseau de Cheminette pour se rendre à la gare et Mary atterrit directement surle quai 9 ¾ où l'attendait une surprise :

\- Sirius !

Sautillant de joie, elle se précipita dans les bras de son parrain. Il lui avait manqué depuis leur séparation brutale à la fin juillet.

\- Je suis aussi content de te voir Mary, rit –il.

\- Sirius, salua froidement la mère de la concernée.

\- J'ai le droit de venir voir ma filleule partir pour Poudlard, contra l'animagus.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Viens Cameron.

Pour une fois, le garçon obéit docilement à sa mère, non sans tirer la langue au sorcier qui l'ignora superbement.

\- Comment vas – tu ? lui demanda son parrain. Ta mère n'a pas été trop dure ?

\- Ça peut aller… Et toi ?

\- Être avec Remus m'a bien aidé. J'ai un cadeau de rentrée pour toi.

Il fit apparaître une pochette en cuir et la lui donna. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et n'y vit pas grand-chose au cause du puissant sortilège d'extension à l'intérieur. Mais l'odeur qui s'en dégagea était si caractéristique que la Potter devina immédiatement ce qui s'y trouvait : des ingrédients de potion.

\- C'est pour la suite de tu-sais-quoi, lui souffla son parrain. Je t'ai acheté tout ce dont tu as besoin pour fabriquer les potions de cette année. Ainsi, ta mère n'en saura rien.

Mary s'empressa de ranger le cadeau dans sa valise. Il ne manquerait plus que sa mère devine qu'elle était en train d'essayer de devenir un animagus pour que la situation devienne réellement invivable.

\- Sois prudente cette année, lui dit sa mère en la serrant contre elle avec force.

\- Comme d'habitude maman.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. N'oublie pas de garder un œil sur ton frère.

Hochant distraitement la tête, c'était une tâche impossible que de surveiller Cameron, la Serdaigle monta enfin dans le train. Elle salua de la main Sirius avant de disparaître dans le wagon et de se mettre en quête d'un compartiment en espérant croiser ses amis. Elle tomba sur Luna, assise seule, et la rejoignit.

\- Comment étaient tes vacances ? s'enquit la rousse.

\- Bien. Papa m'a emmenée à la finale de la Coupe du Monde mais nous ne l'avons pas vue finalement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons trouvé des traces d'un groupe de Globulus à ventre mou et on a essayé de trouver leur lieu de résidence.

\- Et ? Vous avez trouvé ?

\- Malheureusement non. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Apparemment, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas : les Lovegood étaient des excentriques affirmés. Qui d'autre aurait été capable d'acheter deux places de Quidditch les yeux de la tête puis de ne pas y aller pour poursuivre des Créatures qu'il ne trouvait jamais ? Mary tapota la tête de Luna avec affection tandis que la blonde attrapait son journal qu'elle se mit à lire à l'envers comme à son habitude. Ginny les salua en passant et prit des nouvelles de Mary : ses frères lui avaient parlé de sa punition. Une fois rassurée, la Weasley alla rejoindre ses amis et ceux de Mary finirent par arriver. Ça faisait beaucoup de bien de revoir Emeli et William après deux longs mois !

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? s'étonna la Potter en voyant Emeli.

\- Elle ressemble à un lutin malveillant comme ça, hein ? demanda William avec un sourire.

Les boucles blondes de leur amie avaient disparu au profit d'une coupe courte et les cheveux soudainement soulagés de tout ce poids rebiquaient de tous les côtés. Mais d'une manière plutôt élégante qui fit naître une pointe de jalousie chez Mary : si elle-même s'amusait à se couper les cheveux courts ils rebiqueraient aussi mais lui donneraient juste l'air négligé de quelqu'un ne s'étant pas coiffés en se levant. William n'avait pas tord : avec sa fine silhouette et son visage pointu ça lui donnait un petit air de lutin, mais un lutin plus malicieux que malveillant.

\- Oh ça suffit ! s'exclama la concernée en poussant le garçon pour entrer et s'installer.

\- Pourquoi tu as coupé tes cheveux ? J'imagine mal ta vieille tante conservatrice être d'accord avec ça.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix : la bave de cerbère ça colle et j'en avais partout.

\- De _cerbère_ ? releva Mary. Ces chiens immenses à trois têtes ?

\- Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Ma tante a récupéré Touffu.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le cerbère de Hagrid qui se trouvait dans le couloir du deuxième étage quand on était en première année !

\- Le truc qui a essayé de nous bouffer ?

\- Toto est très gentil en vrai : il faisait juste son travail de gardien. Il était un peu mal éduqué, mais maintenant ça va.

\- Mais vous l'avez depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis que Hagrid a été envoyé à Azkaban en fait. C'était ça où la Commission de Régulation des Créatures Magiques le faisait tuer. Ma tante a toujours affectionné ces Créatures : on ne trouve pas meilleur gardien dans le monde magique.

\- Et tu n'as jamais jugé bon de nous le dire ? demanda finalement William.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- J'sais pas, comme ça.

Mary aussi était étonnée de la nouvelle et trouvait dommage de ne pas l'avoir su avant, même s'il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas non plus beaucoup préoccupée du sort des animaux de Hagrid après que celui-ci ait été envoyé à Azkaban… Sauf des sombrals. Mais eux, c'était particulier : presque personne ne pouvait les voir. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte d'aller leur rendre une petite visite.

Pansy Parkinson s'arrêta un instant dans leur compartiment pour demander à Mary comment elle allait. Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son regard mais la rousse ne réussit pas à deviner quoi avant que la Serpentard ne reparte avec un sourire désagréable. Ils eurent aussi la visite des jumeaux Weasley accompagné de Lee et de Jonathan lui-même suivit par Jaymie. William fit l'erreur d'accepter un de leur bonbons et sa langue se mit à grossir jusqu'à toucher le sol avant que Fred ne consente à lui donner l'antidote.

\- Commencez à vous préparer, leur dit Jonathan avant de s'en aller. Poudlard n'est plus très loin.

Et comme si les nuages avaient compris que les occupants du train allaient devoir quitter leur abris, ils éclatèrent et une pluie diluvienne tomba. Mary soupira : ils allaient être trempés en arrivant au château. De quoi bien démarrer l'année.

* * *

 _A suivre...  
_


	39. IV-4 Nous ne sommes pas nos parents

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_La mère de Mary risque bien de faire une crise cardiaque, oui, **noour**! XD Et bien sûr que Mary a toujours Ladon. Ils sont presque soudés l'un à l'autre ces deux là, surtout après ce qui a failli se passer à la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch. _

_Pourquoi Drago se déplacerait spécialement pour la voir, **Pims 10**? Ils s'entendent bien mais ne sont pas vraiment proches. Et puis, un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça. Si Mary veut le voir, c'est à elle d'y aller mais elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. _

_Oui, Mary est surprise **Mathilde**. Simplement parce que Crystall coure très (très) tôt le matin et que les enfants n'ont rien à faire debout à cette heure-ci. _

_Comment Mary aurait pu savoir pour ses règles ? Comment on l'a appris nous ? Moi, perso, c'était en cours c'est pas ma mère qui m'en a parlé. Mais y'a pas de cours de ce genre à Poudlard et la sorciété à environs 200 ans de retard sur les moldus : ils ne parlent simplement pas de ce genre de choses entre eux. Même pas entre mère et fille. A l'époque c'était la "bonne" surprise de toutes les filles._

 _Sirius est stupide. Et borné. Entre autre. Il veut à tout prix trouver une ressemblance tangible entre Mary et James (et les Maraudeurs en général) et créer un lien avec elle. Alors l'animagus est un bon moyen de son point de vue. De toute façon, Sirius n'a jamais été raisonnable et c'est pas Azkaban qui l'a arrangé._

 _Salut **mimi70**. J'ai hésité un moment à montrer les cicatrices de Crystall à Mary, mais finalement ça c'est fait. _

_Mary n'a pas l'habitude d'être punie aussi sévèrement : d'ordinaire c'est Cameron qui fait les grosses bêtises. Mais comme elle comprend vite, ça ne devrait pas trop se répéter : la prochaine fois, elle essayera de ne pas se faire prendre XD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Nous ne sommes pas nos parents**

Mary, Emeli et William arrivèrent dans le hall de Poudlard si mouillés qu'ils avaient l'impression que la pluie s'était infiltrée jusqu'à leurs os.

\- Au moins mes cheveux tiennent en place pour une fois, commenta la rousse.

Ils avaient été tellement douchés que même ses légendaires mèches rebelles étaient aplaties sur son crane et dans son dos. Elle terminait tout juste de s'essorer du plus gros de l'eau quand quelque chose rencontra le haut de sa tête et explosa, déversant une nouvelle trombe d'eau sur elle avec une sacré violence. Crachotant l'eau qu'elle avait respiré, elle se rattrapa à la première personne venue pour éviter de terminer par terre.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda ladite personne.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? répondit –elle en retour en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle lâcha Cedric Diggory qui avait eu l'obligeance d'être là pour l'empêcher de s'étaler au sol et il lui pointa le plafond du doigt. Elle vit un petit homme flotter près du plafond du hall et portant un chapeau à clochette assortit d'une cravate orange. Il avait dans le dos un gros sac remplit à craquer de ballons de baudruche pleins d'eau.

\- Peeves, maugréa Mary.

Tandis que l'esprit frappeur visait sa nouvelle victime, à savoir Ronald Weasley, elle dégaina sa baguette.

\- Tu vas faire quoi? lui demanda Cedric.

\- Tais toi et admire, répliqua t –elle avec un sourire mauvais. _Bombarda_.

Le sort fusa et toucha le sac contenant les bombes à eau qui explosèrent toutes en concert, arrosant abondamment l'esprit frappeur –et tous les élèves qui étaient en dessous de lui à ce moment là, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Peeves resta un moment interdit et elle lui tira la langue quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Là, c'était quitte ou double : soit il la prenait en grippe, soit il trouvait ça drôle. Heureusement pour elle, il éclata d'un grand rire désagréable et détala en caquetant, non sans bousculer les élèves dans les escaliers rendus glissant par toute cette eau. Ils tombèrent et lancèrent quelques insultes avant de se lever en maugréant pour rejoindre, finalement, la Grande Salle.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être sur le lac par ce temps là, commenta Terry Boot en s'asseyant e face d'eux.

\- Hé ! Mais pourquoi vous êtes secs tous les trois ?

Terry, Anthony et Michael s'entre regardèrent avant que le second n'explique que les sorts de séchages étaient un basique très utile que tout sorcier digne de ce nom devrait connaître depuis sa première année. Sans leur donner la formule. Heureusement, des Serdaigles plus obligeants se chargèrent de faire une démonstration et ce fut donc secs qu'ils accueillirent les première années. Ces derniers entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, trempés comme des soupes et dans un concert de bruit de succion à cause de leurs chaussures pleines d'eau. La Serdaigle eut un peu pitié d'eux : la traversée du lac avait dû être un enfer.

\- Mary, l'appela soudainement quelqu'un dans son dos.

Se retournant, elle constata que ça venait de la table des Gryffondors et haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Colin Crivey. Depuis deux ans, le garçon avait bien retenu la leçon et ne la harcelait plus, ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien, mais elle était quand même méfiante qu'il la hèle comme ça dès la rentrée.

\- Mon frère Dennis entre en première année aujourd'hui, lui apprit –il à mi-voix et tout excité. Il est fou de joie ! Tu te rends compte ! J'espère qu'il sera à Gryffondor.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, lui répondit-elle avant de reporter son attention vers la tribune des Professeurs où le Choixpeau avait fini de chanter.

\- Je paris que le premier sera réparti à Serdaigle, lui glissa William.

\- Pari non tenu : bien sûr qu'il ira à Serdaigle, répondit la rousse.

\- Acherley Steward ! appela le Professeur McGonagall.

\- Serdaigle ! annonça le Choixpeau.

\- Le suivant pour Poufsouffle, chuchota Mary.

\- Gryffondor, pronostiqua William tandis qu'ils applaudissaient le nouveau venu à tout rompre.

\- Mais vous allez la fermer ? s'enquit Anthony. De toute façon, vous ne devinez jamais juste !

Et comme pour lui donner raison, le suivant alla à Serpentard. Mary applaudit mais derrière elle des sifflements réprobateurs parvenaient de chez les Gryffondors. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, consternée. Ils ne pensaient donc pas à ce que ce pauvre petit gamin de onze ans, qui se faisait huer parce qu'un vieux chapeau rapiécé avait décidé de le placer à Serpentard, pouvait ressentir? Elle profita de l'occasion pour chercher Drago du regard mais il était trop occupé à applaudir le nouveau venu pour se rendre compte qu'elle l'observait. Une légère grimace tordit sa bouche quand elle songea à la prochaine conversation qu'elle aurait avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle savait que son père était un Mangemort, et qu'il avait probablement participé à l'attaque de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et donc à son presque enlèvement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder différemment. Avant, elle le considérait comme un ami un peu distant mais de confiance, maintenant elle n'en était plus sûre du tout.

Ce n'était toutefois pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de savourer le premier repas de l'année à Poudlard en discutant de l'été avec les Serdaigles qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus. Ils étaient presque tous allés à la finale de Quidditch excepté Emeli (qui n'était pas spécialement fan de ce sport et avait passé deux mois à s'occuper de sa tante qui n'avait jamais réellement récupéré après son dernier séjour à Ste Mangouste), William (qui fit la gueule de ne pas avoir été au courant d'un événement qui avait visiblement secoué tout le monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne) et Mandy qui fixait son assiette d'un air morose et des cernes sous les yeux.

\- De toute façon, je pense que ça vaut mieux que tu n'aies pas été là-bas, commenta Michael Corner en examinant les desserts à leurs dispositions sur la table. Il y a apparemment eu une attaque de Mangemorts.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des partisans de Voldemort, expliqua Padma Patil.

\- La Gazette n'a parlé que d'une rumeur, fit remarquer Lisa Turpin.

\- Une rumeur ? se hérissa Mary. La Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel était bien réelle et les Mangemorts aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux bien en savoir ? lui demanda Anthony Goldstein.

\- Ils ont essayé de me kidnapper, grinça t –elle pour lui clouer le bec. Alors crois moi, ils étaient très réels !

Elle plongea violemment la cuillère dans son pudding tandis qu'un silence gêné se répandait parmi ses amis qui voyaient quelques raisons désagréables expliquant pourquoi les Mangemorts avaient essayé d'enlever celle qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Terry Boot fit alors remarquer, pour changer peu subtilement de sujet, qu'il n'y avait pas le nouveau professeur de DCFM à table et que c'était bizarre. Mais Dumbledore entama alors son traditionnel discours de rentrée rappelant que la Forêt Interdite était toujours interdite aux élèves et d'autres choses inutiles. Mary n'écoutait que d'une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il enchaîne :

\- Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Un cri d'indignation parcourut la salle, surtout venant des équipes des différentes Maisons. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il n'y aurait donc que son club de Quidditch durant l'année. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait beaucoup plus de monde disposés à venir voler avec eux ou juste regarder les matches et entraînements. C'était très bon pour elle en tout cas !

Un coup de tonnerre assourdissant fit soudainement sursauter tout le monde avant qu'un éclair ne transperce le plafond magique faisant brutalement taire les protestations. Dans la foulée, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent laissant entrer un homme qui tenait à la main un grand bâton. Il retira le capuchon de sa cape de voyage et secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux gris avant de commencer à remonter vers la table des professeurs émettant un claquement sourd et régulier qui résonnait. Il claudiquait sévèrement et quand Mary leva les yeux pour détailler son visage elle pâlit quelque peu.

Ce dernier avait perdu une partie de son humanité : il était recouvert de cicatrice, sa bouche ressemblait à une entaille tordue et une bonne partie de son nez manquait à l'appel. Mais le plus effrayant restaient ses yeux : l'un était petit, noir et perçant et l'autre était gros, bleu vif et tournoyait dans son orbite à toute vitesse, se retournant même complètement pour ne plus laisser apparaître que du blanc.

Dans le silence le plus total, il arriva devant la table des professeurs et serra la main du directeur avant que celui-ci n'annonce :

\- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Alastor Maugrey, leur apprit Dumbledore.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis mais le nouveau venu ne sembla pas troublé par le manque d'enthousiasme et alla s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise avant de commencer à manger.

\- Comme je le disais, continua le directeur. Nous serons beaucoup trop occupés cette année pour que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ait lieue. En effet, Poudlard a été choisie pour accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connus depuis deux siècles. J'ai le très grand honneur de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu ici même cette année !

\- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Fred Weasley.

Et il y avait de quoi le croire! L'annonce provoqua une excitation monstrueuse parmi les élèves au point de faire oublier l'arrivée de l'effrayant professeur de DCFM. Dumbledore expliqua en quelques mots de quoi il s'agissait et même ceux qui savaient ce qui se cachait derrière le Tournoi écoutèrent religieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce que seuls les élèves majeurs pourraient y participer. Les protestations reprirent de plus belle.

\- Ça va être très intéressant, commenta Emeli.

\- Attend, tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch mais un tournoi où des gens risquent de mourir ne te gêne pas ? s'effara William.

\- Ce n'est pas la violence du Quidditch qui me gêne. J'ai juste du mal à trouver un intérêt dans un jeu où des gens essayent de se voler une balle : qu'on leur en donne une à chacun et le problème est réglé, répliqua la blonde. En revanche le tournoi va permettre de comparer les aptitudes des élèves des trois plus grandes écoles d'Europe à travers des épreuves qui vont demander de la réflexion et des compétences magiques autrement plus intéressantes que de savoir tenir sur un balai.

\- T'es déprimante parfois.

Après ça, ils se levèrent pour regagner rapidement le tour Serdaigle où ils trouvèrent deux sixième année en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers sur la moquette bleue. Mary s'attendit presque à voir Samantha débarquer, mais la jeune femme avait passé ses ASPICs l'an dernier et était sans doute entrée dans son école de Médicomagie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t –elle au hasard à l'un des garçons qui regardait le combat d'un air blasé une montre en main.

\- Ils sont collés ensemble et son persuadé l'un et l'autre que c'est de la faute de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je chronomètre combien de temps ils vont mettre à se rendre compte que c'est moi qui leur ai jeté le sort de collage.

\- Pourquoi tu as faire ça ?

\- Je m'ennuyais.

Désabusée, la rousse finit par hausser les épaules et contourner soigneusement les deux combattants pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres afin d'attendre l'arrivée des première année.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'écria soudainement William, s'attirant l'attention de toute la Salle Commune. _Lūceō_ !

Un sort blanc sortit de sa baguette pour toucher l'une des étoiles dessinée sur le plafond et… il ne se passa strictement rien.

\- Aidez moi ! exigea t –il alors.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort ? s'enquit Mary en sortant sa baguette.

\- Ça rend fluorescent ce qu'il touche. J'étais en train de me dire qu'on pourrait rendre les étoiles du plafond fluorescentes ainsi que quelques meubles et éteindre toutes les lumières pour l'arrivée des première année. Ça changerait un peu, non ?

Un vague murmure parcouru l'assemblée et les baguettes fleurirent ça et là, soit pour lancer le sort soit pour éteindre toutes les lumières. Mary devait bien admettre que c'était au final une bonne idée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et le seul éclairage venait du plafond parsemé de dizaines d'étoiles comme s'ils étaient en plein air ainsi que de quelques objets symboliques, comme la statue de Rowena Serdaigle, la bibliothèque ou le Tableau des Questions. Le silence s'imposa bientôt comme si tout le monde, emporté par l'atmosphère de la pièce, avait décidé de simplement attendre et de profiter du spectacle.

Les première année arrivèrent rapidement et des exclamations stupéfaites, émerveillées et ravies surgirent de partout. Les Préfets furent un instant déboussolés mais se reprirent et commencèrent le traditionnel discours de bienvenue en parlant à mi-voix.

\- C'était une bonne idée, vraiment, commenta Emeli quand les filles de quatrième année eurent rejoint leur dortoir.

\- Ça a l'air de t'étonner.

\- Disons que d'habitude les idées de William finissent mal…

\- Elle n'a pas tord, souligna Padma.

Haussant les épaules, Mary se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit en savourant le fait qu'il avait été chauffé avec une bouillotte en attendant sa venue. La pluie battait les minuscules fenêtres de leur chambre mais depuis le temps elle s'était habituée aux bruits extérieurs de ce genre. Elle attrapa le livre sur les animagus que Sirius lui avait envoyé l'an dernier dans l'intention d'étudier la première potion qu'elle devrait faire quand Lisa dit :

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre part au Tournoi…

\- Pourquoi faire, mourir ? ironisa Emeli

\- Le défi était intéressant.

\- Moi, je me demande ce que Dumbledore va faire pour empêcher les élèves plus jeunes de se présenter, dit Padma. Après tout, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre quelqu'un de 16 ou 17 ans.

\- Moi, je suis sûre qu'il pense que c'est infaillible mais qu'un petit malin va quand même trouver comment contourner le problème, lança Mary.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un pourrait se montrer plus malin que _Dumbledore_ ?

\- Il n'est pas infaillible, répéta la rousse.

\- Quand même.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Mary se concentra sur son livre. La première potion n'avait pas l'air bien compliquée à confectionner. Restait à savoir où elle allait pouvoir la préparer. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que qui que ce soit la voit concocter une potion bizarre et illégale. En plus elle allait devoir laisser le chaudron dans la pièce quelques jours vu qu'il fallait une semaine pour la terminer…

\- _Je vais devoir aller explorer Poudlard pour trouver la planque idéale_ , fit –elle remarquer à Ladon.

\- _Et renoncer ne te tente pas ?_ tenta le serpent.

\- _Non_.

Le lendemain, les emplois du temps furent distribués au petit-déjeuner. Et comme chaque année ça déclencha des protestations.

\- On a deux fois Sortilège le mardi !

\- La même chose mercredi avec la Défense !

\- Les vendredi vont être horribles…

\- Bah, on finit tôt le mardi, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Mary nota qu'elle ne pourrait pas différer longtemps sa prochaine rencontre avec Drago : les Serdaigles avaient le cours de sortilège en commun avec eux en début d'après-midi.

\- On va être les premiers à avoir cours avec Maugrey, fit –elle remarquer.

Vu la tête du professeur, personne ne fut pressé de quitter la table du petit-déjeuner pour se rendre à son cours, mais il arriva un moment où ils furent bien obligés de se lever. Les Poufsouffles étaient arrivés avant eux et s'étaient agglutinés dans le fond de la classe, obligeant les Serdaigles à remplir les premiers rangs. Mary termina même assise pile en face du bureau professoral avec Mandy comme voisine.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda t –elle pour tenter une fois encore de dérider un peu la concernée.

\- Oui, répondit Mandy du bout des lèvres et toujours à mi-voix.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée pourtant.

La remarque fit se recroqueviller la brune et elle fixa obstinément son livre de Défense sans plus décrocher un seul mot. Soupirant avec fatalisme, Mary se tourna pour discuter avec William juste au moment où le Professeur entra dans la classe. Elle fut donc bien la seule à ne pas sursauter quand la porte claqua.

\- Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger, grogna t –il en claudiquant jusqu'au bureau. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Il attrapa le registre des élèves de la main et commença à faire l'appel, son œil noir lisant les noms et le bleu se fixant sur chaque élève qui répondait présent. C'était extrêmement dérangeant et Mary sentit un frisson la parcourir quand il la regarda, heureusement que quelques secondes.

\- Bien ! J'ai reçu une lettre du Professeur Lupin quant à cette classe et j'ai constaté que si vous avez un assez bon niveau concernant la défense contre les Créatures Maléfiques vous êtes en revanche très en retard pour ce qui est des mauvais sorts. Cette année, nous allons donc nous concentrer sur les maléfices. Normalement, je ne suis censé que vous apprendre quelques contre-sorts et sorts de défense, le Ministère jugeant que vous êtes trop jeunes pour le reste. JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !

Ils sursautèrent en concert quand le sorcier haussa le ton en frappant violemment son bureau du plat de la main. Puis, comme s'il ne venait pas de terroriser toute la classe, il continua doucement :

\- J'en ai parlé au Professeur Dumbledore et il est du même avis que moi : vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre si vous n'avez jamais vu ce à quoi vous avez affaire. J'ai donc eu son autorisation pour pratiquer des maléfices dans cette salle. Et si un seul d'entre vous s'avise de m'imiter et que je le choppe, j'utiliserais ses tibias comme cure-dent vu ?

Ils hochèrent précipitamment la tête, l'estomac révulsé à l'idée.

\- Alors, qui peut me parler des sorts qui sont le plus sévèrement punis par la loi ? Allons ! Citez m'en un.

Mary se dit que sa mère avait bien choisi son moment pour lui parler des Impardonables et leva la main. L'œil bleu de Maugrey se posa sur elle, mais il interrogea Susan Bones qui parla de l'Imperium.

\- Ta tante le connaît bien celui-là, hein ? dit –il avec un sourire appréciateur qui tordait son visage de façon totalement anormale. Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur ce sort ?

Tandis que la Poufsouffle décrivait en quelques mots ses effets, le professeur sortit un bocal de sous son bureau. Il y avait trois énormes araignées dedans qu'il agrandit encore d'un _Amplificatum_.

Trois comme les trois Impardonnables. Mary devina immédiatement ce à quoi elle étaient destinées. Il le confirma en jetant le sort _Impero !_ à la première des araignées qui se lança dans un numéro de claquette endiablé avant d'enchaîner quelques figures de gymnastique improbables faisant rire la plupart des gens. Mais pas la Potter qui avait déjà eu un cours express sur la question ni Mandy qui avait l'air terrifiée.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? leur demanda sèchement Maugrey. Et si je vous obligeais à faire la même chose, ça vous ferait toujours rire ?

Évidemment, la réflexion ramena le silence sur la classe. L'imperium pouvait obliger n'importe quel être vivant à obéir au lanceur du sort.

\- Certains arrivent toutefois à combattre ce sort. Ce n'est cependant pas à la portée de tout le monde : je vous montrerai la méthode. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Sort suivant !

De nouveau, Mary leva la main. Ils étaient moins nombreux que la première fois et se fut finalement Anthony Goldstein qui énonça la sentence de l'araignée suivant : Doloris.

\- Sais –tu ce que fait ce sort ? lui demanda Maugrey.

\- Vu l'étymologie, je dirais que c'est un sort en rapport avec la douleur ? hasarda le Serdaigle.

\- Exactement. _Endoloris_.

L'araignée se mit alors à convulser, ses pattes cédèrent sous son corps et elles se tordirent de façon improbables et ça semblait de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure.

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama soudainement Emeli. Arrêtez de la torturer !

Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi horrifiée que les autres élèves, juste terriblement en colère devant cette scène. Mary avala péniblement sa salive. Elle se sentait déjà mal de voir un arachnide subir se sort… Qu'est ce qu'il donnerait sur des humains ? Emeli se précipita vers le bureau pour récupérer l'araignée et la ramener avec elle sur son pupitre ou Padma, sa voisine, prit le large, ce que Mary pouvait comprendre : elle n'était pas phobique des araignées, mais elle préférait que ces choses de la taille d'une main restent loin d'elle. Frissonnant, elle leva la main quand le professeur demanda quel était le dernier sort. Elle fut bien la seule.

\- Potter hein ? lui dit le sorcier en s'approchant.

\- _Avada Kedravra_ , énonça t –elle doucement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Des précisions ?

\- C'est le pire des trois sortilèges : il apporte une mort instantanée et ne laisse aucune trace. Il n'y a aucun moyen de ranimer une personne touchée par un Avada et il agit par ricochet. Si on tient la main de quelqu'un qui est touché par ce sort, on a toutes les chances d'y passer aussi. Il émet une lumière verte.

\- Tu as l'air bien renseignée sur le sujet.

Mary hésita une seconde. Devait –elle dire qu'elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre ? Finalement, elle opta pour une réponse plus neutre :

\- Ma mère m'en a parlé.

\- Ta mère ? s'étonna le Professeur.

Il était de notoriété public qu'elle était orpheline, aussi se contenta t –elle de préciser :

\- Crystall Entwhistle.

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux ! Ça oui, elle le connaît ce sort.

Il y avait une telle ironie dans son ton, et dans l'expression de son visage même à moitié figé par les cicatrices, que Mary ne put s'empêcher de demander en fonçant les sourcils :

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Vous connaissez ma mère ?

\- De réputation seulement, dit –il en ignorant la première question. _Avada Kedavra_.

Il y eut une puissante lumière verte qui les aveugla une seconde puis l'araignée posée sur le bureau s'écroula d'un coup. Mais ce n'était pas ça que voyait Mary. C'était les cadavres de moldus qui tombaient au sol après que les Mangemorts aient jeté ce sort sur eux à la finale de Quidditch. Mr Robert, sa femme et ses deux enfants tombant dans un bruit sourd au sol, les yeux vides. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier leurs visages ni le nom de ce Moldu. La rousse se sentit pâlir et elle serra les poings.

\- A ce jour, on ne connaît qu'une seule personne ayant survécue à un Avada, reprit doucement Maugrey. Et cette personne est assise là, devant moi.

Ainsi c'était ce sort que Voldemort avait utilisé sur elle quand elle n'avait qu'un an ? Ça ne devrait pas la surprendre : l'un des premiers souvenirs qu'elle avait venait de cette fameuse nuit de Halloween 1981 et était un éclair de lumière verte. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'il représentait.

\- Ce maléfice exige une grande puissance magique : aucun d'entre vous ne parviendrait à le jeter et de nombreux sorciers et sorcières adultes en sont également incapables. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait, lui, en lancer plusieurs d'affilé, je vous laisse donc imaginer la terrible puissance qu'il avait à sa disposition durant les années noires. Mais il n'est plus là et nous sommes en période de paix depuis treize ans maintenant. Alors pourquoi vous l'apprendre ? Parce que vous devez savoir. Vous devez être prêts. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et s'il y en a qui ont la vocation de devenir auror comme je l'étais, je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que vous allez avoir affaire à ces sorts. C'est contre ce genre de chose que je veux vous apprendre à vous défendre. Prenez vos plumes et écrivez.

Ils prirent des notes jusqu'à la fin du cours dans un silence religieux, mais dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir ils commencèrent à discuter avec enthousiasme. Finalement Maugrey avait l'air d'être un bon prof et il leur présentait des trucs concrets. Ils durent courir pour arriver en Botanique où le Professeur Chourave les attendait, les mains sur les hanches, pour les sermonner quant à leur retard.

\- Beurk ! C'est quoi ça ? demanda Padma en arrivant dans la serre.

\- Ne prenez pas cet air dégoûté Miss Patil ! Ce sont des Bubobulbs !

Le nom était presque aussi répugnant que leur apparence. Plus qu'à des plantes, ces choses ressemblaient à des limaces noires et beaucoup trop grandes pour le bien des 4ème année présents. Plantées à la verticale dans leurs pots, elles se tortillaient de façon écœurante, faisant bouger le liquide qui remplissait les énormes pustules parsemant leur surface.

\- Comment tu peux caresser _ça_ ? demanda Mary en avisant Emeli.

Son amie blonde était en train de grattouiller le bubobulb devant elle qui se mit à se torde pour s'appuyer d'avantage sur ses doigts et l'inciter à gratter plus fort entre ses pustules.

\- Bon réflexe Miss Saddler, cinq points pour Serdaigle ! la félicita le Professeur de Botanique. Les bubobulbs sont des plantes qui peuvent se montrer très agressives et ont un moyen de défense peu commun et dangereux : elles projettent le pus de leurs pustules sur leurs agresseurs et laissez moi vous dire qu'on en garde des marques pendant des jours ! Mais il se trouve que ce pus est, ironiquement, très utile pour soigner toutes les formes d'acné et c'est le mieux quand on ne sait pas jeter des sorts ou fabriquer la potion anti-acné. Donc, votre mission d'aujourd'hui sera de percer les pustules et de récupérer leur pus.

\- Beurk, répéta Padma qui avait l'air sur le point de vomir.

\- Et pensez à mettre vos gants en peau de dragon : le pus a des effets bizarres sur la peau si on le met en contact avec sans dilution préalable. Veillez à ne pas les énerver.

\- Comment on sait qu'on les énerve ?

\- Regarder bien la forme des pustules : ils sont biens ronds quand tout va bien, mais ils deviennent ovales quand la plante s'apprête à cracher son pus.

Rassurant. Chaque élève s'approcha de son arbre et Mary tenta de grattouiller le sien comme l'avait fait Emeli. La plante sembla apprécier l'attention mais elle récupéra plein du truc visqueux la recouvrant sous les ongles sans être capable de s'en débarrasser.

Au déjeuner, elle surveilla avec attention sa main comme si elle allait soudainement exploser mais rien n'arriva et après s'être presque arraché les ongles pour les nettoyer elle put enfin se débarrasser de la substance. Elle arriva juste à l'heure en sortilège où sa place habituelle l'attendait : à côté de Drago. Elle eut une infime hésitation avant de s'y asseoir, mais le Malefoy s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils.

\- On doit parler, lui dit –elle en guise d'explication.

\- Il semblerait, répondit –il lentement.

Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance plus tendue que d'ordinaire comme si tout le monde avait senti la tension entre le Serpentard et la Serdaigle. Mais ils ne purent pas discuter à la fin du cours car ils devaient se rendre à toute vitesse en métamorphose où ils furent chargés de transformer un bâton en une flûte à bec en verre.

\- Mais à quoi ça va bien nous servir ! s'exclama William en brandissant mon morceau de bois où des trous étaient apparus mais dont la transformation se limitait à cela.

\- A constater que vous n'avez visiblement pas assimilé complètement les notions de l'an passé Monsieur Armstrong-Jones, lui répondit sèchement le Professeur McGonagall qui avait failli être éborgnée. Veillez à ne pas prendre trop de retard car l'an prochain ce sont les BUSEs. Prenez exemple sur Miss Potter qui est déjà à sa troisième flûte.

\- Gna, gna, gna, marmonna le concerné tandis que la rousse le saluait ironiquement deux rangs plus loin assise à côté de Emeli.

Mary avait même pris le temps de faire des flûtes de couleurs différentes et, charitable, elle en transforma une quatrième pour la faire passer discrètement à son ami.

\- Tu ne l'aides pas, signala Emeli

\- On s'en fou : il aura de toute façon ses examens de fin d'année sans bosser. Il nous fait le coup tous les ans !

Ils sortirent pas forcément enthousiastes du cours mais durent prendre sur eux pour se rendre en soin aux Créatures Magiques à la fin duquel Mary s'accorda le luxe de partir à la recherche des sombrals qui semblaient l'attendre comme tous les ans.

\- Vous m'avez aussi manqué, leur dit –elle quand ils vinrent à tour de rôle réclamer une caresse.

\- Je me demandais bien pourquoi ils traînaient ici, mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un.

Mary sursauta violemment et se retourna pour constater que le Professeur Gobe-Planche l'observait, un peu à l'écart, fumant pensivement de sa pipe.

\- Pro-Professeur, balbutia t –elle. Désolée.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna celle-ci. C'est bien que quelqu'un continue à s'occuper d'eux ainsi nous pouvons toujours les utiliser pour atteler les calèches et ils ne deviennent pas aussi dangereux qu'ils ne le sont à l'état sauvage.

\- Vous pouvez les voir ?

\- Non, mais j'ai repéré des signes de leur présence dans le coin il y a quelques jours. D'ordinaire ils ne s'approchent pas du parc et préfèrent l'abri de la forêt. Ils devaient venir pour vous, je suppose.

\- Je leur apporte parfois de la viande.

\- Bien, c'est bien. Je crois que je vais vous donner dix points pour ça.

\- Ah ? s'étonna la rousse qui s'était attendue à se faire punir.

\- Continuez à les garder apprivoisés Miss Potter. Les sombrals sont des animaux extrêmement fidèles, voyez vous ? Alors ils pourraient bien vous rende votre gentillesse au moment où vous aurez le plus besoin d'aide. Et maintenant filez ! Le dîner ne va pas tarder à commencer et vous avez encore astronomie ce soir, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Crottes de dragon, jura t –elle en ramassant son sac pour remonter rapidement vers le château.

L'Astronomie fut soporifique après une journée aussi longue que la leur et Mary s'enfonça dans son lit dès qu'elle le put et elle ne fut pas la seule. Et comme le 2 septembre était un vendredi, ils avaient même le bonheur de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée dès le troisième jour d'école ce dont la rousse n'allait pas se priver.

Sauf que le matin suivant quelque chose était en train de venir heurter son visage à intervalle régulier. Grognant, elle tenta de chasser l'importun mais sans succès. Elle fut contre contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux juste au moment où ce qui la frappait prenait de l'élan pour recommencer.

\- Edgard ? bafouilla t –elle.

Le tapis-volant se trouvait effectivement au dessus d'elle, même s'ils ne devait pas faire plus de trente centimètres : il était sans doute encore sous le coup du sort de réduction que les Weasley avaient lancé pour pouvoir le transporter durant l'été. Edgard sembla plus que ravi qu'elle le reconnaisse et le manifesta en venant s'étaler de tout son long sur son visage manquant de la faire suffoquer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t –elle ensuite.

Il fila alors entre ses baldaquins, faisant plusieurs fois le chemin entre elle et la porte du dortoir, pour l'inciter à se lever. Maugréant, Mary s'exécuta et sortit dans le couloir où elle croisa Luna qui attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Edgard s'approcha et tourna deux fois autours de sa tête tandis que la blonde souriait en le regardant.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, lui dit la plus jeune avant de s'adresser à Mary : Il avait l'air tout perdu alors j'ai essayé de l'aider.

\- Merci Luna. Tu sais comment il a fait pour entrer dans la tour Serdaigle ?

\- Sans doute par une des fenêtres ouverte : Ameer a réussi à mettre le feu à son livre de sortilège et l'a jeté dehors.

\- Ah. Bon, ben je crois que je ferais mieux de le ramener avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Surtout Luna, pas un mot : Edgard disparaîtrait si jamais les professeurs apprenaient pour lui.

Et Mary aurait par la même occasion une punition mémorable parce que ça la désignerait comme celle ayant plus ou moins cambriolé la salle des professeurs l'an passé. La Serdaigle s'habilla en vitesse, attrapa Ladon et ordonna à Edgard de rester posé sur son épaule. Avoir un tapis sur l'épaule n'était pas des plus discret, mais ce n'était pas pire que de voir un tapis voler. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle entrepôt qui était devenu son QG avec William et les jumeaux Weasley qui se trouvaient d'ailleurs tous les trois présents

\- Oh ! Te voilà toi ! s'exclama Fred en attrapant Edgard. Qu'est ce qu'on t'a dit : il ne faut pas qu'on te voit.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas été invitée à votre petite réunion ? s'indigna Mary.

\- Parce que les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans le dortoir des filles : j'avais aucun moyen de te réveiller, lui répondit William.

\- Edgard s'en est chargé… Vous avez de la chance qu'il soit tombé sur Luna dans la Tour parce que sinon ça aurait été la cata. Alors vous complotiez quoi ?

\- On cherche un moyen de pouvoir participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lui annonça George.

\- Vous voulez mourir ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Bah ! S'il n'y a pas un peu de risque, ça n'a aucun intérêt. On aura nos 17 ans d'ici quelques mois alors on se disait qu'une petite potion de vieillissement serait suffisante. T'en pense quoi ?

\- C'est simple, mais ça pourrait être efficace : Dumby ne peut pas penser à tout. Après ça dépendra de qui sera le juge. Si c'est quelqu'un qui est de l'école, vous pouvez oublier.

\- On se charge du juge, t'occupe.

Elle leur laissa donc Edgard et s'en alla avec William. Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Drago Malefoy qui sembla aussi étonné qu'eux de les croiser.

\- Salut, tu as du temps ? demanda t –il.

\- Je te rejoins William, déclara la rousse.

\- Je vais manger, répondit le garçon non sans lui jeter un regard étonné.

\- Pourquoi tu le traînes toujours derrière toi ? s'enquit Drago en regardant le Serdaigle se diriger vers les escaliers. C'est qu'un sale…

\- Un sale quoi ? le coupa sèchement Mary.

\- Un Né-moldu, se reprit le blond.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, persuadée qu'il allait dire quelque chose de beaucoup moins poli. Ils s'installèrent sur le rebord d'une fenêtre taillé pour servir de banc. Dehors, une étrange bruine tombait donnant un aspect mouillé et triste au parc.

\- Alors ? finit par demander le Serpentard. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Cet été, à la finale de Quidditch, des Mangemorts ont essayé de m'enlever. Ma mère a reconnu ton père derrière son masque. Ainsi que celui de Goyle, Crabb et Nott. Comment puis-je être amie avec toi alors que ton père sert le sorcier qui veut me tuer ?

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, net et précis. Elle fixa Drago qui la regardait derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, dit –il finalement.

\- Mais il n'empêche que ton père est partisan de Voldemort et que tu as les mêmes valeurs que lui : il n'y a qu'à voir ton problème avec le fait que je sois amie avec William. Tout ça à cause de son sang.

Le garçon resta impassible et ça eut le don de l'énerver.

\- A la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, lâcha t –elle. Les Mangemorts que j'ai vu avaient capturés les moldus du camping. Toute la famille. Ils les ont tués en rigolant. Le père, la mère et leurs deux enfants. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de huit ans. Ton père était au milieu de ce groupe de gens qui ont assassiné deux enfants simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de magie. Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Tu crois aussi que tous les moldus doivent disparaître de la surface de la terre simplement parce que le destin les a fait naître sans magie ? Tu crois que les Né-moldus sont des aberrations alors que vous ne pouvez plus leur reprocher ça : d'être sans magie ? Comment naissent les lignées magiques Drago ?! Par un moldu soudainement doté de magie ! Ça aussi ça échappe aux gens ? On a tous un ancêtre moldu et sans lui on ne serait pas là !

\- Les moldus nous obligent à nous cacher ! répliqua vertement le Serpentard. Et les né-moldus dénaturent notre héritage sorcier. Le Ministère nous oblige à nous adapter à eux alors que c'est l'inverse qui devrait se faire ! Regarde Samain par exemple ! A l'origine, c'est une fête d'une semaine et son point culminant est le premier novembre et pas un 31 octobre ! Les moldus ont déformé cette tradition en changeant le nom pour Halloween en changeant la date qui ne représente plus rien et en transformant la réunion traditionnelle en une stupide chasse au bonbon ! Pour quel résultats ? Après quelques décennies d'adaptation aux Né-moldus, nous on ne vit plus de réels Samains à Poudlard ! On mange des bonbons et on l'appelle Halloween ! Nos traditions disparaissent et il faut bien quelqu'un pour les raviver parce qu'avec les traditions on perd aussi notre héritage magique ! D'ici quelques générations c'est tout juste si on saura encore se servir d'une baguette.

Mary était bien entendu au courant pour Samain même si sa famille ne le fêtait jamais : c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents biologiques et personne n'avait réellement envie de faire la fête chez elle durant ces quelques jours. Mais elle savait que les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur en profitaient pour se réunir dans la nuit autours d'un feu et fêter ensemble.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à Drago sur ce point. Et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il disait vrai. La sorciété perdait ses traditions parce que les Né-Moldus ne les connaissaient pas et se faisaient toujours plus nombreux parmi eux. Personne ne prenait la peine de leur apprendre cela et ceux qui s'accrochaient désespérément aux traditions n'étaient pas enclins à les faire découvrir aux Nés-Moldus puisqu'il s'agissait des sorciers les plus puristes.

La Serdaigle préféra donc commencer par répondre à sa première remarque car elle maîtrisait mieux le sujet :

\- C'est nous, les sorciers, qui avons choisi de nous cacher parce que les moldus nous chassaient. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous : on aurait pas pu avoir le dessus déjà à l'époque et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui. Nous sommes dépassés, malgré la magie.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Que pourraient –ils faire hein ? ricana le blond.

\- Les moldus sont imaginatifs : si un jour la magie leur est révélée, je peux te parier qu'ils trouveront un moyen de la contrer. Et ils ont des armes bien plus destructrices que ne pourrait l'être n'importe quelle magie.

\- Tu délires ma pauvre !

\- Drago, as – tu seulement entendu parler de la bombe atomique ?

Il lui jeta un regard étonné et elle soupira avant d'expliquer :

\- C'est l'arme de destruction massive la plus puissante jamais inventée. Les moldus l'ont utilisé deux fois dans l'histoire. Ça a fait des centaines de milliers de morts et ça a rasé des villes entières. Avec un tir, les moldus pourraient facilement éliminer cent mille sorciers. L'explosion irait si vite qu'on ne pourrait même pas penser à transplaner. Voldemort et ses petits copains Mangemorts veulent engager une guerre contre des gens qui possèdent des armes dont ils n'ont absolument aucune idée. Nous n'aurons pas le dessus, peu importe comment on regarde les choses. Voilà pourquoi on doit rester cachés. Si nous pouvions vivre au grand jour et "asservir" les moldus comme certains le voudraient, ce serait faire depuis longtemps. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tous les gouvernements magiques du monde ont convenu de se cacher simplement pour faire comme le voisin ?

Cette fois, le Serpentard ne sembla pas savoir quoi répliquer et elle put continuer plus tranquillement.

\- Quant à ce que tu as dit au sujet des Nés-moldus et de nos traditions… Tu as raison.

Avait –elle vraiment dit ça ? Visiblement oui vu le regard exorbité qu'il lui renvoya.

\- En partie, modéra t –elle. Nous perdons nos traditions et c'est dommage. Je pense que les Nés-Moldus qui entrent dans notre monde devraient recevoir des enseignements complémentaires. Au lieu de les mépriser et de les rejeter sous prétexte qu'ils nous éloignent de notre héritage on devrait au contraire les accueillir à bras ouverts et leur faire vraiment découvrir ce qu'est la magie avec toutes ses traditions venues du fond des âges que les moldus ont abandonnées ou transformées. On devrait faire en sorte qu'ils comprennent ces traditions et les enseignent à leurs futurs enfants sorciers. Ce n'est que comme ça que nous, les sorciers, nous allons pouvoir continuer au lieu de nous éteindre petit à petit.

Elle était plutôt contente de ce qu'elle venait de dire : elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question auparavant alors c'était un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à sortir quelque chose de correcte. Pour elle, les Nés-Moldus étaient des sorciers comme les autres mais Drago avait aussi fait de bonnes remarques et ça l'obligeait à regarder les choses autrement. Elle pouvait presque _comprendre_ pourquoi les gens avaient suivi Voldemort au point de déclencher une guerre.

\- Alors dis moi Drago. Est-ce que tu penses que tous les moldus et les Nés-Moldus doivent mourir ? Est-ce que tu les tuerais en rigolant comme ton père et ses amis Mangemorts, hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas mon père.

Cette petit phrase anodine trouva un écho bien particulier chez Mary. Elle se voyait le dire à Sirius "Je ne suis pas James". Effectivement. Drago n'était pas son père comme elle n'était pas ses parents biologiques. Par cette phrase elle voulait signifier qu'elle avait sa propre façon de penser et de voir les choses. Nul doute que le Serpentard avait le même sentiment.

\- Non, dit –elle. Tu n'es pas ton père, comme je ne suis pas le mien. Je n'ai pas une vision aussi tranchée que cela du monde. Alors je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. On s'est toujours bien entendus. Montre moi que tu n'es pas comme ton père et j'écouterai tes opinions quant aux Nés-Moldus.

C'était bien présomptueux de sa part de dire ça. Ça laissait supposer que le Serpentard voulaient lui faire part de son avis sur le sujet et qu'il accordait de l'importance à ce qu'elle ferait. Mais elle était Mary Potter et elle savait que son comportement pouvait faire changer l'opinion de toute la sorciété anglaise. Qui oserait l'accuser de racisme si elle disait que les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas suffisamment intégrés dans leur société et qu'ils portaient atteinte à leurs traditions ? Personne. C'était triste, mais personne ou peu de monde n'oserait aller contre l'avis d'une fille de quatorze ans. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait vaincu, elle ne savait comment, Voldemort.

Drago hocha la tête. Il était d'accord.

Mais en le regardant s'en aller, Mary ne pouvait que sourire amèrement en lui demandant silencieusement : " _et quand Voldemort menacera ta vie et celle de ta famille parce que tu as une vision différente de la sienne est ce que tu sera toujours d'accord ?_ "

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	40. IV-5 Le laboratoire secret

_Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Ça devrait être pour le chapitre prochain ou le suivant, je ne sais pas encore **noour**. J'ai déjà statué sur le sort de Cédric. Mais je ne dirais rien X)_

 _Hello **mimi70**! Pour le moment personne ne sait qu'il a fait une erreur. Mais l'histoire va changer, c'est sûr. _

_Mary a été éduquée par des personnes tolérantes. Crystall l'est excessivement si on regarde l'éducation de Sang-Pure raciste qu'elle a eu et Dante... Ben en tant que cracmol qui vit à moitié chez les moldus, difficile de ne pas se sentir concerné par leur sort. Et Mary n'a pas un esprit rigide : c'est une Serdaigle qui aime se remettre en question et écouter les avis de tout le monde avant de se faire une idée. Mais malgré tout la façon dont elle voit Drago a changé, oui._

 _Ils ont tous les deux raisons pour une partie **Maia 30**. Mais reste à savoir s'ils vont continuer à s'écouter l'un et l'autre ou pas vu la suite des événements. _

_Ce que je voulais faire passer comme message, **Mathilde** , c'est qu'il y a une raison bien cachée derrière les agissements de Voldemort et la raison pour laquelle les Sang-Purs se sont ralliés à lui. Au fond, ils ont peur et la peur fait faire des choses horribles. _

_Oui, je te confirme que Madame Pomfresh voit passer un certain nombre d'élèves paniquées dans l'année. Parfois les concernées ont des camarades de dortoir déjà au courant (les nées-moldues en général) et sont rassurées avant de passer par la case infirmerie. Mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui ça paraît invraisemblable alors qu'à l'époque c'était la norme._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Le laboratoire secret**

A la fin de la première semaine de cours Mary se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick pour réserver le terrain de Quidditch en se disant que, pour une fois, personne n'essayerait de l'en empêcher puisque la Coupe des Quatre Maisons n'aurait pas lieu.

\- Je regrette, Miss Potter, mais c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? s'indigna t –elle.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a dit : aucun professeur n'a le temps de…

\- Mais les professeurs n'ont jamais mis leurs nez dans mon club ! le coupa t –elle. C'est le principe : je le gère avec trois autres élèves et de temps en temps on vient vérifier que tout se passe bien.

Le petit professeur sembla embarrassé. Il réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer et de dire :

\- Le terrain de Quidditch va être réquisitionné pour le Tournoi : il n'est plus praticable pour un match. Ne vous avisez surtout pas d'en parler Miss Potter ou je vous mettrais en colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Est-ce claire ?

\- Oui Monsieur, dit –elle surprise de la soudaine sévérité de son directeur de Maison.

\- Ça doit rester une surprise, lui expliqua t –il plus gentiment. Et pas la peine d'essayer d'aller voir de quoi il s'agit : de nombreux sorts ont été jetés par les agents du Ministère pour empêcher les petits curieux de s'y rendre.

Mary s'en alla frustrée de ne pas avoir accès au terrain et de ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Elle se creusait la tête pour avoir une idée tout en jetant un regard à travers les fenêtres quand elle se figea soudainement et s'approcha de l'une d'elle. De là, on voyait le parc de Poudlard qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite puis jusqu'au lac. Au lac qui était plat. Certes, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un terrain classique, mais puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans les airs quelle importance s'ils volaient au dessus de la terre ou de l'eau ? En postant les trois anneaux des buts de part et d'autre sur la berge, quelques sortilèges de lévitation suffiraient, on obtenait un terrain de Quidditch à peu près correcte. Ils poseraient la malle des balles au bout du ponton et ça garantirait que les cognards ne se perdent pas dans la nature puisqu'ils étaient rattachés à ladite malle par un sortilège.

\- Problème réglé, dit –elle à voix haute en souriant.

\- On parle seule Potter ?

Elle manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand la voix du Professeur Maugrey s'éleva, tout proche d'elle. Se retournant vivement, elle le vit, appuyé sur son bâton. Elle devait vraiment être perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver malgré le potin d'enfer que faisait sa jambe de bois.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Vigilance constante Potter, vigilance constante. Si j'avais été un Mangemort j'aurais pu vous neutraliser sans problème.

\- Quelle est la meilleure façon de combattre un Mangemort ? s'enquit –elle.

Elle s'était un peu renseignée sur Alastor Maugrey alias Fol Œil. Il avait été le dirigeant du bureau des Aurors durant toute la guerre contre Voldemort et il avait probablement sauvé à lui tout seul le Ministère de l'effondrement à l'époque. Puis, quelques temps après que la paix soit revenue, on l'avait remercié. Depuis lors il s'était enfermé dans sa paranoïa et était à l'origine de plusieurs incidents chaque année. On le disait fou. Mais quand elle regardait son œil noir il n'y avait pas de folie dedans. Juste le regard de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu.

\- _Il a le même regard que ma mère_ , dit –elle à Ladon.

\- Fourchelangue, hein ? répondit l'ex-auror avec une expression étrange. Les Potter n'ont jamais été Fourchelangue.

\- Je ne suis pas Fourchelangue parce que je suis une Potter. Je le suis parce que Voldemort l'était.

Elle vit son visage se contracter quand elle appela le mage noir par son nom. Bizarre qu'un sorcier tel que lui en ait peur.

\- Théorie intéressante, grogna t –il avant de s'en aller en boitant. Vigilance constante !

\- _Il est bizarre_ , confia t –elle à son serpent.

\- _Sans nul doute_.

Elle le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir puis elle alla voir William pour lui parler de son idée de terrain de Quidditch. S'il la trouvait bonne, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, elle irait en faire part à Colin, Drago et Jonathan qui représentaient chacun leur Maison pour le club. Sans surprise, le Serdaigle approuva vivement et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y avait un règlement qui interdisait ça. Quoi de mieux pour faire fléchir les profs, qui allaient forcément être contre l'idée, que de leur dire que c'était écrit dans le règlement de l'école ?

Ce fut donc avec un air pincé et vexé (ce n'était pas la première fois que la Potter lui faisait le coup) que la vieille McGo dut donner son autorisation pour que le club de Quidditch puisse jouer autours et au dessus du lac. Mais comme pour contrebalancer la bonne nouvelle Jonathan lui annonça qu'il ne participerait plus aussi régulièrement que l'an passé et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus représenter les Poufsouffles. Elle aurait pu se faire à l'idée si son remplaçant n'avait pas été Zacharias Smith avec qui elle était plus ou moins en conflit depuis la deuxième année où elle l'avait ridiculisé lors d'un duel. Il lui adressa un sourire tellement satisfait qu'elle manqua de lui envoyer un sort dans la face pour le lui retirer.

\- C'est ça la démocratie Potter, lui dit –il. Les Poufsouffles m'ont choisi et tu vas devoir t'y faire.

\- Fais une seule chose qui décrédibilise mon club et tu seras incapable de monter sur un balai pour les trois prochaines années à venir, le menaça t –elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et elle lui renvoya un sourire déplaisant qui fit frissonner Colin et sembla amuser Drago. Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis pour créer les 6 cercles qui serviraient de but. Il suffirait ensuite d'un petit sort de lévitation pour les maintenir en hauteur. Avec ça, ils allaient même pouvoir changer souvent de terrain ce qui pourrait être intéressant.

\- Est-ce qu'on autorise les membres des équipes de Quidditch des Maisons à jouer avec nous cette année ? s'enquit Colin.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ferions ça, répondit Drago en agitant sa baguette. _Amplificatum_.

Le cercle qu'il avait visé grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille désirée et Zacharias le renforça d'un sort pour qu'il tienne le coup. Colin s'était chargé de ramener de quoi fabriquer leurs buts, Mary qui était la meilleure en métamorphose de les fabriquer, Drago de leur donner la taille adéquat et Zacharias de les finaliser. Ils se complétaient plutôt bien même si aucun ne l'aurait admis.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui : d'ordinaire c'est eux qui peuvent jouer et pas le reste de l'école. Cette année, ça sera inversé et ça leur fera les pieds, acquiesça Mary. Au moins ils n'essayeront plus de nous ennuyer quand ils auront compris ce qu'on ressent quand on ne peut pas faire de Quidditch alors qu'on aime ça.

A la fin de leur petite réunion, Mary récupéra les six buts pour les stocker dans son dortoir jusqu'au samedi suivant où elle avait prévu d'organiser le premier entraînement de la saison. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu voler de tout l'été, elle était trop impatiente pour attendre plus longtemps avant de remonter sur son balai.

La deuxième semaine de septembre permit à tous les élèves de quatrième année de constater que leurs cours étaient bien plus difficiles que les autres années et les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de répéter que la préparation pour les BUSEs commençait déjà maintenant. Rogue se montra détestable avec Mary mais ne trouva pas plus de raison que d'ordinaire de la coller même si elle manqua de lui donner une occasion en or de le faire une nuit où elle se baladait dans Poudlard avec sa cape et faillit le percuter au détour d'un couloir.

D'un autre coté, c'est ce qui lui permis de découvrir l'endroit où elle allait installer son laboratoire de potion illégal pour devenir animagus. En voyant le professeur, elle s'était empressée de bifurquer dans un petit couloir pour l'éviter et au fond de ce couloir se trouvait une tapisserie délavée sur laquelle elle s'était adossée pour se remettre d'avoir failli se faire attraper. Si Rogue lui mettait la main dessus dans de telles circonstances, il lui enlèverait un nombre incalculable de point, la mettrait en retenue pendant des mois et en plus de tout lui confisquerait probablement sa cape d'invisibilité. Sauf que le bloc de pierre derrière ses fesses s'étaient enfoncé dans le mur qui s'était brutalement ouvert, la faisant basculer en arrière, avant de claquer, la plongeant dans le noir total.

Elle était restée au sol quelques secondes et comme aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, elle avait sorti sa baguette et enlevé sa cape avant d'illuminer l'endroit d'un _Lumos Maxima_. La pièce était petite et n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel en elle-même. Elle sentait le renfermé et rien ne laissait présager de ce pour quoi elle avait été créée et cacher. La seule ouverture vers l'extérieur était une minuscule meurtrière si sale que la lumière du soleil ne devait jamais la traverser. Étonnamment, l'endroit était relativement propre : il n'y avait même pas une seule araignée qui avait réussi à se faufiler là. Ressortir s'était avéré plus compliqué et elle avait paniqué pendant deux bonnes heures à l'idée de mourir enfermée ici avant de trouver la solution. Il suffisait en fait de toquer trois fois sur le mur par lequel elle était entrée et celui-ci s'ouvrait.

La Serdaigle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'y revenir le soir suivant. Outre les devoirs qui s'accumulaient dangereusement, le Professeur Maugrey avait décidé d'entraîner toutes ses classes à résister à l'imperium. Personne n'avait pu s'y soustraire. Et c'était fatigant. Très fatigant.

Quand le tour de Mary était venu, elle avait sincèrement eu un peu peur. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que quelqu'un réussisse à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle préférait largement découvrir ce sort dans un cadre scolaire qu'en face de Mangemorts. Alors elle n'avait pas hésité à se placer au centre de la classe.

Le sortilège faisait éprouver l'extraordinaire sensation que tous nos soucis s'envolaient peu à peu. Qu'on avait plus à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Oui, c'était vraiment vicieux comme sort : on avait plus qu'à qu'à savourer tranquillement la sensation d'euphorie qui nous gagnait et obéir à la petite voix qui chuchotait dans un coin de notre tête pour que ça perdure. Parce que c'était au final tout ce qui importait : que cette impression de paix ne disparaisse jamais. Sa première tentative avait été un lamentable échec et elle s'était roulée sur le sol de la classe sans sourciller. Mais la deuxième fois, elle avait décelé quelque chose de bizarre et avait commencé à résister. Elle avait été la première de la classe et du coup Maugrey s'était servi d'elle comme test et l'avait ensorcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à résister complètement au sort. Il avait l'air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même. Mary l'était aussi : personne ne pourrait plus la contrôler par ce biais.

\- Tu as pensé quoi de l' _Imperium_ ? demanda la Serdaigle à Drago le samedi matin.

Ils descendaient à deux la grosse malle contenant les balles et les anneaux servant de but pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Colin et Zacharia étaient allés mesurer où devaient être les buts exactement pour respecter les dimensions d'un terrain classique.

\- Que je préférerai le lancer plutôt que le recevoir.

\- Ouais ben vaudrait mieux jamais le lancer non plus, lui fit –elle remarquer en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Le blond haussa les épaules l'air de s'en moquer et Mary grimaça légèrement. Mais comme ils arrivaient près du lac, elle ne répliqua pas. Ils déposèrent la malle des balles sur le ponton et envoyèrent les six cercles des buts flotter à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Ils avaient un léger mouvement de haut en bas dut au sortilège mais autrement, ils étaient assez stables malgré le vent qui soufflait.

\- Mon frère Denis va venir, s'enthousiasme Colin. Tu crois qu'il pourra jouer ?

\- Il n'a pas encore eu ses cours de vol, tempéra la rousse. On a pas le droit de le laisser jouer tant que ce ne sera pas fait. Mais il pourra venir pour se perfectionner après.

\- Bon… Tant pis. Il regardera au moins. Tu te rends compte qu'aucun des premières années n'aurait vu de matches cette années si tu n'avais pas monté ton club ?

Mary hocha la tête et ils attendirent tous les quatre l'arrivée des élèves qui voudraient voler aujourd'hui. Les premiers arrivés furent les première année de Gryffondor, puis ceux de Serdaigle menés par William vite suivit par ceux de Poufsouffle.

\- Les Serpentards vont venir ? s'enquit le né-moldu en se tournant vers Drago.

Le concerné serra les lèvres comme outré qu'il ose lui parler directement. Mais il capta le regard de Mary qui attendait visiblement de voir si leur accord de la semaine passée serait honoré et il consentit à répondre sèchement :

\- Une partie, oui.

\- On va presque avoir toute la promotion de première année en public, se réjouit la Potter.

Ce fut donc sous leurs regards émerveillés qu'ils commencèrent la première séance de Quidditch de l'année. Quelques exercices de vol basiques avant de travailler des figures qu'elle avait apprise au contact de Sirius durant le mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Chacun put essayer les différents postes puisqu'elle avait lâché les cognards et dédoublé les battes. Ils n'avaient toujours pas le droit d'utiliser le vif d'or, mais qu'importe !

Ça se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble même si avec le monde qui était venu en ce début d'année elle avait du mal à savoir où donner de la tête. Heureusement, ses trois acolytes n'hésitaient pas à remettre vertement leurs camarades de Maison en place, même les plus âgés. Colin avait un peu plus de mal mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas le caractère de Mary, Drago ou Zacharia.

\- A la prochaine séance, on fera quelques matches, annonça t –elle à la fin. La date sera affichée dans vos salles communes. N'oubliez pas qu'on a aussi besoin de deux arbitres. Merci à tous.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à retourner vers le château en discutant avec animation et Mary remarqua qu'au lieu de se séparer par Maison certains restaient ensemble pour parler Quidditch. Visiblement, rien de mieux que le sport pour à la fois déchirer et rapprocher les Maisons.

Elle profita du dimanche et du fait qu'elle avait terminé tous ses devoirs pour disparaître de la circulation : il fallait bien qu'elle aménage son futur laboratoire de potion. Munie de sa cape d'invisibilité, elle commença par passer voir Edgard puisqu'elle avait l'intention de piquer l'une des tables poussiéreuse entreposée dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Au final, elle resta plus de temps que prévu et dut lui promettre de le faire sortir de là une nuit pour voler librement dans le château pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

Elle se glissa dans son futur laboratoire et alluma la petite dizaine de bougie à auto-renouvellement qu'elle avait piqué dans la Grande Salle une nuit. L'avantage de ces petites merveilles magiques c'était qu'elles ne fondaient jamais et que la cire ne gouttait pas. Elles étaient aussi affreusement chères. Mais elle se disait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un emprunt et de toute façon personne ne remarquerait leur disparition vu les centaines de bougies qui flottaient sous le plafond magique.

\- Où est –on ?

La rousse manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle entendit la voix s'élever dans son dos. Se tournant, elle jeta un regard noir à Tom Jedusort. Il ne s'était pas encore manifesté jusque là et elle avait espéré qu'il continue sur cette voie. C'était visiblement trop demander. Comme elle avait utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité, elle avait dû trimbaler le Journal avec elle et elle s'était empressée de le sortir de sa poche dès qu'elle était arrivée ici.

\- Ça te regard ? grommela t –elle.

\- J'aurais espéré un peu plus d'amabilité après deux mois de noir et de silence total.

\- T'as qu'à revivre tes souvenirs si tu as besoin de parler.

\- Ça fait plus de cinquante ans que je vis dans ces souvenirs : je n'ai plus rien à y découvrir.

\- Pauvre de toi, railla t –elle avant de l'ignorer tout bonnement.

Elle posa la sacoche que Sirius lui avait offert sur le quai 9 ¾ le jour de la rentrée et entrepris de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. Il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait pensé à tout : il n'y avait pas seulement des ingrédients mais aussi plusieurs chaudrons et tous les ustensiles dont elle aurait besoin. Il lui fallut quelques instants de réflexion avant de se dire qu'elle avait le temps de commencer la préparation de la potion aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine allait être éprouvante mais elle ne voulait pas attendre les vacances pour ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? intervînt de nouveau Tom.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? répondit –elle en chassant sa main qui avait essayé de s'emparer du livre contenant la formule de la potion.

\- Hé bien figure toi que non. Tu es malheureusement ma seule distraction. Maintenant si tu souhaites…

\- Je ne souhaite rien du tout en ce qui te concerne à part trouver un jour comment détruire ton journal, le coupa t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et menaçant mais elle s'en moquait. Soupirant, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, elle se pencha vers son sac et en sortit un livre d'histoire qu'elle avait prévu de lire pour compléter les cours du Professeur Binns.

\- Tiens, lis ça et tais –toi, lui ordonna t –elle.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore lu celui là, s'étonna t –il en observant l'ouvrage.

\- Tu crois quoi Jedusort ? Que tu as le savoir universel et que tu as tout lu ?

\- Tu es agaçante.

\- Le sentiment est réciproque et tu nous éviterais bien de problèmes si tu restais dans le Journal.

\- Certainement pas.

Mary leva les yeux et les bras au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin avant de laisser tomber. Mais elle avait visiblement réussi à l'occuper puisqu'elle put achever rapidement les premières étapes de fabrication de sa potion. Elle avait été plus précautionneuse que jamais et remerciait Merlin qui sa mère soit Maître des Potions et lui ait donc beaucoup appris sur son art. Sinon fabriquer une potion totalement inconnue sans supervision aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle régla le feu sous le chaudron, consulta sa montre et arracha son livre des mains de Tom qui était assi par terre, l'air concentré. Il l'incendia du regard mais une fois encore, elle l'ignora.

\- La récréation est fini Tom. Retourne dans le journal : on se casse.

Il se redressa lentement et elle ferma le livre qu'elle venait de lui prendre d'un geste sec. Mais il ne fit pas mine de disparaître. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha jusqu'à la surplomber et elle refusa de s'écarter quand il se pencha d'un air menaçant :

\- Un jour, je te ferais payer la façon dont tu me traites.

\- Tu as tué mes parents, répondit –elle. Tu as essayé de me tuer plus d'une fois alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Tes Mangemorts ont tué des dizaines d'innocent et traumatisé à vie d'autres dizaines de personnes. Pourquoi, au juste, devrais – je bien te traiter ? On récolte ce que l'on sème.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait de tout ça. C'est dans mon futur.

\- Ce n'est pas encore arrivé pour toi, mais pour moi si, répliqua t –elle fermement.

\- Tu me condamnes donc d'office ? Ce n'est pas très sympathique de ta part.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris Tom. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor et encore moins une Poufsouffle. Je ne culpabiliserai pas et je me moque de ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu n'es même pas vivant ! A mes yeux, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une dangereuse curiosité magique. Quand j'aurais découvert ce que tu es, je te détruirai. Je ne peux pas empêcher tes manifestations alors je ferais avec. Ça s'arrête là.

\- Les gens ne disent pas les choses aussi clairement d'ordinaire, commenta t –il avec une légère grimace.

\- Tu ne mérites pas d'être épargné. Maintenant retourne dans le Journal.

Il resta encore là une seconde à la regarder avant de s'effacer lentement. Mary soupira et ressortit de son tout nouveau laboratoire et jouant distraitement avec un des coins corné du livre qu'elle avait prêté à Tom. Elle espérait que ce genre de confrontation n'allait pas se répéter trop souvent parce qu'elle en avait déjà…

Minute.

La rousse se figea en plein milieu du couloir et regarda le livre qu'elle avait en main. Le livre qu'elle avait arraché à celles de Tom Jedusort. Un Tom Jedusort censé être immatériel et qui ne pouvait donc pas, en toute logique, avoir tenu ce livre dans ses mains. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Et si d'ordinaire elle voyait à travers lui, aujourd'hui il avait semblé être affreusement solide.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, jura t –elle.

\- Et ça fera cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle Miss Potter, lui lança la voix sombrement satisfaite de Rogue qui passait par là. Pour vocabulaire inapproprié.

Mais elle s'en moquait et ces jurons étaient tout à fait adaptés à la situation. Par Merlin comment se pouvait –il qu'il ait autant gagné en force ? Avait –il absorbé l'énergie de quelqu'un ? Non, impossible elle avait veillé au grain pour que ça n'arrive pas. Alors comment ? Elle sentit la panique monter en elle. Un Voldemort adolescent et immatériel enfermé dans un journal, elle pouvait gérer. Mais s'il était capable de se matérialiser aussi complètement ça devenait beaucoup plus problématique. Elle ne pouvait plus le laisser dans valise parce qu'il pouvait très bien la prendre et s'en aller avec. S'il réussissait ensuite à l'ouvrir et à récupérer le Journal et la cape d'invisibilité c'était la catastrophe.

Nerveuse, elle se remit en marche. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser le journal sans surveillance. Pour la nuit, elle pourrait le laisser dans la valise en mettant un sort d'alarme qui réagirait si quiconque essayait de la déplacer. Mais en journée ça ne servirait à rien puisque la Tour serait vide : personne n'entendrait l'alarme.

\- Je vais devoir le garder avec moi tout le temps, réalisa t –elle, horrifiée.

\- _Tu aurais mieux fait de m'écouter depuis le début et de le laisser dans la Chambre des Secret,_ répliqua Ladon qui avait passé la journée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière.

\- _Mais non : sinon il aurait été libre de ses mouvements et personne n'aurait jamais su_ !

La question était où allait –elle garder le journal ? Il fallait qu'il soit enveloppé dans la cape pour que la super-détection de Mandy ne le repère pas. Et ça prenait de la place mine de rien. Hors de question de le mettre dans son sac.

\- _Si seulement je savais jeter un sort d'extension._

\- _Trouve quelqu'un qui le peut. Mais ça ne résoudra pas le problème : n'importe qui pourra fouiller ta poche._

\- _Une peau de Moke ! Voilà la solution._

Ces petites bourses qu'on portait autours du cou étaient pourvues de puissants sortilèges d'extension, de plusieurs sorts de discrétion empêchant tout observateur lambda de la remarquer et avaient l'énorme avantage de ne permettre qu'à son propriétaire d'y déposer et d'en tirer des objets. Sauf que, petit problème, ces trucs étaient excessivement coûteux et rares.

\- Aucune chance que j'en ai une…

Restait donc le sort d'extension. Elle prit le chemin de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Jonathan était en sixième année : il devait bien pouvoir lancer un petit sort de ce genre là, non ? Il fut surpris de sa demande mais Jaymie, meilleure que lui en sortilège, ne demanda aucune raison avant d'ensorceler sa poche.

\- Ça devrait tenir, jaugea la jeune femme à la lourde chevelure brune.

Ses boucles moussaient autour de sa tête et elle devait en avoir pour des heures à les rendre présentables, jaugea la rousse. Mais l'effet était beaucoup plus réussi que toutes les pauvres tentatives de la Serdaigle.

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes tes sorts de coiffure, lui dit Mary passant du stragulot à l'hippogriffe sans sourciller.

\- C'est vrai que ça pourrait t'être utile.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles avec toutes ces histoires de cheveux, marmonna Jonathan. Vous êtes très bien au naturel.

\- J'ai l'air d'un épouvantail si je ne me coiffe pas, lui rappela aimablement Mary. Je ne sais même pas comment mes foutus cheveux font pour défier la gravité comme ça.

\- Et moi à une folle sortie d'un asile, compléta Jaymie.

Mary laissa rapidement les deux Poufsouffles et passa le début de soirée à la bibliothèque pour trouver une sortilège qui empêcherait le premier venu de récupérer ce que contenait sa poche.

\- Où tu avais disparu ? lui demanda William quand elle arriva au dîner.

\- J'avais des choses à faire, éluda t –elle en se servant à manger avec enthousiasme.

Il lui jeta un regard blessé, il fallait dire qu'elle ne disparaissait pas souvent dans la nature sans au moins lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il n'insista pas au plus grand soulagement de la rousse.

La semaine suivante, la dernière de septembre, fut bien remplie. Entre les cours, les devoirs et le Quidditch Mary manqua à plusieurs reprise d'oublier sa potion qui bouillonnait tranquillement dans son laboratoire secret. Mais le dimanche suivant, en voyant que le liquide bleu cyan, qui dégageait un léger arôme de vanille plutôt plaisant, était conforme en tout point à ce qui était indiqué dans son livre. Elle remplit précautionneusement un verre gradué pour en boire la quantité exacte nécessaire.

\- _J'espère que tu ne finiras pas à l'infirmerie_ , commenta Ladon.

Le serpent ne s'était pas fait prier pour exprimer son désaccord total avec l'idée de boire une potion qu'elle avait faite seule et dont la conformité n'avait pas été vérifiée par quelqu'un de qualifié. Mary leva les yeux au ciel et but d'un trait le liquide. Il était frais, fluide et pétillait curieusement sur sa langue, puis dans son œsophage. Depuis son estomac le pétillement sembla s'étendre à tout son corps et elle resta immobile. Cet effet était décrit dans son livre et lorsqu'il prit fin, les bouts de ses doigts et de ses orteils étaient devenus de la même couleur que la potion qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Ça aussi c'était normal. Elle allait devoir patienter une bonne heure avant que ça ne disparaisse.

Aussi s'installa t –elle à table après avoir sorti le dernier livre qu'elle avait découvert à la bibliothèque : _Occlumencie, des balbutiements à la maîtrise_. Elle voulait surtout acquérir une bonne méthode pour se vider l'esprit et ainsi découvrir son animagus mais si au passage elle pouvait apprendre à barricader son esprit, elle ne disait pas non.

\- Mais où tu avais encore disparu ? s'énerva William quand elle reparut en fin d'après-midi.

\- Oh ça va, répondit –elle mollement. Emeli disparaissait tout le temps l'an dernier et t'en as pas fait une maladie. J'ai bien le droit de chercher un peu de solitude.

\- T'en avais pas besoin l'an dernier : je suis sûr que tu nous caches quelque chose, lui reprocha le Serdaigle.

\- Tout le monde cache des choses.

Son ami lui jeta un regard noir et la bouda pendant toute la soirée. Mary s'en voulut un peu, mais elle ne se voyait pas du tout embarquer qui que ce soit dans son projet de devenir animagus et encore moins en ce qui concernait Tom et son Journal. Lequel se trouvait à présent dans sa poche et y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une meilleure solution.

Avec le mois d'octobre arrivèrent les rumeurs sur la venue prochaine des élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons et même s'il n'y avait aucune date de fixée pour le moment l'excitation s'empara tout de même des élèves. Les professeurs, eux, semblèrent de plus en plus tendus. Les devoirs et les exercices de magie se multiplièrent à un rythme hallucinant et ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec les BUSEs de l'an prochain.

\- Ils ont peur qu'on leur foute la honte devant les autres écoles, analysa Padma.

Les cinq filles de quatrième année étaient rassemblées autours de la table dans leur dortoir et penchées sur un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement compliqué sur le sortilège de Transfert.

\- Ils ne vont pas rattraper tout le retard accumulé en quelques cours, estima Emeli. Surtout pas en métamorphose.

\- Poudlard est la quintessence des écoles de sorcellerie mondiale, leur rappela Lisa. Nous nous devons de lui faire honneur.

\- Au siècle dernier peut –elle, ironisa Mary. A l'heure actuelle, nous sommes loin d'être les premiers en terme d'enseignement. Rien n'a changé ici depuis des années alors forcément les autres écoles ont progressé alors qu'on stagne. On devrait avoir plus de choix d'option en troisième année et des filières plus spécialisées après les BUSEs !

Si elle avait raconté ça ailleurs, les élèves l'auraient regardée, effarés qu'elle veuille plus de cours. Mais elle était entourée de Serdaigles et toutes hochèrent la tête. Et en plus elles étaient moins à plaindre que les autres Maisons.

Tous les Serdaigles n'étaient pas des bourreaux du travail scolaire, loin de là, et il y avait beaucoup de gens trop géniaux pour être normaux mais ils avaient tous quelques chose en commun : une intelligence aiguë et parfois déroutante, une soif d'apprendre insatiable et de la curiosité à ne plus savoir où la mettre. Alors ils supportaient plutôt bien la pression. Et de toute façon les profs savaient bien que les Serdaigles étaient les plus doués en cours et se montraient un poil moins sévères qu'avec les autres.

Mary mit son peu de temps libre à profit pour faire quelques recherches à propos d'une chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait eu sa "discussion" avec Drago en début d'année. Il lui avait parlé de la dénaturation de Samain, ou Halloween, et elle comptait bien faire quelque chose à ce propos… Et c'était peut –être aussi parce qu'elle en avait assez de passer tous les 31 octobre seule depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle refusait de participer aux festivités organisées parce qu'elle se voyait mal se gaver de bonbons et rire alors que c'était l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents biologiques. Mais si on redonnait à ce jour, ou plutôt cette nuit, sa vraie signification elle pourrait fêter tranquillement. Après tout Samain fêtait les morts.

\- J'envisage de prévoir quelque chose pour Samain, dit –elle au Serpentard à la fin d'un cours de sortilège.

Le mardi, ils finissaient par cette matière et elle avait donc tout le temps devant elle pour lui en parler. Le blond haussa un sourcil et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête.

\- On pourrait allumer un grand feu dans le parc et manger autours. Et j'ai trouvé un guide des traditions qui parle de certains vieux rituels.

\- Pas besoin de guide, je les connais, lui fit –il remarquer d'un air suffisant. Et tu le devrais aussi.

\- J'en avais entendu parler mais ma famille ne fête plus Samain depuis que Voldemort à tué mes parents alors j'avais besoin de plus d'information.

Le Serpentard grimaça en entendant le nom du mage noir ce qui fit soupirer Mary. Mais elle ne se fatigua pas à commenter et poursuivit plutôt :

\- Tu en dis quoi ? On pourrait faire un petit sondage, regarder si des Nés-Moldus sont prêts à abandonner Halloween et fêter Samain avec nous.

\- Tu veux inviter des…

\- Ce n'est pas là le but ? Les inviter pour leur montrer nos traditions et qu'ils les poursuivent ?

Drago resta silencieux. Ça allait devoir lui demander beaucoup d'effort pour passer outre son éducation et les préjugés qu'on avait enfoncés dans son crâne depuis qu'il savait marcher.

\- Il faut des Sang-Purs présents, lui dit la Potter. Réfléchis – y d'accord ?

\- Tu penses qu'on aura le droit de faire ça ?

\- Je me charge de l'autorisation.

En fait ça n'allait pas être bien compliqué. Son vieil ami le règlement intérieur de l'école stipulait que chaque élève avait le droit de se livrer aux rituels, prières, etc. exigés par sa foi du temps que ça ne perturbait pas le fonctionnement de l'établissement. Cette règle avait été rajoutée récemment lorsque de plus en plus de sorciers Nés-Moldus ou de Sang-Mêlés étaient venus avec leurs religions, chose totalement inédite chez les sorciers qui ne croyaient pas en grand-chose d'autre que la Magie et Merlin. Mary ne doutait pas qu'une vieille tradition sorcière entre dans le cadre de ce règlement.

Restait juste à savoir si Drago avait lancé de belles paroles en l'air ou s'il avait été sérieux. C'était pas encore gagné.

* * *

 _Alors ! Cette fic devrait (normalement) atteindre les 200 reviews après ce chapitre ou le suivant. Je vous propose donc de **voter** pour choisir un chapitre **bonus** parmi les suivants : _

_\- Tapez 1 si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la scolarité du frère de Mary, Cameron, qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup_

 _\- Tapez 2 si vous voulez avoir plus d'informations sur Emeli_

 _\- Tapez 3 si vous voulez partir pour Durmstrang et voir la préparation avant leur départ pour Poudlard_

 _\- Tapez 4 si si vous préférez aller à Beauxbâtons et voir comment ils se préparent avant de partir pour Poudlard_

 _Vu que j'ai oublié de demander quand on a atteint la première centaine de review (normalement j'avais prévu les options 1 et 2) il est même possible que je fasse deux bonus avec ceux qui ont reçus le plus de vote, mais ça dépendra du temps que j'ai !_

 _Vous pouvez reviewer ou m'envoyer un MP._

 _Le vote sera clôturé samedi prochain (si les 200 reviews sont atteintes) ou dans deux semaines sinon._

 _A suivre..._


	41. IV-6 Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons

_Merci pour vos reviews **Maia 30, EuropaLuce, Pims10, Guest, Loupiote54, LeCerf Maxine3482, Azest, Elilisa, LoicLaCarpe, Rose-Eliade, Mathilde, mimi70** et **Zarbi.**_

 _Ça pour la griller, il l'a grillée sa couverture **Mai51**! Mais personne n'a pu s'en rendre compte alors pour le moment tout va au poil pour le faux Maugrey ! Mary s'est fourrée dans de beaux draps en gardant le Journal, hein X)_

 _Ça va merci **Katna** , un peu débordée mais je gère pour l'instant... Ouais, William est un poil intrusif, j'avoue, mais Mary sait le remettre en place et il est assez intelligent pour ne pas s'en vexer... je crois XD_

 _Mary a plutôt intérêt à ne pas se laisser faire par Tom parce qu'il n'attend que ça. Oui, tu as deviné : le Journal (comme tous les Horcruxes) gagnent en puissance à mesure que Voldemort se rapproche de sa renaissance. Harry faisait des rêves et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, Mary elle a une preuve « vivante » du phénomène. Même si elle n'a pas encore deviné le lien entre les deux._

 _Le problème, **noour** , c'est qu'elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle pourrait en faire du Journal à part le garder et veiller au grain. Elle ne veut pas le donner à quelqu'un parce que s'il gagne en puissance il peut posséder plus facilement les gens et si elle l'abandonne à quelque part il peut maintenant en sortir par ses propres moyens. Elle est complètement coincée. Je confirme : ça ne sera pas joyeux le jour où Crystall sera mise a courant ! On l'entendra sans doute hurler jusqu'en Chine. _

_Ça ne sera malheureusement pas aussi simple que ça pour Samain, **Alexorah**! Explication dans ce chapitre. _

_Hello **LoonyMoon54** ! Tout d'abord merci ! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Ensuite, je crains que le manichéisme qu'on voit dans les fanfictions vienne un peu des livres eux mêmes. Rowling ne nuance pas assez je trouve. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. _

_Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire_ _ **Seilax**_ _^.^" Je fais de mon mieux mais je reste quand même fâchée avec le français. Et c'est impossible que je prenne un bêta surtout en ce moment : il est actuellement 23h, on est vendredi soir et je viens à peine de boucler mes deux chapitres. Personne n'aurait le temps de corriger d'ici à demain midi._

 _Pour ta supposition... Tu n'es pas (complètement) fou. Je sais depuis le début où ça va mener mais tu n'en saura pas plus. Tu verras le moment venu et tu me diras alors si ça finit comme tu le pensais. Je parierais que non X) Mais jusque là chut !_

 _Le Journal est encore là pour un petit moment_ _ **Celine.M**_ _. Mais il n'aspire l'énergie de personne : une part de l'âme de Voldemort est en train de se renforcer (en vue de renaître) et toutes les autres en font de même. Le Journal tire son énergie des autres morceaux d'âmes._

 _Et on en apprend un peu plus sur Mandy dans ce chapitre. J'avais hésité à le mettre mais comme tu en parles et tu n'es pas la seule ben j'ai écrit sur elle. Elle a son rôle qui l'attend bien au chaud dans un coin._

 _J'ai envie de dire « enfin !»_ _ **Elarim**_ _X) Tu te fais désirer._

 _Si les équipes de Quidditch essayent de l'imiter Mary va tout faire pour que ça ne marche pas et je suis certaine qu'elle trouvera comment les en empêcher quitte à saboter tous les balais des joueurs._

 _J'envisage sérieusement de faire jouer les autres pays, arrête de deviner ce que je veux faire! XD Peut -être qu'au finale je le ferais pas alors._

 _Nan, aucune chance que je dévoile quoi que ce soit sur Mandy en avant première. Mais j'en parle dans ce chapitre alors il faudra t'en contenter._

 _C'est clair que Mary est plus solitaire que Harry, **Guest 2**. Même si elle n'est jamais vraiment seule : elle entretient une relation assez unique avec Ladon son serpent et maintenant elle a aussi Tom sur le dos alors... Et Emeli et William ont aussi d'autres amis et occupation en dehors d'elle contrairement à Ron et Hermione. Toute leur promo de Serdaigle se retrouve aussi plus souvent ensemble que les Gryffondors. Heureusement, Mary ne sera jamais Crystall même si c'est vrai qu'elle a un sacré modèle en ce qui concerne les secrets et l'indépendance. _

_Tu veux une confidence ? Charlie Weasley est dans le top 3 de mes personnages préférés. Alors déjà on va le voir plus souvent que dans les bouquins. Pour le reste je peux rien affirmer._

* * *

 _Un grand merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews ! Même s'il s'agissait juste de voter, je sais que vous êtes là à me lire et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Pour savoir qui a gagné le vote du bonus rendez vous à la fin du chapitre_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons**

 _TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

 _Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le dimanche 30 octobre à 18h. En conséquence, il est demandé aux élèves de se rassembler devant le château à 17h30 pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

Le hall d'entrée était si rempli d'élève que Mary et ses amis eurent un mal fou à se faufiler jusqu'à l'annonce. Le brouhaha semblait s'intensifier de minute en minute et les Serdaigles de quatrième année finirent pas trouver refuge dans la Grande Salle où le dîner allait être servi.

\- Vous savez si quelqu'un prévoit de se présenter au Tournoi chez nous ? demanda Emeli.

\- Audric veut le faire, les informa Michael Corner avec l'air supérieur de celui qui en savait le plus.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Audric Bradley, dit –il en pointant quelqu'un du doigt.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement pour fixer un septième année installé un peu plus loin. Il avait le nez de travers depuis qu'un cognard le lui avait plus au moins détruit et qu'il avait fallu le faire repousser et ses cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux, l'obligeant à continuellement les repousser sur le côté. Il avait une discussion animée avec ses amis, sans doute à propos du Tournoi.

\- Ce n'était pas censé être lui le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Si. Mais comme il n'y a pas de Quidditch cette année il a décidé de participer au tournoi.

\- Cedric Diggory aussi va participer, indiqua Padma qui fixait la table des Poufsouffle avec un sourire.

Ils suivirent son regard pour tomber sur ledit garçon. Un beau garçon si on demandait l'avis de Mary. Et aussi un bon joueur de Quidditch.

\- Il ferait sans doute un bon champion, commenta Lisa.

\- C'est un idiot de Poufsouffle ! Serdaigle est la seule Maison capable de représenter correctement l'école, s'indigna Anthony.

Toute l'école ne sembla parler que d'une seule chose après l'apparition de l'annonce dans le hall : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y avait beaucoup d'interrogation quant aux élèves des autres écoles et chacun était à l'affût des septième année potentiellement candidats pour devenir le champion de Poudlard. Les Maisons avaient toutes leur préféré. Il y avait Angelina Johnson chez Gryffondor, Cassius Warrington chez Serpentard, Cedric Diggory chez Poufsouffle et bien sûr Audric Bradley chez Serdaigle.

\- Ce serait bien si c'était Cédric qui était sélectionné, dit Mary à Jonathan un soir où ils travaillaient à la bibliothèque ensemble.

Elle avait également proposé à Cameron de se joindre à eux mais il s'était contenté de refuser sans même s'arrêter pour lui parler. Son frère était une plaie.

\- C'est bizarre d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une Serdaigle, fit remarquer Jaymie. Nos deux Maisons sont censées être "rivales".

\- Je suis Serdaigle mais pas bornée. Poufsouffle est toujours la Maison la plus dénigrée de l'école : ça ferait les pieds à tout le monde.

\- On nous prend toujours pour des moutons bien dociles, commenta Jonathan en tournant négligemment la page de son livre de sortilège. Si les gens connaissaient ma sœur ils ne diraient plus ça.

Mary retînt un ricanement à l'évocation de ladite sœur qui n'était personne d'autre que sa mère. La comparer à un mouton c'était comme dire que les dragons étaient dociles. C'étaient les gens qui s'aplatissaient devant elle et pas l'inverse.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi en fait ? demanda t –il ensuite. Ce n'est pas pour les cours, non ?

\- Je veux faire un vrai Samain à Poudlard. J'ai l'autorisation et le Professeur Gobe-Planche a accepté de nous encadrer. Vous viendrez tous les deux ?

\- C'est l'ancien nom de Halloween non ? Ca va consister en quoi?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais admettons, répondit Mary. On va manger ensemble autours d'un grand feu à l'extérieur. Il y a deux ou trois rituels sympas. Comme garder à manger pour les esprits des morts ou le rituel des cailloux.

\- Le rituel des cailloux ? s'amusa Jonathan.

\- Bon, c'est pas son vrai nom, mais j'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à traduire le nom complet. En gros, le principe c'est qu'il y a un caillou par personne décédée à qui tu veux rendre hommage. Tu y graves Berkana, la rune qui représente le cycle de la vie et de la mort et à côté le nom de la personne concernée. Puis tu jettes le caillou dans le feu, l'idée étant que la fumée transmettra le message au mort et attirera son attention sur la célébration. On fait ça au début et ensuite on peut fêter en sachant qu'ils sont parmi nous.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une superstition, Mary ? lui demanda gentiment Jaymie.

\- Les moldues font brûler des cierges pour les morts, prient pour eux et vont mettre des fleurs sur leurs tombes, lui fit remarque la rousse.

\- C'est traditionnel.

\- Exactement Jaymie, c'est traditionnel. Les sorciers ont leurs propres traditions et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas que tu dois reléguer ça au rang de superstition. Samain est la semaine de l'année ou la limite entre le monde des morts et des vivants est la plus fine : ils peuvent peut –être nous entendre.

Et il y avait eu suffisamment de cas de personnes passées dans le monde des morts, ou de cas complètement inexplicable à cette période de l'année plutôt, pour que les sorciers croient vraiment à ce genre de choses. La brune eut le bon goût de paraître gênée et après avoir échangé un regard avec Jonathan ils décidèrent de participer. Après tout, Mary avait raison : ils ne connaissaient pas cette tradition du monde sorcier alors avant de la rejeter il fallait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

La rousse était contente qu'ils aient dit ça. Avec l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons elle avait bien du mal à convaincre les autres Né-Moldus d'y réfléchir et d'aller passer le festin d'Halloween à l'extérieur alors que les nouveaux venus seraient à l'intérieur. Par contre plusieurs Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlés furent intéressés car ils le faisaient avec leurs parents. Ils avaient été étonnés qu'elle organise ça le 31 octobre et non pas le 1er novembre qui était le réel jour de la fête des morts mais les professeurs avaient refusés. Mary se disait que c'était, une fois de plus, pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues puisque la plupart des élèves n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde entre le banquet habituel et une vieille tradition désuète.

Elle attendait anxieusement des nouvelles de Drago à ce sujet, mais il n'avait pas daigné lui répondre quand elle lui avait demandé s'il y avait pensé. Alors elle attendait simplement. Sans doute ne dirait –il rien avant le jour même.

\- Je vais sortir Edgard dans le château, dit –elle le jeudi soir à William. Tu viens ?

Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'elle trafiquait quand elle disparaissait même s'il ne lui faisait pas la tête. Au fond, il savait très bien qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets. Le visage du garçon s'illumina :

\- Ouais ! s'exclama t –il. Attends, je vais chercher un truc et on y va.

Il referma à la hâte son livre de métamorphose et froissa son devoir dans sa précipitation à se lever avant de filer vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Levant les yeux au ciel, Mary rangea tranquillement ses affaires et entreprit d'aller les déposer à l'étage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? s'enquit Emeli quand elle passa à proximité.

William et Mary étaient, exceptionnellement, les deux seuls à travailler ce soir là : il lui avait demandé de l'aide en métamorphose et ils s'étaient posés dans un coin de la Salle Commune pendant que le reste de leur promotion prenaient un repos bien mérité après trois heures d'un cours de potion éprouvant. Dans un coin, Terry initiait Anthony et Michael aux fléchettes et une zone de sécurité s'était peu à peu formée autours d'eux parce que les deux novices étaient de vrais dangers publics, en témoignaient les fesses d'un innocent troisième année qui avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Emeli était occupée à lire le dernier exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ auquel Padma s'était abonné cette année. Lisa avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un magasine inintéressant mais elle les écoutait quand même commenter les divers articles en faisant semblant de lire un livre un peu plus loin. Et Mandy… Elle était sans doute enfermée derrière les baldaquins de son lit comme d'habitude. Ou pas. Quand Mary déposa son sac sous son lit, celui de la timide brune était vide.

\- _Tu as vu Mandy_ ? demanda la rousse à Ladon.

Depuis qu'elle avait su que Rogue avait testé une potion sur l'animal de compagnie de Neville Londubas, elle avait prudemment décidé de ne plus emmener le sien à ce cours. Parce que si Rogue faisait mine de vouloir se servir de Ladon comme cobaye elle risquait de le mordre, au sens propre, et c'était une très mauvaise idée.

\- _Non. Tu vas faire quoi ?_

\- _Sortir Edgard. Tu veux venir ?_

\- _Sans façon._

Il détestait voler et encore plus la savoir en train de voler. Il siffla d'un air mécontent depuis son vivarium et elle sourit avant de redescendre dans la salle commune où William l'attendait en trépignant un genre de planche en bois sous le bras.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda t –elle.

\- Tu verras. On y va ?

Ils sortirent donc de la Salle Commune sans que quiconque ne fasse mine de les arrêter malgré le couvre-feu dépassé. Ils descendirent de la tour en glissant sur la rambarde des escaliers comme ils en avaient pris la dangereuse habitude depuis leur première année et arrivés en bas Mary sortit sa cape d'invisibilité en veillant à ce que son ami ne voit pas le Journal normalement enveloppé dedans. Ils purent donc arriver en toute discrétion jusqu'à leur QG où Edgard leur fit la fête.

\- Tu ne montes pas ? s'enquit Mary en s'installant sur le tapis-volant.

\- Non : j'ai peur que notre enchantement ne soit pas suffisamment résistant pour nous deux. Mais j'ai ça, dit -il avec un air victorieux en brandissant sa planche de bois.

\- Tu vas finalement me dire ce que c'est ?

\- Durant l'été j'ai découvert le skateboard. Les moldus l'utilisent avec des roues en dessous. Moi, je les ai démontées et ça fait presque deux mois que je le barde de sort de lévitation. J'ai demandé à Emeli de m'aider pour y ajouter des runes et rendre les enchantements plus solides.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander ! s'indigna la rousse.

\- Tu n'étais jamais là. Et chacun ses petits secrets, non ?

Mary grimaça mais ne répliqua pas. Elle lui avait dit la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. William posa la simple planche de bois sur le sol et elle flotta à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus. Puis, il y grimpa. Les sorts s'ajustèrent durant quelques secondes mais au final il flottait bel et bien au dessus du sol.

\- Et tu avances comment ? s'intéressa la Potter.

\- En me penchant. J'ai déjà fait quelques essais et ça marche plutôt bien même si je dois obligatoirement avoir un support sous moi : ça ne vole pas comme Edgard.

Il lui fit une démonstration en avançant jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Souriant, Mary tapota son propre moyen de transport et celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs pour suivre le Né-Moldu. Pour l'imiter, la jeune fille se leva sur le tapis et plia un peu les jambes pour se stabiliser. C'était plus sympa que d'être assise en fait. Ils débouchèrent dans les escaliers mouvants et William s'élança le premier dans la descente. Elle le suivit et se servit sans vergogne des capacités d'Edgard à voler au dessus du vide total et à accélérer pour le dépasser.

Ils faillirent se faire attraper par le professeur Flitwick mais cachés juste sous le plafond grâce au tapis-volant, ils lui échappèrent sans problème : l'homme ne pensa même pas à regarder en l'air. Après ça, il jugèrent plus prudents de rentrer à la Tour et s'y faufilèrent silencieusement. La bonne humeur de Mary s'évanouit cependant quand elle arriva dans son dortoir, où, curieusement, aucune de ses camarades n'était encore couchée. D'ordinaire elles dormaient toutes déjà depuis longtemps quand la rousse revenait de ses escapades nocturnes.

\- Qu'y a t –il ? s'inquiéta t –elle.

\- Mandy n'est pas encore rentrée.

La Potter tourna le regard vers le lit de la concernée, toujours aussi vide que quelques heures auparavant. Ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes de la brune qui passait le plus clair de son temps isolée derrière ses baldaquins par peur de Merlin savait quoi !

\- Vous avez prévenu Flitwick ?

\- Non, on s'est dit que tu pourrais aller voir toi, lui apprit Emeli. Sinon elle aura des ennuis.

\- Bon. Ladon ?

Cette fois, le serpent se redressa dans son vivarium et alla rejoindre son cou. Ressortant sa cape d'invisibilité, elle repartit dans les couloirs mais au lieu de chercher au hasard elle se rendit à la volière pour envoyer un hibou réveiller Fred et George. Avec la carte du Maraudeur ce serait plus simple. Elle fila ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors où les jumeaux l'attendaient.

\- Tu en as besoin pour quoi ?

\- Une fille de mon année à disparue. Je vous la rends demain si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- En tant qu'héritière de Cornedrue je crains qu'on ne puisse pas te le refuser, soupira George.

\- Mais ramène la nous, exigea Fred.

\- Promis.

Disparaissant à nouveau sous sa cape elle alla se dissimuler dans son laboratoire de potion, pour le moment à l'arrêt, pour pouvoir regarder la carte au calme. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour trouver l'étiquette portant le nom de Mandy, mais elle finit par la repérer. Aux cachots. Cette histoire n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Sans compter que Mary n'avait jamais traîné dans ce coin là et ,d'après Drago, il y avait au moins autant de couloirs souterrains que dans les étages et tous n'étaient pas représentés sur la carte. Autant dire qu'elle se perdrait avant de retrouver sa camarade.

\- Hé Tom, t'as pas envie de faire un petit tour illégal dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? s'enquit –elle en tapotant le Journal de Jedusort dans sa poche.

Silence.

\- S'il te plaît ? tenta t –elle.

\- Pourquoi je t'aiderai ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Tu ne pourrais apparaître devant moi ? Tu me fiches les jetons à chaque fois.

\- On s'occupe comme on peut. Alors ? Pourquoi je devrais t'aider ?

La rousse ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Bonne question. Pourquoi ferait –il ça ?

\- Pour le plaisir de marcher dans Poudlard en étant sûr de ne pas te faire prendre ?

Il haussa un sourcil méprisant et elle grogna. Pourquoi elle avait demandé au futur Voldemort de l'aider au fait ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle ne se perdrait pas dans les cachots si un ancien Serpentard l'y accompagnait. Ouais, sauf qu'il faudrait encore qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour ne pas la perdre exprès pour l'enfermer dans un desdits cachots.

\- Non en fait, tu as raison. Oublie et retourne faire dodo dans ton journal.

\- Tu es vraiment une petite fille bizarre.

\- Une petite… Une PETITE fille ? s'énerva t –elle. J'ai quatorze ans ! Tu n'en a que trois de plus que moi et comme tu ne vieillis pas ce sera bientôt moi qui te traitera de petit garçon alors fait attention à tes paroles !

Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Énervée, elle replia la carte du Maraudeur lorsqu'elle entendit un son tout à fait bizarre. C'était comme… un rire ? Oui, Tom Jedusort était bel et bien en train de rire. Il ne se roulait pas au sol à cause de l'hilarité, mais il riait vraiment. Interloquée, elle le regarda faire.

\- J'ai fait rire Voldemort, constata t –elle platement.

Si on lui avait dit que ça lui arriverait un jour elle aurait envoyé la personne en question à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence. Voldemort n'était pas censé _rire_ ! Il devait ricaner d'un air diabolique en pensant aux chatons qu'il allait égorger.

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller aux cachots ? demanda t –il quand il eu repris son sérieux.

\- Une de mes camarades n'est pas rentrée au dortoir et s'y trouve. Je vais la chercher.

\- Les Serdaigles sont plutôt individualistes d'ordinaire.

\- J'ai des tendances Gryffondorienne et j'ai été élevée par une Poufsouffle.

\- Ça explique tout.

\- Bon, tu m'aides ou pas ?

Il la contempla longuement et elle se demanda s'il allait l'envoyer au diable comme elle l'avait si souvent fait avec lui.

\- C'est donnant-donnant petite Potter, dit –il finalement. Je fais quelque chose pour toi maintenant, pour te montrer ma bonne volonté, mais tu feras quelque chose pour moi en retour.

\- D'accord, mais je veux que tu annonces le prix maintenant et pouvoir décider ou non si j'accepte l'échange ou pas.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est de la distraction.

\- De la distraction ? répéta t –elle sans comprendre.

\- Oui. Quand ça t'es permis, je veux des livres ou discuter ou que tu m'emmènes où je te le demande.

Mary grimaça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voulait ce genre de chose. Mais la situation n'était plus tout à fait la même. Depuis, il avait gagné en force, preuve en était le fait qu'il était matérialisé. Et elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit assez intelligent pour contourner toutes les précautions qu'elle prenait et profiter de cette matérialité justement. Alors… peut –être que le mieux était de garder un maximum le contrôle en lui donnant une apparente liberté qu'elle surveillerait soigneusement.

\- C'est donnant-donnant, reprit –elle lui renvoyant ses propres mots. Pour chaque _distraction_ que je te fournirai je veux quelque chose. Soit une réponse à une question soit j'accumule les faveurs pour t'en demander une plus importante de temps en temps.

\- Quel genre ? se méfia t –il. Tu as bien conscience que je ne te dévoilerai rien de ma nature et de la façon dont tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi.

\- Tu as des connaissances magiques avancées, n'est ce pas ? Je veux la connaissance.

\- Tu es en train de me demander à moi, Lord Voldemort, de t'enseigner à toi, Mary Potter, la magie ?

\- En proportion modérée quand même : j'ai pas l'intention de te faire entièrement confiance sur la question non plus. Oh et bien sûr, si tu as le droit de réclamer certains livres j'ai le dernier mot sur tes lectures et je choisis si les endroits où tu veux aller me conviennent ou pas.

Ils se fixèrent durement, chacun évaluant sa part du contrat. Puis, il fit un pas en avant. Elle se mit sur la défensive, mais il se contenta de lui tendre une main.

\- Si tu fais mine de me trahir de la moindre façon, ce marché et nul et non avenu, précisa t –elle quand même. Même si je n'ai qu'un petit soupçon.

Il ne retira pas sa main et elle finit pas la serrer avec méfiance. Elle avait l'impression de faire une énorme erreur. Comme si elle venait de signer un pacte avec le diable. Elle allait devoir se montrer excessivement prudente tout en essayant de lui extorquer le maximum d'information.

\- On y va ? demanda t-elle nerveusement.

\- Je te suis.

\- Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mon dos.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne hoche la tête sèchement et prenne les devants. Ils quittèrent son laboratoire de potion et prirent rapidement le chemin des cachots, Mary soigneusement cachée sous sa cape. Une fois dans les cachots elle lui montra la carte du Maraudeur qui sembla beaucoup l'intéresser.

\- Plus tard, le pressa t –elle.

Il la conduisit donc rapidement jusqu'au supposé endroit où se trouvait Mandy. Pas folle, Mary prenait soin de laisser des marques de son passage au bas des murs histoire de ne pas se perdre complètement. Parce que les cachots étaient un véritable labyrinthe ! De quoi réellement perdre des élèves et ne jamais les y retrouver. Sans compter que c'était lugubre à souhait.

\- On ne devrait plus être très loin, lui annonça soudainement Tom.

\- Alors disparaît, s'il te plaît : je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais Mandy a un radar à magie noir très développé.

\- Tu retrouveras la surface sans moi ?

\- J'essayerai oui. Merci, ajouta t –elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Il haussa un sourcil mais lui adressa un signe de la tête avant de s'exécuter et de revenir dans le Journal qu'elle enveloppa soigneusement dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Prudemment, Mary entreprit alors d'ouvrir les portes du couloir, effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver derrière. Mais il n'y avait rien à part des pièces ou des placards humides pleins d'araignées ou de rongeurs. Elle finit par tomber sur une porte verrouillée alors que toutes les autres ne l'étaient pas. Mandy devait être derrière.

\- _Alohomora_.

La porte se déverrouilla facilement et pivota. Prudente, Mary se tînt sous le chambranle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se referme pas et éclaira le placard. Mandy était bien là. Recroquevillée tout au fond en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière, elle avait rongé les ongles de ses mains jusqu'au sang. Elle semblait parler toute seule.

La Potter resta figée sur le seuil effrayée par ce spectacle. Elle s'était attendue à ce que sa camarade pleure mais pas à ce genre de scène. Il lui fallut prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher.

\- Mandy, l'appela t-elle doucement.

Mais la brune ne lui accorda aucune attention et Mary l'effleura du bout des doigts pour essayer de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était plus seule. Les yeux sombres et exhorbité de la Serdaigle se braquèrent si soudainement sur elle qu'elle en sursauta. Mais pourtant, Mandy ne semblait pas plus la voir.

\- Amy et Beth n'ont rien fait, dit –elle avec une voix aiguë. Il faut les laisser. Je le ferais moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elles finissent comme Shawn.

\- Mandy, c'est moi, Mary, tu dois sortir de là. Tout va bien.

\- Laisse les ! lui cria sa camarade en lui agrippant les bras, hystérique. Pitié !

Mary n'était pas loin de perdre son sang-froid. Elle ne savait pas que ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Mandy mais ça lui faisait peur. Elle était même à deux doigts de s'enfuir.

\- Je laisserai Amy et Beth, déclara finalement la rousse.

Ce qui sembla calmer Mandy. Mary put la tirer hors du placard. Sa camarade la suivait en traînant des pieds et en trébuchant, mais tant pis. Suivant les traces qu'elle avait laissées sur les murs Mary réussit à les sortir rapidement des cachots et elle alla toquer à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre, vînt lui ouvrir et la Potter en soupira de soulagement.

\- Je l'ai trouvée enfermée dans un placard, dit –elle à l'infirmière avant que celle-ci n'ouvre la bouche. Elle a peut –être subi un sort de confusion.

Ça expliquerait en tout cas ses propos décousus et le fait que la brune ne l'ai pas reconnue quand elle l'avait tirée du placard. Madame Pomfresh attrapa Mandy et Mary en profita pour filer avant que l'infirmière ne se rende compte que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps et ne lui retire des points. Quand elle arriva dans son dortoir Padma, Lisa et Emeli étaient toujours réveillées et semblaient anxieuses.

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie, les rassura Mary. On l'avait enfermée dans un placard et sans doute ensorcelée.

Les filles semblèrent rassurées et se couchèrent. Mary les imita mais elle mit longtemps à s'endormir, le visage hystérique de Mandy gravée dans on esprit. Elle n'était donc pas très en forme le lendemain alors même que le vendredi était la journée la plus chargée de la semaine. Elle navigua un peu au radar et profita d'un bref moment de répit pour aller à l'infirmerie et prendre des nouvelles de sa camarade.

\- Comment va Mandy ? s'enquit Mary quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie.

\- Un peu déboussolée mais elle s'en remettra, lui dit gentiment Madame Pomfresh. Si vous voulez la voir elle est là-bas avec ses sœurs.

Ses sœurs ? Mary ignorait que Mandy avait de la famille à Poudlard ! En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si la brune était bavarde. Elle s'approcha du lit concerné et se retrouva immédiatement au centre de l'attention de trois paires d'yeux bruns. Les deux plus jeunes portaient l'uniforme de Poufsouffle et devaient être en première année.

\- C'est vous Amy et Beth ? s'enquit la rousse.

Elles semblèrent étonnées qu'elle ait deviné mais Mandy passa directement à la panique. Toute trace d'hystérie avait toutefois déserté son regard et c'était tant mieux.

\- Tu vas mieux, Mandy ?

\- Oui, souffla la concernée.

\- Qui t'a enfermée là en bas ?

\- Elle ne sait pas, répondit l'une de ses deux sœurs.

La rousse n'était pas tout à fait convaincue mais les deux première année la fixaient avec un air déterminé et semblaient faire rempart entre elle et leur grande sœur soudainement très intéressée par le mur en face d'elle. C'était étrange de voir Amy et Beth protéger Mandy : normalement c'était censé être l'inverse.

\- Comme vous voulez, soupira Mary. Qui est Shawn ?

Cette fois les trois sœurs se tendirent si brutalement que Mary devina immédiatement qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet puis finalement Mandy dit à mi-voix :

\- Notre grand-frère. Il n'est plus à Poudlard.

Ne se sentant pas vraiment la bienvenue, Mary repartie en sachant que les trois filles ne lui avaient pas tout dit. Mais comme ça ne la regardait pas, elle abandonna l'affaire et se dépêcha de se rendre en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le professeur Gobe-Planche l'aimait bien mais mieux valait ne pas pousser sa chance jusqu'à arriver en retard.

L'arrivée du week-end se fit dans une vague d'excitation encore plus importante que d'ordinaire : il ne restait plus que deux jours avant l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Le château subissait une dernière vérification après une semaine de nettoyage intensif, ce qui n'avait pas été au goût de tout le monde. De nombreux tableaux auparavant poussiéreux faisaient la tête, sois-disant parce que la poussière leur tenait chaud. Rusard surveillait plus que jamais les élèves et mieux valait ne pas se rendre coupable d'une salissure devant lui au risque d'être mis en retenu pendant six mois, comme Dennis Crivey en fit la malheureuse expérience.

Le dimanche soir, les directeurs de Maisons alignèrent soigneusement leurs élèves par année et les professeurs firent une dernière inspection des troupes, comme l'appela Terry, avant de se placer derrière eux et d'attendre. La nuit arrivait doucement et la lune brillait déjà dans le ciel. Chacun allait de son commentaire pour deviner comment les délégations allaient arriver. Ils scrutaient l'allée menant au portail et le ciel mais se fut le Professeur Dumbledore qui repéra en premier les nouveaux arrivants, déclenchant des cris.

\- Là-bas ! s'exclama un sixième année en pointant la Forêt Interdite.

Une grosse tâche sombre était apparue dans le ciel et semblait grandir de plus en plus. Mary finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un carrosse couleur bleu pastel et de la taille d'une maison tirée par douze chevaux ailés aussi grands que des éléphants. Elle craint un moment que les chevaux et le carrosse ne s'écrase sur eux vu la vitesse vertigineuse à laquelle ils descendirent du ciel mais atterrissage se fit sans heurt.

La porte du carrosse, frappée des armoiries de Beauxbâtons c'est-à-dire deux baguettes croisées lançant chacune trois étoiles, s'ouvrit à la volée et un marche pied doré se déplia. Un murmure étonné parcourut les rangs des élèves quand un escarpin de la taille d'une luge pour enfant se posa sur ledit marche-pied. La femme qui suivie était à la mesure de la chaussure : immense. La sorcière devait avoir la même taille que Hagrid mais elle était beaucoup plus jolie, sans doute parce qu'elle devait prendre beaucoup plus soin d'elle-même et que ses vêtements, une robe de satin noire, respiraient l'élégance.

\- Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit Dumbledore en s'avançant. Je vous souhaite le bienvenue à Poudlard !

Il lui fit un baise-main et bien qu'il soit lui-même plutôt grand il n'eut pas besoin de se baisser pour atteindre la main de la géante. Ils échangèrent quelques mots polis et Mary reporta son attention sur les élèves de Beauxbâtons qui grelottaient. Ce qui n'était pas bien étonnant : ils ne portaient qu'un uniforme bleu en soie légère, sans cape, qui n'était absolument pas adapté au climat écossais en cette saison. Ils étaient une douzaine et semblaient assez anxieux. Ils s'empressèrent de suivre leur directrice quand celle-ci entra dans la château en compagnie du Professeur McGonagall.

\- Vous croyez que Durmstrang va aussi venir en carrosse ? demanda Padma.

\- Non : ils vont sans doute vouloir se distinguer, estima Michael.

\- Le lac ! s'écria soudainement Lee Jordan faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ils tournèrent le regard vers les eaux noires comme l'encre du lac. Un bouillonnement inquiétant troublait sa surface normalement lisse et se transforma en tourbillon d'où émergea un mât puis un gréement… Le bateau ressemblait à une épave fantôme et jaillit brusquement du lac avant de glisser jusqu'à la rive. L'ancre tomba à l'eau et une passerelle se déploya.

Les élèves de Durmstrang, à l'inverse de ceux de Beauxbâtons, portaient des capes épaisses en fourrure destinées à protéger de températures autrement plus froide que celles d'une soirée à Poudlard. Et si les français avaient amené des élèves féminins et masculins à part égale il ne semblait y avoir dans la délégation russe que des hommes. Sauf peut –être une femme mais c'était difficile à dire : ils avaient tous le même air renfrogné, la même cape qui leur faisait des épaules carrées et larges et le même chapeau. Seul leur directeur se distinguait avec sa cape argentée qui se confondait avec ses cheveux de la même couleur. Il salua Dumbledore comme on le ferait avec un vieil ami et demanda aussi à entrer rapidement parce qu'un de ses élèves, un certain Viktor, était enrhumé. Mary apprécia qu'il se soucie ainsi que de ses élèves mais quand elle vit ledit Viktor elle oublia un peu l'apparente sollicitude du directeur Karkaroff.

\- C'est Viktor Krum ! s'exclama t –elle.

Aussitôt tous les élèves l'ayant entendue tendirent le cou pour apercevoir le célèbre joueur de Quidditch mais celui-ci leur tournait le dos et entrait déjà dans le château accompagné par le directeur de Durmstrang et de Poudlard qui discutaient. Les élèves de Poudlard s'empressèrent de les suivre pour aller s'installer à leurs tables dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion avec les étendards des quatre Maisons. Les élèves des autres écoles hésitèrent un moment avant de se répartir: les français s'assirent chez les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors et les russes chez les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles.

Quatre chaises supplémentaires avaient été rajoutées à la table des Professeurs, de part et d'autre de Dumbledore. Deux d'entre elles devaient être pour les Directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons en revanche Mary n'avait aucune idée de qui occuperait les deux autres places supplémentaires. Quand les professeurs entrèrent les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang se levèrent comme s'ils avaient été montés sur ressort, faisant sursauter ceux assis près d'eux. Ils restèrent debout jusqu'à ce que leurs directeurs respectifs soient assis et Mary trouva ça assez étrange. Ils ne faisaient jamais ce genre de chose à Poudlard.

Dumbledore souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde et le banquet commença. En plus des plats anglais d'ordinaire présents à leurs tables se trouvaient des plats typiquement français, comme la bouillabaisse, une vraie torture linguistique pour les anglais, et russe, comme du bortsch. L'atmosphère se réchauffa nettement et tout en goûtant les plats qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Mary observa les nouveaux venus.

Les élèves slaves portaient des uniformes d'une intense couleur rouge sang sous leurs fourrures et semblaient plutôt intrigués par la Grande Salle et son plafond magique. Ils avaient toutes des cheveux bruns ou noirs et des yeux sombres et il y avait bien une seule et unique fille dans leur délégation.

Ceux que Beauxbâtons semblaient avoir encore un peu froid et certains avaient recouverts leurs épaules d'une cape qu'ils auraient mieux fait de porter depuis le début. Ils semblaient bien moins contents que les autres d'être présents et regardaient leur environnement avec un air morne ou presque dégoûté. Il y avait parmi eux une fille blonde avec des grands yeux bleus et bien trop jolie pour son bien. Mary la détesta avec une fulgurance qui lui fit froncer les sourcils : la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça, c'était face aux Vélanes pendant la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Se pourrait –il qu'elle en soit une ?

Ludo Verpey, le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, et Bartemius Croupton, directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale, arrivèrent quelques minutes après le début du banquet et s'installèrent aux chaises encore vides prévues pour eux. Ils avait dû travailler d'arracher pied au cours de la dernière année pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et avaient sans doute voulu être présents pour voir le début de celui-ci. A la fin du repas, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour donner quelques précisions quant à la suite des événements.

\- Le jury du Tournoi sera composé de Madame Maxime, du professeur Karkaroff, des Messieurs Croupton et Verpey ainsi que de moi-même. Mais pour pouvoir juger les épreuves, il nous faut d'abord des champions ! Monsieur Rusard, apportez le reliquaire, je vous prie !

Le concierge qui avait jusque là attendu dans l'ombre apporta alors un grand coffre en bois incrusté de pierre précieuse qu'il semblait avoir du mal à transporter seul.

\- Trois tâches auront lieu au cours de l'année, continua tranquillement le directeur. Elles mettront à l'épreuve les capacités magiques, l'audace, le pouvoir de déduction et l'aptitude à réagir face au danger des champions. Il y aura un champion par école qui sera choisi par un juge impartial : la Coupe de Feu !

Sur ces mots, il sortit du coffret une grosse coupe en bois grossièrement taillée et un feu bleu s'alluma immédiatement dedans, faisant sursauter tous les élèves.

\- La coupe sera en libre accès dans le hall. Chaque personne majeure souhaitant se porter volontaire comme champion devra inscrire lisiblement son nom et son école sur un bout de parchemin et le déposer dans la coupe. Le délai pour déposer sa candidature est d'une journée : demain soir, pour le banquet de Halloween, la Coupe désignera les trois champions.

L'information doucha instantanément toute l'impatience et l'excitation de Mary. Mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi !? Demain elle était censée faire revivre Samain à Poudlard ! Sauf qu'avec la sélection des champions, personne, pas même elle n'avait envie d'être absente. Elle se renfrogna en grinçant des dents si fort qu'elle s'attira quelques regards étonnés.

\- Et pour empêcher les élèves les plus jeunes de succomber à la tentation de participer, je placerai personnellement une Limite d'Age autours de la Coupe. Enfin, pour terminer, je demande à ceux qui souhaitent être champion de bien y réfléchir. Une fois votre nom tiré vous aurez l'obligation de vous soumettre aux épreuves du Tournoi. Aucun abandon ne sera possible car vous serez vous contrat magique…

Le silence se fit sur la Grande Salle tandis que l'enthousiasme de quelques élèves était soudainement calmé par la remarque. Ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang retournaient respectivement dans leur carrosse ou bateau. Polie, Mary s'arrêta pour laisser passer Karkaroff et ses élèves. Le directeur de Durmstrang la remercia en lui jetant un coup d'œil distrait avant de se figer et de la fixer avec insistance. Mal à l'aise la Potter arrangea sa frange pour cacher sa cicatrice quand plusieurs regards se posèrent sur son front. Ce fut Ladon qui la tira de l'embarra et sortant la tête de la poche où il restait la plupart du temps avant de cracher d'un air menaçant, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

\- Désolée, Monsieur, Ladon n'aime pas trop qu'on me regarde comme ça, expliqua t –elle en posant la main sur la tête de son serpent pour le ramener contre elle.

Mais intérieurement elle était plus que ravie de cette réaction. L'homme la regarda encore une seconde avant de se détourner et d'entraîner ses élèves à sa suite. Un peu plus loin, Mary repéra le Professeur Maugrey qui regardait Karkaroff s'en aller avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

* * *

 _Pour les petits malins qui ont donné deux votes j'ai pris en compte les deux parce que je n'avais pas précisé qu'on ne pouvait donner qu'un chiffre. Sans plus attendre les résultats :_

 _1- Cameron : 12 votes  
_

 _2- Emeli : 3 votes  
_

 _3-Durmstrang : 3 votes  
_

 _4- Beauxbâtons : 6 votes  
_

 _Avec une majorité écrasante, le grand gagnant est donc Cameron. Moi qui en ai assez de ce sale gosse me voilà à écrire un chapitre complet sur lui X) Je pensais qu'Emeli aurait plus de succès, mais au final tant mieux : elle gardera ses secrets plus longtemps :p_

 _A la deuxième place on a Beauxbâtons. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais avoir le temps de l'écrire celui-là. On verra en fonction de mon emploi du temps._

 _Un chapitre Bonus sur Cameron arrivera donc bientôt et ce sera un chapitre supplémentaire dans la semaine. Je ne sais pas encore pour quand je l'aurais écrit mais il va venir sous peu (j'espère). Surveillez vos boites mails !_

 _A suivre..._


	42. IV-7 Comment gâcher Samain

_Merci pour vos reviews **Pims10** et **Rose-Eliade** :)_

 _Sauf que ça lui a déjà été refusé **Alexorah** et que les profs ne vont pas changer d'avis. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant que la sélection des champions se ferait le 31 ? Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient en lui disant que ce serait le soir d'Halloween ou rien !_

 _Il faut aussi dire que Harry, même s'il désobéissait au règlement, était quand même un élève modèle. Mary tient tête aux profs en retournant contre eux le règlement de l'école pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut et elle essaye de faire changer les choses alors que rien n'a dû bouger à Poudlard depuis sa création (ou presque). Elle remet les choses en cause (Serdaigle) et n'hésite pas à foncer pour que ces choses changent et adhèrent à sa propre vision (Gryffondor). Forcément ça passe moins bien !_

 _En fait c'est l'inverse : Mary qui demande à Voldemort, **noour**. Et oui, il le peut : rappelle toi dans la Chambre des Secrets dans le livre HP2 il utilise la baguette de Harry ! Elle n'est cependant pas assez folle pour lui donner une baguette, elle veut juste discuter de magie avec lui et utiliser ses connaissances pour faciliter son propre apprentissage. _

_Et... Non ! Durmstrang est une école mixte ! C'est évoqué dans le bouquin (bon en vrai il n'y a qu'une seule et unique phrase qui dit qu'il y a une fille parmi les élèves que Karkaroff emmène à Poudlard). Tout comme Beauxbâtons ! Ce sont les films qui ont tout déformé !_

 _Mary ne pourra pas changer la date, **mimi70** , les profs ont exprès fait en sorte que les deux événements se passent au même moment. Mais ce n'est que partie remise : elle retentera l'an prochain. _

_Karkaroff a trahi Voldemort et ses Mangemorts **Mathilde**! Il en a dénoncé beaucoup après la guerre pour garantir sa remise en liberté. Forcément les Mangemorts le regardent de travers ! _

_Les Profs n'aiment pas que Mary remette en cause les choses tout simplement. Elle sort des sentiers battus en leur tenant tête pour s'imposer. Elle n'aide pas non plus en leur forçant la main._

 _Cameron a plus ou moins toujours été comme ça. Tu comprendras peut-être mieux après le chapitre bonus qui lui est consacré et sera publié prochainement !_

 _Coucou **ElisaG**! Les changements ne sont pas finis si tu veux tout savoir ! Et puis, réécrire l'histoire sans faire de gros changements ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt à mes yeux. Merci en tout cas ^^_

 _En fait, quand Mary a fait ça les profs sont intervenus avant et ont remis les choses en ordre d'où le fait que les élèves n'aient pas réagi ! Maintenant que tu le dis il faut qu'elle recommence parce qu'elle ne peut décemment pas rester sur un échec X) Je vais intégrer ça à l'histoire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Comment gâcher Samain...**

Le lundi matin, l'excitation n'était pas retombée et de nombreux élèves mangèrent leurs tartines dans le hall pour pouvoir observer la Coupe de Feu qui y avait été placée bien en vue sur le tabouret servant d'ordinaire à la Répartition de début d'année. Un fine ligne dorée formait un cercle tout autours : Dumbledore avait bien mis en place sa limite d'âge.

Mary arriva juste à temps pour voir les élèves de Durmstrang entrer dans le hall, sans doute pour aller petit-déjeuner. Mais avant, ils firent chacun une halte près de la coupe pour y déposer leur nom. La rousse s'était attendue à ce que quelque chose se passe, mais mise à part de ridicules petites étincelles il n'y avait rien de bien extraordinaire.

\- Tu vas assister au festin d'Halloween cette année Mary ? lui demanda Emeli tandis qu'elles se rendaient en sortilège.

\- Pas question.

La rousse avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question parce que d'un côté elle avait terriblement envie de voir la sélection des champions mais de l'autre elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête comme tous les ans et elle en voulait terriblement à Dumbledore pour lui avoir fait ce sale coup là. Alors en guise de protestation, et même si personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence, elle n'irait pas et fêterait Samain seule à l'extérieur. Son amie blonde lui jeta un regard étonné devant son ton féroce mais n'insista pas.

\- Je pensais que les élèves des autres écoles intégreraient les cours des septième année, commenta William lorsqu'ils s'assirent à table à midi. Mais on en a pas croisé un seul. Tu crois que leurs directeurs leur font cours ?

\- Peut –être qu'ils n'ont pas les même matières que les nôtres, supposa Padma.

L'après-midi se déroula avec une lenteur exaspérante et les élèves n'avaient jamais semblé aussi dissipés. Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose : la sélection des champions après le banquet de Halloween. Fred et George mirent un peu d'animation en essayant, sans succès, de passer la limite d'âge. Ils se retrouvèrent éjectés loin de la Coupe et affublés de longues barbes blanches qu'ils décidèrent d'ailleurs de garder jusqu'à ce que le sort s'annule de lui-même. Ils autorisèrent Mary à leur faire des tresses dedans en fin d'après-midi et jugèrent que Dumbledore allait bientôt être jaloux parce qu'ils avaient une plus belle barbe que lui.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Mary quitta ses camarades et se dirigea vers le parc. Le Professeur Gobe-Planche qui avait bien voulu encadrer Samain malgré la sélection des champions avait préparé l'endroit où allait avoir lieu la célébration. C'était non loin des bâtiments abritant les cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Elle avait aménagé un cercle de pierre pour délimiter le feu qui allait être allumé et des gros troncs d'arbres avaient été disposés tout autours pour tenir lieu de banc. Quand elle arriva la prof était en train de parler avec un elfe de maison qui avait apporté de la nourriture et s'occuperait de la faire cuire. Un rondin de bois avait également été placé dans le cercle en guise de table et recueillerait les offrandes destinées aux morts.

\- Bonsoir Miss Potter, lui dit le professeur Gobe-Planche en la voyant arriver.

\- Bonsoir Madame.

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas beaucoup de succès avec Samain cette année.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolée que vous ne puissiez pas assister à la sélection des champions.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Potter avec ou sans vous je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu y aller : j'ai un hippogriffe malade et je dois le surveiller de près. Je ne pourrais donc pas non plus vous encadrer ce soir. Si d'autres élèves viennent je compte sur vous pour que tout se passe bien.

\- J'arrive à empêcher les élèves de se battre quand on joue au Quidditch, je pense que j'y arriverai aussi ce soir.

\- Bien. Alors que votre Samain soit réussie.

\- Merci.

La grande femme lui adressa un signe de la tête avant de partir vers l'écurie accolée à la classe de SACM où devait se trouver l'hippogriffe en question. Il ne resta alors que Mary et l'elfe de maison qui attendait sagement de recevoir ses ordres.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Pelma s'appelle Pelma Miss.

La rousse hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'offrande destinée aux morts : un grand quartier de viande rouge. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement c'était l'offrande standard : tous les livres qu'elle avait lu et les personnes qu'elle avait interrogées étaient formels là-dessus. Elle plaça donc le plateau sur la souche prévue à cet effet et sortit sa baguette pour allumer un grand feu qui dégagea immédiatement une chaleur bienfaisante. Il n'y avait pas de vent et sa fumée s'éleva haut dans le ciel.

Mary avait aussi préparé une petite bourse remplie de cailloux plats, plus pratiques pour écrire dessus. Les gens qui l'avaient vu faire le tour du lac pour ramasser des pierres au cours de la semaine avait dû la penser atteinte mais elle s'en moquait pas mal. Puis, quand tout fut prêt, elle sortit le livre qu'elle avait prévue pour attendre les éventuels courageux qui souhaitaient se joindre à elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais fêté Samain.

\- Put- Tom ! s'exclama t –elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il était apparu assis à côté d'elle et lui jeta un regard condescendant et satisfait en constatant qu'il avait réussi une fois de plus à la surprendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là ! J'espère bien que d'autres gens vont venir !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis que l'innocent fantôme d'un élève de Serpentard.

Et sur ces mots il se mit à disparaître jusqu'à avoir ce qu'on voit à travers lui. Il n'était quand même pas sérieux ? Mary ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand elle entendit un discret raclement de gorge qui la força à reporter son attention ailleurs. Mandy se tenait là, l'air hésitante.

\- Je... Je peux ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix que Mary entendit à peine avec le crépitement des flammes.

\- Bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre la rousse.

Ce n'était peut –être qu'une seule personne mais c'était déjà ça ! Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Mandy débarquer, elle d'ordinaire si solitaire. Quoique, ça avait un certain sens : tout le monde serait au banquet de Halloween et personne ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jonathan et Jaymie se joignirent également à elle comme promis, ainsi que Colin Crivey qui était décidément prêt à louper même les événements historiques pour Mary. De Drago, et des Serpentards, en revanche, point de traces. Il s'agissait d'un petit comité mais d'un comité tout de même qui rendit le sourire à la Serdaigle même si la présente de Tom la crispait légèrement.

\- Qui es –tu ? s'enquit d'ailleurs Jonathan en regardant le prétendu "fantôme".

\- Je m'appelle Tom. Je suis l'un des fantômes de l'école, sourit le concerné.

\- Je ne savais pas que Serpentard avait aussi un de ses élèves qui était un fantôme. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Mimi Geignarde chez les Serdaigles.

\- Je ne quitte pas souvent les cachots.

\- Que t'est –il arrivé ?

\- Un mauvais calcul de ma part et un sort qui s'est retourné contre moi, expliqua t –il le plus naturellement du monde.

Et le pire, c'était que c'était la vérité : Voldemort avait mal calculé son coup et son sort de mort s'était retourné contre lui quand il avait essayé de tuer Mary. Merlin ! Elle était au bord de l'apoplexie en pendant que le futur plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre de ce siècle était en train de papoter tranquillement avec son cousin Né-moldu !

\- On peut passer au rituel des cailloux si vous le voulez bien ? intervînt Mary pour couper court à la conversation. Comme ça Pelma pourra commencer à cuisiner.

\- Comment ça marche déjà ?

\- Un caillou par personne décédée, la rune Berkana et le nom de la personne en dessous. Puis, vous jetez la pierre dans le feu.

Mary fit circuler son sac remplit de pierres plates et ils en prirent tous le nombre désiré. Très consciente que Tom observait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle écrivit néanmoins sur la première pierre " _Lily Potter_ ".

\- Ma mère, lui chuchota t –elle assez bas pour que personne d'autre ne l'entendre. Mon père.

Elle écrivit ainsi James Potter, Dante White, Gregory Levis le grand-frère décédé de Jonathan et meilleur ami de sa mère d'adoption, Mr Robert qui était mort sous ses yeux l'été dernier, ainsi que sa femme et ses deux enfants. Quand elle eut terminé, elle hésita une seconde avant de demander à Tom :

\- Il y a quelqu'un a qui tu souhaiterais rendre hommage ?

Il la regarda, étonné, et sembla réfléchir longuement à la question avant de hocher la tête. Mary avait posé la question plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il acquiesce. Après tout Voldemort ne regrettait pas les morts autours de lui, non ? Il n'était pas censé avoir des proches non plus.

\- Quel nom ? s'enquit –elle après avoir tracé la rune Berkana.

\- Zilphya Gryphem.

La Potter inscrivit le nom aussi bien sur la pierre que dans un coin de son esprit. Elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne. Vu le nom il devait s'agir d'une Sang-Pure qui devait certainement se trouver dans les registres de Poudlard. Peut –être était-ce une faiblesse de Voldemort. Même si elle était morte.

\- Regardez les pierres ! s'exclama soudainement Jaymie.

Ils se penchèrent tous en concert pour constater que les runes et les noms qu'ils avaient inscrit se mettaient à rougeoyer avec force au milieu des flammes et que des étincelles, absentes jusque là, étaient émises par le haut du feu et semblaient être porté jusqu'aux nuages par la fumée. C'était assez jolie à regarder et Mary jubilait. Comme le phénomène n'avait pas l'air de cesser, ils mirent leur nourriture à cuire. Pelma était censée s'en occuper mais Jonathan avait fait apparaître une longue pique sur laquelle il empala de la viande et des légumes pour se faire une brochette géante. Il planta ensuite une extrémité dans le sol devant lui et la pencha pour que les aliments soient dans le feu. Ils adoptèrent tous sa technique et se mirent à papoter de tout et de rien avant de se sustenter quand leur repas fut prêt.

Jusqu'à ce que Mandy pousse un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Ils eurent tous la peur de leur vie avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle s'était levée et éloignée du rondin de bois où reposait la pièce de viande destinée à être l'offrande aux morts. Mary vit, elle, que l'odeur avait attiré les sombrals. Mais pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas les voir il n'y avait qu'un bout de viande qui disparaissait peu à peu. Ça devait être effrayant à voir.

La rousse était en train de se demander si elle devait chasser les Créatures faméliques quand elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Leurs yeux d'un blanc laiteux étaient à présent rougeoyants… Comme les runes et les noms inscrits sur les pierres jetées au feu un peu plus tôt. Se pourrait –il que l'offrande leur ait été destinée depuis le début ? Qu'ils soient lié à la mort autrement qu'à cause des superstitions stupides des sorciers ? Un genre de gardien peut –être ?

Les sombrals terminèrent rapidement la viande et s'écartèrent un peu sans s'en aller toutefois. Mary les regarda se coucher à quelques mètres derrière elle juste à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? haleta Colin Crivey.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit la Serdaigle.

\- Quelque chose a mangé la viande. Quelque chose d'invisible a _mangé_ la viande ! répéta Jaymie qui avait l'air aussi effrayée qu'intriguée.

\- C'est ce que je te disais l'autre jour. Samain n'est pas qu'une superstition : c'est une tradition qui a son sens.

Et elle était certaine que la Poufsouffle allait y croire maintenant. La soirée se poursuivit sans anicroche jusqu'à ce que Colin dise en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Est-ce que c'est McGonagall qui arrive ici avec l'air paniquée ?

Ils se tournèrent tous en concert vers le parc qui s'étendait entre l'école et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et effectivement, une silhouette approchait à toute hâte au risque de glisser sur l'herbe mouillée. Curieusement, Tom Jedusort disparut soudainement de la circulation alors qu'il avait semblé plutôt impliqué dans la soirée jusque là. Il s'était même montré agréable et Mary savait à présent qu'il était excellent comédien. Mieux vaudrait qu'elle s'en rappelle à l'avenir.

\- Miss Potter, vous devez me suive immédiatement, lui dit la sous-directrice quand elle s'arrêta prêt d'eux, essoufflée.

\- Pourquoi ? se méfia t –elle. Ça ne peux pas attendre qu'on ait fini la cérémonie ?

\- Non. Venez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La Coupe de Feu vous a désignée comme championne de Poudlard !

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Même le feu semblait avoir arrêté de crépiter. Mary peina à assimiler l'information : ça n'avait aucun sens ! Ils la fixaient tous, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

\- C'est… C'est une blague ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Miss Potter ? Maintenant assez perdu de temps : levez-vous et rentrons au château.

\- Non.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je ne veux pas être champion. Je vais rester ici et terminer Samain.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix Miss Potter.

\- Si.

Mary se tourna résolument vers le feu mais elle savait que ça n'allait servir à rien. Jonathan se leva et vînt s'accroupir devant elle pour entrer dans son champ de vision.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles Mary, ne serait-ce que pour éclaircir cette affaire.

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, chuchota t –elle. Je ne peux pas être championne. Je vais mourir.

Comme beaucoup de Serdaigle elle s'était renseignée sur les précédentes éditions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y avait toujours au moins un blessé grave parmi les champions au cours des épreuves et ont avait abandonné le Tournoi parce qu'il y avait eu des morts et tous les directeurs ainsi que les spectateurs blessés suite à l'évasion d'un Cocatris. Elle qui n'était pas spécialement courageuse de base elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

\- Viens, éteignons le feu et remontons.

Mary se laissa faire comme un enfant terrifiée. Le feu fut éteint. Seul les runes et les noms sur les pierres restèrent un moment flamboyants. Puis, elles éclatèrent toutes en concert, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Jonathan lui attrapa la main et la tira à la suite du Professeur McGonagall. Quand elle passa à côté de Mandy celle-ci lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule avec l'air de compatir. La montée vers le château lui parut interminable. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, encore pleine et le silence se fit sur son passage. Elle ne devait pas avoir très bonne mine : elle se sentait pâlir à mesure qu'elle avançait sous leur regard. Elle qui n'avait déjà pas la peau bien colorée d'ordinaire ressemblait à un fantôme à présent.

Ils traversèrent toute la Grande Salle pour passer derrière la table des Professeurs et entrer par la porte qui s'y trouvait. Mary entendit vaguement McGonagall tenter de convaincre son cousin de la lâcher mais le Poufsouffle refusa obstinément et elle lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle avait besoin de lui, là.

La pièce était petite avec des murs recouverts de tableaux et une certaine agitation y régnait. Madame Maxime se tenait courbée dans le fond de la pièce, une de ses énormes mains posée sur l'épaule de son champion, ou plutôt sa championne, à savoir la fille que Mary avait détesté au premier regard. Le Professeur Karkaroff se tenait près de Viktor Krum qui était donc le champion de Durmstrang. Et Mary repéra également Cedric Diggory qui avait l'air aussi déboussolé qu'elle. L'absurdité de la situation réussit à la sortir en partie de sa catatonie. Il y avait déjà là trois champions alors que faisait –elle ici aussi ? Quand on remarqua la présence de l'élève de la discorde tous se tournèrent vers elle et Mary ne put s'empêcher de se tasser un peu plus contre Jonathan qui s'était positionné dans son dos dans un geste visible de soutient.

\- Miss Potter, encore à vous faire remarquer, lui dit la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Une étincelle de révolte s'alluma dans l'esprit de la rousse : il était gonflé de dire ça ! Si elle se faisait remarquer en sa présence c'était toujours parce qu'il ne résistait pas à l'idée de l'interpeller ou de lui poser des questions pour tenter de la piéger. Elle, elle voulait juste suivre un cours de potion normal sans avoir le droit à l'animosité inexpliquée de ce prof.

\- Mary, est ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe ? lui demanda, plutôt gentiment, Dumbledore.

\- Mais enfin non ! s'exclama t –elle, effarée.

Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était censée être la championne de Poudlard alors que Cedric l'était déjà puisqu'il était là !

\- As – tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de déposer ton nom dans la Coupe ? continua le directeur.

\- Parce que vous voulez dire que ça aurait marché ? s'horrifia Mary.

S'il connaissait une faille de cette taille pourquoi n'avait –il pas mis quelque chose en place pour l'empêcher !?

\- Mais c'eust insenseu Dambledore, intervînt la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Ceut fille ment !

\- Je ne mens pas ! explosa Mary. Je sais même pas ce que je fais là puisque Cedric a été désigné comme champion ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Ça au moins, ça ramena le silence dans la pièce. Tout le monde l'avait regardé de façon accusatrice, on l'avait interrogée mais sans lui expliquer la situation ! Ils n'avaient pas pu manquer le fait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle au moment des faits.

\- La Coupe de Feu a désigné une quatrième personne pour participer au Tournoi Miss Potter, lui expliqua finalement le Professeur McGonagall. C'est votre nom qui est sorti.

\- Mais c'est stupide ! Ce Tournoi s'appelle le "Tournoi des Trois Sorciers" pourquoi la coupe sélectionnerait –elle _quatre noms_ par Merlin !

\- C'est à vous de nous dire comment vous avez fait pour contourner toutes les précautions mises en place et perturber un artefact magique aussi puissant, jeune fille ! répliqua Karkaroff, le regard glacial.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! s'énerva t –elle. Vous croyez franchement que j'ai envie de crever dans un stupide Tournoi ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour la gloire ? J'ai déjà assez de putain de gloire comme ça parce que j'ai détruit Voldemort ! Pour l'argent ? Je suis déjà riche ! Si quelqu'un doit être fautif ici c'est l'un de vous !

\- Je ne vous permet…

\- Ça fait la quatrième année que je suis à Poudlard et on a essayé de m'assassiner à chaque fois ! hurla t –elle.

Haletante elle les fixa tous d'un air glacial et ferma les poings avant de continuer :

\- Ces trois dernières années, trois Mangemorts ont tenté de s'en prendre à moi dans l'enceinte de cette école ! Et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il y en ai un autre qui tente sa chance cette année ! Il y a déjà assez de monde qui veut me tuer sans que je ne leur en donne l'occasion moi-même ! De toute façon, je refuse de participer à ce Tournoi ! Je ne ferai pas une seule de vos stupides épreuves !

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix Miss Potter, intervînt Bartemuis Croupton qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, l'air sombre. Vous êtes à présent liée par contrat magique jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi et si vous refusez d'accomplir l'épreuve vous risquez d'en mourir. Vous étiez prévenue : il ne faut pas soumettre sa candidature à la légère.

\- Je n'ai pas… commença la rousse.

Jonathan la bâillonna juste à temps avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, probablement en insultant le dirigeant du département de la coopération magique internationale.

\- Bon ! intervînt Ludo Verpey qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la tension dans la pièce. Si on donnait les instructions aux champions ?

\- Oui… Les instructions, marmonna Croupton en se détachant du coin où il était resté jusque là.

De près, il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Il était pâle et avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il avait le teint parcheminé et semblait avoir de la fièvre.

\- La première tâche mettra votre audace à l'épreuve. Elle aura lieu de 24 novembre devant les autres élèves et bien sûr, le jury. Vous n'avez pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une aide quelconque de la part de vos enseignants. La seule arme qui sera autorisée est votre baguette. Vous aurez des informations sur la deuxième tâche après le passage de la première. Voici un indice sur ce qui vous attendra.

Un rouleau de parchemin fut distribué au champion, après un petit sort de dédoublement pour que Mary y ait aussi droit. Trop ébahie pour réagir, ce fut Jonathan qui attrapa le parchemin pour elle avant de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur de la salle quand on leur donna l'autorisation de repartir. Les deux françaises parlaient à toute vitesse, l'air outrées de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et les slaves quittèrent rapidement l'endroit sans échanger un mot mais l'air extrêmement mécontents.

Mary, Jonathan et Cedric se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois dans le hall et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de lâcher son cousin et de se retrouver seule avec son parchemin.

\- Elle a vraiment l'air de ne pas avoir tenté de participer, commenta le plus âgé en la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas essayé, lui répondit Jonathan. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand McGo est venu la chercher.

L'agacement ressentit par Mary en les entendant parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là lui donna une bonne claque et elle revînt, définitivement, à la situation présente. Soit dans la bouse de dragon la plus totale dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pourquoi fallait –il que ce soit toujours pour sa pomme ? Se faire kidnapper par le prof de DCFM en première année, devoir aller parler à un basilic en deuxième année, échapper à Pettigrow en troisième année et maintenant survivre au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Elle commençait à penser que le destin aimait s'acharner sur elle !

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette Coupe. Le Champion de Poudlard, c'est toi Cedric et je compte bien déclarer forfait à chaque épreuve ! Et t'aider si c'est dans mes capacités.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu voulais que ce soit lui, commenta Jonathan.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le septième année.

\- Euh, oui, répondit la Serdaigle en rougissant. Ça fait du bien à Poudlard que ce soit Poufsouffle que les représente.

Et, aussi, accessoirement, parce qu'il était carrément plus mignon que tous les autres candidats. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, hein ? Cedric eut l'air étonné mais il finit par lui sourire avec un genre de reconnaissance dans le regard.

\- J'aimerai bien que tout le monde pense comme toi. Je pense que certains vont être très déçus du choix de la Coupe.

\- On te trouvera des gardes du corps, plaisanta Jonathan.

\- Je crois que ce sont les Serdaigles qui vont avoir le plus de boulot de ce côté-là.

\- Puisque vous continuez à parler comme si je n'étais pas là, je m'en vais, décréta Mary.

\- Tu oublies ça, l'interpella son cousin en lui tendant le parchemin distribué aux champions.

\- J'en ai pas besoin : je ne compte pas faire la première tâche. Ni les autres.

\- Tu vas y être contrainte : on est liés par contrat magique, lui rappela Cedric. Et à titre personnel, je pense que tu devrais concourir quand même. Histoire de défendre l'école.

\- Je défavorise les autres écoles en concourant, protesta la rousse en attrapant néanmoins le parchemin.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, Mary, mais je pense que tu ne pourras pas faire de l'ombre à des élèves qui ont trois ans d'expérience magique de plus que toi, lui fit remarquer son cousin.

\- Je le prends mal, répliqua la rousse qui était extrêmement vexée. Mais je vivrai avec.

Sur ces paroles, elle prit le chemin des étages tandis que les deux Poufsouffles s'engageaient dans le couloir adjacent à la Grande Salle. Mary n'avait toutefois aucune envie de retourner dans sa Salle Commune. Elle aurait soit le droit à des félicitations soit à des regards mauvais et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dans une de ces deux situations. C'était le bon moment de se changer l'esprit en allant voler. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où Edgard était enfermé et sourit en le voyant aussi content de la voir.

\- Ça te dirait un tour à l'extérieur du château ? lui proposa t –elle.

Il fit tournoyer ses pompons avec joie et elle s'installa avant d'ouvrir l'une des fenêtres de la salle par laquelle il s'engagea sans hésiter. L'air froid fouetta le visage de la jeune fille et le vent fit perler des larmes mais ça lui faisait du bien. Elle s'allongea de tout son long, laissant Edgard aller où il le souhaitait mais veillant à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop du château. Elle ne remonta à la Tour Serdaigle que quand les lumières qui éclairaient habituellement la Salle Commune diminuèrent en intensité : la plupart des élèves devaient avoir rejoint leur dortoir.

L'endroit était paisible, mais pas désert. Une tête blonde l'attendait visiblement, assise sur la moquette en train de tresser un collier avec la sauge qu'ils utilisaient pour les potions en temp normal.

\- Luna, tu devrais dormir, lui fit remarquer Mary en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Les autres ont renoncé à t'attendre mais je savais que tu rentrerai dès qu'ils seraient partis alors je suis restée.

\- Merci.

\- Tu sais qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi ? s'étonna la plus âgée.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Les professeurs ne m'ont pas cru.

\- Ils ne te connaissent pas.

La Potter regarda quelques instants les mains de son amie s'activer sur la tresse complexe qu'elle faisait avant de dire :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas participer au Tournoi mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je déstabilise l'équilibre entre les deux écoles mais Cedric a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je déclare forfait aux épreuves.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'écouter.

\- Mais je ferai honte à Poudlard et si ce forfait ne marche pas, je vais mourir.

\- Alors fait de ton mieux. Tu devrais peut –être aller discuter avec les autres écoles pour expliquer la situation et essayer de l'arranger.

\- Tu aurais vu la fureur chez ceux de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons… souffla Mary. Mais c'est normal, je me sentirai insultée et trahie à leur place. Ce Tournoi est censé aider à resserrer les liens entre nos différentes écoles mais avec un malentendu si gros dès le départ ça ne peut que mal tourner. Merci Luna.

\- Tiens.

La blonde termina son collier et le lui tendit en disant que ça lui porterait chance. Et Merlin savait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin de cette chance !

Le lendemain étant un mardi, Mary ne put pas éviter ses camarades plus longtemps même si elle y arriva admirablement bien au petit-déjeuner en se levant à l'aube pour manger alors que la Grande Salle était encore vide et en se réfugiant à la volière par la suite. Il fallait qu'elle informe sa mère de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle avait encore un petit espoir que celle-ci parvienne à annuler sa candidature. Et comme son premier cours de la journée était le Soin aux Créatures Magiques elle se rendit directement dans le parc après. Elle retourna à l'endroit où elle avait fêté Samain et fouilla un peu les cendres du foyer pour retrouver les morceaux des pierres sur lesquelles ils avaient écrit la veille. Sauf que les noms et la rune avaient disparu. Elle eut beau retourner plusieurs morceaux et se mettre de la cendre jusqu'aux coudes elle ne trouva plus aucune inscription. Vraiment étrange.

Tous les élèves que quatrième années qui avaient pris SACM comme option se précipitèrent vers elle en arrivant, l'assaillant de questions.

\- STOP ! s'exclama t –elle. Non je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, non je ne veux pas participer, oui je n'ai pas le choix et si vous voulez soutenir quelqu'un soutenez Cedric. Fin de la discussion.

\- Mais…

\- Fin de la discussion, répéta t –elle sur un ton définitif.

L'arrivée du Professeur Gobe-Planche empêcha les autres de passer outre ses mots et elle en fut soulagée. Mais malheureusement la situation n'alla pas en s'améliorant. Elle s'était bien entendu attirée les foudres de tous les Poufsouffles. Leur Maison ne récoltait pas souvent de la gloire et en plus de tout elle était Serdaigle et Merlin savait que les "plumeux" comme les appelaient les blaireaux les prenait toujours de haut. Chez Gryffondor, les avis étaient partagés. Fred, George, Lee et quelques autres semblèrent admiratifs qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de mettre son nom dans la coupe quand bien même elle niait l'avoir faire alors que d'autres n'appréciaient pas qu'elle ait triché pour ça. Idem chez les Serpentards : certains semblaient se méfier d'elle puisqu'elle avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoués et préféraient ne pas la dénigrer trop violemment mais d'autres ne se privaient pas.

Chez les Serdaigles elle put toutefois trouver un peu de soutient. Quand elle revînt à la Tour ce soir là, ses camarades semblaient l'attendre. Pour écouter sa version des faits à ce que dirent les Préfets. Elle leur fut reconnaissante pour cela. Ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, c'est-à-dire tous les quatrième année la crurent et cela enleva un poids considérable de ses épaules. Beaucoup ne surent pas réellement quoi penser mais dirent qu'au moins elle sauverai l'honneur de l'école parce que ce n'était pas un Poufsouffle qui le ferait.

\- Ah non ! s'exclama t –elle. Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Le champion de Poudlard c'est Cedric ! Comptez pas sur moi pour gagner.

\- Tu ne comptes pas participer au maximum de tes capacités ? s'indigna un septième année.

\- Je ferai ce que je peux mais je ne vois pas par quel miracle je pourrais faire mieux que des élèves qui ont trois ans de plus que moi et beaucoup de connaissances magiques que je n'ai pas ! Alors au lieu de vous faire des illusions, vous devriez apporter votre soutien au vrai champion de cette école !

\- Justement, tu es désavantagée, intervînt quelqu'un. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je suppose que nos Professeurs ne le peuvent pas, mais rien ne nous interdit de le faire. Les autres ne se priveront pas de demander de l'aide. Alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux venir t'adresser aux plus âgés d'entre nous.

\- Hé bien… merci.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de chose. Après la journée qu'elle avait passée au milieu des gens persuadés qu'elle avait triché et qui étaient soit admiratifs soit agressifs c'était agréable. Sa Maison semblait avoir compris la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait et la plupart des bleu et bronze voulaient même l'aider à survivre.

\- Les Juges vous ont donné des indications quant à l'épreuve que vous allez affronter pour la première tâche ? demanda un petit première année perché sur un fauteuil.

\- Oui. Ils ont dit que c'était une épreuve d'audace et il y avait un indice. Attendez, je vais le chercher.

Mary avait abandonné le parchemin sur sa table de chevet sans y toucher la veille au soir. Elle était plutôt anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur à vrai dire. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle déroula l'indice et lut :

\- _Tranche moi et tu t'en mordras les doigts; Saisis ce qui te reviens de droit et la victoire tu remporteras._

\- Une énigme, ricana quelqu'un. Je crois qu'on est très bien placé pour la résoudre avec l'Aigle qui nous en pose plusieurs fois par jour. Le premier qui trouve une réponse possible la communique à Mary c'est d'accord ?

Une vague d'assentiment parcourut la petite assemblée de Serdaigle amassée dans la Salle Commune et ils se dispersèrent, chacun retournant à ses activités plus ou moins étranges. La Potter poussa un profond soupir en rejoignant ses amis pour entamer son devoir de métamorphose. Peut –être qu'elle allait survivre à ce Tournoi finalement ?

* * *

 _Vous savez quoi ? J'aime beaucoup l'idée que les sombrals soient plus que des chevaux faméliques. Je les vois bien comme les montures permettant de passer du monde des vivants au monde des morts lors de jours comme Samain où la barrière entre les deux mondes s'affaiblit. Bien sûr, seules les personnes pouvant les voir et osant monter sur leur dos pourraient faire le voyage._

 _Je sais pas si je vais utiliser cette idée dans mes fics alors je tenais où vous en parler quand même. Comme ça vous savez que mes sombrals sont plus que ça !_

 _A suivre..._


	43. IV-8 Entretien avec les directeurs

_Crystall ne peut malheureusement pas faire ça, **noour** , parce que Dumbledore le retournerait contre elle lors du procès que les oppose. Ce sera déjà assez difficile de le faire condamner sans qu'elle lui donne des arguments à faire valoir contre elle !_

 _Tom a effectivement quelques secrets et bien entendu des faiblesses ! Il faut juste trouver lesquelles ^^_

 _Ça, c'est sûr **Rose-Eliade**._

 _Tout à fait **Pims10**! Mais la sélection des champions avait plus d'attrait... et après tout ce ne sont que des gamins. Ils disent que les traditions sont importantes mais ils râlent comme tout le monde quand il faut les mettre en application (sauf quand ça les arrange, bien entendu)._

 _Merci **Le Cerf**!_

 _Pour l'instant n'y a pas anguille sous roche entre eux **Maia 30**. Mary agit juste comme une adolescente lambda, ce qu'elle est au fond._

 _Harry ne voulait pas non plus, **Maxine3482** , mais il n'a pas su gérer la situation aussi intelligemment que Mary va le faire. Les Serdaigles voient plus loin que le bout de leur nez et même s'ils sont du genre individualiste ils s'en voudraient si elle mourrait parce qu'elle n'a pas eu accès aux savoirs nécessaires (ce serait une insulte à Rowena ça)._

 _Oh, Crystall va piquer une crise, **ElisaG** , mais pas à Poudlard, ni devant sa fille et encore moins avec Dumbledore. Elle est en procès contre lui et ce ne serait pas très indiqué._

 _Je ne sais pas trop si je vais pouvoir intégrer l'idée des sombrals plus que ça, **Mathilde** , mais je verrais bien comment les choses évoluent. Et oui ! J'ai changé la première épreuve ! Bien vu ^^ et oui, c'est ça._

 _J'ai une théorie intéressante sur les Horcruxes, **mimi70**. Notamment pourquoi le journal ne ressemblait pas aux autres (en tout cas, je vois une grosse différence entre eux moi), pourquoi Voldemort a perdu son humanité et pourquoi il ne sent pas quand les Horcruxes sont détruits. Mais j'en parlerai plus tard X)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Entretien avec les directeurs  
**

Le week-end qui suivit sa sélection en tant que quatrième champion du Tournoi, Mary se retrouvait devant la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était certaine que sa mère ferait une crise d'apoplexie si elle apprenait qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir le directeur en tête à tête, mais elle devait le faire.

Le gardien finit par s'écarter quand Dumbledore accéda à sa requête et elle entra prudemment dans le bureau. Elle n'était venue ici que deux fois auparavant quand elle se trouvait en deuxième année et que le Basilic menaçait l'école. L'endroit était tout aussi encombré d'objets bizarres et insolites que la dernière fois. Demander à quoi ils servaient lui brûlait la langue mais elle se contient malgré sa curiosité.

\- Miss Potter, Mary, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? lui demanda le directeur en lui faisant signe de prendre place face à lui.

Obéissante, elle s'assit, jeta un coup d'œil à Fumseck qui pencha la tête sur le côté, comme curieux d'avoir lui aussi la réponse à cette question.

\- Je viens à cause du Tournoi.

\- Je suis navré de ce qui vous arrive, lui dit le directeur en hochant la tête. J'ai conscience d'avoir ma part de responsabilité dans cette situation.

\- Que se passerait –il si je refusais de me rendre aux tâches ?

\- Vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher d'y aller quand même.

\- Contre ma volonté ?

\- Oui, Miss Potter, la magie agirait contre votre volonté. De même vous ne pourriez pas sortir de la zone d'exécution de l'épreuve sans avoir essayé de l'accomplir.

\- Il n'y a aucune faille ?

\- Les termes qui vous rattachent au Tournoi sont vagues Miss Potter et laissent une marge d'interprétation très large à la magie. Ce qui est une mauvaise chose. Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de faille, non.

La rousse soupira et passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure, l'ébouriffant sans même s'en rendre compte. Malgré les paroles de Cedric et le contrat magique elle avait espéré réussir à trouver une fissure dans laquelle se glisser. Le courrier défaitiste qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère le matin même avait déjà bien entamé son espoir mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix : il allait falloir qu'elle concourt !

\- Poudlard ne devrait pas avoir deux champions Monsieur, continua t –elle. Cette histoire va nous brouiller avec Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

\- C'est exact. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour y remédier : la Coupe ne s'allumera plus avant le prochain Tournoi et donc ne peut pas sélectionneur deux autres champions.

\- J'ai peut –être une solution.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous faites partie du jury et je suppose que nous serons notés selon nos performances.

\- En effet.

\- Alors mettez moi la note de zéro quelle que soit ma performance aux épreuves. Ainsi, je n'entrerai pas en compte pour le classement aux épreuves. Disons que je serais juste un champion bonus qui n'entreverra pas les réels champions.

\- Je ne suis pas certains que ce soit la solution idéal Miss Potter : suivant votre classement vous serez plus ou moins avantagés pour les épreuves suivantes et vous n'avez certes pas besoin d'un handicap en plus.

\- Mais vous allez y réfléchir, n'est ce pas ? Ça réglerait le problème.

\- J'y penserai Miss Potter.

Mary hocha la tête et le remercia avant de quitter le bureau déjà soulagée d'un poids. Il n'avait pas refusé d'emblée, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Ça signifiait que son idée n'était tout compte fait pas si stupide que ça. Rassérénée, elle descendit les escaliers la menant au parc et enfila sa cape avant de se diriger vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons stationné près des serres de botanique. De près, il était encore plus impressionnant. Il avait la taille d'une petite maison et elle dut presque faire le grand écart pour monter sur le marche pied et réussir à toquer à la porte, se sentant quelque peu stupide. Elle sauta ensuite à terre et attendit de voir si quelqu'un allait lui ouvrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se résignait à repartir, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un garçon blond qui parut très surpris de la voir là avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse en reconnaissance celle qui devait être qualifiée de "tricheuse" par les français.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda t –il fort peu aimablement.

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre directrice, Madame Maxime, si elle le veut bien.

Il fronça les sourcils mais hocha sèchement la tête en lui disant d'attendre qu'il revienne. La Potter fut plutôt soulagée de voir qu'il allait demander à sa directrice et non refuser d'emblée.

\- _Ça_ _va bien se passer_ , lui chuchota Ladon depuis la poche de sa robe de sorcière.

\- J'espère.

Le garçon revînt plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré et lui fit signe d'entrer. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à grimper dans le carrosse adapté à la grande taille de Madame Maxime, il lui attrapa les bras et la tira avec force à l'intérieur, la soulevant sans difficulté.

\- Merci, souffla t –elle.

Elle leva la tête et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. L'intérieur était deux fois plus grand que l'extérieur et semblait entièrement recouvert de joyaux rutilants et de miroirs qui lui renvoyèrent son air ébahi. Quatre étages étaient visibles depuis le rez-de-chaussée et un grand lustre en cristal descendait depuis le sommet du carrosse et éclairait tous les niveaux. Mary se dit que ça ressemblait, en beaucoup plus élégant, au Magicobus.

\- Par ici, l'anglaise, lui dit le garçon et elle s'empressa de le suivre dans un petit escalier qui menait directement au dernier étage sans doute réservé pour la Directrice.

Un lourd tapis rouge parcourait tous les couloirs et quelques portraits le regardèrent passer avec intérêt. Jamais on ne se serait crus dans un carrosse ! Finalement, son guide s'arrêta devant une porte ouvragée et toqua avant d'entrer quand il en reçut l'ordre. Il dit quelque chose en français avant de faire signe à la rousse d'avancer et de repartir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Madame Maxime se tenait derrière un bureau à la mesure de sa taille. Il devait bien être aussi haut que Mary elle-même et dans un bois très sombre sculpté de runes. De près, la directrice de l'institue de Beauxbâtons étaient vraiment très très impressionnante. Mary déglutit et s'approcha : après tout, c'était son idée, non ?

\- Bonjour Madame la Directrice.

\- Mademoiselle Potteur, asseuyez vous.

La rousse dut presque escalader le siège mais une fois installée elle voyait au moins au dessus du bureau ce qui était un net progrès même si elle devait garder les jambes tendues tellement le fauteuil était profond.

\- Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser au nom de Poudlard pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas que ça perturbe les interactions entre nos deux écoles. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas normal

\- C'est de la bouche du Directeur Dambledore que devraient venireu ces excuseux. A moins que vous n'ayez quelqueux chose à vous reuprocher ?

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe, répéta une fois de plus Mary. Mais c'est quand même moi qui pose problème alors des excuses s'imposent.

La géante la dévisagea de ses yeux noirs et Mary baissa les siens, intimidée. Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa venue feraient croire à la directrice qu'elle avouait son "crime".

\- J'apprécie votreu euffort, Mademoiselle.

\- Je suis aussi venue pour une requête, déclara Mary.

\- Quel genre de reuquête ? lui demanda l'adulte en plissant les yeux avec suspicion.

\- Vous faite partie du jury du Tournoi : j'aimerai que vous m'attribuiez la note de zéro à toutes les épreuves. Ainsi malgré ma participation cela ne nuira pas vraiment à la compétition. J'en ai déjà parlé avec le Professeur Dumbledore et je compte aller voir le Professeur Karkarrof après.

Le silence s'installa et Mary ne put s'empêcher de gigoter sous le regard de Madame Maxime. Le directrice ne s'était sans doute pas attendue à ça. Après un long moment l'adulte finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Ceu ne serait pas treu juste vis-à-vis de vous Mademoiselle Potteur.

\- Ce n'est pas très important : ça rétablira l'équilibre du Tournoi et c'est l'essentiel, non ? De toute façon, ce sera déjà un miracle que j'arrive à m'en sortir vivante et en un seul morceau…

Comme elle avait toujours la tête baissée sur ses mains, la rousse ne vit pas la directrice froncer les sourcils en entendant cette dernière phrase. Après cela, la Serdaigle prit congé et le garçon qui l'avait emmenée jusqu'au bureau la raccompagna à l'extérieur. Ils croisèrent au passage Fleur Delacour qui fusilla Mary du regard et la rousse ne put se retenir de l'imiter tandis que l'animosité inexplicable qu'elle ressentait envers elle revenait à la charge.

\- Elle a du sang de Vélane dans les veines ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda t –elle au garçon alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte du carrosse.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- J'ai envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois que je la vois alors qu'elle ne m'a rien fait.

\- C'est ce que toutes les femmes ressentent face aux Vélanes, ricana la blond. La grand-mère de Fleur en était une.

Mary fut étonnée qu'il lui donne l'information aussi facilement. Être moitié quelque chose n'était pas très bien vu en Angleterre et si la discrimination n'était pas aussi forte qu'envers les loup-garous, par exemple, il y avait quand même une certaine réserve par rapport aux demi-quelque chose. Les gens qui l'étaient, quand bien même c'était évident comme avec le Professeur Flitwick qui était à demi-gobelin, le niaient en général avec véhémence.

Mais les français ne semblaient pas vraiment avec le même genre de préjugés que les anglais. C'était bien.

Elle était presque guillerette en sautant hors du carrosse pour descendre vers le lac. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher de trop près du bateau de Durmstrang et s'était contentée de le regarder de loin en Soin aux Créatures Magiques tout en calculant s'il y avait assez de place entre le bateau et la colline du parc pour installer son terrain de Quidditch portatif. Il allait sans doute falloir faire un essai pour avoir la réponse à cette question.

De près, le bateau ressemblait encore plus à une épave. Le bois humide craquait, les lanternes émettaient des lueurs fantomatiques, certaines des voiles de tissus sombre étaient déchirées et sur la grand voile qui n'avait pas été pliée malgré que le vaisseau soit à quai se trouvait l'emblème de l'école : un aigle à deux têtes jaune surmontant un crâne de cerf rouge sang. C'était bien moins engageant que le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Il fallut à Mary une longue minute avant de rassembler son courage et de poser le pied sur la passerelle de bois reliant le ponton du lac avec le pont du bateau. Arrivée au bout de celle-ci, elle hésita et demanda :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu vouloir ? lui demanda une voix brusque avec un anglais approximatif.

Un des élèves surgit à sa droite dans son uniforme rouge sang et elle faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Comment avait –elle pu ne pas le voir alors qu'il portait une telle couleur ? Ca ressortait de façon choquant avec le bois sombre du vaisseau.

\- J'aimerai parler avec le directeur Karkaroff, s'il vous plaît.

\- Le Dirrrecteurr ne parrrle pas avec les trrricheurrrs, il n'a pas de temps pour ça, dit une deuxième personne.

C'était la seule fille de leur délégation perchée près de la barre en train de s'occuper ce qui semblait être un très gros couteau, même de loin. Elle n'était pas là une seconde plus tôt, Mary en était sûre : elle n'aurait pas manqué le bruit de frottement que faisait la pierre à aiguiser sur la lame et qui était plus qu'angoissant. Elle sauta ensuite sur le pont et Mary sursauta quand les planches vibrèrent sous ses pieds. La fille s'approcha.

Son uniforme n'avait pas de manche et laissait voir des bras musculeux au moins aussi impressionnants que sa stature. Si elle n'avait pas eu de la poitrine et des cheveux longs elle aurait facilement pu passer pour un homme avec son regard sombre et dur et son visage aux traits aiguisés. Le garçon de Durmstrang fit un pas en arrière en réaction et Mary se dit que ce n'était pas très encourageant qu'il recule tandis que la fille approchait.

\- Tu m'as pas entendue l'anglaise ? lui cracha la fille quand elle fut tout proche. Dégage d'ici !

\- Je… Je voudrais vraiment parler avec le directeur, bredouilla la rousse.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir un accueil aussi froid et surtout à se sentir menacée. Le yeux de la fille s'étrécirent, visiblement elle était très mécontente qu'elle insiste.

\- Ça suffit Ustinya !

Merlin encore un troisième élève ? Si ça continuait comme ça Mary allait sans doute s'enfuir à toute jambe. Elle reconnut toutefois le dernier venu : Viktor Krum avec son visage faisant penser à un oiseau de proie et ses épais sourcils. Un vif débat s'engagea alors entre les deux élèves de Durmstrang dans un russe grondant et vif jusqu'à ce que la fille, Ustinya donc, fasse demi-tour avec un claquement de langue agacé et ne disparaisse du pont. Viktor se tourna ensuite vers le garçon qui était apparu en premier et ils discutèrent un moment, plus calmement toutefois, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne un peu. Mais il resta pour les observer comme s'il craignait que Mary agresse le célèbre joueur de Quidditch.

\- C'est n'est pas prrrudent de venirrr ici seule, lui dit Viktor en reportant enfin son attention sur elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir le Professeur Karkaroff ?

\- Le dirrrecteurrr ne voit perrrsonne. Je peux lui trrransmettrrre un message si tu veux.

\- Je souhaiterai qu'il me donne la note de zéro aux épreuves quoi qu'il s'y passe.

Le plus âgé la fixa intensément et sans bouger si longtemps que la rousse se demanda s'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il finit par réagir :

\- Pourrrquoi ?

\- Comme ça je ne fais pas vraiment partie de ce Tournoi et ce sera bien un affrontement égal entre trois écoles avec chacun son champion.

\- C'est injuste pourrr toi.

\- Et ma participation est injuste par rapport à Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Comme je ne voulais pas participer, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu pourras demander à ton directeur de faire ça ?

\- Oui… confirma le joueur de Quidditch avant d'ajouter après une hésitation. Merci.

La rousse lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit rapidement avant de disparaître dans les entrailles du bateau. Mary allait redescendre sur le ponton quand le premier garçon qui l'avait interpellée l'arrêta :

\- L'anglaise !

\- Oui ? demanda t –elle, méfiante.

\- Je croire que les anglais être tous tricheurs, mais tu avoir l'air plus honnête que les autres.

\- Oh… Hé bien, merci ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de comment elle devait le prendre mais dans le doute, elle se dit que c'était sans doute positif. Elle le salua d'un signe de la tête et rejoignit avec un certain soulagement les berges du lac puis le château. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu : maintenant les directeurs des différentes écoles avaient entre leurs mains le pouvoir de redonner à ce Tournoi un certain équilibre.

Son dimanche matin fut consacré aux devoirs avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tout l'après-midi dans son laboratoire de potion. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait pris la première potion de son processus de transformation en animagus et elle ne pourrait pas prendre la suivante avant deux autres semaines : il y avait un timing très strict à observer. Mais comme il fallait treize jours de préparation pour la deuxième potion, elle pouvait la commencer dès à présent.

\- Et si tu me disais enfin ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle renversa la fiole qu'elle tenait quand Tom Jedusort apparut derrière elle. Une des mains du garçon jaillit soudainement et empêcha les quelques millilitres de sang de dragon, aussi précieux que dangereux une fois renversés sur une surface en bois, de se répandre.

\- Un jour, tu vas vraiment provoquer une catastrophe en apparaissant comme ça ! cracha Mary en repoussant brutalement la main de Tom.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à être plus attentive, répliqua t-il, pas plus contrit que ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Une distraction. Qu'est ce que tu manigance ici loin de tout le monde?

\- Je ne me souviens pas que notre marché stipulait que je devais répondre à tes questions, rétorqua la rousse.

Elle préférait qu'il ne soit pas au courant de son projet d'animagus. Il haussa un sourcil et s'empara du livre sur les animagus qui détaillait la transformation ainsi que les recettes des potions. Bien entendu, elle tenta de le récupérer mais il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras et profiter de sa taille pour mettre le précieux livre hors de sa portée.

\- Par les culottes en dentelle de Dumbledore rend moi ça immédiatement ! s'énerva t –elle.

\- Tu cherches à devenir animagus Potter ? Et sans en référer à personne ? Il va t'arriver des bricoles.

\- Donne moi ça tout de suite où je t'y obligerai, le menaça t –elle.

Sans surprise, ça n'eut absolument aucun effet sur le futur mage noir. Il la prenait à la légère visiblement. Étant déjà énervée d'avoir faillit gâcher du sang de dragon par sa faute –ce truc valait des dizaines de gallions le litre!– elle n'hésita pas et lui envoya un puissant coup de pied en plein dans le tibia. Ce qui marcha à merveille. Il laissa échapper un exclamation de douleur tout en se recroquevillant par réflexe. Elle lui arracha donc le livre des mains.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, siffla t –elle quand il lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Comment une chose aussi petite que toi peut –elle être aussi violente ? répliqua t –il.

Il était clair que de son temps personne n'aurait osé lui donner un pareil coup de peur d'être réduit en miette. Il faisait déjà peur à beaucoup de monde, même à 17ans.

\- Je ne suis ni une _chose_ , ni _petite_ ! Vu, Jedusort ? Si tu veux lire quelque chose, j'ai ça.

\- Le livre des Sorts et Enchantements niveau 4 ? lut –il dédaigneusement. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse ?

\- Tu préférerais les cinquante méthodes les plus efficaces pour torturer un moldu ? cracha t –elle.

\- Je l'ai déjà lu.

Mary fut suffisamment interloquée par la réponse de Tom pour que sa colère retombe et qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle se devait de rester le plus zen possible en sa présence, la colère n'aidant pas à réfléchir rationnellement.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bien sûr que non Potter, tu crois vraiment que ce genre de livre existe ? répondit –il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle eut soudainement envie de lui enfoncer son livre de sortilège dans le nez mais préféra le fusiller du regard avant de reprendre là où elle en était lorsqu'il était apparu : l'inventaire des ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion. Et force était de constater que Sirius avait vraiment pensé à tout lorsqu'il avait constitué la sacoche qu'il lui avait offert. L'objet contenait même un livre listant les ingrédients de la sacoche et se mettant à jour automatiquement. Ca allait être pratique pour faire les courses.

\- Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation autours de toi cette semaine, fit remarquer Tom après un long moment de silence.

Il était resté là à la regarder commencer sa potion et comme il se taisait et restait loin d'elle elle avait estimé s'en sortir plutôt bien. Ça aurait été mieux s'il était resté dans le Journal, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a lieu à Poudlard cette année, lui apprit –elle distraitement.

\- Voilà qui est étonnant. Il me semblait pourtant qu'il avait été décrété un arrêt définitif de cet événement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Les sorciers aiment les choses potentiellement mortelles.

\- Quel rapport avec toi ? Tu m'as semblée au centre de l'événement.

\- J'ai été désignée, contre mon gré, comme le quatrième champion du tournoi.

\- Étrange.

\- Ouais, confirma Mary avec amertume. Quelqu'un essaye encore de me tuer et je parierais sur un autre Mangemort.

\- Tout n'est pas forcément relié à moi, se défendit le garçon.

\- En tous cas, c'était soit toi soit tes Mangemorts les trois dernières années alors je pense que j'ai une chance raisonnable d'avoir raison ce coup là aussi !

Ça eut au moins le mérite de lui clouer le bec et Mary en fut soulagée : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre distraction en préparant cette potion.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

La Serdaigle cligna des yeux. Avait –elle bien entendu ?

\- Pardon ? Voldemort vient bien de me demander si j'ai besoin _d'aide_ ? répondit –elle.

\- Préparer les ingrédients sera toujours plus distrayant que de te regarder faire.

\- Et tu espères vraiment que je vais te laisser à côté de moi avec un couteau entre les mains.

\- Que veux – tu que je te fasse ? s'agaça le garçon. Je te rappelle que je le sens aussi à chaque fois que tu es blessée.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Mary se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Certes, elle préférait que ce soit lui qui mette les doigts dans les foies de chauve-souris et les yeux de lézard et qui découpe les limaces. Mais avec le changement qu'elle avait pu constater chez lui, à savoir sa matérialisation qui semblait de plus en plus totale, elle avait des doutes quand au fait qu'il ressente encore ses blessures. Elle observa le couteau qu'elle avait en main et après une seconde de délibération se piqua le bout d'un doigt avec, faisant perler une goutte de sang. Qui perla également sur l'index de Tom Jedusort.

\- Satisfaite ? lui demanda t –il avec un grognement.

\- Je devais en être sûre, lui rappela la rousse.

\- Maintenant que tu l'es on peut y aller ?

\- Non : j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais dans deux jours pour la suite.

Ça tombait bien parce qu'elle n'avait pas franchement envie de lui donner un couteau malgré tout. Tom sembla faire la moue une brève seconde, mais ça devait être une vue de l'esprit : Voldemort ne _faisait pas_ la moue. Puis, il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé et Mary en soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ces confrontations avec son ennemi.

La semaine qui suivit, Mary se consacra à l'organisation de match de Quidditch. Elle en parla en premier à Drago puisqu'ils étaient ensemble en cours le lundi matin :

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te concentrer sur le Tournoi, Championne Potter ?

\- Arrête avec ce surnom débile, grogna t –elle en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes. J'en ai rien à faire du Tournoi ! Je préfère largement le Quidditch.

\- Le bateau de Durmstrang va poser problème, non ?

\- Je pense qu'on aura assez de place sur la berge malgré la pente du parc.

\- Le dénivelé pourrait être dangereux.

\- On avisera. Au pire, on aura qu'à mettre les buts plus haut pour jouer plus en altitude.

Le blond y songea une seconde avant d'acquiescer et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le cours du professeur Flitwick qui débutait l'enseignement du sortilège d'Attraction. Très pratique pour les fainéants. Le lundi se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt normal si on omettait les quelques regards mauvais qu'on lui lança et les uniformes bleus et rouges des élèves des autres écoles qui se mêlaient aux leurs.

Mais cet apparent calme ne dura pas : le mardi, alors que les quatrième année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle étaient en cours de DCFM où Maugrey était en train de parler avec vigueur de la meilleure aptitude à adopter au cours d'un duel (c'est-à-dire ne lésiner devant aucun coup bas) de timides coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois emmener Mary Potter, s'il vous plaît, déclara Colin Crivey.

Il semblait embarrassé d'interrompre Maugrey en plein milieu de son discours vindicatif

\- Pourquoi ça ? cracha l'ex-auror.

\- Monsieur Verpey veut voir tous les champions. Il y a la Gazette du Sorcier je crois.

\- Est-ce que Verpey juge plus important que Potter aille prendre des photos plutôt qu'apprendre à se défendre ?

\- Euh…

\- Exactement ! Garçon ! Tu retournes le voir et tu lui dis que Potter ne quittera pas mon cours alors qu'il ne lui a jamais été aussi nécessaire !

Le Gryffondor parut ne pas savoir quoi faire mais finit par repartir, l'air très embêté. Mary, elle, soupira de soulagement. Mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps.

\- Potter justement ! En place !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Sors ta baguette et viens là !

Inquiète, la rousse s'exécuta et pâlit sérieusement quand elle vit son professeur faire de même face à elle. Il n'allait quand même pas faire un duel avec elle ?

\- Nous sommes en position, grogna l'adulte. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

\- Se saluer ? hasarda un Poufsouffle.

\- _Tarentallegra_ !

Mary poussa un glapissement et sauta sur le côté pour éviter le sort qui venait de fuser alors qu'elle s'apprêtait effectivement à faire le salut réglementaire en duel.

\- Cinq points en moins ! s'exclama Maugrey. Sa saluer ? Se _saluer_ ! Vous croyez vraiment que quand vous aller combattre votre adversaire va prendre le temps de vous _saluer_ ? Dans un vrai combat, il n'y a pas de position, de salut, de règle ! Le meilleur gagne et le meilleur ce n'est pas forcément le plus puissant ou le plus intelligent ! C'est le moins scrupuleux ! Quand vous combattez, n'hésitez jamais ! Parce que votre adversaire, lui, il ne le fera pas ! _Confringo_ !

Avec un nouveau cri très indigne, la Serdaigle esquiva et dans le feu de l'action voulut lancer à son tour un maléfice avant de se rappeler qu'elle faisait face à un professeur et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le Maléfice Explosif, il était au programme de leur quatrième année, n'était pas très puissant mais il fit quand même apparaître une fissure dans le mur et elle fut contente de ne pas avoir été touchée.

\- POTTER !

\- Oui ? couina t –elle.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?

\- Euh… Ne pas hésiter ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas attaqué ?

Estomaquée, et effrayée, elle marmonna une vague phrase où se détachèrent juste les mots "professeur" et "blesser", ce qui déclencha un rire après chez Maugrey.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me blesser Potter, lui dit –il. Et je t'autorise à passer outre le règlement et m'attaquer. Maintenant… _Flipendo_ !

\- _Protego_ ! _Perpecolla_ !

Le sortilège de la Glu Perpétuelle était inoffensif et elle espérait réussir à entraver sa main tenant la baguette pour éviter l'affrontement. Mais sans succès. Elle dut tenir, oh quoi ? Trente secondes face à l'auror avant de se faire massacrer ? Le seul qui trouva ça drôle fut Zacharia Smith qui fit nettement moins le malin quand son tour arriva.

Ils sortirent tous moulus de ce cours et Mary eut la mauvaise surprise voir que Colin n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et attendait dans le couloir. Il eut l'air gêné et lui accorda un petit sourire désolé.

\- Monsieur Verpey a insisté pour que je t'attende et t'emmène le voir dès que ton cours est terminé, lui expliqua t –il.

\- Et toi, tu n'avais pas cours ?

\- Je crois qu'il s'en moquait et je n'ai pas osé lui dire.

Elle retînt une réflexion quant au prétendu courage des Gryffondors et abandonna ses camarades qui partaient pour le prochain cours. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que la garçon ne demande timidement :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Par rapport au fait d'être championne ?

C'était bien le premier à lui demander ça. Les autres avaient supposés qu'elle devait être heureuse, ou fière ou horrifié, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de lui poser la question. Elle considéra un instant le petit blond qui l'avait tant agacé quand il était arrivé à Poudlard et voulait absolument la prendre en photo. Le fait qu'ils se côtoient régulièrement semblait l'avoir démystifiée à ses yeux et il avait peut –être commencé à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas le héros qu'il croyait mais juste une fille de quatorze ans.

\- Mal, avoua t –elle franchement. Et terrifiée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend mais ça va être difficile et dangereux. Je n'aime pas le danger.

Il fallait vraiment un événement grave pour la pousser à se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup. Comme un basilic lâché dans une école, sans maître pour le contrôler et qui commençait à tuer les élèves.

\- Ben en tout cas, moi, je te soutiens. Je suis sûr que tu t'en tireras bien quand même.

\- Merci Colin.

Il l'abandonna devant la porte d'une petite salle de classe qui avait été emménage pour l'occasion. Les tables avaient été repoussées sur les côtés et tout le monde semblait l'attendre. Elle reconnut bien sûr les trois autres champions, ainsi que Verpey, Croupton et Ollivanders. Il n'y avait que deux inconnus : un gros homme bedonnant qui donna des frissons à Mary quand elle vit l'appareil photo d'un autre âge qui pendait autours de son cou de façon ostentatoire et le désignait comme photographe et une femme dans une robe rose foncée aux boucles blondes savamment coiffées. Sans doute les deux personnes envoyée par la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Ah ! La voilà ! Notre quatrième champion ! Vous nous avez fait attendre, ma chère ! lui lança Ludo Verpey en lui souriant.

Mary fut plutôt intimidée : avant d'être le directeur d'un des département du Ministère il était un des plus célèbre batteurs de Quidditch d'Angleterre et son visage gardait la trace des nombreux cognard qu'il s'était pris.

\- Hé bien… dit –elle d'une voix chevrotante tandis que le regard noir de tous ceux qui venaient d'attendre deux heures qu'elle arrive s'abattait sur elle. Il semblerait qu'apprendre à me défendre soit devenu une priorité absolue pour moi. Alors je crois qu'il aurait été mal avisé de ma part de quitter le cours de Défense alors que c'est le seul à me préparer un tant soit peu au Tournoi.

Autrement dit : vous auriez put prendre la peine de regarder mon emploi du temps avant de décider ça ! Ou au moins prévenir. La remarque sembla satisfaire la plupart des personnes et Verpey continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit :

\- Nous sommes là pour l'Examen des Baguettes !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Juste une vérification pour être sûr que vos baguettes sont en parfait état de marche. Ce sera votre seule défense pendant des épreuves alors il ne faut surtout pas qu'elles aient un problème. Ça risquerait de vous tuer.

Oui, bien sûr. Pouvait –il arrêter d'évoquer cette possibilité avec un grand sourire ? S'il-vous-plaît, merci. La sorcière blonde s'approcha alors scrutant Mary derrière ses lunettes incrustées de pierre précieuse. La rousse décida qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en voyant qu'elle avait son regard avide fixé sur sa cicatrice qui devait être visible malgré sa frange.

\- Rita Skeeter ! se présenta t –elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle avait de gros doigts et des ongles de cinq centimètres de longueurs qui se plantèrent dans la peau de Mary quand celle-ci tendit automatiquement sa main.

\- Mary… commença t –elle.

\- Je sais bien sûr qui tu es, l'interrompit Rita. Ludo, vous permettez que je vous emprunte Mary quelques instants, n'est ce pas ?

\- Hé bien, nous devons de toute façon attendre les trois Directeurs encore, alors si Mary n'y voit pas d'inconvénient…

\- Parfait ! s'exclama immédiatement la journaliste.

Sans lâcher la main de la Potter, elle la tira à sa suite vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à la plus jeune. D'abord, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, ensuite elle n'aimait pas cette femme et enfin elle n'allait pas laisser une totale inconnue l'attirer elle ne savait où ! Elle avait déjà été kidnappée en première année et ne l'avait pas très bien vécu ! Elle planta donc fermement ses talons dans le sol et s'arc-bouta pour désister, faisant fi de ongles plantés dans sa main.

\- Allons, viens ! insista la sorcière.

\- Mais laissez moi ! cria t –elle en retour.

\- _Lâche la_ ! lui fit écho Ladon en jaillissant brutalement.

Bien sûr, pour tout non Fourchelangue, ça ressemblait plutôt à un sifflement furieux. Mais l'apparition du reptile orange eut pour mérite d'éloigner subitement la journaliste. Mary, subitement relâchée, tomba par terre sur les fesses de façon tout à fait inélégante et lâcha un grognement de douleur. Ladon continua à siffler et ondulait, l'air furieux. Personne n'emmenait sa maîtresse et plus vieille amie nulle part sans son consentement ! Il cracha en direction de la journaliste qui peinait à se se remettre de ses émotions.

Mary sursauta quand une main entra dans son champ de vision et adressa une grimace à Cedric avant d'accepter son aide pour se relever. La Serdaigle nota que la journaliste la fusillait du regard, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit puisque les Directeurs firent enfin leur entrée et l'Examen des Baguettes put avoir lieu. N'étant pas versée dans l'art de la fabrication des baguettes, elle s'ennuya ferme. Elle nota juste dans un coin de sa tête que Fleur avait vraiment une Vélane parmi ses ancêtres puisqu'il y avait un cheveux de sa grand-mère dans sa baguette. Elle espéra pouvoir rapidement s'éclipser mais le photographe insista pour faire un photo et bien qu'elle essaye de les convaincre qu'il n'était absolument pas nécessaire qu'elle soit dessus, elle y fut contrainte. Elle prit soin de faire la gueule sur le photo et de ne aps regarder l'objectif pour marquer son mécontentement.

Elle allait donc faire la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier demain. C'est sa mère qui allait être contente !

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	44. IV-9 Mortelle Créature

_Tom n'est pas la personne dont elle est le plus susceptible de tomber amoureuse **Aydou**... Mais j'avoue adorer écrire leurs conversations X)_

 _Jedusort se matérialise de plus en plus parce que Voldemort est en train de reprendre des forces quelque part en Angleterre, **mimi70**! Il ne pourra pas revenir à la vie mais il s'en rapproche de plus en plus. _

_Et sache que même si les directeurs refusent de suivre son idée de mal la noter exprès, Mary à un plan B ! On verra si elle doit l'utiliser ou pas._

 _Tout juste **Pims10**. _

_Je n'ai pas mis l'article de la Gazette complet ici **noour** même si je parle du contenu. Si tu veux le lire il faut aller voir le dernier chapitre de ma fic « La Vengeance d'une Poufsouffle ». _

_Merci pour la review **Rose-Eliade ^^**_

 _Mary est bien moins passive que Harry, **ElwennSnape**! Ça m'a toujours horripilée chez lui alors il fallait que ça change ! _

_Eh non **Mathilde**! En fait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ont bien potion à ce moment là! Mais Mary est une Serdaigle donc il était logique que ce ne soit pas le même cours que dans le livre. _

_Hello **Celine.M** ! Je comprends, c'est important les études et c'est dur :) Bien sûr, je ne dirai rien à propos de Cedric. Mais sache que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire de lui et j'ai déjà statué sur son devenir ! _

* * *

_Le chapitre arrive en avance cette semaine ! J'ai oublié de prévenir que je ne pourrais pas publier samedi alors je ne voulais pas vous pénaliser par un retard non prévu !_

 _Lisez la note de fin de chapitre s'il vous plaît ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Mortelle créature**

Mary n'était pas vraiment pressée de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner le lendemain de l'examen des baguettes. Entre temps, elle s'était un peu renseignée sur Rita Skeeter auprès de ses aînés parce que la journaliste ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression et que ça semblait réciproque. Si le nom de la sorcière blonde lui avait été inconnu jusque là ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde et elle n'avait pas tellement aimé ce qu'elle avait entendu. Rita Skeeter était la journaliste préférée des adeptes de la presse à scandale et c'était à se demander pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Poudlard pour couvrir le Tournoi.

\- C'est parce que ta sélection en tant que championne est scandaleuse.

\- Merci Michael, je me sens tout de suite mieux, grinça Mary en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans ses œufs.

Elle guetta le courrier avec anxiété et se pencha vers Terry quand celui-ci reçut le journal puisqu'elle n'était pas elle-même abonnée. La photo des champions faisait effectivement la une et elle fut satisfaite en voyant qu'elle avait l'air clairement mécontente sur la photo. Le seul moment où elle tournait les yeux vers l'objectif c'était pour le fusiller du regard. Rita présentait rapidement les trois champions officiels (orthographiant mal chacun de leurs noms) avant de s'attaquer au cas de Mary qui était devenue une gamine perturbée, égocentrique avec un gros complexe de supériorité et un goût prononcé pour le chaos. La journaliste la décrivait comme une catastrophe ambulante et l'élément perturbateur décidé à gâcher le Tournoi, rien que ça.

\- Hé bien… On dirait qu'elle ne t'aime pas des masses, commenta William qui lisait par-dessus l'autre épaule de Terry. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Elle a essayé de me forcer à la suivre pour une interview et j'ai refusé.

\- Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose. Quoique je serais tenté de lui donner raison sur certains points : tu es bel et bien un élément perturbateur. Aïe !

Le Né-Moldu se massa l'arrière du crâne où avait échoué la claque de Mary. Elle lui fit une grimace menaçante et il se contenta de grommeler tandis que Padma et Emeli, assise en face d'eux, ricanaient parce que William n'avait pas tord : depuis que Mary était arrivée elle avait bien pour habitude de bousculer les choses établies.

La date de la première tâche approchait à grand pas. Mary n'avait absolument aucune envie de se pencher sur l'énigme et faisait la sourde oreille quand on lui posait la question avec anxiété. Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez inquiète comme ça ! Il ne restait que deux semaines avant que la date fatidique n'arrive. Elle constata que Cedric avait l'air particulièrement préoccupé et que Krum passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. On ne voyait peu, ou pas, Fleur qui devait s'entraîner dans une des pièces du carrosse. De toute façon, on voyait peu la délégation française qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier du tout d'être à Poudlard.

Pour oublier un peu son stress, elle organisa une matinée consacrée au Quidditch à la grande joie de la plupart de l'école. Ils purent constituer quatre équipes au complet, toujours sans attrapeur puisque le vif leur était toujours interdit, et réussirent à caser le terrain entre le bateaux de Durmstrang et la colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait le château. Deux élèves, un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, se proposèrent pour arbitrer et Mary rappela les règles, à savoir qu'elle virerait à grand coup de sort dans le cul quiconque serait là pour la victoire plutôt que pour le jeu. Elle ne voulait ni conflit entre les Maisons, ni engueulades parce que les plus jeunes loupaient une passe et faisaient perdre des points. Puis, elle enfourcha son balai pour la première heure de match. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans les airs qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'élèves venus les voir jouer. Avec un grand sourire, elle se positionna avec les deux autres poursuiveurs un cinquième année de Serpentard et Dennis Crivey qui semblait très excité de jouer pour la première fois. Il avait déjà participé à un entraînement et s'était suffisamment bien débrouillé pour que Mary l'autorise à jouer aux matches.

Le souaffle fut lancé et elle plongea pour l'attraper au nez de l'équipe adverse avant de l'envoyer à Dennis qui s'était démarqué et que personne n'avait surveillé, jugeant le première année inoffensif. Erreur ! Il manqua de louper la passe mais une fois la balle en main il n'hésita pas à se pencher sur son balai pour prendre de la vitesse et filer vers les buts. Avec un rire, la rousse se laissa glisser vers le sol pour éviter un cognard et bloqua le passage à un poursuiveur qui tentait de récupérer le souaffle. L'heure passa à une vitesse hallucinante et même si son équipe ne gagna pas elle était de très bonne humeur lorsqu'elle reposa le pied au sol. Elle se joignit à la foule pour regarder le match suivant où William jouait. Mais tout ne se passa pas aussi bien. L'une des équipes avait vraisemblablement un gros problème d'entente et des cris ne tardèrent pas à résonner sur le terrain. La Serdaigle se décida à intervenir quand elle entendit le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe".

\- Tu dégages du terrain ! cracha t –elle dès qu'elle fut à portée d'oreille.

Les deux arbitres n'avaient pas trop l'air de savoir quoi faire. La fille qui avait lâché l'insulte était une Serpentard de septième année qui avait l'air menaçant et semblait prête à dégainer sa baguette.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? grogna t –elle.

\- Je ne tolère pas ce comportement dans mon club alors tu dégages du terrain quelqu'un d'autre va te remplacer, répéta calmement la rousse.

\- C'est ce Sang-de-Bourbe qui devait dégager oui ! Incapable de rattraper une balle !

Il s'agissait d'un garçon de Serdaigle qui était devenu très pâle face à la colère de la Serpentard et devait être en deuxième année.

\- Et alors ? On est là pour s'amuser avant tout, lui rappela Mary. Tu nous pourris l'atmosphère alors tu vas descendre de ton balai et quitter le terrain. Les racistes on en veut pas.

\- Sale Sang-Mêlé, cracha la fille.

Mais elle s'exécuta après avoir fusillé une dernière fois tout le monde. Elle jeta rageusement sur le sol le balai de l'école qu'elle avait emprunté avant de quitter le parc sous quelques sifflements mécontents.

\- Ca va ? demanda Mary au deuxième année.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors il nous faut un remplaçant chez les poursuiveurs.

Un volontaire les rejoignit presque aussitôt et le match put reprendre beaucoup plus tranquillement. Au final, le changement de terrain n'était pas handicapant et ce fut donc satisfaite qu'elle renvoya ses camarades au château. Alors qu'elle s'occupait de ranger les balles et que les autres récupéraient les anneaux des buts, les balais de l'école et les battes une ombre apparut soudainement à sa droite, la faisant sursauter.

\- Monsieur Krum ? s'étonna t –elle.

Le champion de Durmstrang était impressionnant et pas seulement à cause de sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch. Mieux valait se montrer polie.

\- Viktorr, corrigea t –il.

\- Viktor, répéta t –elle avec une certaine fierté à l'idée de pouvoir appeler quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre par son prénom.

\- Tu voles bien.

Là, c'était presque la consécration ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement et de le remercier. Quand elle allait dire ça aux autres ! Ils allaient en être vert de jalousie.

\- J'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas d'attrrrapeurr ?

\- Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation d'user du vif d'or de l'école, malheureusement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon club de Quidditch fait de l'ombre aux équipes des quatre Maisons qui sont d'ordinaire les seules à pouvoir jouer. Mais on s'en accommode et ça nous permet de pouvoir faire jouer plus de monde.

\- Tout le monde peut venir jouer avec vous ?

\- Tout le monde excepté les membres des équipes de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle qui peuvent déjà jouer par ailleurs.

Le jeune homme sembla s'assombrir et Mary demanda avec prudence, ayant peur de mal interpréter ce changement d'expression :

\- Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec nous la prochaine fois ?

\- Ce ne serrrait pas trrrès juste, n'est ce pas ? préféra t –il répondre.

\- Tu ne seras de toute façon pas à ton poste de prédilection. Par contre ça risque de provoquer une émeute. Tout le monde voudra jouer.

\- Je ne veux pas dérrranger.

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux faire ça un peu plus discrètement que d'habitude. Peut –être juste avertir les personnes qui joueront. Comme ça on sera tranquilles. D'autre élèves de Durmstrang veulent jouer ? On pourrait faire des équipe mixtes inter-école.

\- Tous sans doute : nous jouons beaucoup de Quidditch chez nous.

\- Pour les autres, ils peuvent venir quand ils le souhaitent. Mais je tiens quand même à préciser que nous jouons pour le plaisir, pas pour la compétition. J'étais à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et il est hors de question d'être aussi violent, précisa t –elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à exclure les élèves concernés.

\- J'ai vu, dit –il. Nous nous adapterons.

Il lui accorda un bref sourire et repartit aussi soudainement qu'il était venu tandis que Drago, Colin et Zacharia arrivaient, chargés du matériel à aller ranger.

\- Que voulait Krum ? s'enquit Drago avec avidité.

\- Me dire que je vole bien, se vanta Mary en bombant le torse. Et…

\- Et ?

\- Il veut venir jouer avec nous !

Ca déclencha des exclamations stupéfaites et ravies tandis que Zacharias soutenait qu'elle se foutait allègrement d'eux.

\- Mais discrétion absolue ! ordonna t –elle en ignorant le Poufsouffle. Sinon on va se retrouver avec une émeute sur les bras et je vois bien Karkarrof nous accuser de vouloir blesser son champion ! Ce sera un match organisé dans le plus grand secret. Vous voulez jouer ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama immédiatement le Serpentard.

\- Sans façon, répondit Zacharias. Ce type est une brute. Donne lui quoi que ce soit à lancer à ça finit en carnage !

\- Il a dit qu'il s'adapterait à nous.

\- Ben voyons.

\- Et toi Colin ?

\- Je crois que non… Mais je veux bien arbitrer.

\- Ca marche.

La nouvelle était tellement extraordinaire pour Mary qu'elle en oublia durant quelques jours la première tâche et qu'elle retrouva l'entrain perdu en apprenant qu'elle allait devoir affronter un danger mortel. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps : un soir deux sixième année surexcités vinrent la voir dans la salle commune.

\- On a résolu l'énigme ! annoncèrent –ils tout fiers.

Bien évidemment, ils le dirent suffisamment fort pour que toutes les personnes environnant l'entende et se précipitent pour les écouter.

\- Ta première tâche est une hydre ! s'exclamèrent –ils en cœur avec un grand sourire.

\- Et vous êtes contents ? s'horrifia Mary.

\- Pourquoi ? préféra demander William.

\- Les têtes d'une hydre repoussent instantanément quand on les coupe et elles repoussent deux fois plus nombreuses !

\- Il y a aussi des plantes magiques capables de ce genre de chose, signala un septième année.

\- Mais ces plantes ne sont pas capables de garder ou protéger quoi que ce soit contrairement à une hydre ! Et il est sous-entendu que Mary devra récupérer quelque chose.

Ca se tenait. Autant dire que Mary se précipita à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur ces Créatures, même si le couvre-feu était dépassé. Elle mit un peu de temps à trouver parce qu'aucun des livres les plus connus traitant des créatures magiques n'en parlait. Pas même le _Guide et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ écrit par Newton Scamender, pourtant connu pour avoir étudié le plus grand nombre de créatures et être magiques. Elle finit cependant par mettre la main sur un livre poussiéreux où des traces de doigts récentes étaient visibles, sans doute était-ce là que les deux Serdaigles avaient trouvé la réponse à l'énigme. Mary tourna avidement les pages jusqu'à tomber sur celles concernant l'hydre. Et elle ne tarda à grimacer sérieusement.

Les hydres étaient des créatures de la famille des reptiles magiques et possédaient neuf têtes. Au départ du moins. Pour une tête coupée, deux repoussaient. Et comme si ce n'était suffisant ces têtes pouvaient cracher du poison. Leur taille moyenne était une hauteur de dix mètres et le double en longueur si on comptait la queue que la créature utilisait le plus souvent pour fouetter ses adversaires. Les hydres étaient des créatures aussi à l'aise dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme. Des tueurs d'hommes capables de faire couler les bateaux sans difficulté. Elle espéra trouver un moyen de les vaincre. Mais il n'y en avait à priori aucun. Il était juste indiqué qu'il valait mieux fuir vite et loin si on avait le moindre soupçon de la présence d'une hydre.

Génial. Tout bonnement formidable. Les organisateurs du Tournoi n'avaient pas trouvé encore plus dangereux comme bestiole ? Même les dragons auraient été préférables : eux n'avaient qu'une tête et elle ne repoussait pas.

Comment passer devant une telle bête pour récupérer ce qu'elle devait faire ? Comment juste rester en vie ? Elle n'avait aucune chance de combattre quelque chose d'aussi mortel ! Son cœur s'accéléra et elle eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids était en train s'appuyer sur sa cage thoracique et son cou. Une violente envie de vomir la saisit et elle se recroquevilla en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle s'enlaça dans ses bras tremblants et se serra le plus fort qu'elle le put. Elle allait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas survivre à une confrontation avec une hydre ! Ayant oublié où elle se trouvait, elle se laissa tomber en position fœtale sur le sol sans prendre garde au bruit qu'occasionnait sa respiration, qu'elle essayait en vain de calmer. Un violent sanglot la secoua aussi soudainement que la crise de panique avait débuté et même Ladon qui s'enroula autours d'elle et lui parla gentiment ne réussit pas à la calmer.

Il sembla à Mary que des heures avaient passées quand elle reprit enfin pied dans les rayonnages sombres et glacés de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal à force d'avoir pleuré et sa respiration était toujours étranglée à cause de la boule d'angoisse logée dans sa gorge.

\- _On va trouver un moyen_ , lui dit une fois de plus Ladon.

\- _Quel moyen ? Il n'y en a pas._

\- _S'il s'agit d'un reptile, peut –être que le Fourchelangue marchera._

Ca ne rassura pas Mary, mais ça eut le mérite de la rasséréner et elle se redressa enfin. Elle fut soulagée que personne n'ait découvert sa présence à la bibliothèque aussi tard dans la nuit et ré-enfila la cape d'invisibilité. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer à la tour Serdaigle toute de suite. Elle erra dans le château et en passant devant la Grande Salle, elle s'arrêta. Il y a deux ans elle avait essayé d'inverser les tables des quatre Maisons. Ca n'avait pas marché parce que les professeurs s'étaient empressés de tout remettre en ordre. Là, elle avait bien envie de retenter le coup histoire de s'occuper l'esprit. Elle entra donc dans la Grande Salle en lançant un _Collaporta_. Les énormes portes glissèrent en silence, merci la magie, et se refermèrent sur elle.

Une fois sûre que personne ne pourrait la voir, elle replia la cape et la glissa sous son pull avant de se lancer à nouveau dans son opération de redécoration de l'endroit. Elle plaça les Gryffondors contre le mur de droite, à la place habituelle des Poufsouffles, et prit un malin plaisir à leur mettre Serpentard comme unique voisin. Ca allait être explosif. Puis, elle plaça les Poufsouffles à côté des Serpentards et finalement les Serdaigles contre le mur de gauche. Puis, pour éviter que les profs ne gâchent une fois de plus tout, elle colla les bannières aux tables et jeta deux trois sorts pour empêcher les changements de couleur et de blason. Elle quitta discrètement l'endroit et prise d'une envie soudaine de chaos, c'était Skeeter qui serait contente de l'apprendre, elle colora les armures du hall de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Celles-ci grincèrent de mécontentement mais certaines tendirent les bras pour mieux admirer leurs nouvelles couleurs qui semblaient leur plaire. Elle mit de travers tous les tableaux qu'elle croisa, s'attirant pas mal de protestations, libéra les animaux sur lesquels ils s'entraînaient en métamorphose, fit disparaître les tables de la classe d'histoire de la magie et transforma certains escaliers très fréquentés en toboggan en ajoutant une rune pour être certaine que le sort perdurerait jusqu'au matin.

Elle termina en dévalisant l'une des serres de botanique pour s'approprier les graines permettant de faire magiquement pousser de l'herbe en quelques secondes que le professeur Chourave utilisait pour que le parc garde toujours une pelouse impeccable malgré les nombreux incidents magiques. Au petit matin, Rusard allait avoir une attaque en voyant les grandes touffes d'herbe qui poussaient dans chaque interstice entre les dalles des couloirs. Agrémenté d'un petit _Aguamenti_ , l'herbe pouvait rapidement atteindre plus de 20cm de haut et elle ne se priva pas de le faire.

Satisfaite, fatiguée et un peu moins angoissée, elle retourna se coucher pour les quelques petites heures qui restaient avant que le château ne se réveille. Elle ne dormit toutefois pas très bien et rêva de créatures monstrueuses avec des têtes pourvues de bouches pleines de crocs. Au petit matin seule l'idée de voir la tête des professeurs devant l'état du château la poussa à se lever.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda Padma avec l'air inquiet.

Mary grogna une vague réponse mais comprit pourquoi l'indienne avait demandé : elle qui avait déjà le teint pâle d'ordinaire était aussi blanche que de la craie. Ses cernes ressortaient et ses cheveux roux formaient une masse indescriptible sur son crâne. La Serdaigle abandonna rapidement l'idée de se coiffer : tant pis, elle irait en cours avec ce nid d'oiseau sur la tête. Elle n'avait pas la motivation pour se lancer tous les sorts qu'elle utilisait d'ordinaire pour discipliner ses boucles. Et de toute façon, elle avait un plus gros soucis : dans deux semaines elle allait devoir affronter une hydre !

Mais personne ne prêta attention à sa mauvaise mine. Les élèves étaient plutôt occupés à discuter à propos des couloirs recouverts d'herbes hautes dans lesquels les animaux servant de cobaye pour la métamorphose se faisaient une joie de se cacher, aux toboggans remplaçant les escaliers et à commenter les nouvelles couleurs des armures. Mary vit même certains ensorceler discrètement celles lui ayant échappé la nuit dernière. Le meilleur moment resta tout de même quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle. Un chaos indescriptible y régnait. Personne ne savait où s'asseoir.

Les Poufsouffles avaient l'air plutôt effrayés à l'idée de se retrouver à côté des Serpentards. Mais ils n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire : les vert et argent avaient tous le regard tourné vers les Gryffondors qui étaient devenus leurs voisins immédiat. D'ordinaire, les Serdaigles les séparaient et ça empêchait les conflit. La catastrophe aurait pu être évitée, pourtant : les Serpentards ne voulurent d'abord pas s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait leur étendard parce que c'était là où s'asseyaient d'ordinaire les Gryffondors, Maison remplie de traitres à leur sang et de Sang-de-Bourbes et il était hors de question qu'ils posent leurs délicates fesses aristocratiques ici ! Mais leur table habituelle était déjà envahie par les Serdaigles, qui ne s'étaient pas posés autant de questions. Alors les Serpentards durent s'asseoir à côté des Gryffondors et des aliments divers et variés ne tardèrent pas à voler d'une table à l'autre.

Mary savoura quelques minutes le chaos qu'elle avait généré, l'air sidéré et désolé des Professeurs et l'indifférence des délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons quand ils arrivèrent. Eux s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, indépendant du changement de couleur. Certains voulurent comprendre le pourquoi de cette agitation anormale et on put entendre quelques ricanements devant ces histoires de blason et de couleur. Chez eux, ce genre de chose n'existait pas et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi des élèves se détestaient simplement parce qu'ils ne dormaient pas au même endroit.

Après le petit-déjeuner Mary tomba dans une sorte d'apathie qui la suivit toute la journée et Rogue en profita pour lui coller deux heures de retenue quand elle coupa de travers ses racines et manqua de faire exploser son chaudron. Il avait l'air très satisfait de lui : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ratait une potion depuis quatre ans ! Le seul moment où elle se réveilla un tant soit peu fut en croisant Cedric Diggory. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était peut –être pas au courant pour l'hydre et fit demi-tour pour lui courir après.

\- Cedric ! Attends ! s'exclama t –elle en bousculant deux ou trois élèves.

Il se retourna et sembla étonné en voyant qui le hélait. Ses amis en revanche affichèrent immédiatement un air mauvais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? cracha l'un d'eux.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda t –elle au champion de Poudlard sans accorder un regard à celui qui venait de l'agresser verbalement.

\- Oh, euh… Oui, bien sûr. Partez devant les gars.

Les concernés n'avaient pas l'air très contents mais ils s'exécutèrent non sans la fusiller du regard et elle crut même entendre quelqu'un dire " _A bas Potter_ ". Mais ça devait être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Le couloir se vidait lentement mais elle l'entraîna quand même dans une salle de classe inoccupée avant de dire :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà résolu l'énigme qu'on nous a donnée…

\- J'y travaille, grogna t –il.

\- Plus la peine : la réponse c'est "une hydre".

Il y eut un moment de blanc avant qu'un air interloqué puis horrifié ne se plaque sur le beau visage du Poufsouffle.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- J'aimerais bien. Toutefois si tu trouves une autre réponse plus vraisemblable, je suis preneuse. J'ai vraiment pas envie de finir dans l'estomac d'une hydre.

Mary fouilla dans son sac et en tira le livre qu'elle avait trouvé (et dérobé) à la bibliothèque la nuit dernière et qui en traitait. Elle le lui tendit.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher sur ces Créatures.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

\- Parce que tu es le champion de Poudlard. Si je trouve un moyen de les vaincre, je te le dirais aussi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Rien ne nous interdit de nous entre-aider. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai sortilège… Ou peut –être rune ? On est quel jour déjà ?

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, elle consulta son emploi du temps et constata qu'elle n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle avait DCFM. Mais comme Maugrey semblait bien l'aimer, il ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour son retard.

\- Mary ? l'arrêta Cedric au moment où elle allait partir.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Je vais merveilleusement bien, répondit –elle sarcastique. J'ai appris hier soir que je vais devoir affronter un Créature mythologique de dix mètres de haut qu'on ne peut pas tuer. Comment veux –tu que je me sente ?

Il eut un mouvement de recul devant son agressivité et elle soupira.

\- Pardon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs là.

\- C'est rien. Je comprends.

Il esquissa un mouvement, vraisemblablement pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, avant de se rétracter pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. Il n'avait sans doute pas voulu mettre sa main chan la choucroute qu'elle avait sur la tête. Il aurait risqué d'y rester coincé et ils auraient eu l'air bien cons alors.

\- Si je trouve comment les vaincre, je te tiendrai au courant, ajouta t –il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, après tout rien ne nous interdit de nous entraider, rit –il en reprenant les mots qu'elle avait utilisés un peu plus tôt.

\- Merci.

\- Non merci à toi ! Bon, j'y vais : McGo va me passer un sacré savon pour le retard.

Le Poufsouffle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le couloir, la laissant ébahie dans la salle de classe. Il fallut que Ladon lui donne un petit coup pour qu'elle se remettre :

\- _Ne te laisse pas distraire par ses beaux yeux_ , lui siffle le reptile.

\- Je n'étais pas distraite, grinça t –elle.

Même s'il avait de beau yeux. Gris. Mais bien sûr, elle ne le dit pas à voix haute et essaya discrètement de s'asseoir en DCFM. Bien entendu, tout le monde la remarqua et l'œil magique du prof sembla la surveiller toute l'heure, comme ayant deviné qu'elle ne serait pas très attentive aujourd'hui. Elle passa toute l'après-midi, et les jours suivants à se demander comment faire pour vaincre une hydre et récupérer ce qu'elle devait récupérer. La première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé c'était d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça fonctionne. La réussite de la première tâche ne pouvait pas reposer sur un sort vu en quatrième année.

\- Et pour le poison ? marmonna t –elle pour elle-même.

Elle se trouvait dans son laboratoire et s'appliquait à tourner sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la teinte noire brillante qu'elle était censée avoir. Mary voyait déjà les premières touches de noir apparaître et elle en était contente : après elle pourrait la boire immédiatement. Il lui restait trois heures devant elle avant de devoir se rendre en Astronomie. Normalement, les effets indésirables de la potion se seraient effacés depuis longtemps à ce moment là. Si elle était bien préparée.

\- Un sort de têtenbulle pourrait suffire ? continua t –elle. Il est assez puissant pour pouvoir plonger sous l'eau. Mais est ce qu'il résisterait à du poison ?

\- Tu ne pourrais pas réfléchir en silence ? s'agaça Tom.

Elle s'était débarrassée de lui en lui fourrant un livre dans les mains dès qu'il était apparu. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à faire du baby-sitting avec un futur mage noir dans l'immédiat. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour l'hydre elle se sentait de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Si t'es pas content t'a qu'à dégager ! répondit –elle sèchement.

\- Même dans le journal je pourrais t'entendre. D'ailleurs, tu ronfles la nuit, tu le savais ?

\- Si ça t'ennuie alors je continuerai.

\- Mon dieu mais tu es particulièrement insupportable aujourd'hui Potter !

\- Tu te rends compte que de dire "mon dieu" trahit tes origines moldues ? lui jeta t –elle. Les sorciers d'origine diraient "par Merlin".

Le futur Voldemort hoqueta d'indignation et sembla considérer très sérieusement l'opportunité de l'étrangler pour avoir osé dire une telle chose. Mais comme il ne pourrait le faire sans s'étrangler lui-même au passage, il abandonna l'idée et replongea dans son livre. Satisfaite de l'avoir mis d'aussi méchante humeur qu'elle l'était elle-même, elle acheva de brasser sa potion et vérifia tous les points clés avant de la verser dans un récipient et de la boire.

Ce fut immonde. C'était si épais qu'elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'avaler et qu'elle allait mourir étouffée. Le goût était indescriptible, très amer et comme vaguement moisit. Mary toussa longuement après avoir bu le contenu de son verre et regretta de ne pas pouvoir se rincer la bouche. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se rincer la bouche après une potion pour immonde que soit le goût. Haletante, elle posa les mains sur la table. Puis, un premier haut le cœur la prit et elle fut à deux doigts de vomir tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Autant dire que c'était hors de question : ce serait encore plus mauvais en ressortant qu'en entrant et une potion vomit réagissait souvent très bizarrement.

Puis, alors que sa nausée semblait passer elle eut l'impression que sa langue venait de doubler de volume et elle se sentit lourde, si lourde, qu'elle se coucha au sol. C'était normal mais elle avait l'impression d'être couchée sous et non sur une dalle de béton. C'était oppressant et ça faisait mal aux articulations.

\- Par Merlin Potter ! grogna Tom.

Et il disparut. Sans doute parce qu'il ressentait ce qu'elle vivait et que c'était moins intense quand il n'était pas matérialisé. Dommage, elle aurait bien fait une remarque sarcastique sur le fait qu'il s'était corrigé et avait dit "par Merlin" cette fois. Les effets de la potion ne s'estompèrent pas aussi vite que prévu et elle eut l'impression de flotter et que les neurones de son cerveau changeaient de place. Très, très désagréable. Arriver à l'heure en Astronomie fut un supplice et William la tira même derrière lui sur les dernières marches de la tour menant à leur salle de cours en plein air.

Heureusement, une bonne nuit de sommeil suffit à arranger le contrecoup de la potion et comme aucun appendice anormal n'avait poussé pendant la nuit, elle jaugea qu'elle avait réussi son coup. Il n'y avait plus qu'à passer à la potion suivante dans un mois ! Pour le moment, elle progressait suffisamment bien pour espérer achever sa transformation en animagus en deux ans, soit le temps minimum nécessaire si on considérait la préparation des potions et d'attente entre deux d'entre elles.

Son angoisse vis-à-vis du Tournoi ne disparut cependant pas et en voyant que Cedric n'avait plus non plus aussi bonne mine qu'avant elle en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen de réussir la première tâche et de survivre à leur rencontre avec une hydre. Elle enquêta sur le sortilège de Têtenbulle et décida après quelques essais qu'il suffirait pour l'épreuve.

En désespoir de cause, et sur les conseils de William, qui vénérait le fantôme, Mary alla demander conseil au professeur Binns. Elle était très sceptique, mais son ami avait assuré qu'un prof d'histoire aussi vieux que lui aurait sans doute quelques pistes à lui donner. N'ayant rien à perdre, elle interpella à la fin du cours et il sembla très étonné. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude.

\- Oui ? Miss…

\- Potter. J'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez me donner quelques renseignements sur les hydres ?

\- Hum… Une demande plutôt inhabituelle. Plus personne ne s'y intéresse vraiment : le gouvernement Grec a fait en sorte d'étouffer beaucoup d'information à leur sujet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont des Créatures très dangereuses mais aussi excessivement rares. Il ne doit pas en rester plus d'une centaine. Il est très difficile de les cacher, encore plus que les dragons. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils s'y prennent mais…

\- Professeur, le coupa t –elle. Y a t –il un moyen de s'en sortir face à une hydre ? Un sort ou quelque chose ?

\- Hé bien, Miss Porter…

\- Potter, corrigea t –elle.

\- Les hydres sont bien sensibles au sort de conjonctivite, comme les dragons, mais comme ils ont neuf paires d'yeux, au minimum, ça ne fait que les énerver en général. Certains ont essayé de s'en tirer avec des sorts de dissimulation mais elles ont un odorat très développé. Le plus efficace serait sans doute de les immobiliser.

\- Y a t –il un moyen de les tuer ?

\- Les tuer ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Miss Pottière ? Il ne reste que quelques rares spécimens et tous ne sont pas fertiles ! Vous voulez les pousser à l'extinction, c'est cela ?

Prudente, Mary se retira, laissant le fantôme continuer à vitupérer seul. Elle n'était pas bien avancée. Comment immobilisait –on une Créature de plus de dix tonnes, dix mètres de haut et vingt de long ? Sans compter toutes ces têtes ? Mais il devait bien exister un moyen ! Les organisateurs ne leur donneraient pas une tâche impossible à accomplir, n'est ce pas ? Alors comment faire ? Sortilège ? Métamorphose ? Potion ? Non, pas potion : elle n'aurait le droit d'avoir que sa baguette sur elle le jour de la première Tâche. Dommage.

Avec un grognement mécontent, elle abattit avec force sa tête sur la table qu'elle occupait à la bibliothèque, avant de grogner à nouveau, de douleur cette fois.

\- Chut ! s'exclama immédiatement Madame Pince.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Emeli.

\- Je trouve rien pour m'aider dans ces fichus rayonnages.

\- Il y a des milliers de livres, avec un peu de patience et de la main d'œuvre, on va trouver.

\- Quelle main d'œuvre ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Sa blonde amie désigna de la main les tables environnantes où plusieurs Serdaigles, notamment ceux de quatrième année, ainsi que Hermione Granger et Colin Crivey épluchaient des livres à la recherche d'un sort qui remplissait les critères nécessaires à l'immobilisation d'une créature gigantesque. Mais même avec tout ce monde, pas moyen de trouver quelque chose ! Cedric non plus n'avait pas plus de résultat vu qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, même après qu'elle l'ait informé de ce que le professeur Binns lui avait dit. A moins qu'il ait trouvé et le garde pour lui ? Non. Il ne ferait pas ça.

Pourtant, la semaine touchait à sa fin ! Plus que huit jours et elle se trouverait face à l'hydre ! S'ils mettaient encore longtemps à trouver, elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'exercer au sort et pouvait tout de suite commander un cercueil à sa taille. Agacée, elle referma son livre et se leva en raclant sa chaise sur le sol, s'attirant un regard noir de la bibliothécaire, avant de s'engager à nouveau dans le dédale de rayonnage. Errant dans les rayonnages de sortilège, elle renversa la tête en arrière pour voir le livres grimper jusqu'à quatre mètres de haut sur les étagères et poussa un profond soupir.

\- D 1926 - 10.3.

Mary manqua de crier quand la voix retentit tout près d'elle. Pourtant avec Tom elle commençait à être habituée. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui puisque la voix qui venait de l'effrayer était féminine. La Serdaigle baissa le regard et tomba presque nez à nez avec une sorcière blonde. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré formaient des boucles semblant si épaisses qu'il était étonnant que son cou frêle en supporte le poids. Un visage élégant et des yeux sombres en amande qui avaient l'air beaucoup trop matures la regardaient.

\- Pardon ?

\- D 1926 -10.3, répéta la fille.

Elle venait de Serpentard, comme l'indiquait l'écusson sur sa poitrine, et devait être plus jeune que Mary. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre de sa Maison aux alentours ce qui était étrange : les serpents se baladaient rarement seuls, même s'ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte eux même de cette tendance à former des groupes compactes. Sans doute une habitude prise parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la sympathie des autres Maisons.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est ce qui te permettra de sortir vivante face à l'hydre.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Les Serdaigles n'avaient pas ébruité leur trouvaille, sans doute de peur que ça arrive aux oreilles de Cedric parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le Poufsouffle se montre meilleur que leur championne. Mary avait bien sûr sagement tu le fait qu'elle était allée le lui dire dès le lendemain. Alors comme cette petite Serpentard l'avait -elle su ?

\- Comment je l'ai appris importe peu. L'essentiel c'est que tu passes l'épreuve avec brio. C'est-à-dire en restant en vie. Avec ça tu le pourras.

\- D 1926 – 10.3, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi m'aides – tu ?

\- Parce que les Serpentards, la plupart du moins, veulent que tu y passes et que je trouve mon intérêt s'il t'arrivait exactement le contraire. Ils veulent te faire payer ta participation impromptue. En fait, ils sont juste jaloux de ne pas avoir trouvé le moyen de contourner les protections de la Coupe comme celui qui t'a inscrite de force.

\- Quel genre d'intérêt y trouves – tu ? Et tu me crois quand je dis que je ne voulais pas participer ?

\- Mon intérêt ne te regarde pas, Potter, répondit sèchement la blonde en agitant la main avec agacement. N'oublie pas, D 1926 – 10.3.

Puis, l'étrange Serpentard se détourna et disparut rapidement. Mary laissa son scepticisme reprendre le dessus tandis qu'elle continuait à avancer dans le rayonnage de sortilège. D 1926 – 10.3 ? Ca ressemblait à une date. En quoi ça pourrait bien l'aider ? Elle arriva au bout du rayon et son regard tomba sur le début de celui d'en face de l'autre côté du petit couloir.

\- F-156, lut –elle en se figeant.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre que la blonde venait de lui donner l'indication d'un étagère précise de la bibliothèque. D'ordinaire elle ne prêtait pas attention aux chiffres et aux lettres écrites sur les étagères, mais là, pour le coup, elle ne fit plus attention qu'à ça. Courant presque, elle bouscula deux personnes en se dirigeant vers les livres de métamorphoses les plus au fond de la bibliothèque car les moins consultés et les plus complexes.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la dixième étagère en hauteur et la troisième en longueur. Elle crut d'abord que la fille lui avait fait une mauvaise blague parce que l'étagère semblait vide, mais elle repéra finalement un unique livre.

\- Maîtrise Avancée : la Métamorphose à grande échelle.

Mary espéra de tout cœur que ce livre allait lui apporter une solution à son problème et lui permettre se sortir en vie de l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

* * *

 _ **Information importante** : je retourne en cours jusqu'au 9 décembre à partir de lundi prochain. Vu comme c'est parti, je risque d'avoir du mal à écrire le prochain chapitre qui promet d'être dense et long. Si j'y parviens avant samedi prochain, je le publierai normalement sinon il ne paraîtra que le 10 décembre !Et je n'oublie pas que je vous dois un bonus sur Cameron ! Il est en cours d'écriture.  
_

 _A suivre..._


	45. IV-10 L'hydre

_Hello **noour**! Il va encore falloir attendre pour connaître son animagus ! _

_Mary est quand même contente que Krum ait remarqué qu'elle volait bien, **Maxine3482**. Après tout, c'est un joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Et non pas d'Edgard dans ce chapitre. Mais elle continue à s'occuper de lui avec les jumeaux Weasley et William ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Non, pas du tout **Pims10**! _

_Hello **ElwennSnape**! Je ne donnerais pas l'identité de cette Serpentard, mais elle est importante, et ce qu'elle veut c'est aider Mary pour emmerder les gens de sa Maison. Pourquoi ? C'est un secret X) Et oui, j'ai prévu que Mary sème le chaos de nouveau un jour !  
_

 _Merci **Rose-Eliade**! _

_Non, pas d'œuf cette fois **Jenoxa**! Les hydres sont de la famille des reptiles magiques et pondent bien des œufs, mais ceux-ci éclosent dans leur ventre et leurs petits y grandissent pendant quelques semaines avant de voir le monde extérieur, comme chez les requins ! _

_En fait, elle a surtout pensé à la réaction de sa mère si jamais elle apprenait la nature de la première tâche. Si Crystall l'avait su, elle aurait fait un scandale au Ministère et Mary avait peur qu'elle finisse en prison pour ça X) Elle n'a rien dit aux adultes pour les protéger, aussi stupide que ce soit. Et petite précision : la Serpentard n'est pas Croupton mais une élève à part entière._

 _J'ai une hypothèse par rapport aux Horcruxes que j'expliquerai quand la situation se présentera. Donc, tu verras bien le moment venu :) Et... Bien tenté mais ce n'est pas ça pour Zilphya Gryphem._

 _De rien **Elisa G**! _

_Merci **Mathilde** ^^_

 _Eeet... Non **mimi70**! La Serpentard n'est pas Croupton. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus !_

* * *

 _Pfiou ! J'ai réussi à terminer d'écrire mes chapitres à l'heure ! Je pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais poster aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre :)_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **L'hydre**

Mary regardait le plafond de la salle commune de Serdaigle où un ciel nocturne était reproduit. Les sorts lancés par William et les autres élèves en début d'année agissait encore faiblement et faisait briller doucement les étoiles peintes. Il faisait nuit noire et la Tour était endormie depuis longtemps. Même Ladon dormait comme un bienheureux. Mais elle, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. D'ordinaire elle sortait dans le château dans ces cas là, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas envie de devoir se dissimuler. Alors elle restait là, couchée sur la moquette bleue à fixer le plafond en angoissant.

D'ici quelques heures le soleil allait se lever et amorcer le jour où la Première Tâche aurait lieu. Et l'idée d'affronter une hydre n'était curieusement pas propice à l'endormissement. Elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'aller demander à Madame Pomfresh une potion de sommeil sans rêve mais elle ne _voulait_ pas dormir. Parce que tout pourrait être fini pour elle dans l'arène et qu'elle préférait être pleinement consciente lors de ce qui était hypothétiquement ses dernières heures de vies.

\- Tu arrives même à m'angoisser depuis le Journal Potter.

Elle ne sursauta pour une fois pas quand Tom lui parla : comme elle était couchée, elle l'avait vu se matérialiser debout à côté d'elle et la toiser de toute sa hauteur.

\- Très franchement, je crois que je m'en moque complètement.

\- Ça ne t'aide pas de rester là.

\- Tant de sollicitude de ta part m'étonne, siffla t –elle.

\- Je te l'ai dit : tu me transmets ton angoisse et c'est le genre de sentiment dont je n'aime vraiment pas faire l'expérience. Même si rien ne sera pire que ce que tu ressens quand tu vois le Poufsouffle. Si je pouvais en vomir, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Mary n'eut pas besoin de savoir de qui il parlait en disant "le Poufsouffle" de même elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir. Et de faire preuve de mauvaise fois.

\- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. De toute façon tu ne peux pas éprouver ce que je sens.

\- Crois moi, je préférerais aussi ce que ne soit pas le cas.

\- Par quel miracle ce serait possible, explique moi !

\- Si seulement je le comprenais, on aurait pas cette discussion.

\- Le grand Lord Voldemort ne sait pas tout on dirait, ironisa t –elle.

Naturellement, il la fusilla du regard mais au lieu de disparaître il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : tu m'angoisses et j'aimerais assez que cela cesse. Je ne peux pas être tranquille même dans le journal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : quand je serais morte demain tu pourras continuer ton office.

\- Tu comptes m'emmener avec toi ?

\- Bien entendu. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais prendre le risque que tu te carapates ? Et si je finis dans l'estomac d'une hydre, tu y auras aussi droit.

\- La métamorphose que tu veux utiliser avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher.

Songeuse, la rousse ne répondit pas. Elle avait effectivement trouvé un sort qui pourrait immobiliser une hydre et elle s'y était entraînée, d'abord avec Cedric, puis seule quand il avait abandonné. La métamorphose n'était par le fort du Poufsouffle et qu'elle parvienne rapidement à de meilleurs résultats que lui l'avait convaincu qu'il valait mieux se tourner vers une autre solution.

Mary avait plutôt bien compris le principe du sort, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs que ça vienne, en partie, de son processus de transformation en animagus. Certes elle n'y était pas très avancée et elle avait toujours excellé dans cette matière avant, mais depuis qu'elle avait ingurgité la dernière potion en date elle avait l'impression que son cerveau assimilait les choses plus facilement. C'était comme si auparavant les cours étaient en chinois qu'elle réussissait à comprendre à l'aide de pratique et d'un dictionnaire correcte et que subitement ils étaient fait en anglais. Un blocage semblait s'être levé.

Donc, elle avait compris le principe rapidement et travaillé le sort tous les jours, à chaque moment de libre, jusqu'à le maîtriser sur le bout des doigts. Le seul problème venait de l'échelle. Il était prévu pour être utilisé à grande échelle mais pour cela, il fallait avoir les réserves magiques en conséquence. A 14 ans, sa magie était encore en pleine expansion même si elle était déjà bien modelée à son image. La maturité magique n'arrivait qu'entre 16 et 18 ans et c'était pour ça que la majorité sorcière était placée à 17 ans. La question serait donc de savoir si elle avait assez de magie à disposition ou si elle allait s'évanouir avant la fin. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas quelle taille avait l'hydre, elle ne pouvait pas le deviner.

\- Ça suffit, siffla Tom en lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes.

Elle sursauta brutalement, il venait de la tirer de ses pensées, et se massa le flanc. Il lui avait fait mal !

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- C'est sûr qu'en restant couchée telle une loque sur ce tapis tu vas pouvoir y changer quelque chose.

\- Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi !

\- J'aimerais pouvoir retrouver ma tranquillité d'esprit.

\- Tu peux rêver. Tant qu'on ne sera pas demain soir, ça n'ira pas peu importe ce à quoi je pourrais m'occuper.

\- Tu es vraiment la gamine la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais connu Potter.

\- Curieusement, je pense que beaucoup de personnes ont aussi dit ça de toi Tom.

Mary prit une grande inspiration et se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur dans une position plus propice à la discussion. Il ne semblait pas décidé à la laisse tranquille alors elle pourrait peut –être en profiter.

\- Tu es sorcier de quel côté ? s'enquit –elle.

En réalité, il pouvait très bien être Né-Moldu. Rien n'indiquait le contraire. Mais elle voyait mal un enfant né de parents moldus devenir un mage noir voulant tuer tous les moldus et leur progéniture sorcière.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire Potter ?

\- Tu veux que je me change les idées et tu es un bon sujet pour ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr : tu as tué mes parents et tu as essayé de me tuer. Ça te semble si invraisemblable que je veuille en apprendre plus à ton sujet ?

\- Ton raisonnement se tient. Je ne répondrai toutefois pas.

\- Pourquoi ? s'indigna t –elle.

\- Tu es une Serdaigle : tu es censée savoir faire fonctionner ton cerveau à défaut d'autre chose. Je ne répondrai pas à des questions dont tu peux deviner facilement les réponses.

Autant dire que la réponse interloqua passablement la Serdaigle. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il lui dise ça. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lança mais il réussit son coup : elle oublia le temps de sa réflexion le Tournoi et ses angoisses.

\- Du côté de ta mère, tenta t –elle finalement. Je ne connais pas ton nom comme celui d'une famille sorcière. Comme tu descends de Serpentard si ton père avait été sorcier et t'avais transmis son nom, je l'aurais reconnu.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, grinça le Serpentard.

Il n'aimait visiblement pas parler de ce sujet. Mais même si elle pouvait comprendre, sa curiosité avait été piquée et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une autre question.

\- Quel était le nom de ta mère ?

\- Merope Gaunt.

Mary grimaça à l'entente du nom de famille. Comme cette lignée était censée s'être éteinte sa mère d'adoption n'avait jamais vraiment parler d'elle, mais le peu qu'elle en avait dit n'avait rien d'élogieux.

\- Pourquoi cette réaction ? demanda Tom.

\- Tu ne sais pas quelle est la réputation des Gaunt ?

Il la fusilla du regard et elle ricana, satisfaite de voir qu'elle ne savait visiblement plus que lui sur sa famille sorcière.

\- Les Gaunt étaient des Sang-Purs, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais ils ont épousé tellement de leurs cousins voir de leurs frères et sœurs que la consanguinité a fini par les rattraper. D'ailleurs, il est fort probable que si ta mère a eu un frère elle était destinée à avoir des enfants de lui et non d'un moldu.

\- Pourquoi feraient –ils ça ? demanda Tom avec un air franchement dégoûté.

Mary observa sa réaction avec intérêt. Plus elle lui parlait et plus elle découvrait qu'il était plus humain qu'on pourrait le penser pour une projection issue d'un journal. C'était aussi perturbant que fascinant.

\- Parce que plus aucun Sang-Pur ne voulait les épouser. Ils ont dilapidé leurs richesses et à force de mariage consanguins ils avaient une nette propension à la violence et aux maladies mentales. Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas très… attirants physiquement.

Les Gaunt étaient censés être éteints bien avant sa naissance à elle et même avant que sa mère ne voit le jour mais ce n'était pas assez vieux pour que les parents de sa mère d'adoption n'aient pas connu les derniers descendants de Serpentard. Beaucoup de vieilles familles de Sang-Pure utilisaient à présent la mésaventure des Gaunt pour illustrer à leurs enfants ce qui arriverait s'ils ne se montraient pas dignes de leurs lignées. Mais bien entendu, personne ne prenait en compte que c'était la consanguinité si présente chez les Sang-Purs radicaux qui avait causé, en partie, la perte des Gaunt.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, continua Mary qui était lancée sur le sujet. C'est que tu as eu de la chance de ressembler à ton père. Quoique… Si tu n'avais pas été aussi agréable à regarder tu n'aurais pas eu autant de succès auprès des sorciers et Voldemort n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir réfuter cet argument. Tu n'es pas la première à me trouver "agréable à regarder".

La remarque amena Mary à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire et devant l'air goguenard de Tom elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir. Elle eut subitement l'envie de se frapper violemment la tête contre un mur pour avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Mais comme ça ne l'aurait que fait paraître encore plus stupide, elle se leva en lançant un très puéril :

\- De toute façon, tu restes loin derrière Cedric.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir décidée à aller dormir finalement. Il dut la suivre puisqu'elle partait avec le journal, et elle l'entendit ricaner avant de disparaître.

\- Je vais jeter ce Journal dans de la bouse de dragon, ou d'hydre tient, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite : vivre dans la merde, marmonna Mary.

\- A qui tu parles ? répondit Emeli qui avait été réveillée par son arrivée pas franchement discrète.

\- A moi-même, rendors toi.

La blonde n'en demanda pas plus et referma ses baldaquins tandis que Mary se couchait à son tour. Elle réussit finalement à s'endormir en maudissant Tom Jedusort.

Les trois heures de sommeil agités qu'elle grappilla lui firent assurément du bien, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin elle resta un long moment à fixer son baldaquin avant que la voix de Padma, qui s'inquiétait, ne la force à se lever.

\- Comment vas – tu ? lui demanda l'indienne.

\- Mal.

En voyant les regards sombres et anxieux que toutes ses camarades de dortoir, même Mandy, lui lançaient, elle s'empressa de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Son manque de sommeil se voyait et elle essaya de faire passer une partie de sa nervosité en s'occupant pour transformer sa chevelure touffue en un chignon sévère d'où aucune mèche ne pourrait s'échapper : elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils la gênent durant la première tâche.

Celle-ci n'aurait lieu que l'après-midi. Les cours avaient été annulés pour que tout le monde puisse assister à la Première Tâche mais les élèves, même les champions, devaient aller aux cours de la matinée. Autant dire qu'elle ne fut performante ni en rune, ni en métamorphose. Sa plume et sa baguette tremblaient tellement dans ses mains que les deux professeurs, indulgentes, ne la reprirent pas quand elle arrêta simplement d'écrire et de pratiquer les sorts et runes du jour. McGonagall lui tapota même l'épaule avec gentillesse en lui souhaitant bonne chance. La lueur d'angoisse dans son regard ne fit qu'effrayer un peu plus la rousse qui fut aussi contente que terrifiée en arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Ses amis essayaient de la distraire en parlant de choses banales et en affichant un faux enthousiasme mais aucun ne réussit à lui tirer un mot. Elle n'avala quelque chose que pour être en forme pendant l'épreuve. Ce serait stupide de se faire tuer parce qu'elle avait sauté un repas. Elle se tendit dès que les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick se levèrent de la table des Professeurs pour venir les chercher, Cedric et elle. Le garçon n'avait pas très bonne mine non plus. Sous les encouragements des bleus et bronze, elle sortit dans le hall et remarqua distraitement que des adultes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu étaient présents.

\- Les invités extérieurs commencent à affluer, lui expliqua le professeur Flitwick. Votre mère ne devrait pas tarder non plus. Vos familles sont autorisées à venir dans la tente des champions avant la première tâche.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui seront là si jamais les choses tournent mal ? demanda t –elle.

\- Oui, Miss Potter. Des sorciers seront là pour contrôler la situation et éviter un drame.

Mary avait pensé que l'information la rassurerait, mais ça n'était pas du tout le cas. Son esprit se mit à calculer combien de temps il faudrait à des personnes postées hors de l'arène pour contrôler une hydre. Et c'était bien trop long pour empêcher un "drame" comme l'avait dit le professeur de sortilège. Si jamais il y avait un problème, sorcier ou pas, c'était terminé.

Une arène avait été dressée à l'écart du château dans l'un des coins les plus reculé de Poudlard et Mary se dit qu'elle avait vraiment dû être distraite pour ne pas voir quelque chose d'aussi gros être construit au milieu du parc. Une tente était installée un peu plus loin et c'est là que les deux champions anglais furent abandonnés par leurs professeurs. Ils restèrent immobiles face à l'entrée et quand Cedric sembla se décider à y entrer, comme un prisonnier allant à l'échafaud, elle lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu as trouvé un moyen de t'occuper de l'hydre ? murmura t –elle tandis qu'il tournait un regard étonné et anxieux vers elle.

\- Je pense oui. Tu es restée sur ta métamorphose ? demanda t –il sur le même ton.

\- Je n'avais plus le temps de chercher autre chose et de m'y entraîner.

Elle avait soudainement une grosse envie de fuir. Tournant le regard vers le château puis vers la Forêt Interdite, elle se dit qu'il n'était peut –être pas trop tard. Soudainement, elle fut happée dans une étreinte qui la fit sursauter.

\- Ne meurs pas, d'accord ? lui demanda la Poufsouffle en posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

Elle se sentait vraiment minuscule dans ses bras, après tout elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. Après une seconde d'hésitation elle referma ses bras sur la taille du garçon en fermant les yeux suffisamment fort pour essayer d'oublier quelques instants ce qui les attendait. Ça ne marcha pas des masses et quand il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre elle ne put que répondre :

\- Toi non plus.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la tente où attendaient déjà Fleur qui avait perdue toute l'arrogance qui l'avait caractérisée jusque là et Viktor, plus renfermé que jamais. Seul Verpey semblait d'une excellente humeur. Il souriait et parlait rapidement et Mary se demanda quand au juste sa mère allait arriver. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un câlin là, tout de suite. Mais la personne qui entra ne fut pas sa mère.

\- Sirius ? couina t –elle.

\- Viens là, répondit –il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Sans poser de question, elle s'y précipita et il n'y avait pas à dire c'était une étreinte bien plus rassurante que celle de Cedric. Le soulagement se déversa en elle aussi bien pour l'épreuve qui allait suivre que parce qu'elle n'avait plus revu son parrain adoré depuis la catastrophe de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres mais ce n'était pas pareil.

\- Maman sait que tu es là ?

\- Oui, nous sommes même venus ensemble si tu veux tout savoir. Remus n'était pas autorisé à venir avec son problème de fourrure.

\- Où est – elle ?

\- Partie dire le fond de sa pensée à une vieille connaissance. Elle m'a assurée qu'elle serait là avant que l'épreuve ne commence pour te voir.

\- Je vais affronter une hydre Sirius, chuchota la Serdaigle.

Il resserra compulsivement ses bras autours d'elle et elle fut contente de ne pas voir son visage parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de constater qu'il avait peur pour elle et pensait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir vivante.

Verpey appela soudainement les champions à se rassembler autours de lui et c'était bien trop tôt pour Mary qui aurait préféré rester dans les bras de son parrain encore quelques minutes voir jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle nota que deux personnes, un homme et une femme, encadraient à présent Cedric, sans doute ses parents, mais que les champions de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang n'avaient que leurs directeurs respectifs pour les soutenir.

\- L'épreuve va débuter d'ici quelques instants, leur dit le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Si vous avez réussi à décrypter l'énigme que nous vous avons remise, vous avez deviné que votre épreuve consisterait à affronter une hydre.

Comme aucun des quatre champions ne réagit à cette mention, le sorcier devina qu'ils le savaient déjà tous et sourit avec bonheur. Sans doute était –il content de voir que les élèves sélectionnés par la Coupe de Feu semblaient compétents.

\- Nous avons placé sur l'hydre de l'arène quatre sacs contenant un indice sur la deuxième tâche. Vous devrez à tour de rôle en récupérer un. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'en prendre deux ni de détruire les autres sacs. Vous passerez dans l'arène avec l'hydre les uns après les autres pour tenter votre chance. Nous allons tirer au sort l'ordre de passage.

Une seule hydre pour quatre ? C'était très mauvais ! Surtout pour le dernier : la Créature saurait ce qui l'attendait, serait sans doute très énervée par les trois précédents champions et se montrerait particulièrement vindicative. Sirius posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Mary et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Les dames d'abord, annonça Verpey.

Il tendit un sac en toile pourpre à Fleur qui y attrapa quelque chose, puis se fut au tour de Mary, de Krum et de Cedric. Ils tendirent tous les quatre la main devant eux et dévoilèrent en même temps leur numéro. La Serdaigle pâlit sérieusement. La bille qu'elle avait dans sa paume indiquait le chiffre quatre. Cedric serait le premier à passer, suivit de Fleur puis de Viktor.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Verpey avec un grand sourire. Je dois filer et j'invite les familles et les directeurs à me suivre pour prendre place.

Sirius la serra une dernière fois contre lui avant de sortir de la tente à la suite de Verpey. Les quatre champions se retrouvèrent alors seuls, l'air paniqué. Mary angoissait un peu à l'idée que sa mère ne soit pas venue la voir. Et si elle n'assistait pas du tout à l'épreuve ? Cedric finit par être appelé et elle lui souhaita bonne chance avant d'aller s'asseoir. Krum l'imita, fixant le sol comme s'il voulait y percer un trou tandis que Fleur se mettait à faire les cent pas. Ils entendaient la foule hurler, crier, pousser des exclamations ou soudainement se taire suivant ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène. Mary aurait bien aimé avoir Ladon avec elle, mais elle avait préféré laisser le reptile en sécurité dans le dortoir. Elle avait dû batailler ferme mais avait obtenu gain de cause. Dans l'action elle avait peur de l'oublier ou qu'il soit touché.

Cedric mit un quart d'heure à passer l'épreuve. Fleur fut un peu moins longue avec dix minutes et Krum également. En entendant la foule féliciter l'attrapeur vedette de la Bulgarie elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Ça allait être son tour d'un moment à l'autre. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient refuser de la porter et quand on l'appela, elle resta immobile. Elle ne voulait pas y aller ! Non !

Mary tournait résolument les talons pour s'enfuir, renonçant quitte à être la honte de Poudlard, quand elle fut terrassée par une douleur qui lui vrilla les intestins. Elle poussa un cri avant de tomber à genou. C'était quoi ça ? Tremblante, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'en aller, sans plus de succès : la douleur sembla même encore plus violente. La rousse comprit alors ce que sa mère et Dumbledore avaient voulu dire. Elle ne pourrait pas se soustraire aux épreuves. La magie l'en empêcherait et la forcerait à y aller.

La mort dans l'âme elle sortit donc de la tente à la suite des trois autres champions et se dirigea vers l'arène où des murmures inquiets avaient commencé à s'élever en ne la voyant pas arriver. Mais dès quelle entra dans le périmètre de l'arène les bruits de la foule disparurent : un bouclier devait avoir été mis en place pour que les bruits n'énervent pas d'avantage la Créature et ne distraient pas celui ou celle qui l'affronterait. Mais Mary voyait encore ce qui semblait être des milliers de personnes dans les gradins. Des élèves, des adultes, des officiels…

L'endroit était grand et des rochers énormes parsemaient le terrain. Pourtant, elle n'eut aucun mal à voir l'hydre. D'une couleur vert-bleu, elle était recouverte d'écaille. Elle devait bien faire quinze mètres de haut et ses douze têtes pourvus d'yeux jaunes fendus avaient toutes leur attention reportée sur Mary. Son énorme queue terminée par une large nageoire frappa violemment le sol et celui-ci trembla. La jeune fille déglutit : elle risquait de se faire écraser comme une mouche sous une tapette si elle s'approchait trop.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Elle aurait presque tenté de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois si elle n'avait pas eu peur que la douleur ne revienne pour l'en empêcher. Mary prit plusieurs inspirations avant de sortir sa baguette et s'approcher de l'hydre. Son bon sens lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, mais il fallait qu'elle y aille si elle voulait repérer le sac qu'elle devait prendre. Elle finit par arriver au bout de la partie de l'arène parsemée de rocher et se trouva face à face avec la monstrueuse Créature sur la partie dégagée du terrain. De près, Mary remarqua qu'elle était blessée au niveau d'une de ses pattes et qu'une tête avait l'air aveugle.

\- _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal_ , dit –elle en Fourchelangue.

Les hydres étaient classifiées comme des reptiles magiques et elle avait convenu avec Ladon que la première chose à faire serait de voir si la Créature était sensible au Fourchelangue et le comprendrait comme pour le Basilic. Elle vit une des têtes se pencher sur le côté, comme si elle était curieuse, mais sa voisine lui donna un coup et la tête penchée se redressa avant de reprendre un air féroce.

\- _Si j'avais le choix, je préférerais partir loin d'ici : tu me terrifies_ , continua la rousse encouragée. _Mais je dois récupérer le sac qui est sur ton dos…_

La Serdaigle venait de repérer ledit sac grâce au mouvement des têtes. Mais l'évocation de sa mission déchaîna la colère de la Créature qui poussa un sifflement terrifiant avant que les têtes ne crachent un épais nuage de poison.

\- _Têtenbulle_.

Une bulle apparut autours de sa tête, la mettant à l'abri du poison et elle traversa le nuage sans difficulté mais avec beaucoup de soulagement. La voir échapper au poison sembla mettre l'hydre encore plus en colère et elle se mit enfin en mouvement. Le sol trembla et avec un cri de terreur pure, Mary battit courageusement en retraite. Sauf que ses petites jambes ne suffisaient pas pour fuir face au monstre qui l'avait prise en chasse. Elle slaloma entre les énormes rochers parsemant l'arène tandis que la Créature les escaladait et la suivait à une vitesse phénoménale, s'aidant de ses onze paires d'yeux pour ne pas la perdre de vue.

Soudainement, les rochers basculèrent sous le poids de l'hydre et Mary, impuissante, se contenta de s'accroupir en croisant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Le fracas manqua de lui trouer les tympans et quand il cessa, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle était vivante. Deux des rochers formaient un toit au dessus de sa tête. Avec un profond soupir, elle se laissa retomber par terre et s'autorisa quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle maîtrise sa peur.

\- Réfléchis, s'ordonna t –elle.

Des tremblements au dessus de sa tête la forcèrent à se redresser et à tenter de sortir de là. L'hydre devait être en train de la chercher et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être piégée dans deux mètres carrés quand elle arriverait à la déterrer. Heureusement, elle était petite et elle put se frayer facilement un passage entre les énormes morceaux de rochers, telle une minuscule souris entre deux montagnes. Elle finit par ramper à l'air libre et chercha immédiatement la Créature du regard avant de soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore repérée et continuait à s'acharner sur les amas de rocher. C'était parfais.

Mary ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle connaissait le sort qu'elle voulait utiliser. Elle l'avait travaillé et l'hydre était en position idéale pour le pratiquer. Inspiration, expiration. Elle leva sa baguette et entama le mouvement complexe en récitant la formule qui ne l'était pas moins. Arrivant au bout, elle sentit sa magie se mettre à fourmiller dans ton son corps et la roche se liquéfier. La matière la composant se disloqua jusqu'à former une masse fluide aux ordres de Mary.

L'hydre poussa un cri perçant en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pattes. Elle repéra alors Mary et se précipita vers elle. Mais cette fois, la championne ne recula pas. Elle avait confiance en son sort et de toute façon elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle guida la roche liquéfiée de ses mains et de son esprit, la scindant en plusieurs bras. Elle immobilisa en premier les pattes de la créature qui tendit avec férocité ses têtes vers elle. Mais elle se stoppèrent à deux mètres de l'insolente humaine. La Serdaigle sentait le sort pomper sa magie à une vitesse affolante. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus le maintenir. A toute vitesse, elle emprisonna les têtes contre le sol, puis la queue de la Créature et fit bien attention à fusionner à nouveau toutes les molécules de la roche avant de mettre fin à son sort.

Elle vacilla dangereusement puis finit par tomber à quatre pattes. Une seconde de plus et elle se serait évanouie. Mary n'était pas en très bonne forme quand elle se releva pour aller chercher le sac qui l'attendait. Le monde semblait tourner autours d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait dépensé autant de magie d'un coup !

Malgré tout, Mary arriva jusqu'au sac et il pesait une tonne. Elle le bascula sur son dos et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène avec le peu de volonté qui lui restait. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors, elle se coucha au l'herbe du parc et ferma les yeux, s'endormant dans la seconde qui suivit.

Quand elle se réveilla elle était encore très fatiguée mais elle se trouvait dans un lit. Sous une tente.

\- Mary, l'appela Sirius.

Il lui sourit avant d'appeler l'infirmière qui s'approcha immédiatement.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance Miss Potter, lui dit Madame Pomfresh. Quelques égratignures mais rien de bien grave. Je n'ai même pas besoin de les soigner : vous en guérirez naturellement. Tenez, un remontant.

Sirius dut l'aider à boire la potion. Mary se sentait tellement fatiguée… Elle faillit s'endormir au beau milieu du verre et manqua de s'étouffer. Son parrain dut la pincer fortement pour la maintenir éveillée. Dès qu'elle eu avalé toute la potion, elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, des heures plus tard il lui semblait, elle se sentait en plutôt en forme. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée mais pas plus qu'à la fin d'une semaine de cours intense. C'était supportable.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda Sirius.

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu vas pouvoir te lever : les juges attendent pour donner les notes.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- A peine une demi-heure en tout, la rassura le sorcier. Tu peux marcher seule ?

La rousse hocha la tête et sortit de la tente, tout en promettant de passser à l'infirmerie plus tard, et se fit immédiatement ensevelir sous plusieurs paires de bras.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! s'exclama Jonathan.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant son cousin et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes. Elle repéra la chevelure blonde d'Emeli mais aussi William. Son amie avait même Ladon avec elle et il s'empressa de la rejoindre pour se frotter contre sa joue.

\- _J'ai tout vu_ , siffla t –il.

Les serpents n'étaient pas très expressifs mais elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux clairs et il semblait frissonner contre elle.

\- Je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh n'a même pas eu à me guérir, répondit –elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

Elle garda Ladon avec elle pour aller voir les résultats et s'inquiéta une fois de plus en constatant que sa mère était absente. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Mary observa le public qui était plus bruyant que jamais dans les tribunes : les boucliers avaient été levés et on pouvait à présent entendre les bruits extérieurs. Elle vérifia avec anxiété que l'hydre n'était plus présente, ce qui était le cas, avant de se poster à côté de Cedric. Une estrade avait été dressée dans l'arène et les juges se trouvaient dessus.

\- Bien bien ! s'exclama Verpey. Chaque juge va à présent attribuer une note sur dix à chaque champion. Miss Fleur Delacour !

La blonde s'avança, un air arrogant plaqué sur le visage. Sa robe de sorcier était un peu égratignée mais elle paraissait globalement indemne. Madame Maxime lui donna un dix, le professeur Karkaroff un cinq, Dumbledore un neuf et Verpey et Croupton un huit.

\- Miss Delacour a donc un score de 40 ! Voilà qui annonce la couleur ! s'exclama Verpey tandis que le nom de la championne apparaissait dans les airs avec son score à côté. A monsieur Diggory à présent !

Il obtient un sept de la part de Madame Maxime, un trois de Karkarrof et un huit des trois derniers pour un score total de 34. Krum reçu la note maximale de la part de son directeur, mais il n'eut qu'un cinq de Madame Maxime, un sept de Dumbledore et deux six des envoyés du Ministère, l'envoyant ex æquo avec Cedric.

Quand son nom fut appelé, Mary s'avança en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que les Directeurs allaient l'écouter et lui donner zéro. Karkaroff avait vraisemblablement entendu sa demande parce qu'il lui attribua un zéro sous les sifflets et quolibets provenant des tribunes. Mais Madame Maxime lui accorda un généreux neuf comme Dumbledore et Croupton tandis que Verpey lui donnait un dix.

\- Voilà un retournement de situation très inattendu ! Mary Potter se classe deuxième !

\- Je crains que non, intervînt celle–ci.

\- Je vous demande pardon Miss Potter ? répondit Verpey avec un sourire crispé.

\- J'ai triché.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres champions.

\- J'avais prévu le coup, expliqua la rousse. Au cas où les directeurs se borneraient me noter au lieu de me donner zéro. J'ai demandé de l'aide à un professeur pour cette épreuve et ce en ayant conscience que nous n'en avions pas le droit. Je crains donc de devoir être disqualifiée. C'est vraiment dommage.

Mais en voyant son air satisfait, tout le monde comprit bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Fleur et Viktor eurent l'air un peu embrassés, sans doute parce qu'eux aussi avaient demandé de l'aide à leurs directeurs alors que c'était interdit. Ils ne se dénoncèrent pas pour autant. Les juges discutèrent entre eux, mais comme le règlement était très clair là-dessus ils n'eurent pas le choix. La Serdaigle fut disqualifiée pour l'épreuve et son score réduit à un zéro pointé même si elle put conserver l'indice pour la seconde tâche.

Les tribunes commencèrent alors à se vider et Sirius la salua de loin avant de remonter rapidement vers le château à la suite de Dumblecore et de Croupton. Mais avant de pouvoir s'en inquiéter, elle se fit ensevelir sous les félicitations des Serdaigles même s'ils avaient été très déçus qu'elle décide de se disqualifier. Ils ne le restèrent pas bien longtemps. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha tant bien que mal de Mary et lui accorda un grand sourire.

\- Vous avez été remarquable Potter ! s'exclama t –elle ce qui était une éloge extraordinaire de sa part. Maîtriser la métamorphose à ce point là en quatrième année ! J'accorde cinquante points à Serdaigle !

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, elle s'en alla précipitamment. Une cacophonie assourdissante se déclencha en réponse. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un élève recevait cinquante points d'un coup ! Remonter au château se fit dans l'ambiance la plus festive qui soit. Elle n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour ça. Les Serdaigles annoncèrent qu'ils allaient préparer une fête en son honneur et qu'elle avait intérêt à venir, et elle promit qu'elle y serait. Mais avant elle devait aller voir Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en remarquant que sa mère s'y trouvait et semblait argumenter avec l'infirmière à côté d'un lit où était couché un Alastor Maugrey amaigrit et ayant l'air passablement malade.

\- Maman ? appela t –elle.

La sorcière se tourna alors vers elle. Le regard de Mary, au lieu de s'attarder sur le visage soulagé de sa mère tomba sur son flanc où sa robe de sorcière avait été découpée et où s'étalait une grosse tâche ressemblant à du sang séché. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit sa mère l'étreignit avec force.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, soupira l'adulte en l'examinant attentivement.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Rien de bien préoccupant. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour la première tâche. Mais j'ai trouvé qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu et il n'a pas été d'accord de me suivre gentiment. Et après j'ai dû le surveiller pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Quelqu'un qui avait pris la place d'Alastor. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : on l'a arrêté et il a déjà quitté le château à l'heure qu'il est.

\- C'était un Mangemort n'est ce pas ?

Mary l'espérait parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'apprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui en voulait. Voldemort et ses serviteurs suffisaient amplement. Sa mère le lui confirma avant d'enchaîner sur la première tâche et la plus jeune s'empressa de lui raconter comment elle s'était débrouillée. Maintenant qu'elle avait survécu, elle se sentait incroyablement légère et très fière de la manière dont elle s'était débrouillée. Sa mère tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, mais Mary la vit se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait ce qu'il s'était passé durant son face à face avec l'hydre.

\- Mais je m'en suis sortie sans une égratignure ! précisa t –elle à la fin.

Heureusement, Sirius fit diversion en entrant dans l'infirmerie comme une furie pour s'en prendre à la Maître des Potions, qui, pour une fois, sembla très amusée face à l'énervement de l'homme. En écoutant leur conversation, Mary comprit que son parrain avait vraisemblablement été nommé professeur de Défense à la place d'Alastor Maugrey et quand elle obtient confirmation elle ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une grande joie. Elle était sûre qu'il allait être un professeur formidable. Ils discutèrent tous les trois jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes soient contraints de partir.

Madame Pomfresh l'examina une nouvelle fois et lui donna une autre potion avant de lui dire sévèrement de se coucher tôt ce soir pour récupérer entièrement. Mary hocha poliment la tête tout en se disant que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Elle remonta ensuite à la Tour Serdaigle où la salle commune avait changé de visage. Les canapés et les fauteuils avaient étés repoussés en périphérie de la pièce et les tables regorgeaient de nourriture et de cruches de jus de citrouille et de bierraubeurre. De grandes banderoles faites à la hâte étaient accrochées de tous les côtés pour la féliciter. Quand elle débarqua, un véritable rugissement l'accueillit et on la tira vivement à l'intérieur. Perdue dans la foule, elle n'entendit pas la moitié de ce qu'on lui dit et hocha souvent la tête en souriant pour donner le change. Emeli finit par réussir à la tirer vers le dortoir des filles de quatrième année.

\- Merci, soupira la rousse.

\- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais te doucher et te changer, lui dit son amie.

\- Oui. Je me dépêche.

\- J'y compte bien !

Le dortoir était presque désert. Sans surprise, Mandy se trouvait là. La brune lui sourit franchement, l'air contente qu'elle soit encore vivante et en bonne santé, et hocha la tête. Mary repéra le sac qu'elle avait récupéré lors de la première tâche et confié à Emeli avant d'aller à l'infirmerie posé près de son lit mais elle préféra ne pas s'en préoccuper maintenant. Elle s'empressa de se préparer, soulagée de quitter sa robe de sorcière puante et pleine de poussière pour un jeans et un pull où elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise. Elle ressortit dans le couloir, qui était étrangement calme malgrés la fête en contrebas. Mais dès qu'elle posa le pied dans la salle commune, le brouhaha ambiant lui agressa les oreilles et une radio sans doute ensorcelée crachait le dernier tube des Bizar'Sisters. Le sort qui avait été posé pour isoler le bruit de la Salle Commune était particulièrement performant.

On lui glissa une assiette dans les mains et un verre de bierraubeurre dans l'autre avant de la pousser dans la foule. Les gens riaient bruyamment, des sorts étaient lancés de temps à autres lançant des gerbes d'étincelles ou des détonations et quand quelqu'un commença à danser d'autres suivirent rapidement. Mary n'avait jamais vu ce genre de danse : les gens bougeaient au rythme de la musique, mais sans aucune logique et surtout seul. Ayant été élevée par des Sang-Pur elle n'avait toujours connu que les danses de couple soigneusement chorégraphiées qui étaient d'usage dans le cercle de la noblesse sorcière. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'on puisse danser comme ça.

\- C'est bizarre, cria t –elle à Emeli pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Son amie lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, l'air aussi abasourdie qu'elle. Mary finit par se laisser entraîner quand Luna vînt la tirer sur la piste qui s'était dégagée et essaya maladroitement d'imiter ce qu'elle voyait autours d'elle. Mais elle se sentait tellement ridicule qu'elle finit par se faufiler près des buffets qui avaient été dévalisés. Euphorique, elle chercha une cruche encore remplie et finit par en saisir une sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne contenait ni jus de citrouille ni bierraubeurre. Elle s'étouffa en recrachant l'alcool dans son verre et deux septième année qui l'avaient observée sans rien dire lui tapèrent dans le dos en rigolant.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda t –elle dégoûtée.

\- Du vin des elfes. C'est trop fort pour toi. Essaye plutôt ça.

On lui tendit un petit verre remplit d'un liquide vaguement rougeâtre.

\- C'est encore de l'alcool ? s'enquit –elle, méfiante.

\- Bien sûr Potter. Mais tu verras, c'est meilleur. Goûte.

Après une hésitation, elle en prit une toute petite gorgée. Ils avaient raison, c'était mieux. Plus sucré et même si on sentait que c'était alcoolisé c'était bien moins fort.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- De l'ambroisie. Ça coûte une petite fortune, mais après ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, tu y as bien le droit. Ne renverse pas le verre.

Puis, les deux plus âgés s'éclipsèrent, la bouteille en main. Elle continua à boire par petite gorgée tout en cherchant ses amis. Elle repéra William en train de faire son intéressant sur la piste de danse avec Terry Boot et finit par aller s'asseoir avec Emeli qui s'était entourée d'une bulle de silence et discutait tranquillement avec Lisa Turpin.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda son amie quand elle se laissa tomber par terre entre les deux sièges occupés par les filles.

\- Je suis crevée. Mais c'est trop bien !

\- Bruyant et dégradant, répondit aussitôt Lisa avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Ils s'agitent comme des babouins. Que bois – tu ?

\- Ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- C'est de l'alcool ? demanda Emeli l'air méfiante.

\- Rien qu'un petit verre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu ne veux pas…

\- Non.

Il était très tard dans la nuit quand elle se traîna jusqu'à son dortoir, se décrochant la mâchoire à force de bailler et les tympans transpercés par la musique. Elle avait résisté autant qu'elle le pouvait mais il était arrivé un moment où elle avait dû renoncer. Les élèves des années inférieures s'étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps, mais les plus âgés ne semblaient être qu'au début de leur soirée. Épuisée, elle s'endormit toute habillée et en ayant complètement oublié que la première tâche avait eu lieu un jeudi et qu'il allait falloir se lever pour aller en cours…

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _A suivre..._


	46. IV-11 Ce que contenait le sac

_De rien **Mathilde** et **Rose-Eliade**!_

 _Oui, l'hydre n'a vraiment pas eu de chance, **Seilax**. De même pour les dragons dans le livre. _

_Bien sûr que j'ai déjà prévu la suite, qu'est ce que tu crois! Mais je ne dirais rien à ce sujet. Pour le moment tu es le seul à me parler de ce shipping, ça m'a fait un choc quand tu m'en as parlé la première fois, je dois dire X)_

 _Mwahahaha, **Elisa G** (interprète ça comme tu le veux XD)_

 _C'était de la métamorphose, **Jenoxa**. La différence c'est qu'elle a manipulé les molécules dont la terre est composée pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait au lieu de manipuler la terre en elle-même comme ça aurait été le cas avec la maîtrise des éléments. Mais qui sait, elle sera peut-être rattachée à l'élément terre plus tard ! _

_On aura de temps en temps des nouvelles de la petite Serpentard et j'en dirais plus sur elle en temps utile._

 _Ça fait beaucoup de questions ça. Tu auras la réponse à certaines ultérieurement. Autrement pour la finale de Quidditch il y avait plus de la moitié des sorciers d'Angleterre qui s'y trouvaient alors il n'était pas bien difficile de penser qu'elle y irait d'autant plus qu'elle n'a jamais caché sa passion pour ce sport (et que Drago le sait et combien on parie que son père l'a aussi appris?) ? Mais en dehors de ça, quel mangemort qui se respecte n'attaquerait pas Mary Potter, celle qui a anéanti leur Maître, même sans ordres derrière ?_

 _Dans le livre aussi Harry y arrive rapidement, **mimi70**! Et j'ai trouvé que c'était beaucoup plus facile dans le bouquin que dans le film pour lui. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Ce que contenait le sac...**

Le lendemain de la première tâche fut pénible pour Mary. Très pénible. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir si peu, surtout qu'elle avait aussi veillé très tard la nuit précédente puisqu'elle était angoissée en pensant au Tournoi. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, le cerveau embrumé et l'attention à tout sauf aux cours. Sans compter qu'elle manqua de se tuer au moins dix fois dans la journée en trébuchant sur des sacs, des objets divers ou simplement ses propres jambes. Et bien entendu, ce fut ce jour là que tout le monde décida de lui parler, pour la féliciter entre autre. Elle ne s'en tira que grâce à Colin Crivey, qui, voyant son air désespéré avait aveuglé la moitié des élèves avec le flash surpuissant de son appareil photo, lui permettant de s'enfuir ventre à terre. Mary se promit de le remercier à l'occasion et en profita pour aller faire la sieste dans la salle de classe désaffectée où Edgard fut plus qu'heureux de lui servir de matelas. Il la berça doucement et elle était si bien installée qu'elle loupa le début du cours de sortilège. Le Professeur Flitwick la sermonna bien entendu, mais il sembla au final plus amusé qu'énervé.

Elle s'enquit de la manière dont les autres champions avaient réussi à récupérer leurs sacs. Fleur avait apparemment réussi à brillamment endormir complètement la Créature ce qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui vu le nombre de tête qu'elle possédait. Mais elle avait perdu quelques points parce qu'elle avait inhalé un peu du poison émit par l'hydre lorsqu'elle dormait et que la jeune femme, trop confiante, avait cessé de surveiller ses arrières.

Cedric avait tenté une diversion qui n'avait que moyennement marché, même si le sort en lui-même était très réussi, mais avait eu une chance monstrueuse. Les sacs destinés aux champions n'étaient pas tous au même endroit et il avait pu en attraper un à la volé avant de battre en retraite.

Krum avait employé une très vieille technique de contrainte qui avait fait grimacer tous les soigneurs en charge de l'hydre lorsqu'elle avait été blessée à cause de ça. C'était ce qui lui avait fait perdre des points. Les champions étaient censés contourner l'hydre par lui faire du mal : il s'agissait d'une Créature beaucoup trop précieuse.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans son dortoir qu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait récupéré quelque chose lors de la première tâche et sa curiosité surpassa suffisamment sa fatigue pour qu'elle attrape le sac et s'enferme avec derrière ses baldaquins. Il était bien moins lourd que dans ses souvenirs et les chocs qu'elle entendit lui apprirent qu'il y avait plusieurs choses dedans. Ladon s'agitait, curieux de découvrir ce qu'elle avait ramené.

Elle renversa délicatement le sac sur son matelas et découvrit quatre objets. Le premier qui attira son attention fut un objet d'une forme très étrange qui semblait être entièrement fait d'or. Il tenait dans le creux de sa main et était chaud au touché. Il était plutôt ovoïde mais composé de plusieurs couches qu'elle essaya d'éplucher. Étrangement, le métal suivit le mouvement et prudemment, elle se mit à le peler comme une banane. Déplié, il ressemblait à un chrysanthème desséché et dès qu'elle eut enlevé le dernier "pétale" d'or, un hurlement atroce en sortit. C'était comme si on jouait d'un vieux violon sur le point de rendre l'âme et qu'un chœur de chat malade avait décidé de l'accompagner. Elle s'empressa de refermer vivement la fleur et le cri s'atténua avant de finalement cesser à son grand soulagement. Mary tendit l'oreille en pensant que quelqu'un allait rappliquer dans le dortoir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se passait tant de choses bizarres dans la Tour Serdaigle que plus personne n'y prenait garde à moins qu'il y ait un danger imminent.

Doucement, elle reposa la fleur en or et observa le reste avec plus de méfiance. Elle attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un aquarium miniature. Dès qu'elle le toucha, le sort de rapetissement apposé dessus céda et Ladon faillit bien finir écrasé quand l'aquarium grandit jusqu'à être aussi large que le lit et presque aussi haut. Une pochette contenait ce qui semblait être des graines de diverses sortes avec des petites images permettant d'identifier à quelles plantes elles appartenaient. Mary n'en connaissait pas la moitié et grogna de dépit : si elle avait été en septième année ça n'aurait sans doute pas été le cas.

Mais ce qui retient le plus son attention fut la dernière chose qui avait été dans le sac. Une petite boite transparente dans laquelle était recroquevillée une minuscule chose grisâtre qui semblait dormir.

\- _Ça_ _a l'air vivant_ … fit remarquer Mary.

\- _Qu'est ce que c'est à ton avis ?_

\- _Aucune idée…_

Observant tout ce qu'elle avait en sa possession, elle finit par additionner deux et deux et se dire qu'elle était censée s'occuper de la petite Créature qu'elle avait en sa possession. L'aquarium indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un animal marin et les graines devaient servir à faire pousser des algues ou des plantes similaires pour le nourrir. Il n'y avait que la fleur d'or qui ne semblait avoir aucune utilité à part briller… Mais avant de commencer quoi que ce soit elle voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'était ladite Créature ! Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit d'aller voir le professeur Gobe-Planche le lendemain après-midi après ce qu'elle se soit accordée une grasse matinée bien méritée.

Elle était donc en forme le lendemain quand elle se réveilla en début d'après-midi. Bien évidemment ses camarades de dortoir avaient essayé de la réveiller plus tôt mais Mary avait demandé à Ladon de les en empêcher et le reptile savait se montrer intimidant. Il n'y avait donc personne quand elle mit le nez hors de ses baldaquins et elle savoura le silence avant d'aller se doucher et s'habiller. Elle attrapa ensuite précautionneusement la petite Créature en stase et son meilleur ami écailleux autours du cou, elle descendit vers le bureau du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, constatant rapidement qu'il était vide. Sans se décourager, la rousse remonta chercher sa cape et sortit dans le parc.

L'air se rafraîchissait avec l'arrivée du mois de décembre. Pour y être entré, elle savait que le carrosse de Beauxbâtons était correctement chauffé, mais elle plaignait un peu les originaires de Durmstrang. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils aient chaud sur leur vieux rafiot ressemblant à une épave. Elle revit cependant son jugement en voyant tous les élèves de l'école slave en train de _nager_ dans le lac. En fait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de chauffage : ils semblaient totalement immunisés contre le froid. Ils étaient timbrés !

Se détournant résolument de l'image des élèves en train de patauger dans le lac, elle se dirigea vers les écuries utilisées pour la classe de SACM et trouva rapidement le professeur Gobe-Planche occupée à admirer les superbes chevaux volants qui avaient tirés le carrosse français jusqu'à Poudlard.

\- Ne sont –ils pas magnifique ? lui demanda l'adulte.

\- Si, confirma la rousse.

Elle était très impressionnée de se trouver aussi proche d'eux. Leurs pattes étaient aussi longues qu'elle, voir plus encore, et assurément aussi épaisses. Leur robe palomino brillait tellement qu'elle semblait être dorée. Ilsse ressemblaient tous si on exceptait la couleur de leurs yeux. Dans un coin de leur enclos se trouvait deux abreuvoirs à la mesure de leur taille emplit d'un liquide fumant.

\- Que mangent –ils ? s'intéressa Mary.

\- Du foin, principalement même s'ils en mangent autant qu'un éléphant ! Ils ne boivent que de de Whisky Pur Malt par contre.

\- Et… Ils ne sont jamais saoul ?

Mary n'avait jusque là jamais été ivre, mais sa première expérience de l'alcool il y a deux jours ne lui avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir.

\- Leur métabolisme est adapté, ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Potter.

\- Est ce que vous allez nous faire un cours sur eux ?

\- Ce n'est pas au programme, mais comme nous avons la chance d'avoir des Abraxans à l'école cette année je les ai inclus, effectivement.

Les deux sorcières regardèrent encore un moment les douze chevaux ailés évoluer dans leur enclos avant que la plus âgée ne reprenne :

\- Vous vouliez me voir pour une raison particulière ?

\- Oui. Lors de la première tâche j'ai récupéré ceci dans mon sac et je vais vraisemblablement devoir m'en occuper. Je ne sais juste pas de quel genre de Créature il s'agit.

\- Je ne suis pas censée vous aider, Miss Potter, vous ne l'avez pas déjà oublié ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais comme je ne participe pas vraiment, ce n'est pas bien gênant.

\- J'ai vu votre petit coup d'éclat pour vous faire disqualifier en effet, sourit le Professeur Gobe-Planche. Vous comptez recommencer ?

\- Seulement si j'obtiens plus de points qu'un des autres champions. Si les juges n'ont pas suffisamment de jugeote pour me mettre hors concours de leur propre chef, je le ferais moi-même.

\- Faites-moi voir ce que vous m'avez amené.

Obéissante, la rousse tendit son précieux colis à la grande femme qui calla sa pipe entre ses dents pour l'examiner.

\- C'est un Cète, Miss Potter.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas au programme des cours de SACM anglais : ils ne sont pas vraiment originaires de chez nous et on en croise rarement en captivité même s'ils sont facile à élever.

\- Il reste toujours aussi petits ?

\- Oh non ! s'exclama la sorcière. Un Cète qui atteint l'âge adulte peut aller jusqu'à soixante mètres de long !

\- Ah oui, quand même.

\- Ils grandissent toutefois très lentement dans les trois premiers mois de leur vie. En général, ils restent près d'une source de chaleur dans les fosses océaniques. Puis, ils remontent à la surface le temps de grandir, même si beaucoup se font dévorer avant d'être adulte. Il paraît que les requins en sont particulièrement friands.

\- Combien de temps peut vivre un Cète ?

\- On ne sait pas vraiment. Il est admis qu'ils retournent se cacher dans les fosses océaniques dès qu'ils sont adultes. On en voit peu et c'est tant mieux parce qu'on ne pourrait pas les cacher aux moldus.

\- Ce sont des animaux agressifs ?

\- On a jamais recensés d'attaque de Cète. De ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont plutôt gentils de nature mais il faut savoir comment les prendre, comme pour toutes les Créatures.

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourra s'en servir dans la seconde tâche ?

\- Les Cètes ont quelques particularités, ce n'est donc pas impossible. Mais je ne vais pas faire tout le travail à votre place. Je vous laisse chercher le reste toute seule.

\- Si j'ai besoin d'aide pour l'élever, je pourrais venir vous voir ?

\- Je vous aiderais dans la mesure du possible.

Satisfaite, Mary retourna jusqu'au château et afficha une moue aussi navrée que dégoûtée en voyant quelques filles qui s'étaient cachées pour espionner les élèves de Durmstrang toujours à leur séance de natation dans le lac.

La deuxième tâche aurait lieu le 24 février soit dans trois mois : ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard si ça correspondait au temps qu'il fallait à un Cète pour être capable de vivre en indépendance. La Serdaigle estima que l'objectif était de l'élever, puis d'obtenir son aide pour quelque chose durant la deuxième tâche avant de le laisse rejoindre l'océan depuis le lac. Ça impliquait cependant une épreuve aquatique qui l'inquiétait un peu. Vivant sur une île, elle savait nager et n'avait jamais eu peur de l'eau mais elle savait combien les étendues d'eau, même semblant aussi calmes que le lac noir, pouvaient être dangereux. D'autant plus que l'épreuve l'amènerait logiquement sous l'eau : elle imaginait mal que tout se passe en surface du lac, ce serait beaucoup trop simple.

\- J'en saurais sans doute plus si j'arrive à faire quelque chose de cette fleur en or qui hurle, commenta t –elle à voix haute.

\- _Je n'aime pas ça_ , intervînt soudainement Ladon.

\- Moi non plus, lui signala t –elle.

\- _Je parle de la chose que tu as dans la main._

Elle baissa le regard sur le petit Cète qui dormait toujours profondément dans sa boite de stase avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Ladon qui le fixait, dangereusement immobile.

\- _Je vais avoir besoin de lui_ , lui siffla t –elle. _Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal._

\- _Je n'aime pas ça,_ répéta t –il.

Mais il retourna nicher sa tête sous l'écharpe de la rousse : après tout il faisait froid et les serpents le supportaient très mal. Mary ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres : Ladon était d'une jalousie maladive quand un autre animal que lui s'approchait d'elle. Il tolérait les chats du Phare parce qu'ils étaient là avant lui mais c'était tout. Il pouvait se montrer extrêmement possessif et ne se privait pas de rappeler à tout le monde que Mary Potter était son humaine. Vu qu'elle faisait la même chose avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Dès qu'elle fut de retour dans son dortoir, Mary s'appliqua à placer le gros aquarium qu'elle avait reçu lors de la première tâche près de son lit dans un coin qui gênerait un minimum les autres filles et descendit à la bibliothèque avec la pochette contenant des graines de plantes dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Il allait sans doute falloir qu'elle les fasse pousser dans l'aquarium mais il était hors de question qu'elle cultive quoi que ce soit sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Connaissant la forte propension des plantes magiques à être dangereuse, ce n'était que du bon sens. Elle trouva, sans surprise, Emeli déjà installée à la bibliothèque avec Hermione Granger pour travailler ensemble sur un devoir d'arithmancie. La rousse alla chercher quelques encyclopédies de botanique avant de les rejoindre.

\- On a un devoir de botanique ? s'inquiéta immédiatement son amie blonde.

\- Non : je travaille pour la deuxième Tâche. Je dois cultiver des plantes mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors il faut que je me renseigne avant. Mais comme j'ai juste des graines et une photo desdites plantes il faut que je balaye large pour être sûre de les trouver.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione à mi-voix. Si tu veux de l'aide en botanique, il faut demander à Neville. Deux minutes.

La Gryffondor se leva rapidement et sa chevelure touffue disparue bientôt entre les rayonnages. Mary se fit la réflexion qu'elle ferait bien de s'en occuper un peu, de ses cheveux, parce qu'ils étaient presque au même niveau que les siens et c'était vraiment moche de voir cette crinière emmêlée. Heureusement qu'elle-même prenait à coeur d'être présentable avant de sortir de son dortoir. Elle aurait largement préféré avoir les boucles rousses et disciplinées de sa mère Lily Potter plutôt que les mèches rebelles de son père. Le temps qu'elle divague sur leurs cheveux respectifs, Hermione revenait avec Neville Londubat.

Mary ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé ni côtoyé. Elle connaissait en revanche sa grand-mère et essaya, en vain, de leur trouver des traits communs. Neville avait un visage lunaire, de grandes dents écartées à l'avant, des cheveux noirs au bol, un léger surpoids et l'air vaguement effrayé. Rien à voir avec la terrible Augusta Londubat. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire nerveux en s'approchant et dit :

\- Tu… tu veux de l'aide en botanique ?

La Serdaigle jeta un regard à Emeli, qui haussa les épaules, puis à Hermione qui hocha vivement la tête, avant d'acquiescer à son tour. Neville s'assit alors avec elles trois et examina avec attention la pochette qu'elle avait récupérée lors du Tournoi. Mais elle dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : les apparences étaient trompeuses. Le Gryffondor maladroit et si peu sûr de lui s'avéra être une vraie tête en botanique. En un quart d'heure il avait identifié toutes les plantes, s'aidant rarement des encyclopédies qu'elle avait récupérées. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

\- Hé bien… Merci Neville, dit –elle en essayant de cacher son air ahuri derrière un sourire.

\- De rien. Si jamais tu as encore besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

\- Il serait pas un peu Poufsouffle sur les bords ? ne put –elle s'empêcher de demander quand il fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

\- Il voulait Poufsouffle en arrivant à Poudlard, lui confia Hermione. Mais le Choixpeau a préféré l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

Mary nota soigneusement l'information dans un coin de son esprit, le Choixpeau ne faisait jamais rien sans une bonne raison, puis se plongea dans les livres. Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien de bien dangereux, ce qui la soulagea, et qu'elle n'aurait pas s'en occuper excessivement pour que ces plantes marines poussent bien. Contente, elle remonta jusqu'à la tour Serdaigle pour remplir l'aquarium, dont le fond était déjà recouvert d'un genre de terre sablonneuse, d'eau. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde à réveiller le Cète de son sommeil artificiel si elle voulait qu'il soit suffisamment âgé lors de la deuxième tâche.

Il était à peu près l'heure du dîner quand elle termina de planter les graines des algues qui se mirent à germer quasi instantanément pour atteindre une taille raisonnable. Son dortoir était vide et elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour s'occuper du Cète : elle était tranquille. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la petite boite dans laquelle la Créature était recroquevillée et la renversa dans sa main. Il en sortit, enveloppé dans une gelée d'une texture assez écœurante qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans le grand aquarium. La gelée se dissout lentement jusqu'à ce que la Créature soit au contact direct de l'eau. Un frémissement agita son petit corps, puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration déploya ses nageoires avant et sa queue avant d'ouvrir ses grands yeux noirs. Le Cète eut un instant de panique durant lequel il tourna sur lui-même frénétiquement avant de se figer en voyant Mary l'observer depuis l'extérieur de l'aquarium.

\- Salut toi, lui dit –elle avait un sourire.

Il était plutôt mignon une fois réveillé. Son corps ressemblait à un drôle de mélange entre une otarie et une baleine, mais sa tête était ronde plutôt qu'allongée et elle put apercevoir de chaque côté de sa bouche quelque chose qui ressemblait à des pointes de minuscules crocs. Son corps gris semblait lisse au premier abord mais était en fait recouvert de minuscules poils. Ils se fixèrent une seconde avant que le Cète n'aille se cacher derrière les algues qui se trouvaient dans son aquarium. Bien sûr qu'il était effrayé : il avait été arraché à l'endroit où il était né, se trouvait tout seul et voyait devant lui une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qui pouvait potentiellement le manger.

\- _Ça_ _ressemble à un casse-croûte_ , commenta Ladon.

\- On en a déjà discuté : tu ne peux pas le manger. Si tu as faim, j'ai des souris et des rats en réserve.

Le reptile préféra retourner bouder pendant que Mary se demandait si elle devait lui donner un nom à cette Créature.

\- Tu as manqué le dîner, lui fit remarquer Padma en revenant de la Grande Salle avec les autres filles du dortoir.

\- J'étais occupée.

Bien entendu, ses quatre camarades, même Mandy, vinrent s'agglutiner devant l'aquarium pour regarder le nouveau venu qui retourna se cacher. La petite Créature devînt vite la mascotte de leur dortoir et les garçons râlaient beaucoup parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas monter la voir. Mais il arriva bientôt une nouvelle qui réussit à détourner l'attention de tout le monde. Un soir, le professeur Flitwick vînt voir les Serdaigles dans leur salle commune pour annoncer :

\- Un bal sera organisé pour Noël. Comme vous le savez peut –être il s'agit d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et c'est l'occasion de mieux connaître nos invités étrangers. Le bal sera ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année mais les élèves plus jeunes ont le droit de s'y rendre s'ils sont invités par quelqu'un.

Mary sursauta quand quelques gloussements suraiguës jaillirent dans la foule de bleu et bronze. Le professeur, imperturbable, poursuivit :

\- Les tenues de soirées sont obligatoires. Le bal aura lieu dans la Grande Salle le jour de Noël entre huit heures et minuit. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous conduire et ne pas porter atteinte à la réputation de Poudlard, même si je pourrais comprendre certaines dérives.

Il y eut quelques murmures et des rires suite à la fin de cette phrase et tandis que la foule se dispersait, le directeur de leur Maison interpella Mary qui s'approcha.

\- Miss Potter, les champions et leur partenaires…

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla t –elle.

\- Votre partenaire pour le bal, Miss Potter, répéta gentiment le sorcier. Vous allez devoir vous trouver un cavalier puisqu'il est de tradition que les champions ouvrent le bal.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, s'inquiéta t –elle.

Elle avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé en public. Une humiliation totale ! Et depuis elle n'avait pas appris ! L'air épouvanté qu'elle afficha poussa le professeur à lui tapoter doucement l'épaule pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Il vous reste deux semaines pour remédier à ça. Mais vous n'aurez pas le choix, je le crains.

La nouvelle l'ébranla quelque peu. Elle n'avait aucune envie de renouveler sa pitoyable expérience du Bal des Sangs-Purs. C'est pourquoi elle décida d'en parler avec son parrain à la fin d'un des cours de DCFM. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Sirius faisait un très bon professeur.

Il inspirait le respect parce qu'il était un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban et le premier à s'en être échappé mais il restait très simple et avait une manière ludique de présenter les cours. En fait, ça ressemblait suspicieusement aux cours que Remus Lupin donnaient et Mary le soupçonnait d'en parler avec le lycanthrope les week-end pour ne pas faire de bourdes. Le professeur Black était donc plutôt apprécié, même si tout n'était pas rose. Il n'aimait pas les Serpentards, ça se voyait, et était en conflit ouvert avec le professeur Rogue. Ce que le Maître des Potions faisait perdre comme points aux Gryffondors, l'ex-auror l'enlevait aux Serpentards. Aux repas, ils s'asseyaient à l'opposé de la table alors que traditionnellement les professeurs de leurs deux matières étaient côte à côte.

\- Tu as un problème avec le bal ? s'étonna son parrain quand elle vînt lui parler. Ne me dis pas que tu as du mal à te trouver un cavalier ? Je ne te croirais pas.

Non, elle n'avait pas eu de problème, merci bien. Cette histoire de cavalier ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup de réflexion pour qu'elle trouve la personne idéale. Mais elle gardait l'identité de l'heureux garçon secrète si bien que la moitié des élèves disaient qu'elle avait honte de la personne qui l'accompagnerait et que l'autre moitié soutenaient qu'elle n'avait encore trouvé personne.

\- Non, j'ai trouvé presque tout de suite, le rassura t –elle. Mon seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas danser.

\- Crystall ne t'a pas appris ?

\- Non et je pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès.

Rien ne lui enlèverait l'idée que sa mère avait délibérément fait en sorte de ne pas lui apprendre la danse. Sirius se gratta la tête, l'air embêté.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'apprendre : j'ai toujours détesté ça et ça doit bien faire quinze ans que je n'ai plus dansé.

\- Tu ne vas pas au bal ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais j'essaye encore de convaincre Crys' de m'accompagner.

\- Ah non ! s'exclama la rousse. Hors de question que ma mère soit là !

Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Sirius ricana devant sa brutale réaction.

\- C'est d'accord, capitula t –il. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas que ta mère soit là. Je vais plutôt demander McGonagall.

Il rit cette fois franchement devant son air ébahit avant de lui assurer qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Elle sourit à son tour avant de revenir à son problème.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'apprendre ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais plutôt demander à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît mieux.

\- Mais tu es un Lord d'une vieille famille sorcière, tu sais _forcément_ danser !

\- Comme un débutant oui, j'ai toujours préféré faire des crasses à mes cavalières plutôt que d'apprendre vraiment. Ma mère en devenait folle.

Il sourit brièvement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Je suis sûre que tu mens pour ne pas m'aider, lui répondit Mary avec un air sceptique.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'en suis persuadée.

\- Tu me blesses profondément, dit –il avec un air peiné.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je me débrouillerai seule, grogna la rousse en quittant la salle de classe.

Elle l'entendit lui souhaiter bonne chance et elle grinça des dents. Son excuse ne tenait pas le route du tout ! Pourquoi ne voulait –il pas l'aider ? Elle allait se ridiculiser ! Elle ne voyait pas à qui elle pourrait demander de l'aide sans qu'on se moque d'elle. En dernier recours, elle emprunta un livre à ce propos avant de s'isoler dans son laboratoire de potion personnel pour être sûre que personne ne le saurait. Elle avait lancé la troisième potion de son processus de transformation en animagus après la première tâche et après s'être assurée que tout allait bien, elle commença à bouquiner. Et c'était définitivement beaucoup plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Comment placer ses mains, les pas à faire, l'ordre, les enchaînements. Elle se rendit bien vite à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait pas apprendre dans les livres, il fallait de la pratique.

Elle pourrait peut –être demander à son cavalier en personne de lui donner quelques cours, même s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas se côtoyer et garder la surprise pour le jour du bal. Mais elle se sentait ridicule : c'était elle qui l'avait invité et aller lui avouer à deux semaines du bal qu'elle ne savait pas aligner deux pas de danse, c'était stupide.

\- Alors Potter, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? soupira Tom. Ça commence à devenir récurrent. Tu crois que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de m'occuper de tes états d'âmes ?

\- Va mourir en enfer.

\- J'y suis déjà depuis le début de l'année et je ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de garder pour toi tes maudits sentiments ? Je m'en porterais beaucoup mieux.

\- J'imagine que ça doit faire bizarre de ressentir des choses, effectivement, railla t –elle. Mais c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on est humain. Pas que tu saches ce que ça fait.

\- Je ressens aussi, stupide fillette, mais je ne me laisse pas contrôler comme toi. Tu devrais être plus disciplinée, même si j'imagine qu'une _fille_ a du mal à saisir le concept. J'ai l'impression que peu importe l'époque, les choses ne s'arrangent pas.

Tom se sentait vraiment excédé de devoir partager les sentiments dérangeant de cette gamine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela lorsqu'il avait peu à peu gagné en force jusqu'à pouvoir se matérialiser complètement. Son lien incompréhensible avec la fille Potter s'était aussi renforcé dans la foulée et il commençait à regretter régulièrement son ancien état. Au moins il pouvait être tranquille dans le journal quand il le souhaitait avant. Il avait à présent souvent l'impression de penser comme une vulgaire adolescente jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ça ne venait pas de lui. Dès que la fille ressentait des émotions fortes, et ça arrivait beaucoup trop souvent, elle les lui transmettait involontairement et ça commençait à l'agacer profondément.

Non mais que dirait –on de Voldemort si les gens apprenaient qu'il s'inquiétait de choses aussi triviales ? Un mage noir avec des soucis de gamine ça ne faisait pas sérieux. Et si un jour il se mettait à penser que le rose lui irait bien, il y avait des chances qu'il se mette à hurler ! Voilà pourquoi il était important qu'elle se débarrasse au plus vite de son inquiétude, même si pour cela il devait l'aider, ce qui lui répugnait. Il avait déjà dû être le psychologue de Ginny Weasley, il n'était pas du tout disposé à le devenir pour Mary Potter.

Sans surprise, elle lui jeta un regard incendiaire avant de lui envoyer son livre à la figure. Il évita facilement, c'était vraiment une attaque stupide, tout à fait le genre de la gamine, et se baissa pour ramasser l'ouvrage.

\- De la danse ? dit –il en lisant le titre du bouquin. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tout ce tapage mental parce que tu ne sais pas danser ? A chaque fois que je pense avoir atteint des sommets en terme d'exaspération, tu me détrompes Potter.

\- Rends-moi ça !

\- Tu me l'as jeté dessus, ne t'étonne pas que je le prenne.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir si je pouvais me débarrasser de tes sentiments, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Mary se massa les tempes. Elle était rarement aussi énervée que lorsque Tom se matérialisait, ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ne pouvait –il pas comprendre que c'était important par Merlin !? Si elle ne savait pas danser, elle allait une fois de plus se ridiculiser en public et c'était le genre de chose qu'on ne lui laisserait pas oublier même dans des années. On pourrait s'en servir pour l'humilier par la suite. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était censée être une Lady et connaître des choses aussi basiques. Cette lacune démontrait qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise éducation.

\- Si ton problème vient juste de là, il n'est pas bien difficile à résoudre. Je suis prêt à t'aider.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Mary pour assimiler ces paroles. Parce que ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait vraiment aucun sens non ? Tom Jedusort, le futur Voldemort, celui qui avait tué ses parents et tenté de faire de même avec elle à plusieurs reprise transformé en professeur particulier de danse ? Ça l'aurait fait éclater de rire s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieux.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais non.

\- Où as –tu appris à danser ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter, mais j'ai eu un excellent professeur.

\- Et tu veux quoi en échange ?

Au point où elle en était, autant accepter la proposition même si elle imaginait que ça allait rapidement tourner au carnage. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas du tout, c'était un fait, et elle ne se voyait pas suivre docilement ses instructions. Sans compter que lui apprendre la danse allait impliquer de le toucher et elle trouvait l'idée assez répugnante.

\- Il y a un endroit où je veux me rendre. Mais je ne veux pas que tu saches où il se trouve.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser le Journal pour que tu puisses ensuite te faire la malle ? Tu es tombé sur la tête Jedusort !

\- Je ne disais pas ça comme ça. Tu peux venir, mais je veux que tu aies les yeux bandés jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit et quand on en ressortira. Et que tu ne demandes pas ce que je veux y faire.

\- Tu es carrément suspect là.

\- C'est ça ou je te laisse te débrouiller.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout cet échange. Surtout la partie où elle était censée avoir les yeux bandés et le laisser la guider pour l'emmener elle ne savait où. C'était carrément du suicide oui !

\- Je te promet qu'en deux semaines je ferais de toi une danseuse émérite : personne ne se doutera que tu as appris sur le tas, lui dit Tom. Et je ne suis pas certain que quiconque d'autre puisse te garantir la même chose.

\- L'endroit où tu veux aller doit être dans Poudlard, lâcha t –elle. Et si tu en profites pour essayer de reprendre le Journal, je te le ferais regretter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je peux me montrer très imaginative quand je le veux.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Longtemps. Mais ils scellèrent leur pacte et elle eut, tristement, à nouveau l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le regretter.

* * *

 _Après avoir écrit le passage avec Jedusort j'ai beaucoup hésité pour savoir si je devais le garder ou pas. Mais finalement je l'ai laissé. Qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _A suivre..._


	47. IV-12 Désillusion

_La demande de Tom est vraiment louche, **noour** , c'est clair que ça ne présage de rien de bon. _

_Non, Ladon n'est pas le familier de Mary, **Jenoxa**. De part le Fourchelangue, elle a déjà une emprise particulière sur tous les reptiles (les serpents en particulier) et ensuite ils sont amis. Il lui est loyal, mais c'est parce qu'il le souhaite, ça n'a rien à voir avec un lien de familier comme c'est le cas pour Rusard et Miss Teigne par exemple. _

_Le cète est une créature que j'ai trouvé sur Wikipedia mais je ne pense pas que tu trouveras d'image. En tout cas, je n'en ai pas trouvé personnellement. Du coup, je l'ai un peu repris à ma sauce._

 _En fait, Jedusort partage la douleur de Mary mais pas l'inverse ! C'est à cause de la protection mise en place par Lily lorsqu'elle est morte. Donc Mary peut lui écraser les pieds, et ne va pas s'en priver X) Tu as vu juste pour le prof de danse de Tom._

 _Tes questions ne me gênent pas, tu sais ? C'est juste qu'il y en a pas mal auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre sans spoiler._

 _C'est clair **Rose-Eliade**. Si Crystall l'apprendre elle va piquer la crise (d'autant plus que ça voudrait dire qu'elle est au courant pour le Journal et le reste...). _

_Merci **Pims10**! _

_Je vais essayer d'intégrer un des cours de Sirius au prochain chapitre, **Maia 30**. _

_Tu as vu juste pour le professeur de danse de Tom, **Mai51**. Je n'avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que Peeves pourrait être le cavalier de quelqu'un : après tout, contrairement aux fantômes, il peut se rendre solide. _

_Tu vas vite le découvrir **mimi70**! _

_Mary n'a pas encore résolu le principal mystère du sac, **Mathilde** , à savoir la fleur en or. Elle en saura sans doute plus après. Bien vu pour Zilphya et Tom. _

_Salut **Llewelyn Hitchcok** ! La relation Tom Mary est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en fait. Ils ne s'apprécient pas (et à raison : elle a tué Voldemort et Voldemort a assassiné ses parents), mais au final ce sont deux Horcruxes alors ça rajoute … Quelque chose d'assez indéfinissable entre eux. _

_Ladon sera bel et bien de la partie, ne t'inquiète pas **ElwennSnape**. Il est hors de question qu'il la laisse se balader seule avec Tom alors qu'elle n'y voit rien. Pour l'autre question : réponse dans ce chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Désillusion**

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et d'après ce que Mary entendait, presque tous les élèves resteraient là pour assister au bal. Ce genre d'événement n'arrivait pas tous les jours à Poudlard alors personne ne voulait le manquer. Les professeurs semblaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour leur donner un surplus de devoir. Mary commençait à avoir du mal à tout concilier. En plus des cours classiques, elle devait s'occuper de la prochaine potion de son processus de métamorphose en animagus qui mijotait tranquillement et Tom exigeait d'elle beaucoup de ses soirées pour la danse. Ce qui avait le don de la rendre irritable.

\- Si je t'avais su si mauvaise élève, j'aurais revu mes aspirations à la baisse, lui dit-il pour la centième fois après qu'elle lui ait, encore, écrasé les pieds.

\- Si tu étais aussi bon professeur que tu le prétendais je serais déjà au point, répliqua la rousse, agacée en le piétinant allègrement et tout à fait consciemment cette fois.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe et qu'ils ne reprennent. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la touche. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau essayait de ramper loin de son contact inhumain. Tom n'était pas tiède comme une personne normale, mais frais comme de la glace et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire avec plus de dureté qu'ils ne le devraient.

\- Bon sang Potter, détends toi un peu ! Tu es aussi raide que la justice ! Et arrête de résister ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Comment tu veux que je me détende dans ces conditions ?

Quant à l'idée de le laisser la guider elle avait envie de vomir. Oui, définitivement, ses leçons de danses ne se passaient pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle croyait qu'elle arriverait à surmonter leur antipathie réciproque et si lui semblait très bien s'en accommoder, elle avait beaucoup de mal.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait, naïvement, accepté d'aider Fred et George qui poussaient plus que jamais leur créativité cette année. Ils avaient commencé à expérimenter de la nourriture magique et quand ils lui avaient demandé de les aider, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait en jouant les cobayes. Résultat des courses, elle s'était baladée pendant une journée entière avec des plumes jaunes sur la tête à la place des cheveux, le temps que l'effet de l'expérimental "crème canari" cesse, et elle avait dû se faire porter pâle quand le contre-sort des "Pralines Longue-Langue" n'avait pas aussi bien marché que prévu et que sa langue était trop grosse pour qu'elle puisse parler. Elle avait donc tendance à fuir les deux Weasley ces derniers temps.

La seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de joie était Tao. Emeli avait baptisé le Cète comme ça et comme la petite Créature avait facilement assimilé le nom c'était resté. D'ailleurs sa blonde amie semblait avoir développé un lien plutôt fort avec Tao. Ce fut tout naturellement que Mary lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas faire la seconde tâche à sa place, et reçut bien entendu une réponse négative. Emeli aimait bien les animaux, mais elle n'était pas suicidaire, merci bien !

Les garçons de Serdaigle, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir observer le Cète, avaient mis au point un ingénieux stratagème pour lui permettre de se déplacer dans toute la Tour à sa guise : grâce à une combinaison entre un sort de lévitation et de délimitation, ils avaient créés des bulles d'eau qui étaient en suspension aux plafonds. Elles traçaient ainsi un chemin jusque dans la salle commune où plusieurs autres bulles de tailles plus conséquentes avaient été installées pour que la Créature ait de la place. Autant dire que Tao avait vite adoré et se déplaçait à présent allègrement et sans peur d'une bulle l'autre. Bon, parfois les sorts cédaient et quelqu'un se retrouvait trempé comme une soupe ou alors le Cète ratait un saut et échouait au sol, mais les crises étaient rapidement réglées.

Mary sourit en voyant que Tao l'attendait près de la porte de la Salle Commune et manifesta sa joie de la voir en tournant rapidement dans sa bulle d'eau qui se mit à se déplacer jusqu'à se cogner contre un mur où elle rebondit comme un ballon.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, sourit –elle.

Entrant la main dans l'eau elle lui gratta le haut du crâne et il apprécia l'attention. Elle était contente qu'ils s'entendent bien : après tout ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble lors de la seconde tâche du Tournoi. Elle n'avait pas encore découvert le mystère de la fleur en or mais y travaillait distraitement. Elle avait mis certains de ses camarades dans le coup et elle espérait bien qu'ils auraient une idée de génie d'ici peu.

Les vacances finirent par arriver au grand soulagement de tout le monde et tandis que la neige tombait gros flocons Mary organisait son match de Quidditch clandestin avec les élèves de Durmstrang. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se mélanger et même si Viktor Krum avait proposé de faire livrer un de ses vifs d'or d'entraînement ils avaient convenu de jouer sans attrapeur pour ne pas avantager le joueur professionnel.

Drago et Mary faisaient naturellement parti des élèves de Poudlard qui jouaient, Zacharias et Colin ayant préférer arbitrer avec l'air de deux élèves de l'école slave. Avec eux se trouvaient Leanne Zoier, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, Marius Madley de septième année Serpentard, Roland Glazier cinquième année Gryffondor et Gregory Cordell un cinquième année de Serdaigle. Ils étaient doués sur un balai et avaient l'avantage de savoir se montrer discrets en plus de ne pas faire particulièrement partie des fans de Krum même s'ils l'admiraient.

Ils avaient décidé de jouer de l'autre côte du lac noir, à cheval au dessus de celui-ci et de la Forêt Interdite et profitaient de la brume environnante pour ne pas être visibles depuis le château.

\- On joue un match amicale, rappela une énième fois Mary alors que les 16 protagonistes étaient rassemblés. La moindre violence et j'exclue la personne sans le moindre scrupule.

Elle fixa plus particulièrement Viktor, qui hocha la tête, et Ustinya qui la foudroya du regard. Après s'être assurée qu'ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde, ils s'étaient séparés au hasard en deux équipes. Beaucoup de gens voulaient rester avec Viktor et ils finirent par choisir deux capitaines : lui et Mary, qui firent les équipes, choisissant à tour de rôle un élève de chaque école jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trois de chaque dans les deux équipes.

Mary n'avait, elle, pas envie de se retrouver avec Viktor. Elle préférait de loin le confronter. Bien entendu, il était cent fois meilleur qu'elle, mais elle espérait bien lui montrer que ce ne serait pas aussi aisé qu'il le pensait. Les deux célébrités choisirent un poste de poursuiveur. Le match débuta et après quelques minutes, il fut bientôt évident qu'il y avait un gros écart de niveau entre les élèves des deux écoles. Même les membres des équipes de Quidditch des Maisons ne savaient pas voler comme les originaires de Durmstrang. Ils semblaient tous fusionnés à leurs balais plutôt qu'assis dessus et volaient avec une audace extraordinaire.

\- Wow, souffla t –elle après le premier but.

Puis, elle sourit : ça allait être intéressant. Dès lors, elle poussa ses capacités de vol au maximum. En les observant, elle envisageait de nouvelles façons de se mouvoir dans les airs et elle se fit brièvement la remarque que si sa mère la voyait elle en ferait probablement une crise cardiaque. Elle s'amusa comme jamais et se plaisait à penser qu'elle faisait forte impression. S'il y avait bien une chose qui la rendait orgueilleuse c'était ses capacités sur un balai. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts soient gelés et qu'ils ne sentent plus leurs nez. Ils se posèrent au sol épuisé et radieux.

\- Merrrrci, lui dit Viktor avant qu'ils se séparent. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus jouerrr simplement pourrr le plaisirrr.

\- De rien.

Ils se promirent tous de recommencer au moins une fois avant que les slaves soient obligés de s'en aller et se séparèrent vite pour aller se mettre au chaud. Mary récolta un rhume et des courbatures de partout mais elle était trop satisfaite d'elle-même pour ne serait-ce que songer à s'en plaindre.

Le jour de Noël finit par arriver et tout le monde ne parla que du bal qui devait commencer ce soir là. Mary se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que les heures passaient et quand elle se fit embarquer par les filles de son dortoir trois heures en avance, elle se débattit, n'ayant finalement plus aucune envie d'y aller. Ça allait être un véritable fiasco comme la dernière fois !

\- Il faut qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux Mary, lui dit très sérieusement Padma.

\- Je peux le faire seule ! Je le fais bien tous les jours, s'indigna t –elle.

\- Et ça suffit pour les cours. Mais pas pour un bal dont tu es l'une des principales stars. On s'est toutes mises d'accord : on va te lisser complètement les cheveux avant de les coiffer.

\- Complètement ? s'horrifia t –elle.

Personne n'avait eu le courage de s'y essayer jusque là. Ses cheveux épais et bouclés résistaient bien trop à toute discipline. Même sa mère avait abandonné l'idée. Pourtant elle aurait adoré avoir de beaux cheveux bien lisses, faciles à coiffer au lieu de sa tignasse. Alors elle se contenta de laisser ses camarades faire, d'autant plus que Mandy participait également pour une fois.

Finalement, les trois heures de préparations ne furent pas inutiles si on comptait le temps qu'il fallut pour la coiffer, même avec quatre amies décidées qui s'agitaient autours d'elle. Mary eut un petit moment de stress quand elle sortit le paquet contenant sa robe. Elle se rappelait encore nettement la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère cet été à ce propos, et l'adulte s'était vengée en mettant un sort sur le paquet afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'ouvrir avant le dernier moment. Bien entendu, elle avait essayé de le contourner, sans succès. Alors elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Le cœur battant, elle souleva le couvercle et resta un moment incrédule devant ce qu'elle vit avant de sortir la robe de son emballage.

\- Elle est superbe ! s'exclama Lisa qui avait semblé aux aguets.

Et pour une fois Mary ne put qu'acquiescer et penser que, peut –être, sa mère avait su ce qu'elle faisait en choisissant. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier d'un bleu saphir profond, vraisemblablement en satin et marqué à la taille, ce qui allait sans doute aider à mettre en valeur sa poitrine bien petite si on la comparait à celles de ses camarades de dortoir. Elle était aussi plus mince qu'elles mais il n'empêchait pas que de temps en temps elle aimerait bien avoir quelques formes de femme plutôt que de ressembler à une enfant.

\- Il y a aussi une parure pour tes cheveux, fit remarquer Lisa. Et des chaussures. Mais je ne vois point de bijou.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce sera nécessaire, commenta Emeli. Qu'est ce que tu attends Mary ? Va te changer !

La rousse se trouva donc poussée sans ménagement dans la salle de bain et en profita pour s'approcher avidement du miroir : ses amies avaient oublié qu'il y en avait un et que jusque là elles lui avaient interdit de voir sa nouvelle tête. Et comme quelques minutes plus tôt avec la découverte de sa robe, elle ne fut pas déçue. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi lisses de toutes sa vie et si les filles n'avaient pas réussi à complètement dompter ses boucles –ils persistaient une très légère ondulation–c'était réussi. Elles avaient dégagé le côté gauche de sa tête et relevé les cheveux en un semblant de chignon. Une longue mèche rousse retombait sur la partie droite de son visage, cachant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front. Elles avaient vraiment pensé à tout. Maintenant, elle avait vraiment hâte de revêtir sa robe. Elle se glissa dedans sans difficulté et le tissus se resserra de lui-même autours de son corps pour être parfaitement ajusté. Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, qui avaient un très léger talon, la robe se raccourcit jusqu'à ne plus traîner au sol.

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand un problème de taille lui revînt à l'esprit : que faire du Journal de Jedusort ? Zut ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans le dortoir, si ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Manquant de s'arracher les cheveux, elle maudit Tom à voix basse avant de défaire sa robe et d'essayer d'enrouler la cape d'invisibilité autours de son buste sous son corset, ce qui plaquait le Journal contre son ventre. Heureusement, la cape était extrêmement fine et il lui sembla presque qu'elle était plus petite que d'habitude comme si elle avait voulu lui faciliter la tâche. Nerveuse, Mary referma le corset de sa robe bustier, s'attendant à ce que le rendu soit tellement horrible qu'elle soit contrainte de renoncer à le garder sur elle. Mais, Merlin merci, sa mère avait choisi un robe s'ajustant automatiquement et le corset régla de lui-même le problème et le journal fut bientôt invisible. Elle était un peu plus épaisse qu'auparavant, mais comme elle était presque maigre d'ordinaire ça ne lui faisait pas de mal.

\- Alors ? s'enquit –elle en retournant dans son dortoir, satisfaite.

Quelques exclamations ravies lui répondirent.

\- Qui que soit ton cavalier, s'il n'est pas sous le charme, jette le, recommanda Padma. Et maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un peu de maquillage.

\- C'est quoi ton collier ? demanda Emeli.

Mary baissa le regard pour voir la chaîne dorée qui entourait son cou et dont elle avait glissé le médaillon dans sa robe par habitude. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle l'avait toujours porté. Dans ses premiers souvenirs elle se voyait le mordiller ou jouer avec la chaîne. Il faisait presque partie d'elle. Elle attrapa le pendentif pour le lui montrer tandis que l'indienne s'activait sur son visage avec sa palette de maquillage à la main. Il était composé d'un enchevêtrement complexe de lignes et de runes avec au centre une opale brillante.

\- C'est un talisman, lui apprit la Potter pour éviter de penser que Padma n'avait sans doute jamais maquillé personne et que ça risque de virer au fiasco le plus total.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Protéger contre les destins funestes. Ma mère a toujours insisté pour qu'il ne me quitte pas et je crois que je me sentirais nue si je ne le portais pas.

Mary le cacha à nouveau dans sa robe et essaya de capter ce qu'Emeli chuchota à Padma, sans succès. Les deux filles ricanèrent avant de finalement aller se préparer.

L'heure du bal approchant, il fut temps de dire au revoir à Tao qui les regarda partir avec curiosité. Les garçons étaient déjà descendus depuis longtemps, comme une bonne partie du château puisque le hall était plein à craquer d'étudiants vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours. La masse noire d'uniforme habituelle était remplacé par une foule colorée, bruyante et joyeuse.

Mary repéra sans difficulté Fleur Delacour qui était naturellement la plus belle grâce à ses origines Vélane et sa robe de satin argenté. Elle était accrochée au bras de Roger Davies, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher. Elle vit également les Serpentards arriver en troupeaux, Drago avait revêtu une robe de soirée en velours noir avec un col dur qui ne lui allait pas particulièrement bien, même si le vêtement devait coûter un œil de la tête.

Les portes du hall s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les élèves de Durmstrang et un courant d'air glacial. Elle fut bien contente de se trouver de l'autre côté du hall et en hauteur car elle y échappa. Trouver Viktor ne fut pas bien compliqué puisqu'il était en tête accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille…

\- C'est Hermione ? s'étouffa presque Mary.

Il fallait dire que le changement, radicale, avait de quoi choquer quiconque était habitué à la voir ébouriffée et avachie sous le poids de la vingtaine de livre qu'elle semblait constamment trimbaler dans son sac. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue, décidément, la couleur était à la mode cette année.

\- Les champions par ici, appela le professeur McGonagall.

\- Vas-y, lui dit Emeli. Et trouve ton cavalier au passage : ce serait bête que tu ouvres le bal seule.

La foule s'écarta pour la laisser passer et elle rejoignit les couples qui se trouvaient déjà près de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, permettant à la marée d'élève de s'y déverser pendant que les champions et leurs partenaires attendaient

\- En rang, s'il vous plaît, annonça la sorcière.

Viktor tira Hermione vers les portes de la salle, suivit par Fleur et Roger. Mary sourit quand Cedric lui tendit la main, encore ébahie d'avoir réussi à l'avoir comme cavalier. Bon, d'accord, elle lui avait mis le grappin dessus dès qu'elle avait compris qu'il lui faudrait un cavalier pour le bal. Elle avait plaidé que comme ça, il n'y aurait que trois couples de champions et non quatre : l'insulte faite aux autres écoles à cause de sa participation pourrait être oubliée pendant la soirée de Noël. Il s'était facilement rangé à ses arguments et avait même semblé amuser de s'être fait inviter au bal au lieu d'inviter quelqu'un. Il était vrai que cette démarche n'était guère traditionnelle. Mais bon.

Ils entèrent dans la Grande Salle et Mary faillit ne pas reconnaître l'endroit. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un givre argenté qui étincelait de mille feux et des guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrelaçaient sous le plafond magique qui affichait un magnifique ciel étoilé ce soir. Les quatre tables des Maisons avaient disparues et il y avait à la place des dizaines de petites tables rondes où pouvaient s'asseoir douze personnes.

Les juges étaient déjà présents et assis à leur table d'honneur avec Madame Maxime et le Professeur Karkaroff. Une petite femme avec de courts cheveux brun soigneusement coiffés et une robe de sorcière élégante avait pris la place de Barty Croupton Sr et elle applaudissait poliment. Se rappelant alors qu'elle devait sourire à la foule, Mary se redressa et repéra ses amis installés ça et là.

William avait à son bras Padma et Parvati, sa sœur jumelle, se tenait près d'elle, l'air chagriné de la tenue de son cavalier. Ron Weasley avait en effet triste allure dans sa robe un peu rapiécée et de longs fils pendaient depuis son col et ses manches comme s'il avait essayé de la réparer avant de la mettre mais sans succès. Emeli, elle, était venue avec Zacharia Smith qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement quand Mary le fusilla du regard. Son amie savait parfaitement qu'elle ne supportait pas le Poufsouffle, mais elle venait au bal avec en sachant qu'il en profiterait pour la provoquer ! Lisa était avec un Serpentard de sixième année qu'elle n'identifia pas. Mary chercha ensuite Mandy, sans grand espoir. La timide brune avait dit qu'elle descendrait plus tard mais elle était sans doute restée à la Tour.

Les champions et leurs partenaires s'assirent à la même table que les directeurs et les membres du Ministère. Comme personne ne souhaitait s'asseoir à côté de la nouvelle directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale, Mary se dévoua avec l'espoir de pouvoir un peu lui parler. Et son vœu fut exaucé dès qu'elles eurent toutes les deux commandés leurs repas.

\- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Miss Potter, commença la sorcière. Je m'appelle Nivalone Lufkin.

\- Enchantée. Vous êtes la personne qui a été nommée pour remplacer Monsieur Croupton ?

La Gazette n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de l'affaire, mais un petit encart discret dans la presse avait annoncé que le sorcier avait démissionné. Mary avait trouvé cela suspect qu'on en parle aussi brièvement.

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi ce changement ? Monsieur Croupton n'avait pas l'air de vouloir renoncer à ce poste quand je l'ai vu lors de la première Tâche.

\- Il a eu un grave ennui de santé.

\- Vraiment ? Ça n'a rien à voir, alors, avec le fait qu'on ait arrêté un Mangemort au sein de Poudlard ?

La démission du directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale était intervenue le lendemain de l'arrestation dudit mangemort et si elle ne voyait pas de lien de cause à effet entre l'un et l'autre, les deux événements étaient trop rapprochés pour ne pas être liés.

\- Comment savez vous qu'il y avait un Mangemort à Poudlard ? lui demanda la sorcière, soupçonneuse.

\- Ils essayent de me tuer et en général aiment m'avertir par divers moyens qu'ils sont après moi.

C'était bien entendu faux. Mais elle trouva préférable de ne pas dire que c'était sa mère qui l'avait informée. Mieux valait qu'elle garde ses sources d'informations pour elle.

\- Passons, reprit la sorcière en chassant son air déboussolé. Nous pouvons dire que vous avez mis toute notre nation dans l'embarras en étant désignée comme la deuxième championne de Poudlard.

\- J'ai tout fait pour arranger les choses, protesta la plus jeune.

\- Oui, et je vous ne suis reconnaissante. Cela a quelques peu apaisé les tensions et quand on a découvert qu'on vous a fait participer de force, sans doute pour vous tuer, la plupart de nos problèmes se sont réglés d'eux-même.

Mary était plutôt contente de l'apprendre : ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers les Champions. Hermione était en train d'apprendre à Viktor à prononcer correctement son nom, sans grand succès, et Fleur était _encore_ en train de se plaindre. La réputation de râleur des français était visiblement méritée.

\- Tu attendais que j'ai fini de parler à Mrs Lufkin ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Je me voyais mal t'interrompre, lui sourit Cedric. Ça avait l'air important.

\- Elle m'a rappelée que ma candidature avait créer des problèmes avec les autres pays. Mais ça c'est arrangé apparemment.

\- Tant mieux.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, vaguement gênant. De quoi parler ? Mary n'avait pas pensé qu'en étant la cavalière de Cedric elle devrait lui fait la conversation. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis ni particulièrement proches alors que raconter ?

\- Le Quidditch ne te manque pas trop cette année ? s'enquit –elle finalement.

Il embraya immédiatement sur le sujet, sans doute aussi soulagé qu'elle de trouver un sujet neutre qui les intéressait tous les deux. En même temps, le Quidditch était le sujet universel : aucune chance de manquer de conversation. Il lui dit qu'effectivement, ça lui manquait mais qu'il avait beaucoup à faire avec le Tournoi et les ASPICs qui se profilaient en fin d'année. Ils continuèrent sur leurs équipes préférées et le pronostic de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'était agréable de parler du sujet avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait aussi bien qu'elle et qui acceptait d'écouter ses arguments au lieu d'imposer son avis comme le faisait Drago par exemple.

Le dîner passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et quand tout le monde eu mangé à sa faim, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde l'imita. Les tables allèrent alors se ranger le long des murs pour dégager au centre de la pièce une vaste piste de danse. Une estrade fit son apparition ainsi que divers instruments avant que les Bizarr'Sisters entrent en scène. Mary hurla avec tout le monde en les voyant : il ne s'agissait après tout que du groupe de musique le plus célèbres chez les jeunes sorciers du monde entier. Elles avaient des cheveux très longs et des robes savamment déchirées particulièrement décalées au milieu de ce bal. La rousse sourit de plus belle en pensant que si les Bizar'Sisters étaient là ce soir, son tonton Victor-Hugo, le frère de son père d'adoption, ne devait pas être bien loin non plus. En tant que chef de la sécurité il suivait le groupe de sorcière comme leur ombre.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir immédiatement : les lanternes éclairant la salle s'éteignirent et les champions furent invités à ouvrir le bal tandis qu'un air lent était entonné par le groupe de musique. Mary déglutit. C'était le moment de vérité. Est-ce que les cours de Tom avaient portés leurs fruits où pas ? Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait vomir tout son repas quand Cedric la tira vers la piste.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda t –il tandis qu'ils se postaient face à face.

Elle devait vraiment avoir mauvaise mine. Mais elle préféra hocher la tête en intimant à son estomac de ne pas faire des siennes. Si elle vomissait sur son cavalier elle aurait bel et bien droit à l'humiliation la plus totale. Cedric serra la main qu'il tenait pour l'inciter à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait et elle posa son autre main sur son épaule. Et au final, tout se passa bien : son cavalier savait danser et comme elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de lui, au contraire de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tom, il lui était facile de mettre en application ce que Jedusort lui avait appris. D'autres personnes les rejoignirent bientôt et quand elle ne fut plus le centre de toute l'attention, Mary se détendit définitivement. Quand le rythme changea et qu'une nouvelle danse, plus rapide, arrivait elle resta sur la piste avec Cedric. Elle réussit même à s'amuser.

Ils finirent par aller s'asseoir quelques instants, une bierraubeurre entre les mains pour reprendre un peu leur souffle. Mary, qui jugeait son niveau de danse optimal, se promit de remercier Tom quand l'occasion se présenterait. Il prendre sans doute encore plus la grosse tête mais bon, elle n'était pas une ingrate. Il avait tenu parole : en deux semaines elle était devenue une danseuses émérite.

\- Cedric ? Tu m'accordes une danse ?

Mary leva soudainement la tête et constata que la fille qui venait d'inviter son cavalier n'était autre que Cho Chang qui était sublime ce soir. Le garçon sembla déboussolé.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Je suis sûre que ça ne pose pas de problème à Potter, le coupa l'asiatique.

Cho envoya un regard si chargé de haine à Mary qu'elle était persuadée que sa camarade de Serdaigle aurait aimé pouvoir lui jeter un sortilège bien vicieux à cet instant là.

\- Mary ? Ça te dérange ? insista Cedric.

\- Non, allez-y.

\- Je reviens vite, lui promit le garçon.

Il se leva avec un entrain qui semblait renouvelé et les deux adolescents échangèrent un grand sourire en allant danser. Mary grimaça : il était évident que son cavalier aurait préféré aller à ce bal avec Cho plutôt qu'avec elle… Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont ils se regardaient. Et ça faisait beaucoup de mal à son ego. Cedric n'allait sans doute pas revenir danser avec elle aussi vite qu'il l'avait promis, ou alors ne reviendrait –il pas du tout.

La rousse se leva et se mit alors en quête de son tonton qu'elle trouva près de la scène où les Bizarr'Sister continuaient à jouer des airs de plus en plus entraînants. Il la serra dans ses bras en la voyant.

\- Tu es très belle comme ça, lui dit –il avec un sourire. Et je t'ai vu danser ! Tu as fait des progrès non ?

\- J'ai pris quelques leçons, confirma t –elle.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, entourés d'une bulle de silence pour ne pas avoir à crier tandis que Mary surveillait la piste de danse. Elle repéra sans difficulté Cedric et Cho. Le garçon essaya de laisser l'asiatique après la première danse, mais elle insista pour qu'il lui en accorde une autre –ou du moins ça y ressemblait de loin –et il ne semblait pas réticent à l'idée. Finalement, les danses s'enchaînèrent et ils restèrent tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Cedric ne fit même plus mine de venir la chercher.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, tonton, annonça t –elle soudainement.

Elle sentait une espèce d'envie de pleurer et de crier incontrôlable sans savoir si elle était triste ou en colère. L'adulte s'étonna qu'elle veuille s'en aller aussi tôt, mais n'insista pas et la serra encore une fois dans ses bras. Elle traversa la salle d'un pas décidé. Elle approchait des portes qui la mèneraient hors de la Grande Salle quand elle se fit happer par une main. Elle allait brutalement se dégager quand elle constata qu'il s'agissait de son parrain. A côté de lui, une ravissante brune sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin et la petite broche accrochée au col de sa robe indiquait qu'elle venait de Beauxbâtons.

\- Que se passe t –il ? lui demanda t –il l'air inquiet.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, répliqua t –elle vertement.

Il l'examina une seconde encore avant de la lâcher, et elle fut soulagée même si elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas été convaincu par son mensonge. Juste avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, elle se retourna une dernière fois, juste à temps pour voir Cedric et Cho s'embrasser. Bien, il était certain à présent qu'il ne reviendrait pas la chercher. Sans regrets, Mary quitta la salle de bal sans prêter attention aux couples qui discutaient ça et là ou sortaient dans le parc pour une balade nocturne. Elle essaya d'avoir l'air calme tandis qu'elle remontait dans les étages. Elle arriva à la tour Serdaigle avec soulagement. Tao le Cète dormait dans son aquarium : c'était encore un bébé qui se fatiguait vite.

\- _Que s'est – il passé ?_ demanda Ladon.

\- _Je me suis fait piquer mon cavalier,_ siffla Mary.

\- _Tu veux que je le morde demain ?_

La rousse sourit et caressa doucement les écailles de son serpent. Il savait toujours quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. Et même si elle aurait bien aimé qu'il le fasse, elle ne pouvait pas le lui autoriser : s'il mordait un humain elle n'aurait plus le droit de l'emmener avec elle à Poudlard. Avec un soupir, elle finit par aller défaire sa coiffure, et ses cheveux recommencèrent à boucler autours de sa tête, avant d'enlever sa robe et d'enfiler des vêtements moldus bien plus confortables.

\- Tu vas où ?

Mary sursauta, son balai à la main, avant de se tourner vers Mandy qui avait pointé son nez à l'extérieur de ses baldaquins. La Potter avait oublié que la timide brune n'était finalement pas allée au bal. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit sèchement Mary.

En voyant sa camarade de dortoir tressaillir violemment, comme si elle l'avait frappée, Mary s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé comme ça. C'était déjà un énorme pas en avant qu'elle ose lui poser une question…

\- Pardon Mandy. Je vais juste faire un petit tour pour me calmer. Je ne serais pas longue.

Mais la brune semblait définitivement avoir mal pris l'agression gratuite et hocha faiblement la tête avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux de son lit. Avec un soupir, Mary descendit dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et ouvrit l'une des grandes fenêtres avant de prendre son envole. D'un coup de baguette, elle referma la fenêtre puis, elle s'éleva dans les airs suffisamment haut pour que la nuit la cache et qu'elle puisse survoler le parc, puis les montagnes environnantes, sans être vue par qui que ce soit. Elle alla aussi voir les sombrals et les caressa un long moment.

Elle ne retourna dans la Tour Serdaigle qu'une fois qu'elle vit les lumières s'éteindre dans le château et les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons retourner respectivement à leurs bateau et carrosse. Elle se blottie alors dans son lit et ferma les yeux avec pour seule envie que cette journée se termine.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	48. IV-13 Représailles

_Merci pour vos reviews R **ose-Eliade, Pims10, ElwennSnape** et **mimi70** ^^_

 _Merci de m'avoir signalé l'erreur **Jenoxa** , je suis impardonnable. Effectivement : ça va être tendu entre Cho et Mary dans ce chapitre X)_

 _Je crois qu'effectivement, on en parle pas dans les livres, **Mathilde**. Mais il me semble que Rowling avait parlé des familiers sur Pottermore (l'ancienne version du moins, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours sur la nouvelle) et dit que Miss Teigne était effectivement le familier de Rusard. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, passez un joyeux Noël ^^_

* * *

 **Représailles**

Le lendemain du bal, Mary se réveilla tard. Après tout, elle s'était couchée bien après les autres. Avec un grognement, elle replongea la tête dans son oreiller. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever et de devoir affronter tous les élèves qui avaient sans doute vu qu'elle s'était fait piquer son cavalier. Même s'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Cedric, ça allait être un sujet de raillerie à son encontre pendant des jours. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup de lui avoir fait ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas correcte ! Mais elle en voulait encore plus à Cho Chang ! Si cette garce ne s'était pas pointée jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné comme une vieille chaussette.

Mary entrouvrit ses baldaquins et constata que le dortoir était désert. Tao, le cète, était parti en balade puisqu'il ne se trouvait ni dans l'aquarium ni dans les bulles d'eau qui flottaient au plafond. Elle nota aussi distraitement que sa robe de bal de la veille, qu'elle avait laissé en tas dans la salle de bain, était à présent posée sur une chaise.

Comme il n'y avait personne, même le lit de Mandy était vide, elle referma le rideau et se dit qu'elle resterait bien toute la journée là en pyjama.

\- Potter, tu es navrante, comme à ton habitude. Mais j'avais espéré que tu me détrompes pour une fois.

Mary grogna et s'enfonça encore plus dans son oreiller. Que Tom aille en enfer ! Elle sentit un poids soudain sur son lit quand il se matérialisa. Avec un sourire, elle utilisa un de ses pieds pour le faire basculer et il poussa un juron lorsqu'il atterrit au sol. La Potter réprima un rire, mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps. La seconde d'après, le garçon lui avait attrapé les poignets et arraché à son coussin avant de la plaquer sur le lit. Il avait au fond du regard une lueur menaçante. Elle l'oubliait sans doute trop, mais Tom restait Lord Voldemort.

\- Je ne suis pas ton jouet Potter, cracha t –il. Et encore moins un sujet d'amusement.

Elle sentit la peur lui vriller les intestins et un échos un sourire déplaisant étira le visage séduisant du garçon.

\- Tu fais bien Potter. Rappelle toi que ma patience à des limites et partage de douleur ou pas, je pourrais bien décider de te le faire payer.

Il la relâcha aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait attrapée et se rencogna au pied du lit. Elle resta un moment allongée, les poignets à côté de sa tête, dans la position où il l'avait piégée. Hallucinée et apeurée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant qu'elle ne dise sèchement :

\- Ne refais jamais ça. Je ne suis pas non plus ton jouet.

\- Tu y ressembles beaucoup pourtant.

Elle serra les dents avec l'envie irrépressible de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mais elle n'en fit rien : elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'agresse de nouveau. En cas de combat, il aurait la supériorité physique. Et il lui semblait vraiment dangereux que leur relation s'engage dans cette direction. Mieux valait détourner la conversation.

\- J'ai dansé comme un pro, hier soir. Merci.

\- L'humiliation que tu as évité n'aurait pas été pire que celle de t'être fait abandonner par ton cavalier.

Mary lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas du tout qu'il appuie là où ça faisait mal. Elle s'était très bien rendue compte toute seule de ce petit détail !

\- Et tu comptes rester terrée dans ton lit après ça, continua tranquillement Tom. Ça ne fera que renforcer l'humiliation.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi de toute façon ?

\- Fais leur payer.

Il avait répondu avec tellement de naturel qu'elle se dit qu'il avait dû le faire aussi. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait !? Bien sûr qu'il avait fait payer à toutes les personnes qui avaient essayé de se moquer de lui. Il était Lord Voldemort ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se le rappelle !

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Vas – tu me dire que tu n'as aucune envie de te venger ? Si c'est le cas, tu as échoué dans la mauvaise Maison : c'est à Poufsouffle que tu aurais dû être envoyée.

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait se venger, surtout de Cho Chang en fait. Mais allait –elle vraiment s'abaisser à ça ?

\- _Je suis d'accord avec lui_ , intervînt soudainement Ladon.

Mary jeta un regard interloqué à son meilleur ami tandis que Tom affichait un sourire satisfait. Ça alors ! Son serpent approuvait quelque chose venant du Journal alors qu'il soutenait régulièrement qu'elle ferait bien de s'en séparer.

\- _Tu crois vraiment que je dois écouter ce que Voldemort me dit_ ? répondit –elle en Fourchelangue. _Je ne vais pas me transformer en monstre juste parce qu'il le suggère._ _Sinon bientôt je vais devoir enterrer les corps des personnes innocentes que j'aurais assassinées._

\- Je comprends ce que tu dis, lui rappela alors Tom.

\- _Je dis simplement que tu ne peux pas laisser les gens penser que tu subis les affronts sans les punir. La fille aurait très bien pu attendre après le bal pour ça, mais elle a choisi ce moment exprès ! Elle t'en voulait sans doute d'y aller avec le garçon et a décidé de te le faire payer. Et lui ne s'est pas non plus bien comporté : si c'était pour faire ça, il aurait mieux fait de refuser ton invitation._

Songeuse, Mary observa tour à tour son ami écailleux et Tom. Si Ladon ne l'avait pas soutenu, elle aurait pu ignorer sa suggestion. Mais là, elle devait en tenir compte. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre la vengeance.

\- Commence déjà par bouger de ce lit Potter, lui ordonna Tom. Le déjeuner est pour bientôt et ce n'est pas en te transformant en larve que ça va aller mieux.

\- _Je peux toujours aller les mordre_ , lui rappela Ladon.

\- Non : sinon je serais obligée de te renvoyer au Phare.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se leva finalement pour aller se doucher et s'habiller. Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide de monde. Il n'y avait que Tao qui s'empressa de sauter de bulle en bulle pour descendre depuis le plafond jusqu'à une hauteur où elle pourrait le grattouiller. Il ne grandissait pas beaucoup mais il semblait s'éveiller de plus en plus à ce qui l'entourait. Il essaya de la suivre quand elle sortit de la tour, mais elle le repoussa à l'intérieur, ignorant les petits cris qu'il émit quand il se retrouva seul. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se balader dans le château : quelqu'un pourrait très bien s'en prendre à lui pour l'empêcher d'accomplir la seconde tâche du Tournoi.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était déjà bondée et elle eut l'impression que tout le monde la fixait quand elle entra. Ladon resserra son corps autours de son cou pour lui donner un courage et elle alla s'asseoir parmi les Serdaigles de sa promotion.

\- Où tu étais hier soir ? s'enquit immédiatement Emeli.

\- Ailleurs, répondit –elle.

\- On a vu Cedric avec Cho et tu étais introuvable, lui fit remarquer William en mettant les pieds dans le plat. On s'est dit que tu devais être en train de pleurer à quelque part mais on a pas réussi à te retrouver pour te consoler. Et j'aurais bien voulu que tu m'accordes une danse !

\- Tu ne sais pas danser, lui dit Padma qui en savait quelque chose puisqu'elle était sa cavalière pour le bal et qu'elle en avait encore les pieds douloureux.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder le reste de la tablée. Certaines personnes la fixaient en chuchotant et elle ne savait pas s'ils se moquaient d'elle ou avaient simplement pitié. Quoi que ce soit, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle finit par repérer Cho Chang qui lui adressa un sourire froid et satisfait. La rousse sentit une bouffée de colère s'emparer d'elle et discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette.

\- _Expulso_ , chuchota t –elle.

La saucière qui se trouvait entre elle et Cho fut projetée sur l'asiatique qui se retrouva couverte de sauce brune, épaisse et brûlante des pieds à la tête. Elle poussa un hurlement tandis que Mary s'empressait de cacher sa baguette dans sa manche et d'afficher un air horrifié factice. L'asiatique se retrouva cependant bien vite débarrassée de la sauce par ses camarades. Elle avait la peau rougie et allait sentir la bouffe pendant un moment, mais elle s'en tira bien au final. Et elle avait perdu son sourire: c'était l'essentiel.

Mary termina de manger, l'esprit déjà plus léger, avant de quitter la Grande Salle en vue d'aller s'enterrer à la bibliothèque où personne ne pouvait parler à moins de vouloir subir les foudres de Madame Pince. Au moins elle serait tranquille. Sauf que quelqu'un l'interpella et c'était la dernière personne à qui elle voulait parler. Accélérant le pas, elle essaya de semer Cedric en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre le quatrième étage. Mais il était plus grand et plus sportif et il finit par la rattraper dans les escaliers mouvants qui semblèrent jouer en sa faveur en pivotant pour l'emmener pile au palier qu'atteignait la rousse.

\- S'il te plaît, je voudrais te parler, lui dit –il en lui barrant le chemin.

\- Moi pas, répondit –elle sèchement.

\- Ne te comporte pas comme une gamine.

\- Que ne s'est pas comporté comme une personne responsable hier soir, rappelle moi ? cracha la rousse.

Il papillonna des yeux comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique et pour une raison inconnue, ça attisa encore un peu la colère et la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Elle le contourna pour continuer son chemin et il lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Ne me touche pas, par Merlin ! s'exclama t –elle en se dégageant vivement.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé.

\- Je m'en balance comme de mon premier sort.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi je me donnerais la peine d'écouter quoi que ce soit qui vient de toi, hein ?

Et comme il n'avait pas de réponse à donner à cette question, elle se détourna et il la laissa cette fois grimper les escaliers. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle alla s'enterrer dans le rayon dédié à la métamorphose où les gens ne traînaient en général pas. La matière était sans doute l'une des plus complexe enseignée à Poudlard et personne sain d'esprit ne voudrait la travailler le 25 décembre. Elle fut donc particulièrement tranquille toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux Weasley ne lui sautent dessus, lui faisant la peur de sa vie. Elle cria avant de leur envoyer son livre. Ils l'évitèrent facilement en ricanant.

\- Quoi ? demanda t –elle a mi-voix.

Madame Pince devait déjà être en train de chercher la source de ce cri totalement inapproprié dans sa bibliothèque alors mieux valait ne pas attirer son attention ici.

\- Le dîner va bientôt être servi…

\- Et tu ne veux pas le manquer !

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux ? s'inquiéta t –elle immédiatement.

\- Allez !

Ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et la traînèrent littéralement jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne se dégage et les suive en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'installa à sa table où elle se fit immédiatement harponnée :

\- Ça devient une manie ou quoi de disparaître ? s'enquit Padma.

\- Je révisais, répondit –elle.

\- Aujourd'hui ? Mais t'es malade ! s'effara Terry.

Pour être exacte, elle essayait d'approfondir sa connaissance sur les animagus pour mieux comprendre ce dans quoi elle s'engageait. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Haussant les épaules, elle commença à manger. Elle ne leva les yeux de son assiette que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'agitation dans la Grande Salle dépassait le niveau habituel. Et son regard tomba sur un cochon en train de courir entre les tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard en grognant. Un écho lui apprit qu'il y avait un autre cochon dans la salle et ils s'enfuirent dans le hall. Quelques rires les accompagnèrent.

\- Monsieur Diggory ! Miss Chang ! appela alors McGonagall en se lançant à leur poursuite. Revenez ici !

Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter et la professeur de métamorphose quitta elle aussi la Grande Salle. Mary, elle, reporta son attention sur Fred et George, qui, hilares se tapèrent dans les mains l'un de l'autre. Elle leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant quand ils se tournèrent vers elle et elle reçut un clin d'œil en échange. Ah ! Elle avait enfin une bonne raison d'être contente aujourd'hui : voir Cho Chang changée en truie était jouissif.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda Michael Corner d'un air soupçonneux.

Elle se contenta de sourire, se plaisant à le laisser croire qu'elle avait empoisonné la nourriture et il regarda soudainement avec inquiétude ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. De bonne humeur, elle entama le dessert avec entrain. Ses camarades de quatrième année émirent l'idée de faire une bataille de boule de neige nocturne, arguant qu'ils pourraient essayer de viser les deux cochons qui devaient vraisemblablement se balader dans le parc, et soudainement il y eut beaucoup d'intéressés.

Ils sortirent en groupe et s'ils ne virent pas la moindre trace d'un groin dans l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait l'école ils s'en donnèrent quand même à cœur joie… Jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de neige s'écrase sur la tête du professeur Karkaroff qui menait ses élèves jusqu'à leur bateau pour la soirée. Il y eut un grande silence et une immobilité soudaine, presque comme si ça avait été Rogue qui venait d'être touché.

\- Défendons l'honneurrr de notrrre dirrrecteurrr ! s'exclama soudainement Viktor Krum.

Il attrapa une gros poignée de neige et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait réalisé il l'avait envoyée au premier élève venu. Avec un cri de guerre ses camarades l'imitèrent et la neige se remit à voler de toute part. Certains se construire un mur derrière lequel ils s'abritaient. D'autre firent des alliances. Mary atterrit, elle ne savait comment avec l'élève de Beauxbâtons qui l'avait guidée dans le carrosse quand elle s'y était rendue, Marcus Flint de Serpentard, Dennis Crivey de Gryffondor et Jaymie, l'amie de Jonathan, de Poufsouffle.

\- On lance l'offensive ! s'exclama le français.

Et Jaymie sauta hors de leur cachette, dégainant sa baguette avec un rire sauvage, ses lourds cheveux bruns virevoltant autours de sa tête tandis qu'elle ensevelissait leurs ennemis les plus proches sous une avalanche de neige.

\- Radical, commenta Mary. Tu viens Flint ?

Le serpentard était le seul à n'avoir pas profité de l'attaque pour bouger. Il fixait la Poufsouffle avec un air ébahi voir vaguement choqué. Sûr qu'il devait pas s'attendre à ça de la part de quelqu'un comme elle. Il sembla se réveiller quand elle lui parla et après un dernier regard pour la jeune femme qui couvrait leur déplacement il s'élança.

Au final, personne ne fut certain de qui avait gagné, mais ils s'étaient tous défoulés et les professeurs pourraient se louer pour cette démonstration de bonne entente internationale. Rigolant encore, Mary se précipita dans le château tout en se séchant et les Serdaigles la suivirent quand elle prit la direction de leur salle commune. Elle avait oublié tous ses soucis du moment. Pourtant, quand elle entra dans la Salle Commune, elle eut soudainement un drôle de pressentiment. Rien n'avait l'air différent. Ignorant l'impression, elle alla dans son dortoir pour déposer sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite forme inanimée au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tao ! s'exclama t –elle.

Elle se jeta à genou près du Cète. Il était tout sec, signe qu'il était hors de l'eau depuis longtemps, et elle ne le voyait plus respirer. Elle l'attrapa rapidement et le fourra vivement dans son aquarium, manquant d'y plonger elle aussi par la même occasion. Mais il ne bougea pas plus.

\- Non, non, non… dit –elle, paniquée.

Le ressortant de l'eau, elle lui ouvrit la gueule et souffla dedans, imitant les techniques moldues de réanimation, puis, elle le remit à l'eau en appuyant délicatement sur son ventre. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort pour ça et n'avait qu'une vague connaissance de ce que faisaient les moldus. Son père lui en avait parlé une fois. C'était fou comme un esprit pouvait aller repêcher des informations soi-disant oubliées en cas de panique…

\- Allez… supplia t –elle en recommençant la manœuvre.

\- Faites moi de la place ! exigea soudainement quelqu'un.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une septième année fut à côté de la rousse, sa baguette en main et se mit à lancer des sorts à toute vitesse, si bien que le petit corps du cète se mit à briller telle une luciole. Mary fut obligée de le lâcher et le corps illuminé glissa lentement vers le fond de l'aquarium. S'agenouillant, elle colla sa tête à l'aquarium, désespérée. Les minutes passèrent, s'étirant à l'infinie, et elle lui murmurait des encouragements. Il ne pouvait pas être mort !

Elle ne prit pas garde aux murmures qui finirent pas naître derrière elle tandis que les gens se disaient que c'était fini et sortaient du dortoir encombré. Il n'y eut donc qu'Emeli, Padma, Lisa et Mandy pour assister avec Mary au soudain sursaut qui agita le corps de la Créature. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais il bougea. Avec un soupir de soulagement, la rousse se laissa entièrement tomber au sol. Elle eut donc une bonne vue du plafond où se trouvait la ligne de bulle d'eau dans laquelle Tao pouvait se déplacer à volonté. Certaines avaient disparu, formant une interruption que le Cète ne pouvait pas traverser. Et à l'endroit où s'étaient trouvées ces bulles, on voyait une légère trace qui n'était pas là auparavant. Du moins, elle le pensait : elle avait rarement observé ledit plafond ces dernières années. Se pourrait –il que…

\- _Ladon_ ? appela t –elle sèchement en Fourchelangue.

Ses camarades rassemblées autours d'elle sursautèrent avant de frissonner. Ça leur faisait froid dans le dos d'entendre ces sifflements inhumains sortirent de sa bouche. D'autant plus qu'elle semblait sur le point de se mettre en colère.

\- _Oui_ ? répondit le reptile.

Mary l'avait déposé dans son vivarium quand elle était montée chercher sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe avant la bataille de boule de neige. Les serpents supportant très mal le froid, il n'avait pas protesté quand elle l'avait laissé au dortoir. Et il avait dû tout voir.

\- _Que s'est –il passé ?_

\- _La fille est venue et a fait exploser les bulles d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à terre._

Ladon n'aimait guère Tao, arguant que la Créature lui volait sa meilleure amie, mais il semblait quand même très mécontent qu'on ait fait du mal à quelque chose qui appartenait à Mary.

\- _Je sais déjà qu'il s'agit d'une fille_ , s'agaça la rousse, _aucun garçon ne peut monter dans ce dortoir._ _A quoi ressemblait –elle ?_

\- _Poils noirs et longs, yeux allongés._

Des yeux allongés ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Elle promena son regard sur les visages de ses camarades qui la fixaient avec suspicion, les yeux plissés. Oh !

\- _Tu veux dire une asiatique ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?_ rétorqua t –il.

\- Cette pétasse de Cho Chang va me le payer, cracha la Potter en anglais cette fois –ci.

Il n'y avait pas dix élèves féminine asiatiques à Serdaigle ! En plus durant l'incident presque tous les membres de leur Maison avait participé à la bataille de boule de neige. Combien on pariait qu'elle avait voulu se venger de sa transformation en cochon et croyait que c'était Mary la coupable ?

\- Oh là ! Doucement !

Emeli lui sauta dessus avant qu'elle ait franchit la porte du dortoir et Padma l'imita pour l'immobiliser.

\- Lâchez moi, merde ! s'écria Mary. Je vais aller lui faire la peau !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire au juste ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je suis sûre que j'aurais une idée en la voyant !

\- Il est vivant finalement.

\- Et alors ? Ça veut dire qu'elle peut essayer de tuer des animaux sans qu'on réagisse ?

\- Tu n'as pas de preuves.

\- Ladon l'a vue. Ça me suffit.

\- Personne ne croira la parole d'un serpent voyons !

\- Mais qui a dit que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que les autres y croient ? Chang sait que c'est elle, je sais que c'est elle, c'est suffisant ! Maintenant lâchez moi !

Elle se débattit jusqu'à être enfin libre et sortit comme une furie du dortoir. Elle commença pas aller dans celui des cinquième année, qui était vide, avant de descendre dans la salle commune ou, écumante de rage, elle tacla Cho qui passait à proximité à ce moment là.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ! s'exclama la cinquième année.

\- Tu as essayé de tuer Tao ! Alors tire ta baguette ! Je te provoque en duel !

\- Tu délires ma pauvre !

\- On t'a vu faire !

Mary prit le large en attrapant sa propre baguette et se mit en position un peu plus loin. Un large cercle s'était formé autours d'elles et tout le monde s'était fait silencieux.

\- Je te laisse 5 secondes, annonça Mary. Après, je commence, que tu sois armée ou pas !

Sa future adversaire sortit donc obligeamment sa baguette. Et dans un même geste, elle lança son premier sort. Mary para de justesse et la plus âgée l'inonda d'attaque, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre. Elle fut contrainte de reculer de plusieurs pas et un sortilège cuisant finit par la toucher à l'épaule.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids, ricana Cho. Je suis plus âgée et plus expérimenté. Ton comportement montre que tu n'as rien dans la cervelle. Tu aurais dû t'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui a attaqué qui en premier hein ? répliqua Mary avec hargne en jetant un sort.

Celui-ci atterrit sur le tapis.

\- Tu ne sais même pas viser juste, la tança Cho.

Quelqu'un dans leur petit public poussa alors un cri. Puis un autre suivit tandis que la moquette bleue qui recouvrait entièrement le sol de la salle commune se mit à frémir. Et à se transformer en des dizaines de serpents, de toute taille et de toute couleur.

\- Je sais parfaitement viser, répondit calmement Mary avant de poursuivre en Fourchelangue : _Attaquez la_ !

Et comme une seule entité ils se jetèrent sur la jeune fille qui poussa un cri d'horreur. Mary tendit la baguette et transforma également l'un des lustres en un énorme boa blanc et jaune qui tomba abruptement sur son adversaire. Il se mit à resserrer ses anneaux autours d'elle l'immobilisant. Son cri fut étouffé quand un serpent entra dans sa bouche. Une fois Cho immobilisée, la rousse s'approcha et la regarda de haut.

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais du mal à quelqu'un ou quelque chose à quoi je tiens, ou mieux, la prochaine fois que tu te mets sur mon chemin, je ferais pire. Pigé ?

Les yeux écarquillés, des larmes de panique roulant sur ses joues Cho hocha la tête.

\- Et ça vaut pour tout le monde ! s'exclama Mary. _Laissez la_.

Les serpents la fixèrent un moment, comme tristes de devoir lâcher leur proie, mais s'exécutèrent. Ils reprirent leur place initiale, provoquant quelques gémissements paniqués dans la Salle Commune et elle les retransforma en une innocente moquette avant de raccrocher le lustre au plafond. Puis, elle quitta la pièce pour aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue et pleine d'émotion. Quand elle ferma les yeux après avoir jeté quelques sorts sur ses rideaux, le vivarium de Ladon et l'aquarium de Tao (qui avait l'air d'aller mieux) pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, elle crut entendre un "Bravo" soufflé. Ça venait de Tom si elle se fiait à la voix.

\- Voldemort est fier de moi, chuchota t –elle pour elle-même. Misère.

La rumeur de son duel circulait dans les couloirs quand elle quitta la tour Serdaigle le lendemain. Et certains devenaient même blanc de peur en la voyant passer. C'était assez agaçant : elle n'avait pas fait ça pour terrifier les gens mais pour transmettre un message qui avait, semble t –il, eu du mal à arriver jusqu'au cerveau de Cho Chang.

\- Avec les rumeurs qui courent…, lui dit Fred Weasley quand ils se croisèrent.

\- …On se demande si tu n'étais pas vraiment l'Héritière de Serpentard il y a deux ans, acheva George.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne l'était pas réellement, même si, théoriquement, elle _l'était p_ uisque le basilic était à présent à ses ordres et l'avait reconnue comme tel. Ce qui rendait Tom vert de rage, au passage, et était très satisfaisant de son point de vue. Mais au moins plus personne à présent n'allait essayer de se moquer d'elle pour ce qu'il s'était passé lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers deux jours plus tôt.

Elle faillit rentrer dans Cedric Diggory quand celui-ci lui barra abruptement la route dans un couloir. Il n'avait pas l'air très content et Mary devina pourquoi avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? D'abord la transformation, même si je veux bien qu'on l'ai méritée celle-ci, et ensuite ce duel ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu excessif ?

\- Sache, Diggory, que je ne suis pas responsable de votre transformation, cingla la rousse en le fixant d'un air mauvais. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir pensé que votre comportement a été lamentable. Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir l'idée en premier...

Il sembla surprit de l'information. Ils jetèrent un regard aux alentours quand quelques curieux, faisant lamentablement semblant de s'arrêter pour discuter, se mirent à écouter leur conversation.

\- Quant à ce qui est arrivé à ta _chère et tendre_ est ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi j'avais fait ça quand elle venue se plaindre ? continua la jeune fille.

\- C'est évident, non ?

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Elle a essayé de tuer le Cète qu'on doit élever jusqu'à la prochaine Tâche et si j'étais arrivée quelques minutes plus tard encore il serait bel et bien mort. Outre le fait que ça pourrait signifier qu'elle essaye de me faire tuer lors de la prochaine tâche, elle s'en est prise à un être vivant, un bébé, qui n'avait rien demandé. Alors crois moi, elle n'a pas volé ce que je lui ai fait. Et si c'est le genre de personne qui te plaît, tu n'es qu'un pauvre con.

Mary ne jurait pas souvent –sa mère n'était pas tendre quand elle entendait le moindre gros mot sortir de sa bouche –mais elle avait découvert les bienfaits de cette pratique il y a peu et n'allait pas s'en priver. Après un dernier regard mauvais pour le Poufsouffle, elle le contourna en se sentant soudainement beaucoup mieux. Elle rejoignit ses camarades à la bibliothèque avec un sourire pour travailler sur les devoirs de potion exigés par Rogue pour la rentrée qui n'allait malheureusement pas tarder à arriver.

\- Mary, l'appela soudainement William.

\- Hum ? répondit –elle sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

\- Il y a un message pour toi je pense.

Elle regarda au dessus de sa tête ou un petit origami d'oiseau voletait en rond, attendant qu'elle le remarque. Elle le récupéra et le déplia, curieuse.

 _Je suis désolé pour ce qu'à fait Cho. Elle n'avait pas à s'en prendre à ton Cète._

 _Si tu n'as pas déjà trouvé la solution pour déchirer les cris de la fleur d'or, je peux te conseiller de prendre un bain avec. La salle de bain des préfets se trouve près de la statue de Boris le Hagard et le mot de passe est "Fraicheur des Pins". Profites-en : je t'en offre l'accès en gage de paix entre nous_

 _C.D_.

Mary fit la moue, peu convaincue par ce "gage de paix". Mais comme il n'y avait pas de baignoire dans les dortoirs elle allait bien devoir se rendre dans la salle de bain de préfet pour prendre ledit bain. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce n'était pas si stupide que ça : la seconde épreuve du Tournoi était visiblement aquatique, alors plonger la fleur qui hurlait dans l'eau n'était pas insensé.

\- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? lui chuchota Terry.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

Elle rangea soigneusement le mot dans sa poche et se mit à planifier sa prochaine excursion nocturne.

* * *

 _Encore Joyeux Noël !_

 _A suivre..._


	49. IV-14 Baignades nocturnes

_Merci pour vos reviews **Pims10** et **timo** ^^ _

_Elle a appris à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds en regardant sa mère faire, **Rose-Eliade**. Fatalement, elle lui ressemble un peu. _

_Hello **Jenoxa**! Décidément, tu ne lâches pas l'affaire avec Sirius X) Ta proposition est alléchante, mais je ne peux pas me laisser soudoyer de la sorte... _

_Fred et George ont défendu l'honneur de Mary et ils sont dans leur période « transformation », si je puis dire **Mathilde**. Après tout avec leurs crèmes canaris ils transforment bien leurs camarades de façon intempestives. Ce n'était qu'un bon prétexte pour tester un autre de leur produit en réalité. _

_Ouais, Cho a vraiment dépassé les bornes là, **mimi70**. Mary n'est pas aussi colérique que sa mère adoptive (encore heureux) mais il vaut mieux pas la pousser à bout. En général elle est plutôt du genre à s'adonner à des petites vengeances vicieuses mais là, il fallait qu'elle frappe un bon coup pour que tout le monde comprenne le message. _

_La deuxième tâche est pour le chapitre suivant, **Celine.M**. Cho s'est attaquée au Cète parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de s'en prendre directement à Mary, mais au final ça l'a perdu. _

_Tu te rends compte que si Tom n'était pas aussi maître de lui même et se laissait envahir par les émotions de Mary il se comporterait comme une adolescente ? L'image est hilarante, je trouve._

 _Tom n'est pas très bavard quant à sa relation avec Zilphya. Il l'appréciait à sa manière, il l'a tuée et il le regretterait presque (cf Samain où il évoque son nom) alors il ne va pas en parler spontanément. Mais même si les infos ne viendront pas dans cette fic, elles arriveront, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Baignades nocturnes**

Dissimulée par sa cape d'invisibilité et munie de la fleur d'or, Mary marchait dans les couloirs aux aguets du moindre bruit. Elle avait choisi d'aller prendre son bain en plein milieu de la nuit pour être certaine de ne pas se faire déranger par un préfet voulant aussi avoir l'usage de la salle de bain leur étant réservée. Elle n'eut aucun problème à arriver près de la statue de Boris le Hagard et la porte située juste à côté s'ouvrit sans faire d'histoire quand elle prononça le mot de passe.

La rousse s'empressa de tirer le verrou derrière elle tandis que les torches s'allumaient éclairant une vaste pièce qui la convainquit à elle seule que ça valait la peine d'être préfet. La pièce était entièrement faite de marbre blanc du sol au plafond et ce qui ressemblait à une piscine tenait lieu de baignoire. Des centaines de robinets en or incrustés de pierres précieuses faisaient le tour du bassin et Mary repéra même un plongeoir. Les fenêtres étaient masquées par de longs rideaux blancs et l'unique ornement de la pièce consistait en un grand tableau représentant une sirène blonde pour l'heure profondément endormie. Quand elle tourna la tête vers la droite, elle vit une pile de serviette blanches et moelleuses apparaître accompagnées d'un peignoir. Il y avait deux chaises et une table et elle trouva ça assez étrange dans une salle de bain.

Mary plia soigneusement sa cape d'invisibilité avant de la poser près des serviettes puis s'approcha du bassin. Elle abandonna la fleur d'or près des escaliers qui permettaient d'entrer dans la piscine tenant lieu de baignoire et s'autorisa à ouvrir un à un les robinets pour voir s'il se passait quelque chose de particulier : il n'y avait pas de raison d'en avoir autant s'ils crachaient tous simplement de l'eau chaude. Autant dire qu'elle ne fut pas déçue. Il y avait des eaux colorées et parfumées, des robinets qui se contentaient de souffler des bulles grosses comme des ballons de foot et d'autres d'où sortait une mousse si épaisse qu'elle semblait capable de supporter le poids d'un humain.

Sa curiosité satisfaite, elle se déshabilla et s'enfonça jusqu'au cou dans l'eau brûlante et parfumée, disparaissant presque entièrement sous la couche de mousse qui flottait à la surface. C'était sans doute le meilleur bain de sa vie. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle tendit tout de même la main vers le fleur d'or. Et manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant quelqu'un assit au bord du bassin, lui tournant le dos avec soin.

\- Depuis quand tu es là ? demanda t –elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- J'ai attendu que tu sois dans l'eau, l'informa aimablement Tom tout en continuant à fixer le mur.

\- Tu ne veux pas partir ?

\- Je te gêne ?

\- Bien évidemment !

Elle était juste nue à moins de deux mètres de lui. Certes, il lui tournait le dos et la mousse empêchait quiconque de voir sous la surface de l'eau. Mais quand même ! Elle rougit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la mousse avec l'impression qu'il venait de violer son intimité. Non, en fait ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Qu'il débarque dans son lit elle s'y était habituée, c'était le seul endroit du dortoir où il pouvait apparaître une fois qu'elle avait fermé ses baldaquins, mais il s'était toujours abstenu de le faire quand elle se trouvait dans une salle de bain. Il avait quand même un minimum de savoir vivre. Ou du moins le croyait -elle jusque là.

\- Tu t'en vas alors ? demanda t –elle avec espoir.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Alors envoie moi la fleur, soupira t -elle n'ayant pas envie de se battre contre lui pour le moment.

Hors de question qu'elle sorte à moitié de l'eau pour récupérer l'objet doré par ailleurs à portée de main de Tom. Il s'exécuta, se tournant brièvement vers elle pour le lui lancer, avant de retourner à sa fascinante observation des murs.

\- Tu étais déjà venu ici ? demanda t –elle en réceptionnant le colis.

\- J'ai été préfet, bien entendu que je suis déjà venu ici.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son ton dédaigneux et plongea la fleur d'or dans l'eau après avoir écarté la mousse avant de l'ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, une douce lueur se mit à en émaner et nimba toute la pièce d'une couleur orangée. Elle le sentait vibrer sous ses doigts, mais elle n'entendait rien. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle put alors enfin comprendre l'indice. Des voix étranges formaient un chœur aux accents inquiétants et chantaient :

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit_

 _Car de ton guide dépendra ta vie._

 _Pendant une heure il vous faudra chercher,_

 _Les clés de ta liberté volée._

 _Après l'heure écoulée renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Mary refit surface, son cerveau commençant à tourner à cent à l'heure. Elle sortit la fleur de l'eau et s'accrocha au bord du bassin.

\- Alors ? demanda Tom.

\- Ça dit que je vais être entravée ou enfermée, je ne sais pas trop, sous l'eau. J'aurais une heure pour trouver, avec l'aide du Cète, comment me libérer. Sinon je mourrais.

A présent, elle connaissait en gros ce que lui réservait l'épreuve. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de risquer de mourir noyée merci bien. Pour être sûre d'avoir bien mémorisé la chanson, elle la réécouta une seconde fois. Les mots n'avaient pas changés et elle comprenait toujours le même message.

\- Qui que soit celui qui m'a inscrite au Tournoi, il va vraiment réussir à avoir ma peau, grinça t –elle. Disparais Tom, je vais sortir.

Cette fois, il s'exécuta et elle sortit de l'eau avant de s'habiller rapidement. Vu que la seule surface d'eau suffisamment profonde dans le coin était le lac noir, elle supposa que l'épreuve allait s'y dérouler. Il lui fallait à présent régler plusieurs choses : comment respirer plus d'une heure sous l'eau ? Comment communiquer avec Tao si elle ne pouvait pouvait pas parler et plus important : pourrait –elle utiliser la magie ? Il faudrait aussi qu'elle lutte contre le froid : l'eau serait glacée au mois de février ! Et c'était sans compter que le lac contenait toute sorte de créatures aquatiques et pas forcément amicales. En fait, elle ne savait même pas exactement ce que contenait le lac. Elle ferait bien de se renseigner avant la prochaine Tâche.

Elle alla rapidement se blottir dans son lit. Elle allait sans doute utiliser la salle de bain des préfets pour faire des essais avec ses sorts, et peut –être y emmener Tao pour qu'ils nagent ensemble au moins une fois avant l'épreuve.

Le lendemain, elle harponna deux septième année dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et demanda :

\- Comment je fais pour lancer des sorts si je ne peux pas parler ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas parler ? s'enquit l'un d'eux.

\- Il y a de grande chance que je sois dans l'eau à ce moment là...

\- Le plus simple, ce sont les informulés. Mais tu es un peu jeune pour arriver à les maîtriser.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu trouves un moyen de parler sous l'eau.

Et ils repartirent sans se rendre compte qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidée. Elle comprenait ce qu'ils sous entendaient par "informulés" mais elle ne savait même pas jusque là qu'on pouvait faire de la magie sans parler. Sans compter que ça semblait dangereux : elle ne réussissait déjà pas tous ses sorts quand elle les prononçait alors les utiliser sans formule, c'était vachement hasardeux. Quant à parler sous l'eau, ce n'était pas plus évident. Ça impliquerait qu'elle puisse y respirer. Il devait bien exister un sort ou une potion permettant ce genre de chose, par contre. Peut –être qu'elle pourrait se métamorphoser en quelque chose d'aquatique : c'était la chose pour laquelle elle était le plus douée.

Mais les métamorphoses humaines étaient terriblement risquées quand on ne s'y connaissait pas : il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre d'avertissement qu'on trouvait dans le bouquin décrivant la méthode pour devenir animagus. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de se lancer un sort de métamorphose. Ce n'était pas enseigné avant le sixième année à Poudlard.

Alors, une fois de plus, elle mit toute sa Maison sur le coup et n'oublia pas de demander de l'aide à sa mère. Les solutions affluèrent soudainement. Les plus âgés lui conseillèrent tous de se métamorphoser avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le pouvait pas alors que c'était la meilleure solution. Certains lui suggérèrent d'user du sortilège de têtenbulle comme lors de la première tâche. On lui appris aussi quelques sorts pratiques pour se tenir au chaud dans une eau glacée et un autre pour se propulser. On lui fit remarquer que si elle avait déjà été formée à la magie des éléments elle aurait pu se servir de son affinité, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Et faire une bulle d'air géante comme vous avez fait des bulles d'eau pour Tao ? s'enquit –elle. Je pourrais entrer dedans et me déplacer avec. Ça me préserverait aussi de l'eau et donc du froid. Je serais aussi capable de lancer des sorts.

\- Il est difficile de se déplace avec : Tao avait du mal, souviens toi. Tu serais lente et une cible facile. Et je pense qu'un sort risquerait de briser la bulle.

Pour le moment, sa meilleure solution semblait donc d'utiliser un sort de têtenbulle. On allait l'accuser de manquer cruellement d'imagination si elle s'en servait à toutes les Tâches. Mais si elle n'avait pas le choix alors elle ferait avec. Il fallait toutefois qu'elle teste l'idée : elle n'allait pas attendre de voir dans le lac si ça marchait ou pas. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle programma une nouvelle sortie à la salle de bain des préfets. Cette fois, elle s'était prévue un maillot de bain et elle n'alluma pas les robinets qui crachaient de la mousse. Elle positionna le plongeoir qui avait été repoussé contre un mur depuis sa dernière visite et sauta à l'eau. Elle n'avait jamais nagé dans une piscine : chez elle il n'y avait que la mer et l'eau n'était jamais aussi chaude que dans ce bassin. Elle se lança le sort et plongea sous l'eau.

A son grand étonnement, ça marchait bien. La bulle se comportait comme un scaphandre et lui permettait de parler. Elle testa un sort sous l'eau et ça marcha plutôt bien. Elle resta immergée une heure et constata qu'elle ne manquait pas d'oxygène : le sort devait se charger de lui transmettre de quoi respirer. Il ne restait qu'un détail à régler : si jamais sa bulle disparaissait, est ce qu'elle pouvait en faire apparaître une autre ?

Elle annula donc le sort et se retrouva assez bête : elle ne pouvait plus lancer de sort puisque ouvrir la bouche reviendrait à avaler de l'eau. Parler sous l'eau n'était pas évident, mais elle essaya quand même. Le sort fonctionna tant bien que mal, mais la bulle se forma autours d'elle en emprisonnant l'eau à l'intérieur.

Mary s'empressa de refaire surface et d'annuler son sort pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle était à présent fixée : le sort de têtenbulle c'était très bien tant qu'il n'était pas brisé. Il lui fallait au moins un plan de secours. Peut –être créer une bulle dans la bulle : si jamais la première éclatait la seconde prendrait le relais

Et ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle devrait se protéger contre le froid et trouver un sort qui l'aiderait à avancer plus vite : celui de propulsion ne pouvait pas être utilisé sur de grandes distances et pouvait être dangereux si elle n'allait pas vers un espace dégagé. S'assommer ne faisait pas parti de son programme.

Quelques jours plus tard, sa mère lui avait répondu. Elle semblait plutôt mécontente du contenu de la seconde Tâche, et Mary ne pouvait que l'approuver. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas précisé dans sa lettre initiale que le but de cette Tâche était de sauver sa propre peau. Sa mère en aurait fait une dragoncelle et elle serait venue démembrer proprement tous les organisateurs du Tournoi. Quoique, c'était peut –être ça la solution.

Sa mère lui parlait de la branchiflore et cette plante semblait être miraculeuse : elle lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau, d'être protégée du froid, de pouvoir lancer ses sorts sans difficultés et d'avancer rapidement en nageant puisqu'elle métamorphosait les membres. La Maître des Potions lui suggérait de l'utiliser en potion, quelle surprise, plutôt que crue parce que les effets étaient plus stables dans le temps et pouvaient être prolongés par une dose supplémentaire de ladite potion. Et elle avait même eut la gentillesse de lui envoyer une copie de la recette. Rien de bien compliqué en somme. Le seul problème, c'était de savoir où trouver de la branchiflore !

Les cours reprirent, ne lui permettant pas de consacrer des heures à faire des recherches sur cette plante, mais elle se rappela bientôt des paroles de Neville Londubat : si elle avait besoin d'aide en botanique, elle pouvait toujours le lui demander. Alors au détours d'un cours commun avec les Gryffondors elle en profita pour lui poser la question. Il n'avait pas l'information qui lui fallait mais il pu l'aiguiller vers le bon bouquin. Au final, Mary n'en fut pas plus avancée : la branchiflore ne poussait qu'en Méditerranée soit bien loin de l'Angleterre.

Comment s'en procurer ? Elle ne pouvait pas demander à sa mère : la branchiflore ne supporterait pas le transport par hibou et elle serait morte d'angoisse si elle devait attendre que sa mère lui apporte la potion quelques minutes avant l'épreuve. Et puis, ce serait tricher que de demander à sa mère de faire la potion à sa place. Elle ne le ferait que si elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

La rousse tenta donc sa chance auprès du Professeur Chourave, mais cette dernière n'avait pas ce genre de plante dans ses nombreuses serres. En dernier recours, Mary se décida à aller demander à Rogue. A la fin d'un de ses cours de potion, elle fit signe à ses camarades de partir devant et attendit patiemment que son professeur la remarque.

\- Que faites vous encore là Potter ?

\- J'ai une demande à vous faire.

Il haussa un sourcil en la dévisageant avec mépris et elle prit ça pour une invitation à continuer :

\- Pour la seconde Tâche du Tournoi, j'aimerais user de la branchiflore. Mais je ne peux pas m'en faire livrer par hibou. J'aimerais savoir si vous en aviez et si vous pouviez m'en vendre ?

Il sembla plutôt désarçonné par la demande. Ses élèves ne devaient pas venir le voir tous les jours pour ce genre de chose. Ou venir le voir tout court.

\- Vous avez interdiction de recevoir de l'aide de vos enseignants pour le Tournoi, Potter.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous vous souciez du fait que je sois disqualifiée ? répliqua t –elle. Je ne vous croirais pas. De toute façon, je compte le faire de moi-même si j'ai plus de points que les autres champions.

\- Et vous pensez que je suis la personne qui va vous aider à désobéir une fois de plus au règlement ?

\- Oh non : j'ai déjà demandé de l'aide à un autre professeur pour assurer mes arrières, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense plutôt que vous êtes la personne qui va m'empêcher de mourir lors de cette épreuve. La branchiflore règle tous mes problèmes d'un seul coup.

Il la fixa en silence et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. Elle s'était attendue à un refus clair et net de sa part. Pas à ce qu'il semble réfléchir à la possibilité de lui apporter un coup de main. On parlait de Rogue quand même : il l'avait détesté à la seconde où il l'avait vue et ça ne pouvait pas être uniquement dû à sa rivalité avec sa mère adoptive.

\- Severus.

Mary sursauta quand une voix glacial interpella Rogue. Ce dernier lança une œillade encore moins chaleureuse à la personne venue le voir. Il s'agissait de Karkaroff. Le sorcier slave observa la rousse avec une intensité telle qu'elle se sentit menacée.

\- Que veux – tu ? demanda le professeur de Potion. Miss Potter et moi étions en train de discuter.

Tiens ? Il l'utilisait comme prétexte pour renvoyer le directeur de Durmstrang ? Il avait même ajouté un "Miss" devant son nom de famille, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il semblait évident qu'il préférait "discuter" avec elle qu'avec l'homme. Bizarre.

\- Je suis sûr que cette discussion peut attendre votre prochain cours de potion. Il faut qu'on parle Severus et il est hors de question que tu te défiles une fois de plus !

\- Non ça ne peut pas attendre, protesta Mary.

En réalité elle n'était pas à quelques jours près, mais elle se disait qu'abonder dans le sens de son professeur pourrait lui être utile si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Rogue lui jeta un bref regard où elle put lire de la surprise.

\- Allez-vous en Potter, ordonna Karkaroff avec un air mauvais.

\- Mais je…

\- Miss Potter, ça ira, merci. On en discutera plus tard.

Si Rogue s'y mettait aussi, elle n'avait plus qu'à obéir. Elle jeta un regard mauvais aux deux hommes avant de quitter la salle. Mais au dernier moment, elle laissa la porte entrouverte et se plaqua contre le mur pour écouter.

\- Tu ne peux pas te présenter comme ça dans ma classe ! s'exclama immédiatement Rogue.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! La Marque devient de plus en plus nette ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie non ?

\- Bien sûr, sombre crétin. Et alors ? Que veux – tu que je fasse ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va nous arriver s'Il revient ! As –tu un plan de retraite ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne t'en ferais pas profiter sois-en sûr.

\- Qu'allons nous faire ?

\- Ne nous met pas dans le même sac Igor. Et ne viens plus pleurer dans mes robes pour que je te donnes des réponses. Tu as trahi le Maître et il te faudra en assumer les conséquences.

\- Tu as trahi aussi.

\- Va t –en Igor, avant que je ne te donne une bonne raison de craindre pour ta vie.

Mary entendit des pas dans la salle et elle paniqua : elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de se cacher. Affolée, elle se précipita le plus silencieusement possible dans un couloir et poussa un couinement de peur quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet et posa une main sur sa bouche. Dans un même mouvement, quelques chose de frais, de léger et de transparent lui retomba dessus. Elle fut plaquée dos contre un torse et quand elle leva les yeux, elle reconnut le visage de Tom qui fixait d'un air concentré l'entrée de la salle de potion, les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas affolé à l'idée d'être à découvert et Mary finit par reconnaître ce qu'il avait jeté sur eux : sa cape d'invisibilité. Quand diable l'avait –il attrapée ?

Elle regarda Karkaroff sortir de la salle, l'air torturé et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand il s'en alla sans tourner la tête vers eux. Tom abaissa la main qu'il avait mise sur sa bouche mais quand elle fit mine de bouger, il resserra sa prise sur elle, posant ladite main sur son cou. Soudainement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de bouger : elle pouvait sentir la puissance qu'il mettait dans sa prise et ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de la resserrer encore. Mary se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Rogue quitter à son tour la salle, l'air extrêmement énervé. Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre Tom, et donc contre le mur, quand le Maître des Potions emprunta le couloir où elle se trouvait. Mais il passa devant eux sans les voir. Elle bénissait le jour où elle avait reçu cette cape en héritage.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda le garçon à mi-voix.

Elle essaya une fois de plus de s'écarter, mais il l'en empêcha. Il voulait des réponses et il était hors de question qu'elle quitte ce couloir sans qu'il les ait. Mary haussa un sourcil même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir : Tom allait partout avec elle et entendait tout ce qu'elle entendait. Il savait parfaitement le nom des deux sorciers qui venaient de partir. Ce n'était donc pas ce qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai cru… sentir une partie d'eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu ne t'étais jamais trouvée seule avec eux alors j'imagine que je ne l'ai pas senti. Mais là, c'était net. Ils ont quelque chose sur leurs bras gauche qui m'appelle.

Mary se raidit brutalement. Elle savait grâce à sa mère que tous les Mangemorts étaient marqués au bras gauche. Et si Voldemort, même s'il n'était pas réel, sentait quelque chose, il était d'autant plus probable qu'il s'agisse de sa Marque.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, constata t-il en la sentant se figer contre lui.

Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris. Sans doute ne s'attendait –il pas à ce qu'elle ait une réponse qu'il ne possédait pas. Arrogance typique d'un Serpentard, et de Tom Jedusort d'autant plus. Il resserra, encore, sa prise sur elle.

\- Dis-moi, ordonna t –il.

\- Demander gentiment ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit n'est ce pas ? grinça t –elle en serrant les dents.

Elle tachait de maîtriser l'angoisse que la situation générait chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être ainsi maintenue par la personne qui avait tué ses parents biologiques et tenté plusieurs fois de la tuer elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre totalement le contrôle de la situation et ça passait par la maîtrise d'elle-même. Parce que s'il ressentait tout ce qu'elle sentait et il savait exactement combien elle trouvait cette situation inconfortable. Elle sentit Ladon s'agiter dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, mais il n'avait pas encore l'air décidé à intervenir. Elle n'avait sans doute pas atteint le stade de panique qu'il avait fixé.

\- Essaye une fois, continua t –elle.

A son grand soulagement, il relâcha un peu son emprise sur elle, notamment sur sa gorge. Il resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher, comme si la phrase lui brûlait les lèvres:

\- Peux – tu me dire ce que tu sais, s'il te plaît ?

\- N'oublie pas que c'est donnant-donnant entre nous Tom. Je raconte ce que je sais, et tu fais pareil.

\- Oui.

\- Je pense que ce que tu sens, c'est la Marque des Ténèbres : Voldemort l'apposait sur ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Si tu n'es pas au courant de ça, je pense que tu n'y avais pas encore pensé lorsque tu avais 17ans.

\- J'y ai pensé, la contredit –il. Mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le moyen de mettre mon idée en application.

\- Tu peux me dire quoi sur la Marque ?

\- Je voulais quelque chose qui me permettrait de localiser instantanément ceux que je marquais, et qui pourrait les faire transplaner vers moi dès que je les sollicitais. Avec la Marque, nul besoin de savoir précisément où je suis, ce serait instinctif Je voulais quelque chose qui soit relié à moi.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi elle devient de plus en plus nette, murmura Mary.

Les Mangemorts le lui avaient dit cet été : Voldemort allait renaître. Et si la Marque agissait bien selon ce que Tom venait de lui dire, elle devait devenir de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure que le mage noir reprenait des forces. Mary tressaillit en réalisant que Rogue, son professeur de Potion, était bel et bien un Mangemort.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils ont trahis Voldemort, fit –elle remarquer. Tu devrais penser à mieux choisir tes serviteurs.

\- Ils le regretteront.

Elle pouvait deviner son air sombre en disant ça et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après ça, Tom disparut pour aller ruminer dans son journal, au grand soulagement de la Potter qui prit toutefois soin de quitter discrètement les cachots avant de ranger sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle essayerait le lendemain de reparler à Rogue. Vu qu'il ne l'avait pas envoyée au diable dès qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, il y avait une petite chance qu'il accepte, n'est ce pas ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand à la fin du cours de potion suivant il se déplaça jusqu'à son bureau et posa dessus un petit flacon en verre qui contenait une substance visqueuse peu ragoutante flottant dans de l'eau. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné et il lui en renvoya un, impénétrable. Elle examina un peu mieux ce qu'il venait de lui donner et reconnu de la branchiflore.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ne me le faite pas regretter Potter. Ou il vous en coûtera plus qu'une semaine de retenue.

Puis, il fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cape noire dont lui seul possédait le secret. Ébahie, elle fixa une fois de plus la branchiflore, puis son professeur, puis la branchiflore.

\- C'était quoi ça ? s'enquit William qui travaillait toujours à la même table qu'elle.

\- Rogue vient de m'aider, dit –elle.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je vais réussir à passer la deuxième Tâche du Tournoi, se réjouit la rousse.

Il fallait encore qu'elle s'occupe de préparer la potion, mais ce n'était qu'une formalité. Elle rangea soigneusement la branchiflore dans son sac. Elle allait la préparer le soir même. Ainsi, elle pourrait la tester quand elle allait essayer de nager avec Tao.

Transporter le Cète jusqu'à la salle de bain des Préfets fut compliqué, mais elle réussit à négocier l'aide des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient de toute façon prévu de faire un tour dans le château avec Edgard le tapis-volant. Qui faisait un peu la gueule d'ailleurs et fit culpabiliser Mary : elle n'était pas allée le voir depuis un long moment.

\- Il a l'air un peu mal-en-point, s'inquiéta t –elle.

\- Il se fait vieux, soupira Fred qui était assis en tailleurs sur le tapis. Je crois qu'il va bientôt cesser de bouger. Et puis, un an, c'est pas mal pour des étudiants qui ont enchanté un tapis-volant tout seul.

L'idée qu'Edgard disparaisse bientôt attristait quand même la rousse : il allait lui manquer. Elle caressa doucement les pompons du tapis avant de disparaître avec Tao dans la salle de bain. Le petit Cète semblait enchanté de la balade. Il s'était remis à une vitesse incroyable même s'il avait failli mourir et n'avait pas perdu son enthousiasme. Il était peut –être un peu plus méfiant envers les gens, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Mary s'empressa de remplir le bassin d'eau tiède, les Cètes préférant les eaux tempérées. Elle laissa ensuite Tao plonger et le suivit. Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction que malgré sa petite taille il pouvait filer comme une torpille d'un bout à l'autre de la baignoire gigantesque : il devait être content d'avoir autant d'espace. Une fois dans l'eau, elle constata d'abord que ses vêtements étaient vraiment lourds : nager avec allait s'avérer beaucoup trop compliqué. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le droit à une tenue spéciale pour nager : après tout on ne leur en avait pas donné pour affronter l'hydre.

Elle ressortit et se changea pour se mettre en maillot de bain, se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de porter cette tenue pour la seconde tâche également. Elle pourrait confier ses affaires à Sirius en arguant que, comme elle gardait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité sur elle, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un fouille ses affaires et risque de la lui voler. Comme ça quelqu'un surveillerait le Journal quand même. Ce point réglé, elle avala la petite dose de la décoction de branchiflore qu'elle avait préparé.

Le goût n'était pas terrible, sans que ce soit une surprise. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose grouillait dans son cou, et elle fut soudainement incapable de respirer. Elle avait beau essayer, c'était impossible : on aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de plaquer un oreiller sur sa bouche et son nez. Elle étouffait ! Rapidement, elle se jeta à l'eau et en avala une grosse gorgée. La sensation de l'eau qui entrait par sa bouche et ressortait par les branchies à présent dans son cou était des plus étrange. Mais elle n'avait plus l'impression d'étouffer. Elle observa avec intérêt ses mains devenues palmées et d'une couleur légèrement verdâtre et ses pieds dont les orteils s'étaient allongés jusqu'à ressembler à des nageoires et étaient aussi palmés. Elle bougea un peu et découvrit rapidement que se mouvoir dans l'eau n'avait jamais été aussi aisé. Tao sembla ravi qu'elle se joigne à lui et ils passèrent une bonne heure immergés dans le bassin. Jusqu'à ce que Mary sente ses branchies disparaître et ne soit contrainte de refaire surface, en fait.

\- Succès total, dit –elle au Cète quand elle le renvoya flotter dans une bulle d'eau à côté d'elle.

Il ne restait plus, à présent, qu'à éviter de mourir.

* * *

 _Et bonne année à tous (avec un peu d'avance) =D_

 _A suivre..._


	50. Bonus 1

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** ^^_

 _Il faut aussi se rappeler que Rogue se retrouve avec le portrait craché de Lily devant lui, **mimi70** , il a donc un peu plus de mal à tenir se cacher que face à un Harry ressemblant à James Potter. _

_C'est ce que je voulais donner comme impression à propos de Tom, **Alexorah**. Lui même ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec Mary et ça se ressent. _

_Je te laisse choisir l'hypothèse qui te plaît le plus pour les deux chaises et la table, **Jenoxa**. Non, la dette de vie de Rogue ne sera pas annulée. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile X)_

 _(Ah et si tu veux me corrompre, les chocolats marcheront effectivement mieux que d'essayer de me faire tuer des personnages en échange de la survie de Sirius)._

 _L'avenir nous le dira, **Pims10**. _

_Elle réfléchit aussi beaucoup plus que Harry, **Mathilde** , et ça me soulage personnellement. J'aurais pas aimé qu'elle se montre aussi stupide que lui. _

_Edgard commence à se faire vieux (comme dit au chapitre précédent) et il n'est plus aussi fiable que quelques semaines plus tôt. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit encore là pour la 3ème tâche._

 _Hello **ElwennSnape**. Pour la première question, je ne peux pas te le dire : ça spoilerait la fin du 4ème tome. Mais patience, ça arrive d'ici peu. Et pour ta deuxième question : Severus n'a -ils pas toujours été un allié ? (même s'il le cache très bien). _

* * *

_Mais que vois-je ? Un chapitre supplémentaire ? Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! On y croyait plus, mais je sors ENFIN le chapitre bonus promis sur Cameron ! Il était temps parce que les 300 reviews approchent X)_

 _Bonne lecture et bonne année !_

* * *

 **Cameron Entwhistle-White**

Le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, Cameron laissa avec excitation sa mère hors du train et sa sœur loin derrière lui quand celle-ci voulut l'accompagner pour l'aider à chercher un compartiment. Il trouverait très bien seul, merci ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon. Il parcourut joyeusement le train, déclenchant quelques protestations quand sa valise, qui le suivait de près, heurta les élèves plus âgés. Après quelques minutes, il finit par tomber sur un compartiment où se trouvaient déjà trois première année s'il en jugeait par le blason sur leur poitrine qui n'était pas encore celui de leur Maison.

\- Salut ! s'exclama t –il en entrant.

Sans demander la permission à quiconque de s'asseoir, il se laissa tomber sur la banquette rouge et referma la porte. Docile, sa valise alla d'elle-même se ranger dans le filet à bagage sous le regard émerveillé du garçon brun qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

\- Je m'appelle Cameron, annonça t –il.

\- Logan, annonça celui qui avait semblé époustouflé de voir la valise voler.

\- Maud, se présenta la seule fille du compartiment, une petite brune avec des lunettes rondes atroces.

\- Salomon. Salomon Gibbon, annonça pompeusement le dernier garçon, dont les cheveux blonds étaient coupés au bol, avant de se tourner vers Logan. Tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est ce pas ?

\- Un quoi ? s'enquit le concerné sans savoir qu'il confirmait l'information.

\- Retire ça tout de suite ! s'exclama Cameron.

\- Oh ? Un de tes parents serait –il moldu ? ricana Salomon.

\- Non : ma mère est une Sang-Pure et mon père un cracmol, répliqua t –il vertement.

Un rire moqueur échappa alors des lèvres du blond comme si Cameron venait de raconter la meilleure blague de l'année.

\- Un fils de cracmol ? répéta t –il hilare. Hé bien tu es presque au même niveau que le Sang-de-Bourbe alors ! Comment une Sang-Pure a t –elle pu laisser une chose pareille la toucher, je me le demande ! Tu as néanmoins la chance de ne pas avoir hérité de sa tare.

Cameron passa de l'ébahissement à la colère en une seconde. Sa famille était très ouverte sur beaucoup de sujet : jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce que le monde sorcier pensait des gens comme son père. Il n'allait pas laisser l'autre parler comme ça! Tirant sa baguette, il la brandit devant lui d'un air menaçant :

\- Répète pour voir espèce de bouse de dragon ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses faire avec ça ? le nargua l'autre sans même sortir sa propre baguette.

A vrai dire, Cameron ne connaissait qu'un seul sort pas bien dangereux. Il avait mis longtemps à apprendre à viser correctement et sa mère n'avait pas pu l'exercer à autre chose.

Son air ahuri fit à nouveau rire Salomon :

\- Tu as par contre hérité du manque d'intelligence de ton cracmol de père à ce que je vois.

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron. Cameron vit rouge et il attaqua sans plus se poser de question :

\- _Iacio infetio_ !

Le sort n'était pas bien dangereux puisqu'il ne faisait que projeter de la peinture. Mais le blond s'en prit en pleine figure et dut quitter le compartiment pour échapper à Cameron qui continua à essayer de le toucher même lorsqu'il s'enfuit.

\- Tu me le payeras ! cria le Sang-Pur humilié.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna un des élèves plus âgés.

Cameron sursauta et baissa sa baguette avant de se tourner pour faire face à un grand garçon roux qui remontait ses lunettes devant deux yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. L'insigne sur sa poitrine annonçait "Préfet-en-Chef".

\- Retourne dans ton compartiment et que je ne te reprenne plus à jeter des sorts ! lui dit sèchement Percy Weasley.

Le plus jeune fit la moue mais s'exécuta avant de lui tirer la langue dès que le roux lui eut tourné le dos. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir en rangeant sa baguette.

\- C'était génial ! s'exclama alors Logan. Comment tu l'as remis en place !

Cameron bomba la poitrine, fier comme un paon et persuadé d'avoir rendu justice de la meilleure façon qui soit. Après tout, il était un futur Gryffondor ! Il passa le reste du trajet à discuter avec le garçon Né-Moldu. Il dépensa presque tout son argent de poche en bonbons et chocolats et les partagea avec son nouvel ami. Maud, elle, resta dans son coin et c'était tant mieux parce que de toute façon ils ne voulaient pas parler à une _fille_.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Cameron sauta à l'extérieur du train avec enthousiasme tout en tendant le cou pour essayer de voir le château. Sans grand succès toutefois. Il se fit bousculer par les élèves plus âgés mais finit par retrouver Logan qui était resté en arrière quand il s'était précipité vers l'extérieur. Ils rejoignirent ensemble une sorcière habillée d'un robe verte et d'un grand chapeau pointu. Elle avait l'air sévère et appelait les première année d'une voix sèche qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction. Derrière ses lunettes elle observait les autres élèves quitter le quai avant de reporter son attention sur eux pour jeter un regard outré à Cameron qui sautait presque sur place en demandant "on y va ?".

\- Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, dit tranquillement la sorcière sans répondre. J'assure la fonction de Sous-Directrice, de Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et de Professeur de Métamorphose au sein de Poudlard. Vous allez me suivre de façon ordonnée et dans le calme.

Ce qui était beaucoup trop demander pour le petit garçon qui trépignait d'impatience depuis qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express à Londres. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue des barques il dépassa le professeur pour sauter dans l'une d'elle, s'attirant à nouveau un regard courroucé de la sorcière.

Le seul moment où il retrouva un semblant de calme fut lorsque le château apparut, majestueux, en haut de la colline qui surplombait le lac noir. C'était beau ! Bien mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et le meilleur restait à venir. Vu de près, et une fois à l'intérieur, le château était encore plus grand que sa soeur le lui avait dit. Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle en tête du groupe de première année pas le moins du monde effrayé par tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il n'allait pas avoir peur alors que c'était enfin le moment tant attendu de son entrée à Poudlard et de sa répartition chez les nobles Gryffondors ! Il chercha d'ailleurs avidement leur table et repéra sans peine les élèves qui avaient l'écusson de cette Maison. Il ne pensa même pas à chercher sa sœur qui devait pourtant l'observer avec attention.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que son nom ne soit appelé :

\- Entwhistle-White, Cameron !

Il se précipita alors vers le Choixpeau et l'enfonça avec force sur son crâne au point de ne plus voir la Grande Salle. Gryffondor ! Il voulait Gryffondor !

 _Tant d'enthousiasme jeune homme_ , souffla une voix dans sa tête. _Et tant de mépris pour les autres Maisons ! Tu mériterais presque d'être envoyé dans l'une d'elles en punition !_ _Ton esprit est bien étriqué malgré ton éducation. Prends garde à ce que ça ne te joue pas des tours._

\- GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Cameron bondit du tabouret avec un grand sourire et s'empressa de rejoindre la table des rouge et or où on l'applaudissait avec enthousiasme. Des première année qu'il avait rencontré dans le train, seul Logan le rejoignit chez les lions. Salomon fut, sans surprise, envoyé à Serpentard et Maud échoua à Poufsouffle. Malgré les kilos de bonbons qu'il avait mangé durant toute l'après-midi, il s'attaqua avec voracité au dîner, se gavant plus que de raison surtout quand le dessert arriva. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait faire ça vu que sa mère était constamment sur son dos !

Mais quand il fut temps de quitter la Grande Salle il le regretta un peu. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et avait l'impression d'être beaucoup trop plein. Il n'écouta bien entendu pas un seul mot de ce que le Préfet-En-Chef Percy Weasley raconta sur leur trajet jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Essentiellement parce qu'il s'arrêta pour réprimer sa nausée et observer un drôle de fantôme avec un chapeau à clochette et une cravate qui semblait préparer un mauvais coup. La Préfète de Gryffondor revînt le chercher et le força à marcher rapidement pour rejoindre les autres. C'était une mauvaise idée. En arrivant dans la salle commune où se trouvait déjà le reste du groupe, il se sentait plus nauséeux que jamais et un violent haut-de-cœur le saisit. Percy s'approcha pour lui faire la morale. Et il vomit son dîner et tous les bonbons dont il s'était gavé sur la robe toute neuve du septième année qui poussa un cri indigné. Cameron ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi il fut littéralement _acclamé_ pour ça, même si beaucoup se moquaient de lui au passage mais il fut soulagé quand on le mena vers l'infirmerie.

Il se retrouva donc couché dans un lit à côté d'une fille ayant été assommée par un dénommé Peeves et il était en train de se lamenter sur son sort quand la situation empira. Sa sœur débarqua dans son uniforme de foutue Serdaigle et vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le sermonner proprement.

\- On aurait dit que maman ne t'a pas nourri de tout l'été ! s'indigna Mary Potter. D'ailleurs si elle était là, elle refuserait sans doute de te donner une potion contre les indigestions rien que pour tu apprennes la leçon. Et de toute manière, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé manger comme ça.

Le garçon se renfrogna à ces mots. Ouais, quand on écoutait parler Mary, leur mère avait la solution à toute les situations avec ses potions ! Alors que ce n'était pas vrai ! Si ça l'était, elle n'aurait pas laissé mourir leur père ! Finalement, sa si parfaite grande sœur fut chassée de l'infirmerie ce qui le soulagea. Son seul contentement de la journée fut de contempler l'écusson de Gryffondor bien en vue sur son uniforme noir.

Il ne fit connaissance de ses autres camarades que le lendemain en attendant le début de son premier cours qui était de la botanique. Chez les garçons de Gryffondor il y avait en plus de Logan un petit garçon blond à lunette s'appelant Dany et un brun, Steven, qui semblait assez mal à l'aise. Cameron décida pour tous qu'ils étaient fait pour s'entendre et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux cinq filles avant de s'en désintéresser.

Ses premiers cours se passèrent plutôt bien même si on le reprit plusieurs fois à cause de sa dissipation ou parce qu'il ne levait pas la main avant de parler. Sa grand-mère et préceptrice n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui apprendre à faire ça, préférant largement se faire interrompre.

Les choses se gâtèrent en potion. Le Professeur Rogue était moche mais il sembla en plus le prendre en grippe dès qu'il posa les yeux sur son nom de famille. Ou peut –être parce qu'il répondit qu'il ne savait pas à ses questions avec une nonchalance qui prouvait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Hé bien, je vois que l'habileté pour les potions n'est pas héréditaire.

Cameron se sentit bouillonner : il ne voulait pas être comparé à sa mère ! Il le dit d'ailleurs un peu brusquement à son professeur qui en profita pour lui retirer des points et lui donner sa toute première, et malheureusement pas dernière, heure de colle.

La première journée du garçon fut donc passablement catastrophique et elle ne s'améliora pas quand il retourna dans sa Salle Commune : ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avait laissé des traces et on lui avait octroyé le sympathique surnom de "Vomito" chez les Gryffondors. Et tout le monde se moquait de lui.

A deux doigts de craquer, il monta s'enfermer derrière ses baldaquins sur le lit qui serait le sien pour les sept prochaines années. Il contint de toutes ses forces ses larmes. Il aurait bien eu besoin de réconforts mais de qui ça pourrait bien venir ? Sa sœur si parfaite ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que c'était que de subir des moqueries gratuites, sa mère encore moins –on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été rabaissée quand on posait le regard sur elle – et ça ne viendrait sans doute de personne à Gryffondor. Il restait bien son cousin, Jonathan, mais le Poufsouffle blond irait immédiatement tout cafter à sa mère et il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça du tout ! Il était un Gryffondor et il s'imaginait déjà en héros redresseur de tord, pas en pauvre petit première année désigné comme "Vomito" ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que sa tante Monroe lui avait décrit Poudlard et la maison des rouge et or !

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre, ça non ! Il était fait pour être chez les Gryffondors et il allait le leur prouver à tous.

Malheureusement, ça ne marcha pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait. Personne ne le laissait oublier qu'il avait vomi sur le préfet le premier soir et il avait un gros problème avec la discipline : son insolence lui faisait perdre au moins une dizaine de points par jour, voir vingt quand il avait potion, ça se ressentait sur le score de sa Maison et tout le monde se mit rapidement à lui en vouloir. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si les cours étaient inintéressants et les enseignants de vieux gâteux complètement séniles ! Il regrettait l'enseignement de sa grand-mère : elle était tout aussi sévère mais au moins, elle était intéressante ! Il réussit l'exploit de se mettre l'ensemble du corps enseignant à dos.

\- Vous êtes un véritable danger public, avait soupiré Chourave en l'accompagnant à l'infirmerie.

\- Sortez de ma salle avant de provoquer la mort de quelqu'un, avait sèchement ordonné Rogue qui n'excluait pourtant jamais personne, préférant de loin asticoter les plus mauvais élèves.

\- La classe de sortilège n'est pas un lieu d'amusement ! avait dit le professeur Flitwick avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur en lui donnant une retenue.

\- La prochaine fois que vous utilisez votre télescope comme une épée, je vous interdis d'Astronomie jusqu'à la fin du trimestre ! s'était énervé Sinistra. Et vous redoublerez !

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas chez vous Entwhistle, lui disait le professeur McGonagall avec un air affecté.

\- HORS DE MA BIBLIOTHEQUE ASSASSIN ! hurla madame Pince.

Seul Binns n'avait rien à redire à son propos. Mais ça tenait plus au fait qu'il ne portait pas la moindre importance à ce qu'il se passait dans sa classe qu'à un comportement soudainement correcte du garçon.

A côté de ça, il avait aussi du mal avec la vie en communauté. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si solitaire sur l'île qui l'avait vu grandir, il avait toujours voulu être entouré d'autres enfants. Et maintenant, il avait du mal à les supporter. Essentiellement parce qu'ils semblaient tous en avoir après lui. Mais il n'avait rien fait ! Seul Logan, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le train, semblait être de son côté envers et contre tout. Et heureusement, il avait Reina, son chat, qui l'aidait beaucoup.

L'école, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il pensait qu'être libéré de l'autorité de sa mère lui ouvrirait les portes vers une liberté totale, mais pas du tout. Il devait passer tout son temps assis à étudier alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : aller jouer dans le parc. Et quand les cours étaient finis il était encore contraint de travailler pour rendre ses devoirs à temps. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal avec le concept de devoir. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire s'il les rendait avec un ou deux jours de retard ?

Le pire fut cependant son premier cours de vol. Depuis son accident de balai où il avait failli se tuer, il avait peur de voler. Il regardait souvent sa sœur s'exercer quand ils étaient tous les deux au Phare, et il enviait terriblement son agilité parce que jouer au Quidditch était d'une classe folle. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui propose de lui apprendre à voler et l'aide à vaincre la peur irraisonnée qu'il avait. Mais jamais elle ne s'était manifestée et il n'avait jamais demandé : il était persuadé qu'elle refuserait s'il le faisait.

Alors quand il se retrouva face à face avec un balai pour son premier cours de vol, ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Faire sauter le balai jusque dans sa main s'avéra impossible : au fond de lui, il n'avait aucune envie que ça marche. Madame Bibine, en désespoir de cause lui ordonna de le ramasser et il le fit, les joues brûlantes de honte sous les regards et les chuchotements des Serpentards. Mais les problèmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas là : dès qu'il eut enfourché son balai, celui-ci se mit à ruer comme un cheval fou et au lieu de s'élever lentement dans les airs comme ses camarades, il fut projeté au sol, le nez dans la terre et de l'herbe plein la bouche. Effrayé, il refusa de réessayer quand son professeur le lui ordonna et il termina le cours assit dans l'herbe et avec un petit complément sympa à son surnom déjà existant : " _Vomito le trouillard_ ".

Malheureusement, les Serpentards l'entendirent et le harcelèrent dès lors. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au bout de sa résistance : il n'avait jamais été patient. Et son père lui disait souvent qu'il avait hérité du mauvais caractère de sa mère. Ce que Cameron niait farouchement : il n'avait rien à voir avec sa rabat-joie de mère qui était toujours trop préoccupée par ses potions pour accorder son attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il se mit à rendre coup sur coup. Il n'était pas très doué en magie, à force de ne pas écouter en cours et de ne pas faire ses exercices correctement, et provoquait souvent des catastrophes en chaîne dès qu'il sortait sa baguette. Et c'est pour ça qu'on commença à la craindre : il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux et difficile à reverser qu'un sort raté. Ce n'était pas ça qui arrêtait le garçon. Il était, bien entendu, souvent collé mais il s'en moquait : il arrivait à désespérer les enseignants même quand il devait écrire des lignes ou nettoyer des chaudrons.

Il fallut presque une année pour qu'il parvienne à ses objectifs, mais à force d'attaquer même les Gryffondors, il finit par faire passer le message : on ne l'appelait plus Vomito, encore moins Trouillard, et on savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui chercher des noises. Les autres garçons de son année s'étaient rapprochés de lui et il appréciait d'être à la tête de leur petite bande Gryffondor de première année. Il en profita pour s'en prendre arbitrairement a Salomon Gibbon qui ne s'était pas privé pour l'insulter et ne cessait de se moquer de son père cracmol. Il se fit une fois attraper, et sermonner, par sa si parfaite grande sœur, mais il n'en avait rien à faire : Mary n'était pas le genre de personne à vouloir défendre l'honneur de qui que ce soit. Alors il continua sur sa lancée.

Quitter Poudlard ne lui plut pas. Il demanda à McGonagall s'il n'était pas possible qu'il reste durant l'été aussi, allant jusqu'à promettre de ne faire aucune bêtise et d'étudier sérieusement. Mais sa Directrice de Maison refusa sèchement, lui disant qu'il allait rentrer chez ses parents comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus _ses_ parents à la maison, mais juste sa mère. Et il lui en voulait beaucoup, même si c'était totalement irrationnel.

Avec ses potions, elle pouvait tout faire et il l'avait toujours vue comme une espèce de super-héros (il adorait les BD moldues de super-héros que lui rapportaient son père). Elle pouvait faire des choses étonnantes d'un petit mouvement de baguette, et elle pouvait guérir tout et tout le monde : elle pouvait même empêcher les loups-garous d'être dangereux. Mais elle n'avait pas été capable de sauver le père de ses enfants. Et une petite part de lui pensait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle pouvait tout faire, mais elle l'avait laissé mourir !

Et le pire du pire fut quand il rentra pour constater que Sirius Black s'était installé au Phare. Mary se comportait avec lui comme s'il pouvait remplacer leur père et à table, il essaya de prendre la chaise où s'asseyait Dante, son père, avant. Il eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Personne ne prendrait la place de son père ! Personne ! Il n'avait rien de particulier contre Sirius lui-même. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter le hérissait. Alors il s'appliqua à le faire déguerpir de chez lui, et y réussit admirablement.

Après ça, il obtint de sa mère de passer le premier mois des vacances d'été chez ses grands-parents. Il ne voulait pas rester chez lui : d'abord il trouvait le Phare un peu oppressant depuis que son père était mort, ensuite, il ne voulait pas rester seul pendant un mois. Il avait besoin de voir des gens et qu'on s'occupe de lui et ce n'était pas sa mère éternellement enfermée dans son laboratoire de potion qui allait lui tenir compagnie. Et enfin, il voulait sortir. Être enfermé au Phare sans rien voir d'autre pendant des semaines ne lui disait rien : il avait déjà fait ça pendant des années avant son entrée à Poudlard et il avait manqué tellement de chose ! Il ne se laisserait plus faire : sa mère ne pouvait pas continuer à lui imposer l'isolement le plus total.

Alors il alla chez ses grand-parents paternels où il passa un mois de vacance idyllique. Il était choyé comme un prince, constamment entouré que ce soit par sa grand-mère ou son grand-père ou par Monroe, sa tante chasseuse de vampire, qui avait toujours du temps pour lui malgré son métier prenant. Une preuve de plus de la mauvaise foi de sa mère qui disait être trop occupée avec ses potions : elle travaillait chez elle et n'avait pas de réelle excuse pour délaisser ainsi son fils, du point de vue de Cameron.

Ses grands-parents, Monroe et lui allèrent au bord de la mer pour se baigner, traînèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, visitèrent Prés-au-Lard (il pourrait ainsi se vanter d'avoir vu le célèbre village avant tous les autres élèves de son année), passèrent une journée dans un parc d'attraction mi-moldu mi-sorcier, mangèrent dans un restaurant où il fallait attraper sa nourriture avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie de l'assiette et ce fut hilarant. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait habité tout le temps chez eux. Ce mois merveilleux se termina trop vite et il dut retourner au Phare. Sa maison lui semblait bien froide et sa mère encore plus stricte qu'à l'ordinaire.

Cameron avait pris l'habitude de tout obtenir. Et pourquoi est ce que sa mère ne faisait attention à lui que quand il s'agissait de le punir et de le gronder ? Il avait pensé que puisque sa mère était fâchée contre Mary après ce qu'il s'était passé à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, ce qui était exceptionnel, l'adulte s'intéresserait un peu plus à lui. Mais pas du tout ! Il était déçu et meurtri : où était le problème ? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi bien que sa parfaite grande sœur qui réussissait toujours tout, mais il avait bien le droit à de l'attention, non ? Et en plus c'était encore pire depuis que son père était mort.

Tout le paradoxe était là : il en voulait à sa mère que ce soit pour la mort de son père ou pour le favoritisme marqué qu'elle avait envers Mary, mais il voulait tellement qu'elle le remarque ! Qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle se contentait de le punir dès qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose. Ce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

Repartir pour Poudlard fut une véritable libération. Il retrouva ses amis avec soulagement et pour fêter son retour à l'école, il renversa une boite de poil à gratter sorcier venue tout droit de Zonko (sa tante Monroe le lui avait acheté et donné en douce) dans les vêtements de Salomon Gibbon.

L'année commença bien. La leçon de l'an passé était toujours bien ancrée dans les esprits et maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus partie des plus jeunes, il avait l'impression que l'école lui appartenait. Et puis, il était à Gryffondor : tout le monde regardait les Gryffondors avec envie, jaloux de ne pas avoir été assez bien pour atterrir chez eux. Il fut extrêmement excité par l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et essaya, en vain, de participer. Tout ce qu'il gagna, ce fut une barbe broussailleuse qu'il s'empressa de faire raser à l'infirmerie.

Il cria de frustration et de mécontentement quand sa sœur, encore et toujours sa sœur, fut sélectionnée alors qu'elle n'avait pas non plus l'âge requit ! Pourquoi il n'y en avait toujours que pour elle ? Et pour couronner le tout, un Gryffondor de troisième année appelé Colin Crivey et qui adulait littéralement Mary apprit (enfin) que c'était elle la sœur dont il ne cessait de se plaindre. Et non seulement le Né-Moldu blond passa alors son temps à le reprendre quand il parlait d'elle, mais en plus il vantait chacune de ses paroles et ne cessait de vouloir lui parler à son propos. Cameron finit par lui jeter des sorts dès qu'il s'approchait de lui.

Entre sa mère, sa sœur et le parrain de celle-ci à présent il avait souvent l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'était pas aussi doué, ni aussi célèbre ça il le savait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'à Poudlard, où il essayait de se démarquer un peu, on lui parle constamment d'eux. Mary faisait déjà assez de sienne comme ça ! Comment diable faisait –elle pour toujours attirer l'attention ? Et personne ne la punissait jamais alors qu'il avait des retenues pour un mot dit plus haut que l'autre.

Le monde était vraiment trop injuste.

* * *

 _Alors, est ce que vous comprenez un peu mieux Cameron ou c'est toujours un sale gosse ingrat ? (Bon en fait, il restera toujours un sale gosse, mais donnez moi quand même votre avis)._

 _A suivre..._


	51. IV-15 La seconde tâche

_J'ai jamais dit le contraire **Pims10** ! C'est même ce que je voulais de lui, alors c'est normal ^^_

 _Il a pas de chance oui, **Zarbi**. Parce qu'il est du genre à vouloir s'imposer et briller, mais c'est difficile avec sa famille. _

_Je ne lui cherche pas des excuse **Azest**. C'est juste pour dire qu'il n'est pas comme ça sans aucune raison. Et en même temps où veux -tu qu'il ait acquis de la maturité ? D'abord, il n'a que 11-12ans, ce n'est pas à lui d'être mature (pas encore), et ensuite on devient plus mature en faisant des expériences. Or il a vécu presque toute sa vie enfermé sur une île avec une mère terrée dans son labo et un père Cracmol qui ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire sortir de là. Poudlard est sa première vraie expérience de la vie. Alors, pour sûr, il a du retard pour ce qui est de la maturité. _

_Non, Dante n'a pas vraiment laissé quelque chose à Cameron, **DreamerInTheSky** , mais ils ont passé énormément de temps ensemble après qu'il ait appris que son père allait mourir. Dans un sens, sa disparition lui a fait encore beaucoup plus de mal du coup. _

_Crystall a toujours eu du mal avec les enfants et, sans surprise, c'est pire avec son fils. Par exemple, pour elle il n'y a aucune différence entre Mary et Cameron, mais elle est obligée de plus le punir parce qu'il est intenable et ne fait que des conneries alors qu'elle félicite Mary pour ses résultats. Et du coup, il a l'impression qu'elle préfère sa sœur alors que c'est juste leurs caractères tellement différents qui l'oblige à ce comportement différent. Elle ne va quand même pas féliciter Cameron pour ses bêtises et engueuler Mary pour ses bonnes notes. D'un autre côté, elle essaye tellement de tenir Mary loin de son rôle d'Elue qu'elle oublie que son fils en pâti malgré tout... Et comme Dante (qui est quand même celui qui ressemble le plus à Cameron) disparaît, Cameron est tout seul et ça lui fait beaucoup de mal. Et ça non plus Crystall ne sait pas comment faire. Dur dur de tout gérer._

 _C'est simplement une grosse différence de caractère, **Alexorah**. Quand je nous regarde moi et mon frère, par exemple, on a pas du tout le même caractère et pourtant on est proche en âge, on a le même patrimoine génétique et on a été élevés de la même manière. Le comportement, ce n'est pas seulement une question d'éducation. _

_Haha, merci **Lumerotte**! Par contre si ton frère est pareil, je te plains un peu : Cameron n'est qu'un de mes personnages, mais il me fatigue tellement parfois ! X)_

 _Pour ce qui est de la non-maturité de Cameron, je te revoie à ma réponse faites à Azest un peu plus haut (oui, j'ai la flemme de tout expliquer deux fois =.="). Et dans sa tête, sa mère c'était vraiment un super-héros. Grâce à son père, il est fan de comics (genre Marvel etc...) et il la voyait un peu comme ça un genre de Superwoman. Capable de tout faire et de tout sauver. Il n'a jamais vu aucune de ses failles. Crystall est tombée de vraiment très très haut depuis le piédestal sur lequel il l'avait placée durant toutes ces années. Et ça a fait mal des deux côtés._

 _Pour le reste... Tu oublies la famille de Dante. Ce sont des Gryffondors convaincus jusqu'à la moelle (le même genre que les Malefoy avec Serpentard et ça a tout à voir avec leur histoire personnelle que je ne dévoilerais pas dans l'immédiat). Et Cameron admire beaucoup sa tante Monroe qui est sans doute l'une des plus expansives de sa famille pour ça. Elle aussi l'adore et à chaque fois qu'elle le voit elle le bassine d'histoire sur les Maisons où, bien entendu, Gryffondor est toujours au mieux et les autres toujours au plus mal (il me semble avoir fait quelques allusions à ce sujet au cours de cette fic). Donc si, il y a bien des gens qui l'ont formaté pour Gryffondor même si ce n'est pas au premier plan._

 _Quant à l'image qu'il a de sa mère. Imagine tu ne connais rien, absolument rien de Crystall. Quand tu la vois, elle sourit souvent, se met en colère de temps en temps, passe le reste de son temps à travailler, dirige une famille de Sang-Pure et ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Elle ne te parle pas de son passé, son mari ne dit rien non plus de particulier et de toute façon elle a l'air heureuse alors tu ne t'intéresses pas particulièrement à ce qui a pu lui arriver avant qu'elle te connaisse. Pourquoi diable tu penserais qu'elle a vécu des choses traumatisantes ? Cameron n'est pas vraiment doué pour déchiffrer les gens et il est borné en plus de tout, ce pauvre petit. Sa mère n'a pas l'air mal alors il n'envisage pas que ça a pu être le cas à un moment dans sa vie..._

 _Tout juste **Rose-Eliade**! _

_J'avoue qu'il a commencé Poudlard d'une façon notablement merdique, **Geasseuse**. Je prévois de faire quelque chose de plutôt bien avec cette histoire de sorts ratés alors garde ça dans un coin de ta tête ;)_

 _Je ne peux qu'approuver **Amoory**. _

* * *

_Ce chapitre sur Cameron vous a plutôt inspiré, je dois dire ! Moi aussi en fait, même si j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire. Je m'attendais pas à aimer autant décortiquer son petit esprit de Calimero._

 _Nous avons atteint les 300 reviews ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre soutient =D Puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le bonus du Beauxbâtons jusque là, je le posterai pour les 300 reviews ^^ (oui, je sais, c'était pas le contrat de base mais j'ai vraiment de moins en moins de temps pour écrire cette année, alors j'essaye de faire comme je peux...)_

 _En attendant, nous voilà de retour du côté de l'intrigue principale, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

* * *

 **La seconde tâche**

Le matin de la seconde Tâche, Mary se réveilla d'un sommeil tranquille et réparateur. Elle était beaucoup mieux préparée que lors de la première épreuve et savait déjà que sa potion marchait. Elle avait longuement parlé à Tao la veille en espérant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait et ça faisait une semaine qu'elle refroidissait périodiquement l'eau dans laquelle il se trouvait afin de l'habituer au froid qu'il allait y avoir dans le lac.

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi, soit la journée la plus chargée de sa semaine de cour. L'après-midi serait consacré auTournoi, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre sa matinée assise sur une chaise. Alors elle coupa la poire en deux : elle irait en DCFM parce que Sirius lui ferait la gueule si elle ne pointait pas et sécherait la botanique. Pouvoir sécher les cours en toute impunité faisait parti des avantages qu'avaient les champions et si elle était trop assidue pour ça, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'apprendre pour rester en vie, elle ne s'en priverait pas pour une fois.

\- Nous allons revoir aujourd'hui les différents sorts défensifs et offensifs que vous devez connaître, déclara Sirius quand tout le monde fut installé. Mettez vous par deux s'il vous plaît. La liste des sorts sera au tableau.

Il agita sa baguette et les craies s'élevèrent pour commencer à y écrire. Son parrain lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sourit en comprenant qu'il avait établi le programme de cette heure de cours spécialement à son intention. C'était une bonne idée : voir qu'elle savait comment se protéger et attaquer la rassurerait.

\- Tu es prête pour l'épreuve de cet après-midi ? s'enquit Sirius à la fin du cours.

\- Oui. Beaucoup plus que pour la première Tâche.

\- C'est bien.

Il lui dit qu'il serait présent pour l'encourager juste avant le début de l'épreuve et elle sourit avant de filer. Elle passa le reste de sa matinée à errer dans les couloirs, faignant d'aller à quelque part quand elle croisait un professeur ou Rusard qui l'observait d'un œil soupçonneux. Elle discuta ça et là avec quelques tableaux et espionna un cours de métamorphose de 7ème année puisque la classe était ouverte sur le couloir. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il était claire de McGo était beaucoup plus sympa avec eux qu'avec ses autres élèves, peut –être parce qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient choisi de suivre l'enseignement de sa matière et étaient donc plus attentifs.

Mary continua son trajet et décida d'emprunter un passage secret dont Fred et George lui avaient un jour parlé et qui menait tout droit à Honeyduck. Elle piqua quelques bonbons et les mangea tranquillement sur le trajet du retour. C'était étrange comme elle se sentait détendue alors qu'elle allait risquer sa vie d'ici peu. S'en était même suspect en fait. Elle se connaissait : ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se comporter de façon aussi insouciante dans une situation pareil. Elle avait toujours été une froussarde. La rousse se figea au beau milieu des galeries qui la ramenaient vers l'école.

\- Tom ? appela t –elle. Si tu es en train d'influer mes émotions, je te préviens, je te tue.

\- Et comment feras – tu ça ? Nous savons tous les deux que si tu pouvais te débarrasser de moi, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

\- Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues ?

\- J'en ai assez de subir tes émotions et j'ai constaté que je peux instiller les miennes en toi. Crois moi, nous serons tous les deux beaucoup plus tranquilles comme ça.

\- Non mais je rêve ! De quel droit tu fais ça ? J'ai le droit de ressentir ce que je veux !

\- Pas quand ça concerne aussi les autres.

\- Mais regardez qui parle ! Quand est ce que toi tu as déjà épargné ton sale caractère à ton entourage ? Si Voldemort avait une once de contrôle, ça se saurait !

\- Je suis parfaitement maître de mes émotions ! s'agaça le garçon, son ton se chargeant de menace.

\- Alors ce que tout le monde dit sur toi est faux ? persifla t –elle. Il y a tellement de gens qui t'ont vu te comporter comme un fou furieux, incapable de contenir sa colère et sa frustration. Tu torturais même tes propres hommes. Ne te demande pas après pourquoi certains te trahissent !

Elle lui enfonça durement un doigt dans le torse, elle était sûre de lui avoir fait mal. Elle vit une lueur dangereuse s'allumer dans le regard de son vis-à-vis et elle se demanda une seconde s'il n'allait pas la frapper en retour. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère. C'était comme un bruit de fond dans son esprit, et ça bourdonnait de rage. Mais, étonnamment, il prit une grande inspiration et il s'exhorta, avec beaucoup d'efficacité, au calme.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu peux dire beaucoup de chose de moi, mais je ne suis pas comme tu l'as dit.

\- Pas à ton âge peut –être, répondit –elle. Mais dans ton futur, et mon passé, tu l'étais. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Si tu terrifiais les gens, ce n'était pas seulement parce que tu étais puissant. C'était parce que tu étais un fou que rien ne pouvait raisonner.

Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard dans la galerie étroite menant jusqu'à Honeyduck. Finalement, il détourna les yeux en premier.

\- Maintenant, je vais retourner au château et tu vas me laisser angoisser tranquillement jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve. Et si tu as besoin d'avoir quelque chose à faire, trouve un moyen de te couper de moi. A ce moment là, nous serons tous les deux beaucoup plus tranquilles. Tu es censé être légilimens, alors fais quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis pas vivant Potter : je suis incapable de faire de la légilimencie. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais réglé le problème.

Tiens. Ça, par contre, c'était étrange. Il pouvait faire la magie mais pas de la légilimencie ? Il allait falloir qu'elle enquête un peu à ce sujet et peut être que ça l'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'était exactement le Journal, parce que comme il venait de le dire : il n'était pas vivant. Et si lui ne pouvait pas rester hors de sa tête à elle, pouvait -elle l'empêcher d'entrer en apprenant l'occlumancie ? Elle voulait de toute façon s'y mettre pour l'aider dans le processus de recherche de son animal totem... Ça ne lui faisait qu'une excellente raison de plus de commencer son apprentissage.

Mais pour l'heure, elle avait plus important à faire. Alors elle se contenta de secouer la tête et de terminer de retourner au château. Elle arriva juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner et sentit son estomac commencer à se nouer : Tom l'avait écouté et cessé de manipuler ses émotions. Elle préférait quand elle ne s'inquiétait pas, mais il était plus prudent qu'elle ne le laisse pas prendre cette mauvaise habitude.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour t'en sortir lors de l'épreuve ? lui demanda William.

\- Oui, répondit –elle, tendue.

\- Ça va aller, lui assura Emeli. Tu as réussi à faire face à une hydre alors tu peux tout réussir.

\- Tu vas lui porter la poisse, ne dis pas ça, ordonna Padma.

Après le repas, Mary remonta à la Tour Serdaigle et revêtit son maillot de bain en dessous de son uniforme. Elle vérifia avec soin la qualité de ses deux fioles de décoction de branchiflore, puis, elle alla s'allonger dans son lit pour essayer de se vider l'esprit. Tao tourna en rond dans son aquarium : il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose le concernant.

\- _Tu vas être prudente, n'est ce pas_ ? demanda Ladon.

Il ne pourrait pas venir avec elle sous l'eau et ça l'angoissait. Il n'aimait pas être totalement impuissant quand elle était en danger. Elle le serra contre elle, caressant son corps écailleux.

\- _Bien sûr que je serais prudent. Comme si tu étais là pour me dire de ne pas faire de bêtises._

\- Mary ? Il va falloir y aller… lui dit doucement Emeli en ouvrant la porte du dortoir.

Ses camarades avaient décidé de la laisser un peu seule et avaient attendu dans la Salle Commune.

\- J'arrive. Tu veux bien prendre Ladon avec toi pendant l'épreuve ?

\- Bien sûr. Je l'aime bien.

\- Tu aimes tous les animaux,

\- _Moi aussi j'aime bien cette humaine_ , affirma le serpent.

Et c'était assez rare pour être noté. Le reptile alla se glisser dans la poche du manteau de la blonde tandis qu'elles revêtaient leurs capes, bonnets et écharpes. Mary créa une bulle d'eau où le Cète sauta avec enthousiasme et ils descendirent tous vers le lac. La tente des champions avait été dressée près du ponton où quatre barques avaient rejoint le bateau de Durmstrang et les tribunes auparavant autours de l'arène de l'hydre étaient positionnées le long de la rive. Les spectateurs commençaient à affluer. Les filles de Serdaigle lui accordèrent un dernier sourire, même Mandy, et elle alla se cacher dans la tente des champions.

A son grand étonnement, sa mère était déjà présente. Mary s'empressa d'aller la voir et poussa un soupir de soulagement une fois dans ses bras.

\- Tu es là cette fois, souffla t –elle.

\- Bien entendu : il n'y a pas des Mangemorts sous couverture dès que je viens à Poudlard, sourit l'adulte. Comment te sens – tu ?

\- Angoissée. Mais je pense que ça se passera mieux que la dernière fois.

\- Je t'ai amené ça.

Mary attrapa ce que sa mère lui tendit et reconnu une fiole de décoction de branchiflore. Apparemment, elle avait pensé que sa fille ne pourrait pas se procurer seule le principale ingrédient de la potion.

\- J'en ai déjà, lui appris la Serdaigle en lui tendant sa propre préparation.

\- Où as – tu eu de la branchiflore ?

\- Le professeur Rogue m'en a fournie.

L'information provoqua un moment d'arrêt chez l'adulte. Une expression de surprise totale s'étala sur son visage.

\- Rogue a fait ça ? demanda t –elle.

\- Oui. Étonnant, hein ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Mary regarda quelques secondes sa mère examiner ses potions, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle les avait correctement préparées, ce qui était le cas. Enfin… La rousse remarqua que la potion qu'elle avait faite n'avait pas la même couleur que celle de sa mère. Et ce n'était sans doute pas la Maître des Potions qui se serait trompé dans la préparation.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas la même potion ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la Serdaigle.

Pourtant, elle avait testé la sienne : il n'y avait pas eu d'effet secondaire, elle fonctionnait comme il fallait et son apparence était conforme à ce qui était décrit dans la recette.

\- Ta potion est correcte Mary, j'ai suivi une recette un peu différente : la mienne dure plus longtemps. Mais si tu veux utiliser tes potions, tu peux.

Par précaution, la rousse décida d'emporter les trois fioles avec elle. La tente des champions se remplit peu à peu. Quand Sirius les rejoignit, elle sentit la tension crépiter entre les deux adultes. Allons bon, que s'était –il _encore_ passé entre eux ? Mais après quelques secondes ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard et se concentrèrent sur elle en faisant comme si de rien était.

Verpey arriva et leur dit qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se mettre en place. Nerveuse, Mary se dévêtit et confia son manteau contenant la cape d'invisibilité et le Journal à Sirius qui lui promit de ne laisser personne y toucher. Sa mère fronça les sourcils en la voyant en maillot de bain et un coup de baguette plus loin elle portait une combinaison bien plus couvrante qui ne laissa dépasser que ses mains et ses pieds.

\- Et ta baguette ? Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la ranger ? demanda Sirius.

\- Euh… Non ?

Il métamorphosa alors son collant en un fourreau qu'elle pu attacher à son mollet pour y glisser non seulement sa baguette mais aussi ses potions.

\- Bonne chance, lui dit Sirius en lui tapotant une dernière fois l'épaule.

\- Sois prudente, lui ordonna sa mère.

Les quatre champions sortirent de la tente tandis que Verpey annonçait le début de l'épreuve. Mary monta à bord d'une des barques et reconnu celles qui étaient utilisées pour emmener les première année depuis la gare jusqu'à l'école avant leur Répartition.

\- Chaque champion rejoint à présent la plateforme portant l'étendard de son école, annonça Verpey. Pour cette épreuve aquatique ils seront chacun accompagnés d'un guide chargé de les aider à se libérer des entraves qui vont leur être apposées.

La barque de Mary s'arrêta à côté d'une petite plateforme en bois où attendait un agent de Ministère qui n'avait pas l'air très content d'être là. Elle y monta, peu assurée.

\- Vous allez avoir les mains et les pieds entravés, lui annonça t –il en lui présentant de petites chaînes.

Elle se dit que les entraves n'avaient pas l'air bien solide. Elle n'en serait pas capable elle-même, mais les garçons pourraient sans doute les briser par la force pure. L'agent du Ministère entortilla la première autours de son poignet gauche et elle revit immédiatement son jugement : c'était de petites chaînes, mais elles étaient lourdes ! Avec ça, elle était sûre de couler à pic jusqu'au fond du lac ! Il fit de même avec ses chevilles et expliqua :

\- Chaque champion a un poids adapté à sa corpulence et sa morphologie pour que vous soyez tous à égalité. Des sorts destinés à déverrouiller les entraves ont été disséminés sous le lac. Un sort déverrouille une entrave spécifique, il faut donc toutes les tester. Mais des leurres ont également été apposés. Parfois ils sont facile d'accès, parfois il sont bien cachés ou faire un peu travailler sa tête pour y accéder.

\- Est-ce que ces sorts sont signalés d'une façon quelconque ?

\- Une lueur orangée : il faut plonger la chaîne dedans pour qu'il fonctionne.

\- Et toutes les chaînes des champions sont ensorcelées pour se déverrouiller avec les mêmes sorts ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur la plateforme, l'homme sembla se dérider. Il avait l'air content qu'elle ait posé la question.

\- Pas toutes : parfois le sort qui fonctionnera pour l'un ne sera pas efficace pour l'autre. Et l'ordre des sorts d'entrave n'est pas le même pour tout le monde.

Autrement dit, ce qui déverrouillait le poignet gauche de l'un pouvait libérer la jambre droit de l'autre. OK, comprit. Elle se posta ensuite au bord de la plateforme tandis que le compte à rebours était lancé.

\- Dans trois, deux, un… Sautez !

Mary fit un saut en avant et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri quand l'eau, glacée, entra en contact avec sa peau. Elle remarqua quand même rapidement que sa mère avait pris soin de remplacer son maillot de bain par une combinaison qui la tenait au chaud. Mis à part ses pieds et ses mains qui étaient frigorifiés, elle s'en sortait bien. Une dernière inspiration et elle fut entièrement immergée, attirée par le poids des chaînes vers le fond du lac. Rapidement, elle se recroquevilla pour trouver une de ses fioles de potion qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler : elle commençait à manquer d'air avec la panique qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure.

Heureusement, la potion agit rapidement. Le froid reflua et quand elle avala la première gorgée d'eau, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle respirait aisément. Autre transformation qu'elle n'avait pas constatée la dernière fois : sa vue était plus perçante qu'auparavant. Satisfaite, elle attrapa sa baguette et libéra Tao de la bulle dans laquelle il était enfermé. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre et de tournoyer autours d'elle, l'air inquiet, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les eaux de plus en plus sombres du lac.

Quand elle vit que le fond du lac était recouvert d'une forêt d'algue qui avait l'air très profonde, elle cessa de se laisser couler et tenta de se propulser à la verticale pour avancer. Elle n'avait pas très envie de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait dans ces algues. Heureusement, malgré le poids conséquent de ses chaînes magiques elle réussit à cesser de couler. Et avec ses pieds et mains palmés, même entravés, elle pouvait quand même avancer facilement. Le plus embêtant était de se rappeler qu'elle devait avaler de l'eau au lieu de la respirer par le nez.

Le Cète avait toujours l'air préoccupé par ses chaînes et elle lui en tendit une pour qu'il la renifle. Ces petites créatures pouvaient sentir la magie à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde et Mary supposa que c'était là le rôle de son guide : la mener vers les endroits où se trouvaient les sorts de déverrouillage qui devaient empester la magie.

C'était très étrange de se balader dans le lac. Il n'y avait plus ni de haut ni de bas, et un silence épais l'entourait. Tao prit les devants et elle tâcha de lui coller au train : il y avait des choses suffisamment grosses ici pour le dévorer. Sans compter que l'heure tournait et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir ce qu'il se passerait si elle n'était pas libre à la fin du temps imparti. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'on la laisserait mourir sciemment, mais la conséquence d'un échec ne lui plairait sans doute pas.

Trouver rapidement le premier point de déverrouillage la soulagea. La lueur émanait d'un grand coquillage dont elle s'approcha prudemment après un instant d'observation. Elle y plongea d'abord ses poignets et la chaîne qu'elle portait à celui de droite scintilla une seconde avant de disparaître. C'était une bonne nouvelle : la main avec laquelle elle tenait sa baguette d'ordinaire avait retrouvé sa mobilité. Il serait plus facile de se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Alors qu'elle suivait Tao vers la prochaine étape de leur voyage elle vit soudainement du mouvement dans la forêt d'algue qui se trouvait toujours sous elle, menaçante. Prudente, elle attrapa sa baguette et fit bien : une nuée de strangulot en sortit bientôt. Avec leurs petites cornes, leurs grandes dents et leurs longs doigts ils étaient assez effrayants quand ils se jetaient ainsi à toute allure sur quelqu'un. Sans réfléchir, Mary jeta un sort qui la propulsa rapidement hors de leur portée. Tao la suivit à toute vitesse, peu désireux de se faire croquer. Mais il était tout tremblant quand il fut près d'elle et il alla se blottir dans son cou. Le caressant doucement, Mary recommença à avancer le temps qu'il se calme. Ça lui permettait au moins de prendre un peu de distance avec les créatures qui venaient d'essayer de s'en prendre à eux.

Elle avança ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et tout se ressemblait tellement qu'elle craignit de tourner en rond. Le seul événement notable fut sa rencontre avec quelque chose mi-requin mi-homme, ça aurait pu être une selkies si seulement la chose avait eu une queue de requin au lieu d'une tête. Mary supposa que l'un des autres champions avait dû tenter une métamorphose corporelle et n'y avait pas très bien réussi. En tout cas, la chose ne nageait pas très droit.

Le deuxième point de déverrouillage qu'elle trouva était déjà occupé par Fleur. Elle aussi avait opté pour une métamorphose et transformé ses jambes en une queue de poisson bleue. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses origines Vélane, elle ressemblait à une sirène. Sauf qu'elle avait besoin d'un sort de têtenbulle pour respirer. La française la fusilla du regard avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse, vraisemblablement fâchée de ne pas s'être débarrassée d'un de ses liens. Mary craignit d'être tombée sur l'un des leurres dont lui avait parlé l'agent du Ministère mais la chance lui sourit quand son pied gauche fut libéré. Plus que deux !

Encouragée, elle se pressa quand même quand des voix grinçantes lui signalèrent que la moitié de son temps était écoulé. Mary essaya de repérer d'où provenait les voix, mais sans succès. Ca l'inquiéta : ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un à proximité qui savait se camoufler alors qu'il n'y avait aucune cachette et pourquoi pas se rendre invisible. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être espionnée et battit des pieds un peu plus vite, sans toutefois se faire d'illusion : elle n'avait sans doute aucune chance d'échapper à la chose qui la suivait.

La Serdaigle finit par arriver au bout de ce qui semblait être le premier plateau du "sol" du lac. Elle eut presque le vertige en voyant les dizaines de mètres qui plongeaient sous ses pieds jusqu'à disparaître dans un bouillonnement noir. Les profondeurs avaient quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais elle vit une étrange lueur dans un renfoncement alors elle s'obligea à descendre, pensant peut –être tomber sur un nouveau sort de déverrouillage. Ce qu'elle vit fut encore mieux.

La lueur n'était pas orange mais plutôt verte et émanait de grandes vitres. Au milieu de lac, c'était parfaitement incongru. Elle s'approcha avec curiosité et à sa stupéfaction la plus totale, il y avait une pièce parfaitement visible de l'autre côté. Des canapés et des fauteuils de cuir noir, un tapis d'un vert sombre sur le sol en pierre, des lanternes qui diffusaient cette curieuse lueur verte accrochées au plafond. Il fallut qu'elle remarque l'étendard de Serpentard pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux : rien de moins que leur salle commune ! Avide, elle en nota un maximum de détail mais fut interrompue par Tao qui lui fonça dessus sans vergogne. Elle allait avoir une belle bosse, mais il avait raison : elle devait se dépêcher, parce que le temps passait et ils n'avaient fait que la moitié du boulot. Alors, à regret, elle remonta pour suivre le Cète. Elle aperçut de loin Cedric qui lui fit un geste de la main.

Le sort de déverrouillage suivant était enfermé dans une boite composée de multiples trappes dont on pouvait modifier l'emplacement en poussant et en tirant sur des poignées en corde pour en faire une grande qui lui permettrait de passer une main où un pied à l'intérieur. Le défi ravi son cerveau de Serdaigle et ça l'amusa beaucoup de réfléchir aux meilleurs mouvements. Tellement que sa potion de branchiflore commença à faiblir : une heure s'était déjà presque écoulée. Elle s'empressa d'avaler une petite rasade de potion pour prolonger l'effet et d'achever de créer l'ouverture pour y passer son pied qui fut à son tour libre.

Plus qu'un ! Malheureusement Tao ne semblait plus avoir la tête à l'épreuve. Il ne cessait de regarder autours de lui et de fureter, de s'éloigner avant de se rappeler qu'elle était encore là quand elle le sifflait silencieusement. Il s'agitait et elle comprit avec tristesse qu'il voulait partir. Après tout à trois mois les petits Cètes quittaient leur lieu de naissance pour nager au large jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint leur taille adulte et ne retourne se terrer dans une fosse océanique quelconque. Elle le supplia de faire un petit effort et il sembla comprendre puisqu'il tourna autours d'elle avant de filer droit vers ce qui semblait être une ville sous-marine.

Les gros rochers qui se trouvaient autours étaient gravés de dessins divers qui semblaient raconter une histoire, malheureusement elle ne put pas s'attarder alors qu'elle aurait bien aimé. De même, elle passa rapidement au dessus des habitations en pierre entourés de jardins pleins de plantes aquatiques et parfois gardés par des strangulots dont elle resta soigneusement à distance. Des chants montaient de tous les côtés et elle vit pour la première fois les Êtres de l'Eau qui vivaient dans le lac. Elle avait bien entendu fait des recherches sur les selkies –il faisait trop froid pour que les sirènes s'établissent en Écosse de leur plein gré –mais c'était autre chose de les avoir en face de soi.

Ils étaient grands, plus grands que des humains, avec une peau grisâtre et de longs cheveux verts entrelacés de coquillage. Ils avaient des yeux jaunes effrayants et des dents pointues faites pour déchirer. Ils avaient bien entendu également une queue de poisson argentée plus ou moins foncée mais qui brillaient avec force. Ils avaient l'air aussi méfiants qu'intéressés par elle. Elle les voyait discuter entre eux tandis qu'elle nageait vers ce qui semblait être une grande place où une immense statue de triton était dressée. La couronne d'algue de ladite statue émettait une lueur orangée qui la fit sourire : si tout se passait bien, elle allait être totalement libre de ses mouvements d'ici peu. Et effectivement !

Elle sourit et se retînt d'improviser une petite danse de la victoire en voyant des selkies mâles s'approcher, des tridents dangereusement pointus en mains. Oh oh. Elle ferait bien de vite partir ! Et de sortir du lac par la même occasion. Sans demander son reste, elle se mit à nager vers la surface qui semblait être à des centaines de mètres au dessus d'elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle remarque que Tao ne la suivait pas.

Le Cète n'avait pas bougé et la fixait avec un air de tristesse au fond de ses grands yeux. Mary comprit : il ne reviendrait pas au château avec elle. Il devait retourner à la vie sauvage pas rester enfermé dans un aquarium. Alors, malgré la menace des tridents, elle fit demi-tour. Elle aurait bien pleuré mais c'était difficile sous l'eau et avec la transformation apporté par la branchiflore à ses yeux. Elle caressa doucement la petite tête de la Créature qui ferma les yeux. Puis, il s'éloigna et sans un regard en arrière fila à la vitesse d'une torpille vers ce qu'elle supposa être le canal qui reliait le lac à la mer. Elle était vraiment triste qu'il s'en aille même si c'était prévu depuis le début.

Les selkies qui avaient attendu qu'elle fasse ses adieux se firent à nouveau menaçants et elle remonta vers la surface avec un peu moins d'entrain toutefois. Elle émergea après de longues minutes et ses oreilles furent agressées par les hurlements venant des tribunes. C'était vraiment désagréable après le silence quasi-constant qui avait régné sous l'eau. Comme les effets de sa potion ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés, elle se contenta de nager jusqu'à la plateforme d'où elle était partie et l'agent du ministère arrêta son chronomètre quand elle tapota le bois. Elle nagea ensuite jusqu'au ponton où elle attendit encore un quart d'heure avant d'être débarrassée de ses branchies et de se hisser sur la terre ferme en grelottant. Sa mère bondit immédiatement à sa rencontre et la frictionna vivement avec une serviette tandis que Sirius jetait quelques sorts qui la séchèrent et commencèrent à réchauffer ses membres engourdis.

Elle fut bientôt à nouveau habillée de son uniforme scolaire et vérifia avec soulagement que le Journal n'avait pas bougé. Elle retrouva aussi Ladon quand Emeli vînt la féliciter accompagnée par d'autres Serdaigle et Hermione.

\- Bien, bien, le jury a délibéré, annonça soudainement Ludo Verpey. Les champions, venez par ici.

Mary put alors observer ses camarades et elle remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir bien plus souffert qu'elle. Krum portait encore des traces de sa métamorphose en requin et ne cessait de bouger la tête et sa mâchoire l'air extrêmement gêné. Fleur avait des traces violettes de strangulation sur le cou et ailleurs vu l'insistance avec laquelle elle massait ses bras. Sans doute une mauvaise rencontre avec la troupe de strangulot que Mary avait fort heureusement évitée. Cedric avait l'air d'avoir percuté quelque chose et une grosse trace ronde ornait son front.

\- Il a heurté le calamar géant, lui souffla Sirius qui se tenait derrière elle. Et un de ses tentacules c'est ventousé à son front : il a perdu beaucoup de temps à se dégager.

Comment pouvait –on heurter quelque chose d'aussi gros que le calamar géant ? Il aurait dû le voir venir de loin ! Mary regrettait de ne pas l'avoir croisé d'ailleurs… Pour le moment elle n'avait fait qu'en entendre parler.

\- Miss Delacour a été la première à revenir libre après avoir fait usage d'un sortilège de métamorphose humaine et de têtenbulle réussis. Elle a été attaquée par des strangulots et s'en est sortie avec quelques contusions. Toutefois, son guide, un Cète avec qui elle avait pour tâche d'élever durant les trois derniers mois, s'est enfui dès qu'il a été libre. Cela démontre qu'elle n'a pas été capable de créer des liens suffisamment forts avec lui pour qu'il combatte l'appel du large. Elle a été pénalisée pour cela, mais comme elle a réussi à s'en sortir même sans lui, sa performance reste impressionnante. A ce titre, le jury lui décerne un score de 43/50.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons applaudirent avec joie, suivit par ceux des autres écoles un peu moins enthousiastes.

\- Monsieur Krum a été le suivant à revenir, avec deux minutes de retard sur le temps impartis toutefois. Il a effectué une métamorphose incomplète en requin qui s'est tout de même avérée efficace. Nous lui accordons pas conséquent un score de 42 ! Ensuite, Monsieur Diggory a été contraint de remonter à la surface avant d'avoir pu se libérer de sa dernière entrave après sa malheureuse rencontre avec le calamar géant qui a brisé son sortilège de têtenbulle. Un score de 35 points lui a été attribué.

Il y eut beaucoup de grimaces dans les tribunes mais chacun applaudit tout de même poliment. Cedric semblait très mécontent de lui-même pour s'être fait avoir de façon si stupide.

\- Et finalement, Miss Potter a fait usage d'une décoction de branchiflore, ce qui a été extrêmement efficace. Elle est remontée dix minutes après la fin du temps impartit à l'épreuve, sans ses entraves. Pour éviter qu'elle ne décide une seconde fois de se disqualifier, nous lui avons décerné un score de 34 points. Cela vous convient –il Miss Potter ?

\- Parfais, répondit –elle.

\- Le classement à la suite de la seconde tâche est donc le suivant : Miss Delacour est toujours en tête avec un total de 83 points ! Monsieur Krum se place deuxième avec 76 points, Monsieur Diggory est troisième avec 69 points. Et Miss Potter ferme la marche avec un score de 34 points.

Les applaudissements furent plus nourris cette fois –ci et c'était sans doute également parce que les spectateurs étaient soulagés de pouvoir bientôt retourner se mettre au chaud.

\- La troisième et dernière Tâche se déroulera le 24 juin prochain au coucher du soleil. Les champions ne seront informés de sa nature un mois auparavant exactement. Merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos encouragements, passez une excellente fin de journée !

Mary se retourna vers Sirius et sa mère qui, elle, fusillait du regard Verpey. Sans prendre la peine de se demander ce qui pouvait _encore_ avoir irrité sa mère, elle leur sourit.

\- Tu restes ici encore un peu ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Je crains de ne pas être la bienvenue à Poudlard ma chérie, répondit la sorcière en secouant la tête. Et je suis sûre que tes camarades veulent fêter ta réussite à la Seconde Tâche alors ne les fait pas attendre. Moi, j'ai juste encore un mot à dire à ce Diggory.

\- Maman, gémit la rousse, catastrophée. Tu ne peux pas faire ça : tu vas me faire honte.

\- Sottise.

Et sur ce mot la Maître des Potions s'approcha d'un pas vif du Poufsouffle toujours en train de parler avec ses deux parents. Elle vit les Diggory commencer par sourire, puis froncer les sourcils et quand Cedric tourna le regard en sa direction, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte avant de remonter précipitamment vers le château, ne souhaitant pas assister au reste de la scène et espérant aller noyer sa honte dans du jus de citrouille.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	52. IV-16 L'explosion

_Mary a détesté l'intervention de sa mère auprès des Diggory, **Pims10** , mais jamais sa mère n'aurait pu s'en empêcher. Cedric s'est quand même vraiment mal comporté avec elle. _

_Moi aussi j'aime bien cette petite, **Rose-Eliade**. _

_J'espère bien que tout sera réglé avec Cameron avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise, **Jenoxa**. Mais ça ne dépend pas de moi (comment ça, si?). En tout cas, oui, je le vois tout à fait capable de trahir sa famille sans s'en rendre compte pour attirer l'attention de sa mère et sa sœur. _

_En fait on voit dans la salle commune des Serpentards parce que j'en ai besoin pour une autre fic HP (qui est actuellement en préparation, mais chut!) : je veux que les habitants du lac puissent interagir avec les élèves via ces fenêtres. Maintenant que Mary sait à quoi elle ressemble, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle se donne la peine d'essayer d'y aller... Trouver son emplacement dans le château, peut-être, mais y entrer non._

 _L'occlumancie marchera pour fermer le lien entre Tom/Voldemort et Mary, mais elle ne pourra jamais totalement s'en défaire quand même : ils sont tous reliés par l'âme de Voldemort et l'occlumancie ne s'occupe que de leur connexion mentale. Disons qu'ils ne pourront plus s'influencer les uns les autres. Encore faut -il qu'elle y arrive ! Ça, c'est une autre histoire._

 _Je pense que Mary a commencé à faire comprendre à Tom que tout ne s'est pas déroulé selon ses plans dans le futur. Et c'est difficile mine de rien : Tom est plus buté qu'une mule. Je ne sais pas comment ça va impacter le Voldemort qui ressuscitera... Mais indépendamment de l'histoire, j'ai déjà décidé qu'il serait plus dangereux que dans les bouquins où je trouve qu'il est beaucoup trop gentil pour un mage noir qui terrorise autant de monde._

 _Je pense personnellement que Crystall avait pris la bonne décision en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, **mimi70**. Elle n'est pas faite pour ça et si ça a si bien marché jusqu'à un certain point c'était parce qu'elle avait Dante pour la seconder. Et puis, c'est difficile de donner de l'affection à ses enfants quand on a un destin comme elle : tous ceux qu'elle aime doivent mourir. Franchement, qui voudrait voir ses enfants vivre ça ? Malheureusement (ou heureusement, je ne sais pas?), elle les aime... Et elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle est censée faire dans ce cas là. Alors oui, elle a un sacré problème avec sa maternité. _

_En fait, pour la deuxième Tâche, Crystall a vu juste : ça a été facilité pour Mary. Dumbledore a parlé d'elle à la chef des Êtres de l'Eau. Autant avec l'hydre c'était difficile de lui faciliter la tâche, autant là, c'était possible alors il l'a fait. En vrai, Dumbledore n'est pas aussi mauvais que Crystall semble le penser._

 _J'ai un peu de pitié pour Cameron quand même, personnellement, **Elisa G**. Mais il reste un sale gosse. _

_J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour m'écarter du bouquin, **helo10**. Mais c'est pas toujours évident. La relation Tom/Mary est un équilibre délicat... Si quelque chose vient à le faire basculer (et ça va arriver X)) qui sait ce que ça peut donner. _

_De rien **Mathilde** ^^ Merci pour tes reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **L'explosion**

Mary poussa un soupir de bien être et se laissa un peu plus aller contre le dossier de son siège, tendant son visage vers le soleil. Mars était là avec des températures si agréables que Madame Rosmerta avait ouvert précocement la terrasse des Trois Balais. Les élèves de l'école venus pour leur sortie à Prés-au-Lard s'étaient empressés d'envahir l'endroit en arrivant. Les autres clients avaient fui à l'intérieur pour ne pas être pris dans la cohue et les bierraubeurres avaient afflué vers l'extérieur.

\- On devrait avoir le droit de sortir plus souvent du château, déclara la rousse en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Clair ! s'exclama William.

\- Il ne nous resterait plus beaucoup de temps pour faire nos devoirs si on venait ici trop régulièrement, fit très justement remarquer Emeli.

\- On s'en balance : on a toujours des bonnes notes de toute façon, dit le Né-Moldu.

\- On est pas tous aussi doués que toi, répondit la blonde.

William se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se tourner vers Terry assit à sa droit et d'entamer la discussion.

\- Personne n'a réussi à convaincre Mandy de nous rejoindre ? s'enquit Lisa Turpin en s'asseyant à son tour.

Tous les Serdaigles de 4ème année s'étaient donnés rendez-vous aux Trois Balais pour le déjeuner. Il ne manquait à l'appel que Mandy qui devait comme d'ordinaire être restée à l'école, profitant que les couloirs soient déserts pour se balader en toute impunité. Par conséquent, Mary secoua négativement la tête pour répondre à Lisa qui émit un petit bruit mécontent.

\- Je me demande quand même quel est son problème, reprit Padma. C'est vrai quoi ! On a toujours été gentilles avec elle et en quatre ans, elle ne nous a presque jamais adressé la parole ! Si on la voyait parler avec d'autres gens encore, ça irait, mais non. Elle est tout le temps seule.

Mary préféra ne pas dire que Mandy avait deux sœurs plus jeunes à Poudlard et passait sans doute beaucoup de temps avec elles. Après tout, ça n'était pas son rôle de révéler ce qu'elle savait de leur timide camarade.

\- C'est son droit, se contenta de dire la rousse.

\- Mais quand même ! protesta une dernière fois Padma avant qu'elles changent de sujet.

Les Serdaigles étaient après tout connus pour leur individualisme marqué alors ce débat ne pouvait pas durer plus de quelques minutes avant de les ennuyer. Il n'y avait pas chez les bleu et bronze la cohésion qu'on pouvait voir chez les trois autres Maisons.

Enfin, ça dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait parce que comparé aux quatrième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard par exemple, leur promotion de Serdaigle était beaucoup plus soudée. Les lions ne se rassembleraient jamais spontanément pour aller manger ensemble à Prés-au-Lard et les serpents jugeaient avec qui ils pouvaient parler en fonction du statut de leurs familles, contrairement aux aigles. Même s'il y avait des tensions entre eux, et que Mary préférait la compagnie de William et Emeli, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier retrouver les autres pour travailler ou discuter. Donc, d'un côté, ils étaient beaucoup plus sociables.

\- Je vais rejoindre Fred et George pour aller à Zonko, dit –elle en se levant à la fin du déjeuner. Des volontaires pour venir ?

Bien entendu, elle s'adressait surtout à William, toujours partant quand les jumeaux Weasley étaient mentionnés. Les autres se contentaient de lever les yeux au ciel en disant qu'ils n'allaient pas perdre leur précieux temps avec ce genre de bêtises. Sans surprise, le garçon se leva avec enthousiasme pour la suivre et les autres poussèrent un grognement désespéré.

Les deux Weasley étaient déjà devant la boutique à les attendre, discutant à mi-voix entre eux. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà fait un tour à Zonko et savaient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Il faut juste qu'on trouve un moyen tout faire entrer dans l'école : je ne sais pas comment fait Rusard mais il arrive toujours à déjouer une ou deux de nos astuces et on ne peut jamais avoir tout ce qu'on veut !

\- Et si je vous disais que j'ai votre solution ? sourit Mary.

\- On te répondrait qu'on est tout ouïe.

\- Allons d'abord faire nos achats. Après, je vous montre.

Ils acquiescèrent malgré leur curiosité grandissante et les quatre comploteurs entrèrent dans la boutique de farce à attrapes. Il y avait tout, des fausses acromentules animées aux explosifs même si ceux-ci se trouvaient derrière le comptoir du vendeur et étaient soigneusement protégés par d'innombrables sorts. Fred et George s'empressèrent d'accaparer le propriétaire, qui semblait très bien les connaître, pour lui poser moult questions et négocier certains prix. William louchait dangereusement sur des petits sachets contenant des bombabouses miniatures : même odeur mais si petites qu'on pouvait les glisser dans des interstices que personne ne pourrait soupçonner et donc il était beaucoup plus compliqué de s'en débarrasser.

Mary, elle, traîna dans le rayonnage des sortilèges. Il y avait des dizaines de petites boites de toutes les couleurs contenant un sort et grâce au minuteur, on pouvait programmer l'ouverture de la boite pour exploser à retardement. Un moyen infaillible de ne pas se faire attraper et d'avoir un alibi en béton. Il y avait aussi quelques potions, comme celles de habillement, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas : maintenant qu'elle avait installé son laboratoire secret elle pouvait en faire des chaudrons pleins. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, elle était passée chez l'apothicaire pour renouveler son stock d'ingrédient autant pour les cours que pour ses préparations illégales et avait discrètement rangé le tout dans la petite sacoche doublée d'un puissant sortilège d'extension que Sirius lui avait offerte. Exceptionnellement, elle l'avait emmenée avec elle mais l'objet restait normalement dans son laboratoire pour être sûre qu'elle ne l'égarerait pas.

Au final, elle n'acheta pas grand-chose mis à part une plume qui écrivait sciemment avec des erreurs qu'elle avait pour projet d'échanger avec celle de Cho Chang discrètement. Les trois garçons qui l'accompagnèrent furent beaucoup moins raisonnables. Les jumeaux ressortirent même avec chacun deux sacs pleins à ras-bord.

\- J'espère que ta solution est bonne, lui dit Fred. Parce qu'on a acheté tout ce qu'on pouvait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Par ici !

\- Euh… Poudlard est de l'autre côté.

\- Qui a dit qu'on allait vers l'école ?

Les Weasley s'entre regardèrent, interloqués, mais la suivirent tandis qu'elle remontait le village dans le sens inverse puis en sortit pour se diriger vers la Cabane Hurlante.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Willam.

\- Relax : l'endroit n'est absolument pas hanté. J'y suis déjà entrée l'an dernier.

Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup plus rassurés pas l'information. Mais ils la suivirent quand même tandis qu'elle contournait la cabane pour retrouver la porte par laquelle elle était sortie accompagnée de Sirius et de Remus sous la forme de loup-garou après sa rencontre avec Peter Pettigrow à la fin de l'an dernier. Ladite porte n'était même pas verrouillée.

L'endroit était moins sombre que dans ses souvenirs, mais ça tenait sans doute plus au fait qu'elle venait en plein jour cette fois qu'à autre chose. Des rayons de lumières filtraient à travers les planches clouées sur les fenêtres.

\- Oh Merlin ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? s'exclama George.

Il pointait le sol du doigt et quand elle regarda, elle comprit mieux pourquoi il avait l'air aussi nerveux. Dans la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol, on pouvait voir des traces de pas humaines… Mais aussi des traces humanoïdes énormes. De quoi terrifier n'importe qui.

\- Un lycanthrope est passé par là on dirait, répondit –elle simplement en entrant dans la cabane.

\- Et s'il était encore là ? s'inquiéta Fred qui s'était figé sur le seuil.

\- Freddy, soupira Mary avec condescendance. Nous sommes en plein jour et loin de la pleine lune en plus : il n'y a aucun risque qu'un loup-garou se balade dans la cabane.

\- Et s'il y avait qu'un d'autre ? avança William. Après tout, il y a aussi des traces de pas humaines.

\- Ce sont les miennes en partie : je suis déjà entrée, vous vous rappelez ? Maintenant cessez de faire vos poules mouillées et entrez avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit ! Si tout le monde se rend compte que la Cabane Hurlante n'est pas hantée s'en est fini de notre passage secret.

Ils s'exécutèrent mais n'affichaient pas une expression très heureuse. Tant pis. Mary referma rapidement la porte derrière eux et lança quelques sorts pour qu'elle ne puisse plus être ouverte aussi facilement qu'avant.

\- Tu as dit "passage secret" ? demanda George.

\- Oui : celui qui passe sous le saule cogneur débouche directement… là ! expliqua t –elle en soulevant la trappe. Bon, c'est un peu étroit et inégal, mais on peut passer sans problèmes.

\- Euh… Et le saule après ? On fait comment pour ne pas être écrabouillés ?

\- Il y a une astuce pour l'immobiliser quelques minutes, leur apprit –elle.

Elle pouvait remercier Sirius et Remus de lui avoir tout expliqué cet été. Ils cheminèrent en silence dans le tunnel jusqu'à arriver dans le parc. Mary jeta un coup d'œil prudent aux alentours pour être certaine que personne ne les verrait revenir par là avant de tendre le bras pour appuyer sur une racine. Le Saule Cogneur fut prit d'un grand frisson avant de se redresser et de se mettre à se balancer doucement, mais sans plus montrer une once d'agressivité. Elle quitta le tunnel en première et se détendit en voyant que le dangereux arbre ne bronchait pas. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement et purent rejoindre le château en toute impunité. Les jumeaux la remercièrent chaleureusement avant de filer vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

William et elle se baladèrent dans les couloirs et dissimulés à un angle de couloir dans les étages ils s'amusèrent à changer les couleurs des capes de toute personne passant dans le hall. Ils passèrent par tous les dégradés possibles, transformèrent un groupe de fille qui gloussaient comme des dindes en arc-en-ciel, ce qui les fit encore plus glousser. Quand ils eurent épuisés les couleurs Mary se lança dans la métamorphose. Elle anima ainsi écharpes, gants, bonnets et chaussures en arrêtant sa transformation pile à la limite entre l'animal et le vêtement : on pouvait encore reconnaître ce que c'était à l'origine, mais des pattes, une queue, un museau, des ailes étaient apparus et le vêtement essayait de s'échapper en faisant du bruit.

\- Quand tu fais ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une bouse en métamorphose, ronchonna William.

Pourtant, il était plutôt bon en métamorphose. Comme pour toutes les autres matières d'ailleurs. Mais il n'excellait en rien comme Mary pouvait le faire en métamorphose. La concernée se contenta de sourire sachant qu'une partie de son talent dans cette branche de la magie venait de son processus de transformation en animagus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment. C'était juste comme ça.

Ils filèrent sans se faire remarquer quand le professeur McGonagall débarqua dans le hall pour voir qui étaient les petits plaisantins qui s'amusaient à ensorceler les vêtements de leurs camarades.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs, Mary eut la surprise de sa vie. Depuis le départ de Tao le grand aquarium qu'elle avait installé pour lui était resté en place. Elle regrettait souvent de ne plus pouvoir regarder le Cète y nager mais elle aimer observer la lueur de l'eau qui se reflétait sur le plafond quand il faisait nuit. Elle ne savait pas trop comment ça se faisait mais l'eau qu'elle mettait dans l'aquarium devenait systématiquement fluorescente dans le noir. Au départ elle avait pensé avoir loupé son Aguamenti, mais après plusieurs tests, elle avait juste conclu que c'était l'aquarium.

Bref, pour en revenir à la surprise de Mary, quand elle entra dans son dortoir l'aquarium n'était plus vide. Il y avait à présent dedans une dizaine de petits poissons qui s'effrayèrent en la voyant s'approcher et un gros escargot à la peau rouge avec une coquille pointue violette dont le bout était jaune et semblait émettre des bulles.

\- On s'est dit que puisqu'on avait déjà l'aquarium on pouvait le remplir, lui apprit Padma.

Elle repéra alors ses camarades de dortoir planquées dans un coin. Mandy était recroquevillée sur son lit et les trois autres la regardaient avec attention cachées dans un coin.

\- Tu avais l'air vraiment triste depuis que Tao est parti. Ceux là ne sont pas aussi expressifs mais ils n'iront pas bien loin.

La rousse ne put que leur sourire avec chaleur : elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles faisaient autant attention à elle. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle se promit de leur rendre la pareille un jour.

\- Il s'agit de quel genre de poisson ? demanda la Potter.

\- Il s'agit d'un ban de poisson caméléon. Ils changent de couleur à volonté et aussi de morphologie dans une moindre mesure. Ce sont des as du camouflage, regarde.

Les poissons avaient pour l'heure pris une couleur verte sombre et s'était alignés deux pas deux pour onduler au même rythme que les longues algues se trouvant dans l'aquarium. Si on ne faisait pas attention, ils pouvaient très bien passer pour une plante.

\- Et lui ? s'enquit Mary en pointant le gros escargot qui grimpait sur la paroi.

\- C'est Dodo l'escargot, annonça Emeli.

\- Dodo l'escargot ? répéta la rousse avec un sourire.

\- C'est Mandy qui l'a baptisé, dénonça Lisa sans aucun scrupules.

La concernée rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se recroquevilla un peu plus, l'air mortifiée.

\- Il chante et sa coquille fait de la musique ! s'enthousiasma Emeli.

\- Il chante faux, tempéra Lisa.

\- Et sa coquille est désaccordée, renchérit Padma. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a eu à un prix si bas : le vendeur voulait s'en débarrasser. D'ordinaire les sorciers aiment beaucoup les escargots chanteurs mais celui-ci était invendable. Il a été content d'en tirer quelques noises.

\- Une très bonne faire et un escargot sauvé, confirma Lisa.

\- J'aime déjà Dodo l'escargot qui chante faux.

C'était une excellente idée d'avoir ces animaux dans leur dortoir !

oOoOo

Les jours continuèrent à défiler tranquillement et puisque la prochaine épreuve du Tournoi n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs mois Mary avait pas mal de temps libre. Elle en profita pour organiser de nouvelles cessions de matches de Quidditch à la fois publiques et secrètes pour que Viktor puisse jouer en toute impunité. Certains élèves faisant partie des équipes des Quatre Maisons tentèrent leur chance pour voler mais elle le leur refusa avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Comme ça ils voyaient ce que ça faisait !

Plusieurs élèves de Durmstrang vinrent également participer, tandis que Viktor restait sagement sur le bord du terrain officiellement, et deux élèves de Beauxbâtons demandèrent également à jouer. La Potter était aux anges : son club de Quidditch avait du succès et ce genre de match regroupant toutes les écoles n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu sans elle ! La prochaine fois que l'un des profs tenterait de la dissuader de rouvrir son club elle lui jetterait ça à la tête !

William fit annuler tous les cours de divination du mois d'avril en cachant ses bombabouses miniatures dans tous les coins de la salle et le Professeur Trelawney réussit, personne ne savait comment, à en avaler plusieurs ce qui lui valut quatre semaines de convalescence en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh.

Le Né-moldu décida d'employer son temps libre pour tester toute sorte de sorts, notamment en métamorphose humaine : il avait acheté des livres à ce propos en début d'année. Bien mal lui en prit puisqu'il échoua également à l'infirmerie affublé d'oreilles d'âne, d'un museau de chien et avec une fâcheuse tendance à caqueter dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Le professeur Dumbledore dut aider McGonagall pour trouver comment défaire une métamorphose aussi ratée et en attendant qu'ils trouvent le moyen de lui rendre son apparence humaine il dut rester en compagnie du professeur Trelawney qui entreprit de poursuivre son enseignement avec lui pour seul élève. Autant dire qu'il fut bien puni.

Mary, elle, s'occupa beaucoup plus discrètement, mais aussi beaucoup plus illégalement, de son processus de transformation en animagus. Elle pourrait achever la 6ème potion juste avant de retourner chez elle cet été. Avec un peu de chance si elle pouvait convaincre sa mère de passer quelques semaines avec Sirius en août elle pourrait s'occuper de la 7ème. Avec ça, elle aurait fait la première partie du travail. Il lui resterait encore autant de potion au cours de sa 5ème année, mais aussi la recherche de son animal totem. Si tout se passait bien, d'ici deux ans elle pourrait se transformer à volonté ! Et vu qu'elle n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle pour le moment, elle avait bon espoir que le reste du procédé soit aussi aisé.

Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais dû se dire ça. Parce que ce fut exactement à ce moment que les problèmes commencèrent à arriver. Mary avait beau être douée en potion, elle n'avait rien d'un génie en la matière et la concoction qu'elle préparait n'était pas à son niveau. Pas encore. Elle sentit les ennuis arriver quand une épaisse fumée noire se mit à sortir de son chaudron et lui picota les yeux. Ça sentait le charbon de bois. Ça allait exploser ! Elle commença à reculer avant de replonger vers le chaudron en toussant. Il fallait qu'elle récupère le bouquin de recette et sa sacoche d'ingrédient ! La fumée avait envahi toute la pièce et lui brûlait les yeux et les poumons. Elle tâtonna à l'aveugle sur le plan de travail, récupéra avec soulagement ce qu'elle cherchait, non sans plonger les doigts dans la potion ratée qui avait commencé à dégouliner hors du chaudron. Elle se retourna pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Sauf qu'elle ne savait plus où était ladite sortie ! La fumée l'aveuglait complètement. Et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Tremblante, elle chercha un mur autant pour s'y appuyer que pour toquer en espérant que celui-ci s'ouvrirait pour la renvoyer dans le couloir. Elle paniqua en entendant son chaudron se mettre à siffler dangereusement : elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de…

Tout explosa. Mary fut projetée pour le mur près duquel elle se trouvait puis brutalement jetée au sol tandis qu'une chaleur dévorante lui léchait le corps. Le bruit sembla lui trouer les tympans et elle fut brièvement incapable de respirer.

Ce fut si bref mais si violent qu'elle resta plus d'une minute recroquevillée sur elle-même avant de réaliser qu'elle était vivante. Et visiblement en pas trop mauvais état. Parce que mis à part ses poumons, ses yeux et ses mains mis à vifs elle n'avait pas mal. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient un peu. Mais c'était tout. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il y avait une autre respiration tout près d'elle et que si elle était plaquée contre le coin d'un mur, ce qui était pressé de l'autre côté de son corps ne pouvait pas être _aussi_ un mur.

\- Tom ? appela t –elle d'une voix si rauque qu'elle ne la reconnue pas, avant de tousser.

Sa gorge avait été mise à vif par les fumées corrosives et parler, tout comme déglutir lui fit un mal de chien. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils brûlaient toujours et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- Merde Potter, répondit sèchement le Serpentard. Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? Ne frotte pas tes yeux !

Elle laissa retomber la main qu'elle avait portée à son visage dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur. Bon sang ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa mère interdisait toute entrée dans son laboratoire pendant qu'elle travaillait !

\- Lève toi Potter, ordonna Tom.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se redresser, mais il fut un peu trop brusque et elle manqua de s'écrouler. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir exaspéré avant de la soulever. Bien entendu, elle se débattit : elle ne savait pas si l'explosion n'avait pas détruit une partie des murs et dans ce cas là il pourrait très bien vouloir la jeter dehors ! Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds et adossée contre un mur près d'une fenêtre si elle en jugeait l'air frais qui lui parvenait soudainement. Ça apaisa un peu la brûlure de ses poumons. Elle tenta de rouvrir les yeux. Ce fut pénible et elle papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Avec soulagement, elle constata que sa vue revenait peu à peu.

Elle se tourna donc vers Tom qui la fixait avec l'air extrêmement mécontent. Il était totalement indemne. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que c'était lui qui avait encaissé le plus gros de l'explosion. Il était après tout insensible à ce genre de chose. L'idée se fraya lentement dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise : il venait de la sauver. Une vague de gratitude déferla dans son esprit mais elle tâcha de la contenir. Cet acte allait sans doute lui coûter cher.

\- Merci, marmonna t –elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? répondit –il sèchement. Pourquoi tu n'as pas immédiatement quitté la pièce ?

Avec un air contrit, elle baissa le regard vers une de ses mains qui pressait contre elle son livre et ses ingrédients. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de l'état de sa seconde main. Sa paume était à vif, brûlée si profondément qu'elle n'avait même plus mal et que ses muscles étaient à nu. Elle faillit presque tourner de l'œil.

\- Tu dois immédiatement aller à l'infirmerie Potter, lui dit Tom.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? demanda t –elle en se redressant pour obéir. Pourquoi tu m'as protégée de l'explosion ?

Il en était ressorti indemne, ce qui prouvait une fois de plus que rien ne semblait pouvoir le tuer, mais si elle avait dû parier sur ça, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Il avait eu l'occasion de la voir morte, ou plutôt gravement blessée parce qu'elle doutait que ça l'ait tuée, et n'en avait pas profité alors que ça aurait été l'occasion de pouvoir échapper à sa surveillance. Il la fixa un instant avant de hausser les épaules :

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua t –il avant de disparaître.

Elle était bien avancée si lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça ! Ou alors, plus probable, il le savait mais ne voulait pas le lui dire et préférait faire croire qu'il n'en avait aucun idée. Mais comme elle avait plus urgent à faire, elle se contenta de filer à l'infirmerie où elle inventa une excuse pas si loin de la vérité en disant qu'elle avait mis la main dans un de ses ingrédients de potion renversé quand elle avait fait son inventaire un peu plus tôt. Madame Pomfresh ne parut pas vraiment la croire, mais s'affaira tout de même sur sa blessure. Fort heureusement, elle lui annonça que d'ici une bonne semaine elle serait entièrement remise. Mary repartit de l'infirmerie après une heure et avec des potions à appliquer sur sa main quotidiennement jusqu'à guérison et un sortilège pour faire les bandages.

Rassurée, elle retourna dans son laboratoire pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. L'air sentait encore un peu le brûlé, mais c'était respirable. Les murs étaient noircis par de la suie, les chandelles qu'elle avait piqué dans la Grande Salle avaient disparues, le chaudron était aplati comme un crêpe et la table à moitié dissoute. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance que Tom la protège. Vraiment beaucoup de chance, surtout en voyant à qui elle devait de s'en être sortie aussi bien. Elle essaya de réparer le tout, mais sans grand succès. Il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve un autre plan de travail, un nouveau chaudron et qu'elle pique encore quelques bougies éternelles de la Grande Salle.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, soupira t –elle finalement en lançant quelques sorts pour nettoyer les murs.

Avant de recommencer cette potion, il allait falloir qu'elle l'étudie sérieusement pour comprendre où elle avait fait une erreur et peut –être demander à Sirius qui avait dû faire cette potion au moins une fois dans sa vie. D'ici là, elle aurait sans doute le temps de remettre son laboratoire en état de marche.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle rentrait à la Tour Serdaigle après avoir passé sa soirée à la bibliothèque elle tomba presque nez à nez avec Cedric. Ils s'observèrent une seconde en silence : depuis que Mary l'avait envoyé paître brutalement après le Bal ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment croisés. Elle allait le contourner pour s'en aller quand il demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais ? répondit –elle en plissant les yeux avec méfiance.

\- Écoute, je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à faire, mais je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai vraiment été un parfait connard.

\- Ça oui, grogna t –elle.

Il sembla se détendre en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas à nouveau l'envoyer dire bonjour aux mandragores et semblait ouverte à un dialogue. Même si elle n'avait répondu que par monosyllabe.

\- Tu as déjà des idées à propos de ce que pourrait être la dernière Tâche ?

\- Non : on a eu aucun indice pour l'instant. Je préfère attendre que Verpey nous donne des indications.

\- Il est souvent question de passer plusieurs épreuves successives qui mènent à un trophée. Le premier à mettre la main dessus remporte le Tournoi.

\- Quel genre d'épreuve ?

\- Oh, déjouer des maléfices, des énigmes, combattre des créatures. Ça peut tout être.

\- Génial.

\- Fleur est persuadée qu'on devra chercher le trophée dans des tunnels.

\- Ah ? Et comment sa majesté a t –elle pu savoir ce genre de chose ?

\- Elle ne fait que supposer. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas attendre le 24 mai avant de t'entraîner et élargir ta panoplie de sort.

Et sur ce conseil, il lui souhaita une bonne soirée en souriant, la pressant de retourner dans sa salle commune avant le couvre-feu, qui approchait dangereusement. En tout cas, il avait réussi à raviver l'inquiétude qui la rongeait à propos de cette Troisième Tâche et qu'elle avait presque réussi à occulter jusque là.

Mais elle décida de suivre les conseils de Cedric. Ça ne lui ferait de toute façon pas de mal d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Elle sortit de sa valise la liste des sorts qu'elle avait faites cet été lorsque sa mère lui avait donné de la lecture après la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il y avait des sorts offensifs et défensifs, mais pas seulement : certains servaient à se camoufler et d'autres à se soigner. Après une hésitation, elle décida de commencer par ces derniers. Les sorts de soins étaient complexes et nécessitaient une bonne connaissance du corps humain, ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle perdrait un peu de temps à compulser les bouquins traitant de ce sujet à la bibliothèque mais si elle pouvait se sauver la vie en sachant arrêter une hémorragie ou ressouder un os, ça valait la peine. Elle regretta que Samantha, une Serdaigle plus âgée qui l'avait prise en affection lorsque Mary était arrivée à Poudlard, ne soit plus là. Elle ambitionnait de devenir Guérisseuse et avait travaillé des années à l'infirmerie pour aider Madame Pomfresh. Mais à défaut, elle pourrait toujours aller voir l'infirmière elle –même. La sorcière râlait bien assez souvent quand ils se blessaient alors elle serait contente de l'aider à rester à peu près entière.

La Potter prit une grande inspiration : elle allait avoir du travail dans les prochains temps.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	53. IV-17 Avant la dernière Tâche

_Yep ma nouvelle fic parlera de Serpentard **Jenoxa** , mais pas de Tom. Lui il sera déjà bien assez présent dans celle sur Zilphya. Je précise aussi que Tom n'a pas sauvé Mary à cause de son « humanité » ni parce qu'il commence à l'apprécier. Il n'a vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi il l'a fait X) Donc, c'est fort probable que ce soit effectivement son instinct de Horcruxe._

 _Tu peux t'inquiéter pour Mandy, parce qu'il lui est vraiment arrivé des trucs horribles. Et Trelawney est juste Trelawney... J'ai pas trop envie d'aller lui demander comment elle a fait, mais le Xerès me semble une explication tout à fait plausible._

 _Nop, absolument pas **Rose-Eliade**. Mary l'a vaincu dans son futur alors il est loin de développer des sentiments romantiques à son encontre là... _

_De rien **Mathilde** ^^_

 _Oui, Mary va effectivement être retardée dans son processus de transformation, **mimi70** mais bon, elle s'en est bien sortie, c'est l'essentiel. _

_Merci à toi de prendre la peine de laisser une review **alia00** ^^ Ça me fait toujours plaisir. _

* * *

_Ce site commence à grave me faire chier : il refuse d'uploader mes fichiers. J'ai passé toute mon aprèm a essayer sans succès. Je me suis dit que je tenterai encore en rentrant de soirée (faut -il pas que je vous aime pour différer mon allé simple pour mon lit) et bam ! ça marche. Je crois que a décidé de m'emmerder. J'aime pas être en retard dans mes publications alors que j'ai terminé mon chapitre à temps !_

 _Bref, infos importantes sur la publication en fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^ Ah et si il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude, vous m'en excuserez mais je suis vraiment claquée..._

* * *

 **Avant la dernière Tâche**

Le couvre feu était passé depuis un moment. Ça n'empêchait toutefois pas Mary d'être de sortie ce soir là. Mais ce n'était pas de son propre chef pour une fois. Tom lui avait rappelé qu'elle lui devait une faveur c'est-à-dire l'emmener à un endroit dont elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir l'emplacement. Enfin… Tom lui-même ne semblait pas exactement savoir où ce qu'il se cherchait se trouvait.

\- Ça change tout le temps d'emplacement, avait –il répondu quand elle s'était agacée après deux essais infructueux.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième escapade nocturne ensemble. Elle n'aimait pas du tout devoir rester avec lui sous la cape d'invisibilité, surtout qu'elle le suivait ne voyait pas conséquent pas grand-chose puisqu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle. La première fois ils s'en étaient passés parce que Fred et George lui avaient prêté la Carte du Maraudeur, mais elle ne pouvait pas la leur demander trop souvent : ça en deviendrait suspect surtout qu'elle possédait déjà une cape d'invisibilité.

Mais la troisième fois était vraisemblablement la bonne puisque Tom poussa soudainement une exclamation heureuse avant de s'arrêter devant une porte bosselée qui ressemblait de façon alarmante à celle d'un placard à balai. Et s'il essayait de l'y enfermer ?

\- Dépêche toi Potter, lui dit –il en sentant sa réticence.

Il lui attrapa le poignet la tira à sa suite. La porte claqua et elle lui enfonça ses ongles dans le bras pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avant de sortir de sous la cape. Mary lui jeta un regard noir avant de se rendre soudainement compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à un placard à balais !

De hautes colonnes sculptées soutenaient le plafond qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres et elle ne voyait pas le fond de la pièce. L'endroit était brillamment éclairé et était un foutoir innommable. Malgré sa taille elle semblait remplie d'objets de toute sorte qui formaient de grandes pyramides bancales. Où Tom l'avait –il emmenée par Merlin ? Il était impossible qu'une pièce aussi grande se trouve dans Poudlard ! Mary se retourna fébrilement vers la porte qui leur avait permis d'entrer. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus là. Il ne restait qu'un mur totalement lisse. Inquiète, elle se demanda dans quoi elle s'était encore fourrée et par quel renversement de pensé elle avait accepté ce foutu marché avec Tom.

\- Tu comptes rester longtemps plantée là Potter ? lui demanda le Serpentard avec humeur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se trouve exactement dans cette pièce ?

\- Rien de dangereux. Maintenant viens ici : tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me déplacer sans toi.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, protesta t –elle.

Mais elle obéit tout de même, décidé à montrer qu'elle n'était vraiment pas contente du tour qu'il venait de lui jouer. Elle oublia cependant bien vite cette résolution tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les allées encombrées qui serpentaient entre deux piles d'objets. Il y avait vraiment de tout. Même des objets moldus ! L'endroit était un véritable labyrinthe et bientôt elle ne sut plus du tout de quel côté ils étaient entrés ici. Inquiète, elle s'approcha par réflexe de Tom qui lui lança un regard clairement moqueur. Ça lui fit au moins réaliser la stupidité de son geste : comment pourrait –elle bien se sentir rassurée en se rapprochant de Voldemort ? Elle reprit donc quelque peu le large et se força à porter attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient en repérant des objets plus ou moins étranges.

Il lui fut bientôt évident que Tom savait parfaitement où il allait. Il devait donc être déjà venu ici suffisamment de fois lors de sa scolarité pour tout découvrir et pour apprendre comment le labyrinthe était agencé. Et il était évident qu'il avait une bonne raison de venir : dans le cas contraire Mary était persuadée qu'il ne l'aurait jamais montré l'endroit. Elle avait vu caché ça et là ce qui ressemblait à des artefacts magiques qu'elle aurait bien voulu examiner. Il y avait aussi de nombreux livres et si elle en jugeait aux tressautements de certains, elle pouvait affirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout recommandables. Si les profs se demandaient comment Voldemort avait pu s'instruire à propos de la magie noir alors qu'il se trouvait encore à Poudlard, elle avait la réponse !

\- Tu viens faire quoi au juste ici ?

\- On avait dit pas de question, il me semble, répliqua t –il sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Tais toi si tu ne veux pas que je nous perde.

N'appréciant que peu sa réponse sèche, elle profita qu'il lui tourne le dos pour lui accorder une grimace immonde. Il se prenait pour qui hein ? Après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse où Mary put entendre avec inquiétude des craquements et des bruits étranges dans la pièce, Tom finit par s'immobiliser. Il regarda les alentours en tournant sur lui-même et en le voyant foncer les sourcils Mary craignit qu'il n'ait réussi à les perdre.

\- Je te propose qu'on vaque chacun à nos occupations. Ce que je suis venu voir est dans le coin.

\- Mais Tom, dit –elle avec une naïveté feinte, tu oublies qu'on ne peut pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Elle était quand même extrêmement curieuse de savoir ce qu'il était réellement venu faire ici. Récupérer quelque chose ? Vérifier que ce quelque chose était toujours ici ? En tout cas, elle se devait de le garder à l'œil au cas où ce quelque chose lui servirait d'arme contre elle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il lui jeta un regard noir qui aurait sans doute fait fuir pas mal de gens. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, même si elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait déjà réussi plus d'une fois à l'effrayer, et de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas le fuir à moins de se débarrasser du journal. Et si elle le faisait elle aurait l'air bien con : elle ne savait pas comment ressortir d'ici !

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être collée à moi, finit –il par dire.

\- Je ne suis _jamais_ collée à toi, préféra t –elle lui rappeler avant de prendre le large.

Elle veilla tout de même à ne pas aller trop loin, non pas à cause du lien qui rattachait la projection de Tom à son Journal qu'elle gardait dans sa poche, mais bel et bien pour l'espionner. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte… Il n'avait cependant pas d'autre choix que la laisser faire. Distraitement, elle regarda autours d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose. Un chuchotement dérangeant qui la fit frissonner. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que le chuchotement disait mais après avoir regardé autours d'elle avec attention, ça l'inquiéta suffisamment pour qu'elle dise :

\- Est-ce que tu entends ?

\- Quoi ? répondit sèchement Tom.

\- Ce chuchotement… Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que nous ?

Il resta si affreusement silencieux et elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait en main une grande boite noire qu'il referma brutalement, ne lui permettant pas d'apercevoir ce qu'elle contenait. Mais le plus bizarre c'était qu'il la fixait avec un certain ébahissement. Il reprit bien vite une expression neutre avant de dire :

\- C'est peu probable : personne ne peut entrer dans la Salle à moins de savoir exactement à quoi elle est utilisée. Et peu de gens savent qu'elle existe.

\- La "Salle" ? répéta t –elle en devinant la majuscule qu'il donnait à ce mot.

Ça lui disait quelque chose et c'était énervant parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait s'en souvenir. Tom la regarda encore une seconde avec un sérieux déconcertant avant de reposer la boite dans une armoire dont il ferma soigneusement les portes avant de dire en s'approchant d'elle :

\- Je pense qu'il est quand même plus prudent de s'en aller. Au cas où.

Mary fronça les sourcils. Il ne paraissait pas du tout enclin à partir quelques instants plus tôt et soudainement il était d'accord avec elle ? Ça n'était pas du tout son genre. Il avait dû comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en aille ? demanda t –il en essayant de paraître innocent.

Ce qui ne marcha. Il savait bien entendu qu'elle n'attendait que ça : le moment où ils sortiraient de cet endroit pour retourner dans les couloirs bien connus de Poudlard où elle serait également débarrassée de sa présent. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, qu'il endura stoïquement, avant de lui faire signe de passer devant puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment retrouver la sortie. Mais elle nota soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devrait remettre le sujet sur le tapis plus tard histoire de comprendre ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer.

Les beaux jours revenaient sur Poudlard et offrirent à tout le monde un mois de mai estival pour la région. Mary n'en était cependant pas particulièrement contente : ça signifiait que la dernière Tâche arrivait. D'ailleurs, si elle se dirigeait en ce moment même vers le parc au lieu d'aller en métamorphose, c'était bien à cause du Tournoi. Les champions avaient tous rendez-vous près des bâtiments consacrés aux cours de SACM. L'horaire avait été choisi stratégiquement puisqu'il n'y avait à ce moment là aucune classe en SACM. Mary vit le professeur Gobe-Planche attelée à bouchonner les Abraxans, sa pipe calée au loin de ses lèvres.

Elle fut rejointe en chemin par Fleur mais elles ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Mary avait eu une antipathie immédiate pour la blonde et même si elle savait que c'était dû aux origines Vélanes de la française elle ne faisait rien pour surmonter ce sentiment. Fleur non plus ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort de son côté. Elle était actuellement en tête du Tournoi et rien ne devait plus compter à ses yeux que de le rester. Mais malgré son avance notable sur les autres écoles, tout pourrait basculer durant la troisième tâche.

\- Bonjour ! lança Ludo Verpey quand les deux filles arrivèrent.

Viktor n'était pas très loin, Mary voyait sa silhouette approcher petit à petit depuis le lac et Cedric attendait déjà. Il semblait d'ailleurs soulagé de ne plus être le seul avec Verpey. Quand les quatre champions furent rassemblés le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques se frotta les mains avec une mine réjouie.

\- J'imagine que vous savez déjà tous pourquoi je vous ait réunis ici aujourd'hui…

\- Pour nous révéler la nature de la dernière tâche, répondit Cedric.

\- Exact Mr Diggory ! Exact ! Je vous présente le terrain de la troisième Tâche.

Il fit un large mouvement derrière lui. Les quatre plus jeunes se penchèrent pour voir si quelque chose de particulier avait échappé à leur attention. Mais non. Verpey montrait bel et bien la Forêt Interdite.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Mary en pâlissant si vite qu'elle s'attira des regards inquiets des autres champions.

Elle n'avait pas souvent été dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle savait qu'il y avait entre autre des acromentules là-dedans. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. En fait si, ça l'inquiétait, mais il y avait pire encore : c'était là-bas qu'elle avait fait sa deuxième rencontre avec Voldemort quand celui-ci possédait Quirrell. Tout portant à croire que Voldemort allait revenir sous peu (selon les mangemorts croisés à le coupe du monde de Quidditch) il y avait des chances que le mage noir se serve encore une fois du couvert de cette forêt pour s'en prendre à elle ! Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'y retourner. La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas eu peur mais elle se trouvait à dos de loup-garou, autrement dit la Créature la plus terrifiante de ces bois, puis avec sa mère, qui était aussi sacrément effrayante quand elle le voulait. Mary était vraiment à deux doigts de hurler qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire cette épreuve.

\- L'épreuve consistera en un parcours à travers la Forêt Interdite. Vous aurez des endroits spécifiques à rejoindre. Là, on vous attendra pour vous remettre un morceau de ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche quelque chose de carré qu'il secoua. Le carré se défit alors, laissant apparaître une dizaine de petites pièces d'un puzzle compliqué.

\- Chaque pièce est indispensable si vous voulez espérer reconstituer la clé qui ouvre le coffret où se trouvera la coupe. Celle-ci sera placée ici, là où se trouveront les gradins avec vos supporters. Tout l'intérêt de cette clé c'est qu'une fois que vous l'avez placée dans sa serrure personne d'autre ne pourra prendre la coupe à part vous. Ça ne sert donc à rien d'espérer qu'un autre champion ouvre le coffret et de profiter de votre habilité pour attraper le trophée avant lui.

Verpey s'était surtout tourné vers Viktor en parlant. Avec ses talents d'attrapeur le bulgare aurait très bien plus le faire.

\- Comment seront réparties les étapes dans la forêt ? demanda Fleur.

\- Aléatoirement, bien entendu et plus ou moins loin. C'est une épreuve d'orientation, de vitesse et de réflexion. Et si vous me permettez un conseil : ne vous fiez pas à la trompeuse impression de calme qui semble y régner : la Forêt Interdite ne porte pas ce nom par hasard.

Le sorcier semblait enchanté par cette troisième Tâche.

\- Je peux poser une question ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ma chère.

\- Pourquoi n'utilise t –on plus le terrain de Quidditch comme c'était prévu initialement ?

La rousse vit le sourire de Verpey se flétrir un tantinet, mais elle soutient son regard. Elle aurait largement préféré que la troisième épreuve se passe dans le stade de Quidditch que perdu dans la Forêt Interdite !

\- Les aurors ont mené une enquête auprès de l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour Alastor Maugrey. Il avait apparemment prévu que… quelque chose arrive pendant la troisième Tâche. Avec Nivalone Lufkin qui remplace ce vieux Barty nous avons décidé qu'il était plus prudent d'en changer les modalités. Je vous prierais instamment de ne pas crier dans toutes les cheminées en quoi consiste cette Tâche.

Conseil que Mary n'écouta pas. Dès que Verpey les libéra, elle se précipita à la volière pour lancer un appel à l'aide à sa mère. Elle avait bien retenu sa leçon et avait pu constater combien l'adulte pouvait se montrer utile dans ce genre de situation. En tout cas, elle était bien contente d'avoir écouté Cedric et d'avoir déjà commencé à travailler de nouveaux sorts.

\- Alors ? s'enquit William quand elle revînt de la volière.

\- Alors, je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou !

\- _Tu as au moins l'avantage de déjà avoir été dans cette forêt_ , glissa Ladon.

S'il espérait la réconforter, c'était raté ! Elle rajouta à sa liste de chose à faire se renseigner sur les centaures et les acromentules. Elle était au moins sûre qu'il y en avait dans la forêt et les deux espèces étaient dangereuses même si ce n'était pas pour la même raison.

Le lendemain, Mary reçut la réponse de sa mère à son appel à l'aide. La lettre était laconique mais lui donna envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur devant l'évidence de celle-ci : " _Demande à ton parrain, il a passé 7 ans à la parcourir en long et en large_ ". Comment avait –elle fait pour ne pas y penser immédiatement ? Et en plus de très bien connaître l'endroit Sirius était un sorcier expérimenté qui pourrait faire face à une attaque. Elle se précipita donc dès la fin du petit-déjeuner pour attraper ledit parrain avant qu'il n'aille en cours.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide ! s'exclama t –elle en l'agrippant de toutes ses forces.

\- Ouh ça a l'air grave, s'amusa t –il.

Mais comme elle ne se déridait pas, il l'entraîna vers sa salle de classe et Mary jeta un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte afin d'être sûre qu'on ne les écouterait pas. Verpey avait dit d'être prudent et vu la nature de l'épreuve, ce n'était pas elle qui allait le contredire. Sans perdre de temps, la rousse expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Et au lieux de froncer les sourcils avec inquiétude Sirius se contenta de les lever, l'air très étonné.

\- Ce n'est pas bien dangereux comme épreuve, je m'attendais à pire.

Elle qui avait espéré un peu de soutient morale, elle tombait de haut ! Cependant, Sirius parut se rendre compte que la Forêt Interdite l'inquiétait vraiment et il lui proposa d'utiliser le mois restant à la préparer à toute éventualité. Ils allaient explorer la forêt ensemble, travailler de nouveaux sorts, étudier les diverses Créatures y vivant et exercer son esprit pour qu'elle puisse résoudre rapidement le puzzle qu'elle allait devoir construire. Mary n'envisageait pas du tout d'être celle qui gagnerait, mais si elle en avait la possibilité, elle aiderait Cedric avec son puzzle.

Mary passa donc toutes ses soirées, et une partie de ses nuits, avec Sirius à travailler. Elle abandonna complètement l'idée de préparer la prochaine potion de son procédé de transformation en animagus avant la fin de l'année. Ça pouvait attendre et mieux valait qu'elle consacre son temps à essayer de survivre jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

Elle fit rapidement des jaloux parmi les Serdaigles de quatrième année : eux aussi voulaient des cours supplémentaires pour revoir leurs sorts et en apprendre de nouveaux de niveau plus avancé. Mary leur aurait bien proposé de venir avec elle, mais d'une elle ne voulait pas partager Sirius avec les autres dans ces moments où il pouvait se comporter avec elle comme son parrain et non comme son professeur et de deux ils faisaient souvent un tour dans la Forêt Interdite après la fin du cours et elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit le sache.

\- J'ai l'impression de rajeunir, lui avait confié Sirius le premier soir où ils avaient utilisé la cape d'invisibilité pour sortir du château incognito.

La Forêt Interdite était inquiétante emplie de bruits effrayants et des Créatures qui ne l'étaient pas moins. Elle était beaucoup plus vaste que Mary ne l'avait pensé en premier lieu et après chaque excursion, elle avait mal aux pieds d'avoir trop marché et des écorchures de tous les côtés après avoir trébuché sur le sol inégale, ou des racines qui sortaient intentionnellement du sol, ou traversé des buissons remplis d'épine pour pouvoir avancer. Au moins, ça lui permettait de tester les sorts de soins qu'elle essayait d'apprendre sans grand succès.

Elle eut cependant la bonne surprise de croiser une fois le troupeau de sombral dont elle s'occupait occasionnellement depuis qu'Hagrid n'était plus à Poudlard. Sirius était resté à distance, très mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à les voir, lui expliqua t –il. Et encore moins à ce que toi, tu le puisses.

Ils observèrent, de loin, des centaures et des acromentules. Ces dernières firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Mary. Elle n'était pas particulièrement arachnophobe, mais il y avait quand même une taille qu'une araignée ne devait _pas_ dépasser. Mais la rencontre qui lui fit aussi peur qu'elle la fascina fut celle qu'ils firent avec deux loups. Des loups haut de 1m50 au garrot, aux poils épais et noirs, aux yeux jaunes luisants et des griffes redoutables. Ils semblaient avoir des pattes de lion avec des griffes rétractables plutôt que de loup. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre figés en concert, les humains comme les loups. Finalement, les deux animaux s'en étaient allés après les avois observés : ils avaient semblé se demander si les deux sorciers seraient des proies convenables.

\- Ce n'étaient pas des loups ordinaires, n'est ce pas ? demanda Mary quand ils se furent éloignés.

\- Non : quand des lycanthropes transformés décident de se reproduire, la femelle porte de vrai louveteaux en elle. Trois pleines lunes plus tard, elle leur donne naissance et ils doivent se débrouiller seuls pour ne pas mourir. C'est très rare, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais je ne les avais peut –être jamais vu parce qu'on se baladait souvent avec Lunard.

\- C'étaient des loups-garous ? s'alarma Mary.

Mais la lune n'était même pas pleine !

\- Tu m'écoutes un peu quand je te parle ? C'étaient des loups nés de deux lycanthropes, absolument pas des loups-garous. Par contre, ils peuvent quand même transmettre la maladie. Ils sont plus intelligents que des loups normaux mais ils restent des Créatures.

Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant qu'il y avait ce genre de Créature dans la forêt ? Ces loups pouvaient vraisemblablement être très dangereux et ils vivaient à proximité d'une école et d'un village ! Ils devraient se trouver loin des humains pour la sécurité de tout le monde et éviter qu'ils ne soient tués. Mary était peut –être effrayée, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent. Et puis, pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'y avait pas eu de cas de contamination par la lycanthropie dans le coin, et surtout pas de cas arrivés hors des nuits de pleines lunes.

\- Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant de ce qui vit exactement dans cette forêt, Mary, lui fit remarquer Sirius quand elle posa la question. Et les centaures rendent toute étude assez difficile.

Donc, le Ministère décidait de faire la 3ème tâche dans un environnement totalement non contrôlé. Génial. Vraiment génial.

Le mois la séparant de la dernière tâche passa à une vitesse affolante. C'était comme si tout s'était soudainement accéléré. Le temps était de plus en plus chaud et les examens de fin d'année approchaient mais elle se moquait de l'un comme de l'autre, elle avait des choses plus importantes à l'esprit.

Comme : quelles protections le Ministère avait –il mis en place pour limiter le risque de mort durant la Troisième Tâche ? Elle était certes bien préparée grâce à Sirius mais si elle avait un problème lors de l'épreuve, elle avait peu de chance de recevoir une assistance quelconque . Avec l'hydre il y avait quand même des sorciers proches pour l'empêcher d'être tuée et dans le lac, elle était persuadée que les Êtres de l'Eau étaient aussi là pour empêcher la mort d'un concurrent. La Potter espérait vraiment fort que quelque chose était prévu.

Cette fois, la tâche commencerait le matin et non l'après-midi : il n'y avait pas de temps impartit alors elle pourrait durer une journée, voir deux. Passer autant de temps seule dans la forêt, voir devoir y dormir, n'était absolument pas dans ses projets. Elle planifiait même de se rendre si elle voyait que la nuit tombait. Elle était obligée de participer, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'abandonner. Si ? Elle verrait bien.

Le matin de la troisième tâche, elle ne put rien avaler du tout. Et comme elle avait prévu d'emmener avec elle des provisions, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle mangerait quand l'appétit lui serait revenu. La tente des champions était installée à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et Mary s'empressa d'y entrer, trouvant un certain réconfort d'être cachée ici.

\- Mary.

La concernée sourit à sa mère qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était tellement angoissée qu'elle n'alla même pas se jeter dans ses bras.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, continua la sorcière en déposant un sac sur la table qui se trouvait dans la tente.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une tenue en cuir de dragon. Ça te protégera non seulement des blessures mais aussi du froid. Même si j'espère vraiment que cette épreuve se termine avant la nuit.

Reconnaissante, Mary s'empressa d'enfiler le pantalon, le T-shirt, la veste et les chaussures. Le cuir était assoupli comme si quelqu'un l'avait déjà utilisé auparavant et rendu beaucoup plus confortable qu'une tenue toute neuve. Et malgré la chaleur ambiante elle n'avait pas trop chaud.

\- La poche intérieure a un sortilège d'extension : tu peux y mettre ta cape d'invisibilité et le reste de tes affaires. J'y ai déjà glissé un petit set de potion utile. Il y a des potions de guérison, mais j'ai ajouté quelques unes que tu pourras utiliser en cas d'attaque. Elle marchent toutes par inhalation alors pense au sort de Têtenbulle ou fait en sorte d'être assez loin. Tu as juste à jeter le flacon, il se cassera et je l'ai pourvu d'un sort de dispersion puissant : la potion sera projetée sur une grande distance. Il y a une potion affaiblissante, une potion aveuglante, quelques potions explosives, une potion de force –pour toi celle là – du gaz étrangleur, une potion jaillissante et une potion de puissance. Attention, si tu bois la potion de puissance, tu ne dois pas boire aussi celle de force ! J'ai mis tous leurs antidotes dans un coffret différent si jamais tu es touchée.

\- Avec ça, je suis parée à une guerre, sourit pauvrement Mary.

Mais elle se sentait tellement reconnaissante envers sa mère ! Même si la Maître des Potions ne pouvait pas la protéger en personne, c'était un peu la même chose. Mary ajouta ses propres potions à la collection, essentiellement pour se soigner parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à effectuer les sorts de soin. Les coffrets et la cape avaient disparus depuis longtemps quand Sirius puis les autres champions arrivèrent. Ils avaient aussi prévu des tenues plus chaudes et adaptées à l'environnement hostile de la forêt au lieu de simplement garder leurs uniformes. Tout le monde était nerveux, mais Mary voyait aussi dans leurs yeux de la détermination. Ils étaient tous décidés à gagner ce Tournoi !

\- Bien tout le monde est là ! Bienvenus à la troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! s'exclama Verpey en entrant dans la tente à son tour. Comme vous le savez déjà tous, vous allez devoir affronter la dangerosité de la Forêt Interdite qui est classée troisième forêt la plus dangereuse de Grande-Bretagne ! Une épreuve à votre mesure ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas venu seul !

Effectivement, quatre employés du Ministère dans leurs robes austères étaient aussi entrés à sa suite. Mary reconnut l'un d'eux : c'était celui qui avait accroché les chaînes à ses poignets et ses chevilles durant la seconde tâche.

\- Vous n'allez pas tous entrer dans la forêt au même endroit, leur apprit le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Et vous y entrerez en décalé suivant vos scores des précédentes tâches. Miss Fleur Delacour partira donc la première, Monsieur Krum suivra une demi-heure plus tard, puis Monsieur Diggory et enfin Miss Potter.

Mary aurait donc une heure et demi de retard par rapport à Fleur. C'était un délai énorme ! Mais comme l'épreuve était censée durer au moins une journée, ça avait du sens.

\- Une carte sera remise à chacun d'entre vous avec dessus les coordonnées des points que vous devez rallier pour récupérer les pièces de la clé qui vous permettra d'accéder au trophée. Il sera, je vous le rappelle, ici, dans le parc de Poudlard pour que le public puisse assister à la victoire. Donc, une fois que vous aurez obtenu toutes les pièces du puzzle, vous devez encore ressortir de la Forêt ! Les endroits indiqués en bleu sur la carte seront les points où se trouvent vos pièces, ils deviendront vert au fur et à mesure que vous y serez passé. Vous verrez aussi des points rouges sur vos cartes. Ceux-ci indiquent des abris mais attention ! Ils ne sont destinés qu'à un usage de dernier recours : si vous y entrez c'est la disqualification ! Vous serez protégés jusqu'à ce que le Tournoi ait un vainqueur mais vous ne pourrez plus en sortir. C'est dans le cas ou vous vous trouveriez en difficulté face à certaines des Créatures.

\- Et si on arrive pas à atteindre ces abris ? s'inquiéta Mary.

\- Vous les atteindrez, affirma Verpey sans sembler se soucier de la question.

\- Vous n'avez pas prévu des patrouilles au cas où ?

\- Nous avons déjà eu du mal à négocier le passage de quatre sorciers : la Forêt Interdite est un territoire centaure reconnu et il a été compliqué d'obtenir leur accord pour vous laisser passer tant que vous ne causez pas de dommage à leur possession et que vous ne vous en prenez pas à eux. Euh… A ce propos, ils sont extrêmement susceptibles alors soyez très prudents et très polis si vous en croisez un d'accord ?

Verpey savait vraiment se montrer rassurant dis donc, ironisa mentalement Mary. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa mère incendier du regard le sorcier

\- Des questions ? Non ? Alors chacun d'entre vous va partir avec un de ces messieurs pour rejoindre son point de départ. Ils assureront votre sécurité jusqu'à ce que ce soit votre tour de débuter l'épreuve. Vos cartes vous seront remises à ce moment là.

Mary accepta avec gratitude l'étreinte de sa mère et de son parrain qui lui fit un clin d'œil au passage avant de suivre le sorcier qui s'était déjà occupé d'elle lors de la dernière épreuve. Fleur et Cedric partirent vers la gauche et Viktor et Mary vers la droite.

\- Comme tu es la dernière championne à partir pour l'épreuve, nous sommes ceux qui avons le plus à marcher pour rejoindre ton point de départ, lui annonça l'employé du Ministère.

Ils leur fallut une bonne heure avant d'arriver en vue dudit départ qui était une petite cabane avec deux chaises pour seuls meubles.

\- Les abris qui sont mis à disposition dans la Forêt Interdite sont semblables à ça.

Mary hocha la tête, une grosse boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises mais elle se rendit rapidement que même s'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure d'attente les minutes semblaient s'étirer à l'infini.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? s'enquit –elle soudainement.

\- Obediah Fenth, Miss Potter. Je travaille au département des jeux et sports magiques depuis dix ans maintenant.

\- Vous jouez au Quidditch ?

\- Non, mais je suis fan d'Hippo-ball, tu connais ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Mary. Ma tante Aileen est déjà triple championne du monde dans ce sport !

La rousse parla avec enthousiasme des prouesses de la sœur de sa mère et il l'écouta avec attention. Au moins, ça réussi a atténuer un temps l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait. Elle revînt cependant au galop quand une petite alarme sonna, indiquant qu'elle pouvait partir à son tour à l'assaut de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Bonne chance Mary, je souhaite vraiment que tu sortes entière de cette épreuve, lui dit Monsieur Fenth en lui tendant sa carte.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota t -elle en regardant la Forêt Interdite qui se dressait devant elle. Moi aussi.

* * *

 _Deux nouvelles aujourd'hui :_

→ _Je retourne en cours pour deux semaines à partir de lundi prochain. Comme mon emploi du temps sera très chargé, je ne publierai pas avant 11 février. Oui, trois semaines ça fait long mais vu ce que le prochain chapitre vous réserve il va aussi être long à écrire._

→ _Après le 11 février je change de rythme de publication : je suis malheureusement obligée d'espacer mes chapitres. Je ne publierai plus que toutes les deux semaines. Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je galère à réussi à publier le samedi et je termine mes chapitres au dernier moment au dépend de mon travail. Entre la thèse, le travail, les cours, le mémoire, les dossiers et les fanfics je sature. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. Alors je suis obligée de freiner un peu sur l'écriture._

 _Mais rassurez vous, ce n'est que temporaire et ce n'est absolument pas dû à un manque d'idée ou de motivation hein ! J'ai encore plein d'idées ! Il me manque juste le temps. Ça devrait aller mieux en juin : j'aurais terminé tous mes cours, mes dossiers et mes examens. Si tout va bien, je reprendrais un rythme hebdomadaire de publication à ce moment là ^^_

 _Voilà, passez de bonnes semaines d'ici là !_

 _A suivre... Le 11 février._


	54. IV-18 L'enlèvement

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade, Pims10, ElisaG,** et **Mathilde.**_

 _Oui, Tom a agi par instinct, **Jenoxa** : il fallait qu'il protège le plus faible des Horcruxes puisque, au fond, ce n'est rien d'autre que lui même. Il n'est pas très loin de venir à bout de l'énigme que lui pose Mary... Pas loin du tout, même. _

_Et... Je ne suis pas sûre que déplacer la dernière Tâche dans la forêt interdite soit vraiment une bonne idée. Il y a tellement plus de paramètres totalement incontrôlables que dans un labyrinthe. Effectivement, le bouclier anti-transplanage ne l'englobe pas entièrement. Tu vois les ennuis arriver ?_

 _Oh mais si **mimi70**! C'est totalement et complètement de la triche ! Mais Mary compte là-dessus pour se faire disqualifier au cas où elle remporterait malencontreusement l'épreuve. Et puis elle ne va pas cracher sur un moyen supplémentaire de sauver sa peau au cas où. _

_Tu sais quoi **helo10**? J'adore les escargots. Ce sont peut -être même mes animaux préférés en fait. Alors oui, que je sache je l'ai inventé. Après c'est pas impossible qu'il y ait d'autres escargots chanteurs à quelque part. _

_Je crois que Mary n'en a pas fini avec l'imprudence. Mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! Ouais, Cedric se retrouve un peu dans le rôle du « méchant » finalement dans cette fic. Après ce qu'il a fait à Mary à Noël, moi non plus je ne l'aime plus trop. Pourtant j'adore les Poufsouffles d'habitude !_

* * *

 _Et... Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? De mon côté, c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant que je suis de retour au travail ! Plus de fac et de cours pendant 6 semaines, hourra ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai ENFIN réussi à prendre un peu d'avance sur mes fics en cours ! Ça faisait une éternité que ce n'était plus arrivé et j'espère bien que ça continue comme ça._

* * *

 **L'enlèvement**

Mary s'éloigna jusqu'à être hors de vue de l'employé du Ministère, avant de dérouler la carte qu'il lui avait remise et de la coincer sous deux cailloux. Ensuite, elle sortit de sa poche dotée d'un sortilège d'extension une deuxième carte qu'elle avait préparée à l'aide de Sirius lorsqu'elle avait exploré la Forêt Interdite avec lui. Dessus, elle avait inscrit tous les endroits à éviter. Techniquement, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir sur elle autre chose que sa baguette, mais comme elle ne comptait pas gagner le Tournoi, elle n'estimait pas tricher. C'était juste mettre toutes les chances de son côtés pour sortir vivante de l'épreuve et peut –être réussir à aider Cedric. C'était son second objectif et ce qui l'empêchait de se précipiter directement vers un des abris pour y demeurer en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de la dernière Tâche.

Patiemment, elle reporta sur sa carte personnelle les abris et les endroits où se trouvaient les pièces de son puzzle. La Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer : elle allait forcément se retrouver à un moment où à un autre proche des points les plus dangereux de la Forêt. Le Ministère avait décidé de placer stratégiquement les pièces du puzzle apparemment. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Posant sa baguette à plat sur sa paume, elle murmura :

\- _Pointe à Cedric_.

C'était une variante de l'enchantement des Quatre-Points : au lieu de désigner l'un des points cardinaux, il indiquait la direction approximative où se trouvait une personne. Tant que celle-ci n'était pas cachée derrière un charme empêchant sa localisation ça marchait plutôt bien. La baguette tourna sur elle-même avant de finalement s'arrêter sur la gauche de Mary. Bien, au moins elle avait une direction dans laquelle aller. Elle fourra la carte dans une de ses poches, prit une grande inspiration et se mit en route. Heureusement ses toutes nouvelles bottes en cuire de dragon étaient des plus confortables : elle ne risquait pas d'avoir des ampoules.

La lumière du jour arrivait à peine à traverser la canopée ce qui maintenait dans la forêt une pénombre inquiétante et un air frais malgré le soleil de juin. Il y avait des arbres de toutes sortes, espèces magiques et moldues côte à côte, ce qui provoquait parfois d'étranges phénomènes.

Par exemple, on pouvait observer l'apparition de nouvelles espèces de plantes. Ce genre de processus prenait en général des dizaines de générations et nécessitait un environnement magique extrêmement puissant avant d'aboutir mais il était observé partout dans le monde. Dans la Forêt Interdite, on trouvait tout particulièrement des ajoncs trotteurs. Ils avaient conservé la morphologie de la plante moldue mais acquis la capacité de se déplacer d'où le nom de "trotteur". Ils étaient particulièrement étudiés par les botanistes parce qu'il s'agissait d'une plante facile à reproduire : quelques dizaines d'années suffisaient pour les créer à partir de plantes moldues contre des siècles pour la plupart des autres néo-espèces.

Mary avait trouvé le concept extrêmement intéressant quand Sirius le lui avait expliqué et s'était étonnée de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler. Il lui avait alors précisé que c'était au programme de 7ème année à Poudlard et que seuls les botanistes et les potionnistes s'y intéressaient vraiment. Il lui avait toutefois fait un petit topo sur les ajoncs trotteurs susmentionnés parce que la Forêt Interdite en était infestée et qu'ils modifiaient beaucoup le paysage et les chemins au travers des arbres : ces arbustes remplis d'épines redoutables étaient relativement infranchissables et avaient tendance à se déplacer en amas alors mieux valait vite grimper à un arbre quand on les apercevait en mouvement. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas très difficiles à repousser : comme toutes les plantes, le feu permettait de facilement les garder à distance.

Mais ils étaient aussi farceurs, ce qui se traduisait par une tendance à poursuivre les voyageurs imprudents ou à les encercler juste pour le plaisir de les voir paniquer. Beaucoup de moldus étaient déjà passés pour des fous après avoir raconté partout qu'ils étaient poursuivis par des arbres et quand quelqu'un voulait vérifier les dires du moldu traumatisé les ajoncs trotteurs restaient trompeusement immobiles.

La Potter trouva facilement le premier endroit où était entreposé une des pièces du puzzle qui formerait la clé menant à la victoire. Il fallut qu'elle fouille un peu pour trouver là où se trouvaient exactement les objets, mais elle finit par les dénicher sous des fougères. Il y avait quatre fois la même pièce, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était la première à passer, et toutes avaient une couleur différente : une rouge, une bleue, une jaune et une verte. Mary sortit le petit anneau qu'on lui avait remis avec le plan juste avant l'épreuve. Il était vert alors elle en déduisit que sa pièce était celle de la même couleur. Elle la ramassa et la passa sur l'anneau avant de le ranger dans sa poche pour ne pas le perdre.

Après ça, elle utilisa de nouveau sa baguette pour connaître la direction dans laquelle se trouvait Cedric et elle se remit en route, toujours vigilante à son environnement. Ce qui lui permit de repérer la masse sombre qui jaillit soudainement à sa gauche. Avec un cri, elle sauta sur le côté tandis qu'un froid soudain s'emparait d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec horreur en voyant le détraqueur s'approcher d'elle. Paniquée, elle attrapa sa baguette :

\- _Spero Patronum_ ! lança t –elle.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement avancé dans l'obtention d'un patronus corporel depuis l'an passé : pour le moment elle restait au stade du bouclier lumineux. Mais ça suffit. Le détraqueur sembla hésiter. Et trébucha. _Trébucha_ ?!

\- Tu es un épouvantard toi, comprit –elle avec soulagement. _Riddikulus_ !

La cape du détraqueur s'envola soudainement, laissant sur place un squelette pourvu d'un caleçon décoré de petites fleurs. L'épouvantard croisa pudiquement les mains devant son caleçon et s'enfuit pour rattraper sa cape tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Celui là ne reviendrait plus l'embêter au moins. Elle se demandait quand même d'où il pouvait venir : les épouvantards étaient particulièrement amateurs d'endroit continuellement dans le noir et surtout clos comme des malles, des armoires ou des tiroirs. La Forêt Interdite était plutôt sombre et oppressante mais pas à ce point là. Mary finit par hausser les épaules et poursuivre son chemin. Elle repéra des botrucs qui la regardèrent passer sans l'attaquer puisqu'elle ne s'approcha pas de leurs arbres.

Quand son ventre se mit à grogner, lui signalant qu'elle n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner et que la marche ça creusait sacrément, elle consulta sa carte et changea un peu de cap pour aller faire une halte près d'un des abris du Ministère : elle voulait pouvoir s'y réfugier si jamais quoi que ce soit lui tombait dessus pendant qu'elle mangeait. Merlin savait que la nourriture attirait toujours toute sorte de chose ! Elle sortit des toasts qui étaient encore chauds -merci les elfes de maison- et une petite flasque de jus de citrouille avant de s'installer sur un rocher et de reposer un peu ses pieds. Ses bottes étaient confortables mais ça faisait quand même du bien.

Elle arrivait presque au bout de son petit-déjeuner quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus toute seule : des dizaines de boursoufs étaient sortis de leurs tanières et la regardaient avec de petits yeux suppliants. Elle avait toujours aimé les boursoufs. Ils étaient tout rond, tout pelucheux, ils ronronnaient, étaient affectueux et par-dessous tout peu difficiles d'entretien. Mais avec Ladon, elle ne pouvait envisager de s'en acheter un. Avec un sourire, elle leur jeta les restes de son repas. Certains se précipitèrent dessus, mais les autres continuaient à la fixer.

Et elle se figea.

Quel était le mets dont raffolaient le plus ces petites créatures si adorables ? Tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver comme variante de morve dans le nez de n'importe quelle chose vivante en ayant un. Mary savait qu'ils étaient parfois utilisés pour des traitements médicaux et ça la fit frisonner. En tout cas, elle parierait que ces boursoufs là n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de croiser des sorciers. Elle sortit doucement sa baguette : ils n'étaient pas dangereux mais elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils mettent leurs langues dans son nez, merci bien ! Ce fut exactement à ce moment qu'ils choisirent pour lui sauter dessus en une attaque concertée. Elle tomba à la renverse, sentant leurs minuscules pattes sur ses mains et son visage. Elle se débattit mais ils étaient nombreux et elle ne tarda pas à sentir un truc chaud et visqueux remonter dans son nez. Beurk !

\- _Expluso_ !

Avec de petit couinement indigné, les boursoufs furent projetés dans tous les sens, rebondissant contre les arbres et le sol avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

\- Dégueulasse, dit –elle en s'essuyant le nez.

Mary décida de se remettre en route suivant les caps successivement indiqués par sa baguette et elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction dans laquelle ça la menait : droit vers la tanière des acromentules. En plus la nuit tombait doucement mais sûrement. Il ne lui était pas arrivé grand chose, heureusement, mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait marché ! Elle gardait prudemment sa baguette tendue devant elle, commençant à se demander si elle devait continuer à chercher Cedric ou si elle ferait mieux d'immédiatement aller dans un des abris du Ministère.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se décider sur la question. Des craquements inquiétants de branches lui parvenaient et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se questionner sur la nature de la chose qui pouvait être derrière ce vacarme et si elle ne ferait pas bien de détaler parce que ça s'approchait quand même d'elle, quelque chose jaillit des fourrés et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle tomba brutalement au sol et ce qui l'avait percuté lui tomba dessus lui coupant le souffle. Heureusement, elle ne lâcha pas sa baguette et elle la pointa sur ce qui l'avait attaqué. Cedric eut vraiment beaucoup de chance qu'elle le reconnaisse.

\- Cours ! lui dit –il. Cours !

Il sauta sur ses pieds, la mit debout de force avant de la tirer. Elle fut bien obligée de suivre le mouvement, mais devant sa panique elle ne résista pas. Ils n'allèrent cependant pas bien loin : une acromenture aussi grande que Mary leur barra le passage et ils manquèrent de tomber à nouveau quand ils freinèrent leur course brutalement. Et d'autres arrivèrent.

\- Elles étaient embusquées quand je suis arrivé pour récupérer ma pièce du puzzle, expliqua rapidement Cedric en se mettant dos à dos avec elle. Je ne les avais pas vues.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

A deux sorcier contre cinq acromentules, il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner qui allait l'emporter !

\- Tu sais comment te débarrasser d'elles ?

\- J'ai préparé quelques sorts, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me débarrasser de plusieurs d'entre elles !

Elle les regarda lever leurs pattes les plus à l'avant de leur corps haut devant elle en une position classique d'intimidation et d'attaque. Un bruit de frottement l'alarma immédiatement :

\- _Têtenbulle_ ! Vite !

\- _Têtenbulle_ ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- L'un des mécanismes d'attaque des acromentules est de frotter leur pattes sur leurs abdomens : ça libère dans l'air des poils urticants douloureux et rend les proies plus faciles à attraper.

Mary était plus qu'heureuse d'être au courant qu'il y avait des acromentules dans la Forêt Interdite et d'avoir lu des bouquins entiers à leur propos. Elle avait ainsi pu éviter d'être aveuglée ou de respirer lesdits poils qui étaient très fins et très petits et savait que si ils voulaient avoir une chance de gagner, il fallait éliminer le chef de leur groupe en premier à savoir la plus grosse d'entre elles. Sauf qu'elles avaient toutes l'air d'avoir la même taille…

\- _Confringo Maxima_ ! lança t –elle au hasard.

Il s'agissait d'un maléfice d'explosion classique qui fonctionna très bien puisque la tête de l'acromentule frappée explosa, projetant son contenu de tous les côtés. Son corps imposant s'écroula et les pattes furent prises de soubresauts si bien que Mary craignit un moment qu'elle ne se redresse de nouveau même sans tête. Elle ne le fit pas, mais ses camarades sautèrent toutes sur eux ! La rousse lança ses sorts à l'aveugle pour garder les araignées et surtout leurs redoutables crochés à venins loin d'elle. Cedric n'était pas en meilleure position qu'elle. Elle se demanda donc pourquoi leurs assaillantes décidèrent soudainement de battre en retraire. Et si quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant se trouvait non loin et les avait obligées à fuir ? Merlin que ce ne soit pas ça !

Haletante, Mary fit un tour sur elle-même, baguette tendue, avant d'apercevoir des yeux blanc et luisants, si familier qu'elle devina de quoi il s'agissait avant même que les sombrals ne s'approchent. L'un d'eux lui donna un petit coup de museau dans l'épaule avant de sortir sa langue pour lui lécher le visage, ou plutôt le sang qui avait coulé depuis sa tempe blessée lors de l'attaque. Décidément, toutes les Créatures de cette forêt voulaient la lécher aujourd'hui.

\- C'est quoi çaaaaa ? hurla presque Cedric en agitant les bras.

Le sombral qui s'était approché de lui pour le lécher également renâcla, surprit. Mary s'empressa de s'approcher pour lui attraper les bras.

\- C'est rien, calme toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'invisible !

\- Ce sont des sombrals, expliqua t –elle. Ils sont inoffensifs !

\- Ça bouffe de la viande et ça peut tuer un sorcier ces choses ! répondit –il en brandissant à nouveau sa baguette.

\- Ils sont apprivoisés : ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches de Poudlard ! Je vais souvent les voir ! Ils ne nous ferons rien ! Baisse ta baguette par Merlin ! s'énerva t –elle en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Ça sembla fonctionner puisqu'il cessa de s'agiter pour finalement lui accorder vraiment son attention. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant chasser sa panique autant due aux acromentules qu'à la présence de créatures invisibles.

\- Tu peux les voir ? se troubla le garçon.

\- Depuis toujours : ma mère est morte sous mes yeux quand j'avais un an, lui rappela t –elle.

\- Oh ! Désolé.

\- Tu n'y peux rien et le gens ont de toute façon tendance à oublier qu'en devenant la Survivante, je suis aussi devenue orpheline.

Bon, elle ne l'avait pas été bien longtemps puisque sa marraine l'avait récupérée chez sa tante moldue rapidement. Mais quand même.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils ne nous veulent pas de mal ?

\- Certaine. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont même nous laisser monter sur leurs dos et nous transporter : avec ça aucun doute que tu remporteras le Tournoi !

\- Et toi ? cilla t –il.

\- Je pensais avoir été claire dès le début : il est absolument hors de question que je gagne ce Tournoi.

\- Effectivement, Miss Potter et pour cela vous avez contrarié les plans de mon Maître.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard sursautèrent brutalement quand une voix grave et inconnue prit part à leur conversation. Ils levèrent de nouveau leurs baguettes tandis que Mary observait d'un œil inquiet les sombrals détaler comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Un homme se rapprochait d'eux, vêtu d'une robe et d'une cape noires qui avaient toutes deux l'air coûteuses et étaient beaucoup trop distinguées pour que quiconque se promène avec au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Sa cape, rejetée dans son dos, frôlait le sol. Il avait des cheveux bruns retenus par un catogan et un demi-masque en argent représentant le haut d'un crâne humain qui rappelait à Mary de mauvais souvenir : les Mangemorts avaient des masques semblables lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de la kidnapper à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, sauf que les leurs recouvraient tout leur visage.

Sa bouche s'assécha et elle leva sa baguette vers l'homme qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Ses mains gantées reposaient tranquillement le long de son corps.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Cedric en faisant un pas en avant pour dépasser Mary.

Le Poufsouffle avait vraisemblablement lui aussi deviné le danger et il se plaçait clairement en tant que son protecteur ce qui ne la gêna pas du tout : elle n'avait aucune envie que l'homme masqué s'approche et Cedric savait sans doute mieux se défendre qu'elle. L'inconnu jeta à peine un regard à Cedric avant de se tourner vers Mary sans répondre.

Une seconde plus tard, un sort balaya le garçon et avec un cri il fut projeté dans les fourrés. Mary cria elle aussi et recula, avant de crier de nouveau quand des mains se refermèrent sur ses bras. Que Merlin soit damné : elle était tellement concentrée sur l'homme en noir qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres personnes ! Son bras fut écrasé par une poigne impitoyable et sa main s'ouvrir toute seule, laissant sa baguette tomber au sol. Paniquée, elle se débattit pour essayer de récupérer sa seule et unique arme. Se faisant, elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qui l'avait attrapée.

Fleur. C'était Fleur Delacour ! Avec le regard vague et le visage inexpressif. Et Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elle était forte ! Est-ce que ça venait de son côté Vélane ? Pourquoi aidait –elle l'homme ?

\- Amenez moi la fille, ordonna le concernée.

"Amenez" comme s'ils étaient plusieurs ? La Potter eut la réponse à sa question quand Viktor Krum jaillit aussi d'entre les arbres pour lui attraper les pieds. Elle cria, même si ce n'était d'aucune utilité, et se débattit. Mais entre la force surnaturelle de Fleur et celle d'un joueur de Quidditch une maigre adolescente de quatorze ans ne pouvait rien.

\- _Impedimenta_ !

Le sort happa d'un seul coup les champions de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, la trajectoire était vraiment parfaite, et Mary tomba sur les fesses au sol. Sans demander son reste, elle rampa vers sa baguette tandis que Cedric revenait sur le devant de la scène.

Avec soulagement, elle attrapa sa baguette, mais la seconde d'après un talon impitoyable lui broya le poing, la forçant à nouveau à lâcher son arme, et une grande main se glissa dans ses cheveux pour la redresser de force. Avec l'impression qu'on essayait de la scalper, elle suivit le mouvement et tenta de se débattre sans grand succès jusqu'à ce qu'une baguette se pose sur sa gorge. L'inconnu l'avait attrapée : elle était faite comme un rat.

Cedric était tout ébouriffé mais semblait globalement indemne. Il avait dans le regard une lueur féroce et une expression décidée.

\- Lâchez Mary, ordonna t –il.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, un bon point pour lui.

\- Les cafards sont toujours d'une ennuyeuse résistance, répondit l'homme masqué.

Il retira sa baguette de la gorge de Mary pour la pointer vers Cedric, sans doute pas pour lui lancer un sort inoffensif.

\- _Avada_ … commença l'inconnu.

La formule raviva dans la mémoire de Mary le souvenir cuisant de la mort des moldus, le soir de la finale de Quidditch. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Cedric mourir ! Certainement pas ! Malgré la poigne toujours fermement accrochée à ses cheveux, elle se jeta sur la droite vers le bras tenant la baguette et tendit les siens pour dévier le sort. Le rayon de lumière verte alla frapper un arbre qui perdit brutalement toute ses feuilles. Mort.

\- Cours Cedric ! hurla t –elle.

Un violent coup s'abattit sur sa mâchoire et elle crut un moment qu'elle était déboîtée sous la douleur fulgurante.

\- Va prévenir ma mère ! cria t –elle de nouveau.

\- Je…

\- COURS PAR MERLIN ! s'époumona t –elle.

Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire ici. Elle fut plus que soulagée quand il l'écouta. Après un dernier regard pour elle, il détala. Il allait prévenir sa mère. Sa mère viendrait la chercher. Et tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Hein ? Tout irait bien ?

\- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, soupira l'homme qui la tenait. Vous !

Elle sursauta devant la brutale injonction et remarqua de Viktor et Fleur s'étaient extirpés des buissons pour revenir. Le bras gauche de Fleur formait un angle bizarre et le nez de Viktor était cassé et saignait abondamment. Mais ils étaient toujours l'air aussi vides qu'auparavant. Comme s'ils ne sentaient rien.

\- Poursuivez le garçon et tuez le. Puis tuez toute personne qui s'approchera de vous.

Et tels deux robots, ils se tournèrent dans la direction dans laquelle Cedric était parti et se mirent à le pourchasser.

\- Imperium ? demanda t –elle.

\- Évidemment, répondit aimablement l'homme.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Le lendemain de leur sélection. Barty maîtrise toutes les subtilités du sort et a très bien employé ses connaissances.

Mary n'avait aucune idée de qui était ledit "Barty" mais elle soupçonnait que ça ait à voir avec le Mangemort qui avait usurpé l'identité de Maugrey Fol Œil en début d'année.

\- Vous êtes un Mangemort ? couina t –elle.

\- Que tu aies mis aussi longtemps à le deviner te fait baisser dans mon estime Mary Potter.

Elle eut l'impression qu'un sceau d'eau glacée venait d'être déversé sur elle. Sa respiration s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle paniquait… Et une claque la stoppa net dans sa crise de panique.

\- Tu peux choisir la manière dont on va procéder, lui dit ensuite le Mangemort. Soit tu obéis gentiment et tu arrives entière auprès de mon Maître, soit tu joues les fortes têtes et je te mutile un peu avant de t'emmener à Lui. Il veut te tuer en personne, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je te coupe les deux jambes pour t'empêcher de fuir et de causer du grabuge.

Maru déglutit péniblement : il était si sérieux qu'elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il puisse mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle réfléchit rapidement à ses options : s'enfuir était impossible, obéir la menait vraisemblablement à Voldemort. Mais si elle résistait elle risquait de ne plus être en état de fuir quand l'opportunité se présenterait et elle voulait pouvoir courir pour sauver sa peau si la plus petite occasion arrivait.

\- Je vais être sage.

\- Peut –être es – tu aussi censée que Barty l'a décrit alors.

Il relâcha sa poigne dans ses cheveux pour l'attraper fermement par le bras. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il essayait de lui couper la circulation et quand il se mit en route, non sans avoir ramassé la baguette de la rousse, elle crut qu'il allait lui arracher le bras.

\- Où va t –on ? s'enquit –elle.

D'un côté, elle voulait vraiment savoir où il l'emmenait, de l'autre elle espérait juste le faire parler pour… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était plus rassurant qu'il parle plutôt qu'il reste silencieux et qu'elle ne sache rien.

\- Nous sortons des protections entourant le château, lui expliqua t –il. Après nous transplanerons auprès de mon Maître.

\- Vous avez un léger accent, vous n'êtes pas anglais ?

C'était vraiment très léger, mais vu l'état de panique dans lequel elle se trouvait, son cerveau avait l'air décidé à la divertir en lui fournissant des éléments inutiles. Mais mieux valait ça que de s'évanouir de trouille. De un, ce n'était pas très glorieux et de deux c'était en général très mauvais pour la sécurité de la personne évanouie.

\- Non : je suis russe.

\- Un Mangemort russe… Vous connaissez Karkaroff alors ?

\- Ce rejet puant d'intestin de moldu, cracha l'homme. Il me payera l'affront qu'il m'a fait.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ?

Elle voyait bien qu'il était énervé, et ça, ça l'intéressait : il avait été si impassible jusque là qu'elle avait pensé que rien ne pourrait fissurer son masque –au sens figuré.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai présenté au Maître et il l'a trahi : il a entaché ma relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi vous suivez Voldemort ?

\- Ne prononce pas son nom !

Il la gratifia au passage d'une nouvelle gifle violente et elle était sûre qu'il avait dû imprimer la trace de sa main gantée dans sa joue à force.

\- Une sang-mêlée n'est pas digne de prononcer son nom. Surtout pas sans utiliser son titre.

Pour le coup, elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces d'éclater d'un rire jaune. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne l'aurait pas bien pris. Mais c'était risible non ? Voldemort était un Sang-Mêlé et il n'avait de Lord que le titre qu'il s'était lui-même approprié.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas votre nom ? tenta t –elle à la place.

\- Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Bien sûr : quand ma mère m'aura récupérée, elle voudra savoir qui elle devra réduire en charpie pour mon enlèvement.

Et hop ! Une petite menace ! Mais Mary y croyait vraiment. S'il y avait une personne sur terre capable de la retrouver et de la sauver après un kidnapping par les Mangemorts, c'était bien sa mère. Elle n'accorderait pas autant de crédit à Merlin lui-même, c'était dire la confiance qu'elle avait en la sorcière !

\- Tu m'intrigues : ça fait déjà deux fois que tu parles de ta mère. Pourtant, tout le monde sait que ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère est morte sous la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ça vous intéresse ? répondit –elle en reprenant la même formulation que lui un peu plus tôt.

\- Je ne poserais pas la question sinon.

\- J'ai été élevée par ma marraine après la mort de mes parents.

\- Qui est – elle ?

\- Si je vous donne son nom, vous me donnerez le votre ?

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur le visage dur du Mangemort et il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur leur chemin et de répondre :

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord. Mais soit. Dis moi son nom et je te donnerai le mien.

\- Elle s'appelle Crystall Entwhistle et elle va vous botter le train quand elle vous retrouvera !

Le Mangemort s'arrêta alors brutalement, obligeant Mary à l'imiter. Il la regarda une seconde fixement… Avant d'éclater de rire. Mais pas un rire joyeux. C'était un grand rire incrédule, fou et quelque peu effrayant.

\- Crystall Entwhistle ? Quelle probabilité y avait –il pour que ça arrive ? demanda t-il.

Il ne s'adressait sans doute qu'à lui-même, mais ça souleva à nouveau des interrogations chez Mary. Tous les Mangemorts qu'elle rencontrait, et même Voldemort en personne quand elle l'avait empêché de voler la pierre philosophale, semblaient connaître sa mère. Pas bien étonnant vu qu'elle s'était fermement opposée à eux lors de la dernière guerre. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans leur manière de réagir qui la faisait frémir d'effroi.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Elle et moi nous nous connaissons très bien. Et savoir que je suis celui qui va emmener sa si précieuse protégée au Seigneur des Ténèbres m'apporte un grand bonheur !

Effectivement, il ressemblait à un gamin le jour de Noël. Pour peu qu'un Mangemort effrayant puisse avoir l'air d'un gamin à Noël en tout cas.

\- J'espère que tu as raison et qu'elle sera là pour te voir agoniser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me la laissera sans doute. Nous avons des comptes à régler elle et moi.

Et la façon dont il dit ça appris à Mary qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de savoir quel était exactement la nature de ces comptes. Nerveuse, elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et demanda :

\- Et votre nom ?

\- Je suis Vadim Kniasev.

Autant dire un illustre inconnu. Ça ne l'avançait vraiment à rien de savoir son nom au final. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité avant qu'il ne s'arrête et ne lui apprenne qu'ils allaient transplaner. La boule au ventre, Mary hocha la tête : elle n'avait vu aucune possibilité d'évasion. Il avait sa baguette, était plus fort et extrêmement vigilant. Ce n'était sans doute pas son premier enlèvement. Elle avait prié Merlin de toutes ses forces pour que sa mère débarque avec les secours avant qu'ils ne transplanent mais c'était sans doute irréalisable. Cedric et elle étaient loin dans la Forêt quand le Mangemort était arrivé. Il n'avait probablement pas encore eu le temps d'en sortir de de prévenir quelqu'un. S'il s'en sortait avec Fleur et Krum sous imperium qui avaient eu l'ordre de le tuer. Non ! Il _devait_ réussir.

Mary sentit son estomac se révulser tandis que son corps était écrasé et qu'ils tourbillonnaient. Mais ayant l'habitude, elle réussit à atterrir et empêcha sans trop de mal le contenu de son estomac de ressortir. Quoique, elle aurait bien aimé vomir sur le Mangemort puisqu'elle avait une raison valable. Le concerné, inconscient de ses pensées, la tira brusquement pour l'obliger à avancer tout en sortant sa baguette pour éclairer les environs. Il faisait noir comme dans un four et la Potter crut que ses cheveux allaient se dresser sur sa tête quand la lumière éclaira des pierres tombales par dizaines. Un cimetière ! Ils étaient dans un cimetière !

L'homme la plaqua soudainement contre une pierre en particulier et elle eut juste le temps de lire le nom du propriétaire de la tombe avant de se trouver saucissonnée au dessus de lui : _Tom Jedusort_. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Voldemort n'étant pas mort, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit enterré ici, et surtout pas sous ce nom. A moins qu'il porte le même nom que quelqu'un d'autre dans sa famille moldue ?

Oh Merlin ! Elle avait le Journal dans sa poche ! Le Journal avec sa cape d'invisibilité ! Si Tom se montrait elle était fichue ! Et Voldemort volerait par la même occasion sa cape ! Mary essaya de se délivrer, mais elle était attachée si serrée qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer : elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal et les liens semblèrent se resserrer.

Soudainement, des torches s'allumèrent en cascade tout autours d'elle, formant un cercle lumineux qui lui permit d'y voir clair, enfin. Le cimetière semblait ne pas avoir été entretenu depuis un moment. L'herbe était haute, certaines pierres tombales de travers et la petite église qu'elle voyait au bout avait l'air à l'abandon.

Le Mangemort russe qui avait brièvement disparut de son champ de vision revînt en faisant léviter devant lui un immense chaudron en pierre. Cette matière était peu courante pour un chaudron, tout comme l'était sa taille : un homme adulte aurait pu s'y asseoir convenablement et elle y disparaîtrait probablement presque entièrement si elle y entrait. Et Merlin ! Elle espérait qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire ! Ce qui clapotait dedans aurait pu passer pour de l'eau parce que c'était relativement clair, mais semblait plus épais.

Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête et la personne qu'elle vit apparaître la laissa bouche bée. Ses vêtements étaient en bien meilleur état qu'à leur dernière rencontre, il était plus propre et avait maigri, mais il était encore reconnaissable : passer douze ans sous forme de rat avait laissé des stigmates bien visibles.

\- Pettigrow, siffla t –elle.

Alors c'était là qu'il se trouvait depuis qu'on l'avait fait évadé ? Est-ce que c'était ce Vadim Kniasev était celui qui l'avait empêché de se retrouver à Azkaban, ce qu'il avait plus que mérité ? Mais il ne lui accorda aucune attention. Il semblait particulièrement précautionneux dans sa démarche et tenait un petit paquet contre lui de la manière dont on transporterait un enfant. Peut-être y en avait –il un dans le tissus qu'il tenait, ça ne paraissait pas aberrant. Mais dans ce cas une question demeurait : ou était Voldemort ?

\- Maître, s'inclina Vadim Kniasev.

Et il était tourné vers Pettigrow. Alors là, ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je vois que tu as accompli ta tâche avec efficacité mon fidèle Vadim.

Le bébé. Oh bon sang de Merlin ! C'était le bébé, ou ce qu'elle croyait être un bébé, qui parlait d'une voix glacée et sifflante qu'elle ne reconnu que trop bien ! Voldemort ! Un grand feu apparut soudainement sous le chaudron de pierre

\- _Plus vite, plus vite_ , siffla quelqu'un.

C'était du Fourchelangue mais ça ne venait pas de Voldemort, ça sifflait comme un reptile, avec un léger accent. Mary le chercha du regard, et tomba sur une forme menaçante repliée derrière Queudver. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas en évaluer la taille, mais ce serpent là était vraiment immense.

\- _Patience Nagini, ma renaissance ne saurait tarder_.

\- _Pourrais – je avoir la fille quand elle sera morte ?_ s'enquit le serpent.

\- _Quand je l'aurais tuée, tu pourras festoyer de son cadavre._

Voldemort n'était apparemment pas au courant qu'elle-même parlait Fourchelangue et elle se garda bien de le lui dire. Si elle avait eu un doute jusqu'à présent sur son sort, ils s'étaient envolés maintenant. Pas que ce soit surprenant.

\- Tout est prêt Maître, déclara le Mangemort russe.

\- Très bien. Fais le maintenant Queudver.

Le concerné s'approcha du chaudron où le liquide s'était mis à bouillonner. Mary ne put étouffer un hurlement de stupeur, d'horreur et de dégoût quand elle vit ce que contenait le tissus noir. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'était certainement pas un bébé. Il en était à peu près la taille, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. L'être avait une grosse tête chauve avec un abdomen –elle ne pouvait même pas dire un corps –difforme recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à de minuscules écailles noires qui rougeoyaient à la lueur des flammes. Ses bras et ses jambes grêles semblaient faibles et étaient totalement disproportionnés. Mais le pire restait son visage. Il était plat et mangé par deux yeux énormes, rouges et flamboyants qui fixèrent Mary droit dans les yeux pendant la plus dérangeante des secondes. Puis, Queudver plongea la chose dans le chaudron bouillant.

La Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement violent. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle souhaita consciemment et de toutes ses forces la mort de quelqu'un. Pitié, que cette chose se noie ou meure ébouillantée, pitié, tout sauf qu'elle ressorte du chaudron !

Peter sortit sa baguette et ferma les yeux avant de dire :

\- _Que les ossements du Père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils_ !

La potion s'était mise à luire dès qu'il avait entonné la phrase et Mary blanchit nettement quand le sol bougea sous ses pieds pour s'ouvrit et laisser passer un os –le fémur, l'informa son cerveau alors qu'elle s'en serait bien passé –qui fut ajouté au chaudron. Son contenu passa alors du blanc au bleu profond et quelques étincelles s'en échappèrent avec un long sifflement.

\- _Que la chair du-du serviteur do-donnée vo-volontairement fasse re-revivre son maître…_

Pettigrow avait sorti des plis de sa robe un poignard qui étincela à la lueur des flammes et elle le regarda avec une fascination morbide tendre sa main droite au dessus du chaudron –celle où il lui manquait déjà un doigt –et la trancher nette. Le couteau devait être magiquement affûté pour être capable de découper des os comme du beurre. Le hurlement de l'animagus lui vrilla les oreilles et sembla la transpercer, la faisant tressaillir. Il s'effondra au sol, du sang s'échappant de son moignon à gros bouillons. La potion dans le chaudron prit une couleur rouge vif éblouissante.

Le deuxième Mangemort qui était resté jusque là soigneusement immobile s'approcha et agita sa baguette au dessus de la plaie pour la bander et arrêter l'hémorragie. Ça sembla apaiser le blessé qui se redressa. Et se tourna vers Mary. Oh oh. Mauvais ça ! Très mauvais ! Et il avait encore son couteau en main.

\- _Que le sang de l'ennemi, prit par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat._

Il s'approcha et elle sut qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour ne pas qu'il prenne son sang et surtout pour ne pas qu'il achève ce rituel dont elle ne voyait que trop bien l'objectif.

\- Il te faut juste mon sang ? Mais je te le donne sans problème moi !

Il avait dit "prit par la force" alors si elle était volontaire pour en donner, ça allait poser problème, non ? Sans doute parce que le rat se figea, l'air ébahi.

\- Et puis, je suis venue sans résister jusqu'ici, continua t –elle à babiller. Alors on ne peut pas dire que ce soit "par la force" que je me suis retrouvée ici.

Queudver jeta un regard incertain à Vadim Kniasev dont les yeux brillèrent dangereusement. Il s'approcha en deux enjambées et lui attrapa brutalement le bras, l'arrachant aux liens qui le maintenait soudé à la tombe avec plus de force qu'elle n'aurait pu en déployer. Il saisit le couteau que tenait encore l'animagus et lui fit une profonde entaille sur toute la longueur de son avant bras gauche tandis qu'elle résistait instinctivement à sa prise en hurlant.

\- La manière dont on interprète "par la force" peut –être très variable.

Il appuya sa paume sur la plaie béante et elle cria de nouveau tandis que la douleur remontait le long de son bras. Elle se débattit, et sentit à peine un flacon être déposé contre son bras pour collecter le sang. Merlin qu'est ce que ça faisait mal ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de lui découper le bras en deux et ça brûlait ! Ça ne devrait pas brûler comme ça ! Elle rata le moment où il jeta son sang dans la potion, et le reste aussi.

Parce que sa tête menaça de se fendre en deux. Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui transpercer le crâne avec une lame chauffée à blanc plantée dans sa cicatrice. Qu'on lui ébouillantait le cerveau, puis tout le corps, qu'elle était remplie d'un liquide à la fois incandescent et glacial et que tous ses os se brisaient d'un coup. Elle s'entendit à peine hurler à s'en détruire les cordes vocales et capta confusément, au fin fond de son esprit, un cri qui lui faisait échos. Tom criait aussi. Il criait dans sa tête depuis le journal qui était devenu tellement brûlant dans sa poche qu'elle en sentait la chaleur malgré le sort d'extension et la peau de dragon.

Puis, tout cessa soudainement et elle s'affaissa. Sans doute se serait –elle écroulée si elle n'avait pas été attachée. Elle avait le corps endolori. La blessure à son bras n'était plus qu'une vague pulsation. Sa gorge était en feu d'avoir trop hurlé, sa respiration haletante et elle était couverte de sueur. La vision floue, elle vit quelque chose sortir du chaudron.

C'était un humain réalisa t –elle. Un humain squelettique et grand, à la peau blanche et nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Sans doute parce qu'il venait effectivement de renaître. Le Mangemort russe s'empressa de s'approcher pour le draper d'une longue robe de sorcier noire avec une déférence écœurante.

Une fois habillé, l'homme se tourna vers elle, et Mary pu constater qu'il était encore moins humain que lors de leur rencontre à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard. Une peau livide, une face écrasée avec uniquement deux fentes en guise de nez, il avait quelque chose du serpent dans son visage. Mais surtout ses deux yeux écarlates qui la fixaient.

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître.

* * *

 _Juste un petit rappel : je ne vais plus publier que toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant. Alors rendez vous le 25 février pour la suite :)_

 _A suivre..._


	55. IV-19 Ruser pour survivre

_Affirmatif_ _ **Rose-Eliade**_ _._

 _Ils ont crié parce que renaître est douloureux et que je ne vois aucune raison que Voldemort n'ait pas transmis sa douleur à ses Horcruxes inconsciemment,_ _ **Pims10**_ _. Harry pouvait bien sentir ses émotions en 5ème année alors ça me semblait plutôt logique._

 _Damned ! Tu as découvert notre conspiration secrète_ _ **Le Cerf-Pentard**_ _! Il est précisé dans le contrat que chaque auteur signe que si jamais on écrit la renaissance de Voldemort on doit couper juste après son retour X)_

 _La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre._

 _Mary va effectivement avoir un petit aperçu de qui était sa mère pendant la guerre_ _ **mimi70**_ _, mais peut -être pas le meilleur aperçu qui soit..._

 _Merci pour la review_ _ **Mathilde**_

 _Alors oui, effectivement_ _ **ElisaG**_ _. Il est d'ailleurs très rare que je fasse ça mais pour moi le rituel de renaissance de Voldemort ne nécessitait pas de modifications. Il était parfait en l'état et je dois t'avouer qu'en le relisant moi-même j'avais oublié plus de la moitié de ce qu'il s'y passait._

 _Barty avait assuré ses arrières au cas où il serait découvert_ _ **Jenoxa**_ _... Et il a bien fait vu ce qui lui est arrivé ! Pour moi il est tout à fait possible de mettre quelqu'un sous Imperium et de lui ordonner d'agir comme si rien n'était arrivé en attendant de se mettre aux ordres de la personne qui aurait le "code d'activation" du sort._

 _Je savais que beaucoup de monde avait oublié ce bon vieux Vadim Kniasev, mais pas moi ! J'attendais le bon moment pour le faire à nouveau entrer en scène. Il est clair qu'il ne laissera pas la traîtrise d'Igor impunie. Et pour ce qui est de Tom, il va falloir attendre la suite pour savoir._

 _Merci_ _ **Eliie Evans**_ _^^ Et oui ! Ça a été un véritable massacre ce jour là : les survivants ont été marqués à vie._

 _Le patronus de Mary est décidé depuis presque le début de la fic_ _ **helo10**_ _. Je trouve que ça m'aide par mal à développer le personnage. Mais je le cache parce que ça vous dévoilerait aussi la forme de son animagus X) La pauvre Mary ne réussit pas son patronus parce que je veux garder un peu de mystère, c'est triste hein ?_

 _Pour Tom... Affaire à suivre, effectivement ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Ruser pour survivre**

Mary ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration qu'au moment où Voldemort détourna enfin les yeux d'elle. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et la panique qu'elle avait ressentie jusque là la submergea. Mais elle était encore incapable de se redresser, elle avait l'impression que la douleur provoquée par la renaissance de Voldemort l'avait vidée de ses forces. Et de toute façon, qu'aurait –elle bien pu faire attachée comme elle l'était ? Alors elle se contenta de s'assurer qu'il restait dans son champ de vision.

Elle le regarda pendant qu'il redécouvrait le bonheur d'avoir un corps. Un corps qui avait été créé à partir des os de son père, de la chaire de Queudver et de son sang à elle. Curieux qu'il l'ait choisi elle, enfin pas tellement considérant qu'elle était celle qui l'avait détruit... Mais si on regardait la chose d'une autre manière… Il venait de renoncer à sa seule chance d'être un Sang-Pure. Il avait pris son sang à elle, de fille de Née-Moldue. Peut –être finalement n'accordait –il pas de crédit au sang, mais adaptait simplement ses paroles pour recruter ceux qui avaient le plus de pouvoir. Cette théorie se tenait.

Oh Merlin ! réalisa t –elle. Il avait pris les os de son père et la chaire de Queudver. Mais son sang à elle. Il avait en lui une partie d'elle. Son sang coulait en lui. Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle sa _mère_ ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne ressentait vraiment aucune joie en voyant son _fils_. Elle ne put retenir un petit rictus : il allait adorer quand elle lui enverrait l'information à la figure. Sans doute assortie d'une remarque bien sentie. Si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle connaissait de Tom et qu'elle pouvait extrapoler à sa version plus âgée qui venait de renaître, il allait bouillir de rage.

En parlant de Tom… Elle s'étonnait qu'il reste bien sagement dans le Journal. Il avait l'occasion rêvée d'être libéré d'elle et de se retrouver avec lui-même. Voldemort l'égocentrique ne pouvait qu'adorer l'idée d'être avec lui-même. Mais il était étrangement silencieux depuis le rituel où elle l'avait distinctement entendu hurler dans son esprit. Toutefois, s'il consentait à rester bien sage, ça lui enlevait une grande épine du pied. Elle était persuadée que se serait une très mauvaise idée que Voldemort sache qu'elle possédait le Journal et qu'il le récupère.

\- Vadim, tends moi ton bras.

Le grand Mangemort s'approcha et s'agenouilla avant de lever vers Voldemort son avant bras gauche dénudé. Dessus, la Marque des Ténèbres, plus sombre que jamais. Le mage noir attrapa son poignet avec ses longs doigts osseux et caressa le macabre dessin avant d'appuyer dessus. La Marque sembla _danser_ sous son touché.

\- Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

\- Nous traquerons chaque traître à votre cause mon Seigneur, lui répondit Vadim Kniasev en se redressant.

Mais Voldemort ne lui accordait déjà plus d'attention, ayant trouvé beaucoup plus intéressant. Mary déglutit quand il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire féroce plaqué sur son visage.

\- Mary Potter, susurra t –il. Je garde un souvenir vif de notre dernière rencontre.

\- Vous avez essayé de me tuer, ne vous étonnez pas si je vous rends la pareille, protesta t –elle. Vous n'allez quand même pas me tenir rancune parce que j'ai voulu survivre ? Je pensais que vous mieux que tout le monde pouviez me comprendre vu ce par quoi vous êtes prêt à passer pour ne pas mourir.

\- Je trouve admirable ta volonté de survivre, admit –il. Mais j'apprécie moins que ce soit à mes dépends.

\- Qui a commencé ça ? répliqua férocement la rousse. QUI est allé chercher l'autre ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée m'en prendre à un bébé et qui a mis 13 ans à m'en remettre !

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir : elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il mettait ça sur son dos ! Elle fut passable interloquée quand il lui sourit doucement.

\- _Endoloris_.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le sort l'atteignait en pleine tête, répandant de la lave dans ses veines, distordant ses os et déchirant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il ne maintient le sort que quelques secondes, mais ça suffit à ce qu'elle retombe, haletante, contre les liens qui la maintenait.

\- Tu apprendras, jeune Potter, que je n'aime pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton.

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait la leçon. Mary lui jeta un regard entre deux mèches de cheveux, mais ne dit rien de plus. Même si elle brûlait d'envie de lui répondre et de l'énerver encore un peu plus juste pour lui prouver qu'il ne gagnerait pas elle n'était pas suicidaire. Il comprendrait assez vite quand elle lui échapperait. Pas question qu'elle le laisse la tuer !

\- Bien, dit –il avec un satisfaction visible. Voyons voir combien ont répondu à l'appel.

Des bruissements d'étoffe apprirent à Mary qu'il y avait soudainement beaucoup plus de personnes vivantes que ce cimetière n'aurait dû en compter. Elle n'avait pas entendu les Mangemorts transplaner. Prenant sur elle et grimaçant quand son corps lui rappela qu'il avait mal, elle se redressa pour regarder les hommes masqués s'approcher lentement, avec l'air d'hésiter. Était –ce parce qu'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ou qu'ils se demandaient quels châtiments les attendaient ? Sans doute un peu des deux.

La Potter ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand le plus proche de Voldemort tomba soudainement à genoux et rampa pour aller embrasser l'ourlet de la robe du mage noir en murmura une litanie de "Maître". Il _rampa_. Littéralement. Elle ne put retenir le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait transparaître sur son visage. C'était ça la fierté de la noblesse Sang-Pure ? Tous des gens pathétiques prêts à ramper sur le sol et baiser les pieds de quelqu'un parce qu'il était puissant ? C'était écœurant. Elle avait honte pour eux et elle s'assura que son visage affiche tous ses sentiments parce que dès qu'ils se relevaient, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil –normal, elle était Mary Potter –et elle fut certaine que certains tressaillirent en voyant le mépris dégoutté qu'elle éprouvait.

Les Mangemorts formèrent un grand cercle dans le cimetière, mais il y avait curieusement des espaces vides entre eux. Voldemort parcourut l'assemblée du regard et ils frémirent, avant de se lancer dans un discours grandiloquent sur sa gloire passée, sa gloire présente et la trahison que ses soi-disant fidèles avait faite à son encontre. Plutôt que de l'écouter discourir, même si elle gardait une oreille à ses paroles, elle compta les Mangemorts. Ils étaient 27 en tout. Soit beaucoup plus que les noms de Mangemorts qu'elle connaissait déjà. Avec un frisson, elle se demanda si sa mère était au courant qu'autant de fidèles avaient échappé à la justice.

A vrai dire, la seule chose qui l'intéressa vraiment dans son discours –même si il restait un excellent orateur, elle ne le niait pas –fut quand il rendit sa main à Queudver. Une main argentée qui semblait pourtant bouger comme l'aurait fait sa main naturelle s'il l'avait encore eu. Ça c'était de la magie ! De la magie très très avancée. Il fallait unir sortilège, métamorphose et sans doute de la magie noire aussi et s'y connaître en anatomie. Elle dut admettre avec réticence qu'il venait de l'impressionner et elle mit mentalement une alarme dans sa tête : Voldemort était doué en magie. Pas seulement puissant et cruel. S'il pouvait faire ce genre de chose, il était capable aussi d'utiliser une magie subtile beaucoup plus dangereuse.

\- Et bien entendu, nous avons aussi une invitée d'honneur aujourd'hui. Mary Potter a bien voulu se joindre à nous pour célébrer ma renaissance. Mon fidèle Vadim a eu l'amabilité d'aller la chercher à Poudlard après que Croupton ait été démasqué. Il se trouve actuellement à Azkaban, mais il en sortira bientôt et sera remercié pour sa contribution à mon plan.

Voldemort appelait le Mangemort russe par son prénom alors qu'il utilisait le nom de famille des autres, voir le surnom quand il s'agissait de Pettigrow. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle différence de traitement ? Cela dit, Vadim Kniasev avait aussi un masque différent. Peut –être était –il un genre de second ou de bras droit. Même si ça ne ressemblait pas à Voldemort.

\- C'est la protection octroyée par le sacrifice insensée de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère qui l'a protégée de moi cette nuit là, expliqua le mage noir en s'approchant tout près de Mary.

Elle voyait son visage avec beaucoup trop de détail et envisagea de hurler s'il s'approchait encore. Elle avait une grande envie de reculer, mais l'arrière de son crâne était déjà plaqué contre la pierre tombale. Avec les éléments que Voldemort avait donné dans son discours –la mort de sa propre mère qui a été incapable de survivre pour lui et le mépris qu'il en ressentait –elle avait de quoi répondre.

\- Ce que vous ne digérez pas, c'est qu'elle m'aimait assez pour donner sa vie pour moi alors que votre propre mère a été incapable de sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour vous, lui siffla t –elle au visage, assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à comprendre.

\- Ma jeune invitée ici présente semble avoir du mal à apprendre où se trouve sa place, déclara Voldemort en voyant que le cercle de Mangemort avait tendu l'oreille pour tenter de capter ses mots.

Il fit courir un de ses longs doigts sur sa joue, et elle réalisa qu'il disait vrai : il pouvait à présent la toucher. En dérobant son sang, il lui avait retiré la protection que Lily Potter lui avait laissé. Il s'était approprié la preuve de l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne pouvait pas profiter de _ça_ ! Une colère irrationnelle s'empara d'elle mais un nouvel endoloris balaya le sentiment comme un fétu de paille. Elle entendit vaguement les Mangemorts rire et se força à revenir à la situation présente.

\- Vous voyez ? Mary Potter est entièrement à ma merci. Seule la chance lui a permis de s'échapper jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui ni sa mère, ni Dumbledore, ni personne n'est présent pour l'aider. Je vais cependant me montrer magnanime. Plutôt que de la tuer de cette manière, je vais lui donner l'occasion de se battre, de mourir avec honneur, comme une brave petite Gryffondor. Qu'on la détache et qu'on lui rende sa baguette.

Mary n'en crut d'abord pas ses oreilles, mais les liens qui lui coupaient la circulation et le souffle se défirent sagement et allèrent s'enrouler dans l'herbe au lieu de disparaître. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de cordes ordinaires, c'était bon à savoir. Le Mangemort russe lui envoya sa baguette, très mal d'ailleurs, sans doute en espérant qu'elle soit contrainte la ramasser au sol, mais elle l'attrapa et lui lança un regard victorieux. Elle se sentait encore un peu faible, mais elle tenait debout toute seule et elle avait sa baguette. Depuis quand laissait –on une chance à un ennemi de s'échapper alors qu'on l'avait à sa merci ? _Imbécile arrogant_.

Elle avança d'un pas et le cercle de Mangemort se rétrécit, refermant les trous qu'ils y avaient eu jusque là à cause de leurs camarades absents, et bouchant toutes les issues. Si elle voulait partir, elle devrait neutraliser tout le monde. Mais comment faire ? L'aire était énorme et ils étaient si nombreux. Jamais elle n'avait fait face à autant d'ennemis et… Oh ! Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Encore fallait –il qu'elle puise la mettre en œuvre.

\- On t'a appris à te battre en duel Potter ? demanda Voldemort.

\- Il se trouve que le Mangemort que vous avez envoyé à Poudlard pour enseigner la DCFM a fait du très bon boulot. Je me demande ce que ressentira votre serviteur quand il saura que j'ai utilisé son enseignement pour vous vaincre.

Son arrogance fit éclater de rire Voldemort.

\- Mais avant qu'on se batte, je me demandais si je n'avais pas le droit moi aussi à un temps de parole. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais un public aussi… _éminent_.

\- Gagner du temps ne t'avancera à rien.

\- Les condamnés morts n'ont –ils pas le droit à un dernier vœux avant d'être tués ? répliqua t –elle. C'est ça que je veux : pouvoir dire ce que j'ai à dire. Après on se battra et vous me tuerez. A moins que quelques minutes de répit ne réussissent à vous effrayer et à vous faire douter de vos capacités.

Elle vit son visage se contracter sous l'effet de la colère et elle se fit la remarque qu'il était beaucoup plus facile à manipuler que Tom. Parce que, sans surprise, il lui accorda un temps de parole. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que plusieurs choses m'ont déçue aujourd'hui. Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais être brutale, mais vous m'en excuserez. D'abord, Voldemort vous parle de sa famille et personne ne réalise qu'il a un père moldu. Je sais bien qu'il ne vous autorise pas à penser par vous-même mais quand même !

Elle accompagna son discours de grands gestes de ses bras en faisant exprès de paraître exaspérée et grandiloquente.

\- Ensuite, il aurait pu redresser ce tord mais il a préféré mon sang de Sang-Mêlée pour remplacer le sien. Alors oui, c'est bien beau qu'il ait ma protection, mais il encore et toujours un Sang-Mêlé, pas très crédible pour quelqu'un qui prône la suprématie des Sang-Purs. Il a à peu près autant de logique que Hitler avec ses aryens ! Moi je dis, quitte à déclarer qu'une catégorie de population est supérieure autant se trouver inclus dans ladite catégorie. Mais je ne suis pas un super méchant mégalomane et j'ai un nez. Parce que, entre nous Voldemort, je comprends que prendre Pettigrow comme donneur de chaire n'ait pas aidé pour ton apparence mais je pense qu'un nez en bon et due forme est un critère esthétique indispensable.

\- Sale…

\- Tut tut ! s'exclama t –elle en faisant un grand geste des deux bras totalement bizarre. On n'interrompt pas la condamnée à mort !

Mary savait qu'elle jouait gros, mais elle misait sur son culot et ses paroles énergiques pour arriver au bout de son discours -et de son plan. Bien entendu, elle surveillait attentivement Voldemort : il pouvait décider de commencer le duel à tout moment pour la faire taire. Quoique, il faisait montre d'une retenue admirable pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air aussi furieux que lui.

\- Et pour en finir sur ce choix désastreux de lignage, sache que je n'apprécie pas du tout que tu m'aies désignée d'office comme ta mère. Tu as mon sang dans tes veines et si seulement je le pouvais je te donnerai une fessée et t'enverrai au coin vieil homme parce que ton comportement est proprement scandaleux.

Elle provoquait des murmures dans le cercle de Mangemort, mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient ou de voir leurs expression avec leurs masques. Elle s'en moquait : ça faisait du bien de balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sans compter qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Elle aimait être au centre de l'attention. Elle avait l'impression d'être puissante ainsi sur le devant de la scène.

\- Ensuite, je suis particulièrement déçue du comportement qu'ont les Mangemorts. La plupart viennent de la haute noblesse sorcière. Vous passez votre journée à parader à vous croire supérieurs à cause de votre naissance et de votre sang et je vous ai vu _ramper_ au sol comme des _larves_ pour baiser les pieds d'un type battu par un bébé de un an. J'ai eu honte pour vous, honte pour moi. Par ma famille paternelle, je suis liée à beaucoup d'entre vous par le sang, et j'ai honte de ce lignage. Parce que je croyais qu'on ne devait s'incliner devant personne. Que c'était une question d'honneur ! Bon, s'il s'agissait de Merlin, ça passerait. Mais là... Un vulgaire sorcier qui a été obligé de s'affubler lui-même du titre immérité de Lord ? Je suis moi-même une Lady et jamais je ne verrais quelqu'un tel que lui comme mon égal, et encore moi comme mon supérieur. Il ne le mérite pas.

Mary se tourna vers Voldemort et vu le masque de haine et de fureur qu'il avait sur son visage, elle s'étonnait qu'il ait pu se contenir suffisamment pour ne pas l'attaquer. Mais il l'avait laissé terminer son petit manège et elle lui sourit. Un sourire qu'elle rendit le plus victorieux possible.

\- Alors une dernière chose, Voldemort. Je ne suis pas une foutue Gryffondor. Je suis une Serdaigle. _Particula terra oboedio mea voluntas_ !

Elle traça un cercle avec sa baguette et mobilisa sa magie. Et la terre lui obéit. Les milliards de minuscules atomes qui la composaient se détachèrent les uns des autres pour obéir à sa volonté et elle lui imposa la métamorphose souhaitée. C'était le sort qu'elle avait utilisé contre l'hydre : un sort d'emprisonnement surpuissant. Elle ne fit pas dans la dentelle et comme la plupart des Mangemorts n'avaient pas leurs baguettes en mains et n'eurent pas le temps de l'attraper, elle était sûre qu'ils seraient neutralisés. Elle fit en sorte qu'ils puissent quand même respirer. Excepté pour Voldemort. Lui, elle fit exprès qu'il soit piégé sans air.

Le plus beau dans l'histoire, resta quand même qu'elle eut besoin de beaucoup moins d'énergie qu'avec l'hydre. Et donc, elle pouvait s'enfuir à toute jambe, ce qu'elle fit sans se poser plus de question. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille ! Vite et loin ! Elle attendit de s'être éloignée avant de se saisir de sa cape d'invisibilité et de s'en parer. Ça l'obligea à ralentir le rythme de sa course effrénée. Le hurlement de rage de Voldemort la convainquit toutefois d'accélérer un peu. Elle traversa à la hâte le village moldu qui se trouvait proche du cimetière. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'élancer dans la nature, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était naturellement précipitée vers les habitations. Alors qu'il n'y avait certainement aucun sorcier qui pourrait l'aider ici. Pas de cheminette, elle ne savait pas transplaner et encore moins créé un Portoloin. Il faudrait qu'elle règle ce problème si jamais elle sortait vivante de cette histoire !

\- Je fais quoi ? paniqua t –elle.

\- _Continue à avancer. Ne te retourne surtout pas_ , lui ordonna Ladon. _Ne t'arrête pas_.

Son meilleur ami écailleux ne l'avait bien sûr pas quittée : il avait refusé qu'elle le laisse derrière pour la Troisième Tâche comme elle l'avait fait pour les autres. Il avait été incapable de la défendre contre ses agresseurs, et en vérité, ce n'était pas son rôle premier. Il était là pour la rassurer, l'aider quand elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir seule et l'empêcher de mourir. Il était là pour l'aimer et lui apporter du soutient quand elle se retrouvait seule. Il était l'as dans sa manche et Voldemort ne devait pas le savoir.

Elle sourit, soulagée qu'il soit présent. Il apaisa à lui seul une partie de son anxiété. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Elle était presque ressortie du village quand elle entendit tout près, la voix de Voldemort.

\- Je sais que tu es là Mary Potter, siffla t –il avec hargne. Une petite fille se précipitant au village pour demander de l'aide.

En fait, elle n'avait jamais envisagé de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit ici. Elle attendait des renforts autrement plus rassurant. Et Merlin pourquoi sa mère n'était –elle pas encore là ? Elle se retourna pour voir le mage noir marcher dans les rues, l'air de la chercher du regard, mais il ne pourrait pas la trouver avec sa cape, elle en était intimement persuadée. Elle tressaillit quand les Mangemorts qu'elle avait emprisonnés arrivèrent à leur tour. Merde ! Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps !

\- Je sais que tu es là, répéta le mage noir. Et je ne te laisserai pas fuir ton destin ! Montre toi !

Alors là, il pouvait toujours courir avec sa face de serpent ! Pas question ! Il croyait vraiment qu'un ordre de sa part suffirait à la convaincre ? Il ne doutait vraiment de rien !

\- _Fuis_ , lui chuchota Ladon.

\- Si tu ne te viens pas à moi, le village entier payera pour toi !

Il leva sa baguette et envoya un sort qui brisa une fenêtre. Mary se demanda ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à voir un corps sortir par ladite fenêtre. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Même pas dix ans. Il avait le regard ensommeillé et un ours en peluche dans les bras. Il se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers Voldemort, l'air hébété.

Mary vit la suite comme au ralenti. Le mage noir leva sa baguette et sourit :

\- N'est -il pas adorable ? dit -il avec hypocrisie. _Combustio_.

Ça commença par des gémissements de douleur. De plus en plus intenses, puis entrecoupés par des pleurs et finalement des hurlements de douleur. Il tomba au sol en se tortillant. Mary resta tétanisée regardant l'enfant brûler de l'intérieur, lentement, douloureusement, sa peau rougir, se craqueler... Ses parents sortirent en criant, sans doute pour essayer de le sauver. Voldemort leur accorda le même traitement qu'à l'enfant en un poil plus rapide : il les transforma en torches humaines dont les cris rejoignirent ceux de l'enfant. Ils se mirent à courir à l'aveugle et les Mangemorts se passèrent les moldus en flammes grâce à des sorts répulsifs, telle un jeu de balle macabre et avec quelques rires.

L'enfant finit par ne plus bouger le visage convulsé en une expression effroyable. Et ses parents s'écoulèrent, terminant de brûler au milieu des Mangemorts qui semblaient presque déçus que le jeu s'arrête aussi rapidement.

\- Cherchez la fille, ordonna Voldemort. Mais ne la tuez pas : elle est à moi. Tuez les autres. Fêtons nos retrouvailles !

\- NON ! cria t –elle.

Elle enleva brutalement sa cape d'invisibilité, et la rangea prestement, avant d'avancer dans la rue menant à Voldemort, baguette tendue, et en pleurant. Il avait tué des gens. Il les avait tué de manière horrible.

\- Tu n'es peut –être pas une Gryffondor Mary Potter, mais tu as la même fibre d'héroïsme stupide qu'eux ! lui fit remarquer Voldemort. Si facile à manipuler. Un meurtre ou deux et ils font tout pour que vous arrêtiez. C'est pour ça que j'ai gagné la dernière fois et que je gagnerai encore. Vous êtes tous tellement faibles.

\- Nous ne sommes pas faibles, cracha Mary. On veut tous sauver quelqu'un : c'est ce qui nous rend humain. Et c'est quelque chose que tu es incapable de comprendre.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Mary esquiva, sachant qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sort suffisamment puissant pour le contrer, et lança un sort explosif que Voldemort balaya d'un mouvement négligent de la main. Elle esquiva un nouveau sort de mort… Et se fit toucher dans le dos. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait oublié de surveiller ses arrières. _Encore_. Mais au lieu que le sort prenne effet, elle sentit sa veste en cuir de dragon se mettre à chauffer. Et le sort repartit ! La veste venait de le renvoyer ! Quand elle se retourna, elle vit le Mangemort qui l'avait attaquée se faire toucher par le sort. Bon sang ! Elle ne savait pas de qui venait exactement cette tenue, mais elle se promit de le remercier abondamment pour la lui avoir donnée ! Elle venait probablement de lui sauver la vie.

La Potter reporta rapidement son attention sur Voldemort et tenta à nouveau de le toucher comme auparavant, mais il repoussa simplement l'attaque une fois encore. Il ne semblait vraiment pas inquiété par ses maigres capacités en duel. Alors si elle ne pouvait le toucher… Elle pouvait toujours s'occuper son environnement !

\- _Deprimo_ ! lança t –elle sous le sol à ses pieds. _Expulso ! Wingardium Leviosa_ ! _Everte Statum ! Mobiliarbus ! Ferula ! Obscuro ! Silencio ! Impedimenta ! Recurvite ! Titillando ! Waddiwasi !_

Elle tirait ses sorts comme une mitraillette moldue tirait des balles, s'attaquant à la fois au sol, aux objets tout autours et à lui, combinant des sorts ne servant à rien à d'autres pour le combattre. Il y avait bien un moment où il serait incapable d'esquiver quelque chose, non ? Sa mémoire ne cessait de lui fournir de nouvelles formules qu'elle lançait sans se poser de questions tout en fouillant de sa main libre sa poche dotée du sortilège d'extension. Quand elle mit la main, victorieuse, sur le coffret de potion de sa mère elle cessa sa myriade de sort. Elle s'autorisa pendant une seconde à le regarder pour évaluer la réussite de son plan –il était à présent rose bonbon, pourvu d'une attelle inutile au bras et avait des feuilles un peu partout sur sa robe de sorcier.

Avec un hurlement de rage, il lui envoya un puissant sort et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour se planquer et ouvrir le coffret de potion. Elle commença par boire celle de puissance qui allait lui donner une force surhumaine mais aussi lui appoter un peu d'énergie, ce que n'aurait pas pu faire la potion de force. Elle attrapa ensuite la potion affaiblissante. Elle aurait bien voulu utiliser le gaz étrangleur, mais il y avait aussi des moldus et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils en respirent.

Elle s'accroupit entre deux poubelles, un sort de têtenbulle la protégeant, et attendit que Voldemort arrive. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Quand il la vit, elle lui jeta la potion au visage et s'enfuit. Il lui envoya un sort, et comme elle ne pouvait pas esquiver dans cette petite ruelle, elle essaya de le contrer avec sa baguette. Les deux sorts se percutèrent et Mary fut stoppée net dans sa course. Sa main était collée à sa baguette qui était reliée à cette de Voldemort et elle ne pouvait pas partir ! Elle couina de surprise dans des traits dorés jaillirent de celui qui la liait au mage noir et formèrent autours d'eux un étroit dôme brillant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t –elle.

Voldemort ne lui répondit pas, mais vu son regard stupéfait elle en déduisait qu'il n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle. Ils étaient donc dans la bouse de dragon. Elle reporta son attention sur le lien qui les unissait quand sa baguette se mit soudainement à trembler. Des perles de lumières glissèrent alors depuis la baguette de Voldemort vers la sienne le long du fil qui les reliaient et la vibration se fit de plus en plus forte. Sa baguette chauffait tellement qu'elle sentit sa paume brûler sans être capable de la lâcher. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, elle essaya de repousser les perles, mais son adversaire semblait avoir compris de quoi il retournait également et il lutta pour qu'elles ne retournent pas vers sa baguette. C'était un jeu de volonté.

Mais il perdait du terrain : avec la potion d'affaiblissement, il devait actuellement sentir toutes ses forces s'évaporer et comme Mary connaissait bien sa mère, elle pouvait parier que la potion était particulièrement corsée. Sans l'antidote, il finirait par s'évanouir voir même en mourir. Avec beaucoup d'espoir. Et le plus beau dans l'histoire, c'était que sa baguette était inutilisable : il ne pouvait donc pas essayer de se purger de la potion grâce à un sort ! Et la potion agissait toujours vu qu'elle se trouvait dans l'air et il n'était pas protégé comme elle avec sa Têtenbulle ! Quoi que soit ce truc qui les reliait, c'était une bénédiction ! Ça l'obligeait à subir tous les effets de la potion ! Alors elle s'efforça de maintenir le lien jusqu'à le voir tomber à genoux.

Quand il s'évanouit, la ligne dorée qui les reliait disparut brutalement et elle s'approcha prudemment pour le ligoter… Avant de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de contenant assez grand dans cette ruelle. Elle lutta pour le plier et l'y faire entrer mais il était tout maigre et en définitive beaucoup plus souple qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé alors elle finit par y arriver. Elle vola sa baguette et souda en toute impunité le couvercle de la poubelle pour qu'il ne puisse pas en sortir tout seul. Elle jeta dessus quelques sorts de dissimulation pour rendre la poubelle difficile à repérer et ressortit toute fière d'elle de la petite ruelle. Elle venait d'enfermer Voldemort dans une poubelle !

Elle fit un seul pas hors de la ruelle. Dans le village, c'était le chaos. Un grand incendie avait été déclenché. Des gens courraient tranquillement suivis par des Mangemorts qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Des hurlements, des flammes, des cadavres, des rires… Il montait dans l'air une odeur âcre qui faillit la rendre malade. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Voldemort ses partisans avaient décimé l'endroit. Impuissante, elle regarda le spectacle, toute sa joie s'évanouissant pour laisser place à l'horreur la plus totale.

\- Où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Mary sursauta en voyant tout proche le Mangemort russe qui l'avait kidnappée. Il la tenait en joue et malgré la mesure de son ton, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était mécontant.

\- Allé dire bonjour à de nouveaux amis tout aussi répugnants que lui, répondit –elle d'un voix tremblotante. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… J'ai autre chose à faire !

\- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici vivante Potter.

Elle le regarda une seconde… Et se mit à courir en attrapant tout ce qu'elle pouvait et en le balançant derrière elle à l'aveugle : elle avait une super force, autant en profiter. Elle trébucha sur quelque chose en plein milieu du chemin et s'étala sur le sol. Dans sa panique et sa précipitation elle n'avait pas suffisamment regardé où elle allait. Elle essaya de se relever, mais quelque chose avait attrapé sa cheville. Quand elle se retourna, elle constata que ce sur quoi elle avait trébuché n'était autre qu'un corps. Et qu'il l'avait attrapé.

Il n'était pas encore mort, réalisa t -elle. Une courte respiration sifflante s'échappait de ses lèvres maculées de sang. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder autre chose que son visage, mais sa vision périphérique l'informa que l'homme avait été éviscéré. Elle ne savait pas trop quels étaient les organes qui pendouillaient sur ses flancs – un estomac éclaté qui déversait ses sucs gastriques à l'intérieur de son corps, un bout d'intestin, ça ressemblait à une grande saucisse luisante -et putain que son esprit arrête de... Mary se pencha hâtivement sur le côté pour vomir.

\- L'imperium est une magnifique petite chose, lui dit le mangemort russe en se plantant devant elle. Tant qui reste un minuscule souffle de de vie chez quelqu'un, il permet de le manipuler. Tu vois ?

L'homme poussa son dernier soupir et la main qui tenait fermement la cheville de la rousse s'ouvrit, inerte. Elle retira précipitamment sa jambe de là et recula en se traînant sur les fesses. Le Mangemort enjamba le cadavre et respira profondément.

\- Tu sens cette odeur Mary Potter ? Sais -tu ce que c'est ?

La concernée secoua la tête négativement.

\- L'odeur de la victoire. De la résurrection des Ténèbres.

Un long hurlement suraiguë déchira l'air incandescent, comme une malédiction, avant de s'éteindre brutalement.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda Mary.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait qu'en entendant les sanglots dans sa voix. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Ils n'avaient rien fait ! cria t -elle.

C'était monstrueux. Et injuste. Comment des gens pouvaient -ils être capables de ça ? S'en prendre à tous ces innocents ?

\- Les moldus nous menacent. Ils l'ont toujours fait. Ils nous privent de notre liberté. De ce qui nous revient de droit. C'est aux forts de gouverner ! Et nous sommes tous là à nous terrer et à nous laisser lentement contaminer par l'épidémie qu'ils nous ont envoyé. Les Sang-de-Bourbes comme ta mère nous gangrènent de l'intérieur.

Mary le regarda lever sa baguette vers elle, impuissante. Il la pointa sur son front.

\- Mais tu n'as plus à t'en inquiéter. Tu ne seras plus témoin de cette décadence, ni de nos actions pour la corriger. Je vais te délivrer de ce poids.

Le Mangemort avait pris un ton très doux. Il semblait gentil et compréhensif soudainement. Il voulait _l'aider_. Sans le vouloir, la Serdaigle ferma les yeux très fort. Elle avait l'impression d'être brisée en milliers de morceaux, qu'en quelques minutes tout s'était effondré. Elle était vaincue.

\- _Avada Kedavra_.

La lumière verte du sort passa à travers ses paupières closes et elle eut le temps de paniquer une dernière fois. L'explosion du sol à sa droite la projeta sur le côté et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas morte ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu croyais être en train de faire au juste ? siffla une fois si familière que Mary aurait pu fondre en larme.

Sa mère se tenait là, baguette tendue et le visage lisse de toute émotion. Seuls ses yeux verts semblaient luire. Ils avaient la même couleur qu'un avada, nota distraitement la rousse. Elle entendit soudainement un mouvement derrière elle. Un sort fusa au dessus de sa tête. Sa mère l'esquiva et tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, mais fut repoussée par une nouvelle attaque qu'elle repoussa avec hargne avant de faire un étrange mouvement de poignet vers la rousse qui fut soudainement traînée à toute vitesse vers la sorcière.

\- Debout, lui ordonna hâtivement sa mère.

Tant bien que mal, Mary s'exécuta et jeta un regard au mangemort russe. Il les observait mais n'attaquait plus.

\- Nous n'en avons pas terminé tous les deux Entwhistle. Tu as essayé de me brûler vif à notre dernière rencontre, et je dois te faire payer pour cela.

\- Tu avais enlevé, torturé et violé ma sœur, cracha la sorcière en retour. Alors crois-moi, je n'ai pas seulement _essayé_ de te brûler vif ! Si tu cherches les emmerdes ne t'étonne pas de les trouver !

Les deux adultes semblaient avoir totalement oublié que Mary était là. Mais elle l'était et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Cet homme avait fait du mal à sa tante ? A Aileen qui semblait toujours si enjouée et qui ne vivait que pour l'Hippo-ball ? Elle adorait sa tante, même si elle n'était pas très présente. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre ça. Ne jamais savoir. Elle ne voulait pas savoir que ce genre d'acte était possible. Que ça avait touché quelqu'un de si proche d'elle. Entre l'horreur et la colère qui se disputaient dans son esprit, elle sentit une sorte d'approbation émerger. Elle approuvait que sa mère ait voulu le tuer d'une façon aussi horrible. Et c'était mal! Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça ! Quoi qu'il ait fait, et malgré toute la haine et la terreur qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard, elle ne devrait pas penser que tuer des gens était bien.

Voldemort avait fait brûler vif des moldus un peu plus tôt, et ça l'avait horrifiée. Qu'est ce qui différenciait Voldemort de sa mère si celle-ci avait fait pareil avec cet homme ? _Les moldus étaient innocents_ , chuchota une petite voix insidieuse dans sa tête, _les mangemorts sont des meurtriers_. _Ils le méritent tous et pire encore._

Le raffermissement de la prise de sa mère sur son épaule la sortit de ses réflexions et elle se laissa aspirer par le transplanage loin du carnage. Enfin.

Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée.

* * *

 _A suivre le 11 mars..._


	56. IV-20 Ce que je suis

_Imagine moi en train de rire d'un air machiavélique, **Rose Eliade** X)_

 _J'avoue que je n'ai pas pu résister **Lilie**. Je me marrais toute seule derrière mon ordinateur en écrivant ça. Pour le journal, tu sauras dans ce chapitre. _

_Merci **Le Cerf-Pentard** ^^ Pour le lien entre baguette, ça n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que Mary voit ses parents et de toute façon il aurait fallu que les personnes que Voldemort a tué depuis apparaissent avant Lily et James. Étant donné qu'il était sous l'influence d'une potion que Crystall avait faite et particulièrement corsée, c'était impossible qu'il reste éveillé jusque là. Mais ce n'est que partie remise : j'ai prévu une rencontre de ce type... un jour X)_

 _Mary n'a vu aucune solution de repli face à l'avada et elle était un peu... fragile psychologiquement après la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre. Et il faut dire qu'elle a été beaucoup plus protégée que ne l'a été Harry : elle a beaucoup plus de mal à assimiler que lui les actes odieux de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Mais elle apprendra. T'inquiète ! Et cette « protection » dont l'a enveloppé Crystall comprend également son passé et celui de la famille Entwhistle. Tu vois franchement Crys raconter à Mary ce que les Mangemorts ont fait à sa sœur ?_

 _Yep, on en apprend plus sur Tom dans ce chapitre._

 _J'aime surprendre mes lecteurs **Loupiote54**. Contente que ça ait marché. L'idée était débile, mais je me suis marrée en l'écrivant. _

_Merci beaucoup **nounours4** ^^ L'histoire de la Poufsouffle peut -être considérée comme un genre de prequel à RAD. _

_Pour tout avouer, **Celine.M** , au départ je n'avais pas ajouté la scène du petit garçon et de ses parents, Voldemort se contentait de faire brûler la maison (avec ses habitants à l'intérieur). Mais j'ai trouvé ça trop soft pour Voldemort : je compte le faire beaucoup plus sombre que ce qu'à décrit Rowling dans les bouquins qui étaient quand même destinés à un jeune public. _

_Pour parler de ce que Mary a entendu à propos de sa tante à la concernée, il faudrait déjà qu'elle la croise avant que Crystall ne lui explique toute l'histoire. Et c'est pas gagné : mine de rien on est en pleine saison d'Hippo-ball ! Aileen est trop occupée._

 _Il faut aussi dire que Voldemort a été assez surpris : on ne lui jette pas souvent des potions à la tête. Ce n'est pas très conventionnel. Et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle se place en embuscade. Elle n'a que quatorze ans et il sait la terreur qu'il lui inspire ! Il était beaucoup trop en confiance et ça l'a perdu. Après, un petit sort de lévitation et il entrait tout seul dans la poubelle._

 _Et Mary ne va pas laisser tomber l'affaire Kniasev aussi facilement : elle a très bien compris qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier entre lui et sa mère et elle veut savoir._

 _Merci **ElisaG**! _

_Ben tu sais **mimi70** , une fois que Voldemort s'est retrouvé inconscient et à sa merci (je rappel qu'il n'y avait aucun Mangemort à proximité vu qu'il les a envoyé faire joujou avec les moldus) elle aurait pu en faire ce qu'elle voulait même lui mettre un nez rouge et l'affubler d'un tutu. Là, en l'occurrence, elle voulait juste l'empêcher de lui courir après ou de pouvoir donner des ordres aux Mangemorts s'il se réveillait. Et il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre comme contenant pour l'enfermer... _

_Ce serait trop facile si Crystall avait enfin le droit à son duel contre le mangemort russe X) Ça va un peu traîner en longueur cette histoire (c'est pas comme si elle attendait depuis plus de 15 ans déjà, hein ? X))_

 _Merci pour ta review **Mathilde** :)_

 _On revoit Tom dans ce chapitre, alors tu auras la réponse, **helo10**. Je pense que les mangemorts n'ont pas plus réagi d'une part parce qu'ils ont peur de Voldemort et de l'autre parce qu'ils ne pourront jamais admettre qu'ils servent un sang-mêlé : ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'ils croient et de ce que prône ledit sang-mêle. Pas comme ça d'emblée en tout cas. _

_Non, Mary ne sait pas pour les Horcruxes. Mais c'est une gamine de 14ans qui n'a pas vraiment la violence dans le sang : quel gamin penserait d'emblée à tuer quelqu'un ? Est ce que toi (imaginons, hein!), après avoir mis ton ennemi à terre tu te dirais que tu vas le tuer pour être tranquille ? Outre que ça risquerait de t'envoyer en taule pour un sacré moment, moi je ne pense pas que l'idée me traverserait l'esprit personnellement et je suis bien plus âgée (et violente diraient certains de mes amis X))que Mary. C'est tellement extrême comme solution! Et puis, elle était terrifiée : tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir et retrouver sa mère._

* * *

 _Comme vous l'avez peut -être constaté, j'ai passé le rating de cette fic en M : nous entrons en période de guerre et l'histoire va devenir beaucoup plus violente et plus sombre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Ce que je suis**

Mary reprit corps dans le salon si délicieusement familier du Phare. Elle vacilla sur ses pieds et sa mère l'assit gentiment sur le canapé avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le monde semblait vibrer autours d'elle jusqu'à ce que la sorcière attrape gentiment son visage et qu'elle réalise que c'était elle et non le monde qui tremblait violemment.

\- Regarde moi Mary, lui dit doucement sa mère. C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité. A la maison. Respire avec moi.

La plus jeune fixa son regard dans celui, inquiet, de sa mère et prit de longues inspirations tremblantes avec elle, se calmant doucement. Elle était à la maison. En sécurité. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus de Voldemort. Plus de Mangemorts. Les larmes se mirent à couler toute seule sur ses joues et sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour la serrer dans ses bras. Merlin, Morgane et la vieille Litchi, les trois chats du Phare, vinrent s'allonger sur ses genoux et à côté d'elle pour la réconforter. Il y eut de longues minutes de silence qui furent uniquement perturbées par l'arrivée d'un des elfes de Maison qui apportait une tasse de chocolat chaud épais et brûlant. Ils étaient peut –être en juin, et elle était peut –être habillée comme en hiver et enveloppée dans une couverture, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir froid et fut reconnaissante pour ce chocolat chaud.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, chuchota t –elle après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- C'est normal ma chérie. Mais tu t'en es bien sortie : beaucoup de gens seraient morts à ta place.

\- Il a tué des moldus parce que j'ai fui...

\- Voldemort est un fou furieux. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher ses actes. Fais moi voir ton bras, s'il te plaît.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait été blessée au bras gauche. Elle avait encore mal, mais c'était une douleur sourde supportable et elle était encore suffisamment en état de choc après ce qu'il venait de se passer pour être anesthésiée. La douleur se raviva brusquement quand elle vit l'étendue des dégâts. L'estafilade était profonde de près d'un demi-pouce et courait presque depuis son coude jusqu'à son poignet. Elle avait perdu pas mal de sang vu la croûte brunâtre qui s'était formée autours et l'intérieur luisait toujours de sang frai. Mary tenta de se dérober quand sa mère en approcha la main, mais elle ne la toucha pas, se contentant de survoler la plaie avec sa paume.

\- Cette blessure empeste la magie noire, je ne vais pas être en mesure de te guérir. On va devoir retourner à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi Poudlard et pas Ste Mangouste ?

\- Déjà parce qu'il est hors de question que tu mettes un seul pied dans un endroit aussi peu sécurisé que Ste Mangouste. Et la clinique où je t'emmènerai n'est pas formée pour ce type de blessure, même si elle l'était il y a une dizaine d'année. Le seul expert en magie noire que je connaisse est à Poudlard.

\- Qui ça ? s'enquit la rousse.

Si elle avait dû chercher un expert en magie noire, elle ne serait jamais allé dans un école pour ça, et encore moins Poudlard.

\- Rogue, Mary.

\- Il était un Mangemort, se rappela la Potter en pâlissant.

\- Dumbledore le pense repentit, et je commence à y croire aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sa mère ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever et de l'aider à en faire autant avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Elles ressortirent dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard qui était en effervescence. Il y avait trois lits d'occupés et cachés derrière des rideaux et de nombreuses personnes discutaient à mi-voix, l'air inquiètes ou furieuses.

\- Qui a été blessé ? s'inquiéta Mary.

\- Les autres champions. La française et le bulgare ont été soumis à un Imperium violent et l'ont très mal supporté quand on l'a brisé, j'imagine. Si la fille a des origines Vélane le Mangemort a dû presque briser son esprit pour l'obliger à obéir et j'imagine que le garçon devait avoir de fortes défenses d'occlumancie : c'est très commun à Durmstrang.

\- Et Cedric ?

\- Il a réussi à nous délivrer le message mais il a été touché par un mauvais sort.

\- Quoi comme ?

\- Une variante noire du Maléfice Cuisant, grinça la Maître des Potions. C'est pour ça que Rogue est présent.

Effectivement, le sombre professeur était là en train de discuter très sérieusement avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière bondit en avant quand elle constata qu'il y avait de nouvelles arrivantes.

\- Rogue, approche, ordonna la mère de Mary. J'ai besoin de toi aussi sur ce coup là.

Autant dire que la Serdaigle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée. Rogue avait passé ces quatre dernières années de cours à essayer de la pousser à la faute pour pouvoir la sanctionner et ça se voyait dans son regard qu'il ne l'aimait pas pour d'obscures raisons. Elle tressaillit quand il attrapa son poignet pour mieux voir son bras et résista très fort à l'envie d'arracher son bras à sa prise. D'abord parce que ça lui ferait mal, ensuite parce que sa mère pensait vraisemblablement qu'il allait l'aider à la soigner et enfin parce qu'il avait la force pour l'empêcher de le faire. Ça ne servait donc à rien et elle se contenta de serrer les lèvres.

La peau de ses doigts était râpeuse, rappelant un peu la texture de celle de sa mère : les Maîtres des Potions passaient leurs vies les mains plongées dans des chaudrons ou des ingrédients plus ou moins dangereux et ça laissait des marques visiblement.

\- Ça a été fait avec de la magie noire, commenta le sombre professeur.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, répondit sèchement sa mère. Comment la soigne t –on ?

\- Avec quoi vous a t –on infligé cette blessure Potter ? demanda brusquement le sorcier.

\- Avec un poignard. Il était un peu recourbé avec le manche noir… Il pouvait couper des os comme du beurre.

\- Sans l'arme, je ne peux pas me prononcer sur la blessure.

\- Alors ça tombe bien.

Mary vit avec stupéfaction sa mère tirer des plis de sa robe le fameux poignard. Il était encore recouvert de sang, le sien et celui de Queudver, et luisait sous la forte lumière de l'infirmerie. L'adolescente remarqua que des runes étaient gravées sur la lame et remplies par le sang qui avait coulé dessus. Madame Pomfresh eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Éloignez vous Poppy, ordonna Rogue tandis que l'arme changeait de main. Toute personne n'ayant jamais pratiqué la Magie Noire ne peut supporter la proximité de ce genre d'objet. Il s'agit d'une dague cérémonielle noire. Très rare. Je suis étonné que tu puisses la tenir Entwhistle.

\- J'ai un passif un peu compliqué avec les inferi Rogue. Toi, par contre, je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu peux la tenir.

La Potter se demanda alors ce qu'il en était d'elle-même. Elle ne ressentait rien de particulier alors qu'elle se trouvait toute proche. Ça ressemblait juste à un couteau normal à ses yeux. Particulièrement pointu et aiguisé, mais un couteau quand même. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle avait été prise à partie dans un rituel de magie noire durant la soirée ? Non… Ça datait déjà d'avant : le poignard ne lui avait pas semblé particulier quand Queudver s'était tranché la main avec. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pratiqué la magie noire ! Jamais ! Elle allait devoir en parler à sa mère.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta celle-ci.

\- Alors rien Entwhistle. Sa blessure s'épurera d'elle-même de la magie noire mais ça prendra du temps. Il va falloir la laisser guérir à la moldue. Et je crains qu'il ne vous reste une cicatrice à vie Potter. Mais vous devriez être contente, ça vous donnera une occasion de pavaner.

\- J'ai été mutilée pour que Voldemort puisse revivre, siffla Mary. Il n'y a qu'un Mangemort pour penser ce genre de chose.

Il eut un infime tressaillement et elle sut qu'elle l'avait touché. En bien ou en mal, ça elle l'ignorait, mais elle l'avait atteint et c'était l'essentiel. Il rendit la dague à la mère de Mary -qui s'empressa de la faire disparaître- avant de s'éloigner et de quitter l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha à nouveau et sourit gentiment à Mary avant de nettoyer la plaie –ce qui fit horriblement mal– et de bander fermement son avant bras.

\- Je peux aller voir les autres champions ? demanda t –elle timidement.

\- Miss Delacour et Monsieur Krum dorment : je leur ai donné une potion pour aider leurs esprits à réparer les dégâts de l'Imperium. L'homme qui a fait ça était un sauvage.

\- C'est le Mangemort qui avait pris la place de Maugrey comme professeur de DCFM, lui apprit Mary. Ils sont sous imperium depuis des mois.

\- Voilà qui explique certaines choses…

\- Et Diggory ? s'enquit la mère de Mary.

\- Grâce au Professeur Rogue nous avons stoppé l'extension du maléfice. Il va lui falloir une bonne semaine pour se remettre d'aplomb et quand il sera en état il faudra qu'il se rende à Ste Mangouste mais il s'en sortira sans séquelles à priori.

A ce moment là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un gros chien noir qui se précipita vers Mary. Sirius reprit forme humaine alors qu'il arrivait sur elle, l'enfouissant sous une étreinte digne d'un filet du diable. Mais elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait : il avait dû croire qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, et elle y avait aussi cru. Alors elle lui rendit la pareille, soulagée.

\- Quand Crys m'a dit qu'elle t'avait retrouvée, je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Tu as été blessée ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Que s'est –il passé ?

\- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir.

Dumbledore était entré dans l'infirmerie, sans doute avertit par Sirius qu'on avait retrouvé Mary. Il était accompagné de McGonagall, du Ministre de la Magie et d'Amelia Bones.

\- Il y a un village moldu en train de brûler quelque part en Angleterre Amelia et des Mangemorts dans leurs rues, déclara la mère de Mary.

\- Voldemort aussi s'y trouve, déglutit péniblement la rousse. Je… Je l'ai enfermé dans une poubelle que j'ai dissimulée et j'ai pris sa baguette. Si vous y allez rapidement vous devriez pouvoir l'attraper avant qu'il n'en sorte.

\- Vous avez enfermé _qui_ dans _quoi_ ? répéta Amelia Bones en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Je n'avais nul par ailleurs où l'enfermer, se justifia Mary.

\- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir un contexte Miss Potter, fit remarquer Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner dans mon bureau et…

\- Hors de question ! s'exclamèrent simultanément Madame Promfresh, la mère de Mary et Sirius.

\- Mary va rester ici. Et elle ne racontera ce qu'il s'est passé que quand elle le voudra ! poursuivit la Maître des Potions.

\- Je ne pense pas que les choses seront plus faciles si elle racontait ce qu'il s'est passé demain ou dans une semaine. Sans compter que nous avons besoin de son récit pour agir par la suite.

\- Je vais raconter, intervînt Mary pour éviter que sa mère et le directeur de Poudlard n'en viennent aux mains. Mais il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un se bouge pour aller chercher Voldemort avant qu'il ne sorte de là !

Amelia Bones hocha la tête et envoya son patronus jusqu'au Ministère pendant que Dumbledore faisait apparaître suffisamment de chaises pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Sirius préféra prendre place sur le lit de Mary et sa mère resta debout telle une ombre menaçante. La jeune fille commença son récit au moment où elle avait enfin réussi à rejoindre Cedric, parlant des acromentules, puis de l'apparition du Mangemort, de Fleur et Viktor sous imperium, de la fuite de Cedric. Quand elle évoqua le nom de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé, elle sentit une brusque flambée d'énergie derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, comme tout ceux qui l'écoutaient mais ne fit aucun commentaire : elles en parleraient plus tard. Personne ne l'interrompit, même si elle put sentir qu'ils en mourraient d'envie. Le seul moment où elle arrêta de parler, se fut quand elle évoqua ce qu'il s'était passé entre sa baguette et celle de Voldemort.

\- _Priori Incantatum_ , expliqua Dumbledore.

\- La remontée des sortilèges ? s'étonna Sirius.

\- Je ne connais pas, fit remarquer la mère de Mary qui semblait suprêmement agacée par cet état de fait.

\- Quand deux baguettes sœurs, c'est-à-dire ayant le même cœur, se rencontrent, elles ne peuvent se battre l'une contre l'autre. Côte à côte, elles peuvent donner des résultats magiques stupéfiants. Mais opposées… Si leurs propriétaires les oblige à se battre, l'une des baguettes est obligée de régurgiter tous les sorts qu'elle a lancé et si le processus est déroulé jusqu'à la fin l'une des deux est détruite.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Ollivander a vendu à Mary une baguette avec laquelle il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre face à Voldemort ? cracha la Maître des Potions.

\- En l'occurrence, ça lui a sauvé la vie, crut bon de signaler Sirius.

Le regard que lui lança la sorcière au dessus de la tête de Mary devait être éloquent parce que personne n'ajouta rien et la plus jeune put achever de dérouler la soirée sans que quiconque n'ouvre la bouche. Et quand elle eu terminé le silence s'étira à l'infini. Étonnamment, le Ministre fut le premier à bondir sur ses pieds et se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Cela ne se peut ! s'exclama t –il finalement. On ne peut pas dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu à la vie simplement sur les dires d'une gamine de quatorze ans. C'est de la folie !

\- Ce qui serait de la folie est d'ignorer ce qu'elle nous a dit, répliqua fermement Dumbledore. Grâce à elle, nous pouvons nous préparer et faire face.

\- Pas sans preuves Dumbledore ! Imaginez un peu le mouvement de panique que cela créerait ! Vous tenez vraiment à faire disparaître tous les efforts que nous avons fait –que j'ai fait ! – ces dernières années pour la paix ?

\- Des preuves ? siffla la mère de Mary. Mais vous avez vos putains de preuve sous le nez depuis des mois ! Un Mangemort sous couverture à Poudlard qui voulait absolument que Mary participe au Tournoi, la personne qui a fait évader Peter Pettigrow, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch , le kidnapping Mary et un village moldu en train de brûler en ce moment après que les Mangemorts y aient fêté le retour de leur Maître !

\- Ce que sont que des coïncidences !

\- Des coïncidences ? enragea la Maître des Potions avec l'air de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Croupton Junior a été déclaré mentalement inapte, répondit le Ministre avec une expression furieuse. Il a été renvoyé à Azkaban et ça s'arrête là : on ne peut se fier à aucune de ses paroles ! Peter Pettigrow a très bien pu s'évader seul : il n'y a aucun témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé et il a bien réussi à s'échapper une fois alors pourquoi pas deux ? Les incendies sont courant chez les moldus ! Et aucun auror n'a aperçu les soi-disant Mangemort à la finale de Quidditch ! Croupton Jr a même avoué qu'il était présent et avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Évidemment qu'aucun auror n'a vu de mangemort à la coup de Quidditch : c'était Croupton Junior qui donnait les ordres conjointement avec Amelia aux auros ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il allait les laisser se faire prendre la main dans le sac ?

\- Et on a aucune preuve que Mary Potter ait été kidnappée, ajouta le Ministre.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi là ?

Le ton subitement calme de la Maître des Potions sembla tendre tout le monde, y comprit Mary. Le seul moment où sa mère cessait d'élever la voix quand elle était énervée c'était quand elle passait au stade de fureur intense et destructrice et c'était généralement le moment où tout le monde ferait bien de la boucler et de filer droit. Mais ça, le Ministre l'ignorait.

\- Une fois encore, la seule preuve que nous avons, ce sont les récits de Mary Potter et les événements de cette année ont prouvé à quel point elle aimait être au centre de l'attention.

Ce fut au tour de Mary d'être agacée. D'accord, elle aimait bien qu'on fasse attention à elle, même si la raison de cette attention était importante : par exemple elle n'aimait pas que ce soit parce qu'elle avait vaincu Voldemort. Mais là il la traitait de menteuse pour un sujet autrement plus grave !

\- Vous vous rendez compte de qui vous traitez de menteuse ? intervînt-elle. VOLDEMORT A ESSAYE DE ME TUER QUATRE FOIS MAINTENANT ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VOUDRAIS QU'IL REVIENNE ?

Toute cette histoire avait vraiment mis ses nerfs à vifs et elle était à bout. En temps normal, elle aurait réalisé que hurler sur le Ministre de la Magie n'était pas une bonne idée. Celui-ci s'en alla d'ailleurs sans tarder, marmonnant entre ses dents à propos des fous vivants dans cette école.

\- Ça n'est pas drôle Crystall, fit remarquer McGonagall avec l'air pincé.

Mary se tourna vers sa mère qui souriait, l'air diablement amusée. L'adulte fit un clin d'œil à la Serdaigle qui se sentit soulagée : elle n'était pas fâchée qu'elle ait crié sur le Ministre. En même temps, vu la relation conflictuelle qu'elle entretenait avec le Ministère, elle n'était pas en position de lui faire le moindre reproche.

\- Minerva à raison, intervînt Dumbledore. Cette altercation ne va pas nous aider avec Cornelius.

\- Quand exactement le Ministre était –il censé regarder la réalité en face ? s'enquit la Maître des Potions. Vous le connaissez mieux que moi Dumbledore alors vous devez savoir qu'à moins d'avoir le nez dans sa propre merde il ne se rendra pas compte qu'il est dedans jusqu'au cou.

Sa mère se tourna vers Mary et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, souriant.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait aujourd'hui Mary, dit –elle. Et je suis fière de toi. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Poudlard est sécurisé et je pense que Sirius va veiller au grain.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit l'animagus.

\- Tu restes ici encore une semaine et je te récupérerai à Londres début juillet.

\- Mais…

\- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de question et je te promets que nous en discuterons une fois de retour à la maison. D'ici là, met tes idées en place, repose toi, profite de ta dernière semaine à l'école et s'il te plaît, ne te met pas en danger inutilement.

Mary était un peu déçue que sa mère reparte si rapidement: il ne devait pas être passé une heure entre le moment où elle l'avait récupérée au milieu des Mangemorts et maintenant ! Mais elle pouvait comprendre. Après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, elle imaginait mal la sorcière rester sagement à la regarder dormir juste pour la rassurer. Ça, c'était son père qui s'en chargeait avant. Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là !

\- Pars tranquille Crys, entendit –elle. Je prends soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que tu la récupères.

\- Merci Sirius.

\- Crystall, je peux vous parler ? intervînt Dumbledore.

Mary suivit sa mère et le directeur des yeux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'infirmerie escortés par McGonagall. Quand Sirius la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire appréciant le réconfort qu'il lui apportait par sa simple présence. Amelia Bones, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là s'approcha alors.

\- Merci de nous avoir raconté ce qu'il vous est arrivé ce soir, Miss Potter, dit –elle.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait servi à grand-chose. Et j'ai été incapable d'empêcher Voldemort de revenir.

\- Croyez moi, vous n'avez pas fait ça en vain. Ne vous sentez pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé : je connais beaucoup de sorciers adultes qui n'auraient pas pu faire aussi bien que vous.

\- Merci, sourit Mary avec gratitude.

\- Vous avez laissé entendre que vous aviez récupéré la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

La rousse hocha la tête et sortit l'objet de la poche de sa veste en peau de dragon. La baguette était blanchâtre et tordue, ressemblant presque à un os. Très adaptée à son propriétaire.

\- Je vais devoir vous la prendre.

Mary n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. Elle avait pris sa baguette à Voldemort et il était légitime qu'elle la garde. Mais d'où pouvait bien venir ce besoin étrange de vouloir conserver quoi que ce soit lui ayant appartenu ? Elle se dit qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec le Journal et que cela s'était avéré plutôt dangereux. Alors mieux valait qu'elle se sépare de cette baguette… A contrecœur, elle la tendit à la directrice du département de la justice magique.

\- Faites en sorte qu'il ne la récupère pas, lui dit –elle quand même.

\- Nous avons un endroit sécurisé pour ranger les baguettes que nous confisquons Miss Potter, tenta de la rassurer Amelia Bones.

\- Alors je ne vous demanderai pas comment Voldemort a pu récupérer sa baguette qui devait déjà se trouver là-bas, je présume.

L'adulte tressaillit au ton accusateur de la Serdaigle, et fronça les sourcils le temps d'une seconde.

\- Vous êtes bien la fille de Crystall Entwhistle Miss Potter, lui dit-elle avant de s'en aller brusquement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ? demanda Mary en se tournant vers Sirius.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Il faut que vous vous reposiez maintenant Miss Potter, lui indiqua doucement l'infirmière en lui tendant une potion. Ça va vous aider à surmonter le choc.

\- Tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? demanda t –elle à son parrain.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté du lit tandis qu'elle avalait d'un trait sa potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle se coucha en regardant Sirius qui lui fit un sourire et attrapa sa main quand elle la lui tendit. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit et l'endroit semblait désert. Elle avait dormi quelques heures et n'était plus du tout fatiguée. Alors, elle se redressa, vérifia que tout était calme et se leva. Par acquis de conscience autant que par curiosité, elle vérifia que Fleur et Viktor étaient bien là. Ils étaient attachés à leurs lits ce qui en disait long sur la profondeur de l'Imperium qui leur avait été jeté. Cedric aussi dormait et il valait mieux au vu de son état:tout le côté gauche de son corps avait doublé de volume et était boursouflé, violet, presque noir. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer avec tout ce poids. Mary n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se produire si le sort qui lui avait été jeté n'avait pas été arrêté à temps.

Elle se faufila ensuite hors de l'infirmerie. Ses pieds nus claquèrent contre les pierres fraîches du couloir et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre une salle de classe vide qu'elle verrouilla soigneusement avant de jeter dessus un sort d'impassibilité et de s'isoler dans une bulle de silence.

\- Tom, appela t –elle. On doit parler.

Une seconde plus tard, le Serpentard avait pris corps devant elle et ils s'observèrent en silence un instant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda t –elle.

\- Pourquoi quoi Potter ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas t'être manifesté face à Voldemort ? Pourquoi être resté avec moi ? Pourquoi ne pas t'être interposé quand je me suis enfuie ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que faisait –il encore là ? Elle savait combien il aurait aimé être débarrassé d'elle et qui de mieux que lui-même pour ça? Il resta un instant silencieux, puis ferma les yeux et répondit :

\- J'ai vu ce que je suis devenu.

\- Et ? insista t –elle en voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien de plus.

\- Et... Je n'ai pas apprécié.

Ben ça alors ! Mary ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et le regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Tom désapprouvait ce qu'il était devenu. Si on le lui avait dit hier, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Il semblait fatigué en disant ça lui qui d'ordinaire essayait de rester le plus impassible possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu poses toujours cette question ? demanda t –il las.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il est puissant, craint et visiblement immortel. Tu as atteint tous tes objectifs alors pourquoi tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- Ça n'était pas moi… C'était juste un ersatz de moi et en plus un ersatz d'humain. Je… j'ai fait ce que j'avais prévu de faire, je crois, mais je ne pensais pas que ça… m'impacterait autant. J'ai été trop loin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu avais prévu de faire ?

Il ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Alors elle passa à autre chose, sachant qu'insister ne mènerait à rien.

\- Donc, tu l'as vu et tu n'as pas aimé. D'accord. Mais ça n'expliqua pas pourquoi tu as choisi de rester alors que tu avais l'occasion idéale de te débarrasser de moi.

\- Si il m'avait récupéré j'aurais à nouveau terminé isolé dans un coin et je me serais ennuyé à mourir. Pour épuisante que tu sois, tu me fourni de la distraction. Je ne veux plus être seul.

Cette déclaration aurait pu étonner beaucoup de monde. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, c'était logique : Voldemort n'était rien seul. Il avait besoin d'être entouré, craint et révéré. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle aussi elle n'aimait pas la solitude. Elle avait donc les réponses à ses questions. Il persistait cependant un problème :

\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas fait ça pour qu'il puisse s'en prendre à moi à travers toi ? Tu pourrais me livrer à lui.

\- Il n'est pas le quart de ce que je suis, lui apprit Tom. Et… J'ai compris beaucoup de choses ce soir. J'avais des soupçons jusque là, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr.

\- Sûr de quoi ? s'enquit –elle soupçonneuse.

Il leva une main et la tendit vers elle. Elle se déroba au contact et quand elle fit ça, il se figea. Il la regarda une seconde.

\- S'il te plaît.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il demande. Il aurait pu la forcer : il avait déjà montré qu'il avait la force nécessaire pour la contraindre même sans magie. Elle hésita encore une seconde, mais finit par hocher la tête et le laissa s'approcher, non sans saisir sa baguette d'une main. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir. Il dégagea délicatement son front de sa frange et elle sut ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il ne trace du bout des doigts la marque en forme d'éclair sur son front. Sa cicatrice picota, comme si elle réagissait au contact. Tom la fixa droit dans les yeux et dit simplement :

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi.

La phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Mary. Et elle comprit en une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi elle avait été la seule à entendre le Journal quand il possédait Ginny. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à elle sans que ça lui fasse du mal. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la posséder. Pourquoi il avait eu aussi mal qu'elle quand Voldemort avait repris corps. Pourquoi il était resté avec elle. Pourquoi elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Pourquoi elle avait cherché toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas se débarrasser de lui alors que les preuves de sa dangerosité s'étaient accumulées au fil des mois. Pourquoi il pouvait ressentir tous ses sentiments et les influencer.

Parce que quoi que soit le Journal, quoi que soit Tom, elle l'était aussi. Ça semblait absurde mais en même temps si évident. Ils étaient la même chose. Et lui faire du mal revenait à se faire du mal. Ils étaient liés tous les deux. Et liés à Voldemort. Quoi qu'il se soit passé le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort l'avait liée à lui bien plus profondément que qui que ce soit pourrait se douter.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla t –elle. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…

Mary se mit à faire des allers-retours paniqués dans la salle de classe, essayant de ne pas hyper-ventiler et de juguler sa panique pour continuer à réfléchir, mais après les événements de la soirée et maintenant cette révélation ça faisait beaucoup trop.

\- Calme toi Potter, lui ordonna Tom.

\- Comment veux – tu que je me CALME ? lui cria t –elle en retour.

\- Ça ne nous aide pas du tout.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis ? demanda t –elle brusquement.

\- Un élément totalement inattendu, je dirais. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce que tu étais, sinon il n'aurait pas tenté de te tuer. Ça me rassure de voir que ça n'a pas été fait exprès. Je ne suis visiblement pas devenu fou à ce point.

\- Fait quoi Merlin ? Est-ce que je suis seulement encore humaine ?

\- Bien entendu et c'est ça qui pose problème : on fait ça sur des objets inanimés. Pas sur des êtres vivants.

\- Je ne peux pas être la même chose que ce que tu es. Pas possible. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Crois moi, tu l'es. Et Merlin sait que j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Non, c'est impossible.

\- Écoute Potter… commença Tom qui avait l'air passablement agacé.

\- Je ne suis pas indestructible comme toi. Alors on ne peut pas être la même chose.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, mais je parierai mon être entier que ta cicatrice, elle, l'est. Mais évidemment, personne ne te jette jamais de sort à cet endroit précis.

\- Je ne peux pas l'être, supplia Mary.

\- Je crains que si. Mais je vais t'aider…

\- M'aider ? M'AIDER ? Mais à quoi Tom ? A me débarrasser de Voldemort ? Parce que c'est bien la seule chose que je veux !

Avec un gémissement, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les agrippa avec l'envie folle de se les arracher. Ça ne pouvait être ça. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer le fait d'être la même chose que Tom, quoi qu'il soit.

\- Potter, l'appela Tom en posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Elle se déroba au contact et il lui attrapa fermement le poignet. Mary se débattit, mais c'était peine perdue. Haletante, elle le fixa jusqu'à respirer à nouveau normalement.

\- Bien, dit –il une fois qu'elle eut l'air d'avoir retrouvé la raison. Je disais, je vais t'aider pour que tu ne meurs pas de sa main.

\- Ben voyons. Si tu comptes l'éviter en lui révélant tout, ça ne m'aidera pas du tout !

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en moi, constata t –il.

Il avait l'air étonné. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il inspirait la confiance avec son physique de jeune premier et son esprit brillant. Mais au-delà de tout ça se cachait un monstre. Et elle voyait le monstre.

\- Mais POURQUOI j'aurais confiance en toi Tom ? Tu es Voldemort, le type qui essaye de me tuer depuis que j'ai un an et je ne sais même pas pourquoi cet acharnement !

Il la fixa encore un instant, mais il n'avait rien à opposer à cet argument.

\- Tu apprendras, dit –il finalement.

\- Va t-en. S'il te plaît.

Et, sans faire d'histoire, il obéit et s'évapora. Mary se laissa alors glisser au sol, contre un mur, essayant en vain d'assimiler l'information. Mais elle tournait dans sa tête sans jamais vouloir prendre un sens quelconque.

\- _Mary_ , l'appela Ladon. _Ça_ _ne change rien._

\- Mais si !

\- _Et quoi donc ? Qu'est ce qui est différent entre maintenant et il y a une heure ?_

\- _Tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis la même chose que Tom_.

\- _Et ça ne t'empêche pas d'être toi. Ça n'a jamais affecté ta vie._

\- _Comment peut –on en être sûrs ?_

\- _On ne peut pas. Mais tu as toujours vécu avec et jusque là, je ne me souviens pas que ça ait changé quoi que ce soit puisque tu ne te doutais de rien jusqu'à il y a peu. Tu es une sorcière comme les autres, si on excepte l'obsession de ce fou furieux à vouloir te tuer._

\- _Alors je fois quoi ?_

\- _Rien._

\- _Rien ?_

\- _Oui, continue comme d'habitude._

\- _Mais…_

\- _Mary, on est au milieu de la nuit, tu viens de vivre des choses atroces et d'en apprendre d'autres sommes toute très peu rassurantes. Tu n'es pas en état d'y réfléchir rationnellement. Tu comprends ? Alors tu vas retourner te mettre au lit et nous aviserons d'ici quelques jours._

\- _Tu as peut –être raison._

\- _Bien sûr que j'ai raison,_ siffla le serpent avec suffisance _._

La rousse ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle fit disparaître tous les sorts et retourna discrètement à l'infirmerie pour se mettre au lit. Elle avisa une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves posée sur sa table de chevet. Vu la flacon, ça venait du Phare et non de l'infirmerie. Sa mère devait s'être doutée qu'une dose ne suffirait pas pour qu'elle tienne toute la nuit et avait pris les devants. Mary l'avala sans se poser d'avantage de question et se plongea à nouveau dans l'oubli béni que lui procurait le sommeil.

* * *

 _Un chapitre sera exceptionnellement publié la semaine prochaine au lieu de dans deux semaines car je retourne en cours après et j'ai des scrupules à vous laisser une nouvelle fois trois semaines sans chapitres. _

_A suivre...le 18 mars._


	57. IV-21 La Pensinéma

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade** et **Pims10** ^^_

 _Merci **Le Cerf-Pentard** :) Tom est bel et bien un souvenir de ce qu'était Voldemort à cette époque là, mais il n'est pas que ça : il peut également apprendre et évoluer puisqu'il est une âme. Il n'a juste pas de corps à proprement parler (sauf si on considère le journal comme étant son corps). _

_C'est noté et corrigé **Eliie Evans** et après une longue concertation avec moi-même j'ai choisi 32 parce que cette attaque était une véritable hécatombe et que je n'avais pas vraiment fait le calcul la première fois alors que la deuxième si. Merci ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La Pensinéma**

Quand Mary se réveilla pour la seconde fois après la désastreuse Troisième Tâche, le soleil inondait l'infirmerie. Son bras gauche la lançait et c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Elle essaya de le masser, mais avec l'épais bandage dans lequel il était enroulé, ça ne la soulagea pas beaucoup. Avec une grimace, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour constater que quelqu'un était là à la veiller. Mais ce n'était ni son parrain, ni sa mère.

\- Colin ? dit –elle, confuse.

Le Gryffondor de troisième année sursauta et leva ses yeux bleus du livre qu'il était en train d'étudier. Il semblait à la fois hagard, nerveux et soulagé. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il s'approcha.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit –il, inquiet.

\- Mieux qu'hier. Ne le prend pas mal, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là par Merlin ?

\- J'étais venu te voir, avoua t –il en baissant les yeux. Et le professeur Black m'a dit qu'il devait partir mais qu'il ne voulait pas que tu te réveilles seule : il m'a ordonné de rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois levée.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée Colin. Sirius n'avait pas à faire ça. Tu…

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, avoua t –il à mi-voix.

Le garçon détourna une seconde les yeux et ses joues rougirent. Inutile de demander pourquoi ça ne l'avait pas dérangé de la regarder dormir. Mal à l'aise, Mary se racla la gorge à la recherche de quelque chose qui les ferait subtilement –ou pas– changer de sujet.

\- C'est une potion contre la douleur ? s'enquit –elle en avisant le verre remplit qui attendait son bon vouloir.

\- Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu risquais d'en avoir besoin quand tu serais réveillée.

Sans attendre, Mary s'empressa de boire la potion et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que la douleur reflue. Heureusement, l'effet fut rapide à arriver.

\- Que s'est –il passé au château depuis hier ? s'enquit -elle ensuite.

\- C'était la folie du côté du Ministère. Nous, on a pas très bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le Tournoi a été suspendu et nous avons été tenus de rester dans nos Salles Communes jusqu'à ce matin.

\- Suspendu ? répéta la rousse avec inquiétude. Ça veut dire qu'il peut reprendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas grand-chose en fait : Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit, la Gazette est muette à ce propos et tous ceux qui pourraient nous éclairer sont consignés à l'infirmerie.

Il semblait aussi agacé que curieux et porta sur elle un regard interrogateur. Mary joua un instant avec le bandage qui recouvrait son avant-bras avant de lancer :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, Colin. De très grave. Tout le monde ne sera pas prêt à me croire. Ils vont sans doute dire que je suis une menteuse.

Ça lui faisait peur. Elle se souvenait nettement de ce qu'avait été sa deuxième année quand on la suspectait d'être l'héritière de Serpentard. Elle savait ce que la peur pouvait faire faire aux gens. Et il y avait une légère différence entre être traitée comme une paria à Poudlard ou dans toute l'Angleterre. Parce qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver. Comment les gens pourraient croire que Voldemort était revenu ? La réaction de Fudge lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir à propos de l'attitude qu'allait adopter le Ministère et donc la population.

\- Moi, je te crois, lui répondit le Gryffondor.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il retourne.

\- Peut –être, mais j'ai confiance en toi. On ne se connaît pas très bien, mais je sais comment tu es. On peut te faire confiance, répéta t -il sur un ton apaisant.

Mary lui accorda un sourire emplit de gratitude. Elle et Colin s'étaient essentiellement côtoyés lors des entraînements et des matches de Quidditch qu'elle organisait, mais elle était contente qu'ils puissent discuter. Surtout depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber son appareil photo.

\- Il y avait un Mangemort qui attendait dans la Forêt Interdite pour pouvoir m'enlever. Tu sais ce qu'est un Mangemort ?

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas surprenant. Colin était né-moldu, Voldemort avait disparu avant sa naissance et personne ne s'inquiétait plus du mage noir ou de ses suivants. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas une tête à lire la Gazette du Sorcier qui, de toute façon, n'en parlait pas. Qui ou quoi aurait bien pu lui apprendre ce qu'était un Mangemort ?

\- Lors de la première guerre, Voldemort avait des fidèles, expliqua t –elle. Beaucoup de fidèles. Ceux qui lui étaient les plus loyaux et les plus proches étaient appelés des Mangemorts. Ils sont reconnaissables parce qu'ils portent la Marque des Ténèbres sur leurs avant-bras gauche. A la fin de la guerre, une grande campagne a été menée pour les envoyer à Azkaban. Mais certains ont réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet et se trouvent toujours en liberté.

\- D'accord, répondit –il.

Sourcil froncé, il écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle lui racontait et une fois de plus, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle _aimait_ être écoutée avec autant d'attention.

\- L'un de ces Mangemorts encore en liberté attendait dans la Forêt pour avoir l'occasion de me capturer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'y viens. Cedric a essayé de me protéger, mais Fleur et Viktor étaient sous Imperium et le Mangemort leur a ordonné de le tuer. Je lui ai dit de fuir pour avertir ma mère et les gens qui assistaient à la Tâche et heureusement il y est arrivé.

\- C'est quoi l'Imperium ?

Mary résuma rapidement ce qu'étaient les Impardonnables et leur principe avant de continuer son récit.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui est mort ! s'exclama soudainement Colin, la coupant. Tu l'as tué quand tu n'avais qu'un an ! C'est dans les livres d'histoire !

\- Hé bien les livres ne reflètent pas toujours la réalité, répondit –elle abruptement. J'ai vaincu Voldemort ce soir là, et encore tout porte à croire que c'est le sacrifice de ma mère qui m'a protégée de lui. Son corps a été désintégré, Colin. Mais juste son corps ! Il n'était pas mort ! Il s'est réfugié je ne sais où pendant des années. Mais je l'ai revu quand j'étais en première année, en deuxième année c'était lui l'Héritier de Serpentard et…

\- Je croyais que le coupable était un basilic et que le professeur Lockart s'en était occupé ?

\- Et qui a réveillé et ordonné au basilic de tuer ? répliqua Mary. J'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts et personne n'est mort, mais il fallait une explication pour le Ministère.

\- Mais…

\- Là n'est pas l'important Colin ! L'important, c'est que Voldemort a retrouvé un corps ! Il est de nouveau là, quelque part en Angleterre et pas simplement pour prendre le thé ! Il va essayer de conquérir le pays. Et pour ça, il va tuer des gens ! Des personnes comme toi avec des parents moldus ou des moldus tout court ! Ceux qui s'opposent à lui ! Tout le monde ! Tu comprends ça ? Il est revenu et il va me tuer, il va te tuer, il va tous nous tuer si on ne fait rien et le Ministre de la Magie croit à une mauvaise blague d'une adolescente de quatorze ans et à des coïncidences ! Des _coïncidences_ ! déclara Mary sur un ton proche de l'hystérie à la fin de sa tirade.

Alertée par le ton qui était rapidement monté, Madame Pomfresh jaillit de son bureau, avisa Mary qui haletait et Colin Crivey qui avait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle chassa le Gryffondor sans autres formes de procès, disant que la Potter avait besoin d'un environnement calme pour se remettre.

\- Je peux partir moi aussi, non ? intervînt Mary. Mis à part mon bras, je vais bien !

\- Non, vous n'allez pas bien Miss Potter : vos nerfs ont pris un rude choc avec ce qui vous est arrivé la nuit dernière. Autant physiquement à cause des Doloris que mentalement. Il faut vous reposer.

\- Jusqu'à quand ?

\- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de rester ici jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express reparte pour Londres.

\- Une semaine ? Mais je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort ! Je vais bien je vous dis.

L'infirmière se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule avec commisération avant de repartir d'où elle était venue. Mary se jura qu'elle ne resterait pas une semaine entière ici. Se levant, elle alla entrouvrir les rideaux qui entouraient les lits des autres champions. Viktor et Fleur étaient encore plongés dans leur coma magique, mais Cedric était réveillé.

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ? articula t –il péniblement.

Mary l'observa un seconde avant de grimacer et d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise postée près de son lit.

\- Je vois, souffla t –il.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est déjà mieux qu'hier : tu as retrouvé une couleur à peu près normale et un peu dégonflé.

\- C'est Krum qui m'a jeté ce sort, lui dit –il. On m'a dit que c'était de la magie noire.

\- Je pense que Durmstrang est moins regardant que Poudlard quant à ce qui est enseigné entre ses murs.

\- Il… Il n'avait pas l'air du genre de personne qui pratique la magie noire. Il est un peu renfermé, mais il s'est toujours montré poli et n'a jamais fait le moindre coup bas lors du Tournoi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait usé de magie noire s'il n'avait pas été sous Imperium.

\- Mais il la _pratique_ , insista le Poufsouffle. Il l'a pratique et rien n'y paraît. Comment peut –il avoir l'air aussi normal alors qu'il sait faire ce genre de chose ? C'est un monstre, comme Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Holà, dit –elle en levant les mains. Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable. Voldemort et Viktor n'ont rien en commun et je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Ils pratiquent la magie noire ! Et ne prononce pas ce nom !

\- Les dragons et les pigeons volent est ce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont pareils ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- C'est la même chose là.

\- Tu le défends ? s'exclama Cedric avec une étincelle de colère dans le regard.

\- Non. Mais je constate que tu l'attaques beaucoup pour ça et que tu ne lui reproches pas d'avoir essayé de te tuer .

\- Lui et Fleur étaient sous Imperium. J'ai eu le droit aux leçons de Maugrey à ce propos : je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas y résister. Et d'après ce que disait Pomfresh leurs esprits ont été brisés pour pouvoir être contrôlés.

Mary aurait encore pu argumenter : après tout Viktor lui avait aussi lancé un sort noir alors qu'il était sous Imperium et n'était donc pas non plus responsable. Mais elle sentait que le terrain était glissant et elle ne voulait pas que Cedric s'en prenne à elle parce qu'elle "défendait Viktor" de son point de vue.

Elle ne reçut sa prochaine visite qu'en fin d'après-midi. Sirius avait l'air fatigué quand il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda t –elle.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là...

\- Et maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas où est ta mère. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle t'a déposé ici cette nuit. Mais ce n'est pas bien inquiétant.

\- Colin m'a dit que le Tournoi était suspendu : est ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut reprendre ?

\- Non. Il a été décidé à l'unanimité que le Tournoi était arrêté. Il n'y a plus de champions en état de concourir alors le contrat magique qui vous liait à la Coupe a été rompu.

\- Merlin merci, soupira t –elle.

Voilà qui retirait déjà un poids de ses épaules.

\- Comment va ton bras ? s'enquit Sirius.

Mary grimaça. Les hématomes sur son visage avaient été guéris d'un coup de baguette, mais pour son bras, c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait failli s'évanouir en voyant la plaie qui avait pris une étrange couleur grisâtre comme si sa peau commençait à se décomposer et un genre de liquide noir et poisseux suinter. Madame Promfresh avait dit que c'était une bonne chose : apparemment c'était un signe que sa magie avait commencé à purger la blessure.

\- C'est moche là-dessous, se contenta t –elle de répondre. Ça va prendre des semaines à guérir d'après Madame Pomfresh. Mais au final, je n'aurais pas de séquelles. J'en garderais une sacré cicatrice par contre.

Sirius acquiesça, l'air soulagé et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de s'endormir tout simplement : il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil au cours des dernières 48h.

Deux jours après la nuit catastrophique de la Troisième Tâche, Viktor Krum se réveilla de son coma magique. Madame Pomfresh l'interrogea longuement et dès que l'infirmière s'en alla, Mary alla voir le bulgare. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Il était pâle et semblait assez anxieux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit –elle.

\- C'est moi qui devrrrait te poser la question. Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu étais sous Imperium. En revanche Cedric en a après toi : tu lui as jeté un sort noir. Il a failli en mourir.

Le joueur de Quidditch ferma longuement les yeux, l'air de s'en vouloir énormément et Mary lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule avant de le laisser tranquille. Il s'en sortirait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Fleur, elle, ne semblait toujours pas prête à sortir de son coma.

A son troisième jour d'enfermement, Mary en eut assez. Madame Pomfresh n'autorisait même pas ses amis à venir la voir : l'infirmerie était bouclée pour toutes les personnes qui ne nécessitaient pas de soin ou n'étaient pas professeur. Elle voulait sortir, aller profiter du beau temps près du lac et voir ses amis. Elle s'en voulait un peu de leur avoir accordé si peu de temps au cours de l'année. En fait, la personne avec qui elle avait le plus parlé ces derniers mois, si tant est qu'on puisse parler de personne, c'était Tom… Ça l'avait horrifiée lorsqu'elle l'avait réalisé. Alors elle s'enroula dans sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit en douce dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'école, mais c'était normal : c'était la dernière semaine de cours et hormis les septième années qui passaient toujours leurs ASPICs, tous les autres avaient terminé leurs examens et pouvait profiter d'une semaine de vacance anticipée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mary s'empressa de sortir et s'arrêta une seconde quand le soleil réchauffa sa peau. Il y a deux jours elle avait bien crû ne jamais pouvoir en profiter à nouveau. Elle rangea rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers le lac où la foule noircissait les berges. Quelques courageux se baignaient, mais même s'il faisait bien 25°C l'eau ne devait pas être chaude. Sauf peut -être pour les élèves de Durmstrang.

\- Mary !

Emeli avait été la première à la repérer. La blonde se leva et se précipita à sa rencontre pour la serrer dans ses bras. William la suivit peu après et la rousse put sentir le soulagement qu'ils exprimaient par cette étreinte. Elle s'en voulut beaucoup de leur avoir fait peur.

\- Ça va, ça va… murmura t –elle.

\- Que t'est –il arrivé ? Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit ! Le Tournoi a été annulé et depuis c'est le silence radio !

\- On peut en parler plus tard ? Là, j'aimerais bien profiter un peu du soleil : je suis enfermée à l'infirmerie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il était difficile de convaincre des Serdaigles de contenir leur curiosité. Mais ils le firent. Ils organisèrent un grand tournoi de Bataille Explosive qui fut remporté par un Serpentard de 5ème année particulièrement retord puis allèrent dîner avant de retourner à la Tour Serdaigle. Mary échappa de peu à Mme Pomfresh mais elle finit par réussir à se réfugier dans sa Salle Commune sans se faire attraper. Et là les regards de tous les Serdaigles présents se posèrent sur elle avec tellement d'attention qu'elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de retourner à l'infirmerie tout compte fait. Elle pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'ils se demandaient. Ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Ils voulaient _savoir_. On leur cachait des choses. Des choses importantes. Et cacher des choses à des Serdaigles, c'était chercher de sérieux ennuis.

\- Mary, l'interpella Luna.

La petite blonde vînt la serrer dans ses bras et lui sourit doucement avant de poursuivre :

\- On doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça ne concerne pas que toi, si ?

Non, effectivement. Le retour de Voldemort concernait toute l'Angleterre. Et pourtant personne n'en avait parlé. Pas même Dumbledore ! Pourquoi ? Mary regarda ses camarades et leur dit :

\- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas. Le Ministre ne m'a pas cru.

\- Mais tu ne vas rien nous _dire_ ! intervînt quelqu'un.

Il s'agissait d'un élève de 7ème année. Un de ceux qui ne semblait jamais voir un peigne –ou une douche d'ailleurs, Mary avait déjà remarqué que certains auraient eu besoin d'un bon nettoyage –et parlait toujours de choses obscures.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiéta t –elle.

\- Tadam ! répondit –il. Voici la Pensinéma !

Il avait entre les mains un genre de casque. A l'origine il devait servir pour le Quidditch si elle en jugeait à la forme. A présent, il était gravé de runes de tous les côtés avec des genres d'antennes et qui était tout sauf rassurantes.

\- C'est quoi ça ? s'inquiéta t –elle.

\- Mon chef d'œuvre ! L'aboutissement de cinq ans de dur labeur !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Un dérivé de pensine : tu mets le casque sur ta tête…

Il s'approcha et le lui enfonça par surprise sur le crâne. Elle poussa un petit cri parce que l'intérieur du casque était mouillé, froid et poisseux et que le truc s'infiltra jusqu'à son crâne malgré la masse de cheveux qui le recouvrait. Il ajusta la lanière sous son menton avant de la mener à un fauteuil et de la faire asseoir.

\- Et après, ça projette tes souvenirs comme au cinéma ! acheva le garçon avec un enthousiasme suspect.

\- C'est sans danger au moins ? s'inquiéta t –elle.

\- Pour le moment tous mes cobayes sont restés en vie.

\- Il y en a eu beaucoup ?

\- Trois chiens, deux chats et j'ai réussi à tester sur un niffleur mais il a failli m'éborgner.

\- Attends ! Tu n'as jamais essayé sur un humain ?

\- Si bien sûr : sur moi. Mais j'ai pas réussi à savoir si le résultat était concluant. Ensuite tu rabats l'oculaire.

Il fit glisser ledit oculaire depuis le côté du casque jusque devant l'œil droit de Mary qui était en train d'envisager de fuir en courant. Le garçon agita sa baguette et une grande toile blanche apparut entre deux murs de la salle commune.

\- Regarde la toile sinon l'image va être déformée. Très bien. Maintenant un petit sort et c'est parti.

\- Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Revivre tes souvenirs.

Déglutissant péniblement, elle hocha la tête en priant pour que ça marche parce que c'était un coup à lui griller le cerveau ce genre de chose. La tour s'assombrit et elle sentit le sorcier tapoter le casque en murmurant des formules qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Soudainement, il y eut un petit déclic et de la lumière jaillit depuis l'oculaire pour éclairer la toile.

\- Immerge toi dans le souvenir que tu veux nous montrer, lui chuchota le garçon. Je ferais quelques réglages au fur et à mesure pour qu'on ait une image nette.

Mary ramena à la surface le souvenir du moment où elle retrouvait Cedric dans la Forêt Interdite. L'image sur la toile était floue mais le Serdaigle ajusta l'oculaire et bientôt elle eut vraiment l'impression de se trouver au cinéma. Même si c'était elle qui déroulait le film. Et que c'était un film muet.

\- J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de retransmettre le son par contre. Alors si tu pouvais faire les dialogues…

Elle s'exécuta, s'étonnant à plusieurs reprises de la netteté avec laquelle la scène était retransmise. Normalement quand on se souvenait de quelque chose, il n'y avait pas autant de détails. Les Serdaigles qui regardaient au départ tranquillement ses souvenirs comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire perdirent bientôt leurs sourires admiratifs et impatients. Il y eut des exclamations horrifiées, des bruits dégoûtés et Mary entendit vaguement les préfets faire déguerpir les plus jeunes de la salle commune quand il devînt évident que c'était une très mauvaise idée qu'ils soient présents.

Le casque avait un effet insidieux sur Mary. Elle avait l'impression de tout revivre. D'être à nouveau là-bas dans le cimetière, que le Mangemort lui ouvrait une fois encore le bras, que Voldemort revenait encore à la vie. Que les moldus brûlaient sous les rires des Mangemorts. Il arriva un moment où elle fut incapable de revivre une seconde supplémentaire de ces souvenirs. Elle arracha brutalement le casque et le jeta au loin, haletante. Tout le monde sursauta en concert et elle se leva pour aller se réfugier dans son dortoir. Ça suffisait.

Se jetant sur son lit, Mary se recroquevilla sous les couvertures et regarda les poissons et Dodo l'escargot nager dans l'aquarium.

\- _Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça_ , chuchota t –elle à Ladon.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'un espoir vain. Maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, elle allait encore devoir vivre des choses similaires. Des morts, de la douleur, du sang, de la peur. Parce que c'était ce qu'il semait dans son sillage et qu'elle s'y trouverait forcément. Elle avait tellement envie de supplier sa mère de l'emmener loin de tout ça. Elle pourrait aller étudier à Salem par exemple. Mais qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment que le mage noir la laisserait tranquille si elle mettait de la distance entre eux ? Non. Aussi loin qu'elle fuirait, il la retrouverait toujours. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Ça la terrifiait. Elle avait terriblement envie que sa mère et son père soient là et la serre dans leurs bras. Elle se sentait toujours tellement en sécurité dans leur étreinte. Mais son père était mort et sa mère sans doute occupée à limiter les dégâts du retour de Voldemort. Alors elle se contenta de se serrer dans ses propres bras tandis que son serpent frottait doucement sa tête écailleuse contre sa joue pour tenter de la réconforter.

Mary se réveilla fatiguée le lendemain matin. Ses camarades de dortoir n'étaient déjà plus présentes exceptée Mandy qui était toujours tellement discrète qu'il n'y avait pas de grande différence entre sa présence ou son absence. La rousse grogna de douleur quand son avant-bras se rappela à elle : elle n'avait pas encore pris sa potion antidouleur ce matin là et il fallait qu'elle change son bandage. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la douche et jeta un sort d'imperméabilité sur son bandage avant de laisser longuement l'eau la flageller comme si elle pouvait emporter avec elle ses cauchemars et ses angoisses. Parce qu'en vérité elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se rouler en boule dans un coin en attendant que ça aille mieux.

La partie froidement logique de son esprit commençait à tourner à fond malgré elle et à faire le tri après les événements de la Troisième Tâche, lui signalant que trois jours à vide c'était suffisant et qu'elle ferait bien de se bouger. Aujourd'hui, c'était jeudi et elle avait des choses à faire avant de rentrer chez elle. Avoir une nouvelle discussion avec Tom parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer de ne pas connaître la nature exacte de ce qui la liait avec lui et Voldemort, parler avec Mandy parce que sa camarade allait pouvoir répondre à certaines questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis son retour à Poudlard, s'excuser auprès de Colin parce qu'elle l'avait quand même involontairement agressé verbalement alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter.

Faire le point avec Drago. Ce dernier devait savoir que Voldemort était de retour, Mary parierait sa baguette que son père était là-bas à ramper devant le mage noir, et elle voulait savoir où ils en étaient. Est-ce que l'an prochain tout aurait changé ? Est-ce qu'il lui jetterait des menaces à la figure et l'attaquerait dans les couloirs ? Mieux valait parler avec lui avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Et puis, ses camarades de Serdaigles allaient sans doute monopoliser son attention à un moment où à un autre. Il fallait aussi qu'elle discute avec Sirius pour trouver un moyen de convaincre sa mère de la laisser passer quelques jours avec son parrain cet été. Ça allait être compliqué vu que la dernière fois ils s'étaient tous les deux alliés pour mentir à la Maître des Potions et que ça avait failli très mal finir à la finale de Quidditch.

Gros programme en perspective pour trois jours. Mais avant toute chose, elle allait passer à l'infirmerie parce que son bras commençait _vraiment_ à lui faire mal. Bien entendu, Madame Pomfresh lui passa un savon qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier et tenta de l'obliger à rester dans son antre.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Madame, répondit calmement la Potter, Voldemort est de retour et j'ai autre chose à faire. Je sais que vous faites ça pour moi mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Mary ne sut pas très bien si l'infirmière la regarda avec colère ou avec désolation mais elle n'insista plus pour qu'elle reste alitée. La rousse en profita pour dire bonjour à Cedric qui continuait à lentement dégonfler mais qui était toujours incapable de se lever. Viktor avait visiblement passé tous les tests pour s'assurer qu'il n'était plus sous Imperium parce qu'il était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et prêt à retourner sur son bateau. Mary se proposa de l'accompagner et il accepta.

\- Tu pourrras dirrre à Diggorrry que je suis désolé pourrr ce que je lui ai fait ? s'enquit le bulgare une fois qu'ils furent arrivés près du lac. Il rrrefuse de me parrler.

\- La magie noire est vraiment très mal vue en Angleterre, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te croit. Mais je lui dirais.

\- Je peux comprrrendrrre mais cette attitude rrrisque de vous déserrrrvirr. Toi parrticulièrement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda t –elle.

\- D'aprrrès ce que j'ai comprris des événements de la Trrroisième Tâche tu as à tes trrrousses un mage noirrr.

\- Oui, Voldemort.

\- C'est ça. Comment veux – tu réussirr à le combattrrre si tu ne comprrrends pas la magie qu'il utilise contrrre toi ?

\- J'ai déjà…

Mary s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vaincu Voldemort. Mais pourquoi est ce que c'était arrivé ? Parce que ce dernier n'avait pas compris qu'en tuant sa mère il déclencherait une très vieille magie : il l'avait expliqué lui-même dans le cimetière. Il avait été vaincu parce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Ce que disait Viktor avait du sens : pour combattre quelque chose efficacement mieux valait savoir de quoi on parlait, non ? Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi Voldemort avait tellement terrifié les masses et avait pu prendre autant de pouvoir : les gens étaient dans l'ignorance.

\- Je devrais apprendre la magie noire ? demanda t –elle mal à l'aise.

Elle avait été élevée dans l'optique que la magie noire était taboue. Le mal incarné. Dans son esprit, la magie noire, était associée à la mort et à la douleur, à la folie, à Grindelwald et à Voldemort. _Au Fourchelangue aussi_ , lui souffla une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit. Elle se sentait profondément dégoûtée rien qu'en posant cette question.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le déciderrr. Mais tu te prrrives d'une rressourrce imporrrtante en te limitant à un seul type de magie. Et tu donnes des arrrmes supplémentairrres à tes ennemis.

Viktor lui sourit gentiment et vraiment qui aurait pu penser qu'il pratiquait la magie noire rien qu'en le regardant ?

\- La magie noirrre n'est pas ce qu'elle semble êtrrre, conclut-il en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais et dangereux ? ironisa t –elle.

\- Mauvaise non : c'est juste un type de magie. Mais dangerrreuse ? Si complètement.

Mary retourna au château un peu perplexe après cette conversation. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Viktor Krum lui parlerait de magie noire. De Quidditch, oui, mais de magie noire ? C'était un peu surréaliste.

\- _Peut –être que tu devrais l'écouter_ , lui suggéra Ladon

Avec les températures qui régnaient en cette fin juin le reptile avait quitté sa poche dans la robe de sorcière de la jeune fille et avait repris son poste d'observation préféré c'est-à-dire entouré autours de son cou.

\- _Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ça de ta bouche : tu ne veux jamais que je fasse quoi que ce soit de dangereux._

\- _Je pense que ce serait plus dangereux d'être borné pour cette fois._

\- _Nous verrons. Je vais y réfléchir. Et pour le moment, nous avons plus important à faire._

\- _Ah bon ?_

\- _Oui, il faut que Sirius et moi nous montions un plan pour que j'aille en vacance chez lui cet été._

* * *

 _A suivre... Le 1er avril !  
_


	58. IV-22 Visage brouillé

_Salut **le Cerf-Pentard** ! Oui, je pense qu'il y a une limite : pour moi, il faut toucher la surface de la pensine pour pouvoir y entrer et visionner les souvenirs. Disons qu'un doigt suffit a cela, le nombre de personne entrant dans la pensine sera limité au diamètre de celle-ci. Mais, dans ma fic, il existe aussi un autre type de pensine : une qui projette à l'extérieur plutôt que d'attirer les gens à l'intérieur. Pratique, mais encore plus rare que les autres pensines parce que très peu de gens peuvent avoir l'usage, ou la volonté, de voir leur souvenirs déroulés comme dans un cinéma moldu. Ce n'est pas très discret quand tu veux la consulter puisque toute personne de passage peut tout voir. _

_Merci **Pims10** et **Rose-Eliade** ^^_

 _Je me pencherais sur les définitions des différentes magie d'ici quelques temps **Mathilde**. Il faut savoir que les pensines sont des objets très rares, très chers et très peu usités. La seule à Poudlard se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore et même en imaginant qu'il la leur aurait prêtée (ce dont je doute vu les souvenirs qu'elle contient et le temps que ça mettrait pour la vider) ça aurait été compliqué d'y faire entrer tous les Serdaigles. Même si eux sauteraient sur l'occasion de faire l'expérience. C'est tout l'intérêt de la Pensinéma : ça se transporte plus facilement, c'est moins cher et beaucoup plus pratique ! _

_Bienvenue sur mes fics et merci, **gaga**! Tous les éléments horribles de la sage n'ont pas disparu (quand même!), mais certains oui et ça s'explique très simplement : Mary est entourée d'adulte sorciers qui l'aiment, l'élève et veillent à son bien être. Même de loin. Ça ne peut pas tout lui épargner, mais ça change beaucoup de choses de mon point de vue. Mais étant une adepte du gore/glauque/horreur/et-j'en-passe je peux t'assurer que ça ne sera pas comme ça jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. _

_Je prends note de ta remarque sur Mary même si en tant qu'auteur je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Mais c'est aussi parce que je la connais Mary, je sais quels sont ses défauts et je les vois. Je ne les ai peut -être pas assez montrés par contre, donc je vais essayer d'y remédier. Merci pour ta remarque._

* * *

 _ **RAR suite au chapitre du 1er avril**_

 _Merci pour vos reviews **Pims10, Celine.M** et **Rose-Eliade** !_

 _Ah ben tu aurais dû écouter ton instinct **Elisa G** XD_

* * *

 _J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop, mais comme dit, c'était beaucoup trop tentant. Je ne publie pas tous les ans le 1er avril (heureusement pour vous, hein ?)_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Visage brouillé**

Mary laissa son front reposer contre la vitre du Poudlard Express. Le train venait tout juste de partir de la gare de Prés-au-Lard et elle entendait ses camarades Serdaigle de 4ème année commencer à parler avec enthousiasme des vacances. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se joindre à eux. Son esprit continuait à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passés durant les derniers jours. La veille du départ Dumbledore s'était enfin décidé à sortir de son mutismes : après une semaines il semblait avoir compris qu'il était important que les élèves sachent que Voldemort était de retour. Il avait essayé de ne pas l'impliquer dans les révélations, mais les regards s'étaient tout de même braqués sur elle, amplifiant son malaise surtout après les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Tom, Drago et Mandy.

Sans surprise, Tom avait refusé de lui en dire plus sur ce qu'il était et ce qu'elle était par extension. Et c'était tellement frustrant ! Elle savait que ce qu'il lui cachait était une clé dans le mystère Voldemort. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose que Tom avait peur qu'elle réalise un jour. Peut –être le moyen de tuer définitivement Voldemort ?

Ça ne s'était pas beaucoup mieux passé avec Drago. Il n'avait pas fait de difficulté quand elle avait demandé à lui parler mais avait échangé un long regard avec ses camarades de Serpentard qui avaient obligé Mary à garder sa baguette à portée de main par prudence.

\- _On ne va pas tourner autours du pot, avait –elle annoncé une fois qu'elle avait été sûre qu'on ne les écouterait pas. Voldemort est revenu, je le sais, tu le sais, tes amis le savent. Alors la question c'est : et maintenant ?_

\- _Et maintenant quoi ?_

\- _Est-ce que ça va être la guerre entre nous parce que ton père est un Mangemort et que je suis Mary Potter ? Est-ce que tu vas faire comme papa te dira et saboter la relation qu'on a pu bâtir ces quatre dernières années ?_

\- _Quelle importance ? Avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu es morte Mary. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les morts ne sont pas de très bonnes relations._

\- _Je vois, avait lentement répondu la rousse. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?_

\- _En effet._

\- _Alors laisse moi éclaircir quelques petites choses dans ton esprit. J'ai vu ton père ramper comme un elfe de maison et embrasser les pieds de Voldemort. Alors quand ce sera ton tour de te prosterner devant cette chose qui n'a d'humain que le nom, pense à moi veux – tu ?_

\- _Tu…_

\- _Il n'y a rien chez Voldemort qui mérite que des sorciers s'inclinent devant lui. Absolument rien. Il ne va pas vous sauver ou sauver le monde sorcier. Il va le ravager. Et quand tu auras compris à quel point tu as eu tord, il sera trop tard Drago. Ton monde, notre monde, sera devenu terreur, sang et mort. Et j'espère que tu réaliseras que tu as tout faux avant de mourir en suivant les idées de ton père comme un mouton au lieu d'utiliser ce qui te sert de cerveau pour faire tes propres convictions._

Mary soupira. Après ça, elle avait purement et simplement planté le Serpentard dans la salle de classe où ils s'étaient rendus pour discuter. Et depuis il lui jetait des regards colériques. Elle ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire de toute façon, mais elle l'avait apparemment beaucoup trop bousculé. Elle avait espéré le secouer juste assez pour l'indigner et l'obliger à regarder les choses en face durant l'été mais il était passé directement à la colère. Peut –être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû attaquer en parlant de son père : ce n'était un mystère pour personne que Drago vouait un culte à son paternel…

Au final, seule sa discussion avec Mandy avait été concluante même si elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée. C'était plutôt une confirmation.

 _La rousse avait profité de l'effervescence qui gagnait toujours Poudlard à quelques minutes du départ vers la gare de Prés-au-Lard pour discuter avec la timide brune. Mandy avait le chic pour trouver les endroits isolés malgré tout ce monde qui s'amassait dans le hall. Ladon l'avait repérée en premier : juché sur la tête de Mary il voyait plus loin qu'elle._

\- _J'ai besoin de te poser des questions, avait dit Mary en s'arrêtant près de sa camarade._

 _Celle –ci s'était contentée de lui jeter un coup d'œil et comme elle ne s'était pas enfuie, la Potter avait pris ça comme une invitation à poursuivre et s'était postée à côté d'elle, tournée vers la foule._

\- _Tu m'as dit une fois que tu sentais la magie noire._

 _Sans surprise, Mandy se tendit brutalement. Mary n'eut même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir comment elle réagissait._

\- _Dis moi… Moi, je sens quoi ?_

 _Mary vit du coin de l'œil sa camarade se tourner pour lui faire face et elle l'imita. Mandy l'observa longuement de ses yeux bruns, sa timidité semblant refluer._

\- _Tu sais déjà, avait -elle fini par souffler._

\- _Je vois…_

 _C'était ce qu'elle craignait. Elle allait partir mais la brune avait repris la parole :_

\- _Mais ce n'est pas comme les autres._

\- _C'est-à-dire ?_

\- _La magie noire auréole les personnes ou les objets d'ordinaire._

\- _Et pas moi ? demanda Mary._

\- _Non, toi elle est… à l'intérieur. Ça te brouille. Je n'arrive même pas à voir ton visage clairement. Comme si c'était ton âme au lieu de ton corps qui était souillée._

 _La remarque avait fait naître un malaise chez la Potter. C'était inquiétant, non ? De penser que son âme était souillée. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour que ce soit le cas !_

\- _Je n'avais jamais vu ça, avait poursuivi Mandy qui semblait lancée à présent. Pourtant, ça ne devait pas être comme ça. Tu es censée être le Guide. Celle qui nous débarrassera de tout ce qui nous souille. Mais tu es souillée toi-même. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Il disait._

\- _Qui ça Il ?_

 _A la question, Mandy s'était rembrunie et recroquevillée en se mordillant les lèvres, l'air très mécontente d'elle-même. Sans doute n'avait –elle pas voulu en dévoiler autant. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fille. De bizarre et de flippant en même temps. Mary n'avait plus eu envie de s'attarder auprès d'elle après ça._

\- _C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours cette impression que tu veux me fuir quand je te parle ? avait –elle toutefois demandé._

 _La timide Serdaigle ne lui avait pas répondu, mais la réponse était écrite sur son visage et Mary avait hoché la tête avant de s'éloigner._

Mandy disait qu'elle la voyait brouillée, qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage. Ça devait être effrayant de voir quelqu'un sans visage s'approcher pour parler. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était brouillé à cause de la magie noire.

Mary soupira et de la buée se forma sur la vitre du train contre laquelle elle était toujours appuyée. Cette conversation l'avait éclairée et renforcée dans ses convictions, mais elle se sentait encore plus mal depuis. Quelque chose clochait _vraiment_ chez elle et personne ne l'avait remarqué jusque là…

Et quelque chose de dure frappa l'arrière de sa tête, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans le compartiment juste à temps pour se jeter à terre et éviter un second choc.

\- C'est pas encore tout à fait au point, grommela Fred en attrapant la petite balle rebondissante.

\- Ça fait un mal de chien ! s'exclama Mary approuvée par ses camarades.

Vu comment William se tenait le visage il allait finir avec un bel œil au beurre noire avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Londres.

\- C'était juste censé toucher ta tête et revenir dans ma main, expliqua George avant de rajouter : désolé les gars.

\- Donc c'était totalement délibéré ? s'indigna Mary.

\- Totalement vu la tronche que tu tirais : même en ne voyant que ton reflet dans la vitre ça faisait peur.

\- Je connais autre chose qui va bientôt faire peur, gronda t –elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle leur lança un _Furonculus_ qu'ils esquivèrent avant de s'enfuir en riant. Marmonnant un juron, elle rangea son arme avant de s'assurer que tous ses camarades étaient à peu près saufs.

\- Ça va, ça va, répondit Emeli en se rasseyant. Mais ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord non plus. Depuis la Troisième Tâche, tu fais peur à voir.

\- Excusez moi de me faire du soucis et de ne pas arriver à bien dormir après ce qu'il s'est passé, lança sèchement Mary en les fusillant du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste… On est là tu sais ? On te crois, alors tu peux nous parler si tu veux au lieu de tourner en rond dans ta tête. Tu t'es pas mal isolée cette année… On peut comprendre hein ! Avec le Tournoi et tout, tu avais besoin de beaucoup étudier, c'est normal. Mais…

\- On est tes amis, intervînt William. N'oublie pas.

Interloquée, Mary les regarda tous. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Plutôt à être mise à l'écart après ce qu'elle leur avait montré l'autre jour dans la Salle Commune. A ce qu'ils aient peur. Mais elle s'était apparemment beaucoup plus basée sur ses présomptions que sur ce qu'il se passait réellement. En fait, réalisa t –elle, elle s'était mise toute seule à l'écart. Ce qu'il s'était aussi passé pendant l'année. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'aient pas peur, sans doute parce qu'elle était une froussarde et qu'elle aurait préféré rester éloignée de quelqu'un comme elle avec un mage noir à ses trousses. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus, non ? Une fois qu'elle eut assimilée l'idée, elle ne put que leur sourire avec gratitude.

\- Je n'oublie pas. Merci.

\- Bien ! Alors il est temps de m'initier aux Bavboules !

\- William, nous sommes dans un train et même s'il est magique il bouge pas mal. Tu vois pas un problème majeur et incompatible avec un jeu de bille ?

\- Il m'a fallu _quatre ans_ pour découvrir que vous aviez des billes qui crachent des substances puantes et non identifiées sur vous quand vous perdez ! C'est de votre faute en plus !

Le né-moldu s'entêta et Emeli laissa les garçons lui expliquer que non ils n'allaient pas faire ça dans le train où ils étaient sûrs de finir puant et dégueulasses. La blonde se tourna vers Mary de nouveau plongée dans la contemplation du paysage. La rousse était pâle, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire si c'était possible. Et elle semblait tellement fatiguée.

\- Que t'a dit Viktor Krum avant son départ ? s'enquit Emeli.

La Potter sursauta et se tourna vers son amie. C'était vrai que le bulgare avait tenu à lui parler avant qu'ils ne repartent tous pour Durmstrang. Fleur n'en avait pas fait autant, mais ça n'avait pas dérangé la quatrième championne : les gènes de Vélane de la française la lui rendait hautement antipathique.

\- Il a apprécié de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch durant l'année grâce à moi. Alors il m'a dit que si l'envie me prenait de vouloir jouer avec une équipe nationale, il était prêt à m'inviter à un de ses entraînements.

\- C'est super ! Non ? s'inquiéta Emeli en voyant le manque d'enthousiasme de son amie qui adorait le Quidditch.

\- Si… Mais vu la situation je vais sans doute passer l'été confinée chez moi avec ma mère sur le dos. Aucune chance que je puisse partir en Bulgarie. Du moins pas avant que l'autre cinglé soit mort. Définitivement.

\- Si ça peut te consoler je suis certaine que Krum a encore un longue carrière devant lui. Tu as le temps pour profiter de cette faveur.

\- Ouais, répondit Mary l'air maussade.

\- Sinon, il a aussi invité Hermione à le voir chez lui.

\- Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch.

\- Il ne l'a pas invité pour le Quidditch. Mais à venir le voir. Chez lui. Et à lui écrire aussi.

Mary haussa les deux sourcils. Ça, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Bien entendu, personne n'avait pu manquer le rapprochement entre Viktor et Hermione qui n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Mais ça ressemblait plus à une amourette de vacances qui prendrait fin avec l'été et leur séparation. Du moins, la rousse le pensait. Qui sait ? Si Hermione maintenait le contact peut –être que ça pouvait être une amitié durable voir plus. Et comme la Gryffondor ne s'intéressait pas au joueur de Quidditch pour sa célébrité, l'idée ne semblait pas si aberrante.

Arrivé à Londres, Mary sortit prudemment de son compartiment. William avait finalement réussi, elle ne savait comment, à convaincre des personnes de jouer aux Bavboules avec lui dans le couloir. Peut –être qu'il avait mis au défi les Gryffondors concernés qui s'étaient empressés de plonger tête la première dans le piège. En tout cas, comme prévu, ça avait été une hécatombe et le né-moldu avait été consigné hors du compartiment parce que l'odeur pestilentielle était accrochée à ses vêtements même après plusieurs _Récurvite_ et que c'était abominable. Et du coup le couloir était recouvert de liquide vert et poisseux sur lequel la Potter évita prudemment de marcher tout en surveillant le plafond pour éviter les gouttes. Elle souhaitait bonne chance aux sorciers chargés de l'entretien du train.

\- Tu fais quoi cet été ? s'enquit Mary en se tournant vers Emeli.

\- Je vais rester avec ma tante. Avec sa maladie tu sais… Je veux profiter un maximum d'elle.

\- Et toi William ?

\- Je voulais vous inviter pour qu'on aille jusqu'à _Yr Wyddfa_ , lui apprit le concerné. Mais je pense que tu vas effectivement être consignée chez toi avec cette histoire. Alors ce sera pour une autre fois. Je vous enverrais des photos de ma randonnée en solitaire. Cependant, si tu as une envie soudaine de m'inviter chez toi Mary, n'hésite pas. Pitié.

\- Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger.

Au milieu du chaos qui régnait sur le quai 9 ¾ Mary eut un peu de mal à repérer sa mère, mais elle finit par y arriver, essentiellement parce que son frère était déjà en train de brailler son mécontentement. Quel enquiquineur ! Bien que l'adulte ait les traits tirés, elle semblait aller bien, ce qui rassura la Potter.

\- Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

\- Oui, la rassura la Serdaigle, et toi ?

Sa mère lui sourit avant de l'entraîner avec son frère vers la cheminée installée dans un coin du quai où quelques familles se pressaient déjà. Ils attendirent leur tour patiemment et Mary sentit un certain soulagement en se retrouvant dans la salon du Phare. Elle pouvait enfin relâcher la tension qui ne l'avait pas quittée de la semaine. Elle se savait en sécurité.

Le soir même de son retour Cameron, son frère, se glissa dans sa chambre alors qu'il aurait déjà dû dormir depuis un moment. Mary haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant s'approcher pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit à ses pieds. Tous les deux, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup durant l'année scolaire en général : lui parce qu'il était à Gryffondor et qu'il était de mise chez eux de snober les autres maisons et elle parce qu'elle était à Serdaigle et passait donc une partie conséquente de son temps à travailler à la bibliothèque, endroit où le garçon mettait rarement les pieds. Pourtant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien en général, même si Poudlard les avait quand même un peu éloignés… Elle reposa son livre et lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Ce que le directeur nous a dit au dîner hier soir… s'enquit-il timidement. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu as vu Tu-Sais-Qui revenir à la vie lors de la Troisième Tâche ?

C'était donc ça. Est-ce qu'il posait la question parce qu'il ne la croyait pas ou parce qu'il ne _voulait_ pas la croire ? Ça faisait une énorme différence. Mary réfléchit un moment avant de se répondre :

\- Oui, c'est vrai Cameron.

\- Et… A quoi il ressemble ?

En fait, c'était peut –être juste de la curiosité.

\- Il est grand, pâle et très maigre. Son visage ressemble à un mélange entre un humain et un serpent : il a des yeux rouges et pas de nez. Il a des fentes au milieu du visage pour respirer. Et sa voix… On dirait un sifflement et elle est glacial. Il est terrifiant.

\- Est-ce qu'il va de nouveau s'en prendre à toi ?

Ou peut –être qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Oui, soupira t –elle, décidant d'être honnête. Il veut me tuer. Mais ça va aller : maman veille sur moi.

\- Maman ne peut pas tout, réagit immédiatement son frère. La preuve : papa est mort.

\- Tu sais Cameron, je te trouve un peu dur avec elle depuis que papa est parti, répliqua la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. Maman n'est pas Merlin, elle ne peut pas tout faire. Papa était très malade et elle a souffert autant que nous quand il est mort. Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Cette fois, il ne répondit rien, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux bruns qu'il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle.

La Potter reprit rapidement ses marques au Phare, dormant jusqu'à midi avant de passer ses après-midi à lire ou à jouer au Quidditch. Elle n'oubliait bien sûr pas que Voldemort était quelque part en Angleterre et projetait de la tuer, ni qu'elle devait avoir une sacré discussion avec sa mère. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser et simplement essayer de faire semblant un peu plus longtemps que tout allait bien.

Et puis, le procès opposant sa mère à Dumbledore se rapprochait à grands pas : il était prévu pour le 17 juillet et même si la Maître des Potions avait l'air relativement en confiance ça pesait quand même sur l'ambiance qui régnait au Phare. Son avocat, Maître Tobias Magg, passa plusieurs fois et s'il était évident que les deux adultes se connaissaient de longue date et s'entendaient comme chien et chat la mère de Mary avait toujours l'air lessivée après leurs entretien.

\- Je pourrais venir au procès ? s'enquit un soir la rousse.

\- Non, répondit fermement la sorcière.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu passes la semaine chez Sirius.

La nouvelle totalement inattendue déclencha une explosion de joie chez la Serdaigle qui ne se rendit compte qu'une fois dans son lit le soir que sa mère avait simplement détourné le sujet. Et quand Mary tenta d'en savoir plus à ce propos, elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Sa mère ne voulait vraiment pas lui en parler. La rousse essaya de rallier Cameron à sa cause, mais il se fichait du procès comme de son premier sort. Lui, il irait passer la semaine du 17 juillet chez ses grands parents, ce qui le ravissait également. Le Gryffondor tanna aussi sa mère pour pouvoir accompagner son meilleur ami, un né-moldu du nom de Logan, au cours de ses vacances en France où il avait été officiellement invité. Et, étonnamment, il obtint gain de cause.

Avec circonspection, Mary commença à réfléchir aux actions de sa mère et bientôt, la conclusion fut évidente : la sorcière essayait d'éloigner ses enfants du Phare. En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait accepté que son fils accompagne son meilleur ami pour un voyage de toute évidence familial. Sans compter que l'été dernier elle avait juré que plus jamais Sirius n'aurait pas garde de Mary et si l'adolescente avait trouvé la punition extrêmement rude, elle savait que sa mère n'en aurait pas démordu… A moins d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

\- Elle pense qu'on ne s'en rend pas compte, lui dit Sirius le dimanche soir quand elle arriva chez lui à Londres.

Elle avait été accueillie avec un grand sourire par son parrain et son tonton Remus qui habitait toujours avec lui. Bien sûr elle était contente d'être là, mais les cachotteries que faisait vraisemblablement sa mère ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le comportement suspect de la Maître des Potions.

\- Mais elle ne nous dira rien à moins de le décider, soupira Remus. Je parie qu'on devra apprendre l'issue du procès dans la Gazette.

\- Combien de temps va t –il durer ?

\- Ça dépend : si ta mère a des preuves suffisamment accablantes contre Dumbledore une journée peut suffire. Mais s'il a une bonne défense, ce dont je ne doute pas, il peut très bien faire traîner les choses en longueur. Ça pourrait prendre des mois !

Mary et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de devoir supporter la sorcière si jamais il y en avait pour des mois de procès : elle était déjà bien assez difficile à vivre sans ça !

Heureusement, le lendemain la Gazette apporta une très bonne nouvelle. Mary avait été la première debout, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant : Sirius ressemblait à un adolescent qui ne refuserait jamais une grasse matinée et Remus se remettait encore de la dernière pleine lune qui datait de moins d'une semaine. Se fut donc elle qui tomba sur le journal posé dans la cuisine en premier.

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin ! s'exclama t –elle en voyant la Une. Sirius !

Comme son parrain ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, elle courut jusque dans sa chambre avec le journal sur le bras et lui sauta dessus sans autre forme de procès. Il se redressa brutalement, la faisant tomber sur le côté en s'exclamant :

\- Quoi ? Les canons ont gagné ?

Mary pouffa en entendant la question : les Canons de Chudley ne gagneraient jamais la coupe de Quidditch. L'animagus réalisa ensuite qu'elle était là et poussa un grognement en retombant sur ses oreillers avec l'intention visible de se rendormir.

\- Sirius ! Sirius !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma mère a gagné le procès !

\- Hein ?

\- Regarde la une : Albus Dumbledore destitué de son poste de directeur de Poudlard !

\- Répète moi ça ? s'enquit son parrain en semblant enfin émerger.

Ils attrapèrent chacun un côté du quotidien anglais et se mirent à lire ensemble la Gazette.

 _ **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DESTITUE DE SON POSTE DE DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD**_

 _C'était hier, lundi 17 juillet, que s'ouvrait le procès de l'année opposant Lady Entwhistle au célèbre Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, Grand Manitou du Magenmagot et directeur de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers._

 _Et les accusations portées à l'encontre du directeur de Poudlard ne sont pas des moindres ! Parmi elles, kidnapping d'enfant, abus de confiance et de pouvoir et entrave à la justice._

 _La séance de ce jour était consacrée à l'accusation de kidnapping. L'enfant concernée n'est autre que Mary Potter, aussi connue sous le pseudonyme de la Survivante, et les faits se sont déroulés la journée du 1er novembre 1981, quelques heures après que Miss Potter ait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors qu'elle était confiée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour Maladies et Blessures Magiques où elle avait été admise aux soins intensifs, Dumbledore est allé la chercher contre l'avis des Guérisseurs et est reparti avec elle après avoir agressé l'auror chargé de la surveillance de l'enfant tout en ayant connaissance que sa tutrice, Lady Entwhistle, s'opposerait à cet acte._

 _Non content de s'être emparé de l'enfant la plus précieuse de notre belle Angleterre, Albus Dumbledore est allé l'abandonner sur le palier de la famille moldue de Lily Potter en plein milieu de la nuit sans protections aucune._

 _Le procès a relevé l'ingérence inacceptable du sorcier dans une situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucune autorité. Dumbledore dit avoir agit pour la sécurité de Mary Potter mais semble avoir oublié qu'il n'est pas dispensé d'obéir aux lois._

 _Outre le kidnapping de Mary Potter, ce procès a également relevé les écarts d'Albus Dumbledore dans la gestion de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, entre des professeurs de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal gagnés à la cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, des Créatures mortelles se baladant librement entre les antiques murs du château et les failles dans la sécurité, il était grand temps que l'heure de la retraire arrive !_

\- Ils n'y vont pas de main morte, commenta Sirius.

\- Dumbledore l'a bien mérité, répondit Mary.

\- Peut –être, mais il reste de loin le meilleure directeur de Poudlard qui ait existé et…

\- Tu as connu un autre directeur que lui ? le coupa Mary.

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors tu ne peux pas juger. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard je suis en danger de mort tous les ans alors que le château était sans histoire depuis des années ! Je ne suis ni paranoïaque ni particulièrement égocentrique mais je vois quand même un sacré rapport entre les deux et il est responsable de beaucoup de ces événements.

Sirius lui envoya un regard choqué et Mary attrapa la Gazette et descendit du lit pour retourner à la cuisine où elle avait initialement prévu de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de tomber sur le journal. Remus ne tarda pas à arriver et se montra extrêmement surpris, et presque mécontent, en voyant l'article.

\- Albus a toujours beaucoup fait pour moi, lui expliqua le lycanthrope. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu entrer à Poudlard où y travailler. Il m'a toujours fait confiance et je ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'être calomnié de la sorte.

\- Je ne dis pas que tout ce qu'il a fait était mauvais et je ne pense pas que maman le pense non plus, mais il ne fait pas non plus que des choses correctes. Si maman a gagné cette partie du procès, c'est qu'elle avait de bonnes preuves à l'appuie.

Le lycanthrope se contenta de soupirer avant d'attraper les toasts que Mary avait préparé pour lui en le voyant arriver. Sirius ne se montra qu'après le déjeuner, ayant visiblement refusé de quitter son lit plus tôt et les deux maraudeurs s'installèrent dans la salon pour discuter avec la Potter:

\- Comment avance ton processus de transformation en animagus ?

\- J'en suis à la 6ème potion. J'ai été un peu occupée sur la fin de l'année et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de la 7ème.

\- On pourrait la faire cet été, déclara Sirius pensif. Mais il faudrait que tu reviennes au moins une fois encore ici alors.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait négocier que je revienne un ou deux week-end.

\- Tu as déjà commencé à chercher ton animal-totem ? demanda Remus.

\- Non… Je me suis un peu renseignée pour l'occlumancie, mais je ne réussis pas très bien.

\- Demande à ta mère, lui conseilla une fois de plus Sirius. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, ça ne lui paraîtra pas suspect que tu pose la question.

\- C'est prévu.

Mary profita au maximum de sa semaine de liberté quasi-totale en compagnie de son parrain et de son tonton. Elle apprit que Sirius allait sans doute reprendre son poste d'auror dès la rentrée et fut un peu déçue qu'il ne reste pas en tant que professeur de DCFM mais dans le contexte actuel, elle savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reprenne son ancien travail.

\- Tu sais qui sera le prochain professeur de DCFM ? s'enquit –elle

\- Non. C'est le directeur qui doit le désigner et visiblement, Poudlard n'a plus de directeur.

\- Qui sera le prochain directeur d'après vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas très bien, avoua Remus. La seule réelle exigence pour devenir directeur, c'est d'avoir enseigné à Poudlard auparavant. Ça pourrait être n'importe lequel des professeurs de DCFM des 40 dernières années…

\- Ou bien Slug, ricana Sirius. Tu imagines ce morse en tant que directeur de Poudlard ?

\- C'est qui Slug ? demanda Mary, curieuse.

\- Horace Slughorn était notre professeur de potion à l'époque, lui expliqua Remus. Severus l'a remplacé quand il a pris se retraite. Il était aussi directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

\- Il les favorisait autant que Rogue ?

\- Oh non, Slughorn n'accordait pas grande importance à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, répondit le lycanthrope.

\- Ce qui l'intéressait c'était le talent, renchérit Sirius.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il avait monté un club dans lequel il invitait l'élite des élèves : les meilleurs de chaque discipline, ceux qui avaient des parents haut placés ou s'étaient illustrés par des actions particulières. C'était un véritable calvaire, gémit l'animagus.

\- James et Sirius étaient toujours invités, ainsi que Lily, expliqua Remus. Mais Sirius se débrouillait pour y échapper.

\- Et ma mère ?

\- Crystall n'a été qu'une fois à une de ces soirées et c'est parce que Sirius l'y avait obligée.

\- C'était un sacrifice consentit, rectifia Sirius.

\- Oh que non.

Les deux Maraudeurs rigolèrent, probablement en se rappelant de la scène et Mary ne put que les observer, perplexe. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer sa mère à 17 ans et sa relation avec Sirius. Il lui semblait impossible que l'austère Maître des Potions ait pu être un jour jeune, faire de bêtises et être amie avec les Maraudeurs adeptes des coups fourrés.

La semaine passa à toute vitesse et quand arriva le dimanche soir, Mary avait l'impression d'être arrivée la veille. Elle aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps. Mais ses affaires étaient quand même prêtes et elle attendait sa mère dans le salon, près de la cheminée accompagnée par Remus et Sirius qui discutaient de la meilleure manière de convaincre la mère de Mary de la laisser revenir chez eux durant l'été.

La cheminée s'enflamma soudainement et dans un halo vert si caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette, la Maître des Potions apparut. Et le silence se fit. Elle n'était pas en forme, ça se voyait. Elle était pâle et des cernes courraient sous son unique œil visible. L'autre était caché derrière un bandage qui englobait toute la partie gauche de sa tête. Elle avait aussi un bras en écharpe bien qu'elle l'en sortit pour serrer la Potter dans ses bras.

\- Maman ? demanda Mary avec hésitation.

\- Par les couilles de Merlin mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Crystall ? s'exclama Sirius en se précipitant sur elle.

\- Langage ! claquèrent la concernée et Remus en concert.

\- Mais il a raison: que s'est –il passé Crystall ? continua Remus.

\- J'ai eu un sale accident en potion.

\- Vraiment ? insista le lycanthrope en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

\- Vraiment, confirma la Maître des Potions, agacée. Je fais toujours des recherches sur de nouvelles compositions et parfois ça tourne mal. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que ça m'arrivera. Il n'y paraîtra plus rien d'ici deux jours.

Mary regarda les deux Maraudeurs échanger un regard, l'air très peu convaincus, mais ils n'insistèrent pas plus. Après avoir fait ses adieux, la plus jeune repartit par la cheminette, vite suivit pas sa mère.

Demain, se dit Mary, il allait falloir qu'elle discute sérieusement avec sa mère.

* * *

 _A suivre...le 15 avril_


	59. Bonus 2

_Merci **Rose-Eliade** ^^_

 _C'était une version désespérante, mais tout à fait crédible, **Lumerotte**. Si Voldy avait fait preuve d'un peu plus d'initiative dans les bouquins qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ! _

_Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard pourrait être Lockart **Celine.M**. Qui sait ? X) Ou Remus tiens ! _

_Ah, voilà quelque chose que je ne peux pas promettre **ElisaG**. _

* * *

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez, pas, le bonus sur Beauxbâtons est là ! Bon, il n'est pas très long, j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, allez comprendre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Beauxbâtons**

La décision de créer une école française réservée aux sorciers avait été prise en l'an 1203. Cette année là, lors d'un orage particulièrement violent, le roi Anthime et sa reine, Cléore, furent contraints de faire un arrêt dans un petit village sorcier pour attendre que la tempête passe et que leur voyage par balais ne soit plus dangereux. Ils furent accueillis avec tous les honneurs qui leurs étaient dû compte tenu des faibles moyens de la populace –encore que la magie leur permette d'avoir un niveau de vie plus élevée que celui des moldus. Mais ils furent atterrés par leur niveau en magie. Des baguettes de qualité médiocre, des sorts limités et lamentablement exécutés, des potions dépassées…

A ce rythme là, c'était toute la sorciété qui serait bientôt menacée d'extinction ! Et ce sans compter le problème des enfants nés de parents non magiques qui se faisaient persécuter et souvent tués avant l'âge adulte à cause des superstitions ridicules apportées par l'église. Le jour où la France avait été convertie au Christianisme et c'était mise à croire en un dieu unique avait été un triste jour pour toutes les communautés surnaturelles du royaume.

Craignant pour la survie de son peuple, et donc pour son trône, le roi Anthime mit donc en route le projet le plus important de son règne. Choisir la localisation avait été malaisée et réussir à construire un édifice à la hauteur des ambitions du roi avait été ardu. Le roi fit appel au Consortium mit en place un siècle plus tôt par son grand-père. Ce dernier réunissait non seulement les sorciers, mais aussi les représentants désignés parmi les Êtres Magiques tels que les Centaures, les Lycanthropes ou encore des Lutins qui souffraient eux aussi des mêmes problèmes de persécution que les sorciers. Ils se mirent d'accord pour bâtir l'école ensemble à la condition que tous puissent y trouver refuge. Ce fut le plus grand mouvement d'entraide inter-espèce jamais recensé en Europe.

Heureusement que la reine Cléore, cachant ses origines mi-fée, avait réussi à convaincre son mari du bienfait d'une telle alliance. Parce que même avec l'aide de toutes ces communautés, le projet prit 90 ans avant d'être achevé. Le couple royale ne vit jamais la première version de Beauxbâtons sortir de terre, bien à l'abri au creux d'un vallon isolé des Pyrénées. Deux ans après son ouverture, l'école participa au premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour prouver que l'éducation qu'elle proposait n'était pas inférieure à celle de Poudlard, la première, la plus réputée, et soi-disant la meilleure des écoles de sorcellerie.

Au fil des siècles, l'Académie subit de nombreux changements, s'adaptant aux volontés des différents monarques tant quant au contenu de ses enseignements, qu'au niveau architectural ou même de son emplacement. Ainsi, il n'existe en réalité pas un, mais trois châteaux de Beauxbâtons.

Le premier avait été abandonné trois siècles après sa construction après qu'un violent incident magique ait déclenché un éboulement sans précédent qui avait enseveli quasiment toute l'école et tué la moitié des élèves s'y trouvant. De nombreux fantômes hantaient toujours ce château considéré depuis comme un lieu maudit.

Le second construit moins en altitude pour que le climat soit plus clément, et à l'abri des éboulements avaient été construit à la hâte et ne fut usité qu'une cinquantaine d'année, pour accueillir enseignants, élèves et Créatures le temps que le vrai château soit construit au pied de l'imposante chaîne de montagne des Pyrénées. Ce dernier fut financé en grande partie par Nicolas Flamel qui était resté très attaché à l'école qui l'avait formée malgré ses 200 ans. Une fontaine portant son nom et celui de sa femme fut d'ailleurs érigée dans les jardins en leur honneur et il était communément admis que l'eau qui s'en échappait avait d'extraordinaires propriétés.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que le palais était achevé qu'il avait cessé d'évoluer. La magie permettait de faciliter les modifications et à force de travail, l'Académie sorcière de Beauxbâtons pouvait à présent s'enorgueillir de posséder l'architecture la plus élaborée de toutes les écoles destinées à former les sorciers de premier cycle. Située non loin de la mer Méditerranée, le palais était pour l'heure figé dans un style baroque du meilleur effet. Si un moldu avait été capable de voir l'école, il l'aurait comparée à Versailles mais en plus impressionnant.

La construction étant magique, elle donnait à tout visiteur une première impression d'improbabilité. Toute en dôme, en tour et en courbe, l'académie donnait l'impression d'être ouvragée dans une matière autrefois liquide qui se serait solidifiée plutôt qu'en pierre, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas. Et tandis que défilaient les saisons, lesdites pierres changeaient de couleur, pouvant passer d'un blanc immaculé en hiver à un bleu pastel très doux durant l'été.

Le palais en lui-même formait un large cercle au centre duquel se trouvait une coure en mosaïque brillante qui, les jours de beau temps, reflétait l'image des tours, des balcons aux rambardes sculptées et des tuiles dorées. Cette place centrale accueillait quotidiennement le passage des centaines d'élèves traversant le château mais également des cours et des spectacles en plein air.

L'intérieur du palais n'était pas en reste. Marqué par l'opulence, on y trouvait de délicates moulures dorées et les colonnes monumentales, des lustres en cristal brillant et des statues de marbres. Aux murs, les tableaux se faisaient rares mais uniquement parce que de longues fresques où se jouaient des batailles célèbres étaient reproduites avec la plus grande minutie. Il suffisait qu'un sorcier glisse son doigt sur la douce surface des pierres polies pour que la scène se rejoue inlassablement, enseignant l'histoire de France de manière ludique. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que l'un des professeurs d'histoire donne en devoir à ses élèves d'aller visionner une fresque et d'en faire l'analyse critique.

L'Académie française de Sorcellerie comptait également nombre de pièces remarquables. Parmi elles, la bibliothèque et ses rayonnages mouvants. Trouver le bon livre pouvait s'avérer extrêmement complexe. Ou la salle de bal qui pouvait indiquer aux novices comment placer leurs pieds pour danser sans faire d'erreurs. Ou le couloir des émotions où le sol changeait de couleur en fonction de l'humeur de ceux qui la traversaient. Ou la Galerie située au dernier étage et dont le plafond transparent donnait l'impression de se promener en plein air.

Mais la beauté de l'endroit ne s'arrêtait pas aux murs du château. Beauxbâtons était également renommée jusqu'aux confins du vieux continents pour ses incroyables jardins.

Cependant, malgré les prouesses architecturales et les jardins somptueux, il y avait une chose pour laquelle l'Académie française de Sorcellerie était encore plus renommée. Quoi donc ? Mais la diversité des êtres la peuplant bien entendu ! Les siècles n'avaient rien changé à l'accord passé lors de sa construction. Les élèves, professeurs, et habitants humains étaient originaires de divers pays, tels que l'Espagne, la Belgique, le Luxembourg mais toute Créature d'apparence humanoïde ou pas était également la bienvenue entre ces murs de temps que la paix était respectée. Il s'agissait autant d'un Sanctuaire que d'un lieu de savoir.

Peut –être que cet accord expliquait également la forte croissance de la part de population d'hybrides magiques: habitués à vivre avec les Créatures et Êtres dès leur plus jeune âge, il était plus facile d'envisager une union avec eux.

Les lycanthropes ayant participé à la première construction de l'école, ils y étaient également admis en toute liberté, sans nécessité de cacher leur condition. Bien entendu, de nombreuses précautions étaient prises pour qu'ils ne posent aucun problème à la pleine lune. Ainsi, le château provisoire utilisé après l'éboulement du premier avait eu une seconde vie : il avait été reconvertit en un "enclos" dans lequel les loups-garous pouvaient se métamorphoser à la pleine lune sans risquer de blesser qui que ce soit. Certains diraient qu'il s'agissait là de folie. Mais qu'est ce qui était le plus fou ? Connaître les élèves dangereux à la pleine lune et les accepter suffisamment pour les aider à gérer leur problème ou les contraindre à sa cacher et les laisser veiller seuls à se sécuriser ? Savoir où se trouvaient les lycanthropes au sein de l'école, ou ne pas savoir où ils pouvaient se trouver ? Savoir où on pouvait surveiller qu'ils ne s'échappaient pas ou surveiller pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se glissaient pas dans les couloirs ?

Chaque espèce présente au sein de l'Académie s'était vue attribuée un espace privé. Du côté des humains, filles et garçons étaient bien entendu séparés dans deux dortoirs distincts et bâtis à des coins opposés du parc et leurs allés et venus étaient strictement surveillés. Aucun membre de sexe opposé n'était autorisé à entrer dans ces bâtiments. Beaucoup avaient essayé, mais pour le moment la rumeur disait qu'aucun n'y était parvenu.

Mais si tout semblait idéal à Beauxbâtons, il ne s'agissait là que d'un souhait irréaliste de la monarchie. En effet, la France -comme le Luxembourg, la Belgique et l'Espagne- étant encore sous le régime monarchique, il était difficile, voir impossible de faire disparaître celui-ci au sein de l'école. C'était beaucoup moins flagrant concernant les Êtres et Créatures, mais la population humaine était constamment partagée, non seulement entre la noblesse et les gens du peuple, mais également entre nés-sorciers et nés-moldus.

Il ne s'agissait cependant pas là d'un problème de statut du sang comme ça l'était en Angleterre, seulement un refus de s'adapter. Allez faire comprendre la vie sous une monarchie à des personnes ayant vécu toute leur enfance dans une démocratie! La révolution avait beau être des siècles en arrière, il était tellement ancré dans l'esprit des moldus les "bienfaits" de celle-ci qu'ils ne considéraient la monarchie sorcière que comme une entrave. Et parfois, dans le pire des cas, une entrave à abattre. Et comme les sorciers de naissance ne voulaient pas entendre parler de démocratie, les deux parties se faisaient concurrence au jeu de celui qui se montrerait le plus borné.

Les tensions étaient donc bel et bien là. Oh, il arrivait que les étudiants du "peuple" travaillent en groupe avec les nobles et les né-moldus avec les né-sorciers, mais il avait été admis depuis longtemps que pour éviter les querelles, mieux valait les séparer et c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient. Il y avait des classes réservées aux jeunes de haute naissance et qui, grâce à l'argent et les titres de leurs parents, pouvaient avoir des chambres individuelles, voir un pavillon entier s'il s'agissait de la famille royale, ainsi que des sorties supplémentaires, notamment à l'étranger et des cours particuliers de célèbres chercheurs exceptionnellement de passage en France.

Bien entendu, les autres n'étaient pas délaissés pour autant. Ils avaient tous les cours qui étaient nécessaires à leur intégration à la sorciété française, même des cours pour découvrir le monde sorcier et ses us et coutumes. Mais l'inégalité flagrante des traitements n'était pas facile à surpasser et contribuait largement à exacerber les tensions. Et, malheureusement, si cela dégénérait c'était souvent le sorcier de plus basse extraction qui était accusé. A tord ou pas.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui réunissait tous les élèves, peu importait d'où ils venaient, c'étaient les Abraxans.

L'Académie française pouvait en effet se targuer d'avoir entre ses murs le seul haras uniquement peuplé d'Abraxan. Ces Créatures coûtaient affreusement chères à entretenir, ce qui expliquait qu'elles étaient souvent associées à d'autres Créatures pour rentabiliser le tout. Mais les élèves de l'école étaient une main d'œuvre inépuisable, gratuite et toujours volontaire. Ce qui réduisait considérablement les coûts, et puis l'école recevait de nombreux dons privés pour entretenir son haras, en plus des ventes d'Abraxans.

Les Abraxans étaient la fierté de toute personne passant par Beauxbâtons, plus que cela même. En France, les Abraxans étaient une _institution_.

Au cours des 8 années d'enseignement à l'école, comprenant les classiques cours de sortilège, métamorphose, potion etc. on apprenait également tout de l'élevage des Abraxans. Les premier années étaient toujours dévoués aux tâches les plus ingrates, notamment s'occuper d'entretenir les boxes et collecter le crottin ensuite revendu à prix d'or aussi bien aux botanistes, qu'aux potionnistes ou encore, plus étonnant, aux dragonniers.

S'ils se comportaient bien, ils pouvaient espérer s'approcher de ces magnifiques chevaux en deuxième année et commencer notamment à en apprendre plus quant à leur morphologie et les soins à leur apporter.

En troisième année, tout le monde sans exception était formé à l'équitation. Par binômes, les élèves se voyaient confier un Abraxan qu'ils montaient à tour de rôle et dont ils devaient veiller au bien être ensemble. Vu la taille de l'animal, ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour y parvenir.

En quatrième année, les plus doués s'initiaient aux activités telles que le dressage, le saut d'obstacle, l'attelage, l'endurance ou la voltige avec le but final d'entrer dans les compétitions nationales et internationales l'année suivante.

La cinquième année offrait le choix de poursuivre ou d'arrêter là l'enseignement. Ceux qui arrêtaient pouvaient toujours venir de temps en temps au haras pour monter ou aider aux tâches quotidiennes mais sortaient de l'enseignement. Les autres continuaient à approfondir leurs connaissances et participaient à leurs premiers concours avec plus au moins de brio.

A partir de la sixième année, les élèves s'intéressaient à deux des buts principaux du haras : la reproduction et le débourrage des poulains. Aucun des deux n'était évident. Les poulains étaient très joueurs et aussi très grands : ils pouvaient facilement tuer un sorcier en voulant "jouer" avec lui et les discipliner était très sportif car il était hors de question d'utiliser la magie. Avec leur excellente mémoire, les tenir à distance par la magie serait le meilleur moyen de la leur faire craindre et de les rendre inaptes à la vente puisque les seuls clients à l'achat d'Abraxan étaient bien entendu des sorciers.

Et enfin en septième et huitième année, les élèves toujours présents dans cet enseignement étaient chargés ni plus ni moins que du bon fonctionnement du haras. Oh, bien entendu, les professeurs étaient impliqués, mais les tâches quotidiennes étaient sous la supervision des élèves les plus âgés. C'étaient eux qui formaient les années inférieures, que ce soit simplement à nettoyer des boxes, ou à monter. En plus de cela, certains privilégiés, les plus doués, suivaient les enseignements des Soigneurs venant une fois par mois pour vérifier la santé des Abraxans. C'étaient les huitième années qui étaient chargés de s'occuper de tous les incidents médicaux mineurs qui pouvaient survenir.

Avec les Abraxans, votre origine importait peu : il fallait que le _feeling_ passe avec ces Créatures, comme c'était le cas avec toutes les Créatures. Ils étaient bien la seule chose dans l'école qui arrivait à mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Alors oui, Beauxbâtons n'était pas l'univers parfais qu'il laissait refléter pour le monde, mais n'allez surtout pas dire ça à n'importe quel sorcier s'y étant trouvé ! Vous risqueriez de vous prendre un mauvais sort !

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré qu'il soit très court par rapport à ce que je peux écrire d'habitude ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._


	60. IV-23 Le programme de l'été

_Merci **Maryam** ^^_

* * *

 _Je vous signale que j'ai posté mon bonus sur Beauxbâtons la semaine dernière !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le programme de l'été  
**

Le retour au Phare après une semaine chez Sirius se passa tranquillement. Essentiellement parce que Cameron, de retour de chez ses grands-parents, s'était mis à faire ses devoirs avec un acharnement suspect. Mary apprit un peu plus tard dans la journée qu'avoir achevé ses devoirs était la condition _sine qua non_ pour qu'il puisse aller passer deux semaines de vacances en France avec son meilleur ami.

Profitant qu'il soit occupé, la Potter alla trouver sa mère, qui, pour une fois, lisait sur la terrasse au lieu d'être enfermée dans son laboratoire de potion. Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer. Malgré le peu de soleil auquel elle était exposé, la peau de la Maître des Potions était déjà bien bronzée. Mary jalousait beaucoup les origines espagnoles de sa mère et son frère : à peine une exposition au soleil et ils étaient aussi bronzés que s'ils revenaient de trois mois de vacances en Australie. Elle, avec sa peau de rousse, tout ce qu'elle obtenait c'était de terminer couleur écrevisse.

Au milieu du bronzage de sa mère, sa blessure au visage n'en était que plus impressionnante : la peau entourant son œil droit était encore rosée et tendre, preuve qu'elle venait juste de se reconstituer. Soi-disant après un accident de potion, mais Mary n'y croyait pas. Elle avait vu sa mère sortir indemne d'explosions qui avaient secoué toute l'île alors elle n'allait certainement pas croire qu'elle s'était fait ça avec une potion !

\- Tu veux quelque chose, ma chérie ?

La question sortit la concernée de sa rêverie. En plongeant dans le regard vert de sa mère, elle comprit qu'en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question : l'adulte savait parfaitement pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

\- Tu m'as promis une discussion après la troisième tâche.

\- C'est exact. Allons dans mon bureau, veux – tu ?

Mary n'aimait pas trop s'y retrouver : c'était toujours le signe d'une conversation sérieuse et déplaisante. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à la sorcière jusqu'au premier étage dans la pièce attenante à la chambre parentale. Mary n'arrivait plus à y entrer sans songer à la mort de son père et elle savait que c'était aussi le cas de sa mère qui n'était toujours pas retournée y dormir malgré les longs mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis l'événement. L'endroit semblait figé dans le temps.

Le bureau, au contraire, avait l'air d'avoir essuyé une tornade. Des piles de parchemins jonchaient le sol et étaient gribouillés de notes, ou, pour les plus larges, de schémas complexes composés de cercles, de pentagrammes et de runes. Il y avait aussi dans un coin des livres qui ne provenaient pas de la bibliothèque du Phare mais semblaient trop usés pour être une acquisition récente. Le bureau en chêne avait été dépouillé de toutes les fioritures qui le décoraient d'ordinaire. Les cadres de photo et les cadeaux que Mary et Cameron avaient offert au fil des années à leur mère avaient tous été regroupés sur le meuble près de la fenêtre dans un souci de gagner de la place. Vu la taille des parchemins posés au sol, ça devait aussi être pour ne pas risquer de les casser.

En tout cas, quoi que ce soit, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les potions. Mary n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser puisque d'un coup de baguette sa mère rassembla tous les parchemins et les envoya s'entasser provisoirement dans un coin pour que les deux sorcières puissent s'asseoir chacune d'un côté du large bureau. La rousse ne put que mieux observer le visage pour l'heure bicolore de sa mère. Il y eut un moment d'insoutenable silence avant que Mary ne prenne la parole, n'y tenant plus :

\- Tu as vraiment eu un accident de potion avec de venir me chercher chez Sirius ? Tu es beaucoup plus prudente que ça d'habitude et tu peux soigner les brûlures et les bras cassés en quelques heures.

Au fil des années, Mary avait pu apprécier les capacités en médicomagie de sa mère. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait un jour entendu de la bouche même de Madame Pomfresh, la Maître des Potions auraient pu prétendre au diplôme de Guérisseur sans trop de difficulté. Alors il semblait impensable que ses blessures puissent venir d'un banal accident de potion.

L'adulte resta un moment silencieuse avant de pousser un léger soupir et d'avouer :

\- Tu as raison. Je n'ai eu aucun accident de potion.

Une vague d'indignation monta chez Mary. Pourquoi sa mère avait –elle menti ? Elle avait bien conscience qu'on ne pouvait pas _tout_ lui dire, mais il aurait alors simplement fallu le lui présenter comme ça plutôt que d'inventer quelque chose d'invraisemblable. Surtout qu'il n'y avait que Sirius, Remus et elle la veille : il n'y avait eu personne qui soit indigne de confiance.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ? reprocha t –elle.

Le ton ne dut pas plaire à la plus âgée car elle fixa sévèrement la Potter jusqu'à ce que celle-ci sente ses joues commencer à se colorer et qu'elle détourne le regard en s'excusant.

Après ça, la sorcière expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout dire à Sirius et Remus de crainte qu'ils n'aillent tout rapporter à Dumbledore avec qui elle n'entretenait pas de bons rapports surtout maintenant qu'elle avait gagné le procès contre lui et l'avait fait destituer de toutes ses fonctions. Mary ne put s'empêcher d'argumenter, n'appréciant vraiment pas que sa mère ait menti au sujet de ses blessures et pire encore qu'elle ne lui dise pas d'où elles venaient, mais après s'être fait reprendre une fois de plus à propos de son ton et s'être vue menacée d'un report de cette discussion, elle abandonna. Ça n'en valait pas la peine et personne ne savait mieux qu'elle qu'il valait mieux rester dans les bonnes grâces de la Maître des Potions.

\- Bien. La dernière raison laquelle je ne te dirais pas comment j'ai été blessée est que tu ne maîtrises pas l'occlumancie : ton esprit est donc un livre ouvert pour n'importe quel légiliman. Durant l'été, je vais t'enseigner comment te protéger, mais tant que tu n'en sera pas capable il y a des questions auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Mary sentit l'excitation la gagner à mesure que sa mère parlait. L'occlumancie ! Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander ! A vrai dire, elle souhaitait plus l'apprendre pour commencer à chercher son animal-totem en vue de sa transformation en animagus que pour protéger son esprit. Mais bon ! L'essentiel était qu'elle allait l'apprendre ! Elle s'empressa d'acquiescer avec vigueur.

\- Ceci étant dit, le point suivant concerne Voldemort. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'avec son retour tu es sa cible principale. Il ne sera malheureusement pas le seul. Le Ministère a réussi à se débarrasser de Dumbledore… Mais pas de toi et tu as beaucoup de poids dans la sorciété. Il va donc tenter de te discréditer. Je vais essayer de l'éviter autant que possible, mais même si je fais de mon mieux pour t'épargner cela, je crains qu'avec le soutient du Ministère la Gazette passe outre. Il est fort possible que je ne puisse pas les empêcher de publier à ton sujet.

Mary fronça le nez. Si Dumbledore avait été aussi facilement évincé, c'était en grande partie de la faute à sa mère. Et même si la rousse n'était pas la plus grande adepte de cet homme, après tout c'était à cause de lui que Sirius avait passé 12 ans à Azkaban, elle voyait beaucoup de désavantages au départ de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard de ce poste là justement. L'une des raisons pour laquelle l'école était si sûre, c'était bien parce que Dumbledore s'y trouvait ! Mais sa mère balaya l'argument d'un geste négligeant de la main avant de poursuivre :

\- Compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de la Troisième Tâche, ton été va être extrêmement chargé, Mary. Tu ne vas pas seulement apprendre les bases de l'occlumancie.

\- Je vais apprendre à me défendre ? devina sans trop de mal la rousse.

\- Exactement. Tu vas suivre un enseignement intensif en duel, en occlumancie et apprendre à maîtriser les sorts de soin. Ne grimace pas ! Je sais que tu as du mal mais ça pourra te sauver la vie ou celle de tes amis.

Restait à régler le problème suivant : comment pouvait –elle faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard sans se faire renvoyer ? Une fois encore, sa mère balaya la question, et cette manie commençait à sérieusement agacer la rousse. A croire qu'elle ne demandait que des choses stupides !

\- Et qui va m'enseigner tout ça ? maugréa t –elle.

Sa mère aussi un sourcil avant de répondre, le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Moi.

La Potter ne put empêcher la surprise de s'afficher sur son visage. Comment ça elle ? Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Sa mère était Maître des Potions, pas Auror !

\- Toi ? Ne vaudrait –il pas mieux que ce soit Sirius qui s'en occupe ? Il a une formation d'Auror…

\- Exactement. Et les Aurors sont tombés comme des mouches lors de la dernière guerre. Ils ont un gros défaut.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ils sont entraînés pour obéir aux ordres et défendre des lois. Moi, je vais t'entraîner pour survivre. Et crois-moi, ça fait une grosse différence.

Mary avait du mal à assimiler l'idée. Certes, la sorcière l'avait sauvée en juin lorsqu'elle avait été kidnappée par le Mangemort et était une vétérane de la dernière guerre. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait du mal à la voir dans ce rôle ! Oh, sa mère était bien assez agressive pour ça. C'était juste inconcevable dans l'esprit de la plus jeune qui ne l'avait toujours connue qu'en tant que mère de famille casanière.

Sa stupeur sembla amuser un temps la Maître des Potions, mais elle se rembrunit rapidement. Apparemment, il lui restait un sujet à aborder et ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

\- Mary, parlons un peu plus sérieusement maintenant. Ce que je vais te révéler, nous ne sommes que deux personnes vivantes et en état d'en parler à le savoir.

\- Qui d'autre à part toi ?

\- Dumbledore bien entendu. Et il est persuadé que je ne suis pas au courant, alors s'il te plaît fait en sorte que ça reste ainsi.

La concernée hocha la tête, tout en se penchant en avant avide, d'apprendre ce que sa mère allait lui dire. S'il n'y avait que deux personnes connaissant ce secret ça devait être quelque chose de terriblement intéressant.

\- Dis moi, que disent les gens quant à la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a attaqué ta famille ?

Déboussolée par cette question, Mary cligna des yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Euh… Ils disent que Lily et James lui donnaient du fil à retordre et qu'il a décidé de se débarrasser d'eux personnellement parce que les Mangemorts n'y arrivaient pas.

\- Exacte. Mais cette théorie comporte un certain nombre d'incohérences. S'il n'en voulait qu'à tes parents, pourquoi vouloir aussi te tuer ? Après tout, tu es une sorcière et si tu ne représentais pas une menace il aurait dû te laisser vivre. Et pourquoi avoir continué à les poursuivre après qu'ils se soient retirés du conflit ? Dis-moi, pourquoi ?

\- Ben… Parce que c'est Voldemort ? Il lui faut vraiment une raison pour vouloir exterminer une famille entière ?

\- Tout le monde essaye de se convaincre que Voldemort était un cinglé qui agissait comme tel. Mais il ne l'était pas. Je peux même te dire que ses revendications étaient pour certaines légitimes. Il a seulement été enivré par le pouvoir et choisi la méthode la plus mauvaise pour faire passer ses idées. Ne te trompe pas : je ne cautionne aucune de ses actions, mais je partage les craintes des Sang-Purs qui ont choisi de le suivre.

Ébahie, Mary ouvrit la bouche. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle être _d'accord_ avec les revendications de Voldemort ? C'était _Voldemort_ par Merlin ! Ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement révoltant !

\- Tu crois qu'on doit exterminer tous les moldus et les nés-moldus ? se hérissa Mary.

\- Ma chérie, rappelle-moi ce que sont Richard, Elisabeth et leur fils Jonathan ?

La rousse eut le décence de rougir. Richard et Elisabeth étaient des moldus des plus banals et Jonathan était un né-moldu, ce qui n'empêchait pas la sorcière de veilleur sur eux avec une attention presque terrifiante.

\- Et qu'est Remus ?

Un lycanthrope, bien entendu. Et ces derniers n'étaient que tolérés dans les rangs de Voldemort. Jamais ils ne seraient acceptés comme des sorciers.

\- Ceci étant établi, peut –on poursuivre sans que tu m'accuses de cautionner un génocide ?

\- Oui… souffla la concernée.

\- Bien. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les né-moldus ne s'adaptent pas à notre monde. Ce n'est pas de leur faute mais de la nôtre : les nés-sorciers au lieu de les accueillir en ont peur et les rejettent. Ils craignent à tord que la magie finisse par disparaître à force de mélange avec eux. En général, les enfants d'un né-sorcier et d'un né-moldu ou d'un sorcier et d'un moldu est sorcier, sinon la notion même de Sang-Mêlé n'existerait pas. Voldemort a profité de la paranoïa ambiante.

Mary nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère.

\- Maintenant concentre-toi et réfléchis. Pourquoi Voldemort a t –il tenté de te tuer après s'en être pris à tes parents ? Pourquoi un tel acharnement ?

Interloquée, la rousse réfléchit. Pour elle, il était admis que c'était simplement parce que Voldemort était un fou et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son travail inachevé en lui permettant de vivre. Mais si ce que sa mère disait était vrai… Est-ce que le mage noire était venu à Godric's Hollow non pas pour tuer ses parents qui le défiaient, mais pour la tuer elle ? Est-ce que James et Lily Potter étaient simplement des dégâts collatéraux ? Est-ce que ses parents étaient morts _à cause d'elle_ ?

\- C'est moi que Voldemort voulait ? s'enquit –elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Oui, soupira sa mère avec un air navré. C'est pour te protéger que tes parents se sont enfermés sous Fidelitas et ont cessé toute opposition.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'étais qu'un bébé !

\- C'est exacte et rassure-toi, tu n'as personnellement rien fait pour le pousser à te chasser. Tu es simplement née au mauvais moment.

\- Pardon ?

\- La raison pour laquelle Voldemort t'as prise en chasse, est qu'une prophétie a été faite annonçant la venue de celui ou celle qui pourra le vaincre.

\- C'était a propos de moi?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'était à propos d'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet et dont les parents l'auraient par trois fois défié. Vous étiez deux à être concernés : une sang-mêlé, toi, et un sang-pur. Il ne voulait sans doute pas prendre le risque de vous voir grandir et le menacer. Il y avait également un né-moldu né fin juillet et il l'a aussi fait éliminer même s'il ne correspondait pas exactement aux mots de la prophétie. Ensuite, il est venu te tuer et tu l'as vaincu, ce qui fait de toi l'enfant de cette prophétie.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas le sang-pur ? J'ai peut –être simplement eu de la chance !

\- Parce que Voldemort t'a marquée, expliqua sa mère en pointant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Laisse moi te réciter les mots exactes de cette prophétie tu y verras peut –être plus clair. " _L'enfant qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Ses parents l'auront par trois fois défié. L'enfant naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais l'enfant aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre parce qu'aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie_ ". Voldemort n'a cependant pas entendu toute la prophétie : il n'en connait que le début annonçant un enfant capable de le vaincre. Il ignorait que cet enfant aurait un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait pas et ça l'a amené à être vaincu une première fois.

Mary resta silencieuse un long moment après avoir entendu la prophétie et sa mère respecta ce silence, la regardant réfléchir. La Potter se sentait un peu effrayée mais surtout en colère envers la personne qui avait fait cette prédiction. Il était cependant trop tard pour ça et elle préféra s'intéresser à la dernière partie qui n'était visiblement pas encore réalisée puisque Voldemort avait repris vie.

\- Je vais devoir tuer Voldemort, dit –elle.

L'idée la gênait profondément. Ce mage noir était peut -être un monstre et le méritait sans doute, mais elle ne voulait tuer personne ! Ce n'était pas bien ! Qu'importe ce qu'avait pu faire ce sorcier ! Et pourquoi ça devait être à elle de s'en occuper ? Il y avait un Ministère, des _Aurors_ , pour faire ce genre de chose ! Ce n'était pas son rôle !

\- Pas tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire, la contredit sa mère.

\- Mais la prophétie…

Mary ne voulait vraiment pas devoir le faire. Mais si les paroles de sa mère généraient beaucoup d'espoir en elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager le pire des scénarios.

\- Les prophéties n'en deviennent que lorsqu'on y croit. Si Voldemort n'avait pas douté de son pouvoir au point de penser qu'un _bébé_ serait capable de le vaincre ou qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, cette prophétie n'en aurait pas été une et il aurait gagné la dernière guerre ! Il a été l'artisan de sa propre défaite. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit inéluctable que tu le tues et je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, quitte à devoir m'en occuper personnellement. Mais si ça doit arriver, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite : tu n'as que quatorze ans…

\- Presque quinze !

\- … Presque quinze ans, se corrigea l'adulte. Ce serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser suffisamment approcher de ce mage noir pour que tu lui fasses sa fête. Et nous sommes d'accord que tu vas tout faire pour ne _pas_ te retrouver en sa présence, n'est ce pas ?

La Potter hocha vivement la tête. Bien entendu qu'elle n'allait pas sciemment aller voir Voldemort ! Elle n'était pas suicidaire, merci bien ! Il faudrait être un débile profond pour faire ça ! Elle se sentait aussi soulagée. C'était égoïste, mais que sa mère propose de le faire elle-même, quitte à devenir une meurtrière, plutôt que de laisser Mary faire ça la soulageait immensément. Elle était reconnaissante.

\- Cependant, même si avons établi que tu ne t'approcheras pas de Voldemort, il faut quand même envisager la situation où tu serais effectivement face à lui où à n'importe quel Mangemort. Nous revenons donc à ce que je disais plus tôt : je vais t'entraîner pour que tu saches te défendre et te sortir seule des pires bourbiers imaginables. Ça va nous prendre le reste de l'été, c'est pourquoi j'ai insisté pour que tu aies terminé tes devoirs avant de partir chez Sirius. Nous allons te rendre plus endurante aussi bien physiquement que magiquement et t'offrir un entraînement de premier choix en duel.

\- Nous ? releva la rousse.

\- J'ai quelqu'un qui s'est proposé pour m'aider. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais lui demander de venir ou pas. Ça dépendra de toi.

\- Qui ?

\- Alastor Maugrey.

\- L'auror cette fois hein ? Pas le mangemort ? s'inquiéta t –elle.

\- Oui, bien entendu. Nous commencerons demain matin à 8h.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de grimacer : adieu à toutes les grasses matinées de l'été ! Parce que sa mère, acharnée comme elle l'était, la ferait aussi se lever tôt le week-end.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons un peu parler d'occlumancie. Mais je ne pourrais pas te guider autant qu'en duel : l'occlumancie est très sorcier-dépendant.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- C'est ce que j'attends de toi. Avant de te laisser partir, j'ai une dernière chose à discuter avec toi.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu te rappelles, lorsque tu nous as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cimetière avec Voldemort, tu as parlé d'un serpent.

Mary hocha la tête en retenant un frisson à la pensée de l'énorme reptile qui avait demandé à pouvoir la manger.

\- J'ai capturé ce serpent.

La Potter ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment diable sa mère avait –elle pu mettre la main sur le serpent de Voldemort ? La concernée eut un faible sourire en voyant son air choqué.

\- J'aimerais savoir si tu es prête à m'aider avec lui. Il est très particulier et je voudrais que tu utilises le Fourchelangue pour le questionner.

\- Voldemort ne sait pas encore que je suis Fourchelangue, si son serpent s'échappe et le lui dit ça va m'enlever un avantage.

\- Il ne s'échappera pas, répondit fermement sa mère. Et lorsque nous aurons trouvé un moyen de le tuer, je compte bien le faire.

\- Comment ça " _quand nous aurons trouvé un moyen de le tuer_ " ?

Mary n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de tuer quelque chose, même le serpent de Voldemort. Mais la manière donc c'était tourné était intrigante.

\- On ne peut ni le blesser, ni le tuer. Que ce soit par les sorts ou par les moyens naturels. Il ne meurt pas même si on l'affame et le feu ne semble pas l'atteindre.

La Serdaigle se figea alors. Les symptômes décrits correspondaient à ce qu'elle avait remarqué avec le journal lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'en débarrasser. Impossible de le détruire que ce soit en le déchirant, en le transperçant, en le plongeant dans l'eau ou en le brûlant. Elle avait tout essayé. Et tous les deux appartenaient à Voldemort. Coïncidence ? Mary n'y croyait pas vraiment. Surtout si on prenait la troisième pièce du puzzle : elle-même et sa cicatrice qui serait immunisée contre toute sorte d'attaque également si elle en croyait Tom. Et elle était aussi liée à Voldemort par cette prophétie qui l'avait conduite à vouloir la tuer. Toutes les pièces s'emboîtaient trop bien pour que ce ne soit dû qu'à un simple hasard.

\- Mary ? l'appela sa mère ayant visiblement remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Si sa mère trouvait comment détruire le serpent, était –il possible qu'elle puisse faire de même avec le Journal et ainsi la débarrasser du danger qu'il représentait ? Oui, ça semblait logique s'il s'avérait que le serpent et le journal avaient subi la même modification de la part de Voldemort.

Encore fallait –il parler à sa mère du journal sans éveiller ses soupçons et lui dire pour ce qui était arrivé pendant sa deuxième année. L'adulte n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec elle jusque là et Mary supposait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas été mise au courant des événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard. Ça allait être délicat.

\- J'ai eu en ma possession un artefact magique qui présentait les mêmes propriétés, déclara à toute vitesse la rousse, comme si ça pouvait aider à mieux faire passer la pilule.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé en deuxième année à Poudlard ?

\- L'histoire aberrante à propos de Gilderoy qui aurait tué un Basilic échappé de la chambre des secrets ? Oui.

\- En fait, la chambre a été ouverte par quelqu'un qui était possédé par cet artefact magique ayant autrefois appartenu à Voldemort. Pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait pas à me posséder moi et en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai choisi de le dissimuler dans un endroit où je serais sûre que personne ne le trouverait. Dès que l'artefact a été isolé, la chambre s'est refermée et le Basilic est retourné dormir.

Mary se félicita mentalement pour son demi-mensonge et attendit la réaction de sa mère qui fut longue, très longue, à arriver, lui faisant craindre le pire.

\- Et comment peux – tu être aussi sûre que le Basilic est retourné dormir ?

\- Parce que je lui ai parlé ? hasarda la rousse.

\- Tu as discuté avec le serpent le plus mortel de la communauté magique ? s'enquit sa mère d'une voix d'un calme inquiétant.

\- Il se déplaçait dans les canalisations de l'école, je lui ai parlé à travers les murs après que l'artefact ait été isolé.

Le regard fixe de sa mère la mit mal à l'aise et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gigoter.

\- Soit, finit par dire lentement la Maître des Potions. Es – tu certaine que personne ne pourra mettre la main sur cet artefact ?

\- Absolument. Le professeur Dumbledore voulait que je le lui donne, mais j'ai craint qu'il ne se fasse aussi posséder alors j'ai refusé.

\- Tu as bien fait. Pourrais – tu le récupérer si le besoin s'en fait sentir ?

Vu qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa valise, ça n'allait pas être trop compliqué. Mary hocha la tête en priant Merlin et Morgane que sa mère ne soit _jamais_ au courant qu'elle avait en réalité conservé le Journal et, pire, qu'elle l'avait ramenée au Phare.

\- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, on peut faire le lien entre le serpent et cet artefact. Et s'il y en a deux, il peut bien y en avoir plus et…

Mary observa avec intérêt sa mère se figer à son tour, ayant vraisemblablement pensé elle aussi à quelque chose. Mais elle ne partagea pas ses informations comme l'avait fait Mary.

\- Il y en a sans doute d'autres. Et ça m'inquiète pour tout te dire. Je pense que nous devons nous débarrasser de ces choses quoi qu'elles puissent être.

Sur ce point là, la rousse était entièrement d'accord. Après ça, sa mère lui proposa qu'elles discutent d'occlumancie dans la soirée et Mary ressortit avec soulagement du bureau pour aller bien entendu tout raconter à Ladon. Elle prit cependant bien garde de le faire à l'extérieur, loin des oreilles potentiellement attentives de Tom. Il gardait son apparence trompeuse de Journal pendant l'été, mais maintenant que Voldemort avait repris corps elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il ne puisse pas se matérialiser en dehors de l'école également.

\- _Lorsque tu iras voir ce serpent, il faut que tu m'emmènes avec toi_ , déclara son ami écailleux une fois qu'elle eut terminé son récit.

Elle hocha la tête. Après tout, il l'avait aidée avec le Basilic donc il pouvait sans doute se montrer utile avec le serpent de Voldemort. Elle craignait un peu la confrontation, mais sa mère ne lui permettrait pas d'aller le voir s'il y avait eu le moindre risque.

\- _J'espère que bientôt le journal ne sera plus un souci_ , soupira Mary.

\- _En attendant, tu pourrais profiter qu'il soit là pour lui demander de te parler de la magie noire._

\- _Toi, tu n'as pas oublié ce que Viktor m'a dit, hein ?_

\- _Je veux juste te protéger._

Oui, ça elle le savait depuis le temps. Elle sourit et lui grattouilla la gorge, bénissant le jour où elle l'avait rencontré.

Le soir venu, pendant que son frère s'abrutissait devant la télévision avant d'aller se coucher, Mary et sa mère s'installèrent à la cuisine.

\- Que sais – tu de l'occlumancie ? s'enquit la plus âgée.

\- Je sais que c'est un art de l'esprit, comme la légilimancie, et que ça permet de protéger l'esprit contre les intrusions. Mais c'est difficile à maîtriser et la théorie est extrêmement complexe.

Elle en savait quelque chose : elle avait fait quelques recherche lors de la dernière année scolaire puisque Sirius lui avait dit que ça l'aiderait à trouver son animal-totem. Le peu qu'elle avait trouvé avait été au-dessus de ses compétences.

\- Les théories des arts de l'esprit sont toujours extrêmement complexes et extrêmement longues, confirma sa mère. Et comme nous n'avons pas le temps, et que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te l'expliquer correctement, je m'en tiendrais au nécessaire pour pratiquer. Il existe deux écoles pour occluder : par le vide ou par les souvenirs et au sein de ces deux branches, plusieurs méthodes. Je ne peux pas savoir d'avance ce qui fonctionnera le mieux avec toi. Nous allons commencer par tester la méthode par le vide, c'est la plus facile des deux et la moins dangereuse.

\- Pourquoi dangereuse ?

\- Avec l'occlumancie par les souvenirs il y a un risque de donner à ton adversaire des informations qui lui permettront de t'atteindre. Généralement on ne passe à ce type d'occlumancie qu'après avoir maîtrisé celle par le vide.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu pratiques ?

Mary savait que sa mère était une bonne occlumante, Sirius le lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

\- Moi, je me suis aussi entraînée en commençant par l'occlumancie par le vide. Mais ça ne me réussissait pas du tout. La première occlumancie que j'ai maîtrisée, c'est celle des souvenirs. Maintenant, je peux passer de l'une à l'autre, même si mes barrières sont toujours plus puissantes quand j'occlude par les souvenirs. Je te l'ai dit, c'est vraiment sorcier-dépendant.

\- James et Lily savaient occluder aussi ?

\- J'ai appris l'occlumancie avec James, Sirius et Remus. Mais ton père et Sirius n'étaient pas très doués. Leurs esprits étaient trop agités et l'occlumancie demande beaucoup de maîtrise de soi. Ils étaient en revanche très forts en légilimancie.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Oh non. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la maîtriser. J'ai les bases mais elles ne me servent à rien. Pour ce qui est de Lily, je pense qu'elle avait aussi de bonnes défenses mentales, mais je n'en ai jamais discuté avec elle. Espérons que tu tiennes d'elle… Il y a des personnes qui ne seront jamais capables de maîtriser les arts de l'esprit. Comme tu es encore jeune, si tu as des difficultés il y a une chance que ça s'améliore avec l'âge.

\- Comment fait –on pour occluder ?

\- Hé bien, la première des leçons c'est d'apprendre à ne penser à rien.

\- Ne penser à rien ? répéta Mary un peu perdue.

\- Oui. Il faut que tu vides ton esprit jusqu'à ce que ce soit le silence complet dans ta tête. Il faut que tu occultes ce qui t'entoure et ce qu'il y a en toi.

\- En fait, tu veux que je dormes, c'est ça ?

Mary ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de ne penser à rien, d'oublier son environnement et de faire un silence complet. Et ça ne lui semblait vraiment pas une bonne idée en cas de situations dangereuses d'appliquer cette méthode.

\- Non. Je veux que tu vides ton esprit car s'il est vide, n'importe quel légiliman, même Voldemort, même Dumbledore, se montrera incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une première étape et à moins d'arriver à maintenir cet état peu importe les circonstances, ça ne fait pas de toi une occlumante.

\- Comment je peux me vider l'esprit ?

\- Je te conseillerais de commencer par méditer.

\- Méditer ?

\- Oui : concentre toi sur ta respiration et rien qu'elle jusqu'à tout oublier. Et quand tu sauras faire ça, il suffira de faire la même chose en te concentrant sur le vide plutôt que sur ta respiration.

Ouais, ben elle n'était pas très convaincue. Ce que racontait sa mère n'avait aucune sens ! Ça paraissait même impossible ! Finalement, son apprentissage de l'occlumancie n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'elle l'avait d'abord pensé.

\- Je veux que tu fasses ça tous les soirs avant d'aller te coucher ou même pendant la journée si tu es dans un endroit calme. Si tu as des questions à me poser, n'hésite pas. Et si tu n'en as pas nous en reparlerons samedi. N'oublie pas de t'exercer quotidiennement ! C'est très important.

Sa mère garda un moment le silence et l'observa avant de tendre le bras pour caresser doucement sa joue.

\- L'occlumancie est une discipline extrêmement difficile Mary. Tu vas sans doute mettre des semaines avant de franchir le premier palier, mais tant que tu n'abandonnes pas, il n'y a aucune raison que tu n'y arrives pas. Bon ! Il est temps pour moi d'envoyer ton frère au lit. Tu ferais bien d'y aller également : demain on commence l'entraînement à 8h !

Mary hocha la tête et alla se mettre en pyjama avant de se coucher et de s'essayer à la méditation. Elle ferma les yeux, trouva une position confortable et se focalisa sur sa respiration, se disant que ça ne devait pas être trop difficile. Mais sa concentration ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle entendait le bruit de l'océan qui entrait par sa fenêtre ouverte, elle sentait les odeurs venant des nombreuses serres et les écailles de Ladon qui se frottaient doucement contre la main qu'elle avait posé sur lui. Et les pensées fourmillaient dans sa tête : ses conversations avec sa mère lui avaient donné beaucoup de choses à réfléchir.

Elle s'endormit en pensant à l'entraînement qu'elle allait subir le lendemain, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir contenir et sans constater l'échec cuisant qu'avait été sa première séance de méditation.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 29 avril_


	61. IV-24 Vert Gallois

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade** et **IceQueen38** :)_

 _Je ne sais jamais comment dire, **Le Cerf-Pentard** , ni comment ça s'écrit. Je me pose la question à chaque chapitre du coup je change à chaque fois comme ça, il y a bien un moment où se sera juste XD J'ai essayé de trouver dans les livres, mais pour le moment j'y suis pas arrivée. Merci ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Vert Gallois**

Le réveil fut difficile mais la curiosité réussit à faire se lever Mary de bonne humeur malgré l'heure totalement indécente pour un matin de vacances. Il faisait déjà beau dehors, avec un brin de fraîcheur de la nuit qui persistait. Vêtue d'un short et d'un T-shirt qu'elle ne regretterait pas si elle venait à les trouer, elle descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner léger avant de sortir. Sa mère était déjà en train de courir, ce qui était, quoi qu'elle en disait, une habitude vraiment étrange pour une sorcière.

\- Viens ! s'exclama la Maître des Potions.

Quoi ? Elle voulait qu'elle _coure_ , elle aussi ? Après une hésitation, la rousse s'engagea à la suite de l'adulte. Et elle découvrit rapidement que l'île n'était pas aussi plate qu'elle l'avait toujours pensée. Il y avait des creux et des bosses, une légère pente qui semblait curieusement toujours ascendante et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour transpirer abondamment, pour respirer de façon totalement erratique et pour que ses jambes ne demandent grâce. Elle fit de son mieux, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure à courir à la vitesse d'une sorcière centenaire elle abandonna et se laissa tomber au sol. C'était inhumain comme échauffement !

\- Debout ! s'exclama sa mère en surgissant à côté d'elle. Te coucher ne va pas t'aider ! Allez !

En maugréant, Mary s'exécuta et suivit du mieux qu'elle le put sa mère dans ses étirements. Elle fut d'ailleurs grandement vexée en constatant que l'adulte, pourtant _vieille_ , était plus souple d'elle.

\- Bien ! Nous ferons ça tous les matins, lui annonça ensuite sa tortionnaire.

\- Quoi !? s'exclama t –elle, indignée. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que la chose qui fait le plus défaut à la plupart des sorciers est leur condition physique ma chérie ! Il n'y a qu'à te regarder. Tu n'as même pas quinze ans et tu es épuisée après avoir couru 5 minutes ! Le sport permet d'améliorer ses performances en duel et en magie. Tu verras, après un mois à ce rythme là, tu ne pourras plus te passer de ton petit jogging matinal.

Ça, Mary en doutait fortement. Son visage devait retranscrire sa pensée parce que sa mère lui renvoya un sourire moqueur.

\- Très bien, passons aux choses sérieuses à présent.

\- La magie ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûre que le Ministère ne va pas débarquer ici pour m'arrêter ?

\- Oui. Dis moi Mary, quelle est la première règle en duel ?

\- Euh… Saluer avant de commencer ?

\- Non.

Mais si ! C'était ce qu'il y avait marqué dans tous les livres de duel qu'elle avait lu jusque là ! De mauvaise grâce, Mary énuméra les autres règles générales -parce qu'il existait différents types de duels avec des règles spécifiques- mais à chaque fois, sa mère répondait invariablement que c'était faux, ce qui finit par réellement agacer l'adolescente.

\- Puisque tu le sais mieux que tout le monde dit le alors !

\- La première et seule règle en duel, c'est qu'il n'y en a aucune.

Scotchée par la réponse, Mary offrit un regard perdu à sa mère qui soupira, un air agacé se peignant sur son visage.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je vais t'apprendre à survivre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ces duels de salon qu'on voit. Saluer avant de commencer ? Pas de sorts mortels ? Le droit au forfait ? Tu crois qu'un Mangemort ou que Voldemort va avoir le moindre scrupule ? Nous sommes dans la vraie vie, nous sommes en guerre ! Alors réveille-toi une bonne fois pour toute Mary !

La concernée regimba face au ton de sa mère autant qu'à ses paroles. Jamais jusque là l'adulte n'avait été aussi brusque ! Et elle n'avait pas mérité cette agression verbale gratuite ! Sa mère n'avait qu'à mieux préciser ce qu'elle voulait !

\- Ce que je vais t'apprendre n'est pas un jeu Mary, reprit l'adulte plus calmement. Aussi, laisse-moi t'avertir : si j'apprends que tu t'en sers sur tes camarades à Poudlard, je te retirerai de l'école. Est-ce clair ?

Ébahie, Mary hocha lentement la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait là, au juste ? Elle n'avait rien fait et sa mère se montrait injuste et plus dure que d'ordinaire. C'était Cameron qui recevait ces avertissements d'habitude ! L'air mortellement sérieux de la Maître des Potions la dissuada toutefois d'émettre la moindre protestation.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas nous allons aborder ta première leçon.

Qu'est ce que ça allait bien pouvoir être ? Un nouveau sort ? Une feinte ? Un mouvement imparable ?

\- L'esquive.

Quoi ? Mais ça n'avait aucune sens ! Qu'est que l'esquive pouvait bien avoir à faire ici ?

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Mary, réfléchis un peu. Comment gagne t –on un duel ?

\- … En ensorcelant son adversaire ? répondit la rousse en hésitant, cherchant le piège.

\- Exacte. Donc s'il esquive tout et que tu n'arrives pas à le toucher, tu perds. Tu vas devoir faire face à des sorciers bien plus puissants et bien plus rompus au combat que toi. Alors ton arme ultime, c'est de réussir à éviter leurs sorts.

Ça avait du sens. Mais même en sachant esquiver, on ne gagnait pas un duel. Ne serait-ce pas plus utile de lui enseigner à encaisser ou à dévier des sorts? En raison de sa jeunesse ses futurs adversaires ne s'attendraient sans doute pas à ce qu'elle y arrive et elle pourrait alors profiter de leur brève surprise pour les prendre de court. Le soupir de sa mère la ramena à la réalité.

\- Sors ta baguette, lui ordonna t –elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tires pas la tienne ? s'inquiéta Mary en s'exécutant.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais te montrer que savoir esquiver est utile. Maintenant, vas –y : attaque moi. Et n'hésite pas.

\- Tu étais blessée ce week-end… Et je risque de te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas ! Tu devrais au moins avoir ta baguette en main !

Sa mère était totalement inconsciente ou quoi ? Même si elle ne faisait qu'esquiver, il y avait toutes les chances pour que Mary arrive quand même à la toucher et à la mettre K.O. ce que la jeune fille ne voulait surtout pas ! A sa plus grande surprise, l'adulte éclata d'un rire bref.

\- Mary, je ne veux pas remettre en cause tes compétences, mais il n'y a absolument aucune chance que tu me touches tout comme il n'y a aucune chance que tu gagnes ce duel, même si je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Aïe ! Voilà un rude coup porté à l'ego de la rousse. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout le sous-entendu et se promit que même si elle ne voulait pas blesser intentionnellement sa mère, elle arriverait à lui faire ravaler ses paroles. La vantardise n'était pas un des défauts qu'elle aurait attribué à la Maître des Potions jusqu'ici, après toute elle ne se vantait jamais alors qu'il y avait matière à, mais elle allait peut –être revoir son jugement aujourd'hui.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama t –elle soudainement.

Elle pensait prendre l'adulte au dépourvu en appliquant dès à présent ses enseignements, c'est-à-dire démarrer sans saluer. Elle se trompait. Sa mère se pencha simplement et le sort alla se perdre dans le vide derrière elle. Bon, c'était loupé pour le premier, mais elle était confiante. Pourtant, une dizaine d'essais plus tard, elle commença à douter. Elle n'avait pas été proche de toucher sa mère, elle avait même l'impression d'être terriblement imprécise dans ses sorts alors qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas! Et pire que ça, son adversaire n'avait même pas bougé de là où elle se trouvait ! C'était extrêmement insultant.

Puis, soudainement, son opposante se mit en mouvement. Elle s'approcha de Mary à la vitesse de l'éclair, et la plus jeune paniqua clairement. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle lança d'autres sorts en reculant pour maintenir un semblant de distance, se sentant en danger en voyant son adversaire s'approcher directement d'elle. Normalement, des duellistes n'allaient jamais au contact ! Sans comprendre comment, Mary se retrouva bientôt avec sa propre baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Sa mère l'avait rattrapée, avait saisi sa main et retourné son arme contre elle. De près, son regard impitoyable fit déglutir la Potter. Il n'y avait aucune place pour l'amusement dans ses yeux. Elle comprit enfin que c'était sérieux.

Après quelques instants, Mary fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et toute l'indignation qu'elle avait ressentie s'était dissoute. Ou presque. Elle avait toujours la ferme intention de montrer à sa mère qu'elle la sous-estimait. Mais maintenant, elle était aussi prête à l'écouter.

\- Analysons ce qu'il s'est passé d'accord ? déclara gentiment la Maître des Potions. Tu as bien commencé en attaquant sans prévenir. Quelle a été ta première erreur ?

\- Ne pas arriver à te toucher ?

\- Non ta première erreur a été de me sous-estimer. Tu était persuadée d'y arriver et quand tu as vu que ça ne marchait pas, tu t'es énervée. S'énerver pendant un duel peut te perdre : tu agis de façon inconsidérée et tu meurs. Et dès que je me suis approchée tu as paniqué. Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais peur du contact.

\- Exactement et c'est le cas de la plupart des sorciers. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un Mangemort ou pas, les personnes élevées dans le monde magique sont très peu habituées à ce genre d'attaque. Méfie toi toutefois : s'il s'agit de nés-moldus, ça ne marchera pas aussi bien. Comme les moldus n'ont pas de magie, les attaques physiques directes sont beaucoup plus communes et tu risquerais d'avoir de mauvaises surprises si tu n'es pas entraînée.

\- Et comment je sais si je suis face à un né-sorcier ou un né-moldu ? Je leur demande ? ironisa la rousse.

\- On peut raisonnablement penser que les Mangemorts sont nés-sorciers.

La logique implacable de cette répondre réussit à faire rougir Mary de honte. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes des sorts employés avant de poursuivre.

\- C'est ton tour. Tu peux ranger ta baguette.

Peu confiante, Mary obéit néanmoins et elles reprirent un peu de distance.

\- J'utiliserais des sortilèges Cuisant.

\- Mais ça va faire mal ! S'exclama Mary, scandalisée.

\- Estime-toi heureuse que ce ne soit que ça, rétorqua l'adulte. On m'a entraînée avec des Doloris.

L'information glaça un instant la Potter qui, bizarrement, ne protesta plus après. Elle souhaitait juste ne jamais rencontrer la personne qui avait entraîné sa mère.

Sans attendre, l'adulte envoya le premier sort. Mary essaya un moment de faire comme elle plus tôt, c'est-à-dire de ne pas bouger de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et d'esquiver par des torsions de bustes. Mais non seulement elle se montrait plutôt maladroite, mais l'adulte savait également où envoyer ses sorts -et elle visait sans doute mieux aussi. Après avoir été touchée à la cheville, la rousse se décida à bouger parce que ça faisait _mal_ , par Merlin ! Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, et deux sorts encaissés, elle se retrouva acculée contre un arbre.

\- On s'arrête là pour le premier essais, lui indiqua sa mère en baissant sa baguette au plus grand soulagement de Mary. Et on va analyser ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme tu t'en es rendue compte, rester statique comme tu as tenté de le faire n'est pas une bonne idée quand tu as un adversaire plus entraîné en face de toi.

\- C'était plus facile quand je me suis décidée à bouger.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais tu as quand même gagné.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelle a été ton erreur ?

\- Je me suis trop focalisée sur toi et j'ai arrêté de regarder mon environnement.

\- Exactement. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu reculais vers la falaise. J'ai dû détourner ta trajectoire pour éviter que tu ne tombes.

Ah oui, effectivement, elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas fait attention.

\- Il faut toujours faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autours de toi. Non seulement parce que tu risques d'être acculée, mais aussi parce que tu ne seras pas toujours en un contre un. Si les Mangemorts sont deux, tu peux être sûre qu'il y en a un qui essayera de te prendre en traître. D'un autre côté, tu peux aussi tenter de détourner le terrain à ton avantage. On y retourne ?

Mary hocha la tête et en suivant les conseils de sa mère, elle réussit à tenir plus longtemps avant d'être acculée. Même si, du coup, elle encaissa plus de sortilèges puisqu'elle essayait de partager également son attention entre son adversaire et le terrain. Elles n'arrêtèrent l'entraînement qu'en entendant les volets de la chambre de Cameron claquer contre les murs, signe qu'il était réveillé.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui, la félicita sa mère. Et tu as progressé. A ce rythme là nous passerons à autre chose d'ici quelques jours.

La Potter passa rapidement sous la douche avant d'aller se jeter dans un fauteuil, les muscles endoloris. Elle avait rarement fait autant d'effort et elle allait être bonne pour des courbatures pendant des jours.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. S'entraîner le lendemain fut un calvaire et si sa mère ne l'avait pas haranguée pendant toute la matinée, elle aurait simplement abandonné. Une chose était sûre : elle préférait largement travailler de la tête que des muscles. Et sa mère était une véritable tortionnaire ! A côté de ça, l'occlumancie n'avançait pas vraiment alors qu'elle pensait y être plus douée puisqu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un travail au niveau de son esprit. Mais non ! Et c'était tellement frustrant !

\- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien lors de nos entraînements, malgré ton manque de bonne volonté évident, lui apprit sa mère en la voyant désespérée et frustrée.

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté ! Juste qu'elle avait mal partout et que devoir sauter dans tous les sens et courir dans ces conditions était inadmissible ! Mais ça, bien sûr sa mère n'en avait rien à faire. Elle, elle pouvait peut –être courir des heures sans être gênée, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde !

\- Ça ira mieux avec tes courbatures d'ici quelques jours, continua l'adulte indifférentes aux protestations muettes de la rousse. On ne devient pas un sportif accomplit en une semaine. Je suis partie d'encore plus loin que toi quand j'ai commencé : je ne jouais même pas au Quidditch alors… Enfin bref. Nous en avons terminé avec cet entraînement à l'esquive. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier ce qu'on a vu cette semaine ! Nous allons passer à des duels en bon et due forme et crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Mary était immensément soulagée en entendant que cette partie de l'entraînement était terminée. Ça irait mieux si elle pouvait utiliser sa magie, elle savait qu'elle avait un bon niveau. Elle ne serait pas autant à la traîne que durant la semaine écoulée ! Elle en était raisonnablement certaine.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'occlumancie, je vais demander un peu d'aide à un légiliman. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Oh oui, elle avait bien besoin d'aide pour comprendre comment ce maudit truc était censé fonctionner !

\- Et enfin, j'ai un dernier point à aborder avec toi. A partir de début août je vais enseigner les potions à Neville Londubat plusieurs fois par semaine en début d'après-midi. J'aimerais que tu sois présente.

\- Mais c'est une catastrophe en potion ! Je vais m'ennuyer !

Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au Gryffondor, mais son niveau en la matière était tellement abyssale que _tout le monde_ était au courant. Et Rogue l'utilisait souvent comme point de comparaison quand quelqu'un avait particulièrement raté sa potion. Sans compter qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et n'avait, à vrai dire, pas vraiment envie de le connaître. Elle pourrait utiliser les heures que sa mère consacrait aux potions avec Londubat à bien meilleur escient que de le regarder gâcher des ingrédients et risquer de mourir à cause de ses préparations ratées !

Comme à voler par exemple ! Depuis son retour de chez Sirius et avec l'entraînement intensif auquel elle était soumise, elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de sortir son balai pour pratiquer quelques exercices mais elle ne désespérait pas de le faire.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, veux – tu ? Et si jamais après quelque cours c'est toujours le cas, je ne te forcerai plus la main, d'accord ?

Bon… Vraisemblablement, sa mère ne lui laissait pas le choix. Mary abdiqua, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle cesserait d'assister aux cours de Neville dès que possible !

\- C'est entendu alors. Il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais parler ? termina sa mère.

\- Oui ! Tu sais, mon anniversaire c'est lundi prochain et j'aimerais savoir si on pourrait inviter William et Emeli ?

\- Envoie leur une chouette pour voir s'ils sont disponibles. Je pourrais aller chercher ton ami chez ses moldus par transplanage.

Mary s'empressa de s'exécuter, empruntant deux des trois chouettes du Phare heureuse à l'idée de voir ses amis. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée : William était perdu en randonnée solitaire quelque part au fin fond du parc national de Snowdonia et la tante d'Emeli était alitée et vraisemblablement au bord de la mort. Bon sang ! Pour sa tante, Emeli n'y pouvait rien, mais William, lui, savait très bien qu'elle avait son anniversaire le 31 juillet et aurait pu faire l'effort d'être chez lui ce jour là !

Ce fut à se moment là, alors qu'elle tirait une tête de 3km de long, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami en dehors d'eux. Et encore ! Après avoir passé presque toute sa quatrième année à parler soit aux autres champions, soit à Tom, et rarement aux autres Serdaigles pour leur demander leur aide, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait cultivé son amitié avec eux. Peut –être qu'elle méritait un peu ce qui lui arrivait. En plus ça la déprimait de se dire qu'elle n'avait que deux personnes à inviter pour son anniversaire. Ça ne dérangeait sans doute pas sa mère qui n'aimait pas avoir du monde à la maison, mais elle si !

\- _L'an prochain, je change ça_ ! décida t –elle.

\- _Bonne chance_ , répondit Ladon.

Les serpents étaient par nature des animaux au tempérament plutôt solitaire. Lui, Mary lui suffisait plus qu'amplement. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle veuille avoir encore plus de monde autours d'elle. Mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle le fasse… Du temps qu'il n'avait pas à interagir avec eux.

Le matin de son anniversaire, Mary fut réveillée à une heure indécente par quelque chose qui l'écrasa et sa première pensée fut que sa mère avait vraisemblablement décidé de l'entraîner aussi ce matin là.

\- Pas aujourd'hui maman, c'mon anniv'… marmonna t –elle en posant son coussin sur sa tête.

Elle se rendit compte que la chose qui l'avait écrasé était en fait composée de deux masses distinctes qui se redressèrent en gloussant. Prise d'un doute, Mary leva son coussin et ouvrit un œil. Le soleil qui passait à travers ses volets lui apprit que la fille penchée sur elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère. Elle était bien plus jeune et bien plus blonde aussi.

\- Emeli ? interrogea Mary, totalement perdu.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train d'halluciner ? Qu'est ce que sa camarade Serdaigle pouvait bien faire là ?

\- Et moi, je pue ?

\- William ?

Cette fois, c'était sûr, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bien sûr patate ! Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ?

Une troisième personne fusa dans la pièce à toute vitesse et bondit sur le lit.

\- Debout ! Debout ! s'écria son frère.

Puis, il se redressa et un pied de chaque côté de Mary, il se mit à sauter sur le lit jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à tanguer. William, qui riait comme une baleine, se mit aussi debout sur le lit pour sauter en compagnie de Cameron sur le pauvre meuble. Qui, n'étant pas prévu pour supporter ce genre de chose, finit par craquer en faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Les deux garçons, déséquilibrés, tombèrent sur Mary qui crut bien mourir étouffée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? intervînt la mère de Mary.

Un grand silence se fit tandis qu'elle ouvrait les volets d'un geste de la main pour exposer les trois occupants du lit dont le matelas était passé à travers le sommier.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Mary ! s'exclama immédiatement Cameron.

\- Hé ! s'indigna la concernée.

Elle craignit que sa mère ne se fâche, mais celle-ci se contenta de soupirer tout en secouant la tête avec un air exaspéré. L'adulte leur enjoignit de se lever avant de réparer le lit d'un coup de baguette. En quittant la pièce, elle emmena avec elle les deux invités et Cameron tout en conseillant à Mary de s'habiller pour venir petit-déjeuner.

Un short, un débardeur et un coup de peigne plus loin, la rousse s'attabla à la cuisine où se trouvait, en plus d'Emeli, William et Cameron un troisième garçon avec des cheveux bruns coiffés bizarrement –ils semblaient redressés sur sa tête avec une substance brillante – et des yeux bruns.

\- Tu es Logan, un ami de Cameron, non ? le reconnu t –elle après quelques secondes à le dévisager.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama le concerné avec un grand sourire.

\- Je croyais que c'était mon anniversaire, pourtant, commenta t –elle.

Elle n'avait rien contre la présence de ce Logan, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était présent.

\- Nous allons faire une sortie pour ton anniversaire, lui apprit sa mère suivie par des casseroles qui vinrent servir tout le monde d'elles-même. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympathique pour ton frère d'avoir aussi un ami avec lui.

Ah, ça prenait tout son sens. Mary hocha la tête avant de s'enquérir de l'endroit où ils allaient. Mais sa mère eut beau être questionnée de tous les côtés, elle garda soigneusement le secret, s'amusant à les regarder se torturer l'esprit.

\- Nous ne partons qu'à 10h, leur annonça la Maître des Potions après qu'ils aient mangé. Alors disparaissez de ma vue !

Et les cinq enfants ne demandaient que ça. Ils se jetèrent tous dehors, les deux futurs troisièmes années se précipitant vers les falaises tandis que les plus âgés partaient en sens inverse.

\- Je suis toujours impressionnée par le nombre de serre qu'il y a chez toi, commenta Emeli tandis qu'ils dépassaient l'une d'elle.

\- Ma mère passe son temps à râler quant à la qualité des ingrédients vendus pas les apothicaires alors ce n'est pas bien étonnant.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre pour profiter de l'ombre : ils étaient encore en début de matinée, mais le soleil tapait déjà fort et Mary grillait au moindre rayon de soleil. Elle préférait ne pas attraper de coup de soleil tout de suite.

\- Comment va ta tante ? s'enquit –elle en se tournant vers Emeli.

D'après la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée son amie il y a quelque chose la vieille sorcière était vraiment au plus mal.

\- Pas très bien, répondit tristement la blonde. Sa maladie la rattrape maintenant que je ne peux plus lui fournir le traitement. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, mais elle a insisté pour que je vienne. Elle dit que je ne devrais pas gâcher mon temps à veiller une vieille femme mourante.

La détresse dans le regard de son amie poussa Mary à lui attraper l'épaule, dans l'espoir de lui apporter un hypothétique réconfort. Elle pouvait un peu la comprendre : son père avait été malade il y a deux ans et en était mort. Elle n'avait tout appris qu'au dernier moment, mais elle imaginait bien ce que devait ressentir Emeli. Cette dernière devait vouloir passer le plus de temps possible avec sa tante, même si ça l'obligeait à rester toute la journée enfermée à " _veiller une vieille femme mourante_ ".

Ils changèrent de sujet en s'intéressant à ce que William avait fait de son mois de juillet. Comme d'ordinaire, ses parents n'étaient pas plus ravis que ça qu'il rentre à la maison, mais ils préféraient continuer à l'éviter tout en lui laissant une liberté totale d'action. Ce qui arrangeait bien le garçon, par ailleurs.

\- J'étais en randonnée quand j'ai reçu la chouette de ta mère, lui indiqua t –il. Heureusement qu'elle s'y est prise plus tôt que toi pour m'inviter chez vous !

\- Tu sais, mon anniversaire est tous les ans à la même période, lui signala ironiquement la rousse.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais quand je pars en randonnée je n'ai pas de calendrier et je ne prévois pas vraiment combien de temps je serais parti ni quand je reviendrai.

\- Tu es allé où cette fois ?

\- Jusqu'à _Yr Wyddfa_ ! J'ai campé là-bas quelques jours avant de recevoir la lettre de ta mère.

\- Comment tu fais pour te nourrir quand tu pars comme ça ? A moins que tu aies acheté un sac avec un sortilège d'extension ?

\- Pff tu rigoles où quoi ? J'ai pas l'argent pour m'acheter ce genre de chose ! Je trouve de quoi manger sur place. Je sais poser des collets, et plus les années passent, mieux ça marche ! Il y a aussi des fruits et des légumes quand tu sais où regarder.

Les deux filles s'entre-regardèrent, échangeant un identique regard où se disputaient admiration et incrédulité. Elles, elles ne pourraient jamais survivre seules dans la nature comme ça. Sans parler du camping moldu ! Ils n'avaient même pas une salle de bain dans leurs tentes ! Et attraper des animaux et les tuer et les évider pour les manger ! Mary avait aussi déjà constaté le nombre de Créatures qu'hébergeait le parc national de Snowdonia et elle ne se sentirait pas du tout en sécurité toute seule là-bas. Elle ne pourrait pas faire comme William. Non, définitivement pas ! Le garçon parut comprendre ce que ses amies pensaient et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour, fier de lui.

Quand l'heure de partir arriva, les enfants se rassemblèrent hâtivement en cercle et attrapèrent chacun un bout du vieux chiffon qui allait leur servir de Portoloin. La seule adulte expliqua brièvement le principe à Logan, le seul à ne pas connaître ce moyen de transport, à côté duquel elle s'était placé pour le rattraper à l'arrivée et éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal.

Mary sourit en constatant qu'elle avait réussi à arriver sur ses deux pieds sans la moindre aide : c'était une grande première pour elle. Cameron était tombé sur les fesses, William avait trébuché avant de réussir à se redresser et Emeli avait semblé presque aussi à l'aise que la Maître des Potions qui avait retenu Logan par le bras. Mais mis à part ça, il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes d'atterrissage.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient n'avaient à première vue rien de bien particulier. Ils étaient en pleine campagne si on exceptait la petite capable en bois qui semblait vieille et si bien ancrée dans la verdure environnante qu'elle en disparaissait presque.

\- Venez les enfants et ne touchez pas le champ de confinement magique où vous risquez de le regretter.

Un champ magique de confinement ? Curieuse, Mary observa un peu plus attentivement les alentours et finit par voir ce dont sa mère parlait. C'était comme un écran totalement transparent qui coupait tout le paysage en deux et le distordait légèrement quand on penchait la tête. Mine de rien, la rousse s'approcha et tendit la main. Arrivée à une dizaine de centimètres de la barrière, la magie lui chatouilla la peau avant de lui envoyer une violente décharge qui la fit glapir de douleur.

\- Mary ! l'appela sa mère.

Sa massant la paume, où un point rougeâtre commençait à apparaître à cause de la décharge qu'elle s'était prise, la Potter s'empressa de rejoindre leur petit groupe qui était presque arrivé à la porte de la cabane. Ils entrèrent.

L'endroit était assez sommaire. Il n'y avait qu'un comptoir avec un homme adossé contre. Il s'agissait sans nul doute du sorcier le plus baraqué que Mary ait jamais vu. Son biceps devait bien fait la taille de la tête de Mary et non, elle n'exagérait absolument pas. Il avait des cheveux blonds très courts, un petit bouc qui masquait en partie son menton et la peau de la partie gauche de son cou était étrange. D'une couleur différente, un peu rugueuse et plus épaisse. Il était entièrement vêtu de cuir de dragon de très bonne qualité qui était élimé de tous les côtés. Il semblait plutôt antipathique au premier abord.

\- Crystall Entwhistle, je présume, a t –il dit.

\- Vous présumez bien. Vous êtes Marcus Luckin avec qui j'ai été en contact ?

\- Ouais.

Mary regarda les adultes échanger une solide poignée de main en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient tous les deux un côtés rugueux qui sembla faire immédiatement passer le courant entre eux puisqu'ils échangèrent un semblant de sourire. Puis, l'homme se tourna vers les cinq élèves de Poudlard avant de demander avec un air peu engageant :

\- Alors ? Vous êtes prêts les mioches ?

\- Prêts pour quoi ? s'enquit Mary, un peu inquiète.

\- Pour visiter la réserve, bien sûr !

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel ils échangèrent tous un regard incrédule et l'homme se tourna vers la Maître des Potions qui affichait un sourire amusé.

\- Vous leur avez rien dit ?

\- Pour manquer leurs mines surprises ? Certainement pas ! fit semblant de s'horrifier la concernée.

\- Vous êtes à la réserve anglaise des Vert Gallois les mioches ! expliqua alors le sorcier.

Les Vert Gallois étaient des dragons. Le sorcier devait donc être un dragonnier. Un dragonnier gardant une réserve de dragon. Réserve qu'ils allaient visiter.

\- DES DRAGONS ! hurla littéralement Cameron. On va voir des DRAGONS !? DES VRAIS DE VRAIS !?

\- Pour sûr ils sont vrais, garçon !

Mary réalisait doucement pendant que son frère entamait une espèce de danse de la victoire avec son ami qui le suivait en rigolant. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Ils allaient voir des dragons ! Quel enfant n'avait pas un jour rêvé d'en voir autrement qu'illustré dans les livres de contes ou des cours ? Elle en tout cas, y avait souvent pensé. Et en voyant l'air ravi d'Emeli et William, eux aussi. C'était une super surprise ! Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que sa mère les emmène voir des _dragons_ , elle d'ordinaire si inflexible à propos de la sécurité.

\- Les Vert Gallois sont une espèce de dragon très calme, ce qui permet d'effectuer des visites dans leur milieu naturel, expliqua le dragonnier ramenant immédiatement le calme dans la cabane. Ils se nourrissent exclusivement de moutons, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas vous croquer si jamais vous les énervez ! Alors avant de partir, nous allons voir ensemble les règles de sécurités que vous allez devoir respecter. Si vous en brisez une seule, la visite s'arrête et je vous ramène tous ici. Il n'y a pas de seconde chance, pas de compromis, rien. Pigé ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous rapidement avant d'écouter quasi religieusement les quelques consignes de sécurité. Ne pas essayer de s'approcher des dragons, ne pas les toucher même s'ils s'approchent, ne pas s'éloigner du groupe, rester sur les chemins pré-définis. Ne jamais paniquer, ne pas courir, ne pas crier, ne rien faire pour attirer l'attention des dragons, ne pas s'approcher des moutons et toujours obéir aux dragonniers quoi qu'ils ordonnent.

Après cette mise au point, ils quittèrent la cabane par la deuxième porte qui s'y trouvait et qui menait directement de l'autre côté du champ de confinement. Le dragonnier prit la tête du convoi et Mary s'empressa de le suivre, se retenant de donner un coup à Cameron quand celui-ci la dépassa pour être le premier.

\- Notre réserve a été créée en 1700, juste après l'instauration du Code International du Secret Magique. Les Vert Gallois sont des dragons relativement dociles mais leur principale nourriture étant les moutons il était plus urgent de les isoler.

\- Mais les Noirs des Hébrides sont plus dangereux, non ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Oui, seulement leur principale lieu de résidence sont de îles que les moldus atteignaient difficilement et ils se nourrissent quasi-exclusivement d'humains : il reste rarement des témoins après leur passage, contrairement aux Vert Gallois ! Je t'assure que les bergers de l'époque étaient une sacrée épine dans le pied des oubliators !

Effectivement, vu comme ça, la décision semblait logique…

\- La réserve fait près de 5 000 km²…

\- Le Pays de Galles en fait 20 000 ! protesta William. La réserve ne peut pas en prendre un quart de la superficie !

\- Le Pays de Galles _moldu_ fait 20 000 km², mon gars ! Avec la magie, rien n'est plus simple que d'en faire disparaître un bout ! Et puis avec quelques sortilèges bien placé, il est pas ben compliqué de faire paraître l'endroit plus grand qu'il ne l'est ! Vous voyez ces piquets ?

Mary hocha la tête en constatant que le chemin était marqué à intervalle régulier par des épais poteaux gravés de runes.

\- Ce sont les balises qui délimitent la route sur laquelle nous sommes autorisés à marcher. Ils sont également liés à un charme qui nous protégera en cas d'attaque de dragon. N'y touchez pas et ne sortez pas du chemin.

\- Comment faites vous pour vous occuper des dragons si vous restez cantonné sur ces chemins ? s'enquit Emeli.

\- Nous évitons au maximum les interactions avec les dragons : il s'agit d'une réserve naturelle et non d'un élevage comme on peut le voir dans certains pays. Les dragons connaissent nos itinéraires et nous tolèrent sur leur territoire. Nous n'intervenons qu'en cas de blessure ou si des braconniers sont repérés.

\- Il y en a souvent ?

\- Plusieurs fois dans l'année, avec une recrudescence en printemps et en automne quand les femelles pondent leurs œufs. Le dragon sous toute ses formes rapporte gros.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de se demander d'où pouvaient bien provenir les ingrédients pour potion vendus par les apothicaires. Des élevages que le dragonnier avait mentionné ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des endroits où les dragons naissaient et mourraient uniquement pour le commerce ? Elle poserait la question à sa mère à l'occasion : c'était une information que la Maître des Potions devait connaître de part son métier.

Ils leur fallut marcher un bon quart d'heure avant que le dragonnier ne les arrête pour leur désigner un endroit sur leur gauche. Ils observèrent avec attention ce qu'il se passait dans cette direction avant d'apercevoir un point dans le ciel qui ne cessait de grossir. Un dragon ! La Créature s'approcha à grande vitesse et les survola avant de se poser une vingtaine de mètres plus loin entre deux arbres qui parurent soudainement petit en comparaison.

Le dragon devait bien faire une dizaine de mètres de haut et plus du double en longueur. Ses longues ailes membraneuses étaient tellement fines qu'on pouvait apercevoir au travers pendant qu'il les repliait contre son flan. Il était du même vert que l'herbe sur laquelle il marchait et semblait tout lisse malgré qu'il soit recouvert d'écaille. De loin, Mary avait l'impression qu'il avait de la peau à la place des écailles. Il tourna la tête vers eux, redressant les trois crêtes entourant sa tête pour paraître encore plus dangereux et les examina de ses yeux jaunes et fendus un moment. Quand de la fumée s'échappa de ses narines, les visiteurs ne purent s'empêcher de tressaillir à l'idée qu'il n'essaye de les allumer, au sens littéral du terme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : il s'agit juste de comédie. Un dragon qui va cracher du feu n'a pas la gentillesse de vous en avertir avec un panache de fumée au préalable, leur apprit le dragonnier d'une voix calme. Il veut juste nous avertir qu'il n'hésitera pas à nous attaquer si nous nous approchons. Ce que nous n'allons pas faire.

\- Comment savez vous que c'est un "il" ? s'enquit Emeli.

\- Tu voix les crêtes sur sa tête ? Les mâles en ont trois alors que les femelles n'en ont qu'une sur le dessus du crâne.

\- Elles leur servent à quoi ?

\- A intimider des adversaires ou à séduire des femelles durant les périodes de reproduction.

Le dragon sembla décider que leur petit groupe ne représentait pas un danger puisqu'il leur tourna le dos pour s'en aller après avoir lâché un dernier panache de fumée dédaigneux. Sa démarche n'était pas très élégante : il semblait se dandiner et sa queue qui se balançait en cognant parfois les branches et les troncs n'aidait pas. Il avait eu l'air bien plus agile quand il volait. Avec la couleur de ses écailles, il se fondit rapidement dans les arbres et disparut de leur vue.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à sa démarche en canard, leur dit le dragonnier qui devait avoir deviné leur pensée. Ils ont l'air un peu maladroit sur le sol comme ça, mais s'ils décident de vous chopper vous ne leur échapperez pas. Bien ! Continuons !

Durant le reste de la matinée, Mary put en effet constater que les Vert Gallois n'étaient ni une espèce farouche, ni particulièrement agressive. Certains parmi les plus jeunes s'approchèrent suffisamment de leur groupe pour que l'odeur piquante de souffre et de brûlée si caractéristique des dragons leur picote le nez. Le dragonnier fut même obligé d'envoyer un sort sur le museau d'un des plus curieux pour qu'il ne heurte pas le charme les protégeant. Le dragon s'en alla, l'air mortellement offensé.

Ils mangèrent leur déjeuner en plein cœur de la réserve, sur une aire prévue à cet effet où bancs et tables permettaient à loisir d'observer les dragons.

\- Combien de spécimens avez-vous en ce moment dans cette réserve ? s'enquit la mère de Mary tandis que les plus jeunes dévoraient leur sandwich.

\- Nous en avons exactement 186 avec les naissances du printemps dernier.

\- Combien de temps un dragon peut –il vivre ?

\- Ça dépend de l'espèce. Les Vert Gallois sont une espèce placide et nous les nourrissons bien. Le plus vieux que nous ayons eu dans notre réserve est décédé à 302 ans. Mais si tu prends par exemple des Magyar, qui sont l'espèce la plus agressive, ils atteignent rarement les 100 ans. Ils ne peuvent pas se sentir et dès qu'ils se trouvent face à un de leur congénère ils doivent se battre.

\- Ah oui ! Quand même ! Et malgré ça, vous n'avez que 186 dragons ?

\- Le territoire de la réserve est limité : les dragons se reproduisent plus ou moins suivant le terrain dont ils disposent et le nombre d'individu qui y vit.

\- C'est intentionnel n'est ce pas ? déclara la Maître des Potions.

\- On ne pourrait pas gérer plus de 200 dragons, confirma l'homme.

Mary se désintéressa de la conversation entre sa mère et le dragonnier et alla s'asseoir en compagnie de ses amis au bord de l'espace balisé pour observer les dragons un peu en contrebas. Il y avait un petit lac face à eux et une dizaines de ces créatures étaient allongées autours voir carrément dedans. A les voir tranquillement somnoler au soleil, il avaient tout d'inoffensif.

\- Ta mère t'a offert une superbe sortie pour ton anniversaire, commenta Emeli. Même si je suis un peu attristée que les dragons soient obligés de vivre enfermés dans des réserves à cause du secret magique…

\- Ils ont l'air bien traité, tempéra William. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir voler sur leur dos.

\- On te l'a déjà dit, ce n'est pas possible. Un dragon, ça ne se domestique pas. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui nous est arrivé en première année ?

\- Uh… J'avais oublié.

\- Tu as de la chance !

Mary n'était pas prête d'oublier l'effet que ça faisait d'être pris en chasse par un bébé dragon ! Ce même dragon avait même failli tuer le préfet en chef à l'époque. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Hagrid allait sans doute bientôt quitter Azkaban : après trois ans, sa peine était purgée. Reviendrait –il à Poudlard ? Serait-ce même possible avec le nouveau directeur ? L'école avait très bien tournée même avec son absence, alors il était bien possible que non…

Après une longue pause déjeuner au milieu des dragons, le petit groupe reprit sa visite de la réserve. Le dragonnier les emmena au sommet d'un petit pic rocheux où ils purent grimper dans un nid de dragon, abandonné depuis quelques semaines, quand les œufs avaient éclos. Il restait même quelques morceaux de coquille brune qu'ils eurent le droit de garder. Le nid était si grand qu'ils purent tous les sept s'y asseoir à leur aise tandis que leur guide leur décrivait un dragonneau et leur apprenait qu'en moins d'un mois il serait capable de se défendre contre la plupart des prédateurs qui pourraient s'en prendre à lui.

Ils purent aussi voir, de loin, certains dragons cracher du feu et même certains d'entre eux chasser. Les bêlements de pauvres moutons étaient tristes et Mary se sentit mal quand l'un des dragon décapita d'un coup de dent sa proie. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de sang qui giclait du cou tranché.

Le meilleur moment de la journée fut cependant à la fin de la visite. Le dragonnier les fit arrêter avant de leur désigner un dragon qui attendait un peu plus loin. La Créature était visiblement différente de ses congénères.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles ont ses ailes ? s'inquiéta Emeli.

\- Nessa est née avec une malformation qui l'empêche de voler. A cause de ça, sa mère l'a abandonnée. Nous nous en sommes occupés et elle est sans doute ce que vous trouverez de plus proche d'un dragon domestique. Je vais l'appeler et vous allez pouvoir la toucher. Mais soyez respectueux et doux ! Elle se fait déjà suffisamment maltraiter par ses congénères.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent ? s'inquiéta la mère de Mary.

\- Nous n'avons pour l'instant jamais eu à déplorer d'incidents Madame.

Ça ne sembla pas complètement rassurer la sorcière, mais elle ne protesta pas quand l'imposante Créature s'approcha avec la démarche un peu bancale qui semblait typique des Vert Gallois. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et se coucha avant d'allonger son cou au sol jusqu'à ce que sa tête arrive devant le dragonnier accroupit qui le gratta le bout du museau.

\- Approchez les enfants, n'ayez pas peur. Vous pouvez caresser son cou, doucement.

Bien entendu, les deux Gryffondors du groupe furent les premiers à s'approcher. Voyant que le dragon ne réagissait pas, les Serdaigles suivirent. Mais dès qu'ils furent à un mètre d'elle, la dragonne tourna subitement la tête, faisant reculer tout le monde.

\- Du calme Nessa, lui enjoignit le dragonnier.

La Créature ne semblait cependant pas énervée. En fait, elle ne faisait que fixer Emeli qui déglutit bruyamment, peu à l'aise d'être la cible d'une attention aussi soutenue de la part d'une créature aussi dangereuse. La dragonne essaya de s'approcher d'elle et en voyant la blonde reculer ouvrit légèrement sa gueule pleine de croc. Ce ne fut pas un rugissement, mais un son de gorge doux, mélodieux, vibrant et très étrange qui s'en échappa.

\- Approche petite, lui ordonna alors le dragonnier. Tu risques rien. C'est un appel et non une menace.

Mary observa son amie qui n'avait pas l'air convaincue du tout à l'idée de s'approcher de la tête de la dragonne. Mais elle finit par s'exécuter et la dragonne vînt plaquer son museau contre son torse. Comme sa tête était énorme, presque de la taille de l'adolescente en fait, c'était étrange à voir.

\- Essaye de la gratter sous la mâchoire, enjoignit le dragonnier.

Maladroitement, la blonde s'exécuta et ça sembla plaire à la créature.

\- Ben ça alors, lâcha le dragonnier. J'avais jamais vu ça d'ma vie. Et ça fait 30 ans que je suis dans le métier !

Pendant qu'Emeli continuait à cajoler la tête du dragon immobile contre elle, Mary s'empressa d'aller à son tour toucher la créature. Ses écailles étaient chaudes et lisses, si petites qu'elles faisaient croire, de loin, que le dragon était recouvert de peau plutôt que d'écailles. C'était une sensation extraordinaire !

Il fallut cependant quitter Nessa et si celle-ci n'apprécia pas l'idée de voir Emeli s'en aller, ils finirent pas réussir à partir et rejoindre la sortie de la réserve.

\- Tu t'es fait une nouvelle copine, on dirait, plaisanta William quand ils furent hors de vue de la dragonne qui poussait des appels déchirants.

\- C'est pas drôle, marmonna la concernée déboussolée.

\- En tout cas, tu devrais penser à devenir dragonnier quand tu seras sortie de Poudlard, commenta le dragonnier en se grattant le crâne, l'air profondément perplexe. Il semble que tu aies quelque chose qui leur plaise. Jamais vu ça !

Emeli se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire crispé et Mary pouvait deviner ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée. La blonde n'avait même pas pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques en option à Poudlard, alors passer toute sa vie avec des dragons n'était pas dans ses projets, peu importe à quel point ceux –ci semblent l'apprécier.

\- Prêts à retourner au Phare les enfants ? s'enquit la mère de Mary en sortant de sa poche un nouveau portoloin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez Mary et leur petit groupe se sépara. Les Serdaigles allèrent se réfugier dans la chambre de la rousse pour souffler un peu. Mary et Emeli, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des longues marches, retirèrent leurs chaussures avec un soupir de satisfaction.

\- C'était une super idée de sortie ! commenta William. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait visiter des réserves de dragons comme ça.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça se fasse partout… Comme on nous l'a dit, les Vert Gallois sont une espèce placide et comparativement peu dangereuses.

\- Mais ils sont quand même impressionnants, tempéra Emeli.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne deviendras pas dragonnier ? la taquina William.

Après le repas, la mère de Mary s'en alla ramener Cameron et Logan chez ce dernier. Cameron allait en effet passer les deux prochaines semaines dans la famille de son meilleur ami qui partait pour la France. Provisoirement seuls, les trois amis s'installèrent dans le salon, chacun un chat sur les genoux. Le vieille Litchi, qui avait été son cadeau pour son premier anniversaire, n'allait plus durer bien longtemps, se dit Mary. Elle n'arrivait même plus à sauter sur ses genoux pour quémander des caresses. Ça la rendait triste. Ce chat avait connu sa vie alors que Lily et James étaient encore capables de s'occuper d'elle, après tout.

\- Dites, vous pensez que ce sera qui, notre nouveau directeur ? demanda soudainement William.

\- Quelqu'un qui a déjà enseigné à Poudlard, c'est un pré-requis obligatoire pour avoir ce poste, répondit Mary. Pourquoi ?

\- Avec le retour de Voldemort…

\- Tu-Sais-Qui, s'il te plaît, souffla Emeli.

\- Voldemort, répéta fermement le garçon, je crains un peu pour la place des né-moldus à Poudlard. Et si le directeur et le nouveau professeur de DCFM étaient parmi ses partisans ?

\- On ne se laissera pas faire, grogna Mary. S'en prendre à des nés-moldus juste à cause de leur ascendance est passible d'une peine de quelques mois à Azkaban et d'une sacré amende !

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour mémoriser les règlements et les lois aussi facilement, sourit Emeli.

\- C'est plus facile de s'en servir si on les connaît.

Et puis, Mary était très bien renseignée sur tout ce qui touchait au statut du sang. Sa mère avait beau n'en avoir rien à faire de l'origine des sorciers, elle savait néanmoins beaucoup de chose à ce sujet et avait veillé à ce qu'il en soit de même avec ses enfants. Aussi bien pour pouvoir se défendre –après tout Cameron était fils de cracmol et c'était presque aussi mal vu que d'être né-moldu dans la sorciété– que pour défendre les autres.

Mais la crainte évoquée par William continua à tourbillonner dans l'esprit de la Potter bien après qu'il soit rentré chez lui et bien après que le Phare se soit endormi. Avec le retour de Voldemort et sa mère qui l'entraînait au duel comme si la guerre allait frapper demain, elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'une page se tournait.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 13 mai !  
_


	62. V-1 Une responsabilité inattendue

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade** et **Mathilde**. _

_Promis, il viendra un jour dans cette fic l'explication pour Emeli et le dragon, **Pims10** , mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^_

 _Oui, les dragons comprennent et parlent le Fourchelangue, **Le Cerf-Pentard** , mais ils sont tellement snobs qu'en général ils ignorent (ou ils bouffent au choix) les sorciers qui essayent de leur parler. On apprend qui est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard dans ce chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Une responsabilité inattendue  
**

Avec l'absence de Cameron, Mary trouvait le Phare étrangement vide. Son frère était peut –être bruyant et insupportable, mais il mettait aussi un peu d'animation. Et même si sa mère allait passer beaucoup plus de temps avec elle, ce n'était pas la même chose. L'adulte était là pour l'entraîner, il n'était pas question de s'amuser.

Mais l'humeur de Mary s'améliora sensiblement quand elle vit sortir du Phare deux silhouettes bien connues. Sirius et Remus devaient avoir emprunté la cheminette pour arriver jusque sur l'île pendant que Mary et sa mère terminaient leur échauffement en vue de la première séance d'entraînement d'août.

\- Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais un peu de compagnie, sourit la Maître des Potions tandis que Mary allait se pendre tour à tour au cou des deux sorciers.

\- Je ne reste pas, les informa Remus. J'ai mon premier cours de soutient avec Neville Londubat d'ici une petite heure.

\- Moi, je reste. Je vais passer quelques épreuves avant d'être réintégré au corps des aurors début septembre alors m'entraîner ne fera pas de mal, enchaîna Sirius.

Ah ! Les choses allaient être beaucoup plus supportables si l'animagus restait avec elles. Mary était ravie de ce soudain retournement de situation. Sa mère avait peut –être après tout revu à la baisse ses griefs envers son parrain…

\- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- L'Expelliarmus ! répondit la Maître des Potions en tirant sa baguette.

\- Hein ? s'exclamèrent en chœur parrain et filleule avant qu'elle ne poursuive seule : Mais je sais parfaitement lancer ce sort !

\- C'est un basique ennuyeux, protesta Sirius. Une vraie perte de temps !

\- Ôter à son adversaire ce qui est souvent son unique moyen de combattre n'est _pas_ une perte de temps Sirius ! Surtout si tu es face à des adversaires plus puissants ! Et de toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas toi mais elle !

Le bruit dédaigneux que fit le concerné à cette remarque disait à lui seul ce qu'il pensait de cet argumentaire. Il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif.

\- Un sorcier entraîné ne laissera jamais échapper sa baguette aussi facilement, répondit –il. Nous ne sommes plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- L'Expelliarmus marche sur tout le monde ! Et Mary est encore scolarisée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux virer tes fesses de mon île immédiatement ! Prends un peu exemple sur Remus, lui au moins il accepte mes décisions.

\- Ah non, je ne veux pas être pris à partie dans vos disputes de vieux couple !

\- On est pas un vieux couple ! répliquèrent en concert les deux personnes visées.

Mary masqua son gloussement derrière une quinte de toux factice et très peu crédible, mais comme sa mère et son parrain se fusillaient toujours du regard, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

\- Très bien ! Réglons ça de façon civilisée, déclara soudainement Sirius. Je te défis Crystall ! Bats-moi avec un expelliarmus et je ne remettrai plus en cause ton autorité !

La concernée haussa un sourcil et l'animagus rajouta précipitamment :

\- Uniquement dans le cadre de nos entraînements ici, bien sûr.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on se batte. Je crains que tu n'aies plus le niveau depuis longtemps.

Décidément, se dit Mary, sa mère se montrait bien arrogante ces derniers temps. Elle parlait quand même à un ex-auror presque à nouveau auror !

\- Fais-moi peur, ricana le concerné.

\- Comme tu veux, mais je t'aurais prévenu !

Les deux antagonistes s'éloignèrent en se chamaillant et Remus s'assit sur l'herbe. Après un instant, Mary l'imita, curieuse. Ce duel allait sans doute être très intéressant !

\- Tu penses que maman à la moindre chance contre Sirius ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Je pense que Sirius n'a pas la moindre chance contre ta mère, corrigea le lycanthrope. C'est une très bonne idée qu'il participe à vos entraînements et pas seulement parce que ça apaisera la tension entre eux.

Interloquée, Mary reporta son attention sur sa mère et son parrain qui s'étaient placés à une dizaine de mètres de distance. Elle les regarda se jauger tout en tournant autours d'un cercle imaginaire. Sans surprise, Sirius plaça la première attaque. Un fulgurant _stupéfixe_ que sa mère évita d'un mouvement d'épaule, aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait fait face à Mary la semaine passée. Sans se laisser démonter, le sorcier attaqua une nouvelle fois, envoyant un deuxième sort une seconde après, profitant du sillage lumineux du premier pour cacher le second. Technique intéressante. _Il faudra que je travaille ça_ , nota la Potter.

Ça ne fut cependant pas suffisant puisque la Maître des Potions tourna sur elle-même pour esquiver avant de répliquer. Le premier sort rata -et de loin- Sirius qui en profita pour la railler vu son air moqueur. Et il fut percuté par le sort qui suivait. Celui-ci le heurta au niveau de la poitrine et l'expulsa dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il échoue le nez dans l'herbe, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Qu'est ce que je te disais ? dit son tonton avec un air fataliste sur le visage. Ta mère allait forcément gagner.

\- Quel sort a t –elle utilisé ?

\- Un expelliarmus.

\- Impossible ! Ce sort ne projette pas les gens en arrière comme ça !

\- Regarde la un peu mieux.

En se focalisant sur la sorcière, Mary constata qu'elle avait une seconde baguette en main et l'agitait négligemment avec l'air extrêmement satisfaite. De sa place, la plus jeune ne pouvait capter la teneur de la discussion entre les deux adultes, mais vu l'expression mécontente de Sirius et moqueuse de sa mère, elle ne pouvait que trop en deviner le contenu.

\- L'expelliarmus est un sort qui comporte deux rangs de maîtrise, expliqua Remus en bon professeur qu'il était. Le premier permet juste de désarmer son adversaire et c'est ce qu'on vous enseigne en sortilège et en DCFM, le second est, comme tu viens de le voir, un peu plus violent. Il demande plus de puissance aussi. Je trouve que ta mère s'est montrée clémente avec Sirius, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu le projeter beaucoup plus loin.

Elle hocha la tête, sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un sort aussi simple, et qu'elle avait aussi facilement appris, puisse finalement s'avérer plus complexe. Est – ce que c'était le seul ou est ce que tous les sorts qu'ils voyaient en cours avaient leurs subtilités ?

\- Ma mère est puissante ? demanda Mary qui ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question jusque là.

\- Plus qu'un sorcier lambda, mais pas excessivement. Ce qui la rend puissante, c'est son expérience du combat et la manière dont elle dose ses sorts.

\- Et moi ?

\- Tu es encore jeune, alors il est difficile de savoir quelle sera ta puissance une fois arrivée à maturité.

\- Essaie quand même.

\- Hé bien… Tes parents étaient tous les deux puissants, plus que Crystall, alors en toute logique tu devrais le devenir aussi.

Mais ses parents biologiques étaient morts alors que sa mère d'adoption était encore là, lui fit remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête. Et Voldemort, malgré toute sa puissance et sa magie, avait été vaincu par une enfant d'un an à peine. La puissance ne faisait pas tout. Elle ferait bien de s'en rappeler.

\- Bien ! s'exclama la Maître des Potions lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix de Mary et Remus. Maintenant que Monsieur-fais-moi-peur-et-bats-moi-avec-un-expelliarmus a fini de jouer les idiots, si on commençait l'entraînement Mary ?

La concernée vit Sirius lancer un regard mauvais à la Maître des Potions, mais il se tut et tînt sa promesse de ne plus remettre en cause ses décisions. Un mannequin articulé en bois tenant une baguette apparut sur un mouvement de baguette de la sorcière et Mary se planta en face, fermement décidée à maîtriser toutes les facettes de l'expelliarmus maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre.

D'après Remus, il s'agissait d'une question de puissance mais elle avait beau essayer de surdoser son sort, ça ne semblait pas suffisant...

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas si tu n'as pas l'intention d'envoyer ce mannequin valdinguer, intervînt soudainement sa mère.

Se retournant, Mary constata que l'adulte était deux mètres derrière elle, bras croisés. Elle devait l'observer depuis un moment.

\- Ça veut dire que tu voulais que Sirius fasse un vol plané ?

\- Il l'a bien cherché ! Et puis, si ça peut permettre de te motiver, c'est bien peu cher payé.

\- Parle pour toi ! intervînt l'animagus. C'est pas toi qui va te trimbaler avec des bleus pendant des semaines. La prochaine fois, on inverse les rôles !

\- La nature de l'expelliarmus est de désarmer ton adversaire, continua la Maître des Potions sans se laisser perturber, qu'il ait une baguette en main ou autre chose. Il agit ainsi sans que tu aies besoin d'y penser. Y associer une répulsion n'est pas naturel, alors tu dois y mettre de la volonté.

\- Remus a dit que c'était une question de puissance.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est : il faut plus de puissance pour envoyer quelqu'un à terre que pour lui arracher ce qu'il tient dans les mains. Imagine toi que c'est un Mangemort en face. Tu veux le désarmer, mais tu veux aussi le repousser loin de toi. Mets-toi dans le bain et… _Expelliarmus_ !

Mary regarda le sort aller frapper le mannequin. Dans un bruit assourdissant, il fut projeté en arrière. Sa course fut brutalement arrêtée par un arbre contre lequel il explosa purement et simplement. Ça fit grimacer la plus jeune : s'il avait s'agit d'un humain, il aurait eu la colonne vertébrale broyée. Pas sûr qu'il serait sorti en vie d'un tel choc.

\- Allez ! Au boulot ! s'exclama sa mère après avoir réparé et replacé le mannequin. Après, tu auras le droit d'essayer sur Sirius.

\- Hé !

Une heure d'entraînement plus tard, la Potter se retrouva effectivement face à son parrain.

\- Vous allez vous affronter lors d'un duel, ou de plusieurs, ça dépendra de combien de temps l'un de vous va mettre à l'emporter, annonça la Maître des Potions. Sirius, pas de quartier : tu es censé être un Mangemort qui veut la capturer pour l'emmener à Voldemort. Mary, penses que tu dois défendre ta vie. N'oublie pas ce que nous avons vu la semaine dernière et n'hésite pas ! Sirius est un sorcier adulte et il a de l'expérience en duel, le risque que tu le blesses sévèrement est moindre.

Les deux opposants levèrent leurs baguettes et quand Sirius se mit à se déplacer latéralement, Mary l'imita, se rappelant que sa mère avait fait de même lors de son duel contre lui plus tôt dans la matinée. Il avait le regard fixe et effroyablement sérieux, Mary ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Comme auparavant, il plaça la première attaque, qu'elle parvînt à éviter facilement après ses entraînements de la semaine passée. Elle le laissa recommencer plusieurs fois, satisfaite de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas à la toucher.

\- Sirius, cesse de jouer, intervînt soudainement la Maître des Potions. On a pas toute la journée.

L'animagus poussa un grognement mécontent avant de simplement rentrer dans le tas. Mary ne pourrait définir autrement le soudain changement d'attitude. Il se mit brutalement à avancer en la mitraillant de sort de tous les côtés à une vitesse telle qu'elle en reconnaissait moins d'un sur trois. Fatalement, elle finit par être touchée et il gagna le duel sans difficultés.

\- Lors d'un vrai duel, tu serais morte Mary… Debout, on recommence, ordonna sa mère.

Malheureusement, les deux essais suivant furent aussi peu concluants que le premier.

\- Et encore morte, annonça la sorcière qui arbitrait.

\- Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi ! essaya d'argumenter la rousse.

Elle détestait perdre aussi facilement ! Même si elle _savait_ qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner, elle détestait quand même ça ! Et sa mère ne l'aidait pas !

\- Bien entendu ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que les Mangemorts seront à ton niveau ? Il agit exactement comme il le faut.

\- Tu devrais être un peu plus pédagogue Crys, commenta Sirius.

\- On a pas le temps pour la pédagogie Patmol. La petite doit apprendre et apprendre vite et bien ! Mary, pour le prochain duel, je vais te donner des conseils et tu vas les suivre même s'ils te semblent absurdes, est ce clair ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour te prouver que même s'il est plus fort que toi, tu peux gagner. Prête ?

Sirius et Mary se remirent en garde mais quand la plus jeune voulut à nouveau entamer le cercle imaginaire qu'ils traçaient en début de chaque duel, sa mère l'en empêcha.

\- Il essaye de t'imposer sa dynamique et c'est également un moyen de te forcer à bouger pour te positionner comme il le souhaite. Tu donnes beaucoup d'informations à ton adversaire si tu l'autorises à t'observer en mouvement. Fais attention à ton environnement !

Ouais, ben elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer si elle partageait son attention entre Sirius et ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était absolument pas naturel de détourner intentionnellement son attention de Sirius alors qu'elle savait qu'il allait l'attaquer !

\- Ça s'apprend, se contenta de faire remarquer sa mère quand elle n'y réussit pas. Regarde la façon dont Sirius bouge. Il a un léger tic avant d'attaquer, trouve le !

Tout en continuant à suivre les instructions de sa mère d'une oreille, Mary se concentra sur son parrain. Quel genre de tic pourrait –il avoir ? Son positionnement, un geste de la baguette, un changement d'expression… Comme elle savait quoi chercher, elle le repéra après quelques longues minutes d'observation. C'était vraiment minimal, juste son pied qui pivotait légèrement, mais une fois qu'on l'avait remarqué, on ne voyait plus que ça.

\- Tout le monde à ses tics en combat, commenta la Maître des Potions. On a beau essayer de se corriger, on ne peut s'en empêcher. Les aurors sont entraînés à ce sujet, mais je doute que les Mangemorts s'en soucient : ils attaquent le plus souvent en groupe et l'effet de masse leur épargne les véritables duels la majeure partie du temps. Cherche toujours la faille chez l'adversaire et quand tu l'as ciblée, frappe !

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Bon, elle ne remporta peut –être pas exactement le duel, mais elle obtient néanmoins un résultat satisfaisant puisque Sirius s'en sorti avec une paire d'oreille de lapin bleue et des pattes assorties qui lui firent lâcher sa baguette au moment où Mary était touchée par un _Petrificus Totalus_.

Ils arrêtèrent là l'entraînement pour la matinée et passèrent à table ensemble après être chacun à tour de rôle pris une bonne douche. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Mary se dit que sa vie aurait pu ressembler à ça si Sirius n'avait pas été envoyé en prison. Élevée par son parrain et sa marraine… Quand bien même elle ne regrettait rien de son enfance avec Dante, il avait été le père dont tous les enfants pourraient rêver et elle souhaiterait tellement qu'il soit encore avec eux, elle savait qu'elle aurait apprécié de grandir entre Crystall et Sirius tout autant. Sa mère d'adoption ne s'en rendait peut –être pas compte, mais elle n'était pas la même lorsque l'animagus était dans le coin. Elle s'animait, devenait plus amicale, s'autorisait des remarques mordantes et un comportement qu'elle n'avait jamais adopté auparavant. Ou alors pas devant ses enfants en tout cas. On avait l'impression qu'un poids s'ôtait de ses épaules.

En début d'après-midi, ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le salon pour attendre l'arrivée de Neville Londubat. Comme le lui avait déjà expliqué sa mère, la grand-mère du Gryffondor faisait prendre des cours de remise à niveau au jeune homme durant tout l'été et c'était sur elle qu'était tombé l'enseignement des potions. Mary ne s'en plaignait pas, elle pensait même que ce serait bénéfique à Neville d'avoir une enseignante qui ne le brimerait pas constamment comme Rogue savait si bien le faire. Ce qui l'ennuyait en revanche, c'était qu'elle allait devoir, elle, y participer également.

\- Tu vas faire quoi en attendant ce soir Sirius ? s'enquit –elle.

L'animagus devait l'aider avec son occlumancie. C'était même raison pour laquelle la Maître des Potions lui avait initialement parlé des entraînements qu'elle avait préparés pour Mary. Sirius s'était juste greffé en supplément le matin.

\- Je viens en potion aussi, lui apprit –il alors. Ça fait partie des matières que je dois repasser pour mon poste d'auror.

A ce moment là, la cheminée s'enflamma d'un feu vert caractéristique des voyages en cheminette et Neville apparut après quelques secondes. Il sortit de la cheminée sans trébucher et sans répandre les cendres sur le tapis. Bizarre… Si Mary avait dû parier elle n'aurait pas dit qu'il en était capable. C'était plutôt le genre à trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui. Elle ne l'avait même jamais vraiment _regardé_. Elle savait à quoi il ressemblait de loin, mais il ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait été plus proche des Serpentards de son année que des Gryffondors, et l'amitié avec les premiers lui avait automatiquement fermé les portes de celle avec les seconds. Mais maintenant que les Serpentards qui venaient de familles de Mangemorts, Drago pour ne nommer que lui, s'étaient détournés d'elle à cause du retour de Voldemort, elle pouvait peut –être tenter sa chance chez les rouge et or. Bizarrement, elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait un besoin urgent de recruter des amis pour couvrir ses arrières.

Neville était aussi grand qu'elle, nota t –elle, tandis qu'il saluait sa mère qui faisait encore quelques centimètres de plus que les deux adolescents. Son visage était toujours un peu rond, mais il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir une baudruche à la place de la tête. Il avait coupé ses cheveux et abandonné définitivement sa coupe au bol. Ce qui aidait aussi avec la forme de son visage. Il avait toujours son léger embonpoint et ses incisives écartées mais semblait plus à l'aise que d'habitude pour bouger. Auparavant, il semblait avoir du mal comme s'il se trouvait dans un corps trop grand pour lui qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'enfiler correctement.

\- Salut… Mary ?

Il semblait assez hésitant sur l'utilisation du prénom, mais vu le contexte, il aurait été étrange qu'ils s'appellent par leurs noms de famille. Elle répondit donc de la même manière ce qui le rassura visiblement puisqu'il lui accorda un petit sourire soulagé. Mary se retient de lever les yeux au ciel : comme si elle allait se fâcher parce qu'un camarade avec qui était avec elle en cours depuis 4 ans l'appelait par son prénom !

Sans plus de préludes, ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans le laboratoire de potion qui envahissait toute la cave du Phare. Mary y descendait rarement, le plus souvent quand elle devait absolument parler à sa mère et que ça ne pouvait pas attendre –et encore elle restait à la porte en général– ou parfois quand elle travaillait les potions durant l'été puisque Rogue n'était définitivement pas un bon enseignant.

Le laboratoire de potion était la pièce la plus vaste de la maison puisqu'il faisait à lui seul toute la superficie du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seules des bougies par dizaines leur permettaient d'y voir, et les murs étaient tapissés d'armoires sécurisées contenant des potions soigneusement étiquetées ou d'étagères où attendaient des ingrédients. Il y flottait cette odeur étrange mélange de plantes séchées, de formol et des potions qui y mijotaient.

Deux plans de travail avaient été repoussés sur le côté, l'un portant de délicats assemblages en verre dont l'utilisation était totalement obscure pour Mary, l'autre soutenant deux larges chaudrons remplis à ras-bord de la même potion visiblement. Et dans le coin à côté se trouvaient de hautes cuves en cuivre ou en argent que sa mère utilisait lorsqu'elle devait produire des dizaines –voir des centaines– de litres d'une même potion.

Mary, Neville et Sirius s'installèrent tous les trois derrière un des chaudrons se trouvant au centre de la pièce et la Maître des Potions leur fit face. La rousse jeta un regard en coin à Neville qui déglutit péniblement. Il semblait être redevenu le petit garçon rondouillard et terrifié qu'il était en première année à partir du moment où il avait mis les pieds dans ce laboratoire. Il était tassé derrière son chaudron comme s'il pensait pouvoir disparaître. Les potions devaient _vraiment_ le terrifier.

\- Bien, avant de commencer à travailler, nous allons tous les quatre faire une mise au point. Je suis votre professeur et je le fais gracieusement. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être là…

Un peu quand même, songea Mary en son fort intérieur. Sa mère ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix. Mais puisque Sirius était aussi présent, elle le prenait beaucoup mieux que précédemment.

\- … alors j'attends de vous de l'assiduité. Je ne vous demande pas de réussir vos potions à tous les coups où de ne jamais vous tromper. Il n'y a pas de note, ni de jugement au final. Je veux juste que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même.

Il était évident qu'elle s'adressait surtout à Neville pour cette introduction. Quelqu'un, sans doute Remus, avait dû l'avertir du sérieux problème du jeune homme en la matière. Ou peut –être l'avait –elle deviné toute seule en voyant son comportement à la limite de l'apoplexie depuis qu'il était descendu dans ce laboratoire.

\- Les potions sont dangereuses alors comprenez bien que je suis obligée d'être sévère concernant la sécurité. Sirius, si tu t'avises d'essayer une seule des blagues que tu avais l'habitude de faire avec Slug à Poudlard, je te vire de mon cours et de chez moi avec un coup de pied au cul que même tes ancêtres ressentiront. Vu ?

Le concerné prit un air profondément indigné, comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à faire une chose pareille, mais Mary était persuadée qu'il y avait bel et bien songé. Elle commençait à le connaître son parrain Maraudeur !

\- S'il y a des questions, _la moindre_ _question_ , elle doit être posée. On ne fait pas d'erreur si on comprend, en revanche on obtient de sacrés accidents si on préfère tester plutôt que de demander. Je ne suis pas Rogue, Neville : tu peux m'interrompre et me poser des questions toutes les deux minutes, ou me demander de répéter ou de reformuler si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose. Je suis là pour t'aider et non pour t'enfoncer. D'accord ?

La Maître des Potions avait soudainement pris un ton beaucoup plus doux et avait directement fixé le Gryffondor. Une ombre de soulagement passa sur son visage, et il hocha la tête.

\- Je vais de toute façon passer plus de temps avec toi au début. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu aimes la botanique et tu y excelles. Tu vas vite te rendre compte que ça te donne un sacré avantage sur les autres.

A voir son expression, Neville en doutait franchement –après tout, ça ne l'avait pas du tout aidé jusque là– mais Mary approuvait sa mère sur ce point là. Presque toutes les potions avaient au moins une plante, magique ou non, dans sa composition : la botanique était l'un des outils indispensables de cette matière. C'est ce qui expliquait que malgré qu'elle soit bonne en potion -avec une mère Maître des Potions elle avait plutôt intérêt- elle n'était pas excellente. La botanique n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus.

Après son petit discours d'introduction, la mère de Mary distribua les instructions de préparation. Sirius avait un contrepoison d'un niveau ASPIC et elle se retrouva face à un filtre de paix qu'elle n'avait jamais encore concocté. Bon, finalement ces cours allaient peut –être être un tant soit peu intéressants. Neville, lui, eut le droit à la première potion que les premières années préparaient à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire celle contre les furoncles. Des plus basiques, mais pourtant vu sa tête, il avait réussi à la rater la dernière fois qu'il l'avait faite. Tandis que le Gryffondor et la Maître des Potions commençaient à en discuter, Mary se pencha sur son propre chaudron.

Les deux heures de cours prévus s'écoulèrent rapidement mais les trois élèves furent contents de retrouver le soleil. Mary se demandait vraiment comment sa mère pouvait passer des heures, voir des jours, dans son labo sans sortir. C'était sombre, tantôt sec tantôt humide et ça sentait le refermé et les ingrédients. Pas l'environnement le plus attrayant qui soit.

Neville s'en alla et ils enchaînèrent directement avec la leçon d'occlumancie. Mary s'assit dans le canapé à côté de Sirius qui s'y était déjà laissé tomber, mais sa mère préféra s'asseoir en tailleur au sol. Immédiatement, Merlin le chat se précipita pour se lover au creux de ses jambes. Auparavant, elle aurait chassé l'importun sans y penser… Mais depuis que son mari, et le père adoptif de Mary, qui adorait ces chats, était mort elle s'était énormément adoucie à leur propos. Alors Merlin resta à sa place tandis que la sorcière reportait son attention vers Mary et son parrain.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais reprendre la présentation de l'occlumancie que je t'ai faite la semaine passée Mary. Mais nous allons l'envisager d'un point de vue plus pratique vu que nous avons à présent l'aide d'un légiliman. Sirius, tu vas aller tirer l'esprit de Mary avec le tien et vous emmener jusque dans le mien.

\- Je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, essaya de tempérer l'animagus. Je ne sais pas si…

\- Alors fais déjà un essai sans elle.

Mary regarda les deux adultes se fixer droit dans les yeux et devenir totalement immobiles. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius fit une horrible grimace et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Tes défenses sont tellement puissantes qu'elles viennent de me filer un mal de crâne carabiné, protesta l'animagus en se massant les tempes. Ce n'était pas comme ça la dernière fois.

\- J'ai dix ans de pratique supplémentaire, lui rappela la concernée.

\- Tu es certaine de résister à Voldemort avec ça.

\- Je lui résistais déjà à 17 ans Sirius.

Un échange silencieux, qui irrita beaucoup Mary, eut lieu entre eux, comme si la phrase avait ramené à la surface de vieux souvenirs. Puis, Sirius se tourna vers elle.

\- Je vais t'emmener faire un petit tour, spirituellement parlant, lui annonça t –il. Tu ferais bien de t'allonger : tu risques de tomber sinon.

La rousse s'exécuta et fixa son regard dans celui, gris, de son parrain.

\- Tu vas forcément résister, lui apprit –il. Mais essaye de te détendre, ça rendra les choses plus faciles.

\- Que va t –il se passer ?

\- Je vais, en quelque chose, arracher ta conscience, ton esprit, à ton corps et te transporter avec moi jusque dans l'esprit de ta mère. Tu es prête ?

Mary hocha la tête et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la baguette de son parrain, qu'il avait sortie cette fois. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur ses yeux et tout le reste sembla disparaître. Même les contours de son visage se floutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout sauf ces yeux. Puis, elle eut soudainement un sensation extrêmement désagréable de tiraillement, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'arracher hors de son corps mais sans toucher à celui-ci. Elle avait l'impression d'être attachée à son enveloppe corporelle par des milliers de petits filaments. Dans un premier temps, elle se débattit, ou du moins supposa qu'elle le faisait puisqu'elle en avait la sensation, puis elle se rappela ce que Sirius lui avait dit et tenta de se laisser faire. Finalement, les filaments se mirent à se déchirer, d'abord un à la fois, plus plusieurs, puis massivement, lui laissant une étrange sensation, comme si quelqu'un était en train de brosser l'intérieur de son corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais plutôt désagréable.

Quand le dernier filament la rattachant à son corps fut défait, elle paniqua et le monde tourna autours d'elle, toutes les couleurs se mélangeant avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans un endroit noir dans lequel elle flottait.

Curieuse, elle tendit ses mains devant elle. Comment pouvait –elle avoir des mains alors qu'elle savait clairement qu'elle n'était plus dans son corps ? Sirius apparut à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Oh bordel, j'ai mal au crâne, lâcha t –il immédiatement.

\- Langage Sirius !

Mary sursauta une nouvelle fois. La voix de sa mère venait de retentir, venant de partout et de nulle par à la fois. La rousse essaya de tourner sur elle-même, et échoua : elle était dans le vide et n'avait aucun support pour l'aider à bouger. Elle se contenta donc de tourner la tête de tous les cotés, mais elle ne vit nulle par la Maître des Potions.

\- Vous êtes dans mon esprit, je n'ai pas besoin de me matérialiser sous ma forme habituelle pour voir, entendre et sentir, expliqua la voix.

\- Pourquoi c'est tout noir ?

\- Tu es en train d'expérimenter l'occlumancie par le vide.

Et en effet, c'était vide. Pas de lumière, pas d'indice d'orientation quelconque –si ça se trouvait Mary avait la tête à l'envers en ce moment même– pas de sol, rien. Juste un vide au milieu duquel Sirius et elle flottaient. De quoi en frissonner d'angoisse.

\- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi l'occlumancie par le vide est appelée comme ça ? s'enquit la voix.

\- Oui. Mais puisque tu nous parles, tu dois bien réfléchir non ? Et si tu réfléchis, tu ne fais pas le vide dans ton esprit.

\- Bonne remarque. En effet, mon esprit n'est pas à l'arrêt. En réalité, vous êtes dans une antichambre de mon esprit dans laquelle je stocke tous les importuns.

\- Il y a donc une sortie.

\- Bien entendue puisqu'il y a une entrée. Mais la trouverais – tu ?

Non, sans doute pas. Elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger en fait.

\- L'occlumancie par le vide refuse à tout légiliman une prise initiale et il devient alors beaucoup plus difficile voir impossible pour eux de savoir par où commencer leur attaque. Par ici.

Sous le regard stupéfait de Mary, une porte se dessina non loin d'eux. Comment sa mère pouvait –elle faire apparaître une porte sans formule et dans le vide total ?

\- Vous êtes dans mon esprit, rappela la voix. Ici je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux.

\- Tu lis mes pensées ?

\- Ton esprit est coincé dans le mien et ne possède aucune barrière : je n'ai pas besoin de lire quoi que ce soit, tes pensées s'affichent d'elles-même. En fait, tu n'aurais même pas besoin de parler, mais c'est une habitude à prendre et tout être humain aura naturellement tendance à vouloir parler. Comment crois-tu que je communique en ce moment ?

Vu comme ça, ça avait du sens. Mary essaya de se diriger vers la porte qui venait d'apparaître, mais elle avait beau marcher, elle n'avançait pas. Vu qu'elle n'avait rien de solide pour pouvoir s'y appuyer et avancer, ce n'était pas bien étonnant. Pourtant, Sirius y arrivait lui ! Elle essaya de nager, sans plus de succès, ce qui la résigna à appeler à l'aide son parrain qui la tira jusqu'à la porte.

Quand elle l'a traversa, il y eut un bref flash lumineux et Mary se redressa brutalement sur le canapé où elle était allongée. Elle reconnut immédiatement le salon du Phare avec Sirius assit à l'autre bout du canapé et sa mère en tailleur au sol, Merlin ronronnant tranquillement dans le creux de ses jambes.

\- Nous sommes sortis de ton esprit ? s'étonna la rousse.

\- A ton avis ?

Mary regarda autours d'elle. Tout semblait à sa place et parfaitement semblable au salon qu'elle avait toujours connu. Sauf peut –être… Pourquoi diable y avait –il un corbeau perché sur la plus haute commode de la pièce ?

\- C'est de la faute à Sirius, l'informa sa mère.

\- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Depuis que tu m'as forcée à chercher ma forme d'animagus celui-ci s'amuse parfois à apparaître dans mes paysages d'occlumancie. Comme aujourd'hui, visiblement.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, le volatil s'envola et vînt se poser sur le dossier de canapé avant de lâcher un croassement. Doucement, Mary tendit la main et quand elle la posa sur lui, il avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

\- Tu peux créer des êtres vivants dans ton esprit ?

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Ce corbeau est une part de moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le créer, il était simplement présent et je l'ai réveillé quand je me suis mise à le chercher. Je ne pourrais pas extraire quelqu'un d'un souvenir pour lui redonner vie ici. Ils ne seraient que des fantômes vides de sens.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa mère qui indiquait qu'elle avait déjà essayé et n'avait pas aimé ce que ça avait donné.

\- Et Merlin ? s'intéressa Mary en regardant le chat.

L'animal se leva instantanément pour s'approcher mécaniquement. Quand elle le toucha, il n'avait rien à voir avec le vrai Merlin ou avec le corbeau. Il était froid et son regard était vide. Elle le souleva et il s'effaça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à ne plus rien tenir du tout.

\- Ce que tu vois ici est une autre forme d'occlumancie, lui apprit sa mère. Un mélange entre l'occlumancie par le vide et celle par les souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi par le vide ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus dans un endroit totalement vide qu'il est rempli pour autant, malgré les meubles.

\- Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion destinée à nous faire perdre du temps, renchérit Sirius. Il n'y a rien là-dessous.

Il tapota le meuble le plus proche et aucun bruit n'en émana alors que sur un vrai un choc aurait dû retentir.

\- A quoi ressemble un esprit non protégé ?

\- Demande à Sirius, je n'en sais rien moi. Je ne quitte jamais mon esprit.

\- Être dans un esprit qui n'a jamais pratiqué l'occlumancie c'est un peu comme être immergé dans de l'eau, répondit l'animagus avec un air songeur. De l'eau constituée par une multitude de pensées de toutes les couleurs qui filent dans tous les sens. C'est extrêmement désorganisé. Rien à voir avec l'esprit de ta mère. Ça peut -être très dangereux pour un légiliman débutant : il vaut mieux s'exercer avec un occluman.

\- Maman, tu m'as dit que tu occludais par les souvenirs d'ordinaire, mais tu ne nous as pas encore montré cette technique seule.

\- Je préférerais qu'on laisse ça pour une autre fois : ce n'est pas la technique par laquelle tu vas commencer. Mais je peux te montrer une autre façon d'utiliser l'occlumancie par le vide. Attention, levez-vous ou vous allez tomber.

Les deux intrus s'exécutèrent et le salon du Phare se troubla avant de brutalement fuser vers le haut et le bas simultanément. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau entourés de noir et de vide, mais plus seulement. Ce vide était échelonné : il y avait des étages avec ce qui semblait être un parcours du combattant. Il avait l'air de s'étirer à l'infini au dessus et en dessous de Mary qui y repéra notamment un labyrinthe à l'air lugubre.

\- Voici comment un occluman qui occlude uniquement par le vide peut compliquer la tâche à ses assaillants. Un excellent légiliman pourrait essayer de transpercer les étages, mais les autres seraient contraints de les traverser. Ça permet de gagner du temps et avec un peu de chance d'obliger le légiliman à sortir de ton esprit pour ne pas y rester piéger.

\- C'est possible ça ?

\- Ça dépend du niveau de l'occluman. J'y parviendrai, je pense, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie d'essayer. J'ai déjà assez de choses qui vivent ici.

Et comme si elle avait réveillé les choses en question, un grognement fit vibrer le monde autours d'eux. Un grognement terrifiant qui résonna comme une menace autant qu'un avertissement. Nerveuse, Mary regarda autours d'elle. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qu'un danger soit proche, mais il pouvait sortir de partout.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda t –elle en espérant se rassurer.

\- Je crains que non et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas croiser ce qui a émis ce son. Sirius, vous devriez sortir de là.

Vachement rassurant. Une chose était certaine, Mary n'avait plus aucune envie de rester plus longtemps dans l'esprit de sa mère. Elle s'y sentait étrangement exposée et en danger. Pas qu'elle ait été spécialement à l'aise auparavant, mais là c'était terminé pour elle. Elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que son parrain la ramène dans son corps. Il y eu un léger tiraillement et puis plus rien. Elle était toujours au milieu du labyrinthe à étage.

\- J'arrive pas à la sortir d'ici, annonça soudainement Sirius.

\- Tu as _vraiment_ besoin de pratiquer Sirius, soupira la Maître des Potions. Mary, je suis navrée, mais comme ton parrain est incapable de faire son boulot, je vais m'en occuper. Je vais d'abord essayer de l'aider, mais si ça ne marche pas, ça va être un peu brutal.

L'image de sa mère se brouilla et disparut. Du vent commença à souffler de plus en plus fort, et par Merlin, comment pouvait –il y avoir du vent ici ?

\- Allez Mary, laisse toi faire, lui ordonna Sirius.

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il la tirait et voulait le suivre, mais pour une raison inconnue ça ne marchait pas. Elle commençait à paniquer en se disant qu'elle était bloquée hors de sont corps quand soudainement quelque chose la frappa avec une violence inouïe. Une seconde plus tard, elle se redressait sur canapé en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Ça va, ça va, dit précipitamment son parrain en lui attrapant les bras. Tu es de retour dans ton corps.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit sa mère.

Mis à part un mal de crâne carabiné et une bonne frayeur, oui. Mais elle sentait épuisée. Entre son entraînement du matin qui l'avait fatiguée magiquement parlant, puis les potions, puis l'occlumancie, il y avait de quoi. Ils étaient seulement en fin d'après-midi, mais ils avaient passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait cru dans l'esprit de la Maître des Potions, mais elle ne protesta pas quand sa mère l'envoya au lit pour se reposer en attendant le dîner.

Et ce n'était que le début. Les jours d'après suivirent le même schéma, avec un jour sur deux un cours de potion avec Neville et l'autre l'étude de théories magiques ou de stratégies de duels. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il existait des bouquins de ce genre : qui serait assez stupide pour mettre par écrit ses stratégies et les partager avec le monde entier ? Bon, les auteurs étaient morts entre temps. Mais même ! Si tout le monde adoptait les mêmes modes de duels, ça n'avait aucun intérêt ! C'était néanmoins instructifs, elle devait l'admettre.

Le lettre de Cameron pour sa rentrée à Poudlard arriva à la fin de la première semaine d'août. Vu qu'il était en France, elle avait été délivrée au Phare plutôt que directement au concerné. Mary guetta donc sa propre lettre, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à arriver. Ce qui était étrange : hormis pour les lettres de 1ère année, celle de toutes les autres années étaient envoyées au même moment d'ordinaire. Sa mère la rassura en disant que les choses avaient peut –être changé avec l'arrivée de la nouvelle direction.

Nouvelle direction qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la Maître des Potions en passant. Elle avait même incendié par mégarde la Gazette tellement elle avait été furieuse du nom de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Car il s'agissait d'une sorcière : Hélène Gilbert. La photo à la Une de la Gazette –Sirius avait débarqué au Phare ce matin là, l'air aussi furieux que la mère de Mary et en brandissant un exemplaire intact du journal– montrait une sorcière blonde au visage engageant et au sourire bienveillant, elle avait l'air sincèrement heureusement de reprendre le poste de Dumbledore.

La photo de Dolorès Ombrage, la nouvelle professeur de DCFM et Grande Inquisitrice, était bien moins agréable à regarder. Avec ses grands yeux globuleux, sa large bouche molle, ses vêtements entièrement roses et ses cheveux courts et bouclés, elle ressemblait à un gros crapaud. Un peu plus et Mary aurait pu parier qu'elle avait la peau visqueuse comme ces batraciens.

Mary s'était enquise de ce que signifiait le titre de "Grande Inquisitrice", mais ni sa mère ni son parrain n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ça alors elle n'avait pas été bien avancée. Il allait sans doute falloir attendre la rentrée pour le savoir. En revanche, les deux adultes ne s'étaient pas fait priés pour lui dire ce qu'ils savaient sur les deux femmes. Outre qu'elles soient toutes les deux ouvertement racistes envers les lycanthropes, Hélène Gilbert, la nouvelle directrice, s'en était prise directement à Remus il y a des années de ça. Mary ne savait pas exactement comment, mais ça la fit grincer des dents. Son tonton Remus était l'adulte le plus gentil et le plus compréhensif qu'elle connaisse. Toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient du mal méritaient une punition et la Potter décida que la nouvelle directrice appartenait à cette catégorie de personne jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Sa lettre de Poudlard arriva finalement mi-août, avec, à l'intérieur une surprise à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas : un insigne de préfet rutilant avec l'emblème de Serdaigle dessus. C'était quoi cette blague ? Qui pourrait bien avoir l'idée saugrenue de la nommer préfète ? Elle n'était pas particulièrement attentionnée ni attentive envers ses camarades, elle les avait d'ailleurs à peine vus de toute l'année passée et utilisait volontiers le règlement pour faire ce qu'elle voulait au détriment des professeurs ! Elle était certes plutôt douée en cours, mais l'an dernier ses résultats n'avaient pas été les meilleurs qui soient avec toutes ses activités annexes.

\- Honte à toi Mary Lily Potter ! s'exclama Sirius quand il vit l'insigne. Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Sa fille ! Préfète !

\- Lily l'était aussi, rappela la mère adoptive de Mary. Et Remus également. Si tu as eu cet insigne, c'est que tu l'as méritée, je suis fière de toi.

\- Ma filleule est préfète, sanglota Sirius avec l'air de ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre. Pourquoi ? POURQUOUAAAAAAAAAA ?

Le grimoire de potion qui s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne lui arracha un glapissement et il cessa ses jérémiades en foudroyant du regard la mère de Mary qui tenait ledit grimoire de potion. La Potter se contenta de sourire dans son coin en voyant l'échange.

Ce soir là, couchée dans son lit, Mary observa sous toutes les coutures son insigne de préfète. Certes, elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue, mais elle était contente de l'avoir reçue. Les préfets étaient des figures d'autorité, un intermédiaire entre les élèves et les professeurs. Elle ne s'était pas outre mesure penchée sur leurs attributions, mais elle savait en revanche qu'ils avaient des privilèges comme se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Pas qu'elle se soit gênée jusque là, mais elle allait pouvoir mener ses petites entreprises illégales en toute impunité et avec l'accord des enseignants. C'était délectable.

Oui, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Mais elle allait profiter de sa chance. Sa cinquième année allait être intéressante, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 27 mai !_


	63. V-2 Des oreilles qui traînent

_Merci **Rose-Eliade, Le Cerf-Pentard** et **Mathilde** ^^_

 _Ce sera révélé, et les raisons de cette nomination aussi, **Pims10**. _

_Merci beaucoup **onsof**! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite :)_

 _Mary n'a jamais vraiment fait de duel, **Celine.M** , sa seule expérience, c'est le club de duel de Lockart et Poudlard n'a pas vraiment ça au programme. Alors elle manque forcément d'entraînement, ce à quoi sa mère compte bien remédier, toutefois !  
_

 _Rassure toi, Mary n'a pas non plus tout compris à cette séance d'occlumancie, et c'était volontairement un peu flou. Pour la relation Neville/Mary, un indice au prochain chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Des oreilles qui traînent**

Mary regarda autours d'elle avec curiosité. Elle venait de transplaner avec sa mère qui avait refusé de lui dire où elles se rendaient. Ses observations ne l'avancèrent cependant pas beaucoup : elles se trouvaient au beau milieu de nulle part. Il n'y avait que des champs et des vergers et même si elle tendait l'oreille, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit qui indiquait une activité humaine quelconque. Mais que diable venaient –elles faire ici ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une goutte de ton sang Mary, annonça sa mère.

Elle avait sorti de sa poche une petite plaque de métal, de la taille d'un gallion et qui était gravée de runes si minuscules qu'elles en devenaient illisibles sans une loupe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te répondrai quand nous serons à l'abri. Donne ton doigt.

Avec une moue mécontente, la rousse s'exécuta néanmoins. Sa mère posa le bout de sa baguette sur son index et une vive douleur s'ensuivit avant que la plaie ne soit appliquée sur la pièce de métal. Son sang remplit les minuscules runes et sa mère promena sa main au dessus en murmurant à toute vitesse. Il y eu un bref éclair lumineux et le sang sembla être absorbé par le métal. Mary observa le phénomène avec curiosité, se demandant comment ce genre de chose était possible puis ce à quoi ça avait servir.

\- Tiens ça dans ta main et allons-y.

Mary obéit et examina un instant l'objet avant de redresser la tête… et de constater que le paysage avait changé. Là où il n'y avait auparavant que des champs un grand corps de ferme était apparu, coupant le paysage.

\- Que…

\- Attends que nous soyons à l'abri derrière les barrières de protection. Viens.

Mary suivit hâtivement sa mère et sut précisément à quel moment elles passèrent les protections mentionnées. Elle eut l'impression de passer à travers un genre de gelée invisible qui l'obligea à forcer le passage pour avancer. Lorsque les protections la "recrachèrent" brutalement de l'autre côté, elle manqua de tomber. Mais quand elle se retourna, il ne semblait rien y avoir. Elle tendit la main et sentit la magie se dégager. Wow, ça c'était des boucliers puissants !

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? s'enquit –elle en se tournant vers l'adulte.

\- J'ai toujours été plutôt efficace quand il s'agit de protections, confirma sa mère. Et je me suis améliorée depuis la fin de la guerre. J'aimerais bien voir quelqu'un qui n'a pas été invité essayer de passer mes barrières.

\- La pièce de métal est mon invitation ? devina t –elle.

\- C'est ton laissez-passer effectivement. Je l'ai enchanté avec ton sang pour que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse l'utiliser, même sous polynectar. Je te déconseille de le perdre parce que je ne pourrais pas recommencer. C'est l'un des inconvénients des barrières que j'ai installées.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- Au Centre. Je ne te dirais pas où il est situé en Angleterre. Ça n'a aucune importance et je préférerai limiter autant que possible les personnes qui le savent. Avec le retour de Voldemort, il est important que nous ayons des points de replis.

\- Tu en as d'autres ?

Mary était assez impressionnée à vrai dire. Que ce soit par le talent jusque là inconnu de sa mère pour les barrières magiques que par le fait qu'elle ait l'air déjà tellement préparée à agir après le retour de Voldemort.

\- Pour le moment, cet endroit est le seul qui soit sûr pour toi.

Donc oui, mais elle ne lui dirait rien de plus.

\- C'est ici que j'ai enfermé le serpent de Voldemort, expliqua ensuite sa mère tandis qu'elles continuaient à avancer vers les bâtiments. Tu te rappelles qu'on en avait parlé ?

\- Oui…

Mary n'était pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée de croiser le reptile qui avait demandé à pouvoir la manger lors de leur dernière rencontre. Mais elle pouvoir voir l'intérêt qu'il représentait en tant que source d'information et donc ne protesta pas. De toute façon, jamais sa mère ne l'aurait emmenée s'il y avait eu le moindre danger.

Le Centre portait bien son nom, estima Mary. Il y avait une immense cour entourée de quatre grands bâtiments où des dizaines de personnes auraient pu travailler pour préparer la contre-attaque contre Voldemort. Avec les protections qui enveloppaient l'endroit, ça pouvait vite devenir un incroyable QG. Il y avait même de la place pour entraîner des gens au combat.

\- Par ici Mary.

\- Tu comptes emmener beaucoup de gens ici ?

\- Non. Pour le moment, c'est un lieu de repli.

Elles entrèrent dans l'un des bâtiments. L'endroit était totalement vide si on exceptait quelques chaises et fauteuils dans une pièce. Leurs pas résonnaient et Mary sut dès qu'elles approchèrent du serpent : des lignes de runes étaient tracées au sol, aux murs et au plafond sur une dizaine de mètre de part et d'autre de l'endroit où il était enfermé. Sa mère n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens et la cage du reptile semblait être incrustée dans un mur.

Il était là, énorme et sombre, enroulé sur lui-même et les fixant. Il tenta de se jeter sur Mary dès qu'il la vit, mais il n'alla pas bien loin dans l'étroitesse de sa cage.

\- _Ennemie_ ! siffla le serpent. _Approche toi que je te déchire de mes crocs_ !

\- Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça jusque là, commenta la Maître des Potions.

\- Il m'a reconnue comme une ennemie de Voldemort, expliqua Mary. Il veut me tuer.

\- Il ne pourra pas sortir de là, je m'en suis assurée. Demande lui d'où il vient et pourquoi il ne meurt pas, s'il te plaît.

\- _Quel est ton nom, serpent_ ? s'enquit d'abord Mary.

Entendre le Fourchelangue figea le reptile en une position bien plus inquiétante que ses attaques.

\- _Tu le parles_ ? dit –il.

\- _Bien sûr que je le parle puisque ton Maître le peut_. _Comment te nommes – tu serpent ? D'où viens – tu ?_

\- _Nagini est le nom que mon Maître m'a donné, petite proie. Et je viens d'une terre très lointaine._

Mary n'essaya pas d'en demander plus à ce sujet : elle se rappelait du serpent indien qui avait un jour été invoqué par un de ses camarades. Les serpents n'avaient guère de notions de géographie.

\- _Pourquoi veux – tu me tuer ? Je ne t'ai rien fait._

\- _Tu es l'ennemie de mon Maître, il veut te voir morte et je vais l'y aider !_

\- _Si tu veux me tuer, ma mère va être contrainte de te tuer toi._

\- _Qu'elle essaye ! Mon Maître m'a rendue invulnérable quand il m'a accordé sa confiance !_

\- _Personne n'est invulnérable. Et en échange de quoi t'a t –il accordé sa confiance ?_

\- _Tu poses trop de questions petite proie ! Tu n'arriveras pas à m'extorquer des informations à propos de mon Maître ! Il viendra me chercher ! Et il me laissera dévorer ton cadavre encore chaud !_

\- Nagini ne veut pas coopérer, indiqua Mary à sa mère. Mais il confirme que Voldemort l'a rendu invulnérable.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas, soupira l'adulte. Mais j'aurais souhaité qu'il en soit autrement. Tu peux lui dire qu'il restera donc enfermé jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de le détruite.

\- _Je comprends très bien les humains stupide proie_ , cracha le serpent.

\- Il a compris, traduisit plus sobrement la rousse.

\- Alors nous n'avons pas de raisons de nous attarder ici.

\- _Mon Maître viendra pour moi !_ s'exclama le reptile alors que les deux sorcières quittaient le couloir. _Il me trouvera où que je sois et il vous punira tous !_

\- Il dit que Voldemort pourra le retrouver où qu'il soit… Tu es sûre que tes barrières suffiront ?

\- Je ne vois aucune raison qui lui permettrait de savoir que son serpent est ici, la rassura la Maître des Potions.

Mary n'en était pas aussi convaincue que ça, mais elle préféra se dire que sa mère savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fut néanmoins extrêmement soulagée d'être de retour au Phare.

\- Je vais garder ton passe pour le Centre.

Sans faire d'histoire, Mary rendit la petite pièce de métal gravée à sa mère qui la fit rapidement disparaître dans sa poche avant de lui donner son après-midi en lui disant d'en profiter avant le retour de Cameron.

Car sa tornade de frère débarqua quelques jours plus tard, tellement bronzé qu'il était presque devenu noir de peau, et plus excité que jamais. Il hurla comme un banshee en poursuivant les chats, mit chaque pièce sans dessus dessous et sema ses affaires partout avant de narguer Mary qui essayait désespérément de travailler un peu sur les livres de sortilèges que sa mère lui avait confiés. Elle trouva aussi un nouveau sujet d'intéressement quand elle reçut une lettre des jumeaux Weasley. Ils lui dirent qu'ils avaient entendu leurs parents parler d'un mystérieux Ordre du Phénix et de sa mère à elle ainsi que de son parrain et qu'ils espéraient qu'elle arriverait à glaner quelques informations puisque Mrs Weasley avait refusé qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient joint à leur courrier un curieux objet composé d'une oreille attachée à un long fil et les explications qui l'accompagnaient étaient plus qu'intéressantes. Mary ne cracherait jamais sur une méthode d'espionnage discrète et à distance.

Mais pour savoir ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix, elle comptait plutôt demander directement à son parrain. Avec le retour de Cameron elle réussit à plaider pour aller passer une journée chez lui. Comme Remus était absent toute la journée à cause des cours qu'il donnait à Neville et ça lui laissa le champ libre.

\- Sirius ? C'est quoi l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Où tu as entendu ça ? s'étouffa à moitié le concerné.

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit –elle innocemment.

Il la regarda bizarrement et elle lui fit son meilleur regard suppliant, sachant qu'il lui cédait tout quand elle faisait ça. Sirius avait été absent pendant douze ans de sa vie et il voulait tout faire pour se racheter. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. C'était utiliser honteusement sa culpabilité, mais elle n'en éprouvait aucun remord… Ou presque.

Parfois ça la blessait un peu de savoir qu'il essayait de l'acheter en lui cédant tout pour essayer d'avoir une place dans sa vie. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle voulait qu'il l'engueule, mais voilà, s'il se permettait de hausser la voix ou simplement de lui dire que ça ne la regardait pas, ça aurait signifié qu'il avait conscience de la place qu'il avait auprès d'elle et qu'il savait que ça ne l'éloignerait pas simplement parce qu'il disait non.

\- Tu ne dois pas le répéter Mary, d'accord ? Pas même à ta mère, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait que je t'ai dit ça.

\- Promis !

\- L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation de lutte contre Voldemort qui a été mise en place lors de la dernière guerre par Dumbledore. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé en juin dernier, il a rappelé les membres de l'Ordre pour essayer de le prendre immédiatement à revers.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois penser que maman en fait aussi partie en tant qu'opposante à Voldemort où si elle n'en fait pas partie parce qu'être sous les ordres de Dumbledore lui ferait faire une crise d'apoplexie,

\- Hé bien… sourit Sirius. Au début, Crystall est entrée dans l'Ordre avec James, Lily, Remus et moi. Mais elle a fini par le quitter quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les méthodes que préconisaient Dumbledore ne lui plaisaient plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Voldemort a tout pris à ta mère et qu'elle voulait une approche plus percutante.

Ça ressemblait bien à quelque chose que sa mère ferait, jugea Mary. Il allait falloir qu'elle se renseigne auprès de la concernée pour en savoir plus tout en ne lui laissant pas deviner qu'elle était déjà au courant.

\- Et donc que faisait l'Ordre à l'époque ?

\- On intervenait essentiellement pour limiter les dégâts des Mangemorts. Nous n'étions pas très nombreux, tu sais ? Nous avons fait de notre mieux mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Nous sommes une organisation qui est censée être secrète.

Alors il aurait dû commencer par nier son implication dans celle-ci, jugea Mary. Mais comme c'était à son avantage, elle ne lui fit pas la remarque et préféra enchaîner sur l'avancement de son processus de transformation en animagus. Sirius lui apprit qu'il avait préparé pour elle la potion suivante, et elle en était plutôt soulagée : c'était celle qui avait explosé l'an dernier quand elle avait tenté de la faire. Elle ne la prendrait qu'une fois à Poudlard où les effets pourraient passer inaperçus plus facilement que chez elle où une Maître des Potions se trouvait.

Avec la fin de l'été qui approchait, Mary, accompagnée de son frère et de sa mère se rendit jusque sur le chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher leurs affaires scolaires. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à acheter à part ses livres et de nouveaux uniformes. Les standards pour lesdits uniformes avaient changés et Mary ne put que regarder d'un air dépité les jupes qui, au lieu d'arriver au dessus de ses genoux, descendraient à présent jusqu'au milieu de ses tibias. Il y avait aussi interdiction de porter des tenues moldues pendant le week-end ce qui obligea sa mère à investir dans des vêtements d'intérieur pour sorcier.

Ça fit râler autant Mary que Cameron : ils avaient l'habitude de porter des vêtements moldus depuis leur plus petite enfance quand ils se trouvaient chez eux. Les vêtements sorciers étaient bien moins confortables. Adieu le pantalon, les débardeurs et les baskets ! Pour les filles, c'était robes, collants et petites chaussures cirées totalement inconfortables malgré tous les sorts qu'on pouvait leur lancer. Et pour les garçons, c'était pantalon à pince, pull et chemise avec des chaussures semblant également faites pour martyriser les pieds.

\- Ils ont visiblement misé sur une ligne plus conservatrice cette année, fit remarquer leur mère tandis qu'ils ressortaient de chez Madame Guipure.

\- C'était comme ça de ton temps ? s'enquit Mary.

\- La jupe en dessous des genoux, oui. Par contre nous pouvions porter des habits moldus si nous le voulions.

Mary tenta de se consoler de ce changement vestimentaire en se plongeant dans l'étude de ses nouveaux bouquins, notamment celui de défense. _Théorie et Stratégie de Défense Magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? se demanda t –elle à voix haute après avoir lu les deux premiers chapitres.

Ce livre ne conviendrait même pas à des 1er année ! Elle feuilleta rapidement les chapitres avant d'en venir à une seule conclusion : _elle allait rater ses BUSEs_ si leur professeur suivait ce programme ! Et rien que l'idée de rater une BUSE manquait de la faire hyper-ventiler. C'était son avenir qui se jouait sur ces examens et elle ne pouvait pas les louper. Elle qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à sa sortie de Poudlard, elle devait passer le maximum de matières avec de bonnes notes pour être sûre d'avoir le choix !

Scandalisée, elle descendit à la cuisine où sa mère se trouverait forcément puisque l'heure du dîner approchait et se mit à tempêter à ce propos. Quand finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise après avoir vidé son sac sa mère agita sa baguette tout en disant :

\- Tu as déjà un niveau proche des BUSEs en DCFM. Mais si tu veux, nous pouvons axer nos prochains entraînement sur le programme de cinquième année histoire que tu aies pratiqué les sorts au moins une fois.

Et sur ces mots, une pile de livre arriva depuis le salon.

\- J'ai rassemblé quelques ouvrages de référence qui pourraient être utiles pour préparer tes BUSEs. Si tu as de la place dans ta valise, tu n'auras qu'à les emmener avec toi à Poudlard.

\- Comment notre nouvelle prof peut –elle nous faire ça ? Elle est envoyée du Ministère et je suis sûre qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on loupe nos BUSEs !

\- Dolores Ombrage n'a rien d'une enseignante Mary. Elle n'a aucune qualification pour ce poste.

\- Alors pourquoi a t –elle été nommée ?

\- Parce que le Ministère veut contrôler ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Ombrage est la sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre en personne. Et c'est un fait connu que Fudge voulait depuis des années s'impliquer plus dans la gestion de l'école, ce que Dumbledore empêchait.

\- Et… C'est pas une bonne chose d'un côté ? C'est le Ministère qui va évaluer les BUSEs et les ASPICs, non ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est une commission d'évaluation qui est, certes, rattachée au Ministère, mais elle est indépendante : ce n'est pas le Ministère qui choisit les évaluateurs, les épreuves ou les notations. Ça a été fait comme ça pour éviter que les riches sorciers du Ministère ne paient ou ne menacent les examinateurs pour que leurs enfants aient de bonnes notes ou pour connaître les sujets à l'avance. Merlin sait que ce genre de précaution est nécessaire.

Et qu'est ce que c'était triste de penser que les parents ne faisaient pas suffisamment confiance à leurs enfants pour réussir leurs examens. Comment quiconque pouvait ne pas travailler pour les avoir alors que leur avenir dépendait de ces examens ? C'était quelque chose que Mary ne pourrait pas comprendre si ça arrivait. S'il y avait du travail derrière, il n'y avait aucune raison d'échouer. Et c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle allait réussir !

Rassurée, Mary repartit dans sa chambre avec sa nouvelle pile de bouquins de DCFM tout en se jurant de suivre ce programme d'étude là plutôt que celui de sa nouvelle prof.

Le dernier week-end avant la rentrée, ils allèrent tous manger chez Sirius qui les avait invités à un dernier dîner commun avant que Mary ne passe quatre mois loin de lui et de sa mère. Depuis le retour de Cameron, son parrain n'avait plus mangé avec eux et son frère démontra une fois de plus la raison de ce comportement en étant très réfractaire à l'idée de se rendre chez Sirius pour manger. Il argua que l'animagus allait essayer de les empoisonner, ce que Mary pouvait craindre vu les talents culinaires inexistants du concerné.

Mais Sirius était tout aussi averti qu'elle de ses problèmes pour cuisiner et il s'était fait livré par un traiteur pour l'occasion.

\- Pourquoi tonton Remus n'est pas là ? s'enquit Mary.

\- Il a du travail.

\- Mais je croyais que ses cours avec Neville s'étaient arrêtés vendredi ? Et quel genre de travail peut –il avoir à cette heure –ci ?

\- Il est parti pour ce travail, il reviendra dans quelques jours, tenta d'expliquer Sirius.

\- Quel genre de travail ? insista Mary.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ces cachotteries surtout concernant Remus. Avec sa condition de lycanthrope, sa situation était extrêmement précaire et elle s'inquiétait toujours deux fois plus pour lui quand il disparaissait. Elle vit Sirius lancer un regard suppliant à la Maître des Potions qui poussa un profond soupir avant de reposer son verre de vin :

\- On en discutera plus tard si tu veux Mary, répondit la sorcière.

\- Si ça se trouve, _il_ lui a fait du mal et il essaye de le cacher en nous mentant, déclara soudainement Cameron.

Mary cligna des yeux, stupéfaite, en voyant son frère pointer Sirius du doigt. Venait –il juste d'accuser _Sirius Black_ d'avoir fait du mal à _Remus Lupin_ ? C'était un non sens total quand on connaissait les deux hommes et qu'on avait vécu avec eux quelques temps comme Mary l'avait fait.

Sauf que l'accusation sembla rendre Sirius fou furieux. Il plaqua ses mains sur la table si brutalement que ses couverts tombèrent au sol et hurla en se levant :

\- MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DA…

Mary sursauta : sa mère s'était levée si vite pour aller plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Sirius qu'elle n'avait rien vu. L'expression sur le visage des deux adultes avait quelque chose de terrifiant et la Maître des Potions entraîna de force l'animagus dans la cuisine. La porte claqua brutalement, laissant les deux adolescents face à face, l'air ébahis. Ils entendaient les bruit étouffés d'une conversation visiblement animée mais pas ce qu'il se disait.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent, marmonna Cameron.

\- Ah ! Mais j'ai ce qu'il nous faut pour ça !

Triomphante, Mary sortit de sa poche l'oreille à rallonge que Fred et George lui avaient envoyé et qui ne la quittait plus puisqu'on ne savait jamais quand on pourrait avoir besoin d'espionner une conversation. Un peu maladroitement, elle lança l'oreille –et c'était vraiment bizarre – vers la porte de la cuisine et frère et sœur se penchèrent sur l'autre bout du fil.

\- … _Qui est l'adulte entre vous deux Sirius ?_ siffla la voix de la mère de Mary. _Quand je vous vois je suis en droit de me poser la question !_

\- _Tu ne peux quand même pas tolérer la façon dont il s'en prend à moi depuis que j'ai été innocenté ! Je ne lui ai absolument rien fait !_

\- _Mais réfléchis un peu sombre crétin ! Son père est mort et soudainement tu débarques en brandissant au dessus de toi une pancarte lumineuse proclamant que tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ! Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait te sauter au cou et t'accueillir avec un grand sourire ? Dans son esprit tu essayes d'usurper la place de Dante, ce que je ne laisserai jamais arriver entre parenthèse._

\- _Qui a usurpé la place de qui là-dedans ?_ répliqua vertement Sirius. _Est-ce que tu lui as dit à ton foutu gamin ? Est ce que tu lui as dit la vérité, hein ? Que tu n'as jamais voulu avoir d'enfant ? Qu'il était un putain d'accident et que s'il n'avait pas été là tu n'aurais jamais marié son père parce que par Merlin tu ne l'aimais pas ! C'est de sa faute à lui si on ne peut pas être ensemble !_

\- _Oh alors tu voudrais que je dise à mon fils qui vient de perdre son père et qui est déjà en conflit ouvert avec moi que je ne voulais pas de lui ? Et ça pourquoi ? Juste parce que tu veux prendre une place que tu n'as jamais eu et que tu n'auras jamais ?_

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Mary tourna lentement la tête vers son frère qui écoutait la conversation avec elle. Un air horrifié et douloureux à la fois s'était peint sur son visage et ses yeux semblaient crier à l'aide. La seule pensée cohérente qu'elle put formuler fut " _oh merde_ !" avant que son frère ne sorte brutalement de table. Elle l'appela, mais une seconde plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua sur le garçon. Désemparée, elle se demanda si elle devait lui courir après ou attendre que sa mère revienne pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Finalement, son attention revient sur la conversation entre les deux adultes qui se diffusait toujours à travers l'oreille à rallonge.

\- _J'aime mon fils Sirius. Malgré qu'il soit un accident et qu'il ait chamboulé toute ma vie. Je l'aime et c'est une chose que tu vas devoir accepter. Ça le tuera peut –être, mais je l'aime et ça ne changera jamais, peu importe ce qu'il fera._

Sentant que la conversation touchait à sa fin, Mary tira deux fois avec empressement sur le fil qu'elle tenait et l'oreille à rallonge revient vers elle, s'enroulant dans le fil jusqu'à atterrir dans sa main. Elle rangea l'objet dans sa poche juste à temps. L'aura qui entourait les deux adultes laissait présager de la conversation houleuse qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Où est Cameron ? s'enquit immédiatement la Maître des Potions.

\- Il… Il est parti ? hésita la rousse.

\- Comment ça "parti" ?

Gênée, Mary tritura son T-shirt. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas espionner les conversations comme ça. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre ce genre de chose. Pourtant, elle allait devoir avouer ce qu'il s'était passé et elle sentait la punition arriver.

\- Cameronetmoionaécoutévotredisputetilestparti, dit –elle si vite qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre elle-même ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- _Je te demande pardon_ ?

Mary rentra la tête dans ses épaules devant le ton glacial qu'avait pris la voix de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour deviner son air furieux et ses yeux brillants de colère. Visiblement, elle avait parfaitement compris ce que la Potter venait de dire.

\- Ou est – il allé ?

\- De… Il est sorti dans la rue.

Avec un juron extrêmement vulgaire, la mère de Mary se dirigea vers la sortie et la porte claqua dans son sillage tout aussi brutalement que derrière son fils quelques minutes plus tôt. Le silence s'étira pendant d'inconfortables minutes avant qu'elle n'ose lever la tête et jeter un coup d'œil à son parrain. Celui-ci était adossé à son siège, une expression démolie sur le visage. Il était tout pâle.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas comment t'y prendre avec ma mère, hein ? demanda Mary.

\- J'ai merdé.

Ben ça, elle pouvait pas dire le contraire. Si Sirius avait vraiment compris la Maître des Potions, il aurait su que s'attaquer à Cameron c'était une manière de pourrir son karma pour ses cinquante prochaines incarnations. Elle n'allait jamais lui pardonner ça.

\- Pourtant, elle a toujours été comme ça, finit –il par dire.

Mary lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête et d'aller ouvrir un meuble du salon pour se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Et vu qu'il ramena la bouteille avec lui, il n'allait sans doute pas s'arrêter à un seul.

\- Tu devrais peut –être laisser tomber ? suggéra Mary avec douceur.

S'obstiner ne servait en général à rien avec sa mère : c'était toujours elle qui se montrait la plus têtue. Elle regarda son parrain faire tourner son Whisky dans son verre, avec l'air d'avoir envie de s'y noyer avant de répondre :

\- Je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, il faudrait qu'elle ne s'intéresse par à "Sirius Black". Juste à Sirius et c'est difficile. Les ex-taulard faussement accusés ça a du succès. Tu verras, ça va aussi t'arriver : combien de garçons voudraient pouvoir dire qu'ils sont sortis avec la Survivante, hein !

La remarque la hérissa. Être connue comme la Survivante ne lui plaisait que moyennement : elle n'avait rien fait ou, si elle avait fait quelque chose, elle ne s'en souvenait de toute façon pas. Quitte à être célèbre, elle aurait préféré que ce soit pour quelque chose qu'elle avait conscience d'avoir fait.

Le silence s'installa et elle alla chercher un livre pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, sans grand succès. Elle s'inquiétait pour son frère –et si sa mère ne le retrouvait pas ? – mais aussi pour sa mère. Il allait y avoir confrontation entre eux, elle en aurait parié son tout nouveau badge de Préfète. La seule chose qui restait à déterminer c'était s'il faudrait ramasser l'un d'eux à la petite cuillère ou pas.

Il fallut plus d'une heure avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et les deux démarches qu'elle entendit la rassura immédiatement : Cameron était revenu. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle s'en serait voulue. Enfin, encore plus qu'elle s'en voulait déjà.

Son frère avait encore le visage rouge et gonflé d'avoir pleuré et elle aurait pu jurer voir aussi des traces de larmes sur celui de sa mère si ça ne lui avait pas semblé totalement impossible que la sévère Maître des Potions pleure. Et il y avait plus important à remarquer : ils se tenaient côté à côté et Cameron avait laissé leur mère lui passer une main sur les épaules. Mary eut envie de faire une danse de la joie en comprenant qu'ils s'était réconciliés au moins en partie. Elle avait bien vu que la situation était tendue entre eux depuis la mort de son père d'adoption et n'avait pas su quoi faire.

Ce mieux qu'elle avait repéré dans la relation entre son frère et sa mère se fit ressentir durant les quelques jours qui les séparaient de la rentrée. L'atmosphère était apaisée et ils se retrouvèrent plus souvent dans la même pièce en quatre jour que durant les deux mois de vacances qui venaient de passer. Son frère ne s'enfermait plus dans sa chambre à bouder et sa mère avait allégé l'entraînement de Mary pour qu'ils passent du temps tous les trois. Seuls perduraient les leçons de Neville tous les deux jours, mais là encore, surprise, un chaudron s'était ajouté pour Cameron qui se montra calme et attentif. Bon, bien entendu, il restait agité et un emmerdeur de première, mais ça allait beaucoup mieux, comme s'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire n'importe quoi pour accaparer de l'attention. Peut –être que c'était ça.

Mary commença même à apprendre à son frère à monter sur un balai. Depuis l'expérience catastrophique qu'il avait vécu avant son entrée à Poudlard, il avait toujours refusé de réessayer et avait été la risée des Gryffondors en première année quand ça c'était su. Là, il était venu lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider, timidement et si hésitant qu'elle n'avait même pas réfléchi avant d'accepter. Leur mère était restée un peu à l'écart à lire un gros grimoire de potion tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil pour éviter les accidents mais sans intervenir dans la leçon en elle-même.

Ce fut donc dans un climat apaisé que Mary Potter s'endormit la vieille de la rentrée, sans se douter de ce que sa cinquième année allait lui réserver.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 10 juin !_


	64. V-3 Les Préfets inattendus

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade, Pims10** et **Mathilde** ^^_

 _Je ne pense pas que Voldy soit capable de localiser ses Horcruxes, **Le Cerf-Pentard** : après tout, il ne le sens pas quand ils sont détruits (sinon il aurait repéré et arrêté leur destruction dans les bouquins je pense). Mais il a très certainement essayé et il s'est très certainement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait..._

 _Pour l'histoire du tiret, c'est mon correcteur automatique sur Word qui fait ça, et il me rend chèvre parce qu'il ne le fait pas systématiquement. Parfois, je corrige parfois non, ça dépend de ma flemme et de mon attention. Mais je vais essayer de faire un effort._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les Préfets inattendus**

Mary sortit d'une des cheminées qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart sur le quai 9 ¾ afin que les sorties ne soient pas encombrées par des parents faisant leurs derniers adieux. Elle manqua de basculer quand sa grosse malle s'écrasa sur les pierres du quai et s'empressa de sortir sa baguette pour l'envoyer flotter derrière elle avant de s'écarter. Son frère arriva peu après tenant avec précaution le panier où était enfermé son chat Reina, rapidement suivit de leur mère qui portait la malle du garçon.

La Potter adorait depuis sa première année ce moment juste avant la montée dans le train. Mais cette fois, elle était encore plus excitée. Déjà en uniforme de Poudlard, son insigne de Préfète flambant neuve épinglée sur la poitrine, elle avait hâte de savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait. Elle avait reçu deux jours plus tôt une chouette du professeur Flitwick lui indiquant qu'elle devait se rendre au wagon réservé aux préfets –le tout premier à l'avant du train –afin d'y recevoir ses instructions. Après une dernière étreinte de sa mère et l'habituelle promesse de lui écrire régulièrement, elle monta dans ledit wagon et resta un moment sur son seuil.

Toutes les parois avaient été abattues pour ne donner qu'une seule et unique pièce qui semblait immense comparée aux habituels compartiments. La moquette était vieille et usée par les dizaines de générations de préfets qui l'avaient foulée auparavant et de confortables fauteuils et canapés étaient installés un peu partout, formant trois îlots distincts. Un par année, se dit –elle. Il y avait 8 préfets, 2 par Maison, chez les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année et parmi ces derniers deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient désignés.

L'un d'eux était d'ailleurs déjà présent : un garçon qui portait ses cheveux châtains jusqu'aux épaules, avec un nez épaté et des yeux bleus. Il avait l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef portant le blason de Poufsouffle et quand il s'approcha il lui sourit tout en lui tendant la main.

\- Je m'appelle Jensen Baker, se présenta t –il.

\- Mary Potter.

\- Oh, je sais. Tu peux installer tes affaires dans le coin au fond à droite près de l'îlot consacré aux préfets de 5ème année. Aucune autre élève que les préfets ne peuvent entrer ici : ils ne risqueront rien.

Hochant la tête, Mary alla ranger sa malle à l'endroit désigné avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil si moelleux qu'elle n'eut plus du tout envie de devoir s'en lever un jour. Elle attendait avec impatience de savoir qui seraient les autres préfets de son année. Essayant de faire des pronostics, elle se dit que c'était probablement Anthony Goldstein qui serait son co-préfet à Serdaigle. Peut –être Susan Bones chez les Poufsouffles. Drago pour Serpentard sans aucun doute. De même pour Hermione à Gryffondor. Pour les autres, elle n'avait pas trop d'idée.

En tout cas, ça démarra mal parce que le préfet suivant qui arriva fut Zacharias Smith de chez Poufsouffle et il était de notoriété public qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Depuis que Mary l'avait battu lors du club de duel en deuxième année ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se prendre le bec. Le regard qu'il lui jeta fut d'ailleurs éloquent : il était aussi enchanté qu'elle de la situation. Il s'assit le plus loin d'elle possible et ils s'appliquèrent à s'ignorer pendant que le reste des préfets arrivait, laissant Mary bouche bée.

Hermione Granger était bien préfète, et elle était accompagnée par _Neville_ ? Susan Bones avait été nominée suivant les prévisions de Mary, mais quand on savait qu'elle allait devoir occuper son poste avec Zacharias qui était antipathique au possible, il y avait de quoi la plaindre…

La Potter ne dut qu'à sa bonne éducation de ne pas voir sa mâchoire se décrocher quand les préfets de 5ème année de Serpentard arrivèrent : Blaise Zabini et Tracey Davis. Le coup de grâce fut cependant celui qui serait préfet avec elle.

\- William ? balbutia t –elle, choquée, en reconnaissant son ami.

Il lui accorda un sourire hésitant en s'approchant, l'air de se demander lui aussi pourquoi il était là. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, Mary regarda avec l'impression d'halluciner les 7 élèves assis avec elle. Hormis Hermione et Susan tous les autres, y compris elle, avaient fait l'objet d'une nomination totalement inattendue. Par Merlin _qui_ avait eu l'idée saugrenue de nommer _Neville_ comme _figure d'autorité_ ? Qui avait promu Zacharias qui détestait tout et tout le monde, et était sans doute le Poufsouffle le plus antisocial de leur promotion ? Pourquoi Blaise Zabini qui se tenait toujours à l'écart et, nom d'un vampire édenté, qui avait osé donner à une _Sang-Mêlée_ ce poste chez les _Serpentards_ , surtout avec le retour de _Voldemort_ ? Et la même question se posait chez les Serdaigles : Mary et William étaient très certainement les fauteurs de trouble chez les 5ème année bleu et bronze. Est-ce que celui qui avait attribué les postes cette année s'était drogué à l'Élixir de folie ?

Vu les regards que leur lançaient les préfets des années supérieures, ils devaient penser la même chose qu'elle.

Trois coups de sifflet retentirent sur le quai et la Préfète-en-Chef arriva enfin, la porte du wagon claquant quelques secondes à peine après son entrée. Elle était petite et semblait toute frêle à côté de Jensen. Ses grosses lunettes rondes mangeaient la majeure partie de son visage et rendaient ses yeux bleus immenses comme si leurs verres avaient été des loupes. Comme ça, elle paraissait gentille et toute mignonne, mais elle venait de Serpentard et avec eux plus encore qu'avec les autres, les apparences pouvaient s'avérer trompeuses.

Le train s'ébranla et les deux Préfets-en-Chef demandèrent l'attention des 22 élèves rassemblés autours d'eux.

\- Bien ! Bonjour à tous et bon début d'année ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je m'appelle Kendra Dolohov et je vous avertis tout de suite : le premier crétin qui va abuser de ses privilèges en tant que Préfet, j'enterrerai son cadavre dans le potager de Chourave. Vu ?

Mary se dit que son nom de famille lui était connu et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que Dolohov était le nom d'un des Mangemorts dont sa mère l'avait forcé à retenir le visage durant l'été. Il était actuellement à Azkaban. Kendra était sans aucune doute de sa famille, mais quels étaient ses liens exactes avec cet homme ?

\- POTTER !

L'interpellée fit un bond phénoménal, brutalement ramenée à la réalité.

\- Ce que je te dis n'est pas assez intéressant pour toi ? siffla la Serpentard en l'assassinant du regard.

\- Euh… Si ? hasarda la rousse, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que la Préfète-en-Chef avait bien pu raconter pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Qu'est ce qui était si important pour t'empêcher d'écouter tes devoirs de Préfète ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à la question, mais l'attitude agressive de la Serpentard commençait à l'irriter sérieusement. Elle croyait quoi ? Que parce qu'elle était Préfère-en-Chef elle pouvait lui parler comme à un chien ? Mary n'était le chien de _personne_ !

\- Je me demandais quel est ton lien de parenté exact avec Antonin Dolohov.

Il ne fut pas difficile de savoir qui avait déjà entendu parler –ou pas –du Mangemort. Entre les mines perplexes et les regard choqués, elle remarqua que la plupart des Serpentards présents savaient qui il était, sans surprise, de même que quelques Serdaigles et la plupart des sangs-purs.

\- C'est mon père, lui apprit la Serpentard avec une sourire déplaisant. Maintenant, écoute ou je te donnerai une autre raison de t'inquiéter.

Mary rangea mentalement Kendra dans la case " _à surveiller de près_ " et se concentra. Les préfets n'avaient pas le droit de retirer des points aux élèves –les Préfets-en-Chef si– mais pouvaient en revanche assigner des punitions qui seraient toutefois validées par un enseignant avant d'avoir lieu. Les préfets étaient là pour aider les plus jeunes, par exemple avec leurs devoirs ou s'ils se perdaient dans le château : ils étaient le point de repère car beaucoup plus disponible que les professeurs et apparemment les demandes ne manquaient jamais d'affluer. En plus de ça, ils devaient patrouiller dans le château après le couvre feu un soir par semaine pour dissuader les élèves de se balader dans les couloirs. Les professeurs pouvaient leur donner des missions comme faire passer des informations, placarder des affiches ou convoquer des élèves.

\- Vous êtes garants de la discipline, précisa Jensen.

Les préfets avaient également quelques privilèges comme des accès facilités à la Réserve de la bibliothèque, un couvre-feu repoussé et donc ils pouvaient sortir de leurs salles communes même s'ils n'étaient pas de patrouille ce soir là (officiellement pour récupérer d'éventuels retardataires officieusement, Mary y voyait un usage bien plus intéressant) et une salle de bain particulière. La rousse mima la surprise : elle l'avait déjà utilisé l'an dernier grâce à Cedric. Le mot de passe pour y entrer en ce début d'année était " _senteur boisée_ ".

\- Comme vous le savez tous, la direction a changé cette année. Mrs Gilbert et la sous-directrice Mrs Ombrage tiennent à nous voir tous ce soir après le couvre-feu. Nous avons rendez-vous dans le bureau de la directrice. Vous savez tous où il se trouve ? Bien. Le mot de passe est " _Que souffle_ _le vent du changement_ ". Concernant les mots de passe de vos salles communes respectives, les préfets de 7ème année les ont reçus par courrier, veuillez-vous en enquérir auprès d'eux et le faire passer dans le train.

Après ça, les préfets de 7ème et 6ème année s'en allèrent et les deux préfets-en-chef s'approchèrent de Mary et ses condisciples.

\- Vous êtes un groupe pour le moins… hétéroclite et surprenant cette année, déclara Jensen. En général, il n'est pas difficile de savoir qui sera nommé préfet mais vous faites exceptions pour la plupart.

\- Vous allez devoir travailler tous ensemble, les préfets _doivent_ coopérer les uns avec les autres, renchérit Kendra en jetant un regard appuyé à Mary.

\- Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose de cette coopération jusque là, fit remarquer la rousse puisqu'elle était personnellement visée. Tout ce que j'ai vu, ce sont des préfets prêts à se taper dessus comme tous les autres élèves. Et pour ta gouverne si on parle de coopération et d'entente inter-maison, _je_ suis la plus avancée là-dessus : ça fait trois ans que je dirige un club de Quidditch qui a ces valeurs comme principale règle ! Ce qui m'empêcherait de coopérer n'a rien à voir avec le blason que quelqu'un porte sur ses robes.

Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un long regard de défit auquel Jensen mit fin en annonçant que les préfets de 5ème année devaient déjeuner ensemble pour faire connaissance et aborder le sujet de leur nouvelle fonction. Ils ne pourraient rejoindre le reste de leurs amis et du train qu'après manger. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les 8 à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en se demandant quoi se dire.

\- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? finit par demander la Potter histoire d'engager la conversation.

\- J'étais un mois en France, lui apprit Hermione avec un sourire. Comme nous sommes passés par Paris cette année, je suis allée visiter la Cour des Miracles. Les sorciers français sont tout à fait charmants.

\- Tu parles français ? s'intéressa Susan.

\- _Couramment_ , répondit la Gryffondor dans la langue concernée.

\- C'est quoi la Cours des Miracles ? s'enquit William. Je connais la version moldue, mais je doute que ce soit la même.

\- C'est leur équivalent du Chemin de Traverse, mais en plus grand et plus compliqué à trouver : il faut passer par les catacombes de Paris qui sont un véritable labyrinthe.

\- Est-ce que tu es allée manger au Phénix des Glaces ? intervînt Zabini.

\- Je suis passée devant mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent sur moi.

\- Il faut un certain standing pour y entrer de toute manière.

Mary se demanda si Hermione était aussi allée faire un petit tour en Bulgarie pour voir Viktor Krum qui l'avait officiellement invitée. Elle lui demanderait plus tard : sa camarade ne devait pas vouloir partager cette nouvelle avec tout le monde. A la place, elle observa Blaise et Hermione parler et nota avec satisfaction que le Serpentard n'appliquait pas la règle " _si tu dois, par malheur, parler à une Sang-de-Bourbe c'est uniquement pour l'insulter_ " même s'il semblait sur la réserve. Le métisse lui apprit qu'il connaissait plutôt bien la France également, mais cette année il était retourné avec sa mère dans son pays natale : l'Italie. Et naturellement, Hermione qui y était déjà allée commença à s'enthousiasmer sous le regard méprisant de son vis-à-vis qui resta cependant étonnamment correcte.

\- Et toi Potter, tes vacances ? lui demanda soudainement Tracey Davis.

\- J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps à réviser.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais elle ne pouvait pas annoncer que sa mère l'avait entraînée à se battre en duel pendant un mois. De toute façon, comme elle était une Serdaigle, la réponse ne parût curieuse à personne.

Une fois le déjeuner passé, ils furent délivrés du wagon des Préfets et chacun retourna vers ses amis après avoir récupérer le mot de passe de sa salle commune. Comme les Serdaigles n'en avaient pas vu qu'il fallait résoudre une énigme, William et Mary furent les premiers à rejoindre les couloirs puis leurs camarades de Serdaigle de 5ème année.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à croire que vous soyez tous les deux Préfets, leur apprit Emeli en secouant la tête. Mais je vais bien devoir l'admettre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, mais toutes les Maisons ont des préfets aussi bizarres que nous, annonça Mary en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

\- Le chariot de bonbon est déjà passé ?

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber et que Mary et William soient contraints de se lever pour commencer à avertir les élèves de mettre leurs robes de sorciers, et aider les première année si besoin. Ils tombèrent sur Luna en train de faire les mots croisés du Chicaneur en compagnie de Ginny Weasley et d'une Poufsouffle qui se présenta sous le nom de Willow Cauldwell.

Après, ils croisèrent les jumeaux Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan qui se figèrent d'un coup, un air horrifié s'affichant sur leurs visage :

\- NON ! s'exclamèrent –ils. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça !

\- Préfet ! dit Lee. Ils sont Préfets !

A peu de choses près, ils réagissaient comme Sirius. Soit, de manière totalement imbécile : quel meilleur moyen de commettre des forfaits en toute tranquillité que d'être préfets ou d'avoir ceux-ci dans sa poche ? Certes, ce n'était pas prémédité, mais quand même ! Comme elle ne se voyait pas leur expliquer ça au beau milieu du couloir, elle se contenta de s'en aller en roulant les yeux devant leur cinéma. Le regard que leur lança Drago quand il les vit valait tout l'or du monde : il devait vraiment avoir très mal pris le fait de ne pas être nommé Préfet au profit de Blaise. Mary salua aussi son cousin Jonathan au passage et se retînt de faire une remarque à son frère qui faisait le pitre en compagnie de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

\- Et nos bagages ? s'inquiéta une minuscule fille de première année.

\- Vous pouvez les laisser dans le train : ils seront transportés directement dans vos dortoirs après la Répartition.

\- Tu… Tu es Mary Potter ? demanda timidement l'un des garçons présent.

Ils étaient sept première année entassés craintivement dans le compartiment et elle put deviner rien qu'à leurs expressions lesquels étaient né-moldus et lesquels avaient au moins un parent sorcier.

\- Oui, c'est moi, sourit –elle.

\- Mon père dit que tu es cinglée, commenta l'un d'eux.

 _Et moi, quelque chose me dit que tu vas finir à Gryffondor_ , pensa t –elle. Aucun instinct de survie.

\- Hé bien, quand Voldemort décidera qu'il en a assez de jouer à cache-cache, ce sera moi qui le traiterait de cinglé. Pensez à vous changer : nous serons à quai dans quelques minutes.

Les deux Serdaigles refermèrent la porte coulissante sur les airs choqués des enfants et poursuivirent leur chemin.

\- Tu as l'air de quand même prendre ça très bien, finit par lui faire remarquer William.

\- Que les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Ce n'est pas moi qui aura l'air con quand la vérité sera révélée. J'ai mieux à faire que de les écouter.

L'année n'allait pas être facile quand même. Elle avait beau dire ça, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : sa mère l'avait protégée durant l'été, mais à présent elle était lâchée au beau milieu de Poudlard comme un agneau au milieu des loups. _Qu'ils essayent seulement de s'en prendre à moi_ , se dit –elle, _et ils verront bien qui est le plus fort_.

Le train ralentit progressivement, et les portes de compartiments s'ouvrirent, amenant dans les couloirs le brouhaha de l'excitation et des bousculades que les préfets étaient censés endiguer. Autant dire que Mary et William en furent incapables. A part se faire écraser et ignorer pendant qu'ils demandaient de sortir dans le calme, leur première expérience de préfet ne fut pas bien brillante.

La marée d'élève finit par se tarir et ils passèrent dans les wagons pour s'assurer que personne n'était resté en arrière que ce soit volontairement ou pas, avant de sauter sur le quai à leur tour. La plupart des diligences étaient déjà parties et le professeur Gobe-Planche rassemblait les élèves de première année maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dissimulés par la cohue. Emeli avait eu la gentillesse de les attendre et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une des diligences restantes en compagnie de Hermione et Neville après que Mary ait flatté le sombral qui y était attelé, bien sûr.

Hermione et Emeli qui étaient amies depuis leur première année se mirent à discuter avec animation. Neville semblait extrêmement nerveux et il caressait avec compulsion une plante ressemblant à un cactus gris recouvert de pustule.

\- C'est quoi comme plante ? s'intéressa Mary.

\- Un _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. IL vient d'Asyrie et est extrêmement rare. Ma grand-mère me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. J'espère qu'il va bien supporter le climat écossais. J'aimerais bien le faire reproduire et en laisser dans les serres de Poudlard.

Parler de son cactus difforme l'avait visiblement déridé. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cour de l'école. McGonagall les attendait à la porte du hall et leur fit signe de se dépêcher.

\- Les première année ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Monsieur Londubat, vous devriez envoyer votre plante dans votre dortoir : elle ne va pas être pratique lorsque vous devrez montrer le chemin aux nouveaux Gryffondors à la fin du dîner.

Le rappel de sa fonction de préfet le fit à nouveau pâlir et il demanda nerveusement à Hermione si elle pouvait se charger du sortilège, apparemment incertain de pouvoir y arriver seul. Ils montèrent rapidement les dernières marches et se séparèrent pour aller s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. Mary et William s'installèrent tout au bout, à côté des places vides qui allaient bientôt se remplir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus assis aussi près de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait la table des professeurs, mais la Potter n'en était pas fâchée : elle pouvait dévisager de plus près ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

La nouvelle directrice, Helene Gilbert, avait pris place dans l'imposant trône où Dumbledore avait siégé pendant plus de quarante ans. Elle y paraissait moins à sa place que le vénérable sorcier : le fauteuil semblait trop grand pour elle et sa robe de sorcière noire et stricte offrait un contraste saisissant par rapport à son prédécesseur qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être le plus coloré possible.

Celle qui se faisait remarquer en revanche, était la femme assise à sa droite, à la place de la sous-directrice. Dolores Ombrage était toute de rose vêtue, avec un petit nœud ridicule dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Son physique n'était pas plus flatteur que sur la photo qui était parue dans la Gazette, c'était certain.

Les première année entrèrent sous la direction de McGonagall visiblement toujours préposée à la tâche malgré qu'elle ne soit plus la vice-directrice. Comme chaque année, le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson, mais contrairement aux autres fois, elle fut longue et emplie d'un message : ne soyez pas divisés. Plutôt ironique quand on savait qu'il introduisait lui-même cette division dès les premières minutes passées dans le château.

Mary suivit avec attention la répartition, essayant de mémoriser d'un coup tous les noms des nouveaux Serdaigles, mais ils étaient nombreux. Beaucoup plus nombreux que sa propre promotion : en 5ème année, ils n'étaient que 9 mais les première année était 19, soit un peu plus du double. Tournant le regard vers les autres tables, elle constata que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de personne réparties chez eux. Chez les Serpentards, il étaient 14, chez les Gryffondors 20 et 25 à Poufsouffle ! Soit une promotion de 78 personnes alors que toute Maison confondue, la sienne en comprenait… 31 !

Avec effarement, elle se mit à se tordre le cou pour compter les personnes par promotion, mais la nouvelle directrice se leva pour débuter le traditionnel discours et Mary voulait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle remit donc ses calculs à plus tard et se tourna vers la femme blonde à présent debout à l'endroit où se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt le tabouret et le Choixpeau.

Elle avait de la prestance malgré tout et était plutôt jolie. Elle promena son regard sur les élèves qui s'étaient fait silencieux et leur sourit avant de commencer :

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenues à Poudlard, que ce soit la première fois pour vous ou non. Je m'appelle Helene Gilbert et je serais à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour de nombreuses années, je l'espère, votre directrice. Je compte sur votre indulgence au cours de prochains mois : je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore et il va nous falloir un temps d'ajustement pour que Poudlard se remette à fonctionner comme le mécanisme bien huilé qu'elle a toujours été.

Mary haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard aux Sang-Purs qui l'entouraient : l'expression, clairement moldue, leur avait fait froncer les sourcils. Combien on pariait qu'il y aurait rapidement des problèmes à cause du statut du sang de leur nouvelle directrice ? La directrice ne sembla pas noter quoi que ce soit et poursuivit, un sourire toujours aux lèvres :

\- Plusieurs changements vont avoir lieu à compter de cette année. Tout d'abord, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Dolores Ombrage, qui sera votre nouvelle sous-directrice mais également votre professeur de DCFM. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil.

La concernée se leva, un sourire qui n'avait rien d'agréable plaqué sur le visage, et elle s'inclina pendant que les applaudissements de rigueur se faisaient entendre. Parmi les Serdaigles, ils furent peu nourris : ils avaient tous ouvert leurs manuels et constaté que ce serait sans doute l'une des pires années qu'ils allaient connaître en la matière.

\- Mr Jeptha Linch reprend aussi à compter de ce jour la fonction de concierge de Monsieur Argus Rusard partit pour une retraite bien méritée.

L'ensemble de la Grande Salle tourna la tête vers la porte où se tenait un homme à l'aspect sympathique, assez petit avec un léger embonpoint qui tendait sa robe de sorcier au niveau du ventre. Il avait de grandes lunettes rondes qui reposaient sur le bout d'un nez dont la forme rappelait un groin et devant des yeux bruns. Il devait déjà avoir un certain âge si on se fiait à son crâne qui commençait à se dégarnir et à ses tempes grisonnantes. Ça changeait agréablement de Rusard. Il leur fit signe de la tête.

\- Il sera également chargé de la discipline et veillera au respect des bonnes mœurs, non seulement au sein des espaces publics de l'école, mais également dans vos salles communes et dortoirs. Une fouille des dortoirs sera pratiquée mensuellement et aléatoirement à la recherche d'artefacts non autorisés.

D'un coup, l'homme sembla beaucoup moins sympathique. Il y eut des protestations et une cacophonie innommable couvrit les tentatives de la directrice de ramener le calme.

Soudainement, une puissante détonation qui fit trembler le sol, les tables et les bancs résonna. Une partie des bougies furent soufflées et se rallumèrent dans la foulée sous la puissance de la déflagration. Mary se jugea chanceuse d'être assise près de la table des professeurs car le sorcier qui avait lancé le sort n'était autre que le nouveau concierge/chargé de discipline/gardien des bonnes mœurs/emmerdeur en chef. Les plus proches de lui secouaient la tête, l'air ahuri, et sans doute temporairement sourds.

\- Merci Monsieur Linch, pour votre aimable intervention, reprit la directrice. Pour cette fois, vous ne serez pas sanctionnés, mais recommencez et j'enlèverai cinq points par personne présente dans cette pièce et vous commencerez l'année dans le négatif.

Mary sentit l'irrésistible envie de quitter immédiatement la Grande Salle monter en elle, mais, sagement, elle s'abstint. Elle voulait entendre tout ce qui allait être dit, pas croire le bouche à oreille.

\- La discipline a toujours cruellement manqué dans cette école, ce qui a nui à la qualité de l'enseignement qui vous est prodigué. Le Ministère, ainsi que Mrs Ombrage, Mr Linch et moi-même avons pour but de corriger ce défaut. A ce titre, toute magie dans les couloirs et tout non respect des règles de Poudlard seront sévèrement punis, tout duel conduira à un renvoie définitif. Le règlement intérieur de l'école a été distribué dans chacun de vos dortoirs : je vous conseille vivement de le lire avant le début des cours lundi prochain.

La directrice termina son discours en leur souhaitant bon appétit, mais ne fut saluée que par quelques rares applaudissements. Ce qu'annonçait ses paroles n'avaient rien de bien réjouissant.

\- Bientôt on va être à l'armée et non plus dans une école, marmonna William.

Et Mary était bien d'accord. Elle songea avec une grimace que ça allait être terrible pour lui, mais aussi pour son frère qui avait le gros défaut d'être tout sauf discipliné ce que son passage à Gryffondor n'avait pas amélioré, soit dit en passant. De son côté, elle devrait se montrer beaucoup plus prudente qu'elle ne l'avait initialement prévu. Et elle allait devoir lire l'intégralité du règlement intérieur de l'école, pas seulement la version abrégée qui avait vraisemblablement été distribuée dans leurs dortoirs. Se rappelant la taille du grimoire, elle soupira : ça allait lui prendre des heures ! Mais si ça lui permettait de retourner ledit règlement contre les enseignants, elle pouvait bien faire ce sacrifice.

Le repas débuta et les deux nouveaux préfets observèrent les première année de Serdaigle commencer à faire timidement connaissance. La Dame Grise, le triste et timide fantôme de Serdaigle se fendit d'une de ses rares apparitions pour saluer les plus jeunes de sa Maison avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Il fallut alors présenter les autres fantômes qui voletaient dans la pièce et leur expliquer que Peeves n'était pas un fantôme et que mieux valait l'éviter.

Lorsque vînt le temps de rejoindre leurs salles communes, Mary et William attendirent avec leurs petits protégés que les plus âgés prennent de l'avance pour éviter l'embouteillage à cause de l'énigme du heurtoir. Le chargé de discipline, Monsieur Linch, s'approcha alors d'eux.

\- Bonjour, Miss Potter, Monsieur Armstrong-Jones, dit–il avec un sourire trompeusement amical. Monsieur Zabini, Miss Davis.

Après son intervention un peu plus tôt, Mary n'allait pas se laisser abuser une seconde fois par son air de gentil sorcier et lui renvoya un regard suspicieux.

\- Rangez vous deux par deux, les garçons devant, les filles derrière.

Timidement, les plus jeunes s'exécutèrent tandis que les deux préfets de Serdaigle échangeaient un regard effaré. Mary jeta un regard du côté des Serpentards : ils n'affichaient aucune surprise et elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour repérer des signes plus subtiles.

\- Cette conformation est attendue de la part de tous, continua le sorcier, imperturbable. Lorsque vous attendez pour rentrer en classe ou lors de vos déplacements entre deux cours. Nous vous voulons groupés et disciplinés. Faites passer le message.

William ouvrit la bouche pour protester, indigné, mais il était déjà parti vers les Gryffondors qui étaient de plus en plus bruyants malgré l'intervention de Hermione. Neville, quant à lui, semblait totalement tétanisé et dépassé par les événements.

\- Bon, allons-y, déclara Mary. Suivez-nous, nous allons vous montrer le chemin jusqu'à notre salle commune. J'espère que vous êtes sportifs…Sinon, vous allez le devenir !

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Dolores Ombrage se tenait là et les dévisagea avec un air mauvais, ou du moins Mary en eut l'impression. Dans un silence de mort, les Serpentards partirent pour les cachots tandis que les Serdaigles montaient la première volée d'escalier.

\- Voici les escaliers-mouvants, déclara William quand ils arrivèrent devant les concernés.

Il y eu un concert de "oh" et de "waouh" et ils commencèrent alors la terrible montée jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigles. Parce que quand on croyait qu'il n'y avait plus de marches, et bien il y en avait encore ! Mary se rappelait avec émotion l'état dans lequel elle était arrivée lors de sa première montée jusqu'aux dortoirs. Ils finirent cependant par arriver à bon port et le heurtoir posa l'énigme habituelle sur l'Homme. Les deux préfets laissèrent passer en premier les petits nouveaux… Qui s'envolaient dès qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée.

Curieux, mais ravis de voir que la tradition d'accueillir chaque année les nouveaux élèves d'une façon différente perdurait même sans leur intervention, William et Mary suivirent et se mirent immédiatement à flotter comme tous les Serdaigles déjà présents. Ça ressemblait fort à une mise en apesanteur. N'était-ce pas merveilleux ce que la magie pouvait faire ?

\- Bienvenues dans la meilleure Maison de Poudlard ! s'exclama William.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant qu'il se tenait la tête à l'envers et les pieds au plafond.

\- Nous sommes les plus intelligents et les plus inventifs de cette école, poursuivit Mary. N'écoutez pas ces mauvaises langues qui nous traitent de rat de bibliothèque ou d'intello, ils ne savent pas la moitié de ce qu'est Serdaigle.

\- Ne nous faites pas honte !

Après la présentation de la salle commune, les élèves nagèrent tranquillement dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers des dortoirs où la pesanteur était à nouveau active. Seuls restèrent les 6 préfets qui se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Mary traînait un peu les pieds, n'appréciant guère les changements qu'elle avait vus pour le moment.

Ils furent parmi les premiers à arriver : contrairement aux Poufsouffles et aux Serpentards ils se trouvaient déjà au bon étage.

La Potter resta un moment figée sur le seuil du bureau de la directrice. Elle y était déjà venu plusieurs fois auparavant lorsque Dumbledore était encore là et il y avait de quoi avoir un choc. L'endroit semblait totalement dépouillé sans tout le bric à bras du vieux mage et plus encore sans Fumseck. Mary chercha malgré elle le perchoir du phénix qu'elle ne trouva bien sûr pas.

A présent, hormis les tableaux des précédents directeurs, les murs étaient vierges et de nombreux meubles avaient disparus. Les bibliothèques aux murs qui regorgeaient auparavant de livres étaient à moitié vides. Seul le bureau et les chaises persistaient, appartenant visiblement à l'école. L'espace dégagé avait été comblé par une table basse et de confortables fauteuils installés autours de la cheminée, sans doute pour accueillir d'éventuels invités.

Sur le bureau en lui-même ne persistaient qu'un encrier, une banale plume blanche ainsi qu'un tas de feuille strictement ordonné dans un coin. Le style austère de la pièce rendit Mary un peu triste : elle aimait le bric-à-brac de Dumbledore et toutes les questions que ça avait pu générer dans son esprit. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pu le questionner longuement quand il était encore là.

Outre la directrice Gilbert, les professeurs Ombrage, McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave étaient déjà présents. Les quatre directeurs de Maison avaient un air plutôt sombres. Les six Serdaigles s'entassèrent dans un coin en silence et le professeur Flitwick les rejoignit pour s'enquérir de l'arrivée des nouveaux membres de leur Maison le temps que tout le monde soit présent.

\- Bien, merci de votre présence à tous, commença la directrice Gilbert une fois les préfets de Serpentard arrivés. Mr Linch, si vous voulez bien ?

\- Oui, Madame la Directrice. Comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté lors de vos précédentes années d'études, la discipline a toujours manqué dans cette école. Je suis là pour y remédier, mais la seule aide de vos professeurs ne suffira pas. Vous êtes des préfets, c'est-à-dire le premier lien entre les élèves et le corps enseignant. Il est important que vous nous aidiez et que vous soyez des modèles de disciplines.

Mary retînt une grimace. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était un modèle de discipline. William non plus d'ailleurs. Tandis que l'homme continuait son petit discours sans doute soigneusement préparé, elle s'intéressa aux autres préfets. Ceux des années supérieures écoutaient avec attention, mais ce n'était pas le cas des 5ème années. Hormis Susan et Hermione, bien entendu, aucun ne semblait passionné par ce qui se disait. William semblait avoir envie de se pendre, le regard dans le vide. Zacharias fixait la cheminée avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui aimerait bien y faire cramer quelque chose, de préférence le nouveau concierge, si ça lui permettait de s'en aller et qu'on lui foute la paix.

Blaise avait un visage neutre, mais ses yeux sautaient d'une personne à l'autre, semblant les étudier. Quand son regard croisa brièvement celui de Mary, elle sentit un effleurement dans son esprit et avec un tressaillement, elle leva ses maigres barrières d'occlumancie. Les yeux du métis s'agrandirent imperceptiblement quand il se sentit repoussé, mais il n'insista pas. Heureusement parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de résister à un véritable assaut de légilimancie. Sa camarade Tracey Davis fixait ses ongles rongés avec l'air de ne rien à voir à cirer de ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle.

Neville, quant à lui, était recroquevillé dans un coin, essayant sans grand succès de se cacher derrière Hermione. Il envoya un appel à l'aide muet avec ses yeux -le pauvre devait encore moins se sentir à sa place que d'habitude- et Mary ne put que lui sourire pauvrement.

\- Pour cette raison… Miss Cadwaller, il me semble que votre tenue n'est pas réglementaire.

Mary revînt à ce que disait Linch et ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers la préfète de 6ème année de Poufsouffle pour la dévisager tandis qu'un air étonné apparaissait sur son visage. En l'examinant attentivement, Mary remarqua que l'adolescente portait sa jupe trop courte. Pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour que ça se voit. Mais ça ne pouvait quand même pas être de ça qu'il parlait !

\- A partir de demain, je ne tolérerais plus une telle chose, continua Mr Linch, imperturbable. Pour ce soir, je me contenterai d'un avertissement. Et sachez que ceci s'applique à toutes et à tous. Vos camarades de maison également. Des exemplaires du nouveau règlement intérieur ont été déposés dans chaque dortoir. Voici vos copies personnelles.

Une pile d'épais dossier s'avança et se distribua d'elle-même.

\- Je vous conseille de l'avoir constamment sur vous et d'en prendre rapidement connaissance afin de pouvoir guider vos camarades avant que ça ne soit moi qui le fasse.

Le " _vous n'aimeriez pas ce qu'il se passerait alors_ " ne fut pas dit, mais tous les préfets purent le deviner derrière son ton sévère et malgré sa bonhomie affichée

\- Une grande brise de changement et de nouveauté va souffler sur cette école durant l'année, minauda alors Dolorès Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille. Nous comptons sur vous pour aider vos camarades à rester dans le droit chemin. Nous nous attendons bien entendu à une certaine résistance, cela est normal après des années de laxisme de la part d'un vieux fou, mais nous sommes préparés à sévir.

Mary échangea un regard circonspect avec William. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé. Elle se sentait déjà brimée alors que l'année n'avait pas commencé depuis plus d'une journée. Et elle n'aimait pas se sentir brimée. Par du tout.

Le nouveau concierge et la nouvelle vice-directrice échangèrent un regard satisfait par-dessus la tête de la directrice qui était restée bien trop silencieuse. Mais cette dernière n'en dit pas plus et les congédia rapidement. Personne ne se fit prier pour s'exécuter, pas même les directeurs des quatre Maisons.

\- Professeur Flitwick ? appela Mary.

Il s'arrêta et lui adressa un sourire qui était bien loin de ceux qui se trouvaient habituellement sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs semblaient beaucoup plus sombres que d'habitude et ce fut la première fois qu'elle se dit qu'il avait vraiment une ressemblance avec les gobelins au-delà de sa petite taille.

\- Qui a choisi les Préfets cette année ?

\- La nouvelle direction ne vous connaissant pas, ce sont les directeurs de Maison qui s'en sont chargés, Miss Potter, répondit le professeur de sortilège de sa voix flûtée.

Mary et William, qui l'avait attendue, se regardèrent brièvement avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

\- Pourquoi nous ?

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'elle sous-entendait. William et elle étaient les deux pires personnes de leur année pour ce poste.

\- Les circonstances Miss Potter, les circonstances. J'ai déjà eu quelques aperçus des changements et il m'est apparu, ainsi qu'aux autres directeurs de Maison, que celles-ci n'étaient pas les mêmes que d'ordinaire.

\- Quelles sont ces circonstances ? insista t-elle.

Le visage de Flitwick se durcit et Mary craignit de l'avoir offensé, mais il se contenta de dire d'une voix si sévère qu'elle ne semblait plus provenir de leur gentil professeur de sortilège :

\- D'ordinaire, les préfets sont choisis pour aider à imposer une certaine discipline parmi les élèves.

\- Et cette fois –ci ?

\- Nous avons dû choisir des préfets capables de protéger les élèves de la discipline.

Soudainement, tout ça avait beaucoup plus de sens, pensa Mary. Puis, elle réalisa avec une certaine horreur ce que ces paroles impliquaient. Si les professeurs pensaient que la discipline allait devenir excessive, l'année promettait d'être pénible...

* * *

 _Que dites vous de mes préfets ?  
_

 _A suivre... le 24 juin !_


	65. V-4 Confrontations

_Merci pour vos reviews **Pims10, Rose-Eliade, DreamerInTheSky,** **Maryam**_

 _Hello **Loaw** , Mary garde toujours le journal sur elle avec sa cape d'invisibilité, pas de risque qu'il se retrouve dans sa valise. Elle a trop peur que Tom se fasse la malle si elle le lâche de vue une seconde. _

_La nouvelle directrice n'est en effet pas une Sang-Pure, **noour**. Mais ça s'explique : pour être directeur, il faut avoir au moins enseigné une année complète à Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore n'est pas connu pour chercher ses enseignants parmi les employés du Ministère (ou leurs sympathisants) qui, lui, veut quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait avoir l'ascendant. Helene Gilbert était la seule option qu'ils avaient. _

_Ouais, l'année va être difficile **onsof** , c'est le règne total d'Ombrage avant l'heure vu que Dumbledore n'est plus là... _

_Pourtant, **Mathilde** , c'est Hermione qui propose en premier la formation de l'AD, si je dis pas de bêtises ! Elle tient plus à la qualité de son enseignement qu'au règlement (et je pense que McGo compte là-dessus) et à assez de jugeote pour voir quand les choses vont trop loin (elle veut que Harry parle de ses retenues avec Ombrage à quelqu'un alors qui refuse). Neville a pris de l'assurance, mais ça va prendre du temps avant qu'il ne cesse complètement de se comporter comme l'ancien Neville. Il est toujours en cours de guérison. _

_Non, je ne répondrai pas en effet **Celine.M** , mais sache que tout peut arriver (rire maléfique). En effet, QUI commande vraiment ? C'est une question très pertinente mais je ne répondrai pas non plus XD Quand à jusqu'où ça peut aller avec la nouvelle direction... Dis moi, quel est le dernier décret de l'éducation que fait passer Ombrage avant la départ des jumeaux Weasley ? Tu auras un bon indice. _

_Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Confrontation**

L'année avait commencé par un week-end puisque le premier septembre était un vendredi. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché les élèves les plus âgés de remarquer les différences notables par rapport à l'an passé.

Mary avait dû étrenner ses nouvelles tenues de tous les jours sorcières et regrettait du plus profond de son cœur ses jeans, T-shirt et baskets. Hormis les habitués, tout le monde avait été dans son cas et les petits malins qui avaient tenté de contourner le règlement à ce sujet s'étaient vus retirés des points par dizaines. Certains avaient même reçus des retenues quand il s'était avéré qu'ils n'avaient aucune des tenues de rechange exigées. Gryffondor avait été le plus touché, suivit de peu par Poufsouffle. Les Serdaigles avaient évité la majorité des problèmes, mais c'était sans conteste Serpentard qui s'en sortait le mieux. Évidemment puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun nés-moldus chez eux.

\- Je préfère l'uniforme scolaire, marmonnait William le lundi matin. Tu te rends compte ? Je préfère porter l'uniforme ! Mais où va le monde ?

\- En arrière, répondit Mary.

Ils étaient en train de distribuer leurs emplois du temps aux première année, leur expliquant le chemin pour se rendre en métamorphose qui était leur premier cours de la journée.

\- Non mais sérieusement, comment, avec la magie, peut-on faire des vêtements et des chaussures aussi déplaisantes ? Et je ressemblais à un clown !

\- En même temps, tu ne sais pas assortir tes vêtements, évidemment que tu ne ressemblais à rien.

\- On débute avec runes, déclara Emeli quand ils se rassirent pour manger leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Et moi par Divination, soupira William en se relevant aussi sec. J'ai intérêt à y aller si je ne veux pas arriver en retard. Je me demande si Trelawney va encore soutenir cette année que Neville doit mourir. D'après elle, il est mort depuis environs un an et demi.

Les trois Serdaigles se tournèrent vers le concerné à la table des Gryffondors qui était en train de discuter avec Fred et George Weasley, le premier attirant son attention et le second versant subrepticement une poudre dans son café.

William attrapa une pomme qu'il fourra hâtivement dans son sac et enfourna deux toasts en même temps dans sa bouche avant d'aller tirer le nouveau préfet de Gryffondor et ainsi lui éviter une mauvaise expérience matinale.

Les deux garçons se firent arrêter à la sortie de la Grande Salle par Mr Linch qui veillait au grain et sembla leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emporter de la nourriture avec eux. Avec intérêt, Mary regarda William pousser les deux toasts dans sa bouche, ce qui l'empêchait de se fermer et sans doute de respirer aussi, avant de continuer son chemin. Il dut perdre des points dans le processus, mais il avait obtenu gain de cause tout de même.

\- Ça ne fait que le troisième jour que nous sommes ici et je commence déjà à regretter Dumbledore et Rusard, soupira la Potter.

\- Un peu de bienséance et de retour à nos racines ne peut pas nous faire de mal, commenta Lisa Turpin assise un peu plus loin à siroter son thé. N'est ce pas ce pourquoi tu prêches depuis des années ?

\- Retrouver nos traditions oui, mais pas retourner en arrière. Et je ne prêcherai jamais pour la discipline telle qu'ils l'entendent.

C'était même l'inverse : vu comme la nouvelle direction envisageait la discipline, Mary devait avoir l'air d'une adepte du chaos. Les Serdaigles prirent lentement le chemin vers le cours de rune.

\- Les garçons à l'avant, les filles à l'arrière, deux par deux, leur lança au passage Mr Linch. Dans les couloirs et devant votre salle de cours. En silence s'il vous plaît.

Ah ! Qu'est ce que ce sorcier pouvait la prendre à rebrousse poil avec sa manie de lancer des ordres avec un sourire et une voix toute gentille.

\- _Si je lui enfonçais mon grimoire de potion dans la tête, tu crois qu'il cesserait de sourire ?_ siffla t –elle quand ils se furent éloignés.

\- _Garde ton calme_ , l'exhorta Ladon.

En temps normal, il aurait été enroulé autours de son cou, mais avec les nouvelles règles, elle préférait que son meilleur ami reste dans son sac à l'abri des regards ou dans la poche qu'elle avait fait coudre à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcière spécialement pour lui. Elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte avoir à l'envoyer en Phare. Et de toute façon, même si on le lui ordonnait, elle ne le ferait pas !

Mary posa ses affaires et se laissa tomber à côté de Théodore Nott qui était déjà assis quand les Serdaigles arrivèrent. Quels que soient ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais réussi à échanger de binôme avec qui que ce soit et cette année alors elle avait choisie de finalement se faire à l'idée. Elle aurait des combats plus important à mener cette année selon toute vraisemblance.

\- Salut Potter, lui lança t –il.

\- Nott, tu as pris combien de centimètres pendant les vacances au juste ?

L'an passé le garçon était plus petit qu'elle et voilà qu'en deux mois c'était elle qui avait l'impression d'être minuscule.

\- Une bonne vingtaine, je soupçonne mon père d'avoir utilisé une potion quelconque après avoir constaté que Malefoy était bien plus grand que moi.

En tout cas, sa poussée de croissance avait été uniquement en hauteur et pas en largeur. Pourtant le pauvre aurait mérité de prendre également une vingtaine de kilos. Il semblait encore plus maigre qu'auparavant.

\- Tu es sûr que tu manges ?

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour ma santé, mais je sais me débrouiller seul, répliqua le garçon un peu plus sèchement.

\- Je ne _m'inquiète_ pas pour toi Nott, je ne veux simplement pas que tu tombes d'inanition pendant le cours : j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour m'aider à prendre les notes. Après, je m'en moque.

Elle ne le vit pas lever les yeux au ciel puisque le professeur Babbling venait d'arriver et réclamait à grands cris les devoirs qu'elle avait donné pour les vacances.

\- Bien ! Je devrais traditionnellement commencer mon cours par un discours sur les BUSEs, mais je suis sûre que mes collègues vont se charger de vous rappeler en long, en large et en travers à quel point ces examens sont importants pour votre avenir et oublier que vous n'êtes pas des imbéciles complets et que vous vous en êtes par conséquent déjà rendu compte tout seuls ! Et comme, moi, je ne l'oublie pas, je vous propose de commencer par quelques petits rappels de l'an dernier. Récitons donc l'alphabet Anhwa avec ses 74 merveilleux scripts et ceux qui se tromperont auront un devoir supplémentaire par erreur.

Ils réussirent à tous s'en sortir sans devoir supplémentaire, mais ils eurent tout de même une longue traduction à faire pour le cours suivant à savoir le jeudi après-midi. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se rendirent ensuite en DCFM. Le professeur Ombrage attendait leur arrivée à la porte et leur demanda de faire silence tout en se rangeant selon les nouvelles instructions. Puis, elle les fit entrer et placer selon la même conformation à des pupitres individuels.

\- Veuillez laisser vos baguettes rangées, nous n'allons pas en avoir besoin.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et leur fit face, son regard s'attardant tout à tout sur chacun d'eux. Mary eut la vague impression d'être plus longuement observée que les autres, mais c'était sans doute ce que tout le monde avait pensé.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous.

Il y eut quelques vagues réponses qui ne semblèrent pas lui suffire puisqu'elle exigea qu'ils recommencent jusqu'à ce qu'ils scandent en concert " _bonjour professeur Ombrage_ ". S'ensuivit un pénible discours où elle dénigra sans vergogne ses prédécesseurs. Bon, certes, Quirrel avait été possédé par Voldemort et avait tenté de la tuer, mais il avait été un professeur convenable pour sa première année. Lockart avait été une catastrophe, par conte. Mais Remus et Sirius s'étaient montrés plus que compétents !

\- Les objectifs de cette année sont au nombre de trois. Nous allons commencer par comprendre les fondements de la défense magique avant de dresser un vaste éventail de situation qui autorise légalement son usage et de terminer par évoquer des contextes pouvant ouvrir vers une pratique de cette défense.

On toqua à la porte à ce moment là et William, Padma ainsi que Sally-Ann, Eloïse, Justin et Ernie entrèrent.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs il est 9h15, le cours commençait à 9h05. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer où vous vous trouviez durant les dix minutes de votre retard ?

\- Nous venons de Divination, expliqua William. Il faut du temps pour arriver depuis le sommet de la Tour Nord.

\- Le retard n'est plus toléré comme les années passées jeune homme. J'enlève cinq points à chacun de vous et veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus où la prochaine fois ce sera une retenue. Maintenant asseyez-vous.

C'était un peu exagéré comme décision, jugea Mary. Tous les professeurs savaient que les classes de divination avaient toujours du retard, tout comme celles de botanique de SACM et parfois de potions. Cinq minutes de battement entre deux cours n'était suffisant que lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'un voir deux couloirs de distance entre les salles. Avec cette politique, les retenues allaient rapidement pleuvoir.

\- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, nos objectifs d'apprentissage se dérouleront en trois points approuvés par le Ministère dans l'optique de vous permettre d'atteindre vos BUSEs. Oui, Miss… ?

\- Saddler, professeur. Vous n'avez pas évoqué la pratique des sorts.

\- La pratique Miss Saddler ? Pourquoi souhaiteriez vous utiliser ces sorts dans ma classe ? Craignez vous qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ici ? Notre programme a été établi par des experts du Ministère et s'ils ont jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de pratiquer ces sorts, je pense qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font.

\- Professeur, les BUSEs ne comprennent –elles pas des épreuves pratiques ? s'enquit Sally-Ann après avoir été interrogée.

\- C'est exact, Miss Perks, mais en étudiant la théorie suffisamment attentivement, il n'y a aucune raison que vous échouiez le jour de l'examen.

\- Sans jamais avoir pratiqué avant ? demanda Padma, dubitative.

\- Veuillez lever votre main si vous souhaitez parler.

Mary finit par lever la sienne aussi et le regard du professeur se posa immédiatement sur elle avec un tranchant qui n'était pas présent avant.

\- Que se passera t –il si jamais il nous est nécessaire de faire usage de ses sortilèges, professeur ? Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués et en situation de stress, il peut s'avérer impossible de réussir un sort.

\- Miss Potter, répondit Ombrage d'une voix condescendante. Quel genre de situation pourrait bien remplir toutes ces conditions ? Le Ministère veille à la sécurité de ses concitoyens et vous vous trouvez dans une école.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression qui apprit à Mary ce qu'attendait cette femme. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle parle de Voldemort. C'était évident.

\- Vraiment professeur ? répondit la Potter. Pourtant, je crois me souvenir que c'est le Ministère en personne qui a posté il y a deux ans de cela des détraqueurs autours de cette école sans veiller à ce qu'ils puisent se nourrir régulièrement. Cela a conduit à quelques situations déplaisantes si mes souvenirs sont bons. De même, n'est ce pas ce Ministère qui a décidé l'an dernier de renouveler le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Si c'est de cette manière que le Ministère protège ses concitoyens, je préférerais qu'il m'apprenne à me défendre.

Il y eut un silence et Mary sourit à Ombrage, très consciente de l'avoir prise au dépourvu.

\- Ces événements étaient parfaitement maîtrisés par le Ministère.

\- Je n'en doute pas professeur, répondit la rousse sur le ton le plus insolent qu'elle avait en réserve.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle, Miss Potter. A présent, commençons le cours avec la lecture du premier chapitre intitulé " _Principes de base à l'usage des débutants_ ".

Le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit encore et elle sortit son livre. William se retourna brièvement pour lever son pouce en signe de félicitations. Les deux heures de DCFM furent si lentes et si peu passionnantes que les cinquième année de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles furent heureux d'arriver en histoire de la magie. Binns au moins, à défaut d'être passionnant, leur permettait de discuter entre eux.

\- Bon, quel est le plan ? demanda William quand ils se furent installés au fond du petit amphithéâtre où se déroulait toujours leur cours.

\- Le plan ? répéta Mary sans comprendre.

\- Tu avais l'air tellement calme quand elle a annoncé qu'on allait pas faire de magie que j'en déduis que tu as un plan ! Sinon, on risquerait de rater nos BUSEs et ça, ça t'aurait fait sortir de tes gonds.

Il la connaissait vraiment bien, cilla Mary. Quand elle avait lu son livre de DCFM cet été, elle avait effectivement pété les plombs.

\- J'ai déjà le niveau des BUSEs en DCFM : j'ai travaillé tout l'été là-dessus, lui confia t –elle.

\- Tu vas donc pouvoir nous aider. Parfais. On se mets ensemble en potions cet après-midi ?

\- Comme toujours Will.

Le professeur Rogue semblait d'une humeur à peu près correcte, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il pensait déjà à l'an prochain où il n'aurait plus à voir la plupart d'entre eux puisque seuls les élèves ayant obtenu un Optimal à leurs BUSEs pouvaient prétendre à entrer dans sa classe pour leurs ASPICs. Mary ne tenait pas particulièrement à subir son enseignement deux années de plus, mais rien que par esprit de contradiction, elle se promit de prendre potion l'an prochain si elle obtenait ledit Optimal. Rogue ne l'aimait pas, mais elle appréciait de voir combien sa simple existence pouvait l'énerver. Avec le temps, elle s'était dit que c'était soit en rire, soit en pleurer et elle refusait de céder à la seconde option.

La potion du jour était le Philtre de Paix qu'elle avait déjà réalisé pendant les vacances sous la surveillance de sa mère et qui ne lui posa pas réellement de difficultés. Mais il y avait quelque chose de perturbant. A chaque fois que Rogue s'approchait de son chaudron, et il le faisait souvent, espérant sûrement qu'elle raterait sa concoction, elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver vers son bras gauche. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose l'appelait et sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait tatoué à cet endroit là, c'était extrêmement dérangeant.

Elle fut donc soulagée de quitter la salle et d'aller en botanique malgré la pluie battante opour retrouver les Gryffondors.

\- Vous allez faire le Philtre de Paix en potion, lança t –elle à Neville.

\- Merci, répondit –il nerveusement.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec ma mère cet été, il n'y a aucune raison que tu rates si tu fais comme si Rogue n'était pas dans la pièce.

\- Il n'est pas facile à ignorer, répondit le Gryffondor avec un petit rire tremblant.

\- Trouve un moyen : ma mère n'appréciera pas si tu ne lui fais pas honneur.

L'idée sembla l'horrifier et il hocha hâtivement la tête avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Mary fit de même en se plaçant entre Emeli et Lisa.

\- Depuis quand tu parles à Londubat ? s'étonna son amie.

\- Depuis cet été en fait : ma mère lui a donné quelques cours de Potion.

\- J'ignorais que ta mère donnait des cours, commenta Lisa avec l'air intéressé.

\- Elle n'en donne pas d'ordinaire. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle connaissait assez bien Lady Londubat et lui avait fait une faveur.

Après deux heures de botanique plutôt salissantes, ils retournèrent au château hâtivement mais arrivèrent tout de même trempés. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes pour se sécher et se firent immédiatement tomber dessus par Mr Linch.

\- La magie est interdite en dehors de vos salles de classe, Miss et Messieurs. Cela fera donc cinq point de moins pour chacun d'entre vous.

\- Cela signifie t–il, Monsieur, que nous aurions dû aller manger trempé ? s'enquit William.

\- Vous auriez pu en faire la demande à des adultes compétents, Mr Armstong-Jones.

\- Est-ce que je dois aussi leur demander de me nourrir ou je peux faire ça seul ? s'agaça le Né-Moldu.

\- Je vous enlève encore cinq points pour insolence. A présent, allez vous asseoir en silence : le dîner ne va pas tarder à commencer.

En passant, ils jetèrent tous un regard aux sabliers décomptant les points des quatre Maisons dans hall et hormis celui de Serpentard, aucun des autres n'avait commencé à se remplir.

\- Je crois que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ne va vraiment pas être ma priorité cette année, commenta William.

\- Parce que tu t'en es déjà préoccupé un jour ? s'étonna Terry Boot.

\- En fait non, tu as raison.

Ce soir là, de retour dans son dortoir après son cours d'astronomie, Mary prit un bon moment pour méditer avant de se coucher. D'abord parce qu'elle devait continuer à s'entraîner en Occlumancie ensuite parce que mine de rien elle était plutôt énervée de sa journée et qu'elle se savait incapable de s'endormir dans cet état.

\- Les choses ont l'air d'être devenues plutôt désagréables depuis l'an passé n'est ce pas Potter ?

Mary rouvrit les yeux pour voir Tom assit en tailleur sur son lit en face d'elle. Avec ses baldaquins fermés et ses sorts d'impassibilité, il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle vérifia tout de même que ses baldaquins étaient biens clos avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Bonsoir Tom. Ce n'est que le premier jour, le reste sera peut –être moins pénible, répondit –elle.

\- Oh allons, je commence à te connaître maintenant, tu n'es pas du genre a désobéir, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas pour autant te faire écraser par l'autorité. Combien de temps va passer avant que tu ne te rebelles à ton avis ?

\- Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, la rébellion c'est bon pour se faire attraper et rien de plus.

Il lui lança un sourire en coin qu'elle qualifia d'appréciateur et grogna de dépit en se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle que Tom Jedusort apprécie ses commentaires.

\- Combien de forces as – tu gagné depuis que l'autre toi a repris corps ? s'enquit –elle.

\- Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas une Gryffondor ? s'amusa t –il. Pensais – tu réellement que j'allais répondre à ça ?

\- Bah, après deux mois de silence et de confinement dans le Journal, je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être envie de bavarder et c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse.

Tom se contenta de lever un sourcil moqueur, signifiant qu'il s'agissait là d'une tentative pathétique, avant de disparaître. Mary se coucha… et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait à présent plus l'esprit à s'endormir.

\- Merci Tom, merci beaucoup, siffla t –elle en se levant.

Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière par-dessus son pyjama et descendit vers la Salle Commune avec son sac : ils avaient beaucoup de devoir à faire, alors qu'une seule journée de cours était passée et quelque chose lui disait que se plonger dans une rédaction quelconque allait rapidement ramener son envie de dormir.

La lumière était tamisée dans la salle commune et les étoiles peintes au plafond s'étaient mises à luire doucement. De petits groupes étaient éparpillés, discutant à mi-voix et quelqu'un semblait décidé à démonter la bibliothèque participative installée sur tout un pan de mur. Il avait fait de grandes piles de livres sur le sol et la moitié de son corps avait disparu dans la profondeur du mur, laissant juste ses jambes s'agiter en l'air. Mary repéra Luna assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres et la rejoignit.

La Tour Serdaigle offrait un panorama à couper le souffle. Suivant le côté où on se trouvait, on avait vu sur tous les alentours. De là où Luna et Mary étaient, elles pouvaient voir les bâtiments réservés au Soin aux Créatures Magiques construits non loin de l'endroit où se dressait auparavant la cabane de Hagrid. De la lumière était visible à travers les fenêtres au sommet de l'écurie, signifiant que le professeur Gobe-Planche devait encore travailler à cette heure-ci.

\- Tu voudras qu'on aille rendre visite aux sombrals ensemble demain soir ? On passera aux cuisines pour demander aux elfes de la viande crue et un pique-nique et on ira manger près de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Le nouveau règlement n'autorise par les sorties dans le parc après le dîner.

\- Nous reviendrons quand l'heure du dîner s'achèvera.

\- Juste nous deux ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ça sembla faire plaisir à la blonde et Mary se dit qu'elle devrait proposer plus souvent qu'elles fassent des choses ensemble. La mère adoptive de Mary était également la marraine de Luna –qui avait d'ailleurs été nommé en son honneur puisque le nom complet de sa mère était Crystall Luna Entwhistle –mais elle ne se voyait pourtant pas souvent. Et même à Poudlard cet état de fait perdurait alors qu'elles dormaient à de dix mètres maximum l'une de l'autre. C'était inadmissible, décida la Potter. Il fallait changer ça !

La première semaine se termina tant bien que mal. Mary et William mirent un point d'honneur à apprendre rapidement les noms des nouveaux Serdaigles dont ils seraient les interlocuteurs privilégiés au cours de l'année et si son ami avait fuit quand l'un d'eux avait timidement demandé de l'aide pour son sortilège de lévitation qu'il ratait toujours après des heures de pratique, la Potter avait endossé sa casquette de professeur sans trop de mal. Elle aimait voir les regards admiratifs et reconnaissant qu'ils lui renvoyaient.

Le samedi après-midi, elle disparut de la circulation pour rejoindre son laboratoire secret de potion. Il portait encore les traces de l'explosion qui aurait pu la tuer l'an dernier et elle se promit une fois de plus d'être prudente. Devenir animagus, oui, mais pas en mourir ! D'ailleurs, elle sortit la potion que Sirius lui avait concocté pendant l'été. D'après le livre, elle devait s'en badigeonner de la tête aux pieds et d'après son parrain, elle ferait bien de prévoir quelques heures devant elle pour que les effets s'en aillent.

\- _Je veillerais sur toi_ , la rassura Ladon.

Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant en fait : qu'est ce qu'un serpent pourrait bien faire si elle avait un problème ? A part du soutient moral ? Avec suspicion, elle observa la potion orange d'aspect huileux en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se produire : Sirius avait refusé de lui répondre, ce qui lui faisait craindre le pire.

Après avoir soigneusement verrouillé la pièce, elle se déshabilla rapidement avant de se renverser une partie du flacon sur la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jurer : c'était glacial ! Tellement froid qu'une sensation de brûlure dérangeant suivait immédiatement. Prenant sur elle, elle l'étala de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux pieds avant de se recroqueviller en tremblant de froid. Elle se serait bien couchée dans un coin, emmitouflée dans une couverture, mais elle risquait de retirer la potion avant qu'elle n'ait entièrement pénétré dans sa peau et ça impacterait forcément la suite du processus.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la potion sembla se réchauffer, mais le confort que ça lui apporta ne dura qu'une seconde : bientôt, elle eut beaucoup trop chaud. Suant à grosses gouttes, elle lutta tandis que la pièce commençait à se déformer et ferma les yeux quand la luminosité devînt insupportable. Mais au lieu de se retrouver dans le noir, elle avait l'impression qu'un festival pyrotechnique se jouait sous ses paupières. Elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Et elle avait toujours plus chaud. Toujours. Plus. Chaud.

Quand la Serdaigle revînt à elle, elle était allongée au sol. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle constata d'abord avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait plus mal, ni chaud, ni froid. Un bon point. Péniblement, elle redressa son corps courbaturé et entreprit de s'observer histoire d'être sûre de ne pas avoir gardé une trace quelconque de cette potion. Comme une peau bleue, un membre supplémentaire ou une manie de ne s'exprimer qu'en vers. Tout semblait à sa place mais elle nota qu'elle avait du sang coagulé sous les ongles des mains et des pieds comme si elle avait gratté la pierre durant toute la période où elle était inconsciente. Pourtant, elle n'était pas blessée. En fait, c'était même les seuls endroits de son corps non douloureux. Bizarre.

Avec l'impression d'avoir cent ans, elle se rhabilla et eut une pensée pour Sirius, comprenant pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit : si elle avait dû ce qu'il se passerait, elle aurait sans doute hésité un long moment avant de l'utiliser. Avoir mal n'était pas une de ses priorités dans la vie.

Après avoir réussi à se traîner jusqu'à la seule chaise de la pièce, elle se plongea dans l'étude de la suite du procédé. Une note disait qu'à partir de ce stade de préparation, si elle connaissait son animal totem, elle pouvait commencer à essayer des transformations mineures. Apparemment, ça faciliterait l'acquisition de la forme complète quand elle en aurait terminé avec les six prochaines étapes.

Sirius lui avait donné cet été des explications sur la technique de méditation à utiliser et maintenant qu'elle avait des bases en occlumancie, elle devrait pouvoir la mettre en œuvre sans trop de difficultés. Ça lui prendrait sans doute des mois, mine de rien, ce n'était pas un exercice facile et à moins d'être un Maître Occlumens il était impossible d'y arriver au bout de la première fois. Elle espérait en tout cas réussir à trouver sa forme animale avant la fin de l'année scolaire et être capable de se transformer l'an prochain.

En quittant son laboratoire pour retourner à la bibliothèque où devaient se trouver ses amis puisque les devoirs n'avaient pas cessés de pleuvoir durant toute la semaine, elle tomba presque nez à nez avec Drago. Il était suivi par Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée Greengrasse et la très impressionnante Millicent Bullstrod. Elle se sentit plutôt menacée face aux six Serpentards qui lui barraient la route.

\- _Ne te laisse pas impressionner_ , lui conseilla Ladon.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Se redressant un peu, elle les fixa puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser passer.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Drago ? s'enquit –elle.

Avait –il rencontré Voldemort ? Sans doute pas, sinon de la peur serait sans doute apparue sur son visage. Oh Merlin ! Et s'ils étaient là pour l'attaquer et la ramener au mage noir ?

\- _Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir à ta droite qui attend_ , l'informa discrètement Ladon.

\- Bientôt, tu feras moins ta fière Potter, lui répondit Pansy.

\- Excuse moi, tu t'appelles Drago ? Non ? Alors tu te tais : je suis sûre qu'il est tout à fait capable de répondre par lui-même.

\- Mes vacances ont pris un cour plutôt intéressant, finit par dire Drago. Et Pansy n'a pas tord : bientôt, les Sang-Mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbes seront remis à leur place.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant ça ! Ton père ne t'a pas dit que Voldemort –oh pitié, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur du nom de votre Maître –est un Sang-Mêle ? Non ? Curieux, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir mentionné en juin dernier quand j'ai vu vos parents se traîner à genoux pour lui baiser les pieds comme les déchets qu'ils sont.

D'un mouvement synchronisé, ils sortirent tous les six leurs baguettes, l'air décidé à en découdre. Pas bon pour elle ça !

\- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? continua la rousse en essayant d'avoir l'air assuré. Les baguettes sont interdites en dehors des cours strictement encadrés par un professeur. J'ai bien peur qu'en tant que Préfète je sois obligée de sévir et qu'une heure de retenue avec Mr Linch ne soit nécessaire.

\- Pot…

\- Attention ! Si vous commencez à être insolents, je vais devoirs monter l'amende à deux heures de colles. La nouvelle direction semble très exigeante quant à l'insolence.

Elle vit qu'ils calculaient si ça valait la peine de risquer une heure de colle supplémentaire pour le plaisir de l'ensorceler et n'aima pas du tout la conclusion à laquelle ils aboutirent.

\- Si je finis à l'infirmerie, ne croyez pas une seconde que j'hésiterai à vous balancer aux professeurs, reprit Mary à toute vitesse. Et après un passage à l'acte envers une figure d'autorité qui tentait de vous amener à respecter le règlement, je pense que la punition sera d'autant plus sévère.

Cette fois, ils hésitèrent puis baissèrent leurs armes avec un moue ombrageuse sur le visage.

\- Tu ferais bien d'être prudente à l'avenir Potter, cracha Drago.

\- Je n'en doute pas et puisqu'on en est aux conseils, pensez à vérifier la généalogie de Tom Jedusort qui est le vrai nom de Voldemort.

Les six vert et argent s'en allèrent par un couloir adjacent et Mary s'autorisa à souffler de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle avait réussi, mais elle s'en était sortie sans même avoir à attraper sa baguette. Ce qui n'aurait de toute façon pas été bien utilise : elle avait beau avoir fait de sacré progrès en duel, à une contre six, elle aurait lamentablement perdu.

\- _Ils vont recommencer et la prochaine fois, ils s'assureront que tu ne puisses pas leur échapper_ , siffla Ladon qui avait l'air inquiet.

\- _Bien sûr qu'ils vont recommencer ! Ils se pensent tout puissants maintenant que Voldy est sorti du chaudron et je suis la victime toute désignée pour eux._

Mary se dirigea vers le couloir sur sa droite pour voir si l'intru auparavant signalé par son serpent était toujours présent et tomba face à face avec un Blaise Zabini négligemment adossé derrière une statue. Il leva les mains pour applaudir lentement.

\- Bien joué Potter, dit –il. Je m'attendais déjà à devoir t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Parce que, bien évidemment, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de l'aider si les choses dégénéraient. On parlait d'un Serpentard après tout.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là à espionner ?

\- Je n'espionnais pas Potter.

Bah voyons, il s'était retrouvé là par hasard. Sachant qu'insister ne servait à rien, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de reprendre sa route jusqu'à sa destination initiale : la bibliothèque.

Son arrivée tardive déclencha des questionnements quant à la manière dont elle avait occupé son après-midi, mais elle n'était pas prête à leur avouer qu'elle avait entamé le processus pour devenir une animagus. Ça, c'était le secret qu'elle partageait avec les derniers Maraudeurs. A moitié concentrée sur son devoir de botanique, elle se mit à rêver de ce que serait son animal totem. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait un oiseau et elle pourrait voler pour de vrai…

* * *

 _A suivre... le 7 juillet !  
_


	66. V-5 L'Antre

_Merci pour vos reviews **Eliie Evans, Pims10** et **Rose-Eliade**! _

_La révélation ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant **Mathilde** ^^_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **L'Antre**

Le mardi soir de la deuxième semaine de cours, Mary était tranquillement en train de travailler son devoir de métamorphose en compagnie des filles de son dortoir, oui, même Mandy, quand un effroyable vacarme retentit dans la salle commune. On aurait dit des éclats de voix, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel vu l'heure tardive. Les débats houleux n'étaient pas rares chez les Serdaigles, mais passé l'heure du couvre feu des première année, le volume sonore restait toujours raisonnable.

Mary échangea un regard avec les autres filles et se leva en soupirant pour enfiler sa robe de sorcière où son badge de Préfète restait constamment épinglé. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers tandis que les portes des dortoirs s'ouvraient. Faisant signe aux plus jeunes de retourner ce coucher, elle tendit l'oreille pour capter la teneur des cris :

\- … Abominable harpie ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

La Potter reconnut sans difficulté la voix de William qui tempêtait. Le garçon avait effectivement l'air fou de rage, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il y avait une dizaine d'autres personnes présentes, mais aucune qui semblait décidée à intervenir tandis qu'ils arpentait tout l'espace à grandes enjambées furibondes. Certains n'avaient même pas levé la tête de ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Baisse d'un ton, exigea immédiatement la rousse en s'approchant de lui.

\- C'est la guerre Mary !

\- Ah ?

Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne parlait pas de Voldemort et s'étonnait donc de ses paroles.

\- Ce crapaud malfaisant ! Je vais lui enfoncer ses plumes dans le nez !

\- Doucement, je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Et je t'ai déjà dit de parler moins fort.

\- On était en retenue avec Ombrage, intervînt Padma d'une voix tremblante.

Avec le vacarme que faisait William, Mary n'avait même pas réalisé que l'indienne était assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et la fillette qui se tenait à côté d'elle, une deuxième année blonde à l'air fragile, pleurait encore à grosses larmes. Padma avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et la serrait contre elle pour tenter de la réconforter.

Mary hocha la tête : William, Padma, ainsi que tous les élèves ayant divination le lundi matin étaient arrivés, sans surprises, en retard au cours de DCFM la veille et avaient été collés tous les soirs de la semaine, comme Ombrage le leur avait dit.

\- D'accord, et ?

\- Elle nous a fait faire des lignes.

\- Et ? répéta Mary qui ne comprenait pas que ça les mette dans cet état.

\- Avec des plumes qui utilisaient notre sang comme encre ! s'écria William. Les mots se gravaient dans notre main avant de guérir, puis de réapparaître !

Il agita sa main gauche dont le dos et le début du poignet étaient rouge vif.

\- C'est pire chez Dana, commenta Padma.

La main de la fillette blonde était encore ouverte et Mary pu nettement lire la phrase " _je ne dois pas arriver en retard_ " écrite dans sa chaire. La colère monta si vite en elle qu'elle ne se serait pas étonnée d'être devenue rouge brique. Un air inquiet se peignit sur le visage de Padma et la fillette, Dana, eut un mouvement de recul.

Comment… ? De quel droit cette truie d'Ombrage donnait ce genre de punition ?! Les châtiments corporels étaient abolis dans cette école depuis un siècle à présent ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Dana, c'est ça ? Nous allons t'emmener à l'infirmerie. William, vient avec nous. Padma, tu veux y aller aussi ?

\- Non, ma main ira mieux demain matin.

\- Demande aux filles, elles ont peut –être une crème qui te soulagera plus rapidement.

Les deux Préfets ressortirent donc de la salle commune, tous les deux aussi furieux l'un que l'autre à présent, pour escorter la deuxième année jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh parut surprise de les voir, mais quand ils lui eurent expliqué la situation, le côté profondément protecteur de l'infirmière prit le dessus et ils purent l'entendre tempêter à son tour tandis qu'elle entraînait avec elle la blessée.

\- On va aussi voir Flitwick, annonça Mary. Personne d'autre ne subira ce genre de retenue. Non, mais elle se prend pour qui cette femme ?

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand-chose, répondit William. Je lui ai dit à Ombrage qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, mais ça n'a pas semblé l'émouvoir plus que ça…

\- Rien à foutre, on va quand même prévenir un professeur. Ils pourront bien faire quelque chose contre elle ! Même Rogue ne fait pas ça et Merlin sait qu'il aimerait bien.

Ils arrivaient dans le couloir des enchantements où se trouvaient les appartements de leur directeur de maison quand ils tombèrent sur Mr Linch au détour d'un couloir, ce qui manqua de leur causer une crise cardiaque.

\- Miss Potter, Mr Amstrong-Jones il ne me semble pas que vous soyez assignés aux rondes ce soir ? leur demanda t –il d'une voix douce.

\- Nous devons voir le professeur Flitwick, Monsieur, répondit Mary. Nous retournerons à la Tour Serdaigle dès que ce sera fait.

\- Puis – je vous demander pourquoi ?

Les deux cinquième année se tendirent en concert : ils étaient tous les deux persuadés que le chargé de discipline et le vieux crapaud étaient de mèche.

\- Nous avons emmené une élève à l'infirmerie, Monsieur, finit par déclarer la rousse. Madame Pomfresh souhaite que nous le prévenions.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela nécessite de déranger un directeur de Maison, répondit le sorcier qui devait avoir repéré le mensonge.

Il regardait d'ailleurs avec insistance la main de William qui avait gardé un mauvais aspect suite à sa dernière retenue.

\- Dans le doute, j'irais voir Madame Pomfresh. Je suis sûre qu'elle conviendra que cela peut attendre demain matin. Venez, rebroussons chemin ensemble : je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'aux bas des escaliers de la Tour Serdaigle.

N'ayant pas le choix, les deux Préfets obéirent et allèrent s'asseoir dans la Salle Commune. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne présente qui semblait décidée à dormir roulée en boule sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

\- On ira parler à Flitwick demain, décida Mary.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra régler quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester à rien faire.

William lui lança un regard peu convaincu, il ne croyait pas une seconde que leur professeur de sortilège pourrait faire quelque chose : Ombrage avait l'appui de la directrice et du Ministère. Si les professeurs se mettaient en travers de son chemin, ils se feraient simplement remplacer.

Il fallut deux retenues de plus pour que la phrase "je ne dois pas arriver en retard" soit gravée sur les mains de William et Padma comme elle l'avait été sur celle de Dana. Les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles décidèrent de partir plus tôt du cours de Divination, ce qui leur valut des retenues avec Trelawney mais qui serait toujours moins pénible que celles d'Ombrage. Mary et William allèrent en parler à Flitwick, mais rien de changea. Le petit professeur leur avait dit que seule la directrice pourrait agir mais cette dernière n'avait pas semblé concernée quand lui et les autres directeurs de Maison étaient allés la trouver à ce propos.

Madame Pomfresh avait appris aux élèves que l'essence de Murlap serait efficace pour soulager la douleur provoquée par les plumes spéciales du professeur Ombrage, mais qu'elle n'avait pas de solutions pour refermer la plaie et éviter la cicatrice. Mary écrivit à sa mère et cette dernière lui fit livrer des bouteilles par l'un de ses elfes de maison. Lesdites bouteilles trônaient sur une étagère de la salle commune et le niveau en diminuait régulièrement. Beaucoup trop régulièrement.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Ombrage avait l'appui du Ministre et de la direction de l'école. Sa mère ne pourrait pas intervenir pour la faire virer, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était plus au conseil d'administration puisque Dumbledore n'était plus en poste, et si les profs le faisaient, ils seraient simplement remplacés. Elle avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait cet horrible harpie elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : l'ensorceler si méchamment qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

\- Je sens ta colère bouillir depuis des jours Potter, lui fit remarquer Tom.

Elle se trouvait dans son laboratoire de potion où elle avait débuté la confection de sa prochaine potion pour son processus d'animagus. Si elle avait eu un chaudron supplémentaire, elle aurait bien concocté un poison pour Ombrage.

\- Et ? Je dois te plaindre ? railla t -elle.

\- Prends un autre ton quand tu t'adresses à celui qui peut t'aider, lui conseilla t -il en retour.

\- Depuis quand tu m'aides Tom ?

\- Quand ne t'ai – je pas aidé Potter ?

\- Hum... Quand tu essayais de me tuer ?

\- Tu as la rancune extrêmement tenace, c'était il y a trois ans et je n'avais pas réalisé ce à quoi je m'attaquait.

Intéressant qu'il ait dit « ce à quoi je m'attaquais » et non pas « à qui je m'attaquais ». Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui intéressait ce fantôme du passé mais bien ce qu'elle était et dont elle n'avait pour le moment aucun indice à part que c'était relié à la nature du Journal elle-même dont elle ne savait rien non plus. La voilà bien avancé.

\- Depuis, tu constateras que malgré tout l'exaspération que je peux ressentir à ton encontre, je me suis montré aussi correcte qu'on pouvait l'exiger.

\- Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser de toi !

-Vraiment ?

Mary sursauta quand la voix fut brutalement beaucoup _trop_ proche d'elle et essaya de reculer, mais il posa ses mains de part et d'autre d'elle, sur le plan de travail où reposait le chaudron qu'elle surveillait jusque là. Ça lui ficha la frousse, mais au lieu de pâlir, elle se sentit rougir. Malgré sa nature, Tom restait après tout un garçon et il était … vraiment proche. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui demanda de quoi exactement avait-elle peur : du Voldemort en devenir ou simplement de l'homme mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Et elle était devenue très forte à ce petit jeu là. Mais il subsistait quand même une impression extrêmement dérangeant.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? continua a t -il sans sembler aussi troublé qu'elle.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Alors pourquoi me gardes – tu ?

\- Pour que tu ne possèdes personne !

Un sourire déplaisant s'étala sur les lèvres du garçon qui se pencha vers elle, l'obligeant reculer du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- Laisse moi te dire un petit secret Potter, chuchota t-il. Je ne peux posséder personne qui n'a pas écrit dans ce journal. Et même si je peux instiller une certaine compulsion, elle ne marchera jamais sur un sorcier avertit tel que Albus Dumbledore.

L'information chemina lentement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Et n'en ressorti qu'une seule question : pourquoi lui révéler ça ? C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de le donner à quelqu'un ! Et si c'était une ruse de Tom pour qu'elle le donne à quelqu'un qu'il pourrait manipuler ? Non, il y avait quelque chose de trop satisfait sur son visage pour cela : s'il cherchait vraiment à ce qu'elle le donne à quelqu'un, il n'aurait pas eu cet air là. A moins qu'il devine son cheminement de pensé et ne l'ai fait exprès ? Oh, ça allait lui filer un sacré mal de tête si elle essayait de se mettre à la place de Tom.

\- Alors Potter ? Prête à me donner à quelqu'un ?

\- Bien sûr, je vais d'ailleurs le faire dès que je pourrais laisser ma potion seule.

Tom sourit encore plus largement, ce qui en devenait _vraiment_ inquiétant, et il se pencha de nouveau. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer et qu'est ce qu'il faisait par Merlin ? Il ne la toucha pas, mais il s'arrêta si proche de son visage qu'elle devait loucher pour continuer à le regarder et que son souffle balaya son visage quand il lâcha :

\- Tu te leurres.

Et il disparut, la laissant tétanisé à moitié allongée sur son plan de travail tant qu'elle avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui. Après quelques secondes pour calmer son cœur, elle sentit la colère qui ne la quittait plus depuis des jours remonter. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ce crétin d'ectoplasme !? Qu'elle voulait le garder. Il allait voir ! Il ferait moins le malin une fois entre les mains de McGonagall !

Dès qu'elle put quitter son laboratoire, Mary se dirigea vers le bureau de la professeur de métamorphose connue pour être proche de Dumbledore et qui pourrait donc lui transmettre le journal. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte et leva une main décidée pour frapper. Mais son poing s'immobilisa.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du Journal. Elle baissa son bras pour aller poser la main sur la poche qui contenait l'objet du dilemme enroulé dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Tom mentait. C'était une évidence. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris quelques minutes de recul, il était évident qu'il mentait. Il devait être mécontent en se rendant compte qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire malgré le temps qui passait et voulait changer de main. Comment avait -elle pu manquer de lui donner ce qu'il voulait ?

La Potter recula d'un pas et rebroussa chemin, essayant de se persuader que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la brusque sensation de panique qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où elle avait réalisé que si elle toquait à cette porte, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Qu'elle se retrouverait toute seule toute le temps. Qu'elle ne ressentirait plus cette _sécurité_ à l'idée qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans sa poche pour lui venir en aide, comme lorsque son chaudron avait explosé l'an dernier. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir.

A la fin du mois de septembre, Mary se fit presque tacler par Luna en revenant de botanique. La petite blonde avait l'air inquiète, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. En plus, en ce milieu d'après-midi, elle était censée se trouver en métamorphose.

\- Qu'y a t –il ?

\- Ombrage et Linch sont en train d'inspecter les dortoirs et la salle commune de Serdaigle !

L'information glaça Mary. Pour le moment, aucune des inspections ayant été évoquée en début d'année n'avait été pratiquée. Les cinquième année s'entre regardèrent, une identique expression révoltée sur le visage. Que des gens, surtout aussi détestés qu'eux viennent mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires ne leur plaisait absolument pas.

\- Heureusement qu'on a histoire maintenant, déclara finalement Mary. Est-ce que vous voulez bien aller prévenir un maximum de Serdaigle ? William et moi on remonte à la tour en essayant de chopper les autres Préfets.

Leurs camarades hochèrent hâtivement la tête et se séparèrent. Mary était à la fois inquiète et en colère. Elle n'avait rien à cacher puisque Ladon, le Journal et sa Cape étaient sur elle. Mais penser qu'Ombrage allait manipuler ses affaires lui donnait envie de vomir et de tout brûler par la suite. C'était répugnant !

\- _Sors du sac et cache toi dans ma poche_ , ordonna t –elle toutefois à son ami. _Ne te fais pas remarquer._

William et elle arrivèrent en haut de la Tour essoufflés mais en un rien de temps. Les deux adultes étaient toujours dans la Salle Commune, mais ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Ils étaient en train d'éplucher les livres présents dans la bibliothèque participative et de la vider progressivement.

\- Miss Potter, Monsieur Armstrong-Jones, ne devriez vous pas être en cours d'histoire de la magie en ce moment ? s'étonna Mr Linch avec son air aimable.

\- Nous avons été prévenu de l'inspection. Nous sommes là pour prendre note de ce qui pourra être trouvé et veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Bien entendu, c'était un gros bobard mais ce dernier sembla surprendre agréablement les deux professeurs. Ils se remirent donc au travail.

\- La grande majorité de ces livres ne sont pas appropriés à l'usage des élèves, commenta Ombrage. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici.

Avec horreur, les deux préfets virent l'intégralité de la bibliothèque commencer à se vider, ce qui représentait plusieurs centaines de livres datant parfois de toutes premières années de l'école !

\- Mais vous êtes en train de nous enlever notre Histoire ! C'est l'âme de notre Maison ! protesta vivement Mary.

\- Ces ouvrages sont la propriété de l'école et le Ministère tient à ce que rien de dangereux ne perturbe l'apprentissage des élèves. Tous ces… sorts et ses livres sont nocifs et à bannir de l'usage commun pour des enfants sans aucune forme de contrôle !

Mary réfléchissait frénétiquement pour trouver une idée qui les empêcherait de faire ça ou un sort qui conserverait les livres dans la salle commune, sans succès. Et quand les autres préfets arrivèrent, ils ne purent que regarder les professeurs faire.

Cependant, quand Ombrage et Linch tentèrent d'envoyer les livres hors de la Tour, ces derniers semblèrent incapables de sortir. Agacée, Ombrage tenta de les attraper pour les emmener à la main, sans plus de succès. Quelque chose s'opposait à cela. Mary retint difficilement un sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas au chargé de discipline.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait Miss Potter ? demanda t –il doucement.

\- Rien, Monsieur. Comment l'aurais – je pu ? Je n'ai pas ma baguette en main. La magie en dehors des cours est interdite par le règlement en plus de cela. En tant que Préfète, je m'applique à respecter le règlement.

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu par sa réponse, mais elle disait la stricte vérité : elle n'avait rien fait. Devant l'impossibilité de confisquer les livres, les deux professeurs les remirent dans la bibliothèque, mais ce n'était que partie remise : ils reviendraient sûrement avec la solution, sans doute en demandant au professeur Flitwick.

En attendant, ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs, ce qui n'était pas forcément une excellente nouvelle. Mary et les préfètes accompagnèrent Dolorès Ombrage dans les dortoirs des filles ou, une par une, elle défit et refit les armoires et les valises. Certaines refusèrent de s'ouvrir, les protections des malles magiques étant conçues pour contrer ce genre d'intrusion. Les noms de leurs propriétaires furent soigneusement relevés. Tout se passa bien pour les dortoirs de première et deuxième année. Dans ceux des troisième année, il fut confisqué des vêtements moldus dorénavant interdits par le règlement, soit un jeans, quelques T-shirt et un pull. Bien entendu, ces " _objets de délits_ " furent retrouvés dans plusieurs autres dortoirs.

Le crapaud dépouilla également Luna de la plupart de ses talismans et objets étranges, parce qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Furibonde, Mary se promit des les récupérer dès que possible : Luna y tenait et était profondément convaincue que toutes les choses paraissant dans le Chicaneur existaient. Comment pourrait –elle dormir tranquille si elle était persuadée que des Nargoles allaient l'infester dès qu'elle fermerait l'œil ?

A l'arrivée dans le dortoir de Mary, celle-ci savait déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle n'avait rien à cacher dans sa valise, mais qu'on ne lui demande pas d'apprécier de voir ses sous-vêtements exposés et examinés par Ombrage !

\- Miss Potter, les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leurs propres potions, déclara la femme en rose en se saisissant des flacons du délit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour votre sécurité : nous ne pouvons nous assurer qu'elles ont été correctement préparées ou qu'elle ne sont pas proscrites.

\- Pour le premier point, rassurez –vous : c'est ma mère qui les a faites et elle est maître des Potion. Hormis le professeur Rogue personne ne pourrait la préparer plus parfaitement. Pour le second, rien de plus simple : ouvrez le flacon et regardez. Ce sont des potions antidouleur que même un première année pourrait identifier d'un seul coup d'œil, rien de répréhensible.

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin antidouleur Miss Potter ?

\- Peut –être parce que comme beaucoup de fille dans ce château je saigne une fois par mois et que ça fait mal ? rétorqua sèchement la rousse. Ça m'évite de louper les cours.

Elle commençait à en avoir raz le chaudron de ce vieux batracien ! Rien n'indiquait dans le règlement que posséder des potions basiques était proscrit. Pourtant, Ombrage décida de les confisquer en lui annonçant que si elle avait besoin d'antidouleur elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie comme tous ses camarades dorénavant.

Ombrage acheva de la mettre en colère quand elle décida que l'aquarium qui trônait à côté du lit de la Potter depuis la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'était pas autorisé par le règlement et allait par conséquent devoir disparaître. Voir combien cela impacta Mary semblait faire extrêmement plaisir à la sorcière. La rousse avait pris l'habitude des volutes lumineuses que l'eau projetait sur les murs et les regardait souvent avant de s'endormir pour s'apaiser. Surtout ces dernier temps.

Dans les dortoirs des années supérieures, les problèmes ne furent pas ceux qu'on aurait pu penser. Le professeur Ombrage sembla mécontente des sous-vêtements qu'elle trouva. Oui, oui, des sous-vêtements. De son côté, Mary ne savait même pas qu'il existait des sous-vêtements avec si peu de tissus -et par Merlin ces bouts de ficelles devaient être désagréable à porter- mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi c'était outrageant. Aucune fille n'allait se balader en ne portant que ça. Mais le crapaud ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière et elle confisqua le tout sous le regard scandalisé et colérique des préfètes. Ombrage venait de confisquer des _sous-vêtements_ ! Ce serait quoi la prochaine étape : demander aux filles de soulever leurs jupes et aux garçons de baisser leur pantalon pour vérifier ce qu'ils portaient, ou ne portaient pas d'ailleurs ?

Ombrage et Linch quittèrent la Tour Serdaigle avec ce qu'ils avaient confisqué, disant qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain pour les livres. Sans sembler se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de se mettre à dos toute la Maison. Et ils allaient bientôt comprendre que les Serdaigles étaient beaucoup trop sous-estimés. Ils préféraient ne jamais se mêler des affaires et des conflits de Poudlard, mais mieux valait ne pas essayer de toucher à une seule de leurs affaires.

Les préfets se rassemblèrent dans la Salle Commune avec la mine sombre.

\- Que va t –on faire pour les livres ? s'enquit Mary. On ne peut pas les laisser les emporter.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir ici après le dernier couvre feu. Nous attendrons le retour de Marla et Robb de leur ronde, déclara la Préfète de 7ème année. Ne dites rien aux autres. On leur expliquera demain.

Elle regarda son co-préfet qui hocha la tête et ils attendirent le retour de leurs camarades pour leur apprendre ce qui avait été confisqué à chacun. Presque personne n'avait été épargné. Les filles de 5ème année firent un scandale en apprenant que leur aquarium allait devoir disparaître du dortoir. Même Mandy avait l'air mécontente et se risqua à le faire savoir, ce qui n'était pas courant. Elle devait vraiment être très en colère.

Lorsque l'heure du couvre feu des 7ème année fut passé, Mary se glissa doucement hors de son dortoir pour rejoindre la Salle Commune où les autres préfets attendaient déjà. Il y avait Cécile, la préfète de septième année avec ses cheveux crépus et Jim, un petit blond qui rangeait toujours sa baguette derrière son oreille. William sourit à Mary quand elle s'assit près de lui et quelques minutes plus tard Marla et Robb revinrent de leur ronde.

\- Bien, commença Cécile. Nous sommes là pour empêcher Ombrage et Linch de nous voler notre héritage. S'ils n'ont pas réussi à les prendre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que seuls les Serdaigles peuvent les sortir de la Tour. Mais ils risquent de vite le comprendre et demanderont sans doute à Flitwick de s'en occuper demain.

\- Que va t –on faire alors ?

\- Nous allons vider la bibliothèque et entreposer ces ouvrages ailleurs. A un endroit où personne ne pourra les récupérer. Ça les mettra également hors de portée de la plupart des Serdaigles mais ça nous évitera de les perdre.

\- Et où allons nous les mettre ?

\- Ce que nous allons vous montrer doit rester entre nous, déclara Jim. Normalement, seuls les préfets de 7ème années sont mis au courant. Vous allez être un peu en avance, mais vu les circonstances, c'est un moindre mal.

Mary haussa un sourcil intriguée mais se leva quand les deux plus âgés des préfets le firent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la statue de Rowena qui trônait en face de la porte d'entrée de la Tour et Jim traça du bout de sa baguette un étrange signe sur le front de la statue qui brilla une seconde avant de disparaître. La Potter sursauta quand la statue s'anima soudainement, clignant des paupières sur ses yeux d'aveugles.

Une gargouille ! La statue de Rowena n'était pas une statue mais une gargouille ! Même si elle avait un aspect bien plus plaisant que les autres, elle n'en correspondait néanmoins pas moins à la définition.

\- Bonsoir Ma Dame, déclara Jim. Nous avons grand besoin d'accéder à l'endroit où tout est gardé.

\- Je sens la colère et la détresse parcourir les pierres de ma Tour, gronda la gargouille de sa voix gutturale.

\- La nouvelle direction souhaite confisquer les ouvrages de notre bibliothèque, il nous faut les cacher.

\- L'Antre est toujours là pour aider ses enfants.

Le mur derrière la gargouille se mit alors à s'ouvrir, les pierres coulissant en silence, comme l'arche à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un relent d'odeur de renfermé en jaillit et Cécile et Robb leur firent signe de les suivre.

\- L'Antre a été créée par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. Pour nous protéger et pour qu'on puisse évacuer rapidement l'école en cas de danger.

Mary entra, méfiante. Les torches s'enflammèrent devant eux et elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait sur une plate forme. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et quand elle se pencha, elle put voir les torches continuer à s'allumer en cascade sur des dizaines de mètres jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le bas de la tour. Il y avait plusieurs étages apparemment. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa quelque chose de si évident mais d'en même temps impossible à deviner si on n'avait pas la solution devant le nez.

Les escaliers menant à la porte de la salle commune montaient sur ses dizaines de mètres et étaient plutôt étroits par rapport aux dimensions réelles de la tour qu'on ne remarquait qu'une fois dans la salle commune et les dortoirs. Pourquoi ne s'était –elle jamais demandée ce qui occupait le reste de l'espace, de l'autre côté du mur où se trouvaient les escaliers ?

\- Venez, descendons à l'étage inférieur.

Bouche bée, Mary s'exécuta. Ils durent passer un à un parce que les marches étaient très étroites et quand elle arriva à l'étage mentionné, elle fit une autre découverte.

\- Les escaliers menant au heurtoir à l'entrée de notre salle commune, sont construits en plein centre de la tour, leur apprit Jim, et y forme un tube. Les étages de l'Antre sont construits en cercle tout autours.

\- Combie –il d'étage ? s'enquit Marla.

Les préfets de 6ème année étaient tout aussi émerveillés qu'elle, ce qui la rassura un tantinet. Mais c'était fantastique ! Pas une seule seconde elle ne se serait doutée de ce qui se cachait sous leur salle commune !

\- La tour compte en tout 25 étages soit largement de quoi contenir tous les livres de la bibliothèque malgré le nombre de sortilège d'extension qui y a été jeté.

\- On pourrait ne profiter pour faire un tri, fit remarquer Robb

\- On n'aura pas le temps. On doit avoir tout vider avant que le premier élève ne se lève : la gargouille veille à ce que personne ne surprenne le passage ouvert, mais elle n'a pas vocation de repousser les élèves de Serdaigles qui viendraient des dortoirs.

\- Pourquoi garder cet endroit secret ?

\- L'Antre est avant tout un moyen d'évacuer la Tour et même d'héberger les élèves un certain temps : il y a des dortoirs tout en bas. Les préfets de septième année se transmettent ce savoir depuis des siècles en espérant que ça ne servira jamais. Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les jeux et personne ne souhaite que cet endroit soit découvert.

\- Rowena a quand même été plus inspirée que Serpentard sur le coup, ricana Cécile. La Chambre des Secrets devait avoir la même vocation que l'Antre à l'initial, mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve et donc elle est inutile.

\- A part pour le monstre qu'elle contient, souligna Mary.

\- Aussi, mais ce monstre pourrait très bien constituer un moyen de défense de l'école puis il s'est disputé avec Gryffondor et il en a détourné l'usage. Rowena en a inclu plusieurs dans cette tour. Je pourrais parier que Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ont aussi ce genre de chose.

\- Quoique, Gryffondor pouvait être assez con pour ne pas croire qu'on puisse s'en prendre à l'école, fit remarquer Marla.

\- Possible. Bon, pour les livres, je vous propose qu'on fasse une chaîne entre les étages et qu'on les fasse passer au dessus des rambardes, intervînt Jim. Je vais dans la salle commune, Cécile les récupère en bas. Vous quatre, vous vous intercalez régulièrement pour que les bouquins suivent le trajet sans encombre. Des questions ?

Comme la réponse était négative, Mary et William se précipitèrent à la suite de la préfète de 7ème année en zieutant tous les étages qu'ils traversaient. Mais Jim avait eu raison : ce n'était pas un endroit recelant de trésors mais un genre de forteresse prévue pour accueillir les élèves en cas de danger. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement excitant à voir ou à fouiller.

Rapidement, les premiers livres arrivèrent et commença alors d'interminables heures de travail. Plusieurs fois, Mary voulut demander une pause mais ils ne pouvaient s'accorder aucun répit : tout devait avoir disparu de la salle commune avant le réveil du reste des Serdaigles. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu'Ombrage et Linch puissent récupérer le moindre livre. Toute disparition serait une perte inestimable.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Mary se rendit soudainement compte que de plus en plus de livres affluaient et encore mieux, qu'elle n'avait pas à maintenir le sort pour qu'ils flottent tranquillement jusqu'à Cécile qui les envoyaient s'empirer au fur et à mesure. Étonnée, mais soulagée, elle baissa sa baguette. Elle avait tout le corps endolorit, les yeux gonflés de fatigue et l'impression que sa peau allait rester collée au bois de sa baguette quand elle ouvrit la main. Jamais elle n'avait fait de la magie si longtemps et elle savait déjà qu'elle allait le payer cher. Elle manquait toujours d'endurance. Sa mère l'avait préparée physiquement et avait fait d'elle une duelliste correcte. Mais sur un combat qui traînait en longueur, force était de constater qu'elle s'épuiserait trop vite.

Elle rajouta cette tâche à la liste mentale qu'elle tenait et où se trouvait déjà la mention "animagus" et "magie noire". Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait aborder ce sujet avec Tom à un moment où à un autre. Si Viktor et Ladon n'avaient pas insisté sur l'importance d'étudier cette branche de la magie pour savoir ce qu'elle allait affronter, elle s'en serait bien passée. Le Journal lui ferait sans doute payer cher ce service. Il n'y avait cependant personne d'autre pour l'aider à ce sujet. Surtout pas sa mère. Cette dernière pouvait se montrer incroyablement ouverte sur beaucoup de sujet, mais celui-ci n'en faisait absolument pas partie.

\- Remontez, ordonna soudainement Jim, sa voix raisonnant dans l'Antre.

Sans se faire prier Mary gravit péniblement les escaliers pour revenir dans la salle commune où elle constata la présence du professeur Flitwick. C'était donc pour cela que tout était soudainement devenu plus facile et plus rapide. Il n'aurait pas pu se pointer avant ? Au rythme où il allait, il leur aurait épargné des heures de travail. Leur directeur de maison leur adressa un sourire et la Potter alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, vite rejoint par William. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes tellement grandes qu'on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi pendant les dix derniers jours. L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Ils s'endormirent, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 22 juillet !_


	67. V-6 Une nuit au frais

_Salut nouvellement **CelineMnm**!:) L'inspiration ne me vient pas de la salle sur demande mais de la chambre de secrets et je trouve censé que les Fondateurs aient conçus un refuge/moyen d'évacuation pour les élèves en cas d'attaque : ils vivaient à une période extrêmement dangereuse pour les sorciers après tout. _

_Merci pour vos reviews **Loup Dark, Rose-Eliade, Angico, Mathilde** et **Naomi Harrison** ^^_

 _Je ne fais pas exception **le Cerf Pentard** : j'aime pas Ombrage, mais elle est nécessaire. Je trouve qu'elle illustre très bien ce qu'est le Ministère de la Magie à cette époque là. _

_Pour les Fondateurs, j'sais pas. Faudrait que je leur pose la question à l'occasion quand je les croiserai dans ma tête XD Bonnes vacances !_

* * *

 _Désolée pour le retard mais ce #*$ & de site refusait d'uploader les fichiers donc impossible de publier ! Pourtant mon chapitre était prêt largement à l'heure ! Je sais pas pourquoi ça bug sur mon ordi perso -.-" Du coup j'ai dû attendre d'être au boulot pour poster. _

_Bon du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre va quand même vous plaire !_

* * *

 **Une nuit au frais**

Le lendemain de l'inspection d'Ombrage et Linch, ceux-ci revinrent chercher les livres dans la bibliothèque des Serdaigles. Trouver les étagères vides les firent enrager. Enfin, fit enrager Ombrage. Le chargé de discipline se contenta d'un sourire doux qui terrifia ceux qui en furent témoins. Les préfets, eux, n'étaient plus là. Déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner ils avaient pris garde à se lancer des sorts pour cacher leur fatigue aussi bien physique, mentale que magique due à leur nuit à pratiquer la magie. Mary et William, les plus jeunes, étaient les plus atteints. Le garçon tremblait d'ailleurs légèrement.

\- Il faut manger, lui conseilla son amie. Ça aidera à reconstituer tes réserves plus vite. Heureusement nous commençons par DCFM : on ne sera pas obligés d'user de la magie. Et Flitwick sera indulgent en sortilège.

Mais le cours de DCFM signifiait devoir faire face à Ombrage qui les attendait d'ailleurs de pied ferme.

\- Miss Potter, Monsieur Amstrong-Jones, savez-vous où les livres de la bibliothèque de Serdaigle ont été déplacés ?

\- Non Madame : ils n'étaient déjà plus là quand nous sommes descendus de nos dortoirs, lui répondit William.

\- Je pense que vous me mentez, répondit la sorcière. C'est pourquoi vous serez en retenue ce soir et toute la semaine prochaine.

\- Pardon ? Pour quel motif ? Nous n'avons rien fait ! protesta Mary, indignée.

\- Oui, c'est également ce que m'ont dit vos camarades préfets quand je les ai collés. Mais je ne les crois pas plus que vous et je pense que quelques heures en ma compagnie vous feront réfléchir. Nous commencerons ce soir à 19h. Maintenant, veuillez prendre place pour ne pas retarder le cours.

Les deux amis s'exécutèrent, tous les deux contrariés. Emeli leur jeta un regard interrogateur et quand elle apprit ce qu'il s'était passé elle fut scandalisée. Ils lui avaient dit être innocents –moins les gens sauraient la vérité, plus ils seraient protégés– et elle les avait crus. En sortilège, leur petit professeur ferma les yeux sur le fait que ni Mary ni William ne furent en mesure de lancer le sort de mutisme. Pourtant, ils étaient plutôt bons élèves en la matière. L'Histoire de la Magie fut l'occasion de piquer un petit somme réparateur qui leur donna assez d'énergie pour résister à l'après-midi qui comportait métamorphose et soins aux créatures magiques.

Le soir venu, ils se présentèrent devant le bureau d'Ombrage en compagnie des quatre autres préfets de Serdaigle. Ils furent rejoint par un garçon de Poufsouffle qui avait un gros coquard à l'œil droit et un autre de Gryffondor qui boitillait. Sans doute deux bagarreurs qui s'étaient fait attraper.

\- Vous n'êtes pas passés par l'infirmerie ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Ombrage nous l'a interdit.

\- Et alors ? Pomfresh vous aurait rafistolé quand même.

\- On ne veut pas qu'elle se fasse renvoyer, précisa le Poufsouffle.

\- Elle ne renverrait pas Pomfresh alors qu'elle a simplement fait son métier ! De toute façon, seule la directrice le peut.

\- Détrompe toi, lui dit Jim, le préfets de 7ème année de Serdaigle. C'est dans ses prérogatives en tant que Grande Inquisitrice.

\- Satanée crapaud, siffla William.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à cet instant et Mary se demanda si elle avait pu écouter leur conversation à travers la cloison. C'était possible, vu son sourire. Ou alors elle était juste contente d'avoir huit nouveaux élèves à torturer pour la soirée.

Le bureau était à l'image d'Ombrage. Rose et insupportablement angoissant. Tous ces chats qui tapissaient les murs et les observaient en miaulant sans cesse étaient dérangeants. Huit pupitres séparés les attendaient, une plume noire et un parchemin posés dessus. Mary sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle revoyait les mots sanglants tracés sur le dos de la main de William. Ce dernier était pâle également, sans doute au souvenir de ses dernières retenues et de la douleur qu'elles avaient occasionnée.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal. Elle détestait la douleur et n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le fait d'accepter de se laisser torturer par cette femme. Après tout, si elle refusait d'écrire, que pourrait –il se passer ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la forcer à écrire. Hormis l' _Imperium_ , mais Ombrage, pour maléfique qu'elle soit, ne le ferait pas. Ou en tout cas pas devant témoin, biaisa la rousse.

\- Vous allez écrire, " _je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_ ", minauda Ombrage de sa petite voix aiguë avec un air insupportablement satisfait. Bien sûr, cette retenue peut s'arrêter à tout moment si vous me dites où vous avez caché les livres de votre bibliothèque.

Elle dévisagea les élèves mais comme personne ne semblait décidé à parler, elle leur fit signe de commencer. Et Mary resta immobile. Une partie de son esprit lui hurlait d'obéir -était -elle devenue folle ?- l'autre lui disait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de laisser qui que ce soit l'obliger à se faire du mal intentionnellement. William lui jeta un regard et il ne fut bientôt plus le seul remarquer son immobilisme.

\- Puis – je savoir pourquoi vous n'écrivez pas Miss Potter ? s'enquit soudainement Ombrage.

\- Je refuse de me plier à votre retenue.

\- Il n'est pas en votre pouvoir de refuser d'obéir.

\- Et il n'est pas dans le votre de me forcer à faire des lignes.

\- Je pourrais vous renvoyer.

Mary sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran. Être renvoyée de Poudlard n'était pas dans ses projets. Elle aimait l'école et elle savait qu'elle serait utile ici cette année vu la harpie qui était devant elle. Mais fléchir maintenant aurait donné un rude coup à son _ego_... et à sa main aussi quand les mots s'inscriraient dessus. Alors elle s'obligea à ne pas céder et répondit, d'une voix dont les tremblements étaient presque absents :

\- Faites donc, je suis sûre qu'une autre école m'accueillerait à bras ouvert en connaissant les circonstances qui ont valu mon renvoie. En revanche, le Ministère ne sera pas très content de vous : après tout, vous êtes aussi là pour me surveiller, n'est ce pas ? Que la mythomane qui veut répandre la rumeur du retour de Voldemort vous échappe ne fera pas plaisir à Fudge.

Elle jouait gros avec cette supposition et espérait ainsi gagner une immunité contre le renvoi. Ombrage était une garce, mais sans le soutient de Fudge, elle ne menacerait plus personne. Mary le savait et son adversaire aussi. Un éclat de fureur passa dans le regard brun de la sorcière, mais contre toute attente, ce fut un sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez me chercher Mr Linch mes mignons, lança t –elle.

Avec un miaulement, tous les chats disparurent des murs et quelques minutes plus tard, le chargé de discipline ventripotent entra dans le bureau.

\- Vous m'avez fait mander professeur Ombrage ?

\- Oui, Mr Linch. Miss Potter refuse d'obtempérer. Je pense qu'une nuit aux cachots lui sera profitable.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Avait –elle bien dit _les cachots_ ? Mary eut un mouvement de recul. Les cachots ? Une nuit là-bas ? C'était une blague ?

\- J'aurais préféré que nous n'en arrivions pas là Miss Potter, lui dit Ombrage, mais vous me forcez la main.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama William.

\- Taisez-vous et continuez vos lignes. Miss Potter, veuillez suivre Mr Linch pour aller réfléchir au frais à votre comportement.

La concernée était tellement choquée par ce qu'il se passait qu'elle ne réagit pas. Le surveillant dut lui attraper le bras pour qu'elle se lève et le suive.

\- Les choses ont changé cette année Miss Potter, lui dit doucement le sorcier en l'entraînant vers les cachots. Vous feriez bien de vous y habituer rapidement. Le professeur Ombrage ne souffre d'aucune patience envers les enfants désobéissants.

\- C'est une école ici, pas un endroit où elle peut satisfaire ses envies de torture en toute impunité, répliqua Mary d'une voix blanche.

Passer une nuit au cachot ne lui plaisait pas, ça l'effrayait même. Mais entendre ce genre de chose sans réagir était au dessus de ses forces. Linch se contenta de lui sourire, l'air profondément compatissant. Ils descendirent les escaliers menant aux cachots que tous les élèves empruntaient pour se rendre en cours de Potion, mais ils bifurquèrent pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les entrailles du château.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans les étroits couloirs et l'air se fit de plus en plus humide. Ils arrivèrent finalement près d'une porte composée de barreaux qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

\- Je vais vous demander de me remettre votre baguette Miss Potter.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Votre baguette je vous prie. Je vous la rendrais à votre sortie demain matin.

Elle ne bougea pas. Jamais on avait exigé qu'elle remette sa baguette lors d'une retenue et après l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu cet été de la part de sa mère, se séparer de son arme lui paraissait aberrant.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous la prendre par la force Miss Potter.

Avec réticente, Mary sortit sa baguette et la lui remit. Tandis que l'homme l'examinait avec un certain intérêt, elle eut l'impression d'être souillée. La baguette d'un sorcier était quelque chose de personnel, presque intime. La voir dans les mains d'une personne pour laquelle elle n'avait ni estime ni affection, c'était presque un viol.

Elle recula dans le cachot et la porte fut verrouillée derrière elle. Linch s'éloigna et elle se retrouva seule. La lune diffusait un peu de lumière depuis les fenêtres bardées de barreaux découpées à quelques mètres de hauteur.

Le sol et les murs étaient grossièrement taillés dans la roche et elle entendait un bruit d'eau signifiant que le lac ne devait pas être très loin. Il faisait plutôt frais et elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle allait passer la nuit à grelotter. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester ici. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur la porte du cachot et appeler Linch pour qu'il le supplier de la sortir de là. Finalement, l'idée de se plier à la retenue d'Ombrage pour ne pas passer une nuit dans le noir, l'humidité, le froid et la solitude lui semblait moins terrible. Mais il n'y avait personne pour la sortir d'ici, personne pour l'entendre appeler.

Alors tandis que les minutes défilaient cette impulsion de finalement obéir pour quitter le cachot disparut au profit de la colère. Mais ce n'était pas ce même sentiment bouillonnant qui lui donnait envie de gueuler sur Ombrage et de l'ensorceler. C'était quelque chose froid, de glacial même. Elle voulait leur faire _payer_ son enfermement dans ce cachot. Comment _osaient_ –ils … ? Ah ! Si seulement sa mère avait été là ! Non seulement elle n'aurait pas toléré ça, mais en plus elle aurait fait en sorte qu'Ombrage et Linch n'aient plus jamais l'envie d'envoyer qui que ce soit dans les cachots.

C'était quoi cette manie de toujours tout ramener à sa mère quand elle avait des problèmes ? se rebiffa soudainement une part de son esprit. La Maître des Potions ne pouvait rien faire et de toute façon, Mary était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de ça seule. Elle n'allait pas continuer à se reposer sur sa mère comme ça.

\- Tom ?

Elle n'était pas sûre que le garçon se montre. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'était pas son chien et qu'il n'apparaissait pas sur commande. Pourtant, il se matérialisa devant elle.

\- Tu as fait fort cette fois Potter, fit –il remarquer.

\- J'aurais dû faire ma retenue d'après toi ?

\- Le mieux aurait été que tu n'en aies pas.

\- Désolée maman.

Il leva un sourcil à l'appellation et elle haussa les épaules. C'était sorti tout seul. Croisant les bras, elle l'observa plus attentivement. Il semblait si réel que s'en était parfois compliqué de se rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'une projection solide issue d'un artefact de magie noire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? finit –il par demander, sans doute agacé par cet examen visuel.

\- Je veux apprendre la magie noire.

Pour une fois, elle avait réussi à le surprendre vu l'expression qui s'affichait sur son visage. Elle s'empressa de préciser :

\- Pour savoir à quoi je vais me confronter et comment m'en protéger.

\- Et tu penses que je suis celui à qui il faut demander parce que … ?

\- A qui d'autre pourrais – je demander ? Tu es le futur Voldemort et tu es un artefact de magie noir. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne t'y connais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir : pourquoi t'aiderais – je ?

\- Mais n'as – tu pas dit que tu m'aidais la dernière fois qu'on a discuté ?

\- Cette fois où tu as dit que tu allais te débarrasser de moi ?

Comme elle n'avait rien à répondre, elle dut se contenter d'un regard embarrassé. Il avait gagné cette manche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'enseigner ça ?

\- Tu ne veux pas que le Voldemort ressuscité ne me tue. J'ai besoin de savoir comment me préserver la prochaine fois que je le rencontrerai. Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

Un marché était sans doute sa meilleure chance d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, mais elle se promit de refuser s'il exagérait. Ses prix avaient eu tendance à être de plus en plus expansifs avec les années et elle allait bien devoir mettre une limite à quelque part.

\- C'est très simple Potter, je veux que tu admettes que tu ne veux pas te débarrasser de moi.

C'était quoi cette demande ? Bien sûr qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui ! C'est juste qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas.

\- Je ne mentais pas la dernière fois et tu le savais. Pourtant nous voici ici dans ce cachot crasseux. Tu mens et j'ai toujours détesté ça. Dis moi ce que je veux entendre et je t'enseignerai la magie noire.

\- Tout ce savoir contre une seule phrase ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Tom serait –il devenu fou à force de vivre dans ses souvenirs ? Mais au final, c'était peu cher payé.

\- Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de toi, dit –elle.

\- Oh non, non, non Potter. Tu _peux_ te débarrasser de moi. Tu ne _veux_ pas le faire.

\- Bien sûr que si, se hérissa t –elle.

\- Alors qu'est ce que je fais encore avec toi ?

Il était encore là parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Absolument rien.

\- Je vois, poursuivit Tom devant son silence. Tu préfères te voiler la face à survivre. Pas la peine de me faire revenir tant que tu ne voudras pas me donner ce que je demande.

Et il disparut simplement. Elle lui cria de revenir, mais sans aucun succès. Énervée, elle shoota violemment dans l'un des murs avant de jurer sous la douleur et de sautiller sur place en se massant le pied. Maudit soit Tom Jedusort !

Elle essaya de trouver un coin confortable où s'installer et échoua : l'endroit n'était pas prévu à cet effet. De toute façon, comme la température ne cessait de baisser elle resta en mouvement pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Le mois d'octobre n'était pas très clément cette année et elle ne portait pas de cape seulement son uniforme prévu pour l'intérieur du château.

La nuit se déroula lentement, nourrissant son ressentiment. Ils espéraient la faire obéir en l'envoyant aux cachots ? Ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le chaudron ! Ils voulaient s'en prendre à elle, aux élèves ? Elle allait leur rendre la pareil. Ça ne resterait pas impuni.

\- Cette nuit vous a t –elle porté conseil, Miss Potter ? s'enquit Linch quand il vînt la chercher au petit matin.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée Monsieur, répondit –elle.

Que ce gros morse s'étouffe avec son sourire, elle allait lui faire vivre un enfer maintenant ! La première chose qu'elle fit une fois libérée, fut d'aller prendre une bonne douche tout en discutant avec Ladon.

\- _Fais leur payer_ ! siffla furieusement le serpent.

Elle l'avait laissé au dortoir la veille puisqu'elle allait être surveillée de près par Ombrage et c'était tant mieux : les serpents étaient des animaux supportant mal le froid. La nuit aurait été encore plus éprouvante pour lui que pour elle. L'heure du petit-déjeuner était déjà passée quand elle fut propre et habillée mais comme c'était le week-end elle pouvait se permettre d'aller réclamer quelques toasts et du jus de citrouille en cuisine.

William et Emeli la harponnèrent au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque où ses amis avaient le plus de chance de se trouver. Ils l'entraînèrent vers une salle de classe où étaient regroupés son cousin Jonathan et son amie Jaymie, son frère, Luna, les jumeaux Weasley et Théodore Nott. Ce groupe hétéroclite lui arracha une expression surprise, mais la présence du Serpentard était sans doute la plus étonnante de toute.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?

\- Ils savent pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Même si je ne sais pas comment certains l'ont appris, expliqua William en jetant un regard noir à Théodore.

\- Alors, les cachots ont été accueillant Potter ? sourit le concerné.

\- La Salle Commune de Serpentard l'aurait été plus, répondit la rousse. Comment s'est passée ta retenue Will ?

Le Serdaigle releva sa manche gauche. Son poignet et sa main gardaient la cicatrice de ses premières retenues avec Ombrage puisqu'on y lisait nettement la phrase " _je ne dois pas arriver en retard_ ". La nouvelle phrase " _je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_ " était, elle, gravée plus haut sur son avant bras et encore à vif malgré l'essence de Murlap.

\- Elle m'a gardé plus longtemps que les autres parce que j'ai protesté quand Linch t'a emmenée, expliqua t –il.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser faire ça, déclara Jonathan.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi exactement ? intervînt Théodore.

\- Lui rendre la vie impossible ! répondirent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient inhabituellement sérieux.

\- Et vous allez finir renvoyés, claqua le Serpentard. Ombrage doit surveiller Potter à cause de ce qu'elle dit sur Vous-Savez-Qui et donc elle ne peut pas la renvoyer. Mais elle n'hésitera pas avec vous.

\- Tu es au courant de ça aussi ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Mon père a des oreilles qui traînent au Ministère comme beaucoup de monde. Mais outre cela, c'était évident.

\- Je sais ce qu'est ton père, ce n'est pas au Ministère que sont ses oreilles, siffla la rousse.

En voyant Théodore, aussi maigre qu'un clou, avec ses lunettes et l'impression de fragilité qu'il dégageait, il était difficile de l'associer à l'idée que son père était un Mangemort. Mary l'avait d'ailleurs presque oublié elle-même, mais l'évocation de ce dernier lui avait remis les idées en place.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, rétorqua tranquillement le garçon. Et contrairement à Malefoy et sa petite troupe de débiles, j'ai fait des recherches sur Tom Jedusort ainsi que sur bien d'autres sujets.

\- Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? railla Fred.

\- Oh ça suffit ! s'exclama Jaymie. On est pas là pour se battre. S'il est ici, c'est qu'il est de notre côté.

\- Ou un espion, fit remarquer George, en accord avec son jumeau.

\- Si c'est tellement évident que même des Gryffondors peuvent faire cette déduction… ironisa l'accusé. Vous vous doutez bien que j'aurais anticipé ça et j'aurais choisi un autre moyen d'espionner.

\- Tu vas bien ? les coupa soudainement Cameron.

Son frère avait l'air sincèrement inquiet et elle sourit pour le rassurer. Hormis la fatigue et le froid, sa nuit au cachot n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Mieux, ça l'avait enfin décidée à agir. Plus parce qu'elle ne tolérait pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle qu'autre chose, mais le pourquoi n'avait pas d'importance.

\- On ne peut pas continuer à accepter ça. Les profs ne peuvent rien faire au risque d'être virés et remplacés par d'autres agents du Ministère, et nos parents non plus. Il n'y a que nous sur le coup, reprit la rousse.

\- Que proposes –tu ?

\- Ils s'en prennent à nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à eux. Bien entendu, ça doit être fait discrètement.

\- C'est prudent d'en parler devant lui ?

\- Laissez Nott tranquille bande de Gryffondor, répliqua la Potter. Mais Nott si tu nous balances, on saura que c'est toi et tu vas vite trouver la vie difficile.

Il hocha la tête sans avoir l'air particulièrement inquiet.

\- Je pense que nous avons plus intelligent à faire, finit par dire Jonathan d'une voix apaisante.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Pour la plupart dans cette pièce, nous passons nos ASPIC ou nos BUSE et il est certain que nous n'aurons pas celui de DCFM en l'état actuel des choses. Mettre en place des cours de soutient serait une meilleure manière de faire un pied de nez à Ombrage et d'user de notre énergie.

\- Le Poufsouffle a raison, l'appuya Théodore.

\- Mary nous aide déjà, avoua Emeli. Elle a le niveau BUSE en DCFM et nous pratiquons dans notre dortoir.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama William qui n'avait pas eu la chance de recevoir cette aide.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça dans la salle commune, expliqua Mary avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais on peut toujours essayer de se trouver un créneau et une salle de cours le soir pour bosser ensemble.

\- Je serais aussi intéressé, déclara le Serpentard. Et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul de notre année.

\- Il va falloir qu'on fasse ça dans le dos des profs, souligna Emeli. Si Ombrage ou Linch nous trouve, on sera dans la bouse de dragon. On a pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors des cours.

\- Il suffit qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas, répondit très sagement Théodore.

\- Poudlard regorge de salles abandonnées ou avec des propriétés magiques intéressantes, renchérit Jonathan. Il suffit d'en trouver une qui nous convienne.

\- Qui va t –on inviter à ces cours ? s'enquit Fred. On ne peut pas faire confiance à tout le monde.

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder le seul Serpentard présent pour comprendre à qui il faisait allusion. Mary était assez d'accord avec ce point : on ne pouvait pas convier tout le monde. Mais elle ne visait pas forcément les Serpentards. Au contraire, elle préférerait qu'il y en ait dans leurs rangs. Ils seraient beaucoup plus efficaces si les quatre Maisons s'alliaient.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait ouvrir ces cours à tout le monde et à tous les niveaux, dit –elle. Mais nous devons rester un petit groupe pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Alors ce que je propose dans un premier temps, c'est de recruter dans chaque Maison quelques élèves dont vous êtes sûrs de la loyauté pour faire un premier essai.

\- Il faut tout de même un moyen de s'assurer qu'ils ne diront rien, fit remarquer Théodore.

\- Si ce sont nos amis, ils ne diront rien, siffla George.

\- Ah bon ? Combien d'entre eux ont un parent qui travail au Ministère et à qui Ombrage pourrait s'en prendre si elle découvrait le pot-au-roses ? On ne s'assure pas la loyauté des gens en leur faisant confiance mais en ayant un moyen de leur faire payer toute incartade.

\- Et voilà le Mangemort qui parle, ironisa Fred.

\- La carotte et le bâton, tu connais Weasley ? répliqua le concerné. Ça marche comme ça partout. Même avec le Ministère : tu obéis, tu vis tranquillement, tu désobéis, tu finis à Azkaban. Ce n'est pas un principe Mangemort, mais celui sur lequel notre société et toutes celles de cette planète reposent. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les gens ne comprennent rien d'autre ! Faire confiance, c'est bon pour les faibles d'esprits.

\- Répète un peu ça ?

\- Oh ! Ça suffit ! intervînt une nouvelle Jaymie avec une expression effrayante. Arrêtez ça ou j'en prend un pour taper sur l'autre.

La Poufsouffle avait l'air si sérieuse qu'aucun des trois protagonistes n'osa répliquer. Ils avaient bien besoin d'une médiatrice dans ce groupe, heureusement qu'elle était là !

\- Nous devons nous entendre les uns avec les autres malgré nos différentes Maisons, leur rappela Mary. Si vous vous prenez la tête dès que vous vous voyez, ça n'ira pas alors faites un effort.

\- Mais…

\- On veut tous la même chose ici, intervînt Luna qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Cela nécessite que nous collaborions tous malgré nos différents et je pense que ça en vaut la peine.

\- Merci Luna, soupira Mary avec soulagement. Alors voici ce qu'on va faire : chacun sélectionne quelques personnes de confiance dans sa Maison, peu importe le niveau d'étude. Et on cherche aussi une salle qui correspondrait à nos besoins.

\- Une semaine de délais, ça va à tout le monde ? demanda William.

Comme c'était le cas, ils commencèrent à se séparer pour aller reprendre leurs activités respectives. Jaymie, Jonathan et Luna repartirent les premiers, vite suivis de Nott. Mary retînt les jumeaux Weasley au moment où ils allaient partir avec Cameron. Son frère lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et Emeli l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le faire sortir avec elle, la laissant seule avec les deux Gryffondos et William. Sans doute son amie pensait –elle qu'elle allait faire la morale aux jumeaux à propos de leur comportement avec Théodore.

\- Écoute, tu ne peux pas nous demander de faire confiance à un fils de Mangemort, lui dit Fred dès qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les quatre. Il…

Visiblement les Weasley pensaient la même chose qu'Emeli.

\- Je sais, le coupa Mary. Mais faites un effort, on a besoin de Serpentard de notre côtés : il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe chez eux et les exclure c'est introduire une énorme faille dans notre plan. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler.

\- Ah ?

\- Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour Jonathan, il est hors de question que je laisse Ombrage et Linch s'en prendre à nous sans répliquer. Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez d'accord pour me filer un coup de main ?

\- On a quelques petites surprises en stock en effet, confirma Fred.

\- Alors pas de quartier.

Ombrage et Linch ne savaient pas à qui ils s'attaquaient.

* * *

 _A suivre... le 4 août !_


	68. V-7 Les souterrains de Poudlard

_Nope, aucun **Pims10**. _

_Mais je t'en prie **Seilax** , ça me fait plaisir X) Le pipi de chat, je sais pas, mais ça sent mauvais pour l'un des deux parties. A savoir lequel après... _

_Non, pas d'AD, **CelineMnm**. Je suis encore à la recherche d'un nom qui conviendrait. Je suis pas très douée pour ça malheureusement =.=" Mais j'y réfléchis ! _

_Mary est dans la période où elle ne coure plus pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère Angico. Même si c'est vraiment con pour le coup. Non, pas de trace de la directrice. C'est le moment de commencer à s'en inquiéter._

 _Ombrage n'en a pas l'air comme ça, **Guest** , mais elle sélectionne soigneusement les gens qu'elle garde en retenue avec elle. Ceux qu'elle sait intouchable (parents proche du Ministre ou influent) elle les envoie à Linch qui leur trouve quelque chose de chiant mais sans dommage pour leur intégrité physique à faire. Du coup, pourquoi un fils à papa dénoncerait Ombrage ? Surtout si son parent au Ministère lui a dit de coopérer (cf Marietta Edgecombe dans le tome 5)._

* * *

 _Les 400 reviews ont été dépassées ! Merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit mot ^^ Je n'écris pas pour les reviews, mais j'aime avoir vos avis !  
_

 _Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent/découvrent/continuent à me suivre :)_

 _Un bonus va arriver sous peu, il est déjà commencé et concernera les elfes de maisons. Surtout un en fait, et non ce n'est ni Dobby, ni Winky, ni Kreattur_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Les souterrains de Poudlard**

Mary passa ses quatre autres retenues également dans les cachots : elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se laisser mutiler. Plutôt être enfermée des heures. Maintenant qu'elle était préparée, elle avait profité du sort d'extension posé sur une de ses poches pour emmener de quoi passer une nuit confortable. Et comme dormir n'était pas chose aisée dans ces cachots, elle en profitait pour méditer en vue de découvrir sa forme d'animagus.

Pour le moment, ça n'avait pas été un grand succès. Ses cours d'occlumancie, qu'elle continuait à pratiquer seule, étaient utiles mais elle n'était pas encore capable de méditer suffisamment profondément pour plonger jusqu'à l'endroit où elle croiserait son animal totem. Elle ne se décourageait toutefois pas.

Une semaine après sa première nuit aux cachots, Mary en avait fini avec les retenues et ce fut avec soulagement et totalement épuisée qu'elle retrouva son lit. Elle passa toute sa journée de samedi sous la couette pour rattraper son retard de sommeil, mais le dimanche elle était sur pied et prête à en découdre. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec les jumeaux Weasley et William pour commencer leurs actions contre Ombrage d'ici quelques semaines histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons à leur encontre. Ce serait beaucoup trop flagrant si les problèmes commençaient juste après que Mary ne soit libérée des cachots.

En revanche, elle retrouva Jonathan, Jaymie, Fred, George, Cameron, William, Luna et Théodore dans la vieille salle désaffectée qui avait un jour servi de QG aux quatre comploteurs quand Mary était en première et en deuxième année. Edgard le tapis volant avait cessé de voler depuis longtemps mais plutôt que de le remettre en salle des profs, ils avaient décidé de le garder en souvenir. Ils étaient donc présentement tous assis dessus en cercle.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé des personnes de confiance pour nos entraînements illégaux ? demanda Mary.

\- Lee Jordan, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson, annonça Fred.

\- Logan, compléta Cameron.

\- Et Neville Londubat, ajouta Mary qui l'avait invité en connaissant ses difficultés en magie.

Même s'ils n'avaient que peu de cours ensemble, Neville et elle continuaient à parler régulièrement et quand il était venu lui demander timidement si elle pouvait l'aider en potion, elle avait accepté à condition qu'il fasse de même en botanique où elle n'était clairement pas dans les meilleurs. Il avait exprimé ses doutes quant à l'obtention de ses BUSE et elle l'avait donc naturellement invité à participer à leurs cours illégaux.

\- Ça fait donc 8 Gryffondors. Chez les Poufsouffles, ça donne quoi ?

\- Nous deux, déclara Jonathan en désignant Jaymie, Ellie Apple, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones.

\- C'est noté. Chez Serpentard ?

\- Blaise, Tracey, Karigan Vaisey et moi-même.

\- Chez les Serdaigle il n'y a que nous deux, Luna et Terry Boot, termina William.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que vous seriez les plus nombreux vu l'importance que vous accordez aux études, commenta Jaymie, sincèrement étonnée.

\- Ce que personne ne comprend dans les autres Maisons, c'est que nous ne sommes pas seulement des rats de bibliothèque mais aussi des individualistes, répondit Mary. Il est difficile d'être sûr que personne ne nous dénoncera. Pour anticonformiste que soient certains, peu risqueraient le renvoi pour nos beaux yeux.

Mary en avait longuement discuté avec les filles de son dortoir, mais toutes sans exception avaient préféré continuer à s'entraîner dans ledit dortoir, bien à l'abri du risque de se faire prendre. Même Emeli. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que la blonde n'était pas présente aujourd'hui.

\- On est à 22 quand même, compta rapidement Mary. Vous avez trouvé un endroit où nous pourrions nous entraîner ?

\- Pourquoi pas ici ? suggéra Jonathan.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de sortie de secours au cas où on se ferait repérer, répondit immédiatement William.

La Potter avait tenté de retrouver la salle où Tom l'avait un jour emmenée. Cette dernière était grande et même si elle était pleine de bric-à-brac il y avait suffisamment de place pour les accueillir et leur permettre de s'entraîner. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à en dénicher l'entrée, ce qui l'éliminait de la liste. En revanche, elle avait pensé à autre chose -elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir durant les nuits qu'elle avait passé aux cachots. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de vouloir exploiter ce lieu mais personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit visiblement et le débat tournait au vinaigre entre Théodore qui avait trouvé une salle exploitable dans les cachots et les Gryffondors qui étaient incapables de faire confiance au Serpentard.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut toujours y accéder, mais j'ai bien un endroit en tête, dit-elle soudainement.

Ça mit fin au débat de plus en plus enflammé, à son grand soulagement. Un peu plus et ils en venaient aux baguettes.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Quand j'étais en première année, il y avait la pierre philosophale cachée sous l'école, expliqua Mary. Je sais où est l'entrée des souterrains mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est advenu depuis les quatre dernières années. Jonathan, Jaymie, vous êtes les plus âgés et les plus compétents en magie, ça vous dit qu'on aille vérifier si on peut l'utiliser ?

Bien entendu, cela déclencha les protestations puisque tout le monde voulait avoir le droit de venir également. Fred et George obtinrent gain de cause parce qu'ils passaient aussi leurs ASPIC à la fin de l'année mais tous les autres durent renoncer à l'expédition. Et comme c'était dimanche, les 5 complices décidèrent d'y aller immédiatement.

Comme le couloir du deuxième étage était accessible et que Mimi Geignarde ne l'avait pas inondé ils ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté. Mary retrouva sans peine la grande pièce qui avait autrefois contenu le chien à trois têtes qui l'avait terrifiée en première année. En revanche, il n'y avait plus de trappe.

\- Elle était là ! s'exclama t -elle, incrédule.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne la voit pas qu'elle n'y est plus. Écarte toi.

Les quatre plus âgés sortirent leurs baguettes, discutant quelques instants sur le meilleur sort à lancer avant de faire un geste compliqué. Une lueur bleue dessina un carré au sol et quand les jumeaux se penchèrent, ils attrapèrent chacun un anneau métallique qui n'avait pas été là quelques instants plus tôt. La trappe s'ouvrit dans un bruit sinistre et ils se penchèrent tous au dessus du trou qui ne laissait voir qu'un espace noir sans fond.

\- Tu es sûre de toi Mary ?

\- Ben… Je sais que c'est par là qu'on entrait dans les souterrains, mais j'étais inconsciente à l'allée puisque Quirrell m'avait assommé et au retour après que Voldemort s'en soit chargé. Alors oui je suis sûre que c'est là, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y a là-dessous. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai attendu de venir avec vous ici ?

\- Pas folle la guêpe, grimaça Jaymie. Vous deux, sautez !

\- Quoi ? s'indignèrent les jumeaux. Pourquoi nous ?

\- Mais parce que vous êtes les Gryffondors ici.

Vu comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas protester. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et se serrèrent la main :

\- Content de t'avoir connu Gred.

\- Moi de même Forge.

Et ils sautèrent.

\- Les cons ! s'exclama Jaymie.

\- Ben quoi ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Je pensais pas qu'ils le feraient vraiment ! Je croyais que ces pitres nous faisaient marcher ! On connaît tout un panel de sorts de détection, de balises lumineuses et d'autres pour ralentir une chute ! Mais ils sont complètement…

\- … Gryffondor, acheva Jonathan, ce qui était sans doute un équivalent poli de ce qu'aurait dit sa camarade Poufsouffle s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue. Ohé ! Vous m'entendez !?

\- On est vivants ! répondit une voix très lointaine.

\- Je vais les trucider, commenta Jaymie avant de sauter, baguette à la main.

Jonathan et Mary attendirent que la jeune femme arrive -ce qui se remarqua aux échos d'engueulades qui s'en suivirent- avant que la rousse ne fasse à son tour le grand saut. C'était terrifiant mais sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers en bas, elle trouva également ça amusant. Elle atterrit sur quelques chose mou, un peu humide et élastique ce qui l'empêcha de se faire mal. Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit un petit carré lumineux qui se dessinait très loin, plusieurs dizaines de mètres, au dessus d'eux. Elle s'écarta et son cousin les rejoignit en bas non sans fermer la trappe derrière lui.

Éclairés pas le bout de leurs baguettes, ils se mirent debout sur le sol instable et irrégulier que Jonathan fut le premier à pointer.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un sol classique. Plutôt à un entrelacement de quelque chose.

Fred, qui s'était éloigné pour essayer de trouver une sortie buta contre un mur qui s'avéra également couvert de la matière humide, molle et élastique qui avait arrêté leur chute. George, qui était allé à l'opposé fit rapidement le même constat, en plus d'établir que l'endroit ne devait pas faire plus de 5m².

\- Ça me dit quelque chose ce truc, marmonna Fred en enfonçant son doigt dans ce qui semblait s'apparenter à une liane.

\- Oh putain de bordel de troll ! s'exclama soudainement Jaymie. _Lumos Maxima_ !

La boule de lumière remonta le long des parois vers la trappe par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, éclairant les parois recouvertes, mètres après mètres, de ces lianes noires, suintantes, ressemblant à d'effroyables serpents prêts à vous étranger et qui s'agitèrent devant la luminosité.

\- Filet du diable ! s'exclama ensuite la Poufsouffle à moitié hystérique.

\- QUOI ?

Mary savait ce qu'était un filet du diable, sa mère Maître des Potions en avait un petit dans une des serres interdites d'accès qui se trouvaient près du Phare. Mais elle n'en avait jamais vu jusque là. Et aurait préféré que ça continue ainsi. La panique gagna rapidement les cinq élèves et la Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de glapir quand quelque chose lui effleura la cheville.

\- Il nous attaque ! s'exclama George.

\- Bien sûr qu'il nous attaque : c'est sa fonction imbécile heureux, répliqua sèchement Jaymie.

\- Mary, si on meurt à cause de toi, je te tue ! déclara Fred.

\- C'est vous deux qui nous avez foutu dans la mouise en étant incapable de mettre en pratique vos cours de botanique, Gryffondors de pacotille ! leur cria Jaymie.

\- On l'a pas encore étudié ! se défendirent-ils.

Mary serrait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler tandis que les lianes s'entrelaçaient autours de ses jambes. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Oh Merlin, est ce qu'elle allait mourir ici stupidement ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'agiter au risque de mourir étouffé deux fois plus vite.

\- Et si vous vous calmiez ? suggéra Jonathan. Vous ne nous aidez pas là.

\- Tu as quelque chose à proposer peut -être ?

\- C'est déjà fait. J'ai lancé un sort de détection et il n'y a rien sous ce filet du diable. Je pense que si on se laisse absorber on s'en sortira vivants. Alors que si on résiste, la plante va nous tuer.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sait ?

\- Mary a dit qu'elle était déjà passée par ici avec le professeur Quirrell et tout ceux qui sont allés la récupérer aussi. Vous croyez franchement qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de passer ?

\- Ah ben vu comme ça…

\- Alors maintenant taisez-vous et laissez-vous faire.

\- Elle ne va pas nous manger ? demanda timidement Mary.

\- Les filets du diable se nourrissent d'obscurité, d'eau et de magie, répondit Jaymie qui s'était calmée aussi vite qu'elle s'était mise en colère. L'étranglement n'est qu'un mécanisme de défense parce que plusieurs Créatures, comme les botrucs ou les doxys sont très friands de sa sève.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas.

\- C'est au programme des ASPIC.

Mary fut la première à être entièrement saucissonnée, sans doute parce qu'elle était la plus petite et elle se tendit en se sentant aspirée au travers du sol.

\- Ne panique pas et attends-nous de l'autre côté, lui dit son cousin d'une voix apaisante.

Facile à dire ! Alors qu'il ne restait plus que sa tête au dessus du tapis de filet du diable, elle put capter l'inquiétude dans les yeux des quatre 7ème année qui avaient eux aussi commencé à s'enfoncer. Mary prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le put. Elle sentit les lianes visqueuses serpenter sur son visage et dans son cou, la faisant frissonner de dégoût et eut soudainement l'impression que la plante venait de la recracher. Une seconde, elle se sentait descendre lentement et péniblement et celle d'après elle était en chute libre. Avec un bref cri, elle toucha durement un sol bel et bien en pierre qu'elle eut presque envie d'embrasser tant elle était soulagée. Un rapide _Récurvite_ plus loin, elle était debout et elle attendit tranquillement ses camarades.

Une fois débarrassés de la substance visqueuse qui enduisait les lianes de filet de diable, ils s'avancèrent vers l'unique sortie d'où émanait une douce lumière bleutée, mais baguette à la main cette fois, ne sachant pas quelles mauvaises surprises les attendaient encore.

La salle suivante était spacieuse et sous le dôme soutenu par d'immenses colonnes de pierres se trouvait une sphère d'où émanait la lumière.

\- On dirait une sorte de lune, remarqua Jonathan. C'est joli.

\- Peut -être pas inoffensif, se méfia Jaymie.

\- Je pense qu'on marche sur ce qui était censé être le piège.

Ils baissèrent tous le regard pour voir des centaines de clés ailées de toutes tailles et de toutes formes qui recouvraient littéralement le sol. Mary en attrapa une, mais ça ne provoqua aucune réaction. Le sortilège devait s'être épuisé depuis le temps. Deux balais reposaient un peu plus loin contre un mur, laissant présager la teneur de l'épreuve.

\- Ici, c'est suffisamment grand pour accueillir confortablement 20 personnes, apprécia la rousse.

\- Exact, et c'est plutôt bien protégé, même si on va devoir faire quelque chose pour la trappe, confirma son cousin. Maintenant, la question est : comment remonte t-on ? Je ne pense pas que passer par le filet du diable soit envisageable.

\- On a qu'à faire le reste du parcours, il y a peut-être une sortie prévue. Et comme ça on s'assurera qu'il n'y a pas de dangers.

La proposition de Fred fit l'unanimité, mais face à la porte verrouillée donnant accès au reste des souterrains, ils durent d'abord chercher la clé qui permettait de passer. Ça leur prit un bon moment, mais Mary avec son œil exercée d'attrapeuse finit par dénicher la bonne. La pauvre avait les ailes bien amochées. Dans la salle suivante, le plafond était toujours aussi haut, mais il n'y avait quasiment aucune lumière. A part un vague reste d'odeur putride et de renfermé, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant ici. Ils tombèrent ensuite sur un endroit plus petit que les deux précédent, avec des pierres dans les tons de gris et un immense échiquier aux pièces brisées dont les débris étaient éparpillés de tous les côtés, dénotant de la violence de l'affrontement. Mary frissonna à l'idée. Finalement, elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir été inconsciente lors de ses deux passages par là.

L'avant dernière pièce n'avait rien de bien particulier non plus si ce n'était une température qui flamba dès qu'ils y mirent les pieds. Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur le seul endroit dont Mary se souvenait : celui où elle avait fait face à Voldemort. Là où elle avait consciemment mis fin à la vie du professeur Quirrell. Sur le coup, dans le feu de l'action, ça lui avait paru naturel. Par la suite, elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser, mais maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau là… L'idée d'être une meurtrière lui retournait l'estomac au point où elle faillit vomir.

La pièce était telle qu'elle s'en souvenait, les flammes dans les arcades en moins cela dit : avec ses escaliers menant jusqu'au centre où le miroir du Rised trônait toujours. Dumbledore avait vraisemblablement pensé que plus personne ne remettrait les pieds ici et qu'il y était donc bien caché. Et là, juste devant, la trace noircie d'une silhouette humaine. Les yeux exorbités, Mary n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de la marque de son crime, désormais imprimée dans le sol à jamais. Elle n'entendit pas les murmures excités des quatre plus âgés qui se pressaient à tour de rôle devant le miroir déchiffrant rapidement les inscriptions sur le cadre qui expliquait ce que montrait l'antique surface polie. Ils tombèrent dans le même piège qu'elle, bien des années plus tôt.

Seul Jonathan trouva la vision que lui renvoyait le miroir totalement insupportable*. Ça l'obligeait à faire face au pire côté de sa personnalité et il détesta l'expérience. Alors il se tourna pour aller voir Mary. Qui était figée en haut des marches, une expression d'épouvante sur le visage. Il baissa le regard sur le sol et remarqua seulement alors la marque qu'un corps calciné avait laissé sur les dalles. Il se gifla mentalement : ce n'était pas la première fois que Mary se trouvait ici, elle, et elle y avait de mauvais souvenirs. Elle devait être effrayée de se retrouver dans ce lieu où elle avait failli mourir face à Voldemort. Il ne lui vînt jamais à l'esprit qu'elle réagissait à ce qu'elle avait fait -tuer un homme- plutôt qu'à ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors il se porta à sa rencontre et la serra contre lui autant pour la consoler que pour se rassurer après ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir du Rised.

\- On cherche une sortie et on s'en va, déclara t-il durement.

Ça fit sortir ses trois amis de leur fascination pour le miroir, mais si Mary n'avait pas eu l'air au bord de l'apoplexie, ils n'auraient sans doute pas bougé. Ils finirent par retourner sur leurs pas, examinant attentivement toutes les salles jusqu'à dénicher un passage dérobé dans la pièce où se trouvait l'échiquier. Le retour fut long et silencieux. D'une part parce qu'ils devaient conserver leur souffle pour monter les escaliers irréguliers presque verticaux, de l'autre parce qu'ils avaient tous à réfléchir après ce qu'ils avaient vu dans ces souterrains.

De retour à la tour Serdaigle, Mary s'enferma derrière les baldaquins de son lit, esquivant un William curieux qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

\- _Ça va_ ? s'enquit Ladon en quittant la poche de sa robe de sorcière.

\- _J'ai tué quelqu'un,_ répondit Mary d'une voix saccadée.

\- _Il a mal jugé de ta force et tu l'as emporté. C'est comme cela que les choses marchent._

\- _Je l'ai achevé en ayant pleinement conscience de ce que je faisais._

\- _Tu as achevé Voldemort._

\- _Voldemort ne pouvait pas vivre dans son hôte. J'ai tué Quirrell._

\- _Pour te sauver !_ siffla furieusement le reptile. _Tu serais morte si tu n'avais rien fait ! Je t'interdis de dénigrer cet acte ! C'est la loi de la nature : les faibles meurent et les forts vivent._

\- _Le serpent à raison,_ intervînt une nouvelle voix.

\- _Le serpent à un nom,_ cracha le concerné.

La réplique de son ami l'aurait fait sourire en temps normal, mais Mary n'avait pas envie de rire à ce moment là. Elle porta son regard sur Tom, assit en tailleur à l'autre bout de son matelas à sa place habituelle. Et ce n'était pas un regard amical. Tout ça c'était de sa faute à lui. S'il n'était pas devenu un meurtrier en puissance, elle n'aurait pas été obligée de se salir les mains également. Elle aurait vécu avec ses parents biologiques et il n'y aurait pas eu de morts. Brusquement, elle eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apaisée. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié qui d'eux deux avait la supériorité physique : elle perdrait de toute manière si elle faisait ça. Alors elle se contenta de serrer ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

\- _Tu aurais préféré mourir Potter ?_ continua Tom en Fourchelangue. _Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi cette faiblesse dans le sang._

\- _Je veux vivre,_ grinça la concernée. _Mais pas à n'importe quel prix._

\- _Vivre à un prix et toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir._

\- _Ce prix, c'est toi qui l'a imposé avec tes idéaux et ta vision étriquée des choses. Si tu n'avais jamais existé, les choses seraient différentes. Toi et ta maudite avidité de pouvoir._

\- _Oh, voyons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas avoir le pouvoir ? Tu n'apprécies pas ces regards admiratifs des petits Serdaigles quand tu les aides avec leurs devoirs ? Ou ce que tu peux faire grâce à cet insigne de préfète que tu portes si fièrement ?_

\- _Il y a une différence !_

\- _Pourquoi ? Si tu pouvais avoir le monde à tes pieds, est ce que tu ne saisirais pas l'occasion toi aussi ?_

La question la heurta plus douloureusement qu'elle ne le pensait. Parce qu'au fond, elle savait qu'elle _aimait_ le pouvoir et l'ascendant qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les gens, aussi minimal soient-ils. Et si elle pouvait en avoir plus sans se salir les mains, est ce qu'elle hésiterait vraiment ? Non, bien sûr que non.

\- _Tu n'avais l'occasion de rien de tout !_ répliqua t-elle sèchement _._

\- _Bien sûr que si, j'avais le pouvoir pour et j'aurais réussi sans ton intervention d'après ce que je sais._

\- _Admettons,_ grogna Mary _. Disons que tu l'avais, cette soi-disant occasion. Tu ne t'en es pas servi comme il le fallait._

\- _Vraiment ? Et qu'en sais – tu petite fille ?_

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle détestait quand il l'appelait comme ça. Il le savait ! Et il la provoquait consciemment. A voir le sourire en coin qu'il affichait, il devait parfaitement deviner qu'elle avait bien envie de l'étrangler à ce moment là. Savoir qu'elle se retenait parce qu'il était plus fort devait faire jubiler ce maudit empêcheur de tourner en rond !

\- _Tu ne serais pas mort et tu régnerais encore en ce moment,_ siffla Mary. _Tu as échoué parce que tu n'as pas réussi à t'asseoir sur le trône. Dumbledore y a réussi mieux que toi : je ne sais pas quel âge il a, mais il est resté jusqu'à récemment Grand Manitou du Magenmagot, directeur de la Commission Internationale des Sorciers, directeur de Poudlard et il aurait pu être Ministre. Ça, c'est avoir le pouvoir Jedusort !_

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de jubiler et à Tom de s'assombrir. Se voir rabaissé par rapport à Dumbledore ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était pas le seul à savoir où appuyer pour faire mal.

\- _Comment obtient-on le pouvoir Tom ?_ lui demanda t -elle brutalement.

\- _Par la force_ , répondit -il immédiatement.

\- _F_ _aux : les gens n'aiment pas sentir qu'ils sont menacés. Il y a toujours un Gryffondor dans le lot pour se dresser face à l'oppression. Il faut donner aux gens l'impression qu'ils ont le choix._

\- _Et comment tu ferais pour arriver au pouvoir, toi qui crois tout savoir ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai déjà le pouvoir Tom. Et c'est grâce à toi ! Je suis la Survivante, celle qui a débarrassé le monde de la menace que Voldemort représentait. Tu leur apportais la peur, je suis l'espoir que je le veuille ou non. Mais si tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais fait à ta place je vais te le dire : je serais devenue Ministre de la Magie et de là, tu aurais pu évoluer comme tu le souhaitais. Tu en avais les capacités, non ?_

Il la fixa. Longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'elle crut avoir détraqué le Journal en l'obligeant à réfléchir à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Finalement, il exhala un long souffle et ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- _Tu me dis la même chose que quelqu'un que j'ai connu dans une autre vie._

\- _Cette Zilphya Gryphem ?_ lança Mary qui n'avait pas oublié le nom qu'il avait souhaité honorer lors du Halloween de l'an passé.

\- _Oui_ , répondit -il, crispé.

\- _Mais tu ne l'as pas écoutée et tu es mort._

\- _Je ne suis pas mort,_ répliqua t -il vertement.

\- _Excuse moi, mais si !_

\- _Je ne suis pas vivant moi-même, je ne me voile pas la face, mais dehors il y a une version de moi moins objective qui va continuer avec cette idée et tout détruire !_ dit -il sèchement, l'air énervé.

Il y eut un autre silence au terme duquel ils échangèrent le même regard effaré. Est-ce que Tom Jedusort venait indirectement de condamner ses propres actions futures ? La mâchoire de Mary se décrocha quand elle comprit que la stupéfaction de Tom confirmait que oui, il venait de le faire. Le garçon face à elle détourna le regard en premier et lâcha, poings fermés et mâchoire si serrée que ça en fut presque incompréhensible :

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais_.

Tom Jedusort condamnait les actions de Voldemort ! Tom Jedusort se reniait lui-même ! Tom Jedusort _changeait de côté_ ! Oh Merlin. Là, maintenant, elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras tant elle était contente, oubliant totalement que quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait voulu l'étrangler et le rouer de coup.

\- _Ça veut dire que tu vas m'enseigner la magie noire pour que je puisse me défendre contre Voldemort ?_ tenta Mary.

C'était le moment de profiter de son instant de faiblesse à son avantage.

\- _Ne rêve pas Potter,_ ricana t-il. _Pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je veux._

L'air déçu de la rousse le fit à nouveau ricaner et il disparut lentement. Bon, ben ça ne serait pas pour cette fois.

Avec le mois d'octobre débuta également la saison de Quidditch et Mary réserva avec plaisir le terrain pour une première séance de son club. Colin fut le premier à la rejoindre et ils sortirent ensemble la malle contenant les balles et les balais de la réserve pour que même ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de s'en acheter un puisse jouer.

\- Quel est le programme de cette année ? s'enquit le Gryffondor.

\- On va commencer par faire un petit entraînement aujourd'hui, histoire de se remettre dans le bain. Ensuite, je suppose que Drago ne sera plus l'intermédiaire des Serpentards, il nous en faudra donc un.

\- Pas la peine, le choix a déjà été fait, intervînt une nouvelle voix.

Des cheveux auburn, quelques tâches de son et un visage vaguement chevalin, Tracey Davies se tenait là, en tenue de Quidditch et l'air très contente d'elle-même.

\- La forme Potter ? continua la vert et argent.

\- Plutôt oui, et toi ? Parée à assumer tes responsabilités dans ce club ?

\- Je doute de voir beaucoup de Serpentard se présenter cette année : avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière et cet été, tu es en disgrâce chez nous. Mais je suis une Sang-Mêlée, alors on me pardonnera de t'approcher. Je suis tellement _inférieure_ , hein ? ironisa Tracey.

Façon intéressante de lui dire qu'elle croyait au retour de Voldemort et qu'elle n'en avait rien à cirer.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, répondit la Potter. Il y a un jour où ils regretteront d'avoir eu l'esprit aussi étriqué.

\- J'y compte bien.

Zacharias Smith finit par arriver également avec son insupportable air supérieur sur le visage et rien que de l'apercevoir au loin donna à Mary l'irrésistible envie de lui envoyer une tarte dans la figure. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Peut -être que ça pourrait _accidentellement_ lui arriver pendant un repas.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Mary quand elle eut réuni tous les joueurs de cette année. Bienvenues à tous. Pour les nouveaux comme pour les anciens, je vous rappelle qu'ici vos Maisons ne représentent rien : je ne veux pas de querelles à ce propos. Nous sommes là en bonne entente et je me réserve le droit de jeter dehors avec un coup de pied au cul quiconque menace cette entente, vu ?

La petite cinquantaine d'élève marmonna un vague assentiment et elle leur sourit. Elle tenait beaucoup à cet aspect là de son club.

\- Cette année, on va un peu changer les choses pour ceux qui étaient déjà là les autres années ! Je vous annonce la tenu d'un tournoi !

L'information déclencha l'enthousiasme général cette fois à sa grande satisfaction. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait souhaité faire quelque chose de différent. Son esprit de compétition ne se satisfaisait clairement pas des matches qu'ils faisaient habituellement, même si elle allait continuer à les maintenir pour que ceux qui ne voulaient pas concourir puissent quand même continuer à profiter de jouer.

\- Voilà les critères pour la sélection des équipes : il faut qu'il y ait des membres des quatre Maisons ET sur plusieurs années d'études différentes ! Chaque équipe devra obligatoirement avoir un première et deuxième année dans ses joueurs à moins qu'il n'y en ait aucun qui ne veuille participer. Et soyez avertis que je ne tolérerai pas l'intimidation pour les obliger à ne pas jouer ! Nous formons comme d'habitude des équipes des 6 sans attrapeurs et les matches se dérouleront sur 1 heure. J'accepte autant d'équipes que vous voulez, mais il n'y aura pas de changements dans celles-ci au cours de l'année à moins d'une blessure. Je vous laisse jusqu'à Halloween pour constituer vos équipes et en transmettre la composition à Tracey, Colin, Zacharias ou moi-même avec le nom que vous vous serez choisis. Après ça, tant pis pour les retardataires !

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on gagne ?

\- Vous jouerez pour la beauté du sport mes zoziaux. Il n'y a aucune récompense à la clé.

Certains semblèrent un peu déçus, mais la plupart n'en étaient pas gênés. Satisfaite, Mary annonça qu'elle maintenait les matches amicaux comme l'an dernier et qu'elle réserverait le terrain pour que les nouvelles équipes puissent s'entraîner le tout en laissant également de la place aux équipes des Maisons pour la coupe de Quatre Maisons. Si partager le terrain de Quidditch commençait à être trop compliqué elle remettrait en place le terrain portatif qu'ils avaient utilisés avant d'avoir accès au stade.

Le premier entraînement de la saison se passa bien. Ils durent se relayer dans les airs parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de balais pour tout le monde et Mary termina sa séance en s'improvisant professeur pour les plus jeunes. Elle avait prêté son balai et restait au sol pour les guider et leur donner quelques astuces que madame Bibine n'avait pas eu le temps de dispenser. Il y eu quelques chutes, mais aucun blessé grâce à un des rares Serpentard présent qui lui apprit le sort _Aresto momentum_ qui permettait d'arrêter une chute peu importe la hauteur. Très pratique.

Ce fut donc extrêmement satisfaite qu'elle scella la malle après y avoir difficilement rangé les cognards. Tracey et Zacharias ayant pris en charge les balais, ce fut Colin qui la raccompagna jusque dans le local où étaient entreposés les accessoires de Quidditch.

\- Dis Mary ? appela soudainement Colin, hésitant.

L'interpellée se tourna vers le Gryffondor blond qui fixait le sol, l'air nerveux, les joues rougies.

\- Oui ? s'étonna t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est que… Il… Il y a une sortie à Prés-au-Lard le week-end avant Halloween. Et…. Je… je me demandais si… si… On peut y aller ensemble ?

\- Hé bien, si tu veux tu peux venir avec William, Emeli et moi.

\- Euh…Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit précipitamment Colin en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je veux dire, tu veux y aller avec moi ? Juste nous deux ?

\- Oh !

C'était le mot oui ! Il lui proposait un rendez-vous ? Soudainement aussi gênée que lui, elle sentit malgré elle son visage chauffer et se dit qu'elle devait à peu près avoir la même couleur rouge que le Gryffondor maintenant. C'était gênant comme situation et elle détourna elle aussi les yeux. Ils avaient l'air malins à pas pouvoir se regarder tiens ! Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé jusque là ! Dire non ? Oui ? Elle ne savait pas !

\- Écoute, c'est pas grave, marmonna t -il devant son silence, le visage soudainement défait, je comprends.

Non, non ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'air aussi triste ! Elle l'aimait bien Colin. Il était facile à vivre depuis qu'il avait cessé de la suivre avec son appareil photo et sympathique. Il l'aidait toujours quand elle en avait besoin. La culpabilité la poussa à le retenir.

\- Attends ! On… On pourrait se retrouver l'après-midi près de la fontaine ? On reste la matinée avec nos amis et on se retrouve tous les deux après manger ?

Le visage du Gryffondor afficha d'abord de la surprise, puis un grand sourire lui scia le visage.

\- Vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

\- Ben, oui ?

\- Super ! Oui ! On fait comme ça! Merci!

Tout excité, le garçon s'en alla en courant, sautillant à moitié et Mary ne sut pas si elle devait trouver ça drôle ou espérer qu'il ne se comporterait pas de la sorte lors de leur rendez-vous à Prés-au-Lard. Oh Merlin ! réalisa t-elle soudainement. Elle avait accepté un _rendez-vous_ avec Colin Crivey. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ! Dans quoi s'était-elle _encore_ fourrée ?

* * *

 _* Si quelqu'un devine ce que voit Jonathan dans le miroir du Rised, je lui dis ce qu'y verrait Mary à l'heure actuelle. Peut -être que vous pouvez deviner aussi ? Si vous avez des idées, faites m'en part !  
_

 _A suivre... le 25 août (je pars en vacances entre temps, et je pense que je n'aurais rien le temps d'écrire avant)_


	69. V-8 Premier rendez-vous

_Merci pour vos reviews **Guest, Pims10, Phaelys** , **Smeagoal, R-K.971, Elarim, Le Cerf-Pentard, Rose-Eliade, Mathilde** et **Arktor.**_

 _Tu as raison **Eliie Evans** , Mary n'est pas encore très mature sur le plan amoureux et elle a effectivement quelques penchants à la James Potter. J'ai su dès que j'ai commencé cette fic avec qui je voulais caser Mary. Maintenant, dépendant de l'évolution de l'histoire, ça va peut-être changer. Après plusieurs années à écrire sur un perso, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer. _

_Salut **Angico** ! Pour te répondre : Crystall y verrait Greg vivre à sa place ce jour là à Prés-au-Lard (et donc elle se voit mourir), Dante y verrait ses parents biologiques et Cameron se verrait reconnu de tous après avoir contribué à abattre Voldemort. _

* * *

_Vous êtes nombreux à avoir tenté votre chance pour deviner ce que voit Jonathan dans le miroir du Rised et certains ont trouvés (ils se reconnaîtront) donc les réponses :_

 _\- Jonathan voit un monde dans lequel son frère n'a jamais existé. Son désir le plus profond serait que Greg ne soit jamais né. Il le hait, ce frère qu'il n'a jamais connu et il ne supporte pas de vivre dans son ombre. Et il se déteste de haïr un mort. Il est horrifié de ressentir ça mais il n'arrive pas à y changer quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Quant à Mary... Elle y verrait aujourd'hui Tom Jedusor. Mais elle n'en a pas du tout conscience. Ca vient pour beaucoup du fait qu'ils sont deux Horcruxes et donc deux morceaux d'une même âme qui cherchent instinctivement à être réunis. Est ce que l'un de vous avait deviné ça ?_

* * *

 _Je suis vraiment navrée que le chapitre soit aussi court mais je suis rentrée de vacances il y a quelques jours et j'ai été débordée. J'espère que vous allez quand même l'apprécier ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Premier rendez-vous**

Depuis que Tom avait plus ou moins changé de camp –Mary ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit capable de se détourner complètement de lui-même– elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Faire changer Voldemort d'avis était impensable. Mais convaincre le reste du monde de ne pas le suivre en présentant des données objectives et vérifiables ? Ça, c'était à sa portée.

Voilà pourquoi elle s'était isolée dans un coin de la bibliothèque, les registres listant tous les élèves, leur Maison et quelques divers commentaires comme le niveau d'étude atteint quand ils ont quitté l'école, s'ils ont été préfets etc. empilés autours d'elle. Elle avait bien remarqué lors de la Répartition l'écart entre le nombre d'élève de son année et celui de ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Et si ses suppositions étaient exactes, la baisse du nombre de sorcier à Poudlard concordait avec la dernière guerre. Ce qui était contraire aux objectifs initiaux de Voldemort : il voulait préserver la magie, mais combien de lignées sorcières s'étaient éteintes sous son règne de terreur ?

Elle avait dû remonter très loin dans les registres avant de tomber sur deux noms connus : Tom Jedusor et Zilphya Gryphem. Ils étaient entrés à Poudlard la même année, en 1937, lui répartit à Serpentard, elle à Gryffondor. Préfets puis préfets-en-chef ils avaient tous les deux reçus des récompenses pour service rendu à l'école après que Grindelwald ait attaqué Poudlard. C'était suite à cet événement que Dumbledore avait décidé d'agir et de l'arrêter et le plus terrifiant mage noir de l'époque avait été enfermé à Nurmengard, la prison qu'il avait lui-même fait construire pour y envoyer ses ennemis.

Mary fut déçue qu'il n'y ait pas de photos dans les registres : elle aurait bien aimé voir à quoi Zilphya Gryphem ressemblait. Elle devait être belle si elle avait intéressé Tom Jedusor. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement quelle était la nature de la relation entre les deux préfets-en-chef, elle voyait mal Tom être ami avec une femme laide.

Durant leur scolarité de 1937 à 1944, leur promotion avait compté un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'élève dans chaque Maison. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas très représentatif : Mary ne savait pas exactement les dates des guerres moldues, mais savait que c'était dans cette période. Et malgré ce que les sorciers pouvaient affirmer, les guerres moldues avaient aussi un impact sur leur monde.

Elle remonta donc un peu plus récemment dans les années et d'autres noms bien connus apparurent. Crystall Entwhistle, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black… Là, c'était parlant. Cette année là, il y avait eu 35 Serdaigles de répartis ! Trente cinq ! La rousse passa la main sur les noms de ses prédécesseurs dans la maison bleu et bronze en se demandant combien vivaient encore aujourd'hui. Voldemort et sa guerre avaient presque tué la communauté magique d'Angleterre !

\- Que fais – tu Potter ?

L'interpellée sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de la surprendre. Théodore Nott avait la tête légèrement penchée, l'air perplexe en voyant les documents au milieu desquels elle se retrouvait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna t –elle.

\- On devait se retrouver pour travailler les runes, lui rappela t –il.

Un coup d'œil à l'heure apprit à la Potter que le garçon avait bel et bien raison et elle se passa une main sur le visage : elle avait été tellement prise dans ses recherches qu'elle avait complètement oublié et l'heure et le Serpentard.

\- Désolée, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Il paraît que c'est courant chez les Serdaigles de tout oublier quand ils sont préoccupés pas un sujet, répondit le garçon avec un sourire tout en s'installant.

\- Il paraît oui.

Elle avait pu le constater à plusieurs reprises au cours des 5 dernières années, mais jusqu'à présent elle pensait avoir été épargnée par le phénomène. Sauf si on comptait le fait qu'elle avait passé des journées entières dans son laboratoire de potion secret l'an dernier, au point d'en négliger dangereusement ses amis.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi ces registres te passionnent-ils au point de laisser tomber tes devoirs ?

Mary observa avec circonspection le Serpentard, se demandant si elle pouvait lui dire ou pas. Puis elle décida que oui : ça lui permettrait même de tester ses arguments sur un fils de Mangemort. En plus Théodore Nott semblait relativement ouvert sur le sujet puisqu'il avait avoué avoir fait des recherches sur Tom Jedusor.

\- Je suis en train de chercher des arguments pour empêcher les gens de rallier Voldemort.

Le garçon tressaillit violemment à la mention du nom honni et pâlit.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de prononcer ce nom ?

\- Je ne l'appellerai pas aucun des titres qu'il s'est octroyé, protesta t –elle.

\- Je m'en fou mais ne l'appelle pas comme ça. S'il te plaît.

\- Très bien.

\- Et tu trouves ?

\- Ouais, écoute un peu ça…

Elle lui exposa rapidement ses recherches et le voir froncer les sourcils et se pencher sur les registres qu'elle tendait comme preuve avait quelque chose de jouissif.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait combien il y a de nés-moldus par année ? finit par demander le Serpentard.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel : cette question ne l'étonnait pas, mais elle n'en comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt.

\- Le statut du sang ne se retrouve pas dans les registres de Poudlard : quoi que Serpentard ait souhaité, cet endroit est ouvert à tout le monde, peu importe ses origines.

\- Je sais bien, merci, s'agaça Théodore. Si je demande ça c'est pour savoir si leur nombre évolu. Est-ce que le fait qu'il y ait moins de sang-pur et de sang-mêlé a influé sur leur nombre ? Ou est ce que ce nombre est constant au fil des années ?

La Serdaigle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise, étonnée. Ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de penser de cette manière. Mais… Mais et si le nombre des nés-moldus était proportionnel à celui des né-sorciers ? Est-ce que les nés-moldus pourraient être un signe que la magie gagnait en puissance plutôt que d'un affaiblissement ? Ce nombre augmentait –il avec la baisse des nés-sorciers pour maintenir une population magique à peu près constante ? Si oui, ça signifierait que les nés-moldus étaient la solution au déclin de la sorciété au lieu de son origine et ce serait un virage à 360° par rapport aux croyances des vieilles familles !

\- Oh Merlin, chuchota Mary en réalisant ce que sous-entendait Théodore.

\- Je vois que tu as compris.

Le garçon regarda un moment les registres, hésitant visiblement avant de demander :

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Je veux vraiment savoir et on avancera mieux à deux non ?

Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent d'accord pour examiner les registres de trois époques : ceux de Tom Jedusor, de leurs parents et les leurs. Ils allaient faire des statistiques sur 7 ans à chaque fois. Après ça, ils pourraient sans doute commencer à avoir une réponse. Ils se penchèrent donc tous les deux sur les listes des élèves mais rien qu'avec les noms, il n'était pas évident de deviner qui avait des parents moldus, sorcier ou des deux mondes. Sauf pour certains.

Ils durent cependant mettre fin à leur recherche quand la bibliothèque ferma et que Mme Pince les mit dehors.

\- Je vais demander de l'aide à ma mère, elle devrait pouvoir nous répondre.

Théodore hocha la tête et ils se mirent d'accord pour travailler leur devoir de rune le lendemain puisqu'ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi dans les registres. Avant de retourner à la tour Serdaigle, Mary fit donc un crochet par la volière où elle écrivit rapidement une missive pour sa mère, y joignant les listes de noms qu'elle avait dressée durant l'après-midi avec le Serpentard.

La fin du mois arriva rapidement et avec elle la sortie à Pré-au-Lard où elle avait rendez-vous avec Colin. Elle ne savait pas si elle était pressée ou juste totalement terrifiée, mais ce qui était sûre c'est qu'elle avait une sacré boule au ventre le matin même. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire ? Et faire ? Mary savait que le salon de thé de Madame Piedodu était très couru pour les rendez-vous mais la boutique rose pleine de froufrous devant laquelle elle était passée à plusieurs reprises lui donnait plutôt envie de fuir. Elle espérait que Colin ait une meilleure idée.

\- Bah alors, Mary, tu manges pas ? l'interpella Emeli avec un sourire.

\- Elle est trop impatiente d'aller à son rendez-vous pour ça, ricana Padma.

La rousse leur jeta un regard noir. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris déjà de leur en parler ? Ah oui, elle avait débarquée dans son dortoir complètement paniquée après avoir accepté de sortir un après-midi avec Colin et avait espéré que ses camarades pourraient l'aider. Et depuis elle devait supporter leurs railleries. Mary se promit de passer à Zonko en douce pour faire l'acquisition de poil à gratter et de le déverser dans les valises des deux concernées. Heureusement que Mandy, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et que Lisa avait décrété que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires et que de toute façon, c'était inconvenant de voir un garçon avant des fiançailles. La Potter n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait survécu si les quatre s'étaient liguées contre elle...

Les Serdaigles de 5ème année quittèrent le château sous le regard doux de Mr Linch et celui, scrutateur, d'Ombrage et le soulagement de savoir qu'ils seraient loin pour la journée réussi à enthousiasmer Mary. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rejoindre Colin, du moins. Le garçon l'attendait déjà avec l'air de ne plus pouvoir tenir en place mais dès qu'il la vit, il s'immobilisa et comme il resta silencieux quand elle arriva près de lui elle lança un timide salut auquel il répondit un marmonnement intelligible. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux blonds et ils se fixèrent un instant aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre.

\- Je dois passer à Zonko, ça te dérange qu'on commence par ça ? s'enquit –elle ensuite.

Il secoua la tête et elle se dirigea avec soulagement vers le magasin de farce et attrape. Comme elle le connaissait par cœur, elle se faufila rapidement jusqu'au rayon de poil à gratter qui comportait une sacré variété.

\- Tu comptes l'utiliser sur qui ? s'inquiéta Colin.

\- J'ai des comptes à régler avec certaines de mes amies.

\- Hé bien, j'aimerai pas être ton ami…

La remarqua la fit sourire mais elle ne ressentit aucun remord quand elle donna les quelques noises à la caisse et empocha les deux boites. Après cela, ils errèrent dans le village, constatèrent –au grand soulagement de Mary– que le salon de madame Piedodu était complet et se rabattirent sur les Trois Balais. Ils s'assirent dans un coin et Colin s'en alla chercher deux bièraubeurres. Il revînt rapidement tout sourire. Et trébucha en arrivant près d'elle, lui renversant dessus l'intégralité des deux verres.

Avec un glapissement Mary sentit le liquide poisseux traverser ses vêtements et grimaça de dégoût tandis que le pauvre garçon se répandait en excuses. Il sortit sa baguette pour essayer de réparer les dégâts mais celle-ci lui échappa mystérieusement des mains et il dut partir la chercher à quatre pattes sous la table. La Potter en profita pour faire un tour jusqu'aux toilettes où il lui fallut plusieurs sorts de nettoyage avant de se rendre à nouveau présentable. Elle fut toutefois incapable de se débarasser de l'odeur de bièraubeurre.

Quand elle revînt Colin était assis, silencieux et l'air mortifié.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta t –il une fois de plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute : tu n'as pas fait exprès de trébucher.

Il hocha la tête… et un pied de sa chaise céda, le faisant basculer en arrière. Et elle commença à penser que quelque chose clochait. Que Colin trébuche, pourquoi pas, même s'il n'était pas maladroit. Mais que sa baguette lui échappe des mains puis que sa chaise se brise, ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences. Elle examina les alentours avec suspicion mais ne vit personne qui puisse être à l'origine des mésaventures du garçons. Le journal de Tom se mit subitement à chauffer dans sa poche, comme pour répondre à son interrogation, et elle retînt un grognement : est ce que ce salopard était derrière tout ça ? Elle ne voyait pas très bien comment il aurait pu, mais elle l'en croyait suffisamment capable pour que ça la mettre en colère. Mary fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, mais Colin sembla le remarquer et avec un air misérable, il s'excusa et mit fin à leur rendez-vous catastrophique.

Furieuse, Mary remonta à grands pas vers le château pour aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire où la prochaine potion pour devenir animagus mijotait toujours tranquillement.

\- Tom ! claqua t –elle. Sors de là.

Rien ne se produisit et elle sortit le journal avant rattraper son encrier et de le déverser sur les pages en espérant que ça ferait chier le garçon qui se terrait dedans. Ça devait effectivement être le cas puisqu'il fit bientôt son apparition.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Colin ? s'exclama t –elle immédiatement en lui enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans le torse.

Il croyait quoi, l'ectoplasme ? Qu'il avait le droit d'attaquer le gens comme ça ? Loin d'être impressionné par sa colère, Tom se saisit de son poignet et répliqua :

\- Tu m'appartiens, siffla t –il.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne, répliqua t-elle, surtout pas à toi !

\- Mais tu n'as pas voix au chapitre Potter.

Il semblait subitement d'un calme olympien. Il tapota la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de la jeune fille.

\- Nous sommes liés beaucoup plus profondément que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu m'appartiens et je ne laisserai pas un minable s'approcher de toi.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas et qui je fréquente ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu ne fréquenteras personne Potter. Et, si, tu m'appartiens.

\- Je fréquente quelqu'un si je veux ! Et non par Merlin !

\- Pas tant que je serais là.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire qui je vois ou avec qui je sors ?

\- Tu es à moi et tu n'as pas le choix.

\- TOM !

Mais le garçon avait disparu, lui ôtant la possibilité de lui en coller une qu'il n'avait pas volé. Énervée, Mary attrapa le journal et l'envoya voler à travers toute la pièce avant de sauter dessus à pieds joints. L'objet en ressortit toutefois sans aucun dommage, ce qui acheva de l'exaspérer. Il se prenait pour qui ce connard de journal ? De quel droit se permettait –il d'intervenir dans sa vie ? Jusque là il s'en était abstenu alors pourquoi maintenant ?

* * *

 _A suivre... le 9 septembre._


	70. V-9 Quand fêter Samain tranquillement

_Merci pour vos reviews **Pims10, Maxine3482, Rose-Eliade, Loup Dark, Mathilde** et **Angico**! _

_Haha, tu n'as pas été la seule à relever l'erreur avec Jedusor **IceQueen38** ^^" Faute d'inattention de ma part, je le crains. _

_Provoc délibéré **Seilax** XD Pour les théories sur les nés-moldus, je trouverai ça drôle que Mary arrive à prouver que les nés-moldus sont en fait l'avenir du monde magique juste pour la tête que tireraient tous les puristes X)_

 _Si j'avais le choix, je ferais aussi que écrire **Cymaahe**. Malheureusement, on ne gagne pas sa vie en écrivant des fanfics alors en attendant de publier un roman qui le permettra... Je suis contrainte de faire autre chose. Merci en tout cas ;)_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre \o/ j'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à le poster aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Quand fêter Samain tranquillement devient impossible**

Le lendemain de son rendez-vous catastrophique avec Colin, Mary avait l'impression que toute l'école ne parlait que de ça. Compatissants, ses camarades de Serdaigles ne dirent rien mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au pauvre garçon qui avait subi sans le mériter les foudres de Tom il semblait mal vivre ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle se promit d'aller lui parler dès que possible. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui dirait mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fâchent à cause de Tom : ce dernier ne méritait pas de gagner la partie.

Heureusement pour la rousse, toute l'école eut rapidement autre chose à penser. Le lundi suivant le week-end à Prés-au-Lard, le professeur Ombrage assista au cours de sortilège des 7ème année de Serpentard et Gryffondor afin d'évaluer le professeur Flitwick. Cela concorda avec l'article de la Gazette expliquant que le Ministère souhaitait s'assurer du niveau de compétence des enseignants de Poudlard.

\- Quelle qualification peut bien avoir ce vieux crapaud pour évaluer les autres profs ? marmonna Mary quand la nouvelle arriva à ses oreilles.

Elle s'enquit auprès des jumeaux Weasley de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant cette inspection. Ils semblaient assez hésitants sur la réponse : Flitwick connaissait parfaitement son métier et ses étudiants et ses cours étaient parfaits. Mais Dolores Ombrage avait un gros problème avec les hybrides et le petit professeur, même si personne n'avait jamais osé le lui demander en face, ne cachait pas réellement ses origines à moitié gobeline. De fait, le professeur de DCFM avait cherché la petite bête et les jumeaux estimèrent qu'elle reviendrait inspecter la classe de sortilège dans l'espoir de trouver une raison valable de le renvoyer.

Cela dit, la Potter avait autre chose à penser : Halloween, ou plutôt Samain, était pour le lendemain et elle avait bien l'intention de renouveler l'expérience de l'an passé, c'est-à-dire fêter le jour des morts selon la tradition sorcière. Elle en parla au professeur Flitwick qui l'encouragea à le faire et au professeur Gobe-Planche qui accepta à nouveau d'encadrer l'événement puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes la dernière fois. Contente, Mary se mit donc à en parler autours d'elle, remportant un plus franc succès auprès de ses camarades cette fois-ci. En même temps, il n'y avait pas de sélection des champions pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année.

\- Fred et moi on va préparer quelque chose pour occuper Linch et Ombrage au cas où ils voudraient s'inviter à Samain, lui apprit George à mi-voix. Alors débrouille-toi pour être avec Gobe-Planche dès la sortie des cours.

Sagement, la Serdaigle les écouta et elle se dirigea vers la classe de soins aux créatures magiques dès que le cours d'histoire s'acheva. Le professeur Gobe-Planche était encore en train d'enseigner aux troisièmes années et Cameron lui adressa un signe de la main avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le groupe de botruc qu'il étudiait. Son geste n'échappa pas au professeur qui s'exclama :

\- Miss Potter au lieu de regarder, si vous veniez m'assister ?

Les sourcils de Mary se haussèrent sous la surprise, mais elle obéit et abandonna son sac de cours dans un coin avant de s'approcher. Les 3ème années étaient en train de faire un croquis des petites créatures mais comme elles ne tenaient pas en place c'était plutôt compliqué. Le plus simple aurait été de leur donner des œufs de fée à manger, mais c'était un met plutôt rare et coûteux. Certains élèves essayaient de les immobiliser par la force mais les petites brindilles avaient un don pour échapper aux poignes humains. Sans compter que c'était dangereux : s'ils se sentaient menacés, les botrucs pouvaient attaquer et en général ils glissaient leurs longs doigts dans les orbites dans le but d'arracher les yeux de leurs agresseurs.

Se souvenant combien elle avait eu du mal à l'époque où c'était elle qui devait les dessiner, elle les aida avec un sourire aux lèvres, trouvant ce cours beaucoup plus sympathique maintenant qu'elle n'était pas notée dessus. L'heure passa à toute vitesse et bientôt les plus jeunes reprirent à toute vitesse le chemin vers la Grande Salle. Sauf Cameron et son meilleur ami, Logan, qui voulaient assister à Samain.

\- Vous a t –on dit que vous avez un don certain avec les Créatures Magiques ? s'enquit le professeur Gobe-Planche.

La sorcière était en train de l'aider à disposer les gros troncs d'arbres servant de banc pour les cours de SACM en cercle autours de l'endroit où le feu serait allumer pour que tous puissent s'asseoir au cours de la soirée.

\- Non, c'est la première fois.

\- Vous vous en sortez extrêmement bien dans mon cours, continua l'adulte. Je crois même que vous êtes mon élève la plus douée.

Ces paroles étonnèrent Mary : elle avait toujours bien aimé les cours de SACM et avait rarement eu des problèmes à moins de William ne se soit mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais de son point de vue, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un exploit.

\- Avez-vous seulement vu la manière donc vous manipuliez ces botrucs ? continua le professeur en la voyant sceptique. Même s'ils ont l'habitude que des humains les retournent dans tous les sens, il ne se prêtent en général pas si bien au jeu.

\- Il suffisait de faire doucement.

\- Le respect Miss Potter, c'est ce qui leur manque à tous : les Créatures Magiques ne sont pas des animaux. Même si je ne dénigre pas à ceux-ci une certaine sensibilité, les Créatures Magiques sont autrement plus "humaine" je dirais que des animaux. Et c'est ce que la plupart de mes élèves peinent à comprendre.

\- Je suppose que c'est à cause de Ladon : quand je parle avec lui, ce n'est pas différent d'avec un humain. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas communiquer aussi facilement avec le reste des animaux ou des créatures qu'ils ne sont pas aussi… "humains" que lui.

La réponse fit sourire le professeur Gobe-Planche et elles terminèrent ensemble les préparatifs en dressant l'autel d'offrande auquel les sombrals viendraient se nourrir au courant de la nuit.

\- Comme l'an passé, je vous surveillerai de loin Miss Potter. Je vous fais confiance. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver s'il y a le moindre problème.

\- Et si Linch ou Ombrage arrivent ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils vous dénigreraient le droit de fêter Samain après tout, ils ont l'air extrêmement attachés aux traditions.

Sur ces mots, la sorcière s'éloigna, laissant la Potter avec les deux troisième années de Gryffondor. Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Cameron ne demande :

\- Tu sais déjà quand on va faire notre premier entraînement en défense ?

\- Jonathan, Jamie, Fred et George sont en train de travailler sur l'entrée. Mais je pense que ça ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Avant de pouvoir utiliser les souterrains il fallait d'abord s'assurer que personne ne pourrait les y trouver et les 4 élèves en ASPICs avaient accepté de s'en charger. Entre l'ingéniosité des jumeaux, la rigueur de Jaymie et la puissance de Jonathan il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne trouvent pas une solution adéquate. Et le défis avait eu l'air de beaucoup les intéresser. Mary était impatiente de voir ce qu'ils allaient inventer.

Lorsque le soleil se mit à décliner, les élèves souhaitant fêter Samain arrivèrent par petits groupes. Ils venaient de toutes les maisons et de tous les horizons. Sang-purs traditionalistes ou nés-moldus curieux, ils se mélangèrent sur les bancs en bois en discutant à mi-voix.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenus à vous, déclara Mary quand le soleil se fut complètement couché. Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour célébrer Samain et honorer nos morts. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour ne pas laisser vos différents interférer durant cette cérémonie.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle sortit sa baguette et alluma d'un sort l'énorme brasier qu'elle avait préparé à l'aide du professeur Gobe-Planche, Cameron et Logan. En quelques secondes, les flammes furent si hautes qu'on ne pouvait plus voir les gens installés de l'autre côté. Il y eut quelques exclamations surprises et d'autres de soulagement : il ne faisait pas bien chaud en cette fin octobre et le feu apportait une chaleur bienvenue.

Mary passa ensuite voir chaque personne pour distribuer les petits galets plats qui étaient au centre d'un des rituels les plus important de Samain. Le nom d'un mort serait inscrit sur chaque pierre avant qu'elle ne soit jetée dans le brasier. Elle expliqua le principe à plusieurs reprises mais ne regretta pas en voyant le regard approbateur de ceux qui connaissaient déjà le rituel et intéressé de ceux qui le découvraient. Ils jetèrent tous en concert les galets gravés du noms des morts et de runes dans le feu qui se mit à crépiter, des étincelles s'échappèrent de son sommet et semblèrent monter jusqu'aux nuages. Les noms gravés rougeoyèrent sous les regards étonnés de ceux qui participaient pour la première fois.

Ils dînèrent après avoir fait une offrande qui était, elle se savait, destinée aux sombrals. Les discussions s'animèrent et quelques rires s'élevèrent tandis que ses camarades changeaient de place au gré de leurs envies pour parler les uns avec les autres. Mary se demanda si certains se rencontraient pour la première fois avant d'avoir la réponse quand un garçon pâle portant les couleurs de Serpentard vînt prendre la place libre à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis Karigan Vaisey, se présenta t –il en lui tendant une main.

Il faisait partie des trois Serpentards évoqués par Théodore pour leur club de défense illégal. Au premier abord, il n'était pas bien engageant avec ses yeux noirs derrière une paire de lunette carrée, accompagné par des cheveux longs et un bouc.

\- Enchantée, se força t –elle néanmoins à répondre.

\- C'est bien que quelqu'un ramène les anciennes traditions à Poudlard et qu'on en profite pour y initier les nés-moldus. Comment t'es venue l'idée ?

\- Je refusais de fêter Halloween : le jour de la mort de mes parents ne sera jamais propice à cela. J'ai fais des recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une fête moldue et que celle sorcière avait été évincée.

\- Dumbledore a été pour beaucoup là-dedans… Je pense qu'à l'origine il voulait seulement initier le monde sorcier à la tradition moldue mais il est allé trop loin et ça a dénaturé les choses. Halloween à Poudlard est un sacré choc pour tout enfant issu d'une famille Sang-Pure traditionaliste.

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour changer ça ? Pourquoi n'y a t –il eu personne avant moi ?

\- En tant que Serpentard de sang-pur et traditionaliste, c'était dangereux pour ma famille : malgré que la guerre soit loin derrière nous, le souvenir des Mangemorts n'est jamais loin. On aurait associé ce genre de comportement à Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Tu veux dire que si quelqu'un dans ta situation préfère rejeter une fête moldue pour celle sorcière c'est mal vu à cause de Voldemort ?

Le vert et argent tressaillit brutalement à la mention du nom honnis mais hocha la tête, plongeant la Serdaigle dans une profonde réflexion. En fait, Voldemort avait contribué à étendre l'emprise du monde moldu sur celui des sorciers contrairement à ses idées. Les gens avaient à présent peur d'être associés à lui s'ils se raccrochaient à leurs traditions. Et elle, elle pouvait le faire parce que personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de l'accuser d'association avec mage noir. Mary poussa un long soupir en se massant les tempes : elle allait visiblement devoir être celle qui réparerait les dégâts pour cette fois. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait prendre du temps et que ça ne serait pas au goût de tout le monde.

En parlant de ça… la fin du repas autours du brasier coïncida avec celle du festin dans la Grande Salle. Ce ne fut donc pas une grande surprise lorsque Dolores Ombrage et Mr Linch arrivèrent, la première dans une colère noire, le second l'air sincèrement surpris et heurté, comme s'il était triste que les élèves aient organisé tout cela sans lui en parler. Visiblement ce que Fred et George avaient prévu pour eux n'avait pas si bien marché que ça.

\- QUI est le responsable de tout ceci ? J'EXIGE des explications ! postillonna Ombrage.

\- C'est moi Madame, s'avança Mary.

Le silence c'était soudainement installé et tous les élèves présents s'étaient figés comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait attirer la fureur de la prof de DCFM sur eux.

\- POTTER ! De quel droit…

\- Allez vous nier le droit de fêter Samain selon les plus anciennes traditions de notre monde Professeur ? la coupa la rousse.

\- Je n'ai pas autorisé ce rassemblement !

\- Nous le faisons tous les ans, mentit avec assurance Mary. Et nous sommes encadrés par le professeur Gobe-Planche. Il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui nous oblige a assister aux banquets ou à demander permission à tout le corps enseignant pour tout rassemblement. De plus professeur, le 31 octobre est le jour de l'anniversaire de mort de mes parents, je préfère honorer leur mémoire plutôt que de me gaver de bonbons et faire la fête.

\- Retenue Potter ! Et je veux que vous arrêtiez ça immédiatement !

\- Pour quel motif Madame ?

\- Tout ceci est illégal sans l'aval de la directrice ou le mien ! Puisque vous en êtes l'instigatrice, vous serez sévèrement punie, croyez le bien !

\- On peut donc à présent être en retenue pour avoir simplement voulu fêter Samain ? répliqua Mary. Décidément cette école devient une vraie dictature !

\- 50 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Et Miss Potter, vous finirez votre nuit aux cachots

La concernée la fusilla du regard avant d'entreprendre de rentrer au château à grands pas, devançant le chargé de discipline. Profitant des quelques secondes de flottement jusqu'à ce que le sorcier la suive, elle cacha sa baguette magique dans sa cape d'invisibilité avec le Journal, espérant que la cape rendrait l'objet insensible au sort d'attraction.

\- Votre baguette Miss Potter, lui demanda Mr Linch, comme à chaque fois.

\- Je ne l'ai pas.

\- _Accio_ baguette de Mary Potter, lança l'homme avec un air las.

Quand rien ne se passa, il fronça les sourcils avant de réessayer. Mary se redressa, levant le menton avec un air de défi tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Il repartit donc après avoir verrouillé le cachot qui lui était désormais familier. Elle attendit que l'écho de ses pas aient disparus avant de pousser un profond soupir et d'aller s'asseoir contre la paroi humide. Elle n'allait donc jamais pouvoir fêter Samain tranquille ?

A la sortie des cachots, le lendemain matin, Mary trouva l'école dans une grande agitation. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de repérer le grand écriteau qui avait été placardé sur la tableau d'affichage du hall :

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _Toute organisation, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

 _L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblement, qu'ils soient réguliers, ponctuels ou uniques, doit être demandée à Grande Inquisitrice_

 _Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

Pas étonnant que cela provoque une vive réaction : quasiment tous les élèves étaient concernés dans cette école. Et Mary avait la désagréable impression qu'elle allait avoir le droit au retour de flamme. Ce nouveau règlement avait vu le jour parce qu'elle avait organisé Samain et prouvé à Ombrage qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son accord pour le faire.

Mais elle n'allait pas avoir besoin d'eux pour s'en vouloir : ce décret la concernait aussi directement puisqu'elle était la fondatrice du club de Quidditch. Il était évident que ce vieux crapaud ne la laisserait jamais rouvrir son club et organiser des cessions d'entraînement secrètes serait compliqué voir impossible. Serrant les poings, la rousse entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, non sans envoyer un regard de pure haine à la Grande Inquisitrice. Cette dernière, qui avait fixé son attention sur elle à la seconde où elle avait franchi le seuil de la pièce, lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

\- Énerve toi encore un peu plus et tu vas nous offrir un bel exemple de combustion spontanée, lui fit remarquer William quand elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Quelle salope, cracha la concernée.

\- Ce n'est pas en entrant en confrontation directe avec Ombrage que tu vas gagner, répliqua Emeli. Ce que tu as fait hier soir n'était pas très malin.

\- Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Espèce de Gryffondor refoulée écoute un peu ce que je dis au lieu d'entendre ce que tu veux.

Mary se renfrogna un peu plus, mais son amie blonde avait raison. Ombrage détenait tous les pouvoir ici et elle n'allait pas cesser d'en user et d'en abuser vu que la nouvelle directrice semblait juste bonne à attendre derrière un bureau plutôt que de s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait dans l'école.

La solution la plus logique était de courber l'échine… et de tout faire dans le dos de la grande inquisitrice. Faire croire à cette femme qu'elle avait gagné la rendait malade. D'un autre côté, réussir organiser avec succès des activités illégales juste sous son nez serait extrêmement satisfaisant. Et comme elle avait une semaine supplémentaire à passer ses nuits au cachot, elle avait de longues heures pour y réfléchir.

Sa semaine de retenue ne fut pas des plus agréables : la journée, tous les élèves la fusillaient du regard dans les couloirs et elle fut presque reconnaissante à Linch de surveiller que personne ne fasse de la magie en dehors des cours. Sinon, elle aurait vite fini à l'infirmerie en représailles. Elle était presque soulagée d'aller dormir aux cachots en fait.

Mi-novembre vit arriver les premières neiges et le renvoie définitif du professeur Trelawney. Mary ne connaissait pas cette femme vu qu'elle n'avait jamais fait divination, mais le désespoir qu'elle vit sur son visage quand elle se fit mettre à la rue ne fit que renforcer sa haine envers Dolores Ombrage.

Quelques jours plus tard, un élève avertit la Potter que son frère était à l'infirmerie où elle s'empressa de se rendre. Pâle comme un linge, il était endormi mais semblait souffrir même inconscient. Le drap formait un amas étrange au niveau de ses jambes et quand elle le souleva elle constata que son tibia transperçait sa peau, éclat blanchâtre et pointu au milieu de tous le sang qui avait imprégné le matelas.

\- Que s'est –il passé ? s'inquiéta Mary, se sentait subitement mal.

\- Ce sont des Serpentards qui ont fait ça.

La rousse se pencha pour voir le meilleur ami de son frère, Logan, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus et une grosse brûlure s'étalait sur son bras.

\- Pourquoi s'en sont –ils pris à vous ?

Mary savait que son frère avait déjà provoqué délibérément les verts et argent, mais elle préférait ne pas les accuser tout de suite. Le comportement de Cameron s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis qu'il avait résolu son conflit avec leur mère alors elle pouvait aller jusqu'à espérer que ce serait aussi le cas à Poudlard.

\- Ils… Ils… balbutia Logan en détournant le regard.

\- Dis moi.

\- Ils n'arrivaient pas à t'atteindre, chuchota le garçon. Alors ils se sont attaqués à Cameron. J'ai essayé d'aider mais ils l'ont jeté par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers mouvants. Il est tombé de trois étages. On a rien fait à part se défendre.

\- _Hum hum_.

Mary se retourna pour se trouver presque nez à nez avec Dolores Ombrage et Monsieur Linch.

\- Que faites vous ici Miss Potter ? s'enquit la grande inquisitrice. N'avez-vous pas cours de métamorphose à cette heure –ci ?

Une remarque bien sentie démangea les lèvres de la concernée mais elle se contenta de les serrer l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas provoquer le crapaud : elle avait besoin de ses soirées pour organiser ses activités illégales et chaque nuit qu'elle passait aux cachots l'empêchait de les mettre en œuvre.

\- Je venais voir comment allait mon frère, Madame. Je me rends de ce pas en cours.

\- Il semblerait que causer des problèmes soit une manie dans votre famille, répondit la sorcière. Je crains que Monsieur Entwhistle-White soit le prochain à venir en retenue avec moi. Agresser des élèves dans les couloirs, quelle attitude détestable.

\- C'est mon frère qui s'est fait attaquer, s'indigna Mary. Vous allez le punir alors qu'il est la victime ?

\- Messieurs Montague et Warrington m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé : votre frère les a attaqué sans motif alors qu'ils se rendraient en cours de sortilège. Ils ont essayé de le ramener à la raison mais avant qu'ils n'aient réussi il est tombé dans les escaliers.

Bien évidemment, il aurait été facile de démontrer que c'était faux. Le simple fait que Logan ait été également blessé suffirait. Mais Ombrage ne cherchait pas la vérité, elle voulait juste s'en prendre à Mary en utilisant son frère comme les Serpentards l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt. Serrant les poings, la Potter s'en alla, non sans rajouter Montague et Warrington sur sa liste de vengeance. Ils voulaient s'en prendre à Cameron pour l'atteindre ? Hé bien, ils avaient réussi et elle allait s'assurer qu'ils ne recommencent plus.

Le soir même, elle était en train de préparer une potion dans son laboratoire secret et elle avait bien l'intention de montrer à ces Serpentards ce qu'était une vraie chute dans un escalier. Le principe était simple : étaler la Potion de Glissade stratégiquement pour garantir qu'ils finiraient dans les escaliers.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Va mourir Tom.

\- Charmant.

Mary lui jeta un œillade meurtrière qui ne sembla pas inquiéter outre mesure le futur Voldemort. Il vînt se poster en face d'elle de l'autre côté de son chaudron. Il examina la potion d'un œil expert et devina bien évidemment de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit –il remarquer ensuite.

\- Non, je la prépare juste pour le plaisir de gâcher des ingrédients, répondit –elle, acide.

\- Ils sauront que c'est toi.

\- J'espère bien. Mais du temps qu'ils n'ont aucune preuve que je suis réellement la responsable, je ne risque rien.

\- Je faisais plutôt référence aux autres Serpentards. Contrairement aux Serdaigles nous sommes soudés. Tu ne feras pas le poids seule face à eux tous.

\- Tant que vous êtes dans les couloirs peut –être, mais je suis sûre qu'une fois dans votre salle commune ce n'est plus du tout le cas.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- Je rêve ! Dis moi, Tom, toi tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Ne va pas me faire croire que tu te serais bien gentiment écrasé ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent et elle mit un terme à sa préparation avant de poursuivre :

\- Qu'est ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ? Comment réussir à nous entendre alors qu'ils soutiennent Voldemort qui veut me tuer et exterminer les nés-moldus et les moldus ? J'ai essayé Tom. J'ai essayé. Avec le respect, l'amitié et même la gentillesse. Et si ça n'a pas marché, il ne me reste qu'une solution : qu'ils me craignent. Ils ne doivent pas penser qu'ils peuvent s'en prendre à mes amis ou ma famille sans que je réagisse.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses paroles qui gênaient Mary profondément. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle y croit vraiment qui la gênait. Elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle avait essayé. Jusqu'à l'an dernier elle n'avait jamais été en réel conflit avec les Serpentards et elle était même amie avec Drago Malefoy. Mais le retour de Voldemort avait tout changé et maintenant ils se prenaient pour les nouveaux rois de l'école.

Le conflit n'était pas dans sa nature, même si elle ne faisait pas tout pour l'éviter et ne le craignait pas. Vraiment, elle aurait préféré qu'ils n'en arrivent pas là. Seulement, elle ne tolérait pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle, et encore moins qu'on utilise lâchement son petit frère pour ça.

\- Tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça, non ? termina t –elle en levant le regard de sa potion.

Tom l'observait avec un air sérieux, presque solennel sur le visage. Il tendit la main par-dessus le plan de travail pour aller toucher sa cicatrice et elle le laissa faire : ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça avait l'air d'avoir de l'importance à ses yeux. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Qu'y a t –il ? demanda t –elle vu qu'il ne répondait pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer.

\- Il est rare que j'aime ce que tu me dis.

Un rapide sourire éclaira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement parce que j'ai tenu le même quand j'étais à ta place. J'étais un étudiant sans aucune parenté jeté dans une fosse de serpents. Je n'avais personne pour me protéger et la magie qui, jusque là me donnait un avantage, était à la portée de tout le monde. J'ai essayé de me faire des amis mais au final il n'y a que par la peur que j'ai obtenu assez de respect pour être considéré.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ? ironisa t –elle.

\- Je ne les considérai pas comme mes amis. Je n'ai jamais oublié comment ils m'avaient traités et je savais qu'ils recommenceraient si je montrais la moindre faiblesse.

\- Et Zilphya Gryphem ?

\- Quoi Zilphya Gryphem.

\- N'était –elle pas ton amie ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois il semblait plus navré de son idiotie qu'amusé de ses paroles :

\- Tu es encore bien naïve. Je n'avais pas d'amis et Zilphya n'en avait pas plus. Les gens comme nous ne peuvent pas en avoir.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Il faut pouvoir faire confiance à nos pairs pour être amis. Et ni elle ni moi ne pouvions nous accorder ce luxe.

Mary grimaça : ce n'était pas une vie ça ! Ne jamais faire confiance à personne c'était s'isoler et être complètement seul. Même si elle se savait individualiste, elle ne pourrait pas envisager de vivre sans ses amis ou sa famille. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa potion afin de la répartir précautionneusement en flasque tout en réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de Tom avant de lancer :

\- Au final, tu penses qu'on raisonne de la même manière, c'est ça ?

\- Jusqu'à un certain point oui. Et je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi calmement.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas. Mais force est de constater que quand on a pas le choix on en vient tous aux mêmes armes.

\- Si les adorateurs de la Survivante t'entendaient parler, ils s'en étoufferaient.

\- La Survivante c'est juste un concept inventé par les gens pour se rassurer. Je m'en moque de ce qu'ils peuvent penser ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! Allons-y : c'est le moment de tester cette potion.

Sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, Mary profita de la nuit pour étaler avec soin sa potion sur le sol devant les appartements d'Ombrage et après s'être enquise de l'emploi du temps des Serpentard de 6ème année auprès des Serdaigles plus âgés elle tendit une embuscade à Warrington et Montague.

Cameron ne fut bientôt plus le seul à être coincé à l'infirmerie pour une fracture. Bien entendu, Madame Pomfresh les soigna tous rapidement, mais Mary était à présent certaine que le message était passé auprès des Serpentards : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Elle ne se laisserait certainement pas faire par ces petits cons adeptes de Voldemort !

* * *

 _A suivre...le 20 septembre (oui, c'est pas un samedi, mais après je pars aux États-Unis pour deux semaines et j'aurais du mal à vous poster quoi que ce soit de là-bas)_


	71. V-10 Deuil

_Merci **SabrineClmb** , **Pims10** , **Rose-Eliade** , **Angico** et **Mathilde**. _

_Crys ne va pas être mise au courant tout de suite, **CelineMnm**. Mais si elle l'apprend, ça va chier XD Je sais pas encore pour Sirius, sans doute pas avant l'été dans cette fic là. _

_Crys ne fait rien parce qu'elle ne sait pas Maryam. D'une parce qu'aucun de ses enfants ne va s'en plaindre chez elle et de deux parce qu'étant sur la liste noir du Ministère, Ombrage fait tout son possible pour qu'elle n'ait pas de lettre de l'école concernant les retenues et séjour à l'infirmerie de ses enfants. Crystall a beaucoup de pouvoir et elle n'hésite pas à s'en servir sans que le Ministère ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la maîtriser alors la seule solution, c'est qu'elle ne sache rien..._

* * *

 _Encore un chapitre bien court, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment : il se passe pas mal de choses pour moi. Je ne sais pas quand ça va s'améliorer mais je vais faire mon possible au moins pour maintenir le rythme de publication ^^_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Deuil**

Ces derniers temps, Mary était plutôt nerveuse quand elle marchait dans les couloirs, veillant à ne pas être seule à moins de se trouver sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Le message était très bien passé auprès de Warrington et Montague, mais elle avait depuis l'impression que les Serpentards attendaient la moindre opportunité pour lui faire à son tour payer. Tom l'avait prévenue et si elle ne lui avouerait jamais qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prêter plus attention à ses paroles elle regrettait un peu son action irréfléchie. Le seul point positif, c'est que son frère était à présent laissé en paix. Cameron avait mal vécu l'attaque et s'il ne se laissait pas abattre il était devenu plus prudent. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal non plus.

Puis, un soir, Jonathan vînt l'aborder dans un couloir pour lui annoncer que les préparatifs sur la trappe étaient achevés. Pressée, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit désigné où Jaymie, Fred et George attendaient déjà.

\- Le principe est le suivant : nous allons ensorceler un objet personnel de chacun des membres pour servir de clé. La trappe n'apparaîtra qu'à proximité dudit objet et ne s'ouvrira que si la personne à qui il appartient lance un _Alohomora_.

\- Ça peut sembler simple présenté comme ça, renchérit Jaymie. Mais laisse-moi te dire qu'on a pas mal galéré avant de réussir.

\- Nous avons aussi mis en place un système de protection : ainsi, même si l'un de nous se fait attraper et qu'on réussit à ouvrir la trappe, personne ne peut descendre s'il n'a pas sur lui l'objet ensorcelé pour autoriser le passage.

Mary se fit la réflexion que ça ressemblait beaucoup au principe que lui avait décrit sa mère quand elle lui avait fait visiter le Centre cet été, là où le serpent de Voldemort était enfermé. La rousse aurait pu parier cher que Jonathan avait demandé de l'aide à la Maître des Potions sur ce point là.

\- Choisis un objet et nous l'ensorcellerons tout de suite, demanda Fred. Mieux vaut quelque chose que tu portes tout le temps pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Nous allons tâcher de nous occuper de tous les autres membres de notre conspiration.

Mary réfléchit un moment. Qu'avait –elle constamment sur elle ? Son pendentif, offert pas sa mère adoptive pour la protéger, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'objet ne pourrait pas être ensorcelé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa baguette bien sûr, mais là encore impossible. Et ne parlons même pas du Journal ou de sa cape d'invisibilité : personne n'était censé savoir qu'elle les avait dans sa poche intérieur de toute façon. Embêtée, elle se passa une main sur le crâne jusqu'à rencontrer l'anneau qui enserrait ses cheveux : il était ensorcelé pour " _dompter les chevelures les plus indisciplinées_ " d'après la sorcière qui le lui avait vendu, et marchait plutôt bien. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas trouvé plus efficace que d'attacher ses cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent à quelque chose. Contente d'avoir trouvé l'objet, elle le décrocha et ses cheveux se mirent immédiatement à rebiquer dans tous les sens. Par Merlin, elle ne remerciait pas son père biologique pour ça !

\- T'as vraiment des cheveux pourris, plaisanta George. Même Granger ne pourrait pas te faire concurrence.

L'image des cheveux crépus et mal coiffés de la Gryffondor s'afficha dans l'esprit de la Potter qui grogna, vexée comme un poux. Elle prenait un soin maniaque de ses cheveux pour essayer d'en faire quelque chose ! Comment osait–il la comparer à Hermione qui avait l'air de ne même pas savoir ce qu'était une brosse à cheveux ? Mary récupéra son anneau et le replaça dans ses cheveux avant de lancer un _Alohomora_. La trappe s'ouvrit devant elle et ils sautèrent les uns après les autres sur le filet du diable.

\- Sans la clé, personne ne peut descendre par la trappe, lui annonça Jonathan pendant qu'ils attendaient que la plante magique les fasse passer. Et nous avons ignifugé le filet de diable : on ne peut plus forcer le passage par le feu ou la lumière.

\- C'est pas un peu dangereux pour nous aussi ? Je veux dire : et si quelqu'un panique et que le filet du diable le tue ?

\- Tant qu'on explique bien à tous ceux qui sont nouveau ce qu'il va se passer et qu'on les accompagne pour descendre ça ira.

Les quatre 7ème année avaient l'air convaincus par cet argumentation, mais Mary se promit d'être extrêmement prudente sur ce point là. Elle voulait aider ses camarades, pas les tuer ! Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut recrachée par le filet du diable et se dirigea vers la salle des clés pour découvrir que ses camarades plus âgés n'avaient pas fait que travailler sur la trappe.

Les clés qui jonchaient précédemment le sol avaient été accrochées au mur en une étrange décoration. Mannequins d'entraînement et cibles avaient été rassemblés dans un coin accompagnés de quelques chaises. La lumière bleuté provenant de la sphère au plafond rendait l'endroit apaisant.

\- Tout est déjà prêt à ce que je vois, commenta t –elle.

\- On attend ton feu vert pour la première cession d'entraînement, lui apprit Fred.

\- Mon feu vert ? s'étonna t –elle.

D'accord, ça avait été son idée mais jusque là elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Elle voyait plus cet endroit comme un lieu où chacun pourrait s'entraîner à la magie loin de la dictature imposée par Ombrage et Linch. Et de toute manière, que pouvait –elle bien avoir à apprendre à des 7ème année ? Elle n'avait même pas ses BUSE !

\- Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi tous les quatre ces derniers jours, commença Jonathan. Et on pense que notre rassemblement devrait avoir quelques objectifs supplémentaires à celui initialement prévu.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Voldemort rassemble ses fidèles, y compris au sein de Poudlard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire de même. Tu as besoin d'alliés Mary.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne me semble pas très correcte de les impliquer. Voldemort ne s'attaquera pas à eux et ça changera s'ils me soutiennent.

\- Mary, la guerre ne se gagnera pas seulement avec les adultes, tenta Jaymie. Il faut des élèves au sein de Poudlard pour s'opposer à ceux qui répandent les idées de Voldemort ou qui forcent les autres à y adhérer par la peur. Plus qu'un entraînement à la DCFM je pense, nous pensons tous les quatre, que nous devrions nous entraîner aux duels.

\- Mais…

\- Nous allons tous les quatre quitter l'école d'ici quelques mois, intervînt Fred. Et nous allons nous battre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Comme nos parents avant nous. L'an prochain, d'autres feront pareil et dans deux ans, ce sera ton tour.

La remarque la fit tressaillir : elle ne s'était jamais projetée aussi loin. Elle observa ses quatre aînés, qui lui rendirent son regard l'air grave. A attendre sa décision. Mary réalisa alors qu'elle était plus que la simple instigatrice d'un club de DCFM. Elle avait beau ne pas le vouloir, elle était la Survivante et les gens attendaient quelque chose d'elle. Jusque là, elle s'était toujours dis que les gens pourraient aller au diable, que ça ne la regardait pas. Mais maintenant que ses amis la fixaient avec cet attente insoutenable dans le regard elle se rendit compte que non, elle ne pourrait pas simplement vivre sa vie en faisant abstraction de tout ça. Panique et colère se mêlèrent dans son esprit parce que, merde, elle n'avait que 15 ans alors pourquoi ce serait à elle de prendre des décisions pour des sorciers considérés adultes puisqu'ils avaient tous 17 ans ?

Puis aussi soudainement que ces sentiments l'avaient envahie, ils disparurent. C'était comme si un courant d'air chaud venait de souffler sur son esprit et son âme pour chasser son inquiétude et clarifier ses pensées. Bien sûr que ça ne devrait pas être à elle de s'occuper de tout ça. Mais elle se savait capable de le faire et mieux encore, elle voulait avoir son mot à dire et pouvoir dicter sa manière d'agir. Elle appréciait leur considération parce qu'après tout, ce qui allait se passer dans les entrailles de l'école c'était grâce à elle. Si elle pouvait agir contre Ombrage, Linch _et_ Voldemort en même temps, pourquoi ne pas saisir l'occasion ?

\- D'accord, finit –elle par répondre. Nous allons faire comme ça. Nous nous entraînerons tous pour passer nos examens respectifs, mais ceux qui le veulent pourront aussi progresser en duel pour monter une sorte de… de milice dirons nous. Et ils seront chargés de veiller à ce que leurs camarades ne soient pas harcelés par ceux qui servent Voldemort. Comme une sorte de rempart. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

Les quatre 7ème année hochèrent la tête avec un sourire, ils n'en demandaient pas plus. Parce que eux-même étaient capables de se défendre contre ces apprentis Mangemorts mais les plus jeunes avaient besoin de sorcier dans leurs promotions pour faire de même.

\- Comment allons nous nous appeler ? finit par demander Fred.

\- L'armée-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, proposa aussitôt George.

\- La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Élèves, continua Fred.

\- Ça ferait SALE en abrégé, ricana son jumeau.

\- Pas génial…

\- Pourquoi pas simplement la Conspiration ? proposa Jaymie. Même si c'est à petite échelle, c'est bien ce que nous faisons non ? Nous nous réunissons pour lutter contre le régime en place !

\- Dans la même lignée, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la Cabale ? intervînt Jonathan.

\- J'aime bien la Cabale, déclara Mary. Il me semble que c'est aussi le nom d'une pratique magique se rapprochant d'une religion chez les sorciers, non ?

Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux en posant la question : étant les deux seuls sang-purs, ils étaient le plus susceptibles de le savoir. Mary était tombée deux ou trois fois sur le terme au cours de ses diverses lectures mais elle n'avait jamais été plus intéressée que ça par le concept. Si cabale était un mot signifiant diverses choses ils pourraient en parler sans que ça ne semble suspect.

\- Il me semble oui, répondit George. Mais j'en sais pas plus.

\- Ça nous servira de couverture, décida Mary. On va se renseigner dessus pour pouvoir donner le change si jamais, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et finirent par se décider à remonter jusque dans l'école avant que leur disparition ne soit remarquée. Le retour fut aussi pénible que la dernière fois mais ils s'en sortirent sans difficultés grâce à la carte du Maraudeur.

Mary s'empressa de retrouver ses amis et mit au courant Luna, William et Terry, qui souhaitaient participer à ses entraînements de DCFM. Les trois furent encore plus enthousiastes quand elle leur annonça les objectifs supplémentaires qui avaient été fixés. La Potter fut particulièrement contente que Luna accepte un entraînement au duel. La petite blonde n'était certes pas sans défense, mais sa nature pacifique inquiétait beaucoup la plus âgée. Que se passerait –il quand elle ne serait plus là pour jouer le rôle de garde du corps ? Les Serdaigles avaient beau accepter les bizarreries de chacun, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à concevoir qu'elle puisse croire en des créatures inexistantes. Bizarres, oui, mais de la bizarrerie basée sur des faits ! Les bleu et bronze étaient aussi intolérants que les élèves des autres maisons dans un sens.

La semaine qui suivit fut un peu compliquée dans la mesure où il fallut que tous les membres de la Cabale aient leurs objets enchantés sans que ça n'attire l'attention, puis trouver une date qui convienne à tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer au moins une fois. Après, ils pourraient travailler par groupe séparés selon leurs disponibilités respectives.

Finalement, les 20 comploteurs se retrouvèrent dans les sous-sols de l'école. Après avoir fait une rencontre un peu mouvementée avec le filet du diable qui en gardait l'entrée, ils s'extasièrent de l'immense pièce qui les accueillait. Mary les regardait avec un sourire, heureuse de voir des gens si différents et surtout des quatre Maison se côtoyer. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore naturel pour eux mais ça viendrait avec un peu de temps et de bonne volonté.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous arrivés sans encombre, dit –elle quand Jonathan les rejoignit après avoir accueilli le dernier de leur membre, je tenais à commencer en vous disant que je suis heureuse de vous voir tous réunis ici. L'objectif initial, qui reste toujours le principal, de notre organisation est de vous permettre de vous exercer en toute liberté à la magie puisque nous savons tous qu'Ombrage et Linch nous en empêchent largement. Pour ceux qui passent leur BUSE, je peux vous aider en DCFM : j'ai travaillé dessus tous l'été et j'ai déjà le niveau requis. Pour ceux qui sont en ASPIC, navrée mais il va falloir que vous vous débrouillez entre vous.

Ça ne parut pas déranger les sept concernés. De toute façon, Mary se voyait mal apprendre quoi que ce soit à des sorciers plus âgés qu'elle. L'inverse était déjà plus logique et elle ne se priverait pas de les solliciter si besoin.

\- Après discussion avec certains d'entre vous, nous avons ajouté un objectif annexe à notre groupe. Cet objectif est un bonus et vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y adhérer, précisa t –elle. Comme vous êtes ici en ma présence, je suppose que vous savez, et que vous me croyez, quand je dis que Voldemort est revenu à la vie au début de l'été. Et si vous avez bien observé ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, vous avez pu constater des changements chez certains élèves qui corroborent mes dires. Alors pour ceux qui le souhaitent, je propose également un entraînement au duel. D'une parce que lorsque Voldemort et ses Mangemorts attaqueront je souhaite qu'on soit tous capables de se défendre et d'autre part qu'on puisse défendre les autres. Par exemple si certains élèves essayent d'en intimider d'autres qu'on soit là pour fait rempart. On sait tous que les profs, pour vigilants qu'ils croient être, ne servent à rien pour ça. Nous on sera au cœur du problème et ce sera plus facile.

\- Tu oublies que contrairement à toi, Ombrage peut tout à fait nous renvoyer, intervînt Théodore.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez renvoyés et mis en retenue à cause de ça. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit que vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire : je ne vais pas vous flageller si vous vous en tenez à travailler vos cours puisque à l'initial rien de plus n'était prévu. Même si je dois m'en occuper seule, je le ferais.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec cette dernière phrase. Bien sûr qu'elle ne resterait pas bras ballants, mais seule elle n'y mettrait sans doute pas le même zèle. Et elle espérait que ça les encouragerait à l'imiter si elle disait ça. Sans surprise, les Gryffondors déclarèrent immédiatement qu'ils l'aideraient, et le soutient de William n'avait jamais fait aucun doute pour elle. Terry accepta également ainsi que Jaymie et Jonathan. Les Serpentards ne semblaient pas convaincus mais s'ils ne s'engagèrent à rien, ils ne refusèrent pas non plus en bloc et les autres Poufsouffles déclarèrent qu'ils préféraient y réfléchir. Au final, c'était une réaction plutôt positive et elle sourit une fois encore avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à travailler de leur côté.

Les septième année se réunirent et débutèrent une conversation animée à propos de leur ASPIC de DCFM qui n'allait pas tarder à leur passer sous le nez s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de combler leur manque de pratique flagrant. Les autres s'approchèrent de Mary qui avait déjà réfléchi à la question et leur proposa de travailler le sortilège de Stupéfixion qui en plus d'être au programme des BUSEs était utile en cas de duel. Luna, Cameron et Logan, les trois plus jeunes insistèrent pour s'y exercer également et comme elle connaissait la blonde et son frère, elle n'essaya pas de les faire changer d'avis.

Les premiers résultats ne furent pas très brillants : les mannequins qui servaient de cible d'entraînement frémissaient à peine sous les sorts qui les heurtaient. Vu l'air inquiet de Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, elles devaient se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si elles avaient dû jeter pour la première fois ce sortilège à l'épreuve pratique de leur BUSE en DCFM… Ombrage était vraiment une enseignante pitoyable.

Avec la formation de la Cabale qui occupait les quelques soirées de libres qui lui restait, Mary ne vit pas le temps passer. Si on comptait qu'elle continuait à préparer sa potion pour poursuivre sa transformation en animagus –et qu'elle s'énervait régulièrement parce que les séances de méditation pour découvrir son animal ne progressaient pas –et qu'elle travaillait régulièrement avec Théodore sur leur théorie à propos des nés-moldus, elle n'avait presque plus de temps libre. Elle ne trouvait même plus de moment pour dire quoi que ce soit à Ombrage qui l'aurait menée droit aux cachots, c'était dire ! Mais de ça, elle ne se plaignait pas. En bonus, Tom se tenait extraordinairement tranquille.

Le mois de novembre passa en un rien de temps, suivit d'un décembre tout aussi court et Noël fut là. Étonnamment, la mère de Mary insista pour que la rousse reste à Poudlard et c'était assez inhabituel pour qu'elle se demande sérieusement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur de l'école. Naturellement, elle n'obtient aucune réponse à ses lettres.

Et puis, la veille des vacances tous les Weasley disparurent brutalement de l'école. Ils étaient assez nombreux et assez repérables pour que ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Quand la directrice, Helen Gilbert, prit la parole au déjeuner, Mary s'inquiéta immédiatement. La sorcière blonde avait beau avoir le poste le plus important de Poudlard, elle n'était jusque là jamais intervenue aux repas depuis la rentrée au contraire de Dumbledore qui aimait parfois lancer quelques banalités avant de commencer à manger, rien que pour assurer aux élèves qu'il veillait au grain et savait ce qu'il se passait entre les murs de son école.

\- Monsieur Arthur Weasley a été retrouvé mort ce matin, au Ministère de la Magie, dit –elle. Ses enfants ne reviendront pas à Poudlard avant la fin des vacances, mais je demanderai à leurs amis de leur témoigner leur soutient et aux autres de ne pas les questionner lorsqu'ils seront de retour parmi nous. Nous sommes tous en deuil aujourd'hui et nous partageons leur chagrin.

Vu les expressions qui fleurirent sur certains visages chez les vert et argent, ils n'étaient pas tous du même avis que la directrice sur la question.

Choquée, Mary resta immobile à fixer son assiette tandis que l'information se faufilait dans son esprit. Elle connaissait Arthur Weasley pour avoir déjà séjourné au Terrier sur l'invitation du jumeau. C'était un homme un peu étrange, passionné par les moldus, mais joyeux et souriant. Il lui avait laissé un très bon souvenir et elle avait pu voir à quel point les Weasley étaient soudés entre eux. Imaginer la douleur qu'ils devaient ressentir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle sentit à peine Emeli lui frotter le dos en essayant de lui procurer un vain réconfort.

Levant les yeux, son regard embué rencontra par hasard celui de Théodore qui semblait la fixer. Le garçon lui adressa un pâle sourire qu'il devait essayer de rentre réconfortant, sans grand succès.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une pierre lui était tombé dans l'estomac et savait qu'elle serait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Alors, elle se rendit à la volière pour envoyer une lettre aux jumeaux et une à leur mère pour leur assurer son soutient et qu'elle pensait à eux. Elle regarda la chouette s'envoler et profita d'être seule pour laisser éclater sa tristesse. Deux bras s'enroulèrent soudainement autours d'elle et elle se laissa aller contre Tom, acceptant sans un mot le réconfort qu'il lui apportait.

* * *

 _A suivre...le **14 octobre**! _

_Je pars pour les deux prochaines semaines aux USA et je ne pourrais pas écrire avant mon retour qui risque d'être mouvementé (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de truc à faire)._


	72. V-11 Enterrement

_Merci pour ta review **Nogly** ;)_

 _Hé non **Pims10**! Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas Nagini qui mène l'attaque (rappelle toi, le serpent est gardé en cage par la mère de Mary) ! _

_Dans le bouquin Harry a sa vision parce que c'est Nagini, qui est un Horcruxe comme lui, qui a attaqué Arthur. Voldemort s'est servi du serpent comme un vecteur et Harry a naturellement été aspiré avec lui puisqu'il n'a jamais suivi les instructions de Rogue en occlumancie._

 _Si, si **Rose-Eliade**! Pour l'explication je te renvoie à ma réponse ci-dessus à Pims10. _

_Comme quoi, **DreamerInTheSky** X) _

_Il y a de ça **Eliie Evans** : Mary n'est pas possédée par le journal, mais ils sont tous les deux des Horcruxes et on ne peut pas nier qu'ils ont quand même une certaine relation. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'influencer l'un l'autre (Là, il est important de noter que ça marche dans les deux sens !)_

 _Hello **Mathilde** : pour ta question, je t'invite à lire la réponse que j'ai faite à Pims10 un peu plus haut. _

_Woaouh **Aldryann**! Quelle longue review :) Tout d'abord merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait super plaisir. Je vais essayer de te répondre dans l'ordre !_

 _Mary va s'intéresser à sa famille maternelle, c'est prévu d'ici à la fin du tome 5 normalement. Emeli cache bien quelque chose, mais le secret va perdurer encore un peu (William et Mary son pas très doués comme enquêteurs puisqu'ils n'ont encore rien vu alors que c'est sous leur nez XD). J'attends de voir ce que vous allez tous penser de la révélation. Idem pour Mandy._

 _Oui, au début Crystall arrange beaucoup de choses, mais au fur et à mesure que Mary gagne en indépendance, elle a de moins en moins de possibilité d'intervenir pour sauver la situation et ça part en cacahuète X) Comme avec Tom. Je crois que lui faire garder le journal était l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai prise. Ça ouvre tellement de possibilités, c'est génial !_

 _Salut **Angico**! Cf ma réponse à Pims10 pour te répondre à propos de la mort d'Arthur._

* * *

 _Je sais, je sais, c'est encore un chapitre très court malgré un long délai depuis le précédent... Mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment malheureusement...  
_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !_

* * *

 **L'enterrement**

L'annonce du décès d'Arthur Weasley semblait avoir plongé l'école dans une étrange torpeur. Après tout la plupart connaissaient et appréciaient l'un ou l'autre des membres de la fratrie de rouquin. La mort de leur père les affectait aussi. Ou peut-être que c'était elle qui tournait au ralentis, Mary ne le savait pas très bien. Quand la date de l'enterrement était parue dans la Gazette elle avait écrit à sa mère pour savoir si elle pourrait y aller et la Maître des Potions avait accepté.

Voilà donc pourquoi elle attendait le mercredi matin au portail de Poudlard en compagnie de Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Luna Lovegood. Le professeur McGonagall avait une expression triste sur le visage et personne ne parlait. Xenophilus fut le premier à arriver et les trois garçons suivirent rapidement. La mère de Mary fut la dernière à transplaner, enveloppée dans une longue robe noire qui ne faisait que la rendre plus austère encore. Il y avait de la peine dans ses yeux vert, mais dès qu'elle posa le regard sur la professeur de métamorphose, cette peine se mua en une sourde colère qui intrigua Mary malgré son état : d'accord, sa mère semblait passer sa vie entière à être en colère contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais elle le dissimulait en général mieux que ça.

\- McGonagall, salua froidement la sorcière.

\- Crystall, soupira la concernée d'une voix profondément lasse.

\- Vous irez à l'enterrement ?

\- Bien entendu.

Cette fois, l'enseignante avait pris un air pincé, l'air affreusement vexée que sa vis-à-vis ait pensé un seul instant qu'elle n'y irait pas. Nichée dans les bras de sa mère, Mary observa la scène en silence.

\- Et _lui_ ? cracha ensuite la Maître des Potions.

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que s'il n'est pas pris, oui, il y sera.

La phrase arracha un sourire mauvais à la sorcière.

\- Bien entendu, s'il a le temps… répliqua t-elle ironique. J'aurais bien aimé qu'Arthur ait du temps devant lui aussi.

\- Crystall…

\- Inutile. Viens Mary, transplanons avant d'arriver en retard.

La rousse resserra son emprise sur le bras de sa mère et elles arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard un peu à l'écart du village de Loutry St Chaspoule. Ce dernier avait beau être à moitié sorcier, il persistait quelques règles comme ne pas transplaner directement devant les moldus. L'église faisait résonner sa cloche et les deux sorcières se pressèrent vers le cimetière. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas les dernières. Après avoir lancé un regard à sa mère, Mary se faufila vers la marée de tête rousses déjà présentes et repéra rapidement les enfants d'Arthur. La tête baissée, ils étaient tous alignés devant le trou déjà creusé. Un cercueil de bois vernis attendait à côté.

Molly Weasley sanglotait, tenue d'un côté par Bill et de l'autre par Charlie. Le dragonnier la repéra malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une tête rousse parmi les autres rouquins composant la vaste famille Weasley et elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de s'intercaler entre Fred et George. Lee Jordan se tenait juste derrière eux et lui jeta un regard embué tandis qu'elle glissait une de ses mains dans celles des jumeaux. C'était un peu enfantin, mais vu la force à laquelle ils agrippèrent à sa main ils en avaient besoin.

Un sorcier à l'air austère et au visage ridé vînt se poster de l'autre côté du cercueil et le silence se fit.

\- Soyez les bienvenus, commença t –il. Nous sommes tous ici pour rendre un dernier hommage à Arthur Weasley, mari aimant, père d'une incroyable famille, ami et collègue apprécié…

Mary n'écouta pas grand-chose du long discours qui fut prononcé. Elle repensait à l'enterrement de son père d'adoption, mort emporté par la maladie il y a déjà deux ans. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était exactement arrivé à Arthur. Il était bien portant et elle trouvait étrange qu'il ait fallu attendre une nuit entière pour découvrir qu'il était mort au Ministère. Pourquoi Molly ne s'était-elle pas inquiétée avant quand elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer ? En plus, Mary se souvenait très bien de l'horloge postée dans le séjour du Terrier et qui indiquait l'endroit et l'état de santé de chaque membre de la famille.

A la fin de la cérémonie, elle fut dans les premières à présenter ses condoléances à la famille Weasley. Molly l'engloutit sous une étreinte étouffante et mouillée. Elle semblait inconsolable. Tellement différente du stoïcisme qu'avait affiché la mère de Mary quand son mari était mort.

La Potter attendit patiemment que sa mère la rejoigne, le visage fermé, et tandis qu'elles quittaient le cimetière désormais presque vide, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Comment est-il mort ?

Sa mère lui tendit une main à laquelle elle s'accrocha. Elles transplanèrent jusqu'à la gare de Prè-au-Lard.

\- Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous, d'accord ? commença la sorcière tandis qu'elles remontaient lentement vers les grilles du château.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Arthur était en mission pour l'Ordre.

\- Quel genre de mission ?

\- Ça a à voir avec la prophétie.

\- Qu'est ce que le Ministère et la prophétie ont à voir l'un avec l'autre ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Toutes les prophéties sont collectées et archivées dans une pièce département des Mystères, lui expliqua la Maître des Potions. Voldemort veut connaître la prophétie car il pense qu'elle contient la clé lui permettant de t'éliminer.

\- Mais c'est faux !

\- Bien sûr, mais tant qu'il est occupé à essayer de la récupérer au Ministère, il nous laisse le temps de nous préparer et ne s'attaque pas à l'Angleterre. Dumbledore voulait qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller le couloir menant au Département des Mystères. C'était la ronde d'Arthur et il est tombé sur le mauvais Mangemort.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a été assassiné ?

\- Oui Mary.

La rousse se tut, prenant finalement conscience que si Arthur était mort c'était indirectement de sa faute. La culpabilité l'assaillie brutalement et elle faillit presque fondre en larme. Tous les Weasley étaient orphelins de père à cause d'elle ! Elle eut beaucoup de mal à formuler une phrase cohérente.

\- Alors… Si le Mangemort est entré au Département des Mystères, ça veut dire que Voldemort à la Prophétie maintenant ?

A côté d'elle, sa mère se figea soudainement et lui jeta un regard interloqué, comme si elle n'y avait pas pensé avant.

\- Maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pense que non, sinon Voldemort se serait manifesté…

Elles arrivèrent au portail de l'école qui s'ouvrit de lui-même pour laisser passer Mary… Et sa mère en profita pour se glisser à sa suite, si rapidement que les sorts anti-intrusion qui auraient dû lui refermer le portail au nez ne furent pas en mesure de l'arrêter. La rousse haussa les sourcils : le mouvement de sa mère lui avait semblé flou, comme si elle avait bougé à une vitesse surhumaine.

\- Tu viens avec moi jusqu'au château ? s'étonna t –elle.

\- Jusqu'à la porte oui.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de méfiance : maintenant quelle était revenue sur les terres de l'école, que risquait –elle ? Les deux sorcières terminèrent rapidement de monter jusqu'à l'école et la rousse sentit son sang se glacer en voyant la silhouette enveloppée de rose qui attendait à l'entrée du hall. Ombrage avait un sourire plaqué aux lèvres quand elle susurra :

\- Miss Potter, je suis heureuse de vous savoir de retour aussi rapidement.

Quelle hypocrite, songea la concernée en remerciant Ombrage du bout des lèvres, surtout pour être polie puisque sa mère était là.

\- Mrs Entwhistle, comment avez-vous réussi à entrer dans l'école ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à être ici.

\- Depuis quand les parents d'élèves n'ont-ils plus accès à l'école ? s'étonna la concernée.

\- La nouvelle direction est beaucoup moins laxiste qu'auparavant. Nous sommes un internat Mrs Entwhistle.

\- Maman !

Les trois sorcières se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et Mary retint un sourire en voyant son frère dévaler les escaliers menant au hall. Il était vrai que l'heure du repas arrivait. Sans prêter attention à la professeur de DCFM sa mère étreignit son fils qui accepta le câlin avec une grimace comme tout adolescent qui se respecte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je raccompagnais simplement ta sœur, répondit la Maître des Potions. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

Ah oui, songea Mary. Sa mère n'était pas encore au courant des nouveaux critères physiques imposés en plus du changement d'uniforme: cheveux courts pour les garçons, attachés pour les filles. Son frère qui avait toujours eu les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux n'avait à présent plus que deux centimètres sur le crâne.

\- La nouvelle direction de l'école accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'uniformité chez les élèves, intervînt une nouvelle voix. Cela ne passe pas uniquement par le porte de l'uniforme.

Et voilà Linch qui s'amenait avec son air affreusement aimable et sa voix douce et égale qui mettait Mary si mal à l'aise.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Jeptha Linch. Je remplace Monsieur Rusard et je suis également chargé de la discipline.

Il y eu un instant de tension et Mary se demanda si sa mère allait faire un des scandales dont elle avait le secret parce qu'on avait forcé son fils à couper ses cheveux. La sorcière était si colérique qu'elle en aurait bien été capable. Mais finalement, la sensation disparue et sa mère se contenta de prendre congé. Linch enjoignit à Mary, Cameron et Logan, qui avait suivi son frère, d'aller manger ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, peu enclins à rester à proximité du chargé de discipline et de la prof de DCFM.

\- Votre mère fait peur, commenta soudainement Logan.

\- Et encore, tu l'as jamais vue en colère, répondit joyeusement Cameron qui semblait heureux de s'entendre dire ça.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu nous débarrasser de Linch et Ombrage ? J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait leur sauter à la gorge pendant un moment.

Ah, donc Mary n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette impression.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle aurait pu, se rengorgea son frère. Ma mère est une excellente sorcière ! Il ne lui aurait pas fallu plus de deux sorts pour mettre ces deux là dans un bocal.

Une lueur calculatrice s'alluma alors dans le regard de Logan et Mary se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Elle lui aurait bien posé la question s'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux bifurqués vers la table des Gryffondors et que William ne lui avait pas fait signe. Emeli était rentrée voir sa tante malade et vu son expression lorsqu'elle était partie, ce serait sans doute la dernière fois.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit immédiatement son ami.

\- Ouais, grogna t-elle.

Elle fut un moment tentée de lui parler de ce que sa mère lui avait confié en la ramenant à l'école, mais il n'était pas au courant pour l'Ordre alors elle se tu. Mais elle en parlerait sans doute aux jumeaux, ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils sachent la vérité si jamais leur mère ne la leur avait pas dites. Ils avaient le droit de savoir et elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux après s'être excusée auprès d'eux.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre._

 _D'ici à la fin du mois je vais déménager sur Bruxelles, changer de travail et je sais que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Sans compter que j'aurais peut-être pas d'accès internet tout de suite._

 _Alors je vous posterai le prochain chapitre dès qu'il sera prêt, même si c'est en semaine._


	73. V-12 L'Evasion

_Merci pour vos reviews **Rose-Eliade** , **Mathilde** et **Angico** ! _

_Pfiou ! Le chapitre est enfin là ! Vous ne l'espériez plus hein ? J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)_

* * *

 **L'évasion**

Les vacances de Noël se passèrent somme toute plutôt bien. Sans doute parce que Mary était la plupart du temps restée enfermée dans la tour Serdaigle. Durant les repas, elle avait vaguement discuté avec les quelques membres de la Cabale restés à l'école mais elle avait refusé de participer aux mauvaises blagues que William mettait en place, profitant du léger relâchement de discipline apporté pas les fêtes.

La mort d'Arthur Weasley semblait vouloir lui occuper l'esprit à tout moment de la journée, la plongeant dans de longs silences contemplatifs que personne n'osait déranger. L'homme était mort parce qu'il s'était retrouvé là où il n'aurait pas dû être. Il était là-bas en mission pour l'Ordre. Parce que Dumbledore voulait avoir un œil sur les mouvements suspects autours des Prophéties. Plus spécifiquement sur celle la liant elle, à Voldemort. Et ce parce que le mage noir espérait y trouver une solution pour la tuer sans se faire détruire une seconde fois ou quelque chose de tout aussi débile. Donc au final, c'était de sa faute. Mais elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle n'était responsable qu'indirectement. Les coupables étaient Voldemort qui voulait la prophétie, Dumbledore qui avait donné l'ordre à Arthur de surveiller ce couloir et bien sûr le Mangemort qui avait mis fin au jour du patriarche Weasley.

En prendre conscience avait un peu allégé sa culpabilité mais l'avait aussi mise en colère. En fait, elle était sur la liste des coupables principalement à cause de Dumbledore. S'il ne s'était mêlé de rien elle n'aurait pas eu ce problème : Arthur serait encore vivant et Voldemort n'aurait de toute façon pas eu la prophétie ! Trouver un bouc-émissaire lui avait fait du bien. Elle se dit qu'elle commençait à radoter comme sa mère et à tout mettre sur le dos de l'ex-directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, mais qu'importe ! Il le méritait amplement cette fois.

Elle quitta donc son état semi-apathique au milieu de la deuxième et dernière semaine de vacances et trouva d'autres cibles pour sa colère : Ombrage, Linch et la directrice Gilbert qui étaient des envoyés du Ministère. Et si ce foutu Ministère avait reconnu le retour du mage noir, Arthur n'aurait pas eu besoin de surveiller ce maudit couloir non plus ! Et eux, ils étaient à portée de main ! Pourquoi diable ne l'avait–elle pas réalisé plus tôt ? William fut d'abord ravi de l'amélioration de son état. Puis inquiet quand il se rendit compte que la rousse envisageait des pièges qui ne pouvaient plus être qualifiés de blagues.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça Mary, la tempéra t –il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua sèchement la concernée.

La Serdaigle avait proposé de poser des runes explosives à l'entrée des quartiers où résidaient les trois cibles de sa colère. Avec un peu d'imagination, elles seraient indétectables et agiraient ni plus ni moins que comme des mines antipersonnel. De part ses origines moldues, le garçon voyait parfaitement les ravages que ça pouvait causer et se dit, pour se rassurer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle proposait de faire.

\- Tu risquerais de les tuer, expliqua t-il sur le ton le plus apaisant qu'il avait en stock.

\- Arthur Weasley est mort.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte que si, elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle proposait de faire. A quinze ans, elle était en train de planifier sans le moindre remord de mutiler, voir tuer des gens. Alors, il se leva et lui attrapa les épaules. Mary haussa les sourcils, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il se mette à la secouer brutalement.

\- Non mais ça va pas !? s'exclamèrent-ils en concert.

\- C'est toi qui vas pas bien ! poursuivit William. Depuis quand tu dis des trucs pareils ? Ça te ressemble carrément pas !

Cette dernière phrase la fit cligner des yeux avant qu'elle ne se mette à regarder fixement son ami. Parce qu'il avait raison. Depuis quand parlait-elle de tuer sans sourciller ? Elle qui dénonçait les méthodes de Voldemort, voilà qu'elle faisait la même chose !

Mary se redressa soudainement, alarmée par ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Jurant, elle se précipita hors de la salle commune se dissimulant rapidement sous la cape d'invisibilité quand William lui emboîta le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans son laboratoire de potion secret où son chaudron bouillonnait joyeusement, émettant des bulles rosées qui s'accumulaient au plafond jusqu'à le recouvrir. Comme c'était normal, elle se permit donc de laisser la panique la submerger.

Elle venait de se comporter comme Voldemort. Elle venait de se comporter comme lui par Merlin ! Et la raison de ce fait lui apparaissait beaucoup trop clairement. C'était Tom. Maintenant qu'elle avait les faits sous les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus le nier : elle avait petit à petit changé. Oh pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour ne pas s'alarmer outre mesure et en venir à proférer des monstruosités - _tuer et mutiler-_ sans que ça ne la choque.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait jamais écrit une seule ligne dans ce foutu journal depuis la 2ème année. Si l'avoir simplement sur elle avait suffi à engendrer une possession, le journal aurait possédé quelqu'un bien avant Ginny Weasley !

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

La voix de Tom la fit sursauter et en le voyant debout à côté d'elle, l'air si tranquille, comme si tout ça n'était pas de la gravité la plus totale, elle eut envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Effrayée par ce nouvel accès de violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle recula. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de dire :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Mary, nous sommes beaucoup plus liés que tu ne le penses. Il n'est pas question de possession.

\- Sors de ma tête ! Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

\- Tu te projettes tellement fort que même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas t'ignorer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive putain ?! lui cria t –elle.

\- Nos traits les plus prononcés se mêlent. Tu deviens beaucoup moins mesurée et je le suis devenu.

\- Tu es devenu mesuré ? ricana t –elle. Alors qu'on parlait de mutiler et tuer des gens ? Qu'est ce qui se passe quand tu ne l'es pas alors ?

Il la regarda tellement fixement et avec une expression tellement glaciale que Mary se sentit pâlir. En fait, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il réponde à cette dernière question. Non, pas du tout.

\- Il faut arrêter ça.

\- On ne peut pas.

Elle l'aurait bien accusé de mentir mais il avait l'air extrêmement mécontent en disant cela.

\- Et si je me sépare du Journal ?

\- N'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette discussion ? Tu ne veux pas t'en séparer.

\- Je ne _peux_ pas, rectifia t-elle. Mais je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver un sort innovant qui t'empêcherai de te faire la malle. Je ne peux pas avoir tout trouvé lors de mes dernières recherches et je suis plus avancée en magie maintenant…

Tom l'observa quelques secondes babiller pour tenter de se rassurer. Puis, il bondit sur elle. Au terme d'une courte lutte qui se solda bien entendu par sa victoire puisqu'il était plus fort physiquement, il recula. En tenant son journal entre les mains.

Immédiatement, Mary ressentit un élan de panique. S'il avait le journal, absolument tout pouvait se passer. Dans un réflexe plein de bon sens, elle sortit sa baguette. Et son esprit lui chuchota qu'il était curieux qu'il ait pris le journal plutôt que la baguette. Avec sa baguette en main, il n'aurait eu qu'à la tuer pour récupérer ensuite le journal sur son cadavre... Sachant à quel point le garçon pouvait être intelligent, cette constatation acheva de l'inquiéter.

\- Rends moi ça tout de suite, articula t –elle soigneusement.

Elle était en position de force vu qu'elle avait sa baguette en main. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que c'était lui qui maîtrisait la situation ? Peut-être parce qu'elle se rendit subitement compte qu'elle ne voulait pas lui jeter de sort. La constatation lui retourna l'estomac. Tranquillement, Tom passa la main sur le cuir noir du journal avant de l'ouvrir et d'en tourner les pages blanches avec douceur. Finalement, il leva son regard sombre sur elle et demanda :

\- Alors Mary, comment tu te sens séparée du journal ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'il sous-entendait "séparée de l'objet qui contenait l'essence même de Tom Jedusort". Son ton et son expression faisaient très bien passer le message. Comme il n'était pas menaçant et se tenait à distance raisonnable, elle put laisser son esprit penser réellement à la question.

Elle était paniquée à l'idée qu'il s'en aille avec le journal. Mais pas paniquée en pensant aux pauvres innocents qui pourraient tomber dessus, se faire posséder et en mourir. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il s'en aille et qu'elle ne l'ait plus en sa possession. Par Merlin ! Il avait eu raison depuis le début : elle ne voulait pas que le Journal disparaisse de sa vie. Pire encore, elle ne voulait pas que _Tom_ disparaisse. Il était avec elle depuis près de trois ans maintenant et elle avait pu compter sur son aide à plusieurs occasion comme lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie quand le chaudron avait explosé dans le laboratoire où elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle aimait l'avoir dans sa poche et se dire que cet allié la protégerait en cas de problèmes...

L'horreur de la révélation s'afficha sur son visage, faisant fleurir un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Tom.

Lentement, Mary baissa sa baguette et quand elle l'eut rangé, il s'approcha. Épiant chacun de ses gestes, elle le laissa faire, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre. Mais il ne fit rien de plus que lui tendre le journal. Étonnée, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit de sa meilleure expression impassible. Allait-il le lui retirer quand elle essayerait de le prendre ? Non. Il lâcha le cahier quand elle referma sa main dessus. Instantanément, elle se sentir mieux, comme si avoir ces quelques feuilles de papiers en sa possession avait un pouvoir apaisant.

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Maintenant, dis moi ce que je veux entendre, exigea t-il.

Interloquée, elle le fixa une seconde avant de se rappeler l'une de leur discussion dans les cachots la première fois qu'elle y avait été en retenue. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux pour ne pas être témoin de la moue satisfaite qui n'allait pas manquer de se plaquer sur le visage de Tom.

\- Très bien, lâcha t-elle dents serrées, je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Puis, sur ces deux phrases, les plus embarrassantes de sa courte vie si on lui demandait son avis, elle se détourna et rangea le journal dans sa poche, bien à l'abri dans sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Mary ? l'appela t-il.

\- Quoi ? Si c'est pour te foutre de…

\- Je vais t'enseigner la magie noire.

La phrase était suffisamment inattendue pour qu'elle oublie momentanément sa gêne et le regarde. Vu son air sérieux, il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Hein ? demanda t-elle en clignant des yeux.

\- C'était notre marché, lui rappela t-il.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la rousse pour se rappeler dudit marché. Suspicieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce que tu voulais non ? demanda t-il devant sa soudaine méfiance.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ne pose pas de questions et contente toi de profiter de ma générosité.

Mary retînt de justesse un soupir : elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas l'irriter alors qu'il avait enfin accepté sa demande elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur l'unique tabouret du laboratoire et de le fixer, dans l'expectative.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'étonna à son tour le garçon.

\- Hé bien oui, maintenant. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends et j'ai peur que tu changes d'avis si on repousse. Alors vas-y entraîne moi dans les abysses de la magie noire.

\- On va pas y arriver tout de suite, la tempéra t-il.

\- Alors on commence par quoi ?

\- Par une question : pourquoi la magie noire a-t-elle été interdite ?

Cette question ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit. C'était juste comme ça. On l'avait élevée avec ce postulat en lui disant que c'était mal et elle l'avait simplement accepté. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Tom attendait d'elle. N'ayant pas de meilleure réponse elle dit :

\- Parce que c'est mal ?

\- Le terme est inapproprié. Pourquoi une magie serait-elle plus mal qu'une autre ?

\- Pour équilibrer la balance peut-être…

\- Quelle balance ? Il existe des dizaines de magies différentes ! Et même si on ne regarde que les principales, il y en a trois : blanche, noire et rouge.

\- Rouge ? C'est lié au sang ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Pour vulgariser imaginons que tout sorcier possède en lui un noyau renfermant sa magie qu'il peut utiliser soit spontanément soit via une baguette. Il l'utilise par exemple pour la magie blanche ou noire. Tu me suis jusque là ?

\- Ouais, je suis pas complètement inapte à la réflexion.

\- Maintenant imagine une autre magie qui parcours ton corps en entier et chacune des cellules de ton organisme, poursuivit Tom sans tenir compte du sarcasme. Elle n'est pas là pour être utilisée, elle fait juste intrinsèquement partie de toi. C'est cette magie qu'on appelle la magie rouge.

\- Mais si on ne peut pas l'utiliser, pourquoi parler de magie rouge ? Tu avais l'air de dire que c'était comme la magie blanche et noire ?

\- Parce que certains sorciers sont dotés de la capacités d'utiliser cette magie particulière. C'est quelque chose de brute et qui ne nécessite pas de baguette. En la mobilisant, les sorciers peuvent devenir des surhommes : forces, sens et vitesse augmentés. C'est un peu comme s'ils pouvaient lever les limites imposées par le corps humain. Il est aussi possible de la tisser pour en faire des boucliers ou des pièges invisibles et indétectables. J'ai lu quelques ouvrages à ce sujet, mais c'est une magie extrêmement rare, peu décrite… L'un des pratiquants les plus célèbre est Hercules : même les moldus le connaissent ! Mais je n'avais personnellement jamais croisé quelqu'un de capable d'en user jusqu'à il y a peu.

\- Ah ? Je la connais aussi alors ?

\- Un peu oui, sourit-il. C'est ta mère d'adoption. Crystall Entwhistle.

Mary le regarda comme s'il allait dire d'une seconde à l'autre qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais il n'en fit rien. La rousse eut du mal à assimiler l'information. Sa mère c'était juste une sorcière au foyer qui passait beaucoup trop de temps dans la cave à s'occuper de ses chaudrons. Admettre qu'elle était une bonne duelliste, qu'elle avait fait la dernière guerre et s'engageait dans celle à venir était déjà compliqué. Et maintenant elle devait croire que sa mère possédait le potentiel d'un sur-homme ? Elle l'aurait quand même vu, non ? Tom capta sa moue sceptique et dit :

\- Elle est très prudente dans son utilisation de la magie rouge… Mais revenons-en au sujet initial, pourquoi a-t-on interdit la magie noire ?

\- Parce que c'est dangereux ?

\- Exacte. Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est évident non ? T'as vu les sorts qu'on peut jeter avec ?

\- Hé bien non, ça ne l'est pas, rétorqua t-il avant de préciser : on peut aussi se soigner avec la magie noire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est comme pour la magie blanche : on peut faire du mal avec. Regarde les Impardonnables par exemple. Le problème n'est pas que c'est dangereux pour les gens qui reçoivent les sorts, mais pour ceux qui les lancent !

\- Hein ?

Alors ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'était une plaisanterie ?

\- La magie noire est beaucoup plus puissante que la magie blanche. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Non, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Mais on arrive bien à la combattre avec la magie blanche alors je n'y crois pas.

\- La magie noire est plus puissante parce qu'à chaque utilisation il y a un prix à payer.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- La magie blanche puise uniquement dans ce noyau de magie que chaque sorcier possède. Si tu pousses vraiment, tu peux ressentir de la fatigue physique. Pour faire de la magie noire, il faut obligatoirement lui _sacrifier_ quelque chose en plus. Ça peut-être un prix insignifiant ou exorbitant.

\- Sacrifier ? Mais quoi ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire... Les rituels de magie noire reposent sur les sacrifices d'animaux par exemple : on lui sacrifie la vie desdits animaux –plus ils sont gros plus le rituel sera puissant– et on fait don de leur chaire et de leur sang. Des sorciers ou des Créatures peuvent aussi être sacrifiés et comme ils sont de nature magique, on peut faire des choses plus extraordinaires encore !

Tom semblait happé par ses explications. Tandis qu'elle s'horrifiait de ses paroles, lui, semblait au contraire excité par la perspective. Cette passion qu'elle voyait en lui avait de quoi lui glacer le sang.

\- Mais tu peux aussi choisir de sacrifier quelque chose de toi si tu n'as pas de quoi faire sous la main. Quelques gouttes de sang pour un bouclier… Des minutes, des jours, des mois, _des années_ de vies te donnent une puissance sans aucune limite.

\- Et si on sacrifie son humanité ? suggéra t-elle en pensant à Voldemort lorsqu'il était revenu à la vie.

\- Pas son humanité, son âme, rétorqua Tom emporté par son discours.

\- Son âme ? répéta t-elle incrédule. Je suis même pas sûre d'y croire.

Un rire sombre s'échappa de la gorge du Serpentard tandis qu'il lui lançait le regard entendu de celui qui _savait_. Ce qui agaça profondément Mary, cela va sans dire.

\- Tu finiras par y croire toi aussi, prophétisa t-il. En attendant, la leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui.

\- Déjà ?

\- C'est bien assez.

Puis, sur ces mots, il disparut la laissant songeuse. Si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Il lui était difficile de se dire que la magie noire n'était pas mal, mais qu'y avait –il de mal à sacrifier quelques gouttes de sang si ça permettait par exemple de créer un puissant bouclier ? Bien sûr, elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier des animaux mais se couper pour avoir du sang ne heurtait pas son sens moral.

Mary se demanda distraitement si sa mère était au courant de ce que Tom venait de lui apprendre, avant de secouer la tête. Sa mère d'adoption avait la magie noire en horreur et n'avait pas le caractère de quelqu'un qui aurait pris le temps de se renseigner dessus. Une fois qu'elle avait condamné une pratique, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Un ricanement nerveux échappa à la rousse quand elle se demanda ce que ferait la Maître des Potions si jamais elle découvrait qu'elle s'intéressait à la magie noire... Il ne fallait jamais, _jamais_ , qu'elle l'apprenne !

La rentrée arriva et les élèves, détendus jusque là par leurs vacances loin du château, ne tardèrent pas à perdre leur enthousiasme en voyant Ombrage et Linch. Il y avait globalement moins de punitions ou de réprimandes comme si la bonne résolution de la nouvelle année avait été de se soumettre à l'autorité. Quand Mary observait ses camarades marcher tête basse, regards vers le sol, silencieux et circulant en rang dans les couloirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Le joyeux fatras des interclasses lui manquait. En observant mieux, elle put déceler dans le regard des plus jeunes comme des plus âgés de la crainte quand ils fixaient les deux principaux responsables des changements apportés à l'école cette année. Et en voyant leurs mains qui porteraient à jamais les traces de leurs retenues, Mary pouvait comprendre qu'ils n'aient plus envie de se révolter.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient tout aussi dociles que les autres, comme si la mort de leur père avait soudainement éteint la malice en eux. Ils avançaient dans les couloirs, pâles comme des fantômes -à l'image de leurs autres frère et sœur- et si Rusard avait encore été là, même lui n'aurait pas eu quoi que ce soit à leur reprocher.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour discuter avec eux des raisons du décès d'Arthur, mais, égoïstement, Mary tenait à se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée. Alors elle se glissa entre eux un soir en salle d'étude et attendit que le professeur Flitwick, chargé de les surveiller, se penche pour aider deux Serpentards pour leur chuchoter :

\- Rendez-vous ce soir à la Cabale, j'ai à vous parler et c'est important.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard curieux, mais elle avait déjà replongé dans la rédaction de son essai en métamorphose.

Après le dîner, Mary alla rapidement déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir avant de repartir, dissimulée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Les souterrains étaient vides quand elle arriva et elle repéra immédiatement la présence d'un grand tableau noire à un mur. Sûrement l'idée d'un de ses camarades Serdaigles : ils utilisaient le même principe dans leur salle commune. Divers sorts étaient notés suivis de leurs effets et du mouvement de baguette associé. Son regard parcourut rapidement la liste, et elle grimaça en voyant le sort du patronus en bas. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé sur ce point, c'était même l'inverse. Déçue de ne ne jamais obtenir plus qu'un écran de fumée elle avait fini pas se résigner et penser qu'elle n'y arriverait pas comme la plupart des sorciers.

En attendant l'arrivée des Weasley, elle s'exerça, passant rapidement en revue les sorts qui tomberaient le plus sûrement aux BUSEs. Après l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu cet été, ces derniers ne lui posèrent aucun problème et elle nota mentalement de demander à un 7ème année de Serdaigles de lui prêter son livre de DCFM de 6ème année histoire de s'avancer dans le programme. Ce n'étaient pas Ombrage qui allait l'aider sur ce point là.

Fred et George finirent pas se montrer, lui retournant un pâle sourire quand elle les salua.

\- J'ai failli croire que vous ne m'aviez pas entendue cet après-midi, leur lança t-elle.

\- On a eu du mal à échapper à Linch…

\- Ce type est une plaie !

\- J'approuve, commenta la rousse.

Le silence s'installa et comprenant qu'ils n'allaient pas reprendre la parole, Mary inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

\- Je sais que c'est encore récent, mais si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est pour parler de la mort de votre père…

Les visages des deux frères et fermèrent instantanément et elle se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas lui dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas aborder le sujet et repartir, mais ils ne firent pas mine de vouloir l'interrompre alors elle continua :

\- Voilà… Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il est mort ?

\- Il était en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, lâcha Fred, dents serrées.

\- Oui, mais je voulais dire, savez-vous quelle était sa mission ?

Ils eurent l'air étonnés et une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans leurs yeux. La Potter déglutit une dernière fois avant de tout leur raconter. Elle les vit se figer au fur et à mesure.

\- Je… je pensais que vous deviez savoir. Je suis vraiment désolée, acheva t –elle. Votre père est mort par ma faute. Il ne méritait pas ça, votre famille ne le méritait pas et je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour compenser votre perte.

L'immobilisme et le silence dans lequel les jumeaux étaient plongés la mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise : ça ne leur ressemblait tellement pas ! Elle finit par baisser le regard au sol, attendant qu'ils se décident à faire ou dire quelque chose. Même si c'était pour s'en prendre à elle.

\- Si, finit par dire l'un deux.

\- Si quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour notre famille.

Partagée entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude, elle leur fit signe de continuer :

\- Gagne la guerre, annoncèrent-ils d'une même voix, une expression féroce sur le visage.

\- Je… Ben je vais essayer, balbutia t –elle effrayée par la demande. C'est pas aussi simple.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Voldemort croit que tu peux le vaincre…

\- Et c'est déjà arrivé une fois.

\- Alors si tu crois que tu as le pouvoir de le vaincre…

\- Pourquoi tu n'arriverais pas à renouveler l'exploit ?

Dit comme ça, ça semblait presque faisable. Mais s'il s'agissait simplement _d'y croire_ , la sorciété anglaise n'en serait pas là. Mary avait beau croire en la divination son esprit était un peu trop cartésien pour réussir à se projeter vainqueur d'un mage noire avec ce seul élément. Cependant, sous le regard des deux Weasley, elle se contenta de hocher la tête bien consciente de ce à quoi elle venait de s'engager.

Cette discussion sembla toutefois avoir fait du bien aux jumeaux car dès le lendemain ils firent la démonstration d'un de leur gadget en transformant tout le couloir du 5ème étage en un marécage qui s'avéra infranchissable. Bien entendu, personne n'avait de preuves qu'il s'agissait d'eux et ils ne s'en vantèrent pas, mais la satisfaction qu'ils affichèrent en voyant que ni Linch ni Ombrage n'arrivèrent à s'en débarrasser valaient tous les aveux du monde. Ils renouvelèrent l'expérience à l'entrée du bureau du crapaud et on entendit cette dernière hurler dans tous le château le matin quand elle mit les deux pieds dedans et n'arriva pas à s'en extirper seule.

Cela ramena un peu de bonne humeur au château et les regards mornes se remirent à observer le chargé de discipline et leur professeur de DCFM avec verve. Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard une étrange tension avait envahie la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner. Mary sentit les regards se poser immédiatement sur elle dès qu'elle en franchit le seuil et elle s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir, escortée des autres filles de son année à Serdaigle. Seule Mandy était déjà à table et la timide brune tendit sans attendre son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la rousse. Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, la concernée déplia le journal avant de se figer à son tour en lisant la Une :

MUTINERIE A AZKABAN

ONZE PRISONNIERS SOUS HAUTE SURVEILLANCE S'EVADENT

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Mary repoussa les assiettes et plats devant elle pour ouvrir devant elle la double page où s'étalait l'article et les portraits des évadés. Il y avait huit hommes et deux femmes, tous avec un air narquois et insolent malgré leurs tenues de bagnards. Sous chaque portraits étaient indiqués le nom de l'ex-prisonnier et la raison de leur emprisonnement. Tous sans exception avaient la mention "Mangemort" accolée à leur nom. Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Amycus Carrow, Reuben Mulciber, Leander Jugson, Julian Selwyn et Barty Croupton Jr pour les sorciers et Alecto Carrow et Bellatrix Lestrange pour les sorcières. Le portrait de cette dernière attira plus particulièrement l'attention de Mary : elle y riait, l'air complètement démente et beaucoup plus inquiétante que tous les autres réunis.

 _Le Ministère de la Magie a annoncé tôt dans la matinée qu'une évasion massive a eu lieu à Azkaban._

 _Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie a confirmé que 11 prisonniers sous haute surveillance, onze Mangemorts, se sont évadés au courant de la nuit et qu'il avait déjà informé le Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus._

 _Sur les huit aurors gardant Azkaban en compagnie des détraqueurs sept ont été tués et un se trouve entre la vie et la mort à Ste Mangouste où les guérisseurs essaient toujours activement de le sauver. Les causes des décès devraient être dévoilées d'ici à la fin de la journée._

 _"Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur. Nos meilleurs aurors sont sur l'affaire" a déclaré le ministre de la magie._

L'article se terminait sur un avertissement quant à la dangerosité des évadés et l'interdiction d'agir seuls si jamais quelqu'un les apercevait. Une cheminette d'urgence avait été mise en place par le Ministère pour pouvoir signaler immédiatement toute présence de ces criminels.

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle. Peu d'élèves lisaient quotidiennement le journal, mais ceux qui le faisait n'avaient pas hésité à partager la nouvelle avec leurs voisins. Mary tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et rencontra quasi immédiatement le regard d'Ombrage qui semblait la fixer. La rousse en profita pour faire passer tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Qu'allait raconter le Ministère à présent, hein ? Comment allaient-ils justifier l'évasion de 11 Mangemorts si peu de temps après que Mary et Dumbledore aient parlé d'un retour de Voldemort ? En tout cas, la prof de DCFM avait l'air plutôt en colère.

La nouvelle de l'évasion apporta à Mary un peu trop d'attention à son goût, mais pour une fois elle n'était pas la seule concernée : les élèves apparentés aux familles des victimes que les Mangemorts avaient faites durant la première guerre avaient aussi le droit à leur comptant de célébrité malvenue. Neville tâchait de se faire discret, mais Susan Bones avait eu moins de chance et elle en discuta un jour avec la Potter alors qu'elles suivaient un cours de sortilège :

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, toutes ces personnes qui viennent m'interroger sur la mort de mes parents sont insupportables !

Mary hocha la tête. Avant l'article dans la Gazette, elle n'avait jamais su qu'elle n'était pas la seule orpheline de guerre à Poudlard, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la seule dans cette situation. Tous les élèves de son année et des années supérieures pouvaient potentiellement l'être. Certes, peu avaient vu leurs parents assassinés par Voldemort en personne mais il n'était pas important de savoir qui les avait rendus orphelins au final.

\- Ignore les, ça leur passera, conseilla la Potter.

\- Facile à dire, marmonna Susan en agitant sa baguette.

Elle manqua de crever l'œil de Hannah au passage avant de poursuivre :

\- Beaucoup commencent à croire que Dumbledore et toi avez raison quant au retour de Voldemort. Le manque d'explication de la part du Ministère est assez révélateur, déclara la Poufsouffle avant de chuchoter : Ma tante a eu ordre de mettre les résultats de l'enquête sous scellé.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y avait dans cette enquête ? s'enquit la Serdaigle sur le même ton.

\- J'en parlerai lors de la prochaine réunion de la Cabale.

Il était vrai que la classe de sortilège n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler… vu l'expression de la Poufsouffle, elle devait avoir des choses graves à leur apprendre. Comme quoi avoir dans ses amies la nièce de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique pouvait être utile !

Mary dû cependant prendre son mal en patience puisque la Cabale ne réussit à se réunir au complet que la semaine suivante. Ils étaient rarement tous présents en même temps dans les souterrains et trouver un créneau qui convenait à tous avait été plutôt ardu surtout qu'ils étaient, comme tous les élèves, étroitement surveillés.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous installés sur divers coussins, poufs, fauteuils qu'ils avaient fait apparaître un jeudi soir et Susan put leur raconter ce qu'elle savait :

\- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais ma tante me parle toujours quand il se passe des choses graves. Pas forcément avec tous les détails, mais cette fois je lui en ai demandé pour pouvoir vous les transmettre.

Ils apprirent ensuite que les Mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban n'avaient pas fait ça tout seul : les sorts lancés sur les murs et les explosions qui en avaient résulté venaient depuis l'extérieur de la prison. Les aurors présents sur place avaient été torturés à mort et les traces magiques qu'on avait retrouvés sur leurs corps après examen avaient confirmé qu'ils avaient été attaqués par les ex-prisonniers et donc que ceux-ci avaient des baguettes. La lettre d'Amelia se terminait par une phrase qui leur glaça le sang « Vous-Savez-Qui était sur place ».

Bien entendu, tous les membres de la Cabale croyaient Mary quand elle affirmait que Voldemort était de retour. Mais c'était une chose d'entendre une adolescente l'affirmer, même soutenu par Dumbledore, et autre chose que se le voir confirmer par le directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Le Ministère n'a pourtant pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller à ce propos, fit judicieusement remarquer Lee Jordan.

\- Bien entendu, ils ne vont pas faire volte-face aussi soudainement, cracha Fred. Imagine ce que penserait l'opinion de Cornelius Fudge ?

\- Et Cornelius Fudge tient vraiment beaucoup à son poste de Ministre, renchérit George avec ironie.

Susan ainsi que tous les élèves qui avaient de la famille travaillant au Ministère hochèrent la tête : ils avaient tous entendu parler de cela.

\- Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? s'enquit Terry Boot.

Il paraissait vraiment ébranlé. Mary crut se souvenir que sa famille avait fait partie des victimes des Mangemorts qui étaient à nouveau libre.

\- Voldemort a récupéré ses suivants les plus fidèles, répondit Jaymie qui s'était renseignée sur les évadés. Et les plus puissants aussi. S'ils ont fait la moitié des choses qu'on leur accorde je n'ai pas envie d'en croiser un seul !

\- Alors peut-être que maintenant il va passer au choses sérieuses, déclara pensivement Jonathan. Ils sont restés bien calmes jusque là.

\- D'après le Chicaneur, il y a quand même eu quelques événements suspects ces dernier temps, déclara William.

\- Le Chicaneur ? ricana Karigan Vaisey.

\- Oui, le Chicaneur, siffla Mary qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque du Journal que tenait le père de Luna. Si tu le lisais, tu te rendrais compte que ces derniers temps on y trouve de plus en plus de petits articles sur les événements que la Gazette tait sur ordre du Ministère !

Le Serpentard eut l'air interloqué par sa réponse et Mary l'ignora pour continuer :

\- Voldemort n'attaquera pas tout de suite malgré que ses troupes soient à présent au complet. Il cherche autre chose.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit son frère qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusque là.

\- Une Prophétie, leur apprirent les jumeaux. C'est comme ça que notre père est mort : ils surveillait l'entrée du département des Mystères pour empêcher qu'elle ne soit volée.

\- Alors Voldemort l'a eu ?

\- Non, mais il ne va pas abandonner.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette prophétie qui pourrait bien intéresser Voldemort ?

\- C'est celle qui a prédi sa défaite il y a 14 ans de cela, révéla Mary. Il espère pouvoir l'analyser pour trouver comment me tuer sans être à nouveau détruit.

L'annonce ramena le silence et tous la regardèrent avec un air horrifié. Ouais, elle aussi avait cette tête quand elle se rappelait qu'un mage noir fou furieux voulait la tuer alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il n'aurait pas tout simplement pu la laisser tranquille : s'il ne cherchait pas à l'éliminer, la Prophétie n'avait alors plus aucun intérêt. En plus, elle, elle était juste terrifiée et l'affronter ne représentait pas son but dans la vie. Elle n'avait que 14 ans bon sang! Ce n'était absolument pas son rôle ! Mais bien entendu, personne ne lui demandait son avis sur la question.

\- Tu es dans la merde Potter, commenta soudainement Théodore Nott.

La concernée soupira : sur ce point là, personne ne pourrait nier que le Serpentard avait raison. L'information à propos de la prophétie sembla donner de la réflexion aux membres de la Cabale et ils retournèrent tous dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Ce soir là, couchée dans son lit et Ladon lové contre elle, Mary essaya de se rassurer quant à son avenir. En vain.

* * *

 _A suivre...Dès que j'aurais terminé d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Je ne m'avancerai pas à donner une date précise. J'espère plus rapidement que ce chapitre !_


	74. V-13 Les yeux verts

_Hello **Petit Pigeon**! Merci d'avoir laissé une review avec tes impressions, c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'une fic plaît ^^_

 _Merci pour vos reviews P **ims10, Rose-Eliade, Mathilde, Eliie Evans, Fizwizbiz1994** !:)_

 _Je n'ai pas disparue **Maryam** , rassure toi !_

* * *

 _Helloooo ! Non, pas de lancé de tomates ! Je_ sais _que ça fait_ beaucoup _trop longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et j'en suis désolée ! Mais avec mes deux déménagements successifs et le reste je n'étais pas en condition pour écrire ne fusse qu'un chapitre. Je suis dans mon nouvel appart maintenant (jusqu'à fin de l'année normalement) et ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux._

 _Bref, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre : profitez bien du chapitre ;)_

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent : Mary a fait une crise en se rendant compte que le Journal avait modifié sa personnalité et le tout se conclut avec Tom qui consent à lui enseigner la magie noire. _

_Après ça, elle prend son courage à deux mains pour expliquer aux jumeaux Weasley la véritable raison de la mort de leur père et finit par leur promettre de faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour anéantir Voldemort une fois encore._

 _Après l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, Mary réunit la Cabale et Susan révèle à tous que Voldemort en personne était sur place, information donnée par sa tante Amelia qui dirige le département de la Justice Magique. Mary révèle à la Cabale qu'il existe une prophétie à propos d'elle et Voldemort._

* * *

 **Les yeux verts**

L'évasion des Mangemorts sembla donner un coup de fouet aux élèves une fois le choc initial passé. Nombreux furent ceux à se plaindre auprès d'Ombrage du manque de pratique durant les cours de DCFM. Le manque de coopération de leur professeur rendait certains élèves, à présent persuadés que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, hystériques et la discipline s'en ressentit. Certains, adeptes de la théorie du complot, commencèrent à murmurer que si le Ministère ne faisait rien, c'était parce qu'il soutenait Voldemort et que ça expliquait pourquoi on ne voulait pas leur apprendre à se défendre.

Linch tentait de faire respecter les règles avec son apparente bonhomie, mais il perdit son sourire quand un septième année de Gryffondor, lui cria dessus que ses foutues règles ne leur permettrait pas de survivre face à Voldemort ou aux Mangemorts qui étaient à présent en liberté et qu'il pouvait se les mettre où il pensait.

Les sanctions volèrent et nombreux furent ceux à terminer aux cachots pour un voir plusieurs jours. Mary, qui ne voulait pas que le mouvement ne s'étouffe comme la première fois, envoyait les elfes de maisons ramener discrètement de quoi rendre leurs séjours confortables avec l'ordre de tout faire disparaître avant que le chargé de discipline ne vienne libérer les élèves. Les petites Créatures étaient ravies de s'exécuter même si c'était contraire au règlement : ils avaient tous été embauchés par Dumbledore et quoi que les gens puissent penser le vieux sorcier c'était tout de même soucié du bien être de ses élèves. Les elfes étaient marqués par ce mode de pensée et étaient ravis de lui obéir car si elle n'avait rien ordonné ils n'auraient pas été autorisés à le faire.

Fred et George profitaient du chaos ambiant, transformant les rampes d'escaliers en chewing-gum et obligeant Linch à s'occuper des élèves imprudents qui s'y étaient adossés et s'étaient retrouvés collés et suspendus dans le vide. Ombrage, qui avait changé de bureau puisque le premier avait toujours un marécage à l'entrée, piqua une crise de colère monumentale quand l'expérience fut renouvelée et qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau coincée dedans. Certains s'amusaient à jeter des sorts à ses vêtements pour les faire changer de couleur. L'essence de Murlap et le Dictames circulaient en un vaste trafic pour guérir les blessures provoquées par les retenues qu'elle donnait à présent dans la Grande Salle, son bureau étant devenu trop petit pour accueillir tous les élèves qui étaient punis.

La Potter observait tout ça de loin, pas assez bête pour se poster en première ligne même si elle savait que certains n'attendaient que ça. Ils avaient besoin d'un leader pour leur mouvement et elle était toute désignée. Mais non merci. Elle ne tenait pas à avoir des cicatrices ou à finir _encore_ aux cachots.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien ?

La directrice, Helene Gilbert, était rarement vue dans les couloirs mais quand elle y descendait elle était la cible de la rancœur des élèves au même titre qu'Ombrage ou Linch. La sorcière blonde s'arrêta pour regarder Mary, celle qui l'avait interpellée au passage.

\- Tu es Mary Potter, déclara t-elle.

\- Oui. Vous êtes le directrice, pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien ? C'est vous qui dirigez ici.

\- Tu as été élevée par Crystall Entwhistle, n'est ce pas ?

Mary fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que ça venait faire ici, mais hocha la tête. L'adulte eut alors un sourire un peu mélancolique mais un flash de colère traversa ses yeux bleus.

\- Ta mère a détruit mon rêve il y a 15 ans de cela.

\- Après que vous ayez détruit celui de Remus en dénonçant sa lycanthropie, siffla Mary à l'étonne visible de la directrice. Oui, elle m'a tout dit. Vous avez seulement goûté à votre propre médecine, vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre à vous-même.

Une grimace amère tordit les lèvres de sa vis-à-vis et elle semblait sur le point de répliquer quelque chose. Mais finalement elle ravala ses paroles. Peut-être parce que Mary avait raison.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne dis rien ? Parce que la seule manière pour moi d'avoir ce poste de directrice et d'approcher un peu ce rêve que ta mère a détruit c'est de laisser faire Dolores Ombrage.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un fantoche, réalisa Mary avec dégoût.

\- La faute à qui ?

Puis, la directrice poursuivit son chemin et la Potter comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce côté-là. Surtout pas si c'était elle qui demandait vu que la sorcière avait des griefs envers sa mère.

Le mois de janvier se termina sur le renvoi du professeur Trelawney. Mary ne suivait pas le cours de divination mais William lui avait régulièrement fait un compte rendu de la situation. Visiblement Ombrage avait fini de statuer sur l'incompétence de la prétendue oracle. Trelawney fit une scène épique dans la cour avant de s'en aller misérablement. Elle ne fut pas remplacée et la matière se vit tout simplement supprimée. Tous ceux qui la suivaient jusque là durent se rabattre sur les cours existants. William choisit d'aller en rune avec Mary mais le pauvre n'avait aucune chance de passer sa BUSE en la matière malgré les efforts visibles qu'il faisait. C'était bien simple : pour une fois il révisait. C'était la première fois en cinq ans que ses camarades de Serdaigle le voyaient travailler et ça leur fit un sacré choc.

L'annonce de la sortie à Prés-au-Lard ravit l'école toute entière d'autant plus que c'était celle pour la Saint-Valentin. Tout le monde se chercha un rendez-vous…Sauf Mary qui avait encore à l'esprit le désastre avec Colin Crivey. Elle n'était pas prête à tenter le coup une seconde fois : Tom s'était montré plutôt clair sur le sujet et elle craignait jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

Elle se rendit donc à Prés-au-Lard en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan pour les aider lors de leurs achats à Zonko et chez l'apothicaire avant qu'ils ne planquent le tout dans la Cabane Hurlante qui était une excellente cachette pour échapper à la vigilance de Linch. Les garçons partirent ensuite rejoindre leurs rendez-vous respectifs, la laissant seule. Elle s'éloigna un peu du village, se demandant ce qui empêchait qui que ce soit de fuguer durant ces sorties.

\- Je pensais que l'idée de savoir des Mangemorts en liberté te rendrait moins téméraire Mary, déclara soudainement Tom.

Elle sursauta à peine, ayant deviné du coin de l'œil qu'il se matérialisait à côté d'elle. Comme il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle ne protesta pas. Au pire, il passerait pour un élève de Serpentard de loin : tant que personne ne s'approchait pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment scolarisé ça ne posait pas de problème.

\- Il y avait déjà des Mangemorts avant, répondit-elle. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine lors de la renaissance de Voldemort l'été dernier. Et ceux qui se sont échappés vont avoir besoin de plus de quelques semaines pour se remettre d'Azkaban. Sirius n'a toujours pas récupéré et il était protégé par sa forme d'animagus.

\- Ne les sous-estime pas.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire à leur propos ?

\- Non : je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai été créé. Parfois, je pense que c'est mieux. Je suis encore sain d'esprit.

La Potter se retînt de faire une remarque à ce propos, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation. Ils marchèrent un moment dans un silence uniquement entrecoupé du crissement de la neige sous leurs pas.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi réel ? demanda t-elle soudainement. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas juste une forme physique, tu as la capacité d'interagir avec les éléments qui t'entourent et tu t'enfonces dans la neige. Si je n'avais pas le Journal dans ma poche, je pourrais te prendre pour une personne vivante.

\- Je suis réel et vivant.

\- Cela signifie que tu pourrais mourir si on t'empêchait de respirer ?

\- Encore en train d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi, Mary ? s'enquit-il avec un demi sourire.

\- Non. C'est de la curiosité.

\- Non, je ne mourrais pas. Tu l'as déjà vu : je ne peux même pas être blessé.

\- Pas à moins que je ne le sois. Donc, tu n'es pas vraiment vivant.

\- Ca dépend de ta définition du vivant.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y en avait plusieurs.

\- Ce n'est pas une discussion très courante, concéda Tom. Mais ça m'a toujours intéressé.

\- Parce que tu as peur de mourir.

\- Tout le monde a peur de mourir.

\- Oui, admit Mary, mais moi je sais que je vais mourir un jour et je l'accepte, même si je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive de si tôt.

Sachant qu'argumenter ne changerait rien à leurs opinions personnelles, ils laissèrent tomber le sujet. Lorsque Mary commença à vraiment avoir trop froid elle prit la direction du château et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. La potion suivante de son processus d'animagus serait prête d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Elle arrivait presque au bout du chemin ! Il restait deux potions à boire et quelques sorts complexes à se jeter puis elle pourrait se transformer… Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait réussi à identifier sa forme d'animagus ! Pour le moment, elle avait bien progressé en occlumancie à force de s'y exercer, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à entrer dans l'état de transe qui lui dévoilerait sa forme animale. Elle écrirait à Sirius à ce propos : il était déjà passé par là, il saurait sans doute lui donner quelques judicieux conseils.

La détente apportée par le week-end à Prés-au-Lard fut cependant de courte durée pour tout le monde. Le lundi matin, Mary tomba sur une scène étrange en gagnant la Grande Salle tandis qu'elle allait petit-déjeuner avant son cours de runes. Drago, escorté par Crabb et Goyle, était en train de discuter avec les Gryffondors de leur année avec un rictus satisfait sur le visage. Enfin, vu la tête que faisaient Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville ils étaient plutôt en train de se faire insulter. Mary sursauta en voyant l'élan du plus jeune des frères Weasley pour se jeter sur l'hériter Malefoy. Heureusement, Neville le rattrapa et Hermione qui passait par là s'interposa.

\- Que se passe t –il ? s'enquit Mary.

Elle et William étaient également préfets, il ne fallait pas l'oublier même s'ils n'usaient que rarement de leurs insignes, tout comme Hermione et Neville d'ailleurs.

\- Il vient de nous retirer 30 points ! rétorqua violemment Ron en essayant à nouveau d'amorcer un mouvement vers le blond.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répondit vivement Hermione. Pour quelle raison Malefoy pourrait-il retirer des points ? Même les préfets ne le peuvent pas !

\- Tu as raison Grangie, les _préfets_ ne le peuvent pas. Les membres de la Brigades Inquisitoriale par contre…

\- La quoi ? s'ébahit William.

Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers Mary, comme si parler au garçon était indigne de lui.

\- La Brigade Inquisitoriale, Potter.

Il tapota du doigt le badge en forme de i majuscule qui était épinglé à son uniforme.

\- Le professeur Ombrage, avec la bienveillance de notre directrice et l'approbation de Monsieur Linch a choisi des élèves triés sur le volet pour les aider à faire régner la discipline que notre cher Ministère de la Magie voudrait instaurer dans cette école vu qu'il semblerait qu'il y ait plus de résistance que prévu. Et nous avons le droit d'enlever des points.

\- Et qui fait partie de cette Brigade ? s'enquit Mary.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui réponde : il suffisait de regarder les scènes similaires qui se produisaient partout dans le hall et les sabliers décomptant les points de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se vider. Celui des rouge et or semblait le plus touché cependant. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale profitaient de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs en toute partialité pour s'en prendre à ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

\- Tous des Serpentards, ricana Mary. Par Merlin, vous n'aidez pas à casser les stéréotypes vous autres. Vos parents sont allés lécher les pieds osseux de Voldemort et vous, vous faites pareil avec ceux d'Ombrage parce que c'est la seule chose que vous savez faire : ramper devant ceux qui semblent le plus fort. Oh ! Et aussi profiter de vos privilèges pour vous en prendre à tout le monde.

\- Tu…

\- Mais méfie toi Malefoy, poursuivit la Potter en se penchant vers lui, sa voix prenant soudainement les accents sifflant du fourchelangue, les plus forts ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'ont croit ! Et ça ne va pas durer éternellement.

Elle ponctua le tout d'une expression qu'elle avait piqué à Tom mais qu'elle savait menaçante pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée. Les trois Serpentards eurent quelques secondes de silence avant de se reprendre. Un éclat de colère traversa les yeux gris de Drago et il se racla la gorge avant de dire :

\- Nous verrons ça, Potter. En attendant, je te retire 5 point pour avoir menacé des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Weasley, 10 de moins pour avoir essayé de nous agresser, Thomas et Finnigan, 5 en moins chacun pour avoir médit de notre professeur de DCFM, Londubat 5 parce que ton expression stupide me donne envie de vomir. Oh et pour les deux Sang-de-Bourbe, ça fera 10 de moins chacun simplement parce qu'ils existent.

\- Tu as raison, je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit tranquillement William. Et j'en suis fier : je pense que 10 points de moins pour ça, ce n'est pas assez. Et si tu m'en enlevais le double ?

Sa réaction et sa répartie réussirent à clouer le bec aux trois membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Finalement, Drago haussa les épaules et s'en alla, sans retirer lesdits points toutefois.

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme après l'insulte qu'il vient de te lancer ? lui demanda Ron.

\- Parce que son opinion n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Tous les points qu'il pourrait me retirer n'ont aucune importance non plus. Ce n'est qu'un petit con arrogant qui n'a pas encore grandi. Mais ça va lui arriver et il ne va pas apprécier.

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression et le ton du Serdaigle qui amena Mary à se demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose chez lui cet été ou lors d'une retenue avec Ombrage ou Linch. A cet instant là il semblait beaucoup plus mature que les 6 d'entre eux réunis. Elle s'interrogeait : comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt? Puis, aussi soudainement que l'impression était arrivée, elle repartit. William laissa un sourire diabolique étirer ses lèvres et lança :

\- J'ai une envie de rendre chauves tous les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui me démange… Des volontaires ?

Sans surprise, tous les autres acquiescèrent. Sauf Hermione, mais son air scandalisé semblait presque feint.

Les comploteurs de 5ème année n'étaient cependant pas les seuls à avoir prévu quelques festivités pour se venger. Mary ne l'apprit que tardivement, mais Fred et George Weasley n'avaient pas non plus apprécié la nomination d'une Brigade Inquisitoriale. Et par défit, ils avaient, avec la complicité de Lee, fait exploser le contenu de trois énormes boites de feu d'artifices magiques à divers endroits du château. Les objets, créés et ensorcelés par leur soins, étaient une véritable prouesse magique mais surtout une véritable plaie. Chaque sort destiné à les faire disparaître ne semblait qu'amplifier leur nombre, ou le bruit, ou leur taille. Les trois Gryffondors semblaient avoir pensé à tout. Mary s'était amusée pendant une partie de ses temps libres et leur jeter exprès des sorts pour contribuer un peu plus au chaos, mais après avoir été poursuivie par un essaim de fusée elle abandonna l'idée. Même Peeves en fit les frais puisque des cierges enchantés semblèrent décidés à le recouvrir entièrement de leurs cires multicolores et très odorantes et malgré ses ruses, il ne put pas leur échapper.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Ombrage et Linch pour réussir à débarrasser l'école des feux d'artifices magiques puisque personne ne semblait décidé à les aider, les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ayant fait face à des attaques ininterrompues depuis leur nomination. Les membres du corps enseignant, eux, semblaient subitement incapables de gérer ce genre de problème et se justifiaient en plaidant un manque de qualification.

Bien entendu, une enquête plus qu'approfondie fut menée pour tenter de mettre la main sur les coupables, mais comme pratiquement toute l'école était impliquée, cela ne donna aucun résultat.

Mary craignait et attendait de voir comment leurs tortionnaires allaient réagir face à cette rébellion, mais rien ne vient. Un peu inquiète de ce fait -Ombrage et Linch semblaient soudainement totalement hermétiques au vent de liberté qui soufflait sur l'école- Mary s'était même mise à les espionner le soir avec les oreilles à rallonge, bien cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle n'apprit cependant rien à part qu'Ombrage passait son temps libre à gagater devant ses peintures de chat, et que Linch, plus prudent, avait jeté des sortilèges d'impassibilité sur sa porte.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils préparent quelque chose, marmonnait-elle en versant sa potion dans un récipient.

La tâche s'avérait compliquée dans la mesure où celle-ci avait pris l'aspect d'une gelée compacte et visqueuse.

\- C'est évident, répondit Tom.

Le jeune homme tenait le chaudron à la verticale pendant qu'elle essayait de tirer la potion. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir boire, ou plutôt manger vu la consistance, cette chose pour poursuivre son processus de transformation en animagus ! Beurk !

\- Si seulement je pouvais lire leurs pensées.

\- Un sorcier parlerait plutôt de légilimancie, la corrigea Tom.

\- Tu m'as compris ! Mais j'ai déjà du mal avec l'occlumancie et cette merde de méditation ! A ce rythme là je ne pourrais jamais me transformer faute d'avoir trouvé mon animal totem.

\- Si tu arrivais à produire un patronus, ce serait peut-être plus facile pour toi : il arrive souvent que l'animal totem soit le même que le patronus.

\- J'en suis pas convaincue : le patronus dépend des souvenirs que tu utilises pour le faire. Si tu penses à une personne en particulier, il est plus vraisemblable que le patronus prenne la forme de son animal à lui. Toute façon ce sort non plus j'y arrive pas ! Arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie et tient ce chaudron plus droit !

Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir mais s'exécuta et au prix d'un effort non négligeable la potion finit par se décrocher du chaudron avec un bruit de succion atroce avant de retomber dans le bol. La masse semblait trembloter toute seule, comme dotée d'une vie propre ce qui réussit à dégoûter plus encore la rousse. Heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup ! En une bouchée, ce serait réglé.

Après une dernière inspiration, elle enfourna la gelée et s'empressa de l'avaler. Sauf que ce truc était tellement gluant que ça ne dépassa pas sa trachée. Elle essaya de faire passer le tout, puis de cracher sans plus de succès, avant de commencer à paniquer. Le truc sembla s'étendre au niveau de ses voies respiratoires et elle étouffa. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle essaya de le retirer avec ses doigts mais ceux-ci glissaient sur la masse qui encombrait sa gorge sans que ses ongles ne parviennent à l'égratigner.

Mary tomba à genoux, l'air commençant à lui manquer, surtout dans sa panique. En quelques secondes, elle fut au sol, se tenant vainement le cou, essayant de toute la force de ses poumons d'inspirer ne serait-ce qu'une goulée d'air. Sans succès. Des points lumineux de toutes les couleurs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne perde conscience sans même réaliser qu'elle allait mourir.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Loin de s'éteindre avec la perte de conscience, Mary sentit son esprit se mettre à flotter dans le néant. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où Sirius l'avait emmenée visiter l'esprit de sa mère : elle n'avait pas de corps, ou en tout cas elle n'en sentait pas les limites. Elle se savait juste là. La sensation était extrêmement étrange.

Il lui fallut quelques instants, une éternité de son point de vue, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle n'étouffait plus. Peut-être qu'elle ne respirait pas, en fait, comment savoir ? Après tout, elle n'avait plus de corps ici. C'était ça la mort ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. C'était sombre, vide et ennuyeux….

Vide ? Non. Deux points lumineux apparurent devant elle. Trop loin pour qu'elle puisse distinguer clairement ce que c'était. Les deux points approchèrent et elle finit par deviner qu'il s'agissait de deux yeux. D'une couleur verte qu'elle jaugea être terriblement familière, les deux pupilles rondes ne la lâchaient pas du regard, mais la forme suggérait que ce n'était pas humain. Les yeux firent le tour d'elle et elle commença à être nerveuse : il ne semblait y avoir aucun corps autours de ces yeux. Est-ce que ce truc était dangereux ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

Les mots, feulés, n'étaient pas amicaux. Elle eut l'impression de sursauter quand bien même elle n'avait pas de corps pour ça.

\- Qui es-tu ? répéta la voix, toujours aussi agressive.

\- Je m'appelle Mary Potter, essaya t-elle de dire.

\- Qui es-tu ? dit encore la chose, l'air moins furieuse.

La rousse resta muette cette fois, mais les yeux se mirent à faire des allers et retours impatients, signifiant clairement qu'ils attendaient une réponse.

Elle réfléchit. Si donner son nom ne suffisait pas à répondre, qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait dire ?

\- Je suis la dernière descendante de la famille Potter ? tenta t-elle.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis une élève de Poudlard, à Serdaigle.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il était emmerdant à la fin ! Que voulait–il exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, finit-elle par avouer. Comment veux-tu que je me qualifie ?

\- Alors reviens quand tu saura.

Les yeux clignèrent et Mary eut soudainement l'impression qu'on la compressait et la sensation d'étouffement revînt, suffocante, douloureuse, oppressante. Elle essaya de hurler, mais son esprit sembla se dissoudre. Une seconde elle se trouvait perdue au milieu de nulle part avec des yeux qui parlaient, celle d'après elle était à nouveau dans son laboratoire de potion, allongée sur les pierres inégales et glacées du sol. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se penchant sur le côté et portant sa main libre à sa poitrine. Elle pouvait respirer ! Elle était vivante ! Par Merlin ! Pour en être bien sûre elle se pinça, ce qui lui fit mal.

Soulagée, elle se laissa retomber lourdement au sol et sursauta quand son bras rencontra quelque chose. Se tournant de l'autre côté, elle constata que Tom était aussi là, au sol. Il avait la tête tournée vers elle, quelque chose d'insondable au fond de ses yeux sombres.

\- Tu as failli mourir, souffla t-il. Je t'ai senti mourir.

Et l'expérience ne semblait pas lui avoir beaucoup plu vu son air chiffonné. Mary ne sut quoi répondre. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser aux conséquences de son étouffement.

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Non, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Est-ce que ça signifiait que la potion qu'elle avait avalé avait d'abord commencé par essayer de la tuer avant de renoncer et de se dissoudre ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Elle se creusa un moment la cervelle, cherchant du regard la masse gélatineuse qui avait failli la tuer, dans le cas éventuel où elle l'aurait recraché. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ni personne à part Tom et elle.

Comme elle ne ferait rien de plus ici ce soir, elle remonta vers la tour Serdaigle, toujours soigneusement dissimulée sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour que Linch lui fiche la paix. Ce fut anxieuse qu'elle se coucha : et si elle avait complètement raté la potion et que des effets secondaires se manifestaient ? Son aspect correspondait à celui attendu, que ce soit la texture, la couleur ou la masse mais pas l'effet.

Sa nuit fut peuplée d'yeux verts se mouvant dans le noir et d'une voix lointaine dont elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les paroles.

* * *

 _Qui devine ce qui est arrivé à Mary ?_

 _Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses... Je ne sais pas quand va arriver le prochain chapitre qui n'est pour le moment pas écrit. Alors plutôt que de donner une date, je vais simplement dire que je posterai quand il sera prêt (en espérant très fort que ça sera beaucoup moins long que pour ce chapitre)._

 _A suivre..._


	75. V-14 Détournement de chouette

_Merci pour vos reviews **Diamly, Angico, Mathilde, Mzelle A, Moony's Words** et **Lilie** ^^_

* * *

 _Hello :) Tout le monde a bien deviné que Mary a eu le droit à sa première rencontre avec son animal-totem qui n'est absolument pas un oiseau comme elle l'espérait..._

 _Comme promis, je vous poste les chapitres dès que j'ai fini de les écrire et les relire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

* * *

 **Détournement de chouette**

Ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de l'ingestion de sa dernière potion pour devenir animagus hantait quelque peu Mary : que ce soit l'expérience de mort imminente ou l'étrange vision qu'elle avait eu durant ce laps de temps. Après quelques jours à y songer, elle se résolut à écrire à Sirius et à lui demander s'il n'avait pas quelques astuces pour trouver son animal-totem. Elle avait fini par conclure que les deux yeux avec qui elle avait discuté pouvaient être la manifestation de celui-ci, mais cela en l'avait pas avancé beaucoup puisqu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à méditer suffisamment profondément pour tenter de le revoir... Et elle n'avait pas envie de tenter une seconde fois de presque-mourir.

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Comment vas-tu et comment ça se passe là dehors ? Il y a parfois quelques articles dans le Chicaneur mais rien de bien informatif. J'ai réussi à convaincre quelques personnes (même des Serpentards !) de se mettre à le lire au dépend de la Gazette qui occulte complètement les événements (à cause des pressions du Ministère, je suppose). Je suis cependant étonnée que l'évasion d'Azkaban n'ai pas réussi à les faire se remettre en cause. Quoique, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas voulu rendre les conclusions de l'enquête public signifie que les choses ont tout de même un peu avancé._

 _Je te contacte aussi pour ce que tu sais. J'ai ingéré l'avant dernière potion et tout ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme prévu. Outre le fait que j'ai failli en mourir (la potion a totalement obturé toutes mes voies respiratoires), je crois que j'ai réussi à rencontrer mon totem. Mais depuis, je n'ai pas réussi à renouveler l'expérience : je n'arrive toujours pas à entrer suffisamment en transe. Est-ce que c'était normal ou ai-je raté ma potion ? Tu n'aurais pas quelques conseils supplémentaires à me donner ?_

 _As-tu des nouvelles de Remus ? Maman m'a dit de ne pas le contacter puisqu'il est en mission, mais j'espère que tu pourras m'en dire un peu plus ! A propos d'elle, j'espère qu'elle ne t'ennuie pas trop._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Mary_

 _PS : je sais que tu attendais cette précision alors… Manque de chance Patmol, je ne suis ni un canidé, ni un cervidé ! Je penche plutôt pour un félin d'après le peu d'indice dont je dispose. J'aurais voulu un oiseau, je suis un peu déçue._

Oui, elle savait à présent presque sans aucun doute qu'elle pouvait renoncer à son rêve de pouvoir un jour voler, littéralement, de ses propres ailes. Les animagi oiseaux étaient beaucoup plus rares que les autres animaux mais elle avait eu l'espoir jusqu'au bout. Mais malgré sa déception, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là ! Du temps qu'elle n'était pas une lionne, elle s'en remettrait. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour que tout le monde pense qu'elle avait vraiment été mal répartie !

Elle relut sa lettre et satisfaite se rendit jusqu'à la volière accompagnée par Emeli qui envoyait une nouvelle missive à sa tante. Celle-ci, toujours plus malade, n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre et la blonde en devenait presque malade d'inquiétude. Mary lui avait suggéré de lui en écrire une autre et si jamais elle restait aussi sans réponse alors elles pourraient toujours demander aux professeurs une autorisation exceptionnelle pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. La rousse comptait demander à sa mère si elle pouvait les accompagner si jamais la situation se présentait.

\- Ça va aller, dit la Potter en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie après que les chouettes se soient envolées.

\- Non ça n'ira pas ! s'exclama brusquement la concernée. Ma tante va mourir d'ici peu. Cela fait quelques mois que je ne peux plus lui fournir de quoi se maintenir en forme ! Elle va mourir ! Et si ça se trouve, elle l'est déjà et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne répond pas ! Alors arrête d'essayer de me rassurer !

Les larmes aux yeux, de tristesse ou de colère, Mary ne savait pas trop, Emeli se dégagea et fit demi-tour pour dévaler les escaliers menant vers l'extérieur de la volière dont la porte claqua violemment quelques secondes plus tard, provoquant un sursaut des chouettes effrayées.

Restée seule, la Serdaigle se passa les mains sur le visage. Ces derniers temps son amie était sur les nerfs, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait aussi brutalement et elle ne savait pas quoi faire à part dire de vaines phrases de réconfort.

D'un côté, elle la comprenait : quand elle avait appris que son père allait mourir elle aurait plus que tout voulu qu'on lui dise qu'il y avait une solution plutôt qu'on essaye de la réconforter. Certes, elle n'avait été dans cette situation que quelques heures avant que le décès ne survienne, mais ça lui avait suffi. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que c'était d'attendre dans l'anxiété la plus totale la mort d'un être cher pendant _des années_. D'un autre côté… Réfléchir à la manière dont elle devait se comporter pour apporter son soutient à Emeli lui donnait un mal de crâne si intense qu'elle pensait parfois qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'en soucier. Padma ou Lisa étaient plus efficaces qu'elle sur ce point : les deux filles passaient beaucoup de temps à essayer de distraire un peu Emeli. Pendant ce temps là, Mary pouvait de son côté s'occuper de la Cabale, des élèves envoyés aux cachots pour les retenues, du trafic d'essence de Murlap en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, de sa transformation en animagus etc.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mary se faisait convoquer dans le bureau d'Ombrage, à sa stupeur la plus totale. Depuis de longues semaines elle faisait profil bas, préférant résister en silence en s'entraînant à la DCFM avec les membres de la Cabale. Jonathan s'était d'ailleurs improvisé professeur sous l'insistance de Jaymie et son cousin se montrait extrêmement doué pour ça. Et aussi puissant. C'était la première fois que Mary le remarquait, mais le Poufsouffle blond lançait des sorts surpuissants. Les mannequins d'entraînement étaient en général hors d'usage avec un seul de ses sorts alors qu'il en fallait plus d'une dizaine pour la plupart des autres élèves, même ceux en 7ème année.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. La Serdaigle se retrouva donc assise dans le bureau d'Ombrage un vendredi soir sans avoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour y être convoquée. La Grande Inquisitrice ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, de cela, elle était certaine. Pourtant, à voir l'air de délectation qu'affichait la sorcière, il y avait bien quelque chose qui semblait la réjouir.

\- Que prenez-vous, Miss Potter ? s'enquit soudainement le crapaud. Thé, café ou jus de citrouille ?

\- Non merci, Madame, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'insiste Miss Potter. Choisissez.

Depuis quand cette femme donnait-elle dans l'amabilité alors qu'elle avait clairement fait comprendre dès le premier jour qu'elle avait Mary dans le collimateur ? Suspicieuse, la rousse plissa les yeux en choisissant le jus de citrouille. Elle surveilla avec attention les gestes de la femme, mais celle-ci se contenta d'en verser un verre depuis la carafe posée sur une petit table où attendaient également une cafetière et une théière.

\- Vous ne prenez rien, Madame ? demanda Mary, une fois son verre entre les mains.

\- Plus tard, peut-être.

\- Je me sentirai malpolie de boire seule.

\- Je vous assure, Miss Potter, que je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Maintenant… Buvez !

Mary sursauta devant la violence du ton avec laquelle ce dernier mot avait claqué et pris une minuscule gorgée de sa boisson. Elle la garda quelques secondes en bouche, cherchant à y détecter le goût d'un poison et envisageant de la recracher. Ombrage la fixait avec intensité et elle finit par déglutir avec l'impression d'avaler un pavé.

\- Bien, s'éclaira la sorcière. Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites ici. C'est bien simple : en tant que Grande Inquisitrice, je me dois de surveiller les élèves et leurs activités au cas où celles-ci seraient contraire au règlement voir totalement illégales. A ce titre, j'interroge certains d'entre eux.

Stoïque, l'expression qu'affichait Mary ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Ombrage ou Linch suspecte la moindre des activités souterraines qu'elle pouvait mener au sein de l'école. Pourtant, son masque faillit se fissurer quand la sorcière en rose se pencha de manière plus qu'insistante sur sa pratique des potions notamment en dehors des cours. L'interrogatoire se poursuivit sur ses activités nocturnes puis, coïncidence beaucoup trop grande, sur les animagi. Usant de tout le sang-froid qu'elle avait en stock, Mary essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, mais elle ressortit de l'entretien avec une boule de peur au ventre et sous le regard insatisfait de la Grande Inquisitrice qui avait l'air fermement convaincue qu'elle venait de lui mentir.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mary était persuadée de sa discrétion la plus totale à ce propos, alors où Ombrage avait-elle été pêcher autant d'information ? Mis à part Tom personne au château ne savait qu'elle essayait de devenir un animagus et si quelqu'un avait dû avoir des soupçons, la rousse aurait plutôt parié sur McGonagall. Et en dehors du château, seul Sirius et Remus…

Sirius. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Sirius à ce propos il y a peu. Une lettre qui parlait de ses potions et qui laissait sous entendre à qui lisait entre les lignes qu'elle avait entamé le processus pour devenir un animagus. Ça devait forcément être ça. Normalement les chouettes étaient dressées pour ne pas délivrer le courrier à quelqu'un d'autre que le destinataire, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que du courrier aurait été détourné. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

\- Alors, que te voulait le batracien des enfers ? l'interpella William quand elle rejoignit les Serdaigles de son année dans la Grande Salle.

\- Elle m'a interrogée sur mes activités en dehors des cours et elle va le faire sur quelques élèves "pris au hasard", expliqua la rousse en mimant des guillemets.

La nouvelle déclencha immédiatement un débat qui fit rage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous retournés dans leur Salle Commune, laissant le temps à Mary de concocter un plan. Là, elle s'insola sur un coussin négligemment jeté à côté de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle qui trônait entre les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons, l'un des rares coin encore libre. Elle installa une bulle de silence pour ne pas être dérangée par le bruit ambiant des débats et des disputes et se plongea rapidement dans l'écriture d'une courte lettre à sa mère avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre et de redescendre aussi sec.

\- Où vas-tu ? C'est bientôt le couvre feu ! s'exclama Lisa qui l'avait vue.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps !

A toute vitesse, mais discrètement, Mary se faufila dans la volière où un des rares hiboux n'étant pas encore parti chasse vînt tendre obligeamment sa patte, l'air un peu las de ne pas pouvoir aussi aller manger. La rousse fouilla dans ses poches et y dénicha quelques biscuits qu'elle lui donna avant d'attacher sa lettre. Puis, elle sortit son balai de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Quand le volatile se projeta dans le ciel, elle le suivit à une distance raisonnable. Elle allait en avoir le cœur net ! Si Ombrage lisait les courriers, elle devait le savoir !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que le hibou, après s'être suffisamment éloigné de la volière pour échapper à la vue d'un éventuel élève s'y trouvant finit par virer pour se diriger à nouveau vers le château. Plus précisément vers une fenêtre entrouverte à laquelle il toqua du bec. Mary se rangea contre le mur au dessus de ladite fenêtre et vit une main boudinée et surchargée de bagues attraper le courrier avant de chasser l'animal qui s'envola sans demander son reste. Doucement, la Serdaigle fit descendre son balai jusqu'à pouvoir regarder dans la pièce.

Ombrage se tenait près de la cheminée, la lettre déjà ouverte en main, semblant la lire avec avidité. Ses grands yeux humides allaient rapidement de gauche à droite avant qu'une moue déçue ne torde les lèvres molles de l'horrible Inquisitrice. Puis, au lieu de remettre la missive dans son enveloppe et de l'envoyer, après tout Mary n'avait fait qu'écrire une banale lettre pour donner de ses nouvelles à sa mère pas comme avec Sirius, elle la jeta dans l'âtre. En quelques secondes, le feu avait dévoré le parchemin et l'encre.

Indignée, Mary serra le manche de son balai si fort que le bois craqua de protestation, avant de se diriger vers la tour Serdaigle. Regardant par les fenêtres, elle repéra son dortoir et toqua, même si elle n'y voyait personne. Sans surprise, Mandy sortit la tête de son baldaquin, cette fille passait sa vie isolée sur son lit. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il se passait derrière les rideaux. La timide brune s'empressa de lui ouvrir avant de retourner se plonger sous sa couette sans poser de question. Au moins était-elle discrète et peu curieuse.

\- _Cette salope lit nos lettres et les brûle_! siffla la Potter en récupérant son serpent.

Ladon, qui détestait voler, était resté au dortoir et écouta avec attention ce que son amie de toujours lui raconta.

\- _Toutes les lettres ou juste les tiennes ?_ finit-il par demander.

\- _Je ne sais pas : c'était presque le couvre feu. Avec Linch qui rôde personne n'envoie plus de courrier à cette heure-ci de peur d'être attrapé et collé. Il va falloir que je surveille ça durant quelques jours. Mais tu imagines si elle le fait avec tout le monde ? Non seulement c'est une atteinte à notre vie privée, mais en plus elle isole toute l'école ! Et depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Je me disais bien qu'elle était trop calme ces derniers temps ! Merde !_

Sa colère jusque là contenue éclata et elle se mit à faire les cent pas en tapant du pied, souhaitant pouvoir écrabouiller la face de crapaud d'Ombrage.

\- Oh la ! s'exclama Emeli quand elle mit les pieds dans le dortoir. Toi, tu es contrariée ou je ne m'y connais pas.

\- Non tu crois ? cracha Mary, les accents du Fourchelangue rendant sa voix plus que menaçante.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à rejoindre le dortoir sans passer par la Salle Commune ? s'enquit Lisa qui n'avait pas l'air perturbée par le visage furieux de la rousse.

\- Que se passe t-il ? finit Padma.

\- Cette salope en rose vole nos courriers et les brûle ! Elle nous empêche de correspondre avec qui que ce soit en dehors de cette école !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, soudainement :

\- QUOI ?

Mary sursauta, absolument pas préparée à cet éclat de voix. Ni à l'explosion de magie qui balaya la pièce manquant de toutes les projeter à terre.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE CETTE CONNASSE OSE FAIRE ? hurla Emeli.

L'ensemble des filles de 5ème année de Serdaigle se rappelèrent alors qu'elle attendait en se rongeant les sang des nouvelles de sa tante gravement malade. Et si elle n'était pas une tête brûlée, l'air qu'elle affichait en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir disait clairement " _je vais assassiner un batracien maintenant_ ". Elles se précipitèrent toutes sur elle pour la retenir et eurent le plus grand mal quand elle se mit à se débattre en hurlant.

\- Laissez moi ! Je vais aller égorger cette sale truie !

\- On devrait peut-être la laisser faire ? suggéra Mary.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

\- Je plaisantais ! Mais punaise elle a bouffé du lion ou quoi ?

Malgré les quatre personnes qui la retenaient, oui même Mandy s'y était mise, Emeli arrivait quand même à s'avancer vers la porte. Au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, la rousse lâcha finalement son amie pour sortir sa baguette et l'immobiliser d'un _Petrificus Totalus_.

\- Tu aurais pu y penser plus tôt, râla Padma.

\- Je suis pas la seule à avoir un cerveau dans cette pièce, tu aurais aussi pu le faire.

D'un autre coup de baguette, elle coucha la blonde sur son lit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en se frottant le visage avec lassitude.

\- Comment peut-on envoyer un message à l'extérieur sans utiliser de hibou ? Nous n'avons pas accès à la cheminette.

Elles échangèrent un regard perplexe jusqu'à ce que Mandy lève une main timide pour attirer leur attention :

\- Avec un patronus ?

\- Il est vrai qu'on peut transmettre des messages avec, se rappela Lisa. Bonne idée.

\- Quelqu'un sait faire un patronus ? répliqua Mary qui avait immédiatement vu le problème.

Le silence qu'elle reçu fut une réponse plus qu'éloquente.

\- Je vais demander à Jonathan demain. Mais avant je veux vérifier qu'Ombrage fait bien ça avec tous les courriers et pas seulement les miens.

\- Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de chez moi depuis un moment, fit remarquer Padma d'un air songeur. Je me disais que mes parents commençaient enfin à réaliser que je souhaitais un peu plus d'indépendance, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas de leur fait…

\- Il faut vérifier.

Mary se pencha sur le visage figé d'Emeli, qui, même si elle était pétrifiée pouvait toujours entendre et dit :

\- Je vais te libérer, mais avant d'agir comme une Gryffondor, il faut vérifier les informations, OK ? Lève les yeux si tu es d'accord.

Les deux iris bleues de la concernée se levèrent vers le ciel, même si cela semblait plus être une marque d'exaspération que d'accord. Heureusement, elle ne fit pas mine de vouloir quitter la pièce une fois le sort levé. Mais elle ne desserra pas les dents de toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, la rousse profita de ses quelques rares moment de creux pour aller se poser à l'extérieur, soit sur son balai, soit dans un coin où on pouvait observer la fenêtre du bureau d'Ombrage. Le constat fut sans appel : tous les courriers étaient déposés audit bureau. Et aucun n'en repartait.

Emeli était au bord de l'implosion quand elle l'apprit et Mary s'empressa de la traîner avec elle pour aller retrouver Jonathan qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque accompagné de Jaymie. Les deux 7ème année les écoutèrent sans les interrompre une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé une salle de classe déserte où discuter en paix.

\- Est-ce que tu sais produire un patronus et envoyer un message grâce à lui ? termina la Potter.

\- Tu es sûre de toi Mary ? demanda calmement Jaymie.

\- Bien entendu ! Et j'ai été convoquée dans son bureau après quelle ait intercepté une lettre que j'envoyais à Sirius. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille au départ.

\- Je vois… Je n'ai jamais essayé le coup du patronus messager, fit pensivement Jonathan.

\- Il suffit normalement de lui dire le message et à qui il est destiné pour que ça fonctionne, l'informa Jaymie.

\- On va quand même faire un essai, d'accord ?

Le blond sortit sa baguette et murmura la formule. Un énorme animal en surgit alors, faisant reculer les trois filles instinctivement. Le buffle prit rapidement forme sous le regard vaguement mécontent de son propriétaire. Émerveillée, Mary déplora une fois de plus de ne pas avoir maîtrisé le sort. L'apparition tourna sa tête pourvue d'énormes cornes recourbées vers celui qui l'avait fait naître :

\- Message pour Jaymie Holmes : essais numéro 1, lui dit avec réticence le Poufsouffle.

La concernée, qui s'était éloignée à l'autre bout de la salle en prévision observa la bête s'avancer d'un pas tranquille vers elle avant que la voix de Jonathan, très étrange venant d'un animal de cette carrure, ne lui transmette nettement les quelques mots.

Comme l'expérience avait fonctionné, le jeune homme rappela son patronus et réfléchit une seconde avant de lui ordonner :

\- Message pour Crystall Entwhistle : les chouettes sont interceptées par Dolorès Ombrage et plus aucune lettre n'entre ou ne sort de Poudlard. Peux-tu contacter la tante d'Emeli Saddler qui est gravement malade et nous donner des nouvelles ?

La blonde lui sourit avec gratitude et se répandit en remerciement quand l'animal se fut volatilisé pour aller trouver la destinataire du message. Laquelle ne tarda pas à envoyer une réponse sous la forme d'un énorme griffon doré qui scintilla comme un soleil miniature au milieu de la salle de classe. Mary comprit alors qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen de communiquer qu'ils ne pourraient pas utiliser souvent à cause du manque de discrétion.

L'animal immatériel les observa une seconde, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien et cela ressemblait tellement au comportement de sa mère que la Potter ne s'étonna pas d'entendre la voix de celle-ci en jaillir :

\- _Merci de m'avoir prévenue Jonathan,_ dit la voix de la mère de Mary _. Je m'en vais immédiatement voir ta tante Emeli, je te tiendrais au courant ce soir quand tu seras dans ton dortoir. Soyez prudents et ne vous faites pas attraper à transmettre des messages de la sorte._

Le soulagement marqua instantanément le visage d'Emeli qui se précipita dans le couloir, sans doute pour aller attendre au dortoir les nouvelles de sa tante qui venaient de lui être promises. Mary, quant à elle, se tourna vers Jonathan:

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me coacher pour le patronus ? Je n'arrive toujours qu'à produire une légère brume et on ne peut envoyer des messages qu'avec des patronus corporels. Comment tu as fait pour y arriver ?

\- Aide la, ordonna gentiment Jaymie en donnant un léger coup de coude au concerné qui grimaça.

\- Le truc, ce n'est pas seulement d'avoir un souvenir heureux c'est de savoir ce qui te protège. Un patronus est un protecteur. Sa création ne dépend pas uniquement du bonheur qui se dégage de ton souvenir mais aussi de trouver qui ou quoi te protège.

Mary médita un instant ces paroles. Elle n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être spontané ? s'enquit –elle finalement. Un souvenir qui nous rend heureux implique forcément un sentiment de sécurité.

\- Non, pas nécessairement, grinça le blond.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très content quand on parle de ton patronus, nota la Serdaigle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ?

\- Non, rien, répondit Jonathan avec un sourire forcé. Tu penses que tu arriveras seule, maintenant ?

\- Je vais essayer, merci.

Avec un sourire, sincère cette fois, le Poufsouffle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de quitter à son tour la pièce accompagné de son amie, laissant Mary seule.

\- Un avis sur la question, Tom ? s'enquit –elle.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, semblant étonné qu'elle ait deviné qu'il se matérialisait. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque à ce sujet et vînt plutôt se placer face à elle. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Alors, ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Quoi donc ? L'emprise d'Ombrage sur l'école ou que j'essaye de le contourner ?

\- Je préférais encore Poudlard du temps de Dumbledore.

\- Sachant le peu de sympathie que tu peux avoir pour lui, c'est l'équivalent d'une déclaration d'amour ça, sourit la rousse.

Plutôt que de répliquer, le jeune homme se contenta de la fixer avec une étrange lueur dans le regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à interpréter. Finissant pas être mal à l'aise, elle préféra demander :

\- Tu as une suggestion pour qu'on se débarrasse d'elle ?

\- Elle se croit toute puissante, il suffit de lui ôter ce pouvoir. On trouve toujours plus fort que soi… Et je ne veux pas entendre une seule remarque désobligeante à propos de ce que je viens de dire, ajouta t –il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche avec un air malicieux plaqué sur le visage.

Il fallait dire qu'entendre Voldemort dire ça tenait de l'ironie. Elle savait qu'elle ne se tromperait pas en considérant que le mage noir s'était toujours cru au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire pour la simple raison qu'il était un sorcier.

\- Sur le principe, je ne peux que tomber d'accord. Mais sur le moyen… Ma mère est douée pour ça. Elle ne pourra cependant pas nous aider sur le coup. Et ici je ne suis qu'une élève, ce badge de préfet ne vaut plus grand-chose.

Depuis l'instauration de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, les préfets et préfets-en-chef avaient vu leurs rôles êtres bafoués sans aucun remord. Sans compter qu'Ombrage les avaient tous en grippe.

\- Tu as tout faux, tu es la personne qui a le plus de pouvoir au sein de Poudlard… Enfin, techniquement ce serait moi si j'avais une existence à part entière. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, disons que je te cède ce droit.

\- Première nouvelle, ironisa t –elle. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais tu me surestimes beaucoup trop Tom. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être capable de jeter Ombrage de son piédestal ?

\- Bien sûr, mais tu n'utilises pour une fois pas assez ton cerveau, petite Serdaigle, plaisanta t –il en tapotant son front de son index replié.

Il ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir lui donner la solution, aussi se mit elle à réfléchir plus intensément à ses dernières paroles tout en chassant sa main loin de son crâne d'une tape. Quelque chose qu'aurait Tom s'il était vivant mais qu'elle avait récupéré puisqu'il ne l'était pas. Avec une grimace, elle fit quelques pas avant de grogner, frustrée de ne pas trouver quelque chose qui avait l'air évident pour le Serpentard.

Puis, soudainement une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se tourna vers lui, mi-ébahie, mi-épouvantée.

\- Non, tu ne suggères quand même pas que…

\- Ah, tu as enfin compris ? demanda t-il avec un dédain non dissimulé.

Assommée par l'idée, Mary se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça, si ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	76. Bonus 3

_Merci pour vos **reviews Diamly, kuramaseke, Seilax, Pims10, Moony's Words, Rose-Eliade, May, Mathilde, fizwizbiz1994**. _

_Hello **louloudelacouleur**! Bienvenue sur sur mes fics ! Merci :)_

 _Exacte, son patronus rappelle son problème avec son frère et en même temps son sens de la famille. Très complexe comme sujet chez lui que celui de son grand frère mort qu'il n'a jamais connu mais qui fait quand même partie intégrante de sa vie..._

 _Oui, Dante lit la gazette et oui il annule les sorts dessus. Du coup, les photos cessent de bouger et certains textes deviennent illisibles. D'où le fait que Cris lit toujours le journal avant lui XD_

 _Pour le passage 9 ¾ , effectivement. Mais le sort est ancré sur le mur, autours de l'arche et ce dernier est programmé pour se régénérer (il y a eu des incident à ce propos au fils des années du coup ça a été prévu). Donc disons que le sort est repoussé par Dante (et donc si un moldu regarde au mauvais moment, il peut voir le quai du Poudlard Express et croit halluciner) mais il se régénère rapidement. Si tu veux plus de précision, demande à Dante, je ne suis pas spécialisée là dedans XD_

 _Et oui, bien vu vous tous, y'a une histoire avec la chambre des secrets et l'héritier de serpentard qui se profile ^^_

 _Wouah vous avez été motivés sur les reviews au dernier chapitre ! Ça me fait plaisir, d'autant plus que je publie moins souvent... J'essaie de faire au mieux et promis, promis, je n'arrête pas de publier !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **L'elfe Gilix**

Les elfes de maison de Poudlard sont partout. Pour préparer vos lits le soir et y glisser une bouillotte pour s'assurer que vous ayez chaud dès que vous vous coucherez. Pour préparer vos repas. Pour ranger votre salle commune, pour aider Rusard avec les bêtises de Peeves. Pour apporter les repas à Madame Pomfresh quand elle doit veiller un élève toute une journée, pour ramener les animaux perdus, pour entretenir le parc de Poudlard et pour veiller à ce que tout habitant du château vive dans le confort.

Ils sont partout et ils entendent tout. Mais on ne les voit jamais. C'est la première règle du code de conduite d'un bon elfe de maison. Ne jamais se faire voir, travailler dur et silencieusement, toujours être respectueux. En soi, rien de bien compliqué pour un elfe normal.

Sauf que, petit problème, il naît parfois un elfe différent. Après tout, c'est comme dans chaque population : une fois tous les X il naît quelqu'un en décalage avec tout le reste de son espèce. Gilix était de ceux-là.

Avec ses yeux bleu ronds comme des balles de ping pong et ses toutes petites oreilles, il avait un drôle de tête, même de l'avis de ses parents. Il faut 7 ans à un elfe avant d'arriver à l'âge adulte. Durant son enfance, un elfon peut jouer mais il doit aussi apprendre à se servir de sa magie et à effectuer toutes les tâches qu'un bon elfe doit savoir faire. C'est seulement une fois adulte que les elfons de Poudlard ont le droit de quitter le lieu de vie des elfes, installé sous les cuisines. Un endroit bas de plafond, chaud, sombre et confortable. Pour les elfes, il s'agissait d'une suite royale. On les traitait bien à l'école de sorcellerie.

Lorsque Gilix mit pour la première fois le nez dans le vaste château, ses parents et camarades craignirent le pire. Oh ! C'était un bon elfe. Il avait juste un énorme défaut : il était curieux ! Ce qui signifiait que parfois, au lieu de travailler, il passait son temps à se retourner le cerveau sur des choses insensées et à en faire des plus bizarres encore.

Gilix était, à l'échelle des elfes, une vraie catastrophe. Pourtant, il faisait de son mieux !

Ses premiers faits d'armes furent lors de la rentrée 1981. Alors chargé de s'occuper des dortoirs des premières années de Gryffondor, il devait faire les lits, y glisser une bouillotte et monter les valises des concernés dès la Répartition terminée. Rien de bien compliqué en soit. Quand sa mère vînt vérifier qu'il avait bien fait son travail, la pauvre elfe n'avait pas la conscience tranquille avec un fils pareil, elle faillit faire une syncope. Des draps vert et argent frappés du serpent de la Maison Serpentard dans une chambre de la tour Gryffondor ! Scandale ! Abomination ! Comment Gilix avait -il bien pu faire une telle bourde !? Il fallait vite qu'il rectifie ça !

Mais Gilix en plus d'être curieux avait un petit poil dans la main. Alors il se contenta d'utiliser la magie pour changer la couleur du tissu ainsi que l'emblème. Bon, le lion était un peu déformé parce qu'il n'avait pas une idée très claire de ce qu'était un lion, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Et puis, il y avait mieux à faire : transporter des valises jusque devant les lits concernés. Il y avait quatre grosses malles qui devaient receler de trésors.

Alors il ne résista pas à l'idée de fourrer son nez dedans. Juste pour regarder. Il y trouva des chaudrons emplis de fioles contenant des choses bizarres, collantes ou faisant éternuer ou moussant quand il les secoua vigoureusement. Ils avaient aussi de beaux habits tout doux et de petits bouts de tissus étranges avec trois trous dedans. Quand il le mit sur sa tête, il y avait juste de la place pour que ses deux oreilles passent dans les trous. Quand il se percha sur le lavabo dans la salle de bain, il trouva que ça lui allait bien. S'il avait osé… S'il avait osé, il l'aurait gardé pour lui. Le bruit dans la salle commune l'empêcha de pousser ses investigations plus en avant. Il fourra en vrac tout ce qu'il avait sorti de la valise victime de sa curiosité, lutta un peu pour la fermer et se cacha dans un recoin près du plafond pour voir les élèves arriver.

Il avait déjà vu des humains de loin, ses parents lui ayant présenté tous les professeurs pour qu'il sache à qui il s'adressait s'il était amené à les croiser. Mais c'était la première fois que des enfants étaient dans le château depuis qu'il était devenu adulte et il voulait voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Ils étaient petits et n'avaient pas les cheveux gris ou blanc, mais noirs, bruns et châtain. L'un d'eux avait des lunettes rondes et un autre était un peu plus gros. C'était à ce dernier qu'appartenait la valise où Gilix avait fouillé. Le jeune elfe pensait avoir été discret, mais l'enfant humain le remarqua immédiatement, piaillant d'une petite voix aigüe. Ça l'attrista de voir quel désarroi cela provoqua chez lui et il se promit de ne pas récidiver. Pas chez celui-ci en tout cas. En espionnant un petit peu plus longtemps -c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher- il apprit que ses humains, ceux dont il aurait la responsabilité cette année, s'appelaient Messieurs Sirius, James, Peter et Remus. C'étaient de beaux noms, pas très compliqués, comme ceux des elfes.

Finalement, il transplana jusqu'aux cuisines, ayant totalement oublié qu'il avait changé la couleur des draps par magie et que le sort n'était pas permanent. Les quatre garçons se réveillèrent le lendemain dans des draps verts au milieu de baldaquins vert sur lesquels étaient cousus un serpent argenté menaçant. Ils hurlèrent tous en concert, persuadés d'avoir été transférés dans la Maison honnie au cours de la nuit. Toute la Tour Gryffondor fut réveillée au passage et c'est comme ça que les Maraudeurs commencèrent à se forger leur réputation.

Gilix se fit bien taper sur les doigts à cause de ça. Il fut décidé qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de travailler seul et il fut mis en équipe avec un elfe plus âgé appelé Corniaud qui était en charge du dortoir des filles de première année à Gryffondor. Une vraie disgrâce pour un elfe ! Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas parce que ça lui permettait de voir de plus près de filles humaines. Elles étaient plus jolies et l'une d'elle avait de long et magnifique cheveux couleur feu. Si Gilix avait eu des cheveux, il aurait voulu qu'ils soient comme ça. Parfois, quand l'elfe Corniaud qui était vieux, sévère et le surveillait de près, relâchait un peu son attention il caressait les mèches soyeuses des cheveux de Miss Lily.

Mais il y eu un jour où il fut moins discret que les autres. Il avait profité que la petite fille si jolie dorme tout au bord de son lit pour prendre les longs cheveux de celle-ci et les poser sur sa tête. A l'origine, il voulait juste la repousser doucement jusqu'au centre du lit pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Et la traction qu'il exerça sur les cheveux aussi. La petite Lily Evans ouvrit les yeux, dérangée, et tomba face à ceux, globuleux, de Gilix, encadré par ses cheveux bouclés d'où dépassait un grand nez pointu. Pour la fillette mal réveillée, c'était comme si un monstre se trouvait au pied de son lit à essayer de lui arracher les cheveux. Elle se redressa en hurlant de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales. Quand on s'enquit de ce qu'il se passait, Gilix avait déjà disparu, effrayé lui aussi, et Lily raconta une histoire décousue à propos d'un voleur de cheveux avec de grands yeux luisants. On conclut un à un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste et Gilix fut une fois de plus changé d'affectation, avec cette fois l'interdiction de s'approcher des petits humains.

En punition, on l'envoya au professeur de potion Slughorn qui avait la mauvaise habitude de faire tester les concoctions de certains de ses élèves aux elfes pour jauger de leur réussite quand il n'y arrivait pas en les examinant simplement. Heureusement, ce n'était pas souvent le cas.

Le reste du temps, Gilix était chargé de ranger les laboratoires où se passaient les cours et c'était beaucoup moins marrant que les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Il y faisait gris et frais et humide et ça sentait toujours bizarre. Souvent, il y avait des accidents et des substances bizarres recouvraient le sol, les tables, les murs, le plafond et il fallait frotter _des heures_ pour les enlever car la magie ne pouvait pas tout faire.

Parfois, cependant, les élèves laissaient dans leurs chaudrons des préparations pour la continuer au prochain cours et Gilix et sa curiosité ne pouvaient pas résister à l'idée d'y jeter un coup d'œil. C'était de toute les couleurs, parfois joli, parfois atroce et il arriva bientôt à savoir quelles potions seraient réussies et lesquelles ne le seraient pas.

Mais un jour où il se penchait au-dessus d'un des chaudrons, il fut pris d'une énorme envie d'éternuer et avant qu'il ne puisse se détourner, il cracha dans la potion. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une potion destinée à faire éternuer. La mixture dans le chaudron, jusque-là d'une belle couleur verte vira au gris goudron et se mit à former des grumeaux. Les oreilles basses, Gilix s'empressa de descendre du plan de travail. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ce fut la seule fois dans toute sa scolarité que Severus Rogue rata aussi lamentablement une potion. Slughorn sembla profondément étonné, parce que sa concoction était parfaite lorsque son élève favori avait quitté sa classe et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu tourner à ce point là en deux jours. Pour ne pas avoir à lui mettre une mauvaise note, il le mit en binôme avec l'excellente Miss Evans. On hurla au favoritisme du côté des Maraudeurs et Rogue en profita pour les accuser, pour une fois injustement, d'avoir été à l'origine de sa potion ruinée. S'ensuivit un véritable capharnaüm durant lequel des baguettes furent tirées, des ingrédients se mirent à voler de tous les côtés et où, au final, toute la classe rata sa potion. Ils durent évacuer d'urgence de cachot et la moitié des élèves finirent à l'infirmerie.

Craintivement, Gilix se promit de ne dire à personne, personne, pas même la jolie elfe Dosia, que c'était de sa faute. Et comme il s'en voulait, il fit un peu de zèle dans les temps qui suivirent et ses compatriotes pensèrent qu'il s'était enfin transformé en l'elfe modèle qu'ils attendaient.

Mais c'était une fois de plus mal connaître sa curiosité. A chaque fois qu'il observait en toute illégalité les cours de potion, il souhaitait pouvoir faire comme les petits humains. Alors un jour où il ne tînt plus, il piqua un chaudron au hasard et une poignée de fiole dont le contenu lui plaisait. Il s'installa dans un cachot désert, alluma un feu magique et posa son chaudron dessus. Un peu d'eau, une grande cuillère en bois et c'était parti ! Il s'amusa follement à découper à sa guise les ingrédients en sa possession, non sans les avoir auparavant examinés sous toutes les coutures, puis à les jeter dans son chaudron pour obtenir des jolies couleurs. Sauf que ça ne fonctionnait pas comme avec les petits humains ! Pourtant il faisait comme eux. Ce que Gilix ignorait, parce que comme beaucoup d'elfe de maison, il ne savait pas lire, c'était qu'il y avait des instructions et que les élèves ne travaillaient pas au hasard.

Sa potion n'explosa pas. Elle fit pire. Une grosse masse collante, gluante, jaunâtre coula hors du chaudron, semblant douée de vie. Et essaya de le manger. Avec un couinement de terreur, l'elfe transplana pour réapparaître aux cuisines, son petit cœur palpitant à toutes vitesse. Quand on le regarda, il se hâta de faire comme si de rien était, sans grands succès. Quand vînt plus tard la rumeur qu'une chose non identifiée jaune et gluante avait mangé _la moitié_ des Serpentards avant de pouvoir être stoppée alors qu'elle atteignait la raisonnable taille de 5 mètres de long sur 3 de haut, Gilix fit semblant de ne pas savoir d'où elle venait. On accusa Marlène Mckinnon puisque le chaudron retrouvé dans les cachots et qui semblait avoir servi à fabriquer la chose était le sien. Ayant un alibi, elle fut vite écartée de la liste des suspects. Les Serpentards accusèrent les Gryffondors, les Gryffondors pointèrent du doigt les Maraudeurs qui ne nièrent pas. Après tout la chose avait mangé les Serpentards et quand ceux-ci avaient été libérés, au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, juste avant que la chose ne s'attaque aux élèves de la Grande Salle, ils étaient recouverts d'un fluide visqueux qui donnait vraiment l'impression qu'ils avaient été vomis. C'était hilarant, c'était ingénieux et la cible était idéale. Ils auraient définitivement aimé serrer la main du coupable.

Coupable qu'on décida d'éloigner définitivement des salles de potions. On l'assigna au nettoyage du château. Il y avait toujours à faire. Des armures à polir, des sols à frotter, des araignées à chasser, des feux à entretenir, des tableaux à dépoussiérer… Il aimait particulièrement cette dernière tâche parce qu'il pouvait parler avec les personnages peints qui étaient en manque de conversation. Il s'attacha beaucoup à ces petits personnages qui étaient si gentils avec lui et qui comprenaient si bien sa curiosité. Alors, ayant pitié d'eux et voulant leur faire plaisir, Gilix se mit à déplacer les tableaux. Oh, pas grand-chose au début. Personne ne se rendit compte de rien. Puis en voyant que les échanges de tableaux passaient inaperçus, il se mit à les multiplier.

Il installa un guérisseur fou dans le très fréquenté couloir des enchantements où ce dernier se mit à diagnostiquer des maladies loufoques et toujours mortelles à tous les élèves passant devant lui. L'infirmerie fut bondée pendant une semaine d'étudiants inquiets ou au bord de la crise de nerfs avant qu'on ne comprenne d'où venait cette soudaine vague de panique.

Le Chevalier du Catogan, portrait jusque là uniquement connu des chanceux qui faisaient l'option de Divination, fut positionné près de l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor où il essaya de provoquer tout le monde en duel, les insultant en abondance quand il était ignoré. Il se balada dans le reste des tableaux qui lui étaient inaccessibles d'habitude, provoqua une émeute bien malgré lui et se battit une nuit entière avec des sorciers viking positionnés dans le hall, ce qui projeta dans toute l'école les bruits effrayants qui tinrent le château éveillé.

Une prophétesse isolée tout au fond du 7ème étage trouva sa place dans la salle de cours de Binns où elle attira l'attention des élèves de divination qui se plaignaient de leur prof incompétent. Elle expliquait tellement bien les choses que certains élèves se mirent à sécher les cours du professeur en poste pour l'écouter. Ledit professeur finit par faire un scandale dans le bureau directorial et la prophétesse retourna à sa place initiale. Comme elle le leur avait prédit.

Après plusieurs mois à subir ce genre d'ingérence, on commença à chercher le coupable et Gilix ne fut pas très long être repéré. Il se fit sèchement réprimander par McGonagall qui avait vécu une mauvaise expérience avec le tableau d'un sorcier animagus qui se transformait en chien. En punition, il fut envoyé pour travailler dans le parc. Cette fois, le pauvre Gilix se retrouva vraiment seul. Il fallait entretenir le gazon, essayer d'arroser le Saule Cogneur sans en mourir, ramasser les feuilles en automnes et dégager des chemins dans l'épaisse couche de neige en hiver afin que les élèves puissent circuler jusqu'à leurs cours de Botanique ou de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul elfe chargé de cette tâche mais ses comparses n'étaient pas très bavards à part quand il s'agissait de lui dire de travailler plus ! Parce que du travail, il y en avait tout le temps et Gilix rentrait le soir tellement épuisé qu'il ne pouvait plus faire qu'une seule chose : dormir.

Les années passèrent et le pauvre elfe dépérissait, incapable de laisser libre court à sa curiosité dévorante à cause de la charge de travail et de la surveillance maladive qu'exerçaient les autres elfes sur lui.

Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'il ratissait des feuilles tard le soir, un élève qui n'aurait pas dû être là l'interpella. C'était un garçon avec de courts cheveux roux et il semblait venir de la cabane du garde-chasse installée non loin de là.

\- Bonjour, dit -il. Qu'est ce que tu es ?

\- Gilix est un elfe de maison, Monsieur.

\- Mais tu parles !

Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à recevoir de réponse à sa question. Mais il n'avait pas l'air hostile, plutôt extrêmement intrigué et Gilix ne l'était pas moins : c'était la première fois qu'un humain lui parlait -le professeur Slughorn le considérait comme un objet et la fois ou le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait la leçon, ce n'était pas vraiment une discussion.

\- Gilix est un elfe de maison, répéta t -il, les elfes de maison parlent monsieur.

\- Fascinant. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle Créature. Je peux te dessiner ?

L'elfe ne sut dans un premier temps pas quoi répondre, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt qu'il pouvait représenter pour le garçon mais vu l'excitation sur son visage, il finit par se sentir flatté et accepta avec un sourire avant de reprendre son travail. Il était toutefois un peu moins concentré, tout occupé qu'il était à observer le garçon qui s'était assis en tailleur et avait immédiatement sortit son carnet de croquis. L'élève resta là, dans le froid, l'humidité et la pénombre presque jusqu'à ce que Gilix ait terminé sa tâche.

\- Merci, lui dit -il alors en lui montrant son travail.

L'elfe savait naturellement à quoi il ressemblait avec ses oreilles trop petites et ses yeux trop grands qui lui avaient valu des moqueries quand il n'était qu'un innocent petit elfon. Mais il fut quand même surpris par la qualité du dessin. On aurait presque dit que son lui dessiné vivait sur le papier tellement il était réaliste.

\- C'est très réussi Monsieur, dit -il.

\- Merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Charlie Weasley. Je n'ai plus trop de temps maintenant : le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé et je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper, mais est ce qu'on pourra discuter un jour ?

La demanda arracha un grand sourire à l'elfe : il adorait discuter ! Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait avec un enfant humain et que sa maudite curiosité le taraudait encore et toujours.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur. Gilix s'appelle Gilix. Vous n'avez qu'à dire le nom et Gilix viendra Monsieur.

\- Super ! Bon, j'y vais, passe une bonne fin de soirée.

N'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à lui avec autant de politesse et comme s'il était une personne à part entière et non juste un elfe, Gilix se mit instantanément à adorer Charlie Weasley. Il se mit à attendre avec impatience que le petit humain l'appelle, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

A partir de là, une amitié étrange et emprunte de curiosité des deux côtés naquit. Monsieur Charlie lui parlait souvent de toutes les Créatures qui le fascinaient et Monsieur Charlie répondait aux timides questions qu'il posait.

Son départ de Poudlard brisa le cœur de l'elfe. S'il avait osé et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait demandé à se mettre à son service. Mais c'était impossible : il était lié par contrat à l'école de magie et demander aurait été honteux.

L'elfe prit sur lui de surveiller les petits frères et sœurs de Monsieur Charlie. Il trouva Perceval ennuyeux mais peu embêtant, comparé aux jumeaux qui étaient amusant mais terriblement compliqué à aider. Fred et George Weasley ne le savaient pas, mais ils furent à plusieurs reprises couverts par l'elfe de maison qui avait pris leur frère aîné en admiration. Ronald appréciait de manger et Gilix fit attention à ce qu'il ait toujours ses plats préférés à porté de main. Puis arriva la petite Ginevra, timide mais dangereuse.

Oui, Gilix était l'elfe catastrophe de Poudlard, mais il aimait son école et ses habitants ! Et un jour on le reconnaîtrait à sa juste valeur, il le savait.

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit bonus. Promis, la fic n'est pas arrêtée ou en hiatus !_

 _A suivre..._


	77. V-7 Le retour de L'Héritier

_Merci pour vos reviews, **Pims10, Ismaire, Rose-Eliade, fizwizbiz1994** et **Bylbash !**_

 _Oups ! **CelineMnm** Merci d'avoir relevé cette petite coquille ^^_

 _Pour moi, les elfes de maison vivent plus longtemps que les humains, Diamly (à condition qu'ils soient bien traités, la maltraitance diminue de beaucoup leur espérance de vie, comme chez toutes les créatures vivantes même s'ils sont coriaces). Ils peuvent servir jusqu'à 5 générations de sorciers... même s'ils sont très très vieux sur la fin et ne sont plus vraiment bon à grand chose. Et leurs maîtres ne les considérant souvent pas très bien préfèrent les tuer (cf je ne sais plus qui dans la famille Black qui se débarrassait de ses elfes dès qu'ils ne pouvaient plus tenir un plateau de thé, Sirius en parle dans un des bouquins, sans doute en même temps que les têtes d'elfe empaillées dans l'escalier du Square Grimmaurd). J'aime bien Jilix aussi alors y'a moyen qu'il réapparaisse ^^ Non, il n'a pas connu Dobby : celui-ci est toujours au service des Malefoy et personne de sa famille n'a jamais travaillé à Poudlard (pour rappel, ses parents appartiennent à Crystall)_

* * *

 _Après ce long délai inexcusable de ma part, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre : voici le chapitre_

 _J'espère que vous l'apprécierez_

* * *

 **Le retour de l'Héritier**

Mary n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. D'une part parce qu'Emeli, angoissée à l'extrême, ne trouvait pas le sommeil et passa son temps à descendre et remonter depuis la salle commune. De l'autre parce que sa conversation avec Tom tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il ne lui suggérait ni plus ni moins que de livrer Ombrage au basilic. Malgré elle, Mary s'était mise à réfléchir sur le _comment_ , et un plan avait rapidement vu le jour dans son esprit de Serdaigle. Ça serait tellement _facile_. Et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Bien entendu, la disparition d'Ombrage entraînerait forcément une enquête. Mais qui pourraient retrouver le cadavre d'un corps gobé par un basilic censé être mort, tué par Gilderoy Lockart ? Personne. Et qui penserait à l'accuser ? Personne. Mary avait fini par faire profil bas et s'il avait fallu répertorier les plus susceptibles d'être dans la liste des suspects, elle n'y serait clairement pas en première position. A qui manquerait Ombrage ? Personne. Tout était si _facile_.

Puis la partie Gryffondor de son esprit transperça ses froides réflexions de meutre pour lui signaler que c'était mal et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même si toute le monde se porterait mieux sans cet horrible crapaud. Et puis, comment pourrait-elle vivre en ayant ce poids sur la conscience ? C'est là qu'elle réalisa que tuer Ombrage ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce qui la terrifia suffisamment pour qu'elle renonce à ses plans. Elle avait toujours tellement peur que Tom l'influence d'une manière où d'une autre… Et ça, c'était clairement jouer son jeu et être comme lui. S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait la remettre dans le droit chemin c'était de se rendre compte qu'elle se comportait comme le futur Voldemort.

Mais l'idée d'utiliser la Chambre des Secrets n'était pas mauvaise. Après tout, même si le Basilic était sois-disant mort, personne ne savait où se trouvait la chambre ni qui avait été l'Héritier. Donc prétendre qu'il était toujours dans le château causerait sans doute une vague de panique conséquente : après tout, il y avait eu des pétrifiés et un mort durant les attaques du basilic. Donc les élèves savaient que l'Héritier était un malade et peut-être que la panique provoquée mènerait certaines personnes au Ministère à venir mettre son nez là et qu'ils découvriraient le pot aux roses.

Et pourquoi pas mettre en scène des meurtres ? Faire disparaître des personnes au hasard de toutes les maisons pour renforcer l'effet. Poudlard regorgeait de cachette. Les membres de la Cabales seraient parfais. Suffisamment disparate pour qu'on ne les associent pas, suffisamment nombreux pour ne pas manquer de "victimes".

\- _Je vais renverser Ombrage_ , siffla la rousse à Ladon.

\- _Il est temps_.

Il n'y avait pas de doute chez son ami reptilien. Il semblait juste content qu'elle ait enfin décidé d'agir. Elle grogna et se laissa retomber dans son lit, entendant Emeli descendre une énième fois jusque dans la Salle Commune, avant de fermer les yeux pour profiter du peu de répit qui lui restait avant que le réveil ne sonne pour indiquer le début d'une nouvelle journée de cours.

Mais avant les cours, Mary savait que sa mère devait venir récupérer Emeli et la rousse la guetta durant tout le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut finalement le professeur Flitwick qui vînt chercher son amie à la table des Serdaigles, et elle suivit de manière naturelle, ainsi que William. Voir sa mère lui fit chaud au cœur. Même si, comme n'importe quelle adolescente de 15 ans, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. La Maître des Potions n'avait pas l'air différente de l'ordinaire, toujours cet air revêche sur ses traits tirés, cependant, il n'échappa pas à la rousse qu'elle observait avec attention ce qu'il se passait entre les murs de Poudlard.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours la força à décamper après un dernier sourire encourageant à Emeli. Elle tira William derrière elle pour se rendre en DCFM et arriver en avance devant la salle, elle lui chuchota qu'elle voulait convoquer la Cabale au plus vite. Il acquiesça et promis d'en parler aux garçons : avec la nouvelle politique d'Ombrage et de Linch filles et garçons étaient encouragés à s'éviter. D'ailleurs Mary s'empressa de reculer et de mettre de la distance entre eux avant l'arrivée des autres élèves et du batracien rose des enfers.

Sans surprises, le cours fut insipide et d'un ennui mortel. Mary, qui connaissait le livre par cœur consacra son temps à échafauder des plans. Quand la sonnerie indiqua l'heure de la délivrance, elle se précipita vers la sortie comme tout le monde, mais Ombrage la retînt. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. William et elle échangèrent un regard avant que la rousse ne fasse le chemin inverse pour se planter devant le bureau de son professeur -bien que la concernée n'en mérite pas le titre.

\- Oui Madame ?

\- Miss Potter, comment expliquez-vous la présence de votre tutrice dans l'enceinte de l'école ce matin ?

\- Le professeur Flitwick l'a fait entrer Madame.

\- Je vais être plus précise quant à ma question : comment votre jeune amie Miss… Saddler ? A-t-elle pu savoir que votre tutrice viendrait la chercher ce matin ? demanda la sorcière avec une point de colère dans son ton.

\- Un hibou, j'imagine.

Ombrage ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour dire que c'était impossible, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle avait sans doute réalisé que Mary ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle avait coupé absolument toutes les communications avec le reste du monde. La Serdaigle se demanda si la Grande Inquisitrice ferait preuve d'un peu de bon sens et réaliserait que la seule explication était qu'elle était déjà au courant et avait contourné le système. Et effectivement, ce fut ce qui arriva.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile Miss Potter.

\- Je n'oserai pas Madame.

\- Comment. . Fait ? demanda la d'adulte en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Le ton calme sembla venir à bout de la patience de la sorcière. Sa main fusa et avant que Mary ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle sentit sa tête être brusquement projetée à gauche et sa pommette du côté opposé se mettre à irradier de douleur. Effarée, elle porta sa propre main à son visage. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on levait la main contre elle. Jamais ses parents adoptifs ne l'avait fait. Alors oui, elle avait été punie de nombreuses fois, et elle s'était pris quelques coups au passage en jouant au Quidditch ou lors de ses "aventures" des années précédentes. Mais giflée de la sorte ? Jamais.

Lorsqu'elle baissa le regard vers sa main maculée de sang, elle sentit une sourde colère l'envahir. Une colère qui ne venait pas seulement d'elle, mais bien trop occupée par les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau elle n'en eu pas conscience.

Le regard qu'elle tourna vers la Grande Inquisitrice fut si terrifiant qu'un doute, un semblant de frisson de peur voir une étincelle de compréhension réussit à la traverser. Pendant une fugace seconde, en regardant ces yeux vert où dansaient d'étranges reflets pourpres, Dolores Ombrage craignit d'être allée trop loin. Puis, l'élève se détourna brutalement et s'en alla en claquant puissamment la porte de la salle de classe. Et l'envoyée du Ministère oublia ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, mettant ça sous le coup de l'émotion. Pensivement, elle baissa le regard vers sa main. La gifle avait fusé naturellement. L'une de ses bagues, surmontée d'un diamant pointu, était teinté de rouge. Et elle ressentit une certaine satisfaction à se dire qu'elle avait enfin réussi à faire saigner cette petite garce de Mary Potter.

Mary était arrivée en avance au QG de la Cabale. Sa joue avait été soignée en quelques secondes –elle ne tenait pas à risquer d'avoir une cicatrice et à être défigurée comme sa mère d'adoption, merci bien– mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait oublié le geste. Ça n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination.

\- Tu aurais pu nous attendre, râla William en arrivant accompagné de Terry et Luna.

Cette dernière sautilla tranquillement vers Mary et lui donna un petit sac en tissu. Il avait été fait main, cela se voyait, et au diable si elle trouvait un sens à ce qui avait été grossièrement brodé dessus. Mais ce dont il était rempli dégageait un parfum agréable et apaisant.

\- Merci, sourit la Potter.

\- Pour apaiser l'âme et l'esprit.

La blonde sourit et détacha ses boucles blondes avant de secouer la tête, sans doute pour en savourer la sensation contre son visage. Il arrivait à Mary de faire pareil : elle ne portait que rarement ses cheveux détachés d'ordinaire puisqu'elle avait hérité du désastre capillaire qu'avaient été ceux de James Potter. Mais depuis qu'elle avait obligation de les attacher, elle n'avait jamais autant eu envie de laisser sa tignasse rebiquer librement autour de son crâne.

\- Bien ! Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai mis un plan au point et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide et de toutes celles que vous pourrez avoir, déclara Mary une fois qu'ils furent au complet.

\- Etonne-nous, répondit Fred Weasley avec une expression impatiente.

\- Nous avons besoin de lancer une action puissante au sein de l'école… Quelque chose contre laquelle Ombrage, Linch ou la directrice ne pourront rien. Avec quelqu'un d'insoupçonnable.

\- Autant demander à un elfe de maison de désobéir à un ordre, railla Blaise Zabini.

\- Je suppose que si tu dis ça, c'est que tu as déjà la réponse, intervînt Jonathan.

\- Exacte. Je veux faire revivre l'Héritier de Serpentard.

\- Hein ? s'exclamèrent Cameron et Logan.

Les deux garçons étaient trop jeunes pour avoir assisté aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés lors de la 2ème année de Mary, mais tous les autres comprirent immédiatement ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Quel que soit l'âge qu'ils avaient à l'époque, l'histoire les avait terrifiés. Un monstre légendaire dans l'école, des gens attaqués, un mort, des disparitions… Pour brave que certains aient prétendus être, il n'y avait que des enfants à Poudlard et ça avait atteint tout le monde.

\- Lockart ne s'est-il pas occupé du problème ?

La plupart des personnes présentes jetèrent un regard navré à Hannah Abbot qui avait l'air de toujours croire au mythe de Gilderoy Lockart.

\- Lockart n'a rien fait à part écrire ce qu'on lui a dit d'écrire s'il ne voulait pas que ses arnaques soient dénoncées au grand public, répondit Mary. Il fallait bien apaiser le Ministère et les parents d'élèves.

\- Mais alors… commença lentement Lee Jordan.

\- Le monstre est toujours là ? demanda Justin Finch-Fletchey, sa voix montant dans les aiguë de manière tout à fait alarmante.

Il avait fait partie des élèves attaqués, se rappela un peu tard la rousse. Avec un soupir, elle hocha la tête :

\- Le monstre n'est pas mort, mais il n'attaquera personne.

\- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? OH MERLIN ! C'était toi c'est ça ? L'Héritier c'était toi !

\- Crétin, siffla William. L'Héritier c'était Voldemort et Mary a sauvé nos fesses alors arrête avec tes conneries.

\- Mais il a raison d'un côté : comment peut-on être sûr que le monstre ne va pas à nouveau se réveiller ? intervînt Karigan Vaisey.

\- Il ne se réveillera que si on l'appelle, expliqua Mary. Et hormis le fait qu'il faille être fourchelangue pour ça, seuls moi et Voldemort connaissons l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne compte pas le réveiller et si Voldy parvînt à entrer dans Poudlard, il n'aura pas besoin du basilic pour tous nous tuer. D'autres questions où on peut revenir au sujet ?

Personne n'osa broncher devant le tranchant de ses paroles et elle exposa donc son plan. Faire croire que l'Héritier était toujours là à veiller et compter sur la terreur enfouie qu'en avaient les élèves les plus âgés.

\- Ça ne va jamais durer, souligna Katie Bell. Les gens ne sont pas stupides.

\- Ça durera si on entretient la peur.

\- Que suggères-tu ?

\- Un ultimatum.

\- Et plus précisément ?

Mary sourit d'un air mauvais et cela inquiéta tous ceux qui la connaissaient de près.

\- Une semaine. On donne une semaine à Ombrage pour démissionner et emmener avec elle son chien de garde à la con.

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon, un élève disparaît.

\- Elle ne le prendra pas au sérieux.

\- Un élève disparaît toutes les semaines. De manière apparemment violente. Mais sans que personne ne soit témoin.

\- Mais qui ? couina Neville.

\- Il reste 16 semaines avant les vacances d'été. Et devine quoi Neville ? Nous sommes 23 aujourd'hui. Des élèves de toutes les Maisons, de tous les âges et que personne ne réussira à relier les uns aux autres. Alors… Qui se dévoue pour disparaître en premier ?

\- Nous avons des ASPIC à la fin de l'année, fit remarquer Jonathan.

\- On fera circuler les cours. Ombrage ne réussira pas à couvrir autant de disparition : ce sera fini avant les examens.

\- Où iront les élèves qui "disparaissent" ? s'enquit Jaymie.

\- Ici bien sûr. L'endroit est grand et peut facilement être convertit. Avec la complicité des elfes de maisons de Poudlard pour la nourriture, le tour est joué.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous aider ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils apprécient d'être sous les ordres d'Ombrage ?

\- OK , tu marques un point.

\- Du coup… Qui veut disparaître ?

Bien entendu, Cameron se porta immédiatement volontaire : des semaines entières sans cours, comment pourrait-il dire non à ça ? Mais il était trop proche de Mary qui allait devenir le principal suspect, puisque tout le monde étaient au courant qu'elle parlait Fourchelangue. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, ce fut Théodore Nott qui se dévoua au motif que commencer par un Serpentard pour l'exemple ne ferait pas de mal. Et qu'entre Tracey et Blaise, tous deux préfets, Vaisey en année d'ASPIC et lui le choix était vite fait.

\- Mais je compte sur vous pour mes cours ! Je ne tiens pas à louper mes BUSEs, merci bien !

Les jumeaux Weasley, Mary et William se réunirent pour décider de la mise en scène de l'ultimatum et de l'attaque. Les autres s'empressèrent de se disperser : personne n'avait réellement envie d'être au milieu de ces quatre là complotant contre Ombrage.

 _Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde_

La phrase n'avait rien d'original. Mais elle avait néanmoins fait son effet. Tous ceux qui avaient vécu l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets s'en souvenaient.

Le premier avertissement avait été découvert le lundi matin dans le hall. Avec la même peinture rouge qui faisait penser à du sang et qui dégoulinait le long des murs du hall jusque sur les décrets que la Grande Inquisitrice se plaisait à accrocher là pour que personne n'oublie qui détenait le pouvoir à Poudlard. Mary ressentit une extrême satisfaction en voyant le chargé de discipline et concierge essayer, en vain, de nettoyer les lettres sanglantes. Grâce à Fred et George, ils avaient rendu la peinture totalement indélébile…. Ou presque. Les jumeaux avaient la solution pour enlever la peinture, mais il était certain qu'ils ne livreraient jamais ce secret. Ils avaient même fait mieux que ça : le mur semblait saigner en continue et le phénomène s'aggravait à chaque sort qui était essayé dessus. Au final, Linch fut contraint de placer des seaux pour éviter que la peinture ne s'étende dans le hall et il devait les vider manuellement. Son éternel sourire en vacilla.

Chez les élèves, les réactions étaient partagées entre curiosité pour les plus jeunes et angoisse et expectative pour les plus vieux. Il n'y eut pas de vagues de paniques étrangement. Sans doute parce qu'ils savaient tous qui étaient les concernés cette fois : Ombrage, Linch et la directrice. Cameron raconta à Mary que certains Gryffondors se demandaient s'il était politiquement correcte de leur part de vouloir soutenir l'Héritier de Serpentard, ce qui la fit bien ricaner.

Le lendemain, la suite du message était affiché dans le hall. Ce qui fit grincer des dents Linch et Ombrage qui avaient surveillé l'endroit de particulièrement près durant la nuit. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre l'ingéniosité des jumeaux Weasley et des deux Serdaigles.

L'ultimatum posé était clair : Ombrage s'en allait où des élèves commenceraient à disparaître.

D'un coup, lesdits élèves n'étaient plus aussi tranquilles. Certains tentèrent de se rassurer en disant que sans le basilic l'Héritier n'était lui-même rien de plus qu'un élève et ne pourrait rien faire. Mais l'inquiétude se répandit.

Du moins, c'est ce que Luna rapporta à Mary car celle-ci avait été presque totalement occupée par le retour d'Emeli. Son amie blonde était visiblement démolie. Sa tante adorée était morte et elle n'était pas partie paisiblement. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, mais quand elle vit les messages sanglants dans le hall, elle clama férocement :

\- J'espère que cette connasse va crever.

Heureusement aucun professeur ne l'avait entendue. En parlant d'eux, ceux qui savaient comment s'était réellement terminé l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets, c'est-à-dire Flitwick et McGonagall semblaient hésiter entre désapprobation et acceptation. En tout cas, aucun d'eux ne tenta de révéler ce qu'il savait à Ombrage. La Grande Inquisitrice n'était pas plus appréciée par ses collègues que par les élèves.

\- Dis moi Théo, s'enquit Mary à voix basse un soir où ils peaufinaient leurs devoirs de runes. Comment et où veux-tu disparaître dimanche ?

\- En silence et que personne ne s'en rende compte avant le lendemain… Mais dans un endroit fréquenté.

\- Le couloir de la bibliothèque ?

\- Ça me paraît bien.

\- Prépare des affaires.

\- Tu as prévenu les elfes ?

\- Luna s'en est chargée.

\- La blonde dérangée ? Et tu as confiance ?

\- Luna et moi sommes quasiment de la même famille. Elle est fantasque mais je lui confierai ma vie, répondit Mary sur le ton le plus tranchant qu'elle avait en stock.

Le vert et argent comprit le message et n'insista pas plus. Ils préparèrent ensemble sa disparition avec le plus grand soin. Le dimanche soir, après avoir prétexté un devoir à terminer d'urgence, il se réfugia à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince ne le mette dehors et ne ferme les grandes portes avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers pendant que le garçon traînait, faisant mine de ranger les affaires qu'il avait attrapé à la hâte.

Quand il se redressa, Mary se tenait là, dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne quelques secondes plus tôt et même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une mis en scène, le garçon sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser. Elle était là, silencieuse, les mains croisées dans son dos, le regard concentré. Froide et menaçante. Il eut à peine le temps de tirer sa baguette par réflexe qu'elle lançait le premier sort. Il esquiva, et le stupefix laissa une trace noirâtre sur le mur derrière lui. Son sac se renversa et ses affaires se dispersèrent, le faisant trébucher. Sa bouteille d'encre éclata et imprégna le devoir qu'il devait rentre en métamorphose le lendemain.

Théodore résista tant bien que mal, mais l'évidence arriva bien vite : elle était, et de loin, meilleure que lui. C'était comme si elle anticipait ses déplacements. Quand un sort brûlant lui écorcha le bras, il craignit brièvement qu'elle ne l'attaque pour de vrai. Mais aussitôt qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'immobilisa et rangea son arme, au plus grand soulagement du Serpentard.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu as un mouchoir ?

Étonné, il hocha la tête et sortit ledit mouchoir en tissus brodé avec ses initiales et le blason de sa famille. Attirail des enfants issus de lignées de Sang-Pur. Il la regarda poser délicatement le tissus sur la plaie… Puis appuyer, le faisant couiner de douleur.

\- Mais ça va pas ? chuchota t-il férocement.

\- J'avais besoin d'une preuve convaincante.

Puis, tranquillement, elle épingla d'un sort le mouchoir ensanglanté au mur, au milieu des affaires éparpillées et des traces de sorts.

\- Pas de petits mots pour Ombrage ? s'étonna t –il quand elle fit demi-tour.

\- Pas besoin. Le message est assez clair : l'héritier ne plaisante pas. On y va ?

\- Si seulement je pouvais voir leur réaction demain.

\- On te racontera.

Les deux complices se rendirent jusqu'au QG de la Cabale. La pièce suivante du souterrain avait été emménagé par les elfes de Maison de la mère de Mary. La rousse le leur avait demandé et comme ils n'avaient pas énormément de travail, leur maîtresse les sollicitant rarement, ils avaient été ravis de pouvoir l'aider. Le plus difficile avait été de chasser l'odeur putride que les trolls avaient laissée avec eux après un an à y être enfermé pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale.

Les torches accrochées sur les murs émettaient une faible lumière, mais c'était suffisant pour un dortoir. Les elfes avaient installé dans un coin un grand lit, déjà drapé aux couleurs de Serpentard, et un rideau qui l'entourait pour lui aménager un petit espace, une chambre dans l'immensité de la salle souterraine. Dans un autre coin une salle de bain entièrement aménagée avait été ajoutée Merlin seul savait comment.

\- Tu vas être bien installé, commenta Mary. Mais ça ira seul ici la plupart du temps ?

\- Je vais essayer de résister jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Après nous serons deux.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'Ombrage va se rendre ?

Le grand garçon maigre haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui demander " _tu y crois toi_? ". La Serdaigle se contenta de lui sourire. Bien sûr que non, elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Nous viendrons te tenir compagnie dès que possible. On se relaiera.

\- Tellement altruiste de votre part, ironisa t –il.

\- On a besoin que ce plan marche.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux et mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que Mary le salut et s'en aille. Un peu hésitante toutefois. Si les situations avaient été inversées, elle n'aurait pas appréciée d'être la première et de devoir rester toute seule dans cet endroit glauque. Elle espérait _vraiment_ qu'il allait le supporter jusqu'à dimanche prochain.

Quand elle fut de retour dans sa salle commune, aidée par sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire attraper, William l'attendait, tranquillement en train de lire dans un coin. Elle le rejoignit, et se pelotonna sur le rebord de fenêtre. La nuit était noire à l'extérieur mais ils pouvaient apercevoir les lueurs de Prés-au-Lard.

\- C'est fait ? s'enquit le jeune homme à mi-voix.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis assez impatient de voir la réaction des professeurs.

\- Ça ne suffira jamais à faire démissionner cette salope rose.

\- Non. Mais c'est un début.

Après ça, ils firent leur boulot de préfet, chassant les élèves des années inférieures et qui traînaient en espérant échapper au couvre feu avant d'eux même rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Padma et Lisa dicutaient à mi voix, gloussant de temps à autres, sans doute en train de parler de garçons ou de maquillage ou de vêtement. Mary n'y voyait pas vraiment grand intérêt : l'uniforme était obligatoire à l'école, le maquillage interdit et les garçons… Ils ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Trop bête. Et elle avait encore l'expérience Cedric Diggory en travers de la gorge.

Doucement, elle écarta les baldaquins d'Emeli. La blonde était couchée sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts et pleurant silencieusement. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et quand Mary esquissa un mouvement pour venir la consoler, son amie secoua doucement la tête. Alors elle recula doucement, la laissant tranquille mais se demandant si elle n'aurait pas dû passer outre et s'allonger ne serait-ce que pour l'enlacer.

\- _Je ne sais pas quoi faire_ , dit-elle à Ladon.

\- _Laisse lui le temps de faire son deuil. Ça ne date que de quelques jours._

\- _Je suis vraiment nulle comme amie à ne pas savoir quoi faire._

Mary tourna le regard vers le lit de Mandy, mais les baldaquins étaient fermés comme d'ordinaire. Alors après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, elle se contenta de se coucher, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.

William et elle arrivèrent tôt au petit-déjeuner pour ne pas manquer une seule miette de ce qu'il allait se passer quand les gens découvriraient qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Ça ne serait pas immédiat, puisque Théodore n'était pas le membre le plus populaire de sa Maison.

On pouvait néanmoins sentir dans l'air l'anxiété et l'attente au fur et à mesure que la Grande Salle se remplissait, chacun vérifiant que ceux qu'ils connaissaient étaient bien là. Ça prit du temps, mais finalement, Blaise, complice de la disparition, finit par demander d'une voix forte :

\- Quelqu'un à vu Théo ?

Suite à cela, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que tout le monde réalise. Ceux qui l'avaient vu la veille se mirent à retracer le parcours du garçon taciturne et il apparut qu'après avoir déclaré se rendre à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir en dernière minute plus personne ne l'avait vu. Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Madame Pince qui déclara avoir renvoyé le garçon dans son dortoir après avoir fermé la bibliothèque. Et il n'y était jamais arrivé.

Une vague de panique traversa la pièce et un brouhaha intense l'envahi, entrecoupé par quelques cris. Des " _on va tous mourir_ " ou équivalent en majorité. Ombrage, la directrice et Linch eurent beaucoup de mal à ramener le calme et à envoyer les élèves vers leurs cours respectifs.

A la fin du cours de sortilège le professeur Flitwick lui demanda de rester quelques minutes et elle fit signe à ses amis d'avancer. La porte de la salle de classe claqua et le petit sorcier agita sa baguette pour les entourer d'une bulle de confidentialité.

\- Miss Potter, je ne prétends pas vous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit… Mais êtes-vous certaines de ce que vous faites ?

\- Si on vous le demande, vous ne savez rien professeur, répondit-elle. Pourriez-vous faire passer le message au professeur McGonagall ? Je crois que vous êtes les deux seules personnes au courant de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé lors de ma 2ème année.

\- Monsieur Nott va-t-il bien ?

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Il aura même les cours pour pouvoir passer ses BUSEs en juin. Et sachez qu'il s'est porté volontaire. Les suivants également.

\- Vous avez déjà tout prévu, n'est ce pas ? soupira t-il.

La rousse haussa un sourcil : elle était une Serdaigle à quoi s'attendait-il ?

\- Et si Ombrage et Linch, car je ne me fais pas d'illusion : les deux sont visés par votre petite campagne, ne partent pas ?

 _Alors, le basilic doit bien avoir un petit creux depuis son dernier repas_ , pensa t-elle. Bien sûr, elle n'en dit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire doucement, devinant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à gommer toute l'étendue de la menace qui pesait sur les deux sorciers.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


End file.
